Hero of the Dark Skies
by MosesArk Reborn2000
Summary: When Young Midoriya is left with the heart breaking news that he will never develop his own quirk, does he give into despair and chase after heroes? No, he strives to become a hero just like All Might and he knows just what to do to even the odds against those with quirks-he builds it, that's how. Quirkless Izuku, More confident Izuku, DC & Marvel influence
1. Chapter 1

**Well just to get the ball rolling, I just had to put this idea of mine into print(so to speak), I've been a huge fan of the My Hero Academia series since I saw an picture the main cast on the net and have been watching it ever since. I love how they take the approach to the social implications to super powered beings in a similar manner to what occurred in Captain America: Civil War and have built such an exciting and rollercoaster world where almost everyone strives to be a hero and battle against villains and super powered mobsters all while protecting the innocent. I've also a big fan of Marvel like anyone else who has been…alive for the past decade and have watched almost every MCU movie with the exception of: Thor 3-Ragnorak; Ant man and Wasp; Incredible Hulk and Captain Marvel. **

**Now like many other authors in this site, I want to create an storyline which will take aspects of these comic superhero giants and incorporate them into a single, exciting story that I hope is as entertaining to all reading it as it is to me to write it. The premise is simple: Izuku decides on a different path to fulfil his dream and become a hero.**

**Now unlike cannon or many other stories, Izuku will ****NOT**** have a quirk at birth or receive any such in this story, the reason is simple-he wants to prove that he on his own skills, abilities and merit can became a hero that like All Might-protects others and brings hope wherever he goes. I'm having him take this path as to prove everyone wrong about him and people who don't have a quirk of some kind as it seems sort of hypocritical that All Might tell him he can be a hero because of his convictions and good nature but still offers him a quirk to do so…like he was silently hinting to his earlier point, don't get me wrong-All Might wasn't trying to hurt Izuku's feelings when he told him earlier as he was most likely speaking from experience(All for One probably came to mind) and how he knew that one must have some kind of physical power to back up their positions as there are some situations where you will need some kind of edge that intelligence just can't give. In this telling of the My Hero universe, Izuku wants to be a hero but also wants to prove the naysayers wrong about him and show the world that there is more to heroics than just some power someone is lucky to have from birth-he wants to prove that people can still do what many would call the impossible if they can willing to put in the work, heart and time and that even a hero with a quick can be beat by someone without one.**

**As you can imagine, there will be many changes to the main plot as characters will develop differently from the main universe we all know and will of course effect as the story grows but I'll also try to keep characters somewhat close to their cannons selves and not go too far into OC territory here but you never know.**

**Chapter 1: Changing courses of Fate **

**Archive entry 1: [The following entry is a rewrite of a pre-existing diary entry of one Midoriya Izuku]**

Is it wrong to be born without some genetic advantage?

This is a problem that I thought about all those years ago. I was about three years ago and I was 5 years old. It had been…very bad for me after it got out I was without some genetically given ability or quirk as they are known. All my schoolmates either shunned or made fun of me, those days became more and more hurtful as I was the only kid in the whole of Kindergarten not to have a quirk to call me own. I had just got my butt handed to me after I stood up to Kacchan…again, I was trying to help the boy they were beating up because he was crying and heroes don't let people cry like that.

After they left me lying there, I wanted to cry too. I wanted to yell why I didn't have some awesome quirk, why didn't I have some special power, why my pinkie toe still had some useless joint. But it was then I thought back to how much my parents loved me, even though Otousan was often away with work, we always wrote letters and did video chats-I knew that I wanted to be a hero to keep them safe and protect people…like All Might but all I had going for myself was that I was really smart, I know I was because Okaasan, Otousan and my sensei all said I was.

Could I still be a hero even if I didn't have a quirk? I wanted that answer to be yes so badly, I wanted to believe that it was possible for me to save people with a smile on my face.

That it happened. A super odd sight changed my life forever and made me determined to become a hero and gave me a course to follow to reach my dream.

I saw a very big bird flying above me and it looked like it was circling me like those….vultures, yeah vultures did Simba in the Lion King movie, it did this for a while because I was not keeping count, I was caught by how…free it was to do as it pleased, after some time I got up and was about to walk home when is made its call and flew down to meet me.

I should have been scared but…I wasn't…somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that this bird could kill me and I wouldn't be able to stop it but…

I was so mesmerized by those golden eyes, small but strong built, its beautiful coat of features and how it showed such dominance over me from just opening its wings and extending them fully.

In was then I knew that I needed to do to become a hero.

I thanked the bird and it just screeched at me and flew off. It wasn't till later that after googling it at home that I found out that I had just seen a Steller's sea eagle up close and personal and not been harmed in anyway.

**Archive entry 2: [The following entry is a rewrite of a pre-existing diary entry of one Midoriya Izuku]**

Okaasan was very hard to convince, Okaasan didn't want me getting hurt all the time like heroes do but I proved to be just as stubborn about it, I told her how I had thought about it for a few days and came to the thought that I and Kacchan would never be on the same level in a physical sense because he had a quirk and I didn't but I could hope to surpass him in a mental sense because I was really smart, always curious about things and had a good sense of observation according to Otousan and sensei. I told her why I wanted to be a hero, so I can keep her safe like All Might and eventually, she gave in and said she would help me create the means I would need to do so, at the time-I didn't know she also agreed to do so thinking that I would change my path to support rather than combat but that was something I only learned down the line.

But like stone, my path had been set.

The first thing I did was build a scale model with the help of many….many YouTube videos of what I wanted to build. It took 5 months of working on it after kindergarten in my room but I finally managed to complete a scale model made from papier-mâché, Legos and wooden parts I got at the arts and craft store down the road to show her. (Just imagine what the first Vulture flight suit from the MCU looked like…if it was built a rather smart kid instead of a genius builder like Tinkerer)

Otousan (Who was watching via video call) and Okaasan were…surprised to say the least, Otousan asked why I made the….armour? I guess that what we decided to call it-look like a bird's wings, so I told them about the day I saw the eagle and after Okaasan calmed down from worrying over me, I told them I wanted to be like birds, free and proud but also deadly and caring. At the time, I already liked them after watching some of Otousan's videos and seeing them in National Geographic, I would go so far as to say I liked them almost as much as I liked heroes since my room had equal amounts of All Might stuff as it did anything and everything I could get about Birds of Prey.

Otousan was very happy with that and agreed that I could follow my dream but he said there would be a problem with it. He said that in order to build anything like what I wanted-I would have to follow the same steps he did to become as smart as he did.

I had to focus on and amplify my strengths, in this case my mind and memory which meant studying harder than any of my peers(I was only 6 at the time so that meant a lot) and not focusing on my weaknesses like my lack of quirk.

To cover up my own flaws and weaknesses by delegating those tasks and responsibilities to others I can trust who are good at them, Kaa-chan offered to help that and even said she would look through the neighbourhood for tutors and older kids to help me learn what I needed faster while Tou-san said he would send me some notes on mechanics and basic science to help me along.

He told me to always be ready and willing to learn and that I should start keeping a notebook where I can write down what I learn, my observations and theories about the quirks of others and the world around me, he told me to try and learn something new every single day, no matter how small and unimportant it might be.

Lastly he told me to try and put that knowledge into practice as often as I can so that find it easier not just to remember it but how it works and how it can be applied in varying situations, he said to experiment and play with it(in a controlled environment if possible).

**Archive entry 3: [The following entry is a rewrite of a pre-existing diary entry of one Midoriya Izuku]**

Tou-san is smart

Like…really smart.

When I was younger, I never really knew just how smart he was, all I know was that he worked abroad and was rarely home.

It wasn't till I got older that I understood just what he did for a living. Tou-san is a researcher for the University of Tokyo and regularly travels with National Geographic funding and support so he can research and study animals and plants around the world. Just the other day he was telling me and Kaa-san about how even animals can develop quirks which leads to new behaviours, diet, mating etc. simply put, quirks are creating their own new species in the animals kingdom.

Maybe that Eagle had a quirk, that's why it came to me of all people? That would explain what it was doing this far inland anyway since they mostly feed on fish.

Tou-san also let me more notes to work with so I can't complain.

**Archive entry 7: [The following entry is a rewrite of a pre-existing diary entry of one Midoriya Izuku]**

It has been around 13 months since that fateful day, I'm now 6 and three quarters and have made some serious headway. At first I just studies extra hard in numbers and spelling class till I was the top of the class, the others made fun of me but I didn't let it get to me.

After that, Kaa-san started to take time off work and would help me learn things they only start to teach in 2nd and 3rd year of Elementary. I got hard more times than I counted but I refused to give up and pushed on. It helped what Kaa-san was able to get some of the older kids to help me with my studies. I like hanging out with them, even if most of the time they were just helping me with my studies.

Oh and I have already filled the 3rd book with my 'Hero Analysis for the Future' and my 2nd 'Book on Characteristics of Winged flight in Combat'. I never knew you could learn so much from being observant, maybe I should do more research on Hawks since he has wings.

**Archive entry 9: Diary entry of Midoriya Izuku**

I did it!

I was able to accomplish my short term goal!

I'm only 8 years old and in the last days of the 1st year of elementary but I've already completed the yearly curriculum for 5th Graders. Now Kaa-san will let me learn how to use Power tools, with adult supervision of course, she doesn't like me holding the knives in the kitchen after-all.

Romeo says that there is a Body-shop nearby, maybe they'll let me watch them work till I'm old enough to help out and learn about their craft.

Till then, I have to wait and find a title which should give me a heads-up, 'Mechanics for Dummies'?

Well I suppose I have to start somewhere.

**Archive entry 10: Diary entry of Midoriya Izuku**

Bakugou is being mean again.

I just don't understand him anymore. Always picking on others and always so angry. Maybe the day will came when I do understand him.

But today isn't that day. Ever since he got his quirk, his change for the worst, everyone wants to be the best, there's nothing wrong with it but why does he have to be so mean about it?

Now he's starting to target me more and more, about the fact that I keep posting the top of the whole grade in just about every single academic topic we do. I told him that he can't stop me from reaching for my dream, and I made a vow to show the world that being quirkless doesn't mean useless and that wouldn't change no matter how many times he calls me that stupid nickname.

He was so shocked that he didn't even do anything when I left the classroom but I have a felling he will be ready tomorrow.

Maybe I should start working out?

**Archive entry 11: Diary entry of Midoriya Izuku**

Turns out that exercise isn't such a bad idea, Kaa-san said that every hero knows some form of self-defence and Tou-san told me keeping in shape is always a good thing, no matter your occupation. Plus there that pesky law in Japan about being overweight which at this point might as well be illegal as most stores don't sell larger than average clothing unless the customer is naturally large like All Might or has some mutation like Gang Orca, there also the fact that you could lose your job if you're overweight.

Yeah, Kaa-san and I need to work out more and I already came up with the best exercise regimen:

5 minute warm stretches, followed by 20 Push-ups and 20 Sit-ups then a 2km jog and lastly cooling down stretches.

.

.

.

Mom removed the jog and replaced it with 1 hour of a home work-out video. I never knew what the heck Tae-Bo was till now. Then I made the mistake to tell my older tutors about it.

Apparently it's a type of work-out mostly used my middle aged mothers and they laugh so hard that Akito fell down in tears.

Why Kaa-san? Why?

**Archive entry 15: Diary entry of Midoriya Izuku**

As much as I hate to admit it but those Tae-Bo videos really do help. When I had my last check-up with the doctor, he said I was as healthy as a horse, when I saw myself in the mirror this morning, I saw myself but I was much more toned and muscularly defined(or as defined and toned as a 9 year old could be anyway).

I also found that the local beach had a lot of spare and 2nd parts lying around. Shame that no-one wants to clean it up but I suppose it's not as glamourous and flashy enough for people to care.

Anyway, it's a great source of spare parts since I got permission to shadow the mechanics at the body-shop. The owner goes by Kenny Levin and he seems pretty nice, he takes time to show me around the

Different tools and other equipment. He showed me how to take apart and basic generator and put it back together again….then told me to do the same which took me around 3 hours to do what he did in 20 minutes, I blame the fact the tools are real heavy. After that, he and the rest of the crew put me through me paces and made sure I memorised just about every tool and part needed for mechanics. One of them even gave me his old notebook where he wrote stuff about the more complex aspects of Mechanics.

Tou-san came back for the week so I was able to show him all 8 books with my 'Hero Analysis for the Future' notes and all 5 'Books on Characteristics of Winged flight in Combat', I even started another series I call 'Land-based Avian combat tactics' since a lot of birds can't fly, I'm so far still working on the first one for that. We spent some time going over my notes, he was a real great help as he pointed out stuff I had noted that was redundant, too complex and should be kept for later times and what was too summarised to be of great importance. We also were able to make a more realistic drawing of my idea together.

We even went one a family picnic and while we were out, we found the perfect spot for me to test out my new suits once I start building them.

**Archive entry 16: Diary entry of Midoriya Izuku**

All Might's been acting strange lately

I mean he's always acting odd but that just how he is, that All Might but now, there something different to it. I noticed it the other day when I was working on internal skeleton for my Mk I suit. All Might used to be seen almost all the time during the day, either fighting crime, saving people or just witnesses saying they saw him running or jumping through towards wherever he wanted to go. Now he barely seen for more than a few hours a day, I counted. The most, the time he's seen in a day amounts to about 5 and a half hours. Why is that?

He doesn't look like he's getting old, he and Endeavour are more or less the same age and he's as active as ever, maybe more so now that All Might around as often.

Maybe he's sick, Like Grandpa was before he went to the doctor's and got that operation done? If that's true then why doesn't he just go to the doctor?

Maybe I'm over thinking tings again, Tou-san says I have that mentality. Anyway, I've finished this year's curriculum and now I'm bored out of my mind in class, I already know what Sensei is telling us and have completed all the assignments, test and projects for the year, maybe I should talk to Kaa-san about it.

**Archive entry 17: Diary entry of Midoriya Izuku**

I suppose Bakugou know has even more reason to be mean. Kaa-san talked to my principal and because of me academic brilliance, they came to the conclusion that I should be moved two grades up to the 6th grade so I can 'continue to grow'. It must have been odd when my former homeroom teacher told the class that I was too smart to be in the 4th grade and had been bumped up to a higher class but it was necessary to do so, it's not like I had any friends to worry about leaving behind.

Now I can really start touching up on more complex levels of Mechanics. I also picked up some books and downloaded some videos on Airframe Design and Complex Mechanism Design since Tou-san was able to get one of his colleagues to look at my designs and point out many flaws in it. It's still possible but I would need to heavily revise the design to make it a reality.

Also, Keven told me that working with such heavy tools and machinery requires a strong body so I've increased my workout regimen to:

5 minute warm stretches, followed by 60 Push-ups and 60 Sit-ups, followed by a 600m run and 20 minutes of Tae-Bo videos and finished with 5 minute cool down stretches.

I've only been at it for about a month but I swear I can feel the changes already.

**Archive entry 20: Diary entry of Midoriya Izuku**

The Mk I flight suit was a complete and utter failure.

It took my two whole months of all–nighters and Sunday session to finish it but that thing was a bust. Kaa-san and I drove to my newly secret testing site and luckily for me, Kaa-san was able to convince me not to wear the suit but rig it with a bag of rocks which weighed more or less the same as me.

The giant set of wings and propeller blades was the length of 1 and a half cars and needed to be assembled on suit since it wouldn't fit in the car otherwise. The thing was also very heavy as it weighed around 315kgs, was extremely noisy since we could hear it powering-up from over 500m away since we needed to be at a distance in case something happened and lastly, it was unable to sustain flight for more than 30 seconds with something was heavy as me and without weight only lasted an additional 45 seconds. Even then, the thing couldn't get more than 2m off the ground before it caught fire and crashed into a nearby tree. The only thing this model shows that it is possible to carry one after much work back at the drawing board.

**Archive entry 22: Diary entry of Midoriya Izuku**

It's the winter holidays and the year hasn't really been that exciting for me. School still a place with no friends since everyone is put off by my quirkless status or the fact I'm two grades ahead of everyone else my age. I was able to find out the many problems which lead to the poor performance of the Mk I and have dedicated my whole winter break to solving as many of them as I can.

But I can't help but feel sad…when I look out the window and see all the other kids playing in the snow and having fun but who am I fooling, even if I went outside, no-one wants to play with me because I'm not like them, I'm different.

But I have come to realize something.

I don't need them, I don't need them around just to tell me that I can't succeed, that I'm delusional, that I should leave the heroing to people like Bakugou who have such 'amazing quirks', I'm going to succeed, to prove them all wrong and one day beat Bakugou and show the world that quirks aren't the be all end all.

That's a promise.

**Archive entry 27: Diary entry of Midoriya Izuku**

Well, its official, I'm a genius.

I was able to finally complete the Mk II and it shows much more promise than its older predecessor which I have to give thanks to Tou-san, the Mk I was mainly made(85% to be exact)made from junk I found by Dagobah Municipal Beach which did account for some the Mk I failings but thanks to Tou-san getting his hands on some better parts from some of the support students by Tokyo university, the Mk II is only 60% trash now, I paid extra attention to picking out the best and most suitable parts this time around. I've also improved on the mechanical and electrical side too so all that lead to the Mk II much clunky as to the Mk I and weigh less coming in at 260kg, not as noisy as it now just sounds like a muscle car when powering up and can lift up to 90kg up to 6m off the ground for over 3 minutes.

It was such a success that Kaa-chan let me ride it around for a bit before we went home, Tou-san was so happy when we told him that it. Now all we have to do is tone down the size, make it more streamlined, add flight time and increase how much it can carry-after all, one day I'll might have to carry people to safety so it needs to be able to support that kind of weight. But I was able to create the proper flight mechanism to help stabilize movement, so like I said-I'm a genius.

I did find something else to do over the winter break, whenever I got frustrated with the Mk II, I would head over to Dagobah beach and just let the breeze calm me down, not many people went there and the times than they did were few and far between. After a while I thought about cleaning the place so that people could enjoy the beach, it was the right thing to so after-all.

So I did it, while all the other kids were playing in the snow or hanging out with friends, I went to the beach every morning at the crack of dawn for three weeks and clean what I could till mid-day before I would go home, shower-eat something and work on the Mk II till supper. After I finished the Mk II, I would spend even the afternoons cleaning the place. I don't think I'll finish anytime soon but I can see that I'm making progress as the garbage piles grow smaller and smaller, one inch at a time-day by day.

Kaa-san likes that I'm doing community service like that, she believes that its very heroic to clean up the beach so that people can enjoy it again, she liked to go there when she was younger and even helps me whenever she has a day off from work at the hospital.

Tou-san even came home with great news the other day! He got invited to I-island for a three day conference for a summit on the global animal watch. He said we could came with! I don't even know what I'm going to wear since Tou-san said that very rich and fancy people will be in attendance. Kaa-san said she'll get me a suit and tie later this week. Maybe I can ask Mr Shield about my plans, he'll super smart and knows just about everything about machines so he'll be able to help me solve the problem.

Now how to make a prototype flight combat suit and get it passed customs?

**Archive entry 29: Diary entry of Midoriya Izuku**

I-island is every bit as amazing as I thought it would be and more. I can't believe that this whole place is dedicated to the pursuit of science and knowledge. Tou-san must really be respected in the scientific community if he was invited here, after-all there are a lot of tourists here but they all had to pay to get here. There is so much cutting edge tech just sitting around for public use or entertainment. There was so much to see and so much to do that Kaa-san and I spent the whole day just walking around acting like tourists, there were even some foreign pro heroes here too. I filled up two whole 2 books worth for 'Hero Analysis for the Future' and another three books just about the tech that I saw.

When I think about it, my stuff really is amateurish in comparison but they all have their PH.D. Already, I'm a genius not a Saitama who can pull just victory from any situation no matter what. Speaking of which, I need to download Shingeki no Kyojin and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood while we're here. We don't get much wifi at home and I need my anime fix. Maybe I'll get some Pewds videos too. It's been a while since I watched his videos since I've been busy lately.

**Archive entry 30: Diary entry of Midoriya Izuku**

I can't believe that I got to meet _the _David Shield! The man whose effect on the world is second only to All Might, he was All Might's first partner from when he lived in the States and is the only person to receive a Noble Quirk prize! He was at the summit and I totally fan-boyed out when we talked to him. Apparently, Tou-san has a big project coming up which means he'll be paired up with David Shield, I don't know much but I do know that it'll involve the brains of mammals and that Tou-san will be living here for the next year.

Its sad knowing that once we leave here, Tou-san will stay behind but we already promised to chat and send letters, and Tou-san never breaks a promise!

Also I got to meet Mr. Shield's daughter-Melissa, she's older than me by around two years and is doing her 1st year at Junior high but already has many rewards to her name-like father like daughter I suppose. It was nice to talk to someone close to my age for a change and since I've also starting my 1st year in Junior when I get back to Japan, we had a lot more to talk about while we were together. We walked around the labs and met a lot of the researchers, I almost passed out what they were working on, all this could change the world one day!

Melissa is quirkless like me but she doesn't let it get her down and she works hard to help create the tools that hero's will use to save people, I really like that about her. Really, what's not to like about her? After we exchanged numbers to keep in contact(I can't believe I got a girl's number!) she left to get her stuff together for class in Monday so I left and looked around for Mr. Shield. I found him near his personal lab and was able to ask him if he could help me later on since I needed to actually got get the Mk II and show him. He probably thought it was some school project and agreed to meet me the next day, which happened to be Sunday.

**Archive entry 30: Diary entry of Midoriya Izuku**

I can't believe that I made Mr. Shield gawk like that, to be fair I was already strapped into the suit and waiting for him by the time he showed up. He was really impressed with my work! He even said it was amazing that I made such a thing with mostly broken, 2nd hand or used parts I found in scrapheap, I got complimented for my work by the David Shield! This will literally go down as one of the best days in my life!

He was impressed with the control system I came with and how a compensated for the fact my hands were busy with the control by using my legs for picking stuff up and combat like actual birds of prey and by the fact that the wings were strong enough to knock a grown man on his butt. After I removed the gear and we sat down, the ideas he added to my plans left me with a blown mind, I'll didn't doubt his mind before but after that, I'll never will.

As we talked I told him how the suit's power source was just an old diesel engine I got off a motorcycle I found in the dump that I repurposed and upgraded to which he said was creative but was the reason the suit couldn't fly very high or lift larger loads since no motorcycle engine could provide such power. He suggested that I used a special kind of battery they developed here on I-Island to make up for this and replace the engine with new one being developed here on I-Island, which relied on both solar energy for the secondary charge as well as fats, I could get that at any butcher since all animals have fat. Plus it would generate 6 times the power of the old engine I was using and last much longer.

We also swapped out the heavier steel alloy I had used for the construction and replaced it with lightweight but strong gold-titanium alloy which according to our math would offer more strength at less weight. The feathers of the wings was replaced with a dense but lightweight aluminium-steel alloy Mr Shield had developed so that they would be just as strong but at two thirds the weight. After we put it all together as fast as we could, we tested it.

And it was a success!

The New on-board OS made the ride much smoother as it controls the systems necessary for flight and quick reaction times that normally would require the user to do so I could focus on other things. The new design was the best one yet, it looked so modern, so sleek…so graceful that I hardly recognised it when it was completed. The new wiring and support components in the joints and each individual feather also helped reduced drag as the wings can move more freely to compensate for such. And all this came in at only 145kg in weight. Rather than being noisy, it sounded much softer now but we both knew it was producing more power than all three predecessors which was proven when in the very large lab, we found out it could lift up to 200kgs in weight!, had a flight time of over 30 minutes and when we flew it outside, had an altitude ceiling of 320m and could reach a top speed of 145km/h.

Afterwards I did ask why Mr. Shield helped me since I can't be the first kid that asked. He nearly fainted when he told me that my Tou-san had told him about it before he got here since he knew I would ask him for assistance. I cried when he told me that I could be a hero and he was behind me in my journey to become one 100%. Before Kaa-san and I left for home, Mr. Shield gave me a 6TB hard-drive with everything I would need to know about: Physics; Chemistry; Metallurgy; Mechanical Science; Electrical Engineering; Aerospace Engineering; Software design and other fields of Computer science and finally many…many notes and papers on Plasma and Nuclear physics since he figured that I would want to develop an even stronger power source down the line.

As a fell asleep on the flight back to Tokyo, I thought to myself that I had 5 years till the UA entrance exam, I had five years to master everything Mr. Shield gave to learn, five years to perfect my idea to a level where I can use it like any hero uses their quirk. As a closed my eyes with my head on Kaa-san lap I made a vow.

I'll become the armoured hero from above, I'll became a Bird of Prey to Villains and a Dove of peace to the weak….

'I'll become a Vulture'

**Well that is the prelude and everything that you need to know about this story. As you can imagine, I showed how Midoriya is developing differently than cannon as he spends most of his time by himself or studying in this one as isn't as socially stunted. He's still bad with social interactions but it's for similar reasons as to why Shoto is bad with them, he isn't nervous he just not used to them and hardly had friends growing up so he does not fully know how to react to people. Now as you all read, Midoriya in this one knows David and Melissa so he does have a friend but she is on an island somewhere in the pacific most of time if not in the States with her papa visiting family so for the most part Izuku is alone.**

**We'll see more of Katsuki in the actual first chapter as he has gone through his own character revision to fit with, after-all if 'Deku' was dumped up two whole grades then he would be forced to see Izuku in a new light, he won't be nicer in this one but he will see Izuku as a rival from an earlier point in the series and will of course increase his own strength to prove his better. Izuku noticing All Might lack of public appearance is something he might have noticed if he was more experienced with his observational skills but he didn't and I'm not faulting him for, rather in this story-Izuku had went through such a change in perspective at a younger age that he was able to pick up on that, that fact that he brainstormed reasons as to why this was just to show just how much he had mentally developed up till that point as he turned his attentions away from just following after hero's making noted but rather finding ways that he could join them.**

**I gave Mr Midoriya an actual occupation and reason for his extended periods of absence in this story as in cannon we don't know what he does or did for a living and in many stories, he either a horrible husband and father, walks out on them at some point or is a straight up villain so I decided that he needs a change as we don't know what he's like, so yes in this story Izuku does have both parents, both live and care for him and support him in his wish to become a hero.**

**When it came to Izuku's taste in anime, I just chose the first names that came to mind which funny enough wasn't JoJo so there's that. If you have any suggestion to add-on, please review and share them so that I can see what to do with them.**

**Now as to why Izuku says five years instead of three since his two grades ahead of his cannon self, that will also be explained in the next chapter.**


	2. New course of Fate

**Well that was a good start if I do say so myself, as promised this is the actual first chapter now that I've done some explaining on Izuku and his skills. As you all know from the last chapter, Izuku doesn't like being called Deku by just about anyone as he sees it as an insult like it's supposed to be but don't worry, he'll have his own nickname for Katsuki as Kacchan isn't really insulting as it is a pet name meant to be used by a close friend. As you can imagine, he won't be getting into UA in this chapter as that would leave too much to the imagination and I really want to use this ten month leg room to really flush him out from his 10 year old self and add to the plot. I'll try to add new villains and challenges as to make this as fun filled as I can.**

**Chapter 1: New course of Fate **

It was supposed to be an average everyday morning for Izuku Midoriya, he like every other day would wake up at 5am, shower, get dressed for his morning jog, return home around 6:30 and eat breakfast with his mother while watching the morning news before heading out for school….

That was the plan anyway, as some villain was rampaging through town and had caused all the trains coming in and out of the area to grind to all halt for safety reasons. As it was the morning rush hour, there were quite a lot of people in the immediate area, which put them in harm's way as the villain smashed same of the steel railings for the tracks which caused some large debris to fall would have crushed more than a few people if not for a timely intervention of a pro hero who was able to catch the debris before it caused any harm.

"Oh, it's Death Arms!"

"He carries out justice through his great physical strength, The Punching Hero!"

As he carried the heavy steel load away and threw it a safe distance, another hero made their appearance, this one using water to form a sort of barricade to help the police keep the civilians back from the rampaging villain. "Everyone, this is dangerous, please stay back!"

"The rescue specialist, Backdraft is here too!"

"But man, turning into a monster is an amazing quirk."

"What did he even do?"

"Apparently he stoke someone's bag and when he got corned, he went out of control."

"A quick like that and he's a bag snatcher."

Meanwhile as this was happening, Izuku was watching from a nearest building, it was around 9 floors and offered a good view of the action without risking serious injury. He had made his way up the fire-escape when he saw the villain appear in hopes of watching how the heroes would deal with him. So far they were handling the situation quite well.

"Hmmm, so Death Arms catching any debris that could pose a risk to the safety of the crows while Backdraft works with the police to keep them calm and at a safe distance." Izuku said to himself as he watched the scene while wearing a pair of goggles of his own design which recorded everything he saw and wireless sent the footage to a hard drive he kept at home so he can review the fight later. Over the years he can found out that if he recorded the fights he saw, he could break them down at a later time without worrying about being injured, later or annoying those around him, and right now he was recording the scene taking place in front of him. "And those two are right about it being a good quirk but at the end of the day, its only as good as the user" He finished as he had heard the tail end of the conversation between the two guys by the back of the crowd since the goggles also did improve sound pickup and he was curious as to what the civilians were talking about.

He did notice another figure make their appearance as a man covered with spandex and wood run to meet the villain head on, and if Izuku own memory wasn't enough, the screams of joy from some of the younger women in the crowd reminded him of who this was.

"YOU CAN DO IT. KAMUI!"

"Man, he may be new to the hero scene but his skills, strengths and cool head under pressure has really made him popular with the ladies." Izuku commented as he watch how Kamui Woods swung and bobbed around the attacks from the villain using his wood to form ropes to latch on to stuff and swing around.

"Get away!" the villain yelled at Kamui Woods before he tried another wing at him only for Kamui woods to expertly dodge the attack and land on the train station's terminal roof.

"Illegal use of powers during rush hour and robbery resulting in bodily injury. You are the incarnation of evil." Kamui spoke as he stretched out his arm, Izuku may have known what was coming but it was still a sight to see. "**Pre-emptive Binding: Lacquered Chain Prison**!" There it was, the signature super move of the wood based hero, Izuku was excited to finally get first hand footage of Kamui Woods using it…

Or at least, that should have happen since one last hero made their appearance as the same time.

"**Canyon Cannon**!" The giant women shouted as she dropped kick the poor man so hard he flew off the train tracks, went through the wall of the track-way and painfully smacked into the adjacent building, knocking him out on impact. Meanwhile the crows, police and heroes were shocked at the surprise entry.

"Eh?" And poor Kamui Woods was left still standing in his striking pose with his branches still reaching out to capture an opponent no longer in front of him. The new comer landed in the meantime and the for some reason, the…male only crowd of photographers started taking many, many pictures.

"Here it is, here it is, here it is, here it is." They all spoke in unison which was kinda creepy.

"Today is the day of my debut, my name is Mt. Lady. A pleasure to make your ass-quaintance." And as she said this rather lewd line, she had slightly bent to emphasize her now giant ass to the crowd, which as expected garnered even more photos taken of her.

"Must Takeyama-chan be so vain? Poor Kamui looks like a wooden puppy that just had its food taken." Izuku said to himself as he tiredly but fondly shook his head as he watched the aftermath as the police secured the villain while the heroes accepted their thanks while standing guard in case the villain tried something, Mt. Lady really looked like she was enjoying it since she got to stand right to the perpetrator since technically, she caught him. Izuku seeing the action was over and done with, took off his googles, rushed down the fire-escape and made his way to school before he was late. But as he was leaving the rooftop, Mt. Lady seemed to turn to face him without anyone's notice and gave him a wink and half-lidded gaze which he caught. 'Sh-she knew I was here?! Wait a minute, then she knew I was recording that! Why do I have a feeling that she's gonna want a copy of that? She really is one vain women.' Izuku thought to himself as thought of how she was going to hound him about this for sure.

(Later that day at Aldera Junior High)

"Now since you're all third years, it's time for you to think seriously about your futures." The homeroom teacher for the class started, sounding all serious like any teacher with a class of 3rd years would. "I'll pass out hand-outs for you to fill in your future plans but…" He continued before he grabbed those very same hand-outs and threw them into air while some of the students started activated their quirks "You'll all planning to go into the hero course, right?" He asked/stated as the whole class roared with joy as they all activated or revealed their quirks. The only two who didn't was Izuku who reading a high school level textbook and Katsuki who was resting his feet on his desk like a proper delinquent.

"Yes!"

"Yes, yes, you all have wonderful quirks but using your powers at school is against the rules!" The teacher reminded with no real heat.

"Teach! Don't lump us together in the same group. I'm not gonna be stuck at the bottom with the rest of these rejects!" Katsuki stated arrogantly from his desk, which as one would expect didn't sit well with the rest of the class.

"That was uncalled for, Katsuki!"

"Yeah!"

"You should all shut up like the extras you are!" Katsuki egged them on with a prideful smirk

"Oh yes, if I remember correctly, you want to go U.A. High right, Bakugo?" The teacher announced to hopefully stop the class descending further into unrest since he had a feeling Katsuki would use it as an excuse to fight most of them and intimidate the other half into submission. Once that little titbit was in the air, the class was silenced by it.

"U.A.? That national school?"

"It was in the top 0.2% this year, you know!"

"Their acceptance rate is always really low, too!"

"That's exactly why you guys are just extra!" Katsuki announced as he jumped into his desk and stood proud. "I aced the mock test!" He continued as he pointed a finger to himself. "I'm the only one at this school who can possible get into U.A. I'll definitely surpass All Might and became the top hero and my name will be inscribed of top earners!" He finished, leaving the class in silence.

Till the teacher decided he wanted to burst his bubble.

"Oh yeah, Midoriya, you wanted to attend U.A. as well, right?" he added which silenced even Katsuki who looked like he just remembered something really embarrassing at the worst of times.

"That is correct Sensei, like Bakugo, I too wrote the mock test and passed with flying colours." Izuku answered as he turned his attention away from his book to speak to his teacher before he returned to what he was reading.

"Wait, even Midoriya wants to go?"

But…isn't he quirkless? How could he possible hope to compete?"

"The dude still is the top of the class in just about every subject except phys end, remember?"

"The dude skipped two whole grades and I heard he's only still in middle school because all the hero schools don't take students younger than 15."

While the class whispered to each other, Katsuki wanted to throw Izuku out the damn window! How could he forget that Deku was aiming for the hero course as well? And unlike the rest of the extras whose names he didn't even bother remembering, he actually thought Izuku had a chance at it. Not as much as he did but a lot more than the rest of them.

Over the years, he had seen how the scared and quirkless kid he knew change into someone who was could stand tall and face the world. Ever since he had learned that Deku had been bumped up two whole grades, he had worked nonstop to surpass him and remind him who was better. But for every time he beat him, Izuku would beat him in another field altogether. If he got the higher grade in English, Izuku would get the higher grade in Math, if he outran in on the track, Izuku would outswim him in the pool. When he joined the boxing club and quickly became the star member, Izuku goes and becomes the frickin president of the science club. He may have had the upper hand when it came to actual fighting as he had won 15 of their 28 school fights (yes, he kept count) they had fought over the years but Izuku would always seem like his superior in class as he had held onto the top stop for the past 3 years and was _still_ going strong.

For the teacher, he was proud of both his star pupils has he had taught both of them and saw that they had the skill and potential to get into U.A. high.

Bakugo was like a living dynamo who seemed to be good at just about everything he did and still worked hard to become better at what he could do, he was something who could be a jack of all trades and still perform better than most-but his arrogance and brashness was something of a concern to him as he didn't want the boy to squander his potential just because he couldn't recognise the same in others and accept it.  
Midoriya on the other hand was the underdog of the two but still showed results as even though he was quirkless, he was the top student in the whole school as he had set records with his grades and like the rumours said, had only stayed in middle school rather than finish early because it was illegal for a hero course to take in students younger than 15. He was the president of the science club and a member of the local dojo which explained how he could beat Bakugo all those times. The only concern he had about young Midoriya was the fact that he had zero friends and barely hang around those his age on a casual basis which couldn't be good for his development.

"Dammit Deku! Why the hell are you going to U.A?!" Katsuki demanded as he turned his fiery gaze into a new target who didn't even flinch and kept on reading his book.

"You and I both know the answer to that Bakugo, I see no need to repeat myself like a broken record." Izuku stated like it was nothing, knowing that it would piss off Katsuki but already prepared and waiting for any violent response he may have.

"How the hell do you think they're even let you in, you don't even have a quirk like the rest of the extras?" Katsuki yelled as he kept to his own seat since he wasn't dumb enough to charge the nerd, he knew that Deku could throw a punch. The fact that he didn't react as violently as expected was something the rest of the class didn't miss but had come to expect from the two rivals in just about everything, honestly at this point they weren't even surprised by yet another confrontation between the two.

"They removed that rule a while ago, I checked before I tried. So deal with it because I can and will stand in the same ring with you can go a few rounds if necessary." Izuku challenged as he moved his hand into his bag to grab his billy club which he kept with him at all times. Katsuki on his part, started crackling little explosions from his hands as he got ready to pounce on his long-time rival only for the teacher to decide enough was enough.

"Settle down you two before I give the both of you detention!" The teacher ordered as he locked eyes with the both of them to ensure they knew he wasn't kidding about it.

"Yes Sensei" "Whatever teach." Was their separate answers as they both settled down…for the moment.

(Later after class)

Izuku was one his way home since he and Katsuki didn't came to blows which in of itself was odd but he did give him glare before he left the class the head to the arcade. Izuku was thinking of how he and Melissa planned on making his armour even smaller before he decided to bench the thought and take a shortcut through an underpass. As he was walking he never noticed the sewer lid move but he did hear the faint sound of something coming at him from behind. Like a cat, he quickly jumped forward to avoid the tackle he thought was coming and turned to face the threat. He was met with the sight of some kinda of slime monster with two yellow and red eyes and white teeth.

"Oh, a medium sized invisibility cloak." Said the slime villain as he towered over Izuku, unnerving the young boy.

"Last I checked, I'm not a piece of clothing." Izuku shot back as he slowly backed away with his hand reaching for the inside of his backpack but the slime villain noticed this and jumped at him, Izuku barely dodge by the skin of his teeth. "Watch it, I don't need a hug today from some slime ball!" Izuku yelled as he hope to stall for time.

"Don't worry, I just going to take over your body, it won't hurt for long." The villain said as he made another pass which Izuku rolled to the left to avoid.

"Like hell I'm letting that happen!" Izuku said back, thinking to how he really needed his suit right about now but he left it in his workshop. Sadly this momentarily lapse in attention was something the villain used and was able to grab a hold of Izuku.

"Who said you have a choice?" he taunted as he tried forcing his way into Izuku's body via his mouth and nose, suffocating the boy in the process.

"Who…said you…have…one…either?!" Izuku harshly breathed as he found what he was looking for in his bag, his special billy club, the villain didn't think much of it till Izuku jammed the end of it into his body and pressed a button on the handle, sending a powerful current of electricity through his slimy body and forcing him to release the boy and fall back.

"Arg! That hurt you little punk!" he demanded as he could still feel the shock even though he wasn't in contact with the now revealed taser stick.

It's (huff) meant to (huff) I modelled after what they used (huff) to use on cattle on farms." Izuku said as he gulped in as much air as he could before he got into a combat stance and reached into his bag once more "You want another demonstration evo-slush?" He taunted.

"Evo-slush." The villain asked, confused.

"I figured snot rag was taken and not really originally so I can be creative, it short for Environmental Slush puppy but enough about that, here's a gift." Izuku explained as he drew another object from his bag, this one looking like an oversized red egg and threw it at the slime villain, he tried to dodge but since he wasn't expecting Izuku to threw something out of the blue like that, it managed to graze his side, which proved to be enough since as soon as it made contact, it exploded and a wed of weird looking strings sprung all over the place with him inside and shocked him with enough power to knock him into his stomach as he growled in pain.

"Dammit, what the hell is this?!" He yelled as the grenade didn't stopped shocking him for another few seconds before it stopped, leaving him a twitching mass of slime at this damn kids feet.

"Taser grenade, works like the name implies. It was designed to be used on groups of foes so it has _a lot_ more kick then even this here taser. Maybe I shouldn't have used it on just one target but you're not dead and you shouldn't suffer any permanent injuries so it's a win in my book." Izuku revealed as he got out his phone from his pocket to call the authorities. 'Good thing I forget to take that thing out of my bag the other day' Izuku thought to himself as he was pretty sure he wouldn't have won without it since sooner or later the villain would have simply overwhelmed him. He finished dialling the number his parents made him memorise before bringing the phone to his ear.

"_**Hello, Musutafu Police, how can I help you**_?" The operator on the other end asked.

"I was attacked by a villain by the underpass on the corner of 5th street near Aldera Middle school." Izuku told them as he looked around to make sure he was giving the correct street.

"_**And the location of the villain, do you know where they went?**_" The operator asked, seemingly used to people only seeing villains and wanting to know where to start looking if this call was genuine, only for Izuku to surprise them.

"Oh no, I already captured him, he's right in front of me see?" Izuku said as he turned the phone so it could hear the groans of the beaten villain by his feet. "Can you please sent someone over to pick him up?" Izuku asked them while giving a small shock to the villain with his taser when he notice he was trying to get up.

"_**Hmm, sure. An officer is one the way and should be there in about a few minutes, till them please stay put**_." The operator told him before hanging up, they sounded surprise.

"What, they never heard of someone stopping a villain by themselves before?" Izuku said to himself as he put his phone away. As he waited for the cops, another person came to the scene through the sewer and came in fast, bursting the lid off the drain.

"Oh-ho, I was expecting to find this villainous individual but to get here and find him already defeated? I must say I'm impressed!" The number one hero in Japan and maybe the world spoke as he got up from his crouch as he saw that the villain was already beaten.

"Ark!...y-your, here, All-Might is here?" Izuku stuttered as he saw his 2nd idol right in front of him, he couldn't believe that he got to meet All Might in person!

"Thank goodness, I was worried that something might happen with this one, villains usually don't get away from me but being in a new city doesn't make it easy to navigate the sewers chasing after someone." All Might said with a laugh that seemed to be as powerful as ever.

"You're here!" Dammit, Izuku may have been working on his confidence but he just couldn't get out of his fanboyish attitude around heroes he looked up to, he was just lucky Katsuki wasn't around to ruin this for him.

"Yes I am! So where's the hero who defeated my opponent and just left?" All Might asked as it did seem and very irresponsible to just leave the villain on the ground and not capture them, maybe they left the kid to watch over him till the police got here?

"Aw, well you see…that was me." Izuku managed to get control of himself and stop stuttering and tell him what that.

"Oh-how you took him down then? I must say you handled it quite nicely if I do say so myself, but I hope you know using your quirk without a licence isn't exactly allowed, right?" All Might replied as he put down his groceries since it seemed like he wasn't going to be able to leave just yet. At his question, Izuku sobered a bit and frown as if he just ate something bitter.

"I know…don't worry I didn't use my quirk, I'm quirkless after-all." Izuku revealed to All Might, shocking both the number one hero and the petty villain who was still paralysed on the ground.

'Quirkless! I got beat by some quirkless nobody!?' The sludge villain thought to himself angrily but was wise enough not to say anything since he didn't want to be shocked again.

'No quirk?' All Might thought to himself as this reminded him of his own past, now that he thought about it, he did notice that the number of quirkless people had been declining since it had been a while since he actually spoke to someone who didn't have a quirk or at the very least, could admit to such.

"I already called the police so they should get here soon to pick him up." Izuku said as he pointed his stun baton towards the downed criminal for emphasis as he continued to look upset.

"Is that right, then I shall wait for them as well, after-all you only had to act because he got away from me, the least I can do is stay and make sure he doesn't try anything." All Might decide as he was both curious and concerned about this young boy.

"Really?" Izuku asked as he brightened up at the thought of hanging out with All Might, something the hero picked up on.

'There's something very wrong with this kid, just now when I mentioned quirks he looked so sad…and angry but now he's made a complete 180.' All Might thought to himself as he turned to face the kid fully. "Of course young man." All Might proclaimed with his usual loud and proud tone, silently thanking the fact he didn't have to chase the villain for long. 'Good thing I still have about 20 minutes left.' He thought to himself as boy he came to know as Izuku Midoriya asked him a ton of questions about hero work, how it like to have such status and what does he do to keep him shape. This went on for another few minutes till a squad car pulled up and after the officers realized that young Midoriya was the one to take the villain, they loaded him up in the back, thanked the hero for his assistance (which he found to be odd) and left. He noticed that they didn't tell the boy their gratitude which he found to be rude since he handled the situation with professional level grace and skill and yet, they said nothing. He also noticed how the expression on the boy's face had darken and look sad at the same time so he could imagine he picked up on that too.

"Young Midoriya, I think we need to have a talk." All Might said, sounding serious which knocked Izuku out of his dark funk.

"Hm? Oh, a talk, like right now?" Izuku asked as this was getting too exciting for him, he was supposed to be on his way to the dojo.

"Yes! Now," All Might announced as he crouched down and started doing leg stretches before he pointed to his back. "Get on my back." He said like he was talking about the weather.

"WHAT!" Izuku yelled in response as that wasn't something he ever thought he would hear from the man.

"We can't have a serious discussion in the middle of the street, we need to have somewhere more suitable." All Might explained which calmed the boy down as it did make sense, but it was still unusual.

"Okay…this is so weird." Izuku said as he put his backpack on and made sure it was secure before he climb into the back of the blonde hero, he felt like he was a kindergarten kid again and his Tou-san was taking him to the park or something.

"Now hold…on…TIIIIIIGHT!" All Might instructed as he took to the skies with one big jump, in their wake was the screams of a scared shitless junior high student.

"WHY DID I AGREE TO THIS?!"

(Later on some rooftop near the market district)

Once they landed, All Might was able to get the boy off his back and place him down, Izuku for his part looked like hell as his hair was all messes up and he looked like he just ate 3 lemons at once.

"Damn, that was scary, how can he move so fast?" Izuku muttered to himself as he tried to collect what little dignity he had left as to not look like a total idiot in front of All Might.

"Good grief, it took longer than normal to find this place, maybe I do need to do more research about the buildings in this city." All Might said to himself as it was a hassle finding this place. "But onto business yes? Young Midoriya, why did you look so angry when I mentioned quirks?" All Might asked the young lad who can composed himself at last.

"Because I hate how almost everyone I met thinks that the only way you can do things, I hate how when people find out I don't have one, suddenly think I'm not as capable." Izuku told him with an angry grimace as he thought back to the days he had to endure that before he shut them all up.

"So you don't like being seen as weak?" All Might asked him seemingly having found the problem as he knew more than a few people[cough, cough(Endeavour) cough] who hated being seen as weak in any form.

"I don't like not being given a chance to prove I'm strong, quirks are just tools in the end, nothing more." Izuku clarified for the hero. Most would have not seen the difference but All Might did, Izuku wasn't too prideful as to hate things like pity or weakness, he just wanted to be given a chance to shine as much as everyone else, he didn't want to be the best but prove he had want it took to stand amongst them like an equal.

"I see, I take it you're interested in the hero course yes?" All Might summarised as he could imagine that this kid's drive was leading him to one place.

"Yes." Izuku answered as he looked the man in the eye, even if All Might's eyes were hard to see with all the shadows covering them.

"Even without a quirk, surely you know that you're in for an uphill battle?" All Might asked, he didn't want to shoot this kid's dreams down but he wanted to see if the kid was serious about it, after-all once upon a time he was quirkless too.

"Nothing in life worth having comes easy, I don't want to be side-lined just because my pinkie toe is double jointed. More importantly, I want to be a hero that can be a beacon of hope." Izuku told him with an air of nervous determination, at his last three words-All Might stiffened as he recalled his past.

"A beacon?" All Might asked him, wanting to hear more. 'Wait a minute.'

"Yes. I want to be able to save people, to help people to become the living symbol of proof, proof that being quirkless isn't the end of the world and that you can do whatever your heart desires, that all it takes in the will and effort." Izuku told him, gaining more confidence and passion as he kept speaking till he had straighten his back, raised his chin and spoke like a leader. At this All Might remembered something from his past, back from when he was in Junior High.

It was snowing that day, a day that felt like a lifetime ago…

'_I want to become a beacon of hope so that people can believe again, so that they have something to hope for, even if I'm quirkless.'_

'This kid…is just like me…'All Might thought to himself, shocked that he had ran into something who had a drive to help, just like he did. He was so lost in thought that he had completely forget about his time limit…but he remembered when he felt the pain of his limit closing shoot through him. "Shit. I forget all about that." All Might said to himself as he felt his lips get bloody as steam started coming off his form.

"All Might, are you all right?" Izuku asked him, worried as he didn't think this was part of whatever quirk All Might had and he seemed like he was in pain before the steam started forming. "Damn, what's with all this steam?" Izuku asked as he tried waving his way through it till he came into contact with the number one hero….

Who was now super skinny and sickly looking?

.

.

.

"The Hell!"

"Y-You Deflated!? Alright who the hell are you? Don't make me taze you." Izuku demanded as he jumped back and took out his stun baton and got into a defensive stance, this guy may look weak but looks can be deceiving.

"I am All Mig-!" was what he wanted to say till he cough up a mouthful of blood, Izuku being as smart and observant as he was recalled something from the past and chose to help this…deflated form of All Might, answers can come later.

"Oh my god, are you all right? Damn I need to call a doctor or something." Izuku said as he run up to him and help him to sit down, leaning on the railings for support, he was about to reach for his phone till All Might waved him off.

"There's no need for that, it's not like it will do any good." All Might told him as he breathed out a sigh of exhaustion.

"What do you mean won't do any good, you look like you haven't eaten in weeks," Izuku panicked as he searched around his bag for a moment before he pulled out his bento and practically shoved into the surprised hero hands. "Here, take this, you need it a hell of a lot more than I do." Izuku finished as he put down his bag.

"I don't think-!" All Might tried to refuse but Izuku wasn't having any of that.

"Did I stutter, eat…up…or I will taze you and force it down your throat." Izuku threatened as he presses the button to let out a little crackle of electricity to get his point across, which combined with the glare he was sending the man's way really scared him, hell it reminded him of the looks he would get from Nana and Sorahiko.

'Jesus, this kid can be scary when he wants to be.' Was All Might's thoughts as he submitted and ate the surprisingly great tasting meal under the watchful eye of the middle schooler. Once he was done, he placed the empty box down and faced the boy who had calmed down.

.

.

.

.

.

"We can sit here all day, you know. I already missed my Judo class so I got nothing to do for another 2 hours." Izuku told him with his hands on his hips and an unimpressed expression that nearly mirrored the face his mother would give him whenever he screwed up and wasn't willing to talk.

"I was hoping for the alternative." All Might said aloud as he knew he wasn't getting out of this without an explanation.

"I imagine that this has something to do with what happened five years ago?" Izuku said out of the blue which got a very bloody reaction out of the man.

"[COUGH]. How do you know about that?" All Might asked the kid with a shocked and slightly scared face.

"I don't know what happened but I notice that around that time you seemed to appear less and less and it's been getting worse lately since people rarely see you these days. You save the day and are gone before anything else. I've been told I'm observant." Izuku told him as he recalled the pattern he notice all those years ago, he just thought All Might was trying to live a more normal life since next to nothing was known about it in the first place.

"So you are, I don't think I've ever ran into something you figure that out but since you already had your suspicions and have seen me like this," All Might said as he lifted his shirt to show Izuku the horrid wound upon his person. "Yeah, I know, not that pretty. It's an injury I got from a villains attack five years ago." All Might confirmed.

"You mean Toxic Chainsaw did that?" Izuku asked him, shocked that he was able to wound the hero so badly only for All Might to shake his head as a no to his answer.

"Nope, a punk like that couldn't even dream of such but it was a villain that the government doesn't want to be well-known because of his power. I lost my left lung and most of nearly my whole stomach. I've become emaciated from the repeated surgeries and the aftereffects. Right now, I can only work as a hero for about three hours a day." All Might told him with a frown as he thought to how he could work less and less with each passing day.

"It's that bad?" Izuku asked him as he came to sit next to him

"Afraid so, as you guessed, that time limit of mine had steadily decreasing as the years go by, soon the day will came when I will be forced to retire." All Might said, speaking the truth that he himself hated to acknowledge but it wasn't something he could ignore, not at this point.

"Isn't there, I mean can't you travel to I-island? They study just about everything there. Surely one of them could help." Izuku suggested, he personally knew of the breakthroughs that had seemingly weekly there.

"I appreciate the gesture young Midoriya but David Shield himself looked at this, he tried…and he failed." All Might revealed to him.

"You went to see Shield-sama?" Izuku asked as his mentor never said anything about this and Melissa also kept quiet about it two but maybe that had this meeting before they met.

"Shield-sama?" All Might asked, he may use English words and American slang a lot but he hadn't forgotten proper Japanese prefixes and suffixes over the years.

"Yes, my father and Shield-sama are partners and work closely together, just about everything I know I owe to them and Mellissa." Izuku told him as he thought to all the fond memories he had made on I-island and how hanging out with Melissa always the highlight of his trips there.

"I see, he did tell him he had taken on a sort of apprentice last I spoke to him, small world." All Might stated as he cracked a smile at the unlikely things that had happen today.

"Does, does Melissa know, she looks to you, you know?" Izuku asked as he gestured to his whole…smaller form.

"[sigh].No, she doesn't, we just couldn't bring ourselves to tell her." All Might said as he and Dave didn't want to tell the poor girl, she didn't need to know such depressing things. They sat silent for a few moments, each one digesting the day's events and the revelations that had revealed to each other before Izuku spoke up again.

"…I'm not going to pretend I know what you're going through, everyone breaks differently and deals with pain in different ways but you should tell her, she wouldn't see you as any less, trust me, her hearts as big as her brain, she's the big sister I never had after all so I should know besides," Izuku started as he thought about Mellissa and her endless kindness and her understanding heart. "For what's it worth, I don't think less of you, if anything I think your even better than I did before." Izuku finished as he looked towards the wounded titan he came to idolize like many kids, only know he knew he was human and that made all his feats and achievements even more impressive.

"Young Midoriya, you have a heart of gold. I'm sure that if you gave it your all, one-day you may just take my place as the number one hero." All Might told him suddenly, in another timeline he would have told him it wasn't possible without a quirk but right here and now, he saw that this boy had a different kind of power, one that many pros didn't have. This kid reminded him of himself but also showed him that he was going to be even greater than most of the current heroes. This show of support, this vote of confidence from the number one hero was enough to bring Izuku to tears.

"Thanks, thank you so much." He repeated as he tried and failed to wipe away his tears.

"Come her, let it all out." All Might soothed him as he brought the kid closer so he could cry it out, he would of if not for him touching his wounded area by mistake. "Ouch!"

"Sorry!"

"It's fine, it's just sensitive is all." All Might told him as he rubbed the area, waiting for the pain to die out.

"How about that…" Izuku said as he reached for his back and started looking through it.

'Just how much stuff does he have in there?' All Might thought himself as he wouldn't be surprised of the kid pulled out Nezu since that darn…whatever he was loved to pull such tricks on people. After a few moments, Izuku pulled out a small package and handed it to him.

"It might not be much but they do help me when my muscles are sore. I sometimes loss track of the time when I'm working out." Izuku said as All Might looked at the now revealed muscle patches the boy had given him, he knew that they worked great on aches and cramp muscles and he could see that they were made in France, just like the ones he used.

"I agree, I used that same brand, I even got some more…today…" All Might said as he gestured to the empty spot where his groceries would have been if he didn't forget them by the underpass, the same groceries that had his patches and dinner for the night.

.

.

.

"Dammit!" All Might coughed out with some blood as he just realized his screw-up.

**Well that's chapter two for you. I hope that it didn't disappoint. I had to be really creative there as most of this isn't cannon or close to it but I like to use these moments to separate this from cannon. As the teacher said to himself, Katsuki and Izuku have equal chances of getting U.A. as they both bring something essential for being hero to the table and have the skills to back it up. For one thing, Katsuki didn't blow up like he did in cannon as Izuku is a different person here in terms of confidence and personality and because he accepts that Izuku isn't someone who can just be batted or bullied around, he knows that he has to prove that he's the best in other ways so he isn't as big a bully as he is in cannon as his main target (and only target we know about) won't stand for his shitty attitude. Another change was the sludge villain as Izuku has been training to become a hero like everyone else who got into the hero course for U.A. since he was child so he was able to react better to the situation.**

**The whole bit with the taser came into being partly because of a dream I had and partly because of another story by the name of 'Detective Midoriya' where Izuku was able to take down Stain with a taser of all things and I thought it would work here as well so props where props are due. Another change was the whole thing that happened afterwards as it would make no sense for me to have followed cannon and have that whole thing with Katsuki being captured since how would you explained the fact it got away from the cops in the first place?**

**Their all heart to heart was hard to write as I didn't want to make All Might look bad by writing what he says in cannon but I still needed to talk to happen so that he has a reason to be involved in Izuku's life, personally I ship him and Inko but she is happily married to a man who is actually important here and a good person so there's that. Next chapter, I'm gonna try and keep flushing out characters and keep the ball rolling as Izuku starts the last leg of his training before the U.A. entrance exam.**


	3. The Bird in the Forest

**Well I'm glad I was able to set the tone better with the last chapter. I hope that I captured Yagi's personality right in that last one, with him staying to see to Izuku's mental state was something I think he would do for anyone since he knows that sometimes you have to save someone from their own inner demons too. I also tried to show that Izuku is just as caring as he is in cannon as with him forcing All Might to eat due to his rather malnourish appearance, the cursing was just a by-product of the different path he took earlier in his life, after all, Katsuki swears all the time but sweet cinnamon roll Midoriya hardly ever does, that shows you how well-mannered he can be. Anyway, let's continue on with the story.**

**Chapter 3: The Bird in the Forest**

After that, the two spent some time on the roof trading stories of their lives, All Might learned that Izuku and Mellissa were as close as siblings and one of her friends taught him how to skateboard when he and his family stayed in California for Christmas along with the Shields. Izuku leaned that All Might's real name was Toshinori Yagi and was an avid movie fan, mostly spy thrillers. They leant that they both like pro wrestling as All Might was in his school's wrestling club in middle school while Izuku likes the storylines and seemingly larger than life struggles, after-all, in wrestling the world wasn't actually at stack so he wasn't a dangerous as real life fights between heroes and villains.

They were able to catch the local supermarket before it closed for the day and since the owner knew Izuku, he allowed them to shop before closing up for the day. Toshinori was dishearten when Izuku made him buy lighter foods and even drew up a diet plan for him since his stomach couldn't handle what it used too, he especially hurt when he saw that his diet would now consist of mostly finger sandwiches, soups, porridge and pure fruit drinks. He complained about it, saying it reminded him of his mother's diet to which young Midoriya merely stated.

'If you gonna insist of doing hero work, then you gonna have to eat like a grandma since that what's your body can handle and still provide the nutrients you need. And speaking of what you can handle, if I see you drinking coffee…'

Funny how the boy knew that they would see more of each other as time went one.

Afterwards they said their goodbyes and left for their respective home.

Sadly there was something Izuku forget which made themselves known when he rounded the last corner leading to the apartment blocks where he lived. Such forgotten then grabbed him from behind to give him a noogie.

"You know, you're a hard person to find today, Izuku-kun." A feminine voice spoke from behind him, stopping his struggle as he realized just who was behind him.

"Takeyama-chan!? What are you doing here?" Izuku asked as she let him go so that he could face her head one, even if she was shorter than him by a couple cm, she still made him feel like the younger with those eyes. She wasn't in her hero custom so she must be off work, it still amazed him that she looked so different in regular clothing then she did in her work clothes.

"Isn't it obvious? I saw you today and wanted to make sure you were okay." Yu stated is if it was a fact but Izuku wasn't stupid and he knew how she thinks so he didn't fall for it.

"Is that all?" Izuku asked with a raised eyebrow as he led them back to his apartment. He knew she wasn't going to leave just yet.

"Well there could be something else…" Yu started as she poked her own cheek and pouted as she followed along.

"Which is?" Izuku asked as they climbed the stairs leading up to his floor.

"Weeeellll, I saw adorable little Izuku-kun and I figured that you were recording the fight," Yu started, trying to play off the real reason with compliments, which only made it sound more obvious.

"And you just wanted to get your hands on a copy of the video of you big debut." Izuku decided to state as they were nearing the front door and he knew she would try and hide her true intentions till kingdom come.

"For memories sake, nothing else." Yu tried to defend as she jump in front and waved her arms about to try and clear the tension, Izuku just cracked a smile to let her know he was just messing with her but she wasn't off the hook, he was really getting good at talking to girls and not sounding like a stuttering nervous wreck.

"Riiight…"Izuku replied as he dug through his pocket for his key before unlocking the door and entering the apartment itself. "Kaa-san I'm home, I brought company." He called out as they both removed their shoes and in Yu's case, walk in with just socks since he put on house slippers. As they walked into the living room, they could hear the sound of running water coming from the kitchen telling them where his mother was.

"That's nice Izuku, I'll be with you in a second. I'm still washing vegetables for tonight's dinner." Inko replied from the kitchen as she was in the middle of preparing dinner for the evening.

"That's fine Kaa-san, we'll be in my workshop." Izuku said as he led the older women down the corridor of the small apartment.

"Okay sweetie." They heard his mom call out before she went back to her own things. They continued walking down the hallway till they came to the end where there was a door which used to lead to a coat closet.

"Your mom is as busy as I remember." Yu commented as he opened the door to reveal a small elevator which they both got into.

"You were here for dinner like two weeks ago, not much can change in that time." Izuku shot back as he dialled in the number 2 on the touchscreen along with a password and fingerprint recognition input before the falsely wooden door closed and the elevator took them down.

"You'll be surprised by how wrong you are little man." Yu teased as they went down for another few seconds before they came to a stop and the door opened up to reveal another hallway, only this one was all white and can two cameras watching them along with a sentry gun mounted on the ceiling at the end of the hallway.

"I'll just have to take your word for it then." Izuku said as he and Yu walked down the rather spooky looking hallway till they came to the last door, which looked like it as built to take a direct hit from anti-tank rockets and villains alike. Once they got there, a panel slid up to reveal another keypad-this one requiring a different code which Izuku set to be a 21 character number code, after that he put in full handprint scan, retinal scan and voice authentication as well as stating he had a guest when the gun pointed at Yu did the turret back down and the door opened up for them to enter. Once they did, it slit shut as all 8 titanium locks slid back into place.

The room they had entered was easily twice the size of Izuku's apartment above and decked out. There was a 50 inch minter screen with wireless keyboard and mouse set up in the corner along with a sweet looking office chair, a workbench on the opposite end with some pieces of tech laying on it, mechanical robot arms along that, a drawing board near the entrance and 3 pods by the end which Yu knew held his finished prototype armours. There was also a bathroom with a toilet and shower and a small area set aside to act like a med bay with a bed and a cabinet which with medical supplies and other over the counter top drugs the kid got his hands on. "…Why do I have the feeling that this place has changed?" Yu commented as she made her way over to the mini fridge to grab a bottle of water she knew he kept in there.

"Added new super computer, straight from the folks at I-Island. Also got a new work station that uses 3d hologram models rather than the real thing, less noise and explosions that way." Izuku boasted as he pointed to the rather large looking system unit which was decked out with glowing blue highlights. Nice touch.

"Hard to believe that you brought out the 2 apartments under yours." Yu said as she followed him to the computer where he booted it up and log in to access his files, she found it funny that his desktop wallpaper was a grumpy cat meme.

"Well I do make some serious cash selling some of my tech to support companies and small time heroes aboard, which reminds me. I need to complete that order for those special handcuffs for El Primo." Izuku mentions as he opens up the file where he keeps recently shot videos and pictures.

'Only Izuku-kun could be selling his products to Mexican hero agencies at 14.' Yu thought to herself with a sweatdrop as she recalled how he made more money than she did just by selling what he made every month.

"Do you have a flash-drive I can send it to?" Izuku asked, gaining her attention as she looked down to see his hand being held up in request.

"Yep, here it is." Yu answered as she handed him the flash she had brought since he refused to send anything from his personal work computer to unshielded/untrusted servers. "You gotta love the unknown camera angle, you somehow manage to get the best shots." She added as she watched the video play and once more, he got a great shot from his positions, most of the video from the scene was taken from smartphones by unexperienced (regular) people so they weren't very good.

"I try to, can't analyse with crappy video footage, besides you always manage to put on a show every time I see you." Izuku shot back with a small smile as he looked back at her as the video was sending, Yu responded with a chuckle and giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Hmmm, well lookie here, the little kitty has fangs." Yu teased with a smirk as she turned the chair around and took a place on his lap. In response to this, his arms went and wrapped themselves around her small waist and his fingers tapped the small of her back, he knew it was a sensitive spot and he knew to exploit it.

"Well with a friend like you, one needs to learn quickly. Besides," Izuku started as he pressed a spot he knew would get a reaction, one where she let out a little moan that was so damn cute. "I like to see you flustered, Yu" Izuku said as he nuzzled her neck to take in her natural scent, getting her to shiver in anticipation.

"How is it you know how to say my name that makes me feel so good?" Yu asked him as she placed with his rather wild hair, it was the same as always but had the appeal of a cat's fur, you just wanted to pass your hand through it and feel the texture of it against your palm.

"Don't know, don't care." Izuku answered as he nibbled at flesh of her neck, she let out a louder moan at that one.

"Oh but I do know this," Yu shot back with a Cheshire cat like grin before she claimed his lips for her own with a hot make out session that lasted till they both needed to breathe again. "It's been too long since we had some quality alone time, this place soundproof?" Yu asked him after they break away with a trail of spit still linking their lips, his response was tightening his hold on her and stand up before leading carrying her to the bed in the corner, it was meant to serve as a medical area in case he was caught in accident but right now it was going to serve a different purpose.

"Do you need to ask?" He asked as he dropped her onto the double sized bed and crawled on top of her, keeping her cage with his larger bulk.

"How long do you think we have till your mom calls us up?" Yu asked him as he laced her fingers under his shirt to feel up the well developing 6 pack he had going him while he went to work getting her jacket off.

"About 30 minutes, so we have some time to properly greet each other." Izuku stated as he was successful in removing the first layer of her clothing while she was removing his.

"Plenty of time, I've been waiting for this all day." Yu finished as she pulled him into another kiss which devolved into a full blown make-out session as they all but torn each other clothes off.

The relationship between the two was certainly an odd one. The primary reason being that Yu was 7 years his senior and already a member of the workforce while he was a in his last year of middle school but it did have a funny story to go with it.

About 2 years prior, Yu Takeyama was working as a sidekick to Best Jeanist and wasn't the best of them due to her rather lazy nature and love for the spotlight which Jeanist never liked at all since he believed these weren't attributes a hero should have or rather ones they should indulge. One day she was sent to the forested area outside of town due to reports of a large birds swooping down in low level thugs and carrying off. At first people didn't make much of it since it only targeted thugs and common criminals but once it made the jump to villains that sought refuge or cover in the forests, the local police and hero agencies decided to investigate. They believed that it was just some vigilante with a flight quirk (which was rather rare) or a mutation quirk which gave them wings (which was pretty common). Since it only went for criminals, Jeanist thought it was the perfect assignment for Yu, but she knew he was just sending her off since it was out in the wilderness where there weren't any crowds to watch her. She objected at first but being tied up and scolded like a school girl made her give up and leave to see what was all the fuss about.

She didn't like the assignment one bit since the thing only struck at night and used the cover of darkness to fly and out with warning and she was sent in the late hours of morning, she spent the day dealing with bug bites and branches hitting her in the damn face since she had to look in the areas without a trail…and she knew next to nothing about the outdoors having grown up in the city and never going a camping trip. By nightfall, she was ready to pack up and leave and just tell Jeanist it didn't show but she did stumble across something while she was out there.

She found a whole camp of villains she recalled seeing on the news the previous day, they apparently robed a jewel store and were hiding from the heroes and police looking for them.

(Flashback)

'My, my, what do we have here?' Yu thought to herself from a hiding spot as she watched the camp activity. She could see the stolen good being kept in some large hiking bags in the corner being guarded by 4 guys.

'I count at least 12 of them, if I take them all down then Best Jeanist will surely see how great I am and never send me on one of these wild goose chases again. But how to go about it? There's no many trees around for me to really let loose and I don't feel like dealing with the ranger about forest destruction later so maybe the silent approach?' Yu thought to herself as her quirk wasn't the best for confined spaces and somewhat limited her options so she decided to listen in and see what she could find.

"Man, do we have a haul." One of the grunts called out as he and another walked near to her position, she had to calm herself and remember they didn't know she was here. The one that just spoke looked normal but did have elf looking eyes and was yellow skinned.

"Yup, over 1,630,000 yen's worth of jewellery, Overhaul would be happy about this one." The other said, this one looking like a dog.

"You sure? You know he can be." The first one asked, it seemed that this…Overhaul? Wasn't a fan of failure.

"I hope so, this was about half of that they had on hand. By the way, have you heard back from the lookout?" The dog looking one asked.

"Yeah, she didn't see anything, I'm telling you. It's just some punk who thinks he's hot shit." The yellow elf replied as grunted in annoyance.

"Nay man, he took out Tanaka man, Tanaka!" the dog told him which judging from the face the elf made, must have been some kind of big deal.

"T-that's impossible! He was champion for three straight weeks in the bull ring, now way he lost, not without a lot of noise." The dog said, now she knew why it was a big deal, she had heard rumours of the infamous underground fight club around the office. Apparently you only held the championship for a single night since you had to defend it every night so holding it that long did sound impressive.

"But he did lose, I was there when they found him. He was black and blue and dangling from a flagpole man, the coppers did him a favour arresting him." The Elf said as he shook like a leaf, must have been an ugly sight since she could imagine the beast it would take to do that and not get caught.

"S-so what, it's gonna be different this time, I mean we have more people than all the sightings of him did and we're armed and ready." The dog said as he banished his rifle, they all had one and she could spot a few with shotguns instead so they must be expecting her target to come for them.

"I hope your right." The elf said as he took out a cigarette and lit it before taking a drag.

'Whatever this thing is must be scary if these guns actually brought guns with them, I haven't seen one of those since the training sessions in high school.' Yu thought to herself as guns were a rare sight in Japan even before quirks, these guys must have an important or powerful boss to have smuggled some in, looks like she's gonna have to book them for illegal possession of military grade firearms too, man she was going to look great capturing them. But as she daydreamed of the interview she would do about her feat of heroism, she moved her leg and broke a small twig by her knee.

**[CRACK!] **

'Shit.' Yu thought to herself as she saw the two grunts had heard her and the elf started aiming his gun down her direction and looked like he would fire if he so much as heard her breathe.

"What was that?" The elf asked, looking scared as hell.

"Calm down you cry baby, it was probably some rat or something." The Dog said, since he didn't bother trying to sniff her out, maybe he just looked like a dog or just didn't think it was worth the effort.

"But what if-?" The elf tried to say but the do dude cut him off.

"Whatever that thing is, it's a flyer so it would have come from the sky, not the bush you dumbass." The dog said as he pointed to the dark sky which was covered on clouds so the light from the stars and moon wasn't all that visible.

"You don't know that!" the elf clearly must have been new to this whole villain thing or was a coward, either way he wasn't handling the pressure all that well.

"You know, why don't you sh-!" The dog was clearly getting tired and look like he was going to punch the other dude if not for an interruption.

**[PING!] **Was the sound of a something hitting the elf in the neck, it had a fuzzy looking end and came out no-where.

'The he-!' Yu thought to herself as she watched the elf pick the…dart!...From his neck, where that come from!

**[BOOM!] **Was the sound made by a small tube looking thing that landed right at their feet. A second later, it went off and the entire area was covered by a blinding light and deafening bang, Yu was mostly protected from the blast as the two grunts acted like human shields but the loud bang still rang in her ears, she just barely stopped herself from yelling in pain from it.

"My eyes!" One of them yelled as that got the entire camps attention, though she couldn't tell who since she was still trying to get back her hearing.

"Dammit, I can't see, Josui, you there?!" The other called out but she didn't hear anything that sounded like an answer.

"Josui!" she heard the same voice call out, she peaked out the bush and saw he was looking down at the body of the elf, clearly whatever was in that dart had finally taken effect and he was out. Suddenly she heard the sound of a muffled jet coming towards them, since when was there a jet. She didn't have much time to question it since at that very same moment, a large winged creature crashed down.

It was massive, it wasn't so big from what she could see since its glowing green eyes were only about 1.5m off the ground but it had a near impossible wing span as the wings looked like they were 5m across and larger than the body since they casted an eerie shadow over the already scary looking bird figure. It seemed she wasn't the only one scared since the dog grunt stood frozen in fear as the massive bird of prey turn its gaze to him.

"…**Your friend isn't here right now, don't worry, your join him soon**." It spoke in perfect Japanese which meant it wasn't just a bid bird and she could tell it was a person since the voice clearly wasn't normal so whoever it was had opted to speak through a voice changer as she couldn't even its gender. She didn't much time to think more about it since he pounced on the dog who found his marbles and tried to fire but before he cloud pull the trigger he was already off the ground being held in its massive talons and being flown somewhere she hoped it would be recovered, murders were never a pretty thing.

"THE HELL! HELP! HELP!" he begged as he disappeared into the night….

Only to come crashing down into another-taking them both out with serious injuries, showing that whoever this was had been smart enough to use its size and bulk to pick up and drop opponents on each other to lessen their numbers.

"Shit! It's here!"

"Where?!"

"I don't know but start shooting!" Was the last thing said before almost every one of them fired into the sky, hoping that they'll hit something as they spray and prayed. All the fire and noise would surely bring the local police since this wasn't something that happened every day, Hell was she was betting that Jeanist himself would show up if these moron kept this up. Sometime later, they can all fired their magazines full capacity as she could hear the clicking of the spent guns.

"Did…did we get it?" one of them asked but before he could hear an answer, the thing they had tried to kill came crashing down on him, smashing the poor sap's face into the ground with enough force to crack it. From its position with a taloned foot still on top of the knocked out goon's head, the bird man turned to see he was surrounded on all sides but she couldn't tell if that was of any concern to it since it didn't do anything to show this. By now the clouds had cleared and allowed them to get a better look of their foe/target.

It was a breath taking sight.

The figure was mostly humanoid and stood at a height of around 1.9m making it much taller than she was. It was covered head to toe in shining black and green armour which looked like it as fashioned to look like a bird and knight rolled into one. The feet had deadly sharp looking talons extending from parts of shin and behind the leg while the claws didn't look like a joke either. On its back were a pair of stellar and powerful looking wings that had special looking motors with 4 bladed fans located on each wing, she could also see the tall tail signs of some kind of jetpack. The helmet looked like it was a cross between a fighter pilots and an eagle with the design. The eyes were still glowing green but now looked to be watching everything around it like an apex predator.

"**Surrender and you'll suffer less injuries**." It spoke at last, not at all sounding scared about the numerous guns pointed at it.

"The hell we will, open fire!" one of then called out as they all fired but like a graceful swan, the assailant quickly opened up its wings and used them to cover itself as the bullets harmlessly bounced off them as it jumped up and blasted off using the thrust from the jetpack it was wearing before it swirled to the right and used its wings to strike at a group of them before it kicked another so hard in the chest, he went flying into to a tree and painfully smacked into it.

'Shit, he's dead, I gotta go something!' Yu thought to herself as she figured this was the time to step in before someone died. So with that, she activated her quirk and grew to tower over just about everything in sight, she'll deal with the ranger later.

"Why don't we try and even things!" Yu called out as she pounded her fist onto her palm and looked down at her opponents.

"Shit, now there's a pro here too!"

"You idiot, she's just a sidekick!"

"Whaa-!" Was the response of the first one who found himself pinned to the ground by the bird thing before an electronic discharge left the foot and shocked the man into unconsciousness.

"**Shouldn't have taken your eyes off me**." The bird said before it delivered a heavy wing swipe at the next grunt which sent her flying into dreamland. It wasn't long after this that they were able to finish off the rest of them, leaving many with bruises, black eyes and broken bones in the case of those who challenged the man in armour.

"Thanks?" Yu said as she wasn't quite sure what to do with the situation as is as this person wasn't any pro she heard of which meant that they must be a vigilante.

"**You're welcome**." The assailant replied as it started looking around for something.

"Soooo, what are you? Some kind of vigilante or something?" Yu asked, she wasn't one for subtle probing and wanted to get her answers as soon as possible.

"**Or something, now**." The unknown answered as it found what it was looking for, a still awake grunt who looked like he had a broken leg. "**Where is Overhaul?**" it asked him, leaving Yu to wonder who the hell this Overhaul was.

"Who?" the grunt answered but it was plain to see he was playing dumb, something she figured wasn't going to end well for him which a moment later proved to be right.

**[CRACK]**

"**Lie to me again and I'll break the other finger. Now where is he?**" The armoured figure threatened as he head on to the hands hand which now had a broken pinkie finger.

"I can't tell you!" the grunt caved and told him, looking scared for his life.

"…**Why?**" The figure asked after letting him strew in his fears for a moment.

"He'll kill me if I do!" The grunt cried as he tried to crawl away but was caught in the feet of the figure.

"**And I won't?**" the figure stated as he opened up his wings and took to the sky faster than Yu had ever seen any pigeon, it lifted off so fast it left a dust cloud in its wake.

"THE HEEEEELLLL!" The poor grunt screamed as he was carried higher and higher into the sky, the ground and the bodies of his comrades becoming more and more distant. This went one for another few moments before they stopped and just hovered with the fan blades of the figure's wings providing the lift.

"**Did you know that the **_**Gypaetus barbatus**_**, otherwise known as the Bearded vulture likes to drop the bones of animals from high heights to crack them open to get at the juicy bone marrow on the inside?**" The figure asked as they were about 300m off the ground at this point.

"No." The grunt answered, nearly pissing himself as he could see where this was going.

"**So…**" The birdman started as he flipped the man in his talons and expertly caught him again but now he was facing the ground. "**Maybe if I drop you, then I'll get to see your insides and see your secrets**." He finished which got the poor bastard to finally piss himself as he whimpered in fear.

"HEY!" Yu called out to them, still in giant form since she couldn't just stand by and let him drop the poor bastard to his death.

"**Hm?**" The bird asked it came down to only around 150m, still holding the grunt like an eagle carrying a mouse.

"I'm not gonna let you drop him! Let him go now!" Yu ordered as he got ready for a fight, she figured she could slow him down since that little firearm's expedition must have alerted others so she knew she would have back-up soon. Sadly the birdman did what every villain or anti-hero would do in his situation.

He let him go.

"**Sure.**" He answered as he released his hold on his prey and let him go.

"AAAAAWWWWWW!" the grunt screamed in terror as he plummeted to the ground.

"Shit!" Yu called as she moved to catch him but just before he landed in her hands, the birdman swooped in and caught him again before bringing him back to earth and dropping him as a shivering, whimpering pile.

"**Ready to talk now?**" The birdman asked him, watching him with those glowing eyes that seemed to peer into his soul, he cracked like a wine glass in a tumble dryer.

"I'll talk, I'll talk!" He answered.

_It didn't take long to learn that he as one of the many fodder squads this Overhaul person used to steal and sell things to raise funds for their criminal activities. He and the rest were supposed to meet up with some broker named Giran and sell the goods to him but Yu could guess he must have booked it when they didn't show. She was still pissed with the damn bird and after it was all said and done, she reported what she saw to Jeanist and the local police. They started watching the area more closely and Yu herself went there almost every day to assist, Jeanist thought she was shaping up but she just wanted to caught that little bird and throw him into a cage._

_This went one for weeks as each time they met, they helped each other take down some criminals or thugs before he would fly off before she could get him. He was classed as a vigilante at this point and had a warrant for his arrest posted to every cop in the prefecture. But for Yu, these encounters started to change, it went from the silence and annoyance of seeing each other to comradery and trust. By the 5__th__ month, they were exchanging jokes and stories whenever they meet. She learned he (yes, it was he) was pretty relaxed and smart. By the 7__th__ month, she started looking forward to their encounters and so did he. They built up a solid friendship and trust since she didn't have to worry about him ogling her like most and he found a partner. She was in for the shock of her life when he revealed himself to her and the fact he was quirkless. Yu was…understandably shaken by this revelation and worried that she might have to arrest him now that she knew who he was but he explained that his activities were perfectly legal as the law said nothing about hero work without a licence if you didn't have a quirk to use or didn't use your quirk. She never figured that the law-makers forget to just keep the laws of vigilantism as they used to be but she supposed they didn't think anyone would try this kind of work without a quirk to back them up._

_By the time a year had gone by, she had met his parents and grown to love Inko's cooking, she herself didn't live with her parents anymore since they lived in Hokkaido, away from most of the action of the Pro hero scene but she greatly appreciated the feeling of home. Hell, she never thought she would develop romantic feelings towards some kid, but like most things in life, they did. They tried to think of others things, focus their energies and time on their hero work or in his case (his hunt for the suppliers of a dangerous and illegal street drug. They would also date other people because they didn't believe it would work with the age gap between them but oddly enough, Hisashi didn't think so. He sat them both down and explained that as long as they cared for and expected each other and their boundaries that it was just fine to explore such a relationship-he himself as 5 years his wife's senior and started dating her when he was in veterinary university and she was still in high school so he didn't feel like he or her had the right to tell their son she was too old for him or vice versa._

_After that, they took his advice to heart and started dating. Something she would never regret, sure their dates were awkward and full of guesswork and the people around them thinking she was his big sister taking him out to have fun certainly didn't help but after a while, they found their groove and started to not give a damn about what those around them thought. They went out one night to watch the full moon on a camping trip and shared their first kiss under the moonlit sky. As she progressed up the ranks as a sidekick-Izuku would always stand by her side and cheer her on or helping her with training. As this went one, they still did their thing and took down bad-guys and he started to pass along information he acquired to her so that he made it to Jeanist. She learned that he had been tracking Overhaul for a while ever since he was able to connect him to numerous drug related deaths over the years but was unable to pick up a solid trial as whoever they were, they were good at staying in the shadows and didn't act like how villains tended to act nowadays since they didn't even know what they looked like or their gender._

_Whatever this 'trigger' stuff wasn't something she was keen to mess with after seeing first-hand the damage it can leave on addicts. Then mid-way through his 3__rd__ year, the boy hit a growth spurt and within a month, he was taller than her which he held over her head for a while before she both kicked him in the balls and kissed him till he passed out from pain and bliss. No-one made fun of her height._

_Not even her Izu-kun._

_He did learn to always wear a ball-guard after that though._

(End of Flashback)

"How (huff) is it (huff) that you are (huff) so good at this?" Izuku asked out of breath, as he and Yu were laying on the now messed up bed, wearing only their underwear, their other articles of clothing were scattered all over the place.

"Don't ask me, I never got this far or…intimate with any of my other boyfriends, guess its just instinct." A tired but pleased Yu answered as she twirled and danced her finger over his heaving chest, it never ceased to amaze her that he had better abs then most men she saw while working. This kid knew how to pump iron.

"I can't wait for when I ace that exam and get into U.A." Izuku said as he circled his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Oh, is it because it will be your first step to becoming a full fledge pro? Being able to fight side by side with me in the field without the cover of darkness? Or is it because we promised to give the other our virginity if you do get in?" Yu asked with a grin that somehow was still sexy to the hormonal teenager than any other he had seen. God, the girls in his school had nothing on the goddess he was with.

"All of the above Yu," Izuku answered as he lifted them both up and headed to the small bathroom. "We should probably shower and head back up, wouldn't want to make mother uncomfortable now would we?" Izuku asked as he led her to the small shower since they were covered in sweat and still somewhat hot and bothered.

"Your mom's super cool but I don't need to smell like sweat so I'll take you up on that shower." Yu said as she started removing her underwear and stepped into the shower but before Izuku could get another peak, the door was closed on him. "Alone, we don't have time for that." She finished with a smirk before she turned on the water.

"Damn that women for getting me addicted to her." Izuku muttered himself with a found smile as he left the bathroom to try and gather up their clothes.

**Well that chapter is done. As you can tell the pairing in this one is going to be Izuku/Yu (Mt Lady). The flashback didn't cover everything they did together but it set the tone and put out the reason as to why they know each other in this one. I chose Yu since she's funny to watch since she acts like Mina at times and is as lazy as me since she made Mineta cleaned her work-place during his internship and there was that whole cat fight she and Midnight got into when she brought up Midnight's age (which is only 31, that isn't old at all and when you think about a how people still gush about Kim Kardashian-whose 38, so really Midnight has nothing to worry about) Another reason was because we knew that for all her flaws, she still has what it takes to be a hero and is more than willing to think about the needs of others before he own when the situation calls for it.**

**I gave her a little more backstory then what we know cannons wise and basically made it that all those who finish their courses at hero schools have to now work for other pro hero agencies rather than starting their own right off the bat. Jeanist seemed like the kind of hero to take her in because he holds the ideals of hero close to heart and hopes to help others with their flaws so they don't get in the way, case in point: the fact he offered Katsuki a internship to help the boy curve his rather explosive anger and develop his people skills since people are more likely to run from a scary hero then a scary villain, they need to feel safe around heroes first and foremost.**

**The last reason was pretty funny when I read it but apparently, even though Yu is 22 in episode 1 and Izuku is only 14 in episode 1-he is taller than her as she stands at 162cm and he stands at 166cm. I found this particularly funny since he is only the 3****rd**** tallest boy in his class, beating out Tokoyami by 6cm and Mineta 58cm, it odd that a lady with a quirk that makes her giant is only as tall as an average sized 1****st**** year in high school. Now that that matter has been put to rest, I'll take time every now and then to help to show more about but I'll try to focus on other matters of the story. Besides, there are stories where Izuku is paired with Midnight (whose 15 years older than him) so don't lose your shit just yet with this one.**

**One last thing, that moment they had when they tore each other clothes, off. Think of it as extreme cuddling since they didn't have sex so before you start asking why she said they'll waiting when they already did the deed, they haven't yet. They are both still have their V-cards.**


	4. Making a New Friend

**I liked the responses I got from the third chapter, it's nice to see that you wanted to air your views and I'm appreciative of that. As you can imagine, Izuku's relationship with Yu will change many things from cannon and right off the bat, let me say this: This will NOT be a harem story in any way. Sure Izuku is one of those characters who can be paired with just about any girl in their respective series and that will cause some conflict and add to plot but he will stay loyal and not try that route since I can't see Yu agreeing to such since she is a bit self-centred and selfish and wouldn't want to share him while Izuku doesn't seem like the kind of guy to want that as even with the changes I've made to his character which make him similar to Tony from the MCU, he isn't a playboy-just more confident in himself and his abilities.**

**To answer some of your reviews like the one from Arsinis, sorry if the story comes off as weeby, I was trying to get the point across that Izuku is still his respectful and thoughtful self as he refers to his parents by the proper Japanese terms, case in point the fact he called his teacher sensei while Katsuki called him teach. **

**And lastly to Centipede996, honestly the ending of Fairy tail really pissed me off since most of the events leading up to it made no sense like how Natsu beat Acnologia even though he was supposed to be immune to magic. I've been trying to find it in me to continue with the time travel storyline as I abandoned the first one I wrote so it will a while before I do anything there.**

**Chapter 3: Making a New Friend**

It had been a few days since Yagi last saw young Midoriya and if he was honest with himself, meeting the boy really helped with his outlook on life. It had been years since he had met someone who wished to be a hero soley for the chance to help others, not fame, not fortune, not even recognition, no young Midoriya shared his dream and reminded him so much of himself it was scary. He wound have offered the boy One for All but after hearing how he wished to become a symbol for the quirkless, he opted not to as he felt he would be disregarding the boy's dreams.

He had gotten a call from him the previous night asking for him to head over to Dagobah Municipal Beach Park the next day to meet up with him, at first he was confused as he recalled how that place as become an illegal dumping ground and that no-one went there but he figured the boy had a plan so he agreed. Which lead him here, to a junk filled shore at 6 in the morning.

"Wonder where he is?" Yagi thought to himself as he walked around the messy beach and took a sip of his drink. As it was still pretty early out, he had opted to wear a jacket which like most of his clothing was oversized so he wouldn't rip it if he needed to change into his muscle form.

"Hello?" he heard a voice call out from behind him.

"Hmm?" Yagi sounded as he turned to face the newcomer. She was slim woman she kept her rather short green hair which was kept in a ponytail on the left of her head. She had green eyes which looked similar so someone else's he had seen and she was, in his honest opinion, in great shape. She was wearing a form fitting tracksuit and mittens and was holding a cup of what looked like tea. "Yes Mam, how can I help you?" Yagi asked.

"Are you Mr Yagi?" The mysterious asked him as she walked closer to him with a small smile.

"Yes that would be me." Yagi answered but he was intrigued by this new development. 'How does she know me? Now that I think about it, she does seem familiar.' Yagi asked himself as his name wasn't known to the public to keep his private life just that. She didn't seem like a threat but he had long learned that looks could be deceiving.

"Oh that great, I'm Inko Midoriya, my son has said a lot about you over the past few days, I can see he wasn't wrong about your diet." Inko introduced herself as she reached out her hand to give him a handshake while pointing at the steaming open flask he was holding.

"I'm glad I made an impression but this isn't coffee mam, it's just a protein shake. Where is young Midoriya anyway?" Yagi chuckled as he shook her hand and gestured to his flask, he had a feeling young Midoriya wouldn't react well if he saw him drinking coffee like he usually did. Afterwards she started to lead him back the way she came.

"Hmm, last I checked, about 9km out at sea." Inko said as he pointed out to sea which got him to raise an eyebrow.

"On a boat?" Yagi asked, he didn't know the boy had a fishing hobby.

"No flying." Inko said like he was nothing but truly she wanted to see the look on his face, something she didn't have to wait long for.

"What!?" Yagi yelled as he spewed out blood in his shock.

"Calm down! Your spewing blood all over the place! Oh dear, let me get you a tissue, here sit down, sit down." Inko ordered him like he was child as she looked through her pockets for something to help.

"I-I'm fine man, that happens a lot." Yagi tried to tell her as she was starting to really remind him of the young lad he had come her to meet, but like Izuku-she wasn't taking no for answer.

"Just because it happens a lot doesn't make it any less worrying, have you talked to your doctor about this?" Inko scolded him as she handed him a bunch of tissues and lead him over the where she and Izuku had sat up shop and gestured to a chair where he could sit.

"Yes, yes I have but she says there nothing she can do about it, she recommended that I try to keep calm and not laugh too hard though." Yagi said as sat down and cleaned up the blood spatter from his jacket, lucky for him he chose this brand because he was easy to wash out blood. 'She seems to be really caring, Young Midoriya is fortunate to have her as a mother.' Yagi thought to himself as Inko dotted over him concerned for his general health. After he cleaned up he was able to see that they were in a clearing where a van had been packed. It was simply setup with a table, some computers and what looked like a really big satellite dish facing out to sea.

"If you say so but please try to help it, it's not a good sign when someone coughs up blood no matter what." Inko finished as she sat down herself and turned her attention to one of the three screens in front of her.

"I'll keep that in mind but back to the matter at hand, you said that young Midoriya is flying out at sea, at this time?" Yagi asked as it was odd for a boy his age to be fishing at this time.

"Yes, and according to this little tracking device, he's around 13km out now." Inko replied as she followed a blinking dot on the screen as it moved further and further away from shore.

"Why would he be in a plane this early, is he observing something?" Yagi asked as he stood up and walked over the screen and see this for himself and the dot was moving pretty fast.

"Oh no, he isn't using a plane, he's using a set of wings he built. Right now we're testing them over the open water." Inko told him with a smile, proud that her boy had been able to do such a feat.

"Is he going to get back soon?" Yagi asked as he was able to put two and two together and figure out this had something to do with how the lad planned to become the hero he wanted.

"He should be back in about 10 minutes. In the mean-time, why don't we sit and talk? I want to see you for myself." Inko suggested to while Yagi agreed as it wasn't often he was able to have a simple conversation with someone he wasn't close to.

(Some time later)

While the adults were getting to know each other, Izuku was flying over the Pacific Ocean at speeds he never thought he would be capable of a few years prior but he had long since accepted that he would have to keep breaking his expectations to achieve his goals. The day was still young and the sun was just starting to rise over the horizon, that combined with the sea-gulls he would fly by and calm waters gave him a great view. He was wearing a newer version of his suit then the one he wore then he first met Yu, the key difference being that it was smaller, more streamlined and it wasn't painted yet as Izuku got into the habit of not finishing the paint coatings till a model proved to be a success.

"_**Izuku, how are things?"**_ Inko asked over the helmet mounted radio as flew over a fishing boat.

"_**Everything preforming as we expected mother but we may need to change the type of fuel I use for the jets. I've burned through 12% more than planned." **_Izuko replied as he read the reading off his gauntlet mounted touchscreen. He was flying pretty low to the water surface, about 100m or so.

"_**We'll have to look for a new type then but I don't think we'll be able to find another one in town, maybe Tokyo?" **_Inko suggested as they had already went through just about every store in Musutafu for parts.

"_**Seems like it." **_Izuku answered as he climbed to a higher altitude.

"_**Young Midoriya, is that you?"**_ All Might asked, getting Izuku excited by his presence.

"_**Yagi, you made it!" **_Izuku answered his question as he was happy All Might was able to find the time to make an appearance, after all-crime never sleeps so he was more hoping then expecting the number one hero.

"_**Just what are you testing out there?" **_All Might asked, most likely his mother didn't tell him much and the man was curious.

"_**I'm testing the Mk VII right now, I chose the beach since I love flying over the open water."**_ Izuku answered as he decided to lead the man on for before he saw just what he had created.

"_**Young Midoriya, just how fast are you going?"**_ Yagi asked as he tried to make sense of the movements on the screen but he didn't have anything to refer to here to give him an idea.

"_**Right now I'm flying at around 258km/h at an altitude of around 700m." **_Izuku answered as he levelled out and adjusted the power output of both the thrusters and prop blades. _**"Speaking of which, mother are we clear?"**_ He asked as he looked around but only saw clouds.

"_**Clear?"**_ Yagi asked, clearly confused.

"_**Yes sweetie, air traffic is clear for about 20 minutes, go nuts." **_ Inko answered with a smile as she knew that Izuku was dying to really take this test flight to the next level.

"_**Finally, now to see what these new wings can really do."**_ Izuku said as he increased his speed and flew oven higher, lucky for him there were no bugs at 800m and above.

"What does he mean by clear?" Yagi asked as he saw the dot representing Izuku had increased in speed and the number underneath it was increasing steadily.

"_**Yeah! Come on!"**_ Izuku yelled in joy as he went faster and higher, the scream of his thrusters and fans echoing on the clouds___"Neko-how fast are we going right now?"___Izuku asked the on-board OS as he switched the readings from the touchscreen to the HUD in the helmet, giving him a better view of his performance.

"_Right now are travelling at 310km/h and climbing."_ The artificial and somewhat female sounding voice replied as he flew ever higher.

"_And our altitude?"_ Izuku asked.

"_1,900m and climbing." _Neko replied.

"_What's our previous record?"_ Izuku asked as he increased his speed once more but was careful to keep a lookout on the fuel he still had left.

"_2,723m at 324km/h sir."_ Somehow Neko who he created to be his digital assistant answered that last one with some attitude since at this point, it was obvious what he planned on doing.

"_Let's see if we can't break that."_ Izuku called out as he once more increased power. While he flew, he performed some aerial acrobatics to test the strength of the design and how well his own body coped with the G force. These were the times when he felt at his most excited, when he felt that all of life's problems could be dealt with by using flying away. After a few more seconds, he had already passed the 2,400m mark and was still going strong as his speed ever climb along with him. As he approached his old record he watched as everything was still firing at normal levels. Once he passed the 2,600m mark, he opened up his wings to their maximum wingspan of 5.2m and put both the props and thrusters to their operational limit, it may damage everything but in the here and now, all Izuku wanted to do was to fly higher than even the legendary Icarus.

Once he input that last command, there was a booming sound as his thrusters were pushed to their breaking points while his prop fans generated additional thrust to help him soar even higher. It took less than a few seconds for him to not only beat his previous best but continue onwards, unaffected by the laws of gravity which normally kept him ground. "_Sir, I recommend that we land soon, the main thruster is overheating."_ And Neko just ruined it.

"_Pump more coolant to it then."_ Izuku ordered as he was in the zone, he didn't want to go back down to earth.

"_Sir, coolant levels are below 30%, redirecting it from other systems will result in system failure."_ Neko informed him as he knew what would happen if less coolant went towards the other 5 thrusters, but then another warning came._ "Prop 1 showing signs of fatigue cracks, recommend immediate landing."_ Neko informed him as he was shown a scan of the prop's structure and how at this speed, it was being pulled apart.

"_Grrhh, Fine! Chart back our course back the landing pad, ETA?"_ Izuku relented as he came to a stop to hover before he turned back to what he came, it would have been hard to see with all the clouds around and the open sea as it reached an distance of more or less 16km but the suit came equipped with a compass, GPS and radar which was locked into the van he and his mother drove out to the beach in so he could find his way back quite easily.

"_At current conditions and maintaining a speed of 280km/h, 3.41 minutes."_ Neko informed him as he flew back towards land, dropping altitude as he went to make the landing easier.

"_Do it, oh and set the altitude to drop to around 1,400m and hold it there."_ Izuku told the AI as he watched as the cloud cover disappeared as the morning sun bathed him in light as he glided along, relaying on the flight his wings could provide to minimise the thrust on the thrusters and prop blades, last thing he needed was for one to fail.

"_As you wish."_ Neko replied as the altitude was inputted into the system. It was a quiet flight back as he let the AI guide the suit back to shore while he thought about what he needed to repair, replace and otherwise upgrade to ensure the suit was as good as he could make it for the U.A entrance exams. At this point, he has able to increase their resistance to fire and frost but he imagined that Katsuki would be able to destroy it none the less, he needed to get his hands on a whole new type of building material in order to ensure that the suits he built are combat ready.

(Back on the beach)

"Amazing, I never imagined this was what he was building." Yagi praised as he looked through the few sample pictures Inko had given him of Izuku's pride and joy.

"That's my boy, he had been at it since I was 6. Myself and my husband have been helping him with it ever since." Inko replied with a smile as he recalled all the times her son did something he thought was noteworthy and how excited he would get.

"I can see how he plans to get into U.A but it seems to me like he'll be more at home in Support then the Hero Course." Yagi commented as he looked around at the set-up and it seem like the boy should be aiming for support, he had the intelligence for it.

"Yes, he does…but it's his dream after all, I can't take that from him. He can't control his genetics or his quirklessness but, but he can control what he does with the cards he's been dealt." Inko replied with a tired smile, she wished that he boy could achieve his dreams but it didn't mean that thought of being called and told he was killed on the job didn't scare her half the time.

"That is very kind of you Mrs. Midoriya." Yagi complimented as even though he wasn't a parent, he could understand her position.

"Stop it, you're making me feel old." Inko replied with a blush across the face.

"I don't think that's possible." Yagi told her, thankful to Gran Torino teaching him how to talk to women before he noticed something coming in the distance. "Here he comes." He finished as he pointed out to sea. Inko grabbed her binoculars and set her sights on the approaching Izuku before she gestured towards the van.

"You might want to stand clear of the landing platform." Inko said as she and Yagi got behind the van. The pro hero didn't have time to ask before Izuku came crashing down, landing in a crouch as the dust kicked up from his landing would have covered the both of them if they didn't move.

"So," Izuku started as he went about removing his helmet. "How did I do?" Izuku asked now that his helmet was removed and revealed his breathless but excited face to them.

"You blew your old record out of the water sweetie, 3,102m at 367km/h. looks like we met the goal for the year." Inko told him as she came out from behind the van and helped the boy to the work beach where they removed the jet-pack and wings and closed off the valves and disconnected the cabling which connect them to the suit itself.

"Yeah but the suit drained more fuel then we thought it would and I'm low on coolant." Izuku noted as he inspected the jetpack and to his expectation, the main thrusters was showing signs of heat damage, maybe he should swap out the metal used.

"Do you think we should head on back then?" Inko asked as from what little she picked up about mechanics and engineering helping her son, she knew any lasting repairs needed to be done at home and the damages she was seeing needed more than a tune-up.

"Not necessary, I might not be able to fly till I do a complete system examination of it but I can still complete the rest of the tests." Izuku said as he turned to Yagi as he walked towards him.

"Which tests?" Yagi asked, he thought they were testing flight.

"Clearing this beach of course!" Izuku announced as he gestured to the mountains of trash around them. "What better way to test myself then help preform a public service, I'm free all weekend anyway so why not?" He finished as he walked towards some of it and become to carry it to the trailer they can came with. And that was how they started cleaning the beachfront, Yagi would assist whenever Inko would drive off to dispose of the stuff they piled into the trailer. While they worked, the pro was able to see just how well engineered the suit was since it could deadlift up to 1,450kg, drag 1,810kg worth of weight on a wheeled trailer and could produce a shock wave capable of shattering some of the coastal rocks they found buried in the trash, Yagi was greatly impressed by the fact he shattered them with single well placed kicks. According to young Midoriya, he had built in shockwave generators and absorbers in the legs since birds fight with their legs, not their wings. The suit was also built with powerful claws and talons which the boy used to tear into the more heavy trash such as vehicles and fridges to see is he couldn't salvage some of it for himself, savvy lad, that one.

By the time the sun was setting, they can cleared quite a bit of it and young Midoriya was able to get his hands on more than a few old engines parts or fridge components which he assured me that he'll be able to restore and sell to a friend of his.

'If only he would be willing to take on a quirk, looks like my search for a successor continues. Maybe Nezu will have some suggestions.' All Might thought to himself as he watched young Midoriya pack up for the day before getting into the van and driving off with his mom.

(Two weeks later)

"Man, I got some good money selling those parts to Levin. I have enough to pay for those new parts and maybe treat myself to something nice." Izuku said to himself as he put the last of his money from Kenny into the ATM. It took a while but it was able to fix up just about everything he picked off the beach and sell it to the old mechanic. It took some haggling but he got fair prices for it all and left the place with 310,000 yen in his pocket. Okay he left with 4,000 yen in his pocket since he couldn't carry all that cash and not get robbed but Kenny said he'll send the rest electronically which he did, Izuku got the notification to prove it.

Afterwards, Izuku went to the market district since his mother texted him that they needed some ingredients for supper. It wasn't hard to find everything she asked for and a little extra since he found afford it. It also helped that most of the store-owners have known him since he was a toddler so he could get discounts and deals here and there which his wallet would forever be grateful for. While he was out, he dumped into someone and as a result, they both dropped their shopping.

"I'm sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going." Izuku apologised as he rubbed his head to wear off the slight knock.

"No the fault is mine, I was standing in the middle of the way." The other person counted as he got back up to his feet. He was wearing a simple but clean and ironed white dress shirt along with a black unbuttoned vest. For pants he was wearing black pants and flats. The strangest thing about him was the fact he had a black feathered bird head.

"Come here often, I don't recognise you?" Izuku asked as he got up and started gathering his stuff and putting them back into the bag, thanking his lucky stars he bought everything in its own packaging.

"Not really, I just moved here with the family and I was sent out to purchase some groceries." The other boy replied as he grabbed his small bag.

"Oh, find everything you need?" Izuku asked as the bag he was carrying with him was really small, no way that was all he came to get.

"Not at all, I'm unfamiliar with this new shopping district and I cannot seem to find someone who sells fruits." The other boy sighed as he looked around the place, seemingly hoping that he would just spot the stores and stands he was looking for.

"Oh I can help with that, Miss. Hirano sells most of the fruits here. Come on, I can guide you to her." Izuku said as he patted the boy's shoulder and lead him through the crowds.

"I wouldn't want to intrude on your afternoon activities." The boy tried to turn down, so Izuku could see that he had manners at least-so one point over Katsuki already.

"No problem, I was heading in that direction anyway." Izuku counted as he lead him around the place, pointing out the better merchants and stores to the newcomer and giving tips on which days were best for getting a good deal. They went around for another hour or so before they stopped by a small cafe for a bite to eat. Izuku ordered ginger tea and three Japanese rusks while Tokoyami ordered a coffee with apple flavoured pancakes.

"Thanks for assisting me today, it would have taken considerable more time if I was to locate the merchants by myself." The bird headed boy thanked him as he took a sip of his coffee through a straw, he had already explained that the beak made these kind of things difficult.

"It wasn't a big thing really, besides I got to talk to someone my age while I shopped so we both won." Izuku replied as he took a bite of one of his rusks and washed it down with some tea. The café was pretty quiet was beside from them, there were only around 5 other people, all of which seated on the other side of the place so they could watch the afternoon news updates on the wall mounted TV.

"Still, there must be some way I can repay your kindness." The boy insisted as he put his cup down to look at him.

"Well then if you're serious, why don't you tell me about yourself, we sitting here for lunch and I know next to nothing about you." Izuku suggested as he laid back into his seat.

"Is that so? My apologies for my rudeness, my name is Tokoyami Fumikage." Fumikage stated as he did a small bow while still seated as he said his name.

"Midoriya Izuku at your service. So why the move?" Izuku followed in kind.

"I moved her away from home so I may try to gain a place in U.A. My parents thought it best that I have a family member close by to my place of study so I am currently lodging with my uncle." Fumikage stated as he took a piece of his pancakes.

"So you're another U.A hopeful?" Izuku asked him to which Fumikage nodded his head. "Figures, that's like the only reason people move here with kids, they all want it." Izuku finished as he took a sip of tea and looked out the window.

"You don't approve?" Fumikage inquired of him.

"I do, I just find it somewhat nerve ranking when the competition increases by the day." Izuku commented as he pointed out the window at all the teens watching around, most of which were only in town for the U.A try-outs coming up.

"You are applying as well?" Fumikage asked him as he put his cup down.

"It's the best hero school in Eastern Japan, of course I'm applying." Izuku answered with a smile.

"You must be confident in your abilities if you believe you can get in, U.A and Shiketsu are notorious for having high standards." Fumikage stated as those two only took the best of the middle school crop…well that and those who had friends in high places to recommend them.

"One must be confident on their abilities if they are to go anyway in life, the only real challenge is knowing where the line that separates confidence and arrogance is." Izuku said as he recalled how arrogant Katsuki became when his quirk came in, all the adults praising his quirk didn't help much in keeping his ego in check and it has only swelled since.

"That is true, if you don't believe in yourself, who will?" Fumikage put in as he knew that self-confidence and will were very important, more so with him.

"No-one, that's who." Izuku finished as they sat in silence for a couple of minutes, eating their food before he asked another question. "You hoping to get into the Hero course?" Izuku asked his lunch mate.

"Indeed, and what say you? From what I've observed today, you would fit in well in the Management course." Fumikage questioned as watching Izuku bargained and navigate his way around the stores had shown him that the teen had a natural talent for such.

"What can I say, I can be a jack of all trades but no, I'm aiming for the Hero course as well." Izuku answered as he knew that hanging his mother had really given him his eye for deals and discounts, knowing each person since he was a child helped too.

"Then let us hope that we both passed the entrance exam." Fumikage stated as they went back to eating their food, it wasn't an awkward silence but it was comfortable. After some time they had finished their food and paid the bill before they walked out of the diner. By now, it had been some time since they entered as they noticed it was late afternoon. As they walked through the marker towards the exit onto the road, Fumikage realized there was a question he had forget to ask.

"By the way, I had been meaning to ask but, what is your quirk?" Fumikage asked him, he figured there was no harm in asking, Izuku could even refuse to tell him if he wished.

"None." Izuku said with a straight face as they approach the street.

"….Your quirkless?" Fumikage asked after he gathered his wits after that rather blunt reveal, by now they had reached the main road and Izuku was reaching for the skateboard attached to his backpack. The board itself was rather large and was painted red, white, yellow and blue. The same colours he noted, were the colours All Might almost always used in his costumes.

"Yup and proud, got a problem with that?" Izuku challenged him with a grin as he placed the board down and got on as he reached for a blue and yellow helmet.

"N-no not at all, it's just, well it's considered…" Fumikage tried to explain as this wasn't something he was expected and it really threw him for a loop, luckily Izuku laughed it off as he strapped on his helmet.

"Blasphemous? Wrong? Crazy? I've heard them all, 'quirkless shouldn't be taking the U.A entrance exam but screw them." He stated as he turned to look as the road for any incoming traffic.

"My deepest apologies, I meant no disrespect to you, I was merely caught off guard." Fumikage apologised with a bow as he didn't mean to offend only for Izuku to wave him off.

"Its fine, last I checked, I'm the first one to ever make the attempt so there are bound to be people who find that strange." Izuku stated as he waved goodbye before he skated down the street, leaving the bird boy by the stop since he needed to wait for a taxi. After that, they wound bump into each other every now and then. They eventually exchanged numbers and kept in contact with one another and formed a friendship. Through this, Izuku learned about Dark Shadow and how Fumikage was really into the dark stuff. Fumikage would have to travel to his middle school by train every day but the edge lord didn't mind.

It was nice for the both of them to have a friend as Izuku was basically left to his own devices by all the kids he knew either because he was far smarter than them and made them feel dumb, because he was quirkless or because he was the only one with the balls to talk back to Katsuki and not flinch. Fumikage found it hard to make friends as most were put off by his general demeanour or preference for the less popular merchandise.

The months trickled by for the both of them as they finished their last year of middle school. As the days went by, Izuku would regularly train by the beach with All Might and cleaned the place while they did so. He was also able to complete his Mk VIII suit which unlike all the others before, it was much more compact and came in the form of red boots, metallic gloves and a backpack which stored the majority of it. It was a hassle getting permission for the local government to wear it at all times but he soon got the okay. After he got that, he filed his gear for his support equipment with U.A since he wouldn't be allowed to use them otherwise. Plus he was matching some good money fixing up all the tech they found on the beach and selling it, though Levin refused to buy any more after Izuku tried to sell him a near industrial sized pump he built, he was forced to find other clients to sell his wares to which took time but in the end, he got his clients which meant for money, more money meant better material, better materials meant he could upgrade his suits how he pleased.

By the time they day for the entrance exams had come, Izuku and All Might had cleaned the entire beach front and left no trace that there were over there to begin with, leaving the local public to wonder who took the time and effort to do the deed, though there were rumours that same skinny guy and a kid with wings had something to do with it.

(And now)

It was the day of the U.A entrance exam which meant all the students that had applied via mail or online were now walking onto the ground of one of the if not the best hero school in Japan. Izuku had skated the all way like he was being chased and nearly crashed 4 times he wouldn't have been in such a hurry if he hadn't overslept and woke up an hour later than usual.

"Good, I made it in time. Wonder if I'll bump into someone I know." Izuku said to himself as he pulled up his board and strapped it for his backpack. Like he planned, he was wearing his newly built red boots and gauntlets but compared to some of the things the other hopeful students were wearing, he didn't stick out all that much.

"Move it Deku." He heard a voice yell at him from behind and when he turned to face it he saw Katsuki walking towards him while wearing a scarf to help keep him warm.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Izuku muttered as he let a wry smile grow across his face as his explosive classmate walked past.

"What was that?" Katsuki growled at him, his famous near non-existent temperament on full display.

"Never heard of expression have you, mister walking bomb?" Izuku egged him on, enjoying that in this moment, he couldn't fight back or else he'll risk his shot at getting into the high ranked school.

"Tck, I'll kill you later." Katsuki muttered as he brushed past him and continued into the building.

"Man, I don't think he'll ever change." Izuku said as he continued to walk in but was once more stopped by someone.

"He really is a rather rude one, isn't he?" Another familiar voice spoke up from behind him, getting him to jump forward in surprise as he didn't even hear them coming.

"What!" Izuku screamed as he turned around to face Tokoyami who although looked as stoic as ever, he could see that he was grinning at him. "Tokoyami, when did you get here?" Izuku asked him as he turned to face him. Like everyone else, he was wearing his school uniform but his was navy blue with a white collar.

"Just now, I witnesses what he said to you. Does he say that often or is it new?" Fumikage asked him as they walked side by side into the building.

"I think that's his catchphrase or something, well that or 'Die!'" Izuku answered with quotations when he said 'die'.

"I wonder why he wishes to become a hero with that rather uncouth attitude." Fumikage stated as she shook his head at thee thought, only for Izuku to defend the temperamental lad.

"Well he has his flaws…among other things but he has the drive." Izuku stated as they looked around for their hall.

(Later in the Hero Course Exam Orientation Hall)

"For all you examinee listeners, welcome to my show today!" The voice hero: Present Mike tried to hype them up as he stood on the stage for all of them to see. "Everybody say 'Hey'!" he finished with a pose as he called out to the crowd of U.A hopefuls.

.

.

.

"What a refined response." He said as he brushed off the cold response like he was used to it, which he might have been. "Well then, I'll give you a breakdown of the practical exam you all must complete. Are you ready?!" He begun to explain before he tried to hype them again but…

.

.

.

.

"As stated in the application requirements, all you listeners will be conducting a ten minute mock urban battle after this! You can bring whatever you want with you so long as you registered to do so beforehand. Once you leave here, you will each head to one of 7 battle zones called A-G respectively." He soldiered one after that cold reception as no-one thought this was a good time to act like there were at a concert.

"In other words, it minimise the chances of you working with someone you know." Fumikage stated from his seat next to Midoriya, they had both arrived somewhat late and as a result were in the back seats near the exit.

"Seems like it." Izuku agreed with him as he analysed what he could from the form they had been given.

"Three types of faux villains are stationed in each battle centre. You earn for each of them based on their difficulty. Your goal my dear listeners, is to use your quirks to earn points by immobilising the faux villains. Of course, attacking other examinees or any other unheroic behaviour is strictly prohibited." Present Mike explained as the screen behind him flashed with all the information they needed which to their students concern, were modelled after characters from the Super Mario game series.

.

.

U.A. must like Super Mario games.

"May I ask a question?" A tall student asked as he stood up and raised his hand.

"Okay!" Present Mike said as a light overhead came on and shined down on the curious student.

"On the printout, there are four types of villains. If that is a misprint then U.A., the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of such a foolish mistake. We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be moulded into exemplary heroes." The student begun as he drew the others attention due to his…enthusiasm

"Someone sure his passionate." Izuku commented as Fumikage nodded his head in response, but their conversation it seemed hadn't gone unnoticed.

"In addition, you over there with the curly hair, you discussion is loud. It's distracting!" The student called out as he pointed towards Izuku with a straight but irritated face. "If you're here for the fun of it, then you should leave immediately!" He finished, getting some of the others to chuckle at Izuku's expense while Midoriya himself looked like he wanted to argue with the dude before Present Mike broke up the fight before he could happen.

"Okay, okay examinee number 7111. Thanks for the great message." The pro hero called out as the screen flashed with new information and a darken silhouette of…Bowsette?

.

.

.

.

Okay, U.A really liked their Super Mario games.

"The forth type of villain is worth zero points and is more of an obstacle than anything else. There is one in every battle zone and will lose its marbles in narrow spaces. It's not impossible to defeat but there's no reason to either. I recommend that you listeners avoid it." Present Mike finished as he once more posed but this time it seemed better timed.

"Thank you very much. Sorry for the interruption." The student said as he sat down the light over went out.

"That's all for me folks but before I go, ill like to drop the school motto as a present. The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: 'A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes.' Present Mike announced as he looked over his shades at the ground towards them.

'Overcoming life misfortunes hey, then this is the place for me.' Izuku thought to himself as he looked down at his gauntlets and remembered to try his absolute best.

"Go beyond. Plus Ultra!" Present Mike called out as the platform he was standing started sinking into the floor but before he disappeared from sight, he dropped one last one liner. "Now everyone, have fun suffering."

**Well I think that was well done but what do you guys think. Apologies on the lateness of this chapter, I was rather busy this week with family life and didn't have the time to update till now.**

**Fumikage was a hard character to write as he is known for his dramatic and mature tone and choice and words so I hope I did his character justice. The whole thing with moving to Musutafu was an idea that came to mind when I saw where each member of 1-A and 1-B where born and it made me realise that it they must be living near U.A to not have to leave him super early in the morning or something. Cannon wise as far as we know, only Katsuki, Izuku and Shoto actually life in Musutafu and the rest if unknown.**

**I included those Super Mario references since I found out the manga has a lot of references to this kind of stuff that the anime couldn't use without being sued so I thought, why not? I was tempted to have Izuku meet Kyoka as well in a music store but then I thought that was too predictable so I changed it to the resident Edge-lord of 1-A instead. As you all read, Izuku has come a long wat from the wing set be built with David when he was ten and like Iron Man, he'll only get better at making them.**


	5. Trial of fire…and Robots

**We have made it to the entrance Exam part that I was hoping to write. Izuku can really use this time to shine as well as establish himself as less of a speed brawler he is in cannon to more of a scout-precision striker. He will also meet other future students or they will cameo as from cannon, we know that Iida and Uraraka were in the same zone as him so who knows who else was present. Now onto reviews. The response was mainly positive and I'm thankful for that, it helps to show that you guys like the direction I'm taking here.**

**Primordial Vortex – Thank you for your comment. I was honestly thinking of making him Iron Man but there are already stories with that plot with authors who can probably handle the idea better than I can, besides, in my opinion Izuku just isn't cocky/arrogant/otherwise flawed enough for it to fit, maybe someone like Katsuki since he is smart **_**and**_** cocky to have built suits if he didn't have such a battle orientated quick.**

**Someguy – I would like to thank you for pointing that first one out, I completely forget that as I intended for Izuku to mention Hawks when he was ten when I learned how old Hawks is but I forget to make that change to the final draft. The parts about Pewdiepie aren't as odd as one would think as English is the 2****nd**** most spoken language by population and with most entertainment produced in English speaking countries, I can see Izuku learning the language rather early in life as for nothing else, so he could watch more hero based shows and movies and at that point he had already shown his high intellect and memory skills so it's not impossible. Besides All Might spent time in the states and named his move set after American states and cities so a mega fan like Izuku picking up the language to feel closer to his first idol…isn't out of the question.**

**One last thing, whenever All Might or other characters who are known to mix in English words into their original Japanese dub, I'll 'italics' the words so that you can tell which is which.**

**Chapter 4: Trial of fire…and Robots**

(U.A High Hero Course Entrance Exam: Battle Site B)

"It's huge!"

"This is one of the sites for the exam!?"

"It's the size of a town for Christ sake!"

"How much money does U.A have?!"

'More than I thought apparently.' Izuku thought to himself as he walked off the bus they had used to get to their destination, he would admit that he wasn't expecting…this massive complex which U.A had in their backyard, he knew they had serious cash but this was too much.

He was wearing his workout gear which was his light blue and white tracksuit with his boots and gauntlets worn over them. He was also fitted with his new compact combat backpack so he was good to go as he'll ever be. 'I don't know where Bakugo saw sent but since I didn't see him on the bus he must be at another one of the sites, Tokoyami was sent to site D so we won't see each other till after this is said and done.' As he walked over to the side away from the rest, he begun to clear his mind and relax his body. While he went through the motions his martial arts teacher has shown the class he remembered, he remembered all the doubts and taunts thrown as him over the years.

'_You don't have a quirk!'_

'_There's no way you can ever become a hero kid.'_

'_You're too weak to be a hero.'_

'_How can you be a hero without a quirk? Don't be an idiot.'_

'_You're only get in the way.'_

'_He should probably give up now'_

'_I will became the next number one hero Deku, you hear me!'_

"This is it…today…today I prove them all wrong…" Izuku muttered to himself, a frown clear across his face as he clutched his fist so tight he might have done actual damage to his gear if he didn't recall all the positives he been blessed to experience.

'_Oh baby, you still can become a hero.'_

He recalled that one, it was his mother's words to him when he crashed after the faithful visit to the doctor confirmed he would never develop his own quirk, it was her answer to his question on whether he could still be a hero.

'_I believe in you Izuku, I always will because I know my boy will reach for the stars and claim a place amongst them.'_

Those were his father's words to him as they told him the bad news over the phone the next day. He was so happy that his parents believed in him, it gave him strength.

'_Well I will be rooting for you than Izuku, make sure to represent all us quirkless people.'_

Melissa told him that after she caught him and her father working on the Mk II, she sat him down for cookies and milk-(her favourite snack at the time)-and announced that she will support him however she could.

'_I have faith that you will become a fine hero someday Midoriya.'_

Those were Mr. Shield's parting words to him after they completed he sent word that he was able to complete the Mk IV all by himself. He was bursting at the seams with that one.

'_You better become a pro Izuku-kun, who else am I gonna trust my…beeehind to?'_

Yu's comment left him a blushing and stuttering mess that one practice session but he knew she was just teasing him and that she believed he could do the impossible.

.

.

.

He still plans on collecting that reward from her though after this.

'_Young Midoriya, you have a heart of gold. I'm sure that if you gave it your all, one-day you may just take my place as the number one hero.'_

The words of the number one hero, funny…he would have thought that Yagi opinion would have mattered more to him now but…

…He cared more about letting down everyone else, maybe because they all had a part in shaping him, ensuring that the unfairness of life didn't turn him like it did so many others?

"…I WILL succeed and prove that all the faith you all have in me isn't misplaced." He finished his verbal vow of success as he stood straight and tall.

"**Okay Start!**" Present Mic announced all of a sudden from the observation tower, drawing the attention of most of the examinees.

"**What's the matter? There are no countdowns in real fight! That kid gets it! So get going! The die has been cast, you know!?**" Present Mic told them as he pointed to where Izuku was standing before the doors opened and where he was now, which was nearly out of site and within the battleground. The speed of which he did caught them all off guard as two thoughts prevailed through their minds as they call raced to catch up and begin ranking up points.

When the hell did he start moving?!/How fast is he moving to be that far ahead!?

(With Izuku)

Izuku had run in the moment the doors had opened, he had honed his skills and reflexes fighting against all those petty criminals and smugglers along with Yu and unlike the rest of them U.A. hopefuls, he was used to acting and reacting in the spot with no prompt or warning. He had been able to cover such a large distance due to the fact that his boots greatly increased his running speed by adding more force to each individual speed, allowing him to cover up to twice as much ground with every single step.

"Alright, the boots are working just as I thought they would and I'm only at 99% power. Still I need to increase the speed since I won't be outrunning any vehicles at this pace, and definitely shouldn't think of challenging Ingenium to a race any time soon." Izuku said to himself as he took a turn down one of the many roads, looking for a target. He was lucky in that regard as he saw a 1 pointer and 3 pointer robot up ahead which to his dismay, didn't look like Mario villains. "And here I was hoping to smash a robot Goomba or two." He lamented as he would have really enjoyed that but he resolved to think about that later.

Before the 3 pointer knew what was happening, Izuku had already jumped towards it, powered up the shock generator in his boots and delivered a major kick to its face, the shockwave from said move caused the entire head and more other portions of the bot to be blown to bit. Izuku didn't stop to bask in his first kill but rather he used to the outward force generated from his kick to leap from the downed robot and do the same to the 1 pointer, aiming for its mid-section which caved him under the blow.

"That wasn't too hard, let's see if I can't break some more of them." Izuku said to himself as he ran away looking for more bots to break. As he ran through the streets he came to an open area which luckily for him didn't have anyone else yet. Good thing too since he could see at least 6 one pointers, 7 two pointers and 3 three pointers.

This just keeps getting better and better.

With a purpose in his step and fire in his eyes, the young boy dashed towards the small gathering of robots and was able to crash the head of a 2 pointer with a drop-kick before they knew he was there. All at once, they all came for him.

"Target acquired. We'll kill you!"

"Where have I heard that before?" Izuku said to himself as he recalled that was Bakugo's favourite phrase to say to him. The first one to reach him was a 1 pointer which tried to punch him with a straight forward punch but he saw throw it like a boy saw through a window and at the last second, hopped to the side and landing on one foot. "Too slow!" Izuku counted as he used his one foot as a spring and jumped back at the 1 pointer, delivering a sick roundhouse to the neck with enough power behind to bend it, heavily damaging the bot. before he could finish it off, another 2 pointer tried to get the jump on him but he avoided it by jumping 2m straight up and watching as it took out its own mechanical alley. He landed on top of the 2 pointer and quickly hooked his arms around its neck, kicked off of it and used the pendulum styled force generated from that to drive both feet shin deep into the machine. It was already out of commission but he saw he was slowly being surrounded so he grabbed something from his pocket, planting it on the now wrecked robot and shot off a grappling line from his left gauntlet towards the fifth floor of a nearby building. He waited for about two 2 pointers and another 1 pointer to get in close before he reeled himself in, just as he made it clear and he saw that they were as close as they were going to get, he detonated the charge he left behind and watched as the additional bots were caught in the blast and shrapnel, reducing them to ruins.

He leaped from his perch towards a 1 pointer just as he fell about 2m, he opened up his wings and fired off his thrusters, shooting him towards his target. He coiled up his legs in a similar manner to a falcon before it grabs its prey and activated the talons on each foot. As he collided with his prey, he grasped into the body, digging his talons deep into the metal before carrying it above a 3 pointer and dropping it on top of it, destroying the both of them. From his position above them he quickly choose his next target and dived right at them, using the force behind him from his acceleration, he was able to cleave through two 2 pointers and another 3 pointer before he flew upwards again and performed the same move. Again and again till there was nothing but pieces of robot laying around him.

"That's 33 points and there's still about 5 minutes, 54 seconds left. Let's see if I can't add to that." Izuku said to himself as he allowed smile of battle excitement to grow on his face, he quickly left the scene and flew off towards another part of the battle site, not knowing that a certain brown haired cutie had seen him dismember all those faux villains like it was nothing.

'He took them all down like, like he was used to fighting actual villains. No focus Ochaco, you're here to win it so get moving!' Uraraka thought to herself as he looked for more robots to add to her tally of 28 points so far...but hopefully it will take a little extra time so that her stomach can calm down before she losses her lunch.

(In the Observation room)

"They all seem to be performing well for the most part." The 18+ Only Hero: Midnight stated as she and the rest of U.A. staff watched the numerous examinees as they went about the battle.

"Yes but that's to be expected when all you have to do is smash some piece of machinery." The Tall and muscular form of the Blood Hero: Vlad King counted.

"Well we kinda have to dum them down otherwise much less people would even pass." The shorter and skinnier Excavation Hero: Power Loader stated as he and the 2nd year students were the ones who built those very same bots, sure they weren't that good they couldn't make them too hard.

"And that's a problem why?" A both tired and annoyed voice spoke up from the wall, Power Loader and Vlad King turned to look at their college the Erasure Hero: Eraserhead who for some reason didn't opt to use the chairs but stand by himself.

"Of course you would not see the issue with that." Vlad King said as it was no secret Eraserhead wanted their trials to be much more difficult. "What do you think principal Nezu?" he asked as he turned to the only non-human in the room who up till this point had kept quiet.

"I believe you both have excellent points on the issue here as the robots aren't the best at discerning plausible future students from the rest of the folk but we aren't only using them in such a fashion to pick either." The animal principal, and smartest being in the room-Nezu said as he took a sip of his tea.

"Yes, the examinees aren't told how much villains are in their respective sites nor were they informed of their locations. They have a limited amount of time to find and defeat their targets in such a vast area so in essence the exam isn't really about stacking up points, that's just one part of it." The pro hero, Snipe spoke as he looked over to a screen which featured a black skinned boy cruising around in the shadows and ranking up kills from unsuspecting bots before escaping.

"Information gathering and the ability to understand the situation before anybody else." The one screen was a feed of a rather tall boy using his tentacle like arms to scout the area before him. "Mobility that can be used in a great deal of circumstances." Another showed a well-built boy coming to a halt after using his impressive speed to defeat a 2 pointer. "Discernment to able to stay calm in any situation." Another showed a rather flamboyant boy blasting apart a 3 pointer with a laser coming out of his belt. "And pure combat ability. We watch them all for these traits as having too much of one and not enough of the other can lead to serious issues." Nezu finished as the last screen showed Katsuki laying waste to any and all who tried to stop him, from the looks of it, he was having fun blowing apart those robots.

"We also factor in their own ability to adapt to a changing situation and battleground, how well they work with others and analyse the situation for what it is and react according as well as those who can strike and end a situation before it can get out of hand." The Pro hero Cementoss stated as he looked towards the feed which showed how Izuku would watch from above, quickly make a judgement call and swoop in and then fly off. He could be help another examinee, get them out of trouble or rake up more points to his score, so far he had the most rescue points at around 14.

"All these combined are the crucial traits and skills needed to keep peace in the streets and are turned into points on this test. HAHAHA." Nezu said with a laugh as he sipped his tea, his co-workers already used to his rather sociopathic personality.

"You seem to be a good mood today." Another voice spoke up, this time coming from the skinny form of All Might who had taken a seat behind the animal principal.

"Because one student we have is already showing those last few traits right now, and he is the one I was expected to put on quite the show for us." Nezu answered which caught all their attention as Nezu was not only the oldest person in the room but very hard to please, some of them like Eraserhead who were former students at U.A recall that even during their time at the school, Nezu was never one to hand out compliments but you had to be observant to notice as he was still quite polite and cheeky.

"Oh, why's that?" Snipe inquired for the sake of the collective group.

"He would have been accepted into U.A. via recommendation because David Shield took the boy under his wings and is fully confident in Midoriya's skills, regardless of him being quirkless." Nezu revealed, shocking them all, especially All Might who had never imagined his old friend would do that. Hell, David rarely took students as he was always busy being a father and inventor. At the same time, they all turned their attention to the screen with Izuku on it and show how he was quite skilled in taking out the bots, almost as if he had actual experience.

"Then why didn't he put in the recommendation then?" Midnight asked, it didn't make sense for someone of such status and influence to praise a potential student but not put in a word for their acceptance.

"Because after we had a nice chat the other day, we both figured that the young lad wouldn't want to enter U.A like that. According the Shield, Midoriya is the kind of boy person who wishes to prove himself by his own accord and not ride easy street, something I find is an admirable trait in the fledging hero." Nezu explained as he could see the plight of the boy, he was quirkless so he needed to physically prove himself as if people found out he got in due a recommendation from the famous but quirkless David Shield, they would just chalk it up to a favouritism over merit and stop there. Humans really were a flawed race if they never stopped to consider the positives of having quirkless heroes, not every quirk was as combat effective or flashy as All Might's and Endeavour's after all.

"He hasn't passed the trail yet." Eraserhead said, getting his attention again as he would admit he was impressed by Izuku's work ethic but he would withhold his judgement till the end of the exam, it was the logical thing to do.

"Yes, we need to see how he and everybody else, deals with this." All Might finished as he pressed the YARUKI switch to let the final part of the exam be revealed.

(Moments before with Izuku)

"Alright, I have a score of 51 points and counting, I haven't seen any more bots but from the sounds of it, they are all gathered by the rest of the people. They must be attracted to a large gatherings." Izuku said to himself as he hung off the ledge of a balcony with one hand, the other was raised as he looked through his basic stats on the touchscreen display. Everything was performing all right as nothing was damaged and he was still sitting pretty at around 76% power.

'At this rate, I'm must have already made the cut as from what I've heard from those morons yelling out their points, the average is in the low 30s.' Izuku thought to himself as he remembered all most of them would call out their points, whether it was to make themselves seem big or to intimidate the rest was beyond them as it served no purpose other than pointless competition when they should be focused in their own affairs, couldn't they count in their heads! He would have continued to mentally rant if not for the huge explosion not too far from him "What the Hell!" he called out as he tried to find the location of that blast. Meanwhile the rest of the examinees at ground level were voicing their thoughts as well.

"Did, did that building just collapse?!"

"What could have caused it?"

"Not one of these small fry, maybe someone's quirk?"

"Why would they fire off something that powerful? That goes way beyond overkill."

"Hold up, I think I hear something."

As the smoke and dust cleared, a large and foreboding figure appeared. It was massive, standing taller than most of the buildings and moved on tracks the size of trucks. At the same moment, a metallic hand came around and gripped the building as it turned to reveal it was a giant robot Bowser of all things!

'An Obstacle that will lose its marbles in narrow spaces.' Izuku recalled Present Mic stating as he explained the rules and types of bots they would find but he didn't think that they actual would go and build a Mario villain, it was a funny and extremely scary at the same time for crying out loud! "Now I know what he was talking about but…..ISNT THAT OVERKILL TIMES TEN!" Izuku screamed as he watched as the Bowser reared up a fist to strike at the group, he wisely shot off a grappling line to the opposite building and jumped away as the fist came down. The force of it created a blast of air which knocked some people on their asses and damage just about everything in the immediate area.

(In the Observation Room)

"An Overwhelming threat." All Might started as he and the rest of them watched as an overwhelming majority of the examinees run off in both fear and haste. "How people act after they seen this shows their true nature." He finished his thought.

(With Izuku)

"Looks like I have to get out of here, no sense sticking around for no gain." Izuku muttered as he collected his wits about himself as he thanked the heavens his line sunk deep enough into the concreate to have saved him from being blown away, still for safe measure he had sunk his now clawed hands and taloned feet into the wall for safe measure.

"**Less than two minutes left on the clock my dear listeners! Pick up the pace and stack up those points!**" Present Mic called out as remind them of their time. Izuku was about to fly away when he heard a feint voice from the rubble.

"Ow!"

"What?" Izuku said as he turned his attention to the source of the voice and quickly scanned through the visible rubble for whoever could have called out, it didn't take him long to see that it was from coming from a brown haired girl lying face down, after that he looked her down to see if there were any visible issues he got spot till he found it.

'Her foot is stuck under the rubble, she can't get out the way. And there all running away without trying to help!?' Izuku thought in anger as he watched as people ran passed her for their own safety, did they not know what he meant to be a hero? Were they that short sighted or were they in it for the money? Either way he wouldn't stand for it. He fired off his thruster while still latched into the building, causing very noticeable damage but he couldn't bring himself to care as he raced to help her. "Not if I can help it." He vowed as he flew over.

(In the Observation Room)

"It is true that there is absolutely no merit in taking down that faux villain…." All Might started as they all watched as Izuku flew _towards_ the threat and not way.

(With Ochaco)

"It's the winged guy." Uraraka whispered as she watched the boy fly overhead and head right towards the 0 pointer, was he trying to save her?

(With All Might)

"…but there creates an opportunity. To shine brightly and rise to the surface." All Might continued as some of the teachers watched, wide eyed as Izuku flew towards the 0 pointer before giving it a nasty, shock infused kick to the face which left a large dent in the armour as well as caused smoke from damaged system to leak out.

"That's right, to rise to the surface. The most importance qualification a hero needs…." The number one hero went one as Izuku started to fly around the 0 pointer's face, landing blows here and there and keeping its attention focused solely on him before he flew off, leading the 0 pointer away from the larger crowd which watched all this infold, stunned that he had the balls to do so even if he meant losing the chance to score more points.

"The Spirit of self-sacrifice." He finished as Izuku kept the big bot busy while the rest could safely move away while the speedster from earlier raced in to assist the young girl whose leg was pinned by the rubble.

(With Izuku)

"**One Minute left!**" Present Mic called out as he looked at his watch and counted down the seconds. With time short he had least wanted to keep this thing as busy as possible.

"Sorry about this but I always did like beating Bowser to save the princess." Izuku called out as he took a quick and very steep climb upwards, gaining speed and altitude. He kept this up he was about 600m off the ground before he turned around and flew back towards the 0 pointer, building up momentum while rerouting power to the shockwave generator in his one boot. 'This will drain most of what I have left but what the heck.' Izuku thought to himself as he folded up his wings, cut the power to the thrusters, coiled up his body and started to spin as he fell, gaining more and more centripetal force till he was about 20m above the bot.

At that moment, he straightened his body and stuck out one foot in a kicking motion as he aimed right for the robo-bowser's head.

"_**Diving Eagle Driver!**_" he yelled out as he came in for the finishing blow, the 0 pointer wasn't fast enough to dodge such an attack so it raised one of its arms to shield itself. A lot of good that did as Izuku hit the body with not only all the momentum he had built up but also his body weight and the devastating boost of the shockwave generators. The result was the near complete destruction of the 0 pointer's left arm from the attack as everything from the elbow joint was simply destroyed. Izuku didn't have time to try again as Present Mic call out.

"**Time's up folks! The Exam is over!**"

After that he landed in a nearby apartment's balcony and walked down the stairs in found to where the rest of the people gathered. Recovery girl made her appearance and handed out medical candy as well as healing those who needed, she saw to his bruised ankle as he landed funny with that power move but luckily he wasn't anything serious. He didn't much attention to the looks he was getting the not so quiet whispers about what he did–(he was used to blocking out the opinions of others after all)–he used looked for the girl he helped and after seeing her standing next to the tall runner, he felt relieved that she seemed to be okay so he it best not to approach her at the time.

Though that fancy looking boy did have a point about U.A. only being able to get away with such a dangerous and unconventional exam because Recovery girl could see to most injuries and treat them better than the standard hospital. Still, he was kinda awkward being kissed by an old lady besides his grandmother's-(maybe he should call them when he got home? See how they were doing)-he also found it funny and relieving to hear she still went by 'The Youthful Hero' even though her youth had long since ended, it added to her approachability he supposed as one needs to be calm and relaxed around those who heal.

(One week later)

"Izuku…?" A voice called out

"Izuku?" The voice called out again, this time louder

"Midoriya Izuku!" another voice called out, his mother! He came out of his daze to see that he was seated at the table with both his mother and Yu-(who his mother invited over for dinner)-he looked down and saw that he was still holding his fish to his mouth but it had no bite marks or missing bits. How long was he lost in thought?

"Wha-!" He responded out but interrupted by the pro hero present.

"Stop staring at the fish with a smile, it's freaking us out!" Yu scolded as both her and his mother looked creeped out by his blank face, face and the fish.

"Sorry!" Izuku apologised as he took a bite of his fish and looked down towards his plate to hide his embarrassed and red face.

"Serious, what's in your mind? You're usually more focused then this?" Yu asked him after a few calming moments.

"Just, just thinking of if I passed or not." Izuku replied honestly, there was no point in lying so he just came out with it.

"Don't you worry dear, with what you told us, there's no way you didn't." Inko told him as she reached over the placed a reassuring hand over his own to help with his nerves.

"Your mom's right Izuku-kun, you're the smartest person I know so I don't think you need to worry about the written portion at the very least." Yu agreed as she had seen what they teen could do and was quite proud about it, one day she could show him off to all the other girls that said she was too much of a slob and air-head to ever find a decent partner.

"Yeah, yeah your right, I gotta be more positive!" Izuku said with a smile as he quickly took a sip of the soup, forgetting that it was near boiling hot. "Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, Hot!" he screamed with his mouth full as he tried to fan it in an effort to cool it down.

"That's what happens when you don't watch what you put in your mouth you brat!" Yu yelled as she handed him his water to wash it down and cool his tongue. Afterwards they continued to peacefully eat dinner passing the time with conversation and details about each other's week. Yu was on the up and up as she was able to stop a bank heist, assist the police to recover a kidnapped boy and return him to his parents, fight off 3 rampaging villains and was able to clean her place-(something they all knew was the real achievement for her).

Afterwards they all sat down and watched some American cartoons to put them at ease which went on for a while. Izuku for his part knew that he passed the written portion, no doubt there and he also raked up 51 points but he was still nervous. U.A. attracts of the best talent in Japan and abroad so he hoped that their benchmark wasn't something too high. He had also tried to get into contact with All Might but he had been busy all week so no such luck there.

It was another hour before the two love birds decided that they should head on down to his labs so he could do something with his hands as he fidgeted the entire time they watched those old Tom & Jerry cartoons. Which brings us to the present with Yu laying on the bed while Izuku worked on one of the boots he had used during the exam.

"Neko, how is it now?" Izuku asked his A.I. as he put the boot down for it to be scanned.

"As stated before sir, the boots are fine. You need to rest as this isn't good for you." Neko informed him after the scan was completed and came back with no faults.

"You should listen to her you know, you did design her." Yu stated as she got up and walked over.

"I'm just…not in the mood for sleep." Izuku protested weakly as Yu wrapped her arms around him in a gesture of intimacy.

"Well you do need it, you can't be a hero if you always tired and high strung." Yu said as she poked him in the cheek.

"Well I need something to help with the nerves and fridge down her only has milk for coffee and energy drinks." Izuku counted as he never stocked the thing with foods that help him sleep.

"Your mom must hate that." Yu teased as she knew just how much of a fitness junkie Inko could be. It was why there was almost never any sweets in the house that she bought.

"Yeah, yeah she does, says it will ruin my stomach." Izuku answered with a small smile as he leaned into her embrace, relaxing himself somewhat.

"Sir, if you would like, I can play some calming music that you recently added to my music folders." Neko informed them as the main screen showed the before mentioned file.

"[sign] I appreciate that Neko, please do." Izuku requested as he allowed Yu to guide him to the couch he had recently had moved in, all while Window to the Abbey played in the background. they were about to sit down and relax but were interrupted by the intercom going off.

"**Izuku!**" Inko called as she tried to keep her calm but wasn't having much luck at it.

"Wha-! Yes-Yes Mother?" Izuku asked as her and Yu scrambled to their feet.

"**The letter just came, come quickly!**" Inko said over the com-link as he and Yu rushed up the elevator to see for themselves and true to her word, Inko stood next to the phone while holding the letter in hand. It was a while later they were back in the lad, seated on the couch as Izuku held the letter but didn't open it.

"No sense just looking at it all night." Yu stated as she looked down at the letter with more than a little nerve, she knew her Izu-kun made it in and if they for some reason refused him, she was going to head over there and have a talk with them!

Izuku slapped his cheeks to calm himself down before he tore open the top of the letter, inside was a letter and a metallic looking disc, he took the disc out and placed it on the table, but once he did, it turned on and projected the last person the both of them were expecting to see.

"**I am here as a projection!**" All Might announced as he appeared on screen wearing the same yellow suit he often wore during interviews.

.

.

.

"The Hell!" Yu called out.

"All Might?!" Izuku asked as he was more confused than ever now.

"Wait, I thought this was from U.A., right?" Yu asked as she checked the back of the envelope and saw that it had the U.A. crest and school name at the bottom of it.

"**I had to do some paperwork that took me all week so I have been otherwise unavailable, sorry about that**." All Might apologised with a bow, answering Izuku unspoken question about what he had been doing all week. "**Actually, I came to this town to work for U.A., you are looking at the newest teacher!**" All Might finished as he pointed towards himself at that last part, amazing the both of them.

"Hold on, he's going to teach at U.A?" Izuku asked as he never heard of this, why would he want to teach? Was it because he was soon to retire?

"**Young Midoriya, I am happy to tell you that you not only passed the written portion of the exam with the 2****nd**** highest of all the applicants, recommendation included but you only scored an impressive 51 points during the practical…or did you?**" All Might said cryptically as he waved his finger at them. Yu gave him a hug and peck on the cheek when she heard that he scored so well on the written exam. Something that brought a smile to his face even if he was still confused.

"What does he mean? I was sure to count as I went along." Izuku asked he was sure he kept accurate count of his points. Luckily for them, All Might choose this time to explain even if he was a recording.

"**Here is a short clip of what you did that day!**" All Might announced as he pointed towards a TV in the background and hit the play button on the remote.

What followed was the complete exam from the perspectives of the cameras assigned to monitor Izuku personally. They watched as he displayed his combat skills he had honed over years of fighting thugs and smugglers. His reflexes and flight capabilities and how easily he took down bots he found. But they also saw how he took time to assist others by directing them towards the bots that he could see from his bird's eye view, how he would assist them in fighting off the robots if they got too much or carried them off if they couldn't handle them by themselves.

They saw him help others just like he always did, like he always wanted to do.

"**You not only helped that young lady but you also took the time and effort to assist others with their own fights to carried them away from harm, even though it meant less time for you to gather your own points. That my boy, was the actions of a heroic heart which is why the practical didn't just have villain point but also…**_**RESCUE POINTS**_**!**" All Might told them with a bigger smile than usual as he revealed that the exam was more than just punching and kicking really hard.

"Oh my little Izu-kun, your just a sweet little cinnamon roll, aren't you?" Yu teased as she pressed his head towards her chest as she hugged him harder and harder. She couldn't help it, she was just show proud of him and his noble heart.

"y-Yu-chan! Please!" Izuku begged with a massive blush as he could feel more then he was prepared to from the embrace.

"**How can a hero course reject someone who saves others and does the right thing? Perish the thought! Call that lip service? Fine by me!**" All Might defended his position as he kept on explaining. "**This is a job that requires one to risk their lives to put that lip service into practice!**" All Might finished as he took a breath before he dropped the bomb and showed the real results of the practical.

"**You young Midoriya were awarded by a panel of judges a total score of 88 rescue points for your honest and helpful actions! Which gives you a **_**grand total**_** score 139 points!"** All Might proclaimed as she showed them the board and like he said, Izuku had scored 51 points worth in villain points alone which alone put him would have put him at 7th place but with the 88 rescue points, he was sitting pretty at the number one spot with close to double the score Bakugo achieved with his second place spot which he earned with villain points alone as he had no rescue points whatsoever. **"You pass with **_**flying colours**_**!**" All Might finished as he let that sink in. For his part, Izuku was starting to tear up as he listened in, he knew he should be expectant of his success as worked harder than just about everyone else just to stand at the starting line but he couldn't stop the tears of joy from running down his cheeks but he did love that Yu took him into another more comforting hug as she had her own waterworks to deal with.

"**Come young Midoriya, this…is your hero academia**." All Might finished as the projection cut and it turned off. In its absence Yu and Izuku hugged and cried in joy at his success. After a while those hugs turned into kisses, those kisses turned into make-out sessions while after a few minutes, they found themselves once more on the bed with most of the clothes off.

They spent the rest of the night exchanging their virginities for the others and exploring levels of intimacy that they had never done or felt with other people.

It was a good end to a good week.

**Well that was a bit harder than I thought it would be to write but I hope I did it justice. The battle trial was more fun to write but I had to cut some stuff out otherwise I would have put too much focus of Izuku, I'm trying to balance the story so he isn't the most scene character but the main character-(there's a difference, I assure you).  
The zero pointer being based off Bowser was something that I thought would be funny for Nezu to approve and in his character as now the young blood he was testing were faced with something straight out of a video game which now sparked fear in their hearts. **

**Izuku choosing to distract and then lead it away fits his character type for this story as I somewhat based his fighting style off Crane and Shen from the Kung-Fu Panda franchise and Donatello from TNMT(2012), all three don't have the power or don't prefer to use such in combat and use other means to defeat their opponents. Izuku as you can imagine doesn't have the power needed to smash the Zero pointer like he did in cannon-(which got him a broken arms and both legs broken as well).  
He may came off as more critical but there's a reason for that, he is more confident in himself as he feels more comfortable voicing his opinions but he still has his manners so he won't always speak his mind.  
As you can guess, the moves that both heroes and villains use that we know are power moves will be highlighted as such to help distance them from the rest of the text.**

**As you call saw, Izuku got first place rather in seventh as not only did he actually score villain points which I kept at a reasonable number but he also scored more rescue points then cannon as he did more than just break himself helping out Uraraka so he makes sense that he would be awarded higher scores for that, after all if you don't count himself and the gravity nullifier, people like Kendo scored 40 rescue points, so adding 28 to Midoriya's own score isn't impossible. (By the way-I can only imagine Katsuki's face when he got his results and saw that Izuku blew his score out of the water and let it to dry)**

**I didn't write a lemon scene as I'll probable get someone else to write one for me down the line but for now, there won't be such things, only super intimate make-outs/hugs etc. **

**Next chapter will cover the first day and like always, will deviant from cannon in more ways than one.**

**The song that Neko chose was Troy Baker 'Window to the Abbey' if you're interested, very simple but enjoyable song to listen to.**


	6. Another day…Another challenge

**Thank you all for the wonderful response to the last chapter, it warms my heart to know that you all find it interesting to read. As you can imagine, this chapter will cover Izuku's first day at U.A. so yes, Aizawa will be making his own grumpy but lovable appearance which I've been looking forward to. I've already read about the tests on the wiki page and along with my bro who's my sound board, I have completed the ranking for the 1-A students by taking into account their quirks, how they used them in season 1, how good they are at using them in season 1 and their personalities and I can tell you, the final results really surprised me with who made the top 5.**

**Emrys Akayuki – Don't worry, sweet little Uraraka still passed but with a lower score so you can imagine this will make her want to work harder as to never be in that position again. And yes, I know that MHA is set at least 100 years in the future but even the manga makes references to pop culture and DC/Marvel heroes so there's no harm in that. I also meant they couldn't arrest him for illegal hero work as the assaults charges, well that would also be hard as not only is he a minor but he also only targets villains and criminals only so it would be very hard to get a jury that wouldn't go easy on him as he is still doing a public service which benefits the general populace.**

**Omega Armadillo 300 – Yes, yes she does. I like her character as someone who's flawed like Mineta but still has the drive to be a proper hero as we've seen her do so more than once. Here, Izuku would just rub off a bit on her, hence why her hero ranking is rising even faster than cannon and she is focusing more on saving people but not much, I still want her to remain herself.**

**Alex Focker – There is already plans for Mei and Izuku to work together as they are both gear headed inventors, Mei's just more socially awkward and inept when compared to him (which is a big thing really). Mei also seems like the kind of person who would work with another person without getting all jealous or something, so long as her name is on the project she doesn't care as she wants to work at a big time support company(we all saw what she did to Iida during the Sport's Festival)-therefore helping Izuku out with his own developments would only help her in her own goals as she would be showing that her tech or assistance can even make a quirkless boy hero material.**

**Chapter 6: Another day…Another challenge**

**(Two nights later at Dagobah Municipal Beach)**

Two nights after I got the good news, I called All Might as to meet him at the beach where we trained together. The original plan was to meet the night afterwards but after Yu and I woke up the following morning from out night of…passion, we told my mother the good news-( and after admonishing the both of us for unprotected sex which luckily for us, didn't result in pregnancy as it was a 'safe day' for Yu)-mother decided we should all go out for dinner to celebrate …though she and Yu ate more than I did, I was too happy to care, besides, I know what kind of workout schedule those two have to what fat they gained from out night out would be lost in a matter of days.

Anyway I had already made it to the beach and found All Might easy enough as at this time, they weren't that many people out there in the first place. He noticed me approaching though.

"Young Midoriya." Yagi called out as Izuku made his way over to him.

"Evening Yagi-sama." Izuku greeted with a small bow as they both turned to watch the waves.

"Congrats on getting it kid, you earned it." Yagi told him with a small smile, something Izuku returned.

"Thank you very much." Izuku replied as Yagi gave him a high five.

"Just so you know, I told the school about my connection to you." Yagi stated, catching Izuku off guard by the statement so he choose to explain. "There was no reason not to and with that known, I wasn't chosen to be on the admission committee for 1st year students so ensure I couldn't play favourites." He finished.

"Yeah, that does sound like it would be cheating and unfair to everyone else." Izuku replied as he was thankful that he now knew he got in by his own merits, just like everyone who took the exam. "Oh I was surprised to find out that you're going to be a teacher at U.A., is that why you came to town seeing how your agency is in Tokyo and all that?" He asked as he did seem odd that All Might up and left the capital to come to his city of all places.

"Yes, but I couldn't tell anyone about it until the school announced it, as you know I searching for a successor for my power and the principal thought it would work out if I worked there as I can chose one of the students and be in an environment where I can properly train them." Yagi explained the reasoning behind it. Over their time together, Yagi had told him about One for All and how the quirk worked to help explain his two different forms. Izuku was shocked about it and for a time, couldn't believe that such a quirk existed but after thinking about how there was a time when a glowing baby was deemed impossible, he started to realize that with quirks-just about anything was possible.

'I see, it makes sense, U.A. produces some of the best pros out there. It wouldn't be too hard to find someone amongst the student body who can succeed him.' Izuku thought to himself as he saw that it wasn't a bad move but they would need to keep a lid on this as if people found out about it, everyone will want it which would make the selection all the more difficult. "What does Shield-sama have to say about this?" Izuku asked as he was present when Yagi made the call to tell his old friend about it as well. It took some time for David to forgive Yagi for never telling him about it but thanks to his and Mellissa's effort-(who promised to get him back to holding out on them)-the two adults had smoothed things out.

"He's…hesitate, but that's just because I'll have to retire soon but he supports the decision." Yagi replied as his old friend wasn't too pleased with the news but realised that everyone has their time. It was quiet for a while as the two just took in the scenery as Yagi pulled out a flask and took a sip, something Izuku noticed as he smelt a familiar smell in the air.

"Yagi-sama…" Izuku stated as he lost his smile and started to frown.

"Yes, young Midoriya?" Yagi asked, not seeing the storm brewing on the boy's face.

"Is that coffee…?" Izuku asked as he was now straight up glaring at the number one hero.

.

.

.

"Errr…" Was Yagi response as he recalled that he wasn't supposed to be drinking the stuff and he made the mistake to drink it in front of the 2nd person to bar him from doing so, the first being Recovery Girl.

"And what did I tell you about drinking coffee?" Izuku asked as he took out his trusty taser and turned it on. All while his eyes never left Yagi who was now nervous and slightly scared by the bird of prey look the boy had.

"It's a force of habit to make it every morning." He tried to explain as he backed up to create some distance but Izuku would move closer to close the distance for every step he took.

"I'll show you a force a habit!" Izuki yelled as he jumped forward to smack him only for Yagi to dodge the strike and buff up.

"Oh would you look at the time, gotta go!" All Might quickly shot as he run down the beach, leaving a trial as he tried to made his getaway. He thought he was safe but years of experience allowed him to notice Izuku was hot on his tail.

"You're not getting away that easily, I force grandma food down your throat if I have to! Get back here!" Izuku yelled as he chased after him, leaving the pro to wonder just how he was keeping up as sure he wasn't going his top speed but at the rate he was running, the boy should have no chance. He looked down at the boy's feet and saw that he was wearing those boots and leg supports he designed and wanted to smack himself for not noticing them earlier.

'You mean he was wearing them even today!' He loudly thought to himself as he run down the beach from the angry teen.

(The following April)

"Izuku, do you have your tissues?" Inko asked her only child as he put on his boots.

"Yes." Izuku replied.

"And your handkerchief?" She asked as she got up and fastened his tie, though it still looked like he wasn't done right but the boy gave up on that a while ago.

"Yes mother." Izuku replied.

"And your tools?" She asked as he put on his oversized backpack.

"Already in my bag mother." Izuku answered as he walked to the door. "Alright I gotta go you else I'll be late on the first day." He stated as he reached for the doorknob.

"Wait Izuku!" Inko called out to him, making him wonder what it was this time.

"Yes mother." Izuku asked his turned to face her. Once he did, she run up and gave him a hug.

"You're really cool." Inko stated as she released him from the hug, leaving him slightly red on the cheeks. "Do your best honey." She told him with an honest smile to which he gave her a thankful one.

"Thanks mother, see you later!" Izuku said as he walked out the front door and made his way down the stairs to the street. Once he got down, he pulled out his board and placed it down. As he did so, he pulled out his helmet and earphones and put them both on. He connected the earphones to his phone via Bluetooth and put his music to random and hit play as he skated down the street.-**(He's listening Empire (feat. Steven Malcolm))**. As the music played, Izuku cruised down the road towards his future school. He would perform tricks here and there to impress some of the younger kids he came across and to annoy the older generation who just thought he was an 'import punk' or something but for the most part he raced towards U.A.

'From what I know, the acceptance rate for U. extremely low with only 1 in 300 making the cut every year for the hero course. Other than the 4 students admitted through recommendations, 36 students are admitted through the regular exam. Those same 40 are then divided into 2 classes with 20 students each' Izuku thought to himself as he came up to the main gates of U.A and got off his board and removed his helmet. 'All Might said that I scored the 2nd highest of all the 40 who got in, so who scared higher? Maybe Katsuki but that's unlikely. It could be that glasses wearing dude.' Izuku thought as he latched his board to his backpack and entered the building. It had removed his earphones as well in case it was against the rules as he did want a black mark on his record from the first day. It took some time as the main building was massive but he eventually found his class-room.

"That's a big door…You could fit two All Might's stacked on top of each other through here. Is it for students who have quirks like Yu-chan's?" Izuku said to himself as he stared at the door that must have been a good 6m tall and 2m across. "Alright, this classroom will have the elite chosen from hundreds of applicants…." Izuku said to himself as he attempted to shake off the nerves but then he thought about two people he really didn't want to be in the same class with. "I pray to Kami that those two are in 1-B, I don't need more explosions and stern talks." Izuku finished as slid the door open to get inside.

If only his prays were answered.

"Don't put your feet on the desk!" The tall boy from the presentation told Katsuki who like always, didn't look like he cared.

"Huh?" Katsuki replied with a smirk as he turned his head to face him.

"Don't you think that's rude to the U.A. upperclassmen and the people who made that desk?" The tall boy asked him, seemingly wanting Katsuki to think of others first but unlike Izuku, he didn't know that won't work.

"I don't! What Junior High did you go to, you side character?!." Katsuki yelled/demanded.

'Goddammit! It just had to be those 2.' Izuku lamented as he now knew he would have to deal with them for the next 3 years as classmates.

"I attended Somei Private Academy. My name is Tenya Iida." The now named Iida replied, looking like he was trying to start things over on another foot not knowing that Bakugo was one of the most stubborn people out there.

"Somei!?" Katsuki repeated as he smirk become more like a sneer. "So you're a damn elite, huh?" He asked as he looked Iida up and down like he was searching for something before he made his judgement. "Looks like I'll have fun crashing you!" He finished with his smirk back in place.

"Crushing"? You're terrible! Do you truly aim to be a hero?" Iida asked as he took a step back with an arm raised to defend himself.

"I wonder about that every day." Izuku stated as he walked into the classroom, drawing everyone's attention from Bakugo and Iida's little spat to the new face in the room.

"Good Morning. I am from Somei Private Academy. My name is-" Iida tried to introduce himself as he marched over to Izuku but he merely rose a hand to stop him.

"I heard. My name is Izuku Midoriya, pleasure to meet you." Izuku begun with a small smile as he looked forward to his time here, now if only he could get some time alone to talk with Fumikage as the dude didn't like social gathering as much as others and tended to stay out of the spotlight. Unfortunately he didn't know what he as in for as a few more student jumped to their feet when he introduced himself.

"Wait a moment, your Midoriya!" A pink skinned girl asked as he pointed at him.

"Like the guy who got 1st place in the physical exam Midoriya?!" A blonde boy with a black mark in his hair finished as he approached the boy, who still looked confused by this attention.

"Dude, you get a score in the triple digits, I was _so_ jealous of you!" A set of…clothing stated as it swayed from side to side, wait a minute, the girl must be invisible but why doesn't she just turn it off. Was it a mutation rather than a transformation type quirk?

"Thanks…I guess." Izuku replied as he wasn't used to all this attention from people he didn't know, it was honestly putting him on edge.

"Forgive them Midoriya, they are somewhat excitable from what I've seen." Thank Kami Tokoyami saw fit to save him from the small crowd as he spoke up from his seat.

"Oh Tokoyami, you in this class as well?" Izuku asked him, happy to see a friendly face here.

"Indeed, it would seem to be a stroke of good faith that we find ourselves in the same class." Tokoyami replied as he bowed his head. This interaction was somewhat of a surprise to the rest of the class as Tokoyami has been silent since entering the room and hadn't spoken to anyone, much like the white and red haired boy.

"You two know each other I presume?" Iida asked as he was the first to gain his wits.

"Yes, he and I are friends." Tokoyami replied as he went quiet once more.

"I see well-Midoriya-" Iida begun but was once more interrupted, this time by the girl who walked into behind Izuku.

"Oh, that curly hair!" She announced herself with a smile. "You're the plain looking one." She finished.

'I don't look that plain, do I?' Izuku thought to himself as he blushed.

"Thanks for saving me like that, it was super cool with how you were flying around and hitting it like 'take that and that'!" She went one and on, clearing she was one of those types with endless amounts of energy in them.

"I-it was nothing, really I just did what I would always do." Izuku replied, trying to work through the bashful embarrassment of being complimented by someone other than close friends and relatives.

"He is not wrong there, the lad has somewhat of a hero complex." Tokoyami spoke up again, now it seemed like he was purposely added fuel to the fire.

"Don't say things like Tokoyami!" Izuku yelled, red at the face in discomfort.

"Is it not true, Midoriya?" Tokoyami asked him with a straight face, okay now he _knew_ he was messing with him.

"I wonder if today is just the entrance ceremony and orientation. I wonder what our teacher is like?" The girl behind him asked in rapid succession, Izuku turned to talk to her but he noticed a yellow worm…thing with a face on the floor behind her. When did that get there?

"If you came here to make friends then go somewhere else." The worm stated blandly as the girl froze and slowly turned to face it along with Iida who just noticed it as well.

.

.

.

.

'WHAT THE HELL!' Was the collective thought among the three teens as they watched the thing just lay there.

"This is the hero course." The worm stated as it revealed itself to be a man in a sleeping bag as it opened up slightly so the man could take a sip from his liquid pack, weren't those the same kind of packaging pre-schoolers used?

.

.

.

.

'AGAIN, WHAT THE HELL!' once more, was the collective thought as this must have been the weirdest thing any of them had seen.

"Okay, it took you eight seconds before you were quiet. Time is limited, you kids are not rational enough." The man said as he stood up and got out of the sleeping bag.

'Says the guy who goes around in a sleeping bag!' Izuku thought to himself as he saw the irony of him of all people telling them that. It was like Katsuki yelling at someone who their poor manners.

'Wait if he's here then he must be our teacher. But I don't think I've seen a pro who looks so worn out before.' Izuku thought to himself as he took in the appearance of the man and boy did he look like he needed a vacation.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouto. Nice to meet you." Shouto introduced himself to the class, when no-one responded the man reached into his sleeping bag and pulled out the P.E. uniform for the school.

"It's kind of sudden but put this on and go out onto the field." He instructed, no noticing or caring that almost everyone was still shock about everything else he did.

(Later at the training field)

"Quirk Assessment Test!?" the whole class asked. They had all changed into their P.E. clothes and had gathered on one of the training fields that U.A. had for students. Aizawa had just finished explaining to them why he asked them out in the first place.

"But what about the entrance ceremony? Or Orientation?" the bubbly brown haired girl from earlier asked as they had all seen the other 1st year students walking towards the main auditorium. A blonde boy had given then the stink eye was they watched passed.

"If you're going to become a hero then you won't have time for such leisurely events." Aizawa told her with his back turned. "U.A. selling point is how unrestrictive its school traditions are. That's also how the teachers run their classes." She said as he turned to them with a bored face.

"You kids have been doing these since junior high, too, right?" Aizawa asked them as he took out his phone and showed them the list he had made. "Physical fitness test where you're weren't allowed to use your quirk. The country still uses averages taken from results of students not using their quirks. It's not rational." He ranted to himself, clearly displeased with things but no-one interrupted him.

"Well, while the ministry of education is procrastinating. Midoriya, you finished at the top of the physical examination, right?" Aizawa asked as he turned his attention to the green and black haired boy.

"Yes sir." Izuku responded after he caught himself from the surprise of being address directly.

"In junior high, what was your best result in the softball throw?" Aizawa asked him.

"61 metres" He replied, his physical scores had always been lower than Katsuki who by the end of their junior high careers, could throw a ball about 71 metres. After his reply, Aizawa threw him a clunky looking ball and instructed him to stand in one of the circles on the ground.

"Then try doing now, you can anything you want so long as you don't leave the circle." He told the boy who looked at the ball then looked down ranged.

"What's the hold up? Hurry." Aizawa ordered him from the side-lines along with the rest of the students.

"Sir if I may?" Izuku asked as he looked towards his teacher and once he got a nod to continue, he did so. "You said _anything_ right, as long as I don't leave this circle?" he asked as he threw the ball up and caught a few times.

"Yes I did, don't make me repeat myself." Aizawa confirmed for him.

"Well then," Izuku started as he threw the ball higher into the air before catching again. "If that's true," he went on as he threw the ball high into the air, reaching at least 9m higher and while the ball was coming back down to earth, Izuku started to spin himself around, gathering force as his boots activated and started to cover his whole lower legs from boots to knees. "Then how about this?!" He yelled as he spun around one last time and with all that momentum, kicked the ball as he came down to his shin lever with all the skill of an professional soccer player, launching the round object far away, high into the sky.

"D-did he just kick it?" A girl with dark purple hair and lazy-looking onyx eyes asked the invisible girl next to him.

"Like a soccer ball." She replied as they waited for the teacher to continue the lesson.

"Know your own maximum first. That is the most rational way to form a foundation for a hero." Aizawa explained as he showed them all the distance that Izuku was able to kick the softball.

"464.8m, is that for real?" The blonde boy with a black lighting mark in hair asked.

"That must have been some kick." The green haired girl with notably large hands commented.

"It looks like fun!" The pinked skinned and haired girl said with a smile.

"We can use our quirks as much as we went! As expected from the hero course." A boy with black hair, odd smile and unusually large cylinder-like elbows stated.

"'It looks like fun'' huh?" Aizawa quoted, even if he was rather quiet, something in his voice told them all he wasn't pleases with what he heard. This was reinforced by what he asked of them all. "You have three years to become heroes. Will you have an attitude like that the whole time?" when he got no-answer, he smiled in such a way that it scared some of them and unnerved the rest.

"Alright, whoever comes in last place will be judged to have no potential and be expelled from the hero course immediately." He stated the stipulation for their assignment.

"Huh?!" Was the class response to this.

(With All Might)

"Aizawa, eh?" Yagi thought to himself as he sat in the staff room, reviewing the class list and each classes' homeroom teacher. He was in his skinny form as to save his strength for when he needed it as all the teachers had been informed of his health and vowed to not speak of it with anyone else.

"Those kids are going to be in for a rough time from the start." He finished as he read about how the same man had expelled an entire class the previous year that he deemed unfit for the hero course. He prayed Aizawa wasn't one to single out young Midoriya for his quirklessness.

(Back with 1-A)

"We're free to do what we want with the circumstances of our students." Aizawa told them all as he combed his hand through his hair to get his hair out of the way of his face. "Welcome to U.A. Hero course." The man greeted them all with a scary smile and creepy eyes.

"Last place will be expelled?!" Izuku yelled, what kind of school did that!?

"But it's the first day of school!" The browned hair girl continued. "No, even if it wasn't the first day of school, this is too unfair!" he said, to which Aizawa just chuckled darkly and turned his creepy grin towards her.

"Natural disasters, big accidents and selfish villains. Calamities whose time and place cannot be predicted. This world is covered with unfairness. It is heroes who reverse these situations. If you wanted to hang out with friends at Mickey-Ds after school then too bad. As for the next three years, U.A. will do all it can to give you one hardship after the another in order to prepare you for this unfair world that you will hopefully, one day have to face as heroes." Aizawa explained to them, laying down the facts of being a hero so that those who still thought it was all glamour and showboating would see otherwise. "Go beyond, Plus Ultra. Overcome it with all you got." He finished as he used his finger to make the 'come get some' gesture.

While everyone adsorbed this new look on their chosen profession, Iida took out his water bottle and drank some as he thought about what they were told. 'This is too serious to be hazing and big brother does talk about how ruff it can be to be a pro so Mr. Aizawa isn't wrong.' He finished the first thought as he put his water bottle away. 'Then I'll just have to give it my best.'

'I'll show them all that I'm the strongest, that's for sure.' Katsuki thought to himself as he stretched out a bit.

"Alright, demonstrations over, lets continue."

(50 meter dash)

"_On you mark"_ A robotic timer called out from the end of the track. The first one in line for this was the green haired girl with large hands and Iida._ "Get set."_ Both of them crouched down and got ready to run._ "Go!" _And like a bullet fired, Iida was off, easily outpacing the girl who Izuku later leaned was Tsuyu Asui as he crossed the finish line in record time.

Tenya Iida: 3.04 seconds

Tsuyu Asui: 5.58 seconds

"Iida seems to have taken to that like a fish in water. It'll be worth seeing how the others do." Aizawa commented to himself as he watched the speedster leave the track along with Asui to make room for the next two.

"Lighten up my shoes and clothes…" Uraraka said to herself as she used her quirk on her clothing to reduce weight.

"_Get set_." The Timer called out. "_Go_." Just like Iida before, the tailed boy set a pretty good time as he used his tail to thump against the ground behind him at an angle to push himself forward. Uraraka just run like it was a usual quirkless race and set a time that wasn't bad but needed serious work.

Mashirao Ojiro: 5.49 seconds

Ochaco Uraraka: 7.15 seconds

"Oh, but that's faster than I was in junior high!" she cheered as she heard the bot call out her time. She shaved off a second from her last one.

"Good use of his quirk from Ojiro but Uraraka needs to find alternative ways to increase her movement speed since her clothes can't weight that much." Aizawa commented as he saw that she could have made herself weightless and launch herself from the beginning but she most likely didn't think of it or didn't have the power for such. She should use the gym more often in his eyes.

"Everyone, you're not being creative enough." The blonde pretty boy Izuku recalled from the entrance exam said as he looked at the track before he turned around to have his back facing it. "I'll show you what it's like…to be allowed to use your quirk!" he called out as he used his quirk to fire himself towards the finish line while the pink girl secreted some kind of liquid from her shoes to slide towards it faster than she could run. The boy would have got there first if he didn't stop the blast, fall down and have to get up to fire off another one to cross the line.

Mina Ashido: 5.50 seconds

Yuga Aoyama: 5.51

"If I shoot for more than a second, I get a stomach ache." Aoyama stated to them all, even though no-one asked for an explanation.

"Who's he talking to?" Mina asked the redhead boy who shrugged his shoulders.

"Looking at the upper limit of your quirk and the room for growth in each result, it becomes clear what you can and can't do." Aizawa said as he saw both Bakugo and Midoriya get in position. He would be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to how Midoriya went about these trials as he was U.A. first quirkless student-(and the first quirkless person to be accepted into the Hero Course. Period) so he had to be creative in how he approach them as he may be physically stronger and faster than some of his classmates but that alone wouldn't cut it. He impressed the pro when he used a kick rather than a throw as from his application and petitions he sent on prior to the exam, it was clear that his equipment focused more on lower body strength and leg centric attacks in a similar manner to Mirko. By that logic, this part of the test should be easy for him if his legs are anywhere near as strong as hers with those boots of his.

"_On your mark_," Both Bakugo and Midoriya bent down. "_Get set_," They rose a bit in preparation to set off. "_Go_." And they both jetted off with Bakugo using controlled repetitive blasts from his hands as a sort of thrust while Midoriya quickly covered the distance by doing something similar to what Iida did only moving slower than him but making up with it by increasing the distance he covered with every step.

Izuku Midoriya: 3.97 seconds

Katsuki Bakugo: 4.13 seconds

"That was faster than I thought it would be, looks like didn't drain much power either." Izuku muttered as he checked the power levels for his gear were still riding in the 90% range.

"Dammit, even with my explosion, Deku was still faster than me. I'll have to crush him in the other tests." Katsuki muttered angrily as he walked over to the side to make way for the next two to get ready. For Aizawa, he was impressed with how Katsuki used his quirk as thrust but also noticed as the blast wave wasn't as strong as some of the ones he used during the exam, he should have worked up a sweat beforehand seeing how he knew what kind of tests they were doing but didn't, if he had, he could have set a better time.

(Grip Strength)

In this one, Midoriya set a pretty good score of 60.2kg, much better than his junior high record but his was blown out of the water then the tall masked student, Shoji if he wasn't mistaken set a 540kg!, how strong was he! The second highest by strength alone was set by the muscular Sato at 510.4kg.

Others like Sero and Momo got creative in setting their scores as Momo used her quirk to create a robotic hand that did it for her…mighty convenient. Sero used his…tape to wrap around some of the gymnastics bars laying around to create a pulley system to increase the force he could pull with, looks like someone pays attention in science class. Anyway, Momo set a score of 452.45kg, the highest for the girls by a longshot by Sero set the 3rd highest overall with one of 465,5kg.

(Standing Long Jump)

This one was a cake-walk for Aoyama, Bakugo and Tokoyami who cleared the entire sand pit. Aoyama covering the largest additional distance with Bakugo a close second. Tokoyami merely cleared the pit and landed right on the other side but Midoriya knew he wasn't one to add extra distance when it served no point to do so. Asui set the 2nd highest-(2nd as Aoyama, Bakugo and Tokoyami all tied for first place) since she was able to jump a staggering 38.2m. Midoriya set an impressive score of 27.5m which placed him as 3rd for the long jump with a distance more than double that of 4th place as Ojiro set a score of 10.09m.

The short purpled…balled boy didn't do too badly if you take his size into account as he jump 5.01m. Great personal score but still the lowest in the class.

(Repeated Side steps)

Okay, the short boy from before, Mineta redeemed himself with the side steps as with his quirk in play, he set the highest score at around 150 in an minute. The invisible girl was hard to track with being…invisible but her clothes were enough of an indication of her movement for the bot to keep track of her. She scored the 2nd highest with 122 and Ojiro snagging 3rd with 120. The quiet lad with two different hair colours proved to be no slouch as even without his quirk, he set an impressive score of 104 and ranked 4th.

Bakugo was pissed off when he only got 6th place and Midoriya got 5th since the Izuku set a score two steps higher than his at 99. Shame about Sato though as he was still feeling the drawbacks of his earlier quirk usage and tripped during his turn, setting the lowest score of only 30.

(Ball Throw)

Here the teens, inspired by how Midoriya kicked the ball to send it further then he could throw it, showed even more ingenuity as they went about it. Koda had told a garden mouse carry the ball as far as it could lift it and the little thing accidently dropped it at 195.1m. He was sad but how could anyone stay upset with a mouse…or Koda? He is going to be great with kids.

Izuku just knew it.

Sero once more surprised them as he used his tape as a sort of sling to throw the ball and set a pretty high score of 289.8m. Asui damned mull kicked the thing and set an even higher score of 301.7m.

Momo just made an air-cannon and fired the ball and reached a distance of 708.8m, shy of Bakugo's distance of 711.2m after he fired it off with an explosive force.

Tokoyami just had Dark Shadow pop out and spun like a discus thrower while adding Dark Shadow's own strength to the throw so he set a distance of around 432.3m

Uraraka on the other hand, blew them all out of the water with a score of infinity after they waited five minutes with the ball still floating higher and higher into the air before Aizawa called it.

"Infinity!?" The whole class-(bar Momo and Todoroki) called out in shock as Uraraka herself tried to play it off as normal to no success.

"That's Amazing! She got infinity?" Denki asked, confused as like the rest of the class.

(Distance Run)

Once more Iida took to the test like a fish to water and was able to get first place in the 800m run with a time of 42 seconds. Momo made a bicycle and rode the distance, setting a time of 54 seconds and got 2nd place.

Midoriya run like an ostrich on steroids and got 3rd place with a time of 1 minute, 4 seconds. They all finished long before anyone else as 4th place was Todoroki who used his ice to complete the run with a time of 1 minute, 54 seconds. Most of the class got a time in the 3 minutes range with Aoyama barely crossing the finish line at last place.

"Just how fast as those three?" Ashido complained as she fell on her ass in exhaustion.

"Iida was so far ahead, I could barely see him." Ojiro commented as he did some breath exercises to cool down.

"Momo was pretty impressive too. She really thought outside the box with that one." Jiro stated as she gave the girl in question as thumb-ups. While they talked, Izuku approached Todoroki who was standing to the side, he was shaking slightly as Midoriya could see ice build-up on him.

"You okay?" He asked the boy only to be quite rudely, brushed off.

"I'm fine." Todoroki answered as she walked away.

"Someone's touchy." Izuku muttered to himself with a frown at the lack of manners from the lad, and he thought it was just Bakugo he had to deal with. Honestly, did all powerful quirks make the user's assholes?

(Seated toe-touch)

Bakugo really showed them that he meant business when he set the record in the toe test, giving up after he reached 276, 28 toe touched higher than 2nd place Todoroki. The scores here weren't too bad as even last place Aoyama got to 86 before he got too much for him so at least everyone in class was in shape.

(Sit-ups)

The last test really brought out the best in everyone as they tried to increase their scores anyway they could. Tokoyami sadly got last place with a limit of 97 push-ups reached but he was never the most…physical fighter so he wasn't too upset about it.

Hagakure once more showed that the invisible girl wasn't to be taken lightly as she got the highest of the girls at 7th place with 172 push-ups. She seemed to be very chatty with Ashido even though the girl gave up at 119 herself.

The top four boys of Midoriya, Bakugo, Todoroki and Kirishima all went above and beyond 200 in such a fashion, it look like they were trying to outdo the other. Iida tried to follow them but conceded defeat at 196. Kirishima went on for quite a while but he collapsed at 246, leaving only three to continue passed the 300 mark.

"You got to be kidding me, how far can they go?" Sato asked as he and the rest of the class watched as the trio kept on pushing the bar.

"Those three can't be human." Was Mineta's answer to the question and if everyone was being honest, they weren't so quick to disagree with him. Aizawa was very impressed-(though he didn't show)-with the performance of these three in particular. Bakugo has consistently scored in the top 6 for every test while Izuku would always place somewhere in the top 8. Todoroki had placed in the top four for four of the test and only placed lower when his quirk would have been of no-use, still he had much room for improvement if the other two could do it, one of them did so with just his wits and his power gauntlets and boots.

"Those…guys….are…so…manly!" Kirishima cheered with his face still in the dirt, Ashido laugh at this and walked over with a bottle of water.

"Why don't you drink some water and cool down before you pass out." She offered as she bent over to give him a sip. Unfortunately for Mineta-(he wasn't the first prev she had dealt with)-she bent with her knees and not at the waist so he didn't see anything.

"Thanks….you're the….best." Kirishima smiled as he as he gratefully took some much needed sips of water as he got up to his feet.

This went on for some time as all three kept going, determined to set the highest time but after 320 push-ups, fatigue set in on all of them and they really started to slow down. By 330, they really started to tire out and out of them, it was Todoroki who collapsed first as 338. Midoriya didn't last much longer as he gave out at 341 and as if watching them fail, gave him a second wind, Bakugo found he was able to push himself to 378 before he gave in to exhaustion.

"How…can…some..one…be able…to…push…that…much push-ups?" Todoroki asked himself as he struggled to get back up from that.

"He's…a…freak of….nature…that's why." Midoriya retorted as with his head down, he did notice footsteps approaching him but he was too tired to check who it was.

"You say that but all three of you went much further than anyone else in the class. Your physical capabilities are outstanding." Tokoyami told him as he looked down at the crumpled form of his friend who had pushed himself too hard, yet again for something stupid.

"Great…now…could you…help me…up?" Izuku asked as he could barely put weight on his arms to lift himself up.

"[sigh] It's just like you to overexert yourself." Tokoyami stated as he crouched down to help the green haired teen back to his feet.

"Couldn't let…Bakugo…have an easy…victory." And just like Tokoyami thought, the boy pushed himself for stupid reasons. Later they had all gathered around Aizawa after he had time to put their scores into his smartphone to properly calculate their ranking, they were all tense as they all recalled what he said about what happens to last place. Midoriya himself wasn't too worried as he knew his performance in most of the test was better than average so he gaged that he had scored in the upper ten at the very least.

"Alright, to save time, I'll just show all your results. Your position was determined by all the rankings you all got for each individual tests combined and then divided by 8." Aizawa said as he projected their results in the air for them to all to see.

1st Place: Katsuki Bakugo

2nd Place: Izuku Midoriya

3rd Place: Mashirao Ojiro

4th Place: Shoto Todoroki

5th Place: Tenya Iida

6th Place: Momo Yaoyorozu

7th Place: Rikido Sato

8th Place: Tsuyu Asui

9th Place: Hanta Sero

10th Place: Eijiro Kirishima

11th Place: Mina Ashido

12th Place: Toru Hagakure

13th Place: Ochaco Uraraka

14th Place: Fumikage Tokoyami

15th Kyoka Jiro

16th Place: Mezo Shoji

17th Place: Yuga Aoyama

18th Place: Koji Koda

19th Place: Denki Kaminari

20th Place: Minoru Mineta

"NOOOO!"

"Tough luck buddy, maybe next year?" Sero tried to lessen the blow but the purple balled haired boy already fell to his knees in defeat and despair.

"Harsh man, he did pretty well in some of the test. Relative to his body." Izuku stated as he patted the boy's back as it wasn't impossible to try again the next year as U.A. allowed someone to apply twice.

"By the way, I was lying about the expulsion." Aizawa stated, letting loose that revelation like he was talking about the weather. At his words the entire class went dead silent.

.

.

.

"It was a rational deception to ensure that all of you performed at you absolute best." And the man had the balls to smirk like a mad-lad as he revealed his reasoning for making them all piss their pants.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!?" Nearly the entire class roared in frustration at his blatant deceit while Aizawa looked like he should be in the loony bin with that creepy smile, clearly he enjoyed watching them squirm.

"Of course it was a lie. It should have been obvious if you thought it." Momo said as if it should have been obvious, oblivious to the looks on just about everyone's face when she said that.

'If official, powerful quirks makes user's disconnected from the rest of us. Only they would not see the threat since they were born so damn lucky!' Izuku thought himself with a straight face as she stood alongside Tokoyami who for his part, didn't react like the rest of the class but Izuku could see he wasn't happy with the deception.

"Alright, we're done here. Got hit the shower and return to class to get the hand-outs on the curriculum." Aizawa told them as he walked off, seemingly to the staff room as the class left for the locker room and showers.

**Well there you have it, chapter 6 done and posted neatly in a bow. I didn't go too far from the source material but you call can see the changes for yourself. By the way, if you got the Cars short reference earlier in the chapter, good for you. I know that Bakugo wasn't supposed to get first place to help with his ego but in this take if the story, he isn't as arrogant and self-adsorbed as having to deal with a confident and noteworthy Izuku much earlier one then cannon made him realised that his quirk alone wouldn't cut it and therefore he has trained more by this point.**

**Unlike some authors, I didn't make Aizawa target Midoriya for being quirkless as he doesn't seem like the kind of guy to do so, yes he is strict and at times-a taskmaster but he only does so because he wants the students to become the best heroes they can be like any good teacher should. Plus he must know that even with his own quirk, he would have never scored in the top ten on his first day at U.A. so he isn't going to out the boy for his genetic composition but he will push him harder as Izuku has to work harder than the rest of them to achieve the same goal.**

**Ojiro and Hagakure got their score higher than cannon as I see those two as people who put more emphasis on physical prowess then most as Ojiro is a martial artist and therefore has to have a strict workout schedule. Hagakure is invisible which she knows is her only advantage so like the boy she's paired with half the time, she too works out a lot to gain as much leverage as she can in fights and hero work in general.**

**Before any of you ask, no Izuku doesn't hate those who were born with powerful quirks, it just that I can't find any good reason Momo would think Aizawa was bluffing about his whole expulsion threat. Even when Izuku called him out by his hero name, only a few of the class recognised it and even then, no-on e knew anything about him personality wise and he wasn't lying about how U.A. is run and according to cannon and All Might, he expelled an entire class the previous year, so only threating to expel one was rather merciful compared to that. So to end it, to Izuku, it does seem like the three with the strongest quirks just thought they weren't in any danger of expulsion because of their quirks.**


	7. Challenges from unexpected people

**I loved the response that I got from the last chapter, even if most of you didn't write reviews or chose to write short ones, the fact that 221 people have favourite this and another 263 are following my story means that I must be doing something write. Writing in everyone's different personalities was hard but worth it, some didn't shine since it wasn't the right time for them to do so, case in point-Mineta didn't prev on the girls in an open fashion, the reason being that he knows that it wasn't the right time to do so, especially with the confirmed strict teacher watching them like a hawk with a hangover (Aizawa really needs a vacation). **

**Omega Armadillo 3000 – Thanks for the comment, I just thought by actually showing the different tests and highlighting who did best and worse for each one was make more sense in the end because you as the reader can see where I was coming from with the ranking. When I made the lists up, Mineta highest score was 13****th**** place in the distance run but Izuku already noted that everyone in class in at least in shape while others like Bakugo are in crazy shape so though he may be a giant pervert, little Mineta is actually pretty healthy compared to the average teenager. That goes double for Ojiro and Izuku.**

**tacktician – Thought Izuku may ask Aizawa for help in his training and advice from him, I can't see him wanting to use the same capture weapon, one since it gonna become Shinso thing later down the line and two, because he isn't that in to having wraps around him. Remember, he will be either hovering or flying really fast in combat or other hero related work, there would be no way for him to through such a weapon faster than his movement speed, it would just lag behind unless he built some sort of launcher for them which again, takes up space and energy better used elsewhere. **

**Anyway, this chapter will cover either most of the combat training or all of it, depending on how much I can fit into this in 7-8k words or less.**

**Chapter 7: Challenges from unexpected sources. **

After the whole quirk test Aizawa-sensei put us through, we left or the showers were like the men we are, we didn't speak to each other, make eye contact, dare look below the belt which was quite hard for someone like Mineta nor waste time, it took us about ten minutes for everyone to finish and leave, the girls too longer but they could hear them discussing the test through the wall so they were excused-(BYW, they thought that Kota was the most adorable of the boys and Bakugo the most dangerous looking. Apparently they all think I'm plain looking, maybe I should ask Yu-chan about it later). The rest of the day passed by without any incident other than the usual high school stuff. Still by the time the final bell rung, I was tired-not physically buy emotionally.

It had somehow leaked to the rest of the school that I was quirkless and in the hero course which predictable, got on some assholes's nerves. I spent the rest of the day listening to the snide remarks and crude jokes passed around the halls and cafeteria. I swear, if it wasn't for Tokoyami sticking close to me for all of that, I would have tased someone. Their works didn't hurt me so much as they did frustrate me, like a lot.

"Aizawa-sensei really was pulling us along with that expulsion threat. Though I would have much preferred a more honest approach to things." Tokoyami stated as the two boys walked off campus, heading home.

"I don't think he was lying." Izuku replied as he pulled out his board and checked the wheels and such to make sure he won't face-plant when he tries to use it.

"What do you mean?" Tokoyami asked him, he didn't notice any faults or ticks from the man that would hint that but before he could get an answer, another person made their presence known.

"Midoriya-kun!" Iida called out as he marched on over to them in his robotic fashion.

"Hmm, Iida?" Izuku asked him once he caught up with them.

"I was meaning to ask a question if you don't mind!" Iida requested of him, though Midoriya could guess what he was going to ask, he could see it in just about everyone's eyes in class.

"Go ahead." Izuku gave his permission.

"Is it true that you are quirkless?" Iida asked him as quietly as he could as he could tell this was a touchy subject and had heard some of the snide remarks their schoolmates had said about him, it was a disgrace to such a school to have people like that!

"Yes it is, didn't you notice that from my performance?" Izuku replied with a straight face as he started walking again, leaving the other two to follow in his footsteps.

"Forgive me! But it wasn't obvious as your quirk may have been an emitter or mutation type that doesn't show, I had thought it was an intelligence booster at first." Iida told him and he wasn't wrong, there were many types of quirks that wouldn't have been useful in the quirk test Aizawa made them do.

"He is not wrong Midoriya, appearances can be quite deceiving about one's quirk." Tokoyami stated, agreeing with the speed based teen.

'He would know that since even I thought his bird head had something to do with his quirk.' Izuku thought to himself as he looked over at Tokoyami.

"I wanted to say that you truly are the better man! Not only are in the hero course of your own merit but your quirkless status has not hindered you from performing better than I! I shall follow your example to better myself and become a better hero!" Iida continued as he gave the boy a bow with some energy behind it. His apparent compliment was a surprise to the two boys as they didn't think Izuku would get some so soon.

'He really is passionate about this.' Midoriya thought to himself with a sweat drop.

'He must have more energy than he knows what to do with is he insists on those robotic hand movements.' Tokoyami thought to himself with a sweat drop as well.

"Thanks…I guess." Midoriya replied after taking a second to process that before they continued to walk off campus. "Anyway back to what I was saying, I heard some 2nd years talking about Aizawa and found out we must really be lucky or we all impressed him." Izuku continued what he was telling Tokoyami.

"Why's that?" Tokoyami asked him.

"The guy expelled his entire class last year for the same reasons he threatens us for, he judged them to not have hero potential." Midoriya told them both, scaring the two of them as they didn't think the school would let someone expel an entire class in the first day! Hell, it was pushing it to expel just one!

"That is rather unfortunate for our would-be upperclassmen, then that means he wasn't lying about the threat." Tokoyami said as both he and Iida came to the same conclusion Midoriya already did and felt the shiver go down their spines, they really lucked out.

"He just lied about lying since we all met his expectations." Midoriya finished the collective thought as they walked in silence for a bit to think about that.

"It is rather unsightly for our teacher to use such underhanded tactics but the results obtained don't lie. I should have expected such from an institution like U.A. to use such unconventional methods." Iida said with some hand chops which were starting to look pretty funny.

"Hey! You three!" They heard someone call out to them from behind as they all turned to face it. "Going to the station? Wait for me!" The girl calling out to them yelled with a smile as she raced to catch up.

"Uraraka?" Midoriya asked as he recognised her from the class register and matched the name to the face.

"You're the infinity girl, correct?" Iida asked as she came up to them. She nodded her head with a smile as she faced them.

"I'm Ochaco Uraraka." She introduced herself as she looked at Iida. "Um, you're Tenya Iida," She then turned to Tokoyami. "Fumikage Tokoyami and…" she stated, both times the boys nodded their heads at her to show they got their names right. "Deku Midoriya, right?" She finished with a smile, think she got all three right.

"Deku!?" Midoriya asked her, appalled she would insult in the first damn day, and with such an innocent smile!

"Huh? But that what the boy-Bakugo called you during the fitness test." Uraraka said as they all recalled what Bakugo said when it was made clear Midoriya was really pushing it with the push-ups.

"_Deku, you Bastard stop scoring so damn high!"_

"Izuku is my name, Deku is just something that explosive ass likes to call me to make fun of me. I stopped caring about years ago." Midoriya told her with a frown as he recalled the how many hundreds of times he had heard it by now, not all from Bakugo but those around them that were jealous he was the smartest kid in school.

"An Insult? Iida asked as he cupped his chin.

"And you haven't tried to stop this, why?" Tokoyami asked as this was the first time he was hearing of this.

"I did but he's as stubborn as a mule mixed with an old dog. Once he starts something, it's almost impossible to make him stop." Midoriya replied with a huff as he now felt slightly depressed.

"Oh sorry about that, I didn't know!" Uraraka apologised as she saw her error and tried to make up for it. "But Deku sounds a lot like Dekiru which means 'You can do it'!" She finished with a fist pump.

"Huh?" Midoriya uttered, he had never thought about it like that in all the years he has heard it. "I never thought about it like that, thank you Uraraka." He replied with a smile as he continued walking, now feeling…lighter?

"It is indeed rare to find an individual that can turn such a cruel insult into a positive nickname." Tokoyami stated as they all continued down the road towards the terminal.

'It's true that there are things that I will never be able to do but…I've accepted that and chosen to focus on the things that I can do. I'll work hard to achieve them and become the hero I always wanted to become and with all the support in my life, I know that I will do so.' Midoriya thought to himself as he waved goodbye to the three who stepped into the terminal as he placed his board down and skated home.

(With All Might)

Later that night, Yagi was in his own apartment, looking down at his hero costume as he thought about what was to come. 'You don't have the time to relax, young man. The real test starts tomorrow.'

(The next day)

'The U.A curriculum for its hero course wasn't all that different from most high schools as they were still required to take regular classes such as English in the morning.'

"Which of these four English sentences is wrong?" Present Mic asked the class in a quiet and rather mature manner, behind him on the board were four separate English sentences he had wrote down earlier.

'So normal.' Mina, Jiro and Kaminari thought to themselves as they faced forward.

'This is so damn boring.' Bakugo dismissed as h looked out the window.

"Everybody, head up! Let's get this party started!" And just like that, the man reverted back to his usual loud and random self. After his little burst of energy, one of the girls rose their hands.

"Yaoyorozu!" Present Mic called out as he pointed at her for her to stand and answer to which she did so.

"The relative pronoun is in the wrong place in sentence number 4." She stated as she pointed to the sentence in question.

"Correct! Someone get the young listener a cookie!" Present Mic confirmed for her as she sat down, wondering why someone would just hand her food. Was it a U.A. thing?

'After that we had Mathematics with Ectoplasm.'

"Now, can anyone solve the following Trigonometric equation?" The coated wearing pro-hero asked the class as he pointed to the pretty hard looking equation on the board. "Come-on this was something you all should have done in middle school. You're going to get much harder ones from here on out so I hope your preferred to study." He told them as even pros still needed an high school diploma at the very least, hell some go on to study something in college such as Recovery Girl picking up her Doctorate in Medicine to even practice her craft.

'Great, more math.' The whole class bar a few thought to themselves. Midoriya was one of those who didn't share the collective opinion and rose his hand.

"Midoriya, would you like to try and solve it?" Ectoplasm asked to make sure the boy knew what he was doing.

"Yes sir." Midoriya confirmed as he stood up and walked over to the board. After about a minute he put the chalk back down after finishing putting down his calculations and final answer.

"Correct, you can take your seat Midoriya." Ectoplasm said as he instructed the boy to sit down.

"Yes sir." Midoriya replied as he went back to take his seat, not noticing Ashido and Kaminari looking at him like he just found the Atlantis.

'Lunch was held in the main cafeteria, where we could buy gourmet food for reasonable prices.'

"White rice is great comfort food, isn't it?" The Pro hero, Lunch Rush asked Midoriya's table which had himself, Tokoyami, Iida and Uraraka.

"It sure is, and is very cheap." Uraraka replied with her mouth full, leaving Midoriya to wonder why she brought up the pricing.

'And then, in the afternoon, we had the class that we had all been waiting for.' Izuku thought to himself as he entered their homeroom class and took his seat. 'Hero Basic Training.' He finished as the last person took their seat as they waited for their teacher to arrive.

"I am…!" A voice called from behind the classroom door.

'Wait a minute, isn't that?' Midoriya thought to himself as he could recognise that voice anywhere.

"Coming through the door like a normal person!" All Might announced as he didn't come through the door like a sane person world but with his usual flair

"It's All Might!" Kaminari said in joy at seeing the number one hero.

"Wow, I can't believe that he's really a teacher!" Kirishima told Tsuyu who sat near him.

"That's the costume from his Silver age, isn't it?" Tsuyu stated with some noticeable awe in her voice as All Might marched over the teacher's desk.

"Its style is so different, it's giving me goose bumps." Ojiro said as he took in the older but none the less, great looking costume.

"I teach Hero Basic Training. It's the subject where you train in different ways to learn the basics of being a hero. You'll take the most units of this subject so be prepared for that!" All Might announced to the class.

"Let's get right to it. This is what you will do today," All Might started as he pulled out a card for all of them to see. "Battle Training!"

"Battle Training." Midoriya and Bakugo said at the same time with different thoughts on the subject.

"And to go with that are these!" All Might continued as he pointed to the wall with a remote which he pressed the button one, revealing selves with briefcases with different numbers on them. "Costumes made based on your quirk registrations and request you all sent in before school started." He explained to them as the class got up to fetch their costumes, luckily they were start enough to know that your seat number marked which was which.

"I finally get to test the full thing out." Midoriya uttered to himself with a smile as he held onto his own case which was a bit bigger then everyone' else's.

"After you change, gather at ground beta!" All Might informed them as he made his way to the door.

"Yes sir!" And with that, the pro hero left the room as the class made their way to the changing rooms to get dressed.

(Later at Ground Beta)

'I wonder what young Midoriya will have, the last suit I saw him test was that day and he needed a whole set-up plus assistance to remove the thing, his case didn't look that much bigger than everyone's else so maybe something small and light?' All Might thought to himself as he waited for not only 1-A but 1-B as well. The two homeroom teachers thought it best to have them complete this kind of class together to see how they work together. Vlad noticed that some of his class looked angry that 1-A did a quirk apprehension test on the first day and took it as an insult to them so he suggested this to help smooth things over. As All Might pondered this, he heard the students walking out of the tunnel towards him, he could already make out some of their costumes and he was impressed with what he saw.

"They say the clothes make the man, young ladies and gentlemen. So be very aware from this point onwards, you are heroes in training!" All Might told them all as both classes made their way into the sunlight.

"That's great, everyone. You all look very cool!" He complimented as he looked over each and every one of them.

"Now shall be begin, you bunch of newbies?" The top hero challenged as his eyes landed on Izuku and was quite shocked with what he saw.

(Flashback to three weeks ago)

'_Normally Hero schools take in design applications from students and work with their quirk registries to make suitable costumes for heroes in training. You simply send in your physical measurements and desired designs so support companies under exclusive contract to that hero school can produce the state-of-the-art costumes.' Izuku thought to himself as he looked over his forms and designs._

"_The only problem is that I already built my gear and suit so can the school accept that or do I need to rely on some person I don't even know, no-way I'm giving up my hard worked and tested designs." Izuku muttered as he had no interest in sharing his designs as they could be stolen and made by some else if he wasn't careful._

"_I'm home!" His mom announced as she opened the front door and walked in but not before locking the door behind her._

"_Welcome back! How was the store?" Izuku asked his mom as she carried the shopping to the kitchen to put it away._

"_It was good, I got some good deals on some plums and carrots." She replied as she put away the before mentioned produce. "What's you working on?" She asked him._

"_I trying to see if U.A. accepts student s bringing their own costumes." Izuku replied as she put down the forms._

"_I think they do, the neighbour's son did the same when he her through hero school a couple years back. It saves them work so I don't see why U.A. would be any different." Inko told him as she recalled have a talk about this with the neighbours some years back._

"_That's a relief, so I can just ship the Mk VIII." Izuku stated, pleased that his work would be accepted._

"_Speaking of which," Inko started as she went back into the kitchen to keep putting cans and bottles away. "Have you had time to paint it yet or is it still that dull grey and white?" She asked him. She was met with silence which made her think he had left for his lab without her noticing._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT, I GOTTA GET THAT DONE TODAY AND SEND IT OVER!" Izuku panicked as she heard him race down the hall for the elevator to his lab, no doubt he was going to start painting the thing right now._

"_For a smart boy, he has his father's forgetfulness at the worst of times." Inko muttered with a found smile as she went back to what she was doing._

(Flashback end)

"Is that a suit of armour?" Uraraka asked Midoriya would had stepped out wearing his hero costume which in his opinion was more of a suit. It consisted of a full black body-glove worn under some protective padding which was for his knees, thighs, elbows, shoulders and chest. He was wearing the same red boots he wore the previous day as well as clawed gauntlets. The fast and most prized piece of equipment he had was his green and white winged backpack, the wings themselves may have been closed but they were so big that they still stuck out much like Hawks. The wings themselves were red and greed. He held the knight/fighter pilot inspired helmet in one hand.

"Is it like Iida's, Midoriya?" Tokoyami asked him as he inspected the saw how most of it looked mechanical in nature, in his opinion-he gave the boy a rather steampunk appearance.

"No, this is something much more than that, I assure you." Midoriya answered with pride in his voice as he caught Bakugo watching him in the corner of his eye.

"Oh my God, are those wings?!" Uraraka asked as she pointed the very large wings attacked to his backpack. They were nearly as tall as he was.

"Yes, they are." Midoriya replied to which she reached out and touched one of them. "Why are you touching them?" He asked her after she didn't stop touching them after a couple seconds.

"There just like a birds…but made of metal." She uttered as she felt how each individual 'feather' moved independently but somehow still looked capable. It kinda reminded her of Aizawa-sensei's wraps but more stiff.

"A special metallic-carbon alloy actually." The boy corrected.

"It's great, I should have written what I wanted though. Mine ended up being a skin-tight suit. It's kind of embarrassing." Uraraka replied as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, leaving Tokoyami and Midoriya to wisely not comment that they didn't mind the costume.

"Then could you not merely send in a form to have your costume size redone?" The bird headed boy asked her.

"I could but that takes some time so I'll be stuck with this for a while." Uraraka told them as it would take them up to two weeks to make another one if she asked.

"Still, I did not see us doing a joint exercise with 1-B." Midoriya said as he and the rest of them noticed how both classes largely kept to themselves and didn't mingle.

"Well Kan-sensei wanted us to work together on this to build interclass relations." A voice said from behind them. They turned to see a boy taller than all of them wearing a light coloured knee high boots, a dark vest with white clouds across it and a collar that covers his chin. He had a belt tied around his waist with pouches on the side and he also wore large gloves and a visor on his head. His outfit appears similar to a Jiangshi-(From what Izuku remembered from reading about Chinese mythology and folklore)-his visor appears similar to the talismans commonly seen pasted on their forehead.

"Is that right, oh where are our manner? I'm Izuku Midoriya, that is Fumikage Tokoyami and this is Ochaco Uraraka, you are?" Midoriya introduced each of them before asking the newcomer's name.

"Hiryuu Rin, a pleasure." The now named Rin stated with a handshake, he seemed friendly enough. While they talked for a bit, Izuku couldn't help but look over to Uraraka when she wasn't looking.

'Damn, she got some curves on her…wait,' Izuku thought to himself as he looked her over but then he noticed that Bakugo was still looking at their group, at first he thought he was sizing them up but his gaze was locked only for Uraraka. 'Is Katsuki 'Explosive Tsundere' Bakugo checking her out? Now I've seen everything.' Midoriya thought to himself with a silent chuckle as he wasn't sure there was a sex drive in that boy.

"The hero course is the best." Obviously, Mineta came to the same conclusion about the poor girl's costume.

"The fuck you say, grape stain?!" And apparently, the resident explosive tempered make didn't appreciate the comment.

'Okay, he was checking her out and doesn't like when other guys do the same.' Izuku thought to himself as he was the only one who heard the short boy's comment since Uraraka looked confused as to why Bakugo looked like he was going to murder the prev.

"Such a vulgar brute." One of the girls from 1-B commented, she wore a toga like costume and had green vines for her.

"I'll avoid him for a while, see if he chills out." The tall brown furred teen standing next to her stated.

"The Hell you say?!" Bakugo called out, seemingly angrier than usual for some reason.

"Or maybe not." The furry giant replied as he took a step back in slight fear.

"Now it's time for combat training!" Lucky for them, before a fight could break out, All Might called the class to order.

"Sensei?" Iida asked with a hand raised. Once All Might gave him the go ahead, he went on with his question. "This is the battle centre used in the entrance exam, so will we be conducting urban battles again?" The tall glasses wearing boy asked.

"No, we are going to move three steps ahead. Most of the time, fighting villains take place outside but statistically speaking, more villains are found indoors more often than not, and it is the most heinous and crafty of the criminal underworld who stay away from the light off day, so to speak. Think about it, imprisonment, house arrests, backroom deals, home invasion or even the standard hostage situation." All might explained to them with three fingers raised in the beginning before he started listing all the situation where villains and other criminals would be indoors.

"For that reason, we will doing something different today. The two classes will be split into groups of five where two will act as the hero team while the other three will act as the villains. They will then fight it out in a 3-2 match in our indoor battle simulation for today." All Might explained.

"Without basic training?" Tsuyu asked.

"That seems kinda strange." The armour wearing student of 1-B, Honenuki added.

"This is a battle to understand those basics, besides leaning in this manner tends to stick better than being told the same thing in some stuffy classroom." The number one hero answered with a chuckle.

"But doesn't a three on two fight seem unfair for the heroes?" Ashido asked.

"As I'm sure Aizawa-san already told you, the life of a pro is always unfair and as you might have seen on the news or in the streets, heroes more often than not, have to fight and arrest multiple opponents rather a fair one on one. In fact, the official statistics show that heroes are more likely to face three weak villains than one average villains." All Might replied to her question with the same hard truths Aizawa had told 1-A the previous day. "The fact is the matter is that the criminals out number us 13 to 1, the only reason that we can match them and drive them into the shadows is ease of movement and proper training, things they lack." "This is why hero schools have such high standards and such higher demands for their students, to produce the best pros they can to meet this threat." He finished, giving a reason as to why hero schools have such high standards, they were counteracting quantity with quality.

"That is true, almost every fight I've seen as more than one villains and maybe two pros." Midoriya added as he had seen hundreds of them on the internet, news or in the streets.

"So the students picked to be pros are to fight with a handicap, how unfortunate." The literally black skinned student of 1-B stated, sounding…excited by the prospect.

"Yes but remember, you will be fighting actual people this time, not robots which means you must hold back and not inflict any long lasting wounds or unnecessary damage. If you do so, your team will be automatically disqualified." All Might warned them ahead of time so they would have no excuse later on.

"How will wins and losses be determined?" A light haired redhead from 1-B asked.

"Are we still allowed to beat the crap outta them?" Bakugo asked, just wanting to skip to the part where he could blast something

"Will the punishment be expulsion like Aizawa-sensei said yesterday?" Uraraka asked, surprising those from 1-A that they could have been expelled on the first day.

"How shall we be split up?" A boy with a bandana asked.

"Is that cape crazy or what?" Aoyama asked the most useless question of them all.

"I'll answer all you questions!" All Might shot out with a nervous sweat. He coughed into his hand and answered the first question from the girl he called Kendo. "The situation is that the villain team have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout. The heroes are trying to neutralise that threat. The heroes need to capture all three villains or one or both need to touch said device while the villains must either last till the end of the exercise or defeat all tree heroes." He then further explained the grading. "Now the heroes and villains are graded on their individual technique, communication skills, team-work, adaptability, power and control/restraint, observation, how well they work under pressure and tactical-(problem solving)-skills so you don't necessarily need to do any of these things to pass or fail, the heroes can get someone to touch the bomb but if they act alone you can potentially fail. Some for the villains as if you beat the heroes but fail to properly plan out things and just rely on brute force, you can fail as well." He finished as he answered the question and gave the details of the exam, making it obvious that you could fail and cost your whole group if you're a loose cannon.

"Yes, you can let loose on your foes but remember to hold back, we don't need Recovery Girl to make rounds for every group, we're not training villains here." All Might answered Bakugo's question with the same warning to hold back but otherwise go nuts. "You will be split up randomly by drawing lots so you can't choose partners now." All Might answered the boy he called by the name of Awase before he turned his attention to Aoyama. "For that last one, I don't know ask someone like Midnight."

"This feels very American." Midoriya stated as this sounded like a standard action movie.

"I like it! Nice and simply like." A short girl from 1-B replied in somewhat imperfect Japanese, which combines with her facial features made it clear she was a foreigner.

"You same kind of optimist?" Sero asked her.

"So haphazardly?" Iida asked.

"Pros more often than not have to work with other heroes from different agencies in emergencies so this is rather realistic." Momo told him as it made perfect sense.

"I see. The discernment to look ahead, forgive my interruption!" Iida bowed his head in apology.

"It's fine. Let's do this quickly!" All Might announced as the groups were randomly chosen and shown to the class by a smartphone app.

Group A: Midoriya Izuku; Awase Yosetsu; Bakugo Katsuki; Kodai Yui; Jiro Kyoka

Group B: Kendo Itsuka; Ashido Mina; Tsunotori Pony; Hagakure Toru; Shishida Jurota

Group C: Kirishima Eijiro; Rin Hiryu; Sero Hanta; Shoda Nirengeki; Aoyama Yuga

Group D: Kuroiro Shihai; Shoji Mezo; Bondo Kojiro; Ojiro Mashirao; Kaibara Sen

Group E: Iida Tenya; Komori Kinoko; Koda Koji; Tsuburaba Kosei; Mineta Minoru

Group F: Honenuki Juzo; Uraraka Ochaco; Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu; Tokoyami Fumikage; Shiozaki Ibara

Group G: Asui Tsuyu; Yanagi Reiko; Sato Rikido; Fukidashi Manga; Yaoyorozu Momo

Group H: Monoma Neito; Kaminari Denki; Kamakiri Togaru; Todoroki Shoto; Tokage Setsuna

"Now the first group will be split like this!" All Might announced once more before he present the results.

Heroes: Midoriya Izuku and Kodai Yui.

Villains: Awase Yosetsu, Bakugo Katsuki and Jiro Kyoka.

At this announcement, both Midoriya and Bakugo locked eyes. They didn't think it would come this soon but a fight between them as bond to happen sooner or later anyway. The groups stayed behind as the rest of the classes followed All Might to the monitor room but before he left, All Might informed them that the villain team gets to enter the building and set up for with a 5 minute time limit to do so before the hero team could enter.

(Later-with the Villain team)

"Man, it sucks that we have to the villains." Jiro complained as she looked for suitable spots to plug into the wall to listen on the vibrations of their targets.

"Can't be helped, all we can do is out best to keep this thing safe, kinda clique looking for a nuclear bomb though." Awase replied as he walked over the bomb that were supposed to protect. His own hero costume consisted of baggy, full body suit with its collar passing his chin. He wore shoulder pads, and he had a bag on his belt in which he keeps various items, including metal and blocks of wood to aid with the use of his Quirk. He also switched out his usual zig-zagged headband for a striped one.

"Its paper mache, I already checked." Jiro told him before he could touch the thing for himself.

"So we can at least move it around easy, that's good." Awase said as he could imagine that it was really light.

"Hey!" They both turned to third person present. "Watch out for that little nerd, he's smarter than he looks and I'm not failing just cause of you two extras." Bakugo both warned and insulted them as he glared at the door, waiting for the trail to begin.

"Charming personality on that one." Jiro joked about him, getting a raise out of him in a form of glare which she shook off.

"What's his quirk anyway? Yui's is that she can change the size of just about anything so long as she makes contract." Awase asked while giving them what he knew about the Kodai as he heard the girls talking about their quirks the previous day when he passed by their table at lunch.

"That sounds dangerous." Jiro commented as she finally found a good spot to set up.

"Deku is quirkless." Bakugo informed them, totally not caring for the shocked looks they both had.

"What!"

"The damn nerd thinks he can take me on without a quirk." Bakugo went one, looking like an enraged bull at the thought of Midoriya of all people beating him, he wasn't going to let that happen.

Not if he had a say about it.

(With the hero team)

"So how do you propose we go about this?" Midoriya asked his team-mate as he looked over the floor plan and saw that there were many places they could store a 'nuclear bomb', even if none of them were built for such.

"I can't say, the villain team is made up of mostly your classmates, as a result I cannot came up with a good strategy." Yui told him with a regular monotone. He looked her over as she spoke to get a better read on her.

Her hero costume consisted of a simple red bodysuit with a white collar trim, a matching "V" pattern running over her chest and around her upper arms, which also included a short white skirt with a red design at the front, dipping so it follows the one in her chest. She wore plain vambraces, as well as a hat which resembles the front of a baseball cap, coloured red with white U-shaped lines around the sides, with a metal piece resembling a fin attached at the back of the strap around her head. She had a belt at her waist and straps around her shoulders, what appears to be an oval-shaped gemstone set between them on her chest, each adorned with a small pouch

"Well I know that Bakugo can create explosion with his sweat so watch out for him, he's a beast in close quarters. Jiro on the other hand, I don't know much about her quirk." Midoriya stated as he recalled what he saw during the previous day's tests, Jiro didn't really use her quirk….at all from what he could see. Must have been unsuited for all of them which means he knew he didn't help her in the traditional physical sense but not much else, maybe it was a mind booster.

"Then is aren't sure about the abilities of our opponents, it will be best to know our own. My quirk is called 'Size', as the name implies, I can alter the size of objects that she comes into contact with, however I can only activate it by pressing five of her fingertips together. It also has no effect on living things." Yui told before gesturing to him to say something as well.

"I'm quirkless so I use this armour I designed to supplement that area. It grants me the regular increased strength, speed, durability and flight. I also have built-in scanners and other weapons." Midoriya replied as he gestured to his suit. He waited for her response about him being quirkless or even have a power armour of sorts.

.

.

.

"Okay."

"Wait, what?" Midoriya asked, thinking he heard wrong, no way her answer was so bland.

"Yes?" Yui asked him, turning her attention back to him.

"You're not going to say anything about the quirkless part?" Midoriya asked, he was so used to it that he was expectant of it these days but this….was something new.

"Why would I? The fact that you are in U.A. taking the hero course shows at least have potential. I shall hold any further judgement of my own till the end of the exercise." Yui told him like he was nothing and turned her attention back to the pouch she was meddling with earlier.

"…Okay then, so what about Awase, what can he do?" Midoriya asked her, changing the subject to get rid of this awkward air around them.

"He can fuse two things together so long as he's touching both. So he will most likely seal most of the windows and doors shut to either keep us out or force us to take routes of their choosing." Yui told him as she already had thought about it and came to that conclusion.

"So we have an unknown, a guy will bar some paths and will most likely try and lead us to Bakugo," Midoriya thought aloud as he cupped his chin-(he's wearing his helmet by the way)-"You wouldn't happen to have some experience on self-defence, would you?" he asked her, it was always beneficial to know such things.

"Mostly Judo my parents signed me up for in middle school. You?" Yui asked him, her folks had told her such was required if she wanted to defend herself and she knew she was somewhat…desired. The point was that she wanted to be able to fight off boys who didn't take no for an answer.

"Crane Style Kung Fu, Aikido, Judo, Taekwondo and some Hapkido I took up last year." Midoriya replied, so he was the main fighter if the team, she would have to stay behind him in a supporting role then. With this knowledge, Izuku tried to come up with a suitable plan as to win this challenge.

"Okay…I think the best plan to let them think they have us duked. As we go through the place, I'll keep scanning for them or the bomb. Once we know its location, we will lead at least two of them way from it. Once that is done, one of us circles back to capture the device. Sound good?" Midoriya asked her after telling her his thoughts

"Interesting thought but what if only one is led away?" Yui asked.

"Then we take them down together, that way it will be a two of two for the device." The armoured lad responded as he already could think of who was gunning for them most.

"Okay. That can be the plan of attack." Yui agreed just before the announcement to begin was aired.

"**Now, let's start the indoor 3 vs 2 combat for group 1 begin.**" All Might announced throughout the area, to which the Midoriya unfolded his wings and after taking Yui into his arms-(it was not romantic in anyway)-he flew over to a window where they could enter the place.

(With the others)

"Now everyone, you should all watch as well and see how this plays out. It may help you when your turn comes up." All might advised everyone as they watched the test being recorded through dozens of cameras and audio receptors, giving them a great seat.

(With the villains)

"**Are they in yet?**" Bakugo asked as he patrolled through the route they set up. He had left the bomb room as soon as the test started to search for the hero team while Jiro stayed behind.

"…**.Yeah, they just entered through a 2****nd**** floor window on the west side**." Jiro responded as she could hear footsteps coming in from that direction, the hero team must have scaled the building since they never used the front door.

"**Did you finish blow-touch?**" Bakugo asked as he came to a corner.

"**Yeah, all the short routes are blocked with debris. They can only take one of three paths**." Awase replied as he made his way back to the bomb room.

"**It was supposed to be one!**" Bakugo yelled over the coms.

"**Well sorry, I run out of time. Five minutes isn't that much to work with you know**." Awase defended himself to which Bakugo just cut the connection.

"**By the way, why blow-touch of all things?**" Awase asked Jiro as they both knew Bakugo had signed off and couldn't hear them.

"**Just go with it, I don't think he even takes the time to remember names**." Jiro told him as she kept track of their movements the best she could.

(With the heroes)

"Just as I thought, no cameras like with most lairs." Midoriya said as he and Yui crept around another corner and had yet to even spot a camera.

"So they can control our direction but they can't see us?" Yui observed as she looked around for new paths, already they can came to four doors which had been fused shut.

"Seems like it. I've been scanning for a while now. The highest heat signatures is this way." Midoriya said as he checked the infrared readings again to make sure he was right.

"Listen Yui, when we find Bakugo, take this and head to the other way." Midoriya said as he took out a small grenade looking device and passed it to her.

"Why are you so sure that it will be Bakugo, Awase from what I have observed is no slouch?" Yui asked him.

"Bakugo isn't the most….social bird in the sky, he'll came for us alone. That will leave the other two to guard the device." Midoriya replied as he rounded another corner which ended with a dead end.

"Sounds logical." Yui stated as they walked to the end of the hall-way where they could see the door.

"Hold up, this path was blocked." Midoriya said as he tried to open the door but like the others, it was fused shut.

"Meaning it could be a shorter route. Suggestions?" Yui asked him as this was the right track. Midoriya inspected the door and saw that unlike the other doors, the door wasn't fused to the frame completely, meaning it wasn't one with the building just yet.

"Can you make the door only smaller?" Midoriya asked as he stepped aside for Yui to step forward the see the thing for herself.

"I can try." Yui replied as she tried to use her quirk on the door. At first she was getting nothing so Midoriya ripped off the parts that were fused and Yui gave him a quick thanks. "Okay, it's done." As she removed the door and placed it in her pocket.

"Good, let's go." Midoriya stated as they kept moving, at least that was the plan till Midoriya checked his scanners and saw something was coming towards them very fast.

"Move!" Midoriya yelled as he pushed Yui out of the way of what would have been a face-full of explosions, curtesy of the resident boom-expect.

"You good?" Midoriya asked as he got back to his feet to gauge the threat in front of them.

"Yeah, nothing serious." Yui replied as she took got back up.

"I had a feeling you would take this route, don't dodge next time Deku." Bakugo threatened as he stood in their way.

"And who in their right mind, would just stand still and let someone blow them up?" Midoriya asked as he got into a combative stance.

"Yui, when you see a chance, run past him." Midoriya told her quietly as he didn't wish for Bakugo to hear them, she got the message and simply nodded her head in confirmation.

(With the others)

"A surprise attack?" Tetsutetsu called out, seemingly disgusted by such a move.

"That's so unmanly Bakugo." Kirishima added as he was apparently of the same mind as the first.

"Would you expect any less from such a ruffian?" Monoma asked, it had already been established he didn't particularly like 1-A for reasons unknown to them so his taunts weren't as hurtful as the first few.

"A surprise attack is a tried and true strategy people, there's nothing wrong with that." All Might reminded them as there was no shame in such, it was also true that Bakugo was playing the role of villain so such moves were to be expected.

"Still, he was fast if he could dodge and save Yui like that." Ashido gushed as it was getting exciting to watch.

"He's going at it again!" Tsunotori called out as she pointed to the screens where Bakugo was charging them again.

(With group A)

"I won't do so much damage that they call the match but it'll be pretty damn close, Deku!" Bakugo yelled as he went for a big right swing but Midoriya caught his whole arm in a hold, surprising him. "What!?" and with that, Midoriya used his hold on the boy to flip him into the wall, rather than the ground. He hit the surface with so much force that the wall was cracked from the impact.

"You're too easy to read!" Midoriya told him as he slid down to the floor in a pained heap "Besides, I should say the same to you. After-all I only through you into the wall since I know you can take it. Yui, get going-remember, stick to the plan!" He finished as he turned to his team-mate quickly to see her ran past the both of them.

"On it!" Yui said as she ran down the path Bakugo came down. As she did, Bakugo had already got back up to his feet.

"You bastard…!" Bakugo growled out as he let off some explosions in his palms.

"You usually start with a big right swing. I've known you for years, there's not much I don't know about how you fight after seeing you do so since we were in kindergarten." Midoriya started as he got back into his stance.

"So let's get this party started." He finished as he dashed forward towards Bakugo, who responded with his own advance.

**Well that was longer than I thought it would be. I wanted to fit in the whole fight but I reached my word limit for the chapter so that will have to continue next week people. As you all just read, the Combat training part of My hero was changed so encompass both hero classes it works in the randomness factor of hero work, you never know who you might have to work with. The other reason for that was because of the author MidnightMint who did the same in their story-(Reliving is the name, you should check it out, it's pretty good)-and I thought to myself 'it isn't something done often as I don't want to write about the same thing from cannon and I adds to the unpredictability of thing so why not?'**

**As All Might, neither side has to actually accomplish what they set out to do to pass the exercise but they are being judged on performance. This combined with the 3 on 2 scenario was my own brain child as I've yet to find a story with a similar premise. **

**Monoma isn't as annoying yet as it's stated that really kicked off after 1-A was attacked at the USJ and got super famous for it, for now-he's just confident that his own class is better. Shiozaki comment on Bakugo was warranted as he doesn't scream 'polite'-(both fugitively and literally)-so those two will butt heads every now and then.**

**And before, any of you think that Yui and Midoriya might develop feelings for one another…it's NOT going to happen. Maybe if I write another story as I've been thinking of doing, I'll do so but for this storyline, it stays just Yu and Izuku, nothing more or nothing less.**

**Hopefully, I'll be able to finish group A and skimmed through the battles and results of the other groups in the next chapter.**


	8. Unexpected Conclusions

**Well, I've set the scene for the combat training and I quite proud of it. You can imagine things will be crazy since I've added another 20 heroes in training to the mix but first, Izuku and Bakugo are gonna have their first fight-(it won't be the last, I assure you)-and there will be same carnage from it. Now onto those reviews:**

**tacktician: He will have other tools to use when he's out of his suit, the scarf is more Aizawa's thing in the first place, and Izuku would need something new to help with his own independent image. And that's funny as I honestly wasn't thinking of her when I decided on that but no doubt she would be against such. Maybe I'll introduce Edna some time on the future since she would just **_**love**_** to work in such a world where supes aren't just allowed but encouraged as an actual profession.**

**kat1017: Who the heck is Mizuki, she isn't a cannon character and my knowledge on the Marvel universe isn't as good as I would want it to be, all I could find is a fandom page which makes me believe she's a another person's OC. As for the rare and fictional metal, Izuku will get his hands on some in the future as I can't see him obtaining such while in high school. He is a genius like Tony so he'll get some notable inventions and scientific breakthroughs to his name soon enough as I've been thinking of some side projects he would be doing.**

**Guest: I didn't even know I made an Incredibles reference when I wrote that.**

**Guest: The last chapter was seriously rushed and I don't have a beta so sadly those mistakes got passed me. I've trying to get my GF to look things over when I've done writing these things but she has a busy schedule of her own.**

**Abbandon44: Thank you, I'm really trying to not just give him an Iron man suit. The funny thing is that when I thought about it, Izuku is a lot like Peter in the MCU but rather than idolizing Iron man, he grew up with a Captain America styled role model in All Might, someone who does the right thing even if others don't agree, someone who was powerless but still wished to help others and got his chance to do so from Nana-(OFA can be chalked up to the Super Solider serum on super steroids)**

**Chapter 8: Unexpected Conclusions**

"**Hey Bakugo! What happened, where are you?**" Awase asked as they felt the tremor from the two students clashing, the explosions weren't quiet by any means of measurement.

"**Shut up, I about the beat the crap outta of Deku and I don't need you in my ear. Get ready to defend the damn bomb from the other extra**." Bakugo replied over the line as he sized by his target.

"**Extra? You mean Yui? How she get past you in the first place?**" Jiro asked.

"**Just do your damn job and keep her away for fuck's sake!**" And with that, the only blonde present cut the line.

"**Great and he hung up on us**." Awase complained as he wasn't into this team thing if their team mate was doing his own thing half the time.

"**Were you expecting anything else?**" Jiro said as she listened in for the incoming 'hero'. "**Anyway, it's still a two on one fight in our favour so we shouldn't have any problems**."

(With the others)

"Man Bakugo isn't the most 'team player' dude out there, is he?" Kaminari asked as they all heard the conversation. Both side's comms had been broadcasted to them in real time so they could really understand what was going on.

"He seems more like an angry beast then a person like this." Shishida commented.

"I agree, he must be willing to actually work with his team mates, so far it appears to me as if he's only doing the bare minimum." Kendo said he Bakugo was just barely being a team player.

"From what Midoriya has told me, he was never someone who could work in a team. He feels like it's something that is beneath him." Tokoyami added as he could see for himself that his friend wasn't lying.

"Arrogant much?" Honenuki asked.

"Very." Sero dryly added.

"By the way, how do the heroes actually beat the villains? Do you just have to knock them out?" Momo asked All Might as they weren't informed on that.

"No, each team was supplied with a role of capture tape per person, so long as you can wrap this around your opponent's body or limb, that person would be counted as captured. The heroes were also given the floor plan of the building to have a better understanding of the battleground, so to speak." All Might explained to them as he took out a roll to show them all.

"So we just have to wrap it around maybe an arm and they count as beaten?" Mineta asked as he pointed at it.

"Yes and once that happens, that person must leave the area, if they don't they will receive demerits and their whole team will be automatically disqualified." All Might informed them before one of them tried something funny.

"Monsieur, Bakugo is-" Aoyama started as he kept his attention on the main monitor while the rest discussed the rules.

(With Bakugo and Midoriya)

"So you got some moves, so what!" Bakugo yelled as he set off an explosion behind himself to propel himself towards Midoriya at a faster speed than normal. Once he got into striking distance, he tried to kick the boy on the side of the head but Izuku counted by rising one arm to take the hit while the other came forward in an attempt to wrap the capture around Bakugo's right arm.

'Capture tape!' Bakugo noticed it and before Midoriya could wrap it around his arm, he quickly disengaged his attack and blasted himself back to a safe distance. While he thought of a new attack plan, Midoriya was already using the one he came up with beforehand.

'Just as I thought, he immediately went for close quarters and close a high powered kick to avoid another flip. If I right again that would mean he will get impatient and try to make some distance.' Midoriya thought to himself as he waited for his chance.

That chance came when Bakugo made another charge towards him, faster than the last one. 'That will my chance to strike back!' Midoriya thought to himself as he waited till Bakugo was right on top of him, as Bakugo launched a left hook, Midoriya caught the attack by his wrist, moving in closer before Bakugo could counter, launching his attack in the form of a crane style side elbow strike to the chest. The hit landed and with enough force to force the air out of Bakugo's lungs as he wheezed in slight pain. He quickly set off an explosion in his trapped arm to get Midoriya to loosen his grip on him and retreat back but Midoriya pursued on. He used his own increased speed to close the gap between them before, Bakugo tried to keep him back with another explosion but Midoriya dodged it by lowering himself to the floor.

"Too slow!" Midoriya taunted as he grabbed Bakugo in a bridal style fashion before performing a cradle backbreaker. Dropping the blonde into his armoured knee for maximum damage and letting go of him afterwards so Bakugo could roll away in pain.

(With the others)

"Midoriya's amazing, he be beating the mean boy with no quirk." Tsunotori praised with her broken Japanese as she recognised the move Midoriya just used a one of the many techniques used in pro wrestling. It was a welcome change to her as in Japan, most pros used their own variant on martial arts rather than American wrestling.

"Wait, you knew he was quirkless?" Unfortunately, due to her bad language skills, Iida thought she meant something else and asked the question.

"Wait, he's quirkless?" Monoma asked he didn't hear about anything like this.

"Now that you mention it, I have heard some rumours about it but it was a student in one of the other courses." Kaibara stated as he heard something about this at lunch the previous day but didn't read too much into it.

"You mean to tell me that he scored the top position in the entrance exam without a quirk?!" Rin asked as he knew it was Midoriya but he didn't think he did so without a quirk, once he got his answer in the form of most of 1-A nodding their heads, he whistled in amazement. "Damn, remind me to never get one his bad side."

(With Bakugo and Midoriya)

'God dammit, who the hell did the fucking nerd get so good in combat?! He never liked wrestling before!' Bakugo asked himself as he got back up to his feet, it may be in pain but he felt worse during his own boxing matches over the years. As he did so, he noticed Midoriya touched the side of his helmet, no doubt listening to whatever the other extra was telling him before he turned around the bolted down a hallway.

"Come back here Deku!" Bakugo yelled out in anger as his target just upped and left as he gave chase.

"**Yui, any progress?**" Midoriya asked his teammate as he raced around the halls.

"**Yes, I've found a trail that I can follow, looks like Awase split some kind of liquid while doing his barrier work**." Yui replied.

"**Good, so far I've been able to keep Bakugo's attention but sooner or later, he'll catch on**." Midoriya replied as he rounded a corner.

"**I see…**"Yui started as Midoriya could hear she was doing something but he didn't know what. "**Lead him to current position. When you get there, tell me**."

"**Got it**." Midoriya answered, he figured she has a trick up her sleeve so he'll trust her.

(With Jiro)

"**Awase, Yui's heading here**." Jiro informed him as she listened in to the girl's footsteps as they got closer and closer to her position and the bomb.

"**Which path?**" Awase asked as he unsealed the door and opened it.

"**The one you came down, be ready for her**." Jiro told him as she listened in to get her location better.

"**Got it**." Awase replied as he stepped out and sealed the door shut before he run to meet her and either slow her down to take her out.

"Why do I have to play over watch?" Jiro complained to herself as she wanted in on the action but had to stay put. She continued to listen in on all the sounds in the building and caught that Bakugo was still chasing after Midoriya,

"**What the hell!?**" Bakugo yelled over the comms, making her want to get rid of her own before he deafen her.

"**Was is it Bakugo? Why you stop chasing Midoriya?**" Jiro asked as she could tell he was standing still…and so was Midoriya.

"**Blow-touch didn't tell me he blocked this path too!**" Bakugo demanded.

"**Which one?**" Awase asked.

"**South corridor, on the 3****rd**** floor**." Bakugo reported as he quickly recalled the level he was on and his general location.

"…**I didn't do that**." Awase replied, sounding just confused as she was as she didn't even know there was a blockage of any kind there.

"**Stop lying to cover up your fuck-up! There the damn wall in my way!**" Bakugo yelled, clearly irritated that he couldn't pursue his favoured target.

"**But didn't you chase Midoriya down that path?**" Awase asked.

(With Bakugo)

"**But didn't you chase Midoriya down that path?**" Awase asked him, the question itself wasn't meant to mean anything but to Bakugo, he stopped and thought about it and he knew he saw the damn nerd go down this route and he also remembered it was a clear hallway, though it looked like the wall in front of him had been roughed up a bit.

Almost like there was a fight here….but there wasn't….

.

.

'Shit!' Bakugo thought to himself as he hurriedly got as far away from the barrier as possible, how could he forget that detail about the extra working with Deku?!

"Do it now Yui!" Bakugo heard his voice through the barrier as it instantly shrank to the size of pebble, revealing both Yui who had her hands together with the fingertips touching and Deku who was rushing towards him at a pace Bakugo never thought he could reach, it was moving as fast as four eyes.

"Take this!" Midoriya called out as he landed a powerful Superkick to his face, breaking his nose and sending him back even faster into a wall, cracking it like the last one he was thrown into. Before he could recover, Midoriya grabbed him by the throat and let loose a powerful electrical shock.

"Arg!" Dammit he yelled as he pried off Midoriya's grip on him and fired off an explosion to Midoriya's own chest, forcing him back and allowing Bakugo to fire off an even larger one to act as a smokescreen. Once that was in place, he rocketed into the smoke but changed direction mid-flight to come from above and land a good punch to the back of Midoriya's head though the helmet must of took most of the impact as he wasn't that phased by the hit and only moved back to where he was at the beginning of the bout. As Midoriya landed next to his partner, she used her quirk again, this time on multiple pieces of debris to create another, much stronger barrier between them, giving the hero team time to run off for the bomb.

(With the others)

"Yui made a fake wall?! How?!" Tetsutetsu yelled as he and the rest of them had seen the whole plan unfold.

"She didn't, she took a segment of wall that Bakugo broke when he made his entrance and sized it up to match the walls." Tokage explained to him.

"Man that was a smart move on her part. She thought ahead." Sero stated as he didn't think there was a reason that she snatched up a piece of the wall before she and Midoriya separated but now he saw she did so for a reason.

"Bakugo doesn't seem too pleased with the whole being tased thing though?" Shouda said with a frown as they watched Bakugo get tased.

"Would you?" Kaibara counted with a smirk as this was getting entertaining.

(With Awase)

"**Jiro, I'm heading to Bakugo, from the sounds of those blasts, he's not having an easy time**." Awase stated as he run down the stairs towards the fighting, he was hesitate to jump in when the fighting started but now he can been hearing explosion and yelling for quite some time and through his hesitance to the wind.

"**No shit, I can hear it from here. Make sure to at least keep them bogged down till the time runs out**." Jiro replied as she could feel the tremors from Bakugo blowing stuff up and Yui messing with the sizes of objects such as rubble or doors.

"**How much time do we even have left?**" Awase asked as he rounded a corner.

"**About 10 minutes**." Jiro said back as she quickly look down at her watch.

"**Shit, I'm not sure we can buy you that time**." Awase swore as he didn't think he'll be able to hold both of them back when Bakugo had been apparently failing to do so.

"**Then weaken them, I have a surprise for them if they do manage to get past you anyway**." Jiro ordered him as she looked down at her boots, hoping her trump card would be enough for this.

"**Alright, wish me luck**." Awase finished as he turned the corner and to instinctively duck to avoid a freakishly large barrel of water from smacking into his head. "The hell!?" He asked himself as he quickly got back up and looked over to the damn thing. 'How a barrel get so-Yui.' He thought to himself as only he could make something like that twice its normal size. He was then tackled to the floor by a bruised and very angry looking Bakugo, he would have yelled at him but he saw that right where he was standing a second ago, a strange looking disc had been shot into the wall and now hung there with some cables hanging out.

"The hell are you doing here!" Bakugo demanded as they both got back up only for Bakugo to block a kick from Midoriya aimed at his head and knocked the armour wearing boy back. The three had been at it for some time and the hall way showed so as there was holes and debris all over the place. Yui had the least amount of visible damage besides some scratches here and there along with dust while both Midoriya and Bakugo looked like they had gone more than a few round with the bents, missing areas of paint on his armour for Midoriya and the bloody lip and broken and blood stained nose.

"Helping you, we don't wasn't to fail any more than you do so deal with it!" Awase told him as he fused two pieces of pipe he found on the floor together to make a staff.

"So he called for back-up?" Yui asked as she stood at the ready with a couple more mini barrels of water.

"It looks like it, we don't have time to deal with them." Midoriya stated as he checked himself over and saw that all those strikes and punches were starting to catch up with him going by the dents and scraps

"Bakugo may have it out for you but I seriously doubt that Awase would just let me passed." Yui said as she didn't think she could just run on by and not have to worry about at least one of them chasing her.

"I know but-" Midoriya started before he whispered the rest of the plan to her to ensure that Bakugo and Awase didn't hear them. Once he was done, she thought it over and quickly nodded her head in agreement.

"That will work." Was all she said, not saying anything about what the plan was or if was risky or not.

"Let's go!" Midoriya said as he and Yui together charged at the two boys, forcing them to meet them in kind.

"Damn nerd!" Bakugo said as he run in for a punch aimed at Yui, se quickly flipped him over but Bakugo quickly reoriented himself and landed on his hand and performed a role to dissipate most of the force from said throw. Now that he was behind them he fired off an explosion at their back, Midoriya responded by opening his wings to the max he could in the closed off space and used them as a shield to protect from the blast. While he did this, he through a rather big looking piece of debris towards Awase who responded by dodging to the left and lunged at them, forcing them to back up to avoid the strike while Midoriya kept up his defence the increasingly stronger blast from Bakugo was slowly was pushing them back.

"Got you!" Bakugo yelled as he blew off some of the metallic feathers at last and saw an opening to strike. Yui seeing this, grabbed the device he had given her earlier and panted in on the ground. Once it was set, Midoriya closed his damaged wings and stepped back to let Bakugo fall forward a bit as shield he was striking wasn't there to catch the force of his hit. Yui for her part, turned and punched Awase in the gut, wheezing him and then throwing towards Bakugo, the two collided with each other and fall down near the small looking device.

"Now!" Yui called out as Midoriya kicked the wall with enough power to blow a hole through, letting them both escape the hall into the next room as the now revealed flash-bang-sonic bomb hybrid went off.

"Arg!" Awase screamed in pain as his eyes and ears were assaulted by this violent overload of sensory intake.

"My eyes!" Bakugo screamed as he tried to get back up but fell to his knees in pain as he couldn't get his bearings. Watching this from the relative safety of the next room, Yui was both impressed and annoyed-(thought she didn't show signs of either)-she was impressed by the little bomb Midoriya had made and carried with him as it took out the both of their targets pretty easily while she was annoyed because it was much louder than she was told and now her ears were still ringing.

Yui saw that this was their chance so she took out another small object. This one was a really tiny stuffed teddy bear, she tossed it over the two recovering boys and once it was over them, she increased it size to about the size of small car to stop their movement without actually crushing them. "You alright?" Yui asked him as he came out of their hidey hole.

"Yeah but my wings are damaged. I'll wrap up Bakugo, you handle Awase." Midoriya answered as he inspected his wings and saw they had taken a real beating, sure he could still fly but he wouldn't try anything risky till he did a full diagnostic check.

"If they worked together better, maybe they would have beaten us." Yui stated as she took out her capture and quickly wrapped it around Awase exposed legs and dragged him out from under the bear. Midoriya had done the same, tying his tape around Bakugo's right arm and pulling him out as he thrashed and struggled in fury, to save himself the curse words, he tied both his legs and arms together before hitting them both with some knock-out gas to put them to sleep.

"Why didn't you use that in the first place?" Yui asked him as she placed Awase next to the knocked out Bakugo.

"I really wanted to kick Bakugo's ass. Right now the score is around 32:23 in his favour. I need to catch up." Midoriya answered as they left them there and walked off.

"**Bakugo and Awase have been captured. 7 minutes left on the clock!**" All Might announced over the intercom after he saw for himself that both had been taken out.

(With Jiro)

"**-minutes left on the clock!**" She heard the end of the announcement as both her ears had been badly hit by the sonic part of Midoriya's little grenade. She had been 'plugged' in when it went off it didn't do any favours for her very sensitive ears. Now she didn't know if she was on her own or not.

"What the hell! Did they have to carry a stun grenade on him?" Jiro yelled in pain as she tried and failed to get her teammates to respond to her calls, Bakugo maybe but she didn't think Awase was one to just not answer, especially during a team exercise, the only way both wouldn't answer as if they were really busy or….'Crap!'

'Which way will they came in? The door or the window?...maybe both at once to prevent bottlenecking?' Jiro hurriedly thought to herself as she looked at both in thought, the door was quicker as they could just leg it but the window was a one way entry point. She figured that Midoriya didn't include wings on his suit for show so she figured he could fly or at least glide early on, the way they entered the place helped that theory.

'How can I defend two entry points? I can aim my speakers at both but how long will that keep them back? I won't be able to move around while doing so either.' Jiro considered as she knew that would hold them back but she was already in pain from whatever kinda of stun they had and to even aim at both would require her to stand awkwardly to properly hit them both.

'Dammit, you two. You just made things ten times harder for me then they should be. We're the ones whose supposed to have the numbers advantage, not the other way around!' Jiro silently raged as she tried to come up with a plan to win this.

(With the others)

"Wow, Deku and Yui are so cool, they took down both of them." Uraraka praised as they just watched the duo take down the villain team's best fighter and support fighter.

"I didn't think that Midoriya stored stun disc's in that suit of his as well. Clearly he came prepared." Tokoyami stated as he referred to the circular discs Midoriya had been firing earlier, he knew of them and how they acted both like a bola to trap targets and a taser.

"We can't count out Jiro just yet(gero). She hasn't done anything yet." Asui croaked.

"Dammit Awase, you should have played more mortal combat when you had the chance!" Tetsutetsu ranted in anger at his friend's loss.

"No way, that wouldn't have worked." Kirishima stated to the boy, acting like he was using common sense. "Street fighter much better for fighting!" and with that, common sense went out the window.

"Is not!" Tetsutetsu as he butted heads with the fiery passionate redhead.

"Is so!" Kirishima shot back as he pushed back, the two acting like two bucks fighting over something which in this case…was something stupid.

.

.

.

.

.

"Are those two actually arguing about which game helps you learn martial arts?" Ojiro asked as he as a martial artist, always took offense when someone new at the dojo brought up those two games and how they wanted to learn to 'kick ass'.

"I think they are. What are the odds that they've never been a dojo before?" Kendo asked as she was in agreement with him, honestly she never got how those games made martial arts so damn popular when they had very little actual martial arts.

"I'll say around 90 percent." Mineta said, adding his two sense to the discussion.

(Back with Jiro)

'Okay, I've rigged the window with some boards and the door is still sealed shut.' Jiro thought to herself as she looked at the window she covered up with most of the stuff she found lying around and the door that Awase closed up.

'But which one will they pick?' She thought to herself as she aimed her boots at both points of entry. She didn't have to wait much longer as she heard footsteps approaching the door on the other side, they got louder and louder as a single person got closer to it. When she thought they would try and break the door down, she was in for a shock when they just stood there and placed something down.

'What was that?' She anxiously thought to herself, thinking it was another one of those bombs they had but she was in for a shock when the door-(and most of the surrounding wall)-was smashed to pieces by a giant red, black and blue toy looking train with Yui standing next to it.

.

.

.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Jiro yelled in sheer shock and disbelief.

(With the others)

"DID SHE JUST USE A DAMN TOY TRAIN AS A BATTERING RAM!?" Mineta yelled out, voicing the confusion of the two classes. Hell, even the stoic and quiet Tokoyami, Todoroki, Kamikiri and Momo had their jaws dropped at the sheer…craziness of her stunt.

'These kids really don't know the meaning of subtlety, do they?!' All-Might thought to himself as he barely held his own jaw in place. And he thought the third years did crazy things.

(With Izuku)

"THIS IS WHAT SHE MEANT WHEN SHE SAID SHE 'GOT THIS'?!" Midoriya asked himself as he saw the whole thing through his scans of the room. Yui had told him that it would be best to strike at two points of entry and since he could fly, he was given the window. Honestly, he thought that they would keep the destruction to a minimum with Bakugo out of the fight but clearly he didn't know his team-mate.

"Knock…"He said to himself as he knocked himself out of it and got into the moment as he got into position, landing both feet on the wall before rising his right one up-(He's latched into the wall)-charging the shock generator. "Knock!" he announced as he brought down his foot and not only broke through the wall next to the window but made a hole over 2m in width.

"We can do this the hard way but how bout we do this the easy way instead." Yui stated as Jiro saw she was had on both ends. On one side, a girl who clearly didn't do social norms and might just make the plane toy she was holding larger to crush and the other was a guy who broke through the damn wall and now had his backpack missile salvo-(because of course the idiot put in missiles, why not!)-opened and aimed at her.

"[GULP!]" Was Jiro response as she took in both options before she made her move.

.

.

.

.

(Later)

"I can't believe a choked." Jiro moaned sadly as she sat being comforted by Kendo and Kaminari. She had chosen to surrender rather than fight and as a result, her team lost the trail with 5 minutes left on the clock.

"No-one blames you, those two really didn't make it easy for you." Kendo said as she tried to make her fellow student feel better about her loss. Bakugo and Awase were being questioned by Tetsutetsu and Kirishima, thought Bakugo looked extremely pissed at that, or it could be because he was beaten and knocked out.

"And now they're discussing…whatever they're discussing in the corner." Kaminari stated as he pointed to the corner where Yui had joined Midoriya, Iida, Uraraka and Tokoyami as they talked about the trail.

"Alright students, now that the first trail is over, can anyone tell me who was the MVP of the match-up?" All Might asked them all, it took less than a second for Momo to rise her hand.

"It was Midoriya All-Might sensei. He did most of the leg work by scanning the building for the villain team and the bomb's location and he was the one that distracted the villain team's beast close ranged fighter while Yui continued onwards. It was also his grenade that allowed them to take out two members of the villain team at once." Momo stated all in one statement, which was more than anyone was expecting, including the teacher.

'She said way more than I thought she would.' All Might thought to himself as he worked to keep his composure in the face of the young lady saying almost everything he wished to say. "T-that's is correct young Momo, thought Midoriya did most of the work, Yui did her part in taking down the villain team by creating those obstacles for Bakugo to overcome and showing her own skills in unarmed combat. Though I would advise against using trains indoors as in real life, heroes try to minimise damage to infrastructure and private property, _insurance companies_ already have it out for us as is." All Might finished with a laugh.

"Yes sir, I'll take that into consideration the right time." Yui answered with her trademark non expressional face.

"It's fine, better to make a mistake in training than in real life. Now, let's get on with it." All Might announced as he showed them the next two teams to go head to head was time for Group B to get into positions with Tsunotori and Shishida as the heroes and Kendo, Ashido and Hagakure as the villains. Needless to say that Villain team won after only 7 minutes due to Hagakure being able to scout ahead without being seen-(she needed to take off what little clothing she still hand to do so)-Ashido's acid melting some of the paths and Kendo's leadership and quite brutal looking punches easily overwhelmed the Hero team though Pony did get points for her stellar effort even after her teammate had been beaten. The villain team won in 9 minutes.

Group C heroes did better as the team of Kirishima and Rin put up a much better fight against the villain team of Sero, Shoda and Aoyama with Aoyama keeping them on the first floor for a while with his navel laser-(they only got in once he couldn't fire anymore till he calmed down his stomach). Sero took a page from Awase and used his tape to try and seal up some paths but Rin and Kirishima just cut and clawed their way through them. The final fight was entertaining as little Shoda showed he had the stuff to be a hero when he took on Kirishima and showed just how useful his quick could be. It wasn't till the final 30 seconds that Rin got past Sero and claimed the trail for the hero team.

Kuroiro and Kaibara took the win for the heroes in group D as Kuroiro used the shadows on the alley way to sneak into the bomb room and waited for Kaibara to draw away by taking down Bondo and forcing Ojiro to fall into a hole to the bottom he made by a corner-(It was an old but useful trick, the old disguised pitfall.) after that, all Kuroiro had to do was wait for Shoji to step away from the bomb to wrap his capture trap around his ankle and claim the win. It took them seven minutes to win.

Iida performed as well as one could expect since his attention wasn't solely focused on the hero team as he had to stop every now and then to reprimand his partner(Mineta-who else) who kept sneaking looks at Komori till she 'accidently' put him to sleep with her mushroom's spores. Sadly for Koda there weren't that many animals to call to his aid and his nervous and shy demeanour didn't help all that much in the match-up(Iida apologised as he thought it was his performance as a villain that scared him). Tsuburaba performed well but Mineta caught him with one of his balls before they captures him. The villain team won in about 8 and a half minutes.

It was group F however who posted the best time as before the hero team even made it past the 2nd floor, the ceiling above them become liquid like-(due to Honenuki's quirk) and from it, heavy objects such as tables, chairs, draws and bookcases fall down. The villain team had set up the trap rather quickly using both Honenuki and Uraraka's quirks to move just about everything they could into that hall before dropping them, this took out Tokoyami as one of the tables knocked him out before he knew what he hit him. As that happened, it didn't take Tetsutetsu long to overpower Shiozaki who had to use most of her vines to protect herself. The heroes were beaten in only 5 minutes.

Group G's trail was the only one to end with a draw as the hero team of Yanagi and Sato couldn't break past the villain as Momo basically armed her teammates with bō-staff, bolas and stun guns. They didn't lose as those same villains couldn't defeat or capture them so All Might saw fit to pass both teams for their effort and how they adapted to each other rather quickly.

Group H had the funniest result as the Hero team won in 7 minutes without the villains ever realizing it as Monoma, Kamakiri and Todoroki all but beat the heroes as Monoma copied Todoroki's quirk and they both froze the heroes in place before Kamakiri took them both down. They were so confused when the heroes were declared the winner as Kaminari was taken out. They found out after the trail that Tokage had sent off her right eye and left hand to find the bomb, once they did so, all she did was command her hand to touch it. It only took some time as controlling her limbs from such a distance while covering up the fact she was missing an eye and hand was very difficult. Tokage still needed to see Recovery Girl after she lost her eye and had to regenerate another one which made her very sleepy.

By the end of the day, most had passed except for Shishida-(Taken out too quickly); Iida-(Too distracted by Mineta's perverted attitude), Tokoyami-(same reason as the first) and the villain team of group H-(they all left the bomb unguarded)

(Later)

"Good work everyone, we were able to finish our first class without any major incidents or injuries besides Tokage. To those who passed, good work. To those who failed, don't fret, today was the first day of you three years here at U.A. plenty of time for improvement!" All Might announced to the two classes as they all stood at the entrance to the testing ground.

"To have a proper class after Aizawa-sensei's class was….kinda if anticlimactic." Asui commented as she and the rest of 1-A all pictured Aizawa's creepy smile from the previous day and nodded their heads in agreement with her assessment.

"No shit." Sero added as 1-B looked at them like they had a crazy person for a homeroom teacher. Some of them thought they were in the clear but All Might busted their bubbles pretty quick.

"We are free with do what we want with our class's after-all and before those of 1-B think any different…" All Might started cheerfully before he started to chuckle and his ever present smile looked a bit darker than usual as it sent child down the spines of those in 1-B "I hear that Vlad King once worked a first year class so hard that half of them dropped out so don't think you're in the clear just yet." He informed as he had head that Nezu always had to deal with the fall-outs of Aizawa's purges and Kan's wash-out rate.

"And for a fleeting moment, I thought we had the sane teacher." Yanagi moaned as she could already picture him running them into the ground.

"I don't wanna _dropout_." Tsunotori whimpered out as she didn't want to drop out of the hero course but if others had done so before…

"Now I must look over the results for our class today so…" All Might started, forgetting about the fact he put the fear of God into his 1st year class. "GO CHANGE AND HEA BACK TO CLASS!" and with that, he was gone, having raced down the exit path so fast, he was nearly out of site within seconds.

"All Might's amazing!" Tetsutetsu said as he felt so pumped from being able to learn from the number one.

"Why was he in such a hurry though?" Ojiro asked as it seemed a bit strange to do so.

"So cool…" Mineta said.

"Alright then, you heard All Might-sensei, let's all go change. You doing okay Tokage?" Kendo announced as she turned to her sleepy looking classmate.

"[yawn] Yeah, let me just get one of my power bars from my locker and I[yawn] be good to go." Tokage replied sluggishly as she used Bondo to stay up.

"Sure." Was everyone's reply as they all walked off towards the showers. Some making conversation but most keeping their thoughts to themselves.

(With All Might)

'Dammit, I just barely made it. I need to work on that if I'm to teach a class.' All Might thought to himself as he went out of his muscle form as soon as the door closed.

"Hard day?" A voice said out of no-where, scaring the crap out of Yagi as he turned to see it was only a another one of the teachers.

"Oh Cementoss! I didn't see you when I entered. How had you day been?" Yagi asked him as he collected himself and dropped his tired body into one of the chairs.

"I can't complain, though I would prefer if my students paid more attention to my literature lectures. And yours?" Ishiyama replied as he sorted through some of the test papers he brought with him to grade. He had a free period and decided to use the staff room to grade them as it was much more peaceful.

"I just finished my first class, besides one student overusing their quirk, it went smoothly." Yagi told him as he was just glad he got through it without problems, teaching was harder than it looked. That's for sure.

"How so?" Ishiyama inquired.

"Young Tokay lost her eye during her trail, I didn't even know she could do such a thing." Yagi informed him as it still innerved him how easy it was for her to just write it off as nothing, was this the first time or tenth?

"You should have read the files on the students beforehand. On the account of Tokage, she's one of the recommendation students for the hero course so this was the first time she had to use her quirk in a combat setting." Ishiyama replied after thinking about it to recall the face of the student in question.

"So she just did whatever came to mind, _okay_, I'll that in mind the next time I take their class." All Might answered as they both fell into silence.

(With the 1-A boys)

"Man, that Shoda guy really knows how the throw a punch, I didn't think it would hurt that much!" Kirishima stated as he messaged his forearm of the arm he used to block of the boy's hit.

"At least you actually had a fighting chance, I never it coming." Shoji said as he put on his undershirt.

"You and I both." Tokoyami agreed with him as he put his cloak back into his locker.

"Yeah, dealing with being stunned and tased half the time isn't fun." Sato added his two cents as he fastened his belt.

"Still though, how the hell did you find the time to prev?" Sero asked Mineta would was tying his shoe laces.

"A man never reveals his secrets." Was his cringe worthy attempt as being cool.

"Dude…your like, fifteen. Between the 14 of us, you're about as manly Aoyama." Kaminari roasted as he pointed to the blonde who was fixing his hair in the locker mounted mirror.

"Monsieur, I resent that statement." Aoyama shot back, not wanting to be dragged into this.

"I was going to say he has experience which speaking of," Midoriya said as he buttoned his shirt and turned to Mineta. "Here's some free advice, stop before he hit 18 otherwise you find ourselves in a jail cell faster than Bakugo's temper flares." He stated with a straight face as he turned around to continue getting dressed.

"What was that Deku!" Bakugo yelled out as Kirishima held him back from starting something.

"Please don't call me when it does, I don't need to explain how I know you to my folks." Sero added, not that Mineta cared.

"Midoriya, I was meaning to ask, how did you procure such a powerful suit of armour? I wasn't aware support companies made them." Iida asked as he was busy putting on his tie.

"They didn't, I did." Midoriya answered as he picked up his own tie to start to put it one.

"You made it?" Ojiro asked, shocked that someone their age made something so advanced.

"Well you don't shoot fire out of her hands or laser outta your belly-button, you gotta learn to adapt." Midoriya answered nonchalantly as he finished with his tie.

That's so cool, I still can't forget how you blocked most of Bakugo's attacks with it." Kirishima said with a massive grin.

"Yeah but he take damage for it." Tokoyami stated as he finished buttoning up his blazer and left.

"Yes but it won't take too long to fix, maybe a couple hours. Better than a physical injury like the lot of you would have taken, that's where I have you all beat, where your quirks all have some kind of price or recharge time, all I need to switch suits or replace the fuel cells and I can keep going till the cows come home." Midoriya explained to them as he also finished getting dressed. The boys present were surprised by what he told them as it was true to some extent, quirks at the end of the day were a part of them and overusing and pushing them hurt them, this was something Bakugo and Todoroki knew well but on the other hand, Midoriya didn't have that weakness, as long as he stayed awake he could keep fighting since he relayed on a non-bodily part. "See you in class." Midoriya stated as he left the locker room in silence.

"Why do I have a feeling this will come back to bite us?" Kaminari asked. Feeling slightly scared of the smile he saw on the boy's face then he left.

"Because it very well do so." Todoroki answered as he looked to where Midoriya was just moments prior and knew he would need to be defeated sooner rather than later.

**Well I think that went well. The only real issue I have with the actual thing was the whole fight between Bakugo and Midoriya, I wasn't able to really flush it out as I've been focusing mainly on the USJ fights scenes and UA Sport festival. I did however like the results I imagined for everyone else, I took into account their intelligence and quirks to get the results but also through in some curveballs here and there. Mineta was still asleep when his sticky balls caught** **Tsuburaba since its never said he has to be awake for them to actually stick just that the durations and overall strength depends on his moods and most likely diet-(he can't make stuff if he's really hungry, he's quirk must work in a similar fashion to Momo's) With the fact about Vlad King, I added that little tid-bit so 1-B don't feel like they got the softer teacher, Aizawa just kicks out if he feels you don't have potential or aren't taking things seriously. **


	9. It's that time again

**The last chapter felt off to me, as I already said, the fight between Midoriya and Bakugo wasn't as good as it should have been. I'm hoping to redeem myself with future fight scenes. Unfortunately, the closest battles ahead is the USJ incident which you all know isn't happening in this chapter. No, this will the whole class president voting thing. Also the reviews, come on people! Don't just leave something so short and generic that is looks like a computer wrote it, share your thoughts and opinion, I don't care how long that review is so long as I know that you liked and hated in that chapter.**

**Abbadon44: Yes, their reactions are somewhat downplayed, partly because they have enough manners and sense to not bring it up, especially because Izuku not only come first place in the combat trail but because he blew 2****nd**** place Bakugo's score out of the water. The other reason is that I wanted people to be…people and all really start to notice as Izuku gains more and more ground on his road to becoming a pro hero and starts doing really crazy things. As Supes mom said in Batman vs Superman 'People hate what they don't understand' and with hate, comes fear as Izuku will be capable of things no-one would have dreamed, I want Izuku to have to deal with those bigots to don't believe the quirkless are still relevant, sort of what the X-men have to deal with but reverse roles with the mutants discriminating against regular humans.**

**Chapter 9: It's that time again, election time it is**

(Outside U.A.'s main gate the following day)

"Hey You!" A female reporter wearing a blue pants suit with brown hair called out as Midoriya reached the main gate of the school "How are All Might's Classes?!" she asked him with the microphone right in his face.

"The guy needs to take teaching classes." Was Midoriya's comment as he turned and skated further into the school grounds, imaging how All Might will have to dig himself out of that.

'Rude brat.' The reporter thought to herself as she and the rest of them waited for another student to come by.

.

"Will you tell us what the symbol of peace is like as a teacher?!" She asked as she spotted Tokoyami and ran up to him.

"I don't have time for your nonsensical inquiries, I must get to class." He answered with a glare as he walked past them into the school grounds, he was already late for class as is.

'Jeez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.' She and the rest of them thought to themselves.

.

"What do you think of All Might as a teacher?!" they asked another student, this one seemed more willing to answer their question.

"I've only had the one class with him so I can't give you're a fair description of his skills as a teacher, try asking me in a week." Yui said with a straight face, flooring them as she took the chance to walk into the school yard.

'That was…rather descriptive.' Was the most common thought as the reporters as they picked themselves back up.

.

"What has been your experience in having All Might as a teacher?" she asked another student, however unlike the rest who at least turned to face them, this blonde one just kept on walking forcing them to walk to keep up.

"Get that fucking camera out of me damn face before I blow you and it all the day to fuckin Cairo!" Bakugo threatened as let off firecracker level explosions in his palms, scaring them. Bakugo wasn't in any type of good mood, his lose to Midoriya was still on his mind after-all.

'Scary kid.' The reporter thought to herself as she and her cameraman backed off.

.

.

"Um, About All Might?..."She begun to ask but she and the rest were…put off by how Aizawa looked. "Wow, your scruffy…" She said without thinking as she could see the barely shaved facial hair, blood shot eyes and bags under his eyes. "What's your deal?!" She asked him.

"All Might isn't one duty today. Your disturbing classes, please leave." And like his usual self, he ignored the questioned about his personal appearance and just told them all to step off.

"I would like to speak directly with All Might-!" She started but was interrupted by another.

"I feel like I've seen him before though." One in the crowd said as Aizawa started to walk away.

"Don't you think you're too scruffy?!" She asked him again but unlike last time, he didn't see fit to answer.

'How All Might was able to do his job as a hero with the press breathing down his neck is a wonder to me.' Aizawa thought to himself in annoyance as this was the kind of media presence he worked so hard to avoid, heroes weren't celebrities, in his eyes, they were public servants and nothing more, by this logic of following heroes because they save people, the media should do the same with detectives, police officers, and doctors as they've been doing that very same thing long before pros came into the picture.

"Why you-!" The reporter fumed as she didn't talk being ignored well. "At least let me talk to him for a mo-!" she started as she attempted to walk into school grounds, only for a loud alarm to go off and a giant metallic wall to sprout out of the ground and block her off.

"What the hell!" she yelled in slight fear as she looked over the wall and saw metallic wall just behind the regular concreate and brick walls.

"Its' the U.A. Barrier. That what we call it anyways." One of the reporters told her as he helped her up to her feet.

"That's so lame! What the heck is that?" She asked as he pointed to the sensors in the door which were green a second ago but now were red.

"If someone tries to enter without a teacher or student ID or visitor pass, the school security system kicks in." Her cameraman explained to her as he powered down his camera, they weren't going to need it for a while anyway.

"What?"

"Apparently there are sensors all over the place, so I've heard." Another said in annoyance at being blocked out like this.

"They think they're so high and mighty, they could at least given us a comment." The reporter raged as she really wanted that interview.

"You said it, we've been here two days and we got nothing to show for it!" her cameraman stated.

_As expected the news of All Might taking a teaching job at his old high school of U.A. surprised the nation. The news outlets descended on the school, thirsty for details and the usual hero gossip and have been causing commotion outside the school for days._

_Everyone knew about it….everyone knew._

(With class 1-A)

"Good work on yesterday's combat training. I saw the video and results already. Bakugo?" Aizawa started before he turned his gaze to Bakugo. "Learn to communicate with your team more, it lost points for that."

"I know." Bakugo replied with a growl as he still wanted to knock Midoriya's teeth in.

"Tokoyami?" The pro hero said as he turned to the bird headed boy "You need to be more aware of your surroundings, you got taken out too quick." He instructed.

"I understand." Tokoyami replied with a nod, he was angry at the results but he couldn't fault Uraraka for her effort either.

"Shoji?" Aizawa said as he turned his attention to the silent multi-limped boy. "As a student who relies on scout work and information gathering, it was shameful for you to not notice you weren't alone with the bomb. Learn to be more observant." He told him.

"Yes, sensei." Shoji replied as he turned one of his arms into a mouth to speak.

"Todoroki?" He turned to the double quirked boy. "Your failure was a team result, it was both unwise and foolish to leave the bomb unguarded, you all arrogantly believe you'll win based solely on the strength of your quirks, a quirk is nothing more than a tool in a hero's arsenal, don't forget that." He told him bluntly, choosing to ripe off the band aid so to speak rather than be gentle and it doesn't get through to him.

"I understand." Todoroki replied after a moment or two as he looked down at his right hand.

"Iida?" He said as he turned to the glasses wearing speedster. "You got distracted far too many times. I don't care what Mineta was doing but as a hero, you will have to learn to focus on the task at hand." He warned him as all pros will have to deal with distractions. Some-(Like All Might)-more than others.

"I sensei, I will not make the same mistake again!" Iida replied loudly with a bow in slight shame.

"See to it that you don't, by the way" Aizawa tone got a lot darker near instantly, something the whole class felt as he turned his now red eyes to the shortest member of the class. "I got a complaint from Vlad King about you Mineta, Komori wasn't pleased with your unwanted attention. If I get another one from any girl, you'll be on bathroom clean-up duty for two months plus another months detention, are we clear?" He laid down the ultimatum as his floating hair scared the crap out of them all but did allow Midoriya to see his yellow goggles and remember that this was Eraserhead-(he would have more shame at taking three days to see that but (1) the man was a hero who avoided the press so there were next to no pictures of him as most were too blurry or dark to make anything out and (2), he was scared for his health right now.)

"C-crystal" Mineta peeped out in fright at the devil's gaze.

"Good." And just like that, the tension was gone as Aizawa's quirk shut off and his hair fell back into place. "Now that that's out of the way, let's get to our homeroom matters. It's a little late notice but today, you all have to-" Aizawa started with his trademark serious tone, leaving the class in suspense.

'Not another special test!' Was the collective thought of them all.

"Choose your class representative and vice representative." He finished.

'A normal High school activity!' the class silently celebrated. Before all hell broke loose.

"I want to be Class representative, pick me!" Kirishima yelled out with both arms raised.

"Me too!" Kaminari said with a hand raised.

"I want to do it, too." Jiro stated with a hand raised, soon everyone was calling for in in some fashion.

"It's a job for a m-!" Aoyama started but was interrupted by Ashido who climbed to stand atop her desk.

"I'll be the leader!" Ashido announced with her smile on full display.

"Elect me and all girls will have to wear mini-skirts 30cm above the knee!" Mineta called out, he wasn't heard over the yells over the rest of them but him being near to Midoriya, he could hear him loud and clear.

"You little pervert, didn't you just hear Aizawa-sensei!?" Midoriya yelled at him as he grabbed him by the face and through him back into his seat, knocking the whole desk over. 'In a normal class, those roles would mean taking on daily activities but knowing U.A. it could me something else entirely.' Midoriya thought to himself as he sat back down with a huff.

"Let me do it!" Bakugo yelled out, by unlike some he was still seated at the very least.

'Here it means you get to practice leadership skills in leading groups of others, something noteworthy mentions such Best Jeanist and Ingenium have as they both deal more with leadership.'

"Silence, please!" Iida called out, successfully gaining everyone's attention and getting all to quiet down.

"Being class representative is a serious job with the task of leading others, it isn't something that you should want for the sake of wanting it but rather a duty that should carried out only by those trusted by their peers to do so! To that end, we must use a democratic method of deciding who these two roles fall to. It would be more efficient to hold a class election to accomplish this!" Iida passionately explained the roles of the office, he would have looked more dignified but…

'He says this but he raised his hand the highest!' was the thought on just about everyone's minds as Iida hand was still raised.

"Why'd you suggest it then?" Kaminari asked him as it seemed counterproductive to do so if he wanted to get it.

"We haven't known each other for long so how can we trust someone else to do the job properly?" Asui pointed out as he poked her own cheek.

"Also if that's the case, wouldn't we just vote for ourselves?" Kirishima asked as that seemed like a biggest flaw for that kind of method, it wasn't like they had time to campaign like regular elections.

"That it true but that is why it should work out, all the winner would need is the vote of another along with their own and they would win. Even if it's one, the fact that someone in our class would trust said person to be class representative would show that they at least deserve a chance at the position." Iida explained as he quickly turned to Aizawa who as they were talking had gotten into his yellow sleeping bag for a quick nap. "What do you think, sensei?" he asked the man as he fell to the fall.

"I don't care how you go about so long as it gets done before the end of homeroom." Aizawa told him as he went behind the desk to take a nap, sometimes that man really was a grumpy cat.

"Thank you very much!" Iida replied as he turned back to the class, directing them with his robo arms-(which he will deny).

(Some time later)

Election Results:

_Midoriya Izuku: 4_

_Yaoyorozu Momo: 3_

_Iida Tenya: 2_

"I got four votes?!" Midoriya shouted as he jump to his feet after reading the results.

"How the hell voted for Deku?!" Bakugo was next to stand in fury, except in his class, he like the majority of the class, had 1 vote which he knew was his own.

"It's better than a vote for you, that's for sure." Sero joked as he looked at him.

"What was that?!"

"See what I mean?" Sero added before he turned away with a bit of sweat as Bakugo even if he wasn't going to maul

"It'll be super scary if Bakugo finds out?" Uraraka said to herself as he didn't want to deal with a super angry explosion right now.

"I knew that this would happen but..."Iida started, shaking in frustration at his loss in the election. "I'm none the less thankful two people saw fit to vote for me." He finished, actually wiping away honest to God tears from his eyes as he must have truly not expected another votes, never mind two.

"You mean you didn't vote for yourself?" Yaoyorozu asked with a slight frown.

"But didn't you want to do it as well?" Sato asked him with a bit of a nervous sweat.

"Then the class rep will be Midoriya." Aizawa said as he got up and gestured for them to come to the front. "And the vice rep will be Yaoyorozu." He finished as he fell back down to the floor.

"I-I'm honoured to be you class rep!" Midoriya got out, damn it. He will always be nervous in public speaking-he swears it something he gets from his mom.

"It will certainly be difficult." Yaoyorozu said with a sigh as she took in Midoriya's stiff stance and jumpy expression.

"This might not so bad." Asui said after thinking about it for a second.

"Yeah man, Midoriya sure knows how to throw down when the going gets tough." Kirishima said with a fist pump.

"Don't forget Yaoyorozu was pretty great when we did the fight breakdowns and gave she was the VIP of her group." Kaminari added as it was super cool for Yaoyorozu to break down each and every fight like that.

(Later at Lunch)

"This place is so full right now!" Uraraka noticed as they walked around looking for a free table for their group.

"It can't be helped, all three years of hero, support, general studies and management meet her for lunch at the same time." Iida told her as they found a table with some free seats for them.

"This rice it delicious!" Uraraka praised as she ate the lovely rice she had brought from Lunch Rush.

"Please don't speak with your mouth full." Tokoyami scolded her as he took a sip of his tea.

"Sorry." Uraraka apologised after she swallowed the food in her mouth.

"Still, I didn't think I would be elected class rep, how the hell am I gonna balance it out with everything else, not to mention that meeting." Midoriya said as he looked down at his food, already feeling tired.

"Speaking of which, how did it go?" Iida asked him.

"Yaoyorozu and I met with all the rep for all the first year classes. We're basically going to our own group which means after school meetings and tomorrow we have another election." Midoriya told them as he took a bite out of his food.

"Another one?" Tokoyami asked, he didn't think they would be another so soon.

"Yes, apparently the grade as a whole needs a rep for approach the staff about issues effecting the grade so we all need to get together and pick someone." Midoriya explained which made some sense as they didn't vote for a class president or anything, just a rep.

"I did hear some of the 3rd years talking about the student council guess those grade reps make up that student political body." Iida said as he had heard talk about it but assumed it was only for the 3rd years since they were the oldest and wisest students.

"By the way Iida, can I ask yer something?" Uraraka asked as she turned to face him.

"Of course Uraraka, what do you wish to know?" Iida replied with his usual straight face.

"Are you a rich boy?" Uraraka asked him with a smile, surprising all three boys at her forward…ness.

'She certainly is forward.' Tokoyami thought to himself with a sweat drop.

"I noticed you all those fancy words and the way you carry yourself is all stiff and proper, like Elsa." Uraraka explained her reasoning which didn't make Iida feel all that better.

'I'm not sure what's worse, the fact she caught on so soon into the school year or the fact she compared me to a Disney princess of all things.' Iida sadly thought to himself as t was degrading to be compared to a princess of all things, he can't be the only one who thinks that, right?

'Well he's not Simba, too proper. Maybe Naveen, but he don't have that sway.' Midoriya thought to himself as to him, Uraraka statement actually fit Iida quite nicely.

"It seems that I wasn't thorough enough as I didn't want to broadcast such but you are indeed right." Iida finally caved as he told them the beginning but paused in the middle, really increasing their curiosity on the matter.

"Are you going to elaborate more or just leave us hanging?" Midoriya asked him.

"Yes my family has been heroes for generations, I'm the second son." Iida finally told them with a proud smile and straight back.

"Do you know the Turbo Hero: Ingenium?" Iida asked them all, getting an answer near instantly.

"Who doesn't, doesn't he have over 50 sidekicks working for him at his Tokyo agency?" Uraraka asked as he was one of the most well-known heroes in the profession.

"Its 64 last time I checked." Midoriya corrected her as he too had followed him for years.

"He is my elder brother!" Iida told them, surprising them that he was related to him but he was rather clear now that they thought about it as they both had an engine speed boosting quirk and had the same last name.

"He is a likable hero who honours the rules and leads with people. I set my sights on becoming a hero because I want to be a hero just like him." Iida told them with a smile as he thought about all the good his brother had been able to do with people but he coughed into his hand and sat back down. "But truth be told, I feel like the time for me to lead others isn't coming anytime soon which is why I voted for you Midoriya." Iida revealed as he looked over the green haired boy.

"You did." Midoriya asked him. So that what Iida did with his vote.

"Yes, unlike myself, Midoriya sacrificed time he could have used to get more villain points to help Uraraka merely because that was what a true hero would do. That is why I thought you would be the best person to lead our class." Iida told them all as he continued eating.

"That's gotta be the first time I seen you smile Iida!" Uraraka said as she spied a smile on the now revealed rich boy's face.

"Wha-! Really? I swear I smile more often than you think." Iida said as he thought he smiled more, he wasn't always frowning…was he?

However, before they could continue on with lunch the school wide alarm went off.

**BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

"An Alarm?" Tokoyami asked as he got up from his seat.

"_There has been a level 3 security breach. All students please evacuate outdoors promptly_." A clearly fake automatic voice instructed

"What's 'level 3 security'?" Iida asked an older boy who was seated next to them.

"It means someone is trespassing on school grounds! I've never seen anything like this in the three years I've been here!" He said as he got up and run off but not before saying one last thing. "You should hurry!" It was soon chaos as everyone raced to the exit through halls that weren't designed for such levels of traffic.

"Don't push!"

"Wait, I'm falling!"

"I said don't push!"

"Ow! What's going on all of a sudden?" Uraraka yelled over the voices as she just got an elbow to the face.

"Everyone reacted too quickly and now it's causing a panic!" Midoriya told her as she struggled to not be forced off by the crowd. "Iida, get to the window and what the heck is happening?"

"But what if it's a villain?" Iida asked him, keeping a hold on the smaller Tokoyami as to keep them together.

"I don't think they'll tell us to go outside if there was one, even if it is the teachers will handle them!" Midoriya told him as he pushed someone off him and help another who fell.

"On it!" Iida answered as he let go of Tokoyami and forced his way through the crowd 'Who in the world was able to get in anyway?' He asked himself as he got to the window and saw who it was that caused all this panic.

'The press?!' Iida thought to himself with shock as he saw the dozens of reporters on school grounds.

(Meanwhile with Aizawa)

"We know All Might's inside, all we want is one statement and that's all." The same female reporter from earlier told the two pro heroes keeping them from actually entering the building.

"And then you'll all want one and then another, we all know how it goes." Aizawa shot back.

"And we told you, he isn't in today." Present Mic added for what felt like the 13th time before he whispered something to Aizawa. "You know, they are illegally trespassing, we can beat them up and say they'll villains you know." He suggested as even he was getting tired of this.

"As much as that option is entertaining, we can't they'll just write up a bunch of half-truths and lies about you. We have to wait for the police" Aizawa shot down as he looked at Present Mic from the corner of his eye.

(With the students)

"Midoriya! It's the press, they somehow got in!" Iida reported back after forcing his way back to his small group who had been forced to the wall.

"Great, Uraraka!" Midoriya answered as he was getting sick of this panic as he and Tokoyami had taken the brunt of the smacks, elbows and pushes to shelter Uraraka who was nursing a bruised-turning black eye from one especially scared student. Both of them covered in marks and scarps as is and Tokoyami looking like he'll loss it and just let loose Dark Shadow, something they both knew would just make things worse. "Can you make me weightless and Tokoyami, can you give me a good push towards the entrance?" He asked his two other friends.

"Why?" Uraraka asked as she covered her eye with a hand while holding on to them with the other.

"Just do it!" Midoriya shot back as he got elbowed in the back. That was going to hurt in the morning.

"This better work!" Tokoyami said as Uraraka reached out and made him weightless before Tokoyami threw him towards the exit. It went faster than he thought which to his credit, he didn't think Fumikage had that kind of upper body strength.

'This is gonna hurt!' Midoriya thought to himself just before he impacted with the wall. 'Ow! Goddammit that's painful!' was his thoughts as he quickly shook off the cobwebs out of his mind before he took and deep breath and yelled as loud as he could.

"SILENCE!"

And just like that, for a moment everyone calm down to look up to the guy who yelled over them all. His position on top of the exit also made him very noticeable.

"Everyone needs to calm the hell down! There's no threat! It's just the press! So unless your camera shy, there's no need to panic like a bunch of headless chickens!" Midoriya told them all as he used his free hand to point out the window, allowing those closes to them to look out and see he was right. "Look at you all, this is fuckin U.A. for crying out loud! A top tier school and at a damn drop of a hat, you all start acting like bunch of half brained idiots, you should be ashamed with yourselves!" Midoriya admonished them all with a pissed off frown as he looked over to his friends and how this mob had hurt them in their frenzied panic. At this most of them bowed their heads in shame and whispered apologies to one another before they all returned to their seats. Much more silent then when they raced out of them.

Now…how was he going to get down from here?

(Afterwards in class)

"Let's us decide as a class who will fill the other class positions." Momo called out from the front of the class, she along with Midoriya were standing before their classmates having a required class meeting to decide roles.

"Alright, who will do what?" Sato asked.

"I don't know who will take all what roles but I do have a suggestion for my assistant. I would like to nominate Iida for that role." Midoriya stated as he gestured to the boy in question.

"Iida from what I've seen you have great organisation skills, are driven and are more than willing to help make this class as efficient and enjoyable as possible, that's why I want you to be my assistant." Midoriya elaborated with a smile as he caught the questions coming off Iida's face.

"He is not wrong, it was you that was able to spot that issue with the press, if not for that, we would have be crushed by that unruly mob." To Iida's shock, Tokoyami spoke out in agreement of this.

"I agree, besides Iida did get the same number as votes as I did if we don't count my own, it would rather unfair to not grant him some recognition for that." Momo gave her consent as well as she did think it unfair that she was chosen, yes she got more votes but Iida could have tied with her if he didn't vote for another.

"It's not a bad idea." Kaminari said after a second to think. Iida at this stood up and graciously accepted his new role, only for Mina to burst his bubble.

"Iida, you do realise that Midoriya just pushed most of his work onto you, right?" She snickered as she tried to hold back the giggles when she saw he only just realized that.

"What!?" Iida said as he got back up and pointed to Midoriya with his robo chopping arm. "Midoriya is this true?!"

"What can I say, I don't like paperwork." Midoriya answered with a shrug and smile, making some of their classmates laugh at Iida's expense.

"How villainous of you! How could you?" Iida asked him some literal tears-(though comedic)-as he couldn't believe he was tricked like this.

(As this was going on)

"I highly doubt that the press were able to get through out main gate like this." Nezu stated as he along with Midnight and 13 inspected the completely destroyed main gate.

"We checked all their quirks and not one of them is capable of getting past 40cm worth of reinforced steel like this." Midnight stated as she come forward and saw that whoever did this, didn't just break through it, they somehow…ate? Ate through the metal.

"But who let them in? Was this a declaration of war or something much worse?" Nezu asked as he thought about what this could all mean.

"Either way, Midnight, would you kindly speak with the head of security and see what he can dig up from the cameras?" Nezu ordered them as he turned to return to his office and plot about what this mean for his school.

"Yes sir." Midnight said as she walked off to talk to her, leaving 13 behind to further study the mess before cleaning it up.

'Why do I have a feelings things are about to get worse?' Nezu thought to himself with a grimace, he could feel his scar shooting up some phantom pains.

.

.

.

(Later that day)

"Listen up heroes, don't come after me. If you do, I'll kill this rich family here!" The pink skinned muscle bond humanoid clitoris threatened as he held three hostages close to himself. If Kamui Woods was perhaps a lesser man and off duty, he would ha laughed at this thug's strange appearance but now wasn't the time for such.

"Not on my watch you don't" Mt. Lady suddenly called out as her hand reached out from behind the thug and grabbed hold of his head, surprising him enough to let go of the three hostages which Kamui quickly grabbed and pulled them towards himself for safety. While this was happening, Mt. Lady in her giant form ad successfully subdued the thug by holding him tight in both hands.

"Good work Mt. Lady but what took you so long?" Kamui woods asked her as they handed the criminal over to the police.

"I had to find a good spot, the next street has a ton of over-ways and subway lines I had to avoid." Mt. Lady told him as her quirk wasn't very useful in places where there wasn't enough space to freely move around, not if she wanted to avoid property damage.

"Either way, I think we got it done." Kamui Woods said as he folded his arms as they both walked away from the place.

"But you don't look happy Woodsie, what the matter?" Mt. Lady asked him as he poked her own cheek. They had been working together pretty well for the last couple of months and from time to time, Death Arms would assist but he as on the other side of town.

"I just find it odd, why today of all days are all these criminal scum deciding to go out and endanger lives like this?" Woods asked as that was the 8th incident today they had to solve. Last he checked Death Arms had to deal with 5 on his side. This was way more than the norm.

"Don't know, maybe they'll just stupid." Mt. Lady dismissed as she never really put that much thought into it, so long as they could capture them she didn't really care for their numbers.

"That can't be right, some of them don't even look like they'll from around here." Woods reminded her as the 4th person they stopped was caught mostly because he didn't know the local terrain or maps and run right into a corner, most thugs-even street small time thugs, would know better than that, they knew the back alleys and dark corners of their towns like the back of their hands.

"So what, someone brought them here, why?" Mt. Lady asked him, she recalled that some of the ones she took down solo did seem lost.

"Isn't that the million yen question?" Woods answered as he continued to think about it, they turned a corner and Mt. Lady grabbed his arm before pointing up "Hmmm?"

"Hey, isn't that All Might?" Mt. Lady asked as they both saw the number one soaring across the skies.

"He must be heading to U.A. to teach, it is a school day." Woods said as it was open knowledge that he was a teacher now, as for why no-one knew.

"But….U.A. is the other way, where's he going" Mt. Lady counted as she had walked Midoriya most of the way that very morning so she knew if he was heading there, All Might would have to take a left.

**BOOM!**

"What the hell?" Mt. Lady demanded as both of them had felt that rumble from whatever caused that blast.

"I guess we know where's he's going, then. Come on, they need some back-up!" Kamui Woods yelled as he grew out some branched and swung over to where the trouble, leaving Mt. Lady to chase after him in giant mode.

"That's the fifth criminal I had to stop in the past 30 minutes! Where are they all coming from?" All Might said to himself as he had stopped a car-jacking by just landing in front of said car and grabbing the hood.

"Help! Someone barricaded themselves in a neighbouring town!"

"Today really seems to be busy." All Might thought to himself as he jumped towards where he was needed. He hoped Nezu wasn't too angry with him for being late.

.

.

.

(Back at U.A.)

"For today's hero basic training, you will have three instructors. Myself, All Might and another we'll meet on site." Aizawa told the class as he stood up front without his sleeping bag.

"Excuse me sensei, but what will we be doing today?" Sero asked with an arm raised.

"You'll be doing rescue training for everything from disasters to shipwrecks and everything in-between." Aizawa stated as he held up the card reading 'rescue' for the whole class to see.

"Rescue…?"Kaminari repeated before he turned to Mina. "Looks like they'll be a lot of work this time."

"Right?" Ashido asked him.

"Idiot, this is the work of a hero, helping people in need." Kirishima told him as he leaned back into his seat. "My arms are rumbling with excitement!"

"No-one will beat me in the water(gero)" Asui added, sounding excited though her face didn't give anything away.

"I'm not done." Aizawa told them with a bored glare, silencing the class. "You can decide if you want to wear your hero costumes or not this time due to the fact some of them might limit your abilities until you adjust them to account for that." He then finished as he used the remote to open the panels in the wall so they could retrieve their gear.

"The training will take place off campus so we'll be taking the bus." Aizawa said as he begun to walk towards the door.

"Get ready quickly, we don't have much time." He finished as he opened the door to leave.

"Sensei, will we be sharing a class with 1-B again?" Momo asked him just before he left.

"No, they already went this morning as Vlad King scheduled an earlier time spot." He replied as he closed the door behind him.

(Later)

"Midoriya, what are those attachments?" Tokoyami asked him as he walked over to where Izuku was standing. Like himself he was dressed in his hero gear but it was different from the one he wore the previous day, namely the large packs he had attached to his waist and the large egg shaped objects over his shoulders.

"Hmm, mostly medical supplies, search light and a speaker." Midoriya replied as he gestured to each.

"A search light?" Uraraka asked as she came over as well.

"Yeah, there was a really old All Might video that I liked to watch where he saved over a 100 people. I noticed that it was at night time and figured we may be trained for rescue in poor light environments too." Midoriya replied, slightly blushing at admitting he still watches that old video from time to time.

"Oh you're right Deku! Knowing Aizawa-sensei, he'll throw something like that at us to see how we cope." Uraraka said as she agreed with him as she could see Aizawa making them sweat.

"Darker areas would suit me just fine, it'll help with control." Tokoyami stated, confusing Uraraka but being clear to Midoriya who knew about what Dark Shadow could do and his limitations.

PPPRRRTT!"

"Everyone, please gather up and form two lines to enter the bus!" Iida called out to everyone as he blew his whistle-(where did he even get that)-and directed everyone to the bus.

"He's really into being your assistant, isn't he?" Tokoyami asked.

"Yes, yes he is." Midoriya agreed with him.

(Later on the bus)

"Rats, I didn't think it'll be this kind of bus." Iida moped as he along with the rest of the class rode the unconventional seat arranged bus to their destination.

"It's not all bad, it's the thought that counts." Uraraka said to help cheer him up.

"I say whatever comes to mind." Asui stated out of no-where before she turned to face the boy seated next to her. "Midoriya."

"Yes Asui?" Midoriya answered.

"Call me Tsu." Was a near immediate reply.

"Urg…wha-…..hmm…." Midoriya tried to form a response but was left tongue tied as he wasn't expected her to be so…blunt.

"You are pretty dangerous." Asui said as she pointed to him.

"What?" Midoriya answered as he never thought she would once more surprise, maybe he should just expect the unexpected from her?

"You're dangerous, you don't have a quirk but you still manage to beat Bakugo and force Jiro to surrender. That's kinda scary if you think about the fact you have all those gadgets since you can fly while we can't." Asui pointed out, referring to his match up the previous day and the wings he made for his suit.

"That's epic man, when you think about it my quirk doesn't really stand out as much as you do." Kirishima stated as he held out an arm and harden it, giving it a rock-like appearance.

"Not true, your quirk would be very useful for a hero in a number of ways, like being able to take a real beat-down and dish one out." Midoriya told him with a smile, getting one in return.

"If we're talking about both flashiness and strength, my Naval Laser is already pro level." Aoyama stated with his usual spackle.

"Shame your stomach can't take it." Ashido counted, getting him to grimace while the rest of them giggled at his expense.

"Well we know who in the class have the flashy and strong quirks." Kirishima said as he gestured to the back of the bus where Bakugo was looking out the window while Todoroki looked like he was trying to nap, Jiro sat in between them listening to some music.

"It's kinda odd that even though both have strong quirks like being able to throw ice and explosions around the place like confetti, they both lost yesterday." Sato said as it was odd for them, after-all they were used to the person with the stronger quirk winning but in both cases, the winners happened to be the smarter ones.

"Bakugo's loss just proves me point. Midoriya is like those hawks we see in TV just before they snatch up the little mouse." Asui said, imaging a mighty eagle swooping down and plucking up unfortunate victims.

"Dude, why the hell would you say that!" Ashido asked her, freaked out by that descriptive image she gave them.

"That's kinda dark Asui." Kaminari stated with a small smirk.

"What, it's true. Besides if Midoriya the hawk, Bakugo definitely the pissed off wolverine, he has the power but his always mad and has a terrible personality to boot." Asui stated as she pointed to the boy who u till now had stayed silent but like most expected, blew up at the actual insult against them.

"What the hell frog bitch, you wanna fight!" Bakugo yelled, drowning out Jiro's music with his yelling as he got up to his feet.

"See what I mean?" Asui finished as all Bakugo did was prove her point.

"She's not wrong, we haven't known each other long but we already know your personality is like crap that been left in sewage for a month." Kaminari pointed out as not one person in their class would say otherwise, sure they'll phase it differently but in the end they would all have the answer.

"The hell's with that vocabulary, you bastard? I'll kill you!" Bakugo yelled at him this.

"Bakugo being roasted, I never thought I'll live to see this day." Midoriya said to himself as he wished he lived long enough to watch such a sight, added to the fact he lost his virginity to the women he loves, he could die a happy man.

"What a vulgar conversation." Momo chastised as she was raised better than this.

"Yeah but I kinda liked things like this, you know?" Uraraka said with a smile and pep as she really enjoyed how their class interacted with one another.

"We're here, stop messing around and get ready." Aizawa told them as they approach their destination.

"Yes Sensei!"

(At the USJ)

"Everyone, I have been waited for you." The pro hero who ran the place said as they walked over.

"The Space hero: Thirteen!" Uraraka gushed as this was her favourite pro.

"He's a rescue hero specialist, he's saved tons of people! I can't believe I'm meeting him." Midoriya said with his same old fan-boy eyes, say what you will but he will never get rid of that habit.

"Let's get inside without delay." Thirteen said to them.

"Looking forward to working with you!" Afterwards, the class was lead inside the massive site, easily trice the size of a football stadium with a done roof covering it all. They call see the different zones from here and each one was easily trice the size of the apartment complex Midoriya called home.

"Wow, this place looks like Universal Studios Japan!" Kirishima pointed.

"I know right?" Sero added as he was just as excited to be here.

"A shipwreck," Thirteen started off as he pointed to the large artificial lake with a ship in the middle. "A Landslide," An area where most of the buildings were collapsed and buried in the dirt. "Fires," A closed off sections which they could imagine was filled to the grim with burning buildings. "Windstorm and etc." The other closed off section which might just simulate heavy downpour. "This is a training ground of my own design where you will all train for different types of disaster and accidents you might face as pros." Thirteen told them with what they assumed was a proud smile if they could see his/her face. Odd how Thirteen kept his/her gender secret.

"I call it the Unforeseen Simulation Joint for USJ for short." Thirteen finished with a flare what Aoyama was known for, clearly they were proud of their work.

'So it is a USJ.'

"Thirteen, where's All Might?" Aizawa asked as he didn't see the number one anywhere and knowing him, he wouldn't hide.

"Yeah about that…"Thirteen started before he gestured for Aizawa to come closer before he whispered the details. "It appears he did too much hero work on the way to school and is resting in the staff room."

"That's the height of stupidity, he's a teacher first. He should have known that." Aizawa replied, pissed off-(though not showing it)-that the guy would be a no show, though he couldn't really say today was usual by any means either. 'But there were a disturbing number of incidents today last I checked, we may have taken precautions but this is unusual.' He thought to himself as even he had to stop three separate crimes on the way to work, Midnight stopped two and ever loud and obnoxious Mic stopped four.

"It can't be helped, we'll have to start the class without him." Aizawa brushed off as to not alert the students of anything wrong and just played it off as scheduling error, happens all the time.

"Before we begin, allow me to say one thing, maybe two things…or is it three things, no I think its four things." Thirteen started but fell into a pit where she/he would just keep adding.

'It's increasing.'

"Everyone, as I'm sure you're all aware, my quirk is **Black Hole **which lets me such up anything…or anyone and turn that object or person to dust." Thirteen started, knocking everyone out of their confused funk and bringing serious frowns to most of them and blank faces to others. "From that description, I can already tell that you all realize just how dangerous my powers can be. Some of you have quirks with the same issues such as Todoroki and Bakugo, same as Aoyama and Ashido whose powers can be lethal." Thirteen told them as he/she faced the students in question.

"In this super powered society we live in, quirks are first identified when we're young, studied throughout our childhoods then regulated to prevent accidents or the miss-usage of them. We pro heroes may be allowed to use our own quirks but we don't get to just flash them willy-nilly either, in fact we have to keep an even tighter leash on out powers and abilities as the populace looks up to us to be symbols and role models." Thirteen explained to them all, something Tokoyami thought made sense as no matter how smart and complex the minds of man got, the 'Monkey see, Monkey do' mentality would stick with them for millennia to come, and if people saw pros using their quirks how they liked, they would most likely feel compelled to do the same or complain and make a fuss when told otherwise.

"With Aizawa's test he had you all do in your first day, you've seen the possibilities of your quirks hidden potential and hade some time to think about them, All Might combat test also showed you all how it feels like to use those quirks on others in a combat situation. Many of you I'm sure know that your quirks can injure if not kill yourselves or another by mistake." Thirteen told them as they all recalled how some of their quirks were extra dangerous, Aoyama could blow a hole through a person, Ashido would melt through flesh and bone, Kirishima and Sato could kill a man with a single blow and Bakugo could literally blow them to kingdom come.

"Now I'm not saying this to discourage you from using them, far from it. I am merely telling you that you should be responsible for how you go about it. This will be one of many, many classes you will have here at U.A. where you will learn to be creative with your quirks, their limits and kick-backs and how to properly use them when the time comes for you all to save lives and protect those who can't fight for themselves." Thirteen continued as he gestured to the facility itself.

"I want you all to remember that you have your powers not just to beat up villains but to protect those that thugs, villains and monsters alike would do harm. And Midoriya" They thought Thirteen finished but he/she merely turned to face the green haired boy in question. "Your case is just as important if not more so then the rest of the class." Thirteen spoke, confusing most of the class.

"As U.A. first quirkless student and the first student ever to be accepted into a hero course in history, the world will look to you to see how you handle all that. As sad as it is to say is, the quirkless are a dying breed with many openly discriminating against them, hurting them, refusing them jobs and refusing to have kids with them and in some places in the world, opening killing them, I'm sure someone as smart as you can tell me the suicide rate of quirkless in Japan alone." Thirteen told him morbidly, making most of the class uncomfortable at best and sick at worst as they didn't think the world was that bad for the quirkless, could it?

"60% by their 16th birthdays, 74% by their 20th." Unfortunately for them, any chance of ignorant bliss was shattered when Midoriya told the pro hero the cold and heart breaking statistics, he would have been on that route if not for the love and care he got from his loved ones, the threats of lawsuits he mother posed against his old middle school when it came out some teachers were either mistreating him or not helping him when he got harassed by other kids for being quirkless. The weekly visits to the therapists. He wasn't proud of the last one which was why he hadn't told anyone, not even Tokoyami about it. Bakugo was the only one in class who did know but that's a story for another day.

"Which is morbidly enough, lower than the global average. You have the chance to change that, to show that the quirkless are far from weak and are just as capable of ever. You have that shot to remind that empires from Rome to Great Britain were built by the quirkless because they used their brains and put in the blood, sweat and tears to see their ambitions a reality." Thirteen told him as she/he come forward and laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Remember, you have that potential and you have showed both the staff and the entire first year hero course that you have what it takes, don't forget that." Thirteen finished as she/he backed off from the lad and went back to their position in front of the group.

"That is all, thank you." And with that, they bowed to the class.

"That was the manliest speech I've ever heard!" Kirishima said as he clapped his hands, tears running down his eyes.

"It was wonderful!" Momo said as she applauded, though she would have to talk to Midoriya to find out if his situation was really that bad. As his classmate and as vice rep, she felt like she needed to do so.

'Yes, I have this torch of hope, I have the chance to shut up all the naysayers. Mellissa, Dave-sensei. I will show the world we aren't about the role over and die.' Midoriya thought to himself as he always knew the world will watch his every move, he knew what was at stake and he refused to back down, through it certainly was daunting. If he failed then he'll just be proving that bigots and racists right, if someone like Bakugo failed, people will forget about it in a month, two tops.

'That is a heavy burden my friend, I hope that you don't buckle and crumple underneath such a massive weight.' Tokoyami thought to himself as he always suspected Midoriya was hiding something from him and if he was a betting bird, he would say it had something to do with his quirkless status, sure he was confident enough about it to confirm such in conversation but it was always to small groups he thought he could trust. He didn't want that getting out just yet.

And as his best friend, he support him till he decided otherwise.

"Okay, we will-?" Aizawa started but stopped when he and the rest of them noticed the lights flickering on and off, soon they all died which sparked concern as he knew Thirteen had this place built on a separate grid from the main U.A. one and it had three different back-up generators. There was no way all three failed.

"What's up with the lights?" Jiro asked as he saw how it got darker, not enough that they couldn't see since the middle of the dome was transparent but it was a notable change.

"Sensei, is that part of the exercise?" Sero asked as this seemed…odd.

"Gather together and don't move!" Aizawa yelled, grabbing Midoriya's attention as he noticed the man pull on his goggles, this definitely wasn't normal if the pro thought it necessary to do so.

"Thirteen, protect the students and call for back-up." Eraserhead ordered as he and the rest of them noticed a large black portal open in the centre of the main plaza and front it, dozens upon dozens of people walked out, followed by a dude with disembodied hands all over himself-(one acting as a fuckin mask)-and some dark skinned, super ripped bird….thing. Those eyes were seriously creeping him out.

"Is this part of the test?" Ashido asked, scared as they were told this was rescue but the vide they were getting off those dudes wasn't a friendly one, no it was more malicious.

"No…"Thirteen told them as she/he got in front of them while Eraser got ready for a fight. "Those are legit villains." He/she finished.

'Ironically enough, the day we were supposed to practised saving lives…we found ourselves fighting to protect our own.'

'Yes, that was how the USJ incident began.'

.

.

.

.

**That was longer than I thought it would be. But I do feel proud of that one, Midoriya was harsher during the whole panic then Iida was because not only was he hurt but his friends as well. Before you ask, Uraraka went to Recovery Girl for the black eye, I just thought it obvious that she would and didn't see the need to write that in.  
I also changed the interactions the students have with the press because, why keep it cannon when you can have so much fun with it. I would have used Monoma instead of Yui but he would have said something just long-winded as Iida but more arrogant and snobby which would make him look like a douche in the eyes of the press. **

**The whole assistant thing was an idea that come to me because when I was doing the 10****th**** grade, the class president chose my bro for that same role for the same reason. I also gave Momo more lines and time in the limelight as she is one of my favourite characters, she'll get more down the line so don't worry.  
I also put in the reason as to why no-one giving him shit for being quirkless. That reason being that he has shown multiple times to be as good if not better than most of them, taking down Bakugo would prove that to anyone.**

**The last part was something I added because it somewhat makes sense when you factor human nature and the backyards and closed mindedness of some people when it comes to acceptance and changed, hell I wouldn't be shocked if there are places in the MHA universe where quirks are frowned upon for cultural, social or religious reasons. All I did was lay it out there because this will be relevant down the line, for both heroes and villains.**

**Next chapter will be the USJ in full swing and hopefully, I'll be able to really bring out the characters with it.**

**Till next time.**


	10. Unforeseen Survival Clash

**Alright, I loved the response I got for the last chapter and how I set this up. As you all must know, this will be the first part of the USJ incident which will have some changes here and there so add to the overall story and to really show off those improvements/deviations I wanted to put in since chapter 1. Now before you all start wondering, yes Midoriya goes to therapy and yes Bakugo knows but I'll reveal that later down the line.**

**ChildofWar: That's the point, Midoriya is only human and he like everyone else will have to face challenges and trials to improve himself, being the sole quirkless hero student ever will do that as humans tend to not like things that are different, which leads to either fear, hate or both.**

**Guest: thank you for that, I didn't know I was misspelling it till you pointed that out and it makes me feel like an idiot making sweet Tsuyu make that sound.**

**Omega Armadillo 300: Thank you, I thought it was good too as I needed to show Yu in a new light to help demonstrate that Midoriya's influence on her is actually doing something good. She'll make more appearances before the Sport festival so look out for them. She still loves that spotlight but is more willing to share it and actually do her job, hence her partnership with Kamui Woods.**

** .master: Yes it would make sense that quirks were first prosecuted at first, just ask the X-men how people react to those with abilities no-one else has. But that whole thing would flip when the quirkless became the majority or grew to a sizeable number. Religion wise that would be where what type of quirk would determine the viewpoint as something like Shinso's or Tokoyami may be shunned by the Christian faith while others may praise your abilities like Recovery Girl's and Death Arms. So it would be fair to say that the quirk hierarchy emerged as humans sought to place quirks in the 'good' and 'bad' categories and sorting through that for the 'flashy' and 'interesting'. It's sad but that's how people do things, after-all our concept of race is nothing but a social division which serves no true purpose but we still judge someone partly by the colour of their skin.**

**Tacktican: Yes, it does seem like this world setting makes its own villains as it makes heroes but that's true in the real world. For some, it's circumstance-(poverty and desperation), other people are just born bad-(in the case of the criminally insane)-while others are just not given the help they need to properly cope with their situation-(Twice)-and then there are those who are hurt and abused who don't get the help they desperately need from the systems in place and decide to go against it or even change-(could be Dabi but I'm not sure)-Lastly there are those who don't get help because those in power don't allow it-(Shoto and his family is a prime example of this). Endeavour firstly used his influence as a pro hero to marry a women who didn't love him, just to sire a child that would surpass All Might. Think about that, we know he's a scumbag who only recently in the manga is starting to change but it means he's guilty of abuse of power, a forced marriage, rape-(as I can't see Rei wanting to sleep with such a man on multiple occasions seeing how they have 4 confirmed kids together, especially after seeing first-hand how he treated his first child(who we don't have a current picture of), neglect-(he spends almost all his time 'training' Shoto and leaves raising his other children to others, he even goes so far to say they live in a different world to him and Shoto because they didn't develop the powers he wanted them to) and domestic abuse-(we all know he hit Shoto's mom when she begged for him to go easy on a 5 year old kid, the dude through up from whatever Enji did to him which is never a good sign. Her finally having a psychotic breakdown like she did just shows that wasn't the only time she was abused by him). So yes, the world creates good as much as it creates evil.**

**Chapter 10: Unforeseen Survival Clash**

(USJ Main plaza)

"Thirteen…and Eraser head, huh" The dark fog-like villain said as the last of the villains walked out of the portal.

"It seems that there was an error here. The teacher's schedule we received the other day clearly said All Might would be present." The guy with a hand for a mask said, scratching at his neck.

"So they were the ones behind that all media storm, were they?" Eraser noted as he could pick up on their conversation.

'No…something's off here. He said 'received' not stolen, not taken but 'received' as in…given. But who in their right mind would do something like that.' And like his teacher, Midoriya could hear it as well but he analysed the choice of words instead, was it possible that they had a leak, maybe a spy in U.A.?

"Where is he?" The paled haired man asked as he rose his arms. "I went through all the trouble of bringing this crowd here and for what? All Might. The symbol of peace, and he's not even here." He stated as the dozens of villains moved towards the staircase. "I wonder if he'll show if we killed some kids." Somehow Midoriya could tell he was quite pleased with that scenario and mentally categorised him as one of the psychotic madmen variety of villain.

(With the class)

"Villains, can't be. How they get in the first place?" Kirishima asked.

"Sensei, doesn't the school have trespasser alarms?" Momo asked their homeroom teacher as she and everyone else knew U.A. had one of the best security systems in Japan.

"We do but…" Thirteen chose to answer but stopped as she/he didn't really know how to phrase this for the teens.

"Did they just appear here or around the entire school?" Todoroki stated, relieving Thirteen of that as he looked around. "Either way, the sensors aren't responding which means they're been compromised, most likely someone here with a quirk since that don't look smart enough to use other means." He theorised.

'Harsh burn dude, but I gotta agree. Not one of them looks like they have that level of skill but is doesn't mean someone with such isn't here.' Midoriya thought to himself as he would have guessed the villains hacker was either off site or somewhere they couldn't reach him, maybe the main control room.

"An isolated area separated from the main campus. During a time when a single class was scheduled to be here with only three pros. They might be fools, but they're not dumb." Todoroki stated as he flexed his fingers. "This was a surprise attack carefully planned out with a goal in mind." He said as he looked down the supposed ringleader standing next to that…thing.

"Thirteen, begin evacuation, get the students to safety and call for back-up." Eraser said as he got in front of the group.

"Those villains aren't setting off the alarms which mean they either have someone with a radio type quirk messing with them or the alarms themselves have been downed." The pro noted as he quickly looked at the off floodlights and saw some were still flickering.

"Kaminari, Midoriya. The two of you try calling the school as well. One of you might make it through." Eraser ordered the two boys.

"Yes sensei." Both said as they got to work, Kaminari trying to access a basic call line to contract the school while Midoriya tried to contact the main officer directly.

"Sensei, you're not thinking of fighting all those villains by yourself are you? There are too many." Uraraka protested as she had never seen that many villains in one place before and even though Midoriya had fought them in the past, neither had he.

"You can't be a pro if you only have one trick." Eraser told her as he started to walk over the stairs. "I'm leaving things in your care, Thirteen." And with that, he dived head first into the action. His capture wraps at the ready.

"Shooting squad, let's go." One villain said as he along with three others stood in the front of the formation.

"Didn't the intel say it would just be Thirteen and All Might? Who's that?" a female villain asked as they saw Eraser approaching them.

"Don't know, don't care! But he's a fool if he thinks he can take us on by himself in a frontal attack." Another said they watched Eraser run towards them, his scarf at the ready, they took aim with their long ranged quirks and tried to activate them but at the same moment, Eraser had erased their quirks.

"Huh. My quirk?" One of them asked when her hair fell down.

"The bullets won't come out!" The first added as he couldn't open fire, at that same moment, Eraser wrapped them all up in his scarf can with strength unheard of for a man of his build, he slammed all three of the heads together mid-flight before dropping them.

"Idiots, he can erase quirks just be looking at them! That's Eraserhead!" Another yelled at the rest of the pro in question landed in the middle of a group.

"Erase?" A crusty blue and black villain asked. "Are you gonna erase the quirks of us mutant types too?" he asked the pro as he run to him, his mutations giving above else, four arms rather than two.

"No I can't but…" Eraser replied as he effortlessly dodged his right before delivering a left hook right to his face, breaking his nose and sending him back. "With the level of skills you all have," he continued as he launched his capture tool to grab the leg of the man who had flown a very impressive 4 meters back from the blow, while the tool wrapped around the man, Eraser bent his knees and leaned to the left to avoid an attack from behind twisting his body and kneed the would be attacker in the chest, making him fall backwards into two others, knocking them down. "You don't stand much chance against a man well versed in 8 martial arts forms." Eraser finished as he pulled the first man down, crashing him into the pile, rendering all four out of the fight.

(With the villains)

"So he's also strong in close quarters? And those goggles of his make in impossible to know who he is looking at. When he fights against a group, it makes us harder for them to work together." The hand dude stated as he watched Eraserhead take on the entire group of villains with kicks, knees and punching, all without getting touched by them.

"I see." It was quite clear that different in skill here. "I hate pro heroes. The masses don't stand a chance against them." He finished the thought as Eraser erased the quirk of a girl with horn-like hair before delivering a flying kick to her chin.

(With the class)

'Hopefully, he can buy us some time.' Iida thought to himself as he and the rest of the class ran towards the entrance. Unfortunately, they were intercepted by the foggy looking villain for teleported to them.

"I won't let you escape." The villain told them as they all came to a halt.

'Damn! I just blinked and the most troublesome looking on got away!' Eraser thought to himself as he punched another villain in the face but found his path back to the stairs blocked by even more them. He wasn't going anywhere till he took care of them first.

"Nice to meet you, we are the League of Villains. It may be pretentious of us but, we have invited ourselves into the home of heroes, U.A. high in order to have the Symbol of Peace All Might, take is last breath." The villain told them, his shadowy form towering over them and making more than a couple scared.

"I believe All Might was supposed to be here. Has there been some kind of change?" the villain stated as they watched his acidic yellowy eyes scanned over them. "Well either way, if he's here or not. I have my own role to play." He finished. Thirteen chose that moment to strike and was about to try and suck the man in with his/her quirk if not for Bakugo and Kirishima jumping into that way right towards the villain, one with his forearms harden and another firing off a very big blast.

"Did you consider that you'll get beaten by us before you did it!?" Kirishima said as they couldn't see the villain thanks to the smoke from the blast but Midoriya knew something was off, it wouldn't have been that easy, not with that one.

"Idiots! Get out of the way, hurry!" Midoriya ordered them, his uncharacteristic choice of words and orders surprising the class. They would have asked if they didn't hear the villain speak up again.

"That was close, I forget that for students, you'll all still quite the basket of golden eggs, aren't you?" The villain asked as the smoke cleared and they saw he had taken no visible damage from that attack. Just as he finished his sentence, his form let loose more of that black fog which engulfed the classmates and their teacher.

"Be scattered by tortured to death, farewell dear children." He uttered as Iida grabbed Uraraka and Sato and ran out of the mist.

"Everyone, grab the person closest to you!" Midoriya ordered them as he grabbed into the first thing he could reach, which happened to be Ojiro's tail.

"Midoriya!" Tokoyami called out to his friend as Kouda grabbed hold of him.

"Stay safe!" was the last thing they all heard Midoriya say before they were all teleported away, leaving behind 13 and only 6 of the class of twenty students.

"Everyone!" Iida yelled when the mist cleared and he saw how little of them were still present.

(With Midoriya)

Midoriya found himself being teleported to the Conflagration Zone. He also noticed that he was flying from the height of a 6 storey building while still holding into Ojiro's tail. He quickly activated his wing pack and slowed their descent as to land on one of the smaller building, which happen to be a modelled after a convenience store.

"Next time you need to grab something, please don't grab my tail Midoriya." Ojiro moaned in slight pain as being carried by his tail wasn't a fun experience he was looking forward to repeating.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I could barely see anything in that mist and just grabbed the first thing I could." Midoriya apologised as he looked around for any threat.

"Be glad it wasn't one of the girls." Ojiro joked as he got up and looked around as well, and if he was honest with himself, the zone lived up to the hype. There were fires just about everywhere you looked. From whole buildings, portions of them vehicles or just burning debris. He was pretty sure there was more fire here than in most real world instances but he knew the saying of hoping for the best and preparing for the worst.

"No shit, pretty sure Jiro would beat the shit outta me." Midoriya answered as he already figured she would likely be the most violent about it. He saw what she did to Kaminari for his rather sexist joke-(though he and the rest of the guys would never admit they found it to be very funny)-poor guy couldn't hear right for a full hour.

"And the rest won't." Ojiro said as he could imagine being kicked by someone with Asui's legs would do more than just hurt, it would break bone. At that both boys started to laugh out loud, despite the dangerous situation they and the rest of the class were in, they laugh like it was another day in class.

"Why are we laughing?" Ojiro asked after he somewhat calmed down.

"Probably because we don't want to shit ourselves instead-INCOMING!" Was Midoriya's reply which was interrupted by Ojiro screaming before he pushed them out of the way of path of a very large piece of debris which would have no doubt killed them.

"The hell was that!?" Midoriya asked as he and Ojiro got back up and saw the clear street was no swarming with villains, one of them picking up something else to throw at them.

"Company." Ojiro said as he jumped down to fight them, leaving Midoriya to take only shake his head in annoyance at this before putting on his helmet and taken to the skies and offer his support.

"You been able to make contact" Ojiro asked him loudly as he dodged a sloppy punch before smacking the thug in the side with his tail.

"No…there's something blocking communications. Even satellite." Midoriya replied as he flew over someone, pick them up and threw them into another person, making them both crash through a department store window.

"So what's the plan then, sit tight and wait for someone to figure out something's wrong?" Ojiro asked as he blocked another strike before he performed a leg sweep to knock the man down before dropping his heel into his stomach, taking him out of the fight.

"That'll take hours and by then, we'll all be beaten if not dead already. No, we need to regroup. Find the others and get back to the central plaza or..." Midoriya said as he came back down to earth and took down four others with one of his patented taser grenade.

"Or what?" Ojiro asked as he backed up to him now that they were both surrounded.

"Either we take back the control room from the villains or one of us makes it out and calls for help." Midoriya said as he took out a collapsible bō staff from his back.

"But school's like 3km away, no-one could make that run." Ojiro said as he deflected a kick from another villain before using his own momentum against him and smashing him into the floor.

"I could there and Iida's so slouch." Midoriya replied as he twirled his staff around for a bit before striking the stomach of the thug who got too close, knocking them back. "Still what the guy said." He finished as he blocked another strike from a thug with dual knives.

"How did they know that? I mean we only found out today before we left the main campus." Ojiro said as he was of the same mind as the quirkless boy on that.

"The gate!" Midoriya suddenly said as be struck another in the shin before bringing the staff up to knock them up into the air via a strike to the chin.

"The what?" Ojiro asked as he batted two attackers off before he used his tail to smash one into the other, giving him some breathing room.

"The main gate, on the way out, I saw that it had been damaged, how much I don't know since it was mostly cleaned up but suppose they did it. During the panic…" Midoriya explained as he recalled seeing the rubble of the floor and how it didn't look like it was smashed apart or even blown apart, it almost looked…like it was super old and had fallen victim to rust.

"They would have time to sneak in and grab a schedule. But how they know the way to the teacher's lounge, it's not the school has directional signs for that?" Ojiro said as that was the main reason it was so damn hard to find classes for first years, they hadn't rememorized the school yet and relied solely on instructions they were told and directions from 2nd and 3rd years.

"That's an answer that I really don't like, the only way they would know that is if someone told them." Midoriya told him rather grimly, as they were talking they had been occupied fighting off the thugs-(yes thugs, these guys were too weak to be villains if two 1st year students could fight them off)-and at that moment, they both punched a larger man so hard he flew into a burned out car, knocking it over.

"What!" Ojiro said as he looked around and saw they were being overwhelmed as they number of thugs hadn't fallen, it anything it had rose since they started. It was clear that they couldn't stay in one place for too long.

"I know, I know, it sounds crazy but that villain's choice of words, 'received' and not 'looked at' or 'took' tells me someone legit gave them that." Midoriya explained his reasoning using the choice of words the villain has used. He quickly grabbed onto Ojiro's shoulders and picked them up into the air, narrowing avoiding another piece of rubble thrown at them both.

"But who?" Ojiro asked him, he was not sold on this but if the smartest boy in class thought it was a possibility, he would at least consider it. For a moment, Midoriya was quiet, so quiet in fact that Ojiro thought he was thinking of possible suspects.

"…was it you?" Midoriya eventually asked as they flew out of sight of their current opponents.

"What the hell man!"

"It's an honest question and do remember, I am carrying you 5 stories off the ground." Midoriya told him as he jostled him a bit to get his point across.

"No!" Ojiro denied, after which Midoriya found a good place to land and led them there.

"Good, this helmet is equipped with and one of a kind, heartbeat sensor of my own design." The boy told his tailed classmate as he pointed to his own helmet.

"So?" Ojiro said slowly as he didn't know what that meant.

"So I just used it on you when you answered my question, your heartbeat stayed stable and your blood pressure didn't rise so that was an honest answer. And before you ask, the sensor originally was intended to tell if people were still alive or at the very least warm while they were under stuff such as snow, dirt from landslides or rubble." Midoriya explained to him.

"Asui was right, you are dangerous." Ojiro said as he took that all in and saw that this kid was possible the most skilled in their class. In response the boy laugh as he took to the skies, leaving his classmate to follow him via rooftop.

"I'll take that as a compliment, by the way. You ever heard of this 'League of Villains'?" Midoriya asked

"Never." Ojiro answered as he was pretty sure a group with the numbers they saw would have made the news by now.

"Me neither, this must be their first big operation. By its pretty ballsy all considering." Midoriya stated as they wouldn't be the first to say such, not even the hundredth according to Yagi as the dude gets these kinds of threats near weekly at this point but something was telling Midoriya that this was different.

"Yeah, wanting to kill All Might. I don't think there are much criminals out there who don't wish to do so but being capable of doing such…" Ojiro said as they walked around, avoiding been seen by the thugs searching for them till they had plan.

"I got it!" Midoriya said suddenly, he should get used to it as the dude came up with plans like that a lot.

"Got what?" Ojiro asked him as they took to the rooftops to have a better view, he climbed up the fire escapes and window seals while the other just flew up.

"I got a signal through, it was weak and didn't last more than second but I got it." Midoriya told him as he touched the side of his helmet, trying to get a message through.

"Think you can do it again?" Ojiro asked him as it would them some real good if they had back-up.

"Yeah, Green-day" Midoriya said as he dialled some options on his gauntlet touchscreen control pad before a small, green and blue bird looking drone detached from the top of his pack before coming to a hover right to his head. "Ojiro meet my unmanned, aerial drone, Green-day." Midoriya introduced as he gestured to the small mechanical bird.

"…Hello…?" Okay, this was not how he thought his day would have played out.

"Green-day, I need you wait for my signal, once Ojiro and I cleared the exit, you fly towards the roof of the drone. You should get the best signal there. Once you reached it, radio a distress call in all police frequencies." Midoriya instructed the drone before it started to up upwards and hide inside a taller building.

"So we fight it out?" Ojiro asked as he pointed down to a group of thugs who had come together, most likely to ask who had seen them.

"We fight it out." Midoriya answered as they both jumped down with the element of surprise.

(Landslide Zone)

While this was going down in the Conflagration Zone, Todoroki was having much more success in the Landslide Zone. He had been dropped into a group of over a dozen thugs waiting for him but that didn't mean much when he froze half of them solid without breaking a sweat.

"It's just pathetic to loss so quickly to a single child, don't you think?" The boy in question told/mocked them as with little effort, he turned the rest of them into frozen statues with only their faces still clear to allow breathing, but not much else.

"Get a hold of yourselves. You're an adult, aren't you?" He finished as he turned towards another group running towards him before he fired off a larger bolt of ice towards them, taking out about 7 of them in a single hit.

(Collapse Zone)

"Die!" Bakugo cried out as he fired off another blast into the chest of a villain, launching him into the wall so hard, he broke through. "That's nine down by my count." He asked the only other person with him he wasn't trying to blow to bits.

'Does he have to say that?' Kirishima asked himself as that wasn't the first time he heard the boy say that and most likely won't be the last. "I've taken down about seven of them." He answered as he punched another villain in the face, bashing her back from them.

"Damn worms are coming out of the woodwork." Bakugo seethed he dodged a strike before lighting up the poor bastard's chest with a rapid fire of lefts and rights before ending it with an explosion to the face.

Still it could be worse…

At least he had targets to express his anger on.

(Mountain Zone)

"Get ready everyone." Momo told them as she handed a sword to Jiro, the three students of Yaoyorozu, Jiro and Kaminari had found themselves warped to the mountainous zone, it didn't take long for them to be spotted though.

"What I'll do for this to just be a dream." Kaminari whined with a nervous smile.

"Man up!" Jiro barked at him, making him remember who he was with and all the shit they got up to growing up, she was always the brains of the due and tom-boy-(though he knew she loved her pretty dresses and tea parties, even now)

"Yes mam." Kaminari answered still with a smile but a lot less nervous, this wasn't the time to panic, he and Jiro had wanted to be heroes since they met as kids at summer camp, he couldn't let his friend down now. This was the time to show her that she wasn't the only one who improved.

(Flood Zone)

"Any ideas?" Mineta begged Asui as they had been stuck on the boat for the better part of 6 minutes, unable to do a thing since the water was filled with aquatic or otherwise water-based quirk villains preventing them for escaping. Okay that wasn't true since Asui had a pretty good chance of getting through but not Mineta.

"I'm thinking(kero)." Asui told him for the third time, he face not showing how frustrated and scared she was, scared because of the villain raid and because she suspected the villains had an actual method to kill All Might, frustrated because Mineta was acting like a scared little girl and it was getting on her nerves.

(Squall Zone)

In the pouring rain of the squall zone, both Tokoyami and Koda were both silent, having been surrounded by 8 villain but not outmatched as the 11 knocked out bodies on the floor showed.

(Main Entrance)

By the main entrance, there hadn't been any action since the villain warped their friends away but the remaining students were non the less on alert with Iida, Sero, Sato and Shoji forming a wall in-between the villain, and Uraraka and Ashido who were by Thirteen's side ready to jump in if needs be.

'This is really bad, we have been split and more than half the class have been scattered to who knows where in the USJ, if they're even still here. Both Yaoyorozu and Midoriya are teleported, leaving us without our teacher no class reps.' Iida thought to himself with a sweat on his brow. 'More than that, both Uraraka and Mina look terrified, so does Sero and I'm not that calm either. We have our backs to wall at this point!' he finished as he grinded his teeth together on anger at their predicament.

"Man, what I wouldn't give for Todoroki or Midoriya right about now." Sero said as he pulled out some tape to use as a rope.

"I have a feeling they have their own problems." Sato said as they watched the mist man for any sudden moves.

.

.

.

(U.A. Main campus buildings)

'_The number you have dialled is unavailable at present or has been temporarily disconnected, please wait ten minutes and try again later_.' Was the response All Might got from his phone. He was seated in the staff room in his civilian form and he had been trying to get in contact with the two pros to ask about the class but both weren't picking up.

"That's odd. I can't reach Thirteen or Aizawa." All Might said to himself as he thought back to why he was late. "[sign] Whatever the reason, I neglected my teaching duties because of things that happened outside of work hours and now I'm stuck here." He said as he was feeling shame at being caught up with his hero work that he forget about his limit till the last hour of it.

'I could try and make it at the end at least, I have about ten minutes left in my muscle form so it should be enough.' He suggested to himself as he got up and bulked up, growing to his hero size. "I WILL GO-[COUGH!]" Or at least, he tried to speak before he quite violently coughed up a mouthful of blood. At that same moment, the staff room door opened up and another figure walked in.

"Delay that All Might." A smartly dressed, short white furred animal said.

"Principal Nezu! Sir!" All Might said as he immediately bowed to the principal as he was his boss and had done more than enough throughout his own life to deserve such respect from the number one.

"Yes that's me but what am I? A dog? A mouse? A small bear? What I'm really the…principal!" Nezu said with a joy in his voice, he truly would never get tired of that.

At this, All Might bent over with his knees, his massive hands resting on said knees as he wobbled closer to the principal. "Sir, as usual your fur is well groomed and shiny." All Might complimented.

"The secret of keratin. Shame humans can't get this kind of colour and lustre for their own fur or hair as you prefer I call it." Nezu told him as he took out his tablet to show the man something. "But let's talk about proper fur care another time, what I want to talk about is this:" and on the screen was a news site known to be fairly accurate in its reporting, making it a favourite amongst pros who wanted facts first, ass-kissing second, but it was the headline that grabbed both their attentions.

'Breaking News: All Might solved six different incidents in under an hour!'

"Look at this! What is this? What were you thinking?" Nezu asked him, getting the pro to finch as if struck by the small animal, though such an attack wouldn't even phase him. "[sign] Not to worry, I'm not that mad with you, make no mistake, I'm still very much displeased with you but that can wait. All Might, in your opinion, didn't you think today was…extra busy?" Nezu asked him, placing the tablet down ad he climbed onto the vacant sofa. While he did this, steam started coming off All Might's form as he as he dropped out of muscle form.

"[Cough] Y-yes sir, it was. From what I've heard, this town has always had a relatively low crime rate compared to maybe Kyoto or Tokyo but for some reason, it's like all the criminals in town agreed to do something today." Yagi said as he found it disturbing there was an influx of crime today of all days, normally crime like this only appeared after larger scale incidents when all the pros were focusing on other matter or during the annual hero ranking ceremony as many pro heroes would attend.

"Agreed?" Nezu asked, that was an odd choice of words to use, it was comment knowledge that many low level criminals rarely worked together and certainly not to this degree, they were too prideful or small minded to bother.

"Well not exactly sir, none of them were even working together or doing the same thing, in fact they were pretty far apart from one another, striking out on their lonesome, maybe some groups of two or three." Yagi replied as Nezu prepared them both a cup a tea. It was silent for a while as they both thought about the issue, one from the standpoint of pro with decades of experience and the other with his higher intellect and vast understanding of the human psyche.

"That is…quite odd. The only thing they've been able to accomplish besides making fools of themselves before being caught is that…." Nezu started as he handed All Might his own cup before taking a sip of his own before he froze. The fur on the back of his neck standing straight as his tail went rigged.

'They've spread both the police and pros thin, making it all but impossible for one to call for back-up.' Nezu thought to himself as he started to paint a terrible picture in his mind as he recalled his own words from earlier that day.

_But who let them in? Was this a declaration of war or something much worse?_

[CRASH!]

"Sir! Are you alright?!" Yagi asked as he put his own cup down and stood up, he had never seen the principal so frazzled that he dropped a cup of tea, nor had he ever seen the look of shock and slight terror in his eyes.

"Yagi," Nezu started, not sounding like his usual joyful if not crazed self but more...subdued and serious. "Could this have been planned by someone?" He asked the plan, hoping that this was one of the one on a millions times he was over-thinking something.

"Planned?" Yagi asked as he sat back down.

"All this ruckus, it's all a diversion for something, something big…something that whoever planned out didn't want us anywhere near." Nezu explained his thoughts to the man, for All Might hearing such a theory wasn't so much crazy or super far-fetched, no…it made perfect sense when he took into account who wasn't picking up their phones.

"Oh no…"All Might said as he bony face lost ever more colour. "The class, they're with Thirteen and Aizawa at the USJ but…I can't contact that, Aizawa could be busy maybe but not Thirteen." All Might said as he took out his phone to try again, Nezu immediately caught what he meant and leap off the sofa and powered walked to the door.

"The USJ is off campus and there's only two teachers…" Nezu said as he now saw that it was a good target for an intelligent villain, all those fresh and untrained first year hero students being guarded by only two teachers. One more suited to rescue and as a result not the best ally in a fight and the other in no way built for long drawn out battles against extremely powerful foes or just sheer numbers. "Yagi, call the teachers here quickly, I need to head over to talk with security and see what's going on over there." Nezu ordered as he opened the door to step out.

"Yes sir!" Yagi replied as he got up to head over the school P.A system in the other room. 'I pray that this is all nothing.' Was the pros thoughts as he picked up the microphone and turned the system on.

.

.

.

(USI Main Entrance)

"Shoji? Is everyone still here?" Iida asked his multi-limbed classmate as they still stood against the mist bodied, human teleporter. None had made a move for a while now the suspense was really starting to get to them.

"There are some who are having more trouble than others but everyone is still in the facility but they've been scattered to amongst the environmental zones." Shoji said after a while as he used his quirk to made eyes and ears to better judged who was where going by the sights and sounds of combat he could pick up.

"Thank God." Uraraka said, relieved that her classmates and friends weren't taken somewhere worse than here. Though there was a small part of her mind that told her that here wasn't any good either.

"That still leaves us with this dude, physical attacks don't so nothing and his quirk lets him warp anything he wants away from him. His quirk is the worst right now!" Sero added as he thought of all the ways they could try to attack him but Bakugo and Kirishima's attempt was still fresh on his mind so he couldn't think of anything that wouldn't end with him and potential someone else being warped someplace else.

"Iida, your assistant class rep, aren't you?" Thirteen spoke up, getting the boy's attention.

"Y-yes sensei. I am." Iida answered, though he was confused as to why that was important right now.

"I need you to do something for me." Thirteen started, never letting his/her eyes off the threat right in front of them. "I need you to get down there and find Midoriya or Momo." Thirteen finished, surprising Iida and most of the students present.

"Our phones are down and the alarms aren't sounding. The alarms used infrared scans but even with Aizawa erasing quirks left and right, they aren't sounding. Meaning either the control room is under the villain's control or there is a villain here with a quirk that causing it, the former I seriously doubt. The school won't be able to send help since I have a feeling that all those incidents today were the league's doing." Thirteen explained showing off that intelligence and gut sense homed over years of experience as even Kurogiri would say he was impressed with the hero not assuming that it was a quirk and leaving it there, though he was interested as to why those two students were better options but kept his mouth shut.

"The principal won't send much aid till the main campus is secured which would take time, time we don't have. I need you to find one of the reps and take back the control room, both of them are capable enough to at least set off the emergency shutdown the system. It'll give us a fighting chance." Thirteen finished. To most sending two first years to take up their main security would be ludicrous at best and bat shit insane at worst but Thirteen like all the first year teachers had been briefed of their students before the school year had started.  
Momo' family controlled a great many companies and business, more than a few tech based which gave the girl a background in such manners, combined with the fact she scored extremely high in all computer related subjects both in middle school and that she could create working smartphones made her a good candidate to have the know-how to help while they awaited Power-Loader and the rest of the support staff.  
Midoriya was a certified genius whose diligence, observational skills and habit for thinking outside the box allowed him to be one of the if not the smartest student U.A. had ever seen seeing hot he was able to create his custom state-of-the-art equipment by himself with little to no assistance from others as well as create his very own A.I. in the form of Neko Mk II made him the better of the two for retaking the system if not shutting it down.

"Sensei, with all due respect, you can't expect me to run! That would be shameful for an assistant rep!" Iida replied, it was something Thirteen expected as his/her orders could be seen as cowardice, telling him to ran while they stayed

"I'm not asking you to run like a coward, I'm asking you to run to get help." Thirteen told him firmly, getting the boy to pause as he took in those words.

"But-!" Iida tried to reply but was cut off by one of his classmates.

"Get outta here Iida, chances are one of those two is smart enough to take back the system." Sato interrupted him, getting into a fighting stance.

"It's scary as all hell and chances are, I'm gonna go home and crap myself after this but that's the truth." Sero said quite honestly as he got into a better stance to provide Iida with as much cover fire, so to speak as possible.

"Use your quirk to help others, to save your classmates!" Thirteen reminded him, convincing the boy who nodded his head at his new objective.

"We can buy you some time to get outta here." Uraraka told him, sure she was scared but now wasn't the time to freak out, she needed to help out.

"And I can help you fight your way to them." Ashido added on as it was a given that Iida might need some help. This was all Iida needed as he took a runner's stance facing into the USJ while Mina quickly climbed onto his back.

"Momo is in the mountainous zone from what I picked up and Midoriya might be in the Conflagration. There more or less the same distance away and are next to each other." Shoji told him as he had been using this short break to try and make Iida's join easier by locating his targets.

"Even if the situation is dire, only fools talk about their plans right in front of the enemy!" The villain spoke up, he had heard enough and decided it was about time to take them out as well.

"We only did that because he didn't matter if you found out or not!" Thirteen shot back as she/he opened the cover on their pinkie finger and activated their quirk to suck in the villain's mist and keep him away from the students.

"Black Hole!" Thirteen called out as their quirk kept the villain ay bay for fear of being reduced to dust.

.

.

(With Ojiro and Midoriya)

"What the hell? How strong as these two?!" One of the remaining villains asked.

"They're taken down like 50 of us already!" Another, this one with a black eye replied. They all thought was going to be simple had turned out to be long, drawn out and quite painful with moans and groans being heard from the victims of the two monsters tearing them a new one.

What the villains were referring two was the well-oiled and trained martial arts ass-kicking machines known as Mashirao Ojiro and Izuku Midoriya. It had been some time since they made themselves known again but in that small timeframe, they had been beating back thugs and villains alike like it was going out of style.  
Ojiro was a skilled and strong fighter, using both punches and elbows along with his tail to knock back, knock down or knock out opponents, he showed them he wasn't just some kid in a Kung Fu get-up. He had taken some hits here and there from their quirks but for the most part he was still ready to go. His tail making him really dangerous in close quarters as it was quite read to keep track of an extra limb that hits like a steel baseball bat.  
Midoriya on the other hand was practically dancing like a…well crane. The way he evaded strikes from both limb and quirk while landing hits was both scary and beautiful to those who had seen martial arts movies, more than once did the boy land on one leg or arm before attacking before landing back on both feet. He would evade and dodged like it an art form, block with his bō staff or wings when he couldn't and make ingenious use of his wings to cover himself up to blind his opponents of his actions/intentions before lashing out with a brutal bō thrust, swipe or swing to the face, chest, stomach or some cases, the groin. Other times he would strike out with powerful but lighting fast kicks which sent thugs, both big and small flying or he'll hit vital nerve points or joints, more than one of them know had broken and/or dislocated shoulders and knees to show for it.

"How many thugs have you taken down?" Midoriya asked his he Spartan kicked a thug so hard he crashed into a building's wall with enough force to smash through it.

"25" Ojiro replied as he dodged a punch from another, trapped the arm with his own before striking him in the chest, stomach and neck, before throwing them back.

"Hurry up, you're falling behind, I'm already at 28." Midoriya stated with a grin as he weaved dodged a thug with gorilla like arms, twirled behind them gathering momentum behind his staff before thrusting it right at the base of their spine, getting a pained shout out of them before he knocked them out with a well-placed chop to the back of the neck.

"They just never end, I don't know how long I can't keep this up." Ojiro said as he jumped back to avoid a thug with a weak earth manipulating quirk. He was also starting to pant as the hot air and the near endless waves of agreed to be cannon fodder were getting to them both.

"We don't have to, looks like there's quite the crowd here." Midoriya said as he used his wing pack to fly above someone before literally drop kicking the dude behind him before judo throwing the first guy into the downed body, taking them both out.

"You thinking it's time for that?" Ojiro asked as the boy had told him of a plan beforehand as they run from the second group they found but he wasn't too sure it'll work. He quickly used his tail to bash another thug into the ground before he took out some ear muffs and put them on.

"Better now than never." Midoriya said as he jumped back to his side and prepped the loudspeaker that had been nothing but dead weight this whole time. "Now!" At that command, Ojiro took out another one of Midoriya's flash-bang-sonic bomb the boy had handed him earlier. He quickly pulled the pin and through it towards Midoriya who held out a small microphone looking stick as Ojiro covered his ears the best he could with his hands.

"What the hel-!" One of the begun to ask but was interrupted by the sonic bomb going off…

…while being amplified by the megaphone Midoriya turned on and faced in their direction.

"**BANG!**"

It was a deafening experience to those without proper protections, it was so loud and powerful that not only did Ojiro still hear it clearly through the muffs but next to every window in the immediate area cracked and exploded into a million pieces. The closet thugs were taking down first, dropping to the floor, foaming at the mouth as their audio receptors were shot, the further back one while still on their feet, soon fell as well.

"ARG! My ears, it hurts!"

"WHAT IS THIS!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"…Did it work?!" Ojiro asked after the ringing died down, he could see just about every single target was down but wanted to be sure as some were still awake.

"Yeah, yeah it did, I think that's all of them." Midoriya answered as he already figured that the hearing for all of them was shot to hell as even those still awake would be deaf for at least a month which added to their sense of balance being screwed with as well, they won't be capable of standing up right, let alone being threats to them.

"There's gotta be 70 people here." Ojiro said as he saw dozens of bodies on the floor. He would feel proud of his skills in taking down a good chunk of them with his bare fists and tail if the situation wasn't as dire as it was.

"78 actually," Midoriya corrected as he looked over the place and true to that assessment, not a single person as getting back up anytime soon. "I scanned the number of bodies."

"Any way, which way is the exit?" Ojiro asked as they needed to find the others as soon as possible, if their fight was this difficult it would mean everyone might have had the same deal if not worse.

"….hmmmm, that way, Green day can see it where it is." Midoriya said as he pointed south of them through an alleyway.

"Great the sooner we end this the better, I'm really feeling the burn right about now." Ojiro answered as he looked over himself and saw the bruises forming alongside the soot and smoke stains from the raging fires. Honestly how they build this place, tell Endeavour he'll get his own Star Platinum stand if he set fire to the whole place?

"Yeah you and me…GET DOWN!" Midoriya started before he noticed movement behind them, he quickly acted on instinct and spread his wings as far as possible before covering both himself and Ojiro in its protection just as two villains fired off their quirks at them, one having a fire based one, another having a wind based both weak on their own but together.

They created a raging inferno on par with what Endeavour can shoot out, blanketing them and the street with flames so hot they'll kill them both if they were consumed by them.

"You little shits think your all that!? Well burn in hell!" One of the villains yelled at that, partly out of being pissed that two teens had given them this much trouble and partly because he was deafen by that last attack.

"This isn't good, these flames are much hotter than I designed my wings to handle." Midoriya told his classmate as they both hid under his wings and could see them slowly changing colour as their retained more and more heat, much more than they would have liked them to.

"Then move, to the left." Ojiro suggested as he remembered seeing a burnt out husk of a car they could use for cover instead.

"Got it." Midoriya said as he grabbed into him and jumped left, thanking his lucky stars when the firestorm now as being blocked by that car, though it was still very much hot.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" the other villain said as she manipulated her wind to carry the fire towards them. In response the two boys split up with Midoriya jumping forwards and Ojiro dashing to the right to where the fire was directed to moments prior.

"Take this!" Midoriya yelled as he fired off two small rockets from his pack at them, both self-detonated just before impact but rather than painful shrapnel and a concussive force the two were expected, they were showered by a pink foam like substance instead which very quickly expanded.

"What the, the hell is this?!" The male villain yelled, freaked out by the over expanding foam which covered their whole bodies up to their necks before hardening, trapping them.

"Self-expanding capture foam. Mostly used in German policing and hero work but I managed to import some, now…" Midoriya answered him as he and Ojiro walked over, the green haired lad was covered in soot and his prized inventions was still slightly glowing from the heat intake as the internal cooling system worked overtime to get rid of the damage causing heat. He walked over the man and looked the taller person straight in their yellow eyes before he upper-cutted him in the chin so hard it nearly knocked him out. "That was for trying to roast us alive!" He finished as he stepped back satisfied with the condition of the villain.

"Agreed!" Clearly Ojiro was just as annoyed as he punched the other villain in the face, giving her a black eye. "Okay, now can we go?" he asked his fellow student, if they got ambushed and delayed again, he'll lose it.

"Yeah but we'll have to leg it, I need to time cool down my wings." Midoriya answered as he started running the direction of the entrance.

"Got it." Ojiro answered as he followed after him.

**Conflagration Zone: Mashirao Ojiro; Izuku Midoriya – CLEARED!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well that's the start of the battles and scenario changes down, I hope you all found that interesting to read.  
As you all saw, the teachers and some of the students have already pieces together the reason there was a spike in crime on that day of all days and I'm quite pleases with it. I know Tomura isn't that good at…planning for the first two seasons but he has the mentorship of AFO and Kurogiri for crying out loud, AFO may not hand him plans but at the very least, you would think the bastard would put in his in-put into those plans every now and then to increase their success probability, I know the man most likely doesn't care for Tomura like a master should for their student as he only took him in to screw with All Might by making the grandson of his teacher so evil, so vile that he's very existence would be a black mark on her name. I mean, even his reason for wanting to kill All Might by season 2 is because he hates that people can smile and feel safe because of the number one's presence, that's bullshit. He may have had a tragic story where heroes failed to save him but to set the world on fire because it burned you? That's petty. **

**Anyway, Shigaraki come up with this new plan because of RPGs, he's basically 'distracting the players with side quests so that they can't do the main quest till those are done'. Anyone who's planned an RGP or MMORPG can tell you side quests can be dis**_**tracting!**_** I remember playing Skyrim and totally forgetting about slaying Alduin and being the whole 'dragon-born' and found myself helping villagers fend off bandits or slaying giants for their toes and mammoth cheese.  
Because of this, there were changes as Thirteen didn't send Iida running off since the pro figured that the main school won't be able to spare anyone while Nezu makes sure the main campus is secured and all the students are properly guarded, in the anime, we saw just about every teacher-(including hound dog who's' the school counsellor) we know of, and the principal all rush over to the USJ t assist. Does it make for an epic arrival of the cavalry? Yes, is it wise? No Why? Because who is watching over the rest of the school? You already know or suspect one of the villains destroyed the main gate no problem and yet, you all left the school, I can't see Nezu putting that much trust in the 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** year hero course students to hold down the fort because they themselves, no matter how skilled are still students themselves. Even Vlad King left 1-B doing who-knows-what to show up, so yeah I can see why some kids in 1-B feel that !-A is getting special treatment as even your homeroom teacher ditched you to help them.**

**Another change was the fact Thirteen didn't just assume the security wasn't working because of someone's quirk because it seems kinds dumb to assume everything the villains do has something to do with quirks or putting that much emphasis on quirks in the first place, there were hackers and computer engineers before quirks you know, and chances are there are more than a few tech savvy villains out there as well so I made Thirteen be more open minded.  
The grenades that Midoriya uses by the way, aren't as powerful as Present Mic's quirk if you're wondering, that's why he had to increase its potency by amplifying it using the speaker he brought with.**

**Pls review, follow and favourite the story. See you next chapter.**


	11. The Game has just begun

**Chapter 11 people and the continuation of the USJ incident. I already set the thing up and gave you all a good taste of how it differs from cannon as just making changes to Izuku would have been boring. The last chapter was really exciting to write and I hope that this one is just as good. I can tell that I've captured your interest as the number of people who favourite and follow this is still rising. Now onto those reviews.**

**MIKE202303: Be more descriptive, show your opinions more but other than that. Thank you.**

**Jack Redhawke: Sorry about that, I sort of rush these things to get one out every week but I'll take your advice and take an hour or two to read it over for errors.**

**Omega Armadillo 300: That's the whole idea, thank you for the compliment. I noticed that a lot of the stories on this site don't do that, they tend to follow the main cannon plot with not much change to it besides the changes to the character they focus on, if people are different, then wouldn't their actions be different from the ones of the cannon selves?  
Has Izuku used a jetpack before in another story I don't know about?-(And yes, I know he used one during the sports festival so pls don't bring that up.).**

**NPGamer11: The pop culture references barely appear as is since I don't want to use a JoJo one every chapter, I just use them whenever they seem appropriate or add to the humour.**

**monkiepawn: Yes that always did bug me since he must have known that even someone like Katsuki has to not only train his quirk but his body as well, yet he did…nothing on his own part to reach his difficult goal. We all saw how he froze during the entrance exam when that bot spotted him which gave Aoyama the chance to destroy it himself, it just seemed odd that that same kid could run into the sludge villain to help his biggest bully with no hesitation and step up to save Uraraka from the 0-pointer. We know he has that heart of gold but that doesn't count for shit if he can't see or hear anyone else in danger to get him to act. And the noticing the All Might thing, the dude's a hero otaku, I'm surprised he never had questions or suspicions as to why the number one wasn't as active as he used to be or wasn't in the spotlight as often.  
Yagi telling Izuku that may have been from his own personal experiences, after all the dude was quirkless once before but I can also see him having a different answer if he can see you have the potential(and no, I don't mean he needs to see you charge some sludge related villain like an idiot). It's the same for Might Guy and Rock Lee, they can't use Ninjutsu and Genjutsu yet they found a way to become powerful well respected-(if not a little eccentric) Shinobi, we all remember what Guy did to Madara.  
Thank you! Your are the first to pick up on that Brawl stars reference, I even forget I put it in there till you brought it up.**

**Lastly, monkiepawn. I didn't change anyone's height. According to the wiki which I checked when coming up with that pairing, Yu is shorter than him by 4cm. We know that Izuku is short for his age and going by the picture All Might took of him before the ten months-worth of training, he didn't gain any height from it, just his ripped muscles and other improved physical stats. You have to remember that statistically, on average women are shorter than men so Yu being shorter than him despite the age gap isn't that odd. I was taller than most of my aunts and older female cousins by the time I was 15 myself.**

**His behaviour around her? He isn't the same kid he is in cannon, this take of him is more confident and sure of himself (something I'm pretty sure I said in a previous chapter update) Also, he is more confident with women unlike most sensible shonen leads because of Yu, he had been friends with her for two whole years so most of those inhibitions and insecurities involving the fairer sex are long gone or much less significant. (This is the same women who flaunts her stuff and made Mineta clean her place just cause she could so yes, I can see her teasing, roasting and otherwise comforting him to a position where he would be more daring) besides, notice how he hasn't flirted with other girls like they playboy you think he is, he just doesn't stutter over his words and can maintain eye contact with girls, that's all.**

**The age gap? I got the idea from watching reruns of Phineas and Ferb in-between studying and lectures. After all, we were all rooting for Ferb with his crush on Vanessa, they also have a big age gap as Ferb is the same age as Phineas-(who is around 9-12 years old in cannon) and Vanessa, who is around Candace's age-(who is 15-16 since Jeremy is a year older and heading to college whereas she is not, most high school seniors in the US are 18 making Jeremy 17-18) Vanessa is 3 years older than him at best and 7 years at worst yet we all wanted it to happen none the less. And it did happen as in the last episode based then the two main characters are going off to college, we see the two going out for a date. She at this point is 23-24 at the oldest while he is 17-18.**

**Anyway, let's get to the chapter and we'll pick up where we left off.**

**Chapter 11: The Game has just begun**

(Landslide Zone)

"'Scatter and die'. That was the point of sending me here in the first place, wasn't it?" Todoroki said to himself as he huffed out a breath of ice and mist. "Hate to break it to you but you all just seem like a much of gutter punks with quirks they didn't know what to do with." He finished as he looked at the over 2 dozen villain he had frozen solid in their dash to him, another couple dozen were knocked out and frozen to the ground.

"T-this guy…" One of the started, only his face and left hand free of ice.

"The instant we got here, we were already beat." Another said as it was clear to them all they didn't have chance.

"Is he really some kid?"

"More like a monster."

"O-ow!"

'At first glance, I thought that they had brought their A-game to the fight in hopes of killing All Might but…' Todoroki thought to himself as he walked through his carnage, pushing one guy down without care. 'These fools are nothing more than common thugs, pawns to be used and sacrificed as needed with no repercussions.' He continued his line of thought as he side stepped an attack from behind before grabbing into the spear and freezing it and the user solid, at the same time he froze the thug who tried to jump him from his front. 'Based on that, the only ones who are actually dangerous would be that mist villain, the man with a hand for a mask and whatever was standing next to them.' He finished his thought as he let go of the spear which let the thug fall over due to his unbalanced stance.

'I can't be the only one who was sent away, most likely the rest of the class is in the same predicament as myself. If all these thugs are just pawns to distract us then...' Todoroki thought to himself as he looked down on his defeated opponents and started speaking.

"Hey, at this rate the ice will slowly start to freeze your cells, killing them and leading to a crippling if not lethal case of Frostbite." He stated causally, scaring the hell out of the thugs as they all just realized that as well. "I rather not have such a thing on my conscience as I'm aiming to become a hero after-all…but one or two fatalities won't be so bad to live with. If you don't want to be those statistics on my record, you'll tell me everything I want to know. Starting with how did you punks think you could defeat All Might." He threatened as he moved his hand in front of the now crying man's face, letting out some cold mist as he did so.

(Mountain Zone)

"Holy shit!" Kaminari said as he dodged a swing to the head and ran back to Yaoyorozu and Jiro. "I seriously saw the River Styx just now! How the hell are you two so calm?!" He yelled as he dodged another attack before punching the man away.

"Get a hold of yourself already. Right now we have bigger things to worry about. We need to get past things villains and meet up with the others." Jiro scolded him as he blocked a strike with the sword Yaoyorozu made her and kneed the thug in the groin before knocking him back.

"Then it would help if I has a sword too!" Kaminari yelled back as all he had were two small metallic looking poles he had picked up earlier.

"Deal with it, Yaoyorozu can't waste time an energy making one for you, just use what you have." Jiro said as Yaoyorozu kicked back another thug who tried to sneak up on Jiro, getting a quick thanks from the punk-rock girl.

"How the hell-wait" Kaminari started to respond before he looked down at his two improvised weapons and recalled something he saw in a game he once saw. Without thinking he used the move by which when one of the thugs tried to punch him, he crouched down to avoid the hit while turning his waist a bit to allow him to hit the back of the man's knee with his impromptu eskrima stick, at the same time he sent electricity through the pole and lucky for him, it was conductive.

"ARRRGGGG!" The thus screamed as Kaminari pumped thousands of volts into him until he passed out.

"Hahahaha! It worked, all those hours playing old school video games pay off at last!" Kaminari cheered as he jumped towards someone else to beat up.

"There he goes, that happy go lucky idiot." Jiro signed with a small smile as she was happy he had that little moment, he wasn't the brightest boy she has met but he had a good heart.

"Stop screwing with us!" Another one of them yelled as he jumped down from the cliff overhead to try and stab Jiro, the girl in question quickly jumped ahead to avoid the strike before Yaoyorozu kicked him in the face, sending over to Kaminari who got the message and smacked the dude in the back with his newly christened 'shock sticks'.

"You two should take this more seriously." Yaoyorozu said as she thrust her staff into another one's gut before smacking him down. "Kaminari, have you been able to make contact with the school?" she asked the boy as they all grouped up again.

"Nay, whatever these guys are doing is blocking the signal." Kaminari said as he touched his headphones and all he head was static for the 12th time.

"Do you think you can contact the others?" Yaoyorozu asked him, slightly sweaty from all this fighting.

"Maybe but who? I don't have anyone's number." Kaminari asked her, they hadn't had time to really get close with their classmates so the lad had yet to ask for anyone-(the girl's)-numbers.

"Try Midoriya, you and he are our only forms of communication right now, maybe he got through." Yaoyorozu answered as he parried another attack before punching the women in the stomach before knocking her back.

"When this shit is over, I'm so asking him to make me some gear!" Kaminari replied as he was having the scariest time of his life, he really hope the boy genius could make him a better version of these sticks cause he was in element right now.

"Shut up and fight!" Jiro yelled as him as she struck down another thug.

"Yes mam!" Kaminari said as he shocked two more thugs till they were out of it.

(Conflagration Zone)

"Finally, we're out!" Ojiro said as they two boys just exited the conflagration zone and sealed the door behind them. Can't have those crooks getting out too easy.

"Yeah, and my wings have cooled down." Midoriya said as he looked at his wings and saw they were goof to do but showing signs of damage.

"They still good?" Ojiro asked as he eyed a crack on one of the feathers.

"Beggars can't be choosers they say, they'll last." Midoriya answered as he mentally noted to himself to start work in the Mk IX as soon as he got home. He needs to add more resistance to high temperatures.

"Either way, what's the game plan? Do we make our way to the central plaza or do we head over to another zone and provide back-up?" Ojiro said as they both looked towards the central area where they could vaguely see the dust clouds from Aizawa's fight.

"Let's scout ahead first, Green-day?" Midoriya called out as his drone detached from his backpack and flew in front of him. "Fly to the ceiling level and scan as much as the USJ as you make your way up. We need to know who is where and the quickest routes around unnecessary fights." Midoriya ordered it as he flew off, scanning as it did so.

"I'm worried about the others." Ojiro said as now that they had cleared their area, it gave them time to think about the others.

"So am I but we can't just run headfirst into fights. We need a plan." Midoriya said as he laid a hand on the martial artist shoulder before he quickly looked away. "Hold up." Midoriya said as he looked through the footage the drone was sending him in real time.

"Green day spotted something?" Ojiro asked him.

"Yeah, it looks like Aizawa-sensei has drawn a good bulk to the central plaza so the outer areas for the most part are clear. And something else….it's moving past the flood zone on its way here." Midoriya answered as from his bird's eye view, he could tell that their strict teacher more then backed up that bark with a powerful bite, already the central plaza was littered dozens of out of commissions thugs and small time villains.

"Its?" Ojiro asked him as that grabbed his attention.

"Hold on, Green day, magnify the fast moving object." Midoriya instructed as he waited for the image to clear, which showed him something he wasn't expecting. "Is that…Iida and Ashido?" Midoriya asked as he saw the taller boy running in their directions with Ashido riding on his back, she didn't look like she was enjoying it though.

"What are they doing?" Ojiro asked as this was very odd behaviour for the two of them.

"We're about to find out because they're heading right for us." Midoriya answered as he could see that they would see them soon enough, all they needed to do was wait for them.

(With Iida and Ashido)

"Slow down already!" Mina yelled as she held on for her life. They had been moving nonstop since they made their escape from the mist villain and it only seemed like Iida was speeding up rather than keep a constant pace.

"No time, we have to find the class rep or vice rep as soon as we can!" Iida replied as he pushed himself to his limit in order to find their objectives sooner.

"If you don't, I'll fall off!" Mina said as she nearly lost her grip.

"Just hold on Ashido!" Iida told her as he spotted something coming towards them, he looked like the model drones his father flew from time to time. "What the heck is that!?" Iida asked as they say drone started to follow them, getting closer and closer much faster than any drone he had seen.

"I don't know but I don't like it!" Mina said as she through some hand-fills of acid at the thing, missing all but one which managed to hit its side.

"**Hold your fire, hold your fire!**" The drone called out to try and calm them down, but the voice sounded very familiar, actually it sounded like…

"Midoriya!?" Iida asked.

"Izuku!?" Mina asked as well, she didn't know he had a drone.

"**Yeah it's me, this here is my drone I brought with. Where are you two going in such a hurry?**" Midoriya asked as the drone managed to match pace with them.

"I'll explain later but where are you?" Iida asked it as he looked around for which area Midoriya could be in.

"**The entrance to the conflagration zone. Ojiro is with me right now, why?**" Midoriya answered, confused as to why they needed to know where he was.

"Just wait a moment and we will explain." Iida said as he quickly corrected his course and ran over to their location.

(A minute later)

"I'm(huff) never(huff) doing that(huff) again(huff)." Mina gasped out as she tried to slow down her heartbeat before she had a heart-attack.

"Mind explaining why you two were running around for?" Ojiro asked as Iida was the only one able to answer.

"While…" and with that, the glasses wearing speedster explain the situation as they knew it to them as well as their current assignment from their shared teacher. "And that's Thirteen's plan." Iida finished their quick summary of things.

"Hold up, how did you get away from the villain in the first place?" Midoriya asked as they couldn't have charged down the stairs, they would have been sitting ducks if they took that route.

"Weeeeel…" Mina started as she collected herself.

(Flashback)

"_An Interesting quirk you have there. Black Hole allows you to suck up just about anything and turn it to dust in the wind." The mist villain stated as he was forced to remain still to keep himself from being sucked up. "However, you're a rescue hero Thirteen." He finished with what they assumed was a smug tone._

"_And what does that have to do with anything?" Thirteen asked him, her/her finger cap still opened in an attempt to capture the target._

"_It means that you have less than half the combat experience of a normal hero!" The mist villain replied as he opened up a portal right on his chest and opening another right behind the hero._

"_A warp?!" Thirteen said as she/he could feel their own quirk tearing them to pieces from the rear. He/she turned off their quirk just as the whole back of their suit was reduced to dust and they fell over in pain, out of the fight._

"_You just turned yourself into dust." The mist villain gloated as he looked down at his beaten opponent._

"_I-I can't believe I fell for that..." Thirteen gasped out in pain as she/he tried to get back up but didn't have the strength._

"_This would be great time for you two to get MOVING!" Sero yelled at the unmoving Iida and Ashido as he and the rest got ready to fight._

"_R-right! Ashido, quickly!" Iida said as he got ready for Ashido._

"_G-got it!" She replied unsteadily as she jumped onto Iida's back and held on as he raced off to the side._

"_It is quite sad that you think I'll let you get away." The mist villain mocked as he extended himself towards them but had to avoid being hit by debris that was being thrown at him._

"_Like we're giving you a choice!" Sato yelled as he threw another chunk of floor before he broke off another with a well-paced stomp._

"_You're not going anywhere buddy!" Sero said as he fired off strands of tape to mist villain, successfully latching onto him with the fourth and fifth ones._

'_Everyone, just hold on a little longer!' Ashido thought to herself as prayed for their success._

"_Unhand me!" The mist villain yelled out, sounding angry as he broke off the tape holding him. "As for you, you're not going anywhere!" he said as he raced over to them but was stop, this time by Uraraka as she used her quirk on the metallic collar he wore around his neck, making him weightless._

"_Not if I can help it!" Uraraka said as she held onto him to keep him there. "Iida, Ashido, Go!"_

"_Sero!" She called out the boy who quickly got the memo._

"_You got it, a nicely wrapped up villain for yer!" Sero said as he wrapped up the mist villain with about 6 different strands of tape before Sato grabbed onto the seventh one and started to spin the villain around in the air._

"_Let's take you for a quick spin!" he said as he used his sugar given strength to swing him around with the strength of ten men._

"_Dammit!" The villain yelled in fury as he couldn't properly use his quick if he was moving like this, meanwhile Iida had reached the barrier on the side of the walk-way and Ashido got off his back. _

"_Ashido!" Iida called out as he pointed to where it looked the weakest._

"_Right, get ready!" Ashido confirmed as she let loose her acid on the wall, within seconds, a hole big enough for them appeared before she jump back onto his back. "Okay, we're through!"_

"_Just hold on everyone!" Iida yelled as they jumped off the place into the wooden areas in-between them and the first zone which happen to be the squall zone._

(Flashback over)

"And then we ended up here after following your drone thingy." Ashido finished as he pointed to the damaged drone that Midoriya had to hold now that its flight capabilities were shot.

"I see, either way, Shoji said that Yaoyorozu is in the mountain zone, right?" Midoriya asked.

"Yeah, we don't know with who though." Iida answered as he was heading there first since it was closer than here.

"Okay, we need to get to them. If Thirteen thinks one of us can do it then both of us should have more chances of it." Midoriya stated as he put the drone back into his pack, it was more or less useless till he got down to repairing it.

"If that is your plan, then…I shall follow it." Iida replied.

"Sounds good to me, we can't leave her all alone like that." Ashido cheered.

"Ojiro will ride you Iida, your two quirks compliment each other." Midoriya ordered them.

"How?" Ojiro asked.

"You can use your tail to slap the ground to give him a jump boost maybe, attack nearby threats that Mina couldn't, you're a better CGC fighter then her." Midoriya listed off the possible advantages of such to them.

"Oh, now I feel dumb." Ojiro responded with a nervous chuckle.

"And I feel useless." Ashido replied, feeling down.

"Don't cut yourself short Ashido, you gonna fly with me. I can carry over people and you can drop your acid attacks from above. Or I can just drop you onto them. Come-one we're burning daylight." Midoriya said to cheer her up. It wasn't only before they were on their way to the mountains zone with Ashido being lifted there by a flying Midoriya while Iida and Ojiro travelled in a very awkward looking piggy-back tail thing.

Iida was starting to think Midoriya just wanted to ride with the pretty girl.

.

.

.

Damn it! Midoriya tricked him again!

(Collapse Zone)

"Die!" Bakugo yelled as he fired off another explosive blast that sent two thugs into a wall so hard, it cracked.

"Shit!" Another yelled in fear as his sword broke on Kirishima's harden skin before he cut punched in the face so hard, it broke a nose and knocked him out.

"Is that all of them?" Bakugo asked, panting from all the fighting.

"Should be, I took down like 40 of them." Kirishima answered as he didn't see any more coming for them.

"Tough shit! I took down 44 of these fuckers!" Bakugo shot back, grinning like a madman.

'Does he treat everything as a competition?' Kirishima asked himself as Bakugo certainly seemed to be the competitive type to put it likely. "Still, we should try and meet up with the others. If we got sent here then it means that could be anywhere else in the USJ right now." He stated as he deactivated his quirk and turned to the blonde. "Besides, because we ran off ahead, we slowed down Thirteen." He added as he squeezed his fist shit in frustration at their blunder.

"Because we run in without thinking, Thirteen wasn't able to capture the villain before he separated us, I'm worried about those in the class who don't really have much offensive talents." "As men, we should take responsibility for that, don't we?"

"Then you do that, I got my fish to fry. I'm going after that fucking warp gate." Bakugo growled as he let loose some small explosive blasts.

"Now isn't the best time to act childish and go off solo!" Kirishima replied, trying to get him to see reason.

"Shut it!" Bakugo yelled at him as he turned to face the window. "That warp gate is their only real way in…and out of this fuckin dump. If I blow up his shit, they don't have their damn escape route, it'll make the damn clean-up easier." Bakugo explained to him. "And is not like we don't have a way of fighting that piece of shit!" He finished as he didn't want people thinking he wasn't smart, he could just as smart as that fucker Deku.

"Stop your chit-chatting. Since you-OW!" A villain with an camo quirk tried to ambush them with his knife drawn but Bakugo caught him by the face before blasting him with a medium powered blast which left him with knocked out with 2nd degree burns.

"Anyway, I wouldn't worry about the others. If they got small fry and shit stains like this lousy lot, then they should be just fine. No-way someone like Deku would let fuckers like this beat him." Bakugo finished, sounding calmer as he through the unconscious body of the lizard looking thug to the side with just one hand.

'That reaction time?' Kirishima thought to himself, amazed that he caught on so fast and acted. "Anyway, are you always this calm and rational? I thought you were more…angry wolverine." He asked the blonde as he thought about all their interactions and how Bakugo wasn't the most….social person in class.

"The fuck you say, you spiky haired punk!?" Bakugo yelled.

"Oh, and your back to normal." Kirishima joked, pissing off Bakugo who turned to leave.

"Just get going with your plan." Bakugo ordered him as he started walking towards the hole in the wall that dropped into the street below.

"Hold on." Kirishima called out to him, getting him to pause. "Believing in your friends, now that's manly. I'll follow you!" he stated as he harden his arms and struck his fist together with a grin of his own.

(Flood Zone)

"You ready(kero)?" Asui asked as he stretched her legs.

"Y-Yes." Mineta answered, scared as all Hell as the boat they were one slowly sunk into the water, the villain as got impatient and opted to force them into their domain, he almost pissed himself when that happened.

"Then start already." Asui told him as he started to throw his balls into the water as fast and random as he could, most missing their mark but a few lucky ones hitting home.

"What the hell?" A villain asked as one of them got stuck to his arm.

"What are these?" Another asked as he one was stuck to his chest, when he reached to remove it, he found his hand stuck as well. "I'm stuck!"

"Me too!"

"Don't touch those things!"

"Hold on(kero)." When Asui saw that most of them were in a panic, she grabbed onto Mineta-(who she threatened to drop if he groped her again)-and jumped off the boat, soaring past the crowd of villains.

"There they go!"

"Stop the-arg!" One of them tried to command but was hit in the face by a one of Mineta's balls as the lad hadn't stop throwing them, even though his scalp had started to bleed a bit.

"I not gonna lose here, I still need to lose my virginity!" Mineta cried as he tried and failed to keep a brave face as he and Asui got further and further away and closer to the shallow shoreline.

'Man, this guy is a massive pervert.' Was the thought on everyone's as they got away.

(Squall Zone)

"There he is!" One thug called out as they found Koda, standing by himself.

"Where's the other one?" Another asked as three more appeared.

"Doesn't matter, let's just deal with this one fir-ARG!" Was what the thug wanted to say but never got to finish as Dark Shadow smashed all four into the adjacent wall.

"That makes 31." Tokoyami said as he gave Koda a thumbs-up as Dark Shadow retuned to him. "We should be close to the exit by now, the concentration of evil-doers has only risen since your battle begun. We may have to hold out till help from the main building arrives, whenever that is." He finished as he looked around at the area's never ending rain soaked streets and hoped the others were having better luck.

(Mountain Zone)

"This is getting…difficult." Yaoyorozu said as he blocked another strike but was forced to jump back before another could stab her.

"Yeah…(huff) I don't know how long I can keep going." Kaminari huffed out as he has been using his quick near non-stop this whole time and it was starting to show.

"This is not a battle in our favour, that's for sure." Jiro stated as the bruises were showing on her arms from all the close calls and really close blocks.

"Well why don't we give you a hand?" A voice said out of the blue.

.

.

.

.

"The hell?" Jiro asked.

"Wasn't that?" Kaminari asked as he looked around but he didn't see anything.

"The Pink Queen herself!" Ashido cheered as she dropped into from above and let loose a stream of acid, hitting 7 people and getting screams of pain and surprise for her troubles.

"ARRRG! IT BURNS!"

"Ashido!" Yaoyorozu called out, surprised that another one of their classmates showed up.

"**Recipro Burst!**" And to add to that, she was the only one as Iida can dashing through and landing bone breaking kicks into another 8 people before he zoomed right into the crowd again to add to that. Ojiro had jumped off just before that and was assisting with his slower but more powerful strikes and tail smashes.

"Iida! Ojiro!" Jiro yelled, both shocked and happy that they got their help.

"Where the hell are these brats coming from!?" one of the remaining thugs asked as she looked around, scared at all the people dropping left and right.

"Look to skies, punk!" And with that, the last member of aid come from the skies in the form of their class rep himself.

"Wha-AAAAAA!" the thug tried to respond but she found herself picked into the air where Midoriya used his powerful legs to throw her to his height where he punched her so hard she flew back down and crashed into another three, taking them all out.

"Midoriya, man am I glad to see you guys right now." Kaminari cheered as Midoriya came back down to earth and stood beside them.

"Looks like we made it before anything bad happen." Iida said as he looked over the crowd and summarized that the mountain must have had the most thugs present.

"Midoriya and I already cleared the conflagration zone, Iida and Ashido come here from the main gate." Ojiro added.

"So everyone was scattered." Jiro asked.

"I'm afraid so but according to Shoji, everyone still holding out." Iida answered her while trying to raise her spirits a bit with some good news.

"That's a relief to hear." Yaoyorozu said as she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Right but we have another task for us to do and do it quickly." Midoriya stated as they couldn't afford to waste time here.

"Then how do you suppose to deal with all these low-lifes?" Ojiro asked him, he kept silent for a while as he thought about it before he came to a conclusion.

"Kaminari?" Midoriya asked him as he took to the skies again, this time hovering about 2m off the ground.

"Yeah man?" Kaminari asked him, speaking a bit louder so the boy could hear him.

"How much juice you have left?" He asked him as he surveyed how many foes they had left and come to the conclusion they were about 32.

"About enough for one big one but that's it man." Kaminari replied as the thugs got tired of waiting charged them, forcing Iida and Ashido to keep them back.

"Good…when I give the word, grab onto my pack and let loose, hold nothing back." Midoriya ordered as he moved to be in front of them so that Kaminari had a clearer target.

"What why?" Kaminari asked him, confused by such a command.

"Just do what the man says already!" Ashido yelled at him as Jiro tackled him out of the way of a stray blast of fire.

"Okay, okay, man I thought Jiro was bossy." Kaminari joked as he got back up again.

"What was that?" Jiro asked him, giving him a glare for his troubles.

"Nothing!"

'I only have one shot at this, I hope it works.' Midoriya thought to himself as he put in all the targeting info and made sure the internal systems were properly protected from electricity. "Now!"

"**Indiscriminate shock: 850,000 volts!**" Kaminari yelled as he let loose almost all the juice he had left and with a metallic pole Momo had given him, smacked right into Midoriya's flight pack. All at once, Midoriya saw his power rise from 55% to 100% near instantly. He was hit with so much energy that he threatened to overload everything so he opted to release all that excess energy on their targets instead.

His wings flared open and then on each wing, five feathers extended revealing heat sinks glowing orange from the extreme heat as another feather on each wing folded over the back of the wings before pointing straight ahead before their tips parted to reveal a cannon-like tube. "**Falcon…Striker!**" And with that, Midoriya released a powerful beam of electricity and light onto their opponents, striking down with the force of 10 anti-tank missiles, destroying the area and taking out just about everyone caught in the blast, even that one villain who had hidden underground.

.

.

.

"Dude…What the hell was that!" Ashido eventually found her voice again as he rounded to face the boy as he came back down.

"You took them all out with a single attack!" Jiro uttered, awe-struck at the power she had just witnessed, she would have been concerned he went too far and killed them but she could see most of the villains still alive but in no condition to get back up.

"Light based laser codenamed 'Falcon Striker', think Aoyama's naval laser but focused into smaller, much more…potent beams. They hit with the force of a truck and were designed for larger, more powerful threat then these guys." Midoriya explained as the heat sinks were still glowing but with less intensity now.

"Why did you use it earlier?" Ojiro asked as that would have been helpful beforehand.

"It's a prototype for one reason, I wasn't sure it'll work in the first place since I haven't had time to test it. Another reason is that it's a huge power drain, it not for Kaminari, I'll be dead weight." Midoriya explained as he checked his power levels and saw he had dropped to 73%. If forced, he had enough juice to do that again one more time.

"Good…to…know…Wo-Ho!" Kaminari said, speaking nonsense.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Yeah, it just gets like this when he approaches his limit, lucky for us he didn't go over it…again." Jiro explained as she was thankful the idiot had the wisdom to not fry his whole brain.

"Again?" They all asked as she made it sound like this had happen before.

"We talk about that later but for now, lets' move." Jiro said, not wanting to get distracted.

"Right, the control room is this way." Midoriya said as he led them to their location.

(Later with Aizawa)

**CRACK!**

"ARRRRRGGG!" Aizawa screamed in pain as his left arm was broken. Things weren't sun shine and rainbows but he was managing for the most part. It all fell to hell the main villain had sent in this…monster after him as it moved so fast he never saw it coming. One moment, it was over 80m away from him, the next it was right behind him. The next thing he knew was severe pain as he head was smashed into the ground so hard, he cracked the concreate. He was sure he had a concussion.

"You can erase quirks. It's a good party trick but nothing to brag about." The boss villain, it seems said as he approached them. "Especially in the face of overwhelming power. You might as well be quirkless." He finished in a tone Aizawa could tell was filled with glee as he tried to erase the quirk of this beast but all that got him was more pain.

**CRASH!**

"ARRRRRGGGG!" He screamed again as the monster this time punched his other arm so hard, he broke that as well. 'It's like his breaking a twig, is this his base strength? I know I erased his quirk so that must be it.'

'He's as strong as All Might.' Aizawa thought to himself as he looked up the best he could at this unnatural creature, he could tell that is can't be human, not with those attributes.

"Shigaraki Tomura." The warp villain announced as it appeared by the boss villain's side.

"What took you so long, stuck in the loading screen or something?" The boss villain asked him.

"I was able to take Thirteen out of the fight but two students were able to get by me and enter the USJ." The mist villain explained, shocking Aizawa at the fact Thirteen was down, he hoped that it was out of the fight and not dead.

"Enter, won't these brats want to get out?" The boss asked, sounding both confused and angry.

"They figured out sending for help would be pointless so they went off looking for a 'Midoriya' and 'Yaoyorozu'. They might be able to take back control of the main security." The mist villain explained.

'No...' Aizawa thought to himself as that mention of their names, the last thing they needed was these villain targeting them personally.

"And why didn't you look for them and KO them already?" the boss asked, sounding irritated with the conversation.

"I was pre occupied with the rest of the students left behind, by the time I was able to start the search they were gone. They would be in the control room by now I had to guess." The warp gate user finished his explanation, bringing some kind of hope to the black wearing pro at the fact his students were able to think of some sort of plan and work together well enough for it to work.

"Kurogiri…if…you weren't the warp gate, I'll crush you to pieces!" the boss growled out in anger, all the while scratching at his neck and flaking his skin. Clearly he wasn't used to failure or maybe he was a perfectionist? "And we still don't have All Might here, when is he gonna show?" Okay, this villain had more than a few screws loose, he seemed to be obsessed with All Might.

"Sir, it might be best if we pull out for now, we may not have killed All Might but this is still a tactical victory for us." The mist villain advised.

"And run back with our tails in between our legs?" The boss asked, sounding appalled by the very notion before he stop and thought about it for a couple seconds. "But…it's not a bad idea if you think about it."

'Are they really leaving?' Aizawa asked himself, this attack was too organised and carried for them to just give up like that.

"But why don't we smash some of that pride as the symbol of peace?" The boss confirmed his fears as he crouched down and reached a hand out for Aizawa's bloody face. "Farewell Eraser-Head." Somehow Aizawa figured if that hand landed, this would have been his last day on earth if not for a timely intervention.

"Aizawa-sensei!" They all heard along with the roar of an engine approaching, they all turned to see Midoriya zooming towards them at his stop speed, a missile in front of him.

'Is that Midoriya? What-shit!' Aizawa thought to himself as the missile landing right in the middle of the small group.

**BOOM!**

"What the hell?" The mist villain yelled as he covered his eyes to shield from the bright light.

"A flashbang! Is that a kid a FPS fan?" The boss answered as the blast cleared to their confusion, Eraser was gone. "Where he?" The boss started to ask before the mist villain pointed towards their front.

"There." He said as he pointed to the small group of students, the one with the wings still holding onto their teacher. "The two with them, the boy in white and the pink girl. They were the ones who got away from me."

"So they're the glitches then. It's annoying when the system is bugged." The Boss said in slight intrigue and anger.

(With the students)

"Sensei, are you alright, can you hear me?" Ashido asked the man, scared for his life.

"Is he awake?" Yaoyorozu asked as she created some graze and bandages while Midoriya opened up his own medical supplies.

"What did they do to him?" Iida asked, horrified at the extent of the injuries, was this what pros had to deal with?

"Shit that's brutal." Jiro stated as he used her quirk to ensure he still had a heartbeat.

"Quiet. Iida, get him and Kaminari away from here." Midoriya ordered him as he handed his supplied to Yaoyorozu so she could treat him.

"What!" They all asked, surely he wasn't thinking about that, it was sheer madness.

"Both of them are in no condition to fight, we'll buy you some time." Midoriya explained as Kaminari had used the last of power helping him and Yaoyorozu reset the security, at this moment, a distress call was being broadcast to both the school and the local police stations, hopefully they'll get some much needed reinforcements soon.

"We will?" Ojiro asked, surprised that Midoriya wasn't going to pull a lone knight on them.

"I have a plan." Midoriya stated, not saying anymore as he sized up their enemy, scanning them for any info he could use right now.

"You can't be expecting me to run again! I can help!" Iida tried to argue, he was frustrating to be told to run twice in one day when he wished to stand by them and hold the line. He didn't become a hero just become a glorified messenger-boy!

"Tenya! Do you want to become a hero to fight? Or did you choose it because you want to save lives?" Midoriya yelled at him without turning to face him, his choice of using his first name and the question itself stunned the group.

"M-Midoriya…" Iida started but fell short as he felt ashamed that he was losing focus on the big picture.

"I need you to get them out of here otherwise they will get hurt, maybe die. I refuse to let them happen, not if I can stop it." Midoriya told them with an air of determination as he got into a combat stance.

"What an interesting bunch you are." The boss mocked as he got tired of this and wanted them dead. "Nomu, deal with them." And with that, the beast closed the distance between them within moments.

'So fast!' Midoriya thought to himself as he saw the thing coming towards them faster than the rest could react. 'But not fast enough!' He finished the thought as he twirled around to gain some momentum before he ducked underneath the punch from the creature before launching a shock enhanced kick right into his chin. "**Reverse Diving Eagle Driver!**"

"What!/The hell!/Impossible!" Was the thought on everyone's mind as they saw Midoriya actually land a hit on the beast with enough force to force it back. Though the beast itself showed no signs of damage.

"How strong is that thing? That kick had enough force to kick through 4 feet of solid rock." Midoriya thought aloud as it was surprised he didn't do more, hell even a simply bruise would be better than the absolute zero damage he did.

"Good try, but Nomu has shock adsorption, not even All Might can hurt it." The boss gloated, happy to see that even that surprise did nothing to their trump card. With that new information in mind, Midoriya quickly changed tactics.

"Then I won't attack!" Midoriya answered as he flew towards the beast, leaving his class mates behind.

"Midoriya, are you mad?!" Jiro yelled at him.

"Maybe." Midoriya shot back with a small grin as he armed another missile.

"Such a fool." The mist villain dismissed him off-handily as Midoriya got ready to punch the beast in the face, something they all saw as the beast got ready to meet his fist with its own.

"I'll just restrain him." Midoriya said as dropped that attack and dived under the outreached arm before he fired off his missile, hitting right centre mass.

"Capture foam? Of course that was what he was going for." Ojiro said to himself, feeling silly that he forget that as they watched the foam quickly spread and cover up the thrashing beast.

"How dare you!" The boss screamed in anger as he charged the boy himself, only for Jiro to fire off a concussive blast of her heartbeat to intercept him.

"Too slow!" Jiro said as she was tired of not being involved in this.

"Tomura!" The mist villain said as he dashed to his side, avoiding the balls of acid that Ashido was slinging at him to his best ability.

"Nomu, Kurogiri, Kill them!" The now named Tomura ordered in fury, he wanted these kids six feet under yesterday! At his orders, the Nomu started to thrash about even harder and cracks started to form on the foam, shocking Midoriya at the strength of this beast.

'How the hell? It can't be that strong!' Midoriya thought to himself as he watched at its hand broke free before he used it to smash apart the rest of the foam but before it could react, another attack from the side.

"Eat this you fuckers!" The hero students heard a very familiar voice as the Nomu was consumed by a giant blast.

**BOOM!**

**Well that's that. Chapter 11 is complete.**

**Chapter 12 will shed more light on how they took back the system in a flashback and continue onwards from here. You call must know who set off that blast so I won't say. **

**Hopefully, we'll what's happening outside the USJ as well in the next chapter as well.**

**I hope there went any spelling errors thought there might be some with character speech as people tend to mispronounce or use the wrong word ever now and then without realizing it.**


	12. End of an Era, beginning of Struggle

**Well here is chapter 13, apologies for the lateness of this update but I was focusing on my other story for a bit. I'll try to finish the USJ Arc with this chapter and finish off season 1 since season 4 is already airing so be warned, this one may be the longest chapter yet.**

**Abbadon44: Yes the fun has begun but it'll end for this part unfortunately with this extended chapter. As for your request, Izuku will create specialty version of his suits as time goes one in the same fashion as other comic heroes do. Though the Hulk-buster is pretty limited seeing how it primarily designed…just for the hulk, we saw there are foes near the hulk's level of strength but fight much smarter, case in point-Thanos.**

**Omega Armadillo 300: Thank you, I'm trying to give the whole class their time in the sun at some point or another, they deserve it after-all. Ojiro is already going to have a larger impact then cannon due to his double team with Izuku, and the fact Izuku saw fit to reveal his suspicions on the traitor to him so that'll develop. Izuku already had experience in fighting villains and thugs, granted all of them were low to medium level but that still means he knows how to act in these situations. Bakugo isn't the only new addition who'll shake things up.**

**Weebo23: Everyone has the right to their own opinions, though I'm more than curious as to why you have this opinion so please, explain more.**

**Have a Little Faith: I never said that was the paring for the two of them, I was just showing that Bakugo is a teenage boy, he'll have those urges and he'll look at girls, doesn't mean he himself in romantically interested. Though I do agree that cannon Bakugo has some issues to deal with, in this take on him, he isn't such a…well…dick, he's an ass sure but he's a likable ass(who curses more than 10 sailors on a good day).**

* * *

**Chapter 12: End of an Era, beginning of Struggle**

(Main Plaza)

"What the hell was that?" Izuku asked after the ringing in his ears faded, that blast was so strong that he hurt even though his helmet. Though there was something else, someone or something pushed him down just before he heard a huge crash.

"Midoriya, man you okay?" A voice said as he heard someone near to him move, maybe get up to their feet? He open his eyes to see two things he wasn't expecting. The first being who had pushed him and the second….

Was the giant wall of ice keeping them separate from the villains, though he could hear something smashing into, and smashing into it hard.

"Kirishima, that you?" Midoriya asked as the redhead helped him to his feet, he wasn't using his quirk so he wasn't bumpy as he thought it would be.

"Yeah man, Bakugo and I rushed here as soon as we could. We even picked up Todoroki on the way here." The boy said as he pointed towards the two in question, Bakugo was standing at the ready, his gauntlet still smoking from the blast he let loose while Todoroki had his right foot firmly planted to the ground, adding ice to their defence.

"That explains the ice." Midoriya said to himself as he got his bearing again and saw that just about everyone was fine, it appeared that Iida had used the confusion to get the their injured teacher and…unavailable fried to safety.

"You look like shit Deku." Bakugo said as he looked him over.

"Thanks for not blowing me straight to hell." Midoriya replied with equal amounts of attitude, he wasn't in the mood for this shit. All he wanted to do now was go home, watch some cartoons and curl up on the couch with Yu and sleep.

"I missed."

"This isn't the time for such distractions, that thing is still kicking." Todoroki interrupted them before they could start arguing, he was clearly started to struggle was ice flakes started to appear on his custom and exposed skin from him pushing like this.

"How? I hit it with a full blast from my gauntlet." Bakugo asked him, he didn't think anyone short of All Might could survive that without taking some serious damage. During testing, he was able to nearly demolish an entire 6 storey building with that some kind of power.

"Because that thing isn't a real thing." Midoriya said as he looked over the results of his scans, sounding both troubled and…angry.

"What do you mean?" Ojiro asked him, he knew there were cases of animals developing quirks but none of them ever got something even close to this…thing they found themselves fighting.

"I scanned it midway during that little round of ours, it's not giving off normal body heat readings. Brain activity is also low, like as low as a bird with Down syndrome low. That thing wasn't born, no. It was made." Midoriya revealed, scaring everyone at the idea that something like that was made, but by who? Why? They were about to get their answers as the ice barrier was destroyed at that same moment, showering them with frost, mist and pieces of ice. They come out of it none worse for wear but it did show that the monster they had been fighting was right as rain, not a single scar or burn from the blast Bakugo hit it with.

"Well, aren't you the smart one. You're correct about Nomu though, he was a man that was biologically altered to become a weapon. A Weapon created for the sole purpose of killing All Might." Tomura revealed as he pointed towards Nomu, who still looked at them with blank eyes, clearly showing that he wasn't thinking or really looking at them, if Mina had to compare it to something, she'll say it reminded her of what her old neighbour's eyes looked like when he shot up some heroin.

"That's horrible." Momo said, covering her mouth at the notion that someone would do that to another human being.

"I thought such human experimentation was illegal?" Kirishima asked, grinding his eye in anger at the revelation they just received.

"It is but these are villain so why should they care for law?" Jiro counted, also angry at this turn of events but keeping a more level head. If they lost it here, they'll be dead before help could arrive.

"So that's it?" It seemed that not all of them were of agreement on the whole keeping cool thing as the green haired boy looked none too happy. "You just grabbed some poor soul and shoved as many quirks into them as you could?" Midoriya asked as he removed his helmet to star down the villains eye to eye, showing that he was absolutely livid.

'I've never seen him this mad before.' Bakugo said to himself as he felt the urge to back away from the boy, he had seen him pissed before sure, but this…this was pure hatred, did Izuku think of human experimentation to be such a low science if this was his response?

'He is incensed.' Todoroki thought to himself as he always thought the angriest face he ever saw was his fathers but this…

Endeavour got nothing on this.

And he wasn't the only one who thought that.

'This…this presence, how can a child have such a presence in battle?' Kurogiri thought to himself as he had only felt such off seasoned pro heroes and villains who were especially mad, he would have to keep an eye on him before Tomura slipped up. His master would be unpleased if he did.

"So what? He wasn't a main character or anything, just some NPC thug." Tomura started, showing that he actually didn't see anything wrong with it and would have continued of not for the rubber bullet flying past his face.

"Shut it you video-game geek with a hand fetish." Midoriya insulted him with a mighty scowl on his usually happy face, the collapsible submarine gun still in his hand as the barrel smoked a bit. "I don't know who you are or who you think you are and frankly, I don't give a fuck." He continued as he was really angry, Bakugo knew that for a fat as the boy normally left the swearing to him "No-one has that right, no-one has that authority. You want to kill All Might so bad?" Midoriya taunted has he fixed his helmet back on, the click of it locking in place sounding like a gunshot. "How can you do that if all it takes is some kid to shove that hand so far up your ass that you taste it?!" He finished as he let the second SMG unfold into his other hand before he took aim and fired at Tomura.

In reaction to this, the Nomu dashed into the way and took all the hits without damage, or it just healed too fast to tell as rubber bullets aren't the best for dealing actual damage.

"Tomura, don't, he's just trying to-!" Kurogiri tried to advise his young charge but unfortunately for him, Midoriya knew just what buttons to push to get him so angry he stopped reasoning.

"Nomu, kill him!" Tomura yelled as he scratched at his neck, he scratched so hard he started to bleed, he wanted this little shit dead! At the mention of such an order, the Nomu rushed at Midoriya, gearing up to smash his skull in with a punch to the face, though he was moving faster than before, most likely out of instinctual awareness to do so, Midoriya had already increased the frame rate and speed of his main camera to max to keep up it the moving target, though it was still a bit of a blur.

'Just as I thought, it only moves when ordered to, or when its master is in danger, a puppet in all but name. Cut the string and it's useless.' Midoriya quickly observed as he folded away the SMGs as they were proving to be useless. He opted to dash towards the Nomu to meet it faster, as he did this he activated the talons on his boots and popped out his claws, hoping that his plan worked.

Just as the beast as on top of him, Midoriya struck. For a couple of seconds, all was quiet, the hero students started to fear for their classmate while the villains watched on with an satisfied if not mocking air to them.

"Didn't you hear me, Nomu has shock adsorption?" Tomura started to gloat but stood when he noticed Nomu step backwards, blood leaking from its front. "What, how is that possible?" Tomura asked, how the hell did this minor NPC deal a critical hit to his Nomu?!

"Designed for All Might, who uses blunt force impact. But not against something like pointed projectiles or…claws." Midoriya answered with a furious air to him as he flexed his bloody claws, even though it was healing there was still a visible large gash on the Nomu's chest, right where its heart should be, if it even still had on. "And that's to that, I can see that you even through in a regeneration type quirk. A damn good one if he heals this quick." He went on as he went on the offensive, quickly getting right into the Nomu's face before he landed a strike above the eyes, slicing into the exposed brain. Nomu roared as it tried to knock him back but with its vision momentarily disabled, it wasn't able to land a hit before the bot landed three more strikes, two deep slices to the kidneys and a deep clawed jab to the heart. The Nomu would have reacted if not for the last strike Midoriya landed, which happen to be a tiger claw to its neck with enough force to crash a regular person's windpipe.

'H-he…he was able to land that many blows?' Was the thought on everyone's mind as Midoriya jumped back from the choking and bleeding Nomu as its body worked to regenerate all the damage.

"And another thing, cells can't regenerate properly if the temperature is too low." Midoriya finished as he came to a stop in a crane style stance, ready for another attack. His choice of words was confusing to some of them but instantly found meaning in the minds of Bakugo, Todoroki and Kurogiri. "Todoroki!"

"Got it!" And with that, Todoroki slammed his foot into the ground and sent out a wave of ice towards the Nomu was eyesight just returned, though he wasn't able to get enough air passed its still recovering windpipe and was caught in the ice-wave, burying into in over 4m worth of ice.

"Not so fast!" Kurogiri yelled as he tried to open a portal to Nomu under the ice but had to stop when a near deafening sound wave hit him.

"Like we'll like you pull that trick on us again!" Jiro said as he increased the volume to ensure he isn't able to concentrate long enough to make those portals.

"Ashido, get some acid ready. Momo, I need you to do something for me." Midoriya said as he turned to face the two girls.

"What do you need?" Ashido asked, she wasn't much of a fighter and it looked like they had this handles without her, as painful as it was to admit such.

"How good are you at making cannons?" Midoriya asked as he faced his vice rep, her shocked face being her response before she collected herself so she could help in any way she could. "Bakugo, Todoroki, we need a minute, think you can buy us that time?" He asked as he turned around to face the forwards guys, Kirishima standing guard next to Todoroki in case something tried to jump him.

"The fuck you think you're talking to?" Bakugo yelled back, grinning as he rolled his shoulders and let loose some small explosions. "I'll buy to three."

"That might be the max we can do." Todoroki said as he was starting to feel the effects of over using his ice.

"Just don't die, I don't want to have to tell Aunt Mitsuki the bad news." Midoriya responded, sounding serious as Bakugo stopped mid-step at his words.

"I won't, you won't have to worry the old hag like that." He replied as he continued walking, his response just as serious as he geared up for a fight.

'Old hag?' Momo thought to herself as that was a rude way to refer to one's mother if she hadn't heard one.

"Half and Half Bastard, how much more Ice can you make?" Bakugo asked as he came up the boy in question, he was clear that the Nomu thing was trying to escape the all the ice wasn't doing it any favours, it no doubt was starting to fall to the first stages of hyperthermia by now

"About a football pitch worth if I force it." Todoroki answered, throwing out that number as if it were a small one.

"Then do that and keep that fuck face monster buried, I got the handsy one." Bakugo told him as he used his quirk to blast himself towards the main villain.

"All these NPCs…What the hell?" Tomura meanwhile was losing his cool as his plans were being derailed right in front of his eyes, Kurogiri was unable to move due to the sonic blasts messing with him and Nomu was still trying to dig its way out of its icy burial. How the Hell did he not see this coming, how could these kids be so damn dangerous? "They're all mini bosses for crying out loud!" He yelled in anger, only to be interrupted.

"Hate to spoil your already shitty day but I really want to mess with you, hand-job!" Bakugo yelled as he came right into his face before he attempted to let loose an explosive blast, only for the villain to duck underneath the assault and land a punch to his stomach, knocking Bakugo back a bit but not winding him as much as he hoped.

"You…" Tomura uttered with grinding teeth as he was in no mood for this. But before he could fight back, Bakugo once more used his quirk to close the distance between them, when Tomura tried to grab his arm, Bakugo dodged to the left and grabbed onto the outreached arm before throwing the villain into the ground hard enough to leave cracks.

"Too slow!" Bakugo yelled as he jumped back while releasing another blast targeted right for the villain's face. The force of which knocking him further from the villain while blowing off the hand he was using as a sort of mask.

**BOOM!**

"FATHER!" Tomura yelled in what seemed like fear and anger as he realized that the hand was missing, he got to his knees far faster them one should after being blasted in the face but it didn't seem to register to the villain as he searched around for the dismembered appendage.

"Father, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I almost lost you." Tomura said over and over as he searched for it before he found the hand behind him, watching this was Bakugo was bewildered by the sheer levels of this villain's mental instability.

'This guy is fuckin nuts.' He thought to himself as Tomura gently wiped off some dust before placing the hand back onto his face.

(With Todoroki)

"How are things coming along?" Kirishima asked the double haired coloured boy who had been using his quick without break for the better part of a minute so long. He would have Ojiro with him but the tailed lad had opted to watch their rear and keep back the odd thugs that tried to get the jump on them, it was a good thing that most of them were already down and hesitate to approach them but that could change at any time.

"Rough, whatever they did to that man made him ridiculously tuff. He's been buried under all the ice for almost two full minutes with limited oxygen and he's still kicking." Todoroki responded as he took in harsh humps of air as the frost forming on him was really starting to hurt.

"Then I better get ready to rumble." Kirishima said as he activated his quirk and got into a combat stance, he would have assisted Bakugo against the boss but it was clear that he wouldn't be able to keep up with them as the hand dude was pretty fast and nimble.

"If that thing was designed to kill All Might then I don't think that would be a good idea." Todoroki shot down his suggestion as he could imagine that all it would take is a punch to get past the redhead's defence and do some serious damage.

"Still-!" Kirishima tried to argue but Tomura interrupted him, sounding even angrier than before.

"Nomu!" He yelled in fury as he grabbed onto Bakugo's shirt, decaying the fabric before he reached skin but luckily for him, once he felt pain, he used his quick to set off an explosion to Tomura's chest, loosening his hold on hand but he still got a wicked right hook to the face for his troubles, the force of which launched him back on his ass.

"Does he serious think-!" Todoroki started to ask but then they all heard something they didn't think possible.

**CRACK!**

"What?!" For the first time in a while, pure shock coated Todoroki's face as they all witness more and more cracks forming on the ice, they could feel the pressure of the strikes against it even though he was still adding onto it.

"It's breaking though?" Kirishima asked, just as shocked that Nomu was actually making headway and escaping.

"You mean that thing still has this kind of juice in the tank?!" Midoriya yelled, sure he had a plan but he wasn't expecting the thing to break out so soon, the hell they do it him to give him such power!?

"Move!" Kirishima yelled as he tackled Todoroki to the ground.

**CRAC-CRAC-CK BOOM!**

And with that, the ice done exploded, shooting off pieces of ice far and wide, some of them striking the hero students but they is something they can worry about later.

"Nomu! Kill them all!" Tomura screamed in anger and fury, he wanted blood and he wanted it now! With that order, the now freed Nomu dashed over to Jiro who was still using her quirk to keep Kurogiri in check, he was slower than before, most likely do to the oxygen deprivation and signs of its muscles starting to freeze up but still pretty fast.

"What?" Jiro said as she turned and saw a mountain and black and blue flesh coming towards her faster than she could react.

"Jiro!" Her friends all screamed as they saw she wouldn't be able to dodge the attack before it was too late.

"Watch out!" Someone said as they pushed her out of the way and took the hit themselves.

"ARG!" Midoriya screamed in pain as he took a direct punch to the chest which launch him into the wrecked fountain, he hit the water hard.

"Deku/Midoriya!" Everyone but the villain yelled in fear for his life, this time they were sure he didn't plan on that. Jiro seeing what had happened rushed over to his side, hoping that he didn't bite the dust cause of her.

"That's one down. You still have some HP Kurogiri?" Tomura asked his misty bodied alley as he started to calm down now that they were finally getting some results.

"Y-yes master Tomura, thought I don't know how long I can keep going after that?" Kurogiri responded as he righted himself, that continuous sound blast was still messing with his eyes and truth be told, he was lucky he heard Tomura's question as he was having trouble hearing just about everything else.

"[Tick] Long-lasting hit points are a pain." Tomura said to himself but once more, he should have known his day wasn't going to be an easy one.

"Do it!" Midoriya yelled from the fountain's edge, he was being supported by Jiro but his orders were clear. Both villains wondered what he meant by that till they turned to see what Yaoyorozu and Ashido had been up to, and they were in for a shock.

"The Hell!?"

(Flashback)

"_Momo, I need you to create a medium sized cannon. We're gonna blast a hole in that Nomu thing, maybe that'll slow it down." Midoriya revealed to him as he gestured over the growing ice mountain Todoroki was creating to bury the thing._

"_But wouldn't a regular cannon ball just bounce off it if it has shock adsorption?" Momo asked as she had created more than a few cannons during trainings sessions at home, most of which fired off older cannonballs because it was easier and faster for her to create such simpler ammo._

"_Not if we used one with a pointed tip. That force behind it is sure to penetrate." Midoriya told them as he crouched down with them all so that they didn't stick out as much to the villains watching them, the last thing they needed was for them to catch on to their plans._

"_And what do I do?" Ashido asked as she didn't think she could add much to a cannon._

"_I need you to fill up that same projectile with as much acid as you can, that way once the thing actually pieces through its thick skin, the acid can work in its internal organs, veins, arteries, bones and muscle." Midoriya told them, sounding like the very thought made him through up in his mouth a bit, for good reason, the picture he painted wasn't a pretty one by any measure._

"_I…I don't think I can do that." Ashido said as she backed up slightly, the thought of her acid doing such…to another living creature. It was repulsive._

"_I know that I'm asking a lot of you but whatever or whoever that man was before…is gone. All that's left is a meat puppet. The least we can do take him down as quickly as possible and no Yaoyorozu," Midoriya assured her as he grabbed onto her hand and gave it a small squeeze as to not hurt her before he turned to face Yaoyorozu. "A takedown isn't a kill, not today anyway. That thing would no doubt regenerate from the hit but before it does, I'll have Todoroki freeze its legs and Bakugo can blast off an arm. I'll take care of the other arm." He finished as he got back up, the two girls following his lead. _

"_Okay but how will we get in to line up, making a moveable cannon isn't easy." Momo said, agreeing with the plan but needed more details to work with. For his part, Midoriya didn't answer right away as his attentions had been turned to Bakugo's fight._

"_Midoriya?" Ashido asked to try and get his attention but he kept his gaze on how Tomura was getting more and more sloppy, no, he wasn't getting sloppy, he was getting angrier and making mistakes. _

_Mistakes they could use._

"_We wait for that villain to recall it, he doesn't seem capable of keeping a level head or adapting to change, when Bakugo forces him, he'll try to recall it to his side in an effort to kill us. Aim for him and that beast will instinctively try to protect him." Midoriya told them, having seen something they could use now._

"…_I hope you right about this." Yaoyorozu said as she started to create the cannon from her costume's opening on her torso._

"_Yeah, so do I." Midoriya said as he turned around and opened up his wings to max as to give them some cover so the villains don't notice them._

_(_End of Flashback)

'Dammit, I didn't think it'll try to go for Jiro like that. That mistake almost costed us." Midoriya thought to himself as he tried to pull himself out of the water.

"Midoriya!" Jiro yelled as she jumped into the water to assist him. "Are you okay?!" She asked as she looked him over for any obvious signs of injury.

"Y-yeah," he moaned out in some pain as he pointed towards his destroyed chest armour. "The armour took most of the blow, still hurts like a mother though." He said as he could feel that he definitely cracked a rib or two and landed on his arm funny.

"Yeah, good thing you were wearing it." Jiro said with a sigh of relief as she helped him out of the water. Revealing that his armour had been cracked and broken in a few other places, his wings weren't too good either as some of the feathers were missing or damaged.

"What about that...thing?" Jiro asked as she didn't hear him discuss the plan and didn't know.

"For that, we have a plan, dammit that hurts." Midoriya asked before he reached for his chest, he really needed to get that checked out. "Jiro help me get up and face that thing." He asked as he saw that time for the assault so he screamed out the signal. "Do it!"

"Eat cannon you beaked freak!" Ashido yelled equally as loud as she could as they fired off the cannon.

**BOOM!**

As the projectile flew through the air towards Tomura, the villain in question could only gap wide eyed as he saw what could surely be his death coming towards him faster than he could react. Kurogiri was moving to try and save him by opening a portal in the projectile's path but he wasn't sure he could do it fast enough. Luckily for them, Midoriya's plan worked and the Nomu, being fast enough to intercept and also dumb enough to tank the hit, took the hit which proved to have been a success as the projectile easily drilled its way into its side, tearing up its liver, left kidney and causing the nearby ribs and some parts of the spinal column to break or crack before smashing into the ground behind it. Its acid capsule however, got stuck in its innards and had ruptured, slipping corrosive acid into its organs and doing even more damage to it and crippling the monster, forcing it to its knees as its regeneration was counted by the lingering acid.

'It…it actually pieced him, how! The master made sure to add shock adsorp-!' Kurogiri thought to himself, shocked that these brats had somehow done so much damage to their Nomu. It was unthinkable but then he recalled the words of the one with the metallic wings.

_But not against something like pointed projectiles or…claws_

'That little brat found a weakness? He did this?!' Kurogiri furiously thought to himself, not sure if he should be impressed or enraged as he looked over to the injured hero student, his armour had nearly been destroyed, leaving his chest and some parts of his stomach bare of any protection, his wings didn't look too good either as most were bent out of shape, crooked or otherwise missing. There were still some in place but he wasn't focusing on that right now.

"Todoroki, quickly! Freeze its legs!" Yaoyorozu ordered the boy, who looked like he had spent too much time in a freezer but still nodded his head at her voice.

"[Huff] Got it [huff]" Todoroki replied as he brought down his right palm onto the ground, sending out a small wave of ice towards the still down and recovering Nomu, freezing not just it's legs but its mid-section as well due to its kneeling position.

"Bakugo, hit it again, use your best!" Yaoyorozu continued as she stood up and created a bō-staff for herself.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Bakugo shot back, being knocked out if his awe at that little trick before he aimed his still full right gauntlet towards the down and injured beast. "Eat shit!"

"I won't let you!" Tomura screamed as he made a move against the blonde teen, he took longer than he'll ever admit to come to his senses after seeing their prize be damaged so badly. He was never told they had a frickin special floor weapon! These kids are cheating! It's the only way.

"Get past me first!" Kirishima and Ojiro both yelled as they intercepted him with a tail smack to the side and a solid punch to the chest, knocking the dark clothed villain but not downing him. The fact he was still standing, seemingly with no major issue showed that he could take a punch. Though that timely intervention proved to be all they needed to give.

**BOOM!**

Bakugo let loose another one of his larger blast, hitting his target dead on but because he wasn't told where to aim, he just aimed for the most vulnerable parts as to increase likelihood of damage, that area he targeted being the frozen lower body and still damaged gut. The explosive blast having more than enough energy to blow the lower frozen regions to bits and add on to the gut damage as the exposed organs and muscle was now burned and ruptured even more, leaving Nomu to scream and screech as it rolled around on the floor, not even registering that it shouldn't be alive nor moving.

"Nomu!" Tomura yelled as he watched their beat weapon be crippled and beaten before he through Ojiro back towards Kirishima to give himself some breathing room. "Kurogiri!"

"Yes maste-shit!" Kurogiri tried to answer but had to dodge a blast form the fountain area, he turned and saw that the injured boy was still in the fight as two of his remarkably undamaged feathers has been reconfigured into cannons, one of which was smoking and still pointing in his direction. The other one was directed towards Nomu.

"And now, for the finale. **Falcon…Striker**!" Midoriya harshly yelled in pain as he fired off the last of his power in the form of his ranged attack. He aimed to the best of his ability for the monster's right shoulder but was only successful in striking its arm and blasting it off from the just above the elbow.

"Nailed…it." Midoriya wheezed out as that drained just about everything he had left besides crucial power for the primary systems. At this point, he wouldn't even be able to take flight let alone fight. Todoroki seeing a chance, use most of his remaining power to freeze the Nomu in its entirety, rendering it a frozen structure before burying it in another 4m worth of ice for good measure.

"We did it!" Ashido cheered as they all the saw the Nomu go down, though she was disgusted by the violence needed, she could wait till she got home to cry about it, now wasn't the right time.

"Yeah!" Kirishima joined in, smiling with all his sharpened teeth on show, though their little celebration was cut short.

"Its[huff]not over[huff] yet." Todoroki gasped out, his whole body nearly covered in frost from his pushing his limits to fight, though he could fix the issue he refused to do so for reasons unknown to his classmates. At this point, like Midoriya he was out of the fight.

"He's right," Midoriya said as he and Jiro made their way back to the group. "We still got two opponents right in front of us." He said as he looked over to the two silent villains. Wondering what they were thinking.

'You little snot nosed NPCs, where the hell did your get so damn strong? Your attack points are too high.' Tomura furiously thought to himself as his plans laid ruined at his feet, his thugs had failed their task, his Nomu was effectively defeated and he still had to deal with these kids. 'I wasn't told about any of this, master never told me that UA has such strong mini bosses.' His thoughts went to on as he started scratching at his neck, getting deeper and harder as his rage boiled. 'Did…did sensei lie to me?' Was his last thought as such a notion seemed impossible, his sensei never lied to him, never ever!

"What's the matter fuck face?" Bakugo yelled at him, breaking him from his thoughts as he turned his pissed off red eyes to the equally pissed off glare coming from the blonde. "You're not gonna come at us again? Or are you just some little bitch like the rest of those pussy ass villains you brought with?" Bakugo taunted as he did the 'come get me' gesture with his hands, his left gauntlet once again filled up and ready.

'Only Bakugo could insult someone who may be mentally unstable and with a quirk that allows him to disintegrate you.' Midoriya thought to himself, feeling like he shouldn't even surprised that the blonde did that.

'Why is he talking smack now? Out of all of us, he took the most damage from that guy as is.' Todoroki asked himself as he saw the cuts, bruises and patches of decayed flesh on the boy, it must have been painful to move.

'God dammit! My wounds are starting to really hurt, this fucker's no joke but still,' Bakugo thought to himself as he didn't let the pain show in his face or in his movements. "I ain't some bitch who can't handle the pain, Half and Half is nearly frozen,' he continued his line of thought as his gaze went over Todoroki and Yaoyorozu.  
'Kirishima isn't suited for combat against this guy, same as tails,' He added as he looked over Kirishima and Ojiro, both not physically injured but not suited for this type of combat.  
'The 3-D printer and Acid girl are too far back,' Was his thoughts on the two girls as they were too far back, these two villains were fast, faster than those wimps they brought with by a landslide.  
'And Deku won't be able to help out if he needs the punk girl to hold his ass up.' Was his opinion on Jiro and Midoriya, as much as he hated to admit, he could use those two for keeping the villains back with their abilities but that wasn't happening.  
'Where the fuck is everyone else right now?' He finished his line of thoughts as he would have imagined their little fight would have drawn more attention to the central plaza, that's how he and Kirishima got here, did the rest of those fucking extra's run!?

"These little shits are ruining everything! Nomu was actually damaged by them, now we don't have our big gun till that damn acid spell wears off! This is bullshit!" Tomura raged, scratching so deep that he hit muscle and started to cause some bleeding, he clearly wasn't dealing with his anger well and would have gone further if not for the warp gate user calming him.

"Tomura Shigaraki! Please sir, calm down." Kurogiri asked of him as he moved closer to his ear so the children won't hear them. "Look carefully, they may still outnumber us 4 to 1 but only about 3 of them are battle ready." He explained his observations as he used his eye slits to go over them and all and saw that the winged one and ice user were done, while the tailed once and the whom harden himself would be no match for their quirks and skill.

"We still have some underlings to use and the other weaker or injured children would make good hostages. We don't know how much time we got left before their reinforcements get here but if we double team them, we should come out on top." He explained further as some of the thugs Eraser had defeated earlier were starting to come around, something the children also noticed and must have realized meant their attention would have to be split.

"Yeah." Tomura responded slowly as he stopped his scratching. "Yeah, yeah you're right there. We still got higher points then these mini bosses, if we work together we can still kill them." He finished his cruel line of thought as he moved his hands away from his neck and looked the teens over, eyeing them like they were nothing more than practice dummies to vent his rage.

"Shit, they getting back up." Jiro said as she turned around with Midoriya to look over the new threats coming for them.

"This isn't good, we surrounded, approaching exhaustion and now on energy." Midoriya thought aloud as he saw that their odds of survival was deceasing by the second. "Jiro, please take this and help out anyway you can." He added as he took out his staff and placed in in Jiro's free hand.

"But…"

"Don't worry about me, we just need to keep them off us long enough for our classmates to get here. No doubt they heard us and most likely rushing to the action." Midoriya assured her as she asked her to put him down in the middle, they were too far from Yaoyorozu and Ashido for him to be placed in the back but at least here, he could provide some support with his SMGs.

"S-sure. You got it." Jiro said as she stood back up and turned to face the two major threats, at that same moment Tomura had burst into a dash towards Bakugo with Kurogiri coming up behind his ally.

"This is revenge for Nomu!" Tomura yelled as his got ready to grab unto Bakugo and reduce him to a pile of ash and bone.

"Shit, he coming right for us! Get ready." Ojiro yelled as he saw that some of the other villains were beginning to surround them and most likely to wait and pick them off when the opportunity presented itself.

"Shut-up and fight!" Bakugo yelled back as he sucked up the pain and ran to meet Tomura mid-way.

'Damn, I got one more before a really freeze up…better make…it…count.' Todoroki thought to himself as he prepared to freeze all the villains to their rear to give them a path of retreat.

"Die!" Tomura screamed as his hand reached for Bakugo's face but before it could made contact.

**BANG!**

"Who fired that?!" Yaoyorozu asked as she saw Tomura being forced back, cradling his hand which had been shot clean through.

"It can't be… It's Snipe-sensei!" Midoriya said as he turned around to face the main entrance, where that shot must have come from.

"They got our message?" Ashido asked, tears of relief in her eyes at that thought.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

And with another two shots, the two closest villains to them had been taken out, one shot in the leg and the other in both arms.

"Apologies children that we're so late but," They all heard a voice call out to them, those in the plaza didn't see who was talking but those still up the stairs did and some like Sero and Uraraka started to cry tears of relief. "I had to gather all who were available first." The voice finished the person in question reached the staircase, revealing themselves to be the principal of UA, Nezu. And it wasn't along.

With him he had brought Present Mic, Ectoplasm, Snipe, Cementoss and Midnight. And all of them looked none too pleased to see their students in such danger.

"Get them!" A random villain yelled as he opened fire on the pros, though his injured led to his aim being terrible.

"[Tick] So these are the villains that gave Shouta so much trouble?" Present Mic asked he wasn't happy by the condition his best friend-(who Iida was carrying on his back)-was in, no if you could see his eyes, you'll see that he was pissed off. He stepped to the edge of the stairs and looked down at the approaching crowd of villains and took a deep breath. "**YEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH!**" he yelled out, letting loose a blast of his quirk enhance voice onto the villain, the voice being so loud that pitched that most of those caught in it were rendered unconscious after mere seconds while others stopped and held onto their eyes in an attempt to block out the sound.

Nezu seeing that a great deal of the threats were stopped, saw an opening. "Ectoplasm, if you will?" He asked, though it was more of an order.

"On it." Ectoplasm said as he come forward to stand next to Present Mic, once he stopped, he created over a dozen different clones of himself who immediately engaged the crowd of remaining villains, taking them down quite easily actually.

"Spread out and assist the students. Find and capture any villain you can." Nezu ordered his staff with his usual smile, though if you knew Nezu, you knew that this wasn't a smile of happiness or contentment, it was one of malious.

"Sir!"

"Looks like the pros finally showed up and still no All Might." Tomura said as he looked around and saw that the thugs they brought with them were being cut through as if they were butter and the pros the hot knife. "But we don't have Nomu to fight, not like this. What do you say Kurogiri, should be go ho-**BANG!**" He started to ask but before he could finish, he found that he had been shot in the arm, just below the elbow, surprising him but before he could even hit the ground, he was hit several more times.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Tomura felt red hot pain shot through his body as he was shot in both shoulders, his legs and one shot hitting his foot, rendering him completely disabled. He would have been shot some more if not for Kurogiri using his warping ability to shield him from the rest of Snipe's attack.

"We need someone who can capture those two from a range." Snipe said as he kept up the fire, making sure that the warp gate user was pinned.

"That'll be me." Thirteen spoke up from behind, Snipe turned a bit and show that he/she was being supported up by Sato and Shoji.

"Tomura Shigaraki! We must retreat!" Kurogiri said as he prepared to warp them out of there but found he was being pulled a powerful and familiar force. "What's this!?"

"I still got some in the tank villain." Thirteen said as he/she tried to suck Kurogiri in through five of his/her open finger ports. All ten being open allowed him/her to increase their range so much as to still be able to have a pull from this range.

"I may have failed the level this time…" Tomura growled out in both pain and fury as he made eye contact with the hero students who had got in his eye, his glare frightening enough to make feel a cold chill surf down their spines. "But I will be sure to kill you all next time, you hear me?!" Tomura vowed before he was pulled through the warp gate, allowing Kurogiri to close it and with that, they had made their escape.

_What the pros must deal with…What they fight against…The world of evil. That was an experience…a great many of us weren't ready for yet. _Midoriya thought to himself as he allowed himself to fall on his back and look upwards, the adrenaline starting to loss its effect and the exhaustion from the day was starting to kick in. Todoroki falling to his knees as well as he no longer held himself up.

"So we live to fight another day?" Yaoyorozu tentatively asked as she got up and made her way to Todoroki to see to his wounds.

"Seems like it. Looks like we won…somehow." Midoriya responded before he reached for the latch on his side. "I won't be needing this again." He finished as he pulled on the latch, releasing the locks on his armour, detaching it from his person.

"You sure about that? I heard you put a lot of thought and time into it." Kirishima asked as he saw that some pieces hit hard and broke even more.

"Yeah," Midoriya answered as he slowly but surely got back up, Ojiro coming to his side to assist him. "Besides, I can always build another one, even better than this one. Plus-Ultra after all." Midoriya added with a tired smile, though how wasn't looking forward to how much that will cost.

"That's the spirit man!" Kirishima smiled as he agreed and smacked Midoriya on the back in his excitement.

"OW! Dammit that hurts you idiot!" Midoriya yelled at him as that little 'pat' didn't do his arching ribs any favour.

"Sorry!"

.

.

.

(Later that day)

"Damn, I can't believe that got away," Midnight said as she along with Nezu looked over the damaged USJ facilities. It had only been a couple minutes but she had a feeling this will take some time to clean up. "Especially after such a big show they did of trespassing." She added with a sigh.

"The bottom line is that they caught us completely unprepared. More importantly, we were and are to ensure the safety of our students. Nezu said, not ashamed to admit they had been getting somewhat lax in their security, it had taken much longer then he would have liked to ensure that the main campus was secure, clearly they need to conduct more practice drills since many of the students just didn't know what to do or panicked.

"If this little pros showed up here, then does that mean the school as hit as well?" Todoroki asked as he was assisted back to his feet by his fellow recommendations student, Yaoyorozu.

"Not is not the case." One of their teachers said as he approached them.

"Hmm?" Kirishima let out as he turned to see who was talking.

"Cementoss-sensei!" Yaoyorozu said as she tried to bow but then realized that with Todoroki using her for support, that was impossible.

"We didn't know if the school would be targeted if a good portion of the teaching staff left to defend here so the principal only took those who they could spare and still defend themselves should the main campus come under threat." The pro explained as they would have liked to all head over but that would have been a rash move, something Nezu was firmly against. "Please, those that came stand and move by themselves, help those who can't to head to the main gate." He finished as he gestured towards the exit, his words were taken in and listened pretty quickly as they all started making their way for the exit.

"Well done Yaoyorozu, Midoriya." Cementoss said out of the blue before he turned to face them with a smile but kind smile. "Thirteen told us of your little mission. Thanks to your broadcast, the emergency services are already outside waiting." He finished.

"Thank goodness." Ashido said as they made their way out.

"Kaminari gonna want to hear that." Jiro said as their blonde Pikachu wasn't the most optimistic when they told him they needed him to fry his brain to reset the security servers.

"So what, we're done here?" Bakugo asked, the fighting was over but he still wasn't going to show weakness, his pride after-all.

"Yes, please make your way to the main entrance so we can do a headcount and give medical attention to those who need it." Cementoss told them as he turned once more to help the search for the other students.

(Meanwhile, at a bar in an unknown location)

While this was happening, on the other side of town in a very dimly lit bar, a black and purple portal appeared, from it Tomura was slowly placed on the ground. "Ouch," he let out as his body made contact with the ground. "Shot in both my arms and legs. We got beat badly, even Nomu was defeated!" he raged as his torso become clear of the portal. "All those good for nothing cannon fodder didn't even soften up those brats, they just warmed them up for Christ sake!" He fumed in fury as he was deposited on the floor, his wounds leaving a bloody mess on the floor.

"Those kids, they were definite Mini-bosses, so strong that they didn't need those pros till the fuckin end!" He temper was clearly getting the better of him as his accelerated heart rate led to more blood leaving his body. "Worse still, the damn Symbol of Peace didn't even need to show up for all that entire operation to turn into a clusterfuck!" He said as he turned his attention to the small TV screen on the bar top, there was no picture. Only the words 'Sound Only' in display.

"You were wrong, Sensei. Nomu couldn't even beat some snot nosed brats!" Tomura yelled at the screen though the person on the other end didn't seem like that concerned with his childish temper trantrum.

"**Really? Explain how this happen**." The voice asked, sounding calm and collected.

"Sir, the operation went down like this…" Kurogiri said as he stepped forward and proceeded to explain everything he knew about the operation and how their opponents responded.

"**I see, well I can see where we failed here. We simply weren't prepared enough for all the possible outcomes**." The voice said after taking a moment to take in the information Kurogiri had given him. "**This…Midoriya child wasn't wrong, Nomu was a weapon designed to match the strengths of All Might yes but that also made it rather predictable and single-purposed, those children merely took advantage of the fact Nomu wasn't made to fight against such varying opponents and quirks to defeat it**." He finished as he could both respect this child for seeing such a flaw and exploiting it to the fullest and how he fought without an enhancement quirk of his own.

"**Yes, we underestimated them this time and we paid for it. It's a good thing we were going under that cheap 'League of Villains' alias, it'll keep the authorities off the real trail for a while. Give us more time to…modify our nomus to not be so mono-purpose that it's a weakness that mere children can exploit**." Another voice said over the line, sounding more nasally then the first's cultured and refined one.

"**Speaking of…**" The first voice, seemingly this…sensei started again. "**Kurogiri, where **_**is**_** the Nomu?**"

"My deepest apologies master, doctor but due to all the ice burying Nomu, it would been impossible for me to know where exactly under it was Nomu, without his precise location, it would have taken too long to try and take the entire thing with us." Kurogiri reported as he bowed his head in shame for such a failure.

"**What, you mean you left Nomu behind?!**" The second voice demanded, sounding none to please with his response.

"Sir, if I tried to take him with us, it'll would have taken too much time and meant that we all would have been captured by the heroes." Kurogiri said as there was no way for them to retrieve it, not without increasing their chances of being captured.

"**And after all that time we took to make it as strong as All Might, and the bastard didn't even show up to fight it!**" The voice complained, not calming down before sensei did the job for him.

"**Calm yourself doctor, it is an issue that cannot be helped. The fact that children could deal with it so effectively merely shows we need more field experience to make our Nomus much more capable**." Sensei being the voice of reason, added to the conversation and he was right, despite the fact that their Nomu was a great weapon, it had never been field tested, this was its first trial by fire and it lost, simple as that.

"Capable? That's right, that little brat was too capable." Tomura said, remembering details more clearly now that he wasn't seeing red.

"**Oh?**" Sensei probed, he always did tell Tomura to be observant of his enemies, he may have something useful.

"**That little brat was able to read Nomu's weaknesses super quick and use them against it. He barked out orders like some high priest and the rest followed. That cannon must have been his idea**." Tomura said as it all made sense now, that little winged shit took time to talk with the girls in the back and as soon as he leaves, they have a cannon? Then there was how all of them just…knew what to do, that was too suspicious.

"**Yes this Midoriya fellow is certainly no All Might…but**," Sensei stopped as he was one who valued more than quirks in this society, he had certainly lived long enough to see that at the end of the day, it counted much more who and how they were used, just like any other tool a man could have. "**He could prove to be quite the dangerous foe with that sort of tactical mind and battle prowess**." He finished the thought, wondering if there was a way they could bring this child to their side, he could prove useful to Tomura as a tactical advisor. "**Did our intelligence say anything about him?**" Sensei asked the warp user.

"**Not much master, all we know is that he is the Class-1A representative and scored quite high in the entrance exams, 2****nd**** for the written and 1****st**** for the practical. As with the other students, there was nothing on whatever quirk he may have**." Kurogiri reported as they found it annoying that UA didn't keep the information of their student's quirks on hand, or maybe they were kept separately?

"**Hmmm, if I were to hazard a guess, I'll say is a subtle mutation type if you say you both never saw any obvious sighs of quirk activation like his classmates**." The doctor said as the boy's level of observations and admittedly high intelligence could have meant he was like Nezu, a being with an intelligence boaster.

"**It makes no difference for the moment, we'll pay closer attention to the hero students of UA but for now, you have another task.**" Sensei declared before Tomura could feel the man's eyes in him even though there was no picture on screen. "**Shigaraki, take time to have your wounds cared for and to recover. After that, search for and recruit as many elites as you can. We won't be able to move as freely as we like for some time so we need a symbol for our men to rally to, that symbol will be you**." He told the young man, capturing his full attention.

"**Shigaraki Tomura, next time. Show the world you are to be feared**." Was his words to him before the TV turned off.

.

.

.

(At the USJ Building)

"13, 14, 15, 16, 17. Okay, other than Bakugo Katsuki, Todoroki Shoto and Midoriya Izuku, everyone here seems to be injured, just tired." The trench coat wearing detective with a fedora hat said as he looked over a file he had with him as he did a headcount to ensure they didn't miss anyone. It was some time after the pros had arrived along with the emergency despatch units. Behind the detective, dozens of thugs and small time villains were being loaded up into prison transport vehicles from which they'll be taken to a holding facility till their individual trials. There were so much in fact, that they had to call in additional 6 busses to arrive once these ones were full.

"Ojiro-kun," Someone spoke up as a glove was laid on the boy's shoulder. "I heard that you were pretty strong in there. Like a real pro." The revealed to be Hagakure complimented, causing Ojiro to blush a bit from the girl's praise.

"Haha, well I wasn't the only one, Midoriya survived that conflagration zone using hit and run tactics mostly. Besides, I heard that Todoroki pretty much survived the landslide zone by himself." Ojiro replied as he turned to face the invisible girl fully.

"Oh I know about that but he wasn't alone. I was in the Landslide zone as well. Todoroki didn't know and he almost froze me solid." Hagakure said as she pointed over to the ambulance which Todoroki had just been wheeled into.

"Well then, I'm glad you're safe and sound." Ojiro said with a smile, though for reasons unknown to him, he felt like he should talk to the ice user in being mindful of his surroundings. Speaking of Todoroki.

'Why do I get the feeling I dodge a bullet just now?' Todoroki thought to himself as the ambulance doors were closed and he was taken back to the main campus so Recovery girl could get to treating him. Midoriya and Bakugo's ambulances had already left leaving him as the last one of the trio to leave.

"I apologies for not being able to return in time to help more but I ran into Aoyama and he needed assistance." Iida apologised with a formal bow to his group of Uraraka, Tokoyami and Ashido.

"Really?" Uraraka asked before they all turned their attention to the blonde sparkly boy in question who didn't look to pleases by their looks.

"You try moving about after firing off naval blast after naval blast for ten straight minutes." Aoyama said as he was still holding his stomach in pain, he had to fight too you know, he was just be himself.

"Ten minutes, I thought you could only hold it for a couple seconds at a time." Ashido asked as she recalled what he said during Aizawa's test.

"Being in life threatening danger is a good motivator, madam." Aoyama replied with as much grace and poise as he usually had, though it was ruined when Kirishima patted his back so hard, he nearly tripped over.

"I hear that, that was real manly of you, Aoyama, pushing yourself like that." The redhead complimented.

"Oui."

"So it Bakugo causing all those blasts?" Tokoyami asked as he was being filled in the finer details of the fight.

"Yep, thought you have known that." Uraraka said as she was by the entrance and had guessed those blasts were Bakugo's doing.

"Just wanted to be sure, I never imagined that our unclothe classmate could perform such explosions. Koda and I were still in the Squall Zone when we heard them." The local edge lord explained as he looked the other way in thought for a moment before his eyes narrowed a bit. "Still though, it appears that you also had to deal with hooligans, not villains?" he asked as he smart enough to realize that what they what against, was the scum of the criminal underworld whose only real advantage was their numbers and even that didn't help them all that much in the long run.

"Yeah, those bastards didn't take us seriously because were kids to them, we showed them." Kaminari said, ashamed that even then, they had a hard time in the beginning dealing with them all.

"Indeed but that may be a double edge sword if they learn from this." Shoji said as this was only be the beginning of their troubles if these villains weren't caught soon.

"You were braver then I thought you could me in there Mineta." Asui said as she looked over her purple balled classmate.

"Hey, I have my moments you know!" Mineta shot back, offended she would think such a thing.

"When you're not trying to peak at the girls that is." Asui answered with her usual straight face, getting some others to laugh at the boy's expense.

"Ouch, she got you there man." Kaminari laughed as he couldn't resist doing so, this frog girl could roast you. "Speaking of which, where were you guys?" he asked of them as he didn't hear about what they had done during the whole thing.

"The Flood zone in the beginning buy after we got away we got held back by some villains. Took us a while to fight our way through." Asui answered as she and the pervert had been forced to fight their way through the villains before they took shelter in the landslide zone Todoroki and Hagakure had already left.

"Alright, let's have the students return to their classroom for now." The detective announced to them as he turned to a police officer for any prompts, once he got it, he turned to face them all again. "We won't be questioning them right away anyway, right and it'll give them some time to relax after a this real stressful day."

"Detective sir," Uraraka spoke up, sounding a bit shy and nervous but she pressed on anyway. "What about Aizawa-sensei? Will he be alright?" She asked as she seen the state the man was in. In response to her question the man pulled out his phone and played an audio file.

"_Comminuted fractures in both arms and a facial fracture. Fortunately, there doesn't seem to be any serious brain damage but his orbital floor are broken into small pieces and his eyes may suffer from the after-effects." "That's what the doctor has found so far_." The recording revealed, the news dampened the mood though the students were at least happy that Aizawa would live.

"Kero…" Asui let out a sad sounding croak at the news.

"No…" Iida said, who knows who this will affect the man's career, no pro wanted to retire early because of injury.

"What about Thirteen-sensei?" Ashido asked, wanting to hear if he/she made it.

"Thirteen has already been treated. The laceration from the back to the upper arm was bad but Thirteens life isn't in any danger right now." Fortunately for them, Thirteen's condition was a much better one then Aizawa's which helped them all feel better.

"Is Midoriya alright?" Tokoyami asked, wishing to hear about the condition of his friend.

"Midori-? Oh yes, He should be fine. From what I was told he along with the other two didn't have any extensive injuries so they'll be back in class in about a day or two." The detective answered with a smile as those three were quite lucky in his opinion.

"I'm glad." Uraraka said with a sigh of relief.

"Indeed, it is quite fortunate." Tokoyami agreed with her as she closed in eyes to offer up a silent prayer of thanks for their relative good fortunes this day.

"Now, get back to your classroom." The detective instructed them all once more now that question were out of the way.

"Yes sir."

"Sansa, please join the escort for these students back to the main building, I would feel much better knowing they had the help." The detective said as he turned to speak to another officer, this was wearing the standard uniform with only one difference to them.

"Yes, sir!" The officer replied with a salute. The thing that made this one different was the fact their quirk gave them a cat's head, which confused some people due to his chose of occupation.

'A cat? Uraraka thought to herself as she looked him over.

'Not a dog?' Ashido had a similar line of thought as she always imagines that animal cops would be…canine.

(With the teachers inside the UJS)

"We need to do some serious upgrades and renovations to your current security measure, don't we?" Nezu said as he looked over the ruin that was the USJ.

"I'm afraid so. I'll start the arrangements for such as soon as we get back to the main campus. Though it'll take some time to fully implement." A person said as they walked up the group. This man being someone in their late 20s with slick back yelled black eye and blue eyes. They wore the uniform of a butler and even had a monocle but that was merely their style choice. For the man speaking was UA high chief of security, Alfred Clare. An British security expect and one of the only 2,300 people in the world with a hero licence that allows one to do hero work into any nation on the planet, so long as that nation is a member of the UN.

"Warp gate type quirks are already very rare…"Midnight said but her tone was what caught Nezu's attention. "But for a villain to have one, of all things, will only make things much harder down the line." She finished, Nezu silently agreed with her as he had a feeling in his bones that this wasn't the last time this so called "League of Villains' would rear its ugly head.

(Outside the UJS)

"Detective Tsukauchi!" An officer called out as he ran to intercept the detective before he could get into his car. "We have successfully uncovered the villain that the students described." The officer reported as he came to a stop.

"You mean the large muscles one?" Tsukauchi asked him, he was told they students had frozen and buried the thing in over 4m of ice.

"Yes it took our teams some time but they were able to get it out of the ice but…" The officer paused his report, from his tone of voice and his facial expression, this wasn't a topic he was comfortable with. "Sir, I don't know what to think about it, any living thing should have perished after all that, never mind being buried in ice cold ice for 20 minutes." He finally shared his opinions as knew that under such conditions, even a pro wouldn't have survived.

"How is it?" Tsukauchi asked, mentally filing away the man's grievous for later.

"It's docile and not resisting arrest sir but I still added another 4 officers to its guard detail in case its pulls anything, all the wounds they students said they gave it have also healed up. It's definitely a…unique case seeing how those same wounds were present only a couple of minutes ago." The officer reported as watching it regenerate all its wounds once they got rid of the ice was…quite something.

"Though another odd thing to report is that it isn't replying or responding to anything we say or do, we think it may be mute." He added as an afterthought as he was used to the more outspoken villains, yes let's call them outspoken.

'That's is odd. Perhaps Yagi may have something about this.' Tsukauchi thought to himself as All Might has much more experience in fighting powerful and resourceful villains, maybe he'll have a theory. He filed the thought when he saw Nezu leaving the UJS building alongside Midnight and Alfred and quickly walked over to them. "Principal Nezu. We would like to investigate the rest of the school grounds just to be on the safe side." Tsukauchi requested.

"Why of course!" Nezu responded with open arms, quite literally. "People may complain but you police have more authority. Investigation is what your good at." Nezu stated further before he made eye contact with him, unnerving him with that happy looking smile and cold logical eyes, they just didn't mix well. "I'm counting on you."

.

Its official, Tsukauchi was scared of Nezu.

.

"Investigative teams 1 through 4, proceed to the main school grounds and begin your investigation of the school! Teams 5, 6 and 7 are to remain and begin investigating the USJ for any clues we may uncover."

.

.

.

(Later that day, late afternoon)

(Nurse Office)

"Based on the situation you found yourselves in, I can't really scold any of you." Recovery girl said after sitting and watching the three boys squirm about for a while under her gaze. She breathed a tired breathe before she pulled out the reports she had drawn up.

"Midoriya," She said to get his attention before she read his. "You suffered three cracked ribs and another two broken, you were lucky the broken ones didn't hit your lungs." She told him as they could all imagine if that happened, he would have been in much more serious trouble. "You also have sprained your left wrist and broke your left arm. You are going to need a cast for the next couple of days which means no training or any other types of tiring activity. Don't try to worm any in as your mother has been informed already, is that understood?" She finished as she eyed him, daring him to defy her call to which he didn't and chose to nod his head in submission as he looked down at his bandages limbs.

"Todoroki," She turned her attention to the fire and ice user of the group. "All your wounds were self-inflicted due to your quirks drawbacks. Your right side had begun to fall to frostbite in some of the worst areas which was your leg. Your core body temperature also fell to dangerously low levels. You are forbidden from using the cold side of your quirk for the next three days and are to stay warm with blankets, warm food and drinks etc. I have already informed your father so there's no getting out of it." She told him, catching how he stiffened up at the mention he have to stay warm and couldn't use his quirk, she'll have to note that and pass it along to Hound Dog, she'll had a feeling he'll be busy in the near future. "I'm I understood?" She asked him, waiting for his response.

"Yes mam." Was the only thing he said as he looked away from her gaze, lost in his thoughts for the moment.

'What's eating his ass?' Bakugo asked himself as this was more aloof then the half and half bastard usually acted.

'His quirk has another side to it, is it maybe his father's flames? Why didn't he use sooner?' Midoriya asked himself, feeling his own irritation rising as he wasn't aware the due could heat himself up, he could have done much more in the fight if he did so, so why? The idiot had a duel quirk, something that was rare even in quirked society and yet, he thought he didn't need it?

Some people are just selfish pricks.

"And lastly, you Bakugo." Recovery girl said as she turned to the only blonde present and pulled out her report on him. "From what I've been told, you engaged the villain with a disintegration quirk head on correct?" She asked him, just to be sure.

"Yeah, so?" Bakugo answered with his usual attitude, something that immediately got in the elder's nerves.

"You suffered cellular decay to you upper chest which wasn't too bad but it's was a serious case none the less, your arms and hands got the same treatment, which insane cases, decayed down to muscle tissue." She told him, revealing that his damage was much worse than the two other boys originally thought. "I've already treated you for that and have contacted your parents about this and given them a list of the medications you will need to take to help recover from this, also you should moisturise much more often to keep scar tissue from developing but the last one is optional, is that understood?" She ordered him as she put the chart down and approach his desk.

"Yeah old lad-OW!" Was what he would have said. If not for the syringe like crane striking his chest.

"Learn some respect for your elders or you can kiss my healing good-bye!" Recovery scolded him as she stuck him again, getting more curses from the boy as his rebellious attitude reared its head.

'Yup, she just like Granny Bakugo alright.' Midoriya thought to himself as she watched the old women beat the boy down into submission though she most likely didn't hit too hard, he was recovering after all. She reminded him of Bakugo's grandmother who was nothing like her daughter and grand-son and regular scolded and/or beat the boy whenever his less than stellar attitude and lack of respect made an appearance.

After a while, the old medic left the room and with it, the room fell into a silence as all of them just laid there and thought about the day they just had, the danger the survived and the future that was sure to have much worse in store for them if they chose to remain on this path.

"So…this is hero work?" Todoroki asked, being the first to speak in over ten full minutes.

"Yeah, didn't think the fuckers would injure me the first damn day." Bakugo answered, his voice tired as he wanted to sleep and not talk about this shit.

"Well, we better get used to it, though I'll like to keep the scars to a minimum if I can help it." Midoriya added as he closed his eyes in thought.

"Of course you wouldn't want to show off battle scars Deku." Bakugo taunted him, it seemed that he was never too tired to be an asshole to Midoriya.

"Oh sure, showing off the fact that my enemies got a hit in in the first place," Midoriya shot back with equal measure. "Real manly Bakugo." He finished, knowing his counter was done.

"Fuck you!" Was the 'elegant' response from the blonde.

"Bring your ass here and try it, I dare you." Midoriya challenged, though he was pretty sure they'll get into more trouble if they had a fight right now but he was just too tired to care about that.

"You-[sigh]-You know what," Bakugo started but laid back down. "Maybe later, I'm too tired for this shit."

.

.

.

"Do you two argue like a married couple all the time?" Todoroki asked them both after a silent few moments.

"What the Fuck/God, what the hell man!" Both shot up, regardless of the pain it did to do so at such a loaded question, what was up with this dude. "NO!" They both yelled, red at the face not from embarrassment but from anger. Like they would be gay….and like each other?! Madness!

'Why are they so offended?' Todoroki thought to himself, he recalled seeing a similar dynamic between a couple he once saw in TV. Did he made a mistake?

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Sorry for bothering you but I had some questions to ask you all before you retuned home." Tsukauchi said after he opened the door and stepped into the med-bay.

"Sure, go ahead." Midoriya said, the sooner they finished this the better.

"Okay, I'll start with the big one, the Nomu creature you described. Midoriya, why did your plan to handle the creature involve such a heavy attack?" Tsukauchi asked as from what the students told them, the plan seemed a bit too far, especially when they didn't know that their opponent could recover from such wounds without issue.

"[Sigh]-Because I came to the conclusion that was the only sure fire way we were gonna walk out of there?" Midoriya responded, getting ready to explain himself.

"How so?" Tsukauchi probed further as he took out his notepad to write this down.

"From that that villain, Tomura I believe said, that creature was created for the sole purpose of killing All Might. I then realized that it must have serious physical abilities to even keep up with All Might as from any footage I've seen of the man fighting, only the fastest could keep up with him, never alone see him coming." Midoriya begun, pausing for a moment to give the man some extra time to make sure he got all that before he continued. "I then came to the conclusion that it must have weaknesses as All Might has never made use of support gear besides his costume. Tomura bragged that it had shock adsorption, not nullification nor energy manipulation.  
Based on research done throughout the years on quirks of such nature and basic biology, I was able to figure out that this left the beast vulnerable to blades weapons and other unconventional forms of attack." Midoriya went further, surprising the other two boys that he had had considered such intel so quickly.

"From that, I was able to speculate that a way to attack it would be to use a high impact sharp, pointed projectile for maximum damage as quirks of this nature only adsorb shock from an external source, once the projectile had entered the body, its shock adsorption would have been rendered mute which did occur as I did see its organs rupture and heard the distinctive sound of bones cracking from the sudden shake. The corrosive nature of the acid was an additional measure to ensure that its high speed cellular repair was neutralized for an extended period of time as to allow Todoroki to freeze it solid as at below freezing in ice, ice that me scans has revealed to be very cold, around -34 degrees Celsius. At such cold temperatures, along with the corrosive decay caused by the still lingering acid in its body, high speed cellular growth would have and was, impossible. Such as cold environment would have actually caused cells to freeze and die." Midoriya finished his explanation as she turned a bit to all at them listeners and saw that even Todoroki looked shocked that he made such accurate assumptions about their foe and his quirk with such little time to analyse both.

.

.

.

"[Sigh] Pointy cannonball put hole in big bad, Ice makes its body go nap-nap." Midoriya said after a couple of seconds as the other three people in the room had yet to reply in any way and just looked confused.

"We got it the first time you smart ass." Bakugo grumbled as he put his pillow over his head.

"It was just…a lot to take in, is all." Tsukauchi said after he looked down at his notes and saw that he had only got half of that down, he'll have to write the rest later before he forgets. Honestly, this kid was too smart for his good own.

"And you say you got all that from a few minutes of combat with it and some info the villains said?" Tsukauchi inquired further, it was extremely rare that hero students, never-mind first years had such observational skills that weren't boasted by their quirks.

"When you got an extra point in your pinkie toe, you got to be observant to make up for the handicap." Midoriya told him, that age old bitterness entering his tone as he looked to be displeased with the line of questioning.

"Still…" Tsukauchi started but Midoriya cut him off.

"Also, if you would like, I didn't require some of the Nomu's cells you can study. My costumes right claw should still have some under the nails you can extract." He offered in exchange for a change of topic, something that the detective recognized but decided to play ball and let him have his way for now.

"Thank you. That could very well help us." Tsukauchi relented before he put his notepad away and begun to walk towards the door but stopped and walked back to them with a bag he pulled from his coat. "By the way, I have your phones here, you might want to look them over." He said as he handed each one their phones, he knew which was which going by the covers as Bakugo's was green and looked tough and blast resistant, Todoroki's appeared to be frost resistant and white while Midoriya's was fall damage resistance and had kaji for 'Free as a Bird' in the back along with a skateboard picture on it.

"Thanks, hope you made some progress." Todoroki said as they watched the man leave the room, having nothing better to do, they all decided to unlock their devices and see what they missed.

They all froze when they saw the notifications they had to read over.

_12 Missed calls from 'Sister'  
2 Missed class from 'Endeavour"  
25 Messengers from 'Sister'_

_7 Missed calls from 'Dad'  
9 Missed calls from 'Old Hag'  
11 Messengers from 'Dad'  
17 Messengers from 'Old Hag'_

_19 Missed calls from 'Mother'  
8 Missed calls from 'Yu-chan'  
31 Messengers from 'Mother'  
22 Messengers from 'Yu-chan'_

.

.

.

.

"We are so dead when we get home." Bakugo said after a couple moments to think it over, knowing that he wasn't going to hear the end of this when he got home.

"Agreed." The other two said at the same time as they had their own issues to deal with.

.

.

.

* * *

**And that is the end of the season 1 stuff. The next chapter will be chapter 2 and if all goes well, will deviant from cannon even more since the Sports tournament and the Stain Arc are definitely going to be different, I'll already drawn up the plans for both and can't wait to publish them.**

**AFO isn't a typical villain, I imagine someone that has lived as long as him and controlled so much of the underworld for half as long would know that quirks aren't everything. He understands that a quirk is useless if not used right and the user matters, No he didn't figure out Midoriya is quirkless, that would be impossible for him to do with such little evidence. Though I've already planned out that the League and Tomura specifically will not be Midoriya's arch enemy, the reason is simple. In cannon, both are the successors and students to AFO and All might respectively and as such, inherit their feud and hatred(server dislike in Midoriya's case) for the other. In this story, Midoriya does not receive OFA, whoever does will have that role. As for who that we be, I have yet to decide as I don't want it to be Mirio as he is already great with just Permeation as is and I plan to build on that as is, I want it to be someone in either Class 1-A or 1-B, if you could voice your opinions on the matter, that will be great as I always like having a second and third in these types of matters.**

**Now onto the fight with Nomu, that was Midoriya's own experience shining through as he was the only student present with real world experience with such matters, it was also a point where he demonstrates that he isn't the same as cannon Izuku mentally as I can't imagine sweet Izuku Ok-ing such a plan, never-mind being the creator of such a thing. It's just not in him for such levels of violence. Midoriya himself survived the Nomu blasting him into a fountain because of his armour, we see in the Movie 'The Two Heroes' that Mellissa had developed a support item which could withstand the power of three of All Might's strikes before breaking under the immense power, therefore it would be possible for Izuku to create a armour that was lightweight enough to not slow him down and strong enough to take some serious punishment as no-one can dodge and weave forever.**

**As to why Todoroki was approaching his limit faster than cannon, he had to deal with more threats on the way to the central plaza which so he had used his power much more than he did in cannon. I know that doesn't solve the whole issue but please remember his first hero costume had ice covering half of his body so I can imagine that like Endeavour incorporating fire into his own hero gear(like father, like son they say, though Shoto would sooner freeze be before agreeing with that) This would bring him to his limits faster than if he just used it with regular clothes. Also, I think that he realized that his costume followed a similar thing to his dads and that's why he changed it as he isn't the most…socially aware of the class, certainly not aware enough to see his costume made him look like a background character, a side-kick with a angst issue.**

**And yes, I added an OC to the UA staff but I had mentioned that UA had its own security personal in an earlier chapter and this was a good time to reveal him and my things I added to the hero system in My Hero to further explain how thing work for pros but that will be explained later after the Sports festival. Lastly the notifications I mentioned at the end there, it should be obvious who's are who's based on how they chose to save their loved ones contact info, if you can't guess that, take a minute to think about it before you PM me for answers.**

**Lastly, if you spotted any spelling/grammar/tense errors in this chapter, I apologize now as this was not proof read by another person as I rushed to finish it before Sunday and as you can see, failed to do so.**


	13. Interlude: Quirk Assessment Test

**Alright, before you all start to think this is the next chapter, it isn't. I just posted this as to add a little to your own views on the characters for this story. they will be more but I won't make this regular as I want most updates to be new chapters and not info dumps. As the title implies for this one, the topic is the ****Quirk Assessment Test that Aizawa made them do, I thought it best to post the full results for each test rather then just the overall rankings. this way you as the reader can see where each student stands.**

**Note: Some of the results aren't humanly possible or aren't possible for teenagers to achieve but in a world of super-powers, I think I have some leg-room to work with.**

* * *

50 meter Dash.

The students must run fifty meters straight while using their quirks to improve their mobility. They are judged by their times.

Grip Strength.

The students grasp a hand-held device that reads the force their grip exhibits in kilograms. They are judged by the force they can exert.

Standing Long Jump.

The students use their quirks to clear a sandbox designed for a standing long jump. The pit there were using was a 40m long one. They are judged by the distance they can cover.

Repeated Side Steps.

The students must stand in place and do repeated side steps. They are judged by how many they can do within a timespan of a minute.

Ball Throw.

The students must throw a ball as far as they can, they can do anything that want so long as they don't leave or step out of the circle they must stand in. they are judged by the distance they can throw it.

Distance Run.

The students must run an 800m track and much like the dash, can use their quirks in any capacity so long as they don't hurt the others. They are judged by the time it takes them to finish it.

Seated toe-touch.

The students work in pairs and must complete seated toe-touches while the other holds down their legs to prevent them from rising. They are judged by the amount they can do before they are too tired.

Sit-ups.

They are judged by the number they can complete before they tire.

* * *

**1: Test results: 50 meter Dash:**

1st: Iida (3.04 seconds)

2nd: Midoriya (3.97 seconds)

3rd: Bakugo (4.13 seconds)

4th: Todoroki (4.25 seconds)

5th: Ojiro (5.49 seconds)

6th: Ashido(5.50 seconds)

7th: Aoyama(5.51 seconds)

8th: Asui(5.58 seconds)

9th: Sero (6.20 seconds)

10th: Sato (6.34 seconds)

11th: Tokoyami (6.75 seconds)

12th: Uraraka(7.15 seconds)

13th: Yaoyorozu (7.19 seconds)

14th: Kaminari (7.42 seconds)

15th: Koda (7.97 seconds)

16th: Kirishima (8.30 seconds)

17th: Mineta (8.61 seconds)

18th: Shoji (8.99 seconds)

19th: Jiro (9.00 seconds)

20th: Hagakure (9.62 seconds)

.

Ashido uses her acid to skate along and beat out Aoyama who has to stop mid dash to prevent his stomach issues.

* * *

**2: Test results: ****Grip Strength:**

1st: Shoji (540.0kg)

2nd: Sato (510.4kg)

3rd: Sero (465,5kg)

4th: Yaoyorozu (452.45kg)

5th: Bakugo (71.3kg)

6th: Ojiro (70.9kg)

7th: Kirishima (69.8kg)

8th: Midoriya (60.2kg)

9th: Jiro (56.4kg)

10th: Asui (53.7kg)

11th: Iida (52.7kg)

12th: Todoroki (50.3kg)

13th: Hagakure (49.8kg)

14th: Koda (48.2kg)

15th: Tokoyami (47.8kg)

16th: Ashido (46.2kg)

17th: Kaminari (45.7kg)

18th: Uraraka(44.4kg)

19th: Aoyama (41.2kg)

20th: Mineta (35.0kg)

.

Sato bulks up using sugar to achieve a high score.

Sero uses his tape and some hanging gym equipment to make a makeshift pulley system to score a higher grade, something Aizawa notes.

Momo just makes a machine which does it for her.

Midoriya chooses to do the test without his suit and in impressed by the fact he scored higher than he thought.

* * *

**3: Test Results: Standing Long jump:**

Tied for 1st: Bakugo (Cleared sandbox)

Tied for 1st: Aoyama (Cleared sandbox)

Tied for 1st: Tokoyami (Cleared sandbox)

2nd: Asui (38.2m)

3rd: Midoriya (27.5m)

4th: Ojiro (10.09m)

5th: Yaoyorozu (8.15m)

6th: Jiro (9.15m)

7th: Iida (8.07m)

8th: Sero (7.93m)

9th: Hagakure (7.74m)

10th: Ashido (7.52m)

11th: Uraraka (7.43m)

12th: Todoroki (7.12m)

13th: Kaminari (7.01m)

14th: Sato (6.87m)

15th: Kirishima (6.43m)

16th: Koda (6.36m)

17th: Shoji (6.11m)

18th: Mineta (5.01m)

.

Due to them jumping over the pit entirely, Bakugo, Aoyama and Tokoyami all share first place in this category with Asui taking 2nd.

Midoriya is wearing his suit in this case.

Mineta scores higher than he thought he would as he jumps nearly five times his own body length.

* * *

**4: Test Results: Repeated Side steps:**

1st: Mineta (150)

2nd: Hagakure (122)

3rd: Ojiro (120)

4th: Todoroki (104)

5th: Midoriya (99)

6th: Bakugo (97)

7th: Ashido (86)

8th: Yaoyorozu (83)

9th: Sero (79)

10th: Iida (76)

11th: Asui (68)

12th: Kaminari (67)

13th: Shoji (65)

14th: Tokoyami (63)

15th: Koda (59)

16th: Aoyama (57)

17th: Jiro (55)

18th: Kirishima (53)

19th: Uraraka (51)

20th: Sato (30)

.

Mineta still uses the same trick he did in cannon to score the highest points in this category.

Hagakure places second because she does this type of exercise regularly so it's easier for her.

Todoroki places because he uses this type of exercise to warm himself up so he doesn't need to use his left side.

Sato fails as he is still feeling the drawbacks of his quirk use in the 2nd and 3rd tests and can't focus enough to complete the exercise.

* * *

**5: Test Results: Ball throw:**

1st: Uraraka (∞)

2nd: Bakugo (711.2m)

3rd: Yaoyorozu (708.8m)

4th: Shoji (694.4m)

5th: Sato (691.6,)

6th: Ojiro (465.9m)

7th: Midoriya (464.8m)

8th: Tokoyami (432.3m)

9th: Asui (301.7m)

10th: Sero (289.8m)

11th: Kirishima (200.3m)

12th: Koda (195.1m)

13th: Aoyama (188.8m)

14th: Ashido (182.7m)

15th: Todoroki (180.2m)

16th: Hagakure (173.5m)

17th: Iida( 171.3m)

18th: Kaminari (163.8m)

19th: Mineta (160.1m)

20th: Jiro (156.2m)

.

Momo makes a powerful air bazooka to fire the ball and places third.

Ojiro used his tail to throw the ball as it is more powerful than his arms.

Tokoyami has Dark Shadow spin around him much like a Discus thrower to maximize the distance he can throw it

* * *

**6: Test Results:Distance run:**

1st: Iida (42 seconds)

2nd: Yaoyorozu (54 seconds)

3rd: Midoriya (1.04 minutes)

4th: Todoroki (1.56 minutes)

5th: Bakugo (2.48 minutes)

6th: Asui (2.52 minutes)

7th: Ojiro (2.57 minutes)

8th: Kirishima (2.58 minutes)

9th: Sato (2.59 minutes)

10th: Ashido (3 minutes)

11th: Hagakure (3.02 minutes)

12th: Jiro (3.07 minutes)

13th: Mineta (3.11 minutes)

14th: Kaminari (3.13 minutes)

15th: Uraraka (3.16 minutes)

16th: Tokoyami (3.19 minutes)

17th: Shoji (3.22 minutes)

18th: Sero (3.24 minutes)

19th: Koda (3.28 minutes)

20th: Aoyama (3.32 minutes)

.

Yaoyorozu makes a racing level bicycle and rides it rather the run.

Midoriya is wearing the suit to increase his speed and endurance.

Todoroki does what he did during his entrance exam and uses his freeze as a sort of boost.

Aoyama uses his quirk from time to time but ultimately has to slow down due to stomach cramps.

* * *

**7: Test Results: Seated toe-touch:**

1st: Bakugo (276)

2nd: Todoroki (248)

3rd: Kirishima (234)

4th: Ojiro (221)

5th: Midoriya (213)

6th: Iida (189)

7th: Uraraka (176)

8th: Ashido (174)

9th: Sato (173)

10th: Hagakure (166)

11th: Jiro (153)

12th: Sero (124)

13th: Yaoyorozu (122)

14th: Koda (110)

15th: Asui (103)

16th: Tokoyami (99)

17th: Kaminari (97)

18th: Shoji (94)

19th: Mineta (89)

20th: Aoyama (86)

* * *

**8: Test Results: Sit-ups**

1st: Bakugo (378)

2nd: Midoriya (341)

3rd: Todoroki (338)

4th: Kirishima (246)

5th: Iida (196)

6th: Sato (181)

7th: Hagakure (172)

8th: Uraraka (169)

9th: Jiro (164)

10th: Ojiro (162)

11th: Koda (136)

12th: Sero (131)

13th: Yaoyorozu (127)

14th: Ashido (119)

15th: Kaminari (112)

16th: Shoji (110)

17th: Asui (106)

18th: Mineta (100)

19th: Aoyama (99)

20th: Tokoyami (97)


	14. What we all strive for

**Alright people, it's time to begin season 2! Which means the Sports Festival, Stain, The I-Island Incident, and finally-the finals. It's gonna be much more chaotic then season 1 seeing how there wasn't much they did in it. As you can imagine, I'll be adding to the plot and removing some events here and there as they won't be important to the overall story, others will still happen but off screen. It's also my pleasure to announce that the number of satisfied readers has grown as the number of following members of this site has grown to 539 with favourites increased to 442, that's double for the later and more than double for the former. Please keep up the support and I'll do my best to keep this interesting and engaging. Now, onto the request I asked in chapter 11. I like the fact some of the reviews were legitimately good suggestions while others had arguments which made me stop and think about those individual characters and their roles in the overall plot.**

**UnlawfulGentleman: Hagakure would certainly do well with the spotlight that OFA would grant her since I'm one of those who believe she craves positive attention due to her quirk making her invisible all the time, having the power of the current number one would certainly help her to achieve this. The fact one of the super moves she had currently developed-(in anime)-allows her to be refract all the light-waves hitting her back to blind her opponents makes her quite literally a shining hero that the holder of OFA should be. Combine that with her bubbly, can-do, friendly attitude would certainly make her approachable like All Might.  
**

**Kendo has been shown to be a good successor to the big man in Imperium42's story 'Entropy'-(You should all check it out, it's a great read)-so I don't think I need to list most of the reasons for that other than the fact we know she had a heroic heart after seeing what she did during the summer camp raid and because she has a calm, level head on her shoulder as the class rep for 1-B-(Think about it, she has to keep people with personalities as varied as Monoma, Tetsutetsu and Ibara in line, that's shows skill and patience)-The sheer power of OFA alone would make her a living wrecking ball.  
**

**Shoji doesn't strike me as the type of hero that would even like the attention that OFA would give as he might do down the Edgeshot/Eraserhead route and become an underground hero. Also, how would he explain where this extra power come from? As much as I hate it, we gotta be a little realistic here so unfortunately not everyone can get OFA without having to answer some serious questions as with Midoriya in cannon, people either believe that:  
(A) He was an extremely late bloomer as in the intro for the season, we see images of people in their teens to early adult years developing quirks out of no-where so if he frames his argument right, it's not impossible for people to believe his quirk came in extremely late in life.  
(B) Don't know he was diagnosed as quirkless and assume he never really trained with his power like most other kids, which is why he breaks bones for the first 3 seasons.  
(C) Don't know he was diagnosed as quirkless and assume that his quirk is just one of those which just has a steep price for using it in the manner he does. I mean, Aoyama could only fire off about a dozen laser before his stomach pains got too bad in season 2 and can only hold each blast for a second or 2 till season 3 where on the summer camp, he trains to correct that.**

**Monoma would certainly make good use of it seeing how his body might even have an easier time adapting to the power than anybody else-(bar AFO)-why? His quirk allows him to copy the abilities of others just by touching them, even their hair counts, he can also hold onto those abilities for up to 5 minutes-(season 2) at a time. As far as we know, the only one I don't think he can copy is mutation types such as Shoji's or Ojiro since that would require him to grow a lot of muscle and bone within seconds. The point being that his adaptive body would be able to adapt itself to the massive power gain quite fast, maybe a month or two would be needed. As you said, he could then add OFA boosting properties to the quirks he copies so that the effect is greater than the original ones or even use it to increase how long he can hold onto an abilities or increase the number of abilities he can already stockpile. Lastly, what's to say that the abilities he copies aren't also added to OFA itself? Which would mean if he copied about 200 quirks in his hero career before passing it on then the tenth user would have 209 quirks, plus their own. Add in his intelligence and you got yourself a future OP hero. The only problem is that he…as an ass. Yes, most of that inferiority complex stems from his quirk only allowing to copy others but the fact remains, he is always starting something with 1-A for seemingly no reason and quirk to mock others, All Might would never pick someone like that-(especially if he knew that he likes telling Pony to say rude things to 1-A, he spent time in the US so he must know the struggle of not knowing the local language and how it can be frustrating at times) he got some serious growth to do before he would be worthy of such power.**

**Kisame Hoshigaki: Yes, Tomura will lose his shit at that since he doesn't seem like the kind of guy who thinks quirkless are still equal to everyone else since he mocked Aizawa for his quirk in season 1. AFO would certainly be interested as he was born in a time where the quirkless were still the majority and treated those with quirks like how most mutants are treated in Marvel's X-Men comics, really I'm surprised that AFO didn't turn out like Magneto-(who btw, would love the world that My Hero has created since mutants are the dominate force on earth on both power and number.)  
And yes, Endeavour and Fuyumi have the right to punish the boy, say what you want about his desire to spite his father by not using his hot side, he could have died, his classmates could have died because he was holding back. Besides, he's still doing what Enji wants him to do by becoming a hero with the goal of becoming number 1. I don't think Enji would mind too much in the long run of Shoto does this with only half as power, if anything it'll make him happy as he will be able to say that the child he 'made' performed exactly as he intended him to do by becoming the number one hero in his place, hell the fact he did it with half his strength might just boast the man's dangerously high ego even more as it would mean no challenge or villain was strong enough to get the boy, his greatest creation to use all his power. **

**tacktician: Yes, you're right about that. Midoriya is gonna need villains similar to those that Batman and Iron Man have to deal with in their respective universes. We don't know all that much about the doctor currently working for the LOV but that doesn't have to stop me, the problem however is Tomura is really petty, like petty enough to unleash Nomu's on a city just cause Stain pissed him off. So the good doctor will certainly be his own adversary in the league but not the archenemy due to the fact Tomura would never let anyone other than himself have the pleasure of defeating and/or killing the boy, especially with what I have planned for season's 2 material, Midoriya is gonna give a lot of reasons for Tomura to hate his guts, I can tell you that. Someone like Riddler would work too since Midoriya is gonna take on more of the actual investigative work and work alongside police more so then most heroes. The Stain fight will still happen but as you already know, it's going to play out differently than cannon because the Stain arc will be different as well.**

**Sepherif: Yes grammar and spelling is an issue that I have been trying to deal with but I'll try my best and be slow and more careful with this chapter. As for the main pairing, I know it's odd but that's why I appreciate all those who stuck with the story anyway and realized that despite that, they enjoy reading it. The pairing was chosen to be a unique one as there as many other stories where he's paired with Uraraka, Tsuyu, Mei, Momo, Mina, Kendo, Tokage or just plain harems. They aren't necessarily bad but they a dim in a dozen as they say, too common. But if you think my pairing is odd, check out 'Magic Exists' by ChronoQuantify, it's a great story with great premise, world building, development and use of characters but that main pairing is certainly a hurdle to deal with when you start it but believe me, it's more than worth it. Another thing I found when choosing the pairing was how Uraraka, the girl we'll all sure will end up with Izuku, was originally supposed to be Mt. Lady but it was changed and the two were made different characters and Uraraka was reworked to have a zero gravity quirk instead of size augmentation type.**

**Guesr: You're not wrong, we know next to nothing about most of 1-B besides their quirks, appearance and some basic personality traits. As for Melissa, I got plans for her as is and she will start to have a role in the story in season 2, let me assure you of that.**

**HavcOLtye: He isn't stupid enough to only rely on his tech so like Shouta, Kendo and Ojiro, he took up martial arts for help increase his own bag of tricks and skills. Projectile wings were already in the drawing board but they came down the line so please be patient. Also, I think Hawks would be mighty proud of himself knowing that as young as he is, he helped to inspire the next generation of heroes. **

**Anyway, this went on longer than I thought it would so let's get to the actual chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: What we all strive for**

"**This is a follow-up report on yesterday's incident at the UA rescue training facility where hero course students were attacked by villains**." A news reporter stated as she relayed the events from the following day to the public, at present those watching the broadcast were people moving around the city centre who happened to stop and look up at the jumbo screen on the building. "**According to police investigation, the criminals call themselves the 'League of Villains' and have been plotting to kill All Might who has been teacher at UA since spring of this year.**" The reporter said as the screen changed to show a bird's eye view of the UJS at the time, the video showed both the UA staff and police moving about as they secured the facility as villains were lead to detention buses. "**The police have arrested about 80 villains but at the moment, do not know the whereabouts of their ringleader**." She finished as the news station switched over to sports.

(Meanwhile elsewhere)

"_Greetings. It feels like summer is just around the corner. As for you, sir, I hope that this letter finds you well. As you may already know, I've been a teacher here at UA high school since spring and have joined those whose task it is to train, mould and guide the next generation. I thought to find someone worthy to inherit my power among the most promising students aiming to become heroes.  
However, before I took up my post at UA, I met a young boy. He may have no quirk to call his own but none the less, he works hard and strives to become a hero that protects the people and saves those in need. He reminded me of myself, like I was all those years ago as you probably remember. You wouldn't believe what this young man has created to help in on his quest, it was like watching Dave in one of his creative fervours back in the day, he has this…drive to help people the likes of which that you only see once or twice in a generation, however I've decided that he isn't a candidate to inherit my power. Not because he isn't worthy but because he wants to prove that even those without a quirk can still do good in this modern world, he wants to prove himself to the world and as his teacher, I cannot help but want to help him to achieve this goal.  
And he already started to do so, his performance during the entrance exam was something none of us teachers expected as even though it was set up as a contest, he still took the time to assist others whenever possible without hesitation and charges on into danger to protect someone he didn't even know. He had made a place for himself here at UA and has done nothing but prove that his goal isn't as impossible as we and the rest of the world thought it could be. He will be a great hero someday, of that I'm sure.  
However this brings us to my current dilemma, as a man who spent his life fighting evil and saving people, I have little knowledge and experience in teaching these skills to the next generation. I know that I'm asking a lot of you but it would be of great help if you could impart some of your own teaching experience onto your former student. Please take care of yourself as the seasons change. I'll continue to keep you inform of the events happening here to the best of my ability._

_Sincerely, Toshinori Yagi_."

"A boy acknowledged by Toshinori, huh? He must be something then." A small elderly looking man in a white and yellow hero costume said as he put down the letter All Might had sent him. 'Hmmm, maybe I'll call in that favour for this one. These young fools don't really respect their elders like they should.'

(Later that day – UA main building)

"We have investigated the group calling itself the 'League of Villains and," Detective Tsukauchi read out his report to the UA staff. It had been a full day since the incident and he decided it was best to inform the staff of what they were dealing with, this was also one of the few times he wore a full suit with no trench-coat whatsoever. "There does not appear to be anyone registered with the name of Shigaraki in his 20s or 30s with a quirk that allows him to disintegrate whatever he touches." He reported, keeping his tone level and head straight. "We hit the same results with the villain going by Kurogiri with a warp gate type quirk. They are most likely aren't using their real names or they aren't registered citizens at all." He continued as he flipped the page of the report he was reading. "In order, these are people who have unregistered quirks that are current members of the underbelly of society."

"You mean that we know nothing of substance about them…" Vlad King said, displeased with the lack of results.

"We are currently running their quirks through the national quirk registry database to see if we can't find citizens with quirks similar is not identical to theirs. We hope that we can identify possible family of the two to learn more about their backgrounds." Tsukauchi said as they had already thought of alternative ways of identifying their suspects. This way, they'll have to a hit somewhere if these people are even Japanese to begin with.

"None the less, time isn't on our side, we must hurry." Snipe spoke up for the first time. "Once their leader, Shigaraki's gun wounds heal, they try again, no doubt. It'll be a pain." He finished his thought as both Nezu and All Might listened to his opinion of the matter.

"Ringleader, huh?" Yagi said to himself as he picked up the briefcase he brought with him and put it on the table.

"What's the matter, All Might?" The white furred principal asked, bring everyone attention to him. "Are you…upset that you couldn't go to the USJ?" He asked the number one.

"No, I've come to accept that was soley because of my faults in not leaving the hero work to others but," Yagi relied as he dug through the briefcase for a second till he found what he was looking for and pulled out some stapled together papers. "I spoke with young Midoriya about this Shigaraki and what he to say was…revealing." He said as he quickly turn over the first page to look over the contents.

"How so?" Alfred asked, any info on the suspects would be helpful in designing security measures against them.

"He said that attack itself was bold, extremely bold to the point where most would give up before it starts but it was also well planned, all those incidents around town were meant to wear us thin. The attack itself was aimed for the UJS when there would be a full class but only 3 teachers. We discussed it in length that whoever planned that assault…wasn't Shigaraki." Yagi said. The first part wasn't too hard to believe as they had already come to that same conclusion but the second part of that statement was surprising.

"Why not." Midnight asked him.

"From the way he carried himself. Midoriya noted that Shigaraki was too mentally unstable and immature to plan such a complex attack. He would monologue like some TV villain, bragged about the abilities of his…Nomu," Yagi had to pause for a moment as like everyone else present, he couldn't believe someone would do such a thing to another human being. "And although he didn't say much about his own quirk, it wasn't needed as it wasn't subtle. And when things didn't go his way, he would become visible upset and complain and in Midoriya's own words '_started to bitch and whine like a child who was told to go to bed_'. And although the choice of language is crude…" Yagi started a bit of chuckle as it was clear Midoriya wasn't happy when he wrote that last bit.

"It's foolish to through away the advantage of an unknown quirk or in this case, quirks like that. More so when fighting seasoned heroes such as is the case with the teaching staff here." Nezu finished as a part of fighting villains was not knowing what type of quirk they may have, true there were cases where it was obvious but not so much on others such as Tokoyami, whose avian features would pull one to the wrong conclusion on the nature of his quirk.

"'_He made immature, wild statements with as straight a face as one could have with a damn disembodied human hand for a mask. Bragged about his possessions and allies like some playground rick kid bragging about having the latest or most expensive toy. He thought everything would go his way and as a result, didn't bother to have back-up plans. From my limited interactions with him and my own experience with 'assholes', my impression of the villain known as Tomura Shigaraki is that he is nothing more than a grown man who hasn't gotten rid of his childish sense of omnipotence, a man child in every sense of the term_.'" Yagi finished reading the page as he set the papers down. "I think it's safe to take young Midoriya's observation and opinions as he has shown to be quite intelligent." Yagi said as it wasn't a bad assessment by any means, far from it as it.

"A child with power? That never ends well." Vlad King said as the cases of such were always a pain to deal with.

"Could it be that he never received quirk counselling that every child is required to receive in elementary school?" Midnight asked as all children were required by law to put placed in counselling for the first two years of elementary school to prevent this very type of incident.

"Well, what does that have to do with anything?" Snipe asked the skinny form of the number one pro.

"We arrested 80 villains the other day at the UJS but they were all nothing more than small timers, violent drug addicts and street thugs that normally hide in back alleys" Tsukauchi said as he watched as most of them were loading up and transporting to a holding facility till further notice, it didn't take too long for all their records to by pulled afterwards.

"The problem here that they all agreed with this Shigaraki person enough as to follow him in an attack on a top hero school, knowing that pros and police would ascend on them if word got out." Tsukauchi went on, hinting to them that something much worse was afoot.

"Our modern society is saturated with heroes, now more than ever with 1,000s more joining the work force every year which means that the villainous parts of society that traditionally have been oppressed will be drawn to that kind of simple-minded evil." Tsukauchi finished, getting everyone to pause as they implications of such madness begun to sink in. "It wouldn't be the first time such numbers of villains have risen under the leadership of one insane madman." Tsukauchi said as he covered the power part of his face with his report, the temperature of the room dropping as the event he was implying wasn't one that was taught in schools for a reason. Yagi reached for his old wound as he recalled a face of someone…

…a monster he never wished to see again.

"That is true." Alfred said as he recalled when Great Britain had to deal with a similar menace 30 years prior…central Manchester was devastated by the event.

"There are certainly plenty of people with quirks they don't know what to do with." Snipe added as most low criminals were made up of such individuals.

"This is alarming, though…"Midnight said but paused at the end.

"Yes, traditionally such a large build-up of the negative aspects of society are more…detectable. But this time it has been happening right under our noses without any of us the wiser." Nezu stated, bring all attention back to him. "I believe that Midoriya was right when he stated Shigaraki didn't plan this, he may have a role in it but he's no mastermind." He finished as he was in agreement with Midoriya on the matter, there was a puppet master controlling the underworld, one they needed to flush out and defeat.

"Well thanks to you heroes, we have been able to devote more time and resources into this investigation. We'll expand our search network and continue to aid you in arresting these perpetrators." Tsukauchi said as he put his report away. "Also, All Might would you have more of Midoriya's thoughts on this? First-hand accounts are always useful in investigations." He asked, he wanted to see for himself what this kid had to say.

"I do, Midoriya wrote a 17 page report about the UJS incident based on the points of view of himself, young Bakugo and young Todoroki." Yagi said as he passed the papers to him allowing the detective to see that they were written with a pen, not printed. Another thing that shocked those in the room was the fact the kid wrote an after action report 17 pages long. "The funny part was that he said he'll pass on the main one once he can interview the rest of his classmates and get their experiences for future study purposes." Yagi remark didn't do much to calm them down as even Nezu was surprised as the details they boy was going to put into this.

"That kid's definitely through, he would have made a great detective…or investigative reporter" Snipe said after a couple seconds.

"In man-child" Nezu said to himself before he turned to look his staff in the eyes. "In some ways, he is very much like our students. He still has room to grow. Which makes me wonder…" he said, getting all of them to lean forward in their seats. "If there is some mastermind behind all this and he or she is trying to cultivate that malice…" Nezu asked them all, the mere possibility of such a thing scaring them more than most would admit. Though Alfred kept his thoughts to himself on the matter.

"If that is true, this nation will have to gear up for the worst." Yagi said as that wasn't an event he was looking forward to, not one bit.

* * *

(While this meeting was happening – The Midoriya household)

'The Day after the attack on the USJ, school was closed temporality but it was hard to take it easy.'

'Recovery girl wasn't lying about calling our parents, we weren't even off school grounds before our parents showed up to scold and/or hug us before we were basically thrown into the cars and carted home,' 'While not all our parents, Endeavour was a no show, don't know why so Todoroki's sister picked him up.' Midoriya thought to himself as he laid on his bed, his real bed in his actual bedroom. His mom had also decreased the amount of time he could spent in his lab till he got better. Currently he was on the phone with a friend of his. One he didn't get to see all that often.

"_**And now I'm been prohibited from physical exercise for a week**_." Midoriya said over the phone. If anyone was present in the room with him, they would have heard him say that but unlike most times, Izuku was speaking in English.

"_**Don't feel too bad about Izuku, it just shows she cares**_." Melissa said over the line, sounding like she was making something but going by the time-zone difference, it must have been 4 in the morning on I-island right about now.

"_**Yeah I know but…**_" Midoriya started he always hated being idle when his hands could be doing something.

"_**How about we take your mind off that? You wanna hear some good news?**_" Melissa asked him as she took another spoon full of breakfast.

"_**Sure, fire away blonde bombshell**_." Midoriya shot back with a chuckle.

"_**Hahaha, I wonder how your girlfriend would react to that?**_" Melissa replied, though Midoriya was able to catch how she sounded very displeased to say the least.

"_**Probably laugh since she knows how much you hate it**_." Midoriya said as he laughed at that one, knowing he won that round.

"_**Touché,**_" The American girl relented. "_**Anyway, we just got the sample you sent**_." She said as she got the notification about his package arriving in her lab.

"_**Good, I was lucky the police didn't confiscate both gauntlets**_." Midoriya said as he was kinda pissed off them they took the gauntlet as 'evidence'.

"_**Oh yeah, because this is so much better**_." Melissa stated as she finished off her cereal.

"_**It isn't illegal if that's what you're saying, and yes…I checked**_." Midoriya answered as he figured that would be a concern of hers.

"_**Still, I feel uneasy about this**_." Melissa said as she stood up and went over to the kitchen sink, looking out at the dark Los Angeles sky.

"_**If there's anywhere that can identify those different DNA strands, its I-island.**_" Midoriya stated, absolutely confident in their skills and equipment.

"_**Well yeah we can but my father would first need to speak with the UN human records department before we could match it to anyone**_." Melissa said with a small frown as she started to wash her bowl and place it on the drying rack.

"_**And he will get that approval, your dad's a good man. Once they hear about this, they'll agree**_." Midoriya said as he got up and moved over to his computer to search up on the UN human's record department. The department itself wasn't too old as he learned in middle school it was founded around 55 years ago.

"_**And about the other…matter?**_" Melissa asked as she came to a stop by the kitchen table.

"_**I'll keep quiet about it for now, at least until I get my hands on more information**_." Midoriya answered as the topic they were discussing was his assumption on the spy, he had told her earlier as he figured he needed to tell people he trusted…and were safe from the reach of these villains.

"_**Be safe over there, you're not even a pro yet so don't do something stupid**_." Melissa asked of him as she looked at a family photo hanging from the wall, in it was with her deceased mother, it had been almost a decade since she passed on but it still hurt to think about it.

"_**Me? Do something stupid? Name one time**_." Midoriya asked with a fake offended tone, getting a laugh out of the girl.

"_**Would you like that list in order of date or alphabetical?**_" She asked him as she returned to her room to get ready for her early morning jog, she had to keep in shape somehow.

"_**Oh ha-ha, I spill wasabi on my shirt one time**_." Midoriya conceded the victory to her as he recalled that fun New year's party in the states.

**knock knock**

"Izuku…?" Inko asked her son through the door.

"_**Hold on**_," Midoriya said as he moved the phone away from his ear and placed it to his chest. "Yes Mother?"

"Supper's ready." Inko informed him through the door.

"Okay mom, I'll be right there." Midoriya said as he heard her walk away, most likely to get seated for dinner. Once he was sure she was moving away he returned to the call. "**I gotta go…yeah…you too, talk to you soon**." And with that, he ended the call and through his phone onto the bed before collapsing into his desk chair, still feeling tired from the previous day's events.

"[Sign]" He let out as he messaged his forehead as a thought come to mind. 'I spy? In UA? I don't like the thought of it but if it's a possibility….' He thought to himself, worried what this could mean…

He would need to bring this up with Aizawa as soon as he could.

* * *

"Today, I decided we deserved some more tasty so we having port cutlet bowls!" Inko said with a smile as she waved her hand over the prepared meal for two as the two sat down to eat.

"Thank you." Izuku said as he reached over the food with his good arm. His other one was still in a cast since Recovery girl said it'll only come off in a few days.

"So how is Mellissa, is she doing okay?" Inko asked as she sipped some water.

"Yes mother," Izuku replied as he took a bite out of some meat. "She and Dave-sama are visiting some family in the states right but they should return to I-island in a few days." He explained further.

"Goodness, it must still be early morning over there." Inko replied as she could only imagine how early it was on the American west coast.

"4:21am if you want to be specific." Izuku added as he had already did the math. "But she's awake since she does those early morning jogs." He finished as he knew his mom would ask why Melissa was awake so early.

"I hope she keeps safe, the crime rate in the states is no joke." Inko said with a frown as the crime rate in the US hadn't really changed since the days before quirks, of anything it got worse.

"Well she has a Doberman, a golden retriever and that pepper spray I got her, I think she will be just fine." Izuku said to cheer her up, remembering how she introduced him to her dog…and how they nearly bit his head off for trying to pet them.

"Of before I forget, your father called earlier today," Inko said as her frown disappeared and a smile replaced it. "He'll said that he'll be able to come home for a couple weeks." She relayed the good news as she could finally see her husband again after so long.

"Really, it's been over 7 months since he was last home." Izuku cheered, his father always had something new to talk about. It could be a new plant, or a new species of animal he help to document.

"You know your father, always working." Inko said, sure he stayed away for so long but she knew it was both his work and passion, plus most of the countries he worked in were relatively safe from frequent villains attacks. Though he had been journeying to I-island more and more these days to place his research into their databanks.

* * *

(The next day at UA – with class 1-A)

"Hey, did you guys see the news last night?" Hagakure asked fellow classmates Shoji and Ojiro who both happened to be seated near her.

"Yeah." Ojiro responded weakly, he wasn't too used to talking to girls.

"Did you see how everyone in class was on-screen for like a second?" She asked them, from the movement of her uniform they could tell she was rather excited about it. "Well everyone except Todoroki, Bakugo and Midoriya, they had already been taken to Recovery girl by then." She corrected.

"Yeah, my folks had questions about that." Shoji answered simply, not one for conversation.

"I didn't stand out at all." Hagakure complained as she leaned into her seat in apparent sadness, it was hard to tell with her as you only had her tone to go on.

"That's true…" Shoji said, not really offering anything.

"Well its kind hard to stand out when your…you know," Ojiro said as he recalled one of the news broadcast from the other night and although the girl was in front of the group, her invisibility made that a moot point. "Looking like that." He finished delicately.

"But man," Kaminari said as he looked back towards Kirishima. "All the big channels made a big deal out of it." He finished with a small smile as he was kinda exciting when all those people were asking him about it on the way to school.

"It was little surprising." Kirishima agreed with him only for Jiro to debunk that.

"Can you blame them?" She asked the two of them as he played with her left earphone jack. "The hero course that keeps on pumping out some of the best pros was attacked." Jiro finished as when she put it that way, it made sense why this was so big.

"Who knows what would have happened if the teachers didn't show up when they did." Sero added as he did exactly what he said he'll do and went home, cried like a baby in his mother's arms, ate a whole tub of ice-cream and passed out on the couch.

"Stop that Sero!" Mineta cried as from seat, looking scared out of his mind. "Just thinking about its making me wet my-!" he would have went on if not for a very angry retort.

"Shut up and be quiet you shitty grape stain!" Bakugo yelled at him, making even more scared as he fell into his seat. "Even scum has more balls then you!" He added with a sneer as he turned around to face the front.

"As brutal as ever, Bakugo?" Midoriya asked him as he read through one of his notebooks.

"What's it to you Deku!" Bakugo yelled as he turned around again, this time to face his eternal rival and life-long annoyance, at least in his opinion.

'And here we go again.' The rest of the class thought to themselves as they saw the two about to start another argument. Lucky for them, Sato decided to speak up and break the tension.

"But man, too bad All Might wasn't there, he would have sent them all falling with a single punch." Sato said as he would have paid good money to see that.

"I believe he was decided that he had to remain on the main campus in case of ruffians had another attack planned." Tokoyami answered as all though he would have liked to see the pro in action, he was already busy with another equally important duty.

'Almost time.' Midoriya thought to himself as he looked at the class clock. "Alright, everyone make sure your seated, homeroom's about to start." He announced as he stood up to get everyone's attention.

"We're already seated man." Sero said as he wasn't wrong, just about everyone was in their seats.

"Mineta?" Midoriya said without even turning around, getting the boy to pause as he reached for Momo's desk, only for a long ranged tongue slap to knock him back into his eat. "Now we're all seated, thank you Tsu." Midoriya said as he turned to the frog girl and gave a small bow and smile before sitting down himself.

"Kero." Was her response.

"Hey Tsu who's…" Ashido begun to ask as she leaned back but nearly fell if not for the girl she was talking to holding up the chair for her. "Gonna teach homeroom today?" Ashido asked.

"Don't know, Aizawa-sensei should still be on hospital recovering from his injuries, kero." Tsu started to responded but was interrupted when the classroom door slid open and standing right there was someone they weren't expecting.

"Good morning." Aizawa said like he wasn't wrapped up in more bandages then an Egyptian mummy.

.

.

.

"Aizawa-sensei, you're back too soon!" The whole class basically yelled at the man.

"I heard about loving your job but this guy takes pro to a whole new level!" Kaminari yelled, his opinion shared by more than a few of the others.

"Sir!" Iida asked as his arm shot up. "Should you not be resting up?" he asked the man who just walked over to the teacher's podium right in front.

"He doesn't look all right to me." Uraraka said to herself, worried about his health.

"My well-being doesn't matter right now," Aizawa shot down their question on his health with his usual tired, no nonsense tone. "Especially when the fight isn't over yet." He added cryptically at the end.

"Fight?" Bakugo asked.

"Don't tell me…"Midoriya said as he rubbed his forehead.

"The villains?!" Mineta squeaked in fear.

"The UA sports festival is drawing near." Aizawa said to them with a straight face.

.

.

.

"That's a super normal school event!" Everyone said at the same.

"The Sports Festival?" Kaminari asked as he wasn't expecting things to just continue on.

"Oh yes, that just a normal school-!" Kirishima started to cheer but was silenced when Kaminari pushed his face away.

"Wait a minute." Kaminari said before Jiro took over from there.

"Is it really okay to have the sports festival so soon after the villain snuck in that that?" The punk rock girl asked their teacher.

"What if they try to attack us again during the festival or something like that...?" Ojiro added his own concerns to that as well.

"Those were my as well as Vlad King's concerns that we raised at the teacher's meeting but it was decided that such a showing would show the world that our crisis handling management is as solid as a rock." Aizawa informed them before he continued. "None the less, the security in and around the venue will be increased to five times that of previous years just in case the villains try and pull something." He finished to assure them things would be like the USJ, not with all those pros and cops around.

"However there was another reason for this." Aizawa said as he eyed each and every student. "Above all else, our sports festival is a huge change for your students." He informed them all.

"But is that a reason to keep it going?" Mineta asked. "It's just a festival of sports."

"Just a festival?" Now Midoriya spoke up before he turned to face the shortest member of their class. "Mineta, you have watched the UA Sports festival before, haven't you?" He asked him, wondering if the boy spent all his time with smut.

"Of course I have. That's not what I mean." Mineta defended himself, you would have to be either an idiot or hero hater to not watch the US sports festival at least once.

"Our sports festival is one of the biggest events of the year here in Japan and to some extent, the world. In the past, the Olympics were called a festival of sports and the whole country was crazy about them. As you know, with reductions in scale and population, they're now a shell of their former glory." Aizawa explained to them the facts of the matter. "And now for Japan, what has now taken the place of those Olympics is the US Sports festival." He went on as all of them could recall how large the crowds watching the sports festival could get.

"There's also the fact that almost every pro hero in Japan will also be watching out performance." Yaoyorozu added on. "Scouting us for potential sidekicks." She finished as she vowed to make sure she did her best.

"That I know and understand." Mineta said after a moment as that little dib bit sunk in.

"She's right you know, it's typical for hero course students to join other pro hero agencies as sidekicks once they graduate." Kaminari explained since the success rate for those who started their own agencies right off the bat was like 10%. Only the extremely lucky or talented could so do.

"A lot of people miss their chance to be independent after that and become eternal sidekicks, though." Jiro said before she turned to her friend with a straight face. "Kaminari, I feel like you'll be one of them. Since your dumb" She told him, leaving him to cry his heart out at her cruel jabs to his pride as a man.

"Of course, joining a famous pro hero agency will get you more experience on the job and popularity, time is limited." Aizawa told them the honest truth as having connections always goes a long way in building your own success.

"If you expect to go pro, then the path to your future will open at this event." He told them seriously as he looked them over. "One chance a year." He looked over to Bakugo who will no doubt make great use of this. "A total of just three chances." His gaze turned to Iida and Uraraka, both had good quirks to work with but were too rigged in Iida's case while Uraraka had little combat experience to help her. "No aspiring hero can afford to miss this event." Finally his gaze landed on Yaoyorozu, Todoroki, Tsuyu and Kirishima, all of them too hard working to not take this chance.

"If you understand that, then don't you dare slack off on your preparations." He finished his lecture to the class as he went over to his desk.

"Yes Sir!"

"Homeroom is dismissed." And with that, everyone got up to head over to their next class.

* * *

(Lunchtime)

"Even though all that stuff happened, I'm getting really excited!" Kirishima yelled with a smile, he could feel his blood pumping.

"If we put on a good show and stand out, we'll have taken our first steps to becoming real pros!" Sero agreed with him.

"It was worth coming to UA." Sato added as he pumped his fists together, this would be a great chance for them.

"Ojiro, I'm getting kinda of nervous now." Hagakure said to the tailed boy as she stood in front of her table. "I need to stand out at the sports festival!" She said as she started to cheer.

"Yeah but the pros might not notice you unless you try really hard…" Ojiro said as he kept his thoughts to himself. 'And wore a bright neon outfit.'

"Of dear, what shall I do?" Aoyama asked…no-one in particular. "I stand out just by standing still, so the scout won't be able to take their eyes off me." He asked as he did his usual poses.

"Maybe if we cover you with mud, they'll look else-where." Ashido snickered while covering up her smile with her hands.

"Tu n'oserais pas!(You wouldn't dare!)" The blonde pretty boy yelled as she covered his hair with his hands as if she had the mud on her.

"Man you lucky Shoji," Kaminari said as he looked over the silent giant. "You brawn stands out on its own."

"There's no point if I cannot show them my usefulness." Shoji denied the praise.

"I think you'll stand out too. But for all the wrong reasons." Jiro said as she could imagine him overusing his power.

"When will you let that go?!" He yelled as he fell out of his seat.

"Everyone sure is getting into the swing of things." Midoriya said as he walked over to Iida's seat.

"And you not?" The assistant asked as he got up from his seat. "We enrolled here to become heroes, so of course we would get fired up." Iida finished as he started to swing his fist in and out like some kind of boxer…who had to use the bathroom real bad.

"Iida, you have a unique way of showing you fired up. It's weird." Tsuyu said as she and Mina grabbed their lunches and got ready to head out.

"Midoriya, don't you feel the same?" Iida asked, completely ignoring the girl's honest but brutal jab.

"Of course I do…"Midoriya started but paused when he saw Tokoyami looking at his phone in the corner. The boy didn't display much emotions but Midoriya liked to think he could recognise the looks of concern and frustration in his eyes. "Hold up a moment." Midoriya excused himself from the conversation as he walked over to his friend.

"Tokoyami," He called out to get his attention. "Everything okay?" He asked the boy, now up close he really didn't look all that hot. Something must have come up.

"[sigh] it appears that the hands of fate are not my alley this day. I have to attend to…matters." Tokoyami said, purposely leaving out any details as he had no intention of sharing with the rest of the class, though Midoriya picked up on what he was hinting to.

"Sure man, I'll tell our next teacher you'll be a bit late." Midoriya told him as he patted his shoulder in a show of support.

"My gratitude is yours Midoriya, I shall make haste." Tokoyami replied with a small, thankful smile as he gathered up his things, school bag included and left the class.

"What was the issue with Tokoyami?" Iida asked as he had walked over to see what the issue was but only caught him saying he'll be back soon.

"It's not my place to say but he has some…things he has to deal with." Midoriya told him, keeping his friends private life, just that. 'At least he was able to make it this long without incident. I'll have to take to him after class.' He thought to himself as it was surprising that nothing had happened sooner.

"Hmmm, normally I'll be very upset about a student leaving school before the last bell but if the class rep believes this a warranted case, I shall follow your lead." Iida said after thinking about for a moment and decided to follow the shorter boy's lead, he hadn't lead them astray yet after-all.

"Thank you Iida, this is a rather delicate matter as is." Midoriya thanked him as they both went over to the class rep's seat so Midoriya could fetch his lunch as Iida already had his in hand.

"Midoriya…Iida..." A classmate called out to them. "Let's do our best in the sports festival." Uraraka said to them both, an air of determination and fury around her that was honestly, quite scary.

"Uraraka! Y-your face! It's…" Iida pointed out as he didn't think the girl was capable of such a thing.

"What's with her? You don't look carefree at all." Ashido asked as she peaked over Midoriya's shoulder. "Even though that's what your name means." She added. Mineta was gonna made some lewd comment about it but he found himself once more slapped by Asui's tongue.

"Not even." She croaked without even turning to look at him.

"Everyone! I'm gonna do my best!" Uraraka yelled with a fire in her eye as she pumped out her fist into the air.

"y-Yeah…!" Iida and Midoriya said as they hesitantly did the same.

"I'm gonna do my best!" She turned to Sate, Jiro and Sero and did the same.

"Yeah…Sure" Sero said with a weak smile as he joined her.

"What's with her?" Sate asked Jiro as he did the same.

"Don't know, her personality is all over the place." Jiro said as she just went with the flow to make things easier.

"Come to think of it, I never asked her…" Midoriya thought to himself as he looked towards Uraraka as she cheered for herself.

* * *

(Lunch Rush Eatery Cafeteria)

"Uraraka." Midoriya called out to her as they walked over to the cafeteria.

"Yes Midoriya." Uraraka said as she turned to face him and Iida.

"Why did you decide to attend UA and become a pro hero?" Midoriya asked her, he was curious why she chose this career path.

"Huh? Um…because…" Uraraka stuttered as she looked for a proper way of voicing her thoughts.

"Is it embarrassing or something?" Iida asked her as she didn't look all that comfortable saying it aloud.

"It kinda is…promise you won't laugh?" Uraraka asked them with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Of course we won't, we are not only your classmates but your friends as well." And of course, Iida had to do some weird arm movements as he said that but they knew he was honest, just sort of hyper.

"Well…" She hesitated but decided to rip the band-aid off quickly and get it over with. "I'm doing it for the money."

"What?" Iida stopped as her response registered in his head.

"Money?!" Midoriya had also stopped as that wasn't an answer he was expected. "So you want to become a pro hero….for money?" He asked her, just to be sure he heard that right.

"To boil it down simply, yes." Uraraka confirmed as she furiously rubbed the back of head in awkwardness "It's such an unwholesome reason I know. You two have such admirable motivations and I'm just here for the pay-check, it's embarrassing." She tried to downplay it whole bowing in shyness at what she thought was a shallow goal.

"Why? Why would it not be admirable to have a goal to support your livelihood?" Iida asked her was he rose his arms above his straight. He may come from a family that valued heroics and good deeds but that didn't mean he wasn't realistic, living was expensive and there were many pros that did this kind of work for the pay-check, there were even a couple of his brother's side-kicks who admitted that.

"He's not wrong, it's just unexpected." Midoriya said in agreement with their speedster friend, he already knew that not everyone had 'pure' goals in pursuing the pro hero career but that didn't mean they didn't go good for both the populace and society.

"My family owns a construction company, but we haven't gotten any work in a while so we're flat broke." Uraraka begun to explain, not looking like she enjoyed thinking about it. "This isn't really something to tell other though…" She said feeling blue at the thought of her family's…less than ideal financial situation.

"Construction." Iida said as both he and Midoriya took on identical thinking poses, if she didn't know any better, she'll say it was planned.

"Oh! With her quirk she'll be able to keep cost really low once she gets her license." Midoriya said as it thought about all the good she could do for them.

"She could make any raw material float, eliminating the need for heavy lifting machinery." Iida added his two cents as it made perfect sense, she would be the best asset for construction.

"Right? That's what I told my dad when I was little!" Uraraka said as she pointed towards them, happy they came to the same conclusion she did years ago.

"But…" She lost that vigour as she went on to explain what her parents told her when she told them her plans. "I'll definitely become a pro hero and make money so that my parents can take it easy." She finished though in a confident note, at that moment the light from outside striking her just right so that she looked more assured of herself.

.

.

.

(sniff, sniff)

"Midoriya, are you crying?!" Uraraka asked as Midoriya started cry in the middle of the hallway for crying out loud! They were lucky they were the only ones present.

"Bravo! Uraraka Bravo!" Clearly he wasn't the only one having odd reactions as Iida…praised her as he did some overhead claps to go along with the praise.

"I'm crying because that was one of the most sincere and pure-hearted reason to become a pro hero that I've ever heard." Midoriya explained as he wiped away his tears with his sleeve. "Truly a women among girls!"

After that little session, the small group continued it make their way over the cafeteria to have their lunch.

'I guess that when you factor in everything, we all have our own reasons to become heroes. Sure some do just cause it was a childhood wish and nothing more but…' Midoriya thought to himself as he looked out the windows as they walked. 'We all have something that we strive for in life. I want to be able to help as many people as possible. Bakugo has always wanted nothing less than perfection so he seeks to become the number one hero, Iida wishes to honour his family legacy and add on to their good name and now we learn Uraraka wants to ease the burden on her parents who she loves so much.' He continued the thought as he smiled at each and every mental image that travelled through his mind's eye. However another thought went through his mind and caused him to frown deeply.

'And Fumikage….'

.

.

.

* * *

'He wants to power to be able to escape the darkness with some precious to him…' He finished off the thought, at the same time Tokoyami had just boarded a train taking him home. His focus only on his phone as he read over the text he had gotten during class.

'Just a little bit longer, I just need a little more time.' Fumikage begged as he felt dread pouring into his veins.

'_There's been an accident with you sister, please get home as soon as you can – Uncle'_

.

.

.

**Okay and that marks the beginning to season 2 and all the goodies that come with it.  
As the chapter name implies, I try to flush out the characters reasons for wanted to be heroes, don't worry Tokoyami's past and family details will be explained in time bit in similar manner to thee shadowy edgelord, I'll wait till a better time.**

**I also used this chapter as a info block for all of you wondering when the Shields will make their appearance because yes, we'll see them before the I-island arc and yes, we'll see Izuku's father for the first time and because he has no cannon appearance to go off, I can practically do what I want with his appearance and personality.**

**Also I removed the scene where All Might asked Izuku to join him for lunch for three reasons. The first being that he wanted to give Midoriya that prep talk which Aizawa already covered. And the second, he wanted some time alone with his successor, a moot point in this story. The third and final one is so Todoroki has less reason to suspect any connection between All Might and Midoriya as we see he approached Midoriya thinking he was All Might's secret love child which when you look at it from the cast's POV, makes some sense as they both have similar power sets-(and for the first 2 season and Summer Camp Raid arc of season 3, Izuku like Midoriya favours punches rather than kicks and likes to scream 'smash' whenever they land a hit, hell Izuku went so far as to use some of the same names for his attacks as All Might)-All Might's takes a liking to him pretty quirk as they it was clear to clear that those two had a bond going one between them and to make matters worse we are yet to see Izuku's real father so it might come out that not even Katsuki actually knows what Hisashi looks like, he also takes after his mother in just about everything so it not like you would know from looking at him.**

**Also, before any of you start asking, All Might still has the full 3 hours of hero work in had in the beginning of season 1 for two reasons as well.**

**1 – He hasn't pass down OFA therefore still has the figurative 'torch' rather than the 'embers' we see in season 3 when he fights All for One.**

**2 – He has yet to do any of the cannon things he did which shortened that time such as taking down the sludge villain for a second time or pushing himself against Nomu.**

**Next chapter will continue on this flow and will have more moments you would want to remember so please, follow favourite and leave a review. I enjoy reading them and seeing your input.**


	15. The quiet Days

**And it's time…for the pre-events leading up to the Sports festival. I know that some of you aren't happy that I'm postponing the Sports Festival for the next chapter but there is reason for my madness. I want to give more light to the training the preparation that everyone is putting in for the festival itself as since Izuku had a different set of friends then cannon, things will go down differently. Another reason is to make amends. It has been pointed to me that Yu hasn't gotten nearly as much screen time as she deserves, especially because I made her a main character. She hasn't made an appearance since chapter 9 and for that, I apologies. I followed the cannon flow a bit too much and cut her out as a consequence of that. I'll try and include her into the story, in fact she's due for another appearance in this chapter.**

**Onward then, I hope you all enjoy the chapter and to Wall(Guest) and Scandalf, sorry once more.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: The quiet Days**

(UA High – End of the School Day)

"Wh-What's going on?" Uraraka asked as she stared at the door. It was the end of the school day and the class was getting ready to leave and return home for the day but they found themselves blocked as when Uraraka slid the door open, they found a giant crowd of students waiting for them.

"What business do you have with Class 1-A?" Iida asked as the rose his arm but bent it at the elbow, doing a half upwards chop.

"We got places to be you know!" Mineta said with a frown. "What'd you come her for anyway?"

"Dumbass, they're scouting out the competition. We are the ones who made it out of a villain attack." Bakugo explained with an irritated but somehow calm looking demeanour as he walked to the doorway. "They probably want to check us out before the sports festival."

"And to think, that's Bakugo in neutral." Midoriya muttered as he looked over to the scared purple ball-haired student, no doubt he was scared for his well-being if he somehow managed to anger the blonde.

"There's no point in doing stuff like this. Out of my, you extras!" And like that, Bakugo made all present aware of his less than friendly attitude and even lower levels of patience. His words did not calm the crowd, if anything if angered them and made it more and more likely a fight might just break out.

"Stop calling people extras just because you don't know them!" Iida scolded him as he chopped his arm in the boy's direction.

"You idiot! Do you _want_ to paint a big red target on the entire class's back? We don't need _more_ enemies!" Midoriya yelled at Bakugo, who in response to both class rep and assistant words, said nothing.

"I came here to see that the famous class-A was like," A voice said out of the blue from the crowd, those in the front could see someone moving through the mass of bodies to the door. "But you seem pretty arrogant." The revealed boy finished. From his appearance, you would think he was related to Aizawa as they both had crazy hair, though his was purple and not black-(they've all seen how Aizawa's hair rises when he activates his quirk.)-and the tired, exhausted looking eyes, through once more they were purple rather than black.

"Are all the students in the hero course like this?" The boy asked as he scratched the back of his neck and kept his hand on the back of his neck, his tired eyes scrutinizing each of every 1-A student in sight.

"I can assure you that we are certainly nothing like him and as class rep of 1-A, allow me to apologise now for any crap 'Mr. Blast first ask questions never may give you'." Midoriya said from behind him in an effort of diffusing the inter-class tension that was slowly building up to palpable levels.

"What was that you fuckin Deku?!" Bakugo yelled at him as he finally turned to face the boy.

"You heard me loud and clear, or did all those senseless blasts finally deafen you?" Midoriya challenged him, the two butting heads for another time. For the class, they were used to it but for the audience watching, many were confused as to why the two boys were acting like two wild animals fighting over something.

"[Sign] Seeing something like this makes me disillusioned." The purple haired boy said as he watched the two bicker, though his words broke them out of their own fight.

"There are quite a number of us who enrolled into other courses because we didn't make it into the hero course. Did you know that?" The boy asked them.

"Yeah, yeah I did. Only around 34% at best make into the hero course out of the hundreds of possible candidates." Midoriya answered him, laying out the facts for everyone listening.

"Oh, so you do know. Then you must also know that the school left us with a chance." The boy said as he looked around their class.

"The hell you talking about? Spit it out already bag eyes." Bakugo butted in with an angry-(his usual)-expression on his face.

'Is his first response to everything a hostile one?' Iida wondered to himself as it was not going to help the class if everyone else thinks they have no manners.

"The point is you arrogant oaf," The boy started, getting an angry growl from Bakugo and a small smile form Midoriya who took pleasure from Bakugo's expense. "That depending on the results on the sports festival, they'll consider our transfer into the hero course..." The boy continued but left out the last part to see if anyone in 1-A knew what he was talking about.

"That's a double edged sword for us since you guys might get in if you have a good performance while one or more of us may be kicked out of the hero course if their performance is lacking." Midoriya finished the thought as he had read up on such measures for the situation if he didn't qualify for the hero course first time around, clearly he was the only one.

"Wait, What!" Uraraka asked, she didn't know that!

"We could be kicked out?!" Ashido asked, now really nervous about the festival.

"It makes sense," Todoroki spoke up for the first time, drawing the attention of the two groups to him. "Remember what Aizawa-sensei told us? If you can't perform, if you don't have what it takes then you don't deserve to be in this course, I imagine that if it were up to him, you won't have a place in this school." He finished as all though he came in through recommendations, he was fully aware of how the school runs, there had been more than a few cases in the past there someone was bumped into the hero course from another and just as many cases when some was bumped out.

"It seem you were right class 1-A rep, at least _some_ of you have a solid head on your shoulders but your wrong in one regard." The purple haired boy both praised and insulted them. "I didn't come here to 'scout the competition' as your blonde friend thinks, I came here to say this: If you don't watch yourselves, I'll sweep you off your feet and take your place in the sun." The boy told them, locking eyes with Midoriya, Bakugo, Yaoyorozu and Jiro as he said this before he turned to the class as a whole. "Simply put, I came with a declaration of war."

'This person is bold too!' Both Iida and Uraraka thought at the same time as they leaned back from him a bit.

"Rather ballsy of you to say that, who's the arrogant one now?" Midoriya asked him as a counter, to which the boy gave him a creepy looking smile, okay he and Aizawa must be related as both their smiles would scare children with those eyes.

"There's difference between being arrogant and being confident on your plans and strength." The boy answered, revealing that he had a plan in the works.

"Whatever you losers, I got things to do." Bakugo said at least as he got tired of this and started to push his way through the crowd.

"Where're you going Bakugo? You can't just leave after starting this mess." Kirishima called from the back of the class.

"Doesn't matter." Bakugo told him as he paused next to the purple haired boy who was still eyeing him out of the corner of his eye.

"Doesn't matter?" Kirishima repeated, sounding confused.

"Not as long as you rise to the top. Because no matter what you do, you're bound to make a legion of enemies along the way up." And with that little bit of wisdom, the blonde boy had left.

"Hey, get back here you bastard!" Someone from the crowd yelled out to him, the silver haired boy started to talk but most of 1-A zoned him out.

"So simply yet…so impactful, it was manly!" Kirishima said as he clenched his fist with tears in his eyes.

"You said it." Sato said, though Kaminari didn't look convinced.

"You know, when you put it like that, he isn't wrong." Sero said after a moment's thought.

"Those on the precipice must always fight off hordes of challengers and adversaries." Tokoyami said from his seat, looking a bit distance to the situation. He only got back in time for the final class from where ever he left two, both Yaoyorozu and Iida were curious as to where he went but Midoriya kept them back so he could have his privacy.

"But all he did is make a whole bunch of pointless enemies!" Kaminari complained to them.

"He's right! Now we're gonna be at a disadvantage in the festival!" Mineta said in agreement thought Midoriya wasn't listening to them, he was focused on Bakugo's words.

'Baku-…Katsuki, sometimes I forget that you're not an idiot.' Midoriya thought to himself with a frown as he gathered up his things. 'We all have goals and dreams to fight for, to think that we would have it easier if we didn't outright declare our intentions was downright disrespectful to everyone else, to think they're put their own hopes and dreams aside for ours…such childishness.' He continued the thought as he locked eyes with the purpled haired boy and saw that he was serious about his challenge to them. 'The only way forward is to blast our way through the rock of competition! Just you wait Katsuki, I'll be the one to claims the peak for their own, I hope you bring you're a-game because I'm bringing nothing less' Midoriya finished the thought as he walked out of the class on his way home, mentally drawing up plans for his success.

* * *

(The few days later – Dagobah Municipal Beach)

'The UA Sports festival is in around three weeks, and it'll be broadcast live on TV too…a potentially global audience will set their eyes on us. We won't know what events and contest that we'll have to face till just prior to their commencement, just like how pros never really know what to expect till it happens.' Midoriya thought to himself as he did his Saturday dead sprint which had increased from his older 600ms runs to a 2,000m jog in the beginning of the session along with a 150m dead sprint to close things off. His weekend workout had changed as well to include 180 Push-ups and 200 sit-ups, an hour weight lifting at the local gym, 30 minutes of Tae-Bo videos-(though he'll sooner die then admit to the last one)-finally 10 minute cool down stretches. Currently, Midoriya was at Dagobah beach cooling off. He had been doing every exercise and activity he could think of to help build up his endurance and strength as he figured he'll have to take some heavy hits as well as dish out hay makes if the need arose.

Yu had agreed to help him with his fighting skills and reflexes after school on Monday and he booked some time with off duty cops later in the evening where they'll play extreme paintball. It was fun yes but it helped with his situational awareness, observational skills, teamwork and speed as sometimes you have to sprint and dash from cover to cover. He'll do something about his stamina if his current didn't already cover that as well.

"Okay, let's see that schedule till the festival." Midoriya said to himself as he took out his phone to check on his schedule of activities till the sports festival.

**Monday  
**School: _07:30am – 15:30pm_  
Rest:_ 16:00pm – 17:00pm_  
Homework: _17:00pm – 18:30pm_  
Weight-lifting in lab: _18:30pm – 19:30pm_  
Shower: _19:30pm – 19:50pm_  
Dinner: _19:50 – 20:20pm_  
Lab: _20:20pm – 23:00pm_

**Tuesday  
**School: _07:30am – 15:30pm_  
Rest: _16:00pm – 17:00pm_  
Extreme paintball with local paintball team: _17:00pm – 19:00pm_  
Shower: _19:00pm – 19:20pm_  
Homework:_ 19:20pm – 19:50pm_  
Dinner: _19:50pm – 20:20pm_  
Homework: _20:20pm – 20:50pm_  
Lab: _20:50pm – 23:00pm_

**Wednesday  
**School: _07:30am – 15:30pm_  
Rest:_ 16:00pm – 17:00pm_  
Homework: _17:00pm – 18:30pm_  
Weight-lifting in lab: _18:30pm – 19:30pm_  
Shower: _19:30pm – 19:50pm_  
Dinner: _19:50 – 20:20pm_  
Lab: _20:20pm – 23:00pm_

**Thursday  
**School: _07:30am – 15:30pm_  
Rest: _16:00pm – 17:00pm_  
Extreme paintball with local paintball team: _17:00pm – 19:00pm_  
Shower: _19:00pm – 19:20pm_  
Homework:_ 19:20pm – 19:50pm_  
Dinner: _19:50pm – 20:20pm_  
Homework: _20:20pm – 20:50pm_  
Lab: _20:50pm – 23:00pm_

**Friday  
**School: _07:30am – 15:30pm_  
Rest:_ 16:00pm – 17:00pm_  
Homework: _17:00pm – 18:30pm_  
Weight-lifting in lab: _18:30pm – 19:30pm_  
Shower: _19:30pm – 19:50pm_  
Dinner: _19:50 – 20:20pm_  
Lab: _20:20pm – 23:00pm_

**Saturday  
**Intensive Weekend Workout:_ 07:00am – 10:30am  
_Rest: _10:30am – 11:30am_  
Extreme paintball with local paintball team:_ 11:30am – 14:30pm  
_Martial arts practice(Shower there):_ 14:30pm – 17:30pm_  
Free-time:_ 17:30pm – 19:50pm_  
Dinner:_ 19:50pm – 20:20pm_  
Lab:_ 20:20pm – 00:00am_

**Sunday  
**Intensive Weekend Workout: _09:00am – 12:30am_  
Rest: _10:30am – 11:30am__  
_Shower: _11:30am – 11:50am_  
Free-time: _12:00am – 15:00pm_  
Lab: _15:00pm – 19:50pm_  
Dinner:_ 19:50pm – 20:20pm_  
Homework:_ 20:20pm – 21:40pm_

Most would think he was over doing it but in reality, he needed to push himself as hard as he could go without breaking himself. This was the UA sports festival, an internationally watched tournament which could make or break both dreams and careers before they start. Aizawa's words went double for him as he didn't have some God granted special power to his name, all he had was the result of years of blood, sweat, tears and studying and practice – He had his intelligence, stubbornness, suits and fighting skills.

As expected, he wasn't the only one of his class to be pushing himself to the limits to gain strength. Iida had requested permission to use the school track field before classes in the morning and after school, most likely his running laps to increase his speed and stamina. Tsu requested permission to use the school largest pool for exercise purposes. Shoji, Hagakure and surprisingly Mineta opted for the gym for weight-lifting but knowing that little prev, he just wants to impress girls by having some more muscle on his bones. I don't know what Hagakure was put to but she doesn't seem like the weight lifting type, at least not a serious one.

Kirishima, Sero and Ojiro had put in request for use of Battle site Delta(D) to practice. Sero and Ojiro are most likely working on their urban combat skills while Kirishima said he was trying to increase his overall strength and durability. Ashido, Uraraka along with Aoyama had requested to use the USJ since just about everything in there is a expendable piece of equipment, Uraraka would probable want to either increase how many things she can use her quirk on, the weight she can handle or both. Ashido said she was doing target practice with moving targets and Aoyama(flamboyantly) said he'll join them.

Koda is unknown as he didn't say where he was going or planned to do, Sato is most likely working on how long his sugar given strength can last and maybe decrease the effect on his cognitive functions, Bakugo was just trying to increase his explosive power and speed of fire. For him, he was obvious from the sounds of explosions coming from another one of the school track fields. Kaminari had requested the support class make him some moving targets so he could practice actually sending his electricity into a chosen target, he also asked me to make him some special kali sticks for weapons.

Finally Tokoyami had put in a request to use the school track field at night so that he could improve his control over dark shadow as well as increase its resistance to light. I figured that one was the field he asked for in the only one with working event lights. The rest weren't built with such. He didn't know what Todoroki and Yaoyorozu were up to as both opted to use family provided training facilities and he never asked as they weren't friends. This routine went one for almost three weeks, and each time he saw his classmates during lessons, he took in any visible signs of progress he could see to better plan for whatever they could have. Through that time, he came to another conclusion that he should also do some research on their sister class. He knew the quirks of 1-B and some of their mannerisms but that was it. He needed for information if he was going to be properly prepared.

Another event was the arrival of his father early arrival. He wanted it to be such a surprise he drove all the way here from Haneda Airport and just showed up at the front door. It's great having him around, even though most of my time goes into training, studying or otherwise getting the Mk IX ready in time, whenever we have time, he just sit down and have a good, honest take about….whatever. Having him around, knowing that he and mother will watch the festival from the stadium, it brings me great happiness.

* * *

(Sunday – the day before the Sports Festival)

'The first year sports festival always has a 1v1 competition at the end. Last year was a sports chanbara match but it all means the same thing,' Midoriya thought to himself as he finished up the last bits and pieces to the Mk IX. He was currently in his lab working on all the gadgets he'll need to win. "A one on one match-up where quirks and approved equipment can be used to the fullest. It means that potentially, I can face anyone in the first year…except the business course, they don't really participate." He finished the thought aloud as he turned and wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Alright, Neko." He said to gain hi AI attention.

"Yes sir?" Neko asked after a moment to start up passed.

"Bring up the files I have on Class 1-A, passcode MCU-IM08-AE19." Midoriya said as he went over to the computer and sat down on the chair right in front of it with his touchscreen notepad. It took a couple of seconds for Neko to authenticate not just his voice but the passcode before the file become available for viewing on the main monitor.

"Files are unlocked sir, shall I display them to you?" Neko inquired.

"Yes please, I need to you what to prepare and oh, play them from highest to lowest." Midoriya responded as he had already prepared some counters but not all of them. It took another few seconds for Neko to open the folder and to access each and every file on it before it read out the general information on each student of 1-A

Todoroki, Shoto** Quirk**: Half-Cold Half-Hot. **Combat** **style**: Short to Medium Ranged Combat. **Known** **Limitations**: Suffers from frostbite if he uses his ice powers too wary of his right side. For reasons unknown at present, he has not used his left side-(his fire side)-in both class and combat, requires further study. **Threat** **Level**: 4.2

Yaoyorozu, Momo** Quirk**: Creation. **Combat** **style**: Melee & Multi ranged Support Combat. **Known ****Limitations**: The larger and more complex the item she wishes to create, the mote time and surface areas of skin is required. Also, due to the complex nature of the quirk itself, she needs time to think about that she wants to create and imagine the blueprints for such. **Threat** **Level**: 4

Bakugo, Katsuki. **Quirk**: Explosion. **Combat style**: Melee & Short Ranged Combat. **Known Limitations**: Power of blasts in limited to amount of sweat that Bakugo can produce to fuel them, therefore the longer the fight goes on and the more he sweats, the larger the blasts. Has a temper though**. Threat Level**: 3.8

Iida, Tenya** Quirk**: Engine. **Combat ****style**: Melee. **Known ****Limitations**: Needs time to reach his top speed at, also is noted to be extremely rigged and slow to adapt to new situations and parameters. **Threat** **Level**: 3.8

Midoriya, Izuku** Quirk**: Quirkless. **Combat** **style**: Melee & Multi ranged combat. **Known** **Limitations** Heavily relies on support gear and other non-quirk related skills and as a result is just a human with no physical enhancements to speak of. **Threat** **Level**: 3.8

Hagakure, Toru. **Quirk**: Invisibility. **Combat style**: Melee & Support Combat. **Known Limitations**: Extremely quiet during combat and other operations, one must use their other senses such as smell and hearing to track her movement**. Threat Level**: 3.6

Ojiro, Mashirao** Quirk**: Tail. **Combat** **style**: Melee Combat. **Known** **Limitations**: His reliance on the use of his tail makes him a predictable opponent that can easily be exploited, also although the tail is toughen from years of training and factors, it is still a part of him and can be damaged. **Threat** **Level**: 3.6

Shoji, Mezo** Quirk**: Dupli-Arms. **Combat ****style**: Melee & Medium ranged support. **Known** **Limitations**: Has no means of combating foes outside his immediate close proximity of around 3.4m, keep your distance. **Threat ****Level**: 3.6

Ashido, Mina. **Quirk**: Acid. **Combat style**: Medium ranged support. **Known Limitations**: Only known weakness is most likely the fact her aim need improvement along with fact that the stronger the acid, the longer it takes for her to secrete it. Dangerous in close quarters**. Threat Level**: 3.4

Kirishima, Eijiro **Quirk**: Hardening. **Combat style**: Melee. **Known Limitations**: Usage of quirk drains stamina and is weaker around joints as his quirk cannot harden unless he actively does so, leaving his joint vulnerable in combat. **Threat Level**: 3.4

Asui, Tsuyu. Quirk: Frog. **Combat style**: Melee & Support Combat. **Known Limitations**: Extreme temperatures as the cold slows her down and very cold conditions can put her into a hibernation-like sleep. Heat causes her to dry out quicker and fall prey to heat exhaustion and burns more easily than the average human**. Threat Level**: 3.4

Sero, Hanta** Quirk**: Tape. **Combat ****style**: Close to Medium Ranged & Support Combat. **Known** **Limitations**: Prefers to remain as a distance in combat and strike with impressive accuracy and speed. He subpar when it comes to close ranged combat. **Threat ****Level**: 3.4

Tokoyami, Fumikage** Quirk**: Dark Shadow. **Combat** **style**: Melee & Mid-range offense and defence. **Known ****Limitations**: Light based attacks and unusually bright conditions, he also has less control over dark shadow in darker conditions and at night. **Threat** **Level**: 3.4

Kaminari, Denki** Quirk**: Electrification. **Combat** **style**: Melee + Short to Medium Ranged Support Combat. **Known ****Limitations**: Over use of his quirk for a lack of better words, short-circuits his frontal lobe, reducing him to a bumbling idiot, also does not cope well under pressure. **Threat ****Level**: 3.2

Uraraka, Ochaco** Quirk**: Zero Gravity. **Combat** **style**: Melee + Short to Medium Ranged Support Combat. **Known ****Limitations**: Overuse of quirk leads to nausea and in really bad cases, vomiting. Must touch the object she wishes her quirk to effect. **Threat** **Level**: 3.2

Jiro, Kyoka** Quirk**: Earphone Jack. **Combat ****style**: Medium Range Support. **Known ****Limitations**: Quirk offensive and defensive abilities relay solely on her earphone jack like extension, her quirk also makes her much more susceptible to sound based attacks and sound frequencies that human normally cannot hear. **Threat ****Level**: 3

Mineta, Minoru** Quirk**: Pop-Off. **Combat ****style**: Short to Medium Ranged Support. **Known** **Limitations**: Although clever and manipulative, his scared reactions to danger and tendency to be a massive pervert makes him an opponent that all though dangerous if not dealt with quickly, he is easy to take on. **Threat ****Level**: 3

Sato, Rikido** Quirk**: Sugar Rush. **Combat ****style**: Melee Combat. **Known ****Limitations: **The longer he uses his quirk, the less problem solving skills and awareness he has. Going over his limit actually puts in to sleep due to the 'sugar crash'. **Threat ****Level**: 2.8

Aoyama, Yuga. **Quirk**: Naval Laser. **Combat** **style**: Long ranged fire support. **Known** **Limitations**: Is currently incapable of firing off no more 17 shots before the pain caused by his quirk's drawback of a 'stomach-ache' becomes too much to handle. Can hold each individual blast for just over 1 second. **Threat** **Level**: 2.4

Koda, Koji** Quirk**: Anivoice. **Combat ****style**: Unknown. **Known ****Limitations**: Due to his shy and silent nature, he rarely actually uses his quirk in combat. He also can only control animals in the audible of his voice. **Threat ****Level**: 2.4

"Okay that's 1-A, now…" Midoriya said to himself was he took down notes as he listened in to the recording and even watching videos of the students quirks in use if he was able to find some for that particular person. He wasn't surprised to see that both recommendation students took the top spots, he had saw first-hand how well they reacted during the USJ and how large their roles were in ensuring no-one was seriously hurt and the villains were beaten back. Afterwards he closed that folder and took out a small USB drive he had on him and inserted into one of the many ports he installed into his computer, sure he still had a DVD player for discs but almost no-one still used those. "Play the next file." He instructed Neko as the pop-up window for the foreign drive appeared on screen. It took a couple of minutes for Neko to read the thing and ensure there were no viruses, malware, spyware or other unwanted programs, files or folders.

"Sir…how did you come by this information?" Neko asked her master as she read through the data and saw he had files on each and every student of class 1-B

"Recon and questioning, it's not exactly against the rules so I took full advantage." Midoriya answered as all he did was ask Vlad King for the information, he was actually surprised to find out no-one else from 1-A had tried to see if he would give them such. It was a sports festival after-all and all pros abilities, strengths and weaknesses don't stay secret for long, more so for heroes like such Ingenium, Endeavour and Midnight, people who are in the spotlight more often than not. Though he now wondered if anyone from 1-B had approached Aizawa-sensei for info.

Kaibara, Sen** Quirk**: Gyrate. **Combat ****style**: Melee & Short Ranged combat. **Known** **Limitations**: No known weaknesses of noteworthy mention. **Threat ****Level**: 4.2

_Tokage, Setsuna** Quirk**: Lizard Tail Splitter. **Combat ****style**: Close to Medium Ranged combat. **Known ****Limitations**: With her extremely versatile quirk and keen mind, your best bet would either to completely out-power her or limit her options by taking down each individual appendage she may detach. . **Threat ****Level**: 3.8_

_Honenuki, Juzo **Quirk**: Softening. Combat style: Medium to Long Ranged combat. **Known Limitations**: His Quirk is only effective on objects he can touch and has a habit of using it on the ground, staying extremely mobile or remaining in the air makes his ranged abilities mute, however he is no slouch and must be dealt with using caution. **Threat Level**: 3.8_

Shiozaki, Ibara** Quirk**: Vines. **Combat** **style**: Medium Range Combat. **Known** **Limitations**: Due to passive and firm religious beliefs, Shiozaki is very unlikely to attack but rather used defensive movements and capture techniques instead. Her plant like hair may also be resistant to electricity. **Threat** **Level**: 3.6

_Shoda, Nirengeki** Quirk**: Twin Impact. **Combat ****style**: Melee. **Known ****Limitations**: He needs to land the first strike to activate his quirk but he is very skilled in boxing, caution is a must with this one. **Threat ****Level**: 3.5_

Tetsutetsu, Tetsutetsu** Quirk**: Steel. **Combat** **style**: Melee. **Known** **Limitations**: Usage of quirk drains stamina and is weaker around joints as his quirk cannot harden unless he actively does so, leaving his joint vulnerable in combat. **Threat** **Level**: 3.4

_Shishida, Jurota** Quirk**: Beast. **Combat ****style**: Melee. **Known ****Limitations**: His quirk's drawback of producing an overwhelming state of 'high' makes it harder for him to process complex problems and at times, make him slow to react to situations he otherwise would be able to catch. **Threat ****Level**: 3.3_

_Tsunotori, Pony** Quirk**: Horn Cannon. **Combat ****style**: Melee + Short to Medium Ranged Combat. **Known ****Limitations**: No noteworthy weaknesses other than her rather lacking understanding of Japanese. **Threat ****Level**: 3.3_

_Rin, Hiryu** Quirk**: Scales. **Combat ****style**: Mixed ranged combat. **Known ****Limitations**: The cold as his scales make it hard for him to heat himself. **Threat ****Level**: 3.3_

Kendo, Itsuka** Quirk**: Big Fist. **Combat ****style**: Melee & Close Range Combat. **Known** **Limitations**: Has no long ranged attacks or defenses and is vulnerable to ranged attacks or attacks she cannot block with her hands. **Threat ****Level**: 3.2

_Kamakiri, Togaru** Quirk**: Razor Sharp. **Combat ****style**: Close Range Melee Combat. **Known ****Limitations**: Keeping your distance, being mindful of the surroundings and playing on his temper weaken his combat potential **Threat ****Level**: 3.1_

_Komori, Kinoko** Quirk**: Mushroom. **Combat ****style**: Short to Medium Ranged Support. **Known ****Limitations**: Her quirk is negated against foes who can see either at night or with other forms of vision besides visual sight used by humans. She also can't penetrate gasmasks. **Threat ****Level**: 3.1_

_Awase, Yosetsu** Quirk**: Weld. **Combat ****style**: Support Combat. **Known ****Limitations**: None of noteworthy mention due to his good understanding of his quirk and his own abilities. **Threat ****Level**: 3.1_

_Tsuburaba, Kosei** Quirk**: Solid Air. **Combat ****style**: Short ranged combat. **Known ****Limitations**: He cannot use his quirk if he cannot catch his breath or breathe however his solid air is near invisible making them hard to spot. **Threat ****Level**: 3.1_

_Kodai, Yui** Quirk**: Size. **Combat ****style**: Long-range combat. **Known ****Limitations**: She must touch the object that she wishes to use her quirk on. **Threat ****Level**: 3.1_

_Yanagi, Reiko** Quirk**: Poltergeist. **Combat ****style**: Short to Medium ranged fighter. **Known ****Limitations**: Can only lift the equivalent of the average person's body weight, putting at a disadvantage against larger threats. **Threat ****Level**: 3_

_Bondo, Kojiro** Quirk**: Cemedine. **Combat ****style**: Support Combat. **Known ****Limitations**: His quirk can stick to anything, including himself which means two ways of fighting him is either at a distance where he can't strike or up close and personal where he can't use his quirk without risking trapping himself as well. **Threat ****Level**: 3_

_Monoma, Neito** Quirk**: Copy. **Combat ****style**: Varies. **Known ****Limitations**: He can only copy the quirks of those he had touched therefore opponents that prefer range have an advantage over him. **Threat ****Level**: 2.8_

_Kuroiro, Shihai** Quirk**: Black. **Combat ****style**: Melee + Support Combat. **Known ****Limitations**: Like with Fumikage, keep the light levels high and keep the number of black objects and dark surfaces, he isn't the best in a straight up fight. **Threat ****Level**: 2.8_

_Fukidashi, Manga **Quirk**: Comic. **Combat style**: Short to Medium Ranged Combat. **Known Limitations**: Like present mic, his quirk relies on his ability to speak, take that away or strike before he can and you're golden. **Threat Level**: 2.6_

"Thank you Neko, please create a folder for this info titles 1-B please, also install CGLR-R106-R208." Midoriya asked as turned away from the screen and got up from his seat.

"Right away sir, anything else?" Neko asked him as she saved the file onto the internal hard-drive before adding the standard encryption as well as the added one he just asked for.

"No, that would be all now," Midoriya answered as he walked over the corner work table where he had a thin blanket covering all the gadgets and tools he had built for this day. "What shall I bring tomorrow?" He asked himself with a smirk as he thought about who he needed to worry about more than the others.

"Sir." Neko said after a free minutes of silence.

"Yes Neko?" Midoriya asked as he looked under the blanket at the equipment, not really paying attention to what Neko was saying.

"Miss Takeyama is at the door, shall I open for her?" Neko asked, and just like that – the AI had his full attention as he stopped looking through his stuff and stood straight up.

"Yu-chan?" Midoriya asked himself, surprised she was here. 'What a welcome surprise.' He thought to himself as a smile worked its way onto his face, he always had time for her. "Please Neko. If you could inform her I'll be up in a moment, that'll be great." He instructed as he walked over to the door to go up to his room to freshen up, he was in condition to host guests.

"At once sir."

* * *

(With Yu)

'It's been a while since we last hung out, wonder what he has been up too lately?' Yu thought to herself as she walked into the living room of the apartment. "Anyone home? The door sort of opened itself." She called out as the door had just opened itself, she would have been on a higher alert but the door didn't seem to have been open when she knocked the first couple of times nor were there any signs of a struggle anywhere.

"_**Good afternoon Miss Takeyama, the master is present but I have been informed to tell you that he shall be up in moment**_." Neko informed her from the small speaker fixed to the corner ceiling.

"What up Neko, he finally got around to installing you into the apartment?" Yu asked as she looked around the place and noted some areas looked new. Did they renovate since the last time she was here?

"_**Yes, as of last week, I've been fully integrated into the household**_." Neko informed her, sounding quite pleased with 'her' new position in life.

"He's in his lab again, isn't he?" Yu asked, knowing the answer. She didn't see his mother around nor did she see his father. It was a bummer since she was hoping to speak to the animal lover, he always had some new treat from a foreign place and a dad joke waiting.

"_**Yes the master was working some one of his projects prior to you arrival, he shall be ready to meet you momentarily**_." Neko informed her, this time coming from the speaker in the hallway leading to the bathroom and bedrooms.

"You sound much more like a maid today." Yu noted from the more…upper class speech patterns.

"_**Well yes, as that is my role, I thought it best to download some tutorials in being a maid as you call it to better preform my duties**_." Neko informed her, something that wasn't to be unexpected as Midoriya did design her system to be capable of learning to a certain degree.

"Let's just hope he hasn't hurt himself again, otherwise I'm not going to be pleased." Yu threatened, she still had to take her pound of flesh out of him for getting himself so banged up during that USJ thing and four pounds out of the villains that dared to hurt her cinnamon roll.

"_**I can assure you that he is in perfect health**_." Neko responded as the off duty pro hero sat down on the couch to wait for her boyfriend to appear. As she waited she thought about work and the people she worked with. Most of the time, she worked with Kamui Woods who was a big stickler for the rules but alright as a co-worker. Death Arms was more laid back but he rarely was around when they did their business. After a couple of minutes, she heard footsteps coming from his room.

"Hey Yu-chan, sorry for the wait." Midoriya apologised as he walked into the room. He had changed out his dirty lab coat and instead wore a white short sleeves shirt which had the kanji reading 'This is shirt, so what?' on it along with blue cargo pants.

"No harm no foul. You free?" Yu asked him as she got up and gave him a quick hug.

"Uhhh, sure why?" Midoriya asked her, wondering if activity she had planned for them. Her reaction to latch onto him and starting to 'cry'.

"We haven't hung out in like forever!" Yu complained, though he could see her tears were just for show. "We gotta go out and do something!"

"Weeeellll,"Midoriya said as he pretended to think about it, going along with what she was doing. "My folks are out doing their own thing right now so we got the whole afternoon and evening to catch up." He finished his sentence as he brought both his arms around her to hold her close, loving the smell of roses coming off her, she must have bathed recently.

"Yes! I get my daily dose of Izu-kun!" Yu celebrated with a cheer, getting a laugh out of the green haired boy, he always enjoyed watching her act like the younger of the two.

'I love how excited she gets when she gets what she wants. Even more so that I'm one of those things she wants.' He thought to himself as he let her out of the hug. "So, what's the plan for our date?"

"How about…"Yu started, drawing lines on his arm. "An early dinner at that new café place a couple blocks away, the one that looks like it came out of some French movie." She suggested. He knew the place, it was supposedly designed to look and feel like one of those family owned coffee places in Europe.

"Oh-oh, then I shall fetch my coat for our time out." Midoriya said jokingly as he went over to the coat closet by the door, getting a giggle from the woman.

"And that's not all, karaoke afterwards." Yu put the final nail in the coffin, loving how he froze at her words mid reach.

"Karaoke?...how about something else instead?" Midoriya suggested as he nervously chuckled.

"Nice try little man, but I want to hear how you sound like singing." Yu shot down any hope he had of getting out of this.

"You just want to see me squirm." Midoriya accused her as he turned to face her with narrowed eyes.

"That too." She admitted.

.

.

.

"[Sign] I'll get my coat." He said as he grabbed the coat, his house keys and they left.

* * *

(Later – At karaoke)

"This place isn't half bad." Yu said as they entered the packed karaoke bar, it had been some time since they left Midoriya's place and they had already gone to the café for dinner. It was just as advertised which made for a good date atmosphere but it was no evening and the sun had set long ago, meaning it was time for the activity her boyfriend dreaded.

"I know, didn't think it'll be this full though." Midoriya stated as he looked around saw that it must have been near peak capacity. Didn't people do this kind of stuff on Saturdays?

"What've expect? Everyone loves karaoke!" Yu shot back, sounding offended that he would say such. They quickly paid the fee and went to look for a free table.

"Yeah, there's nothing more fun than sounding like complete idiots and not being alone." Midoriya said with a grimace as he looked at the guy currently on stage and how he was making a total fool of himself.

"Exactly! That way no-one cares if you're good or not, it's all about having fun!" Yu cheered as they found an empty table near the back, it was good since they would have their privacy in this spot.

"You're in a good mood." Midoriya noted as although Yu wasn't a 'downer' by any stretch of the imagination, this was not her usual level of pep.

"Work's been tough but fun lately. I saved a whole family just last Friday when their car nearly fell that bridge on 4th street." Yu explained as she went on to say how good it felt to be thanked for saving their lives. It really was the simply things in life that added the most joy.

"Oh yeah, I saw that on the evening news. I tried to call you but you weren't answering." Midoriya said as a waiter come by and they both ordered some water, seeing how they were still full from their earlier meal.

"Sorry bout that Izu. The press didn't let me loose till they were satisfied, then I had to file the report with the police." Yu complained as she leaned into his chest, that was the parts of her line of work she hated. The paperwork!

"Its fine Yu," Midoriya said as he took her hand into his ad rubbed circles onto the top of her hand with his thumb. "I know you're working hard. Even if you lazy on your ass half the time, you know when it's time to work." He finished with a joke, getting a shove and pout for his troubles.

"Might I remind you that you thoroughly enjoyed that lazy ass?" Yu said as she took on a more seductive aura, one he had only really seen once before and letting him know he was in uncharted waters. "I bet you wanna have another go at it." She whispered into his ear as she reached for his belt-line, enjoying how he stiffened up like a board.

"Not in public." Was all he out get out as he was really regretting that ass joke, they didn't need this kind of stuff on their record.

"They can't hear us right now besides…"Yu started as her hand was nearly at its inappropriate destination before she pulled back and moved back, losing the seductive air to her nearly as quirk. "That wasn't a denial." She finished as their water arrived, she took a sip, leaving him a stuttering mess as she tried to think of a counter but eventually conceded he lost that one.

"I won't deny a truth, what I look like, the Prime Minister?" Midoriya joked with a tired smile as he grabbed his own water, his comment making them both laugh seeing how the man in question was in hot water over allegedly fixing election results for his political party.

"Oh, when you pick up a sense of humor?" Yu asked as he had come a long way from being the second coming of Eraserhead with his no nonsense, no play attitude.

"When your dad enjoys watching and taking about political satire, you pick such things up." Midoriya replied as took a large sip of his water.

"How is Hisashi anyway? Been a while since I last saw him." Yu asked as they watched someone else go on stage to try and fail to sing some hip-hop song out of Russia.

"Great, he's been tracking polar bear movements in northern Siberia." Midoriya replied as he looked around at the decorations of the building and for an old building, it wasn't half bad.

"I thought they weren't anymore polar bears in Russia?" Yu asked as she recalled a report she did in middle school over Russia's lack of proper wildlife conservation leading to the localised extinction of polar bears in the country.

"Nay, they've been making a comeback in the past few years, but their numbers are still pretty low, around in the couple hundreds now. You should really watch more nature documentaries." Midoriya teased her.

"Why do that when I my wonderful boyfriend's dad studies animals? I get first hand info." Yu counted as they watched the person on stage leave the stage and head over to his friends, all of them looking pretty entertained. They didn't pay attention to the stage after that or who was really performing after that. If they did, Midoriya might have recognized the ash blonde fellow 1-A student getting on stage.

"Yeah that is sort of a bonus, speaking of parents," Midoriya paused as he knew this was kinda of sensitive subject. "How's yours? You speak with them lately?"

"[sign] Mom's still pissed so I haven't spoken with her." And like that, Yu lost that smile and cheer as she leaned into her seat, staring at her water as if it could give her all the answers.

"Still? I thought she let go of that?" Midoriya asked as recalled how they spoke with her parent and how both gave their consent and approval, not that something like that would have stopped them but having their parents behind always did make things easier.

"Oh that's she said, but noooooo," Yu grumbled with an angry frown. "She still doesn't approve of…of us." She said, sounding sad as it was clear to both of them she still didn't approve of their love, she just gave consent so Yu wouldn't have to worry about the rule getting in the way.

"She'll come around eventually, I mean you dad did. The old coot changed his mind didn't he?" Midoriya tried to cheer her up, though he was sadden by this news, the fact her mother didn't want her in jail or have to deal with some legal problems meant that they must still be some hope, right?

"Yeah, yeah paps did. I can't wait for winter Izu, you're gonna love the farm." Yu said as she gave him a grateful look for helping to cheer her up. Her dad already said he wanted to meet the boy in person and invited them over during the winter break so they he could see what farm life was like.

"Can't say I've ever been to one but you still haven't answered the question." Midoriya said as this would be a change for him.

"Well papa is doing okay, the mangoes he planted last spring finally paid off. He really loves that green-house of his." Yu listed off as her father had begun to grow tropical fruits since he finished the green house, she would have went home to help if he hadn't insisted she focus on her hero career. "The watermelon and grapes are also doing okay. By the way, he says thanks for the loan, the old chicken coops needed some repairs done, papa was even able to build another one." Yu said as she finished as water, hoping the waiter would come round again so she could get another.

"Haha, maybe that's why he likes me, how many coops is that right now?" Midoriya joked as he thought about a cartoony chicken coop and an old famer-(not named McDonald)-fetching some eggs with comical results.

"Around 8, and each one can house about a dozen hens." Yu told him, her family farm was pretty big, big enough that she could run in giant form from one end to another in no less than three minutes

"He must be making good on them then?" Izuku noted.

"Of course he is, where I grew up, away from the hustle and bustle of the city." Yu said as she gained a far-away look in her eyes, most likely thinking of her childhood. "In the country, he sells to everyone in town, being the most respected farmer helps you know." She finished with a small smile as she remembered using her quirk to help carry things into town to sell, the police never really stopped her even though it was illegal, she wasn't hurting anyone.

"So I've been told, that farm's been in your family for how long now, three generations?" Midoriya asked as Yu was quite proud of her upbringing.

"Four, ever since my great-granny brought out the land after moving there from Kyushu." She corrected him as the waiter finally circled back to them and she ordered something else, this time lemon water.

"Wonder how these city folk will react if they knew their rising star was a hardworking farm girl under that fancy spandex and mask?" Midoriya joked with a really bad country American country accent, making his girlfriend laugh at his humour.

"They'll probably freak! I don't know about you, but I get enough from the boys back home." Yu said as she collected herself, and it was true. Every-time she went home, all her old schoolmates would try and hit on her. Even the ones she had already stated to not like…like at all.

"Them country boys think they can move in on my Yu, I teach a real good lesson." Izuku threatened, still taking with the terrible country accent as he flexed his muscles in weird poses making her laugh even more.

"Oh please, sit down you city licker. I don't need you to defend my honour." Yu finally said as she got a hold of herself again.

"But then how can I show my affections and love for you?" Midoriya asked, seemingly appalled by such a notion though the smile on his face told her he was still goofing off.

"Oh-oh, you wanna show me your love? How bout you lose some of your pride? The mic's free." Yu said as she pointed to the vacant stage, the sight draining all the blood from the boy's face.

"Come on Yu, I suck!" He tried once more to plead for mercy but she wasn't having it.

"You said it yourself, just about everyone here sucks so get that dedicated ass up on stage." Yu said as she playfully pushed him out of the booth and shoved him towards the DJ.

"Oh for you, anything. But you go after me." Midoriya relented but asked for a bone in return, he wanted them to burn together. After she agreed with a chuckle which honestly unnerved him, he made his way over to the rather European looking DJ.

"Hey DJ, I need you to play this song…." He said as he whispered the details to the man who after hearing his request quickly nodded his head in agreement.

"Cool man," The DJ said before he grabbed his own headset and set it to mic. "**Alright people! We got another volunteer for the mic here at Taguya Karaoke and Dance club! He's new to the mic so give some love to our guest for the evening, Izuku Midoriya!**" He introduced as Izuku got onto the stage and grabbed the mic.

'Wait, where have I heard that name before?' A girl in the crowd thought to herself as she saw him on stage. A very familiar girl as she had blonde hair, Prussian blue eyes and resembles a horse somewhat. "Wait…" She said as his face finally registered in her mind.

"Something wrong Tsunotori?" The ash blonde boy that sung earlier asked as he looked at the guy she was eyeing.

"I think someone from school is here." Tsunotori said as she pointed to Izuku on stage, who from his point of view, wouldn't notice them unless they did something to stick out.

"Who?" The boy asked, his lip-less face confused.

"Midoriya." She said which made the boy realize who they were looking at, what was he doing here?

"You mean the-!" He started to ask but found himself cut off when Izuku started to speak.

"**H-hi, I-urrrh, I'm Midoriya Izuku**, God this is embarrassing, **please don't laugh too hard alright I uur, chose this song cause it's pretty sweet but also because its tells the story of my life**." He said though there was a part in the middle which seemed like he was saying to himself and wasn't meant to be heard. Before anything could happen, the song started.

_**Remember when we all got drunk?  
I ended up with two broke thumbs  
Oh my God, I felt so dumb, lucky me**_

Now that he had started, it was clear that Izuku wasn't…bad but he was no singer either. Being a 6 out of ten with 10 being Michael Jackson and 1 being your drunk aunt after she losses her voice.

_**I wrote a song that no one knows  
I played a show and no one showed  
Oh my God, I felt so alone, lucky me**_

It also seemed like as he sang the song, he gained a little more confidence in himself as he started to loosen up and be less tense, seemingly losing himself in the lyrics of the admittedly great but old song he had picked. There was also something else, something they weren't expecting.

_**When all is going wrong and you're scared as hell  
What you gonna do? Who you gonna tell?  
Maybe a hundred bad days made a hundred good stories  
A hundred good stories make me interesting at parties**_

He sounded like a girl! Like his singing voice was so soft, sweet and feminine that if you weren't looking at him while he did it and knew it was him, you would think he was lip syncing or just a tom-boy with a flat chest.

_**A hundred bad days made a hundred good stories  
A hundred good stories make me interesting at parties  
Yeah, no, I ain't scared of you  
No, I ain't scared of you no more**_

"Well I'll be damned." Yu said to herself as she wasn't expecting this!

_**La-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da, da  
La-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da, da**_

_**No, I ain't scared of you**_

_**No, I ain't scared of you no more**_

"Honenuki, is he a girl?" Tsunotori asked with a dropped jaw. And what was equally shocking to the two was the fact he was singing the song in its original English lyrics, perfectly! How the hell did he sing without the accent?!

"I…don't think so…" Honenuki replied as he was equally as surprised by this turn of events. Clearly this Midoriya was a bog of surprises.

_**Remember when she broke my heart  
Waitin' for the waiter to return my card?  
Right as I let down my guard, lucky me**_

_**We had to work a bit more hard  
Only just to get a little bit less far  
We could laugh about it all tomorrow, couldn't we?**_

By now, everyone could see he was not only not nervous anymore but was actually starting to enjoy this as he was smiling and swaying with the beat, which BYW wasn't helping him to appear more masculine.

_**When all is going wrong and you're scared as hell  
What you gonna do? Who you gonna tell?**_

_**Maybe a hundred bad days made a hundred good stories  
A hundred good stories make me interesting at parties**_

_**A hundred bad days made a hundred good stories  
A hundred good stories make me interesting at parties  
Yeah, no, I ain't scared of you**_

_**No, I ain't scared of you no more**_

_**La-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da, da  
La-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da, da**_

_**No, I ain't scared of you**_

_**No, I ain't scared of you no more**_

At this point, people did care if he was a boy or girl, all they cared about was how good he sounded for karaoke bar standards and were actively tapping their feet, beating their fingers against their glass, arms or table or even clapping with the beat. And Izuku looked to be having a great time, lost in the beat and positive energy of the bar.

_**Do your thing it goes like this**_

_**No, I ain't scared of you**_

_**No, I ain't scared of you**_

_**A hundred bad days made a hundred good stories  
A hundred good stories make me interesting at parties  
Yeah, no, I ain't scared of you**_

_**No, I ain't scared of you**_

_**A hundred bad days made a hundred good stories  
A hundred good stories make me interesting at parties**_

_**Yeah, no, I ain't scared of you**_

_**No, I ain't scared of you no more**_

.

.

.

**CROWD SIXED CHEERS AND APPLAUSE**

And with the end of his little song, the entire was showing their appreciation via clapping, whistling, cheers or just rising their glasses in his honour. All the while Izuku came down from his musical high and just realized that an entire room of people now knew he sung like a girl. However he was in such a good mood, he didn't care and found himself singing another one after their screams for an 'encore' grew too much and the DJ requested he did before the crowd lost their minds.

"_**No thank you" is what I should've said, I should be in bed  
But temptations of trouble on my tongue, troubles yet to come**_

"Ohhhh, I'm never going to let him forget this." Yu said to herself as she listened to her wonderful boyfriend's singing chops.

_**One sip, bad for me  
One hit, bad for me  
One kiss, bad for me  
But I give in so easily**_

_**And no thank you is how it should've gone  
I should stay strong**_

_**But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?  
Boy, oh boy I love it when I fall for that  
I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?  
Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that**_

_**I'm weak**_

"_I like him, he sounds girly but he can sing."_ Tsunotori said in English as she bobbed her head with the rather unusual beat.

"_Yeah, you're not wrong there." _Honenuki replied as in English as well, maybe they should keep to themselves, Monoma didn't need any-more excuses to give 1-A flak.

_**But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?  
Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that  
(Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that)**_

_**No thank you  
They call me after dark, I don't want no part**_

_**My habits, they hold me like a grudge  
I promise I won't budge**_

_**One sip, bad for me  
One hit, bad for me  
One kiss, bad for me  
But I give in so easily  
And no thank you is how it should've gone  
I should stay strong**_

_**But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?  
Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that  
I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?  
Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that**_

_**I'm weak**_

And just like before, the crowd was loving it. Though Izuku himself was just focusing on Yu as he sung, feeling contentment and peace as he loved into their playful, lazy but loving eyes of the women he loved. He was so adsorbed in her gaze that he never noticed that the lights were switching colours and turning on and off in tandem with the song.

_**But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?  
Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that**_

_**We, we fall for that  
Wake up, we fall again**_

_**We, we fall for that  
Can't wait to fall again**_

_**One sip, bad for me  
One hit, bad for me  
One kiss, bad for me  
But I give in so easily**_

He sung as he let loose a bigger and bigger smile as the beat rose once more as the song drew to a close.

_**And no thank you is how it should've gone  
I should stay strong**_

_**But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?  
Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that  
I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?  
Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that**_

_**I'm weak**_

_**Go!**_

_**But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?  
Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that**_

.

.

.

**CHEERS!**

'Maybe we should do this more often?' Midoriya thought to himself as he waved at the crowd as he got off the stage and made his way back to his table, not knowing he was going to be the talk of his supposed rival class the next day.

**Well that's that which marks the end of the chapter and the end of events before the Sports festival. This chapter was certainly longer then I was hoping for as you all know that for this storyline, chapters are usually in the 6 to 9k words range but I was a role and decided to go with it. The changes are visible as a through in Izuku knowing about how the non-hero course students may be gunning for their spots as it makes sense. He may have worked his butt off to get into the hero course the first time around but he, like Donatello in TNMT, doesn't put all his eggs into one basket and would have researched not only alternative methods to get into the hero course from maybe the support course-(which was his second choice)-or just gone to another hero school like Shiketsu. Also, the extreme paintball isn't just for fun but to help him with team exercises, observation, urban and rural combat, parkour and agility as anyone who played extreme paintball knows it's like real life COD sometimes, especially when the other teams are experienced.**

**Please note that the students rating on their threat level was taken from the wiki site. I combined all their scores together, divided that number by 5-(or 6 if that was the score was out of)-then doubled it as to gain a number anywhere from 1 to 10. Also, the ranges are simple as short ranged aren't melee fighters but people who prefer to strike targets as far out as around 10m, medium ranged users can use their quirks to offensive or support roles from a range of around 25m and lastly, long ranged takes that number up to around 1.2km as people like Maladay's and Eraserhead have a pretty good range to them as one broadcast thoughts and as far as I know, there is no actual cannon range limit while Eraser just need you in his sights and humans can see pretty far under most conditions.  
Italic means their Ultra Analysis Book Category scores were each out of 6, therefore they were added together and divided by 6  
Underlined means their Ultra Analysis Book Category scores were each out of 5, therefore they were added together and divided by 5**

**I also hope that this dose of Yu was enough for my more loyal readers as I hope to correct the glaring lack of appearances she has. At first I wanted to write about them on a date which ends with an actual lemon scene but both myself and my soundboard friend found the idea of her only appearing for sex not only sexist but really stupid as wasn't just picked for her sex appeal, I wanted to write about the woman under the mask and give her more time in the sun to shrine, which I hoped this little date was able to do as I wrote about some of her kinks and quirks of personality. The staff about being a farm girl isn't canon by the way but my own take of her backstory, which like any heroes backstory, will be explained in bits and pieces whenever possible.**

**Speaking of which, I found out about this interesting law in Japan – the law of consent. Where I stay, the law of consent is 18, the same age as the minimum drinking age. Anyone who doesn't know what this means, here the explanation. The age of consent is the minimum age at which an individual is considered legally old enough to consent to sexual activity. This means that were I live, teens under the age of 18 who are sexually active are technically breaking the law and can be charged with statutory rape, even if all parties involved in the sexual act were willing and consenting to it.-(which makes me wonder why they use the word 'rape' as it's misleading)-Now as I already said, where I live, that age is 18 but in Japan, the age is one of the lowest recognised ones in the world as individuals 13 and older are considered legally old enough to consent to sexual acts. Now this varies from place to place as many prefectures have risen the ages to 16 to 18 but that may not count if the individuals involved in the act can provide proof of a 'sincere romantic relationship', which is usually determined by parental consent of the parties involved. Izuku is currently 15 and he was 15 when he and Yu had sex for the first time.  
Therefore Yu and Izuku's relationship isn't illegal by Japanese law as both their parents can say, under oath that they care for one another and they gave their consent to their relationship. It's just not something that they won't to advertise right now as it's not exactly an age standard practiced across the world and it would negatively affect both their careers, even if they live and work in Japan as Japanese citizens. Their will come out about it, make no mistake but that won't happen for a long while.**

**One last thing, is you caught the little easter egg I put into the chapter, please PM me with the guess or conclusion you came to from it.**


	16. Let the Sports Festival…Begin!

**And we are finally here! The US Sports festival begins as of right this chapter. I'm really excited about this as I've already planned out how the events will go and who does what. The response to the last chapter was pretty nice but some of you criticised me for the lack of actions and major add-ins to the overall plot, I don't get that. As the name of said chapter explains, it was meant to be quiet and slow paced, the calm before the storm if you will. Besides what was revealed was more for Yu's sake then Izuku's as a wanted to add some things to her own backstory and character which to that end() I don't really read the manga as I like watching the story play out in the anime so I didn't even know about Yu using her quirk to help with cattle farming. Though you will be surprised as to who is in her family tree.**

**One last thing, I've already made up the matches and teams so please don't ask me to change something in that regard, small-add ins or minor changes are fine but I won't take anything that will affect the overall results of the festival.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Let the Sports Festival…Begin!**

(UA High School-Day of the 1st year Sports Festival)

"The Bag checking is taking forever." A familiar female reporter complained to her cameraman. They had been waiting in line for the past two hours as many other reporters, photographers, and journalist that came before them had their bags and equipment scanned and searched while their IDs were verified.

"They were _just_ attacked by villains, of course their security will be beefed up." The cameraman reminded her as he looked over the wall at the fireworks being let off. "Of course, they are people criticising their decision to have the festival this year."

"Controversy equals ratings!" She shot back, sounding and looking much more hyped as she imagined how happy their boss would be if they could get better coverage than the rest of the reporters present. "Class 1-A will be the ones to watch this year, too" She added with a clenched fist and expected smile on her face.

"Yeah, normally it's the third years that are the ones to watch but surviving a villain attack must have given them an edge over their fellow students." Her colleague agreed with her as 1-A was the group on everyone's mind but each and every one of them had escaped media personal or downright refused(threaten) the more persistent ones.

"Did you hear that Endeavour's youngest son is one of the first year hero student as well?" She asked as that juicy tid-bit was something she had found out earlier that day.

"Are you kidding me? Wow!" The man replied in shock at the news. "This year's festival is going to be crazy."

* * *

(With the Pros)

"One order of takoyaki, please." Mt. Lady asked as she along with Kamui Woods and Death Arms stood in front of one of the many food stalls, this one in particular selling the best takoyaki at the festival, at least that what the reviews from previous years said.

"Oh, Mt. Lady!" The vendor said as he looked up to see he didn't have just one but _three_ pro heroes as customers.

"No green seaweed." She added at the end.

"You got it. That'll be 500 yen." The vendor said as he looked down to prepare the order, missing how Mt. Lady froze for a moment.

"Eh…." Mt. Lady started bashfully as she wiggled in place with her finger on her chin. "Well, you see...I don't have the money on me right now so…"

"That's hot! It's free!" The vendor fell for it hook, line and sinker and presented her the meal.

"Thanks!" Mt. Lady replied as she took the meal before he could change his mind, leaving her two colleagues to shake their heads in disappointment at her actions.

"Have you no pride?" Kamui asked her.

'Oh for the love of-' Death Arms thought to himself as he took out his wallet and laid out 1,000 yen on the counter. "I'll pay, and make that a double." The muscle bond hero said as he put his wallet away lest he lost it.

"Thanks big guy, you're the best." Mt. Lady thanked him with a smile as she ate her food and found out those reviews weren't lying, this was good!

"I only paid because I don't like seeing you 'flaunting your stuff' for free food." Death Arms shot down her apology as he accepted his own meal and the trio left the stand.

"Oh come one, don't act like you don't." Mt. Lady smirked as she happily ate her food, thanking her breakfast was turning out to be so good. As to why _this_ was her breakfast….

She'll never tell.

"I don't." Kamui Woods said as he looked down a bit depressed as he realised he couldn't get his own food, not as long as he kept his helmet on which now that he thought about it, seemed like a design flaw when he thought about it.

"Well of course you don't Woodsie, you a wooden puppy. Too pure." Mt. Lady joked as she looked around at the different stalls and saw they were selling everything from food to hero themed clothing and masks. She wondered if she could send Jeanist something bit knowing him, he'll just ignore it and get back to work.

"Wha-! I am NOT a wooden puppy!" Kamui defended himself, quite offended about her last jab as she very well knew he didn't like dogs. "I merely have a moral and ethical code that I've sworn to abide by."

(Later)

"I had hoped that we would have been able to conduct more scouting of the area." Death Arms said as the three pros walked through the inner areas of the stalls near the entrance to the actual stadium.

"We're working security so we don't have much of a choice." Kamui Woods replied as he looked over the lines of people waiting to enter the stadium, there was one for family, another for VIPS which was separate from the other two and finally one for everyone else.

"Still, it looks like they called on pros from across the country for this one." Mt. Lady noted as she saw all the different pros-(at least she hoped they were pros, people dressing up like heroes wasn't rare but it wasn't common either)-walking around, most of which she didn't recognise which meant they were probably were from agencies outside of the prefecture.

"It's not a bad move, UA needs to keep their students safe now that villains are getting bold enough to attack them in broad daylight." Kamui reminded her, though if he knew what she was thinking of, he might be concerned for any would be villains.

'If even a single one of those villains lay a hand on my Izu, I throw them into an active volcano.' Yu thought to herself as she imagined someone daring to hurt her lover….they would not live to regret it.

"Lady, you good?" Death Arms asked her as she has fallen silent.

"I'm fine, why you asking?" Mt. Lady asked him as she turned to face her much, much taller companion.

"You had this air of violent intent just now." He replied as she gestured towards her. Kamui nodding his head in agreement as that aura she had, it scared them.

"Oh that was nothing, just thinking about the suitable punishments for anyone who touches what is mine and mine alone." Was her cryptic answer as she started to hum a song they didn't know and continue on their patrol. Leaving the two men silent as they watched her walk ahead.

"Not to self, don't touch her stuff." Death Arms said as he didn't know why she said that but he was smart enough to know when to ask question and when to withhold them.

"Agreed."

* * *

'Why do I feel like I'm been marked like property?' Midoriya thought to himself as he odd feeling passed down his back. 'Probably nothing.' He concluded after a moment's thought and continued towards 1-A's gathering room. He has just gotten word that they were to assemble on the pitch and he had to send the word seeing how none of them were allowed their phones till later in the day.

"Man," Ashido said as she inspected her PE uniform with a pout. "I wanted to wear my costume."

"Can't be helped, they want to keep things as fair as possible, after all." Ojiro explained to her as he finished lacing up his shoes. "They'll be kids from the support and general studies group too."

"I wonder what the first round is going to be." Sato asked Shoji and Tokoyami, both appearing to be cool and collected as Sato himself was visible nervous.

"No matters the stipulations we'll face, we must be ready and able to accomplish our goals." Tokoyami stated as he folded his arms.

"He's not wrong." Shoji said in agreement, keeping his reply short.

"All right people, you all set? We will be entering the field soon." Midoriya announced as he walked into the room, getting everyone's attention to their class rep who like Aoyama, was the only one wearing any special gear as he had put in the request forms a while back. He was wearing a much sleeker and streamlined black and green version of his old pack along with a newly upgraded pair of red boots.

"Midoriya." Todoroki said as he got up and walked towards the quirkless boy, his stance relaxed but his eyes sharp.

"What you need Todoroki?" Midoriya asked as he turned to face him fully, though the height difference wasn't doing him any favours, he was still able to look into the taller boy's eyes and keep his own face clear of emotion.

'Man, you can feel the tension in the air?' Uraraka noted to herself as the tension in the room went up when two of their strongest classmates locked fictional horns like this.

'I don't think I've ever seen Todoroki starting a conversation with anyone.' Kaminari noted to himself as he get a smile on his face, though it was shaky and he had a nervous sweat.

"Looking at things from an objectively standpoint, I think I'm stronger then you." Todoroki stated out of the blue as it that was a fact of life.

"Eh?" Practically everyone said in response to his rather callous words, did he only want to say that?

"However, from that same standpoint, you're clearly the smarter and more adaptable fighter. If we were to fight, I'm not too sure which one of us would win." He added in the same tone, making it clear he wasn't just breaking his opponent down for later but trying to figure something out, as to what that was? No-one could guess.

"Did he just…?" Ashido asked the tailed boy next to her.

"Yeah, never thought I'll see the day." Ojiro said in disbelief as that was one of the few times they even heard the duel haired boy speak.

"And not just that," Todoroki went one, seemingly sharpening his gaze on Midoriya. "It seems that All Might has his eyes on you. I would wager that you're his favoured student to win the festival. But I _will_ beat you." He finished his declaration with a cold fire of will in his eyes, making it clear to Midoriya that he truly was aiming for that victory.

"Man, two of our heavy hitters are declaring war on each other? Is that really the best idea?" Kaminari asked the group as a whole as they still had to worry about the other classes gunning for them, he didn't think conflict between each other was a good idea.

"Hey, hey, why are you picking fights out of the blue?" Kirishima asked as he got in-between the two to play peacemaker, sharing Kaminari sentiments on the matter. "We're about to start, this isn't the best time for this." His word were ignored as Todoroki just brushed him aside as he turned for the door.

"Don't you remember what Aizawa-sensei told us?" The recommendation student asked him. "We're not here to make friends, so my declaration as you all put it is merely my way of conveying my intent." And with that, he begun to walk away but just as he reached the door, Midoriya spoke up.

"Todoroki, I don't know what you're deciding to confront me and frankly, I don't care." His response got the boy to pause as his hand reached for the door-knob. "Your right in your words. Your quirk does make you the stronger of the two of us but my years of training and study make me the smarter fighter. I didn't expect that my friends in this very room would go easy on me and I don't want them do." He said, cutting down any belief that was against the harsh words of Todoroki, which to some was a surprise as they thought he would want unity. "We came to UA to go beyond our limits and to reach our dreams, I won't accept victory or defeat if my opponent wasn't giving it 110%." He finished as he walked over the taller boy and looked him straight in the eye with his own glare of determination.

"Midoriya…" Uraraka said quietly as he was enraptured but his impromptu speech.

"Damn…" Jiro said to herself with a small smirk as this was getting good.

"My point is this," Midoriya started as he got closer to Todoroki as he reached for the door himself. "We are all gunning for the top, so I accept your challenge," He said as he grabbed onto it and begun to walk away. "So bring your best to the fight…otherwise" Midoriya stated as he opened the door and stepped into the hallway. "You'll be the one who falls at my feet." And just like that, he walked away, he had thrown down his own glove and challenge

.

.

.

"Agreed." Todoroki finally said in agreement as the two boys left the room, seemingly walking together but at visible odds.

.

.

.

'Dammit, that was so manly I can't stand it!' Kirishima thought to himself as he held back tears of admiration at such a display and spirit.

"It's like those two are rivals straight out of a Shonen Jump series." Hagakure added as she got up and went for the door as well, the rest following soon after her as the last thing they needed for an excuse for Aizawa to punish them.

* * *

(In the Announcer's booth)

"**Hey!**" Present Mic said as every jumbo screen in the arena went active and the every station started airing across the board. "**What's up party people?**" He asked as the crowd roared in excitement, the volume so loud they had to dumb it down for the viewers at home.

"**Pay attention, audience!**" He said as he waved his arms around in anticipation for what's to come. "**Swarm Mass Media!**" He said as every media personal in the stadium started their own cameras for pictures and etc.

"**This year's high school rodeo of adolescence that you all love, The UA sports festival, is about to begin!**" Present Mic said as he stood up from his chair in the announcer seat and grabbed the microphone. "**Are you ready?!**" His answer was the roaring cheers from the crowd getting louder somehow. But that's to be expected when your stadium had seat more than 75,000 people(80,000 if they took out comforts such as personal space)

"**It's time for our first year students to take to the stage and strut their stuff!**" He called out as he gestured to the many paths into the stadium that the different classes would be walking out of any moment now.

(With the Midoriya and Bakugo's)

"Ohhhhhh! I can't wait to see out son win this whole thing Hisashi!" Inko gushed as she held onto her husband hand. The man in question was a slightly older gentlemen with black eyes with a few grey hairs here and there along with bright blue eyes. He was wearing a casual get-up made up of a blue dress shirt along with brown slacks and black shoes. Never let it be said that the Midoriya were a family of fashion trend setters, they just wore whatever was comfortable and sensible, nothing more.

"They hell you taking bout!" Mitsuki yelled at her from the next seat over, she was seated alongside her won husband, Masaru. "Our brats gonna cream the competition!"

"Now dear, I don't think this-!" Masaru tried to downplay the conversation but he was denied, lucky for them, family members of students sat in their own section of the stands away from the general public so all they had to worry about were the other parents, siblings, uncles, aunts….you get the point, the audience watching them was smaller.

"Please, Izuku had always been the smarter one, he'll think his way out of any challenge they throw at him!" Inko shot back in support of her only child, puffing up her chest in a manner that was both sexy as it emphasised her bust and cute as it seemed like something a high-school girl would do.

"Inko, please don't start-!" Now Hisashi was trying to reign in his own wife before the two of them starting to argue, it was times like these that made both men wonder how the two women didn't know where their sons got their rivalry from.

"I'll like to see him think is way out of an explosion!" Mitsuki countered with a smirk.

"Prepare to be surprised Mitsuki." Inko answered as she was confident that after all these years, her boy had come up with some form of counter for Katsuki.

'Why are they like this?' Both men thought to themselves as they locked eyes with each other and breathed out a sigh an exhaustion.

"Alright, how bout a bet." Mitsuki suggested. "If Katsuki doesn't win, then I'll pay up 5,000 yen but if Izuku doesn't win, you pay up 5,000 yen. Deal?" She offered as she held out her hand to her old friend.

"Deal!" Inko quickly agreed as she gave the blonde women a smirk. "I can't wait to get some extra money, I can use it to cook a victory dinner tonight."

"Jokes on you cause you're gonna be short cash to buy ice-cream to drown you defeat in." Mitsuki shot back as she already could see the money now.

"Would you two please stop? We're supposed to be supporting them, not betting on the two like their race horses." Masaru said to the two.

"Masaru is right. Can't well just enjoy this? Please?" Hisashi said in agreement with his fellow husband as he held onto his wife's hand to keep her grounded.

"Oh fine…" Inko relented as she sat back down next to him, Mitsuki following suit.

"Yeah, your right." The blonde women added.

.

.

.

"The bet's still on though." Inko said out of the blue, just as the two men thought they were in the clear.

"Who said it wasn't" Mitsuki replied. Getting both men to groan at their antics.

* * *

(With Midoriya)

'It's time to shrine.' Midoriya thought to himself as he along with the rest of the class walked towards the light at the end of the path, knowing that out within that light was their first of three chances to really make a name for themselves.

"**The UA Sports festival, an epic and huge battle where fledging heroes sharpen their blades and hone their skills once a year!**" Present Mic hyped up the crowd. "**Anyway, these are the guys, right?**"

"**The students with miraculous hearts of steel who overcame enemy attack!**" The pro said as the first couple of students walked into the light of day for all to see. "**From the Hero course, class 1-A!**" Present Mic introduced as the entire class walked out of the hallway onto the field, awe struck by how many people were watching him just in the stadium, there was no way for them to know how many million more were watching this in Japan and abroad.

"Damn, there are a lot more people than I thought they'll be." Midoriya said to himself as he caught a patch of green hair in the family wing which sadly wasn't Inko but another women, thought she looked somewhat similar to Asui so maybe they were related.

"I wonder if we can perform at our best with such a large audience." Iida replied as he looked over the crowd saw his mother but not his father and brother. He knew his brother had work today, something about tracking down some villain in Hosu but that was it, he didn't know where his father was. "This is also part of our training required to become a hero." He finished as he buried those kind of thoughts and tried to focus on what was in front of him.

"He sure is going overboard with that praise, I'm getting kinda nervous here." Kirishima said to Bakugo as he had a bit of a nervous look to himself, this was a daunting experience. "What about you, Bakugo?"

"No, I'm just getting more into it." Bakugo responded with a feral look of excitement on his face.

"**They haven't gotten as much airtime but this class is bursting with talent nonetheless!**" Present Mic continued on as another class made their way onto the field from another entry point. "**Hero course, class 1-B!**" And leading their sister class was Tetsutetsu, Ibara and Monoma. One looking determined and focused, the other was serene and passive and the last having his usual smug smirk on his face.

"**Next up are the Jack of all Trades, the general studies classes of C, D and E!**" The next few classes didn't look as hyped up as one would expect but that was expected of the general studies group.

"**Then we have our neighbourhood gear and motor heads, the support classes of F, G and H!**" The next group made their way onto the field, being identified by their gear that they either carried or was strapped to their persons. One of which was a certain pink haired students with her signature steam-punk goggles.

"**And finally, last but not least, the master of the pen and the presentation! Business course classes I, J and K!**" The last group of students walked with a confidence in their step even though most of them knew they weren't going to last till the 2nd round, all of them knowing the third round was not in the cards for them.

"**And with that, all of UA first year students have been assembled!**" Present Mick said as all 220 students made it onto the pitch.

"Yeah right, we're just here to make you guys feel better." One of the general studies learners said to himself.

"I'm really not feeling it today." Another agreed with him as she rubbed the back of her head in slight annoyance, the purple haired boy from earlier keeping his own thoughts to himself.

"**Time for the athlete's prayer**." Midnight announced from her position on the small stage in front of the students.

"I can't believe that this year's empire if the R-rated Hero, Midnight!"

"This is gonna be good!"

"What is Ms. Midnight wearing?" Kirishima asked Kaminari as they both covered up a slight blush.

"Her costume, apparently." Kaminari answered as this wasn't the first time any of them had seen it but it was still…eye catching nonetheless.

"And whose smart idea was for an R-rated hero to teach at a high school?" Tokoyami asked the group as a whole.

"Who knows." Sero shrugged his shoulders as he didn't really put much thought into it and went with the flow.

"**Quiet everyone!**" Midnight commanded with a flick of her whip. "**Representing the students is Midoriya Izuku of class 1-A!**" She called out as she pointed said whip at the boy in question who just started making his way to the stage.

"Midoriya?" Uraraka wondered.

"Well he did score the highest of the entry exam, remember?" Aoyama said with his flare, though not everyone was amused.

"The _hero_ course exam." One of the general studies girls corrected the blonde with a bored glare.

"R-right. Apologies." Iida said as he did a quick bow to them before he turned his attention to the stage once more.

"Man we are not loved right now." Kaminari joked.

"And it because Bakugo decided to pick a fight with everyone." Sero muttered as he looked Bakugo's way but was caught when the angry blonde locked eyes with him.

"You wanna run that by me again?" Bakugo asked/threatened him, keeping himself from letting loose some small blasts as not wasn't the time, he told himself he'll blow up the office tape dispenser later.

"N-no…" Sero said as he weakly chuckled and quickly turned away. At the same time, Midoriya had reached the top of the stage and moved to the microphone. He was silent for a couple moments before he opened his mouth.

"**I get this is the part where I say something so bland and peppy, most of you gag on the annoying levels of positivity and tune out and watch cartoons or something but screw it**." Midoriya stated with a straight face as he looked over the crowd.

.

.

.

"WHAT!" Everyone from the students to the crowd screamed in disbelief.

"What are you doing Izuku?!" Inko screamed as she never imagine her son doing something like this! Oh she knew she shouldn't have let him watch all those PG-16 movies.

"Didn't know he grew balls _that_ big." Mitsuki didn't share her sentiment and just looked impressed that he did so.

"**Instead I'll just say it like it is. This here festival is the event of the year and we as the participants have the solemn duty of not only keeping all entertained but to prove that we have what it takes to handle this world when out time comes, this is our chance to show you that you can rest easy knowing that this world we live in is going to safe hands**." Midoriya continued as he looked over the students gathered, his gaze staying on some longer than others.

"So Manly!" Kirishima said to himself as he could see that Midoriya was only hyping things up.

"**Yes, 1-A was attacked by villains, yes we managed to walk away with both our health and lives but this single incident should be a wake-up call to each and every student standing here right now and it doesn't count for shit if you're in the hero course or not!**" Midoriya went on, getting that fact out of the way before he rose his voice near the end.

"So much passion, how can he be in 1-A?" Tetsutetsu said to himself, they needed this level of passion in their class!

"**All Might, Endeavour, Hawks, Best Jeanist, Ingenium, Ryuku**." He went on as he listed off the names of well-known pros, Todoroki stiffening a bit at Endeavour being mentioned. "**These are just a few of the names that have made this country and world as safe as it is for us. But this here is UA, we don't settle for the past nor do we focus on the present." **Izuku continued as he rose his clenched fist to his chest. **"Just as the current top heroes rose the bar of what it means to be a hero and what standards we must be held to but it is now our turn to do the same. I'll end this with a warning to each of you numbskulls**." He said as he pointed towards the students, not really minding all the glares he was getting for the 'numbskull' comment.

"And now he has insults." Awase muttered to himself as he wanted to see where he was going with this.

"**This is UA High! Our motto is to Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!**" Midoriya roared at them, getting most to jump from the change of volume of his voice. "**I want you all the push yourselves to the limits of what you **_**think**_** is possible and surpass that. Make this sports festival one that will go down as the best of them all!**" He finished as he rose his clenched fist to the sky.

.

.

.

'Don't freeze, don't freeze, just imagine all of them have apples for heads' Midoriya thought to himself on repeat as he did his absolute best not to break now, dammit public speaking was never his best feature!

.

.

.

CHEERS!

"I didn't know he had it in him." Yaoyorozu noted as crowd and many of their fellow students cheered along with the crowd as Midoriya quickly got off screen.

"As expected of our class president." Iida agreed as he did his arm chops as Midoriya walked right on by.

"How come they get such a manly dude, we need more of that." Tetsutetsu asked as he wiped away the tears from his eyes.

"Don't worry Tetsutetsu, we'll get our chance." Kendo said as she rubbed his back.

"**Now after that vigorous speech, let's get started!**" Midnight announced as a holographic screen appeared behind her, a gameshow type pin wheel spinning on screen.

"**The first game is sort of a qualifier, every year many drink their tears on this event**." Midnight explained to them all as the pin wheel increased in speed. "**Now, I present to you the first game!**"

"**This year it's…**" She started as she milked the crowd with the suspense before the wheel stopped on an event type.

OBSTACLE RACE

"An Obstacle course race?" Iida asked as he thought about such an event style.

"**All eleven classes will participate in this game, the course will be the outer circumference of the stadium, about 4kms**."Midnight explained as the screen changed to show a map of the outer areas of the stadium they would have to follow before a dangerous look passed onto her face. "**Remember that our school's selling point if freedom therefore**," She licked her lips as she gestured to all of them. "**As long as you stay on course, it doesn't matter what you do!**"

"**Now take your places everyone!**" Midnight announced as one of the paths entry signs lit up to show them which one to gather at.

* * *

**3 DOTS** 'This is my time. I'm on one of the biggest stages in the world.' Todoroki thought to himself as he get ready to freeze everything and ran.

.

.

.

**2 DOTS** 'I'm about to show the world that I'm the future number one, there is no fuckin room for error!' Bakugo thought to himself as he calmed himself and steadied his breathe while he angled his open palms to his rear.

.

.

.

**1 DOT** 'I will show them all what a quirkless kid can do!' Midoriya thought to himself as he powered up both his wing-pack and boots, a blue ring in the centre of the pack along with blue streaks on the pack edges lighting up as he powered up, giving the gear bad-ass cyberpunk look.

"**Start!**" Midnight call out. And just like that, everyone run for the exit route, almost all 220 teens raced for the path not really paying attention to the size of the route. Thought it was odd that Midoriya hadn't even moved yet and just stood in place alongside a boy from 1-B. Something the crowd thought was odd, many thinking they didn't hear the starting call or something.

"**Okay, here the play-by-play! I'm here with my co-commenter, the pro hero Vlad King!**" Present Mic asked the grumpy looking man seated next to him.

"**I don't recall agreeing to this**." Vlad King responded, now regretting letting Shouta fool him into this.

"**Too bad because I couldn't brag Eraser here so you'll have to do! Moving on!**" Present Mic glossed over that little detail before he returned his attention to the race. "**What should be pay attention to in the early stages?**" Present Mic asked as more and more students entered and relatively narrow tunnel, meaning there was less and less space to move in as time went one and more thoughtlessly ran into the human traffic jam.

"**Who manages to get out the gate, it may be an innocent looking passage but that passage is the**." Vlad King started to explain to the audience, though some of the students had already figured that out – one of which was Todoroki.

"First shifting phase." Todoroki finished the statement as he froze not just the tunnel floor, freezing people's feet and/or hands to the ground but also the tunnels and outside walls as well.

"Sorry but!" Todoroki said as he ran ahead of the now frozen competition, he also added to their troubles but covering the track with a thin layer of ice as he went along, thick enough to not break easily but thin enough as to not be a waste of his powers.

"Owwww! The hell!"

"He froze the damn floor, I can't move!"

"That was a naïve move, Todoroki!" Yaoyorozu stated as she used her quirk to make a pole she used to vault over the competition.

"Don't think I'll let you get away so easily, you half-and-half bastard!" Bakugo yelled out as he had used his blasts to rocker himself out of the line of fire and to catch up to the current leader.

"It's gonna take more than this to keep us away, 1-A!" Tetsutetsu yelled out as he along with Kirishima had jumped when they noticed the temperature dropping so quickly, escaping the ice trap.

"I told your dumb-ass! Step things up otherwise I'll kick your ass!" Midoriya yelled from the tunnel as he jetted out of it, now what was odd about that wasn't the fact he also had somehow avoided being frozen to the ground but the fact he came out from running on the damn walls, Todoroki was too far to see but he suspected those boots of his, like his older ones allowed him to grip onto walls and walk/run on them if he wished.

"Interesting, they'll already this adept at using their quirks…" The purple haired general studies learner said to himself as three people carried him though the ice, thought it was unclear as to why they were carrying him, did he pay them?

"**Man, what an icy reception from Todoroki Shoto of 1-A!**" Present Mic called out as the aftermath of that ice blast had caught more than a few other students, some of which looking like they were gonna take some time to get out of it.

"**It was a smart move in theory, using his quirk to slow down the other competitors rather than speed himself up but it looks like he wasn't prepared for how quick-thinking those some competitors are**." Vlad King noted as most of the more dangerous or resourceful students had either already broken free or were never caught in the attack at all.

(With the Midoriya and Bakugo's)

"Looks like Both Katsuki and Izuku got through the ice just fine." Hisashi noted as both boys were still hot on the tail of the lead student.

"Of course they did, a little icing hasn't stopped Katsuki before." Mitsuki bragged as she always knew her son trained for winter conditions.

"Still, things are just getting started." Hisashi replied as this race was not going to be a short one by any means.

"You're not wrong Hisashi, look." Inko said as she pointed to the jumbo screen, he along with Mitsuki turned their attention to the large screen and were…surprised by what they saw.

"Oh my, that's not something you see every day." Masaru said as he along with the rest of the crowd watch how the students were going to deal with this.

(With the students)

"More people than I hoped were able to get through, looks like I can't mess around here." Todoroki said to himself as he saw more than four dozen students got passed his ice trap with the leading 2 dozen not even being slowed down by his iced track move. He had to stopped when he came to the next challenged and rose a brow at what awaited them.

"Ooooohhhhhh," Midoriya winced when he saw how Mineta was casually batted to the side by their next hurdle. Robots. "That looked like it hurt." He noted as Mineta crashed into the barricade, though he didn't look like he was out just yet.

"**Targets found**," A 2 pointer bot called out as another eight 2 pointer seemingly appeared right behind it. "**Lots of them!**"

"The tin cans from the entrance exam?" Kirishima asked as he came up to the front along with most of the students and saw that they had more to deal with then a few robots. They were dozens of them, ranging from the 1 pointers to like 10 zero pointers for Christ sake!

"**It looks like the first obstacles have made their appearance! Let me introduce you all to that obstacle…**"Present Mic said as he gestured to the giant gathering of mechanized muscle standing in the way of the students "**Robo-Inferno!**"

"Aren't those the zero pointer from the entrance exam?!" Kaminari yelled as he took a step back, when did they even have the time to build of these things?!

"Wait, you mean the hero course had to fight those things!?" One of the support students yelled.

"How the hell are we supposed to get passed them, one was bad enough but 5!?" Sato asked this looked like it was designed to be impossible!

"These were part of the general applications exam?" Todoroki asked himself as he examined the robots and after a couple moments, he could say he wasn't impressed.

"I wonder where they got the money for this." Yaoyorozu asked herself, like Todoroki, she didn't seemed all that phased by them.

"Now's not the time for wondering how they balance their budget books, Yaoyorozu." Midoriya said as he lightly jab her side to get her attention, making the girl blush when she remembered they were in a race, not a classroom.

"I would have thought they would have done something better if they went through all this trouble," Todoroki started as one of the 0 pointers went for a basic grab. "Especially since my old man's watching." He finished as he placed his right hand onto the ground before he summoned forth an extremely large amount of ice, just as the 0 pointer was about to reach him, he sent forth that wave of ice and frost, towards it. In doing so, he was able to near effortlessly freeze over 90% of the 0-pointer solid.

"He actually stopped them?"

"Hurry! Now's our chance! Between the legs!" Someone called out loud enough for Todoroki to hear them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," He said as the sounds of cracking and breaking ice made itself known. "I froze them when they were unbalanced and leaning forward." He explained as the zero pointer started to tilt forward before entire pieces broke off and fell, soon followed by the main body.

**CRASH!**

"They'll fall over." He finished his warning as the dust and frost cloud almost caught up with him but he was already too far ahead for it to matter.

"**And once more, Todoroki shows his stuff by attacking and defending all in one move! How elegant!**" Present Mic call out as the crowd cheered at the boy's powerful and quite flashy attack.

"**Now the challenge for the rest of the students is to somehow get passed that wreckage Todoroki left in his wake**." Vlad King said as Todoroki had also used that attack to once more try and slow down his competition.

"**And with that, he keeps his lead, as expected of a recommendations student! He never even fought them before but the redo-inferno stood no chance against those elite moves!**" Present Mic yelled as the feed changed from the rest of the students to Todoroki as he ran along the track, his lead over increasing.

* * *

(With the pros)

"That was definitely something." Death Arms said as he looked at the screen and saw what most would call a super move.

"Yes but there were others ways he could have dealt with them without endangering his fellow classmates." Kamui criticised as he folded his arms.

"His a first year, can't blame him for that. Lady, what you think about it?" Death Arms wrote it off as both men turned to their colleague who was quiet.

"Lady?" Kamui called her to her.

'Oh, my Izu-kun is going to beat them all. I know it!' Mt. Lady thought to herself, fully confident in her lower abilities but she chose to answer her friends before they started to worry. "I think we shouldn't count out the rest of them so quickly, you might be surprised." She stated as she returned to her own private thoughts. 'Show them you wings, show them your talons Izuku. Take to the skies where you belong.'

* * *

(With the students)

"[Tick] All we gotta do is get passed these things?" Izuku brushed off the current problem as he took a runner stance and started to sprint towards the robots. "Well beggars can't be choosers and it'll certainly be fun to fight through them all but…" He started as he reached the robots and just before the 3 pointer could hit it, he dodged the attack and jumped right over it. "This is a race, not a battle! Speed is the name of the game!" he finished as he cart wheeled over another 2 pointer before he landed on his feet and immediately went to work, bobbing and weaving through the crowd of robots as is water through rocks.

"The hell!" Honenuki yelled as he saw the quirkless boy moving through the bots like they weren't even there.

"**And looks like we gotta another one here! Midoriya Izuku of 1-A is gaining speed! Man, he isn't even fighting what's up with that?**" Present Mic called out as the crowd 'ooed' as the moved Midoriya was showing off as he worked his way through the robo inferno, all without destroyed a single bot.

"**He understands that this is a race, first and foremost and that the obstacles are only there to slow you down. By avoiding the redo-inferno, he keeps his speed up and increases the distance he can cover before the others can catch up while catching up to Todoroki before anyone else can**." Vlad King explained to the audience as he left out the part where he might also be avoiding destroying the bots to leave a larger time consumer for the rest to deal with.

"**And he isn't alone!**" Present Mic pointed out.

(With the Midoriya and Bakugo's)

"What the…" Inko asked as she was….for a lack of a better word, stumped.

"How is she even doing that?!" For once, Masaru wasn't the calm one as he like with everyone watching this, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

(With the students)

"Hahahahaha, you're not the only one who can skip a few obstacles!" Tokage laughed as she just flew over the robot inferno.

As 5 separate pieces.

.

.

.

Nothing wrong there.

"You would do well to heed your own words, Midoriya." Honenuki stated as he used his quirk to sink some of the robots to create a path for himself, he kept the path liquefied as to prevent others from catching up with him as he sank into the mud and raced along, gaining on the green hired bird lover.

"Get back here Deku! Like hell I'm letting you win!" Bakugo yelled as he used his own quirk to blast himself over the pointless obstacles as he had no desire to waste time on them, not when he had to catch up to that Icy-Hot bastard.

"Don't think you can outrun the shadows." Fumikage warned as he used dark shadow to vault over the 0-pointer and clear most of the smaller bots in the same move.

"What he said but not as dark!" Sero added as he used his own quirk to swing his way onto the 0 pointer where he ran to the other side of it before swinging down.

"Dammit, you all had to copy me, didn't yer?" Midoriya called out to them as he hoped that most of the hero course students would be distracted by the robotic punching bags, giving more breathing room to work with.

"What, can't we use good ideas?" Tokage asked him with a smirk as she got closer and closer to him.

"**Looks like Midoriya is a trend setter today! Already another 4 students have followed his league and avoided the robo-inferno all together while everyone else fights their way through**." Present Mic called out as the screen changed to a map which showed the positions of the students in real time.

"**Still Midoriya has the lead of the group and it only looks like Tokage Setsuna of 1-B and Bakugo Katsuki of 1-A can gain on him**." Vlad King added as it was clear that Midoriya may just be overtaken by the other two students. "**And we can't forget that Todoroki is still in the league here and is far enough ahead that only Midoriya can see him**." He stated as everyone could see that Todoroki was still in the lead, by a large margin as well.

* * *

(With the teachers)

"As expected, Class 1-A is taking the lead here." Snipe said as he long with the rest of the first year staff that weren't involved in the running of the festival sat in their own booth watching the events unfold.

"Yes but 1-B isn't slacking off either, they already have two people in the running for first and the rest of the class is making good progress with the robots alongside their 1-A classmates." All Might said in opposition to Snipe's statement as he could see that both classes had potential. As it stood right now, he had narrowed down the candidates for OFA to young Mirio as Nighteye suggested and most of the students of 1-A and some from 1-B.

"During the entry exam, those things were to be avoided but when you keep your head level and think, their nothing more than larger versions of the others and therefore, easy to take down." Thirteen said just as they all watched Yaoyorozu created a frickin cannon and blow the head off a 0 pointer, helping to clear the path for everyone to catch up to the leading 6 competitors.

"Yes, they do have a lot of openings, most obvious is their slow speed and movement acceleration, just about everyone out there can dodge any attack it can dish out." Power Loader pointed as more and more bots started falling in droves. Even the managements students managed to take out a couple of them for themselves.

"**What ya know! The first challenge wasn't so hard now was it?**" Present Mic said as dozens of students make it passed the first stage with relative ease. "**But what about the second one?**" He asked the crowd as Todoroki, as the front runner reached the second challenge they'll have to deal with.

* * *

**And that's where I'll cut off this chapter, I could continue but this serves as a good stop till the next chapter. I hope that it was to your liking and the changes to plot were engaging. I removed some pieces such as Mineta's little speech to Todoroki and replaced it with Katsuki and Izuku's parents talking. A lot of stories have made it 'headcannon' for Inko and Mitsuki to be old friends so I decided to roll with it. It also adds humour to the plot as the two of them have no idea why their sons act the way they do when they here placing bets on who's kid is better.  
I hope Midoriya's speech was as good as I hoped it was but if not, please don't be too harsh with your opinions.  
Also, if you think that Hisashi's design was rather plain looking, that was the idea. The reason for this was as in cannon, Uraraka describes Izuku himself to be rather plain looking and to be honest, Inko is no supermodel either so I decided why not make the plainness be a family trait. For a face, just picture something similar to Albert Lin(google him).**

**Also, 1-B will have a larger impact in these games because according to Monoma during the cannon festival, most of 1-B collectively decided to hold back to observe what 1-A was capable of. In this take, they had already done that combat trail together so they already know what 1-A can do or at the very least, have a good idea of that. Therefore even if someone suggested they hold back, I can see only about 4 maybe 6 of them agreeing to this so expect to see them use the festival to shine as well. Speaking of change, how did you all like the dynamic between the Bakugos and Midoriyas? I hope it was a well-received change of pace.**


	17. Race to the Finish Line

**And now it is time for part two of the first event. I admit, I originally had it planned for the obstacle race to take place in just one chapter but when I saw the word count, they thought otherwise and decided to split it into two.**

**UnlawfulGentleman – I agree that that tournament arc if well done but why not spice things up, fanfictions tend to make changes to the characters and plot so why keep that the same. And yes the fights will be different and I hope excited to read. Class 1-B will get their limelight time, I assure you and 1-A will have to accept that they are equals and in some regards, inferior to 1-B. Which will of course make them want to work even harder. Hisashi's look was quite the gamble but I'm glad to see that it paid off. He'll make more appearances as the story goes on as he is the father of the main character.**

**zxan – I skipped it because Todoroki wasn't close enough for Bakugo to tell him that, as you must have read, Todoroki's lead in first place is larger than cannon. Bakugo has a short fuse but he isn't crazy so he would be able to see that. That's why he yells at Midoriya instead.**

**Nick222238 – Yes, yes I do need to do that more often.**

**Master Warrior – Congratulations, you the first one to figure that out and therefore, you could access all Midoriya's files on his classmates of you wanted. Though no-one has figured out what the passcode for 1-B files mean yet, I won't hand out clues but I do hope one of you will figure it out.**

**Omega Armadillo 300 – It'll be certainly make things interesting. That part when he insulted them was something I thought Donny would do but by mistake as smart-asses can sometimes forget not everyone scores A-'s as a average. And she is a cutie aren't she? The threat…might have been real, she's a hero so she can't just kill villains like Axe Cop buuuuut….if there's no-one around to witness it them maybe…..**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Race to the Finish Line!**

"**Well ladies and gentlemen, it looks like the lead player Todoroki has reached the second obstacle that we like to call, 'The Fall!'**" Present Mic called out as Todoroki came to a stop in front of the next challenge. "**For all the parents watching this, don't worry about it, the fall may be pretty harmful because of the special padding out second year support class cooked up but if you do it the bottom, you're out!**" The pro assured the audience so no-one would think they'll would put their students in mortal danger just for show.

"**Let's see how the competition gets across this one!**" Present Mic finished as he was eager to see how their front runner would handle this.

"**It seems like once again the challenge hasn't really doing much to slow down first place. Look**." Vlad observed as he turned the attention of the crowd back to the main screens.

"**Oh OH!**" Present Mic sounded so loud that Vlad instinctively moved further away from him. "**And there's goes Todoroki, already halfway through the 'The Fall' with that ice cold style of his**."

(With the Bakugo and Midoriya's)

"That boy certainly knows what he's doing." Masaru stated as they watch how Todoroki was near effortlessly retaining his first place position as he used his quick to skid across the wires.

"Yeah, no kidding. He's been in the lead almost the entire time." Hisashi agreed with him as that kind of movement speed required a fine level of control and balance.

"There's no way this obstacle will slow down Katsuki, if anything," Mitsuki said with a smile before she turned to the other mother. "It'll give him the boost he needs to take first place." She said filled with confidence but when she didn't get an answer, she paused.

"Inko?" Mitsuki asked her silent friend who responded.

"They're coming up on it now." Inko said as her eyes caught the next group of students coming up in the obstacle, her own son in said group.

(With the students)

"So we got a pit right up ahead then?" Tokage huffed out as she put herself back together and stood by the edge looking down.

"Dammit, I can't use my quirk in this situation." Honenuki cursed as he couldn't use his quirk to his advantage in this kind of situation.

"Too bad, see you losers at the finish line!" Bakugo yelled at them as he increased the power of his explosion and sent himself rocketing ahead.

BOOM!

"**And just like that, Bakugo takes second place from Midoriya. How will he respond?**" Present Mic announced as the blonde bomber easily took second place and starting gaining on Todoroki.

"Oh no you don't, get back here!" Midoriya said as he took a few steps back before he started to dash towards the edge of the cliff.

'Is he crazy? He can't make that jump!' Fumikage thought to himself as he finally caught up with the other three, Sero not fat behind him.

'Is he going to take flight and cruise over?' Honenuki thought to himself as he still remembered how during their combat trial, that the quirkless boy could fly with his support items.

'Let's hope those upgrades I added hold up in outside a controlled environment.' Midoriya thought to himself as he neared the edge. Just as he reached it, he bent his knees into a crouch-like stance as if he wanted to jump really high but he had other intentions. "Let's GO!" He yelled as he activated his shock generators as he started the jump, blasting him high into the air in a forward direction, just as planned.

Boom! The blast-wave from his jump went off with enough force to crack the ground and sent dust and loose dirt flying, forcing the others to shield their eyes.

"What the hell, since when could he do that?!" Sero yelled as his he gripped his head in amazement.

"He might actually make it." Tokage uttered as she could see he was making a good distance, he wasn't to get far per say but he was definitely making progress. Already clearing the first two earth stacks and on his way to clearing the third.

"Fuckin Deku might catch up with me, gotta keep moving…" Bakugo cursed as he looked behind to see what set off that blast and saw that Midoriya was gaining on him.

"That's not all these new boots can do! What else you may ask?" Midoriya said out loud as he geared up for the landing but he thought he could push the envelope some more. "Well Now I can dash on thin air!" And with that crazy statement, he set off another blast from his feet just before he touched the ground, not as strong as the first one but enough to keep him in the air as he started to perform front flips mid-air as he went. Whenever his feet were facing the earth, he'll let out another blast to propel him forward. All the while laughing at the success of his work.

"**Oh Eraser sure has been keeping surprises in his class this year! Even I didn't know one of his students could do that!**" Present Mic stated with the same thoughts of the crowd, he didn't even know who this kid was doing it but it was entertaining as hell to watch.

'He's generating shockwaves from the soles of those boots and using them as a sort of weak propulsion. Not as strong as Bakugo's blasts but certainly strong enough to keep him airborne.' Todoroki summarised as he look back and saw the same sight that Bakugo and the rest of the audience was seeing.

"Oh come on!" Kaminari complained as he and the bulk of the students finally reached the obstacle. "How are we supposed to deal with that?!"

"When they even have the time to build this stage?" Uraraka asked as she, Asui and Mina looked over the pit. Thought it didn't look like the put really scared Asui as she prepared to jump herself.

"(kero) Don't think too much about!" Asui said as she took to the skies and landed on one of the ropes, gripping it on all fours before she started to move forward like it was a regular day for her. "(kero) It's just a glorified tight rope when you stop and think about it." She said as she made it to the first earth stack and continued onward to another rope. Ashido would have commented about it if not for the sudden shout from behind them.

"Out of way please!" A student called out, sounding like they were getting closer really fast.

"Wha-Shit!" Ashido yelled as she dived to the side to void being ran over by Tsunotori who like Asui, was going on all fours and going fast. If Ashido didn't know any better, she'll say she could keep pace with Iida.

"_No pressure, no pressure, no pressure and JUMP!_" Tsunotori repeated to herself in a native tongue as she saw the cliff getting closer and closer before she made the jump. She really did look like one of those purebred race horses as she sailed through the air and roughly landed on the same stack Asui just left. "I made it, Good to me!" She cheered as she saw her plan her work but she quickly set to work getting further and she started to run in circles on the stack before she made another jump towards the next one.

"And again!" Tsunotori yelled as she made the jump and went on to repeat the process or just ran and jump if the distance was short.

"Great so Tsu is just tight rope walking like a boss and the pony girl is just dashing like a real racing horse. How are we gonna get across?" Uraraka asked as she had to admire that creative drive of their 1-B sister though another girl behind them spoke up before she could get an answer.

"Hehehe, it looks like the hero course has an inventor too, means I make good on this chance to really show off." A pinked haired girl muttered loudly to herself as she checked out her large boots and harnesses. "I gotta show the big time companies my support items are superior to the competition."

"Everyone watching, feast your eyes on my wire arrows and hover shoes!" She stood up straight and announced to the crowd of students around her and to the audience watching her.

"You're from support?" Uraraka asked her as didn't recall anyone from 1-B who looked like her, her gear also suggested she wasn't general studies or management either.

"So you can use all that?" Ashido asked as her equipment seemed kinda bulky to her.

"Of course we can, the hero course has regular combat training, don't they? We have to keep things fair so long as we developed and built the items we wish ourselves. As long as we fill out the correct permission slips, we can get away with anything like green bean over there." The unknown girl explained with a laugh and a mad glint in her goggles that honestly unnerved the two girls.

"In other words," The pink haired inventor said as she fired off on of her arrows straight and true towards one of the stacks further ahead of the ones in front of them. "The sports festival is a perfect time for those in the support course to present their work and ideas to all the support companies!" She finished a she powered up her hover soles and jetted off the cliff face. She would have fallen to her disqualification if not for her retracted her wire, pulling her forward at the same time she used her hover shoes to shoot up the side of a stack.

"Hehehe! Take a look you support companies, especially the big time names!" She laughed, as carefree as a bird as she was shot into the air before she came to a landing on the sixth stack, putting her ahead of both Tsunotori and Asui and close to Midoriya who was still blasting himself through the air, once more avoiding the obstacle all together. She fired off another arrow, this time to a closer stack and activated the hover soles just as she retracted the anchor. Pulling herself forwards as she balanced on the lines.

"Wow!" Mina said as she saw that she covered a larger distance then both Tsunotori and Midoriya did in their first jumps.

"She covered that distance with a single move?" Uraraka said before she got her wits together and run ahead to try and clear the obstacle as well.

"[whistle] Those are some top notch items you have." Midoriya complimented as she girl started to gain on him, allowing the two inventors to talk through the sounds of Midoriya shockwave blasts and her own air blasts and curling and uncurling wire.

"Oh thank you! Your babies are cute to!" She replied to him with a large smile that just said 'I don't bite, I invent!'

"….My what?!" Midoriya responded, caught off guard by her statement to the point he nearly messed up a landing if not for a last minute blast that sent him off course. "Shit!"

"Your babies, how are you doing that?" She asked him, allowing him to figure out she meant his tech…odd way of thinking but he was always told he wasn't exactly normal in the head either, any good inventor is never normal!

"Oh no, I don't share my secrets with a rival inventor!" He told her as he worked to gain a larger lead on her, though she wasn't making things easy.

"Shame, I could have make them great!" She countered, making an irritated tick mark appear on his forehead. How dare she imply she could prefect _his_ tech!

"**And we're right in the thick of things here at second obstacle. The placements have changed so here a run-down of the current positions of the top ten**." Present Mic said as the screen changed to include the current rankings on the side along with mini screens for each person.

* * *

**1****st**** Place: Todoroki Shoto – **Todoroki was still cool and collected as she skid over another wire, he hadn't changed his methods but hey, if it ain't broke, don't fix it.

**2****nd**** Place: Bakugo Katsuki – **The explosive blonde was flying through the air like an angry missile as he worked to catch up the Todoroki, whose lead was shrinking more and more as Bakugo let loose more and more powerful blasts as time went on, increasing his speed.

**3****rd**** Place: Midoriya Izuku – **Midoriya was also making good time, only stopping on a stack if he needed to for whatever reason. He had really gotten ahead of the pinked haired girl and was also gaining on Bakugo and might even take back his second place spot.

**4****th**** Place: Hatsume Mei – **Looked to be having the most fun as she zoomed along faster than the rest of the bunch, though she was just using this as a chance to demonstrate to equipment to support companies as she already admitted. Though Mic would be lying if he said she didn't have potential.

**5****th**** Place: Honenuki Juzo – **The only one of the bunch who wasn't using his quirk-(Midoriya doesn't count)- but was still making good time over the obstacle, he had some close calls here and there but like Todoroki, he has an excellent sense of balance and was able to move quickly over the wires to the next stack.

**6****th**** Place: Tsunotori Pony – **The foreign exchange student was hot on her classmate's heels with the only thing keeping her from really catching up was the relatively smaller sixes of stack preventing her from really picking up the speed needed for her larger jumps, forcing her to op for the shorter ones in excess.

**7****th**** Place: Iida Tenya – **The speedster was ironically not even in the top 5 but nonetheless he was making good time, though his method of choice wasn't the best in terms of form but like with the front runner, if it ain't broke….

**8****th**** Place: Tokage Setsuna – **The third recommendations student present had really fallen behind. She stopped using her quirk after she cleared the fourth stack and opted instead to follow Honenuki's lead and just traverse across the wires, though she avoided the ones the lipless teen had used as a precaution.

**9****th**** Place: Asui Tsuyu – **Right on her tail was the lovable frog girl of UA who wasn't moving particularly quickly but her low profile and four limbed approach allowed her to keep her balance much easier than the other and move a hell of a lot faster them most of the students and

**10****th**** Place: Ibara Shiozaki – **And finally, the most…religious student present was tailing the top nine, using her quick and attacking vines to the wire to increase their strength and their width, allowing her to cross in-between stacks with much more ease, hell she was such a saint – she didn't do anything to remove her vines from the wires which meant many students had taken to following behind her to keep up with the competition.

* * *

"**Looks like girl of 100 pieces has really fallen behind.**" Present Mic commented as the camera focused on the green haired girl as she made her way across.

"**She's most likely taking a breather, I can't imagine using your quirk like that is easy on Tokage Setsuna of 1-B**." Vlad King replied as the camera went towards another recommendations learner. "**In the meantime, it looks like Honenuki Juzo of 1-B is holding onto his position and is making good progress**."

"**And the fun just keeps on coming, the local American of 1-B Tsunotori Pony is hot on Honenuki's heels! With Tenya Iida of 1-A close behind but man he needs to move with more style! Come-one man, your killing me!**" Present Mic complained as Iida's way of doing things really needed work.

"**I don't think being cool really matters…though his form could use some work**." Vlad countered him before he reluctantly agreed with the much louder man.

"**And it looks like the leads have made it through to the end of the second obstacle. Todoroki is on a roll**!" Present Mic yelled through the microphone just as Todoroki cleared the last wire and immediately started running up the stairs towards the next obstacle.

"**He's in for a challenge of his own though, Bakugo is gaining and gaining fast**." Vlad noted as the screen switched to a wider area view to allow the audience to spot Bakugo gaining on the lead runner.

* * *

(With the Bakugo and Midoriya's)

"As I fuckin said!" Mitsuki yelled out, catching the attention of some of the other parents present.

"Don't count Izuku out yet, he's still in this race. Third place is a great pace to spring to victory." Inko stated as Izuku was also going great despite the challenge.

"Keep telling yourself that." Her fellow mom shot back with a smirk on her flawless face.

"Still, I wonder why he isn't using his wings." Hisashi said to one, break the argument before it happen and two, out of genuine curiosity.

"Maybe he wants to save power?" Inko suggested as she recalled her son complaining more than once about power levels.

"No, can't be it. He told me that that model had run for a full 90 minutes at max power. He could finish this whole thing by now." Hisashi revealed to them which made them all stop and think about it. Why _didn't_ he just fly to the finish?

"Maybe he's saving it to maybe a trump card or something." Masaru finally suggested.

"I don't really see why that relevant, he'll use it when he thinks he needs to. That's all there is to it." Mitsuki spoke up as she shrugged her shoulders, if the boy didn't want to use them, then he doesn't have to, he has his reasons.

(With the students)

"A slow starter, just as I thought. He's already catching up." Todoroki said to himself as she looked back and saw that the blonde was right on top of him and closing.

"Damn it, Get back here you half-and-half bastard!" Bakugo yelled as he pushed himself to gain on the duel haired boy who responded with a quick ice pillar to which Bakugo avoided easily.

"Oh no you don't! This race it mine!" Midoriya shot to them as he directed his legs forwards and kicked the ice pillar while at the same time, activated a shockwave to shatter it. Launching himself back but he soon shot ahead with another blast.

"Finally across, now I can really move!" Honenuki said as he had somehow out passed Hatsume but instead of thinking about that, he just activated his quirk and sunk into the ground and started racing to catch up with the top three.

"**And just like that, Todoroki finds himself under attack for first place! Oh this is really getting my blood pumping!**" Present Mic yelled as the crowd cheered louder as the race neared the final obstacle.

"**No that the second phase is behind them, both Midoriya and Honenuki can really gain some speed again.**" Vlad added as the screen changed once more to show just close the two were, though only Honenuki's head was sticking out of the crowd.

(With the crowd)

"These kids are really impressive. The boy in first place not only has such a powerful quirk but his judgement and athletic ability are a cut above the rest."

"Well what would you expect from the son of the number two hero."

"He has the blood of the guy second only to All Might flowing in him. Man there are going to be a serious fight over whose sidekick he'll be!"

"**Thought the participants in the lead are putting on quite the show, they students have to remember we haven't announced the cut-off point for the next event so they all have to push themselves to increase their chances of making it that far**." Vlad King announced to remind some of the further back students to try and get them to work harder.

* * *

(On I-island)

"Come on Izuku, win it for the quirkless." Mellissa cheered as she long with her father watched the sports festival from the comfort of their apartment in I-island. It may have been late afternoon due to them being 4 hours ahead of central Japanese time-zone but for then but they already called ahead to tell Izuku they were going to watch and support him. Besides, it's not like one day of work missed would hurt anybody.

"You seem rather invested." David laughed as he came to sit down after fetching a bowl of popcorn from the kitchen.

"And you aren't daddy, he's already doing better than everyone though he'll do. I can't wait for them to announce he doesn't have a quirk." Melissa replied with a cheer as she couldn't wait to see the look on their faces when he takes the gold without a quirk to his name.

"It'll be quite the circus." David agreed with her as he couldn't see people just letting that go, though he hoped the boy could handle such pressure he was still young and needed to grow – both physically and mentally. Maybe he'll take to him during the I-Expo. 'I still need to send his family the invites, have to remember that for sure.

"**And now the leads have arrived at the final barrier. The reality of this trap is a lot more entertaining than the rest of them. Have fun dealing with a literal minefield young listeners!**" Present Mic announced through the screen, luckily for the both of them, they understood Japanese well enough to not have to wait for translators or subtitles but that wasn't the issue right now. The issue was…

"A Minefield!" Both David and Mellissa yelled as they were in shock at such a challenge, did UA just through everything plus the kitchen sink into this?!

* * *

(With the students)

"**And for the sake of the health of our students, these minefield don't have enough power to harm any of them but there are loud and powerful enough to make you wet your damn trousers!**" Present Mic warned as he held onto his pants, though the crowd couldn't see that.

"**To help make things a little easier, the minefield was set up so that it's very easy to spot the locations of the mines themselves however there's a catch. Because of the high number of mines, you have to slow down or be creative to avoid all of them. This is the part where all the laggers can catch up!**" Vlad commented before he turned to his fellow commentator. "**And not everyone will wet themselves Mic, just some of them**." He added as he already figured that the blast would literally scare some students enough to shit themselves. And sure enough it didn't long for all the leading students to get bogged down in the mines which aloud others to catch up. Though some weren't as careful as they should of have been and set off more than a few mines, blasting those unfortunate souls away.

'An obstacle that puts those in the lead at a disadvantage. They have to still make this as entertaining as possible in the end I suppose.' Todoroki thought to himself as he knew he couldn't ice to make a path as they would mean making strong enough to take his weight and leaving a working path for anyone behind him. He didn't have much time to think about it because it was at this time that Bakugo made himself known once more.

"This kind of trap doesn't to shit to me!" Bakugo yelled as he blasted right one past him. He would have picked a fight but he could do that later…right after be beat the crap outta Tape dispenser. "Dumbass, you declared war on the wrong fucking person!"

"Or the both of us, sorry peps but we'll see you at the finish!" Tokage yelled as she and Honenuki overtook him as well, leaving him both surprised and angry. Tokage was using her quirk again, meaning she had rested enough to do so while Honenuki used his to travel under the mines, only coming up every now and then to make sure he was going in the right direction.

"**What's this Mass Media!? Todoroki has finally been overtaken for first place by Tokage, Honenuki and Bakugo, leaving the ice king of 1-A to drop to fourth place! Tokage and Bakugo battle it out for first place!**" Present Mic yelled as the two front runners started to exchange blows with Bakugo using one hand to fire off explosions at the girl while she fired off pieces of her limbs at him, this of course slowed them both down as they had to focus on their little fight and keeping up their speed and direction.

"**The others have caught up and are already begun to traverse the minefield, they have about 400m left to reach the finish line so this is the time to push it!**" Vlad added as he encourage the students to do better as he was still a teacher.

'Going by how the blast are going off behind us, those explosions are really all bark and no bite….but they are producing enough force to still knock even the larger people into the air….'Midoriya thought to himself as he mentally analysed how the mines worked. Their blast must have been powerful since they were throwing peo- 'That can be useful.' He finished the thought as he came up with an idea as he looked ahead at the mined spots on the floor and how Bakugo and Tokage had slowed down enough with their fight that Honenuki and Todoroki had caught up, leaving him in the far rear of the group.

But that was about to change.

"The others are catching up and I got about five people in front of me." Midoriya said to himself as he turned again and saw that Shiozaki and Tsunotori were gaining on him with Iida being knocked back by one of the mines. "I need to time this just right…."He said to himself as he geared himself for what he was planning praying his boots and more importantly, his legs were ready for his crazy gamble of a plan. "Wait for an optimal spot to start from."

THERE! He saw his chance when he spotted three mines buried very close to one another. He ran for it and jumped onto the first before moving to trigger the second for jumping onto the third, the resulting blast of multiple mines going off set off a chain reaction which set off another five mines in the immediate vicinity of the boy.

**BOOM!**

(With the Bakugo and Midoriya's)

"**OH! There was a super big explosion just now! You'll have to hit like a five different mines to make that!**" Present mic announced just as bird eye view camera caught the blast, the explosion itself was powerful enough that the other competitors actually stopped to see what has set off so many at once like that.

"Who set that off?" Hisashi asked light from the blast was too bright to see through.

"I don't know, it's too bright." Inko said in response as she struggled to see what was it, though their friends, the Bakugos had so such issue has they were used to explosions on a near daily time table, so imagine their surprise when they see it wasn't Katsuki who set off that blast but someone completely unexpected.

"You gotta be shitting me…" Mitsuki said as she saw through the bright light, her husband equally as shocked.

"Did he….?" Masaru said out loud as he tried to comprehend the sight he was seeing right in front of him.

"What? What do you guys see?" Inko asked them.

"You'll see soon enough." Masaru replied as they bright light died down, allowing everyone to see just who was flying through the air at high speed.

"Izuku!" Both Midoriya yelled in shock at seeing their son in such an unexpected position.

* * *

(With the students)

"Is that Midoriya?!" Sero yelled as amazement and slight envy.

"He set those off!?" Awase asked as it now made a lot more sense as to why so many went off like that.

"**Oh and once more we have a shake-up! Did Midoriya set those off by accident or did he do it on purpose? Whatever the case, the green machine is in hot pursuit of first place!**" Present Mic called out, breaking most out of their stupor and getting them to continue onward.

'I knew it! The mines aren't that powerful on their one but three of them close together worked spectacularly!' Midoriya thought to himself as he rocketed through the air towards the leading students. 'The jumpers have to be careful here since the further ahead you are, the more mines you find and they grouped up much more tightly, though if Honenuki is proof of anything, the mines can only be set off from the top.' He concluded as he saw that the 1-B student wasn't even watching where he was going, regardless if there were mines in is path but even when he should have hit one, it didn't go off.

"Sorry but I'm taking this win!" Midoriya yelled as he started to roll mid-flight just as he reached the group. "Dub-step Air dash!" He called for dramatic flair as just as he reached them, he kicked his feet out and fired off the strongest shockwave yet. Blasting himself further ahead of the competition.

"**And like that Midoriya literally blows past the competition and takes the lead!**" Present Mic yelled out as he gripped the sides of the table. "**But can he hold it long enough to win?!**"He challenged as he saw the former front runners really kick it up a notch.

"Oh Hell No!" Bakugo yelled as he broke off from his fight with Tokage and fired off stronger blasts to try and catch up to his classmate. "You ain't winning shot Deku!"

"Dammit, I got caught up with Bakugo and have fallen behind!" Tokage cursed as she controlled her numerous pieces to move faster and try and gain first place again.

"It's the final straight, I gotta push it!" Honenuki loudly yelled as he forgot everything else and tried to increase his speed, not really caring is he went through a mine or two as he just used his quirk to make it soft enough to not go off.

"Shoot, this will lead a trail for the others but," Todoroki said to himself as he started to run straight forward, using his quirk to create ice path to run on without fear of setting off any of the mines. "I don't have time to be cautious right now!"

"**And what do you have here? The former top four are now stopped fighting each other and are nor dashing for the finish!**" Present Mic yelled in mock confusion at the turn of events.

(With the pros)

"**They realize that Midoriya has been doing the race right the entire time. Rather than trying to slow down opponents or outright fight them, he did what any person in a race would and should do – he kept on going forward, never stopping. I can tell you they're now regretting not doing the same.**" Vlad King explained as the five stud

"What did I tell you guys? I told you things could change on a dime." Mt. Lady said as she was engrossed in Midoriya performance, though you wouldn't know that since most would assume she just really was into the event.

"Still, that was pretty creative," Death Arms started as he crossed his arms. "Using the force of the mines to his advantage like that."

"He's a student that is well aware of his surroundings and how to use them, that will serve him well in this line of work." Kamui Woods added to that assessment as he was one of the many heroes who had to be extremely aware of their surroundings to be able to properly use his abilities to the fullest.

"Yes but I do wonder," Death Arms stated before he paused. "He must have a strong intelligence or sensory boaster quirk to be this good."

"Who knows, I heard that the principal also has an intelligence boaster, maybe they're related." Kamui Woods summarised as they had yet to see an obvious quirk activation from the boy, unlike most of the other students.

'Oh it's gonna be good watching you two eat those words when my Izu-kun shows them the truth….' Mt. Lady thought to herself with a hidden smirk. 'Hehehehe, it's a good thing I brought my new phone with me, I'm gonna need to take a picture of their faces.' She finished the though as she reached for her pocket where sad phone was, she was going to cherish those photos forever.

"And she has that aura again." Kamui noted as he once more had the urge to run away from the female pro.

"Just ignore it, so long as we didn't do anything, I don't really care." Death Arms told him as he turned his attention from the screen towards the many stands in front of them.

"…If you say so, come on, we gotta check on the south gate next." Kamui said after a moment's though before he pointed towards one of the paths they didn't come down.

"Sure, let's go!" Mt. Lady agreed with them before they started to patrol yet another section of vendor stands. 'You got this Izu-kun, I know you do.'

(With the students)

'Damn, I'm losing momentum!' The boy in question thought to himself as he could feel that he was slowing down ever so slightly, he didn't need a device to know that but he just felt it in his bones, years of flying around had given him such a sixth sense. 'They're catching up with me! I can't let them get past me but how am I gonna stop them!' He thought to himself as he geared up to use his best piece of equipment that he had wanted to save till later but he saw he didn't have much choice. He could see that Todoroki and Tokage were literally on his tail. "This is my chance! Deploy Jets!" He yelled as the wing pack jet's roared to life, forcing Todoroki and Tokage to slow down slightly to instinctively shield themselves from the age old enemy/fear of humans - fire. With this sudden and forceful boast to his speed, Izuku blasted away from them. His wings deployed soon afterwards to grant him much more control over his trajectory to stop himself from crashing into the barrier walls or even the ground.

"**And this kid keeps the surprises coming! He not only clears the minefield and blocks his competition at the last minute but now he has a jetpack!?**" Present Miccalled out as he totally forget that the boy used a winged jetpack. "**This kid's a one boy-gizmo pack!**"

"**He's taken the lead, at the speed he's going, it might as well be a race for 2****nd**** place**." Vlad King wrote off as with the lead the boy had and the remaining distance they had left till the finish line, it was unlikely he'll lose first place.

"**I wouldn't count out the rest of them, after a stunt like that, they all seem like their pushed it to high gear!**" Present Mic counted as he pointed towards the students and saw that just about every single one of them was really gaining on the front runners.

'They'll thirst for victory is pushing them beyond what they would normally do, they all want this so badly so they'll work harder than they ever believed possible.' Vlad King thought to himself as he observed that even some of the rear students were putting in that extra effort before his gaze fell onto the six leads as Fumikage was really starting to gain on them again. 'Heh, normally I'll be cheering for my own students but this little group…they all deserve this win, I'll leave it to them to decide who gets in in the end.'

"**And ladies and gentlemen, the UA sports festival's first event is coming to a close! I don't know about you but I didn't see this stunning result coming!**" Present Mic called out as all six leads disappeared into the entry tunnel leading onto the main pitch. "**The winner of the obstacle course is….**"

"**Midoriya Izuku!**" Present Mic announced as Midoriya flew out of the tunnel, in the lead of the rest and through the finish line ribbon, making him the winner of the first event. His dramatic entry and his overall performance meant that the crowd lost their minds at seeing him come first.

* * *

(With the pros)

"Would you look at that?" Death Arms commented as he looked up to the screen. "The crazy kid went and won."

"Can't say he didn't deserve the win, he earned it fair and square. Though blindsiding the competition was something I didn't see coming." Kamui Woods added as they both saw that the boy was literally flying victory laps around the pitch as the rest of the students appeared out of the tunnel into side pitch.

"What about you Lady?" Death Arms asked as she was gazing onto the screen with a small but…genuine smile of affection. Huh, he never though he'll see the day…

"He's definitely something, maybe I'll put in a request to have him intern with me." Mt. Lady suggested to herself as she imagine how wonderful it'll be to fight side by side with him again. Sure they won't be going after Overhaul since we went to ground two years prior but they'll still be making a difference!

"That'll go down well." Death Arms said to himself as he couldn't imagine her taking the role seriously enough to not goof up, though she heard him nonetheless.

"You'll be surprised how well I can connect with him boys. Come on, I want to finish our rounds so we can head down and get some lunch." She rebutted before she turned to walk away, leaving for the bathroom. 'Good job Izuku, I know how much work you put into this, seeing that smile…it makes me so happy, I only hope for the best for you, good luck with this but no matter where you place, you'll always be the person I love.' She thought to herself as she recalled seeing how…happy he looked as he flew around the stadium in celebration. He always did appear to be more at home in the skies then on the ground.

* * *

(With the Bakugo and Midoriya's)

"I knew he'll do it! Great job Izuku! You earned it!" Inko cheered as she hugged her husband so hard, he looked like he'll faint.

"Dammit! I was really banking on Katsuki here!" Mitsuki was less happy as Bakugo had not come first like she hoped, but rather he came third place.

"Don't worry dear, it's only one event. He can make up for it in the other ones." Masaru tried to cheer his wife up but she just brushed him off.

"Yeah right, I just know he's gonna bitch about it when he gets home." She replied as she could already see how pissed off he'll be, which means he won't do any of his damn chores on time unless she yelled at him to do them, which meant less work she could get done!

"He looks proud of himself," Hisashi noted to his wife after she finally let him go and settled for just holding his hand. "He really did it Inko, our boy's living his dream."

"I know Hisashi, I know." Inko replied with a tear in her eyes as she had always hoped her son would find happiness, sure she was scared for his life but she couldn't deny him his dream. And if his dreams was to lay his life on the line for strangers so that they may be able to go home after a crisis, well…she better get used to the tears then.

* * *

(On I-island)

"He did it!" Mellissa praised as she jumped up to her feet in joy as the confetti was released into the air.

"Well he certainly pulled a lot of hat tricks to do it. That's just lie him, shattering expectation and then some." David said with a smile as she saw his student succeed in a field dominated by quirks, though there was a small part of him that thought the confetti was a bit much, it was only the first event after-all.

"No kidding, I thought I was going to die when I saw the explosion, how'll he think of that?" Mellissa asked her father as that part blew her away-(pun intended).

"Well the boy's always been observant, he probable saw all the bodies flying and thought it'll be a useful boast." David guessed as Izuku was always the watchful one, especially as a kid.

"I can't wait till the next round. That was a great event." Mellissa said as she sat back down again.

"Yeah, do doubt Toshi is enjoying himself." David joked as she imagine that Toshi must have been itching to join in on the fun, really – sometimes that guy forget his age, and injury.

"Knowing him, he probably enjoying watching the next generation of heroes as much as we are." Mellissa noted.

"Yeah that's Toshi for you, always thinking of how to save people. Shame he has to retire soon." David said with a sad sigh as he never really liked the idea of that.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, he'll find his successor soon enough. I just know it." Mellissa assured him before she make a joke. "And if he can't, Izuku and I can just build the next one!"

"Hahahaha! Please don't, the world doesn't need a bird sized All Might running around!" David laughed knowing that those two in the same lad working on the same thing could either spell disaster, salvation or a new coffee maker.

"Flying around you mean!" She corrected him as she joined in on the laughter.

* * *

(With Tomura Shigaraki)

"This brat is something else…" The villain said to himself as he sat in front of his own computer watching the festival. He would have preferred to play one of his games but his sensei instructed him to do so, siting that such an opportunity to see the students of the hero course in action would be a great learning experience and help him plan future attacks and operations. 'He has a lot of skill points placed in speed and reflexes, and he knows how to use his items…he'll be a problem I need to deal with soon.'

* * *

(With Izuku)

"[Huff, Huff] I did it…..I actually[huff] did it." Midoriya thought to himself as he came down for a landing, nearly tripping on the second step before he corrected himself. "I won…I won!" He cheered once more as he really enjoyed this feeling, he didn't win often outside of his extracurricular activities but he always enjoyed the feeling when he did. 'I hope I did you proud All Might, I'm gonna do it, I'll fight with every skill I have!'

(With All Might)

'The Sports festival is a competition where those in it have to aim for the top, even if it means defeating friends and classmates.' The pro in question thought to himself as he gazed proudly onto the boy that would have been his successor if not for fate. 'These days modern heroes depend a lot of their popularity, so it's a must to have the drive to outdo others, to be greater than the rest. But…' he paused that line of thought as he recalled the defining traits of the boy in question. 'At you core, you wish to not only prove that the quirkless are far from weak but more importantly, you wish to help people simply for the sake that they may need help. The world needs more pros with that kind of mind-set…you'll be great someday young Midoriya, I know it.'

(With the rest of the students)

"God fucking dammit...! Again….that little shit beat he again!" Bakugo raged to himself while he stood alone from the rest of the students.

"I can't believe…I forget about…his jetpack…" Tokage said as she stretched out her arms above her head to try and get more oxygen into her body.

"No, he purposely didn't use them the whole race to through us off. Still, it sucks that we didn't get first place." Honenuki berated himself as he bent over at the waist with his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"No sweat man, we'll get em in the next round!" Tokage said as she laid an encouraging hand on his shoulder, getting a chuckle from her classmate.

"Let's do that." The boy said as he resolved himself to make up for this in the next round.

"Midoriya! You were amazing out there!" Uraraka complimented as she walked up to Midoriya, Iida in the background depressed and confused as to how he didn't perform better with a quirk that literally made you faster.

"Uraraka?" Midoriya said as he turned to face her.

"You got first place and you literally did it with a bang, you really put your face on the map, I wish I did was well though." Uraraka said as she rubbed the back of her head, not exactly happy with her place as she didn't even get into the top 20.

"No, no, you did great Uraraka, I'm sure you'll do even better in the next round. Honestly half what I did was on the fly, I didn't really plan for most of it and just went with me gut." Midoriya played it down as he bent down to tap his boots which didn't look all that beat up considering the punishment he put them through. "It's good to see it paid off."

'Still though, I showed everyone watching just about what I can do…which means that they can plan for that. My only saving grace was that I didn't need to use the 'special functions.' He thought to himself as he had hoped to keep the rest of the students oblivious to his wings and their basic capabilities to better increase his odds for later but what's done is done. He looked around at all the other students which had got back to the stadium but paused when his eyes caught something he definitely didn't approve of.

"Iida?" Midoriya called out to his assistant, catching his attention.

"Yes Midoriya?" Iida replied as she walked over to the two teens.

"Remind me to tase Mineta so hard he pisses himself later." He said as he kept looking to what he has caught his gaze, Uraraka being curious turned to where he was looking and once she saw what had got his attention, she blushed up a storm.

"Why would you do such a thing? He is our fellow classmate!" Iida chastised his class rep as he did his famous hand chops along with it.

"Look behind you." Uraraka peeped out as she covered her face to hide both her blush and her pissed off gaze from her friends.

"What would change my mind if I-Mineta!" Iida started as she turned but changed his tune when he saw that Mineta was latch onto Yaoyorozu's back in very inappropriate way that should by all rights, be against school rules, which it most likely was. "Cease and desist from your current actions immediately! They are not only unfitting for a future hero but is incredible rude and perverse!" Iida reprimanded as she hurriedly robotically marched over to the two with Midoriya and Uraraka walking up behind him.

"That's the idea." Mineta replied, he looked like he got his ass kicked-(most likely Momo purposely trying to get him off)-but he was still firmly latched on. Though that changed when a very angry, very scary Midoriya spoke up.

"Mineta…remember the warning, if Kendo has to pass another complaint about you, we'll see how well your balls handle being dropped from 300m into the school pool." And with that threat, the perverted boy let go of the balls and quickly got down to the ground.

"Yes sir!" The boy squeaked out in fear for his health before he made a break for it, leaving the four by themselves.

"Thank you Midoriya, sometimes he really is the worst." Yaoyorozu thanked the boy as she took off the top half of her uniform, at the same time creating another one to replace the one that still had Mineta….balls attached to it.

"Couldn't shake him off because of the balls?" Midoriya asked the girl as he took the old shirt and through it to the side.

"Y-yes, I only notice him when he was too close." Yaoyorozu admitted in shame as she should have paid more attention to the sneaky little prev but didn't and paid an embarrassing price for it.

"I see…well I'll start working on a solvent to neutralize his balls sticky properties after the festival." Midoriya said as he had wanted to do something about the boy sooner rather than later and now was a good time to start just that.

"Would you be willing to send me a copy of the formula when you finish such?" Yaoyorozu asked, such a substance would really work in keeping Mineta in check.

"You kidding, I'll email it to all the girls, along with a recipe for easy to make pepper spray….maybe I'll send an email to Kendo too, hmmm" Midoriya replied before she started to think of the pros and cons of such an undertaking, his muttering also including ear plugs and baby powder for dealing with Bakugo among other things.

'He can be so evil when he wants to be…' The three students thought to themselves as they listened to the boy genius brainstorm rather vindictive paybacks for most of the class if they ever crossed him.

* * *

(Later)

"**The first stage of the first year festival is officially over**." Midnight announced as all the first year students had been gathered onto the centre of the pitch once more. "**Now before we get into them, I would like to congratulate everyone who participated in the obstacle course, you may not have placed in a high position but that doesn't make you any less of a person or a student, be proud of your achievement and hone your skills to achieve even greater heights next year round**." She said, speaking to the majority of the students who would not be partaking in the rest of the events outside the recreational one scheduled for later.

"**Before the results are shown, please remember that only the first 42 will be allowed to go on to the next event, so why don't we take a look at the results, shall we?**" Midnight suggested/stated as she took off her mask with a finger.

**1: Izuku Midoriya**

**2: Setsuna Tokage**

**3: Katsuki Bakugo**

**4: Juzo Honenuki**

**5: Fumikage Tokoyami**

**6: Shoto Todoroki**

**7: Ibara Shiozaki**

**8: Tenya Iida**

**9: Pony Tsunotori**

**10: Tetsutetsu** **Tetsutetsu**

**11: Eijiro Kirishima**

**12: Momo Yaoyorozu**

**13****: ****Minoru Mineta**

**14: Hanta Sero**

**15: Tsuyu Asui**

**16: Yosetsu Awase**

**17: Mashirao Ojiro**

**18: Reiko Yanagi**

**19: Yui Kodai**

**20: Itsuka Kendo**

**21: Hitoshi Shinso**

**22: Ochaco Uraraka**

**23: Rikido Sato**

**24: Mezo Shoji**

**25: Mina Ashido**

**26: Kyoka Jiro**

**27: Sen Kaibara**

**28: Koji Koda**

**29: Togaru Kamakiri**

**30: Toru Hagakure**

**31: Kojiro Bondo**

**32: Kosei Tsuburaba**

**33: Denki Kaminari**

**34: Neito Monoma**

**35: Shihai Kuroiro**

**36: Jurota Shishida**

**37: Nirengeki Shouda**

**38: Kinoko Komori**

**39: Mei Hatsume**

**40: Yuga Aoyama**

**41: Manga Fukidashi**

**42: Rin Hiryu**

"**For all those still on the field, the real challenge begins next! The press cavalry will be all over it! So I want you to give it your all!**" Midnight asked of them as she was really liking some of the expression on some of the boy's faces. She always loved youthful determination.

"**Now what shall be the next game? I know what it is but you all don't**." She said as the screen changed to another pinwheel spinning. "**But what can it be? What can it be?**" She asked over and over, building up the hype as the wheel spun. "**Well you won't have wait much longer because the event will be…**"

"**Cavalry Battle!**"

"Shit, I'm not so good at that…" Kaminari said with a bit of a nervous sweat-drop.

"It's not a solo event like the last one? Wonder how it'll work." Asui asked herself as it did seem kinda of odd to have a team event after such an intense solo event.

"**Allow to explain**." And it looks like Midnight heard her question as she started to explain how the game would work. "**The participants can form teams of two to four people as they wish, it doesn't matter so long as your team as at least two members**." She first told them to that they knew about that little fact to prevent any awkward moments later on. "**It's basically the same as a regular cavalry battle but with one key difference. Based on your placements in the first event, each person left on the field has been assigned a point value**."

"Just like the entrance exam? A point-based system." Sato stated as he should have expected that.

"In other words, each team will have a different total point value depending on who's one the team." Uraraka thought aloud as it now meant that some teams would be worth more than others, putting more pressure on them to keep their points.

"I see! I understand now." Ashido said as she pointed towards her classmates, though their conversation was caught by the chief umpire who didn't look all that pleased with being interrupted.

"**You would understand if you keep quiet and pay attention!**" Midnight yelled as she whipped the ground next to her in her anger. "**But that's the set up for the game. The points will naturally increase from last place who has been given a point value of 5 points.**" She explained as the screen changed back to show the ranking of last place and started to climb up from there, at seeing his name in dead last Hiryu clenched his fist in shame at his rather poor performance. "**The point value will increase by 5 points for every placement you ascend. 42****nd**** place is worth 5, 41****st**** is worth 10, 40****th**** is worth 15 and so on, but.**" "**First place will be different. The value of first place has been set to be…**" Midnight started as the screen finally reached Izuku's name and he blanched at seeing his score.

"**Ten million!**" She called out, stunning both the students and the crowd at large.

.

.

.

"T-Ten million!" Tetsutetsu repeated in shock, such a value was much…much more than ten thousand times that of 2nd place.

'Ten million points, huh?' The purple haired boy by the name of Shinso thought to himself as he turned to face number one.

'That's means if you take whichever team first place is in…'Mei thought to herself with a big smile.

'You'll stand at the top no matter what happens!' Was the conclusion that the rest of the students came to. Suddenly Midoriya thought like a sheep in a den of lions from the intensity of the glares he was getting from everyone else.

"**That's right. This is survival of the fittest where those at the bottom can overthrow those at the top!**" Midnight said as she licked her lips in anticipation for the action before she said the last bit to herself away from her mic. "Get ready, because this will be a cavalry battle to remember."

* * *

**And with that, the first event of the first year sports festival is over. That went on much longer than I thought it would as I only thought it'll take about 6,5k words but there was much more to add then I planned. I hope that I didn't the characters right with their performance and their screen times as their own reactions and thoughts were quite the joy to write. To those who think I put too much attention on 1-B, it's necessary as we already know what 1-A did in their cannon race and most of them still do those same actions and say the same things, and because they don't change I didn't see the need to write about them as much as you would like. Still what I did write about 1-B was a rush as their quirks could be used in such interesting ways.**

**It was also a bit of a challenge to write about how Izuku would navigate the race without his wings but it proved to be the better option as he got to show off his other skills and how he think on his feet. It would have been much shorter if he just flew the race as we saw other people like Aoyama and Shoji do the same at some points, I know they don't fly the entire thing but it showed that it's perfectly legal. Throwing in a Setsuna and Juzo who were actively trying to gain first place certainly screwed with Bakugo and Todoroki, since in Todoroki's case, he doesn't even place in the top five because of that. Because of that, you can be sure that the cavalry battle will go down much more different from cannon as in most of the team make-up, they'll be shuffled around to account for the point difference as we saw that most of the teams were led by the member with the highest points.  
And no, Mei will not team up with Midoriya as yes, he's still the guy with the most points but she can clearly see he had his own gadgets, for all she knows he wants to advertise them just like she wants to show off her own tech. two people in a team doing that may clash and be had for the both of them, she has enough shame to not steal someone else thunder or ruin their presentation for the sake of her own, she's doesn't give too shits about social norms or normal human interactions but she's no bitch.**

**And BYW, the sports festival started at 10am in Japan, I know that I-island doesn't have an official location on the map seeing how it's a moving island. So all I can guess is that it must be somewhere in the pacific during the 'Two Heroes' because if it were in the Atlantic, there's no way that All Might and Midoriya wouldn't stop in the states for refuel of the jet and for sight-seeing. It could be in the Indian Ocean but for the sake of my own plot, it's currently in the Pacific Ocean in a time zone that's about four hours ahead of the central Japanese time-zone, making it feasible for Mellissa and David to watch the festival live as for them, it started around 2pm.  
Also it came to my attention that David actually has a quirk, though a minor one and for that I apologise but for the sake of this story, he'll have to remain quirkless like his daughter as I'm not going back to change that.**

**One last thing, I really hope that the spelling and grammar is on point here, i did take some time to read it but with my beta did not so there may of been some I missed. they they are, please tell me about them.**


	18. Odd Problems need Odd Solutions

**And we are back once again! The first event has been completed and we now move onto the second one. I know that some of you thought Midoriya would not place first but you have to remember, he placed first in cannon without using One-for-All once, he basically did that quirkless. Sure he admits that it was mostly luck but as long as the job is done right? So yeah, I could envision him placing first here with years of training and specialised equipment of his own design. Also, as you must already know, the cavalry battle will not go the same as cannon as I've already decided on the different teams and what they'll do in said event.**

**dmafia ruler – I appreciate the interest but I do have a life outside fanfiction as although the thought of sitting my ass down all day everyday working on my stories sound great, obligations and responsibility come first, someone has to walk the family dog. So sadly, the fastest rate of updates for this story will be about one chapter every week.**

**Fanboy2000 – Thank you, I was worried that I made it too long but it's nice to hear that wasn't the case.**

**Yohnos – Only one other person as cracked the first bit but so far, no-one had told me turned in suggestion as to what the pass code for 1-B is, I don't know if it's because it's a little vague or because people don't really care enough but I'm still waiting.**

**Omega Armadillo 300 – Yes, that would be funny as hell but as far as we have seen(though Yu would probable torture him for that by herself, she's happily taken after all) , the only other female heroes the prev could intern with would be Midnight(Even the prev has enough sense to not pick her, he won't survive the first day) Ms. Joke(She teaches at another school so may not be an option), Mirko(I don't know if Mineta is into muscular girls and if he is, she'll beat his ass black and blue if he doesn't pay attention to their work) and Ryukyu(that last one would mean he could run into Nejire earlier than cannon and if you think about…he may actually learn something from them.**

**Tacktician – Yeah, when you stop to think about it, Bakugo's weakness would be situation where he can't sweat as much as he'll like such as winter condition, maritime operations if he falls into water, rainy conditions of he's covered with baby powder which now that I think about it, it'll be funny as hell if Mitsuki actually keeps some in the house for whenever the boy's really angry so something. Just think about it, he's raging around the place like a pissed off bull but then she just walks in, throws baby powder all over him and there, he can't set off any explosions till he washes the stuff off.  
That last bit about the lighter…that's dark man, I mean really dark. Not to say the thought hasn't crossed my own mind since it's a pretty obvious weakness for others to exploit.**

**Lix231 – Yes I'm still deciding but you will be happy to know that Kirishima was already in the running for One-for-All, he certainly has the attitude that All Might would look for in an successor and he and Deku both started out with little self confidence in their own abilities for one reason or another, the only difference is that he is much more open and outspoken then Izuku.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Unconventional problems need Unconventional Solutions!**

(On the field)

"**Midoriya Izuku, who placed first place in the obstacle race, is worth ten million points!**" Midnight announced with a smirk. At her words it was if a switch had been flipped as just about every student present burned holes into Midoriya with their eyes alone. It was a familiar feeling but much…much more intense.

'Their eyes…their different from those of middle school….' Midoriya thought to himself with a nervous sweat as he felt each and every gaze on him. 'They don't see me as inferior. No…they see me as a target to overcome!'

'Your understanding the situation you're in, aren't you young Midoriya?' All Might thought to himself as it was plain to him what Midoriya was going through, something he dealt with on a regular for years.

'The weight of their gazes, it's really heavy.' The boy in question thought to himself as he felt the urge to buckle under the strain but he held strong, if only barely 'Do you have to deal with this all the time….All Might?' He mentally asked as he looked up to the teacher's booth and locked eyes with the number one for a mere second. It was short and almost everyone missed it but in that second, he found enough support to keep going.

"**The then, the rules for the cavalry battle are simple.**" Midnight started as the screen changed to show All Might in his yellow black stripped suit being carried by Present Mic in the back and 13 in the front, their stance was the classic one for a cavalry battle. "**The event itself will have a time limit of fifteen minutes. Each team will be worth the total number of points of those in said team and the rider will wear a headband with that number on their foreheads.**" She explained as the screen changed to add scored to each hero in the picture before they all came together to make total score headband that All Might wore on his forehead. "**The goal of the game is for other teams to try and capture as many points as they can by stealing headbands, while at the same time keeping as many of those headbands for themselves. Stolen headbands must be worn from the neck up so the more you steal, the harder it'll be to manage them**." Midnight explained further as the picture changed to show how the multiple headband would impede the wearer and to be honest, looked stupid. "**Also, it's important to remember that even if your own headband is stolen by another team or if your teams fall, you're not out! But if the rider at any point touches the ground, then that's it for you!**" Midnight added at the end.

"So that means…" Yaoyorozu started as she adsorbed the rules and come to a conclusion about their odds.

"With 42 people on the field, there be anywhere from 10-12 teams on the field, maybe more of people stick to two man teams." Sato stated as that seemed like a lot of teams to have to worry about.

"Ça va être dur(It's going to be hard)." Aoyama added to the conversation, striking a pose even though he was in pain from overusing his quirk.

"One strategy would be to let someone take you points so that you'll have more free." Ashido said but paused when she realized that was a sort of gambling on the chance your team could take enough points from others to make up for it.

"It'll be hard to say without seeing how all the points will end up split up, Mina." Asui replied as she thought over ways she could win this.

"**During the game, it'll be a cruel fight where you can use your quirks but this is still a cavalry battle, you'll get red cards for attacks that are trying to make other people fall on purpose! And will be disqualified immediately!**" Midnight announced to the group before most of them could get any funny ideas.

'Dammit, there goes the first three plans I had.' Bakugo thought to himself as he was just gonna trip the lot of them and keep whatever points he could steal.

"**Now, you have fifteen minutes to build your teams, Start!**" Midnight suddenly announced, leaving the students in shock and while most of them were surprised by their time limit, Midoriya was already thinking of a plan of action.

'Points don't really matter for me, whatever team I'm on is a guaranteed to place 1st even if we can only keep a hold of my single headband.' Midoriya thought to himself as he looked over the crowd and saw that some people were already starting to gravitate towards others with higher points. 'I need a team with good mobility and a strong medium to short ranged defence.' He theorised as he thought about they'll need to defend their 'slice of cake' for as long as possible while being able to snag a few other headbands if possible. 'Yes, yes, defence is good for me. I don't need to take the points of others, just play defensive for the most part.' He corrected himself, deciding they he'll need to play it safe for this round. 'And I know just the perfect people for ask, let's hope they haven't been taken yet.' He finished the thought as his eyes looked onto a certain black haired 1-B student.

* * *

(Staff break room)

"The UA sports festival is more about stimulating the competition they'll face as heroes then seeing how prepared they as heroes." Death Arms stated as he took a puff from his cigarette. He along with Kamui and Lady had been relieved of their shift and were taking a break in the UA provided staff break area. It was alright as there was water, soft drinks and energy drinks. There were also light snacks but that was it.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Mt. Lady asked as she waved away the smoke from his little cancer stick, she wasn't a fan of smoking.

"In a world crowded with hundreds of different hero agencies, the only way to put food on the table is to sometimes kick down others to show your own stuff." The Punching Hero explained to the two younger pros. He didn't like it but it was a necessary part of their society, he had seen a few pros quit because they either refused to step on others for their own gain or couldn't keep it with it. "That was why the obstacle course was the qualifier, wasn't it?"

"Doesn't that just pain you heart?" Mt. Lady replied as she took a sip of her Red Bull, to which Kamui took offense to her words.

"Your one to talk! I clearly remember _you_ doing the same thing!" Kamui Woods said as they all recalled how _that_ day played out.

"It was my first day solo with my own agency, I got a little….carried away." Mt. Lady said as she tried to play off her showboating as a simple thing, shame Kamui wasn't falling for it.

"A little!?"

"I said I was sorry, didn't I?" Mt. Lady reminded him as she did apologise….three days afterwards…because he secret boyfriend made her because it was the right thing to do…and because he promised to take her out to a new movie….The _Point_ is she apologised!

"On the other hand, even if they're your business rivals, there will be many situations when you will have to work together for a common goal, regardless of your feelings for one another." Death Arms went on before the two would start arguing like children.

"So the cavalry battle's true purpose? Teamwork?" Mt. Lady asked to which he nodded. "If you win, then the team wins. But you would have to think about what you want to accomplish and how well you mix with others, I know that some of those kids won't stand to be on the same team as others." She said as she thought about some of those students didn't look all too pleased with how the obstacle race went down.

"And what about their quirks? Does that play into the equation?" Kamui asked as he always looked for a chance to learn more about thing from a veteran, seeing how Death Arms had been a pro for over 9 years now.

"Not as much as you would think, sometimes in a crisis, you have to work with other heroes even if your quirks don't really match up. I've seen more than a few instances where the heroes' quirks actually negatively affect one another so they have to work around that." Death Arms informed the two of them as he took another drag of his cigarette.

"Coordinating with your sidekicks and joint training with other agencies…" Kamui Woods started he opened his water bottle but reminded his couldn't drink or eat with his helmet on. "Those kids are doing stuff now that will be their way of life if they go pro."

"They sure got it rough, don't they?" Mt. Lady added as she could only imagine the trouble Izuku was in for if this event was as crazy as the last one.

* * *

(Back with the students)

"Team up with me!" Sato yelled at Bakugo, he like many others wanted to team up with not just strong students but those with a good value of points.

"What? Bakugo, team up with me!" Ashido butted.

"Don't you wanna team with me instead?" Aoyama asked even though he looked like he'll sooner collapse then be of any use. The small group waited for the blonde explosive user to reply but when he did, he really did surprise them.

"I don't know what quirks you all have! What are they?" Bakugo admitted with no shame whatsoever, shocking the group as most of them were in the dude class.

"What! Not knowing 1-B's is one thing but we're in the same class for crying out loud!" Ashido started as even she knew the names, faces and quirks of everyone in class, she even knew a bit more about most of the class then they'll would comfortable with her knowing.

"He really doesn't pay attention to what's happening around him." Sato added as she backed away, now feeling like teaming up with Bakugo may not as great as he originally thought.

"Even though his personality's take that, he still came in third and has 200 points to his name. Combined that the all-purpose use of his quirk it's not wonder why he's popular." All Might thought aloud as he looked down as all the small groups forming up, the only one who didn't have one was young Midoriya but that was for obvious reasons.

"Yo! Tokage chose her team already!" Kirishima announced as he walked over to the small group surrounding Bakugo. "Bakugo, team up with me!"

"Weird hair?" Bakugo asked, as if he didn't know the boy's name and chances are, he probable didn't remember it.

"It's Kirishima! At least try to remember! Besides, my hair not that different from yours!" Kirishima yelled back as he pointed to the blonde own hair and his own, noting that they did look mighty similar. "You're gonna be the rider, right?" He asked the boy as he dropped the previous topic. When he got the predictable nod-(since there was no way Bakugo was going to be a horse)-he went on.

"Then who'll he the front horse that can take all your blasts?" He asked the boy, getting the group to recall that Bakugo's quick had the danger of catching them in any one of his blasts. "Right here." He finished as he pointed to himself.

"…Someone with guts." Bakugo stated as he turned to face the boy fully, giving him his attention to continue his pitch.

"Not really but you get the point!" Kirishima said as he brushed aside that compliment for later. He activated his quirk on his arm and within a moment, he had harden to that of stone. "With my hardening, I'll be the horse that'll waver!" he finished, his words striking a cord with the blonde, from the look in his eye-Kirishima knew that he had been brought.

"You're going for it, aren't you? The ten million?" He asked the boy, the both of them grinning as they both knew the other wanted the glory of taking down their class rep for his headband. Meanwhile while the two of them plotted his downfall, Midoriya was walking through the different groups of students looking for the people he wished to ask.

'Just as I thought, people are forming teams outside their own class. Guess that joint combat training exercise really gave them a good grasp of what each other can do.' Midoriya thought to himself as he saw people already starting to branch off into their chosen teams, some of which were only three people instead of four but he figured that they had a reason for that. 'Still I have to do something about this whole thing where everyone is avoiding me like the plague!' He thought to himself as he looked around and saw that just about everyone he was avoiding him or acting like he wasn't there.

'Here goes…' He said as he reached the person he wished to talk to. "Kodai…?" He said to draw the admittedly, beautiful girl's attention.

"Hmmm?" She sounded as she turned to face him, her face like always, was passive.

"You have a team yet?" Midoriya asked her as he looked around and saw that the other groups were too far away for her to be a member of them.

"No I do not, I was going to approach Kendo but Tokage got to her first." She replied as he pointed towards the group of Todoroki, Yaoyorozu and Tokage, that didn't help his odds one bit if those three powerhouses were grouping together but for him but he had other things to worry about now.

"Well would you like to team up with me instead? We worked pretty well together the last time we spoke." Midoriya offered the girl, hoping that she'll say yes.

"You think so?" Kodai asked him, she leaned her head to the side but other than that, she showed no signs of emotion or intrigue.

"Yes, all we need to do is avoid conflict and the other teams. I don't see them chasing after us for more than 7 minutes since no-one will devote their entire time-limit to chasing down one team, they'll break off and look for other targets." He explained to the girl, hoping that he was right about her not being one for conflict.

"So we just have to last the first 7 minutes and then we go on the offensive?" Kodai asked him to which he nodded a yes so she made up her mind. "Alright, it's a solid sounding place."

"Great, now we just need two more…and there!" Midoriya said as he scanned the crowd and saw another one of the people he was looking for. He along with Kodai walked up to the boy in question who looked like he was approaching another group.

"Tetsutetsu! You free?" Midoriya asked as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder to draw attention to himself.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah I am. I would have joined up with Honenuki or Awase but they already got their teams." Tetsutetsu replied as he pointed over his shoulder to the two teams his first choices were mingling with.

"Would you like to join us instead?" Kodai asked him.

"Really?" Tetsutetsu asked the girl, surprised she was starting….well anything.

"Yes, we need a strong front horse. Plus your quirk would be perfect for tanking incoming attacks from the front." Midoriya explained to the boy.

"Is that right, well then I am! I little steel can take you a long way!" Tetsutetsu said with a smirk as he flexed his arm, Midoriya smiled at his enthusiasm while Kodai simply nodded her head.

"Now who is the final person you had in mind Midoriya?" Kodai asked him as she recalled him saying they'll need two more, not one.

"A good friend and it looks like we're in luck, he doesn't have team yet." Midoriya said as he led the small group through the crowd as they looked for their final member.

"Speaking of which, why aren't you picking people from your own class?" Tetsutetsu asked it seemed off that he'll approach students he barely knows over ones he does.

"This event is all about building better relations between the classes and helping those in the hero course with impromptu teamwork, it sort of defeats the purpose if you stick with people you already know." The boy genius replied as he look through the crowd for their target.

"He is not wrong, we still have our internships to worry about after all this. We may need to work together if we pick the same hero as another student." Kodai said in agreement.

"Oh yeah, that makes sense." Tetsutetsu said as he thought to himself as this was a chance for him as well. 'Plus it's nice he chose steel over hardening, I'll show him that I'm better.' The steel user thought to himself as he saw this as a great chance to prove he and Kirishima weren't carbon copies of each other.

"There was another reason though…" Midoriya said, drawing both his teammate's attention.

"Everyone in 1-A, just like with all of you in 1-B. We want to win this. If we just follow our class divisions and never work outside our comfort zone, we'll never grow as both people and heroes." He explained as he looked around and saw all the pros in the crowd, he even caught Endeavour in the back due to his rather unique costume. "Being pro means being able to adapt to the situation fast enough to keep on top of things, that Is what we need to learn today, we need to adapt and keep everyone else on their toes." He finished as he caught sight of his target.

"So Manly! How are you not in 1-B dammit?!" Tetsutetsu asked as he shook with manly tears at such a speech.

'I'll take that as a compliment.' Midoriya thought to himself as he could see the similarities between the steel user and Kirishima. You would think the two brothers. He placed that thought on the self and reached for the person he wished to recruit.

"Tokoyami, you game?" Midoriya asked as the raven faced boy turned to see who was speaking.

* * *

"**Now then, it's time we get started!**" Midnight announced just as the timer hit zero.

"**Oh it's time for the next game, Vlad!**" Present Mic announced as he tuned to look down onto the field at the different and varied teams that had group up. "**After fifteen minutes to form their teams and talk strategy, eleven cavalry teams are lined up on the field!**"

"**There are certainly some interesting looking teams out there**." Vlad Noted as he could see his own students mixed into teams with 1-A, it was good to see that they could work together even if some of them didn't particularly like class 1-B.

"**Now, raise your battle cries! It's time for UA bloody battle!**" Present Mic called out as the crowd started to cheer louder for the upcoming game. "**Light the signal fire!**"

"Kodai, are you ready?" Midoriya asked the girl who stood to his left, Midoriya himself was the right horse for their formation.

"Hmmm." Kodai responded as she had one hand in her pocket, playing with some items he had given her beforehand that she shrunk.

"Tetsutetsu?" He asked the man playing their front horse and main source of strength holding up their formation.

"Ready." The boy said as he prepared to activate his quirk at a moment's notice.

"Tokoyami?" He asked the boy who was given the role of rider. The headband with their 10,000,475 points safely wrapped around his forehead while he also wore Midoriya's signature winged jetpack.

"Ready and waiting." Tokoyami replied as his job was to use dark shadow to both attack and defend as well as snag any other bands if the chance presented itself. They had also come up with a unique game plan which was sure to give them the upper hand. It was a gamble yes but both himself and Tetsutetsu voted for it with Kodai not really caring about it so long as they knew what they were doing.

"Let's see if they're prepared for what we got in store." Midoriya said as he smiled to himself as he couldn't wait to see the faces everyone made then they enacted their plan.

* * *

(5 minutes prior to the announcement)

"Alrighty then, we already know each other's names so we'll skip that." Tokage said to the small of Kendo, Iida and Todoroki. "I chose all of you because you all would make the best team for offense and defence in my eyes."

"I'll be left wing, with my quirk, we can snag headbands without anyone being the wiser or attack a team from multiple directions. I can't be the rider because if a single piece of me touched the ground, its game over for the team." She explained as she pointed to herself, knowing that they knew how potent and useful her quirk was in this kind of situation.

"Iida will be the front horse. Your strong build means you can help keep the rider stable and your quirks will give us an edge in speed and mobility, sadly that also means that any attacks that get through are gonna hit you." She pointed towards the taller boy who nodded at his given position though the look in her eyes put him off somewhat. That was the kind of look Mineta had all the time. Before he could call her own for it, Tokage turned her attention away from the _very_ fit eye candy of an Iida to her fellow classmate.

"Kendo, you're the rider, those man hands of yours will be our chief way of attacking teams that Iida can zoom us towards and you can also protect yourself pretty easily with them, so it'll be harder for others to snag out points." She explained, missing the part where Kendo mouthed 'man hands' in offense. She sometimes forgot that Tokage was a massive tease who loved to get under people's skin.

"And lastly, Todoroki. You're with me as the right wing. With your ice, we can slow down other teams, make barriers to protect us and to immobilise them long enough to grab their headbands or retreat before we're overwhelmed. She explained to the last person there, who simply nodded his head. He would have preferred to have been the rider but Tokage's plan was solid and her quirk versatile and as a result, he couldn't find flaw in the fellow recommendation student's logic.

"Couldn't Todoroki, use both his ice and fire?" Iida asked as he knew of the boy's duel quirks unlike Tokage.

"Wait, you have two quirks?!" She asked the duel haired boy, this was the first she was hearing of it. She didn't recall him using fire at all during their own exam or during the combat trail.

"That may be the case but…"Todoroki started as he turned his attention to the stands, particularly to his father who was standing by his lonesome in the back. "In battle…I never use my left side."

'Okay….There is some deep issues he needs to sort out. I would swap him out with someone who isn't having a problem but all the good people are already in teams.' Tokage thought to herself as she could tell there was some serious beef going on here she didn't want a part of, not when the frickin number two hero was involved. 'Oh what the hell, he did hold first place in the qualifier for the longest out of all of us and got 6th place overall, that's gotta count for something.' She thought to herself as she stuck with the plan and hoped for the best.

* * *

(Present time)

"**Aright folks, my hearts pounding right now, let's see those teams!**" Present Mic announced as all the different teams got shown on the big screen. The teams organised from the lowest point value to the highest.

* * *

**Team:** **Kosei. Members: Kosei Tsuburaba of 1-B; Togaru Kamakiri of 1-B; Manga** **Fukidashi of 1-B. Total Points: 135**

**Team Kinoko. Members: Kinoko Komori of 1-B; Mina Ashido of 1-A; Kyoka Jiro of 1-A. Total Points: 200**

**Team Hagakure. Members: Toru Hagakure of 1-A; Mashirao Ojiro of 1-A; Jurota Shishida of 1-B; Rin Hiryu of 1-B. Total Points: 235**

**Team** **Shinso. Members: Hitoshi Shinso of 1-C; Mezo Shoji of 1-A; Shihai Kuroiro of 1-B; Nirengeki Shoda of 1-B. Total Points: 275**

**Team: Mineta. Members: Minoru Mineta of 1-A; Neito Monoma of 1-B; Sen** **Kaibara of 1-B; Koji** **Koda of class 1-A. Total Points: 350**

**Team: Yanagi. Members: Reiko Yanagi of 1-B; Yuga Aoyama of 1-A; Pony Tsunotori of 1-B; Ochaco Uraraka of 1-A. Total Points: 415**

**Team** **Asui. Members: Tsuyu Asui of 1-A; Kojiro Bondo of 1-B; Denki Kaminari of 1-A; Juzo Honenuki of 1-B. Total Points: 445**

**Team Yaoyorozu. Members: Momo Yaoyorozu of 1-A;** **Ibara Shiozaki of 1-B; Hatsume Mei of 1-H; Rikido Sato of 1-A. Total Points: 455**

**Team Bakugo. Members: Katsuki Bakugo of 1-A; Eijiro Kirishima of 1-A; Yosetsu Awase of 1-B; Hanta Sero of 1-A. Total Points: 640**

**Team Kendo. Members: Itsuka Kendo of 1-B; Setsuna Tokage of 1-B; Shoto Todoroki of 1-A; Tenya Iida of 1-A. Total Points: 680**

**Team Tokoyami. Members: Fumikage Tokoyami of 1-A, Yui Kodai of 1-B; Izuku Midoriya of 1-A; Tetsutetsu Testsutetsu of 1-B: Total Points: 10,000,475**

* * *

"**Alright folks, I'm not gonna ask if you ready or not since you all should be by now!**" Present Mic stated as the countdown begun on the big screen.

"Shishida," Monoma asked his fellow classmate whose team was next to his own. "No hard feelings?"

"Agreed." Shishida shortly answered as he turned to face the rest of the competition.

"**Now let's go! Counting down to the brutal battle royal!**" Present Mic announced as the crowd started to cheer even louder as the countdown reached completion.

"**Three!**"

"Remember, we're aiming for…" Bakugo reminded his team as he eyed the boy he wanted to crush right about now.

"**Two!**"

"One thing…" Tokage said as she looked over to the team where her friends were but she wouldn't let that stop her.

"**One!**"

"**Start!**" Midnight called out as reach and every team started to move in one direction.

Towards Team Tokoyami.

"It's basically a battle for the ten million points!" Kirishima yelled as his team charged them. "Sorry bro but we're gonna have to take that 10 million!"

"Sorry about this Tokoyami but I'm taking that!" Hagakure laughed as her team charged as well, though all three boys had the peace of mind to blush as the only article of clothing their rider was wearing was pants, so it was understandable why carrying around a topless girl was somewhat of a new experience for the trio.

"A frontal attack with delay, it appears that you were correct, my friend." Tokoyami stated as he observed the incoming threats without flinching. "The fate of the pursued."

"So…do we begin?" Kodai asked as she readied the objects in her left pocket.

"Let's," Midoriya replied before he gave an order that had many wondering for his sanity. "Loose the headband!"

"Got it!" Tokoyami answered as he ripped the headband from his head and through it into the air, shocking both the students and audience.

* * *

"**What…wait?!**" Vlad King said as he wondered if he saw and heard that right.

"**Did Team Tokoyami just throw away their first place lead?**" Present Mic asked, equally as confused.

(With the Bakugo and Midoriya's)

"Son, what are you doing?!" Inko screamed as she saw her son just throw away his first place lead, dropping to dead last in an instant.

"That was stupid." Mitsuki stated as she folded her arms, she wasn't expecting _that_ from the lad, that's for sure.

"…Maybe…maybe not…" Hisashi said as he caught the girl in his team fiddling with something in her pocket. His boy may have a plan in the works.

(On the field)

"The fuck is Deku doing?!" Bakugo yelled as he group sped up to catch the headband before anyone else could.

"Kodai!" Tokoyami yelled as he saw everyone was in place for the plan. In an instant she threw out the little object she was playing with right into the centre of the crowd, she quickly let go of Tokoyami, relying on Midoriya and Tetsutetsu to hold up their rider for a moment before she brought her hands to together in a familiar motion. As soon as her finger tips touched, the object enlarged to its normal size, revealing it to be one of Midoriya's flash grenades which went off before anyone could prepare for it, blinding the pursuing students.

"Arggg, not this shit again!" Awase swore as he closed his eyes and resisted the urge to use his hands, otherwise his rider may become unstable and fall.

'Another one of his bomb!' Eraser thought to himself as he recalled that the boy loved using such tactics, though personal he hated them because they messed with his eyes.

"Dark Shadow, quickly!" Tokoyami shouted as he saw the brightness start to fade to a level Dark Shadow could manage while still giving them an advantage over their opponents, like himself, his whole team could still see because they had closed their eyes and looked away just before the thing went off.

"On it!" Dark Shadow loudly replied as he formed out of his stomach and launched itself towards the two closest teams. It didn't take long for the shadowy entity to grab two headbands before circling back and grabbing their own before it hit the ground.

"Kero!" Asui let out as she left her headband being snatched away before she could even see who did it.

"The Hell was that!" Mineta yelled as he felt his own headband ripped off his head.

"I should have known he'll do this…" Tokage muttered to herself, forgetting that she saw Midoriya and Kodai use a similar tactic during their battle trial. Soon after she said this, the blinding light ended and the spent flash grenade was left on the floor. Allowing the teams to see that Tokoyami not only had his team's headband safely around his forehead again but he also had two others around his neck.

"Damn that was bright." Tetsutetsu said with a smile as he saw how everyone was dumbfounded by their little surprise and was happy he wasn't one of them.

"Thanks for the headbands! See you later!" Midoriya thanked them before his team booked it out of there, running away from the bulk of the competition.

"When he they-!" Kendo asked as she and her team got their barring and went back to the chase.

"**And just like that, team Tokoyami not only recaptures their own headband but capture team Mineta's and team Asui, bring their score up another 795!**" Present Mic announced as the crowd cheered for that cheeky little stunt.

"**Clever, they used their false surrender as a diversion to get the others to move in closer before using a flashbang to blind them all**." Vlad noted as it was a gamble that paid off quite nicely.

"Are those thing even legal?!" Kaminari yelled.

"**Yes, Midoriya put in the required forms about a week ago. Everything he had on him was his own work so he had the right to use them however he sees fit as long as he doesn't seriously injure another person**." Midnight clarified for both the students and audience.

"Mother-! After them!" Bakugo yelled at his team as they went back on the offensive.

"Jiro!" Kinoko yelled as they saw they were the closest ones to the retreating leaders.

"I know!" Jiro replied as she extended one of her ear jacks towards Tokoyami, hoping to snatch one of his headbands.

"I think not!" Unfortunately for her, Tokoyami saw her attack coming and deflected it with a counter from dark shadow.

"Dammit, Tokoyami!" Jiro cursed as she saw there was no way she would be getting passed that shadow of his, they'll need to find a way to distract it somehow first.

"Excellent, Dark Shadow, keep watch over our blind spots." Tokoyami thanked his quirk as they saw that the rest of the teams were starting to give them distance, most likely in caution for another one of their plans.

"You got it!" Dark Shadow replied as she started to look around them for any threats or pot shots aimed towards them. Giving them a 360 degree view of their surroundings.

"I gotta say, stealing those bands really was a ballsy move." Tetsutetsu stated as they moved away from the rest of the competition.

"You're telling me, you two are the ones who voted for it." Midoriya said as he looked over to the steel user and Tokoyami.

"Hmm." Kodai sounded in agreement.

"Incoming!" Tetsutetsu yelled as they saw incoming projectiles, coming towards them really fast.

"Dodge it!" Tokoyami ordered as they evaded to the left.

"Was that?" Tetsutetsu asked as he recognised their projectiles, they looked a lot like horns.

"Yeah, I got eyes on team Yanagi, closing fast!" Tokoyami answered as they saw the enemy team dashing towards them at speeds he was having trouble believing was possible for such a group.

"Too fast, how are they moving so quickly?!" Tetsutetsu asked as they was forced to retreat to keep the distance between them.

"It must be Uraraka, she must have used her a quirk to make them all weightless." Midoriya said as she saw that Uraraka looked like she was disturbed, meaning she was using her quirk.

"So basically, it's as if Tsunotori isn't carrying them?" Kodai asked as they saw that even with their retreat, the distance between them was still decreasing. They couldn't match that speed.

"Must be, we gotta move! Tetsutetsu, get ready to tank, Tokoyami, offense is yours! Kodai and I will focus on agility and mobility." Midoriya answered as they saw they only could fight their way out of this.

"Alright! Bring it on Tsunotori!" Tetsutetsu yelled as he activated his quirk, making him a steel shield for his team as they geared up for another encounter with their fellow students.

"Come on guys, we gotta catch up!" Hagakure yelled as they chased after the fleeing team.

"Wait a minute! Hagakure, where's your headband?!" Hiryu asked as he looked up and didn't see it. They stopped for a moment as they imagined Hagakure felt around her own forehead just to be sure it wasn't there.

"What! When did they even take it!?" She yelled as she didn't even feel it being taken for goodness sake! Meanwhile, team Mineta moved away from them, with Mineta placing the stolen headband around his neck.

"Good job Mineta, for once those perverted hands of yours did a good thing for us." Monoma both complimented and mocked their rider.

"Say what you like but my experience makes it near impossible to feel my hands." Mineta replied, creeping out the entirety of his team at his response.

"Should we be worried about that?" Monoma asked his classmate.

"I think we should be, I don't feel like testifying in court." Kaibara answered as they went on to look for another team to ambush, not really caring that Mineta looked like they stuck his heart at their callous words-(though some part of him knew he'll wind up in court if he didn't watch it.)

* * *

"**Now them, even though two minutes have barely passed since we started, it's already turned into a free for all!**" Present Mic said as most of the teams broke off from the chase of first place and started to go for the other headbands. "**Fights over the headbands are breaking out all over the place! Ignoring the ten million and going after second to fourth place isn't a bad idea either!**"

"**It looks like not everyone is aiming for that**." Vlad said as he looked down and saw that first place still had three teams after them.

"Stand still, we want headband!" Tsunotori yelled in broken Japanese as Aoyama fired off lasers at them while Yanagi tried to take the headband with her quirk, though team Tokoyami managed to dodge all the blasts while Tokoyami himself held onto the headband with his hand to keep it in place.

"Sorry Tsunotori but I can't let that happen!" Tetsutetsu said as he was forced to take a blast from Aoyama but he wasn't too hurt by it, his steel protected him from most of the damage.

"You don't have a choice." Aoyama said as he fired off more lasers, he purposely kept them low powered to increase the rate of fire without giving himself another stomach-ache. The trade-off was that each individual laser wasn't very strong and against the defence that Tetsutetsu quirk gave him, it was nearly useless.

"Dammit, not on my watch!" Dark Shadow yelled as it came around for another attack, forcing team Yanagi to back off.

"**What's this? It looks like team Yanagi is on the offensive!**" Present Mic called out as the big screen changed to show how the two teams were duking it out.

"**And they're not the only ones, team Asui is hot on their heels.**" Vlad said as another team had broken off and was racing towards them again.

"Wait, wha-Shit!" Midoriya started to ask but was forced to move out of the way to avoid being struck by a tongue, Tokoyami nearly lost his balance because of it but Kodai was able to give him enough support to stay on top. They quickly looked around and saw that true to Vlad King's words, team Asui was coming towards them.

"You have something that belongs to us, Tokoyami." Asui said as Honenuki tried to use his quirk to soften the ground they stood on, forcing them to retreat once more while keeping team Yanagi at bay with dark shadow. The twin assault was proving effective as they were being forced back without a chance to counter.

"Shit, Tokoyami, take flight!" Midoriya yelled as his friend. Who nodded his head before the wings on the jetpack deployed.

"Right, Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami said as he jumped off his 'horse' but took to the skies before he could touch the ground, avoiding a laser blast from Aoyama and allowing his team to more effectively dodge the assault from the other two not that they didn't have a rider to balance.

"Tetsutetsu, Kodai." Midoriya said as they saw an opening to charge and took it.

"We're ready for it." Kodai said as she saw Tetsutetsu brace himself.

"Here goes…" Midoriya said to himself as he lifted his foot up and fired a full powered shockwave towards Team Asui, knocking them back though they manage to stay up.

"Kodai!" Tetsutetsu yelled as she saw team Yanagi trying to surprise them.

"Hmmm!" She said before she saw Tokoyami take off the 350 points headband and with Dark Shadow's help, tossed it towards Team Yanagi who didn't see it was Tokoyami was above them.

"Take it!" Tokoyami yelled, grabbing their attention as they looked up and saw a headband falling towards them. They thought it was another flashbang and turned their heads away and closed their eyes out of instinct, which unfortunately for them was the wrong response as once more, Kodai let off of Midoriya and Tetsutetsu and brought her hands together. The result?

The headband growing to the size of a full blown parade banner, blocking out the sun above team Yanagi's heads who at that time, chose to look up to see what was blocking out the sun.

"The hell!" Uraraka yelled as they got buried in this massive cloth, knocking both Aoyama and Tsunotori down but luckily for them, Uraraka was able to keep Yanagi afloat with her quirk, so they were still in this….as soon as they got out from under this thing.

* * *

"**And team Tokoyami knocks team Yanagi off their tail with some unconventional tactics!**" Present Mic said as he watched the covered team struggled to get the banner sized headband off them. He wasn't expecting that but hey, it worked! Didn't it?

"**Unconventional problems need unconventional solutions, I suppose**." Vlad said with a laugh as that was a funny way of slowing them down, burry them in points!

**BOOM!**

"Incoming!" Midoriya said as he saw a familiar blonde blasting his way towards his rider.

"I see it." Tokoyami replied as he shakily turned around in the air to meet the new threat, how Midoriya did this so easily was something he would never quite get.

"Don't get cocky you bird brained extra!" Bakugo yelled as he blasted himself right towards Tokoyami. Though behind him there was something else heading towards him.

'And is that a hand…must be Tokage!' Tokoyami quickly observed as he recalled seeing how her quirk worked in the obstacle race. "Dark Shadow, the hand!" He ordered his quirk who quickly jumped to action to knock back the before mentioned appendage as Tokoyami himself moved to avoid Bakugo and kick him back. The sight of an actual avian headed students, flying and using his feet to knock back a threat was not lost on Tokoyami and the crowd who were already making comments about him looking like an actual raven or crow.

"Fuck!" Bakugo yelled as he kicked back and forced to used his quirk to compensate to keep himself from a harsh landing, at that same moment, the tape that was attached to his back reeled him back him towards his team.

"**And with some excellent flying, Tokoyami avoids the onslaught from team Tokage and Bakugo! But how long can he hold out?**" Present Mic said as he crowd was loving this aerial battle.

"**Still, why'd they separate from his horse? That was a big gamble on their part**." Vlad commented as he saw both sides returning to their horses.

"You still have him?" Kirishima asked Sero who was pulling Bakugo back towards them.

"Yeah I do, bring him in." Sero said as Bakugo came in for a rough landing but it could have been worse.

"**It's a technicality but they didn't touch the ground so it's legal**." Midnight explained as she carefully watched over all the teams for even the slightest rule breaking.

"Even with everyone turning on each other, there's still a good portion after our heads." Midoriya said as Tokoyami landed back into his spot, thought he would have missed it if not for the group moving to catch him.

"The price of your previous success, I'm afraid." Tokoyami answered as the winged jetpack powered down.

"You still avoided that attack like a champ man, where you learn to fly like that?" Tetsutetsu asked him as he turned his face to face him.

"I didn't, I was barely able to handle the controls of such a device. How Midoriya can do so with such ease is a testament to his years of practice." Tokoyami replied as he recalled that Midoriya was only able to give him a quick rundown of how the controls work.

"So we should avoid having Tokoyami use it to avoid having him crush." Kodai said as she could see that if he had to take to the air again and Tokage wised up to his lack of skill in the air, they would be toast.

"Agreed." They all said as they looked for another spot to run to and avoid any more needless fighting.

* * *

(With the Pros)

"**As expected, everyone after the first place slot are in hot pursuit! These kids sure have some serious skills!**" Present Mic announced as all the pros on break watched the event going on the smaller then average TV set(you would think the break room would have a 40-inch flat-screen)

"Looks like both 1-A and 1-B have a good line-up this year round." Death Arms noted with a smile as he was quite enjoying the festival.

"Yes, they certainly know how to work with each other's different skills and quirks." Mt. Lady agreed with him as she enjoying watching how all the teams went about the challenge. Through some were doing quite poorly.

"I wonder how first place is gonna handle everyone gunning for them." Kamui Woods added as it was clear that first place wasn't out of the woods yet.

"**And it seems we have another upset, team Bakugo has just stolen team Kinoko headband, adding 200 points to their score!**" Present Mic called out just as Bakugo blasted his way toward team Kinoko and managed to steal their headband before they could do anything about it.

(With the teachers)

"**Now why don't we have a look see at each team's points? It's been about seven minutes so there bond to be some changes to the scoreboard**." Present Mic announced as he was quite curious to see how the points had changed hands throughout the event so far.

"**Here are the current rankings on the screen!**" He announced as the screen changed from a view of the field to one of the current rankings, though the actual standing surprised most.

(With the Shields)

"What? When id that happen?" David asked as sae a team in last place that didn't quite fit.

"I didn't see it." Mellissa was of the same mind as she didn't recall seeing them drop to their position at all.

* * *

(With the Bakugo and Midoriya's)

"That's certainly an upset." Masaru said as he looked over the current results.

* * *

(With the Pros)

"When did they even…?" Kamui asked in confusion, he being the only one to voice the thoughts of most of the pros watching this.

* * *

"**What? Wait a minute**." Present Mic paused as he looked over the results again to make sure he was seeing this right. "**When did Team Kendo…?**"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1****st**** Place: Team Tokoyami 10,000,920 points**

**2****nd**** Place: Team Minoru 915 points**

**3****rd**** Place: Team Bakugo 840 points**

**4****th**** Place: Team Yanagi 765 points**

**5****th**** Place: Team Yaoyorozu 455 points**

**6****th**** Place: Team Shinso 275 points**

**7****th**** Place: Team Kosei Points 135 points**

**8****th**** Place: Team Kinoko 0 points**

**9****th**** Place: Team Hagakure 0 points**

**10****th**** Place: Team Asui 0 points**

**11****th**** Place: Team Kendo 0 points**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"You left yourselves wide open." Monoma said just as Mineta snagged the headband right off Kendo's head.

"Shit, Monoma!" Kendo cursed as her and her team turned around to see who just took their points and left them in dead last.

"More like team Mineta but you get the gist." Monoma said as he Mineta quickly put the headband around his neck.

"We got more heading right for us, we gotta hurry." Kaibara said as he look to the side and saw more teams heading towards them, most likely after their 2nd place standing.

"Right, right. Sorry about this Tokage, Kendo but we gonna be holding onto this for a while. Be sure to cheer for us once we clear this round!" Monoma couldn't help himself as he used their remaining time to taunt them before they turned around to make a break for it but not before Koda could say something.

"Sorry." The large and quiet boy said as they ran off.

.

.

.

"Guys…. Change of plans…" Tokage said, catching her team-mates attention who all turned to look at her and flinch back when they saw the predatory look of anger and slightly crazed excitement on her face.

"We gonna teach those guys a lesson they won't forget!" Tokage ordered as they raced after the team of thieves to make them regret ever picking a fight with them.

'That's good for us, Monoma's natural affinity for pissing people off as gotten one of our more dangerous opponents off our backs for the most part but that still leaves one more.' Kodai thought to herself as she had a feeling that sooner or later, the blonde loudmouth would anger someone to the point where whatever team he's on would become a prime target.

"Midoriya, looks like we're sitting pretty on the top spot, there's not much time left and as still have one last contingency left just in case." Tetsutetsu said as they looked around that they lost most of their tails with that last one.

"Agreed, our foes may little time left to launch any sort of counter-nonetheless, we should exercise caution." Tokoyami noted as he held onto their single remaining stolen headband.

"Hmmm, we need to stay vigilant, look out!" Kodai yelled for the first time as she saw an advancing team closing on them fast from her side. They were able to avoid the quick assault but then the new team stopped right in front of them, blocking their advance.

"**Less than half a minute is left on the clock!**" Present Mic announced as all the eyes in the stadium locked onto this new threat to number one, including All Might and Endeavour who both narrowed their eyes on this change in pace.

"Of course….I was wondering when you'll show up." Midoriya said as his team faced their new threat, one that they had managed to avoid for the most part but it looks like they luck just ran out.

"**The cavalry battle is about to enter the second half! With all the upstarts and twists we've seen today, who will wear the ten million in the end?**" Present Mic hyped up as the crowd went on cheering louder and louder for this new challenger. The Team Yaoyorozu.

"You have something we want." Yaoyorozu said as she gripped onto her metallic bō staff while each team member was decked out with some kind of support gear, Yaoyorozu herself was wearing a jet-pack looking device on her back while Mei ginning all the while as the left horse with Shiozaki the right horse. Both of which were wearing the same type of boots Mei had demonstrated in the race. Finally Sato as the front horse was wearing some sort of torso armour but since Mei was on their team, he wouldn't passed her to have done something to make that particular piece of body armour much more effective.

* * *

**And that's where I'll end this chapter, been a while since I ended one on such a cliff-hanger but what the hell. As you all just read, I swapped around the teams a bit and gave Midoriya and his group a pretty risky but sound strategy. I've thought about how these two teams will fight it out and I can tell you, it'll be quite the entertaining thing to see since I wanted to still include Mei in the spotlight but I didn't want her on the same team as Izuku for already mentioned reasons so this was the result.**

**For Monoma not going after Bakugo, The teams are a mix of 1-A and 1-B unlike cannon so he couldn't target an exclusively 1-A team if he tried as no such team exists. There's also the fact that he chose Bakugo not only because he comes off as arrogant but because he had 2****nd**** highest score therefore by taking his, he would have assured himself and his team a place in the finals if not for his own shortcomings in pointlessly egging on a guy you know to have anger managements issues and a good head on his shoulders. So sadly, that whole battle between Team Midoriya and Team Todoroki does not happen but I've replaced with another one I hope that'll be just as entertaining.**

**Just so we're clear, the teams here were named after the riders, not the person with the most points as in cannon, some of the riders had lower points than others in their teams or the team was named after another person in the team, regardless of actual points they were worth. So in this story, I made it that Present Mic was the one who decided the team names since the riders are easier to identify from a distance, something the audience would appreciate. While I wrote this chapter, I was listening to Fairy tail soundtrack, particularly Masayume Chasing by BoA and Strike Back by Back-On(Maybe I should rewatch some of those episodes.) so I tried to make the actions seems more appealing.**


	19. Cavalry Finale

**And we've finally gotten here, the end of the second event of the sports festival. I'll be honest here, he did not think that I'll get so much support for this story or reach the number of reviews that I have by this point and for that, I thank each and every one of you. Now as I set up in the last chapter, the sports festival will be quite the treat as I've mixed up and downright removed some people from the spotlight to put that same light on another. **

**D3lph0xL0v3r – Thank you and yes, I read Detective Midoriya. The story is engaging and at times, funny like when both Izuku and Inko start crying, you can truly see that they'll related. The nickname is still in the works as Bakagou is, although funny is an insult that would include the boy's whole family and Izuku would never do such a thing(the fact that Mitsuki would probably kick his ass if she heard it is completely irrelevant). As for the other matter, you'll be surprise what laws fall out of practice as time goes on.**

**SoralTheSol – There was a reason for that besides Izuku being too young to apply for the hero course. Free time. Izuku is a genius yes but he is no Gary Su, even his base models he starts using at UA took time to design, get the resources for construction, building test models which then went through numerous test to ensure they could handle the strain of what he wanted out of them and if not, he has to go back to the drawing board and redesign them. So he basically used those extra two years in junior high to get more work done. Yes he could have entered a support course like the one at UA but I doubt the school would then let him transfer to the first year hero course when he should be doing his third year in the Support course. To transfer to the third year hero course would be stupid as we see the skills people like Mirio and Nejire have, that took three long years of training in the hero course, he'll flunk out in the first semester as he wouldn't know the basics of hero work and combat taught in to first and second year, he'll be the only one who doesn't have a provisional license and therefore can't do work study to gain experience like his classmates. **

**Guest – Yes All Might went to UA but that was like 20 years ago. The city must have went through some change in that period, especially if a prominent hero school is located there. Besides, are you telling me that not only did the future number one hero spend enough time in the city's sewers to memorise them but should be able to recall that info 20 plus years later? This is the same guy who needed to look at his teaching notes when he started at UA(which was funny as hell as the situation for the test wasn't complex at all, it should have been easy to remember off the top of his head).**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Cavalry Finale.**

(On the field)

"Why did Bakugo have to target us?" Ashido whined as they around looking for points to steal.

"We're in last place right now but that means we don't have anything to lose. Let's charge those two, we're stealing a headband no matter what!" Komori cheered, showing her more upbeat and determined side of her personality, something the two girls from 1-A she was teamed with were still getting used to.

"Let's hope that we do." Jiro muttered as they charged the two leading teams. While this was happening, the two teams in question were in the middle of their own face-off.

"I was hoping that we could avoid direct confrontation with the other leading teams." Tokoyami stated as they locked eyes with team Yaoyorozu and saw that their odds of just escaping were slim at best.

"No shit man, they must really want our headbands." Tetsutetsu agreed with him, his quirk still active in case of a surprise.

"Still, only half the time remains, we should play this smart." Kodai noted as she looked up to the jumbo screen and saw that they had been successful so far because they avoided fighting.

"Yes, move!" Tokoyami ordered as they went for a side-wards dash, as to keep their head horse in the direct line of fire and to allow Midoriya a clear view to fire off shockwaves.

"Don't give them space!" Yaoyorozu ordered near immediately in response, clearly she had been building up her confidences since the UJS, Midoriya noted.

"Got it!" Sato replied as he went on the offensive and charged them at full speed. Something they weren't expecting given the circumstances.

"They're charging us?" Midoriya asked as he would have thought they try a long range assault first, since when was Yaoyorozu this direct?

"Don't let them get close to us." Tokoyami instructed his team, he didn't care as to why but ways to stop them. In response to his Midoriya, they slowed down allowing Midoriya to lift up his foot in their direction and fire off three low powered shockwaves in rapid succession in the hopes of warding them off.

"Shiozaki!" Sadly for him, it didn't work as Yaoyorozu immediately asked for a counter.

"Will do." Shiozaki replied as she let loose her quirk to create a large wall of vines in front of them, defending them from the attack while not hindering their speed.

"And they're not the only ones coming for us." Kodai noted as she looked further behind team Yaoyorozu and saw more than a few other teams racing towards them. They must have thought to put in all on the line with only a minute on the clock left. And she wasn't the only one to notice as team Yaoyorozu did as well.

"I'm truly sorry everyone buy," Shiozaki said as her quirk activated again and this time the vines dug themselves into the ground before surging out in front of the incoming teams. It happened so fast that none of them could react in time before her vines had grabbed them all and held them in the air. "We cannot allow you all to intervene in our bid for the true prize of this event." She finished as she bowed her head to them slightly before her team continued their pursuit.

"The hell!" Kamakiri yelled as he tried to move but found he couldn't, so he activated his own quick to cut his way out of it.

"I can't move!" Jiro said as she tried to wiggle her way out of the vines holding her but found they were too tight for that.

"Neither can us!" Uraraka added as she saw Ashido using her acid to melt the vines before she noticed something. "My headband's missing!"

"**And with nothing but her own hair and brains, Shiozaki Ibara of 1-B has halted team Kosei, Kinoko and Yanagi in a thorny web!**" Present Mic announced as the jumbo screen replayed how in the confusion of the entrapment, Shiozaki was able to snag the headbands of team Kosei and Yanagi without anyone being the wiser.

"**And in the same move, she was able capable of snatching the headbands of teams Kosei and Yanagi, adding 550 points to their score**." Vlad added as the screen changed as they got points added to their score while the two teams they stole from dropped down to zero.

"Dammit, for a large guy, he sure can move!" Tetsutetsu said as he Tokoyami looked behind them and saw that even with their stop, team Yaoyorozu was gaining on then.

"I'll take care of them!" Tokoyami said as he noticed their boots they were wearing acted like hover boots, no doubt the work of the support student on the team. "Dark Shadow!"

"Let's do this!" Dark Shadow yelled as it charged towards its target with a claw ready to swipe at them. But he was intercepted when Yaoyorozu was able to create a shield to block the assault.

"I don't think so!" Yaoyorozu rebuked as she used the bō staff in her other hand to knock back dark shadow with an surprising amount of force.

'Shit she blocked it.' Midoriya thought to himself as dark shadow retreated back to them.

"Yaoyorozu's creation would be a pain for most people alone but add to that her intellect and we got a serious problem to contend with." Midoriya said aloud as he tried to think of ways around her skills, even if they only worked for a few seconds, they needed to buy as much time as they could.

"Let's just hope she doesn't make any bright light sources, if they figure that out then Dark Shadow won't be as useful keeping them back." Tokoyami stated as Dark Shadow visible shivered at the thought of such a thing.

"Yeah that'll be bad for us, whoa!" Tetsutetsu started to agree as Tokoyami ad explained how his quick worked before hand but had to stop when he noticed how close to the edge they were.

'Shit!' Without even realizing it, team Yaoyorozu had quitter literally driven them into a corner.

"**And team Tokoyami had reached the boundary of the field, they even put a single foot beyond it and its automatic disqualification for them!**" Present Mic reminded everyone as the crowd cheered for that was shaping up to be an engaging little affair with the two teams as team Yaoyorozu quickly caught up with them to stop them from moving freely.

"Fortunately for us, I doubt they know that fact as the only other soul who knows this information would be Kota and he is a man of few words." Tokoyami answered as they turned to face the new threat to them.

"Then we don't have any other option but to attack, don't we?" Kodai summarized as they could see that Sato was about to charge them again, so they had to move first.

"That we don't, Tokoyami!" Midoriya yelled in agreement to their avian headed comrade who got the message.

"As you wish!" Tokoyami yelled as he took the skies again, though he wasn't confident in his skills, he hoped that this would work.

'An aerial assault?' Yaoyorozu observed as she saw this unfold before she noticed that the rest of his team had begun to charge them. "Friends, prepare yourselves!"

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami yelled as he commanded Dark Shadow to lash out towards Mei to try and draw attention away from his horses.

"That won't work on us!" Sato stated in response as Shiozaki used her quick to create another barrier to defend the pink haired from them attack, something that irritated Tokoyami to some degree.

"[Tick]…" The sentient quick user let out as he corrected his course to try for an attack from the rear just as Tetsutetsu rammed right into Sato. The two front horses trying to out power the other while their teammates assisted where they could.

"Ohhh, do it, this is a great time to show off my baby creation girl please, pretty please?" Hatsume asked Yaoyorozu with a somewhat crazed looking smile.

'What is she talking about?' Midoriya thought to himself before he recalled the odd looking contraption Yaoyorozu had on her back.

"Well, it is a good time to show it off," Yaoyorozu smiles, something that put team Tokoyami on edge before she jumped off her own horses and started to fly! Towards Tokoyami with her staff ready and shield held close. "To show off Tokoyami isn't the only flyer here!"

"What!" Midoriya yelled as he nearly lost his footing his shock, thought this still gave Tetsutetsu less support and therefore they lost ground as Sato pressed the attack.

"That was a jetpack!?" Tetsutetsu asked as he didn't think their festival had two of them, they didn't plan for that!

'Crap, she's heading right for me!' Tokoyami hurriedly thought to himself as he watched the girl jet towards him faster than he could move. "Dark Shadow, defend!" He called out in response as he figured that fighting her head on was a bad move.

"No-one gets passed me!" Dark Shadow let out as he rocketed towards the recommendations student.

"Let's relieve the pressure on him, forward charge you guys!" Tetsutetsu called out to his team just as Yaoyorozu blocked an attack from the Dark Shadow and responded with a thrust from her staff, forcing the living quick back.

"Got it," Midoriya replied as he lifted up his foot and to fire off another shockwave. "Eat this!" He yelled as he fired off a more potent version of his previous shots towards Shiozaki, hoping the rather close range will assist.

"Shiozaki!" Sato yelled as he tried to take the hit but Tetsutetsu was doing a good job of keeping him pinned.

"Already on it." Shiozaki replied as she had noticed Midoriya prepping to fire and was already laying down another vine barrier to tank the hit, though it did break under the power of the shockwave it did its job of defending her.

"**And with that epic start, teams Tokoyami and Yaoyorozu have locked horns in a two front attack. The riders duking it out in the air and the horses going at it on the ground! I didn't see this coming but I'm loving it!**" Present Mic hyped for the crowd as everyone watching nearly lost their minds as they watched what appeared to be two armies(They are lost in the moment, alright. We've all been there when we really get into a scene in a show/movie) clashing while a Amazon warrior fought with a shadowy figure up above.

"**It is an interesting use of their different skills and equipment, I'll give you that but highly risky if the riders can't land back on their horses properly**." Vlad counted as he wasn't lost in the scene but acting as the voice of reason.

"**Hey man, High risk-High reward they say!**" Present Mic defended as Tokoyami was able to knock back Yaoyorozu and give himself some breathing room, it was clear which of the two students was the better flying combatant as Tokoyami was having a hard time fighting and stating airborne thought to his credit, Yaoyorozu wasn't all that good either.

* * *

(Meanwhile – on the other side of the field)

"You left yourselves wide open." Monoma said just as Mineta snagged the headband right off Kendo's head.

"Shit, Monoma!" Kendo cursed as her and her team turned around to see who just took their points and left them in dead last.

"I can't believe they pulled that off."

"Stop picking fight and let's get moving." Kaibara said as he look to the side and saw more teams heading towards them, most likely after their 2nd place standing.

"Right, right. Sorry about this Tokage, Kendo but we gonna be holding onto this for a while. Be sure to cheer for us once we clear this round!" Monoma couldn't help himself as he used their remaining time to taunt them before they turned around to make a break for it but not before Koda could say something.

"Sorry." The large and quiet boy said as they ran off.

.

.

.

"Guys…. Change of plans…" Tokage said, catching her team-mates attention who all turned to look at her and flinch back when they saw the predatory look of anger and slightly crazed excitement on her face.

"We gonna teach those guys a lesson they won't forget!" Tokage ordered as they raced after the team of thieves to make them regret ever picking a fight with them.

"Tokage, is that really a good idea?" Iida asked her as he turned to face her.

"We really shouldn't let anger cloud our judgement." Kendo said in agreement as they had been in a class long enough for her to know that fighting with the blonde wouldn't accomplish anything.

"That don't matter guys, the only others teams with points worth taking are the three heavy hitters. We don't have the time to chase after them. Rather," Tokage counted them as a fierce grin broke out across her face, Kendo should have known the girl wouldn't let Monoma get away with this. "Let's get our own points back from the assholes who took them!"

"We don't have much choice when you put it like that so," Kendo caved to the girl as she lightly smacked her cheek(the ones on her face you prevs) and look ahead at their retreating target. "Iida, forward charge!" Iida followed her orders and like that, they were off.

"Whatever you do, don't let Monoma touch you, he'll copy your quirk if you do." Kendo reminded them as they did not need for Monoma to copy something as powerful as Todoroki's. That will not end well for them.

"I recall he could do as much." Todoroki replied as he waited for a moment where his ice would prove most useful.

"Kendo, hit them hard!" Tokage commanded as they saw they were closing the distance quickly thanks to their main source of power.

"Sorry about this Koda but," Kendo apologised to the nice member of the team as her fist grew in size. "We're taking back those points!"

"Mineta?" Monoma calmly asked as he looked up to their rider who was ogling the other team's females, his question snapping the boy out of whatever perverted fantasy he was in.

"Go ahead, we gotta win!" Mineta replied as Monoma took that permission to copy the boy's quick, growing his own balls from his head but his being blonde, the two then took to throwing as many of them as they could in their wake to slow down their pursuers.

"Drat, guys, they've covered the approach with Mineta's balls!" Iida said as he had to stop to avoid stepping on one of them. 'That sentence will always be awkward to say.' The glasses wearing boy thought to himself as he could see that his quick somehow suited him.

"Todoroki!" Kendo called as to their duel quick using teammate

"Right…" Todoroki said as he activated his quick and laid down a layer of ice for them to move on, this tiny ice wave also was able to freeze all the balls, making them less of a threat and more of a tripping hazard.

"**And we have another epic showdown in the works! Team Mineta and team Kendo are in the middle of their own clash right now!**" Present Mic called out as the camera switched to show as team Kendo was hot on team Mineta heels.

"**With the time running down to the last seconds, the various teams really have to pick up their socks if they want to make sure they reach the final round**." Vlad King added as many of them still in play teams were visibly trying harder to secure points and defend whatever points they did have.

"**And Team Yaoyorozu and Tokoyami have made their fight the one to see! Those two are dancing up there!**" Present Mic stated as he looked over to see Yaoyorozu was really pressing the attack but on the ground, it looked like team Tokoyami was having better luck then their rider as they had managed to fight their way out of their tight spot.

"**Through it's clear that of the two of them, Yaoyorozu has the advantage between them in terms of skill**." Vlad Kind remarked as Tokoyami was quite out of his league as he was barely keeping the girl back.

"**No kidding, Tokoyami is in some serious trouble if he can't figure this out!**" Present Mic announced with his usual smile, something Tokoyami didn't need right now as it was hard enough keeping the girl back and staying in the air.

* * *

"Take this!" Midoriya yelled as he was able to fire off another shockwave, this one aimed towards Sato as Tetsutetsu was able to break off for a moment. Though the shot hit its mark, the body armour the boy was wearing proved itself as he was still standing, thought it looked like it hurt nonetheless.

"Nice try but you're gonna have to try harder to hurt me with this on." Sato counted as he really felt that one like a punch to the gut but thanks to the armour Mei had given him before the event started, he was still ready to go.

"Midoriya!" Kodai called as she saw their opening.

"Well then, let's see you take this!" Midoriya said as he flipped onto Kodai's shoulder where he fired off a duel shockwave blast from both feet. The positioning was weird but it did its job.

"I cannot allow you to attack my teammates." Shiozaki rebuked him as she just made another, even stronger vine defence which did not break under the strain but bent instead.

"Dammit, every time you attack, Shiozaki blocks with her vines and I can't make a scratch on Sato with that armour of his." Midoriya muttered angrily as he jumped off the girl's shoulder back into his position in time to move out of the way of one of Shiozaki's vines.

"I say this, Mei certainly knows her stuff." Tetsutetsu said as they moved along to try and get a better position of an attack. "But we gotta break this deadlock somehow."

"I have an idea, but we'll need Tokoyami for this." Kodai said to the two boys as she looked up and saw that Tokoyami was losing to Yaoyorozu, it was only a matter of time before she come out ontop.

"Then let's fall back. Kodai," Midoriya said as they begun to break off from the fight. "Set off some off."

"On it." Kodai said as she reached for her pocket to pull out another goodie, thought the opposing team wasn't going to let them have the chance.

"We won't let you!" Mei said as they charged them but Kodai proved too quick and through the little object towards them, Mei kept her eyes opened as her goggles functioned like a welder's mask and would protect her from any bright lights.

"Not on my watch guys." Midoriya said as he saw a chance and took it, firing off another shockwave, this time towards Shiozaki would didn't have the time to intercept it and took the full brunt of it, almost knocking the girl over. Just before Sato could ask if she was alright, Kodai enlarged the item to twice its normal size, revealing it to be a smoke grenade that let out green coloured smoke.

'A smokescreen? Now?' Tokoyami thought to himself as he looked down at the quickly growing smoke cloud.

"Tokoyami, to the left!" He heard Midoriya calling to him thought the smoke, seemingly directing him towards where he should go to land.

"He's going left?" Yaoyorozu said to herself as she saw him preparing to move and decided to stop him. "I'll stop them!"

"Now your-what?" She started as she quickly moved to his left to intercept but was in for a shock when the boy went to the right instead. 'Why he is going-it was a ruse!' She figured out as she saw team Tokoyami breaking out of the smoke to the right where Tokoyami was able to land back onto his horses, worse for wear but still in it and still in possession of his teams points.

"**And like that, team Tokoyami escapes the corner and secure their rider once more! Man these kids sure are creative!**"

* * *

(With the Bakugo and Midoriya's)

"Man, that was real risky there." Hisashi noted as he nearly fell out of his seat from half the antics Izuku and his team were up to.

"It seems that Midoriya's team whole game plan is risky." Masaru stated as it was obvious now that the bow was going for an very high risk plan to try and stay on top as long as they could.

"I just hope my baby knows that he's doing." Inko added.

"Oh relax you worry wart. The boy's never been one to do something without thinking about it first, though I'll would like to see my brat actually go up against him but he's pre occupied right now." Mitsuki counted her friend as she looked down and saw her own son was blasting away anyone who tried to get near them but they were making their way towards Izuku's team as well.

* * *

(Back on the field)

"Thanks for that, anymore of that and I'm afraid Yaoyorozu would have surely overwhelmed me." Tokoyami thanked his team as he took this time to catch his breath.

"We're doing it." Midoriya announced to his team. His words confusing them for a moment before it clicked in their minds.

"….We are?" Kodai asked him, her face passive though Midoriya like to think she was equally as concerned as the rest of them on the inside.

"Yeah, it's the last of our plays but if it works, then we won't have to worry as much for the remainder of the event." Midoriya stated as he looked up and saw that time was indeed running out but he knew anything could happen in these few seconds.

"But could we not stand out ground till the clock bell?" Kodai asked him.

"No, not like this. I can't launch any long range attacks and Tetsutetsu can barely get close enough to deal any damage." Midoriya answered the girl as their front horse kept hitting a wall back there.

"Shiozaki does specialise in painless capture techniques, she says she hates the thought of violence, hell even necessary violence." Tetsutetsu added as he recalled the girl proving that during their own training exercises.

"Meaning that she is intentionally holding back because of her principles." Tokoyami thought aloud, though he wasn't too sure if he was happy she was or not.

"I understand…I hope this endeavour proves fruitful." Kodai said as she saw his point and conceded to the plan.

"Yeah, so do I cause the smoke's clearing." Midoriya said as Yaoyorozu used her jetpack to blow away most of the smoke cover and landed back on her horses.

"...Get ready…" Tetsutetsu said as he activated his quick again as Yaoyorozu's team started to charge them again.

* * *

(With team Kendo)

"Dammit, they can run." Kendo cursed as even with Todoroki freezing their path to make their chase easier, team Mineta was proving to be quite quick on their feet.

"How are we going to catch up with them?" Todoroki asked as he had wanted to erect an ice barrier but the rest of the team said no since there was no assurance that it'll stop them.

"…Everyone, hold on." Iida said out of the blue as he stopped the chase, something that caught them off guard as Kendo had ordered a run.

"What was that Iida?" Tokage asked, trying to understand why he came to a halt, in response the runner changed his stance and leaned forward.

"I know something we can try to catch them off guard but it's a risky move. We're only going to get one chance." Iida explained while not letting out much information about what he was doing but from the look in his eyes, it was gonna be big.

"Iida…" Kendo started to ask but the normally polite boy she had seen at student representative meetings as an assistant of the reps of 1-A cut her off.

"You have one chance, Kendo. Make it count!" Iida informed as he they all could hear how his engines started to whine much more…frequently and louder than normal.

"What are they doing?" Kaibara asked as he looked back and saw their pursuers had stopped but from the looks of things, they hadn't given up on them just yet. Just as he finished that sentence, Iida's engines roared to life with a brilliant red and yellow flame exhaust before it rose even higher to a memorising blue.

"Torque Over—" They heard Iida start but before Mineta could give an order, team Kendo-being pulled along by Iida-shot towards them faster than they could track, speeding past them but not before Kendo was able to snag the two stolen headbands right off Mineta's neck. "Recriproburst!"

"What the…" Todoroki started, lost for words as he could barely keep track of their movements during that. And he wasn't alone as next to no-one in the crowd bar the seasoned pros could keep up and those who did was mighty impressed by what they had just seen.

"**And what that burst of speed, Iida secures his team back their lost points! What was that all about!**" Present Mic called out, shaking the crowd of their shock and gaining loud and positive cheers from the crowd.

"What…the hell?" Tokage asked as they came to a stop a good distance from the team they just robbed, if she wasn't in a similar state of confusion Kendo would have made sure to remember the time Tokage was actually left speechless.

"…By forcing the torque and rotations to increase, I created an explosive power which grants me a level of speed I couldn't normally reach." Iida explained as his engines died down to pitiful chokes of smoke. "But the cost is that my engines stall from the extreme recoil of the power." He went on further as he took large breaths of air to satisfy his hungry lungs.

"It's a secret that I haven't told anyone yet." Iida finished with a smile as even though he thought it dishonest, he couldn't stop the feeling of joy at outsmarting their fellow students in such a fashion.

"So can you still move?" Kendo asked him, showing more concern for his well-being then the game.

"Not much but yes." Iida answered, thankful that she was worried for him but wanted to keep things up as to not them his team down now.

"Good, we're gonna go after that ten million next, all we need is to get close enough for me to see em and we're in the running." Tokage added as they all knew that her quick was perfect for taking headbands from others then they weren't paying attention and with the ways things were going between team Tokoyami and team Yaoyorozu, they were too focus on one another.

"You heard the girl, let's go!" Kendo agreed with her as they started to run towards their new target, though at a slower pace due to Iida's being tired.

"Hold on, we'll need some privacy." Todoroki said as they came to a stop long enough for the boy to throw up a massive ice wall in-between them and most of the competition.

"Oh icy boy, I didn't peg you for an exhibitionist." Tokage replied, not missing a chance to tease the very attractive boy from their sister class. Her words and their hidden meaning were not lost on the other two though.

"Tokage!" Kendo yelled as her, her cheeks red from the thought of such a…show.

"That is uncalled for!" Iida was of the same mind, though he was thinking less about the unsanctioned pip show the girls would enjoy and more along the lines of it being an unclothe action unfit for such a prestigious school.

"No don't really care who sees us so long as we get the ten million, I only put that up to slow down the others." And whatever dirty jokes the girl had planned were thrown out the window by the goal driven and socially clueless boy who didn't even get the innuendo and heard the sentence at face value.

"Well it didn't stop them. Look." Kendo pointed our to try and change the subject as they all looked to the side to see that team Bakugo was charging head long towards their targets.

"Dammit Bird brain! You think you can run the whole fuckin time?!" Bakugo yelled at the two, gaining their attention as he jumped off his horse-(without warning them, again)-and blasted himself towards them.

"Is he always cursing and angry?" Mei asked Sato out of curiosity as he sounded like those bad dads from those old sitcoms Power Loader liked to watch in his free time. Done ask how she knew this.

"Pretty much." Both Sato and Yaoyorozu replied, though with their attention away from their flank, they never noticed another team creeping up on them.

* * *

"Dammit, intercept him!" Midoriya ordered as they saw they had literal seconds left on the clock, they couldn't afford to lost now.

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami summoned as Dark Shadow formed in front of them and went off to try and keep back their rather short tempered classmate.

"Got it!" Dark Shadow yelled as he reared back a fist to try and knock the boy back but they forget to take into account just how stubborn he was, and angry.

"Out of my way, oil stain!" Bakugo yelled back as he dodged the strike before firing off a powerful blast right in Dark Shadow's face, the force of the blow alongside the brightness of the blast easily knocking Dark Shadow out of the way.

"ARG!" The shadowy creature cried in pain as it unknowingly moved out of the away, giving Bakugo a straight path to his goal.

"Dark Shadow, shit-!" Tokoyami started to ask but the force of Bakugo grabbing into his headband-(along with some feathers might I add) interrupted him as he could only watch as the boy pulled off his headband and successfully snagged the 10 million for his team.

'Oh on!'The colour drained from his face as Midoriya saw the whole thing happening before he was able to knock himself out of it and act. "Quick, grab him!"

"We don't have the time for this!" Tetsutetsu yelled out as both Kodai and Midoriya tried to reach for Bakugo along with Tokoyami but the lad had other plans.

"Nice try loser!" Bakugo taunted as he used his free hand to blast himself out of their range and high into the air, making the only option of retrieval a aerial battle, something they all knew Tokoyami would most likely lose it but they had to try.

"Tokoy-!" Kodai tried to order but it seems their fate had been decided.

"**Time Up!**" Present Mic announced as the screen clock-down reached a big old zero. "**That's the end of the second round, the cavalry battle!**" The crowd cheered as all the teams still in play came to a halt as their time ended.

"Dammit, I can't believe he was able to snag it." Tetsutetsu said as Tokoyami got off his horses and back onto the ground, his neck still adorned by two other headbands.

"We still have quite the value of points, so I wouldn't worry too much." Kodai replied as she dusted herself off and turned to the crowd to see that they sure did love their efforts.

"Bakugo, you fucking idiot! Don't go blasting off like that!" Awase swore as he and the rest of team Bakugo reached the blonde boy who had landed when the time ended.

"Screw you, blowtorch! I got the 10 million, indisputable victory is ours!" Bakugo swore right back as he held up the headband for them to see, the sight of which was the envy of the teams as he alone proved the only one who could capture it.

* * *

"**Now, let's take a look of the top four teams right away!**" Present Mic stated as the pointed to one of the jumbo-screens.

"**In first place with a whopping 10,000,840 points: Team Bakugo!**" Present Mic announced as the camera moved down to show the complete team Bakugo standing right to each other in a group.

"Well that idiot really as the drive to win, I'll give him that." Awase both mocked and complimented as he cleaned his ear out.

"You wanna start something!" Was the obvious response from Katsuki as he was never one to learn the old saying about stick and stones.

"**The team that just barely snagged the second place spot with 920 points: Team Tokoyami**." The pro announced as the screen changed to show the next squad who were in the middle of a team talk.

"See." Kodai asked/stated as she pointed to the score board displaying them to the world.

"Hell yes, we still made it to the finals!" Tetsutetsu cheered as he did a fist pump in celebration.

"Yeah but I would have preferred anyone else but that explosive ass getting the points." Midoriya grumbled as he took back his gear from Tokoyami and put the winged pack back on himself, the weight of it on his back soothing his nerves.

"Can't be helped, he surprised us and capitalised on it." Tokoyami replied as although he was upset about their failure to hold onto first place, it was a possibility they had to accept prior to the start of the game.

"**Closely following in the third place spot with a respectable 915 points: Team Kendo**." Present Mic announced as the crowd cheered for the team that looked to be the underdog but came through in the end with Iida's little trick.

"I wish we could have done better. I really was hoping to make my brother proud here." Iida criticised himself as he tightened his fist in some shame.

"Don't sweat it, we still qualified for the next round so you can impress him there." Kendo said to help him feel better.

"You're right, I shall strive to do my best in the next round to really stand out." Iida responded with a small smile as he did his signature hand chopping motions.

'Well's he's certainly energetic.' Tokage thought to herself as she could see all the dirty jokes she could make about that but decided he earned some space…for now.

'Dammit, another setback.' Todoroki thought to himself with a frown as he could see he wasn't making much progress in his goal to prove his worth with only one part of his power. His father, Endeavour was of the same mind somewhat and just ticked his tongue before walking off, not interested in the rest of the announcements.

"**And lastly in fourth place, Team Shinso with 720 points, man I didn't see that coming!**" Present Mic finished, though he wasn't the only one as many in the crowd and on the field never even realized that the purple haired boy's team had so much points.

"Thank you for your assistance." Shinso said quite smugly as he walked away from the trio of confused and quite angry looking boys.

"Wait…Yaoyorozu, he took out headband!" Sato said as he realized that their stolen points matched up perfectly with the unexpected increase of points team Shinso got at the last minute.

"He did but when did he…?" Mei started to ask as even she was confused by that, one minute they had it, the next…they were gone and they never noticed till they saw the scoreboard.

"**Ladies and gentlemen!...**" Present Mic begun as all four teams names were shown on the jumbo screens.

* * *

(With the Bakugo and Midoriya's)

"**These four teams have shown their skills and their strengths and because of their hard work!...**" The pro continued as all four parents shared a smile and cheer knowing their children had made it to the final round.

* * *

(With the Pros)

"**They have earned their right to advance to the final round!**" The blonde announcer finished as the crowd gave cheers and applause for the 16 students who had made it this far, the pros watching this in the break room also cheered for them but not as loud. Yu was extremely happy to see her boyfriend had been able to make it to this point, now all that was left was the 1v1 matches.

* * *

(With another figure)

'So….Sorahiko wasn't kidding when he sent that letter.' A large and imposing elder gentlemen thought to himself as he watched the festival from his office in his agency. 'The boy does process potential but let's see how he handles combat with those with quirks.' He finished the thought as he reached to remove the traditional samurai helmet inspired helm he wore and showed that he was a man well passed his 60s going by his grey hair, long grey beard and wrinkled face.

* * *

(Back at the stadium)

"**Now, we're going to take a break from the action for an hour long lunch break, these 16 teens are gonna need all the energy they can get for the finals!**" Present mic announced to the crowd as many people started to get up and head for the exits, along with many of the students. "**Hey Vlad, wanna grab a bite to eat?**"

"**Sure, I heard there was a good sushi**." Vlad said as he removed his headphones and microphones piece before they both left the commentators booth.

"How frustrating." Asui said as she appeared angry from the small frown and how tense her posture was but that was also hard to tell if you didn't know the girl. "Yaoyorozu, congratulations."

"Thank you but I do feel like we didn't do as well. For the life of me, I cannot seem to recall how we lost that headband like that." Yaoyorozu replied as she had been trying to recall how they lost it and all she could recall was Shinso appearing behind them, asking something very offensive and….nothing.

"Iida, I dint know you had such a special move! No fair!" Uraraka said to her friend as she ran in place to show her point.

"My apologies but that was the intention. I didn't wish to show my hand too early. Besides, I wasn't using it as intended." Iida told her as he chopped his hands at her, though she had seen him do it so much she didn't really mind.

"I wanted to see if we couldn't grab something to eat as a group but I can't seem to find Midoriya." Iida addressed as he pressed up his glasses and looked around for their friend but didn't see him.

"Speaking of," Uraraka asked as she turned to look around the crowd students walking out of the stadium. "Where is Midoriya?"

* * *

(At another entrance)

"_So, what did you like so far?_" Midoriya asked over the phone. He had found a quiet little spot to speak to them when he noticed his phone ringing as he picked it from his locker.

"_**Oh my gosh, what wasn't to like? You were amazing out there Izuku!**_" Mellissa responded energetically over the phone, like himself-she was speaking her native tongue of English. She and her father knew Japanese but at times, the three would decide that they should use one language in a conversation or the other.

"_[Haha] Thanks Mellissa, that helps since we were basically stuck for most of the second round_." Midoriya answered as he leaned against the entrance wall as he looked out at the growing crowd of people getting food before the next round.

"_**Don't get bummed out about it, not everything can work out as planned, the point is you made it**_." Mellissa told him.

"_Yeah, the finals are sure to be a tough one to overcome. But it'll help in the long run since just about every pro in the country will be watching_." He answered her as he could only imagine who many pros would have their eyes on him after this.

"_**Is watching you mean, and you're one of the faces they're focusing on**_." David cut over the line, sounding like he knew something he didn't which was funny.

"_What do you mean Shield-sensei?_" Midoriya asked his long time teacher and mentor.

"_**What I mean is that during the event, they've been keen to focus on you and a few others above the other students, you've really done a good job of sticking out amongst the crowd**_." David explained to him as he could hear the TV in the background doing an replay of the best moments so far.

"_**Well what can I say, I-island taught me many things-one of which was showmanship**_." Midoriya replied with a laugh of his own. He wasn't lying as one of the many things one learned if they spent enough time on I-island was how to market themselves and their products.

"_**Why do I have a feeling my daughter had a hand in that?**_" David joked as he heard Mellissa laugh at it over the line but just thought maybe he gave her a poke, the girl was always the tickly one.

"_I shall say nothing at this time. But while we're taking about her, if things go well, I'll be able to use some of that equipment we worked on together_." Midoriya informed him as he had some gear that Mellissa had sent over to testing on a controlled combat environment.

"_**That'll get my name out there**_." Mellissa said as she took the phone back to give her reply.

"_You names already out there Mellissa. You have like three small contacts_." Midoriya reminded the girl as she had a better reputation on the support industry then he did, thought he was more the indie rocker to her main stream.

"_**But they're only for customers here on I-island, I need an international cliental list**_." She counted as having such a large list of people wanting her gear would only be a good thing.

"_Speaking of international, about the sample_." Midoriya said as the conversation went serious. He looked around him and saw no-one and decided he was clear. He may have been speaking English but the language itself was very common on the international scene.

"**We finished the testing just yesterday**." Melissa responded, sounding equally serious as the results were not something she could un-see.

"And?" Midoriya pressed for info.

"**We'll send you the results, whatever you've gotten into isn't going to be pretty**." Mellissa told him as she didn't feel like talking about on the phone.

"Don't worry about me, if things get tough, I just ask All Might for some help." Midoriya assured them as he figured they would not help if he went on half-cocked without back-up and had sworn to call upon the pros if he needed them.

"**I don't doubt that. He was always the man of action**." David said as he recalled how many times Toshi would jump right onto danger and fire if it meant he was helping people. It was how they meant after-all.

* * *

(With the man in question)

"Yo!" The person they were talking about said as he approached a man that hated his guts in the halls of the stadium. Since it wasn't common knowledge even amongst the top pros of his condition, he was currently in his muscle form. "Long time, no see. Why don't we catch up over a cup of tea, Endeavour?" He asked the number two who was making his to who knows where.

"All Might…" Endeavour growled out as he turned to face the blonde titan and face of power. The man that symbolised everything he wasn't and the man that despised and wished to surpass no matter what.

* * *

**.**

**And with that little cliff-hanger, I'll end this chapter. I hope that the cavalry battle was entertaining as it took a while for me to figure out how the teams would be placed since I got somewhat carried away with the last chapter but all things worked out in the end. I decided that Bakugo can get the ten million as that was his goal in cannon, a win that no-one would dispute and making his team first would really boast his ego, though I have plans to cut that down to size in the coming chapter don't you worry. **

**Now that you've all seen it, the 1v1 match-ups will naturally be different as added some new faces while removing others. As for the other thing, I'm undecided as to if Todoroki still approaches Midoriya as he does this in cannon because he thinks he and All Might are related, he doens't here as there is no evidence and even rumours to put such thoughts in his head but at the same time, I want him to share his pain and backstory with Izuku all the same. Hopefully, I'll have decided this by the next chapter.**

**Now I'm sighing off as its passed midnight and I'm extremely tired from helping the fam set up Christmas yard deco. It would have been little but the extended family set over all their stuff, which includes all the electronic stuff that needed me and my two brothers to search for outdoor outlets or nearby windows to run power cables through since we're spending December with my parents. So I'm gonna have to deal with distant relatives and annoying cousins up till the 28****th****(because some of their flights home don't leave till the 28****th****). I'll try to keep up the schedule but it'll be hard enough keeping my sanity that long.**


	20. The Call before the Finals

**Hello again, I hope you all had a good Christmas or whatever you all got up to. From the time that I started writing this chapter, I still got two more days with the extended family which have been rough(especially my annoying younger cousins) it has been fun to see them all again. However as you all can imagine, this will be the last update for the year with the next one coming out in the first week of January or so.**

**Blood Enraged – You're not wrong, my parents weren't the most supportive of my own school sporting activities since they were always busy but I know a few friends with mothers just like that. Made it all the more sweet when you were playing against them and won.**

**D3lph0xlov3r – The nickname is pretty good, I actually cracked a laugh when I saw the idea just thinking about how Bakugo would react.**

**Raw66 – That's not a bad idea as I always wondered why he was so chill around Bakugo when even Katsuki's wiki page says that he and Enji are strikingly similar in terms of power, social skills and goals. Though he will have to learn to accept both sides of his power otherwise he's gonna become a liability to the class.**

**Tacktician – Your close with the guess, though having the TNMT running around NYC would not be the strangest thing as they can just be four brothers with turtle related mutation type quirks. Maybe I can include Shredder…later down the line, I don't know-that could be too far of a stretch.**

**Omega Armadillo 300 – Thank you, thought sadly after the festival they won't get as much spotlight except for one of them who I'm still deciding on but may be of plot use.**

**NazgulBelserion – That's the point of fanfiction, to get new ideas into the mix. As for the other stories, I don't get it as to why they make him super strong and still shy or super strong but too close to cannon personality. My take on him is that he has backbone but he isn't this superhuman genius and combatant and he can be beaten, he does have to overcome challenges and when he does, I try me best to make it believable. As I have said in the past, he's like Donny from TNMT, which means he's got wise cracks but he has flaws. He isn't the best fighter. But he knows how to adapt.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Call before the Finals**

(Previously)

"Yo!" The person they were talking about said as he approached a man that hated his guts in the halls of the stadium. Since it wasn't common knowledge even amongst the top pros of his condition, he was currently in his muscle form. "Long time, no see. Why don't we catch up over a cup of tea, Endeavour?" He asked the number two who was making his to who knows where.

"All Might…" Endeavour growled out as he turned to face the blonde titan and face of power. The man that symbolised everything he wasn't and the man that despised and wished to surpass no matter what.

* * *

(And now)

"My, it sure has been a while." All Might said to the man who still hadn't turned to face him fully. "I haven't seen you face to face since we talked to the press ten years ago. I saw you and thought that I could say hi."

"I see. Well you done just that so why don't you leave me alone." Endeavour shot him down as he started to continue down the stairs. "A cup of tea? Don't be ridiculous, I'm going to the restroom so go bother someone else. Begone!"

"Hahahaha! You don't have to be so could, you know. Your quick is 'Hellfire' after all!" All Might laughed his dismissal off as he leaped in front of the man, his smile still on his face. "You know, your son is doing quite well so far. And he hasn't even used his full power yet. You must have taught him well, no?"

"What are you trying to say All Might? Spit it out." Endeavour asked the symbol of peace, his already short patience reaching its end.

"Well I just started this new teaching job so I thought why not ask someone with experience in rising the next generation in how to do just that." All Might asked his fellow hero, wanting nothing more than advice as to how to better train the next generation.

"Did you honestly think I'll just tell you?" Endeavour scoffed at him as he walked right on passed him, bumping his shoulder along the way. "As usual, you look clueless and it's getting on my nerves."

'Jeez, you would think I killed his puppy with how he treats me.' All Might thought to himself as this wasn't the first time Enji had treated him like dirt, but for the life of him he could never really tell why since this had been going on for years. "Sorry bout that. Still, the competition is sure to heat up, we always see the best of our students in the finals after-all." He tried to lift the mood.

"Yes and that boy stopped this childish nonsense of his, he'll place first like he should." Endeavour replied, pausing at the bottom of the stairs.

"I wouldn't count on it, there is a lot of serious contenders he'll have to deal with. Young Midoriya, Bakugo and Yaoyorozu have shown to be quite the capable heroes in training." All Might countered with a laugh as he thought that even Endeavour would recognise that but he was wrong.

"Not important. I will ensure that boy becomes a hero that surpasses you All Might. That is why I created him." Endeavour dismissed as he grew a rather evil looking smile, one that All Might was lucky he couldn't see from where he was standing.

'That did not sound good. Why is he referring to young Shoto as 'that boy'? He's your son for crying out loud, it wouldn't kill you to be more of a father to him.' All Might questioned himself as he had been a pro long enough to see the signs of whenever something was off but he didn't want to believe it, not with a man that had done so much for society. "What do you mean by that?" He asked slowly, his smile gone and in its place, a concerned frown.

"He's in his rebellious stage right now, but he will surpass you." Endeavour explained but at the same time, revealed nothing before he turned to give one final glare at the blonde hero. "That's a promise." And with that, he was gone.

'God…that look in his eye…it looked too dark and…forbidding for a hero. There's something he isn't telling me, I'll have to bring this up with Nezu another time, I got a bad feeling in my gut that this is related to young Shoto's scar.' All Might thought to himself as he turned to walk away, the situation of the home-life of Endeavour formed in his mind and although he wished it to just him being paranoid, his first duty as a hero and as a teacher was to his students, so he'll trust his gut on this one and pray for the best.

* * *

(With Bakugo and Todoroki)

"Alright half-and-half, why the fuck you bring me here?" Bakugo demanded. He was on his way to grab something to eat when his scarred classmate had all but forced him to follow him to one of the empty entry points into the stadium.

"I wanted to ask you something." Todoroki said as he stared right ahead at Bakugo, his expression giving nothing away like normal but right now it was only furthering annoying the dirty blonde haired boy.

"Spill." Bakugo ordered as he was getting angrier by the minute.

"Why do you want to become a hero?" Todoroki asked him, his question knocking Bakugo for a loop as it was so…unexpected.

"Hmm? The fuck you asking that for?" Bakugo asked to confirm he wasn't hearing things.

"I'm been curious about you since the first day. You remind me of something and I wanted to know." Todoroki said as his mind jumped to a certain family member he wished not to be related to.

"Forget this, I'm gonna go eat already." Bakugo said as he saw no point and this and started to walk away, he had better things to do then this.

"Why?" Todoroki asked, this time sounding much more firm. Just as Bakugo reached the doorway and was about to step into the light of day, he paused.

.

.

.

"You really wanna know?" He asked the dual quirk user, his back still turned.

"I wouldn't ask if not." Todoroki replied as he stopped leaning on the wall and stood straight.

"Hmph, fine. I don't want to be just a lame-ass hero. I want to be number one." Bakugo explained as he turned around to face him. "And a hero always wins. I'm going to become the strongest hero by becoming the number one."

"That's it? You just want power?" Todoroki asked, not showing any emotions though he was quite disgusted by this.

"Fuck that, I already got power, I want to prove to that world that I'm fucking unstoppable, that no-one can beat me." Bakugo corrected as he rose his left hand and set off some small blasts to prove his point before he clenched his fist shut. Both stood silent for a few tense moments as the one took in the goals of the other before he finally spoke up.

"So I was right…" Todoroki quietly said to himself as he looked at his right side, lost in thought.

"The fuck you talking about, right bout what?" Bakugo asked him, not hearing what he had said.

"You like my father, you both have a strong desire to rise up in the world. To prove that you're the strongest." Todoroki explained as an image of Endeavour flashed in his mind before it faded away. "And just like you, he's won a name for himself with his crushing power and brutal techniques. So you can imagine how being the number two hero is something he hates, and that he hates All Might even more for being the man he could never beat."

"[Tick] The fuck that have to do with me, unlike you bitch of a dad, I will beat All Might!" Bakugo counted, his arrogance shining through.

"Where have I heard that before?" Todoroki said back, his own annoyance showing at the rather prideful comment. "You won't. No-one can. Even my bastard of a father knows that. That's why I was born."

"What?" Bakugo sounded, that was a stupid thing to say, did he think he was some kind of Jesus?

"You heard of quick marriages, right?" Todoroki asked as he looked out at the trees and stands. "It become a real problem for the second and third generation after quirks came around. The idea of choosing a spouse soley on the basis of their quirks so that your own quick is strengthen and passed down to your children." He said as he thought back to the days he learned about in history where such a notion was be considered vile but humans always found a way….

"All this did was bring back arranged and forced marriages, this ancient style of thinking was brought about by a lack of ethics and decency. The outdated pseudo-science of Eugenics became an actual thing that many people considered when choosing life partners or just the biological parent for their children….Love become a second priority to many and wasn't even considered by others." He said as he remembered looking at all the pictures that he had of his family where they were somewhat together, and how none of them felt like the people in the pictures were happy, like with most things in his life, all of them were staged by his father so that visitors would think their home-life was a happy one. "All that mattered was what quick you were lucky to be born with."

"Fuck, you make is sound even more depressing then my teachers back at my dump of a junior high. Why you so damn passionate about this?" Bakugo asked as he did remember leaning about this and how his teaches tried to encourage marrying out of life and not some flawed selection process but they didn't do a good job at it.

"Endeavour is a man with accomplishments, connections and wealth. He won over my mother's relatives so that he could marry her for her quirk. He figured that if he couldn't beat All Might, he'll create a child that could do so for him." Todoroki explained his dysfunctional family life by revealing how his parents got together was just his father wanting something and using his connections to achieve it, something that although wasn't illegal was very much frowned upon, at least...In public.

'Shit.' Bakugo thought to himself, it was one thing to hear that you were an accident because your parents were careless, it was quite another to hear you were basically bred to achieve your father's dreams without consideration for what you want.

"It's so…annoying. I won't become his tool. Not after he's done to my mother and siblings." Todoroki went on as his face showed more and more of his anger at his situation, at the broken and loveless family he was born into.

"In just about every memory I have of her, my mother is crying." He said, his voice softer than before but even more impactful. "'Your left side is unsightly'…those were the words she said to me as she threw boiling water on my face. That is the last thing she ever said to be before he had her placed in a psychiatric hospital, I haven't even spoken to her ever since." He stated as he rose his left hand to his face and touched the burned side of his face, his eyes were distant as he was seemingly lost in memory of the time.

"…" Bakugo didn't have a response to that, what could he say to such a thing? Sure he was an asshole but he knew this wasn't a time for that. In the back of his mind, he knew that he was lucky to have his quick as his parents loved each other and just happened to have two quirks that fused to create his own. Todoroki on the other hand….

"Every time I look in the mirror, I see the reminder of how that man caused my mother to crack all for his damned ambitions." Todoroki let out as he stood, starting to shake in anger. "I called you here because I wanted to see for myself, I wanted to see if you were better but I was wrong. When I look at you, I see a younger Endeavour so 'll make this promise." He said as he rose his right hand to his face, a face that looked much more intimidating that normal.

"I'll pick as many fights with: you; Midoriya; Yaoyorozu; Tokage; Honenuki as needed and win-and I'll do it without using my fathers damned quick No, I'll reject him completely by winning first place without using his quick." He swore before he turned to walk away but not before saying one last thing. "But more importantly…"

"I WILL beat you, I've seen the results of the path you walk down and I not allow you to grow up to become another Endeavour," He said as he started to walk away, leaving the blonde to think about his words. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

'Is that…is that what I could become if I don't become number one?' He thought to himself as he stared at his own hand, remembering all the misdeeds he had done over the years and got away with. 'No! That's bullshit! I won't need to live my dreams through my fucking kids! I will become the best with my own power!' He knocked such weak thoughts away before he pushed his hands into his pocket and walked away as well, finally going to get that lunch he wanted. Though the notions still bugged him.

.

.

.

'But if I can't…will I become like him?' Bakugo asked himself. For the first time in a while, he was unsure.

* * *

(Meanwhile in the cafeteria)

"It sucks, I didn't even qualify for the finals." Uraraka pouted as she played with her soup. He was seated at one of the many tables along with Iida and Tokoyami, they had got together to eat while they waited for Midoriya to show up.

"Don't fret my friend, your performance in the previous event was nothing to scoff at." Tokoyami said to cheer her up as he took sip of his ice water.

"Tokoyami is right, Uraraka. You did your best out there and there's nothing to be ashamed of." Iida added with his chopping hands, thought the sight of which helped raise the girl's mood, she was still bummed out about how things turned out.

"Still…" She started but paused.

"If you're still feeling down, then take this chance to view what you did wrong, what you did right and where you can improve." A familiar voice spoke up as they all turned to see who it was. "Part of being a hero is being able to learn from your mistakes to better yourself." Midoriya said as he smiled at them all before he sat down, his own food tray with him.

"Midoriya!" Uraraka said as she waved back at him with a smile. One he returned.

"When you get here?" Iida asked him.

"Just know, I had to take a quick call earlier. Sorry about not telling you." Midoriya apologised as he took a bite from his pork and cheese sandwich.

"No harm done, my friend." Tokoyami said as he turned back to his own meal. "May I inquire as to what the call was about?"

"Oh, I was just speaking to some distant friends, they wanted to congratulate me on getting this far." Midoriya informed them but purposely left out who he was speaking to. His suspicions about a spy was still warm and although he didn't think any of them were the traitor, that didn't mean the traitor wasn't nearby.

"Yes, the festival has been much more challenging than I anticipated." Tokoyami agreed with him as it seemed like this year was much harder than the previous few years.

"Especially the first part, I don't think I've even done anything like that before." Uraraka said as she laid her head on the table, tired from the rather unexpected events of the day.

"Uraraka, if you had run over a minefield or tight-rope walked over chasm, I'll be concerned with what you do in your free time." Midoriya joked as he and the rest of the table, Uraraka pouted at the job but otherwise let it go.

"The point of the first stage was to introduce us to the crowd under less than favourable conditions to show why we were the lucky few who were admitted to UA, I presume." Tokoyami thought aloud as it somewhat made sense to them as this was mostly for the hero course students, it would be reasonable to assume they wanted to showcase hot their future dealt with challenges they didn't see coming.

"That or the principal just wanted us to suffer. We got Midnight as a teacher so maybe, I don't know." Midoriya added.

"Yeah, Midnight's class is certainly….unique." Iida said as he looked for a word to describe their modern arts teacher.

"We'll call it that," Uraraka said as she didn't want to say something as well in case it made its way back to the women in question. So she changed the subject. "So who do you think will fight who?"

"Can't say, the selection method that the teachers may use could range from one to another. If we knew who was picking said method maybe we could guess but we lack such information." Tokoyami said as he tried to think of who he'll have to fight first.

**BEEP! BEEP!**

"Hmmm?" Tokoyami sounded as he reached for his pocket and retrieved his phone.

"Who is it?" Midoriya asked as he knew the boy didn't have many contacts to begin with.

"My uncle, please excuse me." Tokoyami said as he got up from the table and walked over to a relatively quiet spot of the cafeteria. "Hello."

"**Fumi!**" A rather loud, cheery and very young voice said over the line.

"A-Asuka?! When you get a hold of uncle's phone?" Tokoyami asked the younger girl, he was quite surprised as she normally didn't call him that much.

"**Silly, he's here with us. I don't have a phone yet so he said I could use his!**" Asuka replied as he could hear how excited she sounded over the phone, her joy brought a smile to his face.

"Is that so, well it is good to hear from you again. How is school?" He asked the girl as he looked out the window to the grounds below at all the people who were seated around the stalls and stands enjoying their lunch.

"**Great, the teachers are really nice and I already made some friends that helped with my homework**." Asuka told him over the phone, sounding quite pleased.

"That is great news little one, making new friends is always a new adventure." Tokoyami said as he turned to look over at his table and saw that Uraraka must have said something funny because the two boys were laughing.

"**Hmm-mmm! Listen Fumi, cousin Miyako wants to speak with you now, I'm giving her the phone**." Asuka said before he could heat her move the phone from her ear.

'Big sister! I thought she was still in the hospital!' Tokoyami thought to himself before another, much more older and worn voice was heard over the line.

"**Hey little brother…**" His elder and only sibling, Miyako said over the call, though he could not see it, he could tell she was smiling.

"Sister! I mean, urrh…H-how are you?" Tokoyami fumbled around his words as he tried to speak, only to be met with her laughter.

"**Hahaha, always the serious one. I'm doing fine Fumi…all considering**." Miyako said as she let out a sigh.

"Are you…?" Tokoyami asked his sister but stopped himself mid-way, he wasn't sure he would want an answer.

"**Yes, I'm still in the hospital. We're watching the festival from one of the common areas, it was one of the few spaces that we could all fit in**." Miyako answered with a chuckle.

"Wait, everyone?" Tokoyami repeated. 'I was wondering why I didn't see them in the family section.' He did find it odd he didn't see a single member of his family in the crowd, especially when he was sure most of them said they were going to attend.

"**Yup, hey everyone, say hi to Fumi!**" Miyako said as he could hear her move the phone away from her.

"**Hi Fumi!**" A group that Fumikage knew to be his family called back, some of the younger members giggling all the way. "**See. It was mother's idea. She didn't want me left out since I'm only being discharged in three days**." Miyako told him.

"Sounds like mother, she was always looking out for people." Fumikage said as he recalled how she was always doting on others.

"**There's a reason we call her mother hen, you know-!**" Miyako started to respond but was stopped when she started to cough.

"Sister…" Tokoyami asked her, wishing he was at her side right now even if she would want him here.

"**I'm fine Fumi, just a cough. Please don't worry about me, just focus on doing your best, alright?**" She said after the coughing passed, but she now sounded much more strained, she clearly needed her medications.

"Y-yeah, alright." Tokoyami said half-heartedly.

"**Say it like you mean it little birdie**." Miyako ordered him.

"Yes, I'll give it my all." Tokoyami responded as he stood straighter and answered with more confidence.

"**That's my little brother. Win this for the both of us**." Miyako said before she ended the call, leaving the young boy with nothing to do but pray for her health.

* * *

(Later)

"**Alright folks, now that our lunch break is over, it's time to unveil the last game of the day!**" Present Mic announced to the crowd, getting loud cheers and chants in return.

'**But before that, there is some good news for those of you who didn't make it to the finals. As this is a sports festival, we've prepared recreational games for everyone to participate in**." Vlad said as the different classes started to walk onto the field again, though he noticed that he didn't see the girls from his class and wondered what was taking them.

"**We even brought in real cheerleaders from the United States to liven things up!**" Present Mic added as he gestured to the peppy and very pretty foreign girls doing their cheer routines for the crowd. He also noticed something else.

"**What?**"

"**Huh?**" The boys of both 1-A and 1-B asked at the same time as they turned to see just what the hell the girls were wearing.

"**What are they doing?**" Vlad asked as both classes girls stood there…wearing the same uniforms as the cheerleaders, they even had pom-poms for crying out loud!

"**What kind of fan service is this from the girls of 1-A and 1-B?**" Present Mic asked before he turned off his mic so he could call Midnight, she wasn't allowed to pick uniforms dammit! The last thing they needed was parents seeing their kids dressed like they were staring in a soft-core adult film! But while this was going down,

"Hehehe, the looks on your faces." Kuroiro smirked as he chuckled at the girls' expense, Kaminari and Mineta stood behind him giving each other thumbs up, their plan had gone off without a hitch!

"Mineta, Kaminari, Kuroiro! You tricked us, didn't you?!" Yaoyorozu yelled at the three of them.

"How dare you trick your fellow students like this Kuroiro, this is behaviour befitting sinners, not heroes!" Shiozaki joined in, only being held back by Tokage.

"You assholes, that was a dick move!" Tsunotori was the last vocal member, she was so close to ramming into all three of them at full speed! And if her horns happened to impale them, accidents happen.

* * *

(UA Sports Festival – Lunchtime)

"_Yaoyorozu, Kendo, Jiro." Kaminari said to the three girls in front of them._

"_Hmm, is there something you guys need?" Kendo asked as she, Jiro and Yaoyorozu turned to speak with them._

"_Well we wanted to ask, why aren't you in your outfits yet? Lunch is gonna be over soon." Mineta asked, sounding confused._

"_Excuse me?" Yaoyorozu asked, they were wearing their outfits, all students were required to wear their PE clothing and nothing else unless given permission._

"_Well since you're their vice rep and Kendo is my class rep you guys already know that," Kuroiro started as he pointed to the cheerleaders running through the cafeteria, practicing for their big performance later. "The staff said that the girls of 1-A and 1-B were to wear those clothes and do a cheer battle in the afternoon."_

"_What!" Kendo yelled in shock, they had to wear those skimpy outfits?!_

"_Strange, do you recall hearing anything about this?" Jiro said as her eyes narrowed onto Mineta, the fact that this info was coming from him was odd on its own._

"_Can't say I do…" Yaoyorozu agreed with her_

"_Well you don't have the trust the little prev but I heard Vlad-sensei and Eraserhead talking about it earlier and wanted to run it by you guys to be sure." Kuroiro stated, sounding board as he turned to go back to his table. They paused to think about it but sadly, they chose to believe it._

* * *

(Now)

"I can't believe a fell for Mineta's schemes again." Yaoyorozu said as she fell to her knees in sadness. "I even used creation to make the outfits."

"Not that I think about it, that should have been a clue." Kendo said as she tried to make Yaoyorozu feel better. "Not finding uniforms to wear in our lockers or something." Yep, that should have been the biggest clue as the school always provided their uniforms, they didn't even pay for the regular ones.

"Hmmm." Kodai said, she looked like normal but those in her class could see the feint signs of her displeasure.

"Those guys are so lame!" Jiro said as she threw her pom-poms to the ground and tried to cover up some of her exposed skin.

"I know right," Tokage said, seemingly agreeing with the girl before she looked down at her own butt. "This outfit makes a butt look flat."

"(kero)That's certainly a positive spin of this, Tokage." Asui noted as Jiro back off wondering what was wrong with this girl.

"Well I gotta think positive," Tokage started before an evil looking grin formed on her face. "Especially when I plan my payback on their sorry asses."

'Scary.' The rest of the girls thought as Tokage started to crackle as she no doubt planned sweet vengeance on her new playthings.

"Shiozaki, you in?" She asked as she turned to the one person they didn't think would ever agree but…

"Normally I'll be quite against a childish prank but those two delinquents need to be punished for their deceitful ways." Shiozaki started before she gave the sharp tooth girl a firm handshake, her own pom-poms long since disgarded. "You can count me in."

"Well we got some time before the finals, and we're already dressed for the part so why don't we help keep things," Hagakure started before she started copying what the cheerleaders were doing. "Fun!"

"You can't be serious!" Uraraka asked her, too embarrassed at the notion of doing something like this.

"Maybe you like the idea of being a cheerleader but some of us aren't so hot about this." Kinoko slyly said as she hide behind Ashido. She didn't want her crush seeing her in this!

"**All right everyone, why don't we have some fun in the recreational games!**" Present Mic said as she turned his mic back on. Turns out Midnight had nothing to do with this. "**And after that, the 16 who made it to the finals will duke it out in a tournament style-one on one battles**."

"So the last round is a good old fashioned 1v1?" Kirishima asked with stars in his eyes as he looked up at the screen showing the bracket, the only thing missing were the names. "I can't believe I get to stand on the stage I've watched every year since I was a kid! This is so manly!"

"Was there a tournament last year?" Ashido asked. She didn't watch it last time on the account of having dance practice.

"No, it's different every year but there's always a one on one competition." Sero answered. "Last year it was a sports chanbara match."

"**Now, let's draw lots to determine the opening bracket, shall we?**" Midnight announced as she held up the box which the students will pick their opponents from. So the school was going in random then. "**Once that is done, we can proceed with the recreational games before we have the one on one tournament**." She went on as she explained the coming events. "**Those who made it to the finals have the options on whether or not to participate in the recreational games as they may wish to rest up first but for everyone else, it's mandatory**."

"**Now the first place team will pick-!**" She started as she started walking to where most of team Bakugo were standing but a raised hand in the crowd caught her attention.

"Ummmm, Excuse me?" Shoda asked as he turned everyone's attention to himself as well as Shoji and Ojiro. "W-we would like to withdraw." His request was a shocking one as even the teachers were caught off guard off such a request.

"Shoji, Ojiro why?" Midoriya asked the two in his class.

"This is a rare chance for the pros to see what you can do!" Iida joined in, how could they do this? They only got this kind of chance three times and they're throwing the first one away?!

"The thing is," Shoji started as he looked down at his feet in shame. "We all clenched in fist in frustration.

'If I recall, they were teamed up with…' Midoriya thought to himself as he looked over to Shinso, who locked eyes with him for a couple moments before looking away. Something was odd here.

"We know that this is a great chance," Shoda started as he looked sadden by what he was doing but he still carried on. "And that it's foolish to waste it but…"

"Everyone is competing and giving it their all" Ojiro took it from there. "How can we take this chance when we don't even know if we deserve it?"

"You guys are worrying about this too much! Just make sure to get great results in the finals to make up for it." Hagakure tried to cheer them up, she didn't want them to forfeit. They needed this chance as much as any of them.

"You don't get it, this is my pride we're taking about. What kind of man would I be if I took an opportunity I didn't even earn?" Ojiro asked her as he looked like he wanted to cry but held the tears back.

"Also, why are you all dressed like that?" Ojiro asked the girls, all of which froze as they didn't think he would ask that now!

"Regardless of ability, doesn't it go against the goals of the festival for those who didn't go anything deserving to progress?" Shoda asked Midnight who has been quiet this whole time, taking in the situation and thinking about what she would do.

"What's with these guys? This is so manly!" Kirishima asked as she cried manly tears.

"You got a heart of gold, Shoda. I salute you!" And he wasn't the only one as Tetsutetsu was with him on that point, crying as he was both sadden that his classmate was giving this opportunity up but so damn proud that they refused to take a chance they didn't earn.

"**This is a usual thing, we're never had such an occurrence before**." Present Mic said as he was just as stumped as the crowd.

"**We'll have to see what the chief umpire, Midnight has to say about this. There's nothing against the rules with their request but it isn't something we thought could happen**." Vlad explained to the audience as Midnight had yet to speak. She took another few moments before she made her call.

"**Youthful talk like that is something…**" She started as she let a smile grew on her face. "**I like! Mashirao Ojiro; Nirengeki Shouda; Mezo Shoji, I accept your withdrawal!**"

'She made that decision based on her tastes?' Everyone thought to themselves, wondering why she was made the umpire.

"**Right, so because of this rather unexpected turn of things, we know have three open spots for the finals. Will the fifth place team please choose who will proceed?**" Midnight asked them to which the four students quickly gathered together and discussed it for a few seconds before they broke up and Sato stepped back.

"**Okay, it has been decided. Yaoyorozu, Shiozaki and Hatsume will move up to make the sixteen**." Midnight announced as the three girls stepped up to the plate. "**This is the bracket based on the results of the drawings!**"

* * *

**Midoriya vs Tetsutetsu**

"So I'm up against a tank, am I?" Midoriya thought to himself as he turned to face his opponent. "You better bring you're a-game, remember my vow."

"You know it! Just cause we were on the same team doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you." Tetsutetsu replied, smashing his fists together as he knew this would be a tough fight.

**Tokage vs Sero**

"That's the plain looking guy, right?" Tokage asked Kendo, completely missing hoe Sero deflated at her hurtful words.

"Damn, must you be so cruel?" He asked as Kaminari patted his back to try and help make him feel better.

**Kendo vs Hatsume**

**Tokoyami vs Shiozaki**

"So I battle the bird of darkness?" Shiozaki asked as she looked over the red eyes boy, who met her gaze with his own.

"Indeed, I hope that out encounter is memorable." He said as he had a feeling she would take offense to his quirk, she wouldn't be the first nor the last.

**Yaoyorozu vs Shinso**

**Awase vs Kirishima**

"Shit, I got some rotten luck this time." Awase swore as he had a feeling he'll be put through some painful experience in the near future.

**Bakugo vs Iida**

**Kodai vs Todoroki**

* * *

"**Alright folks, now that that's over and done with, let's leave things for a momentary interlude!**" Present Mic announced as the recreational games began.

(On a secluded part of the grounds)

'Even though we were told to have fun, many of those in the tournament couldn't relax.' Midoriya thought to himself as he walked through a small wooded area of the grounds. 'Some took the time to brush up on strategy, others tried to keep their peace of mind.' He thought back to how he saw Yaoyorozu and Tokoyami leaving before him. 'Some prepared to fight, others sharpened their senses.' He could see Iida and Bakugo doing something to gear up, knowing one of them he must be trying to work up a bit of sweat so that he can start off his match with a bang. 'I was one part of those who decided to take the time to relax their nerves.'

"Which is why this happens to be a great spot." He said aloud as he came to sit down on a bench under the canopy of the trees. "Didn't think it'll be this empty though." He thought aloud as he looked up and saw the patches of sunlight piercing through onto him before he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down, he knew that fighting rashly was foolish, and for someone would only got this far because he thought ahead-such actions would lead to ruin.

"Alright Izuku, stay calm, stay cool…stay collected. You're up against a heavy hitter first round, this is a perfect opportunity to show that you don't need a quirk." Midoriya said to himself as he breathed in and out, taking in the cool air and letting the chirping of the bird soothe him. He could have called it complete harmony, if not for the unexpected but welcomed intrusion.

"You know," A very familiar voice said as he opened his eyes to see who was speaking. "People are gonna think you're crazy if your keep talking to yourself." Yu finished with a smirk as he looked down at the surprised boy.

"Yu, sorry I didn't hear you coming." Midoriya quickly apologised as the girl took the seat next to him.

"I figured you would want some quiet time so I want looking for you." Yu told him as she laid her head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her as he laid his head on her head, taking in her sweet scent.

"I thought you had guard duty." Midoriya asked as he closed his eyes so that he could enjoy this moment even more.

"I do, but I ditched Woodsie and Arms, they can handle things for a couple minutes without me." She told him with a giggle as she could picture the two of them wondering where she ran off to. "But what's got me all worked up was you! You're killing it you know." She said as she turned to look up at him and hugged him.

"I didn't think I'll make this much of a splash." Midoriya answered with a blush as he was never one that was ready for them to have these public displays of emotions, he blamed it on being young.

"Better start. You really impressed everyone with your patented on top of the box thinking." Yu responded as she broke the hug so that she could move onto his lap. She must have been really daring today as they normally kept their publically seen stuff to hand holding and hugs.

"On top of the box? Isn't the saying: Outside the box?" Midoriya asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist, if she wanted them to do this, who was he to deny her?

Whether or not he greatly enjoyed this was another matter.

"Well, my little birdie was never one to follow trends, in life and fashion. Besides," Yu said as she moved closer and kissed his forehead. "You love to fly so being on top fits you."

"Can't say I disagree. Someone like me gotta be observant, and there's nothing better than a bird's eye view." Midoriya said, though she caught the underlying bitterness.

"You've proven your resolve Izuku," Yu told him gently, she knew he hated the unfair advantage others had over him but she also knew that he worked his butt off to make up for it. "Now it's time you show them your strength."

"I know Yu, I know." Midoriya responded, he could tell what she was doing and he appreciated it more than he could express right now. "Wish me luck?"

"I don't think you need it but I will, remember do your best. That's all I would ever want from you, you know that right?" She said as she got up along with him, they needed to get back to their posts soon any way.

"A girl like you only deserves the best." Midoriya said as he moved in and gave her a quick kiss before they hugged and walked off in different directions. None of them ever noticing that there weren't alone at all but had an unexpected audience.

'Did they just…?' Tokoyami thought to himself as he tried to make sense of what he just saw. He had came there for the peace and quiet and would have left when he saw Midoriya but the boy wasn't the nosy type, so he stayed. He knew he should have left when he saw Mt. Lady and how they acted with one another but his curiosity won out in the end and he got front row seats to an secret he knew he shouldn't have seen.

"He didn't tell us he had a hot girlfriend. No fair." Dark Shadow whined as had appeared midway through everything but for both their sakes, had kept quiet lest they would have been caught.

"We'll bring it up at a later date, I have a feeling we don't want her knowing we were here." Tokoyami said as he was not too keen on finding out how the pro treated an ease dropper. He had already heard the reports of what happened to the more….perverse photographers and didn't want to see if they were true.

"Yup, let's bounce." Dark Shadow agreed with him and the two silently left the area.

* * *

(Later)

"Yo!" All Might said as he walked up to the boy in question. They were both standing in the passage leading to the open field where he'll fight but for now, they had some time before he was called up. "Sorry I'm late. Had to deal with some business first."

"No, it's great that you found the time in the first place. So what brings Toshinori Yagi here? Someone could have seen you, you know." Midoriya asked with a small smile as he poked at him, getting the man to grumble in return.

"I do have a post here at UA, what's odd about wanting to wish a student good luck?" He asked back with a smile.

"The fact that I'm the only one who seem to be interested in," Midoriya countered, making the hero pause. "Yes, people have noticed, Todoroki brought it up earlier today in fact."

"That's concerning." All Might's smile shrunk as he didn't think of that. That could raise some questions.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. You'll be hard pressed to find a teacher that doesn't have a favoured student in every class. It's nothing out of the ordinary." Midoriya said as they both heard Present Mic calling for both students to take to the field.

"You're not wrong there. Go out there and knock'em dead." All Might said with a thumbs up and a smile.

"Roger." Midoriya nodded his head as he made his way to the entrance, knowing that his years of hard work were about to be put to the test.

* * *

(Later)

"**Audience!**" Present Mic said as the crowd cheered loud and clear. "**The finals you have been waiting for have finally started!**" He started before the screen changed to show the upcoming match-up. "**Match number one is- Midoriya vs Tetsutetsu!**"

"**The flyboy of the UA and all round wise-guy, he's smart, he's got sass. Of the hero course. Izuku Midoriya!**" Present Mic said as Midoriya walked out of the passage into the light where everyone could see him. He would be lying but this was somehow even more nerve racking then the opening ceremony.

'That's one hell of an introduction.' Midoriya thought to himself as he walked towards the arena that Cementoss had made prior. "What hell do you mean I got sass!?"

"**See, lively one he is. And his opponent. The boy of steel and no, this one can't fly but he's punches sure pack the punch. Of the hero course, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu!**" He commented as he turned the audience's attention to the other student making his way to the ring.

"I'm ready to win!" Tetsutetsu yelled as his classmates cheered him on. Luckily for the girls, they were all out of those cheerleader outfits and back in their PE gear.

"**The rules are simply, you win by either knocking your opponent out of bounds, immobilising them or knocking them out. You can also win if your opponent gives us. Midnight will also call the match if she feels that a winner has been decided**." Present Mic explained as the two boys made it to the centre of the arena where they locked eyes with one another. Sizing the other up and trying to see that they could pick up from their opponent that could help them win faster.

"**But don't let that stop you from doing you best, we have Recovery Girl on standby for any incidents that will occur so you can place your morals and ethics aside for a while-that being said, any life threatening moves will result in your immediate disqualification. If you're in my class, you better listen otherwise you and me will have words**." Vlad noted which got those in 1-B to shiver as they had a feeling it would be a class wide punishment if one of them stepped out of line.

"And I'll stop things if they go too far." Cementoss said as he made a chair out of cement so he could sit as he watched the fights.

"**Ready?**" Present Mic asked as both boys got ready to brawl. The one activated his quirk and took a simple boxer's stance that Shoda has shown him prior to the match while the other grabbed a small stick that popped out of his jetpack before it extended to reveal itself to be his staff.

.

.

.

"**Start!**" And with that announcement, both started to run towards the other. Tetsutetsu went for a straight punch but Midoriya used his boots to blast himself over the boy, pulling a summersault before landing behind him before he pulled his staff back.

"Let's put that steel of yours to the test!" Midoriya challenged as he swung his staff for the back of Tetsutetsu's head but even the hit landed, the steel user took no damage.

"Nice try but I can take everything you can give!" Tetsutetsu shot back as he turned around and went for another punch but Midoriya was able to jump back in time.

"We'll see about that, so try this one!" Midoriya countered as he fired off a shockwave at him but the boy proved that he was fast as he dodged the blast and ran towards Midoriya who was caught off guard.

'Shit, he's fast!' He thought to himself as he tried to jump back to avoid the attack but Tetsutetsu closed the gap faster than he thought he would.

"Got you!" Tetsutetsu yelled as he hit Midoriya with a good old shoulder tackle, Izuku was able to raise his staff in time to block but only barely. The force of the blow was still strong enough to send him back a few metres. Even though the fight had just started, the spectators were loving this as they roared.

"Damn that hurts, his really does pack a punch. Guess I can't play this safe," Midoriya said to himself as he got into a combat stance and activated his wings. However there was a difference to the other times they activated that day as the blue steaks leaked to the individual feathers, giving them a blue glow as it they were on fire.

"Time to go on the attack." Midoriya said as he readied himself for battle.

* * *

**I hope you all had a merry Christmas people cause I sure as hell did. I wrote this chapter as fast as I could to get it out before the New year since this will be the last post of 2019, the last of the frickin decade people so I wanted to at least leave the story at a point when the 1v1s have been drawn up so you all could see it and have time to imagine how the fights will go down.**

**As suggested, I was able to work in a Todoroki Bakugo scene since when thought about it, such an conversation between the two makes sense as it's kinda odd that Todoroki never called out Bakugo on his behaviour, especially after the combat trial where he fired off his gauntlet, knowing that such a blast could have killed Midoriya (who for the most part, reacts quite oddly to it as he still feels bad for Bakugo? The same asshole who made it his life mission to mess with you and told you to kill yourself? He either has a heart of Gold or is an idiot, in shonen, it's hard to tell the difference)**

**Also, this time around All Might picks up something very wrong from the way Enji talks about his own son so you can expect that to be brought up again. I also worked in another moment where we learn more about Tokoyami's situation which I thought was a nice touch. By the way, I chose the name Miyako for the elder Tokoyami sibling because according to the website-( )-the name can be spelled like this in Kanji: ****美夜子****.  
****美****(mi) meaning "beautiful", ****夜****(ya) meaning "night" and ****子****(ko) meaning "child". Yes you can spell it differently but this is the spelling I'm going for. Not only does her name mean 'beautiful child of night' but its noted to be upper class and refined. Something that fits as their family name means "eternal darkness" (****常闇 ****tokoyami) while** **Fumi's given name contains the characters for step (****踏****fumi) and shadow (****陰****kage), In other words, his given name means "to walk through shadow". I'm working on when I want her to actually get an appearance but I doubt it'll be soon so for those who were hoping for that, sorry.**

**(BTW-Asuka's name wasn't really chosen for anymore reason then the fact it sould cute to me and because I was thinking of Fairy tail at the time)**

**I also got rid of three people but there was a reason I put them with Shinso, these are people who don't like taking chances they didn't earn, two of which did the same thing in cannon and forfeited so that's not too strange, besides I got some plans for Shiozaki and Hatsume that require them to make appearances in the finals.**

**As for that little Yu/Izuku moment, I hope that I didn't make it come off as forced as I wanted them to have an interaction during the event that someone would see and I picked that someone to be Tokoyami as he won't bring it up at a bad time or accidently let it slip to the wrong person(Ashiso) but will bring the discussion up.**

**The last thing was the whole glowing wings thing, that's just Midoriya using them at their best since he had been holding back up till now so keep as big an advantage as he could. As to what they can do, well. Wait till next chapter to find out. I've put a lot of thought into this and I hope that the upgrades you see during these games will became the norm as I don't plan on changing them for a long while.**


	21. The Boy Who Worked for his Wings

**Happy New Year people, how's the new decade been treating you? Things were fun over here on my side of things and I hope that you all enjoyed your news year's celebrations. The New Year also means more updates for my stories, new ideas being published and maybe some older ones being scrapped. I'm hoping that I can get much more done this year compared to last year since I'm really getting the hang of university life but my studies must always come first.**

**D3lph0xLo3r – Thank you for the compliment. It was a request from another reader and when I thought about it, such an event happening makes a lot of sense really, those two aren't exactly the best of friends but I hope that they can work together then the situation calls for it. And Midoriya is gonna have to fight for his win, he's not gonna have a picnic I can assure you, having protagonist win because of plot armour is always so annoying so I'm trying not to let that happen but show characters legitimately work for their rewards.**

**NinjaFang1331 – Thanks for the compliment but I would love it if you could leave more detailed reviews or even PMs, having your opinions and point of view is always welcomed.**

**dude drake – Ojiro is slightly different from cannon as I'm trying to make him into a character that hates shortcuts in life and views rewards as something that only the deserving may have. He isn't too stuck up as he knows when to put his pride aside for the greater good but for the most case, this is him. We don't really know how Shinso got them to join up but we can assume he used his quirk on them. As for the mix-up, I am so sorry. I didn't realize that till you pointed it out as I made changes to the original team compositions midway through chapter 18 and forget to ensure the flow matched up. Kuroiro was supposed to be on one of the losing teams.**

**Pokemark17 – The manga makes references to real world things like comics so I thought, why not. I know that the BNHA universe is set like 200 years in the future but I needed a way to show that they are still people. The grammar is an honest fault of mine, I make no excuses.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Boy Who Worked for his Wings**

(Previously)

"Let's put that steel of yours to the test!" Midoriya challenged as he swung his staff for the back of Tetsutetsu's head but even the hit landed, the steel user took no damage.

"Nice try but I can take everything you can give!" Tetsutetsu shot back as he turned around and went for another punch but Midoriya was able to jump back in time.

"We'll see about that, so try this one!" Midoriya countered as he fired off a shockwave at him but the boy proved that he was fast as he dodged the blast and ran towards Midoriya who was caught off guard.

'Shit, he's fast!' He thought to himself as he tried to jump back to avoid the attack but Tetsutetsu closed the gap faster than he thought he would.

"Got you!" Tetsutetsu yelled as he hit Midoriya with a good old shoulder tackle, Izuku was able to raise his staff in time to block but only barely. The force of the blow was still strong enough to send him back a few metres. Even though the fight had just started, the spectators were loving this as they roared.

"Damn that hurts, his really does pack a punch. Guess I can't play this safe," Midoriya said to himself as he got into a combat stance and activated his wings. However there was a difference to the other times they activated that day as the blue steaks leaked to the individual feathers, giving them a blue glow as it they were on fire.

"Time to go on the attack." Midoriya said as he readied himself for battle.

* * *

(And now)

"Things are sure interesting." Awase noted from his class's booth. He along with the rest of 1-B had already seated and were watching the match unfold.

"Yeah man, wonder how Midoriya's gonna win this one." Kaminari replied as it was easy for the two classes to talk to one another, even if there was a wall dividing them.

"Don't be so sure," Tsuburaba said with a smirk. "Tetsutetsu's no slouch."

"Hmm." Kodai agreed with him.

"Yeah but Midoriya is like, a super genius." Uraraka came to her friend's defence.

"Your faith in our classmate is heart-warming but we must not close off your view to the situation. This won't be an easy match for him to win." Tokoyami said as he kept his eyes on the match. His words silencing the two group as they both turned to watch the opening match up.

(With the combatants)

"Let's go!" Tetsutetsu yelled as he charged Midoriya again, his fist cocked back and ready.

"**And Tetsutetsu goes on the attack! Man those punches look like they hurt!**" Present Mic called out as Midoriya was forced to avoid this attack as well.

'Yeah, no shit.' The green haired boy thought to himself as he blocked another strike with his staff and winced when he saw it bend under the pressure before going back to shape. That wasn't good. "Let's try something…" He said to himself as he deflected another punch to the side with his staff "First form…" Midoriya said as he jumped back.

"Too slow!" Tetsutetsu yelled as he followed after him. But as soon as he got into striking range again, Midoriya knocked his fist to the side with his own arm before he twirled his body around somewhat and activated his left wing to smack him, the only difference being both could hear a hum as something within the wing powered up.

"Electric feathers!" Midoriya yelled as the wing came into contact with the larger boy and electrocuted him for his troubles.

"Arg! Dammit, that shouldn't hurt." Tetsutetsu commented as he fell back to regroup. "How did you do that?"

"After the USJ, it was proven to me that my actual pack needed serious upgrades so I installed numerous 'forms' to account for most situations." Midoriya explained as he twirled his staff around. He loved when he could show off his genius like this. "This one turns each feather into a super taser." He flared up the wings again and now the audience could see the electricity arching off them to the ground. Lucky for Midoriya his boots were insulated so he wasn't a conductor himself.

"But let's get back to the fight!" Midoriya said as he was the one who dash towards the opponent this time, covering the distance rather quickly. Tetsutetsu tried to go for a clothesline but Midoriya reacted fast enough to skid under his arm and smack him in the back with his staff, the force of which forcing to take a step forward to keep his balance. "Now who's the slow one?" Midoriya taunted as he was really getting into the speed of things, he may not love combat like others but he could always appreciate a challenge.

"That didn't hurt!" Tetsutetsu roared as he turned around and struck or at least, tried to strike the smaller and far more nimble boy who just back flipped out of his reach. Impressing the audience with his flexible and acrobatic skills.

"It's not supposed to." He responded as they started another encounter which turned to basically was Tetsutetsu trying to punch, kick or otherwise strike Midoriya who in turn merely dodged and weaved in-between the blows like water through rocks piles before he himself would strike with his staff, aiming for Tetsutetsu's back and joints which although were landed not like his opponents attacks, they weren't doing anything of significance.

"**Midoriya certainly knows how to move, he knows that he isn't as durable as Tetsutetsu so he's sticking to dodging for the most part.**" Vlad noted as he was very impressed with the boy's performance against one of his own best close quarters fighters, he was slightly envious of Aizawa.

'Dammit, I can't get a hold on him! At this rate,' Tetsutetsu thought to himself as he could feel the proverbial sweat building.

'The match will become one of attrition.' Midoriya finished the thought as he zigzagged around another knew strike and sound a target in the boy's lower back which he quickly took.

* * *

(With the students)

"Well I'll say one thing about him, he sure knows how to dodge." Kaibara noted as they have been watching this match go on for just over three minutes now.

"Yeah but that won't win him the match, Tetsutetsu can just wait for him to tire." Monoma counted, confident that his classmate will come out on top and prove himself-(and the rest of the class by connection)-as better than 1-A.

"But Midoriya must know that, so why?" Iida asked as he could see that his friend didn't have the power to defeat his opponent, not if he didn't use his boots.

"I don't know but he must have a plan of action, Midoriya isn't one to go about without thinking first." Yaoyorozu added as she was trying to find a rhyme to his reason here but was coming up empty.

"You mean like how he tricked you into doing most of his work?" Jiro snickered to which the rest of the class, laughed at Iida's expense.

"That's a separate and completely unrelated manner Jiro, please don't bring such up!" Iida told her as he chopped his hands in embarrassment at that little incident.

"No…" Ojiro said as he caught some of the more complex moves and saw a pattern. "I think…I think he's about to go on the offensive again." He observed as even Kendo had noticed something off with the fight but had kept quiet about it.

* * *

(With the combatants)

'Dammit, I can't land a single hit on this guy!' Tetsutetsu angrily thought to himself as he once more missed his mark. "Stop dodging and take a hit already!"

"And who in their right mind would stand there and willingly get hit? DO I look like a masochist to you?" Midoriya yelled back as he blocked a kick with his staff, his choice of words caused a blush to work itself onto more than a few people in both their classes and the stands.

"Don't just say that kind of stuff!" Tetsutetsu yelled at him as he blocked an attack himself.

"It's an honest…" Midoriya started jumped back and reared his staff for a jab. "Question!" One that landed right into Tetsutetsu guts, actually making him wheeze a bit. "But it's time we finished this…" Midoriya said as he pressed a button on his staff, causing the top fourth of the thing to glow and expand. It took only moments for it to take on a new appearance, one that no-one was expecting.

"What..." Tetsutetsu started,

* * *

(With the students)

"The…" Most of 1-A and B continued as they was silenced by what they were seeing.

* * *

(With the pros)

"Hell…" Death Arms unknowingly finished as he along with Lady and Woods were on the afternoon patrol and they all has paused to look up at the screen. Even Lady was surprised. She never thought such anything was Midoriya's style.

* * *

(With the Shields)

"Yes, he's finally going to use it!" Melissa cheered as she jumped for joy at seeing her tech used on such a grand stage.

"Can't believe he waited this long. Must have wanted to make it as big a deal as he could." David thought aloud with a small smile as he watched his daughter jump for joy, he remembered when his work was first introduced and how exciting and scary that was. Man he was getting old since he never did like it when his own father remembered stuff from years past and now here he was, doing the same thing.

* * *

(With the Bakugo and Midoriya's)

"That's…a war hammer…right?" Hisashi asked as he looked at both the monitor and arena to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Yeah….I never thought I'll see the kid using something like that." Masaru said, equally stunned as it had been years since he had seen someone used something like that, even pros tended to use smaller arms.

"Inko?" Mitsuki asked her friend as she tried to wrap her head around this.

"Yeah…" Inko was sadly, in the same boat. She didn't recall her son ever doing anything with a damn hammer! How'd he hide such a thing? Why'd he hide such a thing!?

"Your son needs a limit, this is getting too much." Mitsuki suggested as this was getting into the realm of should be impossible.

* * *

(With the combatants)

"The hell did you get a frickin war hammer!?" Tetsutetsu demanded as he pointed to the before mentioned weapon. The hammer itself was expertly designed as the weapon was sleek and refined looking while still appearing to be a deadly tool of carnage. The thruster on the back wasn't in any way assuring of what the thing was capable of.

"The joys of nanotechnology and some other creative innovations. I friend of mine put a lot of work into this so I thought it would be nice to show it off, after adding in some…useful attachments" Midoriya answered with all the pride of an inventor showing off their latest gadget as he somehow was still able to spin the weapon around with one hand before he stopped and got into another combat stance, this one suited for such an weapon. "By kicking your ass." He ended with a smirk, the glint in his eyes not so different from the one in Hatsume's or even Mellissa when she's really into a project.

"Like hell, this just got interesting!" Tetsutetsu roared as he charged the boy, his hammer be damned. He threw a punch but Midoriya was not only able to counter it but he counter it with a swing from the hammer, Tetsutetsu's first meeting the thing midway into his attack before Midoriya jumped back and this time, he reared back for an attack.

"Let's see how much punishment you can take!" Midoriya challenged as he jumped forward and swung the hammer directly into Tetsutetsu's chest, hammering him with enough force that not only did Tetsutetsu feel the strike but it launched him way backwards towards the boundary line. He was able to save himself from going out of it but only having 3m to work with from the 8m he was at wasn't a normal thing for him.

"**And Mr. Sass shows he's got a lot more bang for his buck than expected with that wicked strike! He nearly knocked Tetsutetsu out of bounds for crying out loud!**" Present Mic called out as the crowd cheered for this unexpected upstart.

"**And is certainly a surprise, this kid would do well in the support class**." Vlad added his two cents as he wondered who his student would counter this. There were certainly gaps in Midoriya's stance and defences which he hoped his student could see and exploit but he had seen enough of the two of them so far to know the chances of that were slim. If it were kendo on the field, she would have capitalised on such things and probably won if not given the student from 1-A a harder time but sadly, she wasn't the one on the field. It was his class brawler who really needed to think more with his brain than his brawn.

"Good, you're still in this." Midoriya said as he got ready, he was really enjoying this fight, even if he was starting to feel the pain from the earlier shoulder tackle in his arms. "Wanna keep going?"

"Ha…." Tetsutetsu breathed out as he stood back to his full height, that strike really packed a punch. "I can take whatever you got."

"That's the spirit!" Midoriya yelled as he activated his wings and took to the skies before he dive-bombed the white haired youth with his hammer raised. "Take this!" he finished as he brought the hammer down but this time, Tetsutetsu jumped to the side to avoid the attack with left a cracked hole in the ground where he just was.

"You gonna need more force if you think you can beat me!" Tetsutetsu said as he jumped forward to try and grabbed the boy but he just flew out of his range to avoid the swipe.

"I got more where that came from!" Midoriya counted as he flew towards him from the side in the hope that he could blindside him. What he wasn't expected was for Tetsutetsu to catch the hammer just before it made contact. 'What!'

"So do I!" Tetsutetsu said with a wicked smile on his face as he pulled back his fist and landed a blow to Midoriya's side. One that was strong enough to cause a cracking sound to be heard by the target alongside a searing pain as he knocked back, landing on his back.

'Crap that hurt like hell!' He thought to himself as he tried to get up but the pain in his side stopped him as he reached for it. 'Definitely cracked a rib…or three there, I'm gonna need a medic after this…' he would have continued that line of thought as he got up but a call from his opponent grabbed his attention.

"Pay attention!" Tetsutetsu as he let loose a punch that would have won the match if not for Midoriya instinctively rolling to the side to avoid it. The power of said attack was enough that upon impact with the concreate arena floor, it cracked it, forming spider web cracks and small dent.

"You know, you could have not said that, why would someone want their enemy to know their coming?" Midoriya asked as he used his war hammer to support himself back onto his feet. He was lucky Midnight wasn't as strict as you would think for an umpire as if this was most other matches, he would have declared the loser due to having an injury. He couldn't afford another one.

"You're my opponent, not my enemy." Tetsutetsu answered as if it was obvious. "It would have been cowardly not to." At that, Kirishima started to cry manly tears as he 100% agreed with such an assessment. Those in 10B showed that although they might not have done the same, they were proud of him for his noble heart.

"Ha…Looks like we agree on that front." Midoriya said as he got back into a battle stance, he ignored the pain of his ribs in favour to keep the fight going. "But why don't we wrap this up?"

"I couldn't agree with you more, sorry but this is gonna be my win." Tetsutetsu replied with a smirk as he got ready to finish this with one blow, he could see Midoriya was injured therefore slower so the odds of this one landing weren't so bad.

"Try me!" Midoriya yelled as he charged the steel quirk user with his hammer held tight as he brought it up for what he assumed was a another attempt at a finishing blow but just was Tetsutetsu readied himself to dodge, something unexpected happened.

Midoriya dropped the hammer, seemingly losing his grip on it.

'What?!' Tetsutetsu thought to himself as he tried to understand why he would do such a thing, because of this he eyes tracked the falling hammer and not the actual user of it. Who had flown lower to the ground before he cut the engine, fallen to extra couple metres to the ground and started to roll towards him. "Shi-!" Tetsutetsu yelled in his head as the first thing he saw when he wised up and tried to see where Midoriya had gone was a foot coming towards his face. The shockwave generated from said boot didn't help things as he was knocked by the force of the blow and only barely stayed standing, though his eyesight was wobbly from the blow.

"Should have kept your eyes on the prize." Midoriya said as he closed the gap between them and before Tetsutetsu could counter it, Midoriya got behind him and locked his arms around his waist. In a feat of spectacle, sheer strength and endurance in ignoring his screaming rib injury, he was able to lift the larger boy up. "Up we go!" he yelled as he activated his jetpack right on time, flew a couple metres in the air before flipping around and bringing the two of them down, burying Tetsutetsu head into the ground with his arms still locked around his waist.

"**Holy-, did Midoriya just perform a picture perfect jet assisted German Suplex?**" Present Mic asked. Where was this kind picking this shit up!? On a side note, at that same moment, All Might sneezed.

"**I think he just did, that kid is something else. I really want to know what Eraser is teaching his class**." Vlad added, equally shocked and impressed. He hadn't seen one of those used in an actual fight in years. Most heroes relied too much on their quirks to put in the effort to build up the natural strength for it. They weren't the only ones as the crowd was equally shocked by such a feat as Midoriya released his hold on the boy and stepped back to watch as the boy tried to get his own head out of the ground.

"It's not over, not yet." Midoriya said to himself as he went over to where he dropped his hammer and picked it up, before slowly walking over back to him with one hand holding at his side. "Come on Tetsutetsu, I got a nice surprise for you." He finished as he reached a good spot and raised his weapon high, preparing to finish things.

"Holy shit, that hurts…" Tetsutetsu, none the wiser to this, said as he was just about able to get his head out of the ground. He was thankful his quirk could take such punishment as he was pretty sure the human skull wasn't strong enough, or maybe it was he was strong enough that Midoriya resorted to such a move, 'Never thought someone would burry my head in the ground like that, I gotta watch out.' He thought to himself as he was finally able to get his head out of the ground.

"Tetsutetsu! Look out!" He heard most of his class yelled out to him before he looked up to see what the problem was. What he saw was Midoriya standing in his line of sight of his friend but what froze him as the fact he was on his knees and Midoriya was standing tall, with that big hammer of his posed to come down on him.

"Wha-!" He said before the realization wash over him. 'Oh shit.' Tetsutetsu thought to himself as he hatefully resigned himself to his fate. He lost this one.

"Hammer-fall!" Midoriya yelled out as he brought the hammer down(Which was being supported as a jet of propulsion shot out the back of the thing) onto Tetsutetsu with enough force to not only send him back down to the floor and do so hard. The impact of his steel body against it caused a small crater to form and even larger cracks then the first one to form from it. Midoriya rose the hammer again and waited but for 10 full seconds, the steel user didn't get up, in fact both he and the audience watching saw that his quirk deactivated, signalling he lost consciousness as a result of the blow.

"And that's," Midoriya spoke up, not knowing the entire stadium and those watching in another locations could hear him due to the many high tech microphones scattered about. As he spoke he dropped his hammer and took a couple shaky steps back. "How's it done…shit my ribs." He finished his statement as he fell on his ass and started feeling up his ribs inspecting the damage.

"**Tetsutetsu is down!**" Midnight announced as she whip her thingy(I still haven't googled what that thing is, sure me) in the direction of Tetsutetsu's knocked out form before she turned it towards Midoriya "**Midoriya advances!**" And with that call, the crowd started to cheer again, even louder than at the start of the match.

"Good match man, Good match…" Midoriya said as he laid on his back and looked straight up at the clouds above, man that was a fight. 'Jeez, I knew that things will be hard but that…that was something else. Now I wanna spar with him every chance we get. I hope he accepts.' He thought to himself as he envisioned all the battles they could have, he could see himself losing many of them as they both improved but he could also see himself growing stronger and winning the other bouts.

"Do you need assistance leaving the field?" Cementoss asked as he walked towards him and stopped just as the medical bots came to retrieve the down student and take him for treatment.

"No, no…just basking in the moment Cementoss-sensei, I can get to Recovery Girl myself." Midoriya said as he slowly got up, grabbed his hammer and pressed another button which caused it to collapse but into a regular staff before using it to support him as he walked off the stage.

"Very well, you can accompany Tetsutetsu there." Cementoss informed him as he walked right on passed him, his response was to nod his head and keep on going.

* * *

(With the students)

"That was so metal!" Kaminari said as they all saw both competitors leave the field for the medical bay. "I want a rocker powered hammer too!"

"The last thing you need is a hammer!" Jiro yelled back at him as she didn't want his forgetful but having such a thing laying around.

"Such a brutish weapon, I would have thought him better than that." Aoyama commented as he did his usual pose from his seat, though no-one was really paying attention.

"Hey man, it got the job done, didn't it? Thought the whole rocker powered really was over the top." Sero said in his defence before he thought back to the end when they saw that brutal finishing, sure if just knocked the guy out but it made it him about what other goodies their rep was hiding. "What you think Kirishima? Kirishima?"

"It was so frickin manly guys!" Kirishima yelled back with manly tears as he tried to wipe them away, he couldn't help it! That was a great match.

"Metal-head's not gonna like that he lost." Tokage said as she whistled in amazement at the match-up. She did not see a war hammer of all things playing a part in this but now she could see that she would need to be extra careful in her match-up against him since he would he her quarter finals opponent if she won her own match.

"I don't know," Kendo replied as she scratched her chin "It was a fair match, he could take it well." She suggested as even though they hadn't known each other long, Tetsutetsu didn't come off as a boy who held grudges, especially not for things such as this.

* * *

(In the Medical bay)

"And there you go, all better." Recovery Girl said as she gave him a kiss which fixed the last of his injuries but left him slightly worn.

"Thank you Recovery Girl-sensei. I didn't expect him to hit so hard." Midoriya thanked her with a small bow seeing how it was still seated.

"You need to learn that many things in life aren't planned for, Midoriya." Recovery Girl warned him, All Might by her side nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right about that. I'll be more careful in the next match." Midoriya assured them with a small smile.

"Still, your performance was quite the spectacle young Midoriya, it's been a while since I've seen a perfectly executed German Suplex." All Might complimented him with a smile. One that he shyly returned.

"You're the one that got me hooked on professional wrestling." Midoriya started but was hit over the head with a syringe styled cane. "Ow!" He yelped as he rubbed his head as Recovery Girl glares at him.

"If I see you in here again because you were imitating something as dangerous as professional wrestling and this idiot," She was interrupted when All Might tried to defend himself as not an idiot but was silenced when she turned her glare to him. "I'll have your head, is that understood?"

"Yes mam!" Both of them responded, scared of another hit as this old lady was stronger than she looked, much stronger.

"Now good, you can leave now, I have to attend to my other patient." Recovery Girl excused him as she got up and went over to the bedside where Tetsutetsu had been placed, he was still out cold.

"Is he okay?" Midoriya asked, concerned that he may have done more damage that he intended.

"Yes, his quirk took most of the punishment so he's only knocked out right now, I still gotta check for concussions though." Recovery Girl told him as she looked over him for any injuries she missed the first time.

"Oh…I hope he gets better soon, thanks again!" Midoriya replied as he got up from his seat and bowed to them before leaving the room.

* * *

(With the students)

'I hope I'm not too late.' He thought to himself as he walked along the corridor looking for where his class was seated.

"Midoriya!" he heard someone calling out to him, making him look to the right and saw that Uraraka, Iida and Tokoyami were seated waiting for him. "Good work out there!" Uraraka commended him.

"We saved you a seat." Iida said as he pointed at the empty seat between himself and Tokoyami who just nodded his head at him, he knew that his friend wasn't one for words but he appreciated it all the same.

"Thanks you guys. But man was that a hard match, Tetsutetsu can sure through a punch." Midoriya said as he walked over and took his seat.

"You're telling me, I was the one he was hitting in the cavalry race." Sato joked from a few seats behind him.

"Oh I forgot about that," Iida said as he recalled seeing that but another thought came to mind. "But weren't you wearing armour or something?"

"Still hurt." Sato counted with chuckle and smile.

"**Thanks for waiting folks, the next match is about to begin!**" Present mic's announcement however, broke whatever conversations they were having as both classes look back to the field.

* * *

(On the field)

"**He's good, he's good but what's up with that plainness that he just can't seem to shake off. From the hero course, Hanta Sero!**" Present Mic introduced as Sero stood stretching his arms.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" He asked with an embarrassed smile on his face.

"**Versus-**" Present Mic said as they turned their gaze towards the smirking green haired girl from 1-B

"**She came second in the first event and third in the second event, she's no joke but what would expect from a recommendation's student? Also from the hero course, Setsuna Tokage!**" Sero felt a little betrayed there since her introduction was a lot better then his.

"This will be over quickly." She joked as she got ready for a short match.

(With the students)

"**Now for the second match of the finals—**" Present Mic started but both had yet to get into any sort of combat stance.

'The only tape dispenser can win this is with a quick opening attack if not…' Bakugo thought to himself as he analysed the two of them.

'He doesn't stand a chance.' Midoriya finished that thought as he too knew that Sero was heavily disadvantaged here.

"**Ready?**" Present Mic call out.

(One the field)

"Man, I don't feel like I can win here…" Sero started as he rolled his shoulders to get them loose.

"**Start!**" Present Mic called as the match official started. But quick as a fly, Sero sprang into action, firing off a line of tape towards Tokage and wrapping up her waist in it before he fired off another one as fast as he could towards her arm, he then cut the first line and swung his body, using the turning force generated to throw the girl out of bonds.

"But I don't feel like losing either!" He finished as he was able to successfully complete almost all of his points with the only one remaining was for Tokage to fall out of bonds.

"**Oh oh, a surprise attack? Go get her Sero!**" Present Mic yelled as the crowd was awed at his quick and rather smart play.

"Nice try but…" Sadly for him, his plan just wouldn't cut it. Tokage thought it had been enough of a build-up and separated her body into five pieces, her legs, torso, arms and head all flew off and allowed to easily escaped the tape trap.

"**And Tokage gets out of it and literally splits!**" Present Mic said as all five pieces started to zip around in the air, making it impossible for Sero to know which to target.

"Man that's creepy!" Sero said as he avoided an attack from one of her arms but failed to notice that was just a distraction.

"You should pay more attention." Tokage's head teased as she from afar.

"Wh-GAA!" Sero started but was winded when both the girl's legs rammed into his gut foot first. Even though it shouldn't have hurt so much since they didn't have the rest of her body weight behind them, she compensated for that by making them build up speed prior to impact.

'That's gotta hurt. A double kick to the stomach.' Uraraka thought to herself with a wince as Sero doubled over, holding at his stomach.

"It's over." Todoroki said as he saw that while one of her arm had been dodged, the other was in a perfect position to end this.

"And," Tokage started as her body started to come back to together just as her arm came down and hammered right into the side of Sero head, cleaning his clock and knocking him out. "Light outs buddy!" She finished as he arm re-joined her and she bowed to the cheering crowd.

'So fast…' Iida thought to himself, amazed that she was able to take out their classmate so quickly.

"**Sero is down!**" Midnight announced as the medical bots came in and took Sero to the medical boy. "**Tokage advances!**" Tokage gave a double peace sign and smile as she walked on back to her class's seats.

"**Man, with that quick victory, Tokage gets herself a spot in the quarter finals! Looks like 1-B got some payback for the last match.**" Present Mic said as he leaned back into his chair.

"**Tokage is one of my smartest students, this kind of thing is what I expect from her**." Vlad informed the crowd as he had a somewhat proud grin, man he was hard to please. No wonder he and Eraser got along so well.

"**Man oh man, looks like Eraser's kids are gonna have to pick up the pace!**" Present Mic joked as he could feel that his friend not only didn't appreciate the jab but was most likely already thinking of even harder trials to put his class through.

"**Don't starts with your nonsense now, let them focus on the games, not their classes**." Vlad also didn't appreciate his humour and shot that suggestion down hard.

"Holy, she took him out in like 5 seconds!" One of the people in the crowd said, still awed by her performance.

"That guy didn't stand a chance…" Another said with a frown, that was so one sided.

"It was a shame her quirk was just too good." One of the pros seated stated.

"Yeah, she girl has a very useful quirk, that's for sure." Another one agreed with him as more and more started to discuss this new development.

"Think she'll want to work at your agency?"

"She's a recommendations student, chances are she'll take an offer from only the top ten."

* * *

(With the students)

"Poor guy didn't know what he was in for." Kaibara said as he shook his head, even those in 1-B could fell pity for Sero.

"Tokage really strong, she is gooder in class." Tsunotori said in her broken Japanese, not knowing the error she made till Honenuki pointed it out.

"You mean she's one of the better ones in class." The pale skinned boy asked her.

"Yes!" She quickly responded with a blush as she still was having trouble with the language, it already had led to some embarrassing situations in the past she rather not talk about.

"So she's a recommendations student as well?" Jiro asked the girl next to her.

"Yes, alongside myself and Todoroki, she along with Honenuki were admitted through recommendation." Yaoyorozu explained to her class.

"No wonder they placed in the top five, man if they're as strong as you two, we don't have much chance." Kaminari moaned as he held his head but was knocked out of it by Shoji.

"Oh, do I hear you giving up? It's not too bad, class 1-B is the superior group between-arg!" Monoma started as he poked his head over the dividing wall was stopped when Kendo gave him a chop to the back of the neck, knocking him out before she picked him up like a sack of potatoes and threw him over her shoulder.

"Sorry about him, his manners needs some work." Kendo apologised with a small smile.

"No harm done, we got our own issue right over there." Midoriya answered as he pointed towards a certain pervert in the middle of the group.

"Hey!" Mineta yelled back.

"Don't think I don't know who tricked the girls Mineta. You and Kaminari are going to get your dues right after this so don't even try running!" Midoriya yelled back with a fire in his eyes that let both know they were so screwed.

"It was a prank!" Mineta tried to defend him but Ojiro grabbed onto him before he could do something stupid.

"It was also your last strike with me ballsy!"

"Speaking of coming events," Shouda started before he turned to face Kendo. "Don't you have a match coming up?"

"Oh yes, I do." Kendo said with a smile before eh dumped Monoma onto one of the chairs and quickly left to get to a waiting room. "Wish me luck!"

"You know it!" Awase replied before he turned to Shiozaki. "Who's she fighting again?"

"The support student, Hatsume I believe." Shiozaki answered him as she started to pray for her classmate's victory.

"So she's gonna be as dangerous as Midoriya?" Kamikiri asked with a smirk as he really wanted to fight in this but alas, his team didn't make the cut.

"I doubt it, Midoriya is in the hero course and as such, as combat oriented training, she does not. But she many surprise us." Rin said as he couldn't see the support girl being that hard to beat. It was a combat setting and they were the ones trained for such. It would be quite the upset if Kendo lost.

"Worried about your match?" Midoriya asked Tokoyami who like always, was being quiet and thinking.

"I can't say I feel complete confidence as I've seen what my counterpart is capable of. I can try my best and nothing more." Tokoyami answered with his eyes still closed. His mind lost in thought as he prepared for his own match-up.

* * *

**And I think that's where I'll end things. How did you all like the Tetsutetsu-Midoriya fight? I hope it was up to par with what I'm been aiming for. If you're wondering how a hammer, my little brother told me about the new TMNT turtles and how Donny modified his staff to have a rocket on the end for increase force, I'm pretty sure he said he can even fly short distances with it. So since Donny is one of the characters Midoriya emulates in same fashion, I thought it'll be a good match. As to the how, the staff was made partly from the same material as the full gauntlet Melissa gave Midoriya in the movie. I say partly because the staff itself is the prototype to the prototype is it isn't as strong, as proven when Tetsutetsu strike manage to make it bend. As for the German Suplex, I was watching some old WWE matches on YouTube and saw one where Kurt Angle went up against Brock Lesnar and it was funny as hell to see the 'Beast' be thrown around by someone else via suplexes, someone that even then was smaller than him.**

**Sorry about Sero but when you think about it, he really had no chance since Tokage has been noted to be one of the, if not the best hero student in 1-B and like Todoroki and Yaoyorozu, is a recommendations student so she must have some worth as a potential hero.**

**I hope you all have a good weekend, I'll see you all next time.**


	22. Fight on, Claim the Gold

**Once more we are back with another chapter. The sports festival has been fun to write since a lot of the show is based around this as the league only targeted Bakugo because he's a really sore winner-they had a to actually restrain him down just to give him his first prize medal. For a school that's as elite and prestigious as UA, you would think they would just let the guy leave and announce he had a prior engagement to attend to rather than presenting a smaller, even fouler tempered King Kong who can make his sweat explode. I've also reviewed the cannon episodes and found out that the 'Two Heroes' movie takes place just before the Summer camp in season 3 and near the end of season 2.**

**The movie tells us that this is after the Festival as Bakugo was invited to the event because he got first place. We can also assume it takes place after the Stain arc as Midoriya makes good use of his 'Full Cowling' ability, All Might is also still capable of hero work and has yet to have his secret exposed to the public, so the big fight between him and All For One hasn't happened yet. Lastly we know it takes place in season 2 because of episode 20 of season 3. The episode is based just before the summer camp raid and focuses on the extra classes most of 1-A sing up for, at the end of the thing-All Might gets an invite to I-Expo from Mellissa and he immediately runs to find Izuku to invite him along, he even already has his suit case with him so we can make an educated guess and say the movie takes place just after this.**

**I say this because as you've already seen, the stuff I have to cover for season 2 is much more than that of season 1 which means the movie will be an arc onto itself. And because is quite the distance away, there is still room for people to be invited though some have to be present. I know that most if not all of 1-A went to I-island for one reason or another but only a small group of them are actually relevant to the plot.**

**Izuku – Invited by the Shields and given an extra ticket for a friend (Who would you want him to bring along?)**

**Momo – Invited because her father is a shareholder (She has two extra tickets so who would you like her to bring?)**

**Tenya – His whole family was invited but they were had previous engagements to attend to so only Tenya came**

**Shoto – He attends as a representative of his father.**

**All Might – That's a given as Mellissa still send him the invite, as to who he brings-I've still deciding on who will inherit OFA.**

**Denki and Minoru – they will probably still take the jobs and while they don't prev as much as they do around Izuku, they have no way of knowing he'll be present so yeah, they likely be there.**

**Whoever wins the festival also has a spot and can bring a plus one.**

**So that opens up four spots for students of your choosing. Remember they don't have to be in 1-A but you do need to give a valid reason as to why they deserve to go there. If I don't get much to go on, I'll stick with the cannon to the best of my ability and choose the remaining two spots for Izuku and All Might's guests myself.**

**Bauers374 – Yes, yes I did. The Incredibles was a great hero movie with a more realistic depictions of a world of supers. The sequel was also well done and didn't feel like a another PC thing about women empowerment since it gave good reasons for why the main lead is Elastic Girl(to which, she's great lead character as even as a mother years into retirement from the superhero gig, she's still a force to be reckoned with) while also offering good narrative and a stellar villain.**

**tacktician – I didn't even realise the Thor reference till you pointed it out though the two of them are very similar in terms of personality anyway. Don't worry, I've already got a few ideas for support gear he can use.**

**D3lph0xL03r – Well of course he had a hard time. Unlike cannon or other stories where's his quirkless, he isn't a Gary Stu so he would naturally have trouble with opponents who are not only gifted with good quirks but know what they're doing. He could have won by just lifting him with his boots(which do have talons if you remember) and through him out but that doesn't really show your skills. He could have also just kept on blasting him with his shockwaves till he was knocked out of bounds or defeated but that also makes for lazy writing and once more, doesn't show what you can do. Unlike someone like Todoroki, he needs to show he isn't a one trick pony who can fight with different tools against different types of opponents in different circumstances.**

**TheLethalsperg5000 – I totally forget about that. It was pretty funny since I can see someone like Nezu pulling a stunt like that just for the hell of it. As for Endeavour, that time will come but that's a long way away.**

**AllmightyMagikarp – I didn't even realise the connection at the time since I've never played Overwatch or heard much about it.**

**UnlawfulGentleman – Well, yes if All Might can incorporate Professional Wrestling into his fighting style, why not others. Granted some moves are too impractical for real fights but some have some good potential besides, if nothing else. The festival is a showing where they as teens and students could let loose. As for Kendo and Hatsume's fight, that's going to be a real treat.**

**Kage640 – Well the boy is full of surprises. Though sadly, he and Thor have next to nothing in common so no, he isn't the second coming of the God of Thunder.**

**Shonisto – Thank you, I put a lot of work into making this enjoyable to read.**

**DarkxKitsune15 – I'm glad you enjoy it.**

**Zeroi00000000 – No, he's only wearing the wings and boots. I already explained the reason why he's having a hard time in response to another review and that was that I want him to show off his other skills and the fact that he can fight even quirkless, if he used that one or two tricks then people will naturally start thinking that's all he has and continue to look down on him. He needs to disprove all the naysayers with a show of talent and resourcefulness that they can't ignore. For the Nomu thing, he was wearing armour designed to tank blows from people with super strength quirks and still was injured by it. Taking a blow from someone with a steel fist unprotected is bond to do some serious damage.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Fight on, Claim the Gold**

"**Alright everybody, the third match is about to begin!**" Present Mic announced as the crowd cheered for the upcoming match as the two students made their way to the field. "**She's the kind hearted girl with a punch to watch out for! From the hero course, Itsuka Kendo!**" Class 1-B cheered especially hard for their class rep as she walked onto the field.

"**Versus-!**" Present Mic started as the camera turned to face the smiling pinked haired girl. "**The tornado and madness and tech, don't let your guard down around this one! From the support course, Mei Hatsume!**" Strangely enough, Midoriya noticed that unlike Kendo, none of Mei's classmate were cheering her. They just looked…..uneasy would be a good word.

* * *

(With the students)

"So it's support versus the hero course this time." Sato pointed out.

"Yup, wonder who'll win, their two teams didn't actually meet in the cavalry battle." Kaminari asked as he was curious about the bout between the two pretty girls, if he was anymore perverted or stupid, he would have tried to ask them out by now.

"What do think?" Kirishima asked their strangely quiet class hot head.

"The fuck you asking me for!" Bakugo shot back, not answering the question as he was still hooked on what he learned from a certain icy-hot bastard.

"Why do have a feeling that this will end badly?" Midoriya asked Ojiro as Tokoyami had already left for his waiting room to prepare for the match. For his part, Ojiro didn't really know what Midoriya was talking about. As far as he could tell, the match was going to be a straight win for Kendo, she was in the hero course while Mei wasn't, how could pose a threat to someone who regularly is trained ion combat by pros?

* * *

(Later)

Ojiro guessed he was wrong.

The match did go badly, very…very badly.

.

.

.

For Kendo.

.

.

.

Because of Mei's general lack of common sense, she choose not to fight Kendo at all and took a full 8 minutes to advertise her tech to any and all the support companies that were watching.

Now Kendo didn't just sit back and do nothing, no-she went on the attack but she wasn't able to land a single blow!  
Each and every attempt was meet with a gadget of Mei's creation either knocking her off balance, slowing her down or just helping Mei avoid the attacks all together.  
Honestly it was like watching one of those Tom & Jerry cartoons from the 1940s to 70s with Kendo as Tom and Mei as Jerry. It would have been super funny…except it wasn't….not for Kendo or Class 1-B.

"I don't know what's worse," Kendo said as she sat in her seat with a cloud of depression over her head. She was still covered in the scarps and scratches from her 'match'. "The fact that she wasn't even trying to fight and still beat me or the fact she gave me the win just because she got to show off everything." She lamented as she should have lost by all rights, she couldn't do a damn thing against that support monster and yet, Mei just walked out of the arena once she was done with her. That hurt her pride and confidence the most, knowing that the victory she had trained so hard for wasn't even worth a thing to the victor.

"Man…that was messed up…." Was all Tetsutetsu could say as he tried and failed to came up with something to cheer up his classmate.

"She just…destroyed you." Tokage said, feeling bad for her friend as that was not the best way to go down.

"But she got a shot at this guys!" Tsunotori pointed out to try and cheer her up.

"Tsunotori's right! She still forfeited the match so Kendo can make up for it in her next match." Shoda agreed with her. Something that the class appreciated.

"Thanks guys," Kendo said as she gave the both of them a thankful smile as she cheered herself up with a fist pump. "Your right! I'll just have to do better next time."

"That's the spirit!" Tsunotori said as she jumped over and gave the girl a hug, one that she returned. They would have continued talking but Present Mic brought their back to what they were there for.

"**Alright folks, after that….unconventional match up, let's move up to the fourth match of the tournament!**" Present Mic called out as he didn't really have a description for the previous match-no one did but he had a job to do so he pressed on.

"**The assassin from 1-B, pretty things have thorns you know! From the hero course, Ibara Shiozaki!**" He announced as Shiozaki calmly walked up the steps onto the arena, her face clear of any emotions.

"**Versus—**" Present Mic called out as he turned to the opposite side. "**Offense and defence in one body! The Hawk eyed Samurai with a shadow you don't want to mess with! From the hero course, Fumikage Tokoyami!**" With that, Tokoyami walked up the steps as well, like his opponent he wasn't really showing much emotion as his face was set to his usual attentive glare which came off as intimidating to those who didn't know him.

"**Now maybe we can have another super flashy battle on our hands so be pre-!**" Present Mic started as he attempted to hype up the crowd but was interrupted by Shiozaki who rose up one hand to further grab his attention.

"Um…" She started as she tried to grab his attention, once she did she started her request.

"I'm terribly sorry about the interruption but what do you mean by 'assassin'?" Shiozaki asked him, looking concerned and slightly confused to her intro, something that caught most off guard except her classmates. "I have only come to find victory. Not to take my opponents life."

"**I-I'm sorry**." Present Mic replied hastily, while Vlad looked like he was enjoying seeing the loud man fell over his feet to correct himself.

"In the first place, I wished to enter UA not for wicked reasons, but for the salvation of others." Shiozaki explained as she brought her hands together as if she was praying-all while a beam of sunlight came down and shined on her from on high….don't ask as even Tokoyami was concerned as it looked like she could summon sunlight just by praying. Something he wasn't fond of.

"You should apologise Present Mic-sensei, such baseless accusations are unbecoming of a pro such as yourself." The edge-lord of 1-A added in, to which Midoriya and Ashido started to laugh at their teacher's expense as even if they didn't know it, it looked like their classmate was just trying to milk this.

"**I said I was sorry! Jeez…**"Present mic replied as he said the last bit softly but the mic still caught it, at his apology Shiozaki expression brighten up, happy that the error was corrected.

"I thank your for your understanding." Shiozaki thanked him with a small bow before she turned to walk back to her starting position. Her face losing the smile as she got back into game mode. Her change of expression was not lost on the bird headed boy she was due to fight.

"I recall who she fought in the cavalry battle. She prefers capture tactics over pure offensive so she wasn't deceiving us when she spoke of her intentions. Still…" Tokoyami said to himself as he recalled how they theorised that she was purposely holding back because she didn't wish to cause harm. If she was someone else, he could believe that this fight would be hers as such a quirk in the hands of someone like Bakugo or Todoroki….it would be a green disaster. "She knows how to fight foes from a distance so I have to be careful."

"**A-anyway, start!**" Present Mic announced as they both heard Vlad chuckle over his mic at his teaching and hero colleague but they didn't act on it. Once they got the go ahead-the fight started.

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami summoned as his shadowy companion formed from his stomach and with haste, rocketed towards the vine user.

* * *

(With the other students)

"So, who'd you think will win?" Kaminari asked his classmates.

"Hard to day, they both specialise in mid-range attack and defence. But she can use multiple disposable vines while Tokoyami only has the one." Yaoyorozu answered as she thought about how this could go down.

"True but that one is much stronger than her vines," Midoriya put his two cents into the discussion. "And has a mind of its own so it can react to threats Tokoyami might not have seen coming."

"So basically this is…" Kirishima started before Asui finished the thought.

"Anyone's game." She finished as she kept her eyes on the fight. She may not be in the tournament but that didn't mean she couldn't learn anything.

* * *

(With the combatants)

"Your mine pretty girl!" Dark Shadow taunted as he pulled back a claw to smash her out of the arena but found himself trapped near instantly. "What!"

"**And looks like the big bird meets the thorn bush!**" Present Mic announced as the crowd awed at how quickly Shiozaki's vines were able to grab onto the shadowy entity.

"Darn it, they are stronger than I anticipated, never the less," Tokoyami ticked his tongue as he didn't think she was that fast but with a simple command, Dark Shadow broke himself free and retreated to his side. "I have to win!"

"Quite persistent an opponents I have, his darkness is stronger than I had thought. But…" Shiozaki thought aloud as she fired off her own attack with a wave of vines aimed at capturing the boy rather than his quirk. Not thinking she had the range to cover the entire arena floor, Tokoyami found his leg captured and soon his whole body carried into the air.

"What the devil!" He asked as he now viewed the world from an upside own viewpoint as Dark Shadow in retaliation went to attack the girl to try and break the hold.

"**And Tokoyami finds himself trapped, oh whatever will he do!**" Present Mic asked as the boy tried to break the vines hold on his legs but found them to be much stronger then himself.

"Fumikage!" Dark Shadow cried as it turned from its goal of Shiozaki to him.

"Dark Shadow, stay back!" Tokoyami yelled at him.

"What!"

"Attack her, do it!" He ordered his quirk as he moved around the best he could to avoid the rest of the vines trying to snare him.

"What about-!"

"Just do it, if she falls, my capture becomes a moot point!" Tokoyami ordered him as he knocked away a vine but in the process another snaked up and wrapped around his waist.

"Right!" Dark shadow eventually conceded before it turned around and dashed off to continue its attack.

"So the dark spirit can truly attack and think for itself?" Shiozaki noted as she created a barrier of vines to hold it back but like the last time, it broke through.

"Nice try pretty girl!" He taunted as he brought its claw down but she dodged to the left to avoid it.

"Stop calling me that." She said as she through more vines at it, but made the mistake of forgetting about Tokoyami in the heat of the moment. Using the distraction he had, he was able to remove the vine around his waist and was working on the one of his leg when he had an idea.

Meanwhile, while this was happening, Dark Shadow was pushing back Shiozaki who was forced into a defensive position lest she lose the match.

'This beast of shadow is quite the opponent, it has speed and strength in spades.' Shiozaki thought to herself as she avoided another attack before firing away a few more vines at the living shadow. 'Even so, I can't lose here.'

"I got you now!" Dark Shadow said as he brought his claws down her from above but she was able to create a barrier of vines to take the hit for her.

"Not quite." She replied as she moved away and fired off vines which this time, were able to grab onto the beast's arm and slow him down.

"Dark Shadow! To me!" Tokoyami ordered from his position held up in the air.

"What!" Dark Shadow demanded but paused when he saw the plan that Tokoyami had created via their mental link to one another. 'Oh, that's what you're thinking. Hehehehe' The shadowy creature obeyed before it fell back to a position near its master.

"Is he?" Aoyama started asking.

"Falling back?" Kirishima was on the same question.

"Looks like it's her win." Monoma said with a smirk, looks like Shiozaki will be the one to get their payback against 1-A for Tetsutetsu loss.

"But why?" Kamikiri asked with a frown(or as much of a frown that a gut with his face can have).

"Do you surrender?" Shiozaki asked as she approach the bot still held up by one of her vines.

"I'm afraid not….This is your loss." Tokoyami replied to her question with a small smile, Dark Shadow looking much smugger then his master.

"What are you talking about? You're the one tied up." Shiozaki asked him as confusion and irritation crossed over her normally serene appearance.

"So it seems but my fellow schoolmate," Tokoyami said as he held up one of her vines, the one he had united when she wasn't looking. "Looks can be quite deceiving."

"Wait a moment…!" Shiozaki thought to herself as her sixth sense went off and she looked around and saw that the vines she had left here had gone slack from her focusing on the shadow, she could see that she made a mistake in leaving behind what amounted to rope for her opponent to use.

"Dark Shadow!" But before she could act on that new info, Tokoyami ordered his quirk to attack and with a quick burst of speed, Dark Shadow grabbed onto a bunch of them and through them over her. She tried to escape but tripped over one of them. Before she could do anything to stop it, she found herself tried up by several of her own vines. While Dark shadow grabbed her and purposely kept her off the ground with one hand while another held onto her hair, rendering her defenceless.

"Do you yield?" Tokoyami asked her. The two of them both held up by the other's quick but one having the advantage of some movement over the other.

"….I do." Shiozaki sadly ceded as she could see she was in no position to continue, not if she wanted to keep her morals.

"**That's it! Shiozaki surrenders**." Midnight called it. "**Tokoyami advances!**" She proclaimed as the crowd cheered for the winner and the overall quality of the match itself.

* * *

(With the students)

"He used her own discarded vines against her, smart." Honenuki pointed out as Shiozaki was forced to let Tokoyami down now that the match was over.

"Man and here I thought she had him on the ropes." Tetsutetsu groaned as that was first loss for the class.

"Hmmm." Kodai agreed with him.

"That was something." Hagakure pointed out to her own class.

"No kidding, when she captured Dark Shadow like that, I thought it was over." Sato said as their classmate was finally let down where he then went to assist the girl out of her predicament.

"So the two of them are into bondage-OW!" Mineta whispered to himself as he started his usual perverted antics but a swift tongue slap from Asui stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't even start, you're in enough trouble as is. I don't feel like adding to your punishment but if I have to….it won't be pleasant." Midoriya told him without looking back, though his tone was enough to halt the boy…for now.

"Scary dude." Ashido said with a cheeky smirk.

"You're up next, right?" Jiro asked the girl seated next to her.

"Yes I am. Wish me luck?" Yaoyorozu replied as she got up from her seat and made her way to her waiting room.

"You know it. Bring home a victory for 1-A." Sero told her with a smile and thumbs up, most of the class following suite with their own gestures of faith.

"I shall do my best." Yaoyorozu smiled as she bowed to her classmates before she quickly made her way to where she was supposed to go.

* * *

(With the pros)

"Woodsie, woodsie!" Mt. Lady called out as she waved her hand towards her co-worker who was standing guard watching the main route in and out of the stadium.

"Can you at least call me by my hero name while we're on the clock?" Kamui Woods asked her tiredly as she turned to see what she wanted.

"Don't you think she would have make a good sidekick?" Mt. Lady asked as she pointed towards Shiozaki as she was being untied by Tokoyami.

"I suppose but I wasn't looking." Woods answered her.

"So straight face, but she's still a cutie." Mt. Lady pointed out with her own cheeky smile as she imagined all the ways she could break the girl out of her 'shell' so she could be friendly.

"Because she can focus on what's she supposed to, kinda like what you're supposed to be doing." Kamui told her as he turned back to do his job lest Death Arms catch them.

* * *

(With the audience)

"Even though Shiozaki's vines were quite the obstacle for him, Tokoyami proved he could overcome them." One of the pros noted to his colleague

"Using her own vines against her was pretty smart. Pros have to be careful about watching out for things like that." Another pointed as his he touched his longer than normal hair.

"I can't blame her, she's still a first year so she still has a lot to learn." The first one defended.

"And yet the other girl, Tokage was able to get a quick and efficient victory regardless of her being a first year as well. These UA students really do set a high bar." Another laughed as it was quite the difference in skill on show for them.

"No kidding, remember when All Might and Endeavour were students?" One of the older pros asked with a chuckle, getting laughs from those around him.

"That was crazy!"

"But I am wondering about something." One of them asked as he looked down at the field. "What's that Midoriya's kid's quirk?"

"Maybe it has something to do with tech?" One of other pointed out as it would fit with all the support gear he was outfitted with.

"So what, a super engineer?" Another more sceptical asked him.

"It could be an intelligence enhancement." Another came to the boy's defence.

"Could be something minor. A quirk that doesn't really help him perhaps?" One said with a laugh as being a pro made it necessary to process a powerful quirk, if that boy had to rely on support gear then as far as he was concerned-he would be a reliability in the field.

"Which would mean he would have to work around it. I could use such thinking at my agency." Another of the fewer but more opened minded pros spoke, though she was speaking from a point of view where Midoriya would take up a management if not financial role. Running an hero agency wasn't easy by any means so the pros were even looking to hire those from the business and general courses for internships if they showed promise.

"Good luck, all the good ones will probably go to the larger ones." Another one said as she pointed towards the opposite stand where Endeavour was standing above the seating, looking down on everything.

* * *

(With the students)

"What are you doing Midoriya?" Uraraka asked him as she watched her friend write down notes and other ideas into a small note book he had with him.

"Writing down ways to make sure I win." Midoriya answered without up looking as he drew some basic looking diagrams on the opposite page and started to label them.

"The tournament?" Iida probed as he looked over as well.

"Hmm? Of course not. I mean making sure that pink haired grease monkey doesn't upstage me." Midoriya answered, an air of anger over him as he smiled.

'That's what you're worried about?' Those who heard him thought to himself, these were the moments when they recalled that he was as quirky as the rest of them. More concerned with looking good as an inventor then a hero.

"I admit that her tech is well made and the ideas are certainly ambitious…none the less, I ain't hanging up my inventor's gloves just yet." He added in as he looked over to the support classes' seating and even thought she wasn't looking up, he could tell that Hatsume was working on upping the ante.

"Focus on the now Deku." Bakugo told him as he looked down at him from his higher seat.

"Don't you think for a second that I'm not focused. I'm merely preparing for the future." Midoriya answered him as she took out some measuring equipment from….somewhere and started to draw more complex designs, all while mumbling about what he was doing, what tech to use, the ideas he wanted to implement, how to work around the rules of physics and chemistry. The only one who would even have a clue to what he was talking about was Yaoyorozu but she had already left a while ago to prepare for her own match.

"Still…" Jiro asked as she turned to the masked teen. "Shoji, what do you think about the next match?"

"With that guy from general studies? Can't say. I still don't know he even got us under his control." One of his tentacles-like arms turned into a mouth before answering, thought it was clear that he was too anxious about this.

"It's not just you, for the lift of me. I can't really figure it out. How it works or how to even break out of it." Ojiro added in with a stiff frown as he had been trying to think of what he had done to fall under his control but all he recalled was turning to speak to him when he asked him something prior to the cavalry battle.

"So Yaoyorozu is walking into a situation blind?" Asui blatantly asked them both.

"That's the jist of it." Shoji responded as they turned their attention down to the field.

* * *

(With the teachers)

"We're already half way through the round of 16 and we've had some interesting match-ups." Snipe noted as he looked over the video of the previous engagement.

"I agree but I didn't know young Hatsume was such a fiery spirit." All Might replied with a chuckle as she seemed to have the brains of Dave, but not the tact or social skills.

"More like single minded trouble maker. I tell you, all that girl cares about is her work and getting assistance from it." Power Loader grumbled as he looked over and saw his class giving the girl space, as if they were scared she could blow up or something which sadly, it was something

"Makes you wonder if all of the support class is just like that." Thirteen added in with in unseen smile.

"No, she's special like that. To be honest, most of the class stays clear of her…if they don't want to caught in another one of her explosions that is." Power Loader revealed to them.

"Wait…another explosion?" Eraser asked, now that he mentioned it, there were numerous sounds of explosions he had heard on school grounds, at first he thought they were Bakugo practicing but when one went off when he knew Bakugo was on the other side of the school he reported it, now he knew the cause.

"Yup, in the first week alone, that girl and her creations were the cause of about 4 explosions. They would have been a fifth if I not have banned the class from working on their projects and focus more on their blueprints." Power Loader replied with a chuckle, thought it wasn't a chuckle from someone who found something amusing but more along the lines of someone who just wanted to let it out otherwise they'll cry.

"Well the school has always had history of drawing in the more…eccentric students." All Might said as he recalled how rowdy his own class was back in the day, in fact he was no different back then. "But I'm sure with time, she'll mellow out….probably." He hoped, he didn't want to see if Power Loader could lose hair like other stressed out teachers.

* * *

(On the field)

"**Alright people, let's keep this show on the road! The next match is about to start!**" Present Mic announced as the crowd cheered for the upcoming match-up, hoping it'll be as good as the last one. "**Sorry, he hasn't down anything to stand out just yet but seriously dude, do you know what sleep is! From general studies, Hitoshi Shinso!**" He announced as the purple haired boy walked onto the field, the dark eye bags making him look like he was somehow related to Eraser who watched this from the teacher's seating.

"**Versus-!**"

"**All purpose creation! She was admitted through recommendations so don't worry folks, her skills are certified! From the hero course, Momo Yaoyorozu!**" Yaoyorozu was already on the field, waiting for him to walk up to her. She didn't know much about his quirk but she figured she as a hero course student would be physically superior to him as from where she was standing, he didn't look all that strong. If she could close the jap between them fast enough and knock him out of bounds then she-!

"If you're anything like that idiot classmate of yours, Ojiro then this will be easy." Shinso said, arrogance leaking out of his words as he had the nerve to give her a smirk, as it he had already won.

"**Ready?**" Present Mic asked them both but Yaoyorozu was caught off guard by his callous words, thought she felt anger at his notion.

"Still, only an idiot would give up a chance like this, maybe those in the hero course need a little wake-up call." He taunted her again, this time she broke and fell for it.

"**Start!**" Present Mic called out just Yaoyorozu opened her mouth to respond.

"How dare your insult him you-!" She started but somehow thought she was caught when she saw a ghost of a smirk cross over Shinso face. 'What the…'

'I win.' Shinso thought to himself as he saw that the conditions for his quirk had been met, activated his quirk. In that instant, Yaoyorozu lost control over herself as she came to an abrupt stop a mere 2m from her target.

"Dammit! She got caught in his control!" Ojiro yelled as he got up from his seat, looking down at the girl and knowing she had fallen prey to the brainwashing.

"**Hey down there's what's the matter? This is an important battle so liven things up!**"

* * *

(With the students)

"So this is his quirk?" Midoriya asked as he paid close attention to how things were playing out.

"Holy cow, how the hell do you fight that?" Ashido yelled as she couldn't see anything to give a clue to how his power worked.

"I don't think that's possible. She has fallen prey to Shinso's quirk. This is over." Shoji said sadly as he lowered his head. He didn't want to watch the rest.

* * *

(With the combatants)

"**Damn, this kid didn't stand out before be he may just be someone amazing!**" Present Mic said as Yaoyorozu stood perfectly still, not moving a muscle. "**Hitoshi Shinso from general studies has somehow gotten the better of Momo Yaoyorozu from the hero course! What a twist folks!**"

"**Hmm. I suppose this means that Eraser was right about the entrance exam not being rational**." Vlad said as he took out some papers he had brought with after the recreational games.

"**What you mean by that?**" Present Mic asked, something that the audience could appreciate as they too were curious.

"**Here's some basic information on the two of them, since the matches were decided before the recreational games, I had time to compile them**." Vlad said as he pulled out both Yaoyorozu and Shinso's student profiles. "**Shinso failed the practical for the hero course but since he also applied for general studies, he probable knew that would happen**."

"**His quirk is very powerful but since the practical consisted of fighting faux robot villains, it gave the advantage to those with physical attack quirks**." Vlad explained as those in both hero classes could see where he was coming from as the ones with non-combative quirks struggled to get in. "**He wouldn't have been able to score any points with a quirk such as his**."

"You know," Shinso started, even though he knew that she couldn't really reply to him. "I did my own homework on those in the hero course and I gotta say, your really are one of the blessed ones. Smart, attractive, loving parents, insanely wealthy background and a quirk that lets you make anything you want. You were born blessed." He said with barely hidden anger and jealousy, something she found odd as if she didn't any better, she would say the look in his eyes was of someone who had been treated so badly that he was close to the breaking point. "Shame it won't do you any good. Sorry but this is my victory." But before she could examine him longer, he gave the order that sealed her fate.

"Turn around and walk out of bounds." Shinso ordered her was he scratched the back of his neck to get rid of a cramp.

* * *

(With the students)

"Oh no." Uraraka said as she watched as their vice class rep just listened to Shinso and turned around and started to walk away.

"Darn it, snap out of it Yaoyorozu, if you don't you'll lose!" Iida yelled out as he waved his hands over his head hoping to grab her attention

"It's no use, she under his control." Ojiro answered sadly as he knew where this was going, she had already lost.

'The hell did he not qualify for the hero course?' Bakugo thought to himself as he paid more attention to this as he knew if he won his own fights, he'll have to go up against him and the more he knew about him and his shitty quirk, the better.

* * *

(With the combatants)

'No, no, no! Stop already! I need to stop myself but my head…! Its feels like it's filled with fog….I can't think clearly…' Yaoyorozu tried and tried again but it was no use, she couldn't break free of this control over her body, she could see she was getting closer to the edge but for the lift of her, she was a prisoner in her own body. 'This can't be it….I worked so hard, I studies all the material, went over all my combat forms….I can't let down mother and father now!'

"You probably won't understand but," Shinso started, not really sure if she could hear him or not but he pressed on. "With a quirk like, I still have dreams you know." He said as he gave a silent apology for his actions.

"So lose." Shinso finished his silent vow as Yaoyorozu approached the edge of the area.

"…I have control again!" She realised as she was able to stop herself from moving any further, she quickly turned to face her opponent who looked like he wasn't surprised she wasn't acting on his orders any more but she didn't think too much about it. He had a score to settle. "Now-!" She started as she formed a staff in her hand but before she could attack…

"**Yaoyorozu!**" Midnight called out to grab the girl's attention before she could act. "**You're out of bounds!**" At that announcement, Yaoyorozu looked down and to her dismay, she saw that both her feet were out of bounds. "**Shinso advances to the quarter finals!**"

"**And with that overwhelming victory, Shinso beats out Tokage in the clean victory category, man if all of general is like him, the other courses better watch out!**." Present Mic announced as the crowd sat silent in awe as Shinso turned around without a work and stared to walk away. His work here was done.

"No….I…I couldn't even do anything….I lost so easily." Yaoyorozu said to herself as she struggled to hold back the tears when she realized that she had been bested, she was out of the tournament. She didn't even get the chance to show her talents in a 1v1 setting.

* * *

(With the students)

"Holy shit….that wasn't even a match." Kirishima asked as it was so one-sided that it wasn't even funny.

"She…she didn't have a chance in hell." Kaminari observed with a nervous sweat worked its way down his brow, and he wasn't the only one as the entire class of 1-A looked to be shocked at how the match up went down, many of 1-B sharing that sentiment.

"It was quite the unfortunate experience for her. She has my sympathies." Aoyama said as he closed his eyes and bowed his head a bit as Yaoyorozu got off the arena area and started to walk off.

"Man that was just unfair." Awase joined in, scared as he knew that if he could defeat Kirishima, he'll be next to fight that guy.

'It's a shame that in the world of heroes, fairness is a luxury heroes often don't have.' Monoma thought to himself, smart enough to know now wasn't the best time to air his views though he did feel bad for the girl, sure he wasn't 1-A biggest fan but he wasn't a complete dick, she didn't even have the chance to defend herself much less fight back.

"It must be so frustrating for her right now…" Shouda sadly noted as he watched as Yaoyorozu slowly walked off the field with her head down, no doubt fighting back the tears.

* * *

(With the audience)

"Damn, she didn't even have a chance." One of the lesser pros remarked sadly.

"That Shinso kid. His quirk won the match without a single attack." One who looked like a common costumed hero pointed out.

"It would be a great asset against villains, wish I had something like that." A pro who looked like a humanoid reptile(lizard) with a lizard skull like masked said, slightly jealous as such a power would make his job so much easier.

"UA's not very smart if someone like that is on general studies." Another pro with sea form green hair and a gas mask with smiley faces drawn on it.

"They must get like thousands of kids applying for the hero course every year so it can't be helped if some of the golden eggs fall into the cracks." Another dressed like a water based hero replied to her question.

"Still, it's a waste if. Hopefully they transfer him after the festival." Another pointed as Shinso walked back to his class were all of them gave him graduations of some same kind whether they were words of amazement, pats on the back, handshakes or etc.

* * *

**And that is that, unlike last chapter I put in three matches rather than two thought admittedly, two of those weren't really matches. I didn't bother writing what when down with Kendo and Hatsume as well know how that support student would have reacted thought unlike Iida, Kendo took it worse and before you all start hating on me for doing Yaoyorozu like that, that was as Thanos was say 'inevitable' as how else did you think Shinso would fight, at this point in cannon, he tends to try to provoke his target into replying to him. Writing the Tokoyami and Shiozaki was a hard one was both at this point are long ranged fighters who won their bouts quickly and are extremely reliant on their quirks.**

**Next chapter will cover the last three fights of the first bracket and the first one of the quarter finals which will put Midoriya against Tokage in a one on one.**


	23. Rolling with the Punches

**First things first, I want to apologise for the not doing a spell check for the previous chapter, I can't believe I got their names wrong. By the time this chapter comes out, I'll would have already uploaded the corrected version to replace it. Though one error wasn't really one. When Present Mic comments on Yaoyorozu and Shinso's fight, he was comparing how neat and quick it was to Sero and Tokage's. Basically, when he says: '**_**And with that overwhelming victory, Shinso beats out Tokage in the clean victory category, man if all of general is like him, the other courses better watch out!**_**' He meant in terms of how overwhelming, unexpected and clean the win was in comparison, Shinso's win over Yaoyorozu beats out Tokage's over Sero as Tokage is a recommendations student of the hero course while Shinso failed the hero course general exam and due to that, has received next to no combat training other than anything he could have gotten in junior high and in his down time.**

**Also, I'm still waiting on suggestions for people to take part in the I-island arc as not as much people as I thought would have responded. I can't wait forever and the dead-line will be at the of the sports festival arc which should be in about 5 to 8 chapters at the current pace. My pace of updating has been rather slow as of late because I'm started watching Gate and Dr. Stone and they are so good, I had myself using time I normally us for writing to watch it instead.**

**D3lph0xL0v3r – Bringing Mt. Lady makes some sense as they are dating. It could be like a vacation for the both of them. But Mellissa and Izuku are more brother and sister, close friends so it's not like the blonde American would think of him in that light, nor does he. So far, these are the candidates from what you've all suggested and my own choices.**

**(1)Mirio-Mostly chosen because our boy Anime Tin tin over here was the originally choice in cannon and a lot of you seem to want him to have it.  
(2)Kirishima-As pointed out by Lix231, His own quirk might make it easier for him to use OFA while drastically increasing his own physical speed and strength. Plus, it'll help people to see he and Tetsutetsu aren't just copies of the other.  
(3)Tetsutetsu-Same reason as Kirishima(Which I know, is redundant but it's a valid point)  
(4)Ojiro-Like Midoriya, he is rather plain but also wants to become a hero for what I assume, is to help people as from what we seen of his room and choice of costume design, he doesn't seem to be a person who likes having a lot of things. Adding OFA to his own abilities would make him quite the dangerous force as could you imagine if he had access to Full Cowling?, he would wreck your shit and probably feel bad about it.  
(5)Kendo-Due to the potential of it I read about in another story by the name of Entropy, if she works on it she could become the Captain Marvel of the BNHA universe.**

**TheLethalSperg500 – I can't tell you if that might happen but I do feel for yer, that loss can't be good for Yaoyorozu's self-confidence.**

**Master Warrior – I don't even know what you're talking about, I'm not a manga reader so I don't even know what happens with the Cultural Festival yet.**

**tacktician – To your first observation, yes that'll definitely help his efforts to get into the hero course but remember, he had people like Aizawa watching so it'll take more than one trick to impress him. The part with Mei, I laughed so hard as I can see Power Loader doing that to troll 1-A's teacher but as far as I know, she has no interest in the hero course, sure she could be like Midoriya and take part in the hero course and still work in support but….all she cares about is her babies, I can't say if she won' save someone or put someone else's needs ahead of her own since we simply don't have enough to make that call. So for now I'll just classify her as a good person(most of the time) but not hero course material.**

**Blaze1992 – Don't worry, I got a lot more plans for the tech Midoriya and other genius of this world will bring about. Sure Marvel and DC are the major influences but they aren't the only ones since as a tech nerd in Japan, mecha and Gundam anime will have impact on what we see. Fully armoured suits are something he'll bring in down the line as for now, what he has works. I didn't see the need for him to announce that but it will come up soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Rolling with the Punches**

(Previously)

"Damn, she didn't even have a chance." One of the lesser pros remarked sadly.

"That Shinso kid. His quirk won the match without a single attack." One who looked like a common costumed hero pointed out.

"It would be a great asset against villains, wish I had something like that." A pro who looked like a humanoid reptile(lizard) with a lizard skull like masked said, slightly jealous as such a power would make his job so much easier.

"UA's not very smart if someone like that is on general studies." Another pro with sea form green hair and a gas mask with smiley faces drawn on it.

"They must get like thousands of kids applying for the hero course every year so it can't be helped if some of the golden eggs fall into the cracks." Another dressed like a water based hero replied to her question.

"Still, it's a waste if. Hopefully they transfer him after the festival." Another pointed as Shinso walked back to his class were all of them gave him graduations of some same kind whether they were words of amazement, pats on the back, handshakes or etc.

* * *

(And now)

"I go check up on Yaoyorozu, make sure she's handling this okay." Jiro announced as she got up from her seat and moved to walk away.

"Yeah, that seems like a good idea." Hagakure agreed with her as it had been some time since they saw Yaoyorozu walk off the field. They were starting to get worried as it had been more than enough time for the girl to get back.

"I'll go too(kero)." Tsuyu said as she too got up and went to follow the other girl.

"Give our best guys!" Kaminari said to them as most of the class waved them off.

"We will." Jiro said as she and Tsuyu walked off to try and find their missing classmate.

"Alright! See yer guys, I gotta go get ready for my match." Kirishima said as he got up as well so he could get ready.

"Give him hell." Midoriya said with a smirk.

"You know it!" Kirishima replied with his own smile and a thumbs up before he jogged off.

"…You think Awase has a chance?" Shoji asked the group as a whole.

"He has as much as chance as Bakugo has getting a date with Uraraka." Was Midoriya's rather blunt response as he went back to drawing up plans to counter Mei's inventions.

"The fuck you say, Deku!?" Bakugo of course, not being one to let such a jab against him go unanswered, yelled at him.

"You heard me, dumb-ass," Midoriya replied to him as he turned his head to look at him over his shoulder with a taunting smirk. "Admit it, you ain't gonna make Aunt Mitsuki a grandma any time in the next three decades." He roasted him, and like he expected, he got a near immediate response.

"I can get laid any fucking time I want!" Bakugo yelled at him, startling both his own class and 1-B who were listening in.

"Yeah right, with a face like that," Midoriya said as he pointed to his anger stricken expression which many thought was his default setting. "Even a wolverine would swipe left." He finished as he swiped his own finger left as if he was using some dating app.

"Ooo, that's a burn buddy. You lost that one." Kaminari laughed at him as some of the other students tried and failed to hold back their own chuckles and smiles, Tokage laughing out loud at that jab.

"Who the hell decided that, Pikachu?!" Bakugo roared at the blonde as he barely held himself back from jumping the two idiots making fun of him.

"Bakugo, language! The people above us can hear you and Midoriya!" Obviously Iida stood up and called the two boys on their antics. He first scolded Bakugo who just flipped him off before he turned to their class rep who looked quite pleased with himself. "It was uncalled for to bring about a conversation about Bakugo romantic affairs!"

"You mean his non-existent love life?" And like a rapid fire weapon, Midoriya laid down another sick burn.

"And another one!" Kaminari said through his laughter as he barely stayed in his seat. Even those above them listening in chuckles a bit at that one.

"That's it Deku, when our match comes, I'm blasting you to hell!" Bakugo stated as he shot up to his feet and started to walk away from the extras so he could go get ready for his own match.

"I'll like to see you try," Something in his smile told Iida that Midoriya had one last thing to say, something he would definitely not approve him. "…Bratsuki" And he was right. Bakugo with his back turned to them stood still, as if frozen but he was in actuality frozen in rage. Just when they thought he'll jump their class rep, he just let out a rather creative string of curses and walked off.

"Is your class always like this?" Kendo asked as she poked her head over the wall.

"Not always…just sometimes." Shoji answered with a sigh as they both turned to look at Midoriya as he chuckles to himself, appearing quite pleased with the chaos he nearly unleashed on them.

"Unbelievable, well I suppose I should head to my waiting room as well." Iida sighed as he turned to leave as well, knowing he would now have to deal with a pissed off Bakugo which was never a good thing.

"Good luck, you're gonna need it." Midoriya said without looking back as his nose was buried in his notes.

"Midoriya, did you have to piss off Bakugo just before his match with Iida?" Uraraka asked him, concerned for the trouble he just caused for their rather strict but well-meaning friend.

"Why yes I did, he hasn't been himself for a while." Midoriya answered her as he kept on writing complex looking math equations down in his notebook.

"Who? Bakugo?" Uraraka asked him, she didn't noticed him acting odd.

"Yep, for some reason, he's been a hell of a lot quieter than I ever known him to be ever since the lunch break. I meant it when I said I want everyone to give it their all therefore," Midoriya explained to her as he turned the page to look at a drawing he had made before making adjustments to it. "I've known him for years and I know for a fact the best way to get him back to his A-game is to piss him off, so I pissed him off to get his head back in the game. Plus it's funny as hell to press his buttons." He finished his explanation on his reasoning as he slammed the book shut.

"…I'm not sure if that was brilliant or incredibly idiotic." Sato said as he took in that reasoning, his response was a smirk from the resident genius when he turned to face him.

"We shall let history be my judge but for now, let's enjoy the show." Midoriya said as he turned to attention back down to the arena.

* * *

(With the Bakugo and Midoriya's)

"Ohhh, Izuku sure gave a great performance of an opening match-up!" Inko cheered, so happy that she was hugging(crushing) Hisashi with her unexpected strength brought on by motherly pride.

"He sure did, thought I wasn't expecting his…tool of choice." Masaru said faintly as he felt sympathy for his fellow husband as the man tried and failed to get out of what looked to be, painful embrace.

"Don't be so around the bush about it, we weren't expecting a frickin rocket propelled war-hammer." Mitsuki said with a flippant wave of the hand.

"Yeah, that's certainly one way to put it." Masaru said as Hisashi was finally able to get out of the hold and take in big breathes of air, he would never take living for granted ever again.

"And Katsuki's match is the next one after this one." Inko noted as she recalled the match making sheet.

"Knowing that brat, he's pissed he wasn't first and will try to blast his way to victory." Mitsuki replied with a frown.

"Isn't that a bit harsh honey?" Hisashi asked her.

"It is and it's true. That brat won't lose till he beat Izuku and wins this whole thing." She answered him with a smile that said she was absolutely confident in her boy.

"Oh?" Clearly the other mother didn't take such a statement well as she turned her attention to her long-time friend. "And what's makes you think Izuku won't beat him?"

"Just my brat ain't gonna hold back, your boy's gonna lose and lose hard." Never being one to back down from a challenge, Mitsuki answered knowing that would just throw fuel onto the fire.

"Please stop." Both husband asked at the same time knowing that they'll have to deal with ay fallout this caused.

"You're awfully confident, seeing how he lost the first round." Inko reminded her with a smug smirk.

"But your boy come in 2nd in the second round." Mitsuki countered with a smirk of her own. Both mothers glared at the other so intensely, that both men swore they saw lighting bounce in-between their eyes like those old anime they used to watch. They didn't know how things were going to play out but they did know it wasn't going to be pretty.

"God have mercy on those two." Hisashi said as he gave a silent prayer for the two boys as he could see this not ending well.

* * *

(With the combatants)

"**Okay people, let's move on! Next up-!**" Present Mic announced as the two boys made their on to the field. "**The sixth match is basically a battle of the tools! The Hammer vs the Welder!**" He finished as the crowd cheered for the next coming match.

"**With the mouth of a sailor and the master of headbands. From the hero course, Yosetsu Awase!**" He loud and overly upbeat pro announced as Awase walked onto the arena, fixing his bandana with an angered look on his face.

"For fucks sake, couldn't he came up with something better to say?" The lad from 1-B asked himself as he looked over at his opponent for today.

"**Vesus-!**" The camera's turned to focus on the other one. "**Manly and passionate hardening. From the hero course, Eijiro Kirishima!**" Here, Kirishima looked towards his opponent with a battle ready smile.

"I'm ready to roll!" He yelled as he got onto a fighting stance.

* * *

(With the students)

"Go Awase, bring home a win like Tokage." Kendo cheered for her classmate alongside others from 1-B. though Monoma was the most outspoken about it, their class did feel like they needed to prove themselves, and what better way to do that than to have another one of their own beat a member of 1-A in single combat?

Those in 1-A however, were more reserved in their support. Well at least most of them as Mineta, judging this to be boring due to the lack of girls(who may get their clothes ripped) opted to take a nap. "Pay attention, you degenerate." Tokoyami said without looking back as Dark Shadow popped out and gave the short balled haired boy a scare to wake him up.

"**Let's start this match up, shall we? Go nuts you two!**" Present Mic announced as the bell rung to signal the start of the match. Almost immediately afterward, Kirishima used to quirk to harden his arms before charging like a raging bull.

"Here I came!" He called out to his thoroughly surprised opponent who didn't think he'll just go after him so quickly.

* * *

(With the girls)

"Yaoyorozu!...Yaoyorozu!" Jiro called out as she and Tsuyu went about looking for the taller girl in the many tunnels and pathways that made up the interior of the stadium. They were deep enough to have only heard the faint call of the next match but not much else.

"Where can she be?" Jiro asked herself as she looked round a corner and saw like the last dozen or so, it was clear of anybody.

"I don't know but I'm worried, she could have made it back to our seats by now." Tsuyu said in response as even though her facial expressions had yet to change, Jiro could tell she was just as concerned as she was. They continued looking for her for another few minutes, checking both restrooms and the odd broom closet but with no results. After some time, they were about to start searching the fair-grounds when Jiro sensitive hearing picked up something.

"Wait, listen." Jiro said as she stopped mid step. "You hear that?" She asked as she moved her earphone jack into the wall to better locate the source of this new sound.

"Hear what(kero)?" Sometimes Jiro forget she had better hearing almost the entire class. Though she didn't let that stop her.

"Crying." Jiro said as she followed the sound along the wall up some stairs to a rather deserted part of the tunnels. After some time, even Tsuyu could hear the quiet sounding sobs to which they quicken their pace. They didn't know who it was but as hero students and more importantly, good people they couldn't just ignore someone crying all alone. From there it didn't take long till they turned the corner and found the person they had been searching for, crying to herself as she sat on a bench.

"There you are! We've been worried sick!" Jiro said as she quicken her pace alongside Tsuyu to reach the now surprised girl.

"J-jiro! Tsu! I-I didn't know you were-!" Yaoyorozu started as she tried to wipe away her tears and come up with a distraction but Tsuyu held up a hand to stop her.

"Stop, don't apologise. We're not mad(kero)" Tsuyu said as she took a seat to Yaoyorozu's left side while Jiro took the right.

"We were just worried about you, you didn't make it back after your match." Jiro said as she placed a hand on the taller girl's shoulder in a show of support.

"Ha…if you could call such a humiliating affair a 'match'" Yaoyorozu said as she fall more into herself from the depression. "I never had a chance." She said quietly as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"That's not true, we just didn't know enough about his quirk." Jiro being quick to jump in, told her as she pulled the girl into a one armed hug.

"(kero) He just had the element of surprise is all," Tsuyu added in as well. "And anybody can fall prey to a surprise attack, even the pros."

* * *

(With the combatants)

"Take this!" Kirishima yelled as he tied to land a punch to Awase's gut but Awase managed to avoid it.

"Fuck!" The headband wearing boy cursed as he had been on the defensive for nearly the entire match but he then saw some loose rocks on the floor and dived for them. Once he had them in hand he turned to face his redhead foe. "Alright big guy, why don't you hug some dirt!" He said as he dived under another punch and fused the rocks to Kirishima's harden arms near the inner elbow joints.

"The heck!" Kirishima asked as he found that due to the rocks, he couldn't bend his arms as well as before, reducing his combat ability.

'Now's my chance!' When he saw his plan worked, he picked up some more loose rocks and got ready. "I'll just keep on stacking till you can't move!" Awase said as she charged Kirishima, much to the enjoyment of the spectating crowd.

* * *

(Back with the girls)

"I wanted to show my skills…I worked so hard to get here and I didn't even get the chance." Yaoyorozu said as she started to tear up again at the thought of her massive loss.

"And you did, remember the stunts you were pulling with Tokoyami's team in the cavalry battle?" Jiro said to cheer her up, making the girl pause as she recalled how much she and her team were able to push back Tokoyami's team.

"That'll must have impressed the pros, no doubt(kero)" Tsuyu said as she also recalled seeing that, it was quite the feat.

"Yes, but I was terrified the entire time. I've never even don't hang-gliding so it was a whole new world for me." Yaoyorozu said with a bashful look as she also recalled how absolutely terrified she was. She had no idea how people like Hawks and Midoriya could be so carefree and quick to flight.

"And yet you didn't let it stop you from doing your best, so what if that Shinso dude ripped you off, it just shows he couldn't take you on face to face." At that point, Jiro found a weak spot and pushed on through.

"(kero) You did your best Yaoyorozu, and that's all people can expect from you. Even then, you can always do even better next year." Tsuyu stated as she joined in on the hug, getting a small laugh from the heiress.

"[Sob] Y-your right. It was an unexpected form of attack, is all. Anyone would have fallen for it." Yaoyorozu said as she wiped away the last of her tears before giving the both of a grateful hug. "Thank you, I really mean that."

"Hey, what are friends for if not to help yer when you're down?" Jiro said to her as it was quite…nice to have a class made up of such caring people, even if some had odd ways of showing it.

"Everyone in class feels the same way too, we care about each other." Tsuyu added.

"Well you're kinda forced to make strong bonds when some piss-poor quality villains attack yer in droves." Jiro told the frog girl who in turned just looked at her while Yaoyorozu blinked before a rosy colour found its way to her cheeks(her face you prevs).

"Jiro! Language!" Yaoyorozu scolded the shorter girl.

"What? It's true, ain't it?" Jiro defended herself with a shrug of the shoulders.

"You lack of tact reminds me of Bakugo sometimes." Tsuyu said out of the blue. Her statement proving to be so shocking that Jiro jumped to her feat in shock and disgust.

"Gross, don't compare the two of us like that!" Jiro yelled as she had no interest in being like their resident explosives expect. While the two of them argued back and forth, Yaoyorozu watched them do so with an ever growing smile on her face. Even as she recalled what Shinso said during their encounter, she didn't stop smiling as she found herself agreeing with him.

'I really am blessed Shinso….I was blessed to have such kind friends, I hope that one day, you can say the same.' She thought to herself as she look at the two bicker fondly before she got up and break them up so they could get back to the rest of the class, no doubt they were worried about them all by now.

* * *

(With the combatants)

"The hell are you still moving!?" Awase yelled/asked Kirishima as the boy was still moving around despite having one arm immobile and a leg jammed due to the rocks Awase fused to knees. Sure he had been careful to only use his quick on the harden surfaces but still, this was ridiculous!

"Sorry man but I ain't gonna lose here, I gotta make it as far as I can!" Kirishima yelled as he powered through and against what Awase thought was possible, was able to break almost all the rocks he had fused to his harden joints but before Awase could think of a plan, Kirishima chose to close the distance and finish this.

"Don't take this," Kirishima started as he geared up a wicked right hook "Personally!" And with that, he landed a jaw breaking blow to Awase face, knocking out a tooth or two as well as sending to the floow. Midnight approached when she didn't notice movement and once she made it, she could see Awase wasn't getting up anytime soon.

"**Awase is down!**" Midnight called it before she gestured over to Kirishima who undid his hardening. "**Kirishima advances to the quarter finals!**" For his part, Kirishima smiled and roared to the sky in victory, the crowd following suite to his win as medical bots came by to take Awase to see Recovery Girl.

"**Looks like the hammer beat out the welder this time round**." Vlad noted, having been impressed by his students rather remarkable battle plan.

"**Aw man, and it was such a good match, but let's move on!**" Present Mic said as the screen changed to show the names and faces of the next two scheduled to fight. **"Let's keep the flow going and move into the seventh match of day!**"

**Tenya Iida vs Katsuki Bakugo**

* * *

(With the students)

"So basically it's a match between boring Sonic and guy Megumin?" Kaminari asked with a smile as Hagakure and Ashido laughed a bit at his joke.

"That's a colour way to look at it." Ashido commented as she calmed herself down.

"Iida…you up against a tough opponent, I can say with absolute certainty your only chance at winning is a KO or RKO?" Midoriya said to himself as she turned to look at the screen out of the corner of his eye.

"RKO, you mean like-?" Kaminari started but the green haired boy stop him before he said something stupid.

"No, not that one. RKO means 'Ring Knock Out', I meant that Iida will have to somehow force Bakugo out of bounds or knock him out since there's no way in hell Bakugo will surrender." Midoriya explained as he knew that if there was one thing Bakugo had yet to learn, it was when to give up and try again later. Contrary to popular belief, even pro heroes needed the sense to know when a battle was lost or they needed a new approach to a problem, not everyone could just punch their way to victory like All Might.

"If he did, that'll be quite the occasion. Submission to another may not exist as a term in Bakugo's vocabulary." Tokoyami was of the same mind as Midoriya was as they both looked down to the arena, wanting to pay extra attention to this one.

"**And now we begin the second final match of the first round**!" Present Mic started once both boys had made their onto the arena floor. "**He has a shorter temper then the list of people All Might can't beat with a face that is definitely not like a normal persons. From the hero course, Katsuki Bakugo!**" He introduced as Bakugo for…whatever reason was pulling a really stupid looking face which to be an combination of bored, angered and a little 21st century American thug face.

"**Versus-!**"

"**He's strict, he's fast and he has the arm movement of a sci-fi robot. From the hero course, Tenya Iida!**" Present Mic introduced as Iida did some stationary leg movements to keep himself loose and ready for action.

"**Seventh Match, Start!**" Midnight called out when she saw both were ready. With her call, Bakugo stood still while Iida charged him head-on.

"I will end this as soon as I can!" Iida stated as he dashed towards the blonde bomber, his quick active.

* * *

(With the students)

"As I thought, Iida's going for a quick win using his superior speed to outpace Bakugo." Midoriya observed as they saw Iida start to try and run circles around his opponent, making it difficult for the blonde to know when and from where he was going to attack him from.

"Yes but at the same time, I cannot see Bakugo having not accounted for Iida taking such an approach." Tokoyami added his own two cents into the talk as his red eyes kept focus on Bakugo, looking for the expectant reaction to all this.

* * *

(With the combatants)

'I just need to get close.' Iida thought to himself as he closed the distance a little more, just as he had been doing this whole time as he used his circling trick to hopefully through off Bakugo. 'Find an opening…' There, an opening!

"And take it!" Iida yelled as he dashed in from Bakugo's side, though his attack was practically telegraphed to his foe who responded in kind.

"Get real!" Bakugo yelled at him as he fired off a large blast right towards Iida, the force of which digging up the cement of the arena floor as it went. Iida wasn't able to react in time and was caught in the blast.

* * *

(With the students)

"Iida!" Uraraka yelled out afraid for her friend as Midoriya watched with a pinched look on his face.

"Did he just blast him to bits?!" Jiro asked as she covered her eyes, this was too brutal for her tastes.

"As always, he fights with no mercy." Tsuyu noted with a finger to her lip like usual.

* * *

(With the combatants)

"No good, even with my superior speed-he's reaction time and reflexes are something to watch out for." Iida summarized as he jumped out of the smoke cloud that blast had caused, aside from some black soot marks here and there, he was good.

"I said get real four-eyes, otherwise," Bakugo told him as she got into a combat stance as well, his right hand held back in preparation to fire off another one of his blasts. "This victory will mean nothing."

"Bold of you to assume you'll win." Iida answered him as he ran towards him before he geared up to try and land a kick if not for the fact Bakugo was able to dodge him.

"Because I will." Bakugo yelled back at him before he fired off an explosion as a counterattack but this time Iida was prepared and as a result, he was able to evade it.

"We'll see about that!" Iida said as he started to press the attack but he could barely get near him without a blast intercepting him or forcing him back.

"Too slow!" Bakugo yelled at him as he fired off another explosion, one that seemed to be the 30th in this match so far.

"Not quite!" Iida said as he dived under the blast and was able to quickly close the distance between them, surprising the red eyed blonde.

"Wha-ARG!" Was what Bakugo was trying to say if he wasn't interrupted by the kick the face. Iida first hit of the match landing with enough force to bust Bakugo's nose and send drops of blood flying.

"**And Iida manages to land his first hit of the match!**" Present Mic called out as the crowd cheered for the two of them, so if you looked and listened carefully, you would have heard and seen the elder Bakugo yelling at her son to hurry up and win this.

"**Iida's skills focus more a speedy close quarter's combat, just like Bakugo. The key difference being here that Bakugo is more than capable of keeping him back to a point where he can't do much but at the same time he cannot launch any meaningful attack of his own, this is a match where both have to find ways to use their quirks in unconventional ways**." Vlad noted as the match went on with Bakugo starting to use his quick less and try to use CQC tactics instead.

"**So it's all about who can outsmart who?**" Present Mic asked his fellow commentator.

"**That's what it boils down to**." Vlad answered as the two boys continued to battle it out.

* * *

(With the students)

"Iida…you got the resolve, I can from being on the receiving end of those explosions that they hurt like hell." Midoriya said in admiration as he could feel the phantom pains from all the blasts he got over the years, courtesy of Katsuki.

"And he's still pushing forward…Iida really is great." Uraraka agreed with him as she watched in awe as Iida fought through the dust and pain, trying in the fight as he force Bakugo to rethink his attack plan.

"Yes," Tokoyami said as he too was impressed with the showing from the two. "He's also forcing Bakugo back with those attacks that do land."

"Still, Bakugo is relentless man, like for real." Kaminari said as he tried to find better words to describe it bit gave up on that.

"Well Midoriya always did say he was like a dobermann when it came to his opponents." Kirishima replied as he couldn't tell who would win this time round.

* * *

(With the combatants)

"Dammit, why won't you just die like an extra?" Bakugo yelled at him as his bloodied nose was really getting on his nerves, the kicks he got to his arms and chest weren't doing him any favours for him either.

"You're still referring to others as such?" Iida asked him, like his opponent he was covered in marks from this battle, bruises from the few physical attacks Bakugo landed on him were forming on his arms and shoulders while the singed and burnt sports uniform acting as markers for where the blast got too close to comfort and hit home. "That's why you'll lose!" He stated as he did another charge, this time running zig-zag to the best of his ability to through off the other boy's aim.

"Like hell!" Bakugo quickly replied as he fired off a duel blast of explosions at the ground around him, throwing up a smokescreen to cover himself and give him time to think of a new attack plan.

"**Iida keeps up the attack but he isn't landing that many blows, damn just how much of those blasts can he take?**" Present Mic said as he wheezed when they saw through the smoke as Iida was knocked back by one of those blasts.

"**It shows resolve, if not a little foolishness, sometimes one needs to know when to quit**." Vlad added in.

"Not yet," Bakugo said as he wiped away some sweat and blood from his brow as the smoke cleared, giving him a view of his opponent. "He's still not dead." He finished as he spotted Iida standing tall as he showed off his own injuries and signs of fatigue, clearly fighting like this was tiring the both of them out.

"Ha…Midoriya was right…ha…about you. Your really are someone to look out for but this," Iida said as he got into a runner stance. "Is my win." He breathed out as he through off his damaged glasses and hoped his poor eyesight won't cost him.

"So he's plan was to drive him towards the edge?" Yaoyorozu asked she had noticed a while ago that Iida was slowing moving Bakugo towards the edge by repeatedly attacking him and forcing him to move how he wanted him to.

"Yeah, it'll make RKO so much easier. But there's no way Bakugo didn't notice." Honenuki replied as even for someone who didn't know the boy all that well, he knew that he wasn't stupid-hot headed and short tempered yes-but not stupid.

'I got one chance at this' Iida thought to himself as he felt the engines in his calves heating up as he prepared his trump card. "**Recriproburst!**" And with that burst of speed, he was able to race behind Bakugo and grab onto his shoulder before he pivoted his one foot, nearly breaking his ankle as he turned and threw Bakugo as far as he could, intending to throw him out of bounds onto the grass.

'There, almost!...Almost!' Iida thought to himself as he saw the surprised look on Bakugo's face morph into an angry one with a touch of desperation when he recognised his situation.

"Fat chance!" Bakugo yelled at him as he aimed his palms towards the ever approaching ground and fired off a duel blast, blowing himself into the air before he started to blast/fly back towards the arena like a man on a mission.

"What!" Iida asked himself as he couldn't believe that Bakugo was able to use his quick to stop himself from losing without prompt or preparation. The force needed for each blast to do that would need to be quite notable.

* * *

(With the Students)

"Did he..?" Kendo asked as she didn't believe what she was seeing.

"Yeah…yeah he did." Ashido answered her, though she wasn't any close to believing what she was seeing either.

"Holy…I didn't see that coming." Midoriya said as he didn't think Bakugo would recover in time to save himself.

* * *

'How did he?' Iida asked himself as he tried to come up with another plan to win but sadly, he never got the chance.

'Let's end this shit.' Bakugo thought to himself as he landed in the arena again and held out one hand being supported by the other. "Die!" He yelled as he fired off what was surely the largest blast of the match, this one easily four times more powerful than the prior ones. The force and speed behind the attack caught Iida off guard who just held both arms in front of himself to try and defend against it.

"Arg!" Iida yelled in pain as the blast knocked on back such a distance as when he landed and rolled to a stop, he noticed to his dismay that he had rolled out of bounds with only his left leg still in.

"**Iida is out of bounds**" Midnight called it as she pointed towards the tired and beaten but also victorious Bakugo. "**Bakugo advances to the quarter finals!**" And with that, the crowd lost it as they cheered for the both of them, though Bakugo would forever swear that they were cheering for him alone. He would have stayed to bask in his win but he choose to get a check-up from the old nurse.

"**And the resident domestic bomber pulls through to claim victory, claiming his spot in the next round!**" Present Mic announced as Iida slowly got up and slightly limped towards the exit as well, no doubt to go and see Recovery Girl.

"**And depending on who wins the next round, we'll know who he's opponent will be**." Vlad said as the screen changed from the winner shot for Bakugo to the names and faces of the last match up of the first bracket.

**Next match: Yui Kodai vs Shoto Todoroki**

* * *

(With the students)

"[Sigh] Man, I was so hoping Iida would win, it'll would shut Bakugo up for a while." Midoriya sighed to himself as he would have loved to rub a loss in that blonde idiot's face.

"It was a fair and clean match my friend. Iida did his best, that's all he was required to do." Tokoyami said, not revealing his own feelings on the matter but offering logical observations.

"But he'll be super bummed out about now." Uraraka said as she could sympathise with that part, having not done as well as she had hoped herself.

"Why don't you go make sure he handles this alright? You sure have positive energy to spare." Midoriya suggested with a smile.

"Good idea, I'll go do just that!" Uraraka responded with her own beaming smile as she thanked him before she put down her drink and raced off to find their class rule enforcer.

"She sure has some energy…" Kaminari noted with smile as he thought about a dirty joke, thought he wasn't the only one who caught what he implied.

"Don't even think it." Jiro warned him as both her jack rose like snakes and pointed in his direction.

"What? I wasn't thinking anything like that!" Kaminari defended himself as he rose both hands in surrender to ward off any physical punishment from her.

"Like what?" Shiozaki asked over the wall, not having understood the rather…mature undertone of the conversation.

"Nothing!" Both Kaminari and Jiro yelled in sync, not wanting to make themselves look perverted in front of the other class.

"Ignore them, those to argue like an old married couple." Ashido said to screw with them even more which going from the mad blush both got, worked.

"We're not a couple/We're not old!" They both said at the same time, though Jiro paused and looked at Kaminari and wondered why the hell their age was relevant.

"Yo Midoriya!" Tetsutetsu stuck his head over the wall. "You think Kodai has a chance?" At his question, Midoriya paused for a couple moments as he cupped his chin in thought. Mentally debating that notions.

"Well….Todoroki does have that annoying habit of only using ice, if she can manage to mess with the size of those glaciers he'll send her way, maybe." He eventually answered after coming to a conclusion.

"Maybe?" Tetsutetsu asked him, he would have thought he would have more faith in her.

"Hey, Todoroki is one of our heavy hitters, whatya expect from me?" Midoriya rebutted, Todoroki was no joke.

"Just take the answer and sit down Tetsutetsu." Kendo told her friend and classmate since she could see the logic there, Kodai winning would be a longshot.

"By the way, why hasn't Monoma said anything?" Midoriya asked as it had been some time since they all last heard him sprouting shit about 1-A. in his curiosity, Midoriya got up so he could look over the wall himself.

"Well…." Kendo started but stopped when the boy reached the wall and looked over to see something he wasn't expecting.

"You tied him up?!" Midoriya yelled/asked them as he locked eyes with the blonde shit talker who was tied to his seat using Shiozaki's vines. He was still wiggling around so clearly he wasn't a fan of it.

"Psssft, hahahahHAHAHAHAHA!" Though the site of it proved to be much, much more well received by others, case in point-Ashido and Kaminari who had gotten up to see it for themselves and were now laughing at the blonde's expense. "I never thought I'll see the day! Still though" Ashido said through the tears and laughter. "Don't you think that was a bit harsh?"

"Maybe but it was class decision." Tokage said as she pointed to the rest of the class to which the majority nodded their heads.

"For what's it worth, we didn't vote to toe him up." Shoda said as he along with Shiozaki, Yanagi, Bondo, Shishida and Komori nodded their heads, though Shiozaki did admit that they convinced her to use her vines for rope instead of something more unpleasant.

"But serious man, I hope Kodai wins this." Midoriya told Tetsutetsu with a smile, something that caught both sides off guard.

"Wait a minute, why the hell are you cheering for the other class?" Kirishima asked him. Midoriya for his part turned to face his classmate with a straight face and said nothing for a few awkward moments, pulling a near perfect copy of Tsuyu emotionless stare.

.

.

.

"Kodai and I both like trains." He finally revealed his reasoning as during the combat practice their classes did, they really bonded over their shared appreciation for 19th to 21st century trains.

.

.

.

"That's it!?" They all yelled at him, of all the dumb reasons they could think of, he picks trains?!

"Yup." Midoriya confirmed with a straight face before he went back to his seat but then turned to give them a shit eating grin seeing how he could work with this, so he decided to mess with them even more. "What did you think I would say? Some convoluted backstory filled with sorrow, adventure, vengeance, romance, heartbreak, betrayal, redemption and POV camps back in Vietnam?" Okay at that part, both Tsunotori and Kaminari started to laugh at bit at the Vietnam reference, even in today's day and age, you can still find the Vietman memes. "Oh and the fire-benders, don't forget the fire-benders" He added like it was a after thought, totally loving the blank looks of disbelief both classes had at his made up story nonsense.

.

.

.

"You know….at this point we should just expect you to say shit like that." Jiro said as she just rubbed her brow, dealing with Midoriya was like dealing with a smarter Kaminari at times.

"Hey, that was some good shit, could be the plot points for a fanfiction." Midoriya defended as he paused, looked like he actually considered that before pulling out another notebook and started writing that stuff down.

"What fanfiction?! G.I Joe meets Legend of Aang?" Hagakure asked him, sounding both confused and sceptical but alas, she only threw more fuel into the fire that was Midoriya's over active imagination.

"….It wasn't now but that has a nice ring to it. Think about it, '_G.I Joe: The Last American Gunslinger_'" Midoriya joked as he said the title in English, letting his natural Japanese leak into the pronunciation of the words –making him pronounce the 'L's as 'R', making it sound even funnier. That proved to be the last it as most of them now were openly chuckling at the joke here while others laughed out loud. One of which was the American exchange student.

"_Hahahahaha, okay, okay, that one was pretty funny_." Tsunotori answered but slipped up and replied in English, leaving almost the entire group besides Honenuki, Tokage, Midoriya and Yaoyorozu in the dark to what she said.

"_Thank you Tsunotori, at least someone gets it_." Midoriya thanked her in English as well.

"Speak Japanese please, not all of us are bi-lingual." The mostly silent Kaibara asked.

"Sorry." Both students replied, this time speaking in Japanese again.

"You know, just about every time you do something, you pull stunts like this." Tsuyu noted.

"What can I say? Gotta make up for the lack of a quirk but being as quirky as possible." Midoriya laughed as he responded before he went back to writing down ideas.

* * *

(With Todoroki)

'So Bakugo won as well, meaning that I'll have to fight them myself soon.' Todoroki thought to himself as he walked down the seemingly empty corridor, I say seemingly because he ran onto someone when he turned the corner. "You're in my way, move."

"Your actions are disgraceful, Shoto." The number two hero, father of Shoto and all round asshole: Enji Todoroki told his son from his place leaning on the wall.

"Like you have any room to talk about others being disgraceful." Shoto ticked his tongue as he walked right on passed his father without so much as a hello, not that the elder Todoroki was expecting that.

"If you used your left side, this entire farce of a festival wouldn't be a challenge to you. You wouldn't have placed in anything but first in the obstacle course and the cavalry battle if you had done so." Enji said to his son, ignoring his lack of respect for him to get his point across. Though he might as well have been speaking to a brick wall with the way Shoto wasn't even responding but his ire was rising.

"You have a responsibility to surpass All Might. Cease this childish rebellion of yours already. Do you understand?" Enji continue to speak, either not knowing or not caring for the ever growing scowl on his son's face as he walked further and further away from him. "You are different from your siblings, my greatest masterpiece! Prove your worth and cease this nonsense."

"Is that all you have to say, you bastard?" Shot finally responded, asking a question they both knew the answer to before he paused and glared at his father out of the corner of his eye with the intensity of a cold winter's night.

"I will never use your damned power in combat, I will advance and I will win this whole thing with just mother's power." He said his piece before he started to move again, anger billowing off him in droves.

"Is that so..?" Unaffected by his youngest child's fury, Enji mused to himself even though he knew the boy could still hear him. "Either way, even if that approach works for you now, sooner rather than later, you'll reach the limits of that power."

* * *

(General POV)

"**Thanks for the wait folks!**" Present Mic announced to the cheering masses as the two competitors made their way to the arena. "**Next up we have these fine students!**"

**Yui Kodai vs Shoto Todoroki**

"**The silent beauty of her class, she may be one of few words but she can those hands aren't to be trifled with! From the hero course, Yui Kodai!**" For her part, Kodai was silent as she mentally prepared herself for her match but she did appreciate the support and cheers her classmates and parents were sending her way.

"**This kid really worked up in the world, taking 6****th**** in the prelims and then 3****rd**** in the cavalry battle! He wasn't recommended for nothing people! From the hero course, Shoto Todoroki**." Like Kodai, Todoroki was also silent but there was something off about his, it wasn't the usual silence he presented but it felt…angrier to Midoriya. He wasn't too sure but he had a feeling he wasn't going to pull any punches.

"**Ready…Start!**" Present Mic announced as she sat back to enjoy what he thought would be an interesting match-up, sadly for him and everyone watching. Todoroki's vile mood had yet to cool down and for Kodai-that meant she had no chance. Within the time span of a second, Todoroki slammed his right hand onto the ground and unleashed a furry of ice and frost, easily the size of a small hill-all heading towards Kodai who could do nothing but blink in surprise.

"Sorry." Was the first and only thing Todoroki said just as the ice reached her.

BOOM!

.

.

.

"**Holy…**" Present Mic squeaked out as he just…gazed on the massive bulk of ice, so large and imposing that the shadow it cast even encompassed the commentator's booth.

"**Mother of…**" Vlad was of the same mind, he knew Eraser had some powerful students but this….he had never seen so much ice…and all of it was made by a single person?

* * *

(With the students)

"What the literal fuck man…" Kamikiri asked softly as he along with those on the forward seats leaned back from the imposing pillar of ice that Todoroki had made.

"Did he need to make a Goddamn iceberg?!" Ashido yelled in fear.

"What was his plan? Make something to sink the Titanic?!" Midoriya asked as for all his insight, he didn't see Todoroki doing this! Like for real, if this was a knife fight, then Todoroki just brought a tactical nuke for goodness sack!

* * *

(With the pros)

'Holy….When Izu-kun said his class has some power houses, I didn't think he meant this!' Mt. Lady thought to herself with a nervous sweat moving down her neck, she could feel the chill going down her spine at the notion of her cinnamon roll going up against whoever made that!

"How could…one kid make…..that?" Death Arms weakly asked.

* * *

(With the combatants)

"C-c-cold….Th-this…w-was…overkill…" Kodai managed to stutter out as she could feel her core temperature go down. The only part of her sticking out was her upper chest and head which she subconsciously regconised he purposely didn't freeze so she wouldn't die.

"**Kodai, can you move?**" Midnight, who was also half frozen, though in her case straight down the middle asked, not at all pleased with her own cold state.

"N-no, I can't." Kodai breathed out.

"**Kodai is immobilised**." Midnight announced "**Todoroki moves to the quarter finals!**" Though unlike all the other matches, none cheered as those like All Might looked down in concern for the two whole others like Endeavour narrowed their eyes in distain.

.

.

.

"D-don't worry about it..."One of the pros watching said aloud, the idea quickly caught on as the women in pink next to him repeated what he said but even louder.

"Don't worry about it!" She said as soon the rest of the stadium started the chant.

-Don't worry about it!  
-Don't worry about it!

"My apologies. I went overboard." Todoroki apologised as he laid his right hand on her chest and started to defrost the ice. "I was angry." He finished as he looked away, embarrassed and ashamed he let his anger cloud his judgement.

"D-don't take you're a-anger out on m-me next time…" Kodai told him as she felt the warmth of his fire enter her, it was for that reason she wasn't going to get back at him for touching her boobs but that didn't mean he was in the clear. Oh no, she didn't take being frozen all that well.

"Yeah…" Todoroki, being none the wiser nodded his head.

* * *

(With the students)

"Guy…your class has issues…" Honenuki spoke as he got his wits back.

"I'm not gonna argue there, that was too much." Hagakure agreed with him as she got back into her seat.

"What the hell was he planning to do? Bring about the next ice age?" Kamikiri yelled, pissed off that Kodai wasn't even given a fair fight.

"I don't know but I'll kick his ass if we meet in the tournament." Midoriya said as he got up and started to head towards his waiting room.

"Dude, he'll literally bury you in what looked to be tons of ice, no offense but I doubt a hammer will help all that much." Kaminari said as he pointed towards his gear, to which Midoriya just showed him how a grin that said he knew more than you did was on his face.

"Hmmm…well then," Midoriya started. "That shows how little you know, if he thinks he can get away with a stunt like that, he has another thing coming."

"Good luck in you match man, Tokage is the real deal, you know?" Sero said with a wave to him.

"Oh I'm well aware, I'm not gonna take any chances with her. I can tell you that." Midoriya said as he jogged on off to go get ready.

* * *

**And that marks the end of the first bracket. I was hoping to have the start of his match up with Tokage but then saw that this was as good a time as any to stop for now. When it came to the jokes in this chapter-I came up with them partly from watching Epic Rap Battles of History, memes on reddit, watching Lost Pause videos on YouTube and from the bouncing the ideas off my brother.**

**The part with Yaoyorozu was a pleasure to write as it allowed to me to show that she has good friends and she even someone as privileged as her can sympathise with those who weren't as lucky as she was. Yes we know that from cannon but it's always better to show rather than tell. And before you all ask, Shinso will have a large role in this story but that will come in due time so don't expect him to pop out of no-where.**

**When it came to match between Awase and Kirishima, I know that Awase could have easily welded the rocks to any part of Red Riot but for the sack of not welding shit to the body of a fellow schoolmate, he aimed for the harden areas since he would only need to weld them to the surface, meaning that once the quick was turned off, Kirishima shouldn't have any problem removing them as they are only attach to the first couple layers of skin.**

**Bakugo and Iida's fight was a little tricky since as far as the anime has gone, these two have never come close to an actual fight both in and out of school so I had to come up with an unique way for the battle to flow to which, I hope you all enjoyed reading. For Kodai and Todoroki I was a bit upset as a had a solid plan for their match where Kodai really pushing him before ultimately losing but then I recalled how pissed Todoroki was due to his bastard of a father so sadly, that entire fight scene had to be scrapped as it would impossible for Kodai to give him a challenge when he's in that kind of mood.**

**Anyway, the next chapter will cover the first fights of the quarter finals and dive into more character development so please, favourite, follow if you're not already and if you could be kindly, leave a review to show your appreciation and opinions, I love reading them and hearing their thoughts on this.**


	24. Take to the Skies

**And we are back with the quarter finals of the sports festival. And unlike cannon, I not only swapped the match-ups but I also put in three characters who never made it this far in cannon while swapping three others out. Now since this is the quarter finals, I'm gonna try to make the fights much more interesting to show that these students aren't holding back.**

**TheLethalSperg500 – That was already done in another so I'm afraid I won't do that. Besides, I have something already planned. With Endeavour, why would Midoriya even do that, he doesn't know how much of a cunt he it.**

**NinjaFang1331 – Thank you.**

**Blaze1992 – Oh yes, yes it is. I have much more moments like this planned.**

**Shadowkragg – As some of you have pointed out, Midoriya bringing Yu makes sense as not only would it be a great vacation/date with his waifu but he doesn't know and didn't know that his friends and classmates were also going to attend. Also, as far as Yu being recognised, she is a rising hero but a household name yet, and that's only in Japan so I can't see the two getting too much attention so long as they don't too something too risky in public. Tokoyami also a good bet as in this story, he takes Uraraka's place as Midoriya's best friend. With Mirio, if he isn't the successor of All Might, then I can't really see him going to I-Island alone, someone like Nejire would definitely want to come and knowing those two, they'll drag Tamaki with them. You also have a point with your argument about OFA, first or seconds years would have an easier time with it but at this time, we don't know any student in their 2****nd**** year at UA. Lastly, thank you about the compliment, writing their conversations and reactions is a treat.**

**tiguylerobot – And that's why Shinso has made it as far as he has.**

**ocomhdhain1 – I already know of it but I don't read it all that often since like 7 out of 10 times in it, Hiro pulls crazy stunts and plot-armour power-ups and wins out of his ass. It's like the slower and more realistic progression of character's strengths, narrative, personal growth and plot of the earlier volumes and episodes was basically forgotten. At this point, I won't be surprised if they beat the White Mage because….Lucy or something just **_**happens**_** to have a rare skill that no-one knew about(nor had she ever used or trained with) that she used to one shot this new enemy the same way Wendy enchanted all the dragon slayer's powers into Natsu so he could use a super dragon slayer magic technique to one-shot Acnologia(even though it was already established prior to that plot armour win that the black dragon was immune to magic based attacks)**

**D3lph0xL0v3r – What can I say, it was a good suggestion though I do plan on flushing out the relationship between more as the story progresses. So you've read Entropy then? I hope you found the latest chapter as exciting as I did, though pls ignore the review I left for it, I hit send before I was done writing and checking the spelling. As for Mirio, the dudes a 3****rd**** year so getting a whole new power at this point would set him back quite a bit because he would need to get used to it and then think of ways to add it to his arsenal. I mean, the first three seasons of BNHA-we see how Midoriya has to not only learn how to hold back to also how to create his own fighting style. As for his next match, you'll just have to sit back and read the chapter to find out.**

**tacktician – I've already mapped out the fights but you sure have confidence that Todoroki will beat Bakugo. It could easily go the other way. As for the gear his classmates and friends use, he can't help them all, he has his own issues to deal with bit I'll take your suggestion under consideration. It might prove quite handy.**

**Thflash – I was upset because I already wrote the fight between them but then re-watched the episode and realized an angry Todoroki would never give a chance, if he wasn't pissed with his douche of a father-maybe she could have lasted longer.**

**Bastidaswilliam2005 – If she had thought of that, she would have done it in cannon. In fact someone like Jiro would have made a steel beam.**

**Reptil – As already stated, he can't help everyone. He might get a pet, IDK and for the I-island thing, don't worry about it.**

**G. Login – She would definitely send in her own offer but she already has something planned for who I picked for her.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Take to the Skies**

(Previously)

"Guy…your class has issues…" Honenuki spoke as he got his wits back.

"I'm not gonna argue there, that was too much." Hagakure agreed with him as she got back into her seat.

"What the hell was he planning to do? Bring about the next ice age?" Kamikiri yelled, pissed off that Kodai wasn't even given a fair fight.

"I don't know but I'll kick his ass if we meet in the tournament." Midoriya said as he got up and started to head towards his waiting room.

"Dude, he'll literally bury you in what looked to be tons of ice, no offense but I doubt a hammer will help all that much." Kaminari said as he pointed towards his gear, to which Midoriya just showed him how a grin that said he knew more than you did was on his face.

"Hmmm…well then," Midoriya started. "That shows how little you know, if he thinks he can get away with a stunt like that, he has another thing coming."

"Good luck in you match man, Tokage is the real deal, you know?" Sero said with a wave to him.

"Oh I'm well aware, I'm not gonna take any chances with her. I can tell you that." Midoriya said as he jogged on off to go get ready.

* * *

(And now)

'So my opponent is Tokage, she a slippery one. I don't know much about her aside from what little I could observe during the rep meetings, I know that's not only a great planner but she also has a versatile quirk.' Midoriya thought to himself as he sat in his waiting room, listening for when time came for him to be called up. He had taken the time to consult his info on Tokage off the file of 1-B he had on his phone and safe to say, she was going to be a challenge.

"Still, this is only a distraction till the league can be found and destroyed….There was something…something about that hand freak," Midoriya thought aloud as he struggled to understand what was going on in hand fetish's head but since he wasn't crazy, he found that to be a lost cause.

"That isn't going to his only attack on us, but the question is if whether those who are supporting him from the shadows would approve of such a thing." Midoriya said as he tried to get into the motives of a person supporting this…Tomura joker. As far as he knew, they wished to kill All Might but in his decade's long career, the dude made a ton of enemies. Sure he could easily beat most of them but from the near crippling injury he sported, there were some criminals out there that even he can't defeat, at least not without help. The problem with that line of thinking is that it still leaves a pretty big pool of suspects all with their own plans and goals. It could from anything from some super villain who was crazy and/or powerful to some yakazu boss that wanted the power and influence they had back in the days before All Might.

'The school must have improved security since then, would they attack the festival? No, there are too many pros, even if they bring fodder, they'll be slaughtered.' He concluded as no-one would ever assault the UA Sports festival. The place used to have security on par with the Olympics but now, times that by two. Still, he found himself worrying more over the fact he knew one the heroes on guard as Yu, if this place was attacked, she would be in the thick of it and although he put absolute faith in her skills as a pro, he still worried. His thoughts were pushed aside when he heard his name being called over the intercom.

'I'm thinking about this too hard. Right now I need to focus on the here and now, if Mellissa and David-sensei found anything from the evidence I sent them, we move on it. If not, we prepare the next.' He said in his head as he got up from his chair and put his phone in the locker.

'League of Villains, I wonder…what is your true goals?' He reflected as he closed the locker door before grabbing his gear and leaving the room.

* * *

(With Tomura)

"Interesting….very interesting." Clearly Midoriya wasn't the only one thinking about their opponent as Tomura sat in front of his computer reviewing both the cavalry battle and Midoriya's match with Tetsutetsu.

"Hmm?" Kurogiri sounded as he cleaned one of the wine glasses.

"How he fights, he has a very unusual combat pattern. He doesn't move like a regular NPC…he's going to be challenge. I can tell." Tomura said calmly as he just sat there and watched the events, making notes with his finger on a cracked data pad screen, though he was careful to only type with one finger.

"Yes, he was quite the unknown during the USJ operation. How do you plan on taking him out?" Kurogiri agreed with him, quite impressed that his young charge wasn't acting up like normal. Their loss must have really forced him to clean up his act.

"Don't know yet you idiot. I don't even know what the hell he's quirk is." Tomura shot back, showing his agitation at the fact this little shit had yet to show any conclusive signs of quirk use.

"**I can't imagine it's that powerful seeing how he used support gear in its place**," Their master/teacher spoke up for the first time, like the last time. He was talking to them through a TV with the message 'Audio Only" in pinkish red letters. "**That said, I've know quite the number of heroes with remarkable but very hard to guess quirks**."

"Sensei…" Tomura uttered, his frustration forgotten in its place, awe at his master's voice.

"**Tomura. It is good that you are paying such close attention to your enemies. Knowledge is power and knowing more about your foes never hurts. But I would like for you to also pay closer attention to the others**." The faceless voice advised.

"Of course master, I'll keep an eye on those brats." Tomura replied, ready to start once the call ended.

"Sir, what shall we do for the mean-time? Tomura's injuries have nearly finished healing and we are lacking in man-power at present." Kurogiri inquired as they at this point, had only 4 members, two of which weren't field agents or publically affiliated with them.

"**That is a good question Kurogiri. For now, lay low. But once Tomura is back to full strength, have Giran look for potential recruits**." The voice instructed.

"Hopefully they won't be so useless." Tomura muttered as even though he didn't have high hopes for the thugs they picked up for the USJ attack, for the love of God, they outnumbered a bunch of teens like 15 to one and still lost. How they hadn't been caught or killed yet was beyond him.

"**Indeed. Your league needs competent members Tomura. If Giran cannot supply them, at the very least-their quirks may prove quite….useful**." The voice said, the underlying message implying something sinister.

"Yes master, I use my spare time to plan out next raid. These brats are quite the mini-bosses. But if we can kill them, it'll make All Might's death so much sweeter." Tomura replied as a cruel smile formed on his face at the prospect of such death and agony.

"**Yes it will my pupil. I can almost see the despair on his face when he realizes he couldn't save his precious students**." The voice replied, encouraging his cruel and villain tendencies as he thought to himself. 'Yes Tomura, you are growing, from your single plan for the USJ, you're already starting to think if back-ups and planning for more than one target.'

'Hard to believe a few months ago, all he did was play those stupid games of his and destroy stuff. I wonder how he'll grow from here.' Kurogiri thought to himself as he wisely kept his thoughts to himself. All he knew was this was going to end with more chaos and bloodshed.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"**Hello fans and spectators! Things are sure gonna heat up now!**" Present Mic announced as the fans watching cheered for the next match.

"**Yes, the quarter finals are about to start and from passed years' experience, we can expect to see some intense matches. Speaking which, let's start with our first one**." Vlad stated as the screen change from the tournament bracket to show the following match-up.

**Izuku Midoriya vs Setsuna Tokage**

* * *

(With the teachers)

"So," Power Loader spoke as he looked up at the screen. "Those two are about to go head to head?"

"It seems so, I wonder which will come out on top." Thirteen added in, quite excited to see how those two would tackle this problem.

"If I had to garner a guess, it'll be Tokage. I've seen that girl use her quirk in some interesting ways. Add to the fact she's as sharp as they came, then this match is hers." Snipe voiced his opinion. He didn't have anything against Midoriya and certainly didn't look down on the quirkless as for the most part, a quirkless marksmen could match if not outperform him if they trained hard enough but he had seen just how resourceful Tokage could be during training.

"I wouldn't be too sure Snipe. If there's anything young Midoriya has shown us so far is that with him-expect the unexpected. I'll say that he and Tokage match up in the battle instincts though." All Might interjected as he knew that when pushed, the young boy coming up to the stage could do amazing things.

"So one has unpredictability on his side and the other has an unconventional but versatile quirk. This will be interesting to watch." Aizawa noted as he lazily gazed at the two. He had a feeling those two were going to be a source of many headaches in the future.

* * *

(With the combatants)

"**And here folks, were the first to make it to the next rounds after thrashing their opponent's last round! This will be a battle of the greenheads!**" Present Mic yelled over the mic as the made it to the arena and stood facing the other.

"**She bested her opponent without breaking a sweat! She'll take you apart almost as easily as she can herself. From the hero course, Setsuna Tokage!**" Present Mic announced as the crowd cheered for her as she waved to the audience.

"Oh boy, I've been waiting for this one, get ready to lose wonder-boy." Tokage taunted with an easy going smile as she swayed back and forth.

"**And the other hand, her opponent is no slouch! He challenged everybody to do their best and gave his last challenger a Suplex and a hammer bash to the face. From the hero course, Izuku Midoriya!**" With his own intro, the crowd cheered just as loudly as many wrestling enthusiasts loved his last match and were hoping he'll pull something like it again.

"I'm gonna show you a little tech can go a long way, my dear 1-B foe." Midoriya shot back with a smirk as he rolled his right arm in its shoulder joint, he had put on his gear just before entering the field.

* * *

(With the students)

"So they're trading barbs now?" Awase asked as he sat down after returning from the nurse's office.

"Well Tokage is a bit of a tease." Kendo weakly chuckled.

"A bit? Remember the first day of school?" Honenuki asked his class as a whole. A chill went down their collective backs as she all recalled the stunt she pulled.

"…I don't think I'll ever forget." Shouda said as he rubbed his arms to get some warmth back in them.

"What happened?" Ashido asked them.

"We don't like to talk about it." They all said as one. Scaring those in 1-B as they tried to imagine what prank the girl pulled that was that bad.

"Staying with the topic of the conversation." Tokoyami drew the group's attention back to the matter at hand. "I find myself struggling to predict an outcome. On the one hand, Tokage blasted through Sero with little effort, whereas Midoriya defeated a foe a quirkless person should have been defeated by."

"So basically, you're saying we don't have the slightest idea of who's gonna win?" Jiro summed up as she could see the logic in his points. They really didn't have a sure fire way of telling who would win this.

"Deku better win." Bakugo said to himself, though not quietly enough as a certain electricity based quirk user heard him.

"What's this, does Bakugo _care_ for his classmates?" Kaminari asked as he put more force into the 'care' part of his sentence.

"Fuck you! I only said that because I want to be the one to beat the shit outta him! I didn't forget his insults." Bakugo yelled back at him, not caring about Iida trying to scold him for his language.

"Sure buddy, whatever you say." Kirishima butted in, though he was less in it to make fun of the blonde and more because he genuinely believed that Bakugo cared.

"Well either way, Kodai and I are gonna root for the both of them." Tetsutetsu said, surprising both groups. "Ain't that right?"

"Hmm." Kodai nodded her head as they both turned to look at the two about to fight.

"Why? And please don't say because you both like trains." Rin asked while begging them to not give a stupid answer like Midoriya did.

"Well that was part of it but not the whole reason." Kodai disappointed them as she confirmed that Midoriya was right, they really did bond over trains.

"We worked well together in the second round, kinda hit it off. So we don't really want to pick a side with those two." Tetsutetsu explained further, giving a much more reasonable…well reason.

"That's understandable. They're both really fun people." Shishida agreed with them as Midoriya didn't seem to up tight like Iida but he also got a more responsible vibe off him than the one off someone like Ashido.

"Yeah and both like embarrassing others." Sero muttered to himself as he had a feeling that from that short exchange between the two of them that they could team up to make the lives of both classes a loving hell.

* * *

(With the combatants)

"Hey." Midoriya called out to Tokage.

"Hmm?" The green haired girl responded, she wasn't really expecting a small chit chat but, hey, go with the flow.

"Remember what I said earlier. Do your best. I expect nothing less." Midoriya basically instructed her as he got into a combat stance.

"You sure? I heard you broke some bones against Tetsutetsu. You might not be able to handle me." Tokage took that as a chance to tease him and see how he reacted. If she could have seen his parents, she would have seen how both of them and some of the crowd the rather adult second meaning of her response. However, what she didn't know was that she was talking to one of her kind as he didn't react like she thought he would.

"If your anything like metal-head then it means this is gonna be quite the fun match. Besides, we'll see who's too much for who." Midoriya said with chuckle as his flight-pack popped out the end of his stance, allowing him to firmly grab it and pull it out like one would a sword. His response seem to please the greenette facing him down.

"Alright, challenger accepted Wonder-boy but don't say I didn't warn you about playing with the big girls." Tokage joked as she cracked her head side to side to make sure she was flexible.

"Who, you mean Midnight?" Midoriya shot back as both laughed at that one, completely missing the angry looking veins on the elder's brow. She already knew both wouldn't fall for her usual tricks but dammit, they liked to rub it in. she'll have to get them back soon, this was a matter of her pride. If she could get the sourpuss Aizawa to blush and stutter once a blue moon, then she can do much worse to a couple of teenagers.

"**Start!**" As soon as Present Mic uttered those words, both hero course students kicked it into high gear. Tokage detaches both her arms and send them flying towards Midoriya who responds with a twist from his staff, knocking one arm away and quickly blasting off into the air to avoid the second one.

'Just as a thought.' Tokage thinks to herself with a smile as she sees that Midoriya did exactly as she predicted and quickly separated herself into 15 different pieces before each and every one of them raced towards him.

"Shit." Midoriya cursed as he saw the incoming attack. He found himself on the defensive as Tokage would throw piece after piece of herself at him at impressive speeds. His position in the air didn't help things as it meant she could even strike from below.

"**What's this? Tokage has Midoriya on the ropes already?!**" Present Mic yelled as the crowd watch in fascination of how she was able to keep him from attacking. Hell it looked like he was struggling to hold her back.

"Yes I do." Tokage agreed with the commentator as she separated her fist into four pieces and sent her two fingers right for Midoriya's eyes. They hit home and, blinding him as he waved around his arms to try to keep her back as his eyes watered through the pain.

"Shit, that was a dirty move!" Midoriya yelled as he rubbed his eyes to try to soothe the pain, not noticing that Tokage took the chance.

"Not as dirty as this!" She yelled as he opened his eyes to look up only to be met with a hard punch to the face, knocking down. The blow by all accounts should have been enough to send him back to the floor but after a few metres, he righted himself. "Hmm?" Tokage sounded.

"What can I say, built-in OS and AI of my design keeps track of my positon. I admit, that'll would have hurt." Midoriya said as he looked up at her with tears in his eyes but a competitive grin on his face as he morphed his staff into its hammer form. "But now, it's my turn." He yelled as he flew towards her.

"First form-!" He started as he wings flared up, alerting her and the audience to his plans. Plans she wanted to stop in their tracks.

"Oh no you don't!" Tokage counted as she sent off about half a dozen pieces of herself to intercept him from four different directions.

"Electric feathers!" Sadly for her, they reach too late and five of the pieces of her struck his now electrified wings and pack, shocking them. She had a feeling that will leave a mark. "Let's take this higher." Midoriya taunted as she blasted himself into the sky, leaving behind a surprised Tokage to pursue.

"Get back here!" She yelled at him as she gave chase which led to the two of them flying all over the place, firing attack while either dodging, deflecting or blocking any aimed at themselves. At one point it got even more out of hand when they both flew right over the boundary line but acted like they either didn't notice or care. Something that some in the audience noticed.

"**And the combatants take to the air to continue their battle!**" Present Mic called out as they two started to fly higher and higher, leaving those watching this at home in the dark as most of the cameras UA was using couldn't tilt that high up to continue the feed, leaving only a few photo cameras and the odd spare camera to keep up the action.

"**As far as I know, this kind of thing is rare since not a lot of people have quirks that allow them to fly**." Vlad threw in his own opinion as contrary to the popular belief, most pros could not fly, making flight enabling quirks the fourth most rare, just behind healing quirks.

"Hold on a minute, they're flying outside the boundary lines!" One of the pros asked as they saw the two regular cross the line into and out of the arena.

"Are they both eliminated?" Another asked as it seemed like they didn't even care about the actual fight now, just trying to one up the other.

"**No they're not, so long as they don't touch the ground outside the boundary lines, they're safe**." Midnight confirmed for the audience as it was a small loophole but a loophole nonetheless as the rules stated if you 'step, ran or fell out and/or touch the ground outside the boundary lines.' There was no actual rule that said you had to stay within the arena itself.

"**Saved by a technicality**." Vlad noted as he guessed that both knew of this and were making ample use of this gap in the rules. "**Talk about the small stuff**."

"**Speaking of, it looks like Midoriya's finally going on the attack!**" Present Mic called out bringing attention back to the fight where they could all see that Midoriya was actually pushing her back as he got into the grove of things. By grove of things, I mean that he was firing off weak powered Falcon Strikers in quick succession at Tokage, forcing her to keep her distance and only try to attack when there was an opening to do so.

"Sorry but as long as we stay at a distance, I got you beat." Midoriya said with a smirk as made the numerous pieces of the girl dance around the blasts, though he was careful to keep track and where she was and what was behind her. The last thing he needed was for a stray blast to hit someone in the crowd, even if he had set them a power setting which wouldn't cause serious damage and act more like hot punches than anything else.

"Not if I can close it!" Tokage shot back as she managed to send one of her feet towards him but he had seen it coming.

"Too slow!" Midoriya yelled as he performed an impressive front flip to avoid the dismembered foot's strike before using the momentum to strike it with his hammer, the cracking of bone his reward. "Come on, show me what you got!" he called out to the girl who winced when she felt that. Her dulled sense of pain whenever she detaches a limb was a blessing right now.

"You kidding? I'm just getting started!" She would just have to turn the anger she felt at having to regrow the thing later into fuel for this fight. Even if she was down a piece, she had no intention of losing.

* * *

(With the students)

"Man, they're sure putting are up a fight." Kamikiri noted as Tokage avoided one of Midoriya blasts before sending off a fist which hit his shoulder, knocking off balance.

"Indeed. It appears our 1-B sister is more skilled they we originally believed." Tokoyami stated as his friend was able to use both his wing and staff to block the second and third attacks from Tokage who most likely hoped he was still reeling from the strike to the face.

"Well, yeah. Its Tokage we're talking about here." Tsuburaba mentioned offhandedly.

"How so?" Yaoyorozu asked them.

"Well," And as luck(whether if it be good or bad depends on her opinion) would have it, Monoma was able to answer this one was he had successfully moved the rag out of his mouth. "If I had to make a statement. I'll say that she's the best all-round fighter in the class. She's also the smartest one of us."

"Hey Yaoyorozu," Sato asked as he looked at the girl in question. "Aren't you the smartest in our class?"

"Not exactly, over-all I'm the most capable but when it comes to science and engineering-Midoriya takes the cake." Yaoyorozu admitted as she recalled how in her acceptance letter, she also got the results for the written portion of the entry exam and saw just how well Midoriya performed since they saw fit to include his results and three others with the recommendation student's written exam.

"There is also the fact that both Tokage and Midoriya are capable fighters with unconventional approaches to combat." Kodai threw in her opinion on the matter.

"Dude, if I didn't know any better-I'll say those two are related." Kaibara joked as he rubbed his eye as Tokage moved her torso out of the way of one of Midoriya's hammer blows.

"Well they both have green hair and eyes…" Clearly there were those who actually took his words seriously as Kaminari and Tetsutetsu looked like they were thinking about it.

"Oh please, by that logic them Tsu and Shiozaki would be on that family tree." Jiro said as she waved off the steel quirk user observation. But sadly for her, something didn't see it like that. At the same time, she found an opening and was able to send her hand to grab onto his face blocking his field of view and allowing her to send her knee at his side, knocking the air out of him.

"It's not impossible. You don't know much about our families, do you?" Tsuyu stated as she gave the punk rock girl her usual stare which could be quite unnerving. Yes, Tsuyu knew she and Midoriya weren't related but hey, she grew up with siblings, making jokes like this was something she was good at.

"Not to rude but how can a girl with vine hair, another with frog-like abilities, a lizard and a quirkless boy all fit into a family tree?" Kirishima asked as he tried to make sense of such a statement but he just couldn't put them together, not unless he involved the notion of one or more being adopted.

"Distant relatives?" Tsunotori said with a chuckle, playing on the old stereotype that all Americans had family so distant that they removed once or twice from the family itself.

"I can't believe this is an actual topic of discussion." Yanagi said as she just sighed at the foolishness.

"Excuse me but," Shiozaki rose her hand to get the group's attention. "Should we not focus on the match?"

"Right, right. Thanks for the reminder Shiozaki." Shishida agreed with her before they turned back to the action.

* * *

(With the combatants)

'Damn, she's persistent.' Midoriya thought to himself as he bashed away another one of Tokage's assaults, he could tell that each one was getting closer and closer. 'I need a new plan of attack. I can't just try to keep her back, sooner or later, she'll get the jump on me if I give her too much time.' He reasoned as he knew that if he slipped up, he found wind up on the floor, beaten. He continued to keep her at bay for another few moments before he realized just how close to the ground they were, and that gave him an idea.

'There! I got it.' He thought to himself as he could feel the gears in his head turning as he thought about the approach, distraction, execution and a back-up just in case but before that. 'Just need to set her up.' He concluded as he eyed her as he batted aside another piece of her with his wings, giving it a shock.

"Damn Wonder-boy, you sure got some good aim." Tokage complimented with a whistle as she reassembled her torso and reattached her head to her neck, thought she kept the other pieces of her detached and ready.

"What kind of hero would I be if I harmed the crowd? So be a good girl and don't use them as shields." Midoriya shot right on back as he gripped his hammer and got ready for his plan of action.

"Still, you can't hit all of me!" Tokage counted as she sent out about one third of her pieces towards him as the offense while keeping the other two thirds at the ready for defence. It was smart on her path as most would put all their eggs into the attack, leaving themselves vulnerable.

"I can hit enough of you to make it count." Midoriya replied as he flew higher up and started to fire off both shockwaves from his boots to give him extra 3D manoeuvrability but also his weak powered Falcon Strikers to keep her from grouping up and sending out more coordinated attacks.

"**Quite the light show, eh Vladdy?**" Present Mic asked as he nudged Vlad King's side as the crowd watched this match go on with a sense of amazement and awed at the impromptu aerial laser show.

"**One, don't call me that…like ever. And two, yes-this is quite the experience**." Vlad King said bluntly. Meanwhile the two of the field were still going at it, trying to land that finishing blow that would secure them the match and for Midoriya, he was the one who saw an opening first.

"You're open!" Midoriya yelled as he launched himself towards her like a human bullet. Though from the distance he was coming from, it was quite easy for Tokage to see him coming.

"Nice try-arg!" She started till she felt a sharp pain in her gut as Midoriya, faster than she expected, flipped himself and fired a double shockwave towards her in a similar manner to a double dropkick.

"I didn't say that was the true attack. Eat smoke!" He grunted as he hadn't set himself up probable for that one with the result being one leg fired a blast stronger than the other, throwing him off. But that was an issue for later he quick as he could, he pulled out a smoke-grenade and tossed it in her general direction. The thing exploding in mid-air.

"And you call me out for a dirty move…" Tokage muttered to herself as she tried to gather herself(literally) and take stock of the situation. At least, that was the plan as she felt herself missing her other foot. 'Why is he…wait a minute?!'

"**Tokage is eliminated!**" Midnight's call cut through any thoughts she and the rest of those watching had.

* * *

(With the students)

"What!" Honenuki yelled.

* * *

(With the audience)

"When?!" Someone in the crowd asked as they wondered why she was eliminated. She was still in the air!

* * *

(With the Bakugo and Midoriyas)

"Look down." Mitsuki said to her group as she had caught spotted something moving towards the ground moments earlier and knew the match had been decided. True to her words, when the three other parents look down to the grass below the hovering Midoriya, they could clearly see a human foot laying on the ground. Which meant…

* * *

(With the combatants)

"**Midoriya advances to the semi-finals!**" Midnight announced to the stunned crowd as they slowly started to clap and cheer for his victory.

'When did…when he started that charge and the hit. They weren't meant to take me out, it was to distract me from the feeling of my leg being thrown to the ground!' Tokage realised as she thought over that last sequence and could see how he, as much as she didn't like it, had played her.

"**Man, looks like Midoriya really took to heart the phase **_**'smoke and mirrors'**_**!**" Present Mic commentated as Midoriya came down to the ground once more and walked back into the arena.

"**Yet be forgot the mirror part but knowing that lucky packet of a student, he'll bring something like that out next round**." Vlad added as Tokage came closer to earth but couldn't actually walk now that she was missing both feet. He already figured out the boy knowing about her healing otherwise he wouldn't have done it or would have been disqualified.

"**But let's not focus on that right now, why don't we **_**clap our hands**_** for them?!**" Present Mic asked as the crowd continued to cheer but now they cheered for the both of them as they met face to face in the centre.

"That was underhanded." Tokage said bluntly as she couldn't even stand right now and wouldn't be able to for the rest at least 36 hours.

"This coming from the girl who poked me in the eyes?" Midoriya threw right back into her face with a raised brow.

.

.

.

"Hahahaha, true, true. I'll get you back for this." Tokage chuckled as she replied, the two of them finding humour in their little stand-off which must have looked super serious.

"I'm looking forward to it. One can't improve without challengers or obstacles." Midoriya replied as they gave each other a friendly handshake.

"You're not wrong." Tokage agreed with him as they let go of each other's hands. "I can see why metal gear brain likes you so much. You got heart."

"Thank you, you're not too shabby yourself. By the way, I heard that you are something of a prankster." Midoriya brought up, the change of topic driving an ice-pick of ice through those in 1-B.

"Oh no…" Yanagi uttered, her eyes widening ever so slightly at the implications.

"What of it, you have a problem with that?" Tokage asked. She didn't peg him for a stickler for the rules. Her class on the other-hand, prayed he was.

"Oh nononono, quite the opposite really. I was wondering if you would share some of your tricks of the trade in exchange for some…" He paused as he searched for the right words to describe it. "Equipment you could use for future projects?"

* * *

(With the students)

"Oh lord have mercy!" Awase swore as he could already see the chaos.

"Equipment hey," The grin that grew on Tokage's face was something Midnight would be prove of(and was as she could think imagine their plans) while now both hero classes paled at when they envisioned someone like Midoriya having an ally to call on. Not even Tokoyami liked the idea. "You got yourself a deal, I have a feeling you and I will give birth to some wonderful pranks." She said as she threw arm around his shoulder as they both left the stage towards the exit, appearing to discussing something really important to them.

"…Annnnnd, we're all gonna die! Why did they have to create an alliance?!" Rin cried as he fell out of his seat in despair.

"Now nothing will stop them!" Tsunotori soon joined in. Those two as prank war allies? They were doomed.

"Calm down, I can't imagine that things will get that bad…." Shishida tried to reign them in but clearly they didn't but it going by the looks they were given him. "Okay they can _but_!" He increased the volume of his voice when he noted he was losing them. "_But_, we can overcome this." 'I hope.' He kept that thought to himself.

"Let's hope the next match can help us calm down then." Shiozaki said as she prayed that those two mad geniuses will reign in their more eccentric personalities.

* * *

(With the Shields)

"That was quite the battle." David said as the fight just finished, now begun the small break in-between matches.

"I don't think I've ever seen a quirk that splits your apart like that." Mellissa noted from her own seat.

"That's the thing about quirks, these days you can find one for just about everything." David explained as he had seen lot of heroes come and go through I-island looking for gear. "My father had one which allowed him to bend his fingers further then is humanly possible. It wasn't much but it helped him around the house from what I recall."

"That was grandfather's quirk?" Mellissa asked as they was the first time he had mentioned it.

"Oh yes, we Shields got the short end of the stick when he came to quirks, didn't we?" David joked seeing how both were quirkless. Sure his late wife and mother of his only daughter had a quirk but she obviously pass on those genes.

"Yes we did but when has that ever stopped us?" Mellissa cheered, having long since accepted her status and decided to move on with her life.

"Never." David agreed with her. "The next match up is between that Kendo girl and….Tokoyama, right?"

"Tokoyami, dad. He's name isn't that hard to remember." Mellissa laughed as it was rare that her father got people's name wrong and when he did, he always said them funny.

"Hey give me a break, I got a lot on my mind. Anyway. Who'd you think is going to win?" David tried to defend himself as he waved his hands.

"Don't know, Kendo didn't really much of a chance to show off her combat skills…" Mellissa paused as both her and her dad had cringed when that little moment came up. Sure as fellow inventors they knew the need to market themselves but that was something really out of the blue.

"Yeah, her last opponent was quite…eccentric." David tried to defend but realized it was a losing battle. She did what she did and from the smile she had walking out, didn't regret it.

"Were you like that once?" Mellissa asked him, curious if he was as…passionate about his craft once upon a time.

"Me? Oh no. I had a lot more tack even at my worse….okay not at my worst but I'm pretty sure I never had the courage to do that." David replied before he corrected himself. The last thing he needed was for her to ask All Might about their adventures together as although well meaning, sometimes he said far too much. She didn't need to know about the time they got arrested by the Canadian border. That was something that will forever remain buried.

"She's an inventor obsessed with hero support gear. Chances are she's going to try and come here for the expo." Mellissa stated as they always got that kind of crowd here. The expo was like an anime convention in the US, it was like a magnet for weebs.

"Well at least she won't stick out as much with all that weirdness in one place-" David started but was interrupted by his phone going off so he quickly fished it out of his pocket and saw who was calling. "Hold one sweetie, I need to take this."

"Hello Sam, how've you been? You'd called in sick twice in as many days." David asked as he accepted the call.

"**Sorry about that. I've been having a nasty stomach bug. Was there something you needed me for?**" He heard his assistant reply on the other end.

"Just checking up on you. You didn't answer any of my messengers and I was getting worried. If you hadn't called, I was going to send security to check up on you." David stated as both he and his daughter were concerned that he missed work. It wasn't typical behaviour for him.

"**I appreciate the thought Mr. Shield but it's cleared up. I'll be coming into the office tomorrow**." Sam replied over the line.

"You sure you're okay for work? You know that I don't tolerate self-destructive behaviours from my employees." David reminded him as more than once, he had to actually order interns to relax since they were always so uptight about working here.

"**I'm sure, I had the doctor check it and everything. But there was another more pressing reason why I called you**." Sam brought the main conversation of the phone-call into light.

"What was it then?" David asked him.

"**Our regular security contractor called in, they won't be able to offer their services for the expo**." Sam informed him.

"What! What do you mean they cancelled?" David asked as he got up from his seat. This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all.

"**They say something came up in their home state of Washington that needs their attention**." Sam informed him.

"We've been hiring them for security for the past 9 nine years, can't they reschedule? I'm sure we can get the committee to increase the pay" This was not a time for them to bail on them. If they did, they'll be short 60 trained security personal.

"**Afraid not. Apparently some villain with a fire quirk went on the rampage through the woodlands and now they got a massive forest fire. They need all the help they can get**." Sam told him.

"I see, well then it can't be helped, send them my regards then." David replied as he fell back into his seat, missing the commercials their broadcaster had switched to. Okay, that was a good reason not to show. He should watch more American news. That felt like something he should have known.

"**Lucky for us, I've already looking through some info for another security contractor**." Sam told him and even though he couldn't see it, he had a feeling the rather large man was smiling.

"You do?" David asked him. Once more he thanked the heavens for his lab assistant.

"**Yes, I've got a promising one in my hands right now, they're called Northern Steel Security and Protection**." Sam told him, sounding quite proud of himself but finding a good agency this quickly was a feat to clap for.

"Are they any good?" David asked. He didn't distrust his assistant's judgement but this Expo was set to be much more important for both him and I-island than any other one.

"**They have a good track record. Mostly for jobs in north American but they have promise**." Sam replied, sounding like he was going through papers.

"Thanks Sam, well I trust your judgement. Just make sure they can be ready before the expo. They'll need time to set up." David thanked the man over the phone, grateful that he was always so organised.

"**Will do Mr. Shield. Tell Melissa I said hi**." Sam asked him, making it obvious that the call was almost over.

"I will, you're the best." David answered before he hung up the call and put his phone on the table. "Sam says hello."

"What was the call about?" Mellissa asked, having only heard her father's side of the conversation.

"Apparently we need a new security service since the usual one is pre-occupied." David informed her as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, is that really a good idea?" Mellissa asked. She knew how important security had to be since no nation on earth had the rights to the island. Which also meant that they had to fend for themselves more often than not as aid only ever came so long if they were willing to give something in return.

"Yes, you know as well as I do that we don't have the man-power in hand to police the entire expo. They'll simply be too many people and lot of VIPS." David explained.

"Yes, I heard a prince will be showing as well." Mellissa said as she thought back to the gossip floating around her class.

"More like the son of a Prime Minister. From Latvia actually." David confirmed for her as he had already spoken with the Prime Minster about it. She couldn't came but her eldest son could in her place. It wasn't protocol but no-one had voiced complaint.

"Oh, that's quite the surprise." Mellissa answered as she thought about such a thing, they never got political guests, just industry and heroes.

"Yes. All the more reason things have to run smoothly. They too have large metal ore deposits. Having access to such could prove to be beneficial to humanity." David said as it was a great opportunity for them to learn more about this new ore.

"Yeah. I can't wait." Mellissa said as they both turned back to the TV to continue watching the festival and cheer for their student/friend.

* * *

(Back at the stadium)

"Yo." Midoriya said as he finally got back to his class.

"Midoriya, good match out there." Kaminari greeted with a wave.

"Thanks for avenging me." Sero said with a smile and a high-five.

"No problem, Sero but she wasn't an easy opponent." Midoriya answered him as he gave the tape user a high-five before he made his way for his seat.

"Yeah, looked like she kept you on your toes." Hagakure noted.

"Sure did. Don't know how hard the semis are gonna be though if this was the quarter finals." The green haired boy as he thought about how fierce the competition would get if he had to face either Tokoyami or Kendo. She may have not made a good showing but he recalled their combat training.

"Just do your best." Shoji told him with a nod of the head.

"Yeah, we still got three others in this." Uraraka said as he pointed over to Todoroki and Bakugo. Tokoyami was absent.

"So Tokoyami already left?" Midoriya, noticing this absence asked them.

"Yep. Not too long ago. I'm surprised you didn't see each other on the way here." Ojiro said as he felt they should have met each other on the way here.

"Oh well I was with Tokage for a while so he must have gone to the other waiting room." Midoriya explained as that girl was just a golden treasure when it came to tips on pranks.

"You were with Tokage hmmm?" Ashido asked, seeing an opening.

"Get your head out of the gutter. I don't have perverted mind like Kaminari here." Sadly for her, Midoriya has been around a tease for a while now and knew how to work around their attempts.

"Hey, I resent that!" Kaminari yelled at him, looking offended by the comment.

"It's true, ain't it?" And once more, Jiro smelt blood in the water and took the chance to roast him.

"Speaking of, Midoriya. I have a question." Tsuyu said out of the blue as she looked at him.

"Fire away." Midoriya replied. Though he did wonder what was it she wanted to know.

"Why were you here so early?(Kero) I thought the plan was to meet up in class and arrive as a group." And she had to ask the one question he wasn't to answer. At her request, he froze up as he recalled why he did so when it was his suggestion to meet up and make the trip as a group.

'Shit!' He thought to himself as he recalled how he had spent the night with Yu. How they had fallen asleep watching crappy 'made-for-TV' American films before falling asleep on her couch. How they only realised this the next morning when her alarm awoke the both of them and he barely had time to ran home to get his sports uniform and gear. "It was nothing," He shot out, trying to make a good reason on the spot. "I…I couldn't sleep so I decided why not?" Oh God, that was pathetic.

"Really, you couldn't sleep?" And clearly he wasn't the only one to think so on this as Bakugo turned to question him. "That's one of the shittiest reasons I've ever heard Deku. Aren't you supposed to be smart?" And for once, he didn't have a comeback for that. Damn that living bomb, he'll have to get him back later.

"Shut it. I was nervous, alright!" Midoriya threw back at him as he turned to look down to the arena, waiting for the next match to start.

* * *

**And with that, this chapter draws to a close. I was sadden that I couldn't fit in Tokoyami and Kendo's fight as it wasn't too long but once I crossed the 8K mark, I knew I would have to save it for the next chapter. As for Todoroki vs Bakugo fight. That's already been written and is just waiting for the moment I need to publish it along with what I assume will be chapter 25. I won't say much but I will say that I'm quite proud of it as it does something I've haven't seen in other stories.**

**One thing I'm also proud of was the scene with the league as I'm trying to show how Tomura is growing due to his failure. Many authors don't really do much with this as we see losing AFO forced him to change himself to better fit his role as the leader of the league. So it stands to reason that having a even bigger loss at the USJ would encourage similar results, though why AFO didn't do this himself is anyone's guess as you would think such a character would do so.**

**One funny thing added was the fact Midoriya wasn't bulshitting his class when he said he and Kodai like trains. What can I say, I've bonded with people who later become my friends over stupid stuff too. As for the fight itself, I never planned for either of them to gain a KO victory as both are really good students but I can tell you that Tokage isn't going to fall for the same trick twice, this will become important later down the line.**


	25. Icy Supernova

**And we are back with chapter 23 people! I love how so many of you enjoy this story as the liked and favourite number keeps on rising and for that, thank you for your support. One thing I didn't factor in(which was stupid in hindsight) was just how much content there is for season two alone as I was able to not only set things up but complete season 1 in only 12 chapters. I haven't even finish the sports festival yet and already, I've posted 11 chapters(12 if you count this one) and there's still the Stain Arc and Final Exams arc to worry about so this will be a very….**_**very**_** long thing for me.**

**For that reason, the Two Heroes movie will be its own separate arc. From what we see on screen, we can place the movie after the Final Exams and prior to the Summer camp raid, meaning its in-between season 2 and 3 so it's gonna be a while before that happens.**

**One thing I've been waiting for was this next match-up, Todoroki vs Bakugo which I've put a lot of thought into so it would be not only original but entertaining as well as unexpected. If all goes well, I'll be able to include the entire thing in this chapter so that next chapter we can begin the semi-finals.**

**D3lph0xL0v3r – Thank you for the compliment. I didn't want the fights to be boring or too similar to cannon so whenever I could help it, I made changes. So I'll put you down for Tetsutetsu then.**

**Zukafew119 – First of all. I love your long review. This is what I enjoy reading when I log onto fanfiction and check my story reviews. I did admit that both Donny from TNMT (2012) and Crane (Kung Fu Panda) were characters I moulded Midoriya off so roasting comes with the territory. It was seemed like something a more confident Midoriya would do (roasting Bakugo to get his head back into the game), after-all. The kid wants to be a hero not only to show the quirkless aren't weak but because he simply wants to help people.  
As for Inko and Mitsuki, I've planned some more reveals for them so just you wait.  
Yaoyorozu's loss was sad but necessary as she had no way of knowing how to avoid Shinso's quirk. Tsuyu and Jiro looking for her and comforting her was me trying to show that their class is very close knit. It was odd that no-one approach her about it as Midoriya sought out Uraraka after her loss but no-one went to speak with Yaoyorozu? Even though both Midoriya and Ojiro were able to pick up on how low her mood was?  
As for Yui and Izuku, I like the two as a pairing but since he's already happily shipped with Yu, I'll just make them friends so having them bond was natural. As for the backstory joke, I based if off real life as I had a friend I met in 1****st**** grade. The only reason I approached him was because he had a sweet looking (remember, I was 6 at the time) Ben Ten watch…that's it, and we stayed good friends up till eighth grade. People forms bonds with another and animals like dogs and cats over stupid reasons all the time.  
I enjoy obscure pairing since if I wanted the cannon one, I'll read and/or read cannon. But I hate it when pairings are made with next to no reason for on-screen/mentioned shared experiences.  
He and others will bring in more DC and Marvel tech but I don't want to introduce too much at once so like the MCU, I'll bring them in slowly so they feel like rewards or new challenges for someone to overcome.  
Lastly, I'll put you down for Uraraka as I myself aren't completely against the idea of her having it. You're the first to suggest her actually.**

**GunBlade2020 – Already said when. Thanks for the compliment.**

**tacktician – The fact you refer to him by that nick-name and offer up that suggestion-tells me you got the idea from another story on this site, a certain Iron Man x My Hero Academia crossover? As for your story idea, go for it. I've never watched Mega-man but I've read crossovers where I haven't watch/read one or more of the franchises making up the story but still enjoyed the fanfiction nonetheless. Just don't rush things and seriously think about how the flow of things will work as I hate when stories start going in random directions with no real meaning or motives.**

**dmafia ruler – What do you mean?**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Icy Supernova**

(Previously)

"Speaking of, Midoriya. I have a question." Tsuyu said out of the blue as she looked at him.

"Fire away." Midoriya replied. Though he did wonder what was it she wanted to know.

"Why were you here so early?(Kero) I thought the plan was to meet up in class and arrive as a group." And she had to ask the one question he wasn't to answer. At her request, he froze up as he recalled why he did so when it was his suggestion to meet up and make the trip as a group.

'Shit!' He thought to himself as he recalled how he had spent the night with Yu. How they had fallen asleep watching crappy 'made-for-TV' American films on her couch. How they only realised this the next morning when her alarm awoke the both of them and he barely had time to ran home to get his sports uniform and gear. "It was nothing," He shot out, trying to make a good reason on the spot. "I…I couldn't sleep so I decided why not?" Oh God, that was pathetic.

"Really, you couldn't sleep?" And clearly he wasn't the only one to think so on this as Bakugo turned to question him. "That's one of the shittiest reasons I've ever heard Deku. Aren't you supposed to be smart?" And for once, he didn't have a comeback for that. Damn that living bomb, he'll have to get him back later.

"Shut it. I was nervous, alright!" Midoriya threw back at him as he turned to look down to the arena, waiting for the next match to start.

* * *

(And now)

"**Alright people, let's keep this show on the road! Onto the next match!**" Present Mic announced as the crowd was still cheering for the last match-up.

"**Yes while the last match was certainly entertaining, we do have a schedule to keep**." Vlad added in as the screen changed to show not only the names of their next battlers but also clips of their first matches from multiple angles.

**Itsuka Kendo vs Fumikage Tokoyami**

"**And just like the last match-up, this one will pit 1-A vs 1-B, maybe we'll see a repeat of the second match and 1-B will score another flawless victory. Man I can't wait!**" Present Mic said as another pop-up screen shored Tokage's quick victory over Sero, much to the tape user's embarrassment.

* * *

(With the pros)

"So the next match will have two hero course students fighting again?" Mt. Lady asked her two work colleagues as they sat down in the rest area again. Much to her enjoyment, it was their time to sit back and relax again.

"Seems so. From what we heard happened in the first round, this Tokoyami kid sure knows how to think on his feet." Death Arms noted as he drank from his cup of water.

"You're saying Kendo doesn't have a shot?" Yu asked him as she turned to face him.

"No, she really didn't get a chance to shine in single combat due to her opponent….okay I'll say it, she was used like a sponge. The point is we have yet to see what she can really do." Death Arms replied to her question.

"So we get a surprise then, oh I love surprises." Yu answered with a tone and attitude that wouldn't be out of place for an 8 year old. The two males didn't know where she got the energy or why she acted like this but they chose never to question it so long as it didn't affect her performance in the field.

"Only you…" Kamui Woods muttered to himself.

"Hmmm, you say something?" Yu turned to him to hear him better.

"It was nothing." The Wood hero replied as he didn't wish to start something with someone so immature in his eyes.

"If you say so, Woodsie." Mt. Lady replied to him, unknown to the both of them was the fact she heard what he said and already knew what both were thinking but she didn't see the need in telling them that. 'Hmmm, if I remember it right, he's one of Izu-kun's friends. Wonder how he'll stack up.' She thought to herself as she recalled her boyfriend bringing him up in conversation. From what she could see about him, he was right about the dark feathered boy looking all serious, maybe she can help him out of his shell.

On a side note, both Tokoyami and Midoriya felt a chill go down their spines but for different reason. One felt like he would need to keep his girlfriend from embarrassing someone and the other felt like he should run for the hills.

* * *

(With the combatants)

"**She didn't get much screen time to shrine but I have a good feeling about her! From the hero course, Itsuka Kendo!**" Present Mic named as he waved over to the girl in question. Though at the reminder of her last match, she didn't get as much love from the crowd as she would have wanted.

"I don't know what's worse, the fact that he said that or the fact that's it true." Kendo muttered to herself as she willed herself to appear much more confident than she actually felt.

"**Vs-!**" Their blonde teacher turned to the other side of the field. "**He's a tricky one folks, we all saw that! The knight cloaked by shadows, from the hero course-Fumikage Tokoyami**." And much to her ire, he got much more applause and cheers from the crowd, though she couldn't tell if he liked it or not.

* * *

(With a certain family)

"I ponder how he'll handle this." A skinny but fair skinned women thought to herself. She herself would be considered to be a beautiful person going by the flowing and silk-like shoulder length black hair and piercing but gentle ruby red eyes. She also wore the standard garbs of a hospital patient, which fits as she was currently in one watching the festival with the rest of her family.

Her name was Miyako Tokoyami, the elder and sickly sister of one Fumikage Tokoyami.

"Maybe he'll have Dark Shadow pound her into the ground!" A small child with short black hair, light red eyes and a birdlike beak for a mouth suggested.

"Maybe he'll have Dark Shadow throw her to the Moon!" Another child, nearly identical to the first except in her beak being lighter shade of yellow.

"The Moon!" They both yelled in childish joy as they ran around the place, someone would have tried to stop them but the 7 year twins had more energy than they knew what to do with,

"Will you two please keep it down? This is a hospital." One of the elder relatives scolded them from her own seat. Unlike Miyako, it was a given she married into the family as she had neither the bird like features, dark hair colour nor red eyes but instead was a dark skinned woman with dyed blonde hair and brown eyes. The wrinkles on her face a testament to her age.

"Sorry auntie!" The twins giggled as they ran to one of the tables where some of their relatives were seated. The room offering enough space for everyone to stay together but still branch off into smaller groups.

"I shudder to think what those two will be like when they turn 10, never mind when they start puberty." The man seated by Miyako's bedside said to himself as he turned his red eyes to one of the groups which was mostly their teenage members of the bunch.

"When that happens, I'm dumping then at your house on the weekends, mama needs her sleep." A woman answered him as she took the seat on the opposite side of the bed. She didn't have the red eyes-hers being yellow instead but she bird talons for hands and a sharper than average nose, she also had dark purple hair. Like the gentlemen she was speaking to, her age was quite visible going by the small amount of wrinkles and the few strands of grey hair sticking out of her hair bun.

"What do I look like, a day-care centre? I just sent my own children to university, I don't think I can handle more." The man laughed as he looked around to the area where their elder children were seated. His worn eyes taking in the site of their youth, seemingly lost in a good memory.

"To answer your question, sweetie," A women said as she walked up to the three of them with two cups of water in hand. She had the red eyes but straight purple hair instead of black. "I'm sure he'll do just fine. Fumi always was a hard worker." She said as she handed the bed-bound girl on of the cups of water.

"Yes, your right mother. Little Fumi has always been so headstrong and serious but lately he has been more…relaxed. Maybe we shall organise something of a gathering to meet his classmates, it would be wonderful to meet the people who helped our Fumi out of his shell." Miyako thought aloud as she could only imagine how embarrassed he would be.

"Oh yes, that does sound like a wonderful idea but," Her mother agreed with her as she always did enjoy meeting new people. "Cleaning the family home will take some time. My brother's dwelling isn't sufficient for such a large group."

"I do wonder how he'll take such an announcement." The only male of the trio asked himself as they all turned back to the TV screen to continue watching.

* * *

(Back on the field)

'I can't afford to mess around now. I need to really show what I can do.' Kendo thought to herself as she eyed Tokoyami for any obvious flaws in his stance or weaknesses she can exploit but like she had expected coming into this, she could see none.

'What is he thinking? That face sure doesn't give anything away.' She continued that line of thought as she tried to gage what might be going through his head from his eyes but from what she could tell, he was laser focused and quite clam

"**Ready?**" Present Mic called out as Kendo got into a combat stance, though oddly enough Tokoyami didn't move a muscle.

'No matter, I just need to keep my head in the game.' Kendo thought to herself as she resolved to win this match and save some face from her last duel.

"**Start!**" Present Mic called out and in that same second, Tokoyami reacted.

"Dark Shadow!" The edge lord of 1-A said as his quirk manifested into being and went on the attack. Catching Kendo off guard at the speed of such.

"Right!" Dark Shadow replied to its master before he reared back a clawed fist. "Bye bye, girly!" the living quirk called out as it fired off an punch towards the redhead from 1-B but luckily for her, she was able to easily dodge to attack thanks to years of martial arts training.

"Not," Kendo started as she began her own assault. "Quite!" She finished as she activated her quirk and landed a brutal backhand to Dark Shadow.

"**And Kendo lands the first blow, a real improvement over her last match!**" Present Mic called it as the crowd started to cheer louder for her now that she wasn't being used a test doll.

"**That was harsh but not inaccurate**." Vlad said from Present Mic's side.

'I need to end this quickly, before he can mount a strong attack!' Kendo thought to herself as he moved out of the way of a tackle from Dark Shadow. "Come on!" She called out as she used one hand to knock herself into the air and the other to bat aside an attack from behind courtesy of Dark Shadow.

'Her hands are quite nimble, even with her quirk active.' Tokoyami thought to himself as he observed how the class rep from their sister class was able to keep Dark Shadow at bay and land a few good hits. "Keep on her!"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Dark Shadow shot back as he used on forearm to block a punch from Kendo before knocking her back with the other.

'I need to get close to him!' Kendo realized as she noticed that Tokoyami himself was undefended. If she could get close to him, she could take him out before Dark Shadow could react. "Too slow!" She said as he blocked a strike with both arms, though the strength behind it did knock her back some distance.

Seeing that she had limited time to try her plan, she sprinted towards Tokoyami who looked surprised by a head-on tactic. As she thought, Dark Shadow got in between the two of them and tried to attack her but before it can, she grabbed one arm and its head before bashing the two together. "Arg!" Dark Shadow yelled in pain from the attack, the living quirk dazed from it.

"What!" Tokoyami asked in shock, but before both he and his quirk could react, Kendo now with both hands gripping Dark Shadow's head and 'neck' drove it as hard into the ground as she could manage.

"Sorry but why don't you," Kendo started as he ignored how much pain her hands were in as she picked up the now thoroughly out of it Dark Shadow and threw him right back at its master. "Sit down!" Before Tokoyami could pull back Dark Shadow into his body, the quirk collided with him with enough force to knock the air out of him. The unexpected attack on his person also painfully knocked him on his ass.

"That was…truly a surprise." Tokoyami said to himself as he worked to get back up, it was these moments when he thought that he should have put more time in the gym to gain more bulk. As he did so, he suddenly felt a weight on his chest, almost as if.

Someone was on top of him. "Yeah no kidding, thought it up in the fly, now." Kendo told him from her position right on top of him. One hand (which was normal size now) holding his shirt and the other (which was still enlarged but not to its full extent) posed to come down on his head. "Do you surrender?" She asked him.

"….Yes." Tokoyami closed his eyes and conceded. As much as he wished it false, he knew when it was beat.

"**That's the match! Tokoyami surrenders!**" Midnight called as she whipped her thing(still haven't googled it) towards the two of them. "**Kendo moves to the semi-finals!**" She finished as the crowd cheered for her victory as she got back to her feet.

"**And what a come-back win if I ever seen one, wouldn't you agree?**" Present Mic asked as Kendo offered a hand to Tokoyami, a friendly gesture he accepted as the taller girl helped him to his feet.

"**Yes, she was able to think on her feet and turn the situation around into her favour**." Vlad noted as they two exchange some words before walking off the arena in separate directions.

"**And in the same move, she secured her spot in the semi-finals against Midoriya later. I can tell that match will be epic!**" Mic replied so loudly as Vlad winced from the volume of it, he also questioned once more how did he let Aizawa trick him into this?

* * *

(With the students)

"Damn that was brutal." Kaibara commented as he never thought Kendo would take that approach.

"Not as much as I would have thought," Tokage said from her seat, she may still be missing a foot but Recovery girl gave her some crutches to use for the meantime, after she chewed out Midoriya for basically destroying her foot. "I would have thought she would throw the both of them out of the arena, instead she wins via submission."

"Maybe it was pay-back for Shiozaki." Honenuki suggested, catching the girl in question's attention.

"She doesn't strike me as the vengeful type but you could be right about that." Kamikiri threw in his own opinion on the matter.

"I'm more interested in her battle prowess. I can tell she had some years of combat training under her belt. Makes me want to fight her just for fun." Midoriya said as he looked over his notes with an expectant smirk.

"Since when are you battle crazy?" Shoji asked him.

"I'm competitive, so putting another martial artist right there as my next opponent really brings that side of me out." Midoriya answered as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You mean in the same way seeing pinkie from the support course makes you want to bury her with your own tech?" Tetsutetsu asked as he pointed to the support class seating.

"Why yes." Midoriya answered him as a wicked smile broke out across his face, he just had a revelation! "Yes it does." He turned his attention back to his notes as he wrote them down before he forget, as unlikely as that was.

"What's the next match-up again?" Kaminari asked as he had forgotten.

"Its Kirishima vs that kid from general studies, Shinso I think is his name." Sato answered him as he thought back to how the bracket worked.

"Any advice Yaoyorozu?" Kirishima asked as he got up from his seat so he could go get ready.

"None I'm afraid but I do hope you have better luck then I did." Yaoyorozu gave him apologetic smile and a pat on the back.

"Thanks, that means a lot." Kirishima said as he gave her a bright smile and a thumbs-up as he made his way towards the waiting but a comment from Jiro froze and Yaoyorozu in their tracks.

"It would mean even more if you gave him a kiss on the cheek, for good luck of course." Jiro joked as the two turned white as snow before the blood started to flow to their faces in embarrassment, the laughter of Ashido, Kaminari, Midoriya and Hagakure not helping them in the least.

"Jiro!" Yaoyorozu yelled at her friend.

"What, people do that all the time, where is your mind jumping to?" Hagakure teased the two of them, she got her answer when both teen's faces got even more blood rushed, Kirishima didn't even say anything as he all but dashed towards the waiting room. As the class got their laugh from their embarrassment, Mineta sat and stewed in his own perverted fantasies based off that exchange.

'Why is it always the muscle-bond ones that get the girl!?' Mineta asked himself, wisely keeping his thoughts to himself lest he tempt the green beast seated two seats down. 'Even then, a kiss of the cheek is slow tame...well maybe if she kissed the other type of cheek, hehehehe' Unknown to him, one member of 1-A did notice where his thoughts might be going.

'Why do I have the feeling his mind is as filthy as ever?' Koda asked himself as he could feel the perverted energy coming off the guy, how such a small body produced such high levels of sexual desire was both beyond him and scared him. The little purple-boy nearly matched that of male lions he had seen at Tokyo zoo that one time.

"Yaoyorozu, may I ask for a bit of your time?" Todoroki asked, breaking the mood of the class as they all quieted down to hear what their classmate had to say.

"Hmm, I don't see why not, what is it you wish to discuss?" Yaoyorozu asked him, finding his inquiry odd as he rarely ever interacted with them. She's had more interactions with their sister class then with their duel haired coloured classmate.

"I rather not speak about in in the open, may we talk in private?" Okay, now that got everyone's attention as even though they knew better, it sounded like he was asking her out on a date but too shy to say in aloud.

"Sure…" And Yaoyorozu was one of those who believed he was asking her out but still chose to go with him. "I'll be back soon, please keep my seat warm." She said to Jiro and Asui as she got up from her chair and started to walk towards Todoroki.

"And if you don't get back in 10 minutes, we'll send a search party for you!" Midoriya joked as the two walked off to some quiet corner to talk.

"Oh come on, there's no way Todoroki gonna try anything." Ashido said in his defence. He didn't seem like a creep to her, well maybe socially awkward but not a creep.

"You never know, and we all know the saying, it's the quiet ones you gotta watch out for." Midoriya defended his stance as he puffed out his chest.

"Speaking from experience, Deku?" Bakugo asked him, his face telling all he wasn't pleased with this discussion.

"No but I've read sufficient material to back up my claims." Midoriya said as he turned away while scratching his cheek.

"You mean those shitty murder-mystery novels." Bakugo asked/stated, revealing another tid-bit about Midoriya and his hobbies.

"Don't knock it till you try it. But I can see why a primitive creature such as yourself isn't able to grasp their worth since you can't eat them or used them as weapons so you can secure the best coconuts and bananas for yourself." Midoriya shot right on back, showing off that sharp tongue and quick wit that his classmates were becoming more accustomed to.

"Don't even fucking start with you, Deku!" Bakugo yelled at him and for all their sakes, Midoriya chose to listen and didn't continue.

* * *

(With Todoroki and Yaoyorozu)

"Sorry for bringing here but I wanted to ask you some questions." Todoroki told her as they both stood in the hallway leading up to their seats. It was just them so they had their privacy.

"On what?" Yaoyorozu asked him, curious as to what he wanted from her, she could at least tell he wasn't trying to ask her out.

"On Shinso, I think I may have figured out something about his quirk." Todoroki revealed as he looked her in the eye, letting her see that he was serious about this.

* * *

(With the Bakugo and Midoriya's)

"Oooohh, I'm so proud of him!" Inko cheered as they showed a replay of the last match as they waited for the competitors to get ready.

"What was a rather stellar victory, I'll give him that, though I wish he didn't have to break her leg like that." Masaru asked as he flinched when they saw the scene where he brought down a frickin hammer on her foot, which was brutal!

"Oh hush, she didn't even look that upset about it. Maybe she'll grow it back or something." Mitsuki wrote it off as from where she was sitting, you wouldn't be throwing around your limbs if you couldn't grow them back, if you're a hero without the regeneration part, you'll be short half your parts by the end of a busy working day.

'That's a bold assessment.' Hisashi thought to himself but wisely kept his opinions to himself. "Any way, I didn't expect anything less, that boy's mind is his greatest weapon after-all."

"And soon our two boys will face off, right after he teaches that iceberg a lesson." Mitsuki said with a smile as could already see their boys duke it out on such a grand stage.

"I don't know," Masaru started as a contemplative look crossed his face. "Bakugo might be at a disadvantage with all the ice that's bond to be flying around, not a good environment to sweat.

"Why do you think that brats spends so much time training in winter? He ain't an idiot, loud but not an idiot so he's gonna win, that I can guarantee." Mitsuki replied as she couldn't count the number of times she walked into his room to find the thermostat had been set to something as low as 14oC, even during winter!

"Does he still like hiking and spicy food?" Inko asked as she recalled hot whenever they had dinners together in years past, Katsuki would always put a ridiculous amount of hot sauce on his food.

"Oh yeah, damn brat spends every Saturday up in the mountains. Says it helps to promote sweat production and strong muscles." Mitsuki replied as she waved her hand at her before a smirk came to her face. "At least there's peace at home, plenty of time for the two of us to fuck without worrying bout the shit walking in on us." She finished as her husband blushed up a storm and started to look anywhere but the knowing look of Inko and the surprised look on Hisashi.

"Dear, please don't say stuff like that out loud." Masaru said as he looked around and luckily for him, no-one was paying them mind. The loud area muffling out his wife crude words.

"What, its true ain't it? Married couples fuck all the time, if ass-wipes can't get over that, they can go eat a dick." And some parents did turn this time, oh for the love of-sometimes he wished his wife had a better filter.

'I almost forget that Bakugo gets his sailor mouth from his mother, she's was just like in growing up!' Inko thought to herself as she remembered all the detentions and fights Mitsuki got throughout their school life together, more them once did she beat the ever loving crap outta of some guy just cause he implied she was easy.

"Yes but there others, so why don't try to keep our private lives private?" Masaru pleaded with her but sadly for him, she was not in a forgiving mood this day.

"Funny, I recall you saying that I should be louder about it last night." She replied with a smirk that just screamed superiority as some of the other parents nearby blushed and turned away, except one pair as both amphibians looking adults kept their eyes on them, though the husband's gaze seemed more disapproving than anything else. "Oh I love how your such a beast behind closed doors but why don't you show off that backbone more." And with that, the mother looking at that croaked in what sounded like a…giggle? But as if the gods themselves were taking pity on him, he got a lifeline in the form of Hisashi's phone going off.

"As entertaining as hearing about all the kinky stuff you two get up to is, I got a call." Hisashi said as he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out his phone.

"From who?" Inko asked as he touched the screen to unlock it and see who the caller was.

"The university, wonder what they want." He answered as he wondered what they could need him for. It wasn't scheduled to leave for his trip to eastern Africa for another two weeks. "I'm going to take this, you can tell me what I missed later." He said as he answered the call and quickly got out of his seat so he could speak in an area that wasn't so loud.

* * *

(On the field)

"**Ladies and gentlemen, we have the next two players ready!**" Present Mic called out as the two competitors made it the arena where they stared each other down. "**We have the dark horse of the tournament, he pulled a win out a hat like I once did as a magic trick! From General Studies, Hitoshi Shinso!**" He presented though Shinso kept quiet.

"**And his opponent, the redhead made of passion and manliness with a touch of good old metapod genes! From the hero course, Eijiro Kirishima!**" He turned to the other boy and luckily for him, Kirishima did have a vocal reaction thought it wasn't a positive one.

"Metapod? Really? That's so lame!" Kirishima said as he clenched his fist with a few tears in his closed eyes. He couldn't tell how many times someone made that joke but it got annoying after the 20th.

**Alright folks, let's get this show on the road!**" Present Mic started as the two eyed each other down. "**Ready?!**"

"I wonder if you're going to be as easy an opponent as your classmate." Shinso said as he tiredly rubbed the back of his neck. He words doing exactly-angering his foe.

"**Start!**" Present Mic, unknowingly announcing his victory.

"We'll see abou-!" Kirishima found himself unable to move, to speak. He was trapped in his own mind. 'What the hell!'

"Too easy, if your one the best the hero course have, then this will be a walk in the park." Shinso said as he opened his eyes and pointed towards the other side of the line. "Turn around and walk out of the boundaries." He ordered as Kirishima found himself unable to do anything but obey as he robotically turned around and marched towards the edge of the ring.

* * *

(With Todoroki)

'So I was right, he seems to need his target to speak. If I keep quiet, I should be safe from his quirk.' Todoroki thought to himself as he sat in his waiting room. He had come here after his talk with Yaoyorozu and he left her quite surprised with him as he had proposed a theory none of them had figured out. But now watching as fiery red-head of his class walk out of boundaries after exchanging some words with the general studies student just confirmed his theory.

* * *

(On the field)

"Goddammit!" Kirishima said as he punched his fist into the ground as he kneeled in shame. The boundary line behind him-he had crossed it.

"**Kirishima is out of bounds!**" Midnight called it as Shinso turned to walk away. "**Shinso advances to the semi-finals!**" This time, the crowd cheered for the purple haired boy, something he wasn't used to but was able to hide.

"**And with another effortless victory, Shinso gains a spot in the semi-finals**." Present Mic commented as the screen changed to show the bracket as it currently was and how Shinso's name moved up a notch while Kirishima went red and got crossed out.

"**Yes, not many students from General can boast about that. The boy is quite the force to be reckon with**." Vlad noted as it was quite the rare event when the hero course wasn't the shining star of the festival.

"**Your right there, but we must press on. We have the last match of the quarter finals coming up so I hope these two give a good show!**" The blonde changed the subject as the screens changed to show the next match-up.

**Katsuki Bakugo vs Shoto Todoroki**

* * *

(With Bakugo)

'Am…I am turning into a monster?' Bakugo asked him. He sat alone in his waiting room as he contemplated this notion. This idea that even a previous day would have disgusted him as he would have thought not. But now, as he thought back on his life with a critical eye, he couldn't help but see the truth.

'That wasn't too bad was it, I was strong and they wanted to fight me…did they want to fight me?' he thought to himself as he remembered one special memory from when he was 7 and how he won against three other kids…only didn't even want to fight, they just said they'll stop him picking on one of them and he took that as a challenge. He didn't stop till he break one of their nosed for God's sake! 'Oh fucking God.' He fell deeper into his guilt, his self-loathing as all the times he abused and beat up others rushed through his mind's eye.

'All these years, all this time. I wanted to become a hero, but for what?' he asked himself. What was his goal? Did he really only want to be number one just for the title alone? Pathetic! If all he sought was the title, was he even worthy of being in the top 100! 'All I've ever done is push and beat on those around me, even those extras in the boxing club walked on eggshells around me, but why didn't I see it?!'

"Deku…."He spoke aloud, as if the very mentioning of that guy usher him to him. 'Thinking back on that day…' He recalled that time he fall in a stream when they were 4, it was just a few weeks after his quirk manifested and he was still riding on the high of it(Now that he thought about it, he didn't think he ever stopped). He remembered all he fell into the water and the only one there who run to see if he as alright, the only one who reached out a hand of assistance, would later become the boy be pushed around the most. 'I can't believe I thought you were looking down on me! He was….he was just trying to help.' He concluded as he felt his heart ache at all the terrible things he did. The beating, the taunting, name-calling, it was as if all he could do when interacting with others was act aggressive.

'How many….how many times has he tried to help me? Why, I see it in his eyes, he hates my fuckin guts and yet the nerd still helps me! Why!' He thinks back when he first saw it. The rage, an anger, the fury of his soul burning behind those forest green eyes. It was a look that honestly scared the 10 year old him that saw it. He didn't even have the peace of mind to wonder how a 10 year old boy could have such hatred in him. Even now he wondered how he despite hating his guts, could still reach out to help him.

'How can he handle all that hate? How does he never lose his cool?' He continued the thought, or more accurately, would have if not for the intercom going off and informing him it was time for his own match up, against the teen who represented that hatred-only he had visible scars because of it.

* * *

(With the students)

"Midoriya, how do you think things will play out?" Uraraka asked their class rep who had been rather silent as he waited for the match to begin.

"It's all in the time." Midoriya responded, his eyes never leaving the stage.

"Time?" Uraraka asked. The matches didn't have time limits, did they?

"I believe you are referring to their quirks?" Yaoyorozu asked as she joined the conversation, having come to the same conclusion.

"Right on the money." Midoriya said as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"What are you two talking about?" Ojiro asked as he chose to speak up for those who were lost, himself included.

"Bakugo's quirk is entirely reliant on his sweat, the more he secretes, the larger and more powerful his blasts. So an endurance match will naturally swing in bus favour as combat brings exercise and exercise," Midoriya started as he had long since recorded Bakugo's abilities to file and memorised that info.

"Means more sweat, that gross as hell but I can see the advantage." Jiro finished as she thought about if she would ever want such a quirk and decided that no, she wouldn't.

"Todoroki is the opposite. He can let loose glaciers from the get-go no problem but from what I saw during the USJ, he builds up ice and slows down the more he uses his quirk. If he uses too long, he may even begin to suffer from hyperthermia or frostbite. Meaning he needs to end things quickly." He further explained, looking towards Yaoyorozu who nodded her head. It seems they really were thinking the same thing.

"So one is like a character in RPG with a fixed amount of MP, and the other build up his MP via combat bonuses?" Kaminari asked them, using simpler terms so that he could follow.

"That's one way to put things but wouldn't Todoroki's ice bring down the temperature?" Yaoyorozu said as she asked herself the question that popped into her mind due to this match.

"It will but I don't think he'll try it as he'll need to create a lot of ice and spread them around the place, even then. With the temperature and Sun as it is, as well as Bakugo's explosions-it shouldn't be too much of a problem." Honenuki said as he threw in his own opinion.

"Man, you would think the son of Endeavour would have a fire based quirk." Tokage said as she laid back into her seat.

'Yes, yes you would. I wonder why he doesn't use it. He's holding back half of his power and handicapping himself, I want to know what reason he could have for this.' Midoriya thought to himself as he felt his eye narrow. "Either way, we'll see what they are capable of soon enough." He spoke as he kept his eyes sharp and focused. 'And I'll see how far you can be pushed before you let loose some flames.'

* * *

(With Bakugo)

"Hmm?" A certain flame hero said as he turned the corner and walked into Bakugo's path.

"The hell you want?" And clearly, Bakugo wasn't in a respectful mood as he addressed Endeavour.

"You there, I'm been looking for you." Endeavour said as he pointed at him as if he were property, something that didn't sit well with the dirty blonde.

"Me?" Bakugo asked, holding back his irritation with this guy.

"You have quite the impressive quirk there. Being able to create explosions of such varying power with a mind as shape as yours, you will be quite the powerful pro." Endeavour complimented him, thought from the look in his eyes, he didn't really mean it-more like he was posturing to try and butter him up.

"You think I need some old guy to tell me that?" Shame he didn't know Bakugo hated such behaviour and was brutally honest in both his opinions and methods. "I gotta go, my match is up." Bakugo said as he brushed passed him on his way to the ring.

"Yes your match," Either Endeavour had a better temper then he thought or he expected this kind of behaviour. The experienced pro turned his head to face him and spoke. "Do your best. I can't have Shoto face off against the weak, not if he's to surpass All Might."

"What?" Bakugo asked him. That half and half bastard was right, this guy was obsessed with All Might!

"Your match will be an informative test for you, don't screw it up. That's all I came to say. I apologise for taking up your time." And with that, Endeavour said his piece and begun to walk away, presumable back to way he could watch the match. He was about to turn the corner when Bakugo spoke up.

"I ain't some instructor, and I ain't some damn bench mark either! I don't care what you want and I give two shits for what that half and half bastard wants." Bakugo told him, slightly surprising the man over the fact he spoke as if he knew of the training he put Shoto through. "I'm gunning for the number one and if he wants to hold back cause he's getting back at his bitchy old man, he can suck it." Bakugo said as he turned to walk away.

"I plan on winning, and I'll give it everything I have to do so." Bakugo said as he disappeared around the bend, trying to get away from the image of his future if he doesn't change his ways. Unknown to Endeavour, the aura he put out reminded Bakugo of his own so much it made him sick to his stomach.

"Hmph, the youth are so disrespectful." Endeavour said to himself as he kept on walking away. Either way, he'll see the results for himself.

* * *

(Later)

"**Ladies and gentlemen, we are at the end of the quarter final and man, some of those matches were ones to remember!**" Present Mic announced as the screens changed to show how the endings of each of the quarter final matches up till this point.

"**Yes but we still have one more match before it's all said and done. These two are going to give us quite the show**." Vlad added in as the screens changed once more to show off the pictures of the next two competitors.

"**Right on there, this match is a clash of two power-houses. And here they are!**" Present Mic replied as the two boys made their way to the stage.

"**He is a living dynamo and a walking multi-purpose explosive charge! From the hero course, Katsuki Bakugo!**" The blonde hero announced as Bakugo stood at the ready, though he wasn't making his regular aggressive face but looked more…conflicted.

"**His opponent is the cool headed student who can brings on the Ice Age! From the hero course, Shoto Todoroki!**" Shoto looked much calmer then he did in his first match but nonetheless, he looked ready for action.

"I hope you're ready to lose." Todoroki told him, confident that he will come our victorious in this and take the first step in ensuring another Endeavour comes to being.

"Like Hell you half and half bastard. You better use everything you got otherwise this will mean nothing." Bakugo responded as he got into a combative stance.

"**Ready?**" Present Mic asked as the two stayed silent, the tension in the air was palpable as even the crowd could feel that this was going to be big fight.

"**Start!**" And with the announcement, Todoroki didn't waste anything as he slammed his hand onto the ground, creating a massive wave of ice which was heading right for Bakugo.

"This shit again!?" Bakugo yelled as he used his quirk to blast apart the ice as it come for him in rapid succession but within seconds, he found himself overwhelmed by the sheer volume of ice and buried in it.

"**And the first and very cold blow, goes to Todoroki!**" Present Mic called it as the very stadium shook from the force of the ice hitting home.

"**Just like his last match, he pulls no punches! Does he want to keep Bakugo at bay? Is this the end of the match!?**" He asked again as they saw no movement from the ice but unless Bakugo vocally or visible surrendered or they could confirm him unfit for more, the match would go on.

* * *

(With the students)

"It's not on the same scale as the one he used against Kodai, which was an aimed and planned attack." Honenuki pointed as he noticed that although stupidly big, it wasn't as large as the first one he made earlier.

"Yes, but he's a fool if he thinks that will win him the match." Midoriya said and just as he finished his sentence, they started to both hear and feel something. Something very bad.

"What's with that sound?" Mineta asked as they could feel the distant sounding blasts in their bones.

"It must be Bakugo's doing." Tsuyu suggested as the blasts were slowly but surely getting louder, meaning that they were getting closer.

"The hell he doing in there?" Awase asked as the ice itself started to crack and moan under the strain of this internal assault.

"I have a feeling, we're about to find out." Shoji said and not a moment later, Bakugo blew a hole large enough for him to escape out of the ice. Even from their seats, they could see that he had used his quirk and dug a near perfect circular hole to freedom.

"Did he seriously pull a mole move and dig his way out with his explosions?!" Sero asked, scared out of his mind at the genius but really unconventional tactics of his loudmouth classmate.

"That is weird as hell man!" Kaminari was in full agreement with him on that regard.

* * *

(Back on the field)

"Asshole, the stronger the quirk…" Bakugo started as the ice his hands were gripping started to melt from the mini blasts it was setting off. "The less accurate the attacks!" He finished as he blasted himself towards Todoroki, who responded as he tried to grab him with his right hand but Bakugo let loose another explosion, knocking himself to his left before he grabbed onto both his face and shoulder mid-flight.

"He avoided his right side and went straight for his left?" Midoriya asked as he didn't expect Bakugo would adapt so quickly.

"Wow!" Uraraka said as she was amazed that he could make such quick turns while in the air like that.

"You think you can win this whole fucking thing holding back?" Bakugo yelled as he feet came down to the floor, and with a show of strength of outside the box thinking, he threw Todoroki towards the edge of the ring with the added boost of an duel explosion from both hands, slightly burning his face and shoulder. "Get real!" Todoroki, used to the pain of burns, was able to react fast enough by waving his right hand towards the flow, creating a curved wave of ice that not only caught him and allowed him to surf it to a safer spot on the field.

"**Despite getting an explosive send-off, Todoroki manages to stay in the ring with a wall of ice!**" Present Mic said as Todoroki rode the wave till he deemed himself safe and jumped off it. "**Looks like fun!**" As soon as he landed, he sent off a wave of pikes towards Bakugo to try and corner him.

"And there it is again! Fight me for real!" Bakugo yelled at him as he used his quirk to blast himself over the icy attack as he blasted one of the spikes off the rest, grabbed it and threw it back to its maker.

"Dammit!" Todoroki said as he was forced to create small shield of ice to protect himself but with his lack of vision, he never saw Bakugo rocketing towards him.

"Give it your best shot, otherwise get off the fucking stage!" Bakugo yelled at him as he hit with him a sick right hook to the face, breaking his nose on impact and knocking him back. That would be that for most but not Bakugo, oh no. even as Todoroki flew through the air from the strike, he let loose rapid fore blasts towards him. Forcing him to instinctively create barriers of ice to shield himself from them.

"**And Bakugo brings down the pressure with his rapid fire blasts, is he trying to scorch him?**" Present Mic called it as Todoroki was forced on the defensive as anytime he tried to create an attack, he was blown to bits long before it hit its mark.

"**He's trying to keep Todoroki on his toes so he can hold the advantage, nothing out of the ordinary there**." Vlad explained as Bakugo intensified the attack as the blasts grew in power.

"You really are some one trick pony! It'll take more than some ice fucking cubes to take me down!" Bakugo yelled at him as he begun to close the distance while keeping up the fire.

"You're really," Todoroki started as he wiped the blood leaking from his nose off his face before he created a pillar of ice which he stayed on while he created three spears of ice directed towards Bakugo. Getting him to stop his advance to as to not get ran through. "Starting to bug me." He finished as he jumped off the ice pillar towards Bakugo.

"From above?!" Bakugo said surprised that Todoroki would risk leaving the ground just to get the jump on him. He tried to jump back but Todoroki was able to land fast enough to fire off more ice towards him, the wave catching on the side of his face. "Fuck!"

"**Man, I don't think I've ever seen an icy side slap like that!**" Present Mic winced as Bakugo was hit back by what was amounted to a bitchslap done with ice.

"**Todoroki is thinking outside the ox since it's blatantly clear a direct assault will do nothing**." Vlad analysed the fight for the less informed. One the field, Bakugo was able to see that Todoroki was sending another large wave office towards him while he created a wall of ice to shield himself from harm. Sure it blocked his vision but with things as they were, he'll have to think fast to stay in this.

'Shit, he's too close! He planned this!' Bakugo yelled in his head as he saw the incoming ice. It would take more them his regular blasts to destroy it so he made a choice to go beyond. "No choice, no guts," He said as he brought back his right hand and prepped to do something that will hurt like hell. "No glory!" He finished as he let loose a blast much…much stronger than any he had used up till this point. The closest comparison would be the kind of power his gauntlets offer him.

**BOOM!**

"Jesus, he upped the power to 11!" Midoriya yelled as the blast come into contract with the ice wave and destroyed it in its entirety. Like seriously, the force behind it was still strong enough to impact with Todoroki's icy shield and destroy it as well, knocking him quite the distance away.

"Is he _trying_ to destroy the stage?!" Kaminari asked as the arena looked like a battlefield with blast trenches and isolated melting ice pillars and blocks.

"Fuck that hurts, ass-wipe's really getting creative with that ice." Bakugo said to himself as he could feel main shooting up his right arm. It had been years since he had gone over his limit like that.

"That one was much more powerful than the others," Todoroki started, speaking from behind the screen of smoke and mist. It soon became clear how it was still in this.

'He used the ice as shock absorber!' Bakugo thought to himself as he saw how Todoroki was leaning against three ice blocks he must have created to keep himself from flying out of bounds.

"I didn't picture you as the type to want to keep their distance in a fight." Todoroki finished as he slowly got to his feet.

"Don't worry bout me you half and half bastard," Bakugo said as he rose both arms for combat, though it looked like he was favouring his left side. "I can keep this up all day." And with that, the two went at it again, exchanging ice and blasts, fists and elbows as their quirks ran rampant across the arena.

* * *

(With the audience)

"They're already stronger than most pros." One of the people in the crowd said as they watch these two power-houses exchange attacks like this.

"Well what would you expect when one of them is the son of the number two hero?" Another said as Bakugo used his quirk to blast out of the way of an ice attack and fire off his own which was intercepted.

"The other guys no joke either, I wouldn't want to fight him in a dark alleyway." One pro joked, though he was legitimately afraid of the power of the youth these days.

* * *

(With the combatants)

"I was expecting more out of this but thanks," Todoroki said as he breathed in more air than usual, this was starting to take its toll on him. Off on the side, Endeavour was watching this match with an expression that screamed displeasure. "His face is all clouded over thanks to you so why don't we end this?" Todoroki said as he laid down his hand on the ground and with his foot still firmly planted, fired off two icy attacks towards Bakugo, one curing around to strike his side and the other dead-on.

"**Oh! Todoroki goes on the offensive again!**" Present Mic announced as Bakugo didn't move from his spot, most would assume he was giving in due to exhaustion but those who knew him thought otherwise. The former was proven wrong.

"Fuck that!" Bakugo said as he turned both hands towards the ice and going over his limit again, he fired off not one but two extremely powerful blasts, destroying them and blowing Todoroki once more.

"What!" Mitsuki yelled in surprise, she thought her boy was out of his mind, what was he thinking pushing his limits like that?

"How!?" Midoriya was of the same mind as the blonde's mother. In all his years, he had never seen Bakugo be pushed to this extreme before. Was Todoroki that much of a threat, or was there something more to it?

"Oh my." Yaoyorozu spoke up as she could imagine this wouldn't be healthy for the two of them as she had been present when they fought in the USJ.

"Bastard…" Todoroki said as he slowly got to his feet. The frost build-up was really setting in. he could feel the icy burn already. "How the hell did your create that blast?" He asked the other. He had watched him for the entire event, he knew that someone like Bakugo would no doubt make it to the tournament so he watched him from afar but none of his observations accounted for him being able to produce such power without the aid of his gauntlets.

"Look at you, you're trembling." Bakugo breathed out harshly out of the blue, catching the dual haired coloured teen off guard. "Quirks are physical abilities too, you dumb-ass." He went on as he grabbed a hold of his right arm as the pain from before was intensifying. He really went overboard with that one. "There's a limit to how cold your body can get before it can't go any further. And yet here you are with a fuckin ability to solve all that and you don't think you need it?" He asked him, now he had Shoto's full attention as he could only be referring to his other half, the half he had sworn to never use in combat.

"Didn't you hear Deku's damn speech? Every other extra here got the message and is giving this thing everything they have!" And even though he was in a match, Bakugo still was making enemies as just about everyone took offense to that. "If you think you can beat me with just half your power, then get your ass over here so you can lose already!" Bakugo yelled as he stood straight up, his arms may be in serious pain but he was still ready to fight for this.

"Damn you, did my father put you up to this-!" Todoroki started, incensed by the possibility of this being another one of his father's vain attempts to control his life but he was interrupted, by Bakugo letting off a duel blast to draw his attention.

"Shut it, this is between you and me, you icy-hot bastard!" he said as he formed a 'come get me' gesture with one hand and flipped the bird with the other. Though the bird was aimed at the audience where a certain 'Asshole of the Year' stood. Enraged by this, Todoroki ran as fast as he could towards Bakugo to try and end this. However there was a difference between now and the start of the match.

'Just as I thought, his movements…' Bakugo thought to himself as he observed his opponent's sluggish movements.

'Slow. All that frost covering his body must be impeding muscle movements. Just like the USJ.' Midoriya saw it too as he tried to explain how this works to himself. 'So the more he uses, his power, the less combat effective he becomes, just like most magic based characters in RPGs.' He recalled how whenever he played the strictly magic role in the newer version of Elder Scrolls, he would have that problem. The only way to overcome it was to carry magic potions to replenish yourself, use another skill to be a part of a party to cover you while you built up your power. They already knew Todoroki had the second of those options so why wasn't he using it?

'What he used against Kodai must be near his upper limits then.' He asked himself as he recalled how large that attack had been.

"You're too slow!" Meanwhile on the field, Bakugo launched himself towards Todoroki and once more avoided his right side and let off an explosion left side.

"**A solid hit!**" Present Mic said as Todoroki let out a pained groan from the hit but Bakugo didn't let up. He landed behind Todoroki, grabbed his left arm and using the force of his blast to swing himself around with more force then he normally had, slammed Todoroki into the ground before laying into him with a wicked kick to the gut. Knocking the wind and some spit out of him.

"Fight like you want to win dammit!" He yelled at the boy as he picked him up again and with an explosion to boot, threw him into one of his own left-over ice blocks. The impact causing the ice to form spider-web cracks. "Fight with everything you have!"

"Sound I stop the fight, Midnight." Cementoss asked as he watched as the match slowly devolved into a very violent affair. "Those two are just exchanging blow after blow. Todoroki is obviously started to suffer the drawback of his quirk and it can't be good for Bakugo to just keep blasting off ice." He said with a nervous sweat down his brow as Todoroki was able to grab onto Bakugo's shirt and start to freeze him only for the blonde to counter with a knee to the gut and back-hand to the ear. He didn't think it was a good idea when Bakugo blow off his own shirt to get rid of the ice, injuring himself in the process with light burns. "Even if one wins, at the rate they're going, they'll be unable to compete in the next round."

"Your thoughts on this is noted but they haven't broken any of the rules yet. They also seem to be quite ready for me, even if they just keep pummelling each other like this." Midnight said with an air of serious business nature to her as she had the same sentiments. "Let them continue, at least a little longer."

"Why…?" Todoroki asked as he felt his frostbite build up to dangerous levels. "Why are you going this far?"

"Isn't it obvious, you half and half bastard?" Bakugo answered as he narrowed his eyes at him. "Everyone here, we all want to achieve our dreams. To see them realized. I always been a terrible person but even I know that. Deku is fucking quirkless and look at him!" He said as he pointed towards their booth, getting some of the cameras to focus there as well fast enough for them to catch the surprised look on the green haired boy's face.

"The hell did he have to say that for?" Midoriya asked as he held the bridge of his nose as he could feel this will cause him a hell of a lot of issues down the line.

"He's our class rep, the smartest one of us and even though he can't spit acid or make lighting pop out his ass, he's still standing among us, why?" Bakugo asked as he let loose some small blasts to get the feeling back in his hands, touching all this ice was starting to get to him. "Because he puts in more time, more effort, more blood, sweat and tears than any of us!"

"I won't let you win this shit if you didn't put your all into it!" Bakugo said as he took a running start towards Todoroki, it was time he used his trump card.

"I won't use it, do you hear me!" Todoroki responded, showing more anger and frustration than his class(or anyone, really)was used to seeing from the boy as he knelt down as if getting ready for something big.

"Then I'll make you!" Bakugo answered as he took to the skies with a painful but powerful blast with his quirk. In response to this, Todoroki put everything he had left and then some into his next attack as he slammed his hand down onto the stage and let loose a tidal wave of ice and frost that was not only the largest one of his match but even larger than the one he used against Kodai earlier.

"**What the hell is that? Is his super-move from before making a comeback?**" Present Mic yelled as his eyes nearly fell out of his head from the shock, though he was also concerned about Shoto's health as he like the rest of the teachers knew about how he suffers from frostbite when he overuses the one half of his quirk, hell before Shoto even launched the mega ice attack-he looked like he was a half snow-cone.

'If you're gonna stand on this stage,' Bakugo thought to himself as he brought his arms to his chest and started to fire off his quick in slowly increasing succession, causing his body to start to rotate and gain even speed, how impossible that may have sounded. 'Then do so with the fucking drive to stand at the top!' He finished the thought as he pushed through the pain in his hands and palms as he willed his quirk to activate.

"Howitzer," He started as the palms of his hands begun to glow as the sweat closest to his skin ignited. "Impact!" he yelled as he drove head first into the overwhelming torrent of ice and slammed both hands onto the surface of the frost. The blast created from his super move was one many in the crowd had never laid witness to before and most likely would never see again.

**BOOM!**

"**Oh-oh! He added momentum and rotation to the huge blast! A human High Explosive Shell!**" Present Mic yelled as he fell out of his chair from the shockwave as the ice was blown to bits or melted. But he quickly got back up.

"**And not even Todoroki's Ship killer iceberg could stand up to that power of it!**" He went on as he looked towards the cloud and ash, smoke and frost to see that for all intents and purposes, the ice wave Todoroki unleashed had been destroyed in its entirety.

"**But the question remains, who's still standing?**" Vlad said as not even Cementoss and Midnight, who had both been knocked back by the force of the explosion, could see a thing through all the cover. Like the many pros, parents, civilians and students watching, they would have to wait and see.

* * *

(With the students)

"Oh Lord." Shiozaki breathed out as she had laid witness to what she never thought she would ever see. Her class was with her on the unbelieving part, even though they had all seen it with their own eyes.

"Jesus Christ, he can do that?" Awase asked weakly as he recalled how he was teamed up with that guy.

"Just much power to do have, Katsuki?" Midoriya asked quietly as not even he, who had known the fiery blonde their whole lives could have foreseen such a devastating attack, not without aid from somewhere.

"_How is it possible one person have the power to carpet bomb an area like that?_" Tsunotori asked, unknowingly switching to her native tongue in her shock and slight fear.

"Explain to me again why he wasn't a recommendations student?" Kirishima asked though he didn't look at Yaoyorozu, who like him was stunned by this level of power.

"The smoke's clearing." Jiro pointed out as the smoke and frost begun to clear up to allow them to see that both were still standing, thought Todoroki looked like he couldn't even more with his right side all but covered in ice.

* * *

(On the field)

"**Amazing folks, despite it all, both are still standing!**" Present Mic announced as he could see that Cementoss was about to call the match, but it looked like he was waiting to see if they tried to continue as one student had gone far beyond his limits and was paying for it while the other's arms were handing limply from his side, almost as if he could barely use them.

"I(huff) going to(huff) ask you(huff) one more fucking time(huff). Are you going to use that fire already(huff)?" Bakugo huffed out as the pain shooting through his arms was near unbearable. He had never, ever! Pushed himself to such a degree but it was what was needed to get him to this point. Though he would have to see the damn nurse again after this.

"(huff)….(huff)…Never." Todoroki got out thought it was obvious that he was ironically really feeling the cold as his entire right side appeared to be covered in frost and ice. Even speaking looked to be a challenge for him as the right cheek was looking to be as stiff as a board. His answer at this point didn't surprise Bakugo, it didn't even anger him, no. All it did was bring about a sense of pity he didn't know he'll feel for him.

.

.

.

"I see." Bakugo said as he felt the fires of his competitive spirit die out at the lack of resolve for win in his opponent. "Then this is pointless." He said as he tiredly turned around and started to walk away.

"What are you…" Todoroki asked him but paused mid-way as he felt his vision blur. But he could hear the finals words of his opponent for this fight.

"If you're not going to live by the school motto then I don't see the damn purpose in fighting someone who isn't taking this seriously like everyone else here." Bakugo said as he reached the boundary line and looked at it before turning his head to look at Todoroki in the eye. "I won't become him, not anymore…and as much as I hate to admit, I have you to thank you….but I refuse to accept a victory if you'll pulling your punches." He finished his little speech as he stepped out of the line and started to limp away, leaving a stunned crowd and confused Todoroki who soon fell down and passed out.

"**Huh…Bakugo is out of bounds….Todoroki wins?**" Midnight called it but like everyone else, she didn't have frickin clue as to what the hell just happened. Hell, the only person left in the ring was unconscious and was about to wheeled off by the medical bots.

"Is…Is that it…?" One of the people watching asked, confused as all hell.

"I…think so….why he quit?" Another asked as it was clear to them that if he had stayed in the ring about few seconds, he would have won after Todoroki collapsed. It's not like he didn't noticed, the guy looked like a strong wind would knock him down with all stiff he appeared to be.

"**Vladdy, have we ever had s forfeit cause I sure don't recall such a thing?**" Present Mic asked as he removed his glasses to make sure he was seeing things right.

"**Not in the last 15 years. This is very unusual. But that fact is that Todoroki will move on to the Semi-finals**." Vlad said as he looked this up on his phone for goodness sake as this wasn't one of things they thought they would need pre-prepared notes for.

"**Yeah but from the looks of things,**" Present Mic said as the medical bots picked up Todoroki and carried off their apocalyptically war-torn arena. "**I don't think he'll be cleared for it in time**."

* * *

(With the students)

"Did he just…?" Kaminari asked.

"Yes." Yaoyorozu answered the unasked question.

"And Todoroki will…?" Sero asked as he didn't think what he saw was right, it couldn't be.

"Yes." Shoji answered him but he himself looked like he didn't believe what he had just witness.

"This is fucked up." Midoriya said as he could have never seen such a brutal and….emotional charged? Match between the two of them. That the hell had happened between the two of them since they never dropped any good details other than the fact Todoroki refused to use his fire. He had an idea but the consequences of such an idea being true…..

"And yes again." Jiro said as he leaned back into her seat as she tried to process that…bout.

"As much as I would love to stay and talk about this, I'm due to make a call to my brother." Iida, trying to distract himself from this-stood up and pulled out his phone.

"Give him our love." Uraraka said waved at him as he walked off, though she did think him walking off to call his brother was out of no-where.

"I will be sure to inform him that my classmates have passed greetings!" Iida answered as he chopped his hands before he walked off to find a quiet spot.

"Man he's really stiff." Hagakure said, seeing a chance to change the tone of the conversation.

"Needs a girl in his life." Kaminari said with a weak chuckle as he thought of ways he could avoid setting off Bakugo and Todoroki.

"Probably but who?" Asui asked as she would have thought he and Uraraka would end up a thing but then again, it hadn't been too long since they all met and Uraraka was just one of his friends.

(Later)

"Hmmm, wonder what he's doing? He said he'll take a break today to watch the festival with mother and father." Iida thought to himself as he looked down at his phone. He had tried his brother's cell three separate times. He had called the family agency and they had informed him that he had come in for work, but why? "It's probable nothing." He said as he tried to calm himself. He didn't know how but for some reason…

He felt like something very bad was going to happen.

.

.

.

* * *

(Meanwhile, in the city of Hosu)

"Squad A, take the north side. Squad B, the west area is yours. We'll handle the east side and all meet up for the south." Iida Tensei, the current Ingenium said over his com-link as he and two of his side-kicks ran along the rather empty streets of the city of Hosu.

"**Squad A, roger!**"

"**Squad B, roger!**"

In the distance they could hear the sirens of the police as they too conducted their own search. Their target was a villain who had recently killed 3 pros in Hosu alone. Tensei would have left this to the local heroes and police but after the chief of the Police personally asked him to help, he decided to do so. They had been searching for around 20 minutes now and were about to try another area when one of his side-kicks noticed movement in one of the alleyways.

"**What was that?**" He asked as they came to a halt with Ingenium being quick on his feet, activating his quirk and jetting off in the direction he was spotted. He jumped up a building and looked onto the alley and sure enough, he saw someone matching the admittedly vague description standing over a body.

"There's no mistaking that appearance, it's him!" Ingenium said as he landed in the alley way and quickly turned to the threat. He could hear his side-kicks catching up meaning he'll have support in about a minute or so.

"**Call it in, we've located him**," Ingenium said as he was able to see that the body was another pro, and the suspect was clearly the killer going by the bloodied sword he was still wielding. "**The Hero Killer!**" He finished as the Hero Killer turned to face him as he braced for combat. He couldn't see much but he could make out what little light in the alley way as it reflected off the chirp but deadly blade. He didn't know it but…

This wasn't going to be a usual hero villain fight. Not a usual one at all.

* * *

**And there you have it, the chapter is done and I was able to cover the rest of the quarter finals so next chapter we can move onto the final four. I admit that I was planning to make this chapter a regular one at around 7.5 to 8k words but then I got on a role and saw that I still needed to put in the main event from which the chapter got its name(That part alone took over 4k words to complete). The Kendo vs Tokoyami match was a little challenging to write as the you have yet to fight each other so I had to create the entire thing from scratch, also I know that Tokoyami could have called back Dark Shadow but he was surprised by her tactic which gave her the time to do her own attack as I can't imagine anyone has ever used his quirk against him in such a fashion.**

**Kirishima's own fight was nothing to worry about as Shinso from what we see during the festival, has a way of getting under people's skin and since they had no idea how his quirk is triggered. Eijiro had no chance. I was able to add more to the characters I was able to reveal more on my version of both Izuku himself but also their parents. Mitsuki being like that is my way of showing that like her son, she can be extremely blunt and uncaring about the audience, she's also little but prideful in her looks as many a fan had shipped her with Midoriya for God knows why(Izuku is younger than Katsuki by almost a full 2 mouths!) There was also a cameo of another pair of parents which looked kinda homely on the BNHA ova so I thought, why not add them?**

**Another moment I was proud of was introducing the Tokoyami family which yes, all have visible markers such as the red eyes and/or dark hair/feathers. Since Tokoyami plays a larger role here than in cannon, I wanted to flush out his home life and family much like the main characters in cannon so expect them to make more appearances soon but not too much as their part in the story is down the line. Like season 3 down the line. I did throw in the whole 'Bakugo announcing to the world that Midoriya is quickless' which will came back to bite him, I assure you but not in the ways you would expect.**

**Now with the Katsuki affair. I feel like his redemption in cannon wasn't really done as he never made amends or even apologise to any of the people he picked on and his last exchange with Izuku ended with more a cease fire where he stopped picking on him…that's it. So I'm trying to give him a proper redemption as we all read how he realizes his faults and his flaws but he hasn't figured out how to handle them all as you can't just know that. His encounter with Endeavour was to reinforce this was he sees for himself what he could become if he doesn't watch himself…and it scares him. He does take a page from Midoriya and tries to help Shoto(a victim of the type of thinking he has coming to hate) to use his full power but unlike Midoriya, he doesn't break himself doing it nor lose but rather he gives up…he still has pride so he walks away. Since he doesn't say the same things as Izuku he didn't achieve his goal of him using fie but he did make progress as Shoto will have to deal with his own issues soon. Namely how Bakugo thanked him and promised he wouldn't become the next Endeavour, he will be conflicted like cannon because of this change of things.**

**Lastly, I set up the beginnings of the stain arc with the only change being, Ingenium wasn't alone as I found it strange that the pro who believed in teamwork was alone when he was searching for Stain. He had over 50 side-kicks working at his agency and there must have been many more pros around Hosu as he see like over a dozen fighting the Nomu who attack the place, surely he could have had one of them with him at the time. It can't because they don't want to give stain a higher body count as according to the wiki page, Stain had quite the rap sheet with around 17 known Pro heroes he had killed and another 23 that he crippled to the point where would never make a full recovery-like Tensei. This isn't mentioned in the anime from what I remember(If I'm wrong, please say so and mentioned which episode said this). This man had a trail of blood and bodies in his wake with the added bonus of no-on knowing what his quirk was or how it worked so why would Ingenium, who wasn't even in the top ten pro heroes prior to his retirement from active hero work, a man who believed in working in a team, search for such a target by his lonesome?**

**It's gonna end the same way as cannon but it's the principle dammit.**


	26. Principles of the Warrior

**New Mouth, new chapter! Welcome back everybody, it's time to continue this story of mine which had long since become the new flagship story of mine. A lot of things happened while I was writing this and just living my life but that's a story for another time. I would also like to take this as a chance to announce that the sports festival arc should be done in about three chapters are I like to write down the mini plot points for each chapter beforehand to not only keep the story consistent and entertaining but to also keep track of ideas. One thing that I've found I enjoy is flushing out Inko and Mitsuki's characters since they get so little screen time even though they are the mothers of two of the main characters and are like older versions of their children.**

**TheLethalSperg500: Well I'm not really doing much to change how he acts as we see at this point in the cannon storyline. As for who will beat him, Tokoyami is no longer an option.**

**NinjaFang1331: Thank you.**

**D3lph0xL0v3r: Funny enough, I was watching some videos explaining both Bakugo's growth and the main foundations of he and Midoriya's cannon personalities and saw that Bakugo was cut not from the cloth of a regular anime rival or antagonist but rather the cloth from which the protagonist is cut. If you want to see why, just watch 'Luck VS Skill_ Deku and Bakugou's Biggest Mistake' by Explanation Point. To sum it up, if you grew up in the same circumstances as Bakugo did and were praised or at the very least, not admonish for bad or unsatisfactory behaviour, you'll be a total ass to. Also, as another channel I can't remember explained, if you were to see the world from Bakugo's view, he isn't that bad a person, rough around the edges sure but certainly not villain material as everyone, including the LoVs thought. And that same logic, you could make the same argument with Naruto being a total dick(**_**And not just in Boruto, but I mean really, promising to attend your daughter's birthday even though you know that as Hokage, you are extremely busy and shouldn't be making such promises…at all and them bitching out by sending a shadow Clone which just happen to dispel when it was carrying the cake which fell and broke to messy pieces just like her trust in her father's word? I'm surprised Hinata didn't make him sleep in his office for that one**_**) as you could say that he had no friends growing up because from the POVs of the other kids(and most if not all the citizens of the Leaf), he was this loudmouth, idiotic troublemaker who not only got special treatment as he was never really punished as harshly as he should have been but failed the graduation exam to even become a Genin and couldn't even perform Ninjutsu right(**_**Like no joke as for most of Naruto, he struggled with everything Ninjutsu or chakra control related and could only get as far as he did because he was the protagonist so plot armour-the fight with Nej and because he could just force Ninjutsu to work by adding in a stupid amount of chakra which more often them not, he got from the Nine tails**_**). Hinata sees him in a different light as she first saw him, really saw him when he came to her defence when they were little kids just because she was in trouble(**_**and even then, she almost never spoke to him afterwards but that was because she was shy as all Hell**_**), Kirishima sees Bakugo in this similar light, he didn't see the bad side of him but rather the determined, intelligent and powerful side of him(The side that Midoriya himself respects and looks up to).**

**As for the fights, they each have a purpose and with Tetsutetsu, it was expected he would break bones, I mean come on, how many times did this kid have to see Recovery Girl in season 1 alone? At this point, I can't imagine a proper BNHA story where he(or she for those ones where it's genderbent) doesn't break something at least once. I'm still locked on the who will get OFA but I've narrowed it down to class 1-B, they need more time in the sun and to shut Monoma up about 1-A getting more screen time, now it'll be just him.**

**TheOrangeLord: One, Todoroki has better restraint that that for if nothing else, so he doesn't always looked pissed like his father. Two, Midoriya in this story is far from scrawny and could kick Todoroki's ass any day of the week, something he picked up on during the combat trial. Three, he doesn't strike me as someone to even get that mad about it when he already Midoriya scored the highest on the Hero course entry exam thanks to Mina and Kaminari and in cannon, didn't Yaoyorozu place higher than him since he scored 2****nd**** but she scored 1****st****? So Shoto getting all mad doesn't really make a lot of sense but maybe that just me.**

**Zxan: That is never addressed in series. From all accounts by both Tenya, Izuku, the general public and how Tensei is portrayed in Vigilantes, he is not only a stand-up hero on par with All Might and Izuku when it comes to morality and a likeable person outside of his hero work as well. I think it was more to show that Stain wasn't perfect in how he picked his targets as if he didn't want to kill or maim the man or felt some regret for destroying a man that embodied the virtues of heroism he was so hooked on, he would have said so when Tenya confronted him, instead he says that he left him alive as a message mob boss style.**

**Tacktician: Oh well, I've only seen the nickname in that one story so I'll just take your word for it. I felt that if he wasn't knocked out by Midnight and had the choice, he would have surrendered the win in cannon as we see during the final exam arc of season 2, if not for Midoriya literally knocking some sense into him, they would have failed because Bakugo refused to work with someone he saw as lesser i.e. Midoriya. It was nothing more than stupid pride as even though he himself recognized All Might as the peak of power in the hero world, he was too full of himself to work with Midoriya to beat him, even when it was made abundantly clear that he couldn't even scratch the man on his own.(Which is weird as in that same fight, he said that, for him heroes are the ones who always win so him choosing a defeat rather than such up his pride would be unheroic, at least in his eyes.) Sure I framed it better here but as someone like Midnight or Eraser could tell you that saving lives sometimes means throwing aside notions of pride as like with Todoroki purposely holding back, there will be a time when you can't save someone since you were being selfish(Heroes put the needs of others first, always) and that will haunt you for as long as you live. If was actually in the Building from the Ground Up story that Izuku points that out to Shoto.**

**Gunblade2020: Thank you for the compliment.**

**Zukafew199: Oh boy, you sure love your long reviews but don't fret because I love receiving long reviews since reading them always brings a tear to my eye from the appreciation in knowing my readers care enough to give such descriptive reviews. The comical fear the two men have for Mt. Lady is more an anime troupe than anything else but it serves it purpose. I wanted Kendo to make it far in the festival since I started writing and to show that Tokoyami relies too much on Dark Shadow for combat. Jiro teases Kaminari all the time, why wouldn't she tease Yaoyorozu as well if the chance presents itself. Koda wasn't speaking but thinking since he's a man of few words. Mineta is….well Mineta, we all recall his comments on the fight between Ashido and Aoyama. As I said, I love writing about their parents.  
I'm trying to change Bakugo's personality without making it feel forced, much like cannon. On that note, what does MHA USSF even stand for? Thank you for the compliment, I took inspiration from both their fight in cannon t how the fight between Todoroki and Midoriya played out to really get the feels as the fight itself was less about the physical blows but the feelings and emotions dug up by it. As for the unexpected nature of the fight, not even Midoriya could know what's going through his head as he's used to the old Katsuki, not this confused and conflicted one, which will continue to pester around for a while since like Zuko, people don't change for the better in a day, not if you want the change to feel natural as Bakugo needs to let go of over a decade of anger, communication issues and superiority complex . I'm surprised that Iida/Uraraka is so rare as a pairings but I'm still deciding on most of the pairing as is, most would likely just be the natural result of the story so if those two head up together, they will and if not, they won't. The Katsuki/Uraraka thing is probably the whole bad boy thing.**

**Eskel: Many plans for them, I do have, hmmm. Write like Yoda, I should not.**

**Blaze1992: Trust me, Izuku will have to deal with the bullshit of the people soon enough. It ain't something that will just go away all at once.**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Principles of the Warrior**

(With the students)

"Did he just…?" Kaminari asked.

"Yes." Yaoyorozu answered the unasked question.

"And Todoroki will…?" Sero asked as he didn't think what he saw was right, it couldn't be.

"Yes." Shoji answered him but he himself looked like he didn't believe what he had just witness.

"This is fucked up." Midoriya said as he could have never seen such a brutal and….emotional charged? Match between the two of them. That the hell had happened between the two of them since they never dropped any good details other than the fact Todoroki refused to use his fire. He had an idea but the consequences of such an idea being true…..

"And yes again." Jiro said as he leaned back into her seat as she tried to process that…bout.

"As much as I would love to stay and talk about this, I'm due to make a call to my brother." Iida, trying to distract himself from this-stood up and pulled out his phone.

"Give him our love." Uraraka said waved at him as he walked off, though she did think him walking off to call his brother was out of no-where.

"I will be sure to inform him that my classmates have passed greetings!" Iida answered as he chopped his hands before he walked off to find a quiet spot.

"Man he's really stiff." Hagakure said, seeing a chance to change the tone of the conversation.

"Needs a girl in his life." Kaminari said with a weak chuckle as he thought of ways he could avoid setting off Bakugo and Todoroki.

"Probably but who?" Asui asked as she would have thought he and Uraraka would end up a thing but then again, it hadn't been too long since they all met and Uraraka was just one of his friends.

(Later)

"Hmmm, wonder what he's doing? He said he'll take a break today to watch the festival with mother and father." Iida thought to himself as he looked down at his phone. He had tried his brother's cell three separate times. He had called the family agency and they had informed him that he had come in for work, but why? "It's probable nothing." He said as he tried to calm himself. He didn't know how but for some reason…

He felt like something very bad was going to happen.

.

.

.

(Meanwhile, in the city of Hosu)

"Squad A, take the north side. Squad B, the west area is yours. We'll handle the east side and all meet up for the south." Iida Tensei, the current Ingenium said over his com-link as he and two of his side-kicks ran along the rather empty streets of the city of Hosu.

"**Squad A, roger!**"

"**Squad B, roger!**"

In the distance they could hear the sirens of the police as they too conducted their own search. Their target was a villain who had recently killed 3 pros in Hosu alone. Tensei would have left this to the local heroes and police but after the chief of the Police personally asked him to help, he decided to do so. They had been searching for around 20 minutes now and were about to try another area when one of his side-kicks noticed movement in one of the alleyways.

"**What was that?**" He asked as they came to a halt with Ingenium being quick on his feet, activating his quirk and jetting off in the direction he was spotted. He jumped up a building and looked onto the alley and sure enough, he saw someone matching the admittedly vague description standing over a body.

"There's no mistaking that appearance, it's him!" Ingenium said as he landed in the alley way and quickly turned to the threat. He could hear his side-kicks catching up meaning he'll have support in about a minute or so.

"**Call it in, we've located him**," Ingenium said as he was able to see that the body was another pro, and the suspect was clearly the killer going by the bloodied sword he was still wielding. "**The Hero Killer!**" He finished as the Hero Killer turned to face him as he braced for combat. He couldn't see much but he could make out what little light in the alley way as it reflected off the chirp but deadly blade. He didn't know it but…

This wasn't going to be a usual hero villain fight. Not a usual one at all.

* * *

(And now)

"I can't believe he walked out like that." One the people in the crowd said to the person next to her.

"I know right? He won the fight, didn't he?" Another spoke up, still confused about the last match.

"Why would he do that? Was there some kind of agreement for him to lose or something?" One of the pros asked as she looked down to see the UA bots worked in tandem with Cementoss to clear the stage and fix it up.

"What, you think it was rigged? Why would the son of the number two hero need that?" Another more sceptical pros asked as that did seem to be a far-fetched notion. Say what you what about Endeavour but the man worked for everything he has, for better or for worse.

"He lost, didn't he? Maybe he wasn't so confident in his skills." Another tried to bring more sense to the argument.

"Still, there's no way that UA would let that slide." One of the civilians shook their heads at the thought, UA was the closest thing to a fair and unbiased education institution this side of Japan. If they even entertained the thought of cheating just to make one of the privileged kids look good, they would lose more than the public trusts but every hero they produce will be scrutinised under a microscope.

"Even so, will he even be ready in time for his next match?" One of the more minor pros asked as they all still recall how the 'winner' had to be carried out on a stretcher.

"Don't know, they have the 15 minutes intern between matches but is that really enough?" Was the last opinion shared on the matter as many didn't know things will play out now.

* * *

(With the students)

"What did you say?" Uraraka asked the black and green haired boy as he went through his notes.

"I think it was pride. Bakugo has always been a prideful prick, since we were kids." Midoriya explained as he recalled all the torment Bakugo put others through just cause he felt he was the second coming of Christ or something. "Maybe he felt insulted Todoroki wasn't using full power?"

"So he threw the match?" Ashido asked him, she may have not known Bakugo as well as Midoriya did but that didn't sound like the boy she had been in the same class with.

"But Todoroki never uses his fire." Kaminari asked as he couldn't recall a time when anyone in their class had even seen him use it outside melting the ice he created.

"Yes to both of those things but pride does come before the fall," Midoriya said as he thought back to a distant memory. "Pride isn't something a hero should cherish."

"Isn't pride in one's abilities and skills a worthy trait?" Ojiro asked as he had done something similar earlier that day.

"The job of the hero to fight for the people. We have to put them first. If he must, our pride may have to be discarded." Honenuki spoke up, sounding sadden by the very notion he himself put forth.

"So we have to sacrifice a part of ourselves?" Tetsutetsu asked, appalled by the thought of throwing aside his pride as a man.

"Victory costs. If we don't play ball, then the villains will walk all over us, though…" Midoriya said as he rubbed his ribs, the same area where the Nomu's attack hit home. "We all have things we can't part with, we can't be blamed for that, it's simply human nature." He finished as he thought back to Yu's smile when he sung on that stage, how he would do anything to see that smile every day for the rest of their lives together.

"But you just said-" Kirishima started but he was interrupted.

"It's the double-standard. People know that under our mask we are human just like that but, as heroes we are symbols first, people second. And symbols are supposed to be unbeatable," Yanagi spoke up for what felt the first time today. "That's the burden of a hero, to save as many as you can, without being crushed by the weight of the task."

"Truly a herculean task, to save humanity from the darkness, while never allowing our own souls to fall to its cold embrace." Kuroiro added in with a smile, thought it was a sad one as he remembered how when they called for their class to have an experience similar to what 1-A went through. It would be fair to say he was pissed off with them and looking back on it, before they got the graphic lecture on what heroes have to deal with, they were ignorant to the true nature of the career they wanted.

"Man, that sounds dark." Sero said.

"It's reality, as much as I would want to deny it. Heroes often times deal with the evil of the human heart more so then anybody else. Those weak in spirit wouldn't last a year, much less a mouth." Tokoyami said in agreement with his fellow edgelord.

"As children," Ashido suddenly spoke up as she put her hands to together but didn't make eye contact with anyone. "We all wanted to be the heroes because people like All Might made it great but…." She thought back to the USJ, how she put on a brave face just like any pro would do but also how she was terrified, scared that one small mistake would cost her or someone else their lives. They weren't even licensed yet, never mind pros yet, just a bunch of teens with a few days basic training-even now, they still have a lot to learn. "After the USJ, I'm not too sure about it. The things we had to do…." Then she thought back to how her quirk, her acid did so much damage to that…Nomu thing, even if it was nothing more than a meat puppet…..that wasn't what she signed up for when she applied, she didn't think any of them signed up for that.

Before she could get lost in the negative thoughts and the nightmares she had afterwards, Yaoyorozu placed a comforting hand on her lap, when she rose her head to look at the taller girl, Yaoyorozu gave her a small, understanding smile to light her spirits.

"We are the soldiers of the modern day, so it makes sense we deal with the same problems they do." Tokage said as she combed a hand through her hair.

* * *

(With the parents)

"No! I can't believe he did that!" Mitsuki raged as she watched the replay of the boy, her son-walk out of the arena and forfeit the match.

"Well Katsuki always had your pride dear." Masaru said to try and calm her down.

"I know but now I lost the damn bet!" And of course, that was why she was angry, her bet with her fellow mother.

"Oh yes you did, pay up." Inko said all 'innocently' as she held out her hand, awaiting her payment. She really was Izuku's mother since they had the same smug face going for them.

"Damn you…." Mitsuki grumbled as she reached for her purse and took out the cash before harshly putting into Inko hand.

"Thank you, this will really help around the house." Though Inko expected her actions based on knowing the women for years and simply placed the money in her carry bag.

"Still, what the hell was going on down there? It didn't seem like they were really fighting." Hisashi said as he returned from his call sometime during the match. Like his son, he was very analytical and observant so he easily picked on the undertones of the match.

"Maybe they had an earlier argument?" Masaru offered up as he couldn't recall a time when his boy wasn't picking fights, as long as he could walk and talk, he was always in some type of altercation.

"Knowing him, that would have just made him fight even harder." The blue eyed father said as he shook his head. They both knew it wasn't a valid point, not for Katsuki. "Why he leave like that?"

"Cause that Todoroki kid was being a little bitch, that's why." Mitsuki said out of the blue as he pulled out her phone to check news updates, now that her boy was out of the tournament, she didn't need to pay that much attention. Besides they'll be a highlight reel on TV later tonight anyway.

"Mitsi?" Masaru asked as he used his pet-name for his wife.

"You heard him, everyone is working their asses off just to be here. Where does he get off thinking he can go in half ass and win. I swear, it don't matter the time and place, rich kids are always pampered brats." Okay, that was a good point. Mitsuki knew her son always gave his best to outshine those around him. To go up against a foe must have really pissed him off big time.

"Well, it did sound like that was the case. I just hope he isn't like that. I have dealt with the rich kids of some of the universities investors and they are a handful." Hisashi said with a bite as dealing with the arrogant and wealthy would always be a challenge as their money and influence kept most repercussion from ever striking them like it did the rest of them.

"How much of a handful?" Mitsuki asked with a raised eye-brow.

"Remember two years back, we went to Southern Africa to study the rise of a new sub species of lion," He asked and when all three nodded their heads, he continued. "The trust fund brat that insisted he was an 'animal sympathiser' thought it would be a good idea to get close to one even though we told him otherwise." He said as both his wife and Masaru gasped as they could only imagine how bad things got in such a scenario.

"What happened?" Inko asked, she recalled how frustrated he seemed on the phone after the incident but he didn't say anything at the time, was this why?

"Two people were injured and the lion was shot. What's worse is that not only did he come out of it unharmed but claimed that the lion came to us. Entire trip was pulled before he finished." He explained as he had been the one that had the shoot the poor animal, after a camera-man and their driver had been mauled. It was only by luck that their driver's mutation quirk gave him a thick hide otherwise he would be dead.

"I can't imagine the dean was okay with this." Inko said as she had meet the women how not only was her husband's boss but also was her son's current martial arts teacher, she was not a person you screwed with on a whim.

"No she wasn't," He chuckled as he recalled how furious she sounded on the phone when he reported how they were booking the first fight back to Tokyo. "Cut ties with the investor after ensuring we didn't have to pay for his damages." He explained, though he left out the part where he punched the trust fund brat in the face and scared him half to death before cutting said ties….and spreading the word he and his father weren't the best partners.

"Wait, doesn't Izuku and Katsuki have two rich kids in their class?" Hisashi asked as he recalled Izuku talking about in on the phone.

"Who just happened to get in via recommendation? Oh no, something smells of money." Mitsuki said as he had already made her judgement, if they wanted her to think differently, then they'll need to prove her wrong with their actions.

* * *

(With the Shields)

"Well…that was unexpected." David said as he paused the TV to get up to go get a drink.

"You think? Izuku's always going on about how Katsuki's in it to win it now he forfeits a match he by all rights won?" Mellissa was just as confused as he was. If he wanted to win like they though he would, all he had to do was just stand.

"I don't think we have the big picture here. It sounded like that was an important conversation." David said as he reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

"But who were they talking about?" Mellissa asked him.

"Your guess is as good as mine." He said as he thought about the match and he couldn't really draw any conclusions there.

* * *

(In Hosu)

"All of your fakes are the same….Frame….Money." Stain thought aloud as he stood over the still forms of the pros who challenged him, both his blade and the floor covered in hero's blood. "You dare to call yourselves heroes, but all your frauds," he went on as he looked down to a the floor where Tensei's phone had fallen, the screen sprinkled with some blood spatter as it showed that he had three missed calls from a number saved as 'Little Bro.' "And I'll purge you all till only he that is worthy is left." He said as he flicked his sword to the side to ger rid of some of the blood, the dark alley way doing a fine job of covering his appearance besides the crimson scarf and steel blade. "All Might….He is the only one worthy. The only one that I'll ever let kill me."

'Dammit….we didn't know that we were in for.' One the sidekicks kicked himself mentally as he lay prone against the wall, he could feel himself losing blood from the wound to his leg but for the life of him, he couldn't move no matter how much he tried. 'Gotta call for help, but I can't move.' Unluckily for him, his fruitless struggle was noticed by the person who left him in this sorry state.

"You're still alive?" Stain asked as he looked at him out of the corner of his eye before he turned around and started walking towards him, his blade at the ready. "Time to fix that, you fake."

"No, no," He tried to plead as he begged his body to move, to get up, to run but it was for nought as soon enough, the hero killer was standing over him, his blade posed to ran him though.

"NO!" Was the scream that echoed through the dark and empty alley, drawing some attention from those who just happened to be near. Before some brave and foolish citizen could head in to investigate, another five of Ingenium's sidekicks arrived on scene to assist….four minutes too late to be of any use as all they found as the bloody carnage Stain left in his wake.

* * *

(Back at the Sports festival)

'Jeez, he has to beat that guy?' Yu thought to herself, a little worried her Izuku would have to contend with that Todoroki kid, sure he was smart but his opponent seemed to favour overwhelming power over anything else, something he may not have an answer for. "Hey, what's that kid's problem?" She asked the two she was patrolling with.

"Don't know, not my business to know his inner thoughts." Death Arms replied as he looked around for ant suspicious activity.

"You sure? He could end up at your agency you know." Yu asked him with a small teasing smile, she needed something to distract her from her worries.

"Yeah right, I have a feeling the son of Endeavour will got to one of top ten if he can help it." Death Arms scoffed as the chances of someone like that coming to his agency were as low as snowfall in mid summer.

"It is quite unfortunate but's not false. He appears to be used to the spotlight or having choices, the chances that he'll go to one of our agencies is….laughable." Kamui Woods said in agreement, though he didn't like it, they simply wouldn't register on the radar of someone like that.

"You need to have more faith in yourselves! Woodsie and I are up and coming on the hero scene and you're a household name." Mt. Lady giggled as she replied to them, pointing first at Woods then at Death Arms.

'Plus if I play my cards right, Izu-kun will be all mine for a full week. Hehehehe, kinda convenient that I don't have anyone working for me which means…privacy.' She thought to herself as she imagined all the things they could together…..he was a wonderful cook. Maybe she could make him her official chef for the week and cuddle with him at night now that he'll have to stay at her agency-the perfect cover for some couple time.

"Why do I get the feeling she's planning something bad?" Death Arms signed as he didn't even want to know what was going through that head of hers.

"Because she's probable is, come in, we have work to do." Woods answered as they kept on with their search, so far nothing had happened but they weren't going to slack off now. "Still, that Midoriya kid. Is he really quirkless?"

"Well UA does accept Quirkless students but I didn't think they were accepted into the Hero course." Death Arms replied as he had heard through the grapevine they got rid of that rule around last year, some late night news castor was going on how the quirkless don't belong in a hero school.

"Well if that's true then this next match may be his last." Kamui said as he imagined he was going up against Todoroki next, and even with his impressive performance, there is only so much a quirkless boy can do against raw power. However, both he and Death Arms never saw the look of murderous rage in Lady's eyes at their assumption her boyfriend would lose.

'What a load, just five minutes ago, you probably thought he'll go far and now you think he'll lose? Does Izu-kun have to deal with this all the time?' She thought to herself, ashamed that so many pros that once were rooting for him now look down at him. She knew he had to deal with this his whole life but still, was society at a point where all that matters was your genetics? Had they really regressed that far in mentality?

* * *

"**Thank you folks for waiting for the mess to be cleaned up, we're ready to go!**" Present Mic announced to the crowd. It had taken longer than they thought it would but that been able to clean up the mess of the last match.

"**Yes, these four students braved through the festival and have made it this far**." Vlad said as the screen flashed to show the basic info and names of the final four students still in this.

**Izuku Midoriya – Hero Course: Class 1-A**

**Itsuka Kendo – Hero Course: Class 1-B**

**Hitoshi Shinso – General Studies: Class 1-C**

**Shoto Todoroki – Hero Course: Class 1-A**

"**And not only have they earned their spots here but they also earned a highlight heel!**" Present Mic teasingly sung, much to Vlad's annoyance though the crowd cheered none the less. "**So let's see how they got here folks!**" He finished as all the screens changed to how the high points of one green and black haired boy's journey from the beginning of the games to his last match.

"**Let's start the front runner, literally! Coming first in the Obstacle course and placing second in the Cavalry Battle. He may be small but's he more than makes up for with his skills…and hammer! We have Izuku Midoriya**." He said as he waited for the crowd to lost their minds but with that whole 'I don't fire off rockets from my ass thing' in the air. Only around the stadium cheered and it was kinda said. Luckily for them, Iida and Tokoyami were present to keep Midoriya from yelling some…creative curses at the people, though they did feel his anger.

"**He may not have a quirk but he hasn't gotten this far because of luck people, he is a fine example of dedication and hard work**." Vlad said seriously as he could respect a student like Midoriya, though he would never trade students with Eraser, he won't say it wasn't notion of having him in his own class wasn't tempting.

"**Speaking of hard work, we have the second student who made it to the semi-finals! Itsuka Kendo is more than a pretty face folks, we've all seen her fight and pummel through the competition! She's was also a student at a well-respected Dojo back in Chiba. Itsuka Kendo!**" And like the ignorant humans(at least, that's how Nezu would describe them) the crowd started to cheer again as for them, even though Kendo hadn't been the most showy of students this far in, she must be worth it if she beat Tokoyami. Her reel wasn't as glamourous as the last but it did its job.

"**She's a well-mannered student but she had potential, potential that she has shown thus far. I look forward to seeing her in the next match**." The white haired man said as he didn't even need to think to describe his class rep. she was the picture of that type of student a teacher loved.

"**Third on the list but, we have the dark and broody student from General Studies. Hitoshi Shinso! So far he has had no opposition to his journey to the semi's but that can change at any moment**." And much to the surprise of Shinso, a large portion of the crowd and his class clapped for him and his progress. He had already gotten further then he thought so why now see how far he can push it? Shinso has the shortest reel of the bunch as his fights ended too quickly to really get anything from them.

"**Yes, Shinso himself has been quite the upset of the first years but I hope that he understands that anything can happen. After all, at this point in the competition, we're only left with the best of the bunch**." Vlad reminded the people as this festival was known for surprises.

"**And lastly, but certainly not least! We have the man of Ice, he'll steal your hearts and freeze where you stand. The recommendations students with a lot of power to back it up, Shoto Todoroki!**" And just the first, the crowd wasn't as enthusiastic about this one but for different reason as the theories about his controversial match-up were gaining traction, and they didn't paint him in a good light. Although the reel showed his first match in full, it noticeably lacked the end of his second fight.

"**Though, I do question how he got this far. Our last match was something we've never had to deal with before**." Vlad threw in his two cents on the matter as he wondered how Eraser was going to deal with this new mess as both and Mic could pick up on the mood of the crowd.

"**But let's not focus on that, we have more fights to come! So why don't we bring out the first two?**" Present Mic said to try and change the subject as he buzzed for the two to get ready to come on stage.

* * *

(With the students)

"I wonder how he'll go about this one?" Sero asked.

"Well she's a martial artist two, maybe he'll be like one of those Bruce Lee movies?" Kaminari put his rather flawed input into the talk, only for Jiro to sigh at his answer.

"You know, if those two were anyone else, I'll call you an idiot but seeing how Izuku is the one to fight, I wouldn't put it passed him." She said as she could see that just ending up a straight up fist fight, if he was a dedicated to the arts as Ojiro then that was a possibility.

"It'll sure be entertaining, maybe he'll bring out the hammer again and knock her out like Tetsutetsu." Mineta joked as Tetsutetsu stuck his angry head over the wall.

"Hey!" He yelled at the much, much shorter boy who for once, showed some backbone and just kept on laughing.

"What? It's true, isn't it?" He asked the white haired boy, it was even in the highlight reel for Midoriya.

"Not the point!"

"Kirishima?" Ashido asked her red headed friend as he had been silent for a while now, something out of character for him.

"Oh, ah, sorry. I'm just worried about Bakugo." He said with a weak smile as unlike Midoriya, he had trained with Bakugo and knew how much pain he must have been in pushing himself like that.

"I wouldn't, he and Todoroki are being watched over by Recovery Girl, after all." Kaminari said without a care, they all knew there wasn't anyone else they could trust their mutual health with.

"I'm more worried about if he'll be pissed or not. The dude can be a volcano of rage sometimes." Jiro said as it was long since decided by the class that Bakugo was always angry and more than willing to escalate a situation into a fight.

"You not wrong there, sometimes it feels like you're walking on eggshells around him." Sato sighed as he spoke in agreement with her assessment on him.

"Hey, they're starting." Kirishima, wanting to avoid taking about his friends fault, spoke as he saw the two finally make their way to the stage.

* * *

(On the field)

"**Alright folks, you we have a show for you! In the one corner, we have the class rep for 1-A, Izuku Midoriya**!" Present Mic called out. Though more people than the first time cheered for him, it was still weaker then what he got going into his first match.

"[Tick]They were singing my tune a few minutes ago." He muttered under his breath as cracked his side to side, awarded with that satisfying crack each time.

"**And in the other, the rep from 1-B, Itsuka Kendo. That's right people, we have a battle of the leaders!**" And like salt to a open wound, Kendo got a much more warm reception when compared to his, though she did look bashful about it.

"Let's keep things entertaining, shall we?" He said as he got ready for action.

"So no holding back?" Kendo asked as she did the same as they started to circle one another.

"I'll be insulted in for did." Midoriya replied, as happy as he felt he should be, he was in a bad mood as the crowd that was cheering his name before was now doubting him, it was an familiar feeling, one he dealt with his whole life, but it didn't make the pill any less bitter.

"**Ready?**" Present Mic called out as both competitors circled each other, moving closer and closer with both hands for combat.

.

.

.

"**Start!**" And just like clockwork, they started with Kendo activating her quirk and sending an enlarged fist right for Midoriya who in the same moment she started her move, jumped into the air and performed a perfect spinning front kick. The two attacks hit in the middle with Kendo increased endurance and strength holding up against Midoriya's shockwave assisted kick.

The force from the blows coming into contact forced the two apart with Kendo only needing to take a step back to keep her balance while Midoriya found himself flying further so he quickly performed a backflip to right himself and landed on his feet. Seeing the chance to test her endurance, he quickly ran back towards her and went for a low kick to her shin, one she saw coming and jumped right over, landing behind him.

She went for a strike to the back but found that he turned slightly, not much but enough for one of his wings to jut out and nearly strike her if she didn't retreat. Pressing the attack, in the same motion of his counter, he turned on his heel while reaching for his staff which extended once it was in his hands and not too soon either as he used the weapon to try and strike the side of her hand but she killed that attack by blocking it with her forearm.

After that the two engaged in an exchange that wouldn't be out of place in a good old fashion kung fu movie as they tried to both defend from the others attacks, dodge the blows all whole trying to land their own.

"**Hot damn, those two really know their stuff!**" Present Mic whistled as Midoriya transformed his staff into his signature hammer and went for an underarm swing, one which Kendo caught but not without some visible pain from doing so.

"**Kendo has been training in martial arts since she was 7 and Midoriya has a respectable amount of training and experience under his belt as well. This should have been suspected**." Vlad reminded them as Kendo gripped the head of the hammer and threw it-(along with the user)-back some metres before she charged him before he could hit the ground. As he flew through the air, Midoriya twisted his body so that not only would his hammer hit the ground first-head first-but so that once it did, he could use it as a support pole to once more bend himself in such a way that he gripped the thing with now two hands but both his feet were facing his opponent. Seeing his plan, Kendo rose both enlarged hands just in time to block the double blast of shockwaves. The force behind it making her grit her teeth in pain.

Swinging down the length of the weapon, Midoriya landed on both feet and in show of foot work and skill, started to imitate the movements of a practitioner of capoeira, he sent shockwave kick after shockwave kick towards Kendo, keeping her on the offensive.

"Did you know he could do that?" Shoji asked the one person present who could answer.

"He has told informed me that has taken to some videos on YouTube the other day. Other than that, he's improvising." Tokoyami said as he watched the match. Quite impressed that his friend keeping his foe at bay like this.

"Still to incorporate moves sets you haven't truly learned into your fighting style is no small feat." Yaoyorozu said in agreement as she may have had little in the way of how many martial arts she knew but she knew enough to know that this was quite the show.

"But it does carry the risk of being beaten by an opponent who could know how to counter it or even know the style you're imitating." Honenuki pointed as he could tell that Kendo had stopped moving backwards and was standing her ground against the onslaught.

"Something tells me Kendo isn't familiar with this one." Rin pointed as Kendo started slowly, but surely advance again.

"**Are you seeing this people? Kendo is marching forward like a champ**!" Present Mic yelled as the crowd watched in awe as she closed the distance between the two, much to Midoriya's visible surprise.

"**There must be a reason that Midoriya is keeping her at bay. My guess is he sees her as the better fighter so he doesn't want to give her a chance to take him out**." Vlad said with a small smile as Kendo closed the gap and before he could react, she grabbed Midoriya and just like with Dark Shadow, she bashed him into the ground a couple times before throwing to the side, aiming for a ring out.

* * *

(With the teachers)

"They are putting on quite the show." Thirteen noted as Midoriya was able to use his boots to blast himself back into bounds.

"Well for them this match carries more weight than the others, they're the class rep for their respective groups. It would be a fair guess to say that they are fighting for the honour of those same groups." Snipe said as Midoriya, while in the air-fired off another double blast towards Kendo, forcing her to roll to the side to avoid it.

"Kendo from what I've seen in training can be quite competitive. Midoriya also can analyse a situation quite well for someone his age." Ectoplasm remarked before he turned to the silent member of their staff, well one of them.

"Anything to add to that, All Might?" The clone user asked of the number one.

"Nothing much, just that these two are gonna give us a show for sure." All Might replied with a smile as he could see the potential of kendo as his successor but he wasn't going to call it just yet.

This fight wasn't over just yet.

* * *

(Back with the action)

"Not bad, not bad at all." Midoriya said as he wiped the dirt and blood from his face. Being bashed into the ground was quite the experience, one he wasn't willing to repeat.

"You're no slouch either. This is getting hard." Kendo replied as she flexed her sore and bruised hands. Those shockwaves really hurt but she knew that would be a possibility before she even stepped into the ring.

"Oh? Just getting hard?" Oh he couldn't resist the chance to screw with her. "How's the hand by the way?" He asked as he pointed towards her hands, and just like he wanted, he hit a nerve with that one.

"A lot better then you'll be!" Kendo yelled as she ran towards him and activated her quirk in both hands and tried to slam in from the flanks but he dashed forwards before they could make contact and bent the knee before he activated the shockwaves generator in one boot, forcing his whole leg to turn on a arc, which also had the desired effect of sending his boot into her undefended jaw with enough force to not only knock her back and make her feel as if all her teeth were suddenly loose.

"You'll have to be quicker than that!" Midoriya said, still in a one legged stance with the one foot pointed towards the sky. Though his torso was bent parallel to the ground, his face to the ground as he looked towards the clouds, catching some interesting shapes. Hearing his opponent getting back up, he gracefully placed his foot back down and stood straight. "Time for a change, don't you think?" He asked ran right for her. And with that, the two engaged in close quarters combat once more. This time much more intense than the last as Midoriya used his legs to the fullest, launching shins, feet and knees while using those same legs to redirect or to the shock of the crowd, block the attack.

"**Those are some powerful attack being thrown about, I wouldn't want to be hit by them!**" Present Mic said as Midoriya went for the kick to the Face which Kendo dodged so he swirled his foot a bit and brought his heel down on top of her. A blow that would have landed if she didn't back-flip away. Good thing to as the shin hit the ground with enough force to crack it.

"**They are pitting their strengths against one another. Midoriya seems to favour his legs with are the stronger limbs between them and the arms but Kendo can bring more attacks and manoeuvrability to the table with her arms**." Vlad explained to the attentive crowd as they all saw how Kendo punched him back, knocking the wind out of him and then went for a overhead hammer drop using her enlarged fist as the hammer. Midoriya rolling out of the way just in time to avoid the attack which left a even larger dent in the floor. If he wasn't confident in their pain tolerance and endurance levels, Vlad would be concerned for their general health.

"**So it's a fight between the upper and lower bodies?**" Present Mic asked as Kendo got the drop on Midoriya and with a punch to the face, dazed him long enough to perform her own pro wrestling move in the form of a pop-up Powerbomb. Both commentators winced as they had a feeling that Midoriya's wing pack didn't soften that landing all that well, probable made it worse.

"**You could say that**." Vlad said as Kendo picked up Midoriya before he could react and tossed him to the side, aiming to throw him out of bonds but at the last second, he saved himself when he activated his wings and stopped himself from touching the floor, keeping himself in the match.

* * *

(With the students)

"It's been over eight minutes, that's longer than his last two matches." Kaminari pointed as they had been watching the two go at it for a while now, slowly building up the numbers of bruises and welts as time went on.

"And yet, I have a feeling that he's taken more damage than those two combined." Monoma said, taking the chance to be himself without Kendo to stop him. Though his words at merit as even they could tell from this distance that Midoriya was spotting a black eye from a unexpected right hook to the face.

"Kendo really is amazing, she knows how the use her quirk and can think on her feet." Ojiro praised with a small smile on his face as the two fighters. "Now I want to face her to test my metal." He finished with a laugh as Kendo bashed Midoriya out of the sky when he got too close, causing to have to crash land.

"Their resolve and skills is something to awe at, but they still have equal chance of coming out victorious." Tokoyami stated as he folded his arms. He may be rooting for his friend but it wasn't like this would be easy. Unlike Tetsutetsu, Kendo had training, unlike Tokage, she had endurance to make up for her pretty straightforward quirk.

"He still has some tricks up his sleeve, you know." Kodai put in as Midoriya activated his electrified wings just in time to save himself from another blow, Kendo on the other hand, wasn't able to react in time and got a first-hand experience when thousands of volts of electricity flow through you. The members of class were in agreement with her assessment, up until Iida started to vibrate.

"What the hell Iida?" Ashido asked him as this was weird, even for them.

"It's just my phone." Iida replied calmly as he reached for his pocket and pulled out the object in question. He looked down at the screen and was surprised by how was calling him. "Mother, I wonder why she'll be calling me. Please excuse me for a moment, I have to take this." He asked as he stood up and left to find somewhere quiet he could talk to her.

* * *

(Back on the field)

'This is taking too long.' Midoriya thought to himself as he dashed towards the dazed Kendo before catching her with a swingblade(One Arm Sleeper Slam), slamming the back of her head into the ground. Ignoring the feelings of pains and exhaustion in his body, he slowly got back up and to his continued amazement, Kendo wasn't far behind. 'I need something to end this, fast.'

'Getting back up t her head was proving to be a challenge as the results of this long going match was starting to show themselves. Still, she wouldn't give up so easily and Kendo had a neat trick up her sleeve up her sleeve. She ran towards her opponent who responded by retreating back, just as she planned. When he used his boots to jump back the extra distance, he slammed her hand into the ground but the moment before impact she increased its size and using that, she was able to launch herself towards faster than he or anyone watching thought. Before he could react, she enlarged both hand and brought them down on him like a hammer, sending him back down to earth with a crashing thud.

"**And it looks like the hammer connect this time!**" Present Mic called as the crowd watched, waiting to see if that was the end of it. "**I don't know about you but that looked like the end of it!**"

'Damn, I'm so gonna need to see Recovery girl after this, my hands are really starting to bug me.' Kendo thought to herself as she looked down at her hands and resisted the urge to wince at their state. Still she needed to finish the match while he was down but how. As she thought about that, she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. 'Oh, that could help.' She thought as she started to walk towards it, her back to Midoriya as was still trying to get up.

"Is she, she's going for it." Awase said as he noticed what Kendo had in mind.

"Well it's worked for him, why not for her?" Tetsutetsu asked as he had felt what it could do first hand, kinda poetic if she used the very same tool to end Midoriya's time in the tournament.

"It's heavier than I thought it would be." Kendo thought aloud as she picked up the hammer that Midoriya had dropped earlier in the match. She had seen this thing take down someone with steel armour and break bone so it should have enough strength of putting Izuku down for the count. But she made one mistake in all this, a rookie mistake that most of the pros watching picked up on pretty quickly and although they didn't fault her for it, she was a first year after all, they were all waiting to see her pay for it.

She turned her back to her opponent.

* * *

(With Iida)

"Hello mother, how had your morning been? I'm sure you know already but I got knocked out in the first round of the tournament." Iida said over the phone as he stood in one of the empty hallways of the stadium. He was far enough away to have a decent conversation but close enough to still keep up with the action.

"**That isn't important Tenya! No! I mean you did your best, that what matters**," His mother yelled over the phone, sounding like she was hysterical and all over the place. Something Iida wasn't used to as his mother was normally much more collected. "**Tenya, I need you to listen carefully. Your brother…Tensei, he went in for work today…he….he…a villain got him!**" When she finished her sentence, it took a couple moments for the actual words to register in his mind. That his brother had lost to a villain and going by the tone of his mother, not matter how much he wished it-it wasn't just a bump on the head.

.

.

.

'What?' He asked himself as he dropped his phone in shock.

(In Hosu-moments earlier)

"Damn fools haven't even noticed yet." Stain said to himself as he crouched on top a water tower, looking down at the alley he had long since left as the police cornered off the area as they ran about trying to keep it sterile for investigative purposes. "That this society worships vanity and hypocrisy, that the filth and decay of false idols have taken root and are infecting everything." He went on as a team of coroners came out of the alley with a stretcher, on it was a body but he couldn't tell who as it was covered by a white and very bloody sheet. "You who call yourselves heroes, I will make you notice, one dead fake at a time." He was about to leave to start the next hunt when he felt a presence appear behind him, he didn't need to turn to draw his blade and slice in that direction.

"Sneaking up on me like that is a foolish move." Stain said without turning to face them, waiting to see what this new comer tried to pull. If it was another false hero, then he bag another for the day.

"Might you please stay calm? I am here just to talk. Nothing more." A calm voice spoke up, he turned his head to see that what he was speaking to was essentially to a living cloud of blackish purple mist.

'And who's this, he doesn't look like a pro. Must be some thug or an idiot.' Stain thought to himself as he analysed the situation.

"We are of the same mind, you and we. I have been looking for you for quite some time now, Hero Killer: Stain." Kurogiri said, though Stain could only assume he was speaking on behalf of a group going on how he said 'we' rather than 'me' or 'I'. "I have heard of your skills and reputation and have wanted to meet with you."

"May I have a moment of your time?" Kurogiri asked as his 'face' formed on top of the mist cloud and looked down at him.

* * *

(Back with the fight-same time Iida got the call)

"Kendo! Behind you!" She heard her class yelling and like with Tetsutetsu, she knew that something was going on so she quickly turned around and brought the hammer up to bring it down on Midoriya but it was all for nought as Midoriya had used both his boots and jetpack to close the distance faster than she expected as well as build up momentum. The same momentum that he used to drive his shoulder into her midsection, which had four effects. The first being that the attack was so forceful and sudden, Kendo dropped the hammer, the second being that he knocked her so bad that she wheezed out some blood, the third being that they sailed through the air for a couple metres and the fourth being they crashed down with Izuku landing funny and heading up hitting the ground face first.

"Oh my God! He hit her with a spear!" Kirishima yelled as he pulled at his hair, the crowd losing their minds at such an old school wrestling move.

"Good Lord! That must have hurt." Shishida said as he took off his glasses in amazement as Kendo rolled around on the floor, clutching at her gut in pain while Midoriya did the same but slower and cradling is head instead, most likely feeling the results of a test of head vs ground. Ground typically wins.

"Go! Go! This is so much fun, it reminds me of home!" Tsunotori cheered along with Tetsutetsu, though the white haired boy was more cheering for Kendo to get back up. Back on the field, both were still down as they nursed their injuries. Midoriya could see the spots in his vision so he could tell he had a concussion, how bad he couldn't tell but it wasn't a good sign. With Kendo, she could still feel the sting from the spear in her gut from the spear, which made breathing and moving painful so she could guess her core strength will not be as great as it should be for the rest of the match.

Slower than before, the two got back up to their feet but from how they were swaying side to side, that on its own was a challenge. Midoriya looked down at the screen on his under-wrist touch screen display which against all odds, had survived the battle thus far and noticed that he was down to just 61% and that his right boot had malfunctioned due to damage. Kendo feeling the pain building up, also could tell that she didn't have much time left before she wouldn't be able to keep going. So the two silently agreed that the next charge would be the last.

"No….hard…feelings?" Kendo breathed out as she rose her hands again in the standard boxer's stance.

"Agreed…..whoever….wins….wins…" Midoriya answered, taking equally large breaths of air he also got ready, it didn't pay attention to the fact he had ringing in his ears though.

"**Oh, are they going to lock horns for the last time?**" Present Mic asked as the two squared off for their final bout of the match. They waited for the right moment, all the while the crowd quieted down as they waited for what they're do to defeat the other. They didn't have the wait long before the two ran towards the other, Izuku readying her kick while Itsuka drew back both fists. Just before they met, they acted. Midoriya spun around to drive the heel of his heavy boot into the side of her head-aiming for the ear. Kendo realise he would try something like this and instead of going for a right or left cross, went for a heavy uppercut right to his jaw which she would activated her quirk just before impact.

Neither tried to dodge the other, and both attacks it home.

In Midoriya's case. The blow wasn't like the others as this one he could feel had more force behind than any of the previous ones. He also could faintly make out the crack as his jaw was busted by the hit which had enough force to launch him into the air, fly back about 6m before he crashed down back first.

In Kendo's case. She didn't even have time to react to the pain or realise her loss as the heavy boot striking her at that part of her head with the force it had behind it was enough to knock her out on impact and sent her unconscious body flying to the side where he landed and rolled a couple times before coming to a stop.

"**Is…it that it?**" Present Mic asked as neither got back up to their feet, though he could see movement from Midoriya.

"**I don't know but it seems like Midnight is going to check**." Vlad said as Midnight walked into the arena and inspected the two of them. Kendo was knocked out, that was easy to see going by the passive face and closed eyes while Midoriya seemed to be still functioning as he rolled onto his stomach and slowly tried to get up but after a couple seconds of trying to raise his head more than a coupe inches off the ground, he collapsed again and didn't get back up so she turned him over and saw he was unconscious as well so she made her call.

"**Midoriya retained consciousness longer. Therefore**," Midnight started as she gestured towards the down fighters. "**Kendo is defeated by knock out! Midoriya wins!**"

"**Man, I don't think I've ever seen a double knock out in the festival, have you?**" Present Mic asked as the crowd applauded Kendo for her effort, they could tell it was for her as they were also yelling out 'You did your best girl!'

"They both brought their best to the table and fought with tooth and nail, so in hindsight, this should have been something we saw coming." Vlad noted as the medical bots came out and scooped the two out cold students so that they may go see Recovery Girl.

* * *

(Meanwhile – With two old men)

"Well?" Grand Torino asked as he paused the screen. He along with an old friend were watching it together from his office as they both were quite curious as to why All Might thought this quirkless boy was all that.

"He shows promise, and he has the drive to boot." The other said as he stroked his beard in thought.

"Yes, Toshi really praised him in his letter, I thought it would be best to see for myself." Grand Torino said as he leaned into his seat and took a sip of the tea they had been served.

"It was the wise move, you cannot base your expectations off the words of others. Sometimes it is best to see for yourself." His host stated in agreement as he reached for his own cup.

"So what do you think? The girl is a good catch so I'm already going to send in a request for her." Grand Torino said even though he hadn't taken anybody as a side-kick/apprentice since All Might, he figured it was high time he did his part to raise the quality levels of pros.

"Do you think it would be approved, you have been inactive for 12 years now?" The other asked as he held his cup in hand and thought about an issue.

"I still take the hero licence renewal test every year. Don't worry, this old man still has what it takes to stand with the young and idiotic heroes of today." Torino replied, sounding both annoyed and amused with the topic.

"Don't you mean, stand over them? You and I both know that you could easily make your way into the top 20 if you put your back into it." The other chuckled as he asked the question, to which Torino just huffed and turned away.

"Same thing. They don't make pros like they used to though. The fact that an old dog like myself could even reach the top 20 shows just how poor the quality of the average pros has fallen. It's a no brainer why villains are gathering again, the guards have become lax and arrogant." He said in disappointment and anger as he had seen 11 pros on the way here, all of which he could easily beat in a 1v1, 2x1 even a 4v1.

"Yes, and if things progress as they have been, we may see the return of….his people." The other said, sounding as serious as a death sentence as they both remembered…darker times…before All Might was even a thing.

"Let's just pray that his dead and gone, like we've been hoping for all these years." Grand Torino said as he put that piece of nightmare fuel to bed. "You didn't answer the question."

"The answer is yes, I will take this Izuku Midoriya under my wing. We shall see what kind of man he will become." He said as he help up a internship application form, the information about the boy in question already filled in before he reached for his stamp, placed the paper down on the table.

And gave it his approval. If the boy accepts it, well…

Things will get very interesting.

.

.

.

* * *

**And that is done. That took longer than I thought it would but I'm been surprisingly busy as the lecturers are giving us more work than usual. I put in a little Aizawa at the top as the students debate about the roles of a hero and sacrifice. It was also a good time to plug in the fact that Ashido isn't dealing with the events of the USJ all that well, in fact none of them are but like teenagers they are, they try to cover it up.**

**I also showed off the beginnings of the results of the Sports festival as people are less focusing on the revelation that Midoriya is quirkless and more on the controversial nature of Bakugo and Todoroki's match. Since they don't have the full picture, they are drawing up their own conclusions with the evidence they do have and since people in power are regularly accused if not proven to be corrupt, its fair to say that they would think the fight was rigged and that Bakugo was supposed to lose. Even Bakugo own parents thinks that's the case as since he was the same ass when he left the house that morning, that have no reason to think that he wanted to quit, at least they don't think it was the whole story. This will become more important in a few chapters but for now, let's focus on other things.**

**Ingenium still gets best but this time, it was a team effort which I know, is bad as it means more victims but it's the Hero 'Killer' for a reason people. On screen, we don't actually see him kill anyone, just cripple and wound. It can't be because the show is shy about blood, guts and death since we all remember how Magne died, and how Izuku breaks himself over and over, those types of injuries look a lot less painful then they must feel as I've never heard of someone breaking their finger, then breaking that same finger even more like he did against Todoroki.**

**I hope that the fight was entertaining thought, I went through three different drafts with it as the notes I prepared for this chapter didn't make a whole of of sense when I re watched this part of season 2 due to poor story flow. But it was always the plan to have the two knock each other out like Kirishima and Tetsutetsu as I couldn't decide who would win in a 1v1.**

**Yu has her own plans in the works but don't take them as gospel as I'm still deciding on what will go down for the internships as most will stick to the people they went with in cannon, others will not. With Grand Torino and this other mysterious old guy, he'll make his appearance when the time is right. I also made it that GT 'retired' for 12 years as even the Hero otaku, Izuku didn't start gushing about him when All Might said the name, in fact he was rather tamed with his reaction so I gave him a good time frame of being inactive that Izuku simply doesn't know about him as he wouldn't be mention in the news all that often.**


	27. Festival Finale

**Welcome back, first of all. I hope you all are not touching your face, going to large public gathering, washing your hands with good soap etc. Seriously, this coronavirus thins is serious and I hope each and every one of you is taking do care of yourselves. Now onto the last chapter reviews. Be warned, this will be long, longer than any other time I answered reviews.**

**Guest: Thanks for the reminder. Her gender was kept a secret for while since the dub actress said they did that on purpose.**

**Deltablacknaruto: I was hoping to keep it a secret but yes, you are right.**

**NinjaFang1331: Thank you but please leave something more personal than that next time, I do want to hear your opinions after all.**

**Scandalf:…I don't even know where to begin with you as I have a feeling you love Naruto, a lot. Firstly, that was just an example of him being a dick. My own father is a doctor, meaning he was almost never present for any of my school, scout or sport related activities because he was busy. I never held it against him because I knew his job was demanding and he never made promises he couldn't keep. I'm saying Naruto is a bad parent because he, unlike my old man-made a promise he knew was unlikely he could keep because of his own responsibilities as Hokage(which is made worse because this is the same guy who used to shout to the world, day or night-whether we wanted to hear it or not-that and I quote: 'I'm not gonna run away and I never go back on my word, that is my nindō! My Ninja way!').**

**Also, your argument about Bakugo, I have to stand to disagree. Granted many wouldn't turn out like him but that's mainly because many don't have the same circumstances as Bakugo. I went to middle school with a boy who was seemingly born lucky and he was an absolute asshole. He wasn't as violent and short tempered as Bakugo but that's because unlike Bakugo's teachers, our teachers and adults wouldn't tolerate such behaviour and he grew out of it by our final year together, he's one of my friends now and is studying medicine. Now as for Bakugo, we don't see much of their time in middle school but episode 1 alone gives us more than enough to see just how much he was unfairly held above the others.**

**(1) When Bakugo insults the entire class by calling them rejects and when they protest, he tells them to keep silent like extras. Now a competent and just teacher would have reprimanding him for this kind of behaviour, even sent him to the principal's office if this wasn't the first time, since with Bakugo, it stands a good chance that this wasn't the first time he had done so but instead. He just states that Bakugo is aiming to go to UA which seems more like he was trying to keep the others in line, not Bakugo.**

**(2) When Bakugo jumps in his desk and arrogantly proclaims himself the next top hero while talking about how he's better than the rest of them(He also slides in the fact that he'll earn more money than the rest of them would). Once more, a competent teacher should(I heavily emphasize, SHOULD)have reprimanded him, told him to get off his desk, sit down and shut up unless he wants detention, which would end up on his record. But instead, he says that Midoriya also wants to go to UA, like a total idiot.**

**(3) When the whole class laughs and taunts Midoriya for wanting to go to UA, the teacher-who should be doing his part to prevent bullying and teenage suicide-instead keeps quiet, like he couldn't be bothered, showing that he himself doesn't have a high opinion or expectation for a learner he taught and that we know, is a great student.**

**(4) When Bakugo losses his shit and not only uses his quirk to blast Midoriya's desk(When that same teacher said moments prior that quirk usage is against school and should have been seen as assault as if that had hit Midoriya himself, he would have done some damage), calls him useless(Deku) and corners him to the back of the class. The teacher, who SHOULD have step him if nothing else then to stop what could have been a beating, keeps quiet and does nothing! Nothing at all!**

**To sum that all up, Bakugo was treated like he could do no wrong by his teachers and since students spend most of their time in school, this means he spent most of his time being allowed if not encouraged by such criminally incompetent teachers to do as he pleased without fear of repercussion. Their middle school was terrible and I've seen more the one story where the teachers are arrested, replaced, fired, killed(This last one is mostly by a vengeful Izuku) or the school closed down by the ministry of education due to how bad the place is. Hell there is a story on this very site(though I can't remember the name) where Bakugo has to deal with the consequences of the teachers not doing their jobs of actually teaching him right from wrong-spoiler alert Midoriya took his twisted advice and kills himself, which leads to Inko finding out and making it her life's mission to destroy Bakugo's life a living hell, which she does for the most part)**

**So yes, most wouldn't turn out like he did but most weren't treated like the second coming of Jesus.**

**Onto the third point, when did I ever say I was justifying or defending his character? There is a difference between explaining his character and justifying his character. All I did was point out the why. I firmly believe he should still be held accountable, that he should have not gotten into U.A but remember, he didn't make himself into that monster as he is a result of a toxic and criminally incompetent environment. He did what any other child would have done in that situation. He did something like call someone something mean, got praised for it(or at the very least, not punished) so he would make the conclusion that his behaviour isn't wrong and keep on doing it. If your parents and teachers didn't teach you right from wrong and you had an explosion type ability, I can guarantee you that many more would turn out just like him. Its why I believe that teachers shouldn't just be trained and tested for their skills but also be evaluated as you are entrusting them with dozens if not hundreds of young minds to mould, would you want that same person that spends anywhere from 6 ½ to 8 hours a day, five days a week teaching, inspiring and moulding your kid to be openly sexist, or racist, antivax?**

**And lastly, I like Bakugo as a character as he breaks so many of the rules for a 'good guy' or even someone who wishes to became a pro hero yet he still gets as far as he does. I want to see him change himself and become worthy of that title since as it stands for me, I still don't like him as a person or think he'll make a good hero as he seems more like the guy they'll send in when they need a building, which just happens to only have villains inside-destroyed. I wouldn't want him near kids as he would scare them if not, teach them bad habits like constant growling like a rapid dog, yelling at any and everyone who doesn't worship the ground you walk on, name-calling and swearing. Unless he cleans he act, I don't see him anywhere near the top 20 as they don't just take work ethic and results into account but also public opinion and with his shitty personality and none-existent social skills, people will view him as a great attack dog but nothing more.(Also, if it ever gets out how bad of a father and husband Enji is, people will naturally become more observant of their heroes to ensure someone like the flaming bastard doesn't get as far as he did, or even be allowed to become a hero) **

**Gunblade2020: Why would Bruce be doing in Japan? Even in the Batman Returns comic and movie, he stays in Gotham. That's like the flash retiring and moving to San Francisco for….reasons.**

**D3lph0xL0v3r: Yes, I don't like his character either as even Sasuke knew basic manners and morality. Didn't stop him from running Karin through to kill Donzo or try and kill Sakura but hey, at that point-he was an established villain, not a anti-hero but villain.(Which makes Naruto's request to the Cloud to call off their elimination order on Sasuke's head even dumber as I personally would have asked again since it was so stupid I would think I misheard it, laugh in Naruto's face when he repeats himself and probably punch him in the face when he insists I do so since Sasuke was aiding a terrorist organisation and assaulted and attempted to kidnap a citizen of the Cloud, a village that has been a traditional rival and enemy to the Leaf. He as a leaf genin as no authority or right to even begin asking for clemency for his 'friend'.**

**Also, thank you for the heads-up on 'The Long Way Around' since I was reading it myself, was really enjoying it but then the author goes and gives Izuku OFA anyway. It's defeats the entire point of the story if after all he goes through, he still gets it because that's All Might saying that he doesn't think you can be a hero without one, despite the fight your fought and earned your place in the hero course. **

**Blaze1992: Are you referring to Midoriya or Todoroki? As both are in the infirmary right now.**

**Mastercheif1229: Thank you.**

**cam21K: I know, its Rock Lee with that whole 'no talent' for Ninjutsu and Genjutsu.**

**UnlawfulGentlmen: That's the sad truth. Because of All Might and his near unstoppable strength, other heroes become complacent since Yagi has effectively made this bubble around everything where they think harm and serious threats either won't arise or if they do, will be handled by All Might. Grand Torino also reminds me of Undertaker during the early 2010s. He isn't always there due to age but when he is, he puts on a show worth watching.**

**As for the Kendo vs Midoriya fight, thanks for the compliment as I was worried it wasn't as good as I wanted it to be. As I've been told, that was the most brutal match of the tournament as both threw everything they had plus the kitchen itself into that which fits them as they both want to win.**

**As for guess, again. Why wouldn't Falcon be doing in Japan? And no, it isn't Falcon. But I do have several surprises for the hero that it is as I've been watching a lot of Death Battle lately.**

**Khoashex: Well, that waits over.**

**Guest: Dude, they do more than ride each other like rabbits you know.**

**Zukafew119: Well unlike the fighters and the audience(the readers) they don't know the full story so that will of course speculate about it and come to the wrong but logical conclusion. Also, I have already said that Izuku is a lot like a Spider-man with an Captain America style role model so of course he believes that things like pride can get in the way of doing the right thing. He doesn't like it but that's how he sees things, at least at this junction. And of course it was the edgelords who gave the more morbid bits as both would no doubt become underground heroes who just do most of their work at night.**

**For Mina, the USJ wasn't a walk in the park and I was surprised that everyone come out of it with no issues. Sure it could mean that they are stronger mentally then the average teen but it was a good moment to bring in that trauma to show that they were effected but want to push forward. Tokage says soldiers because they face off against much more risk than police as in a world where someone like All Might is running around, wars of any significance must be a thing of the past.**

**As for Mitsuki reaction and the general feel from the crowd. It felt logical to do so as she knows her son and knows he's competitive as hell. Unless he had a damn good reason, he would never throw a match. So people jumping to the conclusion that he was brought or the match was rigged makes sense. This will affect the plot more during the internship/Stain arc since as you can imagine, people are going to react differently is they think you cheated, so Todoroki will have his hands full for a while. **

**Yu is her best self and I love writing her in whenever I can because she an interesting character. Yes, she over-reacts like cannon but trust me, she hasn't seen the really bad stuff yet as even if 20% of the global population makes up over a billion, this number is spread out as Midoriya has only met one other person he knows is quirkless in cannon-Mellissa. The two pros she's with may be biased but they do have a good point as Todoroki is a powerhouse and they still don't know how Shinso does it but he's won all his matches with ease so far so they have the right to not have all the faith in the world in one quirkless kid.**

**As for the fight itself, I drew inspiration from both times Yang fought against Mercury in RWBY as Mercury fights mostly using his legs while Yang relies heavily on her arms and firsts. The only problem was that their first fight isn't very long and their second and final one in volume 5 was only shown in bits and pieces so I had to be creative. It was a brutal exchange but I felt that they deserved it as Izuku winning needed to be as close as I could make it so that Kendo doesn't seem like I weakened her for the sake of plot. Unfortunately, Grand Torino isn't with Nighteye as I did say 'Two old men' Nighteye isn't that old. It was a good guess though as the two do know each in cannon.**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Festival Finale**

(Previously)

"Well?" Grand Torino asked as he paused the screen. He along with an old friend were watching it together from his office as they both were quite curious as to why All Might thought this quirkless boy was all that.

"He shows promise, and he has the drive to boot." The other said as he stroked his beard in thought.

"Yes, Toshi really praised him in his letter, I thought it would be best to see for myself." Grand Torino said as he leaned into his seat and took a sip of the tea they had been served.

"It was the wise move, you cannot base your expectations off the words of others. Sometimes it is best to see for yourself." His host stated in agreement as he reached for his own cup.

"So what do you think? The girl is a good catch so I'm already going to send in a request for her." Grand Torino said even though he hadn't taken anybody as a side-kick/apprentice since All Might, he figured it was high time he did his part to raise the quality levels of pros.

"Do you think it would be approved, you have been inactive for 12 years now?" The other asked as he held his cup in hand and thought about an issue.

"I still take the hero licence renewal test every year. Don't worry, this old man still has what it takes to stand with the young and idiotic heroes of today." Torino replied, sounding both annoyed and amused with the topic.

"Don't you mean, stand over them? You and I both know that you could easily make your way into the top 20 if you put your back into it." The other chuckled as he asked the question, to which Torino just huffed and turned away.

"Same thing. They don't make pros like they used to though. The fact that an old dog like myself could even reach the top 20 shows just how poor the quality of the average pros has fallen. It's a no brainer why villains are gathering again, the guards have become lax and arrogant." He said in disappointment and anger as he had seen 11 pros on the way here, all of which he could easily beat in a 1v1, 2x1 even a 4v1.

"Yes, and if things progress as they have been, we may see the return of….his people." The other said, sounding as serious as a death sentence as they both remembered…darker times…before All Might was even a thing.

"Let's just pray that his dead and gone, like we've been hoping for all these years." Grand Torino said as he put that piece of nightmare fuel to bed. "You didn't answer the question."

"The answer is yes, I will take this Izuku Midoriya under my wing. We shall see what kind of man he will become." He said as he help up a internship application form, the information about the boy in question already filled in before he reached for his stamp, placed the paper down on the table.

And gave it his approval. If the boy accepts it, well…

Things will get very interesting.

.

.

.

* * *

(And Now)

"You guys are back!" Uraraka yelled as she practically jumped out of her seat to greet the two returning class reps.

"That was a great! It was neck and neck the whole time!" Kirishima said as he got up as well and swung an arm around Midoriya's shorter shoulders. Not noticing the wince as the boy was still wearing bandages over his forehead and jaw.

"Jesus, you guys beat each other black and blue out there!" Awase cheered from his seat before he got slapped upside the head by a certain religious girl.

"Awase! Mind your tongue before the lord punished you!" Shiozaki scolded him for daring to use the lord's name in such a manner.

"Thanks but it wasn't all that much, you know?" Kendo said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head. Like the boy she fought, she too was still wearing bandages, mostly around her hands and the side of her head where she was kicked.

"Stop being so modest, your match was probably the best of the tournament." Honenuki said as he couldn't think of a match that came as close as theirs. Sure Todoroki and Bakugo's match was almost as epic but Bakugo was still standing by the end of it.

"Yeah but the thing is," Midoriya said as she looked eyes with Kendo for a moment before he turned to look at everyone else. "We both want a rematch."

"What, why?" Ashido asked, confused by the statement.

"Because it wasn't a real victory. The only reason I won was because I stayed awake like, two seconds longer. In an actually hero-villain fight, that would be a loss." Their class rep explained as he and Kendo took their respective seats.

"Especially since I woke up first in the infirmary." Kendo teased with a chuckle, giving the class more context as if she were the villain, she could have gotten away-injured but still on the loose.

"Yes, you made that _very_ clear on the way here." Midoriya said as he rolled his eyes. She hadn't been subtle about her opinions on the way here.

"Just saying. Don't forget that I'll kick your ass later." Kendo said over the wall, not noticing her classmates looking at her funny, not used to this…competitive side of her. Too bad they never saw her during martial arts tournaments in middle school.

"Good luck with that, ogre hands." Midoriya shot back as he was already planning ways that he'll came out on top next time, thought he'll have to wait till _after_ his jaw healed, man she can throw a punch.

"So what, they're trading insults now?" Sero asked the quiet Shoji who just shrugged his large shoulders. So long as they kept it in check, he saw no need to stop them.

"Well one tends to do that with their rival, right Bakugo?" Kirishima asked as he turned to asked the quiet blonde, which surprised Midoriya has he had never known the boy to still this still and silent without looking like he was going to blow about 3 gaskets.

"….Yeah, whatever." Bakugo answered, sounding…almost forlorn and thoughtful as he looked away from the group.

'Why he so quiet?' Midoriya asked himself as this…side of Katsuki was unheard of. The boy never was this thoughtful. He was always prideful, arrogant and short tempered.

"Where our resident ice machine anyway?" Midoriya asked to try and change the mood.

"He's getting ready for his match. Though I don't know how well he'll do." Sato answered him as Bakugo had informed them that he had left the infirmary and made his way to get ready for his next match.

"Speaking of missing, where's Iida? Is he taking a bathroom break?" Kendo asked as she didn't recall seeing him when she sat down. At the question, Uraraka visibly sadden.

"No…he said he had to leave, to go to Hosu." She said as she was the only one to know about it, the rest knew he was gone but they didn't know to where or why.

"Hosu? Why there?" Sero asked as far as he knew, Iida had no business there. His family's agency was in Tokyo after all.

"He brother was attacked by a villain. He didn't say much to us but he did imply that it was serious." She revealed to the two classes, shocking them as they could only imagine what he was going through.

"Wait, seriously?" Kaminari asked, the first to voice his opinions and surprise at this piece of information. "Ingenium got jumped!?"

"We don't know, that was all Iida told me." She replied as she recalled how he had called her aside and informed her before he literally ran off to change back into his school uniform and leave.

"Shit. Kinda wish I could have spoken with him before he left." Midoriya uttered as he combed a hand through his unruly hair.

"We can see what's he's up to on the group chat later." Uraraka offered through her tears, it was obvious that she cared for the taller boy, but so did he-Iida was their friend and they knew he must be hurting right now.

"Group chat?" Tokoyami asked, he had no knowledge this gathering.

"Yeah, Midoriya, Iida and I made a group chat the other day to keep conversations going after school." Uraraka explained as she wiped her tears away.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling Iida won't be on for a while. We're have to wait for tomorrow-if he shows up at all." Midoriya said as he had a feeling that Iida's phone will go forgotten for a couple days at least.

"I hope he does, you shouldn't be alone at a time like this." Yaoyorozu added in for the rest of them, gaining a nod of support from most of the class.

"That is something we can agree on, Yaoyorozu but for now," Midoriya said as he turned his attention back down to the field, where the last match of the semis will be fought. "Let's focus on the here and now."

* * *

(On the field)

"**Alright folks, our first match of the semi-finals sure got brutal at the end there but they really gave us a show!**" Present Mic called to the crowd as the screens changed to show Midoriya was moving on to the finals.

"**Yes, those two put their all into the fight and should be proud of that, but I will expect them to take this as a learning opportunity to better themselves**." Vlad added in, his choice of words sending shivers down the spines of the students of 1-B as they already could tell he was going to make sure they all trained harder.

"**Man, always in teaching mode, aren't you?**" Present Mic asked with a laugh but Vlad just gave him a deadpan look that said the answer for him. "**Okay…Let's get going**."

"**Indeed. Our next and final match of the semi-finals will determine who Midoriya will face off against in the finals for the title of champion of the first year sports festival**." Vlad announced as the screens switched to show the names and pictures of the next two scheduled to battle.

"**Oh yeah baby! In the one corner, we have the mysterious fighter from general. He has blitzed his way to the top with absolutely no opposition! Hitoshi Shinso!**" Here the crowd cheered louder than they did the last two matches the boy participated in, something Shinso was secretly loving as it was one of the oh so few moments in his life where people were praising him for his skills, not for damned potential for evil.

"**And in the other. The ice king of UA. He can probably play in the snow without a jacket and mittens, lucky! Shoto Todoroki!**" Present Mic said as he turned the crowd's attention to the ever silent duel hair coloured boy. Not to anyone's surprise, the reactions they got were mixed as no-one really knew what to think of him. Hell his own class didn't know all that much about him as unlike any of them, he hadn't joined any social clique or even had decent conversations with any of them. He was just…there most of the time.

'Kinda low hype but it's to be expected. Most think his last match was rigged or something.' Present Mic thought to himself with a frown as this was going to come back to bite the lad, he just knew it.

'Aizawa going to have to speak with that one, all he's doing by holding back like this is isolating himself from the people he's might to save.' Vlad thought to himself as he would have settled this whole foolish affair a long time ago.

"_**Midnight, do you think this will…?**_" Cementoss asked as they watched the two boys walk to the centre of the arena. It was clear to their practiced eyes that Todoroki wasn't at his best.

"I don't know, with one this fight is sure to be a quick one but the other, Recovery girl _did_ clear him for the match, right?" She asked as this wouldn't be the first time a student had lied about being cleared for combat.

"_**Yes, she just confirmed it with me. But still, she isn't too sure about his condition. The boy must be exhausted from the healing. He can't be at a 100%**_." Cementoss said as he Recovery Girl was hesitant to even allow him out of her sight as he was nearly fallen to hyperthermia by the time the medical bots had gotten him to her. She did her best by soaking him a hot bath while feeding him warm food with her healing but there was no way it was enough for him to be able to give his all.

"We will just have to keep an eye on things. If things go south. We end the match." Midnight said as they now knew that one student's health was a factor in this match.

"_**Agreed**_."

"**Are you two fine young boys ready?**" And just like that, Midnight made a total 180 as she went from the calm and serious to the playful and teasing in a second.

"I am, though I don't know about him. He seems a bit on the cold side." Shinso mocked as he kept his eye on Todoroki, though on the inside he was furious that this prick didn't think they were worth his full power.

"." Luckily for him, Todoroki was thinking clearly enough to know not to speak, but it wasn't like he wasn't facing his own inner crisis.

"What's the matter, too cool to be bothered unless they don't praise you?" Shinso probed him again, wondering if this was normal for the boy as he was more talkative in his last match.

"**Alright you two, the fights hasn't even started yet. Save your strength for the real fun**." Midnight stopped them before they could do something out of line.

"**Ready?**" Midnight called out as the two got ready, with Shinso actually getting into a boxing stance which was unusual as he hadn't even tried to throw a punch the entire festival.

"**Start!**" Midnight brought her hand down, in that same second-two things happened. The first was Shinso making a dash towards Todoroki to try and close the gap as he had yet use any ice at close range. His plan was to try and throw his opponent off balance and force him to try something risky, at which point he could capitalise.

The second thing that happened was Todoroki seeing his plan for what it was and, perhaps uncreatively sending a car sized pillar of ice towards him.

"Holy-!" Shinso gasped but was interrupted when that same pillar of ice smashing into him, he was thankful that surface as flat so it didn't stab or cut into him but it still hurt like a mother as he not just pushed out of bounds but smashed out of bounds, landing in a pile well over 10m away from the boundary line. At least the grass was a little soft.

* * *

(With the students)

"And again with the iceberg! Is that the only thing you know?" Midoriya yelled as he was hoping that he'll learn more about his classmate but clearly the boy was as creative as a brick!

"Well it proved to be effective. Overkill it may be." Tokoyami said as he closed his eyes, he never liked the forward approach as it almost always meant the power approach but if it worked, who was he to judge?

"Dude, he knocked the guy with a giant block of ice, that's gotta be painful." Kaminari shivered as he could only imagine how painful such a thing would be, something they all noted when Shinso didn't get back up.

"Still, has he learned nothing from his engagement with Bakugo? It takes more than brunt force to be a hero." Ojiro said as they looked down at the field as Shinso started to speak up.

* * *

(Back on the field)

"**Shinso is out of bounds!**" Midnight called out as Shinso slowly got back up to his feet. "**The winner is Todoroki!**" With that, Todoroki started to walk off the stage, not even bothering to melt the ice he made as he was still lost and confused after his match with Bakugo. Sadly for him, he wasn't getting out of this without more baggage to deal with.

"It must so great, to be born better than everyone else." Shinso spat out along with some blood as he got back up to his feet. His words causing Todoroki to pause as the crowd quieted down to hear what he had to say.

"The way you walk, the way you act, the way your fight. Everything about you scream 'I'm better'." Shinso said as he glared at the back of the other boys head. "You couldn't even be bothered to use your full strength, but then again. When you dad has money, you can do what you want." He hissed at the other, the mere notion that his father, that bastard of a hero had rigged the games was enough to get Todoroki to turn to face him with his own fiery glare.

"Don't you dare…" He started but Shinso wasn't threatened.

"Dare what? What you gonna do, freeze me? Admit it, you're not taking this seriously, you're treating this like a joke." Shinso said as he waved his hands to the whole place. He was livid, he was working his ass work, that Midoriya kid told them to do their best in the opening ceremony but here this prick was. Going around with half his power. He thought that Bakugo was the only ass in 1-A, clearly he was wrong. "You lost against that explosive ass! And yet, here you are! Why? Why did you get to go on when you didn't even fight using the full power of your quirk, when you were overwhelmed?" He yelled at him, finally asking the question that had been on his mind the whole time.

"**Enough! The battle is over, please leave the field**." Midnight shouted to the two of them, it didn't take a genius to know such accusation was serious. Midnight herself couldn't even remember a time when someone actually call accuse a UA student of cheating during the festival, going overboard sure but not this. And the crowd was of the same mind though those against Todoroki were growing in number after this first year student said what they were all thinking. Though if you were to look at Endeavour, you would see the picture of rage as he tried to burn a hole in Shinso's head with his glare alone. Though he was less angry about the actual accusation and more on how this will reflect on him, if only that rebellious brat just used his fire.

"Whatever." Shinso said and with one last glare, he turned around and wobbled off.

"I'm not what you think I am." Todoroki said, sounding both angry and confused though Shinso didn't really care.

"All evidence to the contrary." He answered before he was out of the sight and off the field.

"**Wow….That…that was something I didn't see coming. Any thoughts Vlad?**" Present Mic asked as this was really turning out very different then he or anyone was expecting.

"**I got nothing**." Vlad said as he shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

(With the pros)

"Shit, did he just?" Mt. Lady asked as they had turned to the screen when Shinso started taking and were caught off guard by the…nature of the conversation.

"Accuse the son of Endeavour of cheating on live television?" Death Arms summarized as he folded his arms over his chest. "Yes, yes he did."

"But you heard that Bakugo boy, he said didn't want that kind of win." Kamui Woods stated, pointing out the obvious flaw in that argument as they all saw how Bakugo willingly walked off the stage.

"Yes, but it still seems oddly convenient timing wise." Death Arms said as that was also an angle that one could view this turn of events from. "There is also the fact that people will always be critical of those in higher positions, so this could get ugly." He finished as he had seen such things time and time again, granted it was mostly politics as a very popular politician can have their entire career's ruined by a unconfirmed rumour, it did apply to them as unlike police, each hero was unique in just about in look, attitude, approach and skills-so like politicians they have to always been seen as necessary and well reserved.

"Ugly for all of us or just for Mr. Fire moustache?" Lady asked as she was concerned by this. She hadn't been solo long enough to really see it but she knew of it as Jeanist was a man that ensured all those who worked under him was always prim, proper and approachable to keep things like this from occurring in the first place.

"This will affect all the pros in the top 20 since they are seen as the best of the best, so to have the son of the number two be called out for charges that may or may not be false, its gonna shake things up." Death Arms explained, giving out his wisdom from almost a decade of hero work.

"I can already see the reporters now, trying to get fresh story. But what I want to know is," Kamui Woods said as he could only imagine how the office will be quite busy come tomorrow from all the press that would want a statement from heroes. "You don't think Todoroki is innocent?"

"I have no opinion because I know nothing about the boy, I got no evidence swaying to either guilty or innocent. Remember to let the evidence be your guide, if you go into a case already thinking this was how it went down, you'll end up biased and only looked at what proves your view and ignore everything else." Death Arms told him as he went back to their patrol, the other two following close behind as they took in his words and found that they were logical. They would just have to either look into this themselves or hold their judgement till more information comes out.

* * *

(With the Bakugo and Midoriya's)

"I….I didn't see that coming." Inko said slowly as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"What? The purple haired boy losing or the claim that Mr. Fire and Money bags rigged this shit?" Mitsuki asked as she was in the same boat with the confusion.

"Both actually, I thought Todoroki would have tried something else but he seems to be of the mind, 'if it ain't broke, don't fix it.'" Inko replied as she raised a son that never liked looking at problems from one angle so this one method approach was new to her.

"This won't be good for the school, last someone claimed a UA learner cheated at one of this was a good 30 years ago, maybe more." Hisashi said as he looked around and saw that this topic was the discussion of the hour.

"And you know this, why?" Mitsuki asked him, a brow raised.

"I did want to be a hero too you know, once upon a time." Hisashi answered her with a small chuckle as he recalled how he would run around and play heroes with his friends. He grew out of it in middle shool but still.

"Still, wonder how Endeavour is taking all this, he isn't really known for his cool and patience." Masaru asked as he looked over to where he recalled seeing the flame hero standing but he couldn't see the distinct fiery silhouette, maybe he walked off, went to the bathroom.

"Chances are that he'll won't this lying down and try and do something." Mitsuki replied as she folded her arms underneath her bust, she could see that he could act like her brat but it was unlikely as he was a grown ass man. It'll only make him look like a total bitch if this was all it took to get a violent reaction out of him.

"Which might just backfire on him, oh boy. Things are going to get messy." Inko said as she could feel the mood of the crowd shift and change, and not in a good way.

"Oh by the way, what did the boss want with you?" Mitsuki asked as up till now, it had slipped her mind that Hisashi took a work phone call.

"Oh, they want me to have dinner with a potential investor. In about two weeks." He replied to them, sounding a little confused by it.

"Dinner?" Inko asked. That was a…older tradition of business meetings. She didn't think Hisashi had ever been inviting to one for work related reasons.

"Yes. The investor heard of my work and wants to meet with me first before signing anything. They said I was free to bring my family." Hisashi explained before he dived into detail as to who was this new investor.

* * *

(With the boy of the hour)

'Am I like him?' Todoroki asked himself as he walked down the empty corridors of the stadium. He knew that he should be getting ready for the finals but he also knew he had to clear his head as he had been quite confused for a while now.

-'_The way you walk, the way you act, the way your fight. Everything about you scream 'I'm better'_'- He heard Shinso biting comment in his head.

'No! I'm not using that power, I won't let him win, not after everything he has done.' He thought to himself as he shook his head to rid himself of such opinions.

-'_If you're not going to live by the school motto then I don't see the damn purpose in fighting someone who isn't taking this seriously like everyone else here'_\- Once more, this time it was Bakugo resigned words to him from their earlier encounter.

'I am! I worked, I train everyday so that I won't need his power!' Was his opinion, though there was a small part of him that wasn't too sure about it anymore.

-'_Everyone here, we all want to achieve our dreams. To see them realized. I always been a terrible person but even I know that. Deku is fucking quirkless and look at him!_'- Another once, once more Bakugo as he tried to get him to use his bastard father's powers. He was conflicted and didn't have a clear answer. He didn't really know if what he wanted for right anymore, he didn't know how he'll get back at his old man.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he ended up turning a corner without looking and bumped into someone else.

"Hmm?" A familiar voice said as the person in question rubbed his head to soothe the pain before looking up at him with eyes that went from surprised to annoyed. "Oh, it's you."

"What are you doing here?" Todoroki asked him, also annoyed but also curious to why Midoriya was down here. In response the boy jerked his head to the hallway behind the taller boy.

"Heading over to the waiting room to get ready, they say it'll take a little longer than normal since you left them a ton of ice to clean up." Midoriya answered as he kept his tone steady, he was not amusing to know that Todoroki made a careless move like that as Cementoss has to break the ice and move it away, which will take time.

"Oh" He totally forget about that. That was….odd behaviour for him as he always made an effort to clean up after he was done with….anything really. 'I can't believe I forgot about that.'

"Why are you here?" Midoriya asked him out of the blue, catching his attention.

"What?" Todoroki asked him, confused by the nature of the inquiry.

"Why," Midoriya started again, this time stepping in close to look the taller male in the eye as he asked. His tone as serious as the grave. "Are you _here_?"

"The hall?" Todoroki asked him, not understanding the value of this. Was he that far from his own waiting room?

"UA, in the hero program." Midoriya told him, not giving him an inch as he eyes narrowed in on him and even though he was shorter than he was, Shoto couldn't help but feel a chill go down his spine from the intense look in Midoriya's eyes. It was like an Eagle's.

"That's s loaded question." Todoroki managed to keep his cool as he replied back yet didn't give an answer to the question.

"It's a logical one. Why would someone who thinks they can go around using only half their power want to save people?" Midoriya asked him, taking a page from aunt Mitsuki about subtle being for bitches and going for the kill.

"…." Todoroki paused, not sure how to answer that as from the way Midoriya asked it, you would think he had kicked the dude's puppy for something. But then again, that same small part of Shoto from earlier couldn't help but agree with the question.

"What? No answer?" Midoriya asked him again before he scoffed at him, the sound he made being foreign to his tongue as the disgust started to show in the green eyed boy's face before he pushed him aside as he walked passed him and stop with his back turned. "You want to join the profession where we have to give our best each and every day to save as many people as we can, and only use half your power? Pathetic?" He told him, not even deeming him worth the effort to turn around, something that Todoroki took offense to.

"What did you…"How dare he think he didn't care for the people they'll help? The lives they'll save? But clearly Midoriya was daring and not just slightly, he might as well slap him across the face with a glove while he was at it.

"I mean, I'm sure the friends and loved ones of those who can't save will love to know that you gave it your 50%! That'll sure cheer them up when they mourn their loss." Midoriya said as he turned his head to look at him as he gave that little piece of sarcasm. Really, the entire thing Todoroki had been doing had been something that was on his mind ever since the USJ. He had hoped such a life threatening experience would shake some sense into him but clearly he was in need of a heavy dose of reality.

"Midoriya, no I wouldn't-!" Todoroki tried to defend himself as he was ashamed to admit that he never saw it like that. He never stopped to consider an event where he ice wouldn't be enough. How would he help then? Sadly for him, his class rep was far from done with him.

"I am going to say this once, and once only." Midoriya said as he turned to face him once more, his face a picture of restrained anger and disgust. "I spent my whole life working my ass just to earn a chance to even be here, so that I could prove the naysayers wrong, to be able to inspire all the quirkless like me but," He paused as he too in a deep breath before going on, his breath lacking that bite from earlier. "More than anything I want to be a hero that can smile and bring hope, just like All Might. I don't care for being number 1, I don't care about your family and how successful for father is. I do care that someone like you would only tarnish the good name of a hero that All Might and so many others worked tirelessly to build." He said as he looked at Todoroki, straight in the eye as the other boy back-peddled slightly in the face of his resolve and his goal.

"If you won't bring you're a-game to out match, I can assure you that I'll beat you into the ground." Midoriya promised him before he turned on his heel and started to walk off, but not before dropping one last line. "Someone like you, doesn't deserve to be called a hero." With that, he left the even more confused and hurt Todoroki behind as he tried to make sense of his life. Of this feeling of disappointment from someone other than his father. He clenched at his hair as he tried to find a solution to this problem. Did he have to let go of years of abuse, of neglect, of anger?

Meanwhile, behind another corner, All Might stood, having listened to the two talk ever since the beginning since he came down here to speak with young Todoroki, too bad someone beat him too it.

'[sigh] Young Midoriya, you have a passion to you that many would envy, and a drive that would leave others in awe. But sometimes you remind me too much of Aizawa. You have a habit of not taking human nature into account, not everything will work like one of your machines.' All Might thought to himself as although he agreed with him, his approach to telling young Todoroki of this truth of their profession left much to be desired.

* * *

(With the students)

"That was….underwhelming." Tokage said as she summarised the feelings of the group as a whole.

"Yeah man, he beats us no problem but can't do a thing against Todoroki?" Kirishima asked, agitated that he was so easy to take down.

"What, you think they paid off him?" Rin asked.

"I don't think so," Yaoyorozu spoke up as she held her chin in thought. "Todoroki asked me some questioned on Shinso when he called me away."

"Oh yeah, he did ask to speak with you." Jiro asked as Yaoyorozu hadn't really told them what the boy had wanted with her when she returned.

"Yes, I told him about how my own encounter with Shinso went and he said that he had a working theory as to how his quirk worked." Yaoyorozu revealed to the classes as she could now see that his theory may have been right all along.

"Wait, he did." Sero piped in.

"Yes, he believed that he could only use his quirk on those who talked to him. It's why he taunted me, he was baiting me to answer-which I did." Yaoyorozu said as Todoroki had raised some good points on the issue as if he didn't need you to speak, why talk anyway? It could have been arrogance but it was unlikely as he had already failed the entrance exam and was not even in the hero course.

"Wait a minute, now that I think about it, he did the same thing to me to! You mean to tell me all I had to do was not speak?" Kirishima moaned as he let his head fall, that knowledge just made him feel worse.

"It would seem so as Todoroki didn't say a word when they fought and he came out on top easy." Shoji said as he did recall Shinso asking him something prior to the cavalry battle but he couldn't recall what it was.

"Yo Bakugo! For the next match, who do you think will win?" Kaminari asked their resident explosives expert who up till now had been oddly quiet.

"…If that half and half bastard holds back like last time, then Deku will pound him into the ground." Bakugo answered half-heartedly as he looked down at his own hands.

"And if he goes all out?" Kaminari asked him again as they had all seen how far Todoroki can go.

"Don't know, Deku will probably pull another win anyway." Bakugo answered as he could imagine that Midoriya had already cooked up some plan for how to take on Todoroki.

* * *

(Later)

"I wonder if he's ready for this." Uraraka asked as she and Tokoyami walked down the hallway towards one of the waiting rooms. They wanted to wish Midoriya some good luck before his match began.

"You needn't worry, our friend is not one that can caught on a flat foot easily." Tokoyami replied as they rounded the corner. But as they did so, they started to hear something coming from where they wanted to go.

"Is that music?" Uraraka asked as they walked closer and sure enough, it sounded like music though they couldn't understand what they were saying as it was an English song.

"It seems to be, is it Midoriya." Tokoyami agreed with her as he brought up his hand and knocked on the door a couple of times.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Midoriya, it's us. Uraraka and Tokoyami!" Tokoyami said through the door before they heard a response.

"Come in, the door's open!" Midoriya replied as Tokoyami gripped the knob and opened the door. Inside they found Midoriya zipping up a dark blue body glove suit before he started putting his sports gear back on.

"What are you doing?" Uraraka asked. Normally she would be blushing up a storm at walking in on a boy changing but he was already wearing the body glove so it was like he was wearing scuba gear without the tank and mask.

"More importantly, what is it you are wearing?" Tokoyami asked him as they could both see the small lines of piping going around the suit, though they were underneath of the surface.

"I figured I'll have to fight Todoroki in the 1v1 so I came prepared. This is just a full-body glove to help keep my body temperatures stable." Midoriya answered as pulled up his pants and tightened them around his waist. They weren't allowed to wear belts so they wore pants with those tough inner string thing going to keep them secure.

"You mean like the one you wear with your hero costume?" Uraraka asked him as she came closer to him to get a better look at it.

"Yes but not to the same quality as this one was the prototype. Flying at high altitudes means facing cold winds all the time." Midoriya replied as he reached for his jacket.

"Yes, that would make sense." Tokoyami nodded his head as he had learned about how cold it could get the higher you went up back in middle school.

"I just thought Hawks wore the jacket for style," Uraraka joked as she chuckled, only to be met with stares from the other two boys present. "Just kidding guys, geez."

"By the way, what are you listening to?" Tokoyami asked as he tried to change the subject from that rather poor joke.

"Zayde Wolf." Midoriya answered as he showed them his phone as he closed up his jacket, the phone screen read 'Rumble' "My father always listens to music before he does something stressful to calm his nerves, thought I'll try it."

"Is it working?" Uraraka asked as it was a very good sing, even though she couldn't understand what the heck they were saying.

"Yes, though not as much as I thought but it's working." Midoriya answered as he grabbed his boots and wing pack to put them on.

"You ready to win this whole thing?" Uraraka asked him with a fist pump as she really hoped her friend won this whole thing.

"Yes, Todoroki isn't going to know what hit him." Midoriya answered as he fastened the wing pack with a resounding click as his buckled the last fastening into place.

"If I may, how is it that you intend to combat this problem?" Tokoyami asked as he had noticed that each fight Midoriya fought in, he approached the situation differently. Midoriya's response was to give them a cryptic looking smile as he walked over towards the door, fully dressed and ready.

"That's easy," He started as he reached for the door. "I'll bring down the flames." He finished as he walked on out, just as the intercom went off to inform him to do so.

* * *

(On the field)

"**Folks, it has been an eventful and entertaining festival but all good things came to an end**." Vlad announced as people all over Japan paused as they turn to whatever screen they had to see this.

"**No kidding. Our next match will be the last of today's festival! And the winner here will be crowned the winner of the first year sports festival!**" Present Mic added in as the crowd cheered for this unprecedented finals between the son born the son of the number two and a quirkless underdog with both smarts and gear.

"**At this point, these two don't need an introduction. On one side, we have Izuku Midoriya!**" Present Mic said as the cameras panned over to the boy in question, though people were surprised by his change of clothes, they didn't look that much into it.

* * *

(With the parents)

"Do your best Izuku! Bring home the gold!" Inko cheered the loudest of all the parents as her boy was he only who made it this far. Sure Shoto had siblings but one had to work and the other had a test he had to study for so he only had his father present who was keeping his support quiet.

* * *

(On the field)

"**And on the other side of the field, Shoto Todoroki!**" He said as directed people's attention towards the duel haired ice prince, who unlike before looked serious but there was a hint of deep thought on his face.

'I wonder, both aren't in the best shape but they have been cleared.' Midnight thought to herself as it was clear to everyone that Izuku was still in bandages going by the one still present wrapped around his chin while Shoto had a peck of ice on him. "**Are you two ready?**" She asked the two, who looked like they were primed and set for battle.

"Yes." Midoriya answered as he reached for his staff.

"I am." Todoroki answered as he got into a stance that by now, Midnight could tell let him fire off attacks easier.

"**Then**," She brought her arm up and waited a couple seconds to feed the tension in the air before she brought it down. "**Begin!**" Not a second later, a rush of ice raced towards Midoriya who didn't even seemed fazed.

'So predictable.' Midoriya thought to himself as activated his wings and merely flew over the ice. "Gonna have to try harder than that." He taunted as he didn't see the need to entertain a ground battle against an opponent that had no real air based options.

"[Tick]" Todoroki sounded in annoyance as he run up the same rush of ice he made towards him before he created another even taller wave aimed towards Midoriya who just rolled his eyes and moved out of the way but not before turning his staff into its hammer form and hitting the pillar of ice on the side, smashing it and leaving the top part to fall back down to the floor.

"Okay buddy, I ain't the titanic. Icebergs won't do me in. Try something else." Midoriya goaded him as he flew a little lower and started to move about like a fly just to showcase how much control he had over him while in flight. In response, Todoroki just gave him the stink eye before he launched off smaller and much sharper ice spikes towards him. This attack making him actually have to move about to avoid them but still, he wasn't much of an effort on his part-which was somewhat of let down as he was having so much fun so far as his last three matches pushed him to think outside the box, to face the problem and find a solution.

This….this was so boring it wasn't even funny.

"Fine, if you won't try something new," Midoriya said as he smashed apart couple of the ice spikes and made a break for Todoroki on the ground. "I will."

"**Second form…**" He started as his wing pack started to visible shift around and pieces become visible while others moved into the thing. The wings themselves started to change shape and colour.

'Shit, he's changing tactics.' Todoroki thought to himself as he mistook this for a frontal assault and countered with another wave of ice, this one larger than the first one as he sought to bury him in a tone of ice.

"**And another wave of ice, this guy must have really loved Ice Age! The third one was my favourite**." Present Mic commented as he along with the rest of the crowd waited for Midoriya to simple veer off to the left or right to avoid it but, defying expectations as he kept on flying straight, right into the counter. Before anyone could even ask what he was doing, he was encased in the ice wave which seemed to hit straight home.

"Why did he fly right into it?" One of the people in the crowd asked.

"Is that the match?" Another asked as they looked down at Midnight who looked ready to call the match.

"No." Tokoyami said as he had a feeling that was merely another show of strength from his friend. And within that same moment, he was proven right as they all felt a quake move through the stands and their bodies. Then another one, and another.

'Just like with…no it's different.' Todoroki thought to himself as he could feel that these explosions…may not be explosion. No knowing who was in there, they were shockwaves which wasn't good for him as ice crystal wasn't the best substance to put up against shockwaves.

**CRACK!**

And with that last one, the ice around Midoriya suddenly cracked as one and blasted apart with most of the pieces that were closer to him showing signs of melting or were already gone, showing that not only was Midoriya still in this but he had finished his form shift to something that was expecting.

"What!" Todoroki asked as this new appearance stunned him, not for the reasons other were but because this form…it reminded him of the one person he hated most.

Of Endeavour.

"**What that an explosion!**" Present Mic asked as he looked down at the glowing figure standing in the ring of rapidly melting ice.

"**In away, but unlike Bakugo's pure explosives. That was an explosion caused by both the shockwaves his boot create and the build-up of steam from the melted ice**." Vlad pointed as they could see the flames from here. This kid was just full of surprises, wasn't he?

"**FIREBIRD!**" And true to the observations of the crowd and students watching. His second from was radically different to both his base and first form as unlike the other two, there was clear add-ons. The most obvious would be the flames being generated from back the spaces in-between his feathers and the fact that each feather had changed colour from their steel blue to a brilliant yellow. The pack also had 6 glowing red dots on it as his sports uniform top burned away due to the heat, leaving him only in the body-glove. "What you think. Looks good on me, doesn't it." He asked as he twirled around on one foot. He was quite proud of this little number, after all.

It was quite the hassle to duplicate Endeavour's hellfire quirk powers in this, though he didn't have as fine a control over the flames as the elder hero did which meant this was strictly combat as if he tried to hold someone like this….it would be fair to say it wouldn't be a painless way to go.

"When did you?" Todoroki asked, wide eyed as he couldn't believe the sight in front of him. He knew it was Midoriya but in his head, all he could see was his father standing there…gazing at him…opposing him.

"Did you really think I didn't make a plan for you? After all," Midoriya asked him, knocking out of his stupor as he focused on the here and now, which was trying to beat the over loving crap out of him. "If you weren't going to use fire, then I will." He finished as he raised up his hammer with one hand, showing excellent arm strength before he pressed another button on the shaft.

"In fact, I have a feeling that my hammer won't be good against you so," He started as the weapon begun to change once more, shifting from a bulky rocket powered end to a more…slim and sharpen form. "Why don't we change this to?" He asked with a smirk that said 'I just outsmarted you' as he held what was now a three pronged spear, but there was a cup like add-on at the hilt of the blade that was producing a steady stream of fire, coating the sharpen spear prongs in a flames.

* * *

(With the students)

"How many surprises can one guy have?" Kirishima asked as Midoriya used his spear like a long shafted flame thrower and started to spew flames towards Todoroki, forcing his opponent to create walls office to protect himself.

"Apparently, more than we thought." Sero answered him as Midoriya now used his advantage to advance closer towards Todoroki, keeping on the retreat as his ice walls started to melt, one after the other.

"Kick his ass Midoriya!" Tetsutetsu yelled in support.

"You really must like this guy." Honenuki said as this was something he wasn't expecting from their classmate, though he wouldn't say this turn of events wasn't anything if not entertaining.

* * *

(Back on the field)

'Great, now he has a flamethrower/halberd hybrid cause why not!' Todoroki asked himself, pissed off as he could feel the sweat from the heat moving down his brow as he created another wall of ice as he dodged to the side moments later as the didn't stand a chance. 'How do I counter this?' He asked himself. But he was granted some much needed reprieve when his opponent broke off the attack and took the skies again.

"You know, you're a pretty boring guy. All you do is through ice-wave after ice-wave. Its gets kinda repetitive." Midoriya told him, much like one would inform a friend of some mundane news. "At least your old man knows how to mix it up." He said as he jerked his head to the side where he could see Endeavour looking at the both of them with avid interest, it must have been quite the show watching his son go up against someone who took a page out of his own playbook.

"I'll show you repetitive!" Apparently, Todoroki didn't appreciate the sentiment but he didn't mind-even when he slammed his hand onto the ground and created eleven different spikes of ice, each once quite thicker than the ones from before he sent them towards Midoriya.

"**Oh, that is new! He's created a multi-directional wave of ice!**" Present Mic remarked as Todoroki purposely fired them in a way that Midoriya wouldn't be able to just fly away from as 2 of them were coming at him from above and the other 9 were coming in from multiple angles to limit his options.

"Creative," Midoriya said with a raised brow as the shoulder pads and the upper portions of his wing pack opened up to reveal dozens of bullet sized projectiles. "But otherwise pointless." He finished as he fired off about two dozen of the revealed to be missiles towards the ice blocks. Thought they were small, each one packed quite the punch as they were filled with an artificial variant of Katsuki's explosive sweat. He had hoped to use this against his old friend but oh well, it was a good time to use them anyway. When the missiles hit the ice, the resulting explosions tore through them and smashed or melted the ice spikes, leaving him untouched as he hovered in the same spot, his flames giving him quite the angelic appearance.

"**Which gets countered by a barrage of what looked to be really small missiles from Midoriya**." Present Mic called with surprise in his eyes as he, like everyone else was not expecting that. In fact he should just start expecting these kinds of things from Midoriya.

"I told you," Midoriya said as he rushed towards him again, this time using an unpredictable flight pattern to make it hard for Todoroki to defend. "If you don't take this seriously, I'll beat you into the ground!" he finished as he was able to avoid a blow from his foe, land behind him and give him a kick right in the back-sending him flying forwards.

"And the attack continues, hammering away at Todoroki's defence!" Present Mic announced as they watch what was turning into a one sided assault as no matter what Todoroki did, he simply couldn't land a blow. It was quite clear to most of the pros what Izuku simply wasn't playing around.

"If you think I'll let you off the hook for not listening to me speech earlier, you have another thing coming!" Midoriya yelled as he got in close once more and fired off a shockwave towards his side, the force of which nearly breaking Todoroki's ribs which meat it hurt like hell. "Your wide open." Midoriya said as he gripped his spear and once more used it as a flame thrower. Todoroki was caught on the flat foot as he created an ice fall as think as he could to tank the hit.

'Hot! How can something be making a flame this strong. The only saving grace I have is that they aren't as strong as Endeavours." Todoroki thought to himself as he could at least feel that the rather high temperature of the fires were keeping his quirk's drawback from hitting as hard, though he was in for a shock when he struck by an explosion to the back which knocked him into the ice wall. Breaking his nose. "Urg!" He yelled in pain as he looked up and realised that Midoriya's left shoulder pod was still open, it didn't take genius to figure out he fired a missile when he wasn't looking.

"You can see that your current tactics are ineffective yet you insist on using them. Even an untrained monkey would think you a fool." Midoriya said as he ceased his fiery assault as he took to the air again, this time hovering around 15m off the ground.

"**Man…I didn't think this fight will be so one sided. I don't mean to sound rude but I don't think I've ever seen a quirkless person have such an upper hand in a fight**." Present Mic said as he watched as Midoriya merely kept out of reach and the more and more desperate looking attacks from bruised and sweaty Todoroki.

"**Midoriya has already proven that he can think on his feet and change to the situation. If Todoroki doesn't change his approach, this fight will be lost to him**." Vlad pointed as he had already seen the boy adapt to two of his best close quarters fighters and come out on top. As sad as it was, this was the end result of Todoroki going about things half assed.

"If all you can do is throw some ice and ran around, just step out now." Midoriya said, tired of this farce of a match as he stayed in the air as Todoroki slowly got up to his feet. His broken nose still leaking blood along with an ever darkening black eye from one of kicks.

"Man, you do remind me of Endeavour. If you don't count the scar and black eye, you look a lot like him too." Midoriya said out of the blue as he gestured to him with the spear as he rubbed his chin in amusement at the clear anger on Todoroki's face as he sent off another wave of ice spikes towards him. If he didn't know any better, he'll say the boy was trying to impale him!

"I'm nothing like him!" He yelled in anger at his opponent that had been trashing ever since this match had begun about 6 minutes ago.

"Touchy," Midoriya teased as he just sent off a blast of fire to destroy the spikes before they could ever reach him. "But really, then what are you?" He asked him as he sent off another 13 missiles down on him, forcing him to both make makeshift shields and ran and duck from the onslaught. "Are you some lone-wolf asshole? Yes, just like your dad." He started as he as fired off a couple low powered falcon strikers to make things even harder for him once the missiles had all detonated. "Do you have a powerful quirk? Just like daddy." He went on as he could feel the sheer anger flowing off Todoroki as he kept on poking the wounded snow wolf. "Are you thinking about the lives you should be saving and not about yourself? Nope." He finished as he blasted him right in the chest, knocking clean half way across the arena where he crashed into one of the few remaining blocks of ice laying around.

"You say you're nothing like him but you do seem to fit the mould." Midoriya said as he watched Todoroki struggle to get up from the puddle he landed in.

"You…have…..no idea-ARG!" Todoroki started but was forced right back down into the muddy puddle as Midoriya landed right next to him and placed a foot on his back before pushing the now much weaker boy down.

"Now that is something we can both agree on. I don't know shit about what your life has been like. But I don't give a shit." He said as he kept on increasing the pressure, making it but impossible for Todoroki to force him way back up. His was only lucky his face wasn't in the mud so he could at least breathe. "You can bitch and moan about how bad your life is, or you can do something about it. Besides," Something in his tone shifted as he removed his foot from the boy's back. "You want to talk sad childhood with me? Get real!" Only for him to kick him clean half way across the arena again, this time he crashed next to the boundary line in a heap.

"What? No more ice? You don't seem that cold, or maybe you're finally listening to reason. Either way, I'm done playing around." Midoriya said as he walked, that right-walked since he didn't even need to fly now(maybe he didn't need it for the match at all) towards his beaten foe. When he got close enough, Todoroki tried to coat the floor with a sheet of ice to try and slow him down so that he could think of…well _anything_ that could help him out but it was for nought as the layer of ice he laid was very thin and weak due to his exhaustion. 'Really, this is just sad.' He thought to himself in pity as he used his actual leg strength to break the ice keeping him in place and keep walking.

He reached Todoroki soon enough and picked him up from the guff of his dirty and ripped top. The crowd had long since stop cheering when he became painfully clear that Todoroki had no chance in winning. Endeavour was quite angered, he has enraged by this turn of events as his best creation was so soundly defeated and humiliated, by some quirkless brat no less!

"I deal with you later, don't think this will be the end of our little…talk." Midoriya told the barely conscious Todoroki as he then flexed his muscles and then threw him clean out of the field where he landed on the grass and didn't get back up.

"**Todoroki is out of bonds!**" Midnight announced, though the crowd was so silent she may have not needed to say it over her microphone. "**Midoriya is the winner!**" At this, there were some cheers and applause from the crowd but compared to the opening of the festival, they weren't all that much. Though to be honest, Midoriya himself didn't feel all that great after his pitiful excuse of a match. He just felt mentally exhausted.

'You call me a winner but that wasn't a victory.' Midoriya thought to himself as he deactivated his second form and reverted back to the base one. He looked down at his reading and saw that his second form ate a large chunk of his remaining power, leaving him with only 22%. He then looked over at his fallen opponent as the medical bots came round to collect him and take him back to the nurse's office. 'Hopefully this serves a wake-up call, before he gets someone killed just cause he has an issue with his powers.' He turned his attention to the crowd, more importantly, to the one person that stuck out like a open fire at sea.

'Old man, I don't care what you have to think about me. I beat your son, I won over the best quirked students UA had to over' He said in his mind as he locked eyes with Endeavour and could admit, the glare he was getting was scary, almost enough for him to want to take back what he had just done. "To all you who said I couldn't do it, eat your hearts out cause I'm the one standing at the top." He said aloud just as he always promised himself he would, though….

It was a rather bitter victory, after being cheated out of a worthy final battle.

* * *

(Later – During the Award Ceremony)

"I wish Iida was here, he was really looking forward to today." Tsuyu voiced as all the first years had once more gathered on the field. The concreate arena had been dismantled leaving only the pitch.

"Don't worry, the next time we'll speak with him, we'll make sure that he knows he wasn't forgotten." Uraraka said as she promised herself that she would not rest till Iida was through this difficult patch.

"**We thank you all for watching this year's first year sports festival, these kids gave it their all and proved to be the best of the pack. So why don't we show them some love!**" Midnight announced as the leading ranking podiums came out from underneath the pitch. On it both Kendo and Shinso shared one and although she was wearing bandages around her head, Kendo seemed quite proud of herself. Todoroki was standing on the second place podium though he looked exhausted as Recovery Girl had done her best to ensure he was able to keep himself up though he was also wearing bandages mostly around his exposed torso as he couldn't close it shut due to having one arm in a cast. His final landing broke his arm. Lastly, standing on the first place podium was none other than Midoriya himself was now only wearing his sports gear, having removed both the wing pack and body glove earlier. Thought like Todoroki, he didn't look all that pleased to be there.

"Is it me or is she enjoying this more than she should?" Tokoyami asked, referring to Midnight.

"It's not just you." Rin said with a sweat drop going down his face.

"**Sharing third place as is the norm, we have Hitoshi Shinso from General Studies and Itsuka Kendo from the Hero Course!**" Midnight announced as the crowd have very loud cheers for these two, something that they both enjoyed very much, even if they were a bit embarrassed by the attention.

"**In Second place and runner-up, we have Shoto Todoroki of the Hero Course!**" Now the cheer were still present but they weren't as loud as the first time around. Though Todoroki didn't appear to notice.

"**And in first place, ladies and gentlemen we have Izuku Midoriya of the Hero Course!**" And even though he won, he got the least amount of cheers with some even sounding awkward, something he noticed and had to resist the urge to flip the bird at them.

"Never thought I'll see this." One student said to another.

"No kidding, first place happens to be UA first quirkless student and a guy from general studies shares third? Today was just full of surprises."

"**The presentation of the medals for these fine young men and women will be this man!**" Midnight announced as a familiar silhouette appeared over the stadium, along with a booming laugh.

"It's All Might!" One of the people in the crowd screamed in joy as All Might jumped down from the roof of the stadium unto the field below.

"Our very own number one hero, All Might" Midnight said just as All Might announced his own entrance.  
"I am here with the medals!" All Might said as just Midnight was announcing his entrance.

.

.

.

"Sorry, I talked over you." Midnight apologised as All Might gave her the stink eye over their bad timing. It took moments for the two to collect themselves and for the rated-R hero to pull out the box holding the medals.

"Now All Might, why don't we start by handing third place their medals?" She asked as she presented the four medals to the number one.

"A fine idea Midnight." All Might said as he took both bronze third place medals and hung them around Shinso and Kendo's necks. "You two put on a real show for us today, take pride in that."

"Thank you sir." Kendo replied as she gave the pro a bow of respect, Shinso following suite once the medal was placed around his neck.

"What she said."

"However, also take this as a chance to learn. Young Shinso, you have a powerful quirk that will no doubt aid you on your journey but you shouldn't rely so much on it. Many heroes take up martial arts or other practical skills for this line of work. You should consider signing up for a self-defence class." All Might advised as even he had to admit, if he had to rely on his fists, he probably would have lost in the first round.

"Thank you All Might, I'll look for a dojo as soon as I get home." Shinso replied as he could imagine that he will up late researching this.

"Young Kendo, your already have taken to the piece of advice I have given young Shinso, why don't you aid him in finding a suitable place of study and exercise?" All Might told the girl standing next to him who just looked at the man with stars in her eyes. "As for my opinion, keep training and always be mindful of your surroundings, turning your back on your enemy is a mistake that may prove deadly one day."

"I will see what we can work up All Might, and I will take your advice to heart." Kendo replied whole heartedly as she did see that was her main mistake as if she hadn't reached for it, she would have won.

"Young Todoroki, I assume there is a reason that you did not use your fire during the tournament?" All Might as he moved to the next person.

"Yes sir." Todoroki responded, not even looking up as he was lost in thought.

"Well, now isn't the time to discuss it. If you over wish to talk, my door is always open. Part of being a hero is pushing through the bad days and fighting to return to the good ones." All Might told him as he reached forward and gave the boy a hug.

"I will try, sir." Todoroki replied as he looked up to the man so he could see he was serious. He may be confused but he will find his answer.

"That look on your face is different than before, so I know that you will definitely keep your word." All Might said before he moved onto the last person on the podiums but not before giving Todoroki is silver medal.

"Now onto you, Young Midoriya! You certainly went beyond what many thought you would do today, you should take pride in that." All Might him as he handed him the last medal, the golden one.

"Clearly your one of the few that don't think so." Midoriya said softly as he could feel the negativity from the crowd. But a hug from All Might brought him back down to earth.

"My boy, let me give you this piece of advice. You can't please everyone, some people will be against you just for the sake of it, I know that there are a lot of people who don't like me, with or without good reason. The key is to not let them get to you. You have already proven them wrong, that's all that matters." All Might told him as he held out one of his massive hands for the boy to shake and though his hand was dwarfed by his elders, he still reached over and gave it a firm shake.

"Thank you All Might. That was something I needed to hear." Midoriya told him as he gave him a grateful smile.

"**Now then, these are the winners, this time around!**" All Might said as he turned around to address the first years as whole while at the same time he turned on his microphone. "**Any one of you could have been the ones who made it up here. It is just as your saw today, you competed, improved and climbed even further then you knew you could!**" He encouraged them as he pulled back his head and gave a mighty chuckle of relief. "**It is quite the comfort to know that the next generation is already sprouting into such fine heroes!**"

"**I have just one more thing to say, so would you all say it with me now!**" All Might started as the crowd geared up to say something they had been waiting to say since morning. "**Ready, go—**"

"**Thanks for your hard work!**" All Might yelled, though it was clear he had the wrong thing in mind.  
"Plus Ultra!" The rest of the students and crowd yelled thought it only took a couple seconds for everyone to realise something was off.

.

.

.

'This idiot, how could he get that wrong? He went here for Christ's sake!' Midoriya asked himself as he slapped his own forehead in disbelief as the crowd them it be known that they couldn't believe the number one hero made that mistake. Leave it to All Might to inspire one minute and goof up the next!

* * *

(Later – In class 1-A Homeroom)

"Good work out there. You all performed above the minimum." Mummy Aizawa informed them as they all had to return to their respective classes that following afternoon for an debrief of the day.

'Jeez, even when he is complimenting us, he sounds disappointed.' Was the collective thought as this guy would make birthdays depressing since he'll probably tell the person of the hour that it marks one less year you have on earth till you die.

"There will be now classes tomorrow and Wednesday on the account of the 2nd and 3rd year festival happening on each day respectively." He informed the group as they all sat at their desks, wearing their regular school uniforms. "I'm sure that the pros watching your performance will be taking this time to review it and make their final decision so you can expect them to be done by the time you get back." He explained to them as he expected them to be refreshed came Thursday, they weren't getting off with that 'long weekend' excuse, not on his watch. "Take this time to rest and enjoy yourselves, pros don't get much time to relax so don't take it for granted." He finished his little speech as even he knew they would take this time do goof off, he wouldn't deny he did the same thing in his first year.

"Yes sensei!"

'Iida, I hope that it wasn't too bad.' Uraraka thought to herself as she gave a silent prayer for the sake of her friend who was still absent.

* * *

(Hosu General Hospital)

It was later that evening that Iida was finally able to reach the hospital where his brother was being treated. It was cold out but he still removed his blazer as he ran into the reception and after finding out where his brother was being treated, he dashed off to find him. For once, not caring about the rules as he could vaguely make out one of the nurses telling him not to run. But that didn't matter to him as he raced up to the third floor and turned the corner, seeing his mother seated outside a room he knew was his destination.

"Mother!" He called as e slowed down as he came to stand in front of his shorter mother, who looked equal parts relieved he wasn't hurt and here and heartbroken that the same could not be said for her other boy.

"Tenya!" She called out she gave him a hug, one that he returned as he could see she was barely keeping things together. Thought this little moment didn't last long as he remembered the why he was here.

"How is brother doing, is he alright?" He asked as he broke off from the hug and jogged right past her and opened the door onto a sight he never thought….or wanted to see.

"Tensei!" He said in what he thought was a shout but came out as more a soft whisper of disbelief as saw the condition his strong and noble brother had been reduced to. His body covered with graze and white medical patches where they had to cut him up, his once unruly hair that he vowed to never comb like Tenya did-cut leaving him bland. His eyes that were once so full of life, dazed and confused.

"Tenya, please put your mask on and keep your voice down. This is a hospital." His mother said which came out like a whisper as the doctors took this as a chance to explain the situation.

"The aesthetic wore off a while ago so he regained consciousness. He is still in a haze though, from what we can tell, the painkillers are still in his system so thankfully, he isn't in pain right now." One of the surgeons explained as he gave them his condolences for this tragedy on their house.

"He is quite lucky though, if he had entered surgery two minutes later than he did. He wouldn't have made it." Another said, bringing down the cold…hard truth that…._this_ was a mercy as it was either seeing him so broken or not seeing him at all and only seeing a corpse.

"Tenya….Mother, is that you?" Tensei called out as he heard a noise but couldn't really make it out with all the cob-webs on the brain.

"Tensei…Big brother, it's me! I'm right here big brother!" Tenya said as he came to his brother's side and took one of his hands into his own, his mother couldn't find the strength as she collapse at the door in tears. Tenya found that he hated the fact that he had to be gentle with hands that he always saw as strong.

"I….really….screwed up….didn't I?...I have…..such a…accomplished younger brother….that looks up to me…and yet." He took a deep pause as he seemingly collected what little memory of the past 12 hours he still had left, though the sad smile his brother tried to give him drove him to even deeper tears. "And yet….I couldn't win….I couldn't bring him in….and instead lost….two amazing sidekicks….Forgive me….Tenya." He pleaded….pleaded! For forgiveness that wasn't needed. How could he be laying here and still be thinking about the lives of the sidekicks? How could such a wonderful person be struck low like this? Why did his big brother have to be hurt!

"Big brother!" Tenya cried as he collapsed to his knees in anguish. Today he woke up thinking things would be so wonderful with the festival and all.

.

.

.

How could things go so terribly wrong?

* * *

**It is past 3am and I'm about the drop from exhaustion as this coronavirus has closed my university so it's just been me and my roommate rocking things up till we can pack up and go home for the time being as we get three weeks off. I would have had this up sooner but studying took longer the normal with things as they are throwing off my schedule.**

**Anyway I'm happy that I was able to end with Sports Festival as that was going on a lot longer than I thought it would but then again, there was a lot to cover. I hope that the Todoroki vs Midoriya fight was satisfactory as I never intended for it to be as epic as cannon for the simple reason thought Midoriya wants to help him with his issues, he wants to take the more direct approach by showing him that he needs to give it his all as you all just read it-it was a one sided beat-down that only lasted as long as it did because Midoriya wanted to get the point across. As for the dialogue, I took hints from 'Building from the Ground Up'.**

**As for the new form he showed off, that was something I had in the works since I conceived the idea for this story, I mean-there is a reason that Pyrokinesis is such a popular power. Who wouldn't want to use fire as a weapon? Mankind has always had a fear of the stuff.**

**As for the talk before the battle, Midoriya is someone who views the job of heroics in a very different as he wants to do so for the simple reason of heling people so it makes sense he would be infuriated by someone doing so but not to their best of their ability. That goes double for the fact that UA all about pushing your limits, doing your best and going beyond.**

**Anyway, next chapter will be the beginning of the Stain Arc which, with the way things are going, will be at least seven chapters on its own.**

**Thanks for reading, please favourite and follow my story and don't forget to leave a review.**


	28. Time for Hero Names!

**Well, the lock-down in my country is now in effect. I can't leave my place unless I got a valid reason or a work permit which means more time either studying, playing modern warfare 2 or working on my stories. I've already updated my other story so it's time for this one to get a new chapter as well. As I said last chapter, the sports festival is done so don't expect any more of it. Now it's time to begin the Stain arc which is around 7 episodes in cannon but knowing me, it'll be at least 8 chapters.**

**NinjaFang1331: Once again, thank you for your compliment.**

**TheLethalSperg500: Endeavour will still be relevant to the plot as cannon but there will be changes here and there. I do have plans for him humbling which should take place at latest around the time for season 3 if not sooner. He is going to help drive the plot, just not in the way he would expect.**

**CrimsonSylvan: You have a good sense of things as I can definitely see Endeavour being that petty…if he was still young. Make no mistake, he isn't an angel by any means but he is smart. He has to be since he was able to cover up how bad a husband and father he is for years. He'll need to move in such a way that it doesn't loop around to him in case it blows up in his face.**

**Blaze1992: Yes, he took home the gold.**

**GunBlade2020: Thank you for the compliment and the message on personal safety. I hope you stay safe and healthy too.**

**D3lp0xL03r: Well yes, Izuku didn't egg him on like cannon for two reason. One, he has more riding on this then cannon as yes, he wants to be able to make those who believed him proud but he also wants to prove that with hard work and training, even the quirkless can still achieve their dreams. Two, he had a plan as in cannon, Izuku admits to All Might that he wasn't thinking straight at the time due to being frustrated so with a clear head, of course he wouldn't egg on the guy that he himself knows his the stronger fighter. Besides, using his fire in the combat setting of the festival for the first time in what must be years might not be the best idea as he could have been like Izuku and lost control or use too much power and either hurt himself or someone else. Endeavour will get his just deserts soon so please be patient.**

**UnlawfulGentleman: I appreciate that you enjoyed the fight. I needed to make sure it conveyed those same feelings as like I wanted to do something different from other stories which was make Izuku win the tournament but in a realistic way that didn't scream 'plot armour' and make it seem like a hollow victory as for him, it was. He basically broke bones in round 1, had to think creatively in round 2, fought to him limit in round 3 and then, Shoto doesn't give it his all. It was odd when I noticed that 3 out of his 4 opponents were from class 1-B.**

**Coming prepared also fits him as he is extremely observant in cannon and can take things either around the battlefield or skills and tricks he saw others do and use them himself. I also already made it that he had a list of information on both hero classes while having the chance to see them in action during the training exercise back in season 1.**

**The Strain arc is still being written so I can't give spoilers but I can say that I put along of work and time into it so I hope you call can read it can be entertained by it.**

**Gakupopoid: The answer will be revealed in the following chapter.**

**Guest: Yes, I already know that. It was pointed out to be by another guest last chapter.**

**Zukafew119: Well, that was a given. They both are competitive when it comes to martial arts so expect a rematch again at some point, maybe in season 3 stuff. The group chat is normal for a bunch of teens, even kids these days have them so why not? We don't know much about Vlad but we do know that like Eraser, he's a no nonsense kind of person as it was already established that he has trained students so hard in the past that they dropped out voluntarily.**

**Shinso has a lot of baggage so of course he would be the one to stay that out loud, that was always the plan but I do intend to do more with his character in the coming arcs then cannon did as you can imagine he and Kendo will grow closer over their training time together. She is a responsible girl but also is very upbeat, someone like Shinso would need that type of person in their friend group. As if they are paired together, I will see as the story goes as I would want them to have background and positive chemistry first before trying something like that.**

**Yu isn't known for being the most rule abiding hero even in cannon so of course she would have a nickname for people, I even gave her one for Kamui Woods which at the time, was because I didn't feel like writing his full hero name every time she spoke with him. With Death Arms, I gave him the role of the veteran as both Lady and Woodsie are new to the hero scene so they would need someone like that to help them along. We also know that Jiro interned with him and from what we know about her, she wouldn't have taken an offer if he wasn't someone she could work with and learn from.**

**Once more writing the PoVs of the parents is always a pleasure as they know their kids better than anyone else so they can give such unique prospective as well as adding more appeal and humour to the plot. The nugget that you picked up on wasn't a real clue but I can see how you can view it as such but I made it a stamp because people who have to sign a lot of paperwork tend to use them over signing each page or document. My old high school would just get the principal to sign one paper, photocopy that same paper to get like 1,000 copies and then use them for official newsletters for both staff and students.**

**It would also make sense that I Midoriya with more backbone would challenge Todoroki's decision to only use half his strength as even if he was born with a quirk that was seen as useful for hero work, he still strives to save as many people as he can so seeing someone purposely hold back for seemingly no reason(Shoto told Bakugo his backstory, not Midoriya), that will piss him off. Aizawa was the person I was aiming for as he like Izuku, probably had to work harder than most just to keep up so I was surprised why he never raised this point with Shoto before as he, like the rest of the staff, knew the quirks of their students and Shoto was clearly classed with having a duel quirk. All Might didn't step in as he can see that it wasn't the best time as even motivational speeches need to be timed otherwise they lose their effect or just came off as bad, if had beat Midoriya there, it would have been a great moment but he didn't.**

**From what we know about Tokoyami, he isn't the more…comedic student so he could have simply not gotten the joke, Izuku on the other hand was just messing with her. Izuku would have won the fight either way as his shockwaves would have destroyed any ice based attack Todoroki tried but he wanted to also show him that he had this kind of power because he was ready and able to go full out. He was hoping that Shoto would switch to his fire to stay in the fight but sadly, he didn't. As for your RWBY mention, I too am a big fan of the show as I finished watching the latest volume about two weeks ago. The fight between Izuku and Kendo will not be the last one, they will be more, much like how he will take on Tetsutetsu some time again in the future.**

**Armoured suits with missiles are sort of trope at this point as just about every power suit or something of its kind has them. Iron man just make them more mainstream. BYW, my favourite Ice Age movie was continental drift.**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Time for Hero Names!**

'In the days we had off after the sports festival, we were told to let our injuries recover and to relax in this small break. That come Thursday, regular classes would resume.' Midoriya thought to himself as he walked around a hall by some company. It had been raining for some time now but he didn't really mind as it kept things nice and cool.

'So naturally, with this unusual free time, I decided to do something that has always kept in happy, hanging out with Yu.' He finished the thought as he turned around to face his girlfriend. It was off seeing her in different clothing that what she usual wore but with the weather, she opted to wear a white sleeved shirt along with a grey woolly looking jacket, blue skinny jeans and some old black and white converse high-tops.

"So, how does it feel to have your face plastered all over the place?" Yu asked him as they looked around the windows for anything that'll would interest them. They had been able to do this as she had some time off and he wasn't in school so they thought that spending time together would be great. As she asked, she pointed towards an electronic store which had TVs placed by the front window. Each one was playing a rerun from the first year sports festival, most of the shots were of his matches.

"It's a bit overwhelming to be honest, hell the number of people who tag me on their posts can be counted on one hand." Midoriya answered honestly, though he did think it was sad that for so long had had such little friends since sure before UA, he had Melissa and her friends but that was it, 'her' friends. They were cool but they acted more like he was her cousin than anything else.

"Oh, don't you worry about a thing Izu-kun, I will teach you all I know about looking good while going good." Yu comforted him as she swung an arm around his shoulders and pecked him on the cheek.

"I hope not," He shot back, making her wonder why before he looked down at his own butt with a fake pout. "My ass just isn't made for that." He finished as they both laughed at that. Even how, most posts about her was based around her ass and though that was the intention, she didn't think it'll go on for this long. She stopped posing like that over 8 months ago.

"Fair point, but I'm the one with the wonderful ass. You are the one with the magical hands, remember?" Yu teased as she whispered the last part into his ear and no matter how much she did so, Midoriya might just always feel a rush of arousal from that.

"How could I forget, you're the one that insists on back massages every night." He countered as unlike what most people believed, whenever one stayed the night at the other's place. Sex almost never came up. They did other things with the common intimate activity being cuddling and make-out session. Though that didn't stop them from keeping condoms on hand just in case.

"But you have such a fine touch, it takes out the stress of whole work day in like 10 minutes." Yu moaned with a cute pout, catching the attention of some other people, who quickly looked away when Midoriya shot them a glare. She couldn't resist, he always knew how to distress her after a long day with nothing but a message and some small talk.

"And your baking doesn't?" He asked her as they stopped back a store window where he quickly wiped away some droll from his lips as he thought about how tasty her baking was. Something she caught and merely smiled at when she figured out what was going through his complex brain.

"I don't bake a lot, you know." Yu teased him as no matter how much he begged, she only baked on the weekends when she had the time. Though he was getting good with those puppy dog eyes, she may cave soon….not!

"But when you do, I make sure to pack some for lunch. Always makes my day to a sandwich made with the bread you made." Midoriya stated as he recalled the one day at school when the other kids were looking at him weird when he bit into his sandwich and cried from how good it was. One ass tried to take his lunch just to screw with him so he did what any creature would do to defend its food. He kicked the guy in the balls and slammed his head onto the table. He didn't get in trouble as he didn't….technically start it.

"I still don't know why you like it so much, it's just bread!" Yu laughed at him as she could bake other things but she always enjoyed baking simple bread. For the life of her, she could never figure out why her lover liked it so much, she had been eating that stuff her whole life and it never tasted as good as he claimed it to be.

"It's not my fault! You put something in it that makes it so damn good!" Midoriya defended himself as he swore he had seen her put something in the baking mix but he could never get close enough to see what it is.

"Well I won't tell, my mother taught me how to bake with the family recipe and it will stay in the family." Yu said as she laughed at his dismay before she leaned in close and pecked his cheek again, this time with a small smirk. "You will just have to marry me to find out."

"Like I didn't already plan to." He muttered to himself as she looked away at something that grabbed her attention.

"What was that?" Yu asked him as she turned back to him.

"Nothing," He quickly covered up before he looked around for anything else to talk about before his eyes landed on the store window they stopped in front of. "Oh look! I could use some." He said with a nervous sweat as he moved closer to inspect the tools on display.

"You already have a full set of tools, do you really need more?" Yu asked him as she remembered seeing just about the same type of tools down in his workshop/lab.

"Yes but this is the deluxe edition, guaranteed to last 10 years. My old set will reach its own soon." Midoriya answered her as they both walked into the store, the door opening with the classic 'cling' people had come to expect.

"What was the guarantee on them?" She asked, curious as to the quality of the tools he used on a near daily basis.

"About six years, and they were a hand me down from Kenny so it's a miracle they haven't broken yet." Midoriya replied, shocking her that he was using such worn instruments, oh she hated how he could be an idiot like this.

"How is he, Kenny I mean?" She asked to try and draw her attention from her rising ire about the fact her lover used tools that could break and hurt him all the time. In response to her question, Midoriya paused mid reach for the tool set he wanted as he thought back to what he knew.

"Last a checked, we went to visit his parents in the states. His old man was giving him crap bout not visiting enough." He answered with a chuckle as he was lucky enough to be present at his workshop when his father called it. He and the other mechanics were laughing their asses off as they listened in, even though the phone wasn't on speaker-they old man had such serious pipes on him that he could give Bernie Sanders a run for his money.

"The great Kevin Levin, bitching?" She asked him, when he nodded his head she joined in on the laughter. She may not have been as big a hero nerd as he was but she could recall that once upon a time, the former criminal turned hero was one the most known heroes in the states. "That must have been rich."

"Well the guy is what, 83? Old people get bitching privileges." Midoriya stated as he had noted that a lot of old people complain….a lot and at times about things that no-one lese has a problem with. Before they could continue though, they both heard others around them talking, more accurately, about Izuku.

"Wait, is that him?" One person 'whispered' to the other.

"Who?" The other asked as he turned to face the couple.

"The kid that won the 1st year sports festival." Another said as she realized where she recognized him from.

"Shit, your right, he's that Midoriya kid."

"On a date it seems, lady luck sure loves him." Another whispered as he looked over Yu before his own date elbowed him in the gut.

"Goddammit." Midoriya muttered to himself as he all wanted today was to hang with his girlfriend. Was that so much to ask? In Yu's case, she was used to the attention even though no-one knew that she was a pro, so she just chuckled and took his hand into her own before giving it a squeeze.

"I told you, get used to it since it won't die down for a while." She reminded him just as someone worked up the nerve to approach them.

"Excuse me…Excuse me!" An older man in a suit asked as he came up to them. He wasn't very tall as he was just a couple cm taller than Izuku himself.

"Yes sir?" Midoriya asked him, remembering his manners though in his head, he was already thinking up Plan B. 'If he's another quirkless hater, to hell with it-I'm decking him where he stands.'

"Great job with the festival. One of the kids I babysit is quirkless. She loved watching it!" The guy said with a thumbs-up.

'Wait, what?' Midoriya stopped as he wasn't expecting that. After the poor reception of his victory in the festival, he was sure he would be one of those assholes who just hated him for being different but clearly, he was wrong…especially since he wasn't the only well-wisher.

"Dude, don't know how you did it but you came out in top. That's amazing!" A guy closer to his age told him.

"He's a little on the small side, though. Thought he'll be taller." Another said, seemingly puzzled as she thought he would be…larger.

"To be young with dreams again." An older man said as she held the hand of equally old wife.

'Guess he isn't used to the positive attention.' Yu thought to himself with a smile as it brought her joy to see him get praise for his hard work and achievements, but they already had plans so, "People, can we please continue on without date. We appreciate the attention but we have to keep the time." She asked the crowd as she brought their interlocked hand up for the small crowd to see.

"Sorry about that, we'll let you be on your way." One of the people in the group apologised to them before they started to disperse but not before one last statement of encouragement.

"Do your best, hero!" They all said at the same time, leaving a blushing and confused Izuku to try and deal with this.

"W-we will!" He got out before he all but ran out of the store, forgetting why they were in there in the first place and that he slipped up.

.

.

.

"Did he just say we?" One of them asked, he didn't see any other pros or hero students, maybe the girl was from another school?

* * *

(The next day)

"It's only morning and I'm already tired. Should have not stayed up last night." Midoriya said to himself as covered a yawn with one hand while he held his dark green and white umbrella with the other. Like the previous days, it was raining so he like everyone else had to bring raincoats or umbrella.

"It was your decision to run system check-up so late into the evening. As to why, I could not say." Tokoyami chastised him as he walked with his black and red trimmed umbrella.

"What can I say? When I get into mood, I can stay in it for hours at a time." Midoriya answered as the three of them walked up the main road towards UA.

"It's raining, just like yesterday." Uraraka noted as she walked in the middle of the two with her own flower patterned umbrella. It was the largest of the three and according to her, she brought the large one so that she could grow with it or use it for more than one person.

"Well, you know what they say about summer rain." Midoriya joked as the main gates to the school came into view.

"Good Morning, friends!" They all heard a familiar voice call out to them from behind.

"The hell?" Midoriya asked aloud as they all turned to see who was calling them and to their amazement, it was Iida. "Iida?"

"Wearing a poncho and rain boots?" Uraraka asked as she hadn't used such things since she was 8.

"Well he is a runner so it's the more sensible decision. As strange as it is to see a grown man wearing such." Tokoyami conceded the point as Iida caught up with them but didn't stop running.

"Why are you all walking so slow?" He asked as he approached them, only to run right on past them. "We are going to be late for class!"

"Late, Iida we still have a whole 7 minutes till first bell." Midoriya said as they all picked up the pace to keep up with him.

"UA students should always arrive 10 minutes early!" Iida told them as he easily kept the lead.

"But, aren't you late by that standard?" Uraraka asked him as he was even behind them.

"Hence why I am running!" Iida answered as he picked up the pace and sped off towards the school, leaving the three in the dust.

"Where does he get such energy?" Tokoyami asked as they slowed down, seeing no point in rushing when they still had plenty of time.

"I would say Red Bull but something tells me he doesn't drink energy drinks." Midoriya joked as he had a feeling Iida with an energy drink would not end well.

* * *

(Later)

"Iida, well…how to approach this?" Midoriya started as the four of them were busy putting their rain gear away.

"If you are wondering about my brother, there is no need to worry." Iida started the conversation for him as he placed his rain boots in his locker before turning around and giving his friends a smile. "I apologise for not being on the chat lately and worrying you two."

"Three actually, we added Tokoyami. Hopes that's okay." Uraraka said as they had invited Tokoyami during Iida's understandable absence.

"Not an issue at all, the more people the better. It helps with our bonding after all." Iida replied before he walked away, heading towards class while leaving the three of them concerned.

"Is he?" Uraraka started as they could all tell something was bothering him.

"Not in the slightest. We'll take to him at lunch. He looks like he's better but…" Midoriya answered as he struggled to find the right words for it, but Tokoyami already found them.

"There is a shadow of grief and pain hanging over him." Tokoyami said as he placed in umbrella away and closed his locker before the three of them made their way to class.

* * *

(Later – In 1-A Homeroom)

"It's different when they broadcast the matches on TV after all, huh?" Ashido said to her small group as they call sat or stood around the class. "So many people wanted to talk to me on the way here!"

"It was the same for me!" Kirishima agreed as it felt so weird to be so popular around his neighbourhood.

"A lot of people were staring at me also, it was a bit embarrassing." Hagakure said as she placed a hand on her chest, though you could only tell since she was wearing the long sleeved version of the girl's uniform.

"But, isn't that normal for you, Hagakure?" Ojiro asked her you would think an invisible girl would draw attention.

"Must have been dandy for you guys since on the way here, some elementary kids pointed at me and called my 'One Punched Man'!" Sero complained with a sour face as he had to deal with that for two whole days, he couldn't leave his house without someone bringing it up!

"One Punch, one kick. That's all it took, wasn't it?" Tsuyu asked him from her own seat with her head resting on her folded arms.

"Not you too!" Sero yelled as he looked away in both shame and sadness.

"In just one day, we got thrust right into the spotlight." Kaminari said to Mineta as the two conversed about how their lives had been going. While this was happening Midoriya, Uraraka and Tokoyami were standing around Iida's desk having their own discussion.

"UA really is amazing!" Mineta replied with a smile. Though all conversation were brought to a halt when the classroom door slid open and a familiar teacher made his way in. in the time it took him to reach the podium, all those still standing quickly made their way back to their own seats.

"Morning." Aizawa said, sounding just as tired as he looked-which was normal.

"Good morning, sir!" The class replied in perfect order with the notable exception of Bakugo but according to Kirishima, he had been rather quiet for the past couple days.

"(Kero)? I see you got the bandages removed, Aizawa-sensei." Tsuyu noted as she grew a small smile, knowing he was fully healed now. "I'm glad."

"Yeah, well the old lady went overboard with the treatment so I could get back to work." Aizawa said as he scratched his nose, still feeling the effects of Recovery Girl's quirk leaving him with less energy than normal. "More importantly, we have a special hero informatics class today so listen up."

'Here it is!' Was the collective thought of the class. They knew that they weren't going to have it easy but knowing Aizawa, he'll work them to the bone if he could.

'Special? He said we were going back to work. Is it a pop quiz? I didn't study at all during the break!' Kaminari thought to himself as he panicked as he spent his whole break goofing off.

'I hope it isn't laws related to hero work, I'm really tanking there.' Kirishima freaked as he was never that good with the theory side of hero work in the first place. He thrived in the practical aspects for a reason.

.

.

.

"Code name." Aizawa finally stopped torturing them as he gave them their topic for the day. "Today you will deciding on what your hero names will be."

"Yes, we get to do something exciting!" The class rejoiced as some even jumped to their feet in excitement, though that same joy was crushed when Aizawa activated his quirk and glared at them.

"I hope you all take this seriously as it is related to the hero draft picks a mentioned on Monday." The veteran pro started as he explained things. "The drafts themselves begin in earnest in the second and third years, after students pick up some experience and can become intermediate assets to pros."

"In other words, for them to extend offers to first years like you shows that they are interested in your future potential." He went on as he looked at each and every one of them before he continued. "Be warned though that these offers are often cancelled if interest dies down by graduation."

"Adults can be so selfish." Mineta muttered to himself as he saw that as unfair.

"So we have to prove ourselves once we get picked, huh?" Hagakure asked just to clarify things.

"That's the jist of it." Aizawa replied as he took out a remote and gestured towards the blank board. "So here are the total for those with offers in this class." He finished as he pressed a button on the remote to show them the numbers on the now activated board.

**Class 1-A Number of offers:**

**Todoroki: 2,201**

**Bakugo: 2,089**

**Midoriya: 189**

**Yaoyorozu: 108**

**Tokoyami: 72**

**Kirishima: 62**

**Iida: 59**

**Sero: 57**

**Sato: 56**

**Uraraka: 55**

"In other years, they are more spread out but this year, these two really grabbed some attention." Aizawa explained as it was rather unusual for such a gap to form between offer numbers.

"Gah, that's such a huge difference! I didn't even get an offers." Kaminari moaned as he leaned his head back so he didn't have to see it anymore.

"Those pros don't know a good thing when they see it!" Aoyama fumed though he was still careful to loo camera ready, though no-one knew why.

"Hold on, Todoroki has the most, closely followed by Bakugo then Midoriya with less than a tenth of Bakugo's…?" Jiro asked as that seemed to be wrong and she wasn't the only one who thought that.

"Bakugo didn't even make it to the semi-finals and Midoriya beat Todoroki. What gives?" Kirishima asked as he turned to her in confusion.

"They probably couldn't get over the fact I could kick their asses in a 1v1 without some fancy quirk." Midoriya explained from his seat, hiding his own irritation at this development. "[Tick] Quirk worshipping ass-wipes."

"Don't get too tied up about it, Midoriya. The girls always go for the underdog, especially the pretty ones." Mineta told him as his imagined himself with all the girls, they could tell he was having such thoughts as he started to droll as his eyes focused on something(most likely boobs) that weren't there.

"Mineta!" Yaoyorozu reprimanded him as she smacked him over the head with one of her spare books, bringing him back down from boob heaven.

.

.

.

"Well he's not wrong." Oh my God, Midoriya was agreeing with him as she held his chin in thought before turning around and giving the class prev a firm handshake. "Thanks Mineta, I needed that." His gesture was a shock to the class as they never imagined he would agree, hell he still owed the prev a punishment! Sensing their confusion, he turned around to address them, equally confused by their confusion.

"What? Have you guys ever watched a underdog movie, the main character may get his ass whooped in the beginning and spend most of the time in some overused training montage training under some old and retired master where they learn the true meaning of friendship or some other BS before they are strong enough to beat the hell out of the main antagonist near the end before they win back the person of their dreams and run off into the sunset together to live happily ever after….or until the studio says they want a sequel since the last one made a ton of money." He explained to them in a fashion that only he could, though there were some who found his explanation funny, Aizawa wasn't one of them.

'Oh for the love of-it's like Hizashi and Nemuri rolled into one.' Aizawa thought to himself as he prayed that this kid didn't take after those two before he addressed his wise cracking student. "Midoriya, can you please stop saying stuff like that during class? You are the class rep, act like it."

"Whatever you say, Aizawa-sensei." Midoriya saluted him from his seat.

"Moving on," Yaoyorozu started as she didn't really know what to take from this before she turned to the boy seated next to her. "That's quite the number, congratulations Todoroki."

"I wouldn't look too much into it. My old man probably had something to do with it." Todoroki responded, sounding despondent as he had been all but locked in his own mind as he sought after the answers he wanted.

"Iida Look! We got offers!" Uraraka celebrated as she shook Iida in joy. She was so happy, she wanted to call her parents just to tell them the good news!

"Yes, I can see. Can you please stop shaking me?" Iida asked her calmly even though he was being shaken like a broken ice cream machine.

"Keeping these results in mind. Whether a pro requested you or not, you will all be participating in the internships under pros." Aizawa told them all, making sure they all knew this wasn't something they would miss out on.

"Internships?" Tokoyami asked. This was the first he was hearing of this.

"Yes. During the USJ incident, most of you got a chance to get in real combat experience against real villains and although there is more to being a pro then hitting really hard." He explained to them as they call recalled that little mess. "It'll still be a meaningful experience for you to see pros at work first hand."

"So that explains the hero names!" Sato said as he came to the realization as to why they were choosing them today of all days.

"Things are getting a lot more fun all of a sudden!" Uraraka cheered, more pumped up than before.

"Well, despite hero names being important. The names you will be choosing today are temporary. However, if you are not serious about it and just pick something because it's funny-" Eraser started before the door was once more thrown open and another one of the staff walked right on in like she owned the place.

"You'll pay Hell for it later!" Midnight finished their tired teacher's statement as she walked right up to the podium alongside Aizawa, while most of the boys blushed and looked away or kept their eyes on her.

"Because of the fact a lot of the hero names chosen by students became recognised by society, they end up becoming professional hero names!" She explained to them as she licked her lip.

"Midnight!?" The class yelled in surprise, though some were more pleased with this new development then surprised.

"Well, that's how it is. Some hero names chosen in high school just stick better than the ones you try and take afterwards." Aizawa explained to them as he pulled out his sleeping bag from under his desk and got it ready. "To make sure you all don't pick names which are idiotic or inappropriate," He eyes Mineta when he said that last part. "Midnight here will be assisting and supervising you as you choose them."

"Not you, sir?" Jiro asked.

"I'm not good with this kind of stuff." Eraser said as he recalled how that came to be his hero name.

"When you give yourself a name, you are giving yourself a mould, a more concreate image of what you would like to be like in the future as you get closer to the expectations you set for yourself." He said as he finished getting his sleeping bag ready but not before saying one last thing as he crawled into it. "This is what it means when they say: 'Names and nature often agree', a good example would be 'All Might'."

'It makes sense, All Might is a name that screams power and strength. Both of which he has been able to bring to table for years now, bringing more weight to the name.' Midoriya thought to himself as their homeroom teacher quickly feel asleep. He was shaken from his own thoughts when Bakugo passed him some blank cards where they were supposed to write their names. He took his own before passing the rest down the line before he returned to his thoughts. 'But the problem is, what name…what image do I want for myself going forward?'

After about 5 minutes had gone by, Midnight decided that they had enough time to decide before she spoke up from her place by the podium, Aizawa still asleep in the corner like a creepy looking worm. "Okay, let's start presenting names, starting with those who are ready."

'Wait, we're presenting them?' Kirishima thought to himself before he realized if these were going to be their hero names, they should be confident enough in them to say them aloud to a crowd.

'That'll take some nerve!' Sero thought to himself with a nervous sweat. At first no-one got up but then Aoyama placed down his marker and stood up from his seat before making his way towards the front of the class to show off his own.

"Here I go." He said as he reached the podium with his card facing down before he held it up for all to see his wonderful choice. "_Shining Hero: I can not stop Twinkling!_ Which means, you can't stop my sparkles!" He explained as she showed off his choice. It was silent for a second as if was like everyone's brain crashed and was in the middle of a hard reboot due to the unorthodox….oh who are we kidding, the name sounded ridiculous, it made no sense to them, short and simple!

'It's a sentence, he can't be serious!' Was the class opinion on it was it was way too long to be of any use.

'Who the hell would have the time to say that whole thing every time they wanted to talk to you?' Midoriya thought to himself as he tried and failed to imagine how that name wouldn't get old and annoying within a year if not sooner.

"It'll be easier you use if you take out the 'I' and shorten the 'can not' to 'can't." Midnight suggested as she took the card and made the changes she was talking about before showing them the new name. _Shining Hero: Can't Stop Twinkling_.

"It does have a better ring to it, Mademoiselle." Aoyama agreed with her before he took the card and went back to his seat.

"Wait, that actually got approved?" Kaminari asked before Ashido jumped out of her seat and bounced towards the podium as well.

"Then I'll go next!" She said as she showed the class her choice. "My hero name will be: _Alien Queen!_"

"Are you trying for the thing with acidic blood? I wouldn't if I was you!" Midnight told her as the last thing people needed was that thought in mind when they think 'hero'.

"Dang it." Ashido moped as she dragged herself back to her seat. Though the class wasn't of the same opinion as she was.

'Idiot!' They all thought to themselves, not more nervous than ever.

'Since the first ones were weird, it feels like we have to pick something funny now!' They all thought to themselves as they all tried to work up the courage to get up there.

"(Kero)" And it looked like one of them got there first. "Then, may I go next?" Tsuyu asked as she raised her hand. Her own card faced down.

"Go ahead, Tsu." Midnight told her with a smile as the frog-like girl got up and made her way to the front of the class.

"I hand this in mind ever since I was in middle school." She said before she presented her name to the class. "_Rainy Season Hero: Froppy_."

"That is so cute! And child friendly. I like it!" Midnight gushed over the cute name. "A great example of a name everyone will love!"

'Thank you Tsu. You brought things back to normal.' They all thought as now things were calm enough that more people started to volunteer.

"Then I'll go next. _Sturdy Hero: Red Riot!_" Kirishima said as he presented his rugged sounding name to the class.

"Red Riot? You're paying homage to the _Chivalrous Hero: Crimson Riot_, right?" Midnight asked him as she caught the reference.

"Yes, it's pretty old fashioned but the hero image I'm going for is Crimson himself." Kirishima explained as he rubbed the back of his head in slight embarrassment. Midoriya recalled the name, from what he knew he was a respectable hero during his time.

'Well he certainly has the hair colour and general styling down.' Midnight thought to herself as it made more sense why the boy dyed his hair the colour he did and styled it like that. "If you are bearing the name of a hero you admire, it will come with much more pressure to live up to that standard." She warned him as many pros had named themselves off older-more popular ones but not many could live up to those names.

"I'm prepared for that." Kirishima said as he harden his resolve. To him, if he couldn't live up to that name, he might as well not be in this classroom.

'Damn Kirishima, you really are cool.' Midoriya thought with a smile as he looked down at his till blank card. 'My issue that….I've never really given my name any thought. I was always more concerned on just being able to be a hero, to save lives that it slip my minds for literal years. There was a time when I would have picked anything All Might related but….he and I are just too different, in method and ability.' he thought back to when he was a little kid and how he would always tell his mom what hero name he wanted and how each and every one was All Might related.

'God, I was such an All Might fan-boy, I hope mother didn't keep that list.' Midoriya thought to himself as he blushed thinking back to all that mad fan-boying.

Sadly for him, his wish would not be granted.

* * *

(Meanwhile – In the Midoriya household.)

"Hmmm, what's this?" Inko asked herself as she found an old looking notebook in the cardboard. She was in the middle of making some tea and was looking for a spare mug when she stumbled across it. She knew it wasn't hers as the notebook had a childish cover, maybe it was one of Izuku's older ones. But what was it doing in there? So she looked it over and saw written across the front with crayon was the name. "Hero names for the future?" She read aloud, the name brought back a familiar feeling but she couldn't place a memory to it so she opened the thing up and read the contents.

.

.

.

"Psssst, Hahahahahahahah! Oh goodness!" Inko laughed out loud as tears formed in her eyes as she read through the book. Oh how she forget that her son was so cringe, so innocent once upon a time!

"Inko? What's so funny?" Hisashi called from the living room as he heard his wife laugh like it was the best joke she had heard all year. He would be at work like most but since he was a researcher, he was still on his break for another two weeks or so.

"Hisashi! You gotta come see what I found in the kitchen!" Inko called out to him as she still laughing so hard that she needed to hold the table top to keep herself up. Curious to what she could have found that was so entertaining, he walked to the kitchen where he saw her laughing her heart out with a childish looking notebook in her other hand. Was that it?

"What is it? An old cook book for kids or something?" Hisashi asked, confused by the sight he was seeing.

"No, just…just take a look!" Inko said through the laughter as she shoved the book into his chest for him to hold and read. Seeing no harm in reading it, he opened to the first page and read, and within 20 seconds….

.

.

.

"Hahahahahaha, Izuku wrote this" He bawled his eyes out in laughter as he read through all the hero names his son had written in here, with a cute red crayon to boot! When Inko was able to respond to his question with a nod, he laughed even harder. "Oh man, he was such an All Might otaku!" He out as he tried to control himself as he and Inko read some of the names aloud.

"'Mighty All Man?' 'Mighty Boy?' 'All Might Jr?' 'Mighty man?' 'Captain All Might?' Pssssssst, 'Super All Might?!'" Okay, she couldn't do it, it was too hard not to laugh as she read through them. "Oh this is comedy gold. There is no way in hell I'm getting rid of this. Oh Izuku. You should have burned this when you had a chance!" Oh he was going to enjoy making his boy squirm.

"No shit, I'm gonna hold this over his head for years!" Hisashi breathed out as he held onto his sides to try and reign in the laughter. "We gotta take pictures just in case."

"Already ahead of you." Inko said as she wiped away the tears before she pulled out her new phone and started taking pictures, her husband not far behind. You would think this was bad parenting but,

Where did you think Izuku got his trolling/roasting skills from? Inko got her own eccentricities and she wasn't afraid to let it be known!

* * *

(Back at UA)

'Why do I feel like I'm in for it later?' Midoriya thought to himself as he felt a chill go up his spine. 'Hopefully nothing.'

"Man, I can't think of a name." Kaminari said to himself, stumped but he felt someone tap his shoulder and when he turned, he saw Jiro.

"Well, why don't I give you one?" She suggested to him before she told him the name. "How about _Jamming-yay_?"

"Oh, great idea! It's like Hemingway, the guy who wrote 'A Farewell to Arms'" He saw the connection and was quite pleased with it. "Sounds smart!" Only for his approval to be met with a Jiro trying to hold in her chuckles at a joke he didn't quite get yet.

"No…It's because even though you're strong, you always end up jamming your own brain!" She revealed to him as she remembered all the times he fried his own brain from using his quirk.

"Jiro! Stop messing with me, you know I have control issues!" He yelled at her but she just got up from her seat and walked towards the front of the class.

"_Hearing Hero: Earphone Jack_." She presented her name with a smile, and for Midnight, it was a good choice.

"That's a good one, it fits you and rolls off the tongue. Next!" Midnight said as the next person came up, this one being one of the two quiet giants of the class.

"_Tentacle Hero: Tentacole_." Shoji said through a mouth of one of his tentacles as another held up the card.

"It's not tentacle with some octopus thrown in!" Midnight explained as she saw the connection. Shoji nodded his head at her deduction before he saw down and the next person took the podium.

"_Taping Hero: Cellophane_." Sero said with a small sweat moving down his face in fear that it was too plain but those fears were dispelled by their resistant hot teacher.

"Nice and simple. That's important when you want people to remember who you are, you know?" Midnight said, lifting his spirits as he didn't want to be forgettable.

"_Martial Arts Hero: Tailman_." Ojiro announced as he flexed his tail.

"A name that reflects your body, good choice! Next please!" Midnight called as she gave his choice her approval. Sato was next to take the stand.

"_Sweets Hero: Sugarman!_" He said as he showed off his choice.

"So sweet!" Midnight gushed as such a name would make one thing of sugary foods or even candy crush!

"_Pinky!_" Once more Ashido took the podium, though this time she was really banking in this name being accepted which luckily for her, it was.

"Peachy pink complexion!" Midnight joked as she gave the girl a thumbs-up.

"'_Stun Gun Hero: Chargebolt_.' Combining 'charge' with 'lightning bolt'!" Kaminari said as he showed off his choice, something that surprised some as it was quite clever.

"Oh I feel tingly, that was creative Kaminari. Good work!" Midnight replied as he nodded before going back to his seat, sicking his tongue out at Jiro like a child.

"'_Stealth Hero: Invisible Girl_'!" Hagakure said as she showed off her choice, though to be honest….there wasn't much names to choose from with her quirk's….uses.

"That's great! Short and sweet!" Midnight said as she then pointed towards a random student who had yet to have a chance. "Come on people, let's keep this going, I got more steam in me, I'm sure you have the stamina, don't you?"

'Did she have to use that wording?' They all thought to themselves as they worked down the blush from the scenario her wording her implied, though for some of the boys-they weren't too sure they wanted to leave that little fantasy.

"I hope that I won't bring shame to the name but here is my choice. '_Everything Hero: Creati._'" Yaoyorozu said as she presented her choice to the group with a straight face.

"Creative, and I'm sure you'll be great Yaoyorozu!" Midnight encouraged as she gave her choice her approval. The people loved names that were clever plays on words after all.

"'Shoto'." Todoroki said as he showed them that he just wrote his name in his card.

'Well, that kills the mood-doesn't it?' Midoriya thought to himself as that was so bland and unexpected, no-one knew how to really react.

"Your name? Are you sure about that?" Midnight asked him, she wouldn't say it was a bad move but there was a reason why pros didn't use their names.

"Yeah." Todoroki replied as he looked away before Midnight have her hesitant approval before Todoroki returned to his seat, leaving his class confused.

'I still have to have a word with that guy. I'll have to wait till after class.' Midoriya thought to himself as he recalled he told him that they still needed to talk. He didn't know what the hell was going on with him but this needed to stop. Meanwhile, as he thought about his own next move on Todoroki, Tokoyami had walked up to the front of the class to present his own choice.

"'_Jet-Black Hero: Tsukuyomi_'" He said as he showed then the card.

"God of the night. That'll fit you perfectly!" Midnight applauded him for his edgy for not cringy name.

'Why did I have the feeling he'll pick something like that? Still, that's a pretty bad-ass hero name.' Midoriya thought to himself with a smile as Tokoyami walked back to his seat, quite pleased with himself. Next up was Mineta who sadly was too short to reach to even see over it but he could hold up his card for the class to see.

"'_Fresh-Picked Hero: Grape Juice_'!" He said, having thought about this one for a while-he was confident it would get approved.

"Pop and kitschy, but it works!" Midnight told him, crushing him somewhat before he returned to his seat.

"'_Petting Hero: Anima'_" Koda didn't speak but he did show them the choice he had made.

"Oh, don't be shy. The kids are going to live you with that name!" Midnight told him to get his spirits up and help with that confidence thing.

"'_King Blaster'_" And once more, they got a bad name again.

"Hmmm, it's not the worst but you should still consider changing it. 'Blaster' makes it sound childish in the way like when a child says they are 'smarterer' then you." Midnight instructed him with a small frown.

"You should be 'Explosion Boy'!" Kirishima yelled.

"Shut your damn mouth, weird hair!" Bakugo yelled back at him, no way he was taking advice from them!

"How about Powered Keg, since your costume looks like you attached two to your arms?" Sero joined in, giving his suggestion with a chuckle as they all could see the resemblance.

"I don't need naming advice from you!" Bakugo was this close to exploding and whooping that tape dispenser's ass.

"It's not a bad suggestion. How about to look up types of explosives and use the name of one or more to create your own name?" And now he was forced to consider it! Midnight agreed with him and sent him back off to his desk to rethink his choice.

"Whatever…" Bakugo growled as he stomped off to his chair, leaving the stand free for the next student.

"Alright then, I suppose it's my turn." Uraraka said as she walked up to the front and showed off her choice. "This is what I thought of: 'Uravity'"

"Sounds stylish. That'll really make splash!" Midnight told her with a smile and thumbs-up, which took a weight off the girl's shoulders.

'Thank goodness, I was so nervous about it.' Uraraka thought to herself as she walked back to her desk.

"Choosing your hero names is going much smoother than I thought it would. We still have a good 10 minutes." Midnight said as she looked back at the clock on the wall and saw they still had plenty of time lest. "Now the only ones who hadn't picked a name yet is Bakugo who needs to rethink his, Iida and…Midoriya? Correct?" She asked as she scanned the class for anyone who hadn't yet had a chance to go up. While this was happening, Iida was dealing with his own issues.

'Little brother,' He heard his brother's voice in his head as he stared down at the blank card.

* * *

**"****Flashback – During Iida's hospital visit to see his brother."**

"I wasn't really lucid yesterday but there is something I need to tell you. I have to retire from field related hero work." Tensei told him weakly as he was still on a hell of lot of pain killers.

"What, why?!" Tenya, who had been seated at his side wearing a surgical mask jumped to his feet in protest.

"To be honest with you, don't have any feeling in my legs." Tensei told him as he gripped at his beddings. Ever since he woke up, he couldn't even move a toe.

"What, no..!" Hearing the news, Tenya didn't know how to react. "It can't be…"

"The doctors won't say much but it's obvious at this point. Whatever Stain did to me, damaged my spine." Tensei told him grimly as he had overheard the surgeons talk about it, and how even if he were to be seen by the best spine surgeon in the country, he still wouldn't be fit for hero work ever again. "As it stands right now, the hero Ingenium, ends here." He finished with a sigh of sheer disappointment.

"It can't end here! You still have so much to do! So much to teach, so many more people to lead and save!" Tenya said as he gripped his brother's hand as firmly as he dared. "I don't like this, I don't like this one bit!"

"We can agree on that point Tenya, that's why-" Tensei agreed with him before he opened on eye to look at his brother. "I have a request of you."

"Anything brother." Tenya said immediately, he could do whatever he could to make up for all the times his big brother was there for him.

"I know that this is a lot for you to unpack but, could you take up the name of Ingenium?" He asked of him, shocking him that he was handing down his hero mantel to him. Sure their family had always been heroes and they all share similar quirks but they always chose their own names and identities. This was something new. "I want to still be able to see someone with that name, running around and helping people, guiding them, making sure they are safe." He explained his reasoning.

**"Flashback end"**

* * *

'I…I can't,' Iida thought to himself as he held back the tears as he erased the 'Ing' that he had already wrote down and wrote something else. 'I'm still not worthy of the name.'

"'Tenya'" he showed the class, appearing even more down then Todoroki was earlier.

"What's up with this trend? You're taking your first name as well?" Midnight asked him as she scratched the back of her head in both slight concern and confusion. When Iida nodded his head, she sent him back to his seat.

"Midoriya, are you ready?" Midnight spoke up, catching Midoriya's attention as he just finished writing down the name he had chosen.

"Yes mam!" He replied as he got up from his seat and walked to the front of the class.

'It's gotta be this. It's been staring at me this whole time.' He thought to himself as he remembered what set him on this strange path to becoming a hero in the first place. "This is the hero name I chose." He stated as he turned the card around and let the rest of them see the name he had chosen. The name itself was a surprise as only one other person in the call knew the importance of the meaning behind it.

'_Armoured Flight Hero: Steller's Raptor_'

"As in the Steller's Sea Eagle?" Tokoyami asked him, having known prior to this how his friend got so fascinated with flight and all things bird.

"Yeah, I run into one when I was a kid. For the life of me, I don't know why it didn't attack me, I would have been an easy target, easy meal…but it was that one time, that one…moment that inspired me in a way that All Might or other heroes never could. That beautiful bird of prey showed me another path to being a hero, another path to achieve my dream." Midoriya explained with a smile as he recalled all the long waking hours, the blood, the sweat the tears but most importantly, he remembered how he felt that summer day all those years ago. "I may never see it again or be able to thank it but I can honour it and all other raptors by bearing this name." He finished with a proud smile on his face as he rose one arm up and flexed it.

"So passionate, you're making me blush! Great choice!" Midnight said, enraptured by his little speech. Oh if only all the boys in this school were as spirited!

"Dammit Midoriya, stop saying manly stuff like that, you'll make me cry!" Kirishima said as he wiped away from tears from his eyes. His respect for their class rep just went up another 5 levels!

"You're already crying." Sero pointed out.

* * *

(Meanwhile – In the staffroom)

"Oh, how did this one slip through?" Cementoss asked himself as he was going through some paperwork on his desktop when he found something they had missed earlier.

"What's happening? Another offer?" A skinny All Might asked as he had been walking past when he noticed and walked over to see what the issue was.

"Yes, this one is from a….pro I don't recognise by name, but they have a licence. They are requesting Kendo from 1-B for an Internship." Cementoss said as he read the basic information on the top of the offer.

"Really, you don't know them?" All Might asked in confusion. Sure there were hundreds if not thousands of active pros but most at least tried to recall those in the top 250 bracket. "Let me take a look." He said as he looked down at the name of the pro that had sent the request. Even before he finished reading the full thing, all he had seen was their real name and with that, he spat out blood in shock and slight fear.

"_Oh my God! No, no, no!_" He said in English as he back away slower, as if the person who sent that request would pop out of the screen and try to kill him or something. "This person is…!"

* * *

(Back with 1-A)

"'Lord Explosion!" Bakugo tried again with a different name, though like the first one, it was rejected.

"That's still no good." Midnight told, wondering how a kid who can adapt so well in combat can't figure this out.

* * *

(Later)

"Now that everyone has decided on their hero names," Aizawa started as he ignored the fact that Bakugo had yet to decide on a name that could be approved. "We can go back to talking about internships."

"They will last for a week which means that rather than came to school like a regular weekday, you will spending your days with the heroes that you pick to intern with. As many of these pros live and work quite the distance from here, or even in another prefecture all together-all of you will be living near their agencies. The school has already made sure that each and every pro on this list can provide you with a suitable living space but don't expect a five star hotel suite." He informed them and cut their hopes down as he didn't want his students thinking of this like some vacation or something.

"Those who received offers from pros will be given their own lists to choose from themselves. Those who didn't receive offers will have to choose from a school approved list of 40 agencies across the country that are accepting interns." He went on as he pulled out two different lists, one was the general one for those who didn't get offers while the other was for one who did, though no-one knew whose it was. "You should also note that each hero works in different places, different areas of hero work and has different specialities."

"A good example would be Thirteen who is a rescue specialist so she would mostly work in disaster relief and accidents. Another would be someone like Eraser here who focuses on underground and late night hero work. Not all pros go around fighting villains and criminals like Endeavour or All Might." Midnight clarified as she could already tell that some of the class wanted to go into specific fields of heroism.

"Think carefully about that skills you want to cultivate as you pick which hero to intern under. I won't stop you if you make a stupid choice so don't think we as your teachers will but in, this is your choice to make or break, understand?" Aizawa told them as he went around handing out the forms and list sheets to the students, making sure to give the ones with offers their own.

"Yes sir!"

"I want to fight crime in urban areas, my quirk will be perfect for that!" Kirishima said as he looked through his sheet for any hero agency that specialised in that.

"I hope I can intern at a place with a floods, maybe even by the sea-side. Maybe there's a hero agency on the list like that." Tsuyu stated as she looked through the general agency sheer one based in a seaside town.

"Turn in your choices by the end of the school day tomorrow." Aizawa informed them as he and Midnight made their way to the door.

"Wait, we only have today and tomorrow morning and afternoon to pick?!" Sero asked the retreating teachers, that wasn't much time to make a choice they themselves said would heavily impact their careers!

"Making efficient choices with a small time slot is part of the job, get used to it." Aizawa said as the bell rung. Before he left, he gave them one last thing before he closed the door. "Dismissed." With their teacher gone, the class decided to start discussing their options with their friends while others kept to themselves. One of those was Todoroki who picked up his options list but one name stuck out above all the rest, even though it was in the middle of the 2nd page.

'Endeavour Hero Agency.' Shoto read as he crumpled the papers a bit out of anger before he calmed himself down. 'That bastard sure has a lot of nerve.'

* * *

(Later – During Lunchtime)

"Hey guys," Ashido started as she looked over her options. "Have you decided with agencies you're going to yet?" She asked as she had yet to find one that appealed to her.

"I'm going to Mt. Lady." Mineta boasted as he held up his own showing he had circled more than a few agencies but under closer observation, one would see that he circled agencies ran by women.

"You're thinking something perverted, aren't you?" Tsuyu said as she walked on by, not even having to look to know she was right.

"Of course not!" Mineta defended himself. He was merely going to train under her to gain as much knowledge as he could in this short timeframe. And if he were to catch a couple sights of her glorious female form….well, it wouldn't be too bad, would it?

Sadly for him, one of his classmates had already told her about him so he would be in for a shock.

'I had a feeling you would take a hot, young female Mineta. I would feel about what Yu would put you through but….I really don't! She promised to send pictures just to be the cherry on top.' Midoriya thought to himself with a devilish smirk as he could already see the boy being punished and beaten into shape. Oh how he loved his girlfriend as she had long since perfected her methods for dealing with perverts.

"Midoriya, have you decided?" Uraraka asked him, breaking him out of his little fantasy as he turned his head to address her.

"Hmm, wha-? Sorry, I was lost in thought." He answered as he looked back down to his own list. It wasn't anything to scoff at as it was three pages long and was mainly filled with decent pro agencies as far away as Kyūshū and as close as the next town over.

"You're really thinking hard about this, aren't you?" Mineta asked him, bringing himself into the conversation.

"Of course I am, from what Aizawa-sensei told us, we might end up working for this agencies as sidekicks. It'll be best if we put a lot of thing into which one we want to go to, though is one that really has my attention here." Midoriya replied as he looked down to the name that was on the first page near the bottom.

"Really, who?" Ashido asked as he looked over Tokoyami's shoulder.

"Take a look for yourselves." Midoriya said as he held up the list and pointed towards the name in question. The name surprising those who saw it.

"No way! The Equipped Hero!" Ashido yelled at him as she pointed a finger in shock.

"Yoroi Musha wants you to intern at his agency?!" Ojiro asked/demanded of him and when he got a nod of the head as an answer, a smile broke out across his face. "Dude, that is huge!"

"I know, it's not every day the 9th ranked hero request you." Midoriya admitted as he didn't think any of the top ten would bother with him. Maybe All Might but his time was precious enough as is.

"Dude, the guy is ancient, isn't he like 90 or something? How is he still an active pro?" Mineta asked as he recalled seeing the old veteran on the news before.

"I believe that he's around 72, but from all account, he fights and takes damage like he's still in his prime." Midoriya corrected him as he knew that the older man was still an active pro due to his skills and talents. You didn't gain the title of longest hero career but sitting on your ass.

"You should go for it, studying under such an experienced hero would be nothing if not beneficial to you." Tokoyami advised him with his arms folded.

"Yeah, you guys have a point. By the way, where do you intend to go?" He agreed with his friend before turning the conversation over to someone else.

"I have receive an invitation from Hawks, it would be foolhardy not to accept." Tokoyami replied as he held up his own offer sheet where they could see he underlines the winged hero's name.

"Nice! You get to study under the 3rd ranked hero guy, that's an achievement on its own." Midoriya complimented him as the rest nodded their heads in agreement.

"Darn, you two are going to such respected heroes, that I kinda feel silly about my choice." Uraraka bashfully stated as she rubbed the back of her head in slight embarrassment.

"And what choice is that, Uraraka?" Ojiro asked her.

"Battle Hero: Gunhead's agency." Uraraka responded as she pumped one fist into the air.

"Urrr, isn't a huge battle type hero? Combat is his bread and butter. Wouldn't Thirteen be a better pick?" Midoriya asked her as he knew she wanted to be like Thirteen and work on rescue work more than combat.

"Well I did get an offer from him and," Uraraka started before she harden her resolve. "After watching how far we pushed yourself in the sports festival, I decided that even though I want to become a rescue specialist, it wouldn't hurt if I got stronger and picked up some combat styles, it'll open more doors for me, you know?"

"Well, when you word it like that, it is hard to argue with such a sentiment." Tokoyami said as he thought over her statement and found the reasoning wasn't flawed.

"Also, there's something that has been bothering me for a while, but…" She started as she looked down at him as he trembled in his seat. "Why are you trembling?"

"Trembling? Oh no." Midoriya sounded confused for a second before he realised what she was talking about, so he pointed down to his chair to show them he wasn't really sitting on it. "I'm doing an air chair exercise."

"Air chair!?" Uraraka asked back, now that he pointed it out, they all noticed it.

"Don't tell me that you've been doing that the entire class!" Ashido yelled at him. There was no way he had done so, if he did he should look exhausted and pained!

"There's no way! That would be like 30 minutes at least!" Uraraka was of the same mind as she may have not seen it prior to today but it didn't take a genius to see that it must have been difficult to maintain.

"Why such an old fashioned exercise though?" Mineta asked him, to which Ojiro took offense.

"Old fashioned it might be, but there's nothing wrong with it! The isometric muscle contraction of the air chair means that's it's an easy an effective way to train without moving." The tailed boy explained to benefits of such an activity, now he thought about doing it in class but…he wasn't sure he could hold it for a full period and still be able to concentrate on their workload. Meanwhile, as they talked about their own issues, Bakugo who was still by his lonesome grinded his teeth in anger as he tried to not listen to them as he went through his own list.

"Shut it, you extras…" He muttered to himself as he tried to get his anger in check. He had already spent most of his time off researching self-help books for anger management and social skills. He wasn't in the mood to test those results right now!

"Well Kendo and I want that rematch soon so I need to train for that along with everything else." Midoriya explained the reasoning behind his actions before he pumped up his fist and fell into his seat, no long keeping up the exercise. "There's no way in hell I'm letting her knock me out again!"

"That's the spirit!" Ashido cheered for him, though she hoped their next fight wasn't as intense as the first. Maybe a dance off?!

* * *

(Later – At the end of the school day)

"Midoriya! Let's go home together." Uraraka suggested as she walked up to her friend as the final bell rung in the background.

"Sure, though Tokoyami already left. He said he had some family related things do to." Midoriya replied as their edge-lord friend had left a period prior to attend an issue at home.

"Oh man, that a bummer, oh well, we can still go with Ii-" Uraraka started with a smile before he dropped when they both noticed the speedster's seat empty. "Where'd he go?" She asked, sad that he was already gone as all three of them had tried to speak with Iida the whole day but there either wasn't the opportunity or he would avoid them. All that did was make them more concerned for him as they even missed him at lunch, only to find out from Aoyama he ate in the class, something the Frenchmen also found to be odd behaviour as he barely touched his meal before the lunch period ended.

"He probably decided where he wants to do his internship and went to the staffroom to hand in his forms." Midoriya said as he reached for the door.

"You think he took out advice?" Uraraka asked him with a worried expression on their face. She still remembered seeing the news report about the incident and how graphic the sight still was as the police CSI looked over the place.

"I hope he did. The last thing I want to see is Iida making a mistake….especially one he can't walk back from unscathed." Midoriya replied though he said the last part to himself. As he opened the door, they were met with a sight neither was expecting as All Might practically slid into place in a bowed position so that he was more or less looking them both right in the eye.

"I am here! In a bizarre position!" He announced to them and anyone still in the halls.

"The hell!" Midoriya jumped back in fright.

"All Might?!" Uraraka was of the same thought as she had nearly fallen in over in shock at seeing him like this.

"Why you in such a hurry?" Midoriya asked him as he hadn't really seen him the whole day as they didn't have his class till after the internships.

"Could I borrow a bit of your time, young Midoriya? There is something I wish to discuss with you." All Might requested of him. The request itself came out of no-where but one didn't just deny the number one, not without just cause.

"Oh…well sure. Uraraka, I'll meet you are the gate, we can walk to the train station from there. Sound good?" He agreed before he turned to face his downcast looking friend, sad that all three of her friends were occupied with something.

"Oh, o-of course, see you then!" She tried to keep a happy smile but they both could see through it, though they didn't get time to call her out on it as she dashed down the halls towards the exit.

'Great, now I feel like an ass.' Midoriya thought to himself as he walked passed the symbol of peace, not even sparing him a glance. "Well then, lead the way All Might." He told the pro as they both walked down the empty halls.

* * *

(Later – in the staff room)

"Midoriya?" Tetsutetsu asked as both All Might and Midoriya walked into the empty staff room. The 1-B student was confused as all he knew was that Vlad-sensei told him All Might wanted to speak with him after school in the staff room. He wasn't expecting anyone else.

"TT?" Midoriya echoed as he didn't know much either as the veteran pro had been oddly silent the entire trip her.

"TT? The hell is that?" Tetsutetsu asked him with a wrinkled brow.

"My nickname for you of course, Tetsutetsu-T-T, TT. It's shorter." Midoriya explained his reasoning like it was simple math, something the other didn't take too kindly too.

"….Since you're my friend, I let that slide once but word of advice," Tetsutetsu started before his face grew serious. "Don't ever call me that again."

"Whatever you say, TT" Midoriya shot him down as he waved off his suggestion.

"I'm gonna knock you teeth in one of these days." Tetsutetsu muttered to himself as he really wanted to knock this smart ass out right about now.

"Boy, boy! We didn't came here to fight!" All Might intervened before more words could be exchanged which would have led to fists flying.

"That's the thing, why did we came here?" Midoriya asked him, curious to the point of this little meeting and why he had to take a rain check with Uraraka. The response they both got was All Might standing right in the middle of the room in all his glory before he puffed out with a large cloud of steam.

**POOF!**

Leaving behind a frail and skinny looking blonde in his place.

.

.

.

"What the hell, you're not All Might! Who are you, you damned imposter!?" Tetsutetsu reaction was expected but still potentially violent as he activated his quirk and would have jumped the blonde if not for Midoriya grabbing a hold of him and keeping him in place, though that proved to be a challenge as the taller boy was both larger and stronger.

"TT, calm down! That's All Might! I can assure you." Midoriya told him as he kept his grip on him even as he stopped fighting, though he kept up his quirk.

"Can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?!" Okay, now he was even more confused than he was five minutes ago!

"That I can do, young Tetsutetsu." All Might, now in the form of Toshinori Yagi replied as he breathed out in exhaustion before taking a seat opposite the two boys. Form them on, he replied as to why he can came to be injured, how he lost vital organs and how he was limited to how long he could fight crime, and most depressing of all was how that time limit was shrinking.

"Only three hours a day?" Tetsutetsu asked weakly as he had just had a bombshell of information dropped on him. He didn't even need to think too hard to see the implication of such a thing, of a villain being strong enough to injure All Might of all people to this extent.

"As sad as it is, yes. That's all the hero time I have daily. If I take a day off, then I can work for four hours the next day buts that's it." He confirmed as he looked down at the cold cup of tea in his hands, he would have warned it up but…he didn't have the energy to do so.

"But….how…when did you find out?" Tetsutetsu asked as he turned to Midoriya when he realised he wasn't nearly as shocked as him, in fact it took the news like he already knew!

"About a year ago, after we met when he was chasing after some low level thug." Midoriya told him honestly as he deserved to know that much at least, since if All Might wanted to tell him this, he needed to know. "I promised that I'll keep this secret which is why I'm confused. Why are you telling him this?" He asked as he turned his gaze to the number one, he had a feeling what this was about but he wanted to be sure.

"Because I believe him to be the one." All Might revealed to him, though his answer could only be understood by those who understood the context. Something which Midoriya got immediately as he looked at his 1-B friend out of the corner of his eye.

.

.

.

"You're serious? You really think so?" He asked the man, he was aware that he was a candidate and another in the school names Mirio but he had yet to even see this guy and he would have turned the power down if he was asked. For All Might to pick Tetsutetsu over a pre-scouted student was big.

"Yes." Yagi replied as he had already made up his mind about it.

"Okay, what the hell are you talking about? You're making it sound like I'm the Dragonborn or something." Tetsutetsu asked, tired of being in the dark about this whole 'the one' BS.

"Well it's something. I believe you worthy of inheriting my quirk." Yagi told him. The response he got from the 1-B student was once more expected as it looked like his mind just froze at the notion of giving someone your quirk.

.

.

"….What…?" Tetsutetsu asked him, in some far off corner of his mind. He hoped that he was hearing this wrong, or that he had hit his head, or maybe he was still in bead at home!

"Young Tetsutetsu. I believe you are worthy of inheriting my quirk which goes by the name of One-for-All." Yagi said as he stood up and reached out his open palm him. For reasons unknown to both boys, the frail looking thing appeared to be the most powerful limb they had ever seen.

"But I though…" Tetsutetsu wasn't the brightest guy, he would happily admit that but he wasn't an idiot. He knew how quirks worked.

"There is more to the world then what you see on TV and learn on the news. I am the eighth holder of this power, if you accept-you will be the ninth and have the potential to grow more powerful then I." Yagi said as he explained the nature of the quirk in question. "Much like the Olympic flame of old, each person acts as the torchbearer of this quirk. Using it, feeding it-strengthening it. To the point where they themselves become stronger than the last holder. Once they pass on this quirk to the next person, all the power and strength that they had help to add to it-goes along with it." He told them both as he clenched his own fist.

"So…each user is stronger than the last?" Tetsutetsu asked as he tried and failed to imagine anyone being stronger than All Might. The guy could defeat 9 out of 10 foes with a single punch. The odd ones out typically took two or maybe three hits!

"That is correct. At my peak, is was both stronger and faster than my master, who was the seventh holder of the power." Yagi said as he held back the pain in his heart at the thought of his deceased master.

"But why am I here?" Midoriya spoke up. He didn't get, he already knew all this and he wasn't the one being chosen so he saw no need in his continued presence.

"Because we will need your help with his training. He may be fit enough for his body to accept the quirk but the fact of the matter is that the power _will_ be too much for him to use right off the bat. I was a rare exception since I could use it like any other quirk from the get-go but my master wasn't, it took her years to gain the level of control needed." Yagi explained as he had spoken with Grand Torino about and discovered that Nana actually had to tirelessly train for over five years before she could fully master it. It made him think that maybe he was rare exception so he figured that unless he found another who was also a rare exception. If they tried to do what he did with the power when he first got….that would be unpleasant. "We will need your help with his training as the support class doesn't know about this so it would raise too many questions if we keep requesting gear." Yagi explained his reasoning as there was no way Nezu could cover that up. Power Loader and even his students weren't fools. So they needed a…outside contractor to aid them on that front, and since Dave wasn't an option, who better than their resident bird lover?

"….I can….see the reasons for what they are," Midoriya said slowly as he could imagine that they would need a whole lot of bots and other training equipment, though they might need to review his hero costume to ensure it was up to the task. "You up for it TT, want to succeed All Might himself?" He asked as he turned to the silent boy who was thinking over what may be one of the most important decision in his life.

"….If it means that I can help even more people than….it'll be unmanly for me to refuse!" He agreed but before Yagi could celebrate having a student, Tetsutetsu added a condition into the agreement. "But only after my internship." Luckily for Yagi, he didn't mind that little clause too much.

"That's fair, you two already have enough on your plate as it." Yagi said as he bulked back up into his hero form before he ushered the two out of the staff room, leaving them to deal with this latest development.

.

.

.

* * *

"Talk to you about this crazy shit later?" Midoriya spoke up after what felt like years of awkwardness.

"Yeah, you have my number, right?" Tetsutetsu asked as he breathed out a sigh, he was so done with today. All he wanted now was to head home and crash on his bed.

"And you mine?" Midoriya asked as he pulled out his phone and showed him that he had saved his number under the name 'TT', much to his irritation.

"Yes." He said as he tiredly pulled out his own phone and showed him the number that he had got from Kodai. Those two really hit it off with their train talk, much to the collective confusion of 1-B.

"Then I'll take to you soon." Midoriya replied as he turned on his heel and quickly made his way down to the gate. If he was lucky, he could still catch Uraraka and apologise for this whole delay. And if the gods really liked him today….

They wouldn't have missed their train as he didn't bring a skateboard today.

* * *

**Oh man, that was a long one. I didn't even finish everything that happened in the chapter but I already exceeded 13K words for goodness sake! As you all read, I added in another Midoriya/Yu moment in the beginning as I'm really liking how they act with one another. Before you all ask. Yes, it's possible for pros not be recognised off the clock as how else would they live out normal lives? Thought Izuku did let that one detail slip but he wouldn't be him if he didn't have such moments of social skills flying out the window.**

**As for the offers, before you all start reviewing that Todoroki and Bakugo got a lot, remember how much they got in cannon. Todoroki got over 4k and Bakugo over 3k, so this number is much lower than that. I also didn't give Midoriya a lot but compared to the 1 he got in cannon, 189 is a unprecedented improvement though it would only put him at 6****th**** on the cannon board for internship offers.**

**Inko and Hisashi laughing at his bad hero names was a last minute addition but one I'm happy I added as his names from when he was 4 were so bad, it was funny. They themselves are bad parents BYW, but I don't know anybody whose parents didn't laugh at them whenever some stupid shit they did as kids is brought up. When I was around….6, 7 maybe, I used to jump off the table with a plastic bag thinking it'll slow my fall like a parachute. It was because I wasn't a complete idiot that I chose tables and not my roof like some kids on youtube. When my kid brother brought it up during the last Christmas party, everyone-especially my parents laughed their heads off at the dumb shit I used to get up to.**

**When it came to the hero names, I didn't change anything other than Midnight's responses. One of them which we all know was a sex joke was super funny to write.**

**Also as of this chapter posting(29****th**** March 2020), we know next to nothing about the Equipped hero other then what he could guess from the little info we have. All we know is that he probable fights with some weapons hence the name 'equipped' and that he might fight like a samurai as he styled his hero gear off that of said warriors. So if stuff is revealed in the manga that makes whatever I have planned for him incorrect or even hopelessly wrong, don't come after me with torches and pitchforks.**

**As for Midoriya's hero name. He of course wouldn't take Deku like cannon as Uraraka never gave it that positive spin as he himself admits during this episode of cannon that 'someone' changed its meaning for him and that this made him happy. I honestly don't understand stories where he takes it as a villain or even hero name as it's an insults(Uraraka mistook the word for dekuri because they sound similar), that's like a African hero going by the n word just to try and give it new meaning or to spike the people who called him that. The name: Armoured Flight Hero: Steller's Raptor also has purpose to his character and how far he's came up to this point as the first part, 'Armoured Flight Hero is a given as his gear grants him flight and that he wears armour to protect himself from damage and injury. The last part actually took me a while to decide before I went back to chapter 1 and remembered the species of bird he saw that day, so he used part of its name, 'Steller's' (which goes along with his character of others inspiring him and/or him trying to mimic others to better himself) and Raptor as even though I finished chapter one with Midoriya saying he wants to be like a vulture, vultures are in fact members of the raptor family(I checked two different websites, the first being Wikipedia and the second being the Raptor Rehabilitation Project page on the University of Missouri website.) This works wonderfully with my plans for the story as he already names his power/super moves after other birds besides vultures.**


	29. Get ready for Internships

**(Please note that this chapter has been edited to account for an error I made when I didn't check up the official language of a country that is mentioned in this chapter. As such, I want to apologise to my readers for making such a foolish mistake and a promise to be more careful in the future.)**

* * *

**Alright, we are back with a new chapter. But before we get into that, I would like to thank all of you that have read my story and have shown your support either by reviewing, approving of or even following. As it stands, we have reached 270 reviews, 1,160 followers and 993 favourites with no signs of stopping. Really, I appreciate all of you. There was an error I made in the last chapter though, in the author note at the end, I meant to say his parents weren't bad, auto-correct error.**

**Now in this chapter, we can kick off the internships which means we will see the hero offices of many pros, including the equipped hero which as of this chapter commission(04/04/20) has not been seen in both manga and anime. We know that different pros will have different sized and structured offices as we know that both All Might and Endeavour have large skyscrapers-(Which according to wiki, is any continuously habitable high-rise building that is over 40 floors and is taller than 150m or 492ft)-for offices while Heroes like Best Jeanist and Nighteye have a smaller building with Best Jeanist having one only 4, maybe 5 floors tall and Sir Nighteye has an office 5 floors tall. As far as I can tell, the size of the office building depends on: Your own hero ranking; How much work you get done regularly; The work your sidekicks get done; How many sidekicks you employ. **

**As far we know, All Might never mentions sidekicks besides Nighteye so we can assume he's agency is that big due to his title of the symbol of peace and the safety he embodies. Endeavor on the other hand does more work them All Might and his sidekicks seem to follow that as there is always activity within his agency even before All Might retired. So it's safe to assume that many of the top ten pros have pretty large agencies.**

**Crywolfseven: Yeah, I know. I'm gonna try using Grammarly in this chapter and see how it goes.**

**D3lph0xL0v3r: Thank you and yes he is, since we know next to nothing about the pro, I thought he would be a great fit for me as I can make up whatever the hell I want so long as it makes sense. Well, you did ask for it more than once and who would I be if I didn't take the opinions of my readers into account as I was the one who asked for your thoughts in reviews in the first place. Also, I should really get down to reading Quirks & Magic when I get the chance.**

**PhantomKnightPercival: Always a pleasure to help out other authors. Though I man curious about what ideas you took from this.**

**raw666: It's neither. As Death Arms said: 'a good pro doesn't make a judgment without all the info'. The fact that Todoroki was allowed to continue with the festival should throw some doubt on the whole cheating theory but not disprove it, so more than likely-they still want interns with powerful quirks but to also make their decision after meeting them.**

**Zukafew119: Well they are dating so they need to have moments like that in between all the action. Plus it allows me to add to their characters and fill in gaps in how their relationship dynamic works. (Though her cooking isn't that good, I don't want people having foodgasms here) Also, I wanted to show that he does have supporters as I didn't want the entire world to be against him…just an overwhelming majority . It was fitting for Tokoyami to drop that line so I made him be the one.**

**The intern offers for some stayed the same while others didn't mainly due to performance as like cannon, Sero is beat in the first round of the 1v1 but he did perform quite well in the first two rounds. As I said, an overwhelming amount of people don't think he has it in him so even though he won the tournament without any major incidents like cannon, he still wasn't the most popular choice, though the number he got is still pretty damn high. For the Midoriya/Mineta scene, I have already established that Izuku says shit like this all the time just for chuckles, plus I would imagine Present Mic would love it.**

**And yes, his parents will troll him for a while with that book. In fact, I have something in the works that will make him wish he burned it and buried the ashes when he had the chance but that will come up later.**

**I don't think Jiro is that mean to Kaminari but that could be just me comparing her to my own friends as we couldn't and still can't go 10 minutes in a chat without someone roasting another in said group. As for Bakugo's hero name, I don't have a solid name in mind for him as there was a tweet about one choice which was a play on Midoriya's nickname for him and explosions but for the life of me, I have no idea where I saved it to.**

**All Might's reaction was a given as we know that he fears that old man for all the times he kicked his ass during training so of course when he saw that name, he would have a small heart attack from the flashbacks. As for Yu, she chose Mineta because she knows what he is, don't worry there is a reason there that will be explained during this small but crucial arc in the story. Besides, we all know that if those two worked together, there will be more sexy times when hero times and I can't handle writing all those sex jokes or sexual situations yet. As for the nicknames, I'm still working on the permanent one for Tetsutetsu as writing his name every time he's on-screen or mentioned is getting annoying. I also tried to make his own reaction to All Might's true form the same as Izuku's from cannon, only he's more ready to fight this 'imposter'.**

**A Friendly Guest: Well, there wouldn't be much the Winged Hero could teach him as in terms of personality, they are somewhat similar to being generally laid back and relaxed but focused and calm in the field. What he needs is a teacher that can instil discipline and other virtues important to hero work.**

**GunBlad2020: Thank you. Lock-down here is still going on but it could be worse.**

**Crywolfseven: No, he meant how much power he still had left in his fuel cells, not the performance of the equipment itself.**

**tacktician: Oh yes, that fight will be entertaining as I put a lot of thought into it to ensure that it's up to par.**

**Blaze1992: Well they would focus more on the matches he wasn't in for even the 2nd and 3rd year stages as UA did have three days' worth of festival to broadcast.**

**bauers374: You would have to send me some kind of link to this clip as I have never watched Top Gun before. If I like it, maybe I can use it. Well as someone who didn't really have access to comics growing up, I will be using material that is mostly MCU for marvel. As for your last statement, she was in the princess room in Wreck-it Ralph 2 so she counts, even if she is technically a queen in her own universe.**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Get ready for Internships**

(The following Monday morning – Regional Train Station near UA)

"I hope you all have your hero costumes, right?" Vlad King asked the two hero classes they all stood in the Regional train station. It was early morning but rather than be in homeroom, they were all here so that the students may board their trains to head towards their respective internships. Sure some chose local heroes like Death Arms or Mt. Lady but since the majority did not, they found themselves here.

"Yep!" Ashido chirped as she held up her case with her gear safely stored inside. Her positivity was appreciated by the students but not by their teachers.

"Ashido, speak clearly, it's 'yes sir' not 'yep'." Aizawa corrected her with his usual frown. Deflating the girl of her energy as she responded properly.

"Yes sir." Ashido said with a pout as some smiled at the amusing sight though they do not dare speak.

"On the matter of your costumes, you are not to wear them as you please. They are for official hero work only, is that understood?" Vlad instructed them all as he was in no mood to receive complaints from their agencies about teens acting like teens. They didn't get that luxury.

"Yes sir!" They all replied in perfect order as some other people walked on by, some pointing at them as they recognized them.

"Remember to behave on your internships, not only may you one day end up working there but you are now acting representatives for UA and by extension, the next generation of heroes." Aizawa reminded them all to which they all looked back at him with serious faces, showing they understood.

"We will sir, we won't let you down." Kendo replied, sure as rain that no0-one will try anything stupid.

"And if someone can't, Kendo and I are more than willing to put them back in line." Midoriya joked as he shook his case at the groups, they all knew what he was stored in there…and they didn't want to be the victims of them. It was made scarier as Kendo didn't deny his words but rather cracked her neck to the side, producing an audible crack which now made everyone gulp in fear.

'Don't they realize that both classes are scared of what they can do in a fight?' Aizawa asked himself with an eye-roll though he didn't care, so long as they behaved. "See to it that you do."

"Yes sensei!" They all barked as they all got into smaller groups to speak with other one last time before they left while others simply walked off to find their trains. One of those who was making their exit being the resident speedster of 1-A, which didn't escape the notice of his friends.

"Iida!" Uraraka called out to him as he walked off, getting him to stop as the trio caught up with him. "You know if you have something on your mind, that you can talk to us, right?" She asked him, concern for him showing on her face.

"We're your friends Iida, and well," Midoriya took it from there. "We're worried about you is all. You've been distant lately." This was an understatement, the guy had barely been active on the group chat and during school hours, he almost always ghosted them. It was as annoying as it was worrying. Iida at first didn't say anything but then he slowly turned to them with a somber expression that caused alarms to go off in all three of their heads.

"Sorry about that, I have just been dealing with a lot of things lately. I appreciate your concern guys, I do. But I'm getting there…I just, I just need time." Iida said to him clearly without any of his usual quirks before he started to walk off, this time no-one stopped him.

'Stain, the hero killer who has already killed 21 pros and dealt crippling injuries to another 27.' Midoriya thought to himself as he recalled the info he dug up on the net about this particular villain. 'One of those victims being your elder brother Tensei, and now you've taken an internship in the very city he was last seen in?' He continued the thought as Iida disappeared into the crowds. "I hope that my gut feeling is wrong about this." He said aloud, sacred that his theory may be right but hoping against such a scenario.

"I too have a suspicion about his the root of his choice and recent behavior, but we must put faith in him that he won't fall to his base anger." Tokoyami agreed with him but he placed his hope into the integrity they had seen from the taller boy.

"He has to, he knows he can't take on Stain, doesn't he?" Uraraka asked the two, she knew it was suicide to take him on, the guy had taken down fully trained and experienced pros. They on the other hand, hadn't even completed a full school term yet.

'Sometimes, when emotional, logic no longer factors into the equation.' Midoriya thought to himself but wisely kept that to himself. "There's no way he does something like that. Hopefully he just wants to help around there, people do need to feel safe, don't they? And the best way to feel safe to have capable heroes around." He said t try and encourage the others to change the topic to something less sad.

"By the way, you're heading to Kyushu, right Tokoyami?" Uraraka asked Tokoyami, picking up on what Midoriya was trying to do and going with it.

"Indeed, and yourselves?" Tokoyami said as he held up his two tickets which was stamped for Kyushu. The first being a train ticket to the southern tip of the main island and another for a small ferry over the strait.

"Kyoto. To be honest, I've never been there so this will be a sight-seeing trip as much as an internship." Midoriya showed off his ticket with a smile. He always wanted to see what the 'Cultural Heart' of Japan was like.

"Best of luck, you guys! See you soon!" Uraraka said as she gave the two of them a quick hug before she ran off, most likely heading to her internship.

"Bye!" Midoriya yelled back as he started to walk off.

"Farewell, I will speak with you all again tonight." Tokoyami said as he took out his phone and went to find his transportation.

* * *

'Now, my train's supposed to be….' Midoriya said to walked along the platform looking for his train, he wasn't any help when he heard the whistle indicating one was ready to leave but it seems luck was on his side as he found that the train leaving was his own. 'Here, just made it.' He said to himself as he quickly got on board just as they closed the doors. Signing in relief of not being made to take a bus, he walked along the aisle looking for his assigned seat. His luggage wasn't much as aside from his larger than normal briefcase-carrying his gear, he had brought along a backpack and a wheeled carry on.

"Now just have to get to my…." He said as he approached his seat and right next to it was someone he wasn't expecting. "Seat. Kodai?" He asked as the girl turned from the window to face whoever was talking to her and true to his observation, it was the kundere of 1-B, dressed in the UA girls uniform in a manner that reminded him of Yaoyorozu.

"Oh, greetings Midoriya. Are you on your way to Kyoto as well?" She asked him without making any face or expression, though she was surprised that he was here.

"That's right, I imagine that your internship is there as well?" Midoriya said as he placed his luggage in the overhead bin and the smaller back-up in the space under the seat.

"Hmmm, although I wasn't expecting such an offer." Kodai replied as she watched as he took his seat next to her with his briefcase on his lap much like her own.

"Really, from who?" Midoriya asked, he didn't pay as much attention as he wanted to as he didn't know a lot about many pros outside the top 20, though he did know that three of which were based in Kyoto.

"Yoshi Musha." Kodai replied to him, shocking him at the coincidence.

"No shit, I got an offer from him as well." He replied while still somewhat shocked, he wouldn't have pegged her as someone who would wish to study under him.

"So it seems we will be seeing a lot of each other for the coming week." Kodai at least looked like she was also caught off guard by this new development? Okay, he wasn't the best at reading people like her but he would like to believe she was caught off guard.

"Looks that way," Midoriya said as he settled in for the long haul before he reached out a hand towards her. "I promise to be a good alley and co-worker."

"As will I." Kodai responded as she took his hand into her own and gave it a firm handshake before they broke the hold. "By the way, congratulations on winning the sports festival, you must have been drowned in offers." She offered in a tone that was different from when they first met, it had like 2% more emotion in it, so he was getting closer to her, that was great! Shame it wasn't the best time for that happy thought.

"Not even close, people don't appreciate my unique skill set, got the third-highest in my class with 189." Midoriya revealed as he was still kinda sore about that. How the hell did thousands of agencies across the board not want him?

"What was the highest?" Kodai asked him, wishing to get a better picture of this before she did anything.

"Mr. Iceberg Lounge with a whopping 2,201." Midoriya answered with a chuckle as they both could guess who he was referring to.

"That does seem unfair, though I can see the appeal his quirk brings to the table." Kodai had to admit, despite her feelings towards the son of Endeavour, he was quite the catch if you considered physical ability alone.

'Oh yeah, it all about that quirk, isn't it?' Midoriya thought to himself as he felt an angry-looking cross form on his forehead at that foolish line of thinking before he calmed himself down. "How much did you get?" he asked to draw attention away from his issues. Life wasn't about him and just cause he had to deal with shit half the time didn't make him special.

"Quite a lot actually, 71. This was the best agency on the list." Kodai revealed her offer count with a tone that sounded like she was pleased but he wasn't too sure. "Monoma was quite displeased by the fact he only got 14." At that little info, Midoriya laughed a bit as that guy is always looking to start a fight with 1-A so it was quite satisfying to hear he wasn't the most popular kid on the block.

"Now that is good news. Though I can imagine that Kendo got a higher number." Midoriya said as he stopped laughing.

"Hmmm, her fights with you and Tokoyami put her name on the map. I believe she received….about 2,156. Tokage got the second most with around 2,112." Kodai agreed with him as she recalled his bashful their class rep looked when Kan told them this, Tetsutetsu and Tsunotori were very proud of her and wouldn't stop cheering till Vlad told them to.

"Can't say those two didn't deserve it, they really know their stuff. Tetsutetsu got 68, right?" Midoriya asked as he had already found out from the boy in question his offer count over the weekend. He wished to know more about what kind of training Midoriya could help prepare for him.

"Hmm, last I heard, he was doing his internship with the Fourth Kind." Kodai answered as she looked out the window at the retreating city in the distance as they crossed into the residential area of town.

"The Chivalrous hero?" Midoriya asked her to be sure and when she nodded her head, he leaned back into his chair in thought. "Kirishima chose him as well." He said as he recalled the rather passionate redhead telling Bakugo and Sero that. Speaking of that explosive ass, he chose best Jeanist which wasn't the weird part. The weird part is that he had been avoiding him like the plague ever since the festival, even on the way to the station, he kept his distance and never made eye contact with him.

"Well, they'll learn themselves soon enough. Tokage went for the offer with Edgeshot which makes sense but Kendo's choice didn't." Kodai said as she remembered how Tokage thought it would be the best choice for someone with her skills.

"Who she choose?" Midoriya asked he had to admit he was quite curious with her as he knew that if she chose a really good agency, she could return with heaps of experience and new tricks up her sleeves.

"Some pro called Gran Torino, I have heard the name before so…" Kodai said before she went quiet by the end, still trying to figure out if she had ever heard that name before. At the reveal of the name, Midoriya tried to recall pros with such a handle but like his blue-eyed friend, he was drawing a blank.

"Me neither. Maybe they're underground, like Aizawa-sensei." He suggested as it was a valid point, there were hundreds of underground heroes who preferred to work away from the limelight of the profession. Sure most mostly focused on the more….questionable aspects of hero work but it was part of the job, even if they left most of their captures with life-long scars and crippling wounds.

* * *

(Later – In Kyoto)

"Man, this place is huge!" Midoriya said in awe as he and Kodai got off the train at their station, the large windows giving them an excellent view of the Kyoto skyline. "I didn't think Kyoto was so…large."

"Well the years have been good to her, I did my second-year middle year book report on it." Kodai stated as he rolled along her wheeled carry-on along with a briefcase of her things. "All the tourism along with hosting a few good business schools and being the cultural hub of Japan have helped it boom." She pointed out as they walked towards the exit of the station unto the busy streets. "Last I checked, the city has a population of around 7.93 million people." She said as they walked along the sidewalk, taking in the sights of the place.

"And Yoshi Musha stands a hero for all of them. That's quite the task." Midoriya observed as they already knew that the city was different from others in Japan in how the city was built but it was quite the experience to walk down the streets of Neo Kyoto districts.

"How large do you think his agency is?" Kodai asked as she looked down at the directions they had been given.

"Don't know. Never really looked it up. But he does have a lot of sidekicks, around 40 so it's bound to be a large space." He replied as he knew that sidekicks needed space for their affairs so having more sidekicks required a larger space. It was the main reason that Iida's family agency was a 65-floor building right in the heart of Tokyo.

"Hmmm, we'll see it when we see it." Kodai answered before she looked at the time and saw they had to pick up the pace. "Maybe we should take a taxi?" She asked him.

"Good call, I have no idea where this address is nor do I have any knowledge of this place, don't want to get lost on the first day." Midoriya said as they walked over to a taxi stop and not a minute later, an available cab pulled up to the curve. They quickly placed their stuff in the trunk before climbing into the car.

"Where to?" The driver asked as they took off from the curve and re-joined the busy mid-morning traffic.

"Here." Kodai said as she handed him the address they needed to go to. It didn't take the driver long to realize where they were heading once he heard it though.

"Oh, the Equipped Hero's agency?" he asked them as he looked at them with the rear-view mirror. He didn't know why but there was something familiar about them.

"That's the destination." Midoriya said as he looked out the window at the numerous tall buildings and smaller-more Japanese looking structures. He just hoped that they weren't made out of paper and wood like the actual things.

"Hold up, I recognize you two, from the UA sports festival!" The driver realized as she finally recalled where he saw them from. Man he felt like an idiot for not seeing it sooner.

"You got us, names Midoriya and the quiet princess is Kodai." Midoriya figured that they would be made sooner or later, at least the guy didn't go for the quirkless thing right off the bat so maybe he was a fan.

"I'm not a princess." Kodai corrected him with a raised brow, why did he think that?

"Oh man, you two tore it up during the cavalry battle, I was on the edge of my seat the entire time!" The driver praised them as they took a corner onto an even busier street.

"Well we're glad that you enjoyed the show, we did give it our all." Midoriya replied, feeling good that their performance did what it was intended to.

"Hmmm, I wish that I was able to put up a better fight in the 1v1 though." Kodai added, feeling sad that she was taken down so easily like that. And she even had a solid game plan going into the fight too.

"Don't sweat it, the ice bastard got what was coming to him, isn't that right Midoriya?" The driver brushed her loss aside with a joke as he looked at the boy in the backseat with the rear-view mirror once more.

"Yeah…" Midoriya weakly answered as he didn't take pride in his match with Todoroki then and over the weekend, he just felt more ashamed by it. He wasn't normally a violent guy but at the time, his emotions were riding high enough for him to make the exception with him. Even now, he felt cheated out of a good match but he didn't feel the need to beat the crap outta him anymore. It didn't help that just about all the sports channels ran reruns of the sports festival all weekend long, and that his match up along with the ones for the second and third years were always in the highlight heel.

"Hey, since you're heading over there, are you going to work with Yoshi Musha?" The driver asked them with a smile.

"Well, we're interning there so maybe." Midoriya answered as it was quite common for students to start their careers at the agencies they intern with during their school career. Some never left those agencies and stayed side-kicks their entire lives which wasn't a bad thing as you didn't need to break off and start your agency as doing so was a risk on its own. Hero work was still a job after-all and like with business, were prone to fail with 1 in 6 start-up agencies failing within the first two years.

"Well I hope you do, it'll be nice to have more capable heroes around here, certainly keeps the crime levels down." The driver told them as he was quite nice to live in Kyoto as even though it was a large city, crime was pretty low due to the work of the police and local heroes. Afterward, they drove in silence for about 15 minutes before they came to stop across the street from their destination. "Alright, we're here. That'll be 1,435 Yen." He asked after he used the built-in fare calculator to figure out how much they owed. He was fully capable of doing the math off-head but it as city regulations for cab drivers to use the computer as it kept a digital log of all their transactions and payments that city officials could review at a later time.

The two got out of the cab and Midoriya walked over to the driver window with money from both of them. "Right, here you go." Midoriya said as he handed the man their fee as Kodai went and got their stuff from the trunk.

"And for the conversation, a tip of 235 Yen." Midoriya joked as he handed the man the extra cash.

"Thank you kindly, enjoy your day." The river chuckles as he took the fee plus tip and entered the extra amount into his computer as 'tip' before he drove off, leaving the two to turn around and stare at their destination in wonder.

"So…"Midoriya asked as the two walked across the street towards the agency, not really able to describe the building. "This is it?"

"Hmmm." Kodai answered with a nod of the head. "It's, larger than I was expecting." And she wasn't lying. The building was quite large as from their count, they could see 24 floors worth of floor. The architecture was a mix of modern and old-fashioned from the clear signs of Edo-period castle designs mixed into the structure. Hell, the first 9 or so floors looked more like some medieval castle. There also the giant red foot emblem blazed across both the main doorway and the path leading up to it which they both knew was the symbol that Yoshi Musha had chosen for himself. As far as anyone knew, it was an old emblem of his clan so they didn't look too hard into it. Plus it showed his age as the practice of using emblems like the comic book characters they owed the concept of their profession to had long since died out decades ago after people ran out of ideas for good emblems.

"Well, no sense standing here, let's head inside and check-in. he must be expecting us to arrive any minute now." Midoriya asked his schoolmate, to which she nodded their heads as they picked up their stuff and walked into the building. Like any large office building, the door opened itself for them which allowed them into the interior which was just as one would expect from a pro who based himself off traditional Japanese concepts and design. Sure it had what you would need from a lobby but the indoor koi ponds and gardens did allot to make the place much more calm and peaceful.

"Just like any office space." Midoriya noted as they walked over to what they hoped was the receptionist's desk, along the way they passed actual trees growing in the lobby, no wonder the place at a ceiling 12m up, they needed the room. "How the hell did they get trees to grow in here?" He asked Kodai, who just shrugged her shoulders, they had better things to worry about then the flora. After that little exchange, the two of them reached the desk they were aiming for which had a simple enough looking guy in a dress shirt and slacks working one a computer terminal.

"Good morning and welcome the Yoshi Musha Hero Agency, how may I help you today?" He asked them as he turned to greet them with a small smile, not one that was fake as hell but one that still looked like it was part of the job.

"We're the new interns coming in from UA." Kodai said to him. To which he nodded his head before reaching his hand to them, revealing this his hands are covered with red scales.

"Identification." He asked them two, not taking his eyes off them. In response, the two reached for their pockets and took out their student IDs. That should be enough, right?

"Here they are." Midoriya said as they handed them over to him, he took the cards in hand and looked over their details before typing something into his computer. After a moment, he was able to confirm two UA students matching their cards were expected.

"Hmmm, yup. You both check out. It says here you are going to be around here for the next week, correct?" He asked them as he saw how long they were expected to stay with them.

"That's right, our internships only last a week." Kodai replied as she looked around as a couple of sidekicks walked right on by as they discussed something work-related.

"Yeah, they tend to do. He's expecting you to meet him in the training hall on the fourth floor." The receptionist told them as he handed them their student IDs and two small foldable maps of the building. "Here is a map that will help you find it quickly which I advise, he doesn't like tardiness." He advised them as he went back to work on whatever he was doing before they walked up.

"We'll keep that in mind." Midoriya said as they pocketed their IDs and walked off, following the directions they were given. It took a flight of stairs and an elevator ride to reach the fourth floor and another minute of walking but they soon reached what they thought was their target as they walked towards a balcony which going from the sounds coming from below it, hid a training area as they could people working out, training or fighting.

Along with that, they could make out the voice of an older man but somehow his voice was rich in baritone and authority.

"Work on your reaction speed!" He said, presumably to someone. "You! Your punches are getting slow, toughen up!" He went off again. "That's not how you deal with multiple attackers, that's how to get overwhelmed!" He yelled at another. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that was the person they were looking for.

"Sounds like he's busy." Midoriya stated they reached the ledge and saw that what they thought was a ledge was merely a walk-way that went around the entire space which was easily four times the size of a baseball court. Along the walk-way, some stairs led down onto the training ground floor. It was a large space indeed with everything one would need for training from exercise bikes to a small climbing wall. And this was supposed to be one of seven different training rooms in the building? Insane, right?

"Hmmm." Kodai responded before the scale of the place seemed to dawn on her. 'Oh my….' She thought to herself as she saw just as expansive the place was.

'This is a training hall?! Its take-up like three stories worth of space!' Midoriya thought to himself as he looked up and saw the ceiling was extra floor up and from it-hung over three dozen gymnastics rings, though you would need to have some kind of propulsion or jump assist to reach…or you go from one to another as near one was a ladder leading to a climbing board.

"That's him…." Kodai said as they both looked down and saw their master for the next week standing proud in the center of the room as he directed traffic. Even from a distance-he was imposing. "Yoroi Musha, The equipped hero."

"Well, he certainly fits the description." Midoriya joked as the guy was no joke. Clad in samurai-like armor and tattered but somehow aesthetically fitting seeing how as a veteran, he has no doubt been in more fights than most, though now that they were there, he didn't look all that tall to them. Sure he was taller than they were but seeing how they were teens in a room of adults, they weren't exactly the minimum bar.

And just like magic, the elder pro turned to look up at them, having heard them walk in. he locked their gazes with his own burning orange eyes before he turned back to the sidekicks he was working with. "Alright, keep working as usual. I will return soon." The elder said to the people he was working with before he turned to face them fully before he bellowed at them. "You two, stop standing around like flag-poles and get down here!"

"Y-yes sir." They both stuttered as they quickly made their way down the two flights of stairs to meet him. "Geez, this guy can be scary." Midoriya muttered to Kodai as they reached the training floor itself and hurried towards the pro.

"Hmmm." Kodai sounded in agreement as they finally got to him, standing a mere couple feet from him and just like they both noticed, he wasn't the tallest person in the room but somehow felt like the biggest one there.

"I assume you are the UA students here for your internship?" Yoroi Musha asked the two of them as he appraised them, his gaze making them both stand straighter.

"Yes sir. My name is Izuku Midoriya." Midoriya introduced himself as he bowed to him.

"I am Yui Kodai." Kodai followed his example and bowed as well and as one,

"Thank you for hosting us." They finished their introduction. Hoping that all the times' Eraser or Vlad ran proper manners into them wasn't for nothing.

"Hmph. At least you have some manners. I was afraid that I would have to teach you such simple things." And much to their relief, they weren't as they stood straight once more. "Now onto business. Do you know why I requested the two of you?" He asked the two of them.

"No sir, we do not." Kodai answered as she could not come up with many reasons as to why he wanted them or even her.

"Because I recognize your potential as future heroes. During the festival, I saw how you and your little team were able to turn a bad situation into a more favorable one. You have skills at keeping cools heads and thinking, unlike many children your age." He told them. Making it clear he was impressed but they didn't let this praise get to them, the last thing they needed was to come off as cocky.

"Thank you sir for your kind words." Midoriya answered him with a small bow.

"Yes, it brings us joy to know that our performance caught your eye." Kodai replied as she did a bow herself.

"For now, we will be shown to your quarters for the next week. Don't expect this to be easy and I will work you to the bone and rebuild you into suitable heroes worthy of the title. If you think you can't handle that, then leave now. Is that understood?" Musha told them with a glare as he gestured for the walkway out, but both of them were not planning on leaving without a fight.

"Yes sir!" They both replied. He analyzed them for a couple of seconds as if he was checking if they were legit before he clicked his finger and called out to one of the sidekicks.

"Good, Xever." He said aloud as a dark-skinned man with fish-like features walked up to them from behind Yoshi and bowed.

"Yes sir?" The man asked, his voice hinting at the fact he was a foreigner as he spoke with a bit of an accent.

"Show them to their rooms." Musha instructed him as he turned and walk off to attend to another group, leaving the three of them alone.

"At once sir," The sidekick by the name of Xever it seems replied just before the man was out of earshot before he stood straight and gestured for them to follow him. "Came along pequenos heróis(little heroes), we have a schedule to keep." He said as he walked off towards the stairs, not even looking behind himself to ensure they listened.

"Right. After you." Midoriya said as they both started to follow him up the stairs and away from the training hall, down a hallway they didn't come down.

"Are you not going to say anything about the appearance?" The man asked them as they approached an elevator where he pressed the 'up' button and stood waiting for the doors to open.

"We didn't want to be rude." Kodai explained as the elevator dinged and the door opened, allowing them all to enter.

"Ha, teens that don't want to come off as rude, I never thought that will happen." Xever laughed at that as he pressed the button for the sixth floor.

"Mr. Xever sir-" Midoriya started but found himself interrupted.

"Just Xever, unless we're on the job-then it's Mister X." Mister X corrected him.

"Oh, then Xever. Are you of South American descent?" Midoriya asked him as he didn't seem like he was Asian. Sure there were dark-skinned people in Japan such as Lock-Rock but he had Asian ancestry as his mother and her parents were Japanese, this guy didn't have aby physical trait of the home islands at all.

"Born and raised. Tell me, am I the first South American you've seen?" Mister X confirmed as he turned to look at him with one eye, the brown of his eye seemingly bouncing his confidence.

"Well yes, I've only ever met Americans." Midoriya said as even on I-island, he rarely ran into other nationalities but that could be because he spent most of his time in the labs with the Shields.

"But why would you wish to live and work in Japan?" Kodai asked him, she knew South America was a place that pros could be useful and still make a living.

"I suppose you could say, I owe Yoshi a debt. Straight truth, I was a thug back home. The best thief in all of São Paulo, and because of that. Gangs would hire me regular to…acquire items of their interest." Mister X told them without shame, their shocked faces not registering as he had long since moved past that phase of his life. "One day, my luck ran out and it was arrested, but rather than rot in some filthy gang overrun prison. The man I was hired to steal from approach me and gave it a choice. Rot in prison, or use my skills for something more…legal. You can guess who that person was." He said to them with a smirk as he took out his butterfly knife and started to do some tricks.

"Yoshi Musha saved you from prison?" Kodai asked, now that she looked at him with that new knowledge, the blade skills looked a little more unsettling.

"Yes, though I had to wear a locator bracelet for three years but I got that removed eight years ago." He joked as the elevator came to a halt and dinged again before the doors opened. "Agora, sou um homem livre(Now, I'm a free man)." He said in what they both knew was Spanish as they walked out of the elevator into another hall. Shame they didn't know what the hell he was saying.

"Never thought I would meet a former felon." Midoriya said as they walked down the rather traditional-looking hallway but from a closer look at the walls as they walked and the sounds their feet were making as they went, he could tell that it was all just made to look like wood and paper but was built with concrete and steel. It was somewhat comforting to know that the building wasn't a giant tinder box waiting for one careless idiot with a cigarette to set it ablaze.

"Yes, I have been told it's quite the experience." Mister X replied as they reached the end of their little trip. "Well here we are. The first door is for the young lady and the one opposite is yours, little man." He pointed out for them as he gestured to doors before he handed them both the keys for said door.

"And before you ask, they both have showers and restrooms so there will be no awkward morning hallway business while you are in our care, get me?" He joked before either of them could ask where the washrooms or toilet and even though they tried to hide it, they blushed a bit at the mental image he gave them.

"Crystal." Kodai said as he coughed to alleviate her blush and try and get her composure together again.

"Oh, before I forget. You have a session with the master in 20 minutes." Mister X instructed them as he walked on off to do who knows what. "Don't be late." He said as he backhandedly waved at them before he turned a corner and disappeared.

"Well, this was new." Midoriya said as he wasn't expecting this kind of treatment, but to be honest he didn't know what to expect.

"You're telling me." Kodai agreed with him before she put down her case and reached for her door. "Anyway, we have to unpack and get dressed. We'll head there together, is that acceptable?" She asked as she twisted the key and opened the door.

"I can do that. See yer in a bit." Midoriya replied as he did the same and with that, Kodai walked into her room with her case and gently closed the door behind him. He followed suit into his moments later. When he turned to inspect the place, the room reminded him of an old samurai movie with how it was designed and decorated. It didn't even have a western-style bed like he used to but rather a rolled-up futon that he had to get ready for use. He walked around and saw that he had windows which gave a reasonable view of the city. He also found out he had a small closet, drawers and just like Mister X had said, a small bathroom with a shower.

'It's…not that bad, considering who we'll be staying with.' Midoriya thought to himself as he found himself putting his clothing into the drawers. "Good thing I've stayed in a traditional hotel before." He said as he reached for his case and opened it up and looked inside with a grin as he inspected his gear.

"Okay, let's see my new gear." He said as he pulled out his helmet, now finished with a dark green coating, unlike when it used it during combat training and the USJ incident as back then, the armor parts of his costume had yet to be painted.

* * *

(Flashback)

_"New gear?" Hisashi asked as he saw his son working on something on his iPad._

_"Yeah, my first one got trashed during the whole attack on the USJ, so I've been working on an even better one." He answered his father without looking from._

_"Is it that one?" Hisashi asked as he pointed towards the box which had his gear for the sports festival in 2 days, ready to be shipped to the school ahead of time. _

_"That one? Oh no, that's a show model. It has everything the real one had except capability with the rest of my hero gear, connection to Neko nor a long-lasting energy cell, at best the thing can perform for 90 minutes." Midoriya explained as he pointed to the model he had designated as a base model._

_"You don't intend to use your best for the festival?" Inko asked as she stuck her head around the corner. This was odd behavior from him._

_"I can't use my best for the festival, I'm still waiting on my circuit boards parts to be shipped here and Neko is still creating 3D parts of the alloy for the paneling. The earliest it'll be done is next week Thursday." He said as although he wished to bring his A-game that was impossible at this time, still the show model wasn't anything to scoff at._

_"I see, what would you call this new one?" Hisashi asked him, gaining a smirk from the boy._

_"What else," he asked as he looked up._

(Flashback end)

* * *

"Mk IV-Delta." He said aloud as he finished strapping in the last bit of gear of his armor. He wore everything except his helmet which was on the drawer top. He walked over to a mirror and looked himself down and was quite pleased with the new appearance even though he didn't change much other than painting the armor parts dark green with white highlights and trimming here and there. The flight-pack looked nearly identical to the one he used during the festival other than the fact it was slightly larger. "At least the power cells last longer, four and a half hours' worth of charge isn't too bad." He smiled as this was his best one yet, though he could guess that he would need to improve upon that as the year went with one of his goals for the school being able to create an energy call that could last a full 6 hours. "Oh, gotta bring the extra energy cell. Can't forget that." He said as he went to walk out the door but before he did, he made sure he had the spare power bank on him.

"You've made changes I see." Kodai noted as they met up outside their doors. Her costume was the same as always.

"Yeah, well the last one was trashed so I had to make a whole new one, there was room for improvement so I took it." Midoriya responded as they started to walk away but not before locking their doors.

"It looks good on you, perhaps I should put in a request to the support class to upgrade my own." Kodai complimented before she looked at her costume.

"Why bother, I could handle that myself." Midoriya flexed(not literally) as he could design combat ware that would be a big help to her.

"You know women's fashion?" Kodai asked him, already knowing the answer.

.

.

.

"I have a friend that could assist me in that department." He corrected himself as they found the elevator and entered it before pressing the button for the fourth floor.

"Naturally," Kodai let him off the hook for that one. "What is it you think he will have us do?"

"I figure he would want to test us first to know where we stand. Old masters always do that." Midoriya suggested as he thought back to every teacher he had for martial arts and even Aizawa, each of them wanting to know what they were working with first. After that, they'll into a silence as they rode the elevator down and headed towards the training hall, arriving a minute early.

"You're early, excellent. While you are here you will learn that I hate lateness. Always try your best to be on time." Yoroi Musha said as they walked up to him and bowed.

"Yes sir!" They both replied to him.

"Now, here is another lesson of my agency. I don't care what quirk you have," He said as he looked straight at Kodai as they two stood straight. "Or what special support gear you make use of." This time, his gaze found Midoriya. "The number one rule for working in this building is that you must be proficient in at least two martial arts or fighting styles as the uncultured would call them." He instructed them as he pointed around the hall at all of the sidekicks, most of which were training in some form of combat while the rest were working out.

"Midoriya, you clearly have a background in martial arts, correct?" Yoroi correctly guess and when Midoriya nodded his head, he went on. "Which are?"

"Sir, I've been training in the arts of Crane Style Kung Fu; Aikido; Judo; Taekwondo; and some Hapkido, though with that last one I've just achieved orange belt." He replied, somewhat proud of the fact he had trained in 5 martial arts when their mentor only wished for two.

"Hmm, we'll work in that later. Do you have any experience in martial arts, girl?" He turned his attention to the second student who looked at him straight on, though she did look somewhat bashful now.

"Yes sir, however I've only learned Judo, though I am a nidan(Second dan) black belt." Kodai told him, proud that she was so accomplished in her one form but embarrassed that she only had one form to her name.

"That's something, we'll see what are your strengths and weaknesses and train you in an art that fits you best." Yoroi told her, not planning on shaming her as what she did have was impressive for an average person nowadays. "But first," He went on as he steps back from them and rolled his shoulders.

"Attack me." He told them.

.

.

.

"What?" Midoriya asked, confused by such an order.

"I said attack me, I need an example of your level of competence in hand to hand. No gear, no quirks." He told them again as h got into a combative stance. They two looked at each other in apparent confusion by this but resolved to do as they were told, even if it was going to be painful.

"Oh, why I have a feeling this is gonna hurt." Midoriya asked as he raised his hands and charged the older man. "Here we go!" He yelled as he tried to land some testing blows with his fists but each one was easily redirected or simply blocked. Within seconds, he found himself on the defensive as Yoroi fought back with equal if not greater intensity and precision.

'For an old guy, he's fast!' Midoriya thought to himself as he ducked under a strike that would have cleaned his clock and blocked another with his forearm, even with his costume on, he could feel the power behind that blow. 'I can barely keep up!' He figured out just as he was kicked in the chest, he quickly went with the flow and rolled backwards onto his back and up onto his feet with his fists raised.

"Your reaction time is certainly above average." Yoroi stated, catching his opponent off guard as Midoriya saw his stance relax, was this fight over?

"Above-OOF!" Apparently, it was not as faster than he could intercept, Yoroi closed the distance, grabbed his hand and kneed him in both the face and the gut before tossing him to the side. As he landed on his ass, he was thankful that he wore a helmet but also made a mental note to develop armored padding for his stomach because that last hit, it hurt like hell.

"But you get distracted too easily by simple chatter, focus on the fight and," Yoroi said before he suddenly turned around and landed a round-house right to Kodai's side, kicking her away from her attempt to sneak up on him while he was distracted. "Always be aware of your surroundings."

"Kodai!" Midoriya yelled as she painfully landed, a by instinct he ducked to the side to avoid Yoroi Musha's continued assault.

"Eyes on your opponent!" He older barked at him as he caught him with a chop to the shoulder which knocked off-balanced and made him kneel a bit, a mere moment later, he was kicked right in the face. This went on for a while as Kodai jumped right back in and tried to use what little boxing knowledge she had to try and strike him but the elder proved to be too much for them.

'Cripes, every time I go for a grapple, he dodges or breaks it. And he hits like a tank.' Kodai thought to herself as Yoroi avoided another grapple attempt as her.

"Excellent form Kodai, but." He said as he caught her fist, surprising her as she could just see this ending badly. "Always be ready of the possibility your first strikes fail." He finished as he swung her around by her hand as if she weighed nothing and threw her into Midoriya who was coming in for a dropkick. The result: His kick hit her already hurt side and threw him off course, both landed on the mat.

"You okay?" Midoriya asked as he helped Kodai to her feet, feeling regret for having hurt like that.

"No, you hit harder than I thought." She told him as they both got ready for round 2, while noticing that a small crowd had gathered, one which was Mister X who just smiled at them.

"And we got an audience." Midoriya noted.

"Don't look at us, look at him." Mister X said loudly as Yoroi dashed towards them and for the next couple minutes, he showed why someone his age was still a pro as he soundly defeated them at every turn, the strength of speed of his strikes overwhelming them.

* * *

(After a humiliating beatdown)

"Enough. I've seen enough." Yoroi said to the two hero students as they lay on the floor, completely beat up and exhausted.

"More(huff) like, oh damn that hurts." Midoriya started as he reached for his stomach which had been targeted more than once, he could already feel the bruises forming. "More(huff) like you've beaten us enough."

"Maybe I should cut my hair." Kodai muttered to herself, the pro had used her long hair against her more than once when he grabbed her. How the hell did pros like Miruko and Midnight work with such a weakness?

"Don't get up, rest up for a bit." Yoroi told them as one of the side-kicks walked up and gave them two bottles of water. "For the record, I wasn't expecting you to win but merely to see how long you could fight and how you adapted as time went on. I'm pleased to say that the two of you are," he started before he finished his sentence. "Acceptable."

"Oh great, you hear that ma, I'm above average." Midoriya said to himself so he wouldn't feel like a dog that went up against a bear. At the same time, Yoroi took out a stopwatch they didn't notice and looked at the time on it.

"As for that little match up, you two lasted a whopping 2 minutes, 24 seconds. For reference, most new sidekicks I get last 3 full minutes so you're not that far off." He showed them the timer for their benefit.

'I'm not sure what's worse, the fact that we were not as bad as he thought we would be, or the fact most can't even last a full five minutes against him.' Kodai thought to herself as she had seen Kendo last at least 5 minutes against Vlad. Was he holding back, was she simple better than her, was this pro simply better? She didn't know and to be honest, in some part of her mind, she figured it was all three.

"From that little exchange, I can tell two things about the two of you. Kodai." Yoroi started as Kodai sat up. "You may have a firm grasp of Judo and its potential but you _need_ to learn another style of combat, one more suited towards offense. We'll work on that throughout your internship." He instructed the girl who bowed her head.

"Yes sir." She responded. She had a flaw and she needed to address it, hopefully, this internship would help.

"Midoriya, you have an extensive background in the arts but almost all of them are leg centric. You may know Crane style and Aikido but you don't make full use of them. Learn that you need to utilize your _entire_ body in combat, not just your legs." Yoroi told him harshly, though it was warranted as during their short but painful fight, he barely used his hands and favored kicks and knees.

"Yes sir, I will put more effort into learning more upper body aimed combat forms." Midoriya responded, glad that no-one from his class saw that.

"Also, you are not creative enough." Yoroi told him as he turned around, giving them his back.

"Sir?" Midoriya asked him as the man folded his hands behind him.

"You have gauntlets with claws yet you did not use them, why?" Yoroi asked him as Midoriya looked down at his gauntlets and the before mentioned claws which he triggered to come out.

"Sir, you said no weapons." Kodai answered for him, only for the man to brush her answer aside.

"I said not gear. Hero gear by law, is defined as equipment or apparatus that assist for makes up for the shortcoming of a quirk, weapons don't count due to this loophole. But your claws don't count as gear as you don't have a quirk-do they?" He asked the two of them, turning his head to look at them out of the corner of his eye.

"Well yes-" Midoriya started as they technically correct.

"Meaning that they could have been used, yes?" Yoroi asked him again.

"Well no, they don't-" Midoriya tried to answer but found himself cut off again.

"Then you were free to use them. Learn to see between the cracks, read between the lines. Hero work will require some underhanded tactics but if it saves lives than its okay in my book. The law these days is too rigged and slow to change but it does have loop-holes, you will need to learn to walk the line between legal and criminal in this profession." Yoroi explained to them as he recalled times when heroes had more freedom to carry out their jobs but with age, came changes.

And not necessarily for the better.

"Now, get up." He told them as he pulled back up to their feet as if they were little kids before he pointed over the exercise equipment. "We're going to work on your physical fitness. Head over the tread-mills and put in a speed of 15km in. I want to see how long you two can move before you drop." He told with a look in his eye that told them he was serious, after that beat-down he wanted them to run?

'He's gonna kill us!' They both thought to themselves as they accepted their fates and dragged themselves over to the treadmills.

* * *

(Same time –Hosu City)

"Well, normally we heroes mostly wait for calls from clients such as local police or private investigators. Sure you can just patrol and stop acts as they go down but more often than not, you'll simply not be present when an incident breaks out as most criminals are smart enough to not start something if there is a hero visible present." The Normal Hero: Manual explained to his intern as the two walked down the streets of Hosu. "Though recently, things have been kinda hectic here in Hosu so more than usual are out and about patrolling." He finished.

"So patrolling and being visible is a way to prevent crime?" Iida, dressed in full costume with helmet, asked as the two strolled along.

"Yes it is but it never hurts to keep public spirits up by being visible but man," Manual said as he waved at a couple of students on the other side of the road. "It's crazy that the younger brother of Ingenium is interning at my agency, you must have had offers from better agencies." He said as he turned a bit to speak with him.

"I thought it would be to expand my horizons." Iida lied as he looked around the place, his ire, and feelings in a jumble. 'The hero killer…so elusive that barely anything is known about him. To be able to escape the net of modern society speaks of his stealth skills.' He thought to himself as he saw only one thing in his mind's eye.

And that thing wore a blood-red scarf.

'I know that this might be in vain but, even so. How could I not for after him?' 'How can I forgive him?' He asked him as he came to stop, not noticing Manual had kept on moving thinking he was still right behind him as the boy looked at the rooftops and alleyways as if he hoped to catch a glimpse of the man he was here for.

* * *

(Same time – At Kurogiri's bar)

"Now I understand," Stain started as he stood, watching the seated Tomura who held a glass of might have been an alcoholic drink in hand. "You're the ones who attacked UA last month?" He asked to which Tomura nodded his head. "And you want me to join you?" He asked again as he could guess that was the purpose he was invited here.

"That's right. You have so much experience as a villain. It would benefit us greatly if I could add you to our little group." Tomura told him, seeing no point in lying about it when he had a golden opportunity to gain such a noteworthy ranger to his party

"What I want to know is, what are you after? What do you hope to gain from all this?" Stain asked him, his eye never leaning the hand covering the other's face, or the shadowy one standing behind the bar.

"My goals?" Tomura asked, sounding confused by the question before he shrugged his shoulders and answered. "For now, I just want to kill All Might. I want to destroy everything that I hate really," With his answer, Stain felt his ire rising at the disappointment seated opposite him. He did capture his interest again when he pulled out photos and dropped them onto the table.

"Like little shits like this. Quirkless brats who don't know their place in the pecking order." Tomura practically growled in anger as Stain looked over the pictures of the 1st year hero students from UA. It was clear that these were taken during last's week's festival but most of them were of three boys in particular. The son of Endeavour; the Blonde explosive's user(Stain doesn't know what his quirk is, only how it looks when I use) and finally, the only one whose name he bothered to remember.

Izuku Midoriya.

"It seems I was a fool to even be interested in this." Stain said as he glared at the fool that thought he was something big. "You are the type of person that I hate the most." He said as he reached for his blades attacked to his sides.

"Oh?" Tomura asked as Kurogiri for if this turned ugly.

"You want me to lower myself to your level and partake in this childish tantrum?" Stain asked him as he gripped his blades, sounding like the very notions disgusted him. "What meaning there is there for killing without convictions?" He said as he bent over, readying himself for the attack. Something both villains noticed.

'Hero Killer: Stain,' Kurogiri thought to himself as he noted how the air was getting tense and how his charge looked agitated by this, which normally meant something needed to be replaced soon. 'A man brought in to spur some growth in Tomura Shigaraki since as it stands now, he only cares for destruction, but this…' He observed as Stain slowly drew both blades from the holsters. "Sensei, is it alright to allow this to continue?" He asked the screen which like always, had no picture.

"Of course let it continue! There's no point if we just tell him the answer, he has to learn this for himself otherwise it won't stick." The voice instructed him as they watched all this going down through the multiple cameras in the bar. He already knew that as Tomura was now, there was no chance Stain would join them but, that didn't mean he wouldn't end up helping the boy.

Even if he didn't realize it himself.

.

.

.

* * *

**Before some of you get confused, the city lay out of Kyoto will be explained in the next chapter as some of you must have been confused when Midoriya said Neo Kyoto, and no-the old one wasn't destroyed in some war with the dolphins.**

**Before you all start to wonder, Yoshi Musha doesn't have an official height as far as I could tell but from comparing his height to the heroes we stands next to in the latest episode(Episode 24) we can estimate his height. Five of which on the stage we know the heights of. As he is standing right next to Ryukyu who has an official height of 166cm, we can tell that although he may be taller- wouldn't say by much as from the shot of 8 heroes on stage baring endeavour, he more or less matches Kamui Woods(168cm) but appears shorter than Crust(Unknown height), Edgeshot(170cm) and Hawks(172cm). so as far as I can tell, the equipped hero is around 167cm in height.**

**As for the sidekicks at this agency, it should be clear who I based them off. Though please don't kill me for Xever's Portuguese lines as I used Google translate for them. It was entertaining writing how both of them got their ass kicked by what is essentially an aged up, not evil Shredder. Like Gran Torino, he will be a recurring character even after the Stain arc is done so expect to see more of him soon enough.**


	30. Internships will improve you or kill you

**Once more, I've reached another landmark in my story as with this chapter, I will have broken into the 300K regions of fanfictions, something that I'm quite proud of as we'll still going strong and so far I've planned out everything up till the Summer camp raid which alone would mean another 100K words. Now onto business, we'll still in the internship part but good news is that at the very least, the beginning of the attack on Hosu can begin in this chapter. As it's a long affair that I've already modified to match the story and make things entertaining, so things will very well spill over into the next chapter.**

**Also, let it be known that I'm a anime only fan so even though I know some things that are still only in the manga, that's only because of people referencing them in conversation or other stories on this sight using characters or elements that have yet to make an appearance in anime.**

**bauers374: Well I needed to keep things engaging as it was odd that not one first year student could fly as Bakugo literally flew over all the obstacles and would have placed first if he wasn't obsessed with 'beating' Todoroki when he would have done that by passing him and winning the first event.**

**That wouldn't surprise me at all as I did read a story where (fem)Mineta's parents have plant based quirks that make some changes to their minds which makes it that they have, let's say hyper sex drives due to it.**

**Maybe he is, maybe by being such a massive dick, so that no-one would suspect he would have bone to pick with hero society because it's too obvious.**

**If you know WWE, you'll figure it out. That'll be interesting but I have no plans for the Black Panther. And in terms of your shipping tastes, you do you, I won't judge as we all have odd tastes in some way as after-all, I'm the guy writing a story where Mt. Lady has a sexual relationship with a minor(By most standards).**

**I'm surprised you only realised that now as I came to that conclusion in season 3 due to the fact so much stuff is destroyed by villains and villain hero fights on a regular basic that for one, insurance must be super expensive and two, most villains at the end of the day are thugs with super-powers so in areas with already high crime rates such as New York, it must be a risk to go out to buy bread as that thug with a knife that might have robbed you now has enough strength to crush your skull with one hand, or shred you to pieces with their claws or set you in fire.**

**It took a while but I finally got the Pokémon reference, as for your question, that remains to be scene.**

**NinjaFang1331: Thnk U!**

**NazgulBelserion: Thank you rising that point as it's a valid concern but I don't plan for him to defeat them by himself, that's the reason I've been spending so much time creating scenes where he interacts and his friendly to others like Tetsutetsu and Kodai, it's because I'm planning for him to have reliable allies to help him out with hero work.**

**No, he won't pull the power of friendship BS plot armour like other shows-(MLP, Fairy tail)-but teammate and knowing your own limits are important elements in such work as police and firefighters do the same.**

**That High end Nomu did give Endeavour a challenge but at the end of the day, Endeavour only has a fire quirk, it's powerful make no mistake but its' still simple fire-so he would be fucked if he had to fight in a watery environment or against a threat that is highly fire resistant or even fireproof.**

**Like Ironman or Batman, Izuku can do hero work on his own and will be quite good at it but unlike All Might, he can't just smash through his problems. So it'll similar to the Wild Wild Pussycats but less rescue orientated and better-rounded as a team or agency as I do plan to take this story past their 1st year to their adult years.**

**D3lph0xL0v3r: Well the plans for Tetsutetsu are already near completion but he will get some good screen-time as you can bet he'll be present in I-island as I can't think of a good reason that Bakugo and Kirishima would still be relevant in that part of the story. Mineta's punishment was a long time coming but it felt so good to write that scene so it was worth the wait.**

**Kodai and Midoriya will get stronger, don't you worry but with Kodai that's kinda hard to say as we don't really know too much about her combat and hero skills considering that 1-B is only started to be flushed out way ahead in the manga so I'll have to do my best. And yes, Iida will still be stupid but everything has been planned out already so I won't say anything more.**

**As I said, more will be revealed during the Hosu incident.**

**ocomhdhain1: Oh that would be savage, if only I thought of it before.**

**Blaze1992: That's not a bad idea but I did already have a plan for them to head over to the US but that's in the future when Izuku and company start their second year of high school.**

**Gunblade2020: Well I didn't want to focus on one person alone, he may be the main character but the others exist and are engaging in their own right.**

**tacktician: That's not a bad idea as when you think about, it fits his thing of taking elements of others that work and incorporating them into his own style. Thanks for the suggestion but it'll take a while for it to be realised as he would either need to modify his gear or add it as a feature in the next one he builds, the Mk X.**

**Guest: Again, yes he is and yes they do, whenever they find time for it. **

**Zukafew119: Well even though Kendo didn't get OFA, she will still be an important part of this story so I thought it best to give her some screen time so to speak, it also worked well as I don't recall her having to deal with some roadblock with her quirk which takes from her character development if you ask me so I gave her an issue to work around while she interns with Gran Torino.**

**Best Jeanist was still a perfect fit as unlike cannon where Bakugo learns practically nothing from him more likely gets back even angrier than before, this take on him wishes to change for the better as say what you what about heroes, if people don't feel safe around you or feel safe enough to approach, it'll be that much harder to do your job. **

**We don't know all that much about Gunhead but I did want to give him some depth and reveal more about the hero system at the same time. It was the same with Uwanbani as she gets a lot of flak of not really doing anything in cannon so I decided to throw her a bone and also make her seem more hero like. All Might would of course dominate that pole for years, at least until heroes such as Hawks took the stage. That suggestion for the two to be paired isn't impossible and would certainly lead to some interesting elements so I'll think about it.**

**Mineta needs to control himself as he slobbers like a dog at times at the prospect of seeing boob, even side boob probably gets his motor running far more than it should. Besides unlike Master Roshi or Pervy Sage, he needs to be likeable by the public as he's a public servant. Pervy Sage is a ninja so it doesn't really matter if people like him or not so long as he can fulfil his duties as a Shinobi, same with Roshi as it doesn't matter if women think he's a pig, if he's one of the few beings on earth that can defend it from alien threats and catch bullets from a SMG like it was nothing, then you really can't get rid of him.**

**The names was also a funny part for me as well as I would imagine Iida doesn't go out that much and not know much about pop culture so this won't be the last time the characters will mess with him for not knowing these things. And he won't be the only one they mess with, there will be others.**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Hoedown in Hosu**

(Yoroi Musha Hero Agency)

"Good, good. You're starting to really pick this stuff up." Rahzar complimented as Midoriya worked on his strikes on the same type of dummy from the day before. It was their third day of the internship and the two had been progressing quite nicely, unlike the previous day, Midoriya was allowed his full kit and the use of his legs with drastically sped up his attacks and defence.

"Thanks, through it might have something to do with the fact you made my train till my arms were black and blue." Midoriya shot back as he struck at the dummy with both hands and feet, now that he wore gloves and armour he didn't have to worry about the pain from each strike.

"Still got the attitude besides, didn't I tell you that that gel I recommended would fix you right up?" Rahzar shot back as he had handed the boy a small bottle of a light green gel the previous day before he went to bed and told him to apply after his shower, by morning all the damage from the previous day had been mostly cleared with only minor bruises remaining.

"Why isn't that stuff more widely distributed, it'll work wonders on the field." Midoriya noted as he Eraser had access to such gel after the USJ, he wouldn't have had to spend so much time in bandages.

"Because it's extremely expensive to produce, you know how much that 200ml bottle costs?" Rahzar asked him.

"I don't know, 600 Yen." Midoriya answered as he performed a spinning heel kick to the head of the dummy and quickly avoided the counteraction before laying into it with palm strikes and quick jabs.

"More like 6,500." Rahzar told him blandly, the shock of such a large number for such a small amount knocking the boy off balance and for that, he got hit right in the face by one of the dummy's arms, sending him into his back.

"The hell?! Why the hell would they charge that much?" He yelled as he propped his arms under himself to sit upright.

"Maybe its cause the ingredients are extremely pricey themselves, or because of the fact they're not factory produce? I could go on." Rahzar told him as he listed off the reasons on his fingers.

"Point taken." Midoriya grumbled as he got back up and started to work on the dummy again, focusing on speed rather than power for now.

"Good to see you two hard at work." A familiar voice called out as they walked into the training hall.

"Sir!" Rahzar stated as he turned to salute his boss while Midoriya turned and bowed to the man, who along with him-had Kodai following right behind him.

"At ease, I didn't came here to distract you from your training. I came here to inform you of a new development." Yoroi informed the two of them as they stood up straight.

"What would that be, sir?" Midoriya asked him.

"It seems that the Hosu police department is requesting aid in hunting this Hero Killer. You and Mister X are to make ready, we leave in a couple hours." Yoroi said as he pointed towards Rahzar. His announcement shocking the group as they had all been up to date with news and new that the villain was still on the loose and already had taken down almost a dozen pros that had tried to arrest him. For them to call in one of the top ten showed just how much of a threat he was.

"Sir, if I may. What becomes of us?" Kodai asked from the man's side, still covered in some sweat from their morning training session.

"You two will stay here and continue your drills, I will instruct someone else to assist you there. If all goes well, we'll be back tomorrow afternoon." Yoroi answered the question as he could think of a few that could fill those rolls. He may need to call some back from their patrols though.

"Sir, I will make preparations to depart." Rahzar answered as he bowed his head before he turned to walk way. Meanwhile, Midoriya paused to think about himself about what was happening right in front of him. The hero killer was still at large and over the past couple days, his worries for Iida hadn't diminished, if anything they grew stronger as he even had a nightmare the previous night, one where Iida tried to take on stain and ended up dead in some back-alley.

All while he could do nothing to stop it. "Sir?" Midoriya spoke up.

"Yes?" Yoroi asked him, wishing to end this so he could prepare.

"Would it be possible for Kodai and myself to accompany you?" Midoriya asked him. The request itself surprising everyone once more as it came out of no-where.

"Do you know what you are asking, boy?" Yoroi asked him with narrowed eyes, the boy didn't look like a glory hound but he had been wrong in the past.

"Yes sir, I do and I don't mean if we can help you talk down Stain but wouldn't be good experience to see you pros out in the field, even assist in the day to day activities?" Midoriya suggested as he tried to explain that he didn't wish to fight Stain, he knew what happened to seasoned pros. Best odds were that he didn't die.

"He is not wrong, it would be good for them to get a little feet wet." Mister X spoke up from another entry point, showcasing that skill as a former thief as only the pros had even heard him enter the room.

"Sir?" Rahzar asked their master who just stood there, thinking about it.

"….Very well, however you two will follow these two set conditions, if you break them, consider your internship here over." He came to a decision but he also laid out some ground rules. He trained heroes, not attention seekers.

"Sir!" Both Kodai and Midoriya answered at the same time, though Kodai didn't know why.

"You will do as you are told, at all times-no solo nonsense." Yoroi informed the two of them, waiting to see if they could detect defiance from them as he had trained enough youths in his time to know that if there was defiance to him now, they will surely disobey. If he detected that, he would leave them here under supervision in a heartbeat.

"Yes sir!" Lucky for them, he didn't detect such from them. It seemed like they had actual sense.

"Second is that you must stay with either one of us unless told otherwise, if you separate from us-it'll be a swift punishment." He told them both with a fire in his eye as he held up one hand and left his blades shoot out from the gauntlet. He was a man that believed in the older forms of punishment and he would demonstrate that if they disobeyed.

"Yes sir!" They both answered, now visible paler as they could imagine what those blades could do to them. After seeing them cowed, he retracted the blade and turned to walk away.

"Hmm, see to it that you are ready when the time comes, I will not wait for you." He said as he walked out the training room, leaving the four to themselves as Mister X chuckled to himself before looking over.

"So looks like you just gave yourself a shot to impress the boss, any reason why?" Mister X asked out of curiosity. It wasn't often one had the stones to request such a thing from the armoured hero but it was always a treat.

"Not much just that I would like to swing by and see a friend interning there if possible." Midoriya replied, keeping his fears to himself.

"Treating this like a social visit? That'll get you killed." Rahzar noted with a dismissive wave of the hand.

"That's not it, I will only try it if the opportunity arises, if it doesn't, it doesn't." Midoriya countered as she shrugged his shoulders.

"So you say," Mister X said before he turned to the second teen. "And you, little lady, got any friends in Hosu you would like to say hi to?"

"No." Was Kodai's simply answer.

"I was expecting a little more life than that but whatever. Hope you two know what's to come, if all goes well-this stain character will be behind bars with a few broken bars come morning." Mister X laughed as he left the room along with Rahzar.

"Why did you volunteer us?" Kodai asked as she approached him as he threw her a towel to wipe away the sweat.

"Not up for it?" Midoriya counted with a smirk.

"Not at all, and don't dodge the question." Kodai deflected as she cleaned herself.

"…Truth be told, I'm worried for Iida. I have a feeling why he took an internship in Hosu and it's been bugging for since I found out." Midoriya answered her honestly. She was his friend so why lie?

"He doesn't seem like the type to allow emotions to control him to such an extent." Kodai said as she couldn't think of the boy being late for class so this was really out there.

"Most don't….till it happens. Look if nothing happens, I can rest easy if not, hopefully I'll be able to assist in any way I can to bail him out." Midoriya said, trying to feel braver then he felt as the thought of the hero killer sent shivers down his spine.

"I'm sure he is doing fine." Kodai said to try and soothe him as she could tell he was nervous, just not how nervous he was.

'Let us hope so.' Midoriya thought to himself as he and Kodai quickly left to shower and get ready. It would be improper for them to head off still smelling of sweat.

* * *

(Later – Hosu train station)

"Greeting and welcome to Hosu." A tall and imposing man with the head of a beagle greeted the five as they stepped off the train onto a less crowded platform. The ride over itself was unusual for the two teens as they not only took a much more expensive express train but they had an entire car to themselves, apparently each city made sure to reserve one or two in case of the top ten came or left via public transport. It wasn't always used as Endeavour had a private helicopter, Hawks flew everyway and many others used their own wheels.

The man that was waiting for them with an armed guard was on the other hand, chief of Hosu Police, Kenji Tsuragamae. And along with him, he had four officers.

"Police chief, it has been some time since last we met." Yoroi Musha greeted as he stepped forward the shook the much, much taller man's hand. Midoriya would have found if funny if he didn't know that Yoroi could break the taller male in 10 seconds flat.

"Yes, however I wish our reunion would have been under more peaceful circumstances." Tsuragamae replied as he pulled his hand away as they group started to walk towards the exit.

"That is the nature of your work, I understand that you requested out assistance?" Yoroi inquired, straight to the point as always.

"That is correct, might I assume that these are your sidekicks?" The Police chief asked as he turned to eye the four of them, his gaze staying a moment longer on Kodai and Midoriya.

"Just two of them, the other two are students interning under me." Yoroi said as the two took that as their clue to bow to the police chief. They knew that this was his city so they best be on their best behaviour.

"Is that wise, bringing them here?" The chief asked though the two students tried not take the remark personally.

"They have their orders and will know punishment if they go against them," Yoroi assured him as he eyed the two of them out of the corner of his eye and even without him doing anything else, they both felt shivers go down their spines as what he would do to them. "But they have solid heads on their shoulders so that is a slim possibility."

"Very well, I will once more trust your judgement on this, shall we head off so I can brief you on the situation?" The chief suggested as they reached the platform exit and could hear traffic coming in and leaving from the other platforms and busy city streets near to them.

"That would be prudent," Yoroi agreed with him before he turned around and pointed towards the four of them. "Your four are to split up into two groups and start patrolling around. We only have an hour or two left of daylight so use it well."

"Yes sir!" They all replied to him in near perfect sync but seeing how he had better things to do then make sure they reply in unison, the elder merely left along with the police.

"Let's get moving." Mister X said as they started to walk down a different path.

"You heard the boss, we just gotta get our feet wet without him." Rahzar confirmed as they four of them made their way down to street level from the station.

"Steller, you're with me. Mister X can handle Kodai." Rahzar ordered as they walked along.

"Seems fair to me, you were always useless around the fairer sex." Mister X joked even as the two teens moved themselves to be behind one of the two sidekicks.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response." Rahzar answered as he massaged the bridge of his nose as this wasn't the first time his co-worker had taken shots at his less than average love live but for the love of, Kodai was a minor and he was 34!, he was old enough to be her father, they both were!

"You just did." Kodai stated with her usual blank face, which just made Mister X laugh at his colleague's expense.

"See, even she gets it. See you at the police station." The South American reformed criminal chuckled out as they all reached the street level and he, along with Rule walked off down the road.

"He always screwing with you?" Midoriya asked as the two of them went down the opposite way.

"More times than I care to count." Rahzar answered as he looked up and saw that they sun might even set sooner than they originally thought, which meant that this might turn into an early evening patrol.

"…Seems like my kinda guy." Midoriya joked as he could have learnt a lot from Mister X on the art of roasting, even pick up some Portuguese(as he had found out he and Kodai were wrong about which language the dark skinned man spoke).

"Say that again and I'll throw you into incoming traffic," Rahzar threatened him but then followed it up with another as this wasn't the first time he dealt with his kind. "And if you wait till after he leave the busy traffic zones to try, I'll use you as my new punching bag when we get back." He finished just as Midoriya was rising his hand.

"Dammit." Midoriya muttered to himself, he was caught before he even spoke up.

"Stop complaining, we have a job to do. Those two went north so we'll head south." The American pro said as they kept on walking, looking out for any signs of trouble. They may have been there for Stain but that didn't mean they couldn't do their jobs.

"And then?" Midoriya asked as he launched off Green Day from his rocket-pack, the model was the same as the one used at the USJ since he couldn't find any real improvements to add to it so he just built a new one and added it to suit. As he thought this, Green Day started to fly high into the sky to give them a bird's eye view of things.

"We'll swing east from there while they'll swing west, standard patrol procedure at the agency." Rahzar replied as they came to an intersection.

"Then I'll follow your lead." Midoriya answered him just as an elderly couple approach the two of them, asking for directions.

* * *

(Same time – In another part of Hosu)

"Looks like we'll do a quick patrol through the shopping district. Sorry if that might seem dull." Manuel stated as he and Iida kept up their own patrol. They weren't too far from the station but were heading in a different direction so they wouldn't bump into neither of the two groups.

"That's quite alright, it's actually better this way." Iida replied as he looked around, distracted. His eye never staying on one thing for now. His answer and tone stuck out to the normal hero who turned to look at him with concern.

'Just like yesterday, and the day before that. He isn't really listening and his is constantly looking for something…or someone.' Manual thought to himself as he sighed, he already knew what he had to do but it didn't mean he had to like it. "Listen, this is kinda hard to ask but I feel like I must ask it anyway." Manual said as he came to a stop and turned to face his young intern.

"Hmm?" Iida sounded, this was somehow different to their other talks, just from the tone alone of the pro, he could tell something was up.

"My agency, you only accepted my offer because you wish to pursue the hero killer, right?" Manuel bluntly asked him, silently giving his thanks that for the most part, the area they were in didn't have much people and the ones who were there were either on the other side of the road or too far in front or behind them to hear.

"That's." Caught off guard by his deduction, Iida couldn't find the rights words to say to him to try and dissuade him from this correct conclusion.

"It wasn't hard to figure out really, I already knew it was a slim chance that you would accept but after hearing about Ingenium, it made sense." Manuel had heard the news much earlier than most due to the update of the situation being posted on the Hero Network a mere hour after the incident, still it was kept secret as to who was involved in the attack till after the families were informed. "Besides, you have been on edge over since you got here, watching every rooftop and shadow as if he'll just appear out of the blue." He added to his reasoning as he had noticed that Iida had been hyper alert for the past three days, on the first day he even seemed a bit too to head out a patrols.

'To think he picked that all up, but then…why let my stay?' Iida thought to himself as he saw that there was no way out, he was caught but the question now was, why was he still allowed to continue?

"Listen, I know this is going to be hard to hear but the truth is seldom fair or kind." Manual started, his eyes portraying how serious he was being as they didn't look the same as they did a few minutes ago. "You shouldn't act on a personal grudge." Iida stiffened at that, as if the words had slapped him across the face.

"We heroes don't have the authority to arrest or punish and can only kill under exceptional circumstances. That is why the use of our quirks is permitted, because they are regulated. That is why," Manuel explained to him as he looked to the sky, seemingly lost in memory before he took a breath and looked at him again.

"Heroes must never use their quirks for themselves. If anyone were to use their quirks for their own selfish desires such as revenge, then that will be a serious crime." He finished as he looked right into the eye holes of Iida's helmet. Laying down the rules of that pros of the past agreed to live by, rules they must abide by. Granted a hero killing someone in today's society was rare as in 9 out of 10 cases, lethal force isn't needed but when it is, heroes are given free rein to eliminate the threat by any means. Prior to the All Might, the crime was so bad that it was regrettably common for a hero to kill or cripple the villains or criminals they are fighting. It was the reason that many older pros were much better versed in deadly fighting styles and made much more liberal use of their weapons and quirks.

"I'm not saying the Hero Killer isn't guilty, he is and he will face justice for his crimes! But you seem to be such a good kid but you tend to have this tunnel vision whenever you focus so I was worried!" And just like that, Manuel was back to normal.

"Thank you for the warning, Manuel." Iida said as he bowed to him.

"As long as you understand things, you have a good heart and a bright future ahead of you, I just want to make sure you don't throw that away when we have systems to handle these types of things." Manuel replied with a sigh of relief at the fact Iida seemed to take his words to heart, so with that, they continued on with their patrol, though Iida wasn't as he seemed.

'I know...I know that is his wrong,' He could admit that to himself. 'That big brother wouldn't approve but then,' Iida thought to himself as he thought back to all the times his family taught him right from wrong, to how he would watch his elder brother carry out his duty with a joyful tone. 'What am I to do with these feelings inside my heart? This anger?'

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"Hosu looks nicer than I thought it." Tomura started as he walked out of the portal Kurogiri created for him. At present, he was speaking with Stain as he had been looking for him and found him on-top of this here building, looking out to the city like some Assassin's creed character. "So, what's your plans then? After you attacked us, you asked to be dropped off here again, despite the fact that heroes are all over the place looking for you." Tomura asked as he reached for his shoulder, he still had the wounds from their failed meeting a couple days prior. And since they didn't have any healers in their party, yet he would have to wait for his injuries to heal with only the assistance of whatever meds the mad doctor sent him.

"I will reform this city, but to do so, I will need to take down more false heroes." Stain answered him, never taking his eyes off the landscape filled with dozens of possible targets.

"Might I ask, but is that the business you are referring to the other day?" Kurogiri asked him as he stepped through the portal and closed it behind him.

"Looks like someone get it." Stain commented.

"What are you trying to say about me?" Tomura shot back, holding back the urge to kill him where he stood.

"This society has corrupted what he means to be a hero, turned them into false idols when a hero is supposed to be someone you accomplishes great feats! There are too many, too many who dare to wear the title of 'hero' while being nothing more them fame and money hounds." Stain spoke as he looked towards the setting sun, they had about 30 minutes of daylight left.

"Until the world is set straight, I will continue to appear, and more pretenders will die by my blade." Stain finished as he pulled out his blade and jumped off the building, running off somewhere as if he already knew where his prey lay.

"He sure does love to preach. But for real, he wants to have pure and honest heroes while going around killing people? That's a kind of crazy even I don't wanna touch." Tomura stated as he reached for his neck.

"But you can't really make too much fun of him. The reality of it is that in every city where Stain appeared and killed someone, the crime rate went down by 35% at least, the master believes it's because the heroes are pulling up their socks in a bid to capture him." Kurogiri told him as news of the Hero Killer had lit a fire under the heroes to find and catch him, which meant there caught more criminals as a side-effect of conducting longer and more thorough patrols.

"That's just great then, isn't it?!" Tomura laughed as he heard that little piece of info. "Heroes are working overtime to catch him, which means they can stop more crimes than usual and bring down crime rates, for a guy called the hero killer, all he seems to be doing in encouraging their growth while breading more! He's like some kind of hero-farmer." He laughed as he recalled playing some farm sim where all he did was grow grapes and bananas just for the hell of it.

"That's too indirect for me. We not only can't agree on a basic level but he also really annoys me." Tomura said, sounding much tamer as he looked over to Kurogiri. "Well, at least we didn't bring these along for nothing."

"Kurogiri."

"At once." Kurogiri replied as he opened up five different portals, from them monsters poured out, each one different from the last but all sharing the fact there were basically brain dead and had their brains exposed.

"You think you can get away with insulting me, Hero Killer? Attacking me? Stabbing me?" Tomura asked as he couldn't help but giggle at the thought of what his Nomu could do. "I'm gonna enjoy watching your honour and pride crumble, it'll be way more fun than just killing you." He finished as the last one stepped through unto the rooftop.

"Now then, let's see how much of Hosu can be burned to the ground before I find you." He said to himself as he a mad glint came to his eye as he looked in the direction that Stain ran off in.

* * *

(Later)

"When are we expected back?" Midoriya asked as they he and Rahzar kept on walking through the streets. The sun had gone down about 30 minutes prior but the two kept up their own search, though Midoriya would admit that Hosu had nothing on the night time views of Kyoto as the night before they came, he had taken some time to just relax in his room and looked out towards the city just before bed. He could appreciate how beautiful the city looked at night.

"The master instructed us to head back in the next 20 minutes." Rahzar replied as he checked his watch to make sure he was right. Yoroi had sent them all a message informing them when he expected them to make their way to the precinct and at their current speed and area, the two of them would need to start heading there in 20 if they wanted to arrive on time. "Anything on that toy of yours?"

"It's not a toy and no, Green Day hasn't picked up anything." Midoriya pouted as he tapped the side of his helmet to check how things were going with the drone about 100m above them.

"Still things have been rather calm. Aside from that failed mugging and the elderly couple asking directions, we hadn't had much to do." Rahzar stated as they only real action they got was then they stopped a guy from mugging some middle school kids in an alley. Midoriya's palm strikes needed work but he was heading in the right direction.

"Maybe Mister X and Rule have had better luck them us." Midoriya suggested as he used the touchscreen panel on his gauntlet to try and connect a call. "Rule, Rule you free to talk?" He asked, speaking through the microphone built into the helmet.

"_That is correct. Is everything fine on your end?_" Kodai replied after a couple seconds.

"That's a positive. All quiet this part of town. And your?" Midoriya asked as they two of them reached a small zebra crossing and waited for the robots to allow them to cross.

"_Just a small gang trying to rob a convenience store. We handled it_." Kodai replied as she looked down to the gang bangers they had tied up, the manager was more then willing to allow them to use some of the rope he had for sell, though after Mister X whipped out his switchblades, they didn't stand a chance as about all of them had some cut of cut on them. At the moment, the pro was discussing something with the police who came to arrest them and the store workers.

"That sounds like fun, wish we had something like tha-…Hold on, that's strange" Midoriya said as he saw that Green Day picked up something moving over the rooftops, something quite large.

"_Is something wrong?_" Kodai asked him.

"Not sure, Green Day picked up something moving across the rooftops." Midoriya replied as he gestured to Rahzar to be on the look-out for something coming from above, the older male nodded his head and kept his eyes open.

"_Something? Can't your drone identify it?_" Kodai asked him, she didn't know much but she did know that he loved to talk about his tech.

"It's heading towards us-What the hell!?" Midoriya was in the middle of responding but was interrupted when Rahzar saw it coming right towards them so he quickly grabbed onto Midoriya and another civilians before jumping out of the way.

"_Steller? Steller! What's happening!?_" Kodai tried to get him to response, her minimal use of emotions catching the attention of Mister X but before they could do anything, something exploded around the corner from them and with it, screams of panic and terror.

"What in God's is that?!" One of the people near Midoriya and Rahzar asked in fear as he scrambled back up to his feet and saw that there was a monster in the middle of the road. The beast was quite large, standing three whole heads taller than Midoriya, covered in pale yellowish skin. It also had a sort of gas-mask attacked to its face. The hands were a bigger mystery as the left had tube-like holes ending on all the fingers and thumb while the other hand looked like the inner portions fingers were covered in a hard rock like substance.

"Trouble, we need to stop it!" Midoriya as he quickly got back up and gave Rahzar a silent nod of thanks before he started to yell for the people to get away from there while Rahzar activated his quick which caused him to drastically transform. His skin grew pale as black fur grew over it, his brown hair fall away as his head morphed into one that suited a member of the canine family better complete with a maw filled with razor sharp teeth while his body grew about 10cm taller while muscle bulked up. The last big change was his eyes shifted colour to grey while his finger grew longer while the finger nails grew stronger, sharper and longer to the point where one claw was about 15cm in length 'Just what the hell is that thing doing here? It looks like that Nomu from the USJ, are they related?'

"Rahzar, requesting permission to eng-SHIT, LOOK OUT!" Midoriya tried to request but it seemed like this version didn't need to be constantly ordered like the last one as it tried to close the distance and go after the civilians, forcing Midoriya to fly in and try to tackle it. Something that proved to be a bad move as yes, he managed to ensure that they didn't hit the civvies but the creature's bulk and momentum kept them going, even if they crashed into thankfully closed restaurant. 'How the hell is this thing this fast?!'Midoriya asked himself as the Nomu tried to head but him but he moved his head out of the way before socking the thing right in the cheek.

"Steller!" Rahzar yelled as he ran to enter the building, but had to pause when another thing popped up.

**BOOM**

'Just what in the hell is happening?' Rahzar asked himself as he looked to the other end of the road and saw a similar creature to the one that just appeared had shown up, this one having crashed on into a car which he prayed was empty as the thing exploded on impact. This one was all fours and seemed to be skinnier and shorter than the first one but that didn't mean he'll lower his guard. It also had pale skin but it's was closer to white than anything else. Its arms and legs looked to be bulkier and longer then would be proportional for its body which he assumed meant he should avoid being hit by one of them.

"Midoriya, if you can hear me. You have full permission to engage with your gear." Rahzar called out into the smashed up restaurant before he charged his own target, which saw him coming and screamed before running towards him on all fours.

* * *

(With Tomura)

"Yes, Yes! Make it flashy, make it loud! Find and fight every hero you can, you mindless companions!" Tomura laughed as he watched from a taller building, as his Nomu started to rampage across the city. Already fires were breaking out and even from this distance, he could hear the people screaming and fleeing in panic.

* * *

(With Iida)

"What did you say? Villains are attacking?! Message received, we'll head over to assist now!" Near the largest of the blast sites, Manuel had just been informed of what was going on. "Tenya, we gotta move!" He yelled as they both took off running.

'What the hell is this? Who is attacking this many places at once? Is it Stain?' Iida thought to himself as he run along, keeping pace with Manuel. 'No, he has never been close to this flashy in the past.' He concluded as he looked down an alley and saw something amiss, a fresh trail of blood. Without thinking or bothering to alert Manuel, Iida run down the alleyway in search of the one person that would use this a cover for their own criminal activities.

* * *

(In a dark alley)

"That little brat, it seems he enjoys making noise." Stain said to himself as he looked to the blooming clouds of smoke coming from what he knew was Tomura's work. "Looks like I'll have to get rid of them later but for now," He concluded as he turned his attention to the pro hero he was holding up against a wall with a single hand to the face. The pro in question was Native and must like Stain's other victims, he found that he couldn't move a single muscle.

"I already have prey that needs to be tended to." Stain finished as he held up his blade and prepared to plunge the cold steel right through the pro's heart.

"Bastard!...I can't…move at all…What the hell…did you do…?" Stain struggled out as he tried to move so much as a finger but as much as he willed himself to move, he found that besides speaking, he was trapped in his own body. "Die!" He cursed out in frustration as he saw that this could very well be his last moments on earth. In response to his curse, Stain merely scoffed at him.

"As someone who calls themselves a hero, you should have picked your last words more carefully." Stain told him just as he picked up a presence coming towards and fast, but not fast enough to catch him off guard. 'Great, another distraction.' He thought to himself as he turned around in time to catch the sight of Iida trying to kick him in the head, with little effort, he easily avoided the rushed charge and with the reversed side of his blade, he knocked his would be attacker away, the blow knocking off the helmet the person was wearing.

"What is this? A child wearing a suit?" Stain asked as he saw that the person on the ground didn't look all that old, maybe their early 20s at best but more likely to be in their teens. "Get lost boy, this isn't a place to pay dress-up." He told the boy as he prepared to continue on with his murder but the boy didn't seem to care.

"Multiple blades of varying sizes, a scarf as crimson as the blood you spill, there's no doubt about it," Iida said aloud as he accounted all that was known about the appearance of the Hero Killer as he worked himself onto his knees. "You must be the Hero Killer: Stain!"

'So he knows who I am, and yet he still stands there, and with such eyes.' Stain observed him as he could tell the look of hatred from a mile away and the fires of furry burned brightly in this one.

"I have been searching for you! Though I didn't think I'll find you so soon." Iida said as he eyes grew even colder, so cold that he didn't even notice that there was a third person present as he locked his attention on Stain and Stain alone. He would have gotten up and continued if not for the fact Stain moved his blade to within an inch of Iida's face.

"You don't need to say more kid, your eyes say it all. You're here for vengeance, aren't you? You better pick your next words carefully because depending on what they are, you may find out that even children can become a target of mine." Stain told him, he didn't have the time for the patience for a young fool getting in his way, if he proved himself a fake like Native, then he would die like Native.

"So what you're saying I'm not even a target, a threat to you?" Iida said to himself in both anger and slight disbelief as he locked eyes with Stain once more, showing that he wasn't scared of him. "Then listen here, criminal!" He started as he started to get back up to his feet, the blade never too far from his face or neck.

"I am the younger brother to a hero you attacked, the blood of man that was and will always will be a wonderful older brother!" He said as he thought back to his brother and all the times he watched his work. "I came here to stop you in his place, to get justice for what you did to him! Remember this name for as long as you draw breath." He continued on with growing ferocity in his tone.

"Ingenium! That is the name of the hero that will defeat you!" Iida proclaimed as he got back up, standing tall even against the Hero Killer. He made a vow to himself that he would take vengeance for his brother and right here and now, he would take that shot-no matter the cost.

"I see." Stain stated as he dropped Native to the ground and turned to face Iida fully.

.

.

.

"Then die." He finished as he judged Iida to just be another fake, young as he may be-in his eyes, he was already too far gone to bother trying to reform, so he would meet his end in this alley. He won't live to see his brother again.

* * *

(Meanwhile – With Midoriya)

"Get off me!" Midoriya yelled as he struggle back up to his feet and used the leg from a broken chair to smash into the face of the Nomu on top of him, which gave him enough breathing room to tackle the thing out the wrecked building using his shockwaves as extra boost.

"Son of a, that was out of nowhere. Rahzar!" Midoriya cursed as he along with the Nomu crashed into a parked car, he quickly let go of the thing to take stock of the situation and saw the street was really messed up and down the way, Rahzar was in a middle of his own fight.

"Kind of in the middle of something here kid." Rahzar said as he tried to attack his Nomu which was proving to be unnaturally flexible and strong as he would dive and avoid him like elastic water before trying to strike at him.

"Listen, they're nothing but brainless puppets, you don't have to hold back!" Midoriya yelled at him as he dodged a swing from his Nomu before he landed a wicked knee spinning heel kick to its chest, blowing it back. "DO what you have to, if it means they go down and don't get back up!" Midoriya finished his warning as he let one of his SMGs fold out into his right hand before he let loose a stream of rubber bullets against the Nomu.

"How you know that?" Rahzar asked him as he clawed his Nomu across the chest, deep enough to hurt but not deep enough to kill and to his annoyance and slight fascination, the claw marks started to heel pretty quickly.

"They look a lot like the one from the USJ attack, though I would say they look weaker." Midoriya answered him as he pulled out his staff and set it to hammer form, just in time as well as the Nomu charged him, showing off that burst speed.

"So it'll be like attacking a training dummy, good to know!" Rahzar smirked as caught a blow from his Nomu and when it tried to wrap around him, he easily broke free when he clawed at its arm, nearly cleaving the two in two. The Nomu didn't look like it felt it as he jumped off of him and just like before, the wound started to heal but not as fast. With that new knowledge, Rahzar could see that their regeneration was goof but not really fast as the claw marks he had left on its chest was still visible but not bleeding and slowly shrinking.

"Wait a minute, didn't that pathetic villain group take responsibility for that, the League or something?" Rahzar asked him as the two of them backed up closer to one another as their Nomu threat moved in on them.

"League of Villains, and yes, they did. Which means that this attack is most likely their doing as well." Midoriya finished as he felt himself stand back to back with the seasoned pro, if this was any other time, he would be fan-boying so hard right now but with a city under attack and their enemies spread far and wide, he thought it best if they focused on doing their jobs and not dying.

"_Rahzar, Steller are you there?"_ They both heard their leader speak over the coms, though Midoriya was the only one with a hands free system so he was the only one that could respond.

"Sir? Yes we're the middle of a little situation though." Midoriya answered as he charged his Nomu and started to swing at his with his hammer, one blow landing to its kneecap with enough force to shatter it, slowing the living weapon down.

"_You're not the only ones, monsters have appeared across the city. Heroes and law enforcement are engaging but they are spread all over the place. Where are you right now?_" Yoroi asked him as he brought up his hammer to use the shaft to blow a blow from odd stone looing hand as he creature tried to stand back up but lacking any real reasoning, it didn't get very far.

"South end, near the residential district." Midoriya answered as Rahzar threw his Nomu right into Midoriya, causing the two to crash into a pile in the middle of the street.

"_Listen, when you get the chance, you are to head to the city centre, three of those things are there right now. I'm already on route_." Yoroi instructed the two of them.

"We hear you loud and clear." Midoriya said as he took his eyes off their threats for a second and nearly paid for it with his head as the flexible one sprung towards him and nearly caught him in a lariat if not for his reflexes saving him, but barely. "Shit that was close!"

"_Oh and Midoriya, you have full permission to engage_." Yoroi told him, just in case it was needed.

"Rahzar already gave me permission but thanks!" Midoriya replied to him for something crashed into the 6th floor of a building right next to them. "Great what now?!" He yelled as he didn't want to have to deal with anymore of this beast.

"Is that another one? Looks like you could use a big heat seeking-mi-hold on. Is that a hero?!" Midoriya started before he helmet's scanner's picked up two distinct heat signatures coming from the hole in the building. Soon enough the Nomu was thrown out of said hole and crashed onto the street.

"Looks like I chose a busy spot." An elderly man spoke up as he walked out and the hole. Midoriya would have thought him insane if not for the clear hero costume he was wearing.

"Elder? What are you doing here?" Rahzar asked him the man actually shot off the ledge and landed on the street level with ease, despite the height.

"This little freak attacked the train I was traveling in. I had to get it away from there as soon as possible." Gran Torino answered him as he took a second to survey the situation and saw that there was a pro on sight and the other kid from the sports festival, even if Midoriya was in full costume-he saw that the wings were far too similar to what he saw during the festival for it to be anyone else.

"Is the train-" Midoriya tried to ask, fearful for what the casualty list would look like if these things managed to derail a moving train.

"Asides from hero who was smashed through the wall, no one was hurt then a left." Gran Torino caught onto his feelings and answered the question. "Is this the only ones?" He asked as he turned to look at the three Nomu and noted that each one was different to the last.

"We don't know, all we know is that they are all over the city." Rahzar growled out as he was getting tired of this, he had to get to the city centre and meet up with his master as soon as possible and things monsters were in the way of that.

"Any pointers you picked up, kids?" Gran Torino asked the two as he already could tell these things could take a beating if need be.

"They're nothing but puppets, break them as much as you need to." Rahzar replied as he lashed out with both hands, sending spikes of his claws towards the Nomu, the flexible one dodged easily while the other two found themselves impaled by the tough as steel claw knives

"I don't even want to know there they came from." Rahzar said as Midoriya chased after the flexible one but found himself caught by the one with the odd hands, the thing was able to grab onto his face and throw him back towards the ground but he caught himself and rolled with it, getting back up to his feet fast enough to smash the Nomu across the face with a heavy hammer blow.

"Oh I have an idea!" Midoriya joked as he dodged another blow from a Nomu but before he could counter, Gran Torino took care of it with a heavy double kick to its chest.

"Focus, we need to take them down as soon as possible." Gran Torino scolded the two of them just as they all heard a women's scream and to their horror, they saw that a couple had just left the building they were taking shelter in, most likely thinking this was a good time to flee. Sadly for them, the flexible Nomu saw them coming and started to go after them. 'Shit's its going after civilians!'

'Is that thing only concerned with hurting people?' Midoriya thought to himself as he found he couldn't get to their aid as he was busy trying to fight off a Nomu while Rahzar was too far back. "Stop!" He yelled at him, opting to try and blast the thing with his SMG with the hopes it'll draw its attention but before he could even pull the trigger.

"Stop right there!" Kendo yelled as she came right around the corner and used her two enlarged hands to grab the couple and carry them out of harm's way.

"The hell?" Rahzar said.  
"Battle Fist!" Gran Torino called out, recognising his intern.  
"Kendo!" Midoriya called out, just as confused as Rahzar as he didn't know she was in Hosu.

"Gran Torino!" Kendo called out as she carried the couple in her hands to safe distance before letting them down where they quickly ran off.

"What did I tell you? Stay in the train!" Gran Torino yelled as her as he launched himself at her and landed a soft kick to her forehead.

"Sir, another hero showed up and said they had it covered! So I thought it best to follow and see if you needed aid." Kendo explained herself as her rubbed her forehead. It would have been funny for them to have this little chat if three Nomu's weren't breathing down their necks!

"[Tick] As if I needed more things to deal with." Gran Torino muttered to himself as he turned around to get back in the fight. "Well as long as you're here, make yourself useful. You have full permission to use your quirk." He said aloud just to be sure of all the rules.

"Thank you sir!" Kendo answered him with a smile full of confidence as her hands shrunk a bit but were still very much big. "Now I can fight!"

"If you fight them like you fought me during our match, they'll gonna be in for a world of hurt." Midoriya joked as he knocked off the Nomu he was fighting only to notice the thing start to let out some kind of mist from the holes of the one hand. 'What is that stuff, is it a gas?'

"The hell is it doing?" Rahzar asked as he too noticed the mist, though it was from the smell of the stuff.

"Don't know. Neko can you identify it?" Midoriya asked his AI as he activated ran towards the thing with his hammer raised for combat. The Nomu screaming out unknown words and sounds as he ran towards him as well.

"_I'll need a sample to do a quick analyse_." Neko replied to him, leading to him sighing in annoyance as he swung his hammer around so that he could pull of a rocket assisted uppercut to the Nomu's jaw, getting the sweet noise of its jaw being smashed to pieces.

"Of course you would." Midoriya said to himself as he tutned to face Kendo who was helping Rahzar with his Nomu. "Lend me a hand?"

"Of course." Kendo replied as she got a nod of permission from the sidekicks before she ran towards him and with one hand in the air, brought it down hammer style on the Nomu, smashing the creature into the ground.

"Dammit, Yoroi isn't going to be pleased with our delay." Rahzar said to himself as he slashed the arm off his Nomu before punching the thing so hard it crashing into the side of a building quite the distance away from where they were standing.

"Wait, as in the equipped hero?" Kendo asked as she paused a bit as she recalled the one classmate she knew was interning with him. "Does that mean-"

"Yes, Kodai and here too and no, I don't know where she is right now." Midoriya answered her as it was already a worry on his mind as he didn't know where the hell Iida were in this mess. Green Day was looking for the two of them but so far, had only located Kodai who was still sticking close to Mister X as they moved people away from the combat and fires. At that same moment, he noticed that Neko had found a type of chemical in the gas cloud that made him nearly piss himself.

"Watch out, that gas is explosive. Nobody light a thing!" Midoriya yelled out as he immediately deactivated his rocket and turned his weapon back into a spear, thanking his lucky stars that he hadn't already blown them all to hell thanks to the wind blowing the gas way from him.

"Wait, if the left releases the gas then the right could-GET DOWN!" Rahzar called out to the two interns as she saw the Nomu in question scream at them before snapping two of its stone like fingers together, creating a spark that set off the gas surrounding it and them.

**BOOM**

The explosion was a large one that blew out the windows of the buildings to any side of the road. It was so powerful that Gran Torino lost control of his jump and nearly crashed into a wrecked store while Rahzar had to bury his claws into the ground to anchor himself.

"Kendo!" Gran Torino yelled in as he saw that the two interns were the closest to the blast.

"Kid!" Rahzar called out, praying that he didn't lose an intern like this.

.

.

.

"We're good!" Thankfully for them, they both heard Kendo call out to them as the smoke as. "Just as the nick of time too." She finished as the smoke cleared and they saw that Midoriya had tackled her to the ground where he expanded his wings around them in done like fashion similar to what he did at the USJ, only this time-his wings showed much fewer signs of damage.

"Well I wasn't expecting to be caught in an explosions today, where it go?" Midoriya commented as he didn't even give himself praise for wisely upgrading the heat and explosive resistance of his gear as he noted that the pale blue Nomu Gran Torino had brought there was missing. The one with the gas was not too far from the, slowly getting up while covered in minor burns from the blasts. 'So the thing has a good resistance to explosions then? This will be difficult.'

"Dammit, we lost one." Kendo cursed as she could already that thing running amok somewhere else.

"New plan, why don't Battle Fist and I try to try it down, I can get Green Day to track it from the sky?" Midoriya said as he redirected Green Day from keeping track of Kodai to tracking down their missing Nomu.

"Alright, we'll stay here and try to take these down for the count, remember to meet city centre." Rahzar agreed to his suggestion as they needed to split if they wished to handle this mess. It didn't help that they heard an explosion not too far from them and even more screams, didn't the people get out of here? He hated the fact that people would crowd to watch heroes at work, didn't they understand that all that did was make their jobs harder? This is why he preferred to work late night shifts, less idiots to get themselves into trouble and hurt!

"We will, let's go!" Midoriya said as he turned to Kendo who nodded her head in agreement before he activated his wings and grabbed her in his clawed feet, being careful to keep enough force to have a firm hold of her but loose enough as to not hurt her. With that, the two flew off, leaving their betters to handle one mess as they looked to try help with another one.

If only they knew that by the end of the night, they'll actions and names will again be remembered and spoken by the masses, and not for their epic duel during the 1st year sports festival, no.

.

.

.

But for their fight against the Nomu, against Stain and for their actions in times of dire straits and high stress.

* * *

**And that is the end of this chapter but is only the beginning of the Stain Arc. There were already changes to the flow of things as unlike cannon, Midoriya wasn't just passing through when shit hit the fan but rather he was there to help to look for Stain and yes, he was being serious about stepping past his boundaries as one must know their own limits and unlike in a school like environment like UA, out in the field, going beyond those limits almost never ends well. Take the last episode of season 4 for example, yes Endeavour defeated the High End Nomu by going past his limits but I can assure you that if any member off the league showed up to fight him, he would have been defenceless.**

**I also made a change to Manuel little speech to Iida as I always found it odd that on Hero kills on screen, it's always capture of subdue like in the comics but we do know that happens as All Might thought he killed AFO and not only was it covered up but the man didn't even look a tiny bit remorseful for taking a life, which makes sense, AFO is an evil dude. So I gave heroes similar but lesser power to police as anybody can tell you if police try to arrest you and your resist, they'll either get aggressive to subdue you like break your nose or arm but more often than not, if you may prove a threat to their own someone else safety, they'll shoot you. No, they won't shoot to kill but most likely aim for your leg or something. Heroes do have that same power but because they can use their quirks and are trained in how to make the best use of them, they have less situations where they can kill the criminal unlike other branches of Law enforcement.**

**I also included that little detail about how bad things were prior to All Might as it made out to say that AFO had a small army of followers at his height, that's a lot of criminals running around so I can't see a justice system being able to cope if cops and pros weren't given more freedom to do their jobs as AFO had the one bodyguard(the giant from Kirishima flashback) who is strong enough to destroy a damn mountain(even if it was a small one), if there was a time where he wasn't the only heavy hitter under AFO, I can imagine that the authorities would treat them like American law treats terrorists, kill them now and worry about it never.**

**As for the Nomu fight scenes, I hope they are up to standard and were enjoyable to read as I did enjoy writing them. this chapter would have been longer but next chapter will move on to other parts of the Hosu incident which I was honestly surprised didn't get more media exposure as with that much chaos and destruction, the fact that the heroes on sight were mostly ineffective against the Nomu and because Tomura is sort of insane, you would think there would have been quite the casualty list of injured if not killed people for the news to talk about but no, it's all about Stain.**


	31. Hoedown in Hosu

**Once more, I've reached another landmark in my story as with this chapter, I will have broken into the 300K regions of fanfictions, something that I'm quite proud of as we'll still going strong and so far I've planned out everything up till the Summer camp raid which alone would mean another 100K words. Now onto business, we'll still in the internship part but good news is that at the very least, the beginning of the attack on Hosu can begin in this chapter. As it's a long affair that I've already modified to match the story and make things entertaining, so things will very well spill over into the next chapter.**

**Also, let it be known that I'm a anime only fan so even though I know some things that are still only in the manga, that's only because of people referencing them in conversation or other stories on this sight using characters or elements that have yet to make an appearance in anime.**

**bauers374: Well I needed to keep things engaging as it was odd that not one first year student could fly as Bakugo literally flew over all the obstacles and would have placed first if he wasn't obsessed with 'beating' Todoroki when he would have done that by passing him and winning the first event.**

**That wouldn't surprise me at all as I did read a story where (fem)Mineta's parents have plant based quirks that make some changes to their minds which makes it that they have, let's say hyper sex drives due to it.**

**Maybe he is, maybe by being such a massive dick, so that no-one would suspect he would have bone to pick with hero society because it's too obvious.**

**If you know WWE, you'll figure it out. That'll be interesting but I have no plans for the Black Panther. And in terms of your shipping tastes, you do you, I won't judge as we all have odd tastes in some way as after-all, I'm the guy writing a story where Mt. Lady has a sexual relationship with a minor(By most standards).**

**I'm surprised you only realised that now as I came to that conclusion in season 3 due to the fact so much stuff is destroyed by villains and villain hero fights on a regular basic that for one, insurance must be super expensive and two, most villains at the end of the day are thugs with super-powers so in areas with already high crime rates such as New York, it must be a risk to go out to buy bread as that thug with a knife that might have robbed you now has enough strength to crush your skull with one hand, or shred you to pieces with their claws or set you in fire.**

**It took a while but I finally got the Pokémon reference, as for your question, that remains to be scene.**

**NinjaFang1331: Thnk U!**

**NazgulBelserion: Thank you rising that point as it's a valid concern but I don't plan for him to defeat them by himself, that's the reason I've been spending so much time creating scenes where he interacts and his friendly to others like Tetsutetsu and Kodai, it's because I'm planning for him to have reliable allies to help him out with hero work.**

**No, he won't pull the power of friendship BS plot armour like other shows-(MLP, Fairy tail)-but teammate and knowing your own limits are important elements in such work as police and firefighters do the same.**

**That High end Nomu did give Endeavour a challenge but at the end of the day, Endeavour only has a fire quirk, it's powerful make no mistake but its' still simple fire-so he would be fucked if he had to fight in a watery environment or against a threat that is highly fire resistant or even fireproof.**

**Like Ironman or Batman, Izuku can do hero work on his own and will be quite good at it but unlike All Might, he can't just smash through his problems. So it'll similar to the Wild Wild Pussycats but less rescue orientated and better-rounded as a team or agency as I do plan to take this story past their 1st year to their adult years.**

**D3lph0xL0v3r: Well the plans for Tetsutetsu are already near completion but he will get some good screen-time as you can bet he'll be present in I-island as I can't think of a good reason that Bakugo and Kirishima would still be relevant in that part of the story. Mineta's punishment was a long time coming but it felt so good to write that scene so it was worth the wait.**

**Kodai and Midoriya will get stronger, don't you worry but with Kodai that's kinda hard to say as we don't really know too much about her combat and hero skills considering that 1-B is only started to be flushed out way ahead in the manga so I'll have to do my best. And yes, Iida will still be stupid but everything has been planned out already so I won't say anything more.**

**As I said, more will be revealed during the Hosu incident.**

**ocomhdhain1: Oh that would be savage, if only I thought of it before.**

**Blaze1992: That's not a bad idea but I did already have a plan for them to head over to the US but that's in the future when Izuku and company start their second year of high school.**

**Gunblade2020: Well I didn't want to focus on one person alone, he may be the main character but the others exist and are engaging in their own right.**

**tacktician: That's not a bad idea as when you think about, it fits his thing of taking elements of others that work and incorporating them into his own style. Thanks for the suggestion but it'll take a while for it to be realised as he would either need to modify his gear or add it as a feature in the next one he builds, the Mk X.**

**Guest: Again, yes he is and yes they do, whenever they find time for it. **

**Zukafew119: Well even though Kendo didn't get OFA, she will still be an important part of this story so I thought it best to give her some screen time so to speak, it also worked well as I don't recall her having to deal with some roadblock with her quirk which takes from her character development if you ask me so I gave her an issue to work around while she interns with Gran Torino.**

**Best Jeanist was still a perfect fit as unlike cannon where Bakugo learns practically nothing from him more likely gets back even angrier than before, this take on him wishes to change for the better as say what you what about heroes, if people don't feel safe around you or feel safe enough to approach, it'll be that much harder to do your job. **

**We don't know all that much about Gunhead but I did want to give him some depth and reveal more about the hero system at the same time. It was the same with Uwanbani as she gets a lot of flak of not really doing anything in cannon so I decided to throw her a bone and also make her seem more hero like. All Might would of course dominate that pole for years, at least until heroes such as Hawks took the stage. That suggestion for the two to be paired isn't impossible and would certainly lead to some interesting elements so I'll think about it.**

**Mineta needs to control himself as he slobbers like a dog at times at the prospect of seeing boob, even side boob probably gets his motor running far more than it should. Besides unlike Master Roshi or Pervy Sage, he needs to be likeable by the public as he's a public servant. Pervy Sage is a ninja so it doesn't really matter if people like him or not so long as he can fulfil his duties as a Shinobi, same with Roshi as it doesn't matter if women think he's a pig, if he's one of the few beings on earth that can defend it from alien threats and catch bullets from a SMG like it was nothing, then you really can't get rid of him.**

**The names was also a funny part for me as well as I would imagine Iida doesn't go out that much and not know much about pop culture so this won't be the last time the characters will mess with him for not knowing these things. And he won't be the only one they mess with, there will be others.**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Hoedown in Hosu**

(Yoroi Musha Hero Agency)

"Good, good. You're starting to really pick this stuff up." Rahzar complimented as Midoriya worked on his strikes on the same type of dummy from the day before. It was their third day of the internship and the two had been progressing quite nicely, unlike the previous day, Midoriya was allowed his full kit and the use of his legs with drastically sped up his attacks and defence.

"Thanks, through it might have something to do with the fact you made my train till my arms were black and blue." Midoriya shot back as he struck at the dummy with both hands and feet, now that he wore gloves and armour he didn't have to worry about the pain from each strike.

"Still got the attitude besides, didn't I tell you that that gel I recommended would fix you right up?" Rahzar shot back as he had handed the boy a small bottle of a light green gel the previous day before he went to bed and told him to apply after his shower, by morning all the damage from the previous day had been mostly cleared with only minor bruises remaining.

"Why isn't that stuff more widely distributed, it'll work wonders on the field." Midoriya noted as he Eraser had access to such gel after the USJ, he wouldn't have had to spend so much time in bandages.

"Because it's extremely expensive to produce, you know how much that 200ml bottle costs?" Rahzar asked him.

"I don't know, 600 Yen." Midoriya answered as he performed a spinning heel kick to the head of the dummy and quickly avoided the counteraction before laying into it with palm strikes and quick jabs.

"More like 6,500." Rahzar told him blandly, the shock of such a large number for such a small amount knocking the boy off balance and for that, he got hit right in the face by one of the dummy's arms, sending him into his back.

"The hell?! Why the hell would they charge that much?" He yelled as he propped his arms under himself to sit upright.

"Maybe its cause the ingredients are extremely pricey themselves, or because of the fact they're not factory produce? I could go on." Rahzar told him as he listed off the reasons on his fingers.

"Point taken." Midoriya grumbled as he got back up and started to work on the dummy again, focusing on speed rather than power for now.

"Good to see you two hard at work." A familiar voice called out as they walked into the training hall.

"Sir!" Rahzar stated as he turned to salute his boss while Midoriya turned and bowed to the man, who along with him-had Kodai following right behind him.

"At ease, I didn't came here to distract you from your training. I came here to inform you of a new development." Yoroi informed the two of them as they stood up straight.

"What would that be, sir?" Midoriya asked him.

"It seems that the Hosu police department is requesting aid in hunting this Hero Killer. You and Mister X are to make ready, we leave in a couple hours." Yoroi said as he pointed towards Rahzar. His announcement shocking the group as they had all been up to date with news and new that the villain was still on the loose and already had taken down almost a dozen pros that had tried to arrest him. For them to call in one of the top ten showed just how much of a threat he was.

"Sir, if I may. What becomes of us?" Kodai asked from the man's side, still covered in some sweat from their morning training session.

"You two will stay here and continue your drills, I will instruct someone else to assist you there. If all goes well, we'll be back tomorrow afternoon." Yoroi answered the question as he could think of a few that could fill those rolls. He may need to call some back from their patrols though.

"Sir, I will make preparations to depart." Rahzar answered as he bowed his head before he turned to walk way. Meanwhile, Midoriya paused to think about himself about what was happening right in front of him. The hero killer was still at large and over the past couple days, his worries for Iida hadn't diminished, if anything they grew stronger as he even had a nightmare the previous night, one where Iida tried to take on stain and ended up dead in some back-alley.

All while he could do nothing to stop it. "Sir?" Midoriya spoke up.

"Yes?" Yoroi asked him, wishing to end this so he could prepare.

"Would it be possible for Kodai and myself to accompany you?" Midoriya asked him. The request itself surprising everyone once more as it came out of no-where.

"Do you know what you are asking, boy?" Yoroi asked him with narrowed eyes, the boy didn't look like a glory hound but he had been wrong in the past.

"Yes sir, I do and I don't mean if we can help you talk down Stain but wouldn't be good experience to see you pros out in the field, even assist in the day to day activities?" Midoriya suggested as he tried to explain that he didn't wish to fight Stain, he knew what happened to seasoned pros. Best odds were that he didn't die.

"He is not wrong, it would be good for them to get a little feet wet." Mister X spoke up from another entry point, showcasing that skill as a former thief as only the pros had even heard him enter the room.

"Sir?" Rahzar asked their master who just stood there, thinking about it.

"….Very well, however you two will follow these two set conditions, if you break them, consider your internship here over." He came to a decision but he also laid out some ground rules. He trained heroes, not attention seekers.

"Sir!" Both Kodai and Midoriya answered at the same time, though Kodai didn't know why.

"You will do as you are told, at all times-no solo nonsense." Yoroi informed the two of them, waiting to see if they could detect defiance from them as he had trained enough youths in his time to know that if there was defiance to him now, they will surely disobey. If he detected that, he would leave them here under supervision in a heartbeat.

"Yes sir!" Lucky for them, he didn't detect such from them. It seemed like they had actual sense.

"Second is that you must stay with either one of us unless told otherwise, if you separate from us-it'll be a swift punishment." He told them both with a fire in his eye as he held up one hand and left his blades shoot out from the gauntlet. He was a man that believed in the older forms of punishment and he would demonstrate that if they disobeyed.

"Yes sir!" They both answered, now visible paler as they could imagine what those blades could do to them. After seeing them cowed, he retracted the blade and turned to walk away.

"Hmm, see to it that you are ready when the time comes, I will not wait for you." He said as he walked out the training room, leaving the four to themselves as Mister X chuckled to himself before looking over.

"So looks like you just gave yourself a shot to impress the boss, any reason why?" Mister X asked out of curiosity. It wasn't often one had the stones to request such a thing from the armoured hero but it was always a treat.

"Not much just that I would like to swing by and see a friend interning there if possible." Midoriya replied, keeping his fears to himself.

"Treating this like a social visit? That'll get you killed." Rahzar noted with a dismissive wave of the hand.

"That's not it, I will only try it if the opportunity arises, if it doesn't, it doesn't." Midoriya countered as she shrugged his shoulders.

"So you say," Mister X said before he turned to the second teen. "And you, little lady, got any friends in Hosu you would like to say hi to?"

"No." Was Kodai's simply answer.

"I was expecting a little more life than that but whatever. Hope you two know what's to come, if all goes well-this stain character will be behind bars with a few broken bars come morning." Mister X laughed as he left the room along with Rahzar.

"Why did you volunteer us?" Kodai asked as she approached him as he threw her a towel to wipe away the sweat.

"Not up for it?" Midoriya counted with a smirk.

"Not at all, and don't dodge the question." Kodai deflected as she cleaned herself.

"…Truth be told, I'm worried for Iida. I have a feeling why he took an internship in Hosu and it's been bugging for since I found out." Midoriya answered her honestly. She was his friend so why lie?

"He doesn't seem like the type to allow emotions to control him to such an extent." Kodai said as she couldn't think of the boy being late for class so this was really out there.

"Most don't….till it happens. Look if nothing happens, I can rest easy if not, hopefully I'll be able to assist in any way I can to bail him out." Midoriya said, trying to feel braver then he felt as the thought of the hero killer sent shivers down his spine.

"I'm sure he is doing fine." Kodai said to try and soothe him as she could tell he was nervous, just not how nervous he was.

'Let us hope so.' Midoriya thought to himself as he and Kodai quickly left to shower and get ready. It would be improper for them to head off still smelling of sweat.

* * *

(Later – Hosu train station)

"Greeting and welcome to Hosu." A tall and imposing man with the head of a beagle greeted the five as they stepped off the train onto a less crowded platform. The ride over itself was unusual for the two teens as they not only took a much more expensive express train but they had an entire car to themselves, apparently each city made sure to reserve one or two in case of the top ten came or left via public transport. It wasn't always used as Endeavour had a private helicopter, Hawks flew everyway and many others used their own wheels.

The man that was waiting for them with an armed guard was on the other hand, chief of Hosu Police, Kenji Tsuragamae. And along with him, he had four officers.

"Police chief, it has been some time since last we met." Yoroi Musha greeted as he stepped forward the shook the much, much taller man's hand. Midoriya would have found if funny if he didn't know that Yoroi could break the taller male in 10 seconds flat.

"Yes, however I wish our reunion would have been under more peaceful circumstances." Tsuragamae replied as he pulled his hand away as they group started to walk towards the exit.

"That is the nature of your work, I understand that you requested out assistance?" Yoroi inquired, straight to the point as always.

"That is correct, might I assume that these are your sidekicks?" The Police chief asked as he turned to eye the four of them, his gaze staying a moment longer on Kodai and Midoriya.

"Just two of them, the other two are students interning under me." Yoroi said as the two took that as their clue to bow to the police chief. They knew that this was his city so they best be on their best behaviour.

"Is that wise, bringing them here?" The chief asked though the two students tried not take the remark personally.

"They have their orders and will know punishment if they go against them," Yoroi assured him as he eyed the two of them out of the corner of his eye and even without him doing anything else, they both felt shivers go down their spines as what he would do to them. "But they have solid heads on their shoulders so that is a slim possibility."

"Very well, I will once more trust your judgement on this, shall we head off so I can brief you on the situation?" The chief suggested as they reached the platform exit and could hear traffic coming in and leaving from the other platforms and busy city streets near to them.

"That would be prudent," Yoroi agreed with him before he turned around and pointed towards the four of them. "Your four are to split up into two groups and start patrolling around. We only have an hour or two left of daylight so use it well."

"Yes sir!" They all replied to him in near perfect sync but seeing how he had better things to do then make sure they reply in unison, the elder merely left along with the police.

"Let's get moving." Mister X said as they started to walk down a different path.

"You heard the boss, we just gotta get our feet wet without him." Rahzar confirmed as they four of them made their way down to street level from the station.

"Steller, you're with me. Mister X can handle Kodai." Rahzar ordered as they walked along.

"Seems fair to me, you were always useless around the fairer sex." Mister X joked even as the two teens moved themselves to be behind one of the two sidekicks.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response." Rahzar answered as he massaged the bridge of his nose as this wasn't the first time his co-worker had taken shots at his less than average love live but for the love of, Kodai was a minor and he was 34!, he was old enough to be her father, they both were!

"You just did." Kodai stated with her usual blank face, which just made Mister X laugh at his colleague's expense.

"See, even she gets it. See you at the police station." The South American reformed criminal chuckled out as they all reached the street level and he, along with Rule walked off down the road.

"He always screwing with you?" Midoriya asked as the two of them went down the opposite way.

"More times than I care to count." Rahzar answered as he looked up and saw that they sun might even set sooner than they originally thought, which meant that this might turn into an early evening patrol.

"…Seems like my kinda guy." Midoriya joked as he could have learnt a lot from Mister X on the art of roasting, even pick up some Portuguese(as he had found out he and Kodai were wrong about which language the dark skinned man spoke).

"Say that again and I'll throw you into incoming traffic," Rahzar threatened him but then followed it up with another as this wasn't the first time he dealt with his kind. "And if you wait till after he leave the busy traffic zones to try, I'll use you as my new punching bag when we get back." He finished just as Midoriya was rising his hand.

"Dammit." Midoriya muttered to himself, he was caught before he even spoke up.

"Stop complaining, we have a job to do. Those two went north so we'll head south." The American pro said as they kept on walking, looking out for any signs of trouble. They may have been there for Stain but that didn't mean they couldn't do their jobs.

"And then?" Midoriya asked as he launched off Green Day from his rocket-pack, the model was the same as the one used at the USJ since he couldn't find any real improvements to add to it so he just built a new one and added it to suit. As he thought this, Green Day started to fly high into the sky to give them a bird's eye view of things.

"We'll swing east from there while they'll swing west, standard patrol procedure at the agency." Rahzar replied as they came to an intersection.

"Then I'll follow your lead." Midoriya answered him just as an elderly couple approach the two of them, asking for directions.

* * *

(Same time – In another part of Hosu)

"Looks like we'll do a quick patrol through the shopping district. Sorry if that might seem dull." Manuel stated as he and Iida kept up their own patrol. They weren't too far from the station but were heading in a different direction so they wouldn't bump into neither of the two groups.

"That's quite alright, it's actually better this way." Iida replied as he looked around, distracted. His eye never staying on one thing for now. His answer and tone stuck out to the normal hero who turned to look at him with concern.

'Just like yesterday, and the day before that. He isn't really listening and his is constantly looking for something…or someone.' Manual thought to himself as he sighed, he already knew what he had to do but it didn't mean he had to like it. "Listen, this is kinda hard to ask but I feel like I must ask it anyway." Manual said as he came to a stop and turned to face his young intern.

"Hmm?" Iida sounded, this was somehow different to their other talks, just from the tone alone of the pro, he could tell something was up.

"My agency, you only accepted my offer because you wish to pursue the hero killer, right?" Manuel bluntly asked him, silently giving his thanks that for the most part, the area they were in didn't have much people and the ones who were there were either on the other side of the road or too far in front or behind them to hear.

"That's." Caught off guard by his deduction, Iida couldn't find the rights words to say to him to try and dissuade him from this correct conclusion.

"It wasn't hard to figure out really, I already knew it was a slim chance that you would accept but after hearing about Ingenium, it made sense." Manuel had heard the news much earlier than most due to the update of the situation being posted on the Hero Network a mere hour after the incident, still it was kept secret as to who was involved in the attack till after the families were informed. "Besides, you have been on edge over since you got here, watching every rooftop and shadow as if he'll just appear out of the blue." He added to his reasoning as he had noticed that Iida had been hyper alert for the past three days, on the first day he even seemed a bit too to head out a patrols.

'To think he picked that all up, but then…why let my stay?' Iida thought to himself as he saw that there was no way out, he was caught but the question now was, why was he still allowed to continue?

"Listen, I know this is going to be hard to hear but the truth is seldom fair or kind." Manual started, his eyes portraying how serious he was being as they didn't look the same as they did a few minutes ago. "You shouldn't act on a personal grudge." Iida stiffened at that, as if the words had slapped him across the face.

"We heroes don't have the authority to arrest or punish and can only kill under exceptional circumstances. That is why the use of our quirks is permitted, because they are regulated. That is why," Manuel explained to him as he looked to the sky, seemingly lost in memory before he took a breath and looked at him again.

"Heroes must never use their quirks for themselves. If anyone were to use their quirks for their own selfish desires such as revenge, then that will be a serious crime." He finished as he looked right into the eye holes of Iida's helmet. Laying down the rules of that pros of the past agreed to live by, rules they must abide by. Granted a hero killing someone in today's society was rare as in 9 out of 10 cases, lethal force isn't needed but when it is, heroes are given free rein to eliminate the threat by any means. Prior to the All Might, the crime was so bad that it was regrettably common for a hero to kill or cripple the villains or criminals they are fighting. It was the reason that many older pros were much better versed in deadly fighting styles and made much more liberal use of their weapons and quirks.

"I'm not saying the Hero Killer isn't guilty, he is and he will face justice for his crimes! But you seem to be such a good kid but you tend to have this tunnel vision whenever you focus so I was worried!" And just like that, Manuel was back to normal.

"Thank you for the warning, Manuel." Iida said as he bowed to him.

"As long as you understand things, you have a good heart and a bright future ahead of you, I just want to make sure you don't throw that away when we have systems to handle these types of things." Manuel replied with a sigh of relief at the fact Iida seemed to take his words to heart, so with that, they continued on with their patrol, though Iida wasn't as he seemed.

'I know...I know that is his wrong,' He could admit that to himself. 'That big brother wouldn't approve but then,' Iida thought to himself as he thought back to all the times his family taught him right from wrong, to how he would watch his elder brother carry out his duty with a joyful tone. 'What am I to do with these feelings inside my heart? This anger?'

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"Hosu looks nicer than I thought it." Tomura started as he walked out of the portal Kurogiri created for him. At present, he was speaking with Stain as he had been looking for him and found him on-top of this here building, looking out to the city like some Assassin's creed character. "So, what's your plans then? After you attacked us, you asked to be dropped off here again, despite the fact that heroes are all over the place looking for you." Tomura asked as he reached for his shoulder, he still had the wounds from their failed meeting a couple days prior. And since they didn't have any healers in their party, yet he would have to wait for his injuries to heal with only the assistance of whatever meds the mad doctor sent him.

"I will reform this city, but to do so, I will need to take down more false heroes." Stain answered him, never taking his eyes off the landscape filled with dozens of possible targets.

"Might I ask, but is that the business you are referring to the other day?" Kurogiri asked him as he stepped through the portal and closed it behind him.

"Looks like someone get it." Stain commented.

"What are you trying to say about me?" Tomura shot back, holding back the urge to kill him where he stood.

"This society has corrupted what he means to be a hero, turned them into false idols when a hero is supposed to be someone you accomplishes great feats! There are too many, too many who dare to wear the title of 'hero' while being nothing more them fame and money hounds." Stain spoke as he looked towards the setting sun, they had about 30 minutes of daylight left.

"Until the world is set straight, I will continue to appear, and more pretenders will die by my blade." Stain finished as he pulled out his blade and jumped off the building, running off somewhere as if he already knew where his prey lay.

"He sure does love to preach. But for real, he wants to have pure and honest heroes while going around killing people? That's a kind of crazy even I don't wanna touch." Tomura stated as he reached for his neck.

"But you can't really make too much fun of him. The reality of it is that in every city where Stain appeared and killed someone, the crime rate went down by 35% at least, the master believes it's because the heroes are pulling up their socks in a bid to capture him." Kurogiri told him as news of the Hero Killer had lit a fire under the heroes to find and catch him, which meant there caught more criminals as a side-effect of conducting longer and more thorough patrols.

"That's just great then, isn't it?!" Tomura laughed as he heard that little piece of info. "Heroes are working overtime to catch him, which means they can stop more crimes than usual and bring down crime rates, for a guy called the hero killer, all he seems to be doing in encouraging their growth while breading more! He's like some kind of hero-farmer." He laughed as he recalled playing some farm sim where all he did was grow grapes and bananas just for the hell of it.

"That's too indirect for me. We not only can't agree on a basic level but he also really annoys me." Tomura said, sounding much tamer as he looked over to Kurogiri. "Well, at least we didn't bring these along for nothing."

"Kurogiri."

"At once." Kurogiri replied as he opened up five different portals, from them monsters poured out, each one different from the last but all sharing the fact there were basically brain dead and had their brains exposed.

"You think you can get away with insulting me, Hero Killer? Attacking me? Stabbing me?" Tomura asked as he couldn't help but giggle at the thought of what his Nomu could do. "I'm gonna enjoy watching your honour and pride crumble, it'll be way more fun than just killing you." He finished as the last one stepped through unto the rooftop.

"Now then, let's see how much of Hosu can be burned to the ground before I find you." He said to himself as he a mad glint came to his eye as he looked in the direction that Stain ran off in.

* * *

(Later)

"When are we expected back?" Midoriya asked as they he and Rahzar kept on walking through the streets. The sun had gone down about 30 minutes prior but the two kept up their own search, though Midoriya would admit that Hosu had nothing on the night time views of Kyoto as the night before they came, he had taken some time to just relax in his room and looked out towards the city just before bed. He could appreciate how beautiful the city looked at night.

"The master instructed us to head back in the next 20 minutes." Rahzar replied as he checked his watch to make sure he was right. Yoroi had sent them all a message informing them when he expected them to make their way to the precinct and at their current speed and area, the two of them would need to start heading there in 20 if they wanted to arrive on time. "Anything on that toy of yours?"

"It's not a toy and no, Green Day hasn't picked up anything." Midoriya pouted as he tapped the side of his helmet to check how things were going with the drone about 100m above them.

"Still things have been rather calm. Aside from that failed mugging and the elderly couple asking directions, we hadn't had much to do." Rahzar stated as they only real action they got was then they stopped a guy from mugging some middle school kids in an alley. Midoriya's palm strikes needed work but he was heading in the right direction.

"Maybe Mister X and Rule have had better luck them us." Midoriya suggested as he used the touchscreen panel on his gauntlet to try and connect a call. "Rule, Rule you free to talk?" He asked, speaking through the microphone built into the helmet.

"_That is correct. Is everything fine on your end?_" Kodai replied after a couple seconds.

"That's a positive. All quiet this part of town. And your?" Midoriya asked as they two of them reached a small zebra crossing and waited for the robots to allow them to cross.

"_Just a small gang trying to rob a convenience store. We handled it_." Kodai replied as she looked down to the gang bangers they had tied up, the manager was more then willing to allow them to use some of the rope he had for sell, though after Mister X whipped out his switchblades, they didn't stand a chance as about all of them had some cut of cut on them. At the moment, the pro was discussing something with the police who came to arrest them and the store workers.

"That sounds like fun, wish we had something like tha-…Hold on, that's strange" Midoriya said as he saw that Green Day picked up something moving over the rooftops, something quite large.

"_Is something wrong?_" Kodai asked him.

"Not sure, Green Day picked up something moving across the rooftops." Midoriya replied as he gestured to Rahzar to be on the look-out for something coming from above, the older male nodded his head and kept his eyes open.

"_Something? Can't your drone identify it?_" Kodai asked him, she didn't know much but she did know that he loved to talk about his tech.

"It's heading towards us-What the hell!?" Midoriya was in the middle of responding but was interrupted when Rahzar saw it coming right towards them so he quickly grabbed onto Midoriya and another civilians before jumping out of the way.

"_Steller? Steller! What's happening!?_" Kodai tried to get him to response, her minimal use of emotions catching the attention of Mister X but before they could do anything, something exploded around the corner from them and with it, screams of panic and terror.

"What in God's is that?!" One of the people near Midoriya and Rahzar asked in fear as he scrambled back up to his feet and saw that there was a monster in the middle of the road. The beast was quite large, standing three whole heads taller than Midoriya, covered in pale yellowish skin. It also had a sort of gas-mask attacked to its face. The hands were a bigger mystery as the left had tube-like holes ending on all the fingers and thumb while the other hand looked like the inner portions fingers were covered in a hard rock like substance.

"Trouble, we need to stop it!" Midoriya as he quickly got back up and gave Rahzar a silent nod of thanks before he started to yell for the people to get away from there while Rahzar activated his quick which caused him to drastically transform. His skin grew pale as black fur grew over it, his brown hair fall away as his head morphed into one that suited a member of the canine family better complete with a maw filled with razor sharp teeth while his body grew about 10cm taller while muscle bulked up. The last big change was his eyes shifted colour to grey while his finger grew longer while the finger nails grew stronger, sharper and longer to the point where one claw was about 15cm in length 'Just what the hell is that thing doing here? It looks like that Nomu from the USJ, are they related?'

"Rahzar, requesting permission to eng-SHIT, LOOK OUT!" Midoriya tried to request but it seemed like this version didn't need to be constantly ordered like the last one as it tried to close the distance and go after the civilians, forcing Midoriya to fly in and try to tackle it. Something that proved to be a bad move as yes, he managed to ensure that they didn't hit the civvies but the creature's bulk and momentum kept them going, even if they crashed into thankfully closed restaurant. 'How the hell is this thing this fast?!'Midoriya asked himself as the Nomu tried to head but him but he moved his head out of the way before socking the thing right in the cheek.

"Steller!" Rahzar yelled as he ran to enter the building, but had to pause when another thing popped up.

**BOOM**

'Just what in the hell is happening?' Rahzar asked himself as he looked to the other end of the road and saw a similar creature to the one that just appeared had shown up, this one having crashed on into a car which he prayed was empty as the thing exploded on impact. This one was all fours and seemed to be skinnier and shorter than the first one but that didn't mean he'll lower his guard. It also had pale skin but it's was closer to white than anything else. Its arms and legs looked to be bulkier and longer then would be proportional for its body which he assumed meant he should avoid being hit by one of them.

"Midoriya, if you can hear me. You have full permission to engage with your gear." Rahzar called out into the smashed up restaurant before he charged his own target, which saw him coming and screamed before running towards him on all fours.

* * *

(With Tomura)

"Yes, Yes! Make it flashy, make it loud! Find and fight every hero you can, you mindless companions!" Tomura laughed as he watched from a taller building, as his Nomu started to rampage across the city. Already fires were breaking out and even from this distance, he could hear the people screaming and fleeing in panic.

* * *

(With Iida)

"What did you say? Villains are attacking?! Message received, we'll head over to assist now!" Near the largest of the blast sites, Manuel had just been informed of what was going on. "Tenya, we gotta move!" He yelled as they both took off running.

'What the hell is this? Who is attacking this many places at once? Is it Stain?' Iida thought to himself as he run along, keeping pace with Manuel. 'No, he has never been close to this flashy in the past.' He concluded as he looked down an alley and saw something amiss, a fresh trail of blood. Without thinking or bothering to alert Manuel, Iida run down the alleyway in search of the one person that would use this a cover for their own criminal activities.

* * *

(In a dark alley)

"That little brat, it seems he enjoys making noise." Stain said to himself as he looked to the blooming clouds of smoke coming from what he knew was Tomura's work. "Looks like I'll have to get rid of them later but for now," He concluded as he turned his attention to the pro hero he was holding up against a wall with a single hand to the face. The pro in question was Native and must like Stain's other victims, he found that he couldn't move a single muscle.

"I already have prey that needs to be tended to." Stain finished as he held up his blade and prepared to plunge the cold steel right through the pro's heart.

"Bastard!...I can't…move at all…What the hell…did you do…?" Stain struggled out as he tried to move so much as a finger but as much as he willed himself to move, he found that besides speaking, he was trapped in his own body. "Die!" He cursed out in frustration as he saw that this could very well be his last moments on earth. In response to his curse, Stain merely scoffed at him.

"As someone who calls themselves a hero, you should have picked your last words more carefully." Stain told him just as he picked up a presence coming towards and fast, but not fast enough to catch him off guard. 'Great, another distraction.' He thought to himself as he turned around in time to catch the sight of Iida trying to kick him in the head, with little effort, he easily avoided the rushed charge and with the reversed side of his blade, he knocked his would be attacker away, the blow knocking off the helmet the person was wearing.

"What is this? A child wearing a suit?" Stain asked as he saw that the person on the ground didn't look all that old, maybe their early 20s at best but more likely to be in their teens. "Get lost boy, this isn't a place to pay dress-up." He told the boy as he prepared to continue on with his murder but the boy didn't seem to care.

"Multiple blades of varying sizes, a scarf as crimson as the blood you spill, there's no doubt about it," Iida said aloud as he accounted all that was known about the appearance of the Hero Killer as he worked himself onto his knees. "You must be the Hero Killer: Stain!"

'So he knows who I am, and yet he still stands there, and with such eyes.' Stain observed him as he could tell the look of hatred from a mile away and the fires of furry burned brightly in this one.

"I have been searching for you! Though I didn't think I'll find you so soon." Iida said as he eyes grew even colder, so cold that he didn't even notice that there was a third person present as he locked his attention on Stain and Stain alone. He would have gotten up and continued if not for the fact Stain moved his blade to within an inch of Iida's face.

"You don't need to say more kid, your eyes say it all. You're here for vengeance, aren't you? You better pick your next words carefully because depending on what they are, you may find out that even children can become a target of mine." Stain told him, he didn't have the time for the patience for a young fool getting in his way, if he proved himself a fake like Native, then he would die like Native.

"So what you're saying I'm not even a target, a threat to you?" Iida said to himself in both anger and slight disbelief as he locked eyes with Stain once more, showing that he wasn't scared of him. "Then listen here, criminal!" He started as he started to get back up to his feet, the blade never too far from his face or neck.

"I am the younger brother to a hero you attacked, the blood of man that was and will always will be a wonderful older brother!" He said as he thought back to his brother and all the times he watched his work. "I came here to stop you in his place, to get justice for what you did to him! Remember this name for as long as you draw breath." He continued on with growing ferocity in his tone.

"Ingenium! That is the name of the hero that will defeat you!" Iida proclaimed as he got back up, standing tall even against the Hero Killer. He made a vow to himself that he would take vengeance for his brother and right here and now, he would take that shot-no matter the cost.

"I see." Stain stated as he dropped Native to the ground and turned to face Iida fully.

.

.

.

"Then die." He finished as he judged Iida to just be another fake, young as he may be-in his eyes, he was already too far gone to bother trying to reform, so he would meet his end in this alley. He won't live to see his brother again.

* * *

(Meanwhile – With Midoriya)

"Get off me!" Midoriya yelled as he struggle back up to his feet and used the leg from a broken chair to smash into the face of the Nomu on top of him, which gave him enough breathing room to tackle the thing out the wrecked building using his shockwaves as extra boost.

"Son of a, that was out of nowhere. Rahzar!" Midoriya cursed as he along with the Nomu crashed into a parked car, he quickly let go of the thing to take stock of the situation and saw the street was really messed up and down the way, Rahzar was in a middle of his own fight.

"Kind of in the middle of something here kid." Rahzar said as he tried to attack his Nomu which was proving to be unnaturally flexible and strong as he would dive and avoid him like elastic water before trying to strike at him.

"Listen, they're nothing but brainless puppets, you don't have to hold back!" Midoriya yelled at him as he dodged a swing from his Nomu before he landed a wicked knee spinning heel kick to its chest, blowing it back. "DO what you have to, if it means they go down and don't get back up!" Midoriya finished his warning as he let one of his SMGs fold out into his right hand before he let loose a stream of rubber bullets against the Nomu.

"How you know that?" Rahzar asked him as he clawed his Nomu across the chest, deep enough to hurt but not deep enough to kill and to his annoyance and slight fascination, the claw marks started to heel pretty quickly.

"They look a lot like the one from the USJ attack, though I would say they look weaker." Midoriya answered him as he pulled out his staff and set it to hammer form, just in time as well as the Nomu charged him, showing off that burst speed.

"So it'll be like attacking a training dummy, good to know!" Rahzar smirked as caught a blow from his Nomu and when it tried to wrap around him, he easily broke free when he clawed at its arm, nearly cleaving the two in two. The Nomu didn't look like it felt it as he jumped off of him and just like before, the wound started to heal but not as fast. With that new knowledge, Rahzar could see that their regeneration was goof but not really fast as the claw marks he had left on its chest was still visible but not bleeding and slowly shrinking.

"Wait a minute, didn't that pathetic villain group take responsibility for that, the League or something?" Rahzar asked him as the two of them backed up closer to one another as their Nomu threat moved in on them.

"League of Villains, and yes, they did. Which means that this attack is most likely their doing as well." Midoriya finished as he felt himself stand back to back with the seasoned pro, if this was any other time, he would be fan-boying so hard right now but with a city under attack and their enemies spread far and wide, he thought it best if they focused on doing their jobs and not dying.

"_Rahzar, Steller are you there?"_ They both heard their leader speak over the coms, though Midoriya was the only one with a hands free system so he was the only one that could respond.

"Sir? Yes we're the middle of a little situation though." Midoriya answered as he charged his Nomu and started to swing at his with his hammer, one blow landing to its kneecap with enough force to shatter it, slowing the living weapon down.

"_You're not the only ones, monsters have appeared across the city. Heroes and law enforcement are engaging but they are spread all over the place. Where are you right now?_" Yoroi asked him as he brought up his hammer to use the shaft to blow a blow from odd stone looing hand as he creature tried to stand back up but lacking any real reasoning, it didn't get very far.

"South end, near the residential district." Midoriya answered as Rahzar threw his Nomu right into Midoriya, causing the two to crash into a pile in the middle of the street.

"_Listen, when you get the chance, you are to head to the city centre, three of those things are there right now. I'm already on route_." Yoroi instructed the two of them.

"We hear you loud and clear." Midoriya said as he took his eyes off their threats for a second and nearly paid for it with his head as the flexible one sprung towards him and nearly caught him in a lariat if not for his reflexes saving him, but barely. "Shit that was close!"

"_Oh and Midoriya, you have full permission to engage_." Yoroi told him, just in case it was needed.

"Rahzar already gave me permission but thanks!" Midoriya replied to him for something crashed into the 6th floor of a building right next to them. "Great what now?!" He yelled as he didn't want to have to deal with anymore of this beast.

"Is that another one? Looks like you could use a big heat seeking-mi-hold on. Is that a hero?!" Midoriya started before he helmet's scanner's picked up two distinct heat signatures coming from the hole in the building. Soon enough the Nomu was thrown out of said hole and crashed onto the street.

"Looks like I chose a busy spot." An elderly man spoke up as he walked out and the hole. Midoriya would have thought him insane if not for the clear hero costume he was wearing.

"Elder? What are you doing here?" Rahzar asked him the man actually shot off the ledge and landed on the street level with ease, despite the height.

"This little freak attacked the train I was traveling in. I had to get it away from there as soon as possible." Gran Torino answered him as he took a second to survey the situation and saw that there was a pro on sight and the other kid from the sports festival, even if Midoriya was in full costume-he saw that the wings were far too similar to what he saw during the festival for it to be anyone else.

"Is the train-" Midoriya tried to ask, fearful for what the casualty list would look like if these things managed to derail a moving train.

"Asides from hero who was smashed through the wall, no one was hurt then a left." Gran Torino caught onto his feelings and answered the question. "Is this the only ones?" He asked as he turned to look at the three Nomu and noted that each one was different to the last.

"We don't know, all we know is that they are all over the city." Rahzar growled out as he was getting tired of this, he had to get to the city centre and meet up with his master as soon as possible and things monsters were in the way of that.

"Any pointers you picked up, kids?" Gran Torino asked the two as he already could tell these things could take a beating if need be.

"They're nothing but puppets, break them as much as you need to." Rahzar replied as he lashed out with both hands, sending spikes of his claws towards the Nomu, the flexible one dodged easily while the other two found themselves impaled by the tough as steel claw knives

"I don't even want to know there they came from." Rahzar said as Midoriya chased after the flexible one but found himself caught by the one with the odd hands, the thing was able to grab onto his face and throw him back towards the ground but he caught himself and rolled with it, getting back up to his feet fast enough to smash the Nomu across the face with a heavy hammer blow.

"Oh I have an idea!" Midoriya joked as he dodged another blow from a Nomu but before he could counter, Gran Torino took care of it with a heavy double kick to its chest.

"Focus, we need to take them down as soon as possible." Gran Torino scolded the two of them just as they all heard a women's scream and to their horror, they saw that a couple had just left the building they were taking shelter in, most likely thinking this was a good time to flee. Sadly for them, the flexible Nomu saw them coming and started to go after them. 'Shit's its going after civilians!'

'Is that thing only concerned with hurting people?' Midoriya thought to himself as he found he couldn't get to their aid as he was busy trying to fight off a Nomu while Rahzar was too far back. "Stop!" He yelled at him, opting to try and blast the thing with his SMG with the hopes it'll draw its attention but before he could even pull the trigger.

"Stop right there!" Kendo yelled as she came right around the corner and used her two enlarged hands to grab the couple and carry them out of harm's way.

"The hell?" Rahzar said.  
"Battle Fist!" Gran Torino called out, recognising his intern.  
"Kendo!" Midoriya called out, just as confused as Rahzar as he didn't know she was in Hosu.

"Gran Torino!" Kendo called out as she carried the couple in her hands to safe distance before letting them down where they quickly ran off.

"What did I tell you? Stay in the train!" Gran Torino yelled as her as he launched himself at her and landed a soft kick to her forehead.

"Sir, another hero showed up and said they had it covered! So I thought it best to follow and see if you needed aid." Kendo explained herself as her rubbed her forehead. It would have been funny for them to have this little chat if three Nomu's weren't breathing down their necks!

"[Tick] As if I needed more things to deal with." Gran Torino muttered to himself as he turned around to get back in the fight. "Well as long as you're here, make yourself useful. You have full permission to use your quirk." He said aloud just to be sure of all the rules.

"Thank you sir!" Kendo answered him with a smile full of confidence as her hands shrunk a bit but were still very much big. "Now I can fight!"

"If you fight them like you fought me during our match, they'll gonna be in for a world of hurt." Midoriya joked as he knocked off the Nomu he was fighting only to notice the thing start to let out some kind of mist from the holes of the one hand. 'What is that stuff, is it a gas?'

"The hell is it doing?" Rahzar asked as he too noticed the mist, though it was from the smell of the stuff.

"Don't know. Neko can you identify it?" Midoriya asked his AI as he activated ran towards the thing with his hammer raised for combat. The Nomu screaming out unknown words and sounds as he ran towards him as well.

"_I'll need a sample to do a quick analyse_." Neko replied to him, leading to him sighing in annoyance as he swung his hammer around so that he could pull of a rocket assisted uppercut to the Nomu's jaw, getting the sweet noise of its jaw being smashed to pieces.

"Of course you would." Midoriya said to himself as he tutned to face Kendo who was helping Rahzar with his Nomu. "Lend me a hand?"

"Of course." Kendo replied as she got a nod of permission from the sidekicks before she ran towards him and with one hand in the air, brought it down hammer style on the Nomu, smashing the creature into the ground.

"Dammit, Yoroi isn't going to be pleased with our delay." Rahzar said to himself as he slashed the arm off his Nomu before punching the thing so hard it crashing into the side of a building quite the distance away from where they were standing.

"Wait, as in the equipped hero?" Kendo asked as she paused a bit as she recalled the one classmate she knew was interning with him. "Does that mean-"

"Yes, Kodai and here too and no, I don't know where she is right now." Midoriya answered her as it was already a worry on his mind as he didn't know where the hell Iida were in this mess. Green Day was looking for the two of them but so far, had only located Kodai who was still sticking close to Mister X as they moved people away from the combat and fires. At that same moment, he noticed that Neko had found a type of chemical in the gas cloud that made him nearly piss himself.

"Watch out, that gas is explosive. Nobody light a thing!" Midoriya yelled out as he immediately deactivated his rocket and turned his weapon back into a spear, thanking his lucky stars that he hadn't already blown them all to hell thanks to the wind blowing the gas way from him.

"Wait, if the left releases the gas then the right could-GET DOWN!" Rahzar called out to the two interns as she saw the Nomu in question scream at them before snapping two of its stone like fingers together, creating a spark that set off the gas surrounding it and them.

**BOOM**

The explosion was a large one that blew out the windows of the buildings to any side of the road. It was so powerful that Gran Torino lost control of his jump and nearly crashed into a wrecked store while Rahzar had to bury his claws into the ground to anchor himself.

"Kendo!" Gran Torino yelled in as he saw that the two interns were the closest to the blast.

"Kid!" Rahzar called out, praying that he didn't lose an intern like this.

.

.

.

"We're good!" Thankfully for them, they both heard Kendo call out to them as the smoke as. "Just as the nick of time too." She finished as the smoke cleared and they saw that Midoriya had tackled her to the ground where he expanded his wings around them in done like fashion similar to what he did at the USJ, only this time-his wings showed much fewer signs of damage.

"Well I wasn't expecting to be caught in an explosions today, where it go?" Midoriya commented as he didn't even give himself praise for wisely upgrading the heat and explosive resistance of his gear as he noted that the pale blue Nomu Gran Torino had brought there was missing. The one with the gas was not too far from the, slowly getting up while covered in minor burns from the blasts. 'So the thing has a good resistance to explosions then? This will be difficult.'

"Dammit, we lost one." Kendo cursed as she could already that thing running amok somewhere else.

"New plan, why don't Battle Fist and I try to try it down, I can get Green Day to track it from the sky?" Midoriya said as he redirected Green Day from keeping track of Kodai to tracking down their missing Nomu.

"Alright, we'll stay here and try to take these down for the count, remember to meet city centre." Rahzar agreed to his suggestion as they needed to split if they wished to handle this mess. It didn't help that they heard an explosion not too far from them and even more screams, didn't the people get out of here? He hated the fact that people would crowd to watch heroes at work, didn't they understand that all that did was make their jobs harder? This is why he preferred to work late night shifts, less idiots to get themselves into trouble and hurt!

"We will, let's go!" Midoriya said as he turned to Kendo who nodded her head in agreement before he activated his wings and grabbed her in his clawed feet, being careful to keep enough force to have a firm hold of her but loose enough as to not hurt her. With that, the two flew off, leaving their betters to handle one mess as they looked to try help with another one.

If only they knew that by the end of the night, they'll actions and names will again be remembered and spoken by the masses, and not for their epic duel during the 1st year sports festival, no.

.

.

.

But for their fight against the Nomu, against Stain and for their actions in times of dire straits and high stress.

* * *

**And that is the end of this chapter but is only the beginning of the Stain Arc. There were already changes to the flow of things as unlike cannon, Midoriya wasn't just passing through when shit hit the fan but rather he was there to help to look for Stain and yes, he was being serious about stepping past his boundaries as one must know their own limits and unlike in a school like environment like UA, out in the field, going beyond those limits almost never ends well. Take the last episode of season 4 for example, yes Endeavour defeated the High End Nomu by going past his limits but I can assure you that if any member off the league showed up to fight him, he would have been defenceless.**

**I also made a change to Manuel little speech to Iida as I always found it odd that on Hero kills on screen, it's always capture of subdue like in the comics but we do know that happens as All Might thought he killed AFO and not only was it covered up but the man didn't even look a tiny bit remorseful for taking a life, which makes sense, AFO is an evil dude. So I gave heroes similar but lesser power to police as anybody can tell you if police try to arrest you and your resist, they'll either get aggressive to subdue you like break your nose or arm but more often than not, if you may prove a threat to their own someone else safety, they'll shoot you. No, they won't shoot to kill but most likely aim for your leg or something. Heroes do have that same power but because they can use their quirks and are trained in how to make the best use of them, they have less situations where they can kill the criminal unlike other branches of Law enforcement.**

**I also included that little detail about how bad things were prior to All Might as it made out to say that AFO had a small army of followers at his height, that's a lot of criminals running around so I can't see a justice system being able to cope if cops and pros weren't given more freedom to do their jobs as AFO had the one bodyguard(the giant from Kirishima flashback) who is strong enough to destroy a damn mountain(even if it was a small one), if there was a time where he wasn't the only heavy hitter under AFO, I can imagine that the authorities would treat them like American law treats terrorists, kill them now and worry about it never.**

**As for the Nomu fight scenes, I hope they are up to standard and were enjoyable to read as I did enjoy writing them. this chapter would have been longer but next chapter will move on to other parts of the Hosu incident which I was honestly surprised didn't get more media exposure as with that much chaos and destruction, the fact that the heroes on sight were mostly ineffective against the Nomu and because Tomura is sort of insane, you would think there would have been quite the casualty list of injured if not killed people for the news to talk about but no, it's all about Stain.**


	32. Chaos in Hosu – Stain vs UA Students

**New mouth once more…..with social distancing still in effect. Man, I didn't think Covid19 would keep us inside for so long as for my country, it's been over a month since the government basically ordered everything to stay at home and not work(a true gamer's dream). Hopefully, this will also be the last month before we finally find a variable vaccine and/or cure but until then, I, like many others, are stuck at home-forced to basically do all the university courses we normally would do in a lecture hall with actual teachers….online with Youtube videos and other guide book I was able to order online. **

**This chapter was one that, not gonna lie, thought about over and over in my head. Writing summaries, going over notes, rewriting the summaries, adding and removing sub-plot points. This was the case as Stain was a turning point in cannon as without him, Giran would have never been able to introduce the bad-boy Dabi, lovable yandere waifu Toga and fan-boy Spinner. It is also at this point that Iida, Todoroki and Midoriya get a taste of real combat and fear as well as the inner working of the hero system. So to say this any changes done here will ripple throughout the story isn't an exaggeration.**

**That being said, it should came as no surprise that I took what happened in cannon, removed some things, added other things-put it all in a cooking pot and then shook the thing for a solid ten minutes before serving it back….so yeah, expect some curveballs.**

**bauers374: I was more alluding to Randy Orton's Finisher then Ring knock out but it was a term with a double meaning, hence why I chose it. Don't know how you thought it was a sex thing. I might have explained it wrong but no, her parents aren't turned on by plants, they have quirks that are plant based, in that take, the balls that make up her hair are like sticky grapes which change their texture and smell according to her emotional strength and current stamina levels, if she was sad and tired-they're at their weakest and smell like rotten grapes but if she was determined and fresh, then they are sweet smelling and at their strongest. Again I don't know if I'm recalling this write so don't fault me if you find this story and I said some things that are incorrect.**

**NinjaFang1331: Thank you and yes, the battle is only just beginning.**

**D3lph0xL0v3r: They all have their roles for this battle so unfortunately, I cannot spoil what they will be, I can only say that more will be revealed in the chapter down below. Mineta's reaction on the other hand, is already planned out and I think you will like it. There is no reason for Stain to know that as they don't exactly broadcast it and if Stain took the time to spy on his potential targets, then he would have never crippled Tensei. As a manga only fan, I know next to nothing about the MLA-only what I've seen mentioned in other stories such as 'Entropy' and 'A Cat with the Heart of a Hero'.**

**Blaze1992: He already has heavy firepower, like missiles and his laser cannon. It was just because it was a melee he couldn't make good use of them.**

**Jerrend: Well the two of them do have great chemistry but that was intentional. Good friends need that seeing how onscreen relationship with Uraraka and Iida isn't as prominent as cannon.**

**GunBlade2020: Well yeah, I know that people were shown to be scared but it's still a valid point. Monsters came out of no-where and start wrecking shit, that's gonna make people run for the hills while the few brave and stupid stick back and take videos of it to either stream for likes or post in Youtube or something.**

**Zukafew119: Of course his first thought would be as to how it can help people, this is still Izuku-that's a part of him that will never die. Well he needs a good reason to meet the police chief and Yoroi knowing him makes sense considering how long he has been an active pro, don't worry-the police chief will have one last surprise for his character but for now, it'll stay a secret. As stated before, heroes are still law enforcement and at the end of the day, to save people you have to kill somebody-sure shounen jump main characters rarely kill(and when they do,8 out of 10 times, they target isn't considered human) so I don't fault the series for not showing it but it for the fact no-one rises the issue. The drone comes with the flight suit, he just didn't use it in the Sports Festival as it's more for a communication/recon role, something he couldn't make at the time. I game Izuku and Kendo permission to engage as in this situation, their mentors don't want them getting hurt just cause they were following the rules as even the Chief acts like he believes the law to be stupid as one can't legally use their quirk in a self-defensive manner-sure the police would most likely cover it up but still, it's like J-walking at this point-only the strictest of cops still enforce it. But it does serve another purpose. Thank you for the compliment on the fight scenes, I try my best but at times, I have to deal with the voice in the back of my head telling it that their dull or not engaging enough so it's great to get positive feedback about them.**

**Sunken: No need to apologies there, your info dump was quite useful as I can use keep it in my notes for future incidents(as we all know this won't be the last time these teens fight some villains) and other stories as I do have a story idea cooking in my head with the plot of Izuku being a Crime boss-mobster. Since you have knowledge in law enforcement where I can only rely on crime-drama such as Criminal Minds and S.W.A.T, your info was a welcome review to read so thank you!**

* * *

(Previously)

"Well I wasn't expecting to be caught in an explosions today, where it go?" Midoriya commented as he didn't even give himself praise for wisely upgrading the heat and explosive resistance of his gear as he noted that the pale blue Nomu Gran Torino had brought there was missing. The one with the gas was not too far from the, slowly getting up while covered in minor burns from the blasts. 'So the thing has a good resistance to explosions then? This will be difficult.'

"Dammit, we lost one." Kendo cursed as she could already that thing running amok somewhere else.

"New plan, why don't Battle Fist and I try to try it down, I can get Green Day to track it from the sky?" Midoriya said as he redirected Green Day from keeping track of Kodai to tracking down their missing Nomu.

"Alright, we'll stay here and try to take these down for the count, remember to meet city centre." Rahzar agreed to his suggestion as they needed to split if they wished to handle this mess. It didn't help that they heard an explosion not too far from them and even more screams, didn't the people get out of here? He hated the fact that people would crowd to watch heroes at work, didn't they understand that all that did was make their jobs harder? This is why he preferred to work late night shifts, less idiots to get themselves into trouble and hurt!

"We will, let's go!" Midoriya said as he turned to Kendo who nodded her head in agreement before he activated his wings and grabbed her in his clawed feet, being careful to keep enough force to have a firm hold of her but loose enough as to not hurt her. With that, the two flew off, leaving their betters to handle one mess as they looked to try help with another one.

* * *

(And now)

"Shit, it's going after the civilians!" One minor hero called out as they struggled to fight against a Nomu, this one may have been smaller than the rest but it was proving to be a challenge for them. All around, fired raged and chaos come to the forefront as all over Hosu, Nomu, villains and thugs ran rampant. This one in particular going after a couple who had the bad luck of taking the wrong path in their bid to escape the fighting.

"Stop it!" Another screamed, not close enough to be of any help and not having a quirk that could make up for the distance. The two civilians screamed in panic and fear as the Nomu charged them, ready to do how knows what with them.

"Play time's over, punk!" A familiar deep and somewhat arrogant voice said out of the blue, before any of them could react-a streak of red hot fire shot out and engulfed the Nomu, the creature screaming and writhing in pain from it.

"What!" One of the civvies asked aloud as they all turned to the direction the flames came from to see a familiar flame hero and son walking up to the scene.

"I was looking for this Stain character but I haven't had much luck, looks like I'll just take out my anger on you." Endeavour said as he walked right up to the still burning Nomu, standing in front of the civilian couple.

"What the hell are you three doing? You mean to tell me this one villain was too much for you?" He turned as he asked the two present pros quite rudely, disappointed that they had the gall to call themselves pros when this one…thing could evade capture under their watch.

"You got to be kidding me…" One of the civvies asked, finally regaining his voice.

"Why are you in Hosu?" The other asked, holding on to her date as he looked on towards the back of the number 2 hero.

"Isn't that obvious?" Endeavour asked but with a small smirk as he looked at his new punching bag.

"It's because I'm a hero." He finished as the Nomu was finally able to rid itself of the flames burning it, not glaring?(He wasn't sure that brain dead look counted as a glare, but he didn't care) at him.

"Let's deal with you, shall we?" Endeavour proposed as Shoto took that as his call to stand and let his old man handle this.

"Careful, it can-!" One of the pros tried to warn him but before he could finish, the Nomu released a wave of fiery energy back towards him. Even if it was surprised by the actions, he wasn't a novice so just as soon as it reached him, he batted it aside with his own flames to keep the people behind him safe from harm. Once the wave died off, he observed the creature and saw that it had even more burns on itself then it did before firing off that attack, giving him an idea of its quirk.

"It can release pent up energy from attacks then? Useless considering it still retains the damage from both the initial attack and releasing it." Endeavour thought aloud as he charged the creature, might as well deal with this as soon as he can, he was still on the hunt for Stain after-all.

"That's not it, it's like that thing as multiple quirks!" Another told him as the creature suddenly bulked up with what looked to be armour mad from some kind of stone, though it wouldn't do the damn thing any good.

'Stone like armour? That's something unexpected but-' Endeavour thought to himself as he dodged a sloppy swipe before punching the creature in the face, dazing it before he grabbed onto its head. 'Nothing I haven't dealt with in the past!' He finished the thought as with the hand still holding into the creature's face, he fired off a stream of fire, ever increasing in heat till it resembled a stream of red plasma. The Nomu for it's efforts tried to struggle out of the burning hold but within seconds, it's struggles ceased as its arms fall lifelessly to its side. After another couple of seconds, Endeavour cancelled the stream of fire and dropped the now, headless Nomu to the ground.

"Stone like anything else, has a melting point-one lower than iron. I can create flames hot enough to smelt steel in seconds with ease." He explained as they all saw that the armour around the neck area was smelted, glowing red from the heat and in a jello like state. "I was the worst opponent you could ask for." He finished as he looked down at his fallen foe, not feeling a hint of remorse as he already read the report of these things, they were nothing but puppets, not people.

"A-amazing, he took that thing down in seconds." One of the pros said in awe.

"Is this the gap between us and the number 2?" Another masked one asked as he just saw the man take out the creature they had been struggling with for a full 10 minutes in like 30 seconds.

"[Tick] Shoto, are the people safe?" Endeavour didn't pay them any mind as he turned to his son walking up to him.

"Yeah, they made it out just fine." Shoto replied as he had taken a small time to lead the people away from the fighting. "You think the hero killer is responsible for this?"

"Not likely. It seems more like that group that attacked your class." Endeavour disagreed as he had studied the attack patterns of his prey and this whole thing, was far too noisy for him.

"My thoughts exactly." Shoto replied as he didn't think a guy rumoured to only use bladed weapons could cause this kind of destruction. Still, this did remind him of the USJ.

'Which means they may be another beast like that black one from the USJ somewhere in Hosu.' He thought to himself as he looked down as the unmoving corpse of the Nomu. He wasn't a fool, he knew that this, couldn't have been the worst of it. There were bound to be stronger ones running around. His moment of thought was interrupted when they heard another explosion coming from near the centre of town.

"Hmm, looks like most of the trouble is near the city centre. Let's go!" Endeavour ordered as he took off running, Shoto not that far behind him. After a couple seconds, the two other pros followed suite.

"Right." Shoto replied as he ran after his father. Wondering when all this chaos will be brought to an end.

* * *

(With Kendo and Midoriya)

"Good thing we're not down there. All those people are clogging up the roads and sidewalks." Kendo stated as she looked down at the crowded streets as people ran away from the danger, which at least showed they weren't idiots as more than a few times, did people stick around to watch heroes work, not knowing that they were making themselves liabilities by staying so close to the danger.

"We'll have to leave that to the police, we have our own target." Midoriya said as he kept on tracking their target. All while keeping a firm grip of Kendo.

"That thing's fast, can't you hit it from here?" Kendo asked him as she could make out their running Nomu from their distance from it. The damn thing was jumping from building to building like a frickin parkour frog.

"I could but these things can soak up damage so if really wanted to hurt it, it'll be really bad for the buildings." Midoriya replied, having considered that but that would mean bringing down the roof and top floor of any random building the thing happened to be on.

"Right, keep property damage to a minimal." Kendo remembered Gran Torino's lessons on it and ticked in annoyance, sure she didn't want to damage the building but at the same time, she really wanted to stop this thing. "Still, why is it heading to the centre?"

"Most likely following someone's orders or pack instinct, I don't know. From what I've seen of these things, they almost completely brain dead so there's no way it's thinking, it following some inherent directive." Midoriya explained his theory as he recalled the one from the USJ didn't move unless already engaged in some form of combat or when ordered to by its master. He figured that Hand freak was somewhere in the city, either participating if not watching things burns like some kind of reborn Neo but he didn't have the time to go looking for him.

"And you dealt with one at the USJ?" Kendo asked him, sceptical that only he and a couple others took down something she heard was created to kill All Might. She shivered when she what torture they put that poor man through to turn him into that….thing.

"Barely, it was a group effort and luck. If hand-job wasn't so childish, chances are we would have been killed." He revealed as he had thought about the fight afterwards and concluded that if they hand guy wasn't a childish bitch, he could have killed at least a few of them, that creature would have been trouble if any of them had to take it on in a one and one, even a 2v1. "Still, that was only 1 and so far, we're seen three, just how many more are out there?"

"Can't say, since on the way here, we saw police and heroes dealing with other thugs and villains using this as smokescreen for their own crimes." Kendo replied as she had seen smaller crooks and thugs robbing and looting on her way to their first fight location, slowing her down as she had to take them down before moving on. If that's happening all over the city, then…

"Which means that the authorities are stretched thin." Midoriya finished her thought, coming to the same conclusion as he looked to both sides and saw nothing but smoke and flames. He hoped the body count would be as low as possible but with so much going on, that might have just been wishful thinking.

"Meaning we have to finish this quirk or the whole city will pay for it." Kendo concluded as she felt her resolve harden even more. They had a job to do and they weren't going down till it was finished.

"I just hope Iida and Kodai are safe." Midoriya muttered himself, worried for his two friends.

"Have you found either of them?" Kendo asked as they slowly started to catch up with their prey, it seemed to be tiring.

"Kodai yes since she's wearing a tracker like the one I have but Iida is still off the radar." Midoriya replied as he had recalled Yoroi had made them both wear tracker before they left, they weren't too big and fit into their pockets without issue so in all the earlier chaos, it slipped his mind. Still, he was thankful for them as Kodai's didn't show any distress from her side.

"Where is she?" Kendo asked, scared for her fellow classmate. In response to her inquest, Midoriya pointed to the side of them.

"South of here. But from the lack of fires and explosions that side, she probably dealing with the low lives using this to commit their own crimes." He replied as he hadn't heard anything from Mister X but that might not be a bad sign, he wouldn't call it in if he thought it could handle it, right? "Don't worry, she has a capable pro with her, she'll be fine."

"I hope you're righ-!" Kendo tried to speak up but found herself choked for air as the talons around her tightened as Midoriya dived to the side to avoid a large incoming object.

"Hold on!" He yelled as he threw her up and caught her in his arms as he came down for a hard landing on a rooftop, the object passing overhead before crashing into the taller building.

**BOOM!**

"The hell was that!" Kendo asked through the blast as Midoriya opened up his wings to full to shield the two of them from any shrapnel.

"It appears someone threw a bus." Midoriya said sarcastically before he turned to look at the square and found his eyes widening in shock. "And I think I know what did." He finished as Kendo turned as well and saw what he was seeing and….she couldn't believe it.

All over the square, fires raged as vehicles burned. Three different Nomu rampaged as numerous pros tried to stop them. one of which reminded Midoriya of the first one he had ever saw, it's skin just as black, nearly as large and muscled but unlike the first one, it didn't have a beak or…any kind of jaw, it's exposed brain taking up most its head-up till the jaw itself. Another with wings carried off another pro as it struggled to try and escape its grasp.

"Manuel! Quick, put out the fires before they spread any further!" They both heard someone call out and they turned their attention a large bulky man with bull like horns rip open a fire hydrate for another hero to run up to him.

"Right!" The hero they both recognised as Manuel replied as he used his hydrokinesis type quirk to control the gushing water from the hydrate onto a burning building, in an attempt to put out the flames.

"Wait, Manuel?" Midoriya said the name aloud as he recalled that Iida was interning with him, but where was he? To get those answers, he jumped off the roof and flew towards the hero in question.

"What is it?" Kendo asked just as he jumped, leaving her alone. "Midoriya, wait up!" Kendo yelled at him as she jumped off the building as well to catch. Just as she did so, the Nomu they were tracking tried to tackle the Normal hero who didn't see it coming.

"Manuel, look out!" Manuel heard someone called out to him before he saw a winged hero fire off some kind of attack from his feet towards a Nomu he didn't notice. Luckily for him, the blast proved strong enough so send the creature back from him, into the flames of another building.

"Thanks, kid but what are you doing here?" Manuel asked as he went back to focussing on trying to fight these fires, wondering where the hell the fire department was. At the same time, Kendo caught up with Midoriya and got to his side.

"I'm interning under Yoroi Musha, she is interning under Gran Torino. Sir, where is Tenya Iida?" Midoriya asked him, trying to get this done as soon as possible to increase his chances of finding his friend in one piece.

"I don't know, he ran off somewhere before things really went you hell, why?" Manual asked back, recalling the two of them from festival, even if one of them wore a mask and another a full blown helmet. At the mention that Iida of all people, ran off-there was only one conclusion that Midoriya could came to.

.

.

.

"Oh shit, he didn't!" Midoriya cursed aloud as he turned and started to run away from the action, with a confused Kendo left to try and follow. "Kendo, follow me, I think I know where Iida disappeared to!" Midoriya yelled over his shoulder as he blasted off into the air, flying off somewhere.

"What you do-hey some of us can't fly you know!" Kendo yelled at him as she came to a stop, she knew she had no chance of keeping up with him, but the question was why he sounded so scared?

"Just bring help as you go!" Midoriya yelled back as he flew away, out of sight in the dark sky and smoke filling the air. Leaving Kendo to worry that wherever Iida is, he must be in serious trouble.

"W-what's with this power?" She heard the same bull horned hero from before yell as he struggled to hold back the black skinned Nomu before the thing merely knocked him away before he pick up a small car got goodness sake and threw towards a pro that looked injured. "Crap! The Fly, look out!" She yelled at him as she ran to try and grab him but she would prove to be too far to be of any help.

**BOOM!**

The car exploded on impact, clouding the area with even more smoke but rather in fall into despair or shock at seeing a man die, Kendo noticed something in the smoke. "Wait, is that ice?" She asked. Sure enough, the smoke cleared and to the relief of the pros, The Fly was unharmed by the blast, protected by a wall of ice that came from a familiar source.

"Looks like we made it in time to help." Shoto said as he and his father's party ran into the scene.

"Todoroki, what is he-?" Kendo tried to ask as Shoto fired off waves of ice towards the black Nomu, before a wave of fire was fired towards it when the thing broke through. "Endeavour, okay that makes sense."

"Shoto, what do you think?" Endeavour asked as he eyes up this new one, just from appearances alone, it was drastically different to the rest of them, which meant trouble.

"That one looks a lot like the one from the USJ, could be the strongest one here." Shoto replied as he sent off his own wave off fire, this one directed at another Nomu trying to sneak up on them.

"Is that right?" Endeavour mused as he turned his full attention towards the big one. "Then we need to take it out as soon as possible. Without their big gun, things will go a lot easier for us."

"Todoroki!" They both heard someone call out to them, the fact that it was their last name made them both turn to see Kendo running up to them.

"Hmm?" Shoto wondered to himself who this person was before he recognised the hair and eyes. "Kendo? What are you doing here?"

"Hm?" Endeavour sounded, irritated that this girl was getting in the way of things.

"That's not important. I need your help?" Kendo basically demanded of him, making him raise an eyebrow in interest at her demand.

"My help? Isn't this," Shoto asked as he waved towards everything happening in front of them. "Something I can help with?"

"Iida is missing and Midoriya went off after him, he has an idea of where he could be but he said I should bring back-up." Kendo explained to him as she tugged on his arm, pointing in the direction Midoriya flew off in.

'Iida? That guy couldn't break a rule if his life depended on…it…wait, his brother…..wasn't he….oh on…' Shoto thought to himself, at first confused as he never thought Iida would go against the rules before he recalled hearing about Ingenium, which combined with the fact the two were brothers and the little tid-bit that it was in Hosu that Ingenium was attacked, lead him to the same conclusion that Midoriya must have made.

"Lead the way, I have a bad feeling about this?" Shoto replied to her as she nodded her head before the two of them took off running.

"Shoto, where the hell do you think you're going?" Endeavour yelled at his boy who know that this was a good time to rebel against him.

"That's not the issue right now, finish up here as soon as you can! Then send people to assist us when you can. You have a tracker on me, don't you?" Shoto yelled back as he gestured towards the patch on his costume where they both knew a tracker was installed. "Follow that!"

"Is that okay?" One of the lesser pros that came with them asked.

.

.

.

"I'm trusting his judgement but if he screws up, he better hope he doesn't live as I have a punishment in mind that would make death seem like mercy." Endeavour growled as he charged the strong looking Nomu, his flames flaring even hotter than normal. 'You better survive this brat.' He thought to himself as he engaged the Nomu in a fight.

* * *

(With Iida)

"Face justice!" Iida yelled as he tried to land even a single hit on Stain, but the hero killer dodged around his attack as if he was moving in slow motion.

"You're still a novice. This isn't even a fight." Stain stated as he jumped over a low kick before landing a heavy palm strike to Iida's chest, forcing him back.

"Shut up!" Iida yelled back in rage as he launched himself right back it, mixing in punches along with his engine boosted kicks but it was if Stain knew what he was going to try before he did. 'Dammit, how is it that he this quirk?'

"You said that you're Ingenium's brother, right?" Stain asked as he closed the distance and punched him right in the face, breaking his glasses and his nose in a single hit. Sending Iida reeling from the pain. Just as he blinked away the tears, he that Stain was right in front of him, seemingly in mid-air.

'How did he…?' Iida tried to ask himself but before he could even react, Stain who had jumped over to him, slammed his spiked boot right into Iida's shoulder, causing the boy to cough out a wheeze of pain as the force of the blow sent him back first into the ground. With the hero killer landed right on his chest with a heavy thud, the weight of the body cracking a rib or two.

"Don't think you can match me. The only reason he survived his punishment…was because I allowed him to, to spread word of my teachings in the hopes it would drive the fakes and liars away from the hero profession." Stain revealed the real reason as to why Tensei still lived before he pointed his sword right at Iida's face, so that he could see the cold steel that would take his life. "But the fact you still stand here, trying to fight me tells me that didn't work." He finished as he raised the blade high, with Iida being powerless to stop him as he looked on with both rage and fear in his eyes.

"You're just another weakling." Stain finished as he brought down the blade.

**SLASH**

"Arg-!" Iida coughed out blood as the blade easily cut through his white padding, the cloth, skin and flesh. Leaving a clean slash from just shy of his lower right lung to his left waist.

"You and your fake brother, are both weak. Because you are not real heroes." Stain stated as he got off the boy and watched as he tried to move through the pain of what was a serious injury as he was sure he nicked organs in that attack.

"S-shut u-up, you vill-lain." Iida cursed at him, even as blood floored out of his mouth along with spit. "Because of you, he's crippled from the waste d-down." He said as with tears in his eyes as he remembered the first time he had ever seen his brother in action, and how proud he was of him. "H….He can't work as a he..ro anymore."

"He is….a wonderful…hero, who lead people and s-sav..ed lives!" That one came out with an angry cough of blood, seems like the injury was catching up to him. "There was no reason for you to crus" Iida now couldn't even finish the sentence, the pain building as he reached out with one hand to apply pressure to his wound, to try and stem the bleeding. "He didn't deserve your twisted judgement."

"He….he was a wonderful hero who gave me a dream to live for!" Iida was now openly crying, though the Hero killer didn't appear to care about his tears. "A-and yo-you cut him down like a weed! I won't, I'll never forgive you…I kill you!" He vowed to him as he tried to move, the adrenaline in his veins numbing the pain as he worked himself back up to a seated position.

"Worry about saving that guys first." Stain, not caring that Iida was managing to climb back up to his feet, pointed towards the downed pro in the corner with his blade. His words catching Iida off guard as he turned his gaze to the man he hadn't even noticed up till now.

'Wait, there was someone else here?' Iida thought to himself, his blood running cold as he just realised that he never noticed him.

"Isn't that the job of a hero, to save people in need? To use your power and skill not for thyself but for the greater good and their fellow man?" Stain asked him, unimpressed with the boy raged filled rampage as he lifted his blade once more, this time towards his face.

"From the moment I saw such hate in your eyes, I knew that you're a fake." Stan mocked him, this time thought, Iida didn't offer up any rebuke, too lost in his failure to reply. "You didn't even notice him, did you? Too clouded was your vision, all you wanted to do was seek petty revenge rather than save him." Stain belittled him with a scoff as Iida lowered his head. "Disgusting, that's the furthest thing from a hero. Period."

"And that's why," Stain finished as he licked the blood off the blade. "You're going to die tonight."

"Wha-"Within an instant, Iida felt himself become paralysed, his unstable stance making it so that he fell back down face fist, which even though he hurt to fall on his hand while it was still next to his wound, he couldn't even instinctively flinch, which meant even reflexes were down. 'What is this….sensation, I know that I should have problems moving but….I can't move at all….I'm stuck!' Iida thought to himself as a cold sweat formed on his face, the weight of the situation barrelling down on him as he strained his eyes to look at his aggressor. 'Just what the hell did he do to me?'

"I hope you have made peace with your God, for you are about to be purged from this earth, in order to make way for fair and just world. One where those called heroes are worthy of the title." Stain preached as he raised his blade again, this time aiming to take Iida's head off. It would be messy but it should serve as a good warning to other fakes thinking to become heroes.

"Shut up….I won't be…killed in a….place like this…!" Iida raged as he tried to move, to get up, to to….do anything! 'Dammit, move, just a little bit! I just need to call for back-up! Dammit, I can't feel my arm….' His thought ran a mile a minute as he lost feeling in his arm, most likely the blood loss which meant even if he got up, he'll be down an arm!

"No matter what you say, you're still and will forever will be the criminal who hurt my big brother!" Ida yelled out as Stain was about to bring down the blade but at the last moment, he heard something-soon even Iida heard it. The sound of a mini jet engine.

'Hmm! What's that soun?-shit incoming!' Stain thought to himself as he caught sight of a high speed moving person flying towards him from above.

"Get away from him!" Midoriya yelled out as he came down a hammer from Thor, folded his wings and attacked stain with a momentum boosted double kick, which the hero killer blocked with his arm but the shockwave that fired off both of his boots sent the killer way back, forcing him to role with the attack. Like a dark angel, Midoriya stood protectively in front of Iida, who could only see his winged back as each and every feather glowed from the neon green trimming on each of them. the light green circle on his back lighting up the place.

.

.

.

"Iida? Iida! You still with me? Do you know where you are?" Midoriya asked as he jumped behind Iida and crouched down to check on him, doing so that he could keep an eye on stain as he felt around Iida's body, his messed up bloody nose and the blood he felt on his gloves when he checked over Iida's chest not being a good sigh. "Crap, how bad is your injuries? Can you stand?"

"M-midoriya…?" Iida weakly asked, still in shock that one of his friends had come to save him, he didn't even know why Midoriya was in Hosu, last he checked-he was doing his internship in Kyoto.

"Don't worry about a thing, my speedy friends, I came to save you." Midoriya assured him as he patted his chest, careful not to touch the bloody part before he got back up to his feet and got into a combat stance, his climbing claws extending out. "Though I would prefer if you used my code name, I did chose it for a reason, you know."

* * *

(Flashback)

"Okay, going over what we know. There's no way that this was an accident. The city where Stain to currently believed to be, the same city is then attacked by the League of Villains?" Midoriya thought to himself as he scanned over the alleys and back streets of the city with both Green day's high resolution, night vision camera and his helmet mounted thermal imaging scanner. "They must be connected somehow." He finished as he finished checking an alley which only had a hobo and some cat before he flew off to check another.

"**That could very well be the case Steller. But intelligence has found no evidence to back it up**." Yoroi said over the line as he slashed at a Nomu that had gotten in his way, the creature wailing as he kept on the attack, despite the many cuts and slashes to its body.

"Both Stain and the League are relatively new. Besides, Stain prefers the stealthy approach, like some ninja assassin. The League did the exact opposite, their debut was loud and large. Impossible to miss." Midoriya explained as he flew over each and every dark place he could see to try and find Iida.

"**You're thinking that their opposing method made it that the police never bothered to check if they were connected?**" Mister X stated as he and Kodai were helping the police direct the scared and panicking people away from the fighting.

"It's certainly possible, that blue haired hand freak didn't seem like the type to plan ahead but whoever is supporting the league from the shadows might." Midoriya replied, as he had shared his opinion that there was more to the league than meets the eye, something the veteran agreed with, thought Midoriya didn't know why.

"**But that leaves the fact that Stain must still be in town, and since Iida disappeared without warning…**" Kodai spoke up, sounding just a little bit concerned, which for her, would be a version of crying in fear.

"**He may have found Stain. Midoriya, find that boy before he winds up another name in the obituaries**." Yoroi ordered him as he got tired of this Nomu and just stabbed it right in the throat, clean through the spine before he ripped his blade to the side and out of the neck, severing its spine and other major blood vessels, killing the thing.

"Sir!" Midoriya answered as Green Day picked something up.

"_Sir, three heat signatures detected in an alley, one of which matches our record on Tenya Iida_." Neko reported as it relayed the footage to him and within a moment, he recognised Iida's prone form and was already flying towards him.

"I see it, oh no…" He said aloud as he saw that there was someone over him, someone with a sword. "Get away from him!" He yelled as he came in with a shockwave assisted, momentum enhanced double kick that sent the hero killer flying back before Midoriya skid to a halt "Jackpot."

* * *

(And now)

"Those wings, the boot….He's one of the winners of the UA sports festival." Stain said as he recalled who this kind was. 'One of the brats that Tomura wants to kill.' He thought to himself as recalled how that brat wanted him dead.

"Midoriya…how?" Iida asked as he tried to process this.

"They talked about in the news. 60% of all Stain victims were found in low traffic areas such as alleys. Combined with the fact that he operates from the shadows, lead me to search for the two of you away from all the fighting and chaos. Focussing on areas where Stains victims would be most likely to be found." Midoriya explained to him as he smirked behind his helmet, even if he was sweating bullets as he stared down his opponent.

"It's a good thing I have the heat signature patters for the whole class on record, that's how I was able to identity you from above." He added in as he had scanned each and every one of them and recorded those scans to Neko's database when he first installed thermal imaging into his helmet.

"Can you move? We need to move to a bigger street, this isn't the best place for a fight." Midoriya asked him as he looked over and saw a gravely injured pro leaving against the wall. "Especially with a wounded man here as well. We need to get him to safety first and foremost." He concluded as he knew there was no way he could take on Stain a head to head, still he needed to get these two to safety, which didn't have to mean he had to fight him if he played his card right.

"Neko. Broadcast my position and location over Yoroi Musha's agency network and to Kendo's number as well. Keep updating it every 40 seconds so it acts like a pinging locator." Midoriya said, not using the mic and whispering the command so that his enemy wouldn't catch on. 'Hopefully, Kendo is still following me, though I did jet off real quick.'

"_It shall be done sir_." Neko replied as he sent out the first and the string of messages.

'Which means that I'll get some back-up in ten minutes, if I'm lucky but with all the commotion, it'll take time for the pros to get here.' Midoriya thought to himself as he gulped down his saliva as he focused on his opponent, claws out.

'All I have to back me up is Iida and he's already wounded, we also got another wounded pro who looks like he's down for the count. According to thermal scans, he's still alive but that doesn't really help us right now.' He analysed his situation as he lowing approached Stain, who started to approach him with his sword at the ready.

"I…can't…he got….me good." Iida said to him, making the boy pause but not look back in fear of what would happened if he took his eyes off the threat for even a moment. "And there…something else. I feel paralysed. I think it's his quirk."

"What?" Midoriya asked him, slowing reaching for his staff which had had to pop out for him to grab.

"Ever…since he cut me down….I haven't been…able to move." Iida explained to him from his place on the ground.

'Just like Yoroi predicted. His quirk has something to do with cutting to effect his target, or does his blade have a paralysis agent coating the cutting edge? And if that's true, is it the same case for all those blades he carries? Either way, I have even more reason to avoid those blades, meaning that going in for a close quarters fight is a worst case scenario.' Midoriya concluded as he took in the new information and opted for a ranged approach instead with his claws retracting, now that they'll prove useless.

'I could just grab the two of them and fly off but I don't know the extent of their injuries and that would mean leaving myself open for Stain to attack as I'm sure he isn't going to let me grab them and retreat.' He shot down that idea as Stain eyes him but didn't approach, clearly waiting for him to wait the first move, which meant he already had a solid plan to counter.

'Stain's closer to the other guy then I am, I don't know a lot about him so I can't make a bet on being faster than him…maybe if I use a shockwave as catapult?' The tried to think of a solution that didn't end with him fighting and losing to this guy. 'That's possible but he spoke of the festival so there's the chance he would see that coming, shit things are really bad.'

"Great, that just makes things all the move difficult. Still," Midoriya said aloud as he folded back SMGs into place, something Stain noticed as he pulled out one of his knives along with his swords. "I'm not going anywhere. I have a job to do, make sure you two live to see another day." Midoriya finished as he took aim with both guns, keeping himself loose enough to be ready for anything while stiff enough to keep his aim steady.

"Midoriya….D-don't get in…volved!" Iida coughed out.

.

.

.

"What?" Midoriya asked with a shadowed look to his eyes, as he turned to look at Iida out of the corner of his eye.

"This has n-" Iida coughed out, his eyes enraged as he felt his vision begin to blur. "Nothing to do with y-you!"

"Iida….If we weren't staring down a serial killer, I would beat the shit outta you for that, injured be damned." Midoriya answered him after he took a moment to process what the hell was going through Iida's head. "This isn't the time for soloing. I ain't leaving here, not without the two of you."

"This isn't your bat-"

"Cut the crap. Look at yourself! Where the guy that follows the rules, the one who told me Thirteen passed along great advice? You remember what you said? You said you learned that heroes always act to save others!" Midoriya had just about enough of this, this wasn't the time to give him a heart to heart about ethics and loss, not when a dangerous serial killer was right in front of them. "The fact that you think I would step back from this and leave you to die is a mockery of me, of you and everything our class has been through!" He yelled at him, catching him off guard as he looked at Midoriya's back.

"Because you weren't thinking straight, you, a first year with less than a full semester of training, not experience in actual hero work-tried to take on a killer who can defeat multiple pros at once!" he yelled at him, hoping he would see the stupidity of his actions.

"But-!"

"What did you possible think you could have done that your brother couldn't?!" He yelled at him, the fact he brought up his brother silencing the injured boy as he started to see clearly, he saw how he made a grave mistake, one that may cost him and his friend, their lives.

"I have a tone of stuff I want to hammer in your head but, now's really not the time" Midoriya said as he trained one gun on Stain's chest and the other to the blade itself. "So instead, I'm going to stand my ground and make sure you two live long enough for Aizawa-sensei to give you that lecture!"

"Spoken like a true hero but the question remains," Stain complimented him, speaking up for the first time since Midoriya arrived with a demented grin as he held up his sword. "But, can you live up to those words?" He asked as he charged the boy, his blades at the ready. Only to have to fall back when Midoriya let loose a hail of rubber.

"See for yourself!" Midoriya yelled at him as he fired at him as he closed the distance. Stain for his part, would bounce around the fire, retreating, advancing and otherwise avoiding the fire, Midoriya kept up the suppressing fire the best he could as he would reload as the other was firing to ensure one was always spitting out hot rubber.

"Impressive aim, quick reflexes." Stain complimented as he danced around the fire, even using his blades to block them when he could, showcasing that they weren't normal steel as they didn't have a scratch on them, despite his sword having a ragged look to it.

'How the hell is he dodging bullets for crying out loud?' Midoriya thought to himself as he moved around the alley the best he could, even taking to hovering from time to time to jump over the killer to keep up the distance between them. 'Good thing I stuck to a range attack, with that speed, he would have creamed me if I charges him, hell Iida probably did and look where that got him.'

'He's purposely keeping me from my prey' Stain realised as every time he charged for one of the two injured people, Midoriya would fire on him straight out before landing right in front of them. Even if this meant wasting more munitions that he could probable afford. 'I get it, he isn't fighting to take me down but to keep them safe.' Stain smiled to himself, wondering if this kid was a true hero after all. "Admirable effort, but I am curious, why would a quirkless boy think he can stand with heroes?"

"I'll tell you all about when your ass sits in prison!" Midoriya yelled back as he got into position and started to fire o him with low powered energy blasts from his duel feather cannons, just like the sports festival-he was putting more importance into firing rate then stopping power. But as he fired off his ninth volley, Stain saw his chance to close the distance and finish this.

"Sadly, even if you're are what you say," He stated as he closed the gap between them with his blade at the ready to cut him down. "These two are slanted for death." Stain finished, aiming for a non-lethal take down, it would mean the kid would have to spend a couple months on the bench but its beat a career ending attack.

'Shit! He's quick!' Midoriya thought to himself as he brought up his forearm to try and defend against the slash.

**SLASH!**

**CLING!**

And just like he designed them, the gauntlet took the blow like a champ, the metallic alloy withstanding the blow with only the paint being scratched off to show that it was struck.

"Armour styled costume that actually acts as armour. How annoying." Stain said to himself as he jumped back when he notices that Midoriya was bringing up the other hand to blast him with the SMG.

"Trust me bub, you're night's gonna get worse." Midoriya told him with a relieved smile as he was happy he still hand the hand as he fired 'Thank God I wear this thing. If I opted for the cloth version of a hero suite, I'll be down for the count.' He thought to himself as he charged the Hero Killer, firing on him all the way, forcing him back even further.

'Still, things aren't going in my favour, gotta even things out.' Midoriya thought to himself as he latched onto a fire escape and pulled out a grenade from one of his pouches. Seeing a chance, he hurled the thing towards Stain who saw it coming and jumped back to avoid what he believed to be an explosive weapon.

**PPPPPSSSS!**

But rather explode and shoot out shrapnel. The grenade actually started to let out black smoke, soon filling the alley with a black cloud of gas.

"Using a smoke grenade? It's a rookie mistake to blind your vision against a faster opponent." Stain said though a couple coughs as he breathed that stuff in, still he charged towards where the two wounded guys were to try and finish them off with the smoke cover as Midoriya saw that coming and had thrown in another grenade, this one striking the floor right in front of the killer who heard the clang. 'What the-'

**BANG!**

Before Stain could react to the new threat, the grenade went off, releasing a blinding amount of white light and a deafening bang. Showing that the grenade was a flashbang.

"I know, that's why I used it as a diversion for the real grenade." He heard they boy chuckle from somewhere outside the smoke as he swung his blade around himself to try and clear the smoke. "Gotta love those flashbangs." And with that, he heard the sound of the boy's jet pack firing up and him flying off. After a couple seconds, Stain cleared both the smoke and his vison and to his slight surprise and amazement, all three were gone, only leaving two blood pools where the pro and Iida laid.

'Where they go?' Stain thought to himself as he recalled the boy say they needed to move to an open area, so with a smile-he jumped into a fire escape and run towards the roof-tops. He knew where they were going. 'Looks like this one will be interesting.'

* * *

(With Midoriya)

"Sorry for the rough ride, that was the best chance I had to grab the two of you and get the hell outta there." Midoriya said to his two passengers as he carried Iida in his arms bridal style(which looked as funny as it sounds due to the notable size difference between them) while he carried the pro he learned as called Native, in his talons like a bird of prey would carry it's still breathing meal.

"Hey, it's better than being dead right now so I'll take it." Native replied as he couldn't move, Stain having nicked him near the end of his fight with Iida to keep up whatever paralyse spell he had on them. "Are we really running?"

"Of course we are! I'm not dumb enough to take on that guy. I'll sooner challenge All Might to a battle to the death." Midoriya wasn't ashamed to admit that, he knew his capabilities and he could say with near absolute faith, that Stain was far beyond them. He wasn't stupid, he knew that when Stain had gotten close, he could have easily gone for his neck and took his head off but instead, he went for something else, showing that Stain wasn't trying to kill him….yet, which was a good thing.

"Still, that was a smart move. I still can't move and the kid's too hurt to be of much help. We needed a new plan." Native stated as they flew over the rooftops to an area that was both free of fighting but open.

"I don't think we're get the time to plan one out." Midoriya replied as he looked back and saw that Stain was chasing them. "We got incoming."

"You gotta be kidding me, how fast is he?" Native asked as the man ran over the rooftops like a motorcycle, crossing distances between jumped and ledges that should by all rights, be out of normal reach capability. Stain for his part spotted them and once he got a little closer, he drew one of his smaller, fold-out knives and through it towards Native, forcing Midoriya to screw with their flight to shield the pro with his wing.

"Shit!" Midoriya cursed as that unexpected wing movement caused them to lose lift. "Hold on, we're in for a rough landing!" He yelled as he tossed Native into the relative safety of his wing as he held Iida in his arms as he came down to a harsh landing in the middle of a deserted street. Using his shockwave boots, he was able to soften the landing but he still nearly dropped the two of them before he came down to his knees.

'Are they-okay, they're fine which means I can-'he started to inspect but a glint in the corner of his eye forced him to react to an incoming threat. "Fuck!" He cursed as Stain had moved like a speed demon, jumped down from the multi storey building and tried to take Iida's head off and would have succeeded if not for the fact, Midoriya dropped the boy an used his wing to tank the strike.

"Smart move to run from a superior opponent." Stain congratulated him once more as his feet came down to the ground once more, giving him the leverage he needed to press into Midoriya. "Worthy of praise as it was clear that if we were to battle, the weaker would be culled-such is the nature of things."

"But what will you do now that I've caught up?" Stain asked him, eyeing him as the younger male found himself being pushed back, already on his knees with only his wings to shield both his opponent's targets and himself.

'His eyes,' He thought to himself as he stared into the red pools of blood lust in Stain's eyes. 'There're different from that hand freak's, those are the eyes of a clod hearted killer.' He concluded, already on the back foot, now he could realise that this guy, he wouldn't stop unless he stopped him, which meant he had no other choice. "If I have to fight then so be it, be I won't make it easy for you. That's a promise." Midoriya vowed as he quietly switched his wings into first form, electrocuting Stain as he used it as a chance to push him back and draw his own staff.

'As long as I don't get cut, I should be fine. If I avoid his blades then I should be able to match him!' Midoriya thought to himself as he tried to push his advantage as he aimed one of his SMGS towards the still twitching killer. "Eat rubber!" He yelled as he let loose a spray of bullets towards him, some of them hitting home but Stain didn't even flinch back but rather moved to avoid the rest, showing he had a high pain tolerance.

"That's not all!" Midoriya called out as he charged with his staff, all whole firing on Stain to give himself as big a window of attack as he could.

'Good! Closing the distance against an opponent with a long bladed weapon, but' Stain thought to himself as he waited for the moment that Midoriya would cease the bullet barrage as to use both hands for his staff and when he saw it he took, going for a slash aimed for his legs.

"Look out, he's!" Native tried to call out when he saw this but Midoriya reacted faster than the pro thought and used his boots to fire off a small shockwave towards the ground. The force of which allowing him to evade the strike and go right over Stain's head.

'He's fast!' Stain noted as he looked up and to his surprise, he saw that the boy had both his energy cannon primed and ready, with a visible change glowing down the barrel.

'I only have one shot at this.' Midoriya thought to himself as he hurried through the charging process and within the same moment he lined himself with Stain, he pulled the proverbial trigger.

"**Falcon Striker!**" He yelled as he fired off both his cannons as near point black range, straight down into the street.

**BOOM!**

The blast itself was a large one-shattering windows in the nearby buildings and blasting concreate and dirt all over the place. No doubt it would draw attention to their position which meant that help might come sooner, but it also meant that more problems could be drawn to them. With the attack over, Midoriya landed right in front of Iida and Native again, his staff drawn while both his cannon were still active.

"Was that enough?" Midoriya asked himself as he looked into the smoke kicked up by the blast. "Neko, thermal."

"_Target still standing_." Neko reported as he saw for himself that against all odds, Stain was still standing.

"Dammit-why does it have to be so hard?" Midoriya cursed, that was ahi trump card. There was no way he could grab the two of run, that would mean leaving his back exposed, and there was the fact Stain knew that his wasn't trying to fight him so he would be on the look-out for even the attempt.

"Impressive boy, you feinted a charge, used your boots to quickly dash to the side and unleash a powerful blast, all with but one flaw." Stain said as the smoke cleared and allowed them all to see that Stain….had dodged the attack, having moved his body in a way that would seem uncomfortable to most with a singed mark on his shoulder, showing that the one of the lasers are gotten real close, but not hit. As he said this, he stood straight again and brought up his blade to his mouth.

"Yeah, and what tha-What the hell?!" Midoriya started to ask before he felt himself become paralyzed mere moments after stain licked his blade.

"The fact you used a trick that relies on speed and surprise against a more experienced and faster foe." Stain answered what was supposed to be question as he walked towards him, confident in the fact that Midoriya wouldn't be able to interfere any longer. As he walked towards him, he noticed that Stain's blade, had a little blade on it, blood that wasn't there before-meaning that….he somehow cut him?

'When did he even cut me, I didn't feel a thing?' He thought to himself as he tried to think back to any point when Stain could have done that.

"_Sir, detecting a minor cut to your stomach region_." Neko informed him, and if h could look down, he would have seen that the cut in question was a simple nick, barely enough to draw blood but apparently, that was all Stain needed.

"You got to be shitting me, in that little time frame, he landed a hit?" Midoriya asked himself, angry that despite his best efforts, he got tagged.

'How can a tiny cut have enough poison to paralyse me so quickly? How would he even get his hands on such an agent?' He thought to himself as he tried to think of ways a nerve agent could be so fast acting in such small doses before he remembered how Stain brought the blade to his lips and licked it.

'No…it's the blood, he draws blood using his blades and then….ingest it, that's why he pulled the sword to his face, he was licking the blood of the blade, that's how he activates his quirk, the activation condition is having the targets blood! That's why he uses so many damn blades.' He realised just as Stain paused when he reached him, his own eyes still on his targets as Iida had passed out from the blood loss during the fight. Not that that'll will save him.

"It was a noble effort, I assure you. You are worthy of keeping alive but there are not." Stain asked as he walked passed the boy, drawing one of his knives and throwing it towards Iida's unmoving form. "They die now." He finished as the blade cut through the air, on its way for Iida if not for a wall of ice that took the blow, the blade bouncing right off much to Stain and Midoriya's surprise.

"Not if I can say anything about it!" Kendo yelled as she came out of no-where and tried to smash Stain into the ground but he saw her coming and dodged out of the way.

"More distractions?" Stains asked himself, sounding agitated as Kendo came running.

"How observant." He heard someone from the alley speak up before a wave of fire came barrelling down towards him, forcing him to jump back at the last second. He followed the stream of fire and saw the Todoroki boy was the culprit, with a feint trail of ice leading from his right leg towards the ice wall that saved Iida's life.

"Kendo! Todoroki?" Midoriya was both confused and relieved to see the two of them as Kendo ran forward and checked him over for injuries while Todoroki did the same for Native and Iida. "You're in Hosu too?"

"Sorry it took so long to get here, you fly really fast. I grabbed this guy as back-up." She joked as Todoroki took out a disinfectant from his belt and started to apply it the bleeding areas of bleeding chest, hmm, he must have taken the armour off when he wasn't looking.

"Smart move sending Kendo a consistent flow of messages with your location. We were able to track you faster because of it." Todoroki said a she applied a self-applying foam like gaze to Iida's chest wound to stem the bleeding before he cleaned up his face thankful none of the glass had gotten into the stiff boy's eyes.

"I'm just glad that it got through, and if you got it then chances are the ones I sending to Yoroi, Rahzar and Mister X are getting through as well." He noted as that was the first good news he had heard since the fight started. Though he still couldn't move even after Kendo found no other injuries on him.

"Meaning that we're have pro reinforcement in no time." Kendo said with a cheer in her voice as that meant they weren't stuck here without back-up.

"My father may also be on his way, he's just directing traffic with these Nomu." Todoroki said as he joined her, having done what he could for Iida as Native waved him off.

"Speaking of," Midoriya said as Kendo helped him to sit near the two downed fighters. "Finally decided to go all out?" He asked, referring to the fire that he saw Todoroki use.

"Now's a good a time as any to try it out, plus ultra after all." Todoroki replied as fire started build up and lick off his left side as Kendo enlarged her fist and got ready for some action.

"Less talking, more fighting. We need to buy time for the pros to get here, at least a few minutes!" Kendo yelled as she charges the villain.

"Right!" Todoroki joined in with her as he let loose another blast of fire towards the hero killer, forcing him to go on the defensive as Kendo closed the distance and started her own attack.

"Two more students from the festival, and two of the more skilled ones to boot." Stain noted as he could tell that Kendo was trying her best not to cut by him.

"Be careful, don't let him draw blood, that how his quirk works!" Midoriya yelled at the two of them as they fought back Stain.

"His quirk?" Todoroki repeated before it dawned on him as he put up an ice wall to protect from a wave of throwing knives being thrown at them. How many knives did this guy have? "I get it, that's why you three aren't moving, you're paralysed, aren't you?"

"Afraid so, I think his quirk activation requirement in ingesting the blood of the target, that's how he caught all of us, he caught me off guard." Midoriya replied as he explained what he knew about how Stain's quirk works.

"Same with me and the kid." Native gave more weight to it as he recalled seeing Stain do the same thing do the one in white looking armour.

"Great, not the best opponent for me but as Vlad-sensei always says, being a hero means fighting even the current is against you." Kendo stated, having been closely listening as he dodged a swipe from Stain that would have taken a finger.

"So long as we keep out-Look out!" Kendo said as she noticed Stain through another blade towards Todoroki, forcing her to grow her hand to hand the hit. Which meant the blade dug deep into palm but she fought through the pain and jumped back to regroup.

"You have some good friends, don't you, Ingenium?!" Stain asked, even if Iida was unable to answer.

"Not so fast!" Todoroki started but found himself feeling pain as Stain proved his superior speed by throwing three blades into Todoroki's forearm, snuffing out the flames he was building up as the boy instinctively reached for his injured limb. Using that as a distraction, Stain was able to close the distance and jumped up to retrieve his swords as well.

'A sword? Did he throw it at the same time as the knife?' Todoroki asked himself as Stain was able to reach it but before he could attack, Kendo punched him away from them.

"Good reflexes, girl." Stain said as he flipped mid-flight and landed on his feet. No worse for wear.

"The name's Battle Fist." Kendo said as he pulled the knife out of her hand with a pained grunt before taking out some gaze to wrap up the wound. Seeing this a good opportunity, Stain charged them again, this time Todoroki created a massive spike of ice to try and stop him.

"This guy is tough." He said to himself as he watched as Stain slashed his ice spike to pieces before he countered by firing off a jet of flames, even if it did hurt like hell with the blades still in his flesh.

"No shit, he just cut through your ice like it was nothing!" Kendo yelled at him as he charged at her this time. Forcing her to fight back with just the one hand lest she break the bandage on the other and let blood spill. While they fought for everyone's lives, Midoriya was struggling to get back up after being taken out of the fight but just when he felt it being hopeless, he felt his finger twitch.

'Hold on…' Midoriya thought to himself as he slowly regained moving in his whole hand, the feeling of control returning to his entire body.

"You two got sloppy." Stain called them out for when he dodged one of Todoroki's ice attack with the spinning jump, gearing up to take Todoroki's arm off.

"Well it's a good thing they aren't alone!" Midoriya yelled in defiance as he fired his eagle striker from just the one barrel, Stain not seeing this coming and still in mid-air, was unable to dodge at all and got a blast straight to the face that knocked him back and saved Todoroki from losing a limb.

"Midoriya!" Kendo called out, surprised that he could move again.

"I don't know why, but I can move normally again!" Midoriya replied to the unasked question as he came up to join them, making a line of defence against Stain.

"A time limit maybe?" Todoroki wondered aloud.

"No way, he got the kid last." Native shot down idea down, at least for Todoroki as Midoriya took that info in and tried to rationalise it, to make sense of Stain's quirk as to better their odds of all walking away from this alive.

'Is that kid a type O?' Stain asked himself as he landed roughly to the hit to the face, showing that he actually took damage that time.

"What do you think about this?" Todoroki asked their resident science whiz.

"I got three possibilities." Midoriya said as he got his staff ready for combat, opting to shift to it three pronged spear form. "The first one being that if can't use it on multiple people without lowering the time limit for each now person. The second is that the time limit is directly connected to amount of blood ingested since he got a couple drops from me." He explained as the second seemed to be the more likely of the two.

"And the third." Kendo asked him, keeping her eyes on Stain who watched them like a hawk, it was kinda unsettling.

"Is that the time limit is connected to a person's blood type, with the effect lasing longer for certain groups." He finished as list of theories.

"I'm type B." Native said.

"I'm type O." Kendo added in.

"So am I, you?" Midoriya said as he looked over to Todoroki who opted to crudely bandage his arm to stop the bleeding.

"Same." Todoroki said, wondering what the odds of three hero students were with the same blood type fighting a villain as a team.

"What bad luck I've run into." Stain laughed as he read their little talk, making them all wonder if that was a good thing or if they were all screwed. "You're right on the money kid, and for that, a little reward, my quirk is least effective on people with type O blood, a blood type you all have." Stain said as he got ready to charge them again.

"So what's the play?" Midoriya asked Kendo, wanting to hear her opinion of this as a fellow leader(even if that was only so far as class rep was concerned for the both of them).

"Even if we know that his quirk is weakest against people like this, it won't do us any good seeing how if he takes down one of us, he'll have an easier time taking down the other two." Kendo said as she could tell that they would need their numbers above all us, if they lost even one person, the chances of them being screwed went up drastically.

"There is also the fact he has a crazy fast reaction speed since he can dodge both my ice and fire, so I doubt you can get them out of here." Todoroki said as he rubbed his injured arm, he didn't do a perfect job but it'll have to hold for now.

"Not without a pretty big distraction." Midoriya answered, though there was no way he was leaving them here to die.

"So I guess our best option is really to hold him off as long as we can then." Kendo summarised with a grimace as that may prove to be deadly.

"That's what it boils down to. You two hang back, I'll engage him in close quarters." Midoriya said as he got into a runner's stance. His declaration catching the other two off guard as that seemed like the worst thing they could so.

"You can't be serious." Kendo asked him, hoping he would change his mind.

"I am. You're both bleeding and Kendo, you can't fight handicapped like that." Midoriya stated, leaving no room for argument as Kendo clenched both her fists, knowing he was right. "Todoroki, you're my support. Kendo, you're my back-up if it looks like I'm screwed, move in."

"That's a pretty terrible plan," Todoroki honestly told him as he geared up, flexing both hands as ice and fire started to dance over his fingers. "But's it's the best one we got, I'm in, can't exactly sit back and not help, so I'll lead you my strength." He finished as he crouched, getting ready to fire off as much ice as needs be, since he used his other half, it wasn't like he could grow too cold or too hot.

"We three will protect them, even from you." Kendo said with resolve as she held out both hands, preparing the biggest fight of her young life.

"Three vs one. This won't be a walk in the park." Stain muttered to himself as he could see that he would have to disable all of them if he wished to kill his targets before reinforcements arrived.

* * *

(With Iida)

'W-where am….I…?' Iida thought to himself as he regained consciousness. He was confused as to why he was lying on the ground of some deserted street. Though as the fog cleared, he begun to hear voices…talking, yes they were talking about something in front of him.

"There is also the fact he has a crazy fast reaction speed since he can dodge both my ice and fire, so I doubt you can get them out of here."

'Todoroki? What is he doing here?' He thought to himself as he recognised that voice, sure the boy rarely spoke in class but he made sure to memorise everyone's name, voice and face.

"So I guess our best option is really to hold him off as long as we can then."

'Kendo…?' Okay, that was off, why was she here? Was there another joint training exercise between the two classes?

"-engage him in close quarters."

'What is going on?' No, no that can't be it, he would remember something like that. Besides, he remembered that they were supposed to be doing their intern….ships. All at once, the events of the previous two hours caught up with him. Is patrol with Manuel, the first attack, him spotting Stain, trying to fight him….losing, being saved by Midoriya, he couldn't remember anything else after they landed in….this street, they were still here! Which meant….

"Guys…" Iida spoke up but they didn't hear him due to his speaking in just shy of a whisper, he could feel that he was very weak. Was his wound that bad?

"That's a pretty terrible plan,"….."But's it's the best one we got, I'm in, can't exactly sit back and not help, so I'll lead you my strength."

"We three will protect them, even from you." He looked up after Kendo declaration just as Midoriya shot off towards Stain, his staff at the ready.

'Why….why are they fighting?' He asked himself as he felt tears start to form in his eyes as Midoriya actually took the air and started to pepper the villain with fire from just one SMG. While Todoroki fired off his own blasts off fire and ice whenever the chance arose. 'This….this is my fault….I was the one who wasn't thinking straight!' He begged himself for an answer as Midoriya flew in with his staff ready and started to attack the hero killer, though after a couple seconds-it became clear that Stain was the better fighter was Midoriya was reduced to merely blocking and evading.

"_Tenya, A little lesson I picked up over the years is that a true hero fights even when he isn't wanted, but when he is needed." _Iida remembered a little quote his brother told him once when he picked him up from elementary. He recalled how it was raining and how his brother and him saw a young couple sharing their umbrella with a another who did, sure they looked like it was a tight fit but they still did it, which at the time confused his child mind. Leading to his brother telling him that little piece of wisdom.

As he recalled those wise words, he also recalled everything that happened so far.

"_Worry about saving that guys first." _Stain berated him.

"_Don't worry about a thing, my speedy friends, I came to save you." _Midoriya comforted him.

"_I can't exactly sit back and not help, so I'll lead you my strength." _Todoroki assured them.

"_We three will protect them, even from you." _Kendo promised.

All of them, having their own way of saying it but in the end, all three acted to protect, not to harm. And what did he do? What was his split second decision?

"_I'll never forgive you…I kill you!"_

'Oh God….what am I done?' Iida asked himself as he cried, cried in the knowledge that his tunnel vision, his foolish search for vengeance, could end with three good people who wanted to help him dead on the ground on some deserted street.

* * *

(With the fight)

"This guy…!" Midoriya tried to say as he went for a side swipe of Stain's torso but the villain caught on too quick, jumped back and was able to throw a knife right at his face, the thing striking the eye protector with enough force that it cracked it. 'It's as if his speed and reflexes have no limit!' He thought to himself as Stain just seemed to grow stronger as the fight went on, it was getting harder to even keep up with his movements!

"Midoriya!" Kendo yelled as she came to his aid, punching back Stain before he could capitalize on the fact Midoriya was somewhat dazed.

"I'm good! I'm good. It didn't penetrate. Thank God for that." Midoriya replied quickly as he ripped off the now useless helmet as he couldn't see out of one eye and that knife had somehow damaged his visual feed. Meaning he was without any head protection at one of the worst possible times not to have any.

"Kendo!" Todoroki yelled as to two dived out of the way of he fired off a large volume of fire towards Stain, how lick a frickin ninja, was able to avoid it. Seeing an opportunity, Midoriya tossed the girl a staff, which he pulled from his second compartment before he twirled his, still in spear form before he ignited the blade.

"Thanks, I can use this." Kendo replied before they two charged Stain together, with Kendo using the staff more like a sword than anything else while Midoriya went at him with thrust and swipes with the flaming spearhead. When Stain managed to knee Midoriya in the stomach and round house kick him back, Todoroki fired off another wave of fire to give them some breathing room.

"Guys! Hang in there! We only need to hold him back!" Todoroki yelled to remind him as he observed Midoriya wheezing in pain due to the boot having spikes, which meant that the kick, which hit his side, must have either pierced through his armour or hit sweet spot between the plates. He hoped that it was either. Todoroki switched from a fiery assault to an icy one, trying to bury the hero killer in a wave of ice. Stain, once more avoided the attack and licked some blood off his blade, blood belonging to Kendo.

"Shit!" Kendo cursed as she crashed down onto the floor, to which Midoriya came to her aid and blocked a strike from Stain, Stain's blade meeting his flaming spear in an epic blade lock as the two tried to out power the other. After some time, Midoriya knocked off Stain with a mighty looking heave who took it in strike and instead focus on them again, dashing towards him like man bewitched, slicing through his wave barrier with a single slash. Todoroki, seeing that he and his wounded were in trouble, he fired off the largest amount of fire he could muster to keep Stain at bay.

* * *

(Earlier)

"If you are now joining up, this is NHA news chopper 7, reporting from the skies over Hosu." A familiar field reporter stated as she and her camera-man were seated in a helicopter-filming the chaos unfolding below them. "As you can, fires have broken out across the city, seemingly at random and though reports from the ground are vague, we have reason to believe this is the work of villains." she relayed to the public as the camera shifted from her to the view of the night over Hosu which normally was calm, was now filled with flames and smoke billows.

"We at this time, do not have much information but we will keep on this story and deliver news updates as they unfold." She stated over the feed, keeping her face and tone as calm as she had trained herself to be over her years as a reporter.

**BOOM!**

"What was that, another explosion?" Her camera man asked as she shifted to lens towards the sight where they believed that explosion happened, and sure enough, they spotted a fresh smoke cloud, rising from an area of town that should have been quiet.

"I don't know, pilot-take us to wherever that blast occurred." She ordered the pilot who nodded his head before the chopper changed course and headed towards the potential goldmine for their station. They would have gotten closer to the other scenes of fire but they had been forbade due to the risk of something hitting the chopper, they had no restriction this time around and they were going to be the first on scene dammit!

"On it." The pilot said as he flew them towards the scene.

"As you can see, we are heading over to the sight of the latest explosion. As we know little of the cause and the emergency measures taken by the police and heroes, at this time we can only offer speculation on these events." She reported as they moved to the sight, which proved to me something as from their distance they could make out….flames

"I think….I see ice?" The cameraman pointed as they saw that looked to be large chunks of ice fly?

"Ice? There's no way ice would be around this time of year. Must be a fight." She declared, holding back the squeal at the knowledge that might just pay off!

"But why so far away from all the actions fires?" Her cameramen asked, dampening her mood but she didn't let that show on air.

"We're here." Before she could reply, the pilot announced their arrival. Both of them looked down at the scene unfolding under them and there were shocked at what they were seeing. On national television, they were capturing video of three hero looking characters taking one someone that almost everyone had heard about.

"What the hell…?" She asked aloud as the camera-man zoomed in on the man with the red scarf and armed with a sword and knife. "Is…is that Stain!?" She yelled as like her, the audience watching could only look on in shock, awe and fear as for the first time ever, Stain was caught on actual camera. That along would be a big event if not for the fact that this was a fight, which meant.

"Oh my God, that is him! But who is he fighting?" The cameraman asked as they captured footage of three heroes fighting against Stain, and struggling to hold their ground. But one the one slammed his hand into the ground and fired off a wave of ice just after using a fire based attack, the reporter remembered where she had seen than before.

"Wait a second, ice and fire? Huge fists? Those are 1st year from UA, they were in the festival!" She called out as the audience who didn't notice that fact, nearly fell down in shock as they now watched as three students! Students for crying out loud fought what looked to be a losing battle against a man with a pro body count in the double digits.

"As you can see, there appears to be a battle between a villain who appears to the Hero Killer: Stain, and" The news reporter gulped down her fear and concerns as the camera focused on the three students just as Midoriya got back into the fight and fired off a blast from his cannons, knocking the hero killer back. "And three first year hero students from UA."

"I'm just gotten word from the studio, the three…no four are students from UA's hero course. Those four being Izuku Midoriya, Shoto Todoroki and Itsuka Kendo. Tenya Iida is also present but it seems like is already been taken out of the fight! Oh god, please be alright." She relayed as the camera focused on each on as their name was called out, and each one showed injuries or damage of some kind.

"What about-" The pilot tried to ask but found himself cut off.

"Forget about that, we have three teens fighting the hero killer! We can't just leave them." She yelled at him as the three regroup and faced Stain down, they couldn't pick up audio but from here but it looked like they were planning their next move. "As you can see for yourself folks, it seems to be two people already down, one of which is identified as Tenya Iida. It seems….like the three remaining students are defending them from Stain."

"I hope you survive this." The cameraman begged as all they could do was watch as the three teenagers continued one to fight, even as Stain kept beating them back, adding to their injuries and pains.

"All you can do is pray." She stated with a tear as they all watched as Midoriya took a knife to the face, though luckily he pulled it out and removed his helmet, showing it didn't do anything.

* * *

(With the Midoriya's)

"My baby!" Inko screamed at the TV, having to be hold down by her husband as she was so close to running out and door and driving towards Hosu to save her son, despite the fact that she wouldn't get there in time even if she broke every speed limit in existence. As she cried in her husband's arms, he held her close as he cried himself, praying that he wouldn't have to watch as his son is crippled or worse, be forced to bury him next to his grandparents.

"Please, please come home to us, baby." Inko cried into her husband's chest, keeping only a single eye on the screen as she prayed to Kami that her son would pull a victory out of this situation.

* * *

(With Bakugo)

"Are they insane?" Bakugo yelled as he nearly crashed the remote. He, like many of his classmates was still at the hero agencies and had heard the report just as he returned from the bathroom. When he heard the fact they were UA students, he grabbed the remote, not caring if someone was holding it and put the volume up.

"Is this live?" Best Jeanist asked one of his sidekicks, standing not too far from where Bakugo was.

"Yes Best Jeanist, straight from Hosu."

"Dammit, we're too far to be of any help." Jeanist let out an unusual curse as he felt his blood boil at the knowledge he couldn't help these kids.

* * *

(With Uraraka)

"Nononononono! What are you guys doing?! Run away!" Uraraka screamed at the TV in tears as she watched as Stain grabbed Midoriya by the arm and threw, _threw!_ him into a car on the other side of the street, the force of it causing the car door to crumple in on itself as Midoriya crashed into the back seat.

"They can't, not if they want to protect those two." Gunhead told her as he placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulders, the two in his dojo along with other sidekicks when the news feed had changed to what events happening in another city.

"But that's…" Uraraka started but found too mortified to speak as Todoroki created another ice wall, before checking on Iida before he yelled towards Kendo. Why was he yelling like that? Was Iida alright? Why wasn't he moving?!

"I know, trust me," Gunhead said with a grimace and heavy heart, having known some of Stain's victims. It must have been almost impossible to watch the man claim even more. "I know."

* * *

(With Mt. Lady)

CRASH!

Was the sound as Mt. Lady dropped her glass of soda. She had been channel surfing, opting to give Mineta a break by finding something they could watch together when she nearly passed by the news channel in question. She found herself stricken with a chilling fear as she watched how Midoriya, her Izuku! Crawl out of the car and cough up some blood onto the ground, his face and armour showing signs of abuse she had never seen on him before.

"Izu-kun….no…" She called out quietly, silently praying that he wouldn't die. She was in distraught by what she was seeing, she didn't notice her little slip-up, though lucky for her-Mineta was far too absorbed by the camera feed to notice.

"Are they crazy, why the hell are they taking on Stain of all people?! You're supposed to be the smart one!" Mineta yelled as the screen as he felt so angry, he could pull his balls out. The USJ was one thing but this was madness!

'Please Izu-kun….came back to me…please' Yu begged as Midoriya jumped right back into the fray, even though he was clearly injured himself. He wouldn't….couldn't stand by as other were hurt, that was just the why he was….and she prayed he wouldn't have to pay the price for it.

* * *

(With Tokoyami)

"Are you seeing this?" Dark shadow asked as the hero student and mentor sat on top a skyscraper, watching the newsfeed off the boy's phone. He had gotten a call from his sister, she said that he needed to watch the link so being curious, he opened the thing to see what she as so concerned about. And he had been watching it ever since.

"I am afraid that my eyes see what your do." Tokoyami said to his sentient quirk as even Dark Shadow as popped out to watch.

"Damn, your classmates have some serious balls." Hawks said with a whistle as he watched the thing from over the boy's shoulder. Not every day hero students perform this good on their first field assignment.

"That isn't how I would describe it. This is sheer madness! Stain has slain pros with years of proficiency on the job. What would drive them to such lunacy to believe they would overcome where others have fallen!?" Tokoyami in a rare show of emotion, yelled as could do nothing but _watch_ as his classmates fought a dangerous serial killer.

"The fact they there are two people who don't look like they can run. They're doing their jobs as heroes in training, saving people." Hawks pointed out as he noticed how they didn't let Stain anywhere near Iida and the other guy he didn't recognised, even if it might taking more damage.

* * *

(With Tetsutetsu)

"Kendo…..Oh god…" Tetsutetsu fell to his knees as he and Kirishima looked towards the store window, where a bunch of TVs were playing the news over in Hosu. Fourth Kind was right behind them, having been in the middle of taking the two boys out for a patrol when Kirishima caught sight of this.

"Is this for real?! They can't be fighting him! He's totally overwhelming them!" Kirishima yelled as Stain cut right on through Kendo's staff before landing a heavy punch to her face, sending her back where Midoriya caught her.

"They can't lose! K-Kendo's the best fighter in 1-B! And Midoriya n-no slouch either! They ain't gonna lose to some sword punk!" Tetsutetsu replied, trying to convince himself he wasn't watching the death of two of his friends before he turned pleading eyes towards the dyed redhead next to him. "Right?"

"Y-yeah! Midoriya is like, one of the manliest guys I know! There're pull a victory out of this, just you wait!" Kirishima said with a clearly fake smile as is eyes watered as they turned back to the screen, to see Kendo came back into the fight and slammed Stain back with a bloody but enlarged hand.

* * *

(With the Fuyumi)

"Oh my God….Shoto….What are you doing?!" Fuyumi yelled as the large plasma screen in their living room. Her and her brother Natsuo, who in a rare showing-had come home despite being the middle of the semester.

"Run! Run away!" She screamed in tears and fear as she watched as her brother struggled to keep the mad man back. She also noticed, much to her horror, his bloody left forearm due to the messed up looking bandage he was wearing over it. "Find dad, he can fight him, not you!" At this point, Natsuo didn't care that she brought up their bastard of a father because he knew she was right, he was better suited for this, not their little bro.

"Please God…..I can't lose another brother. Please come back Shoto, don't leave me too…" Fuyumi lost herself to her tear as Natsuo moved over and pulled the older girl into a hug, to comfort her and distract himself from his own tears. On screen, Stain through a knife that managed to cut Shoto's cheek.

'Dammit Shoto, you better survive this so you can apologise to your sister, you hear me!' Natsuo thought to himself, making a silent plea that he wouldn't have to lose any more family just as Shoto was able to shake off an assault from Stain by blowing out a tone of fire from his side. Which lead to both Midoriya and Kendo landing a hit, with the one who beat his brother black and blue, firing off a shockwave assisted kick to the man's side, which sent him flying towards Kendo who bashed him into a wall with both her enlarged fist.

* * *

**Cliffhanger time people! I know, I know-I hate them too but one, they build up suspense and two, this chapter is over 15k words as is. That along had made it the second longest chapter I ever wrote on this site(or any site really). Before you ask, Iida isn't going to be a factor in the fight as unlike cannon, he suffered a pretty nasty wound which Izuku wasn't able to tend to sooner so he has lost a lot of blood. All he can do is lay there and think about what he's done. Is that cruel, yes it is but that's life.**

**I also changed up how Izuku leaked his location by having his AI send out alerts to his allies. And no, he didn't send them out to the whole class like cannon but only to people he knew were in the city. Also, I hope that I was able to show that Stain is a much more dangerous opponent then cannon as he is taking on not one but three of UA best out of first year mainly due to the fact, they're first years! Sure all three boys in cannon admit that Stain was not trying to defeat them in a cool and rational way like normal but still, if the man had stopped and calmed himself, he would have beaten them all.**

**Also, unlike cannon-Midoriya's plan this time around was to get the victims out of there, not fight to protect but fight to retreat with Native and Iida. It fits into his story as he knows he isn't the best fighter and logically, he wouldn't be a match for Stain in the first place, even he notices that Stain is going easy on him at first and now that Stain has taken off the kid gloves, he's whooping them even though it's a three on one.**

**As for Tomura and Kurogiri, fuck them(not Kurogiri, he's cool) as I can only imagine how pissed off he's gonna be when not only do his Nomu get defeated, but the news is filled with not just Stain but two students he wants dead. It's going to be a tough morning when hand boy reads the news and sees his Nomu's aren't the hottest shit on the block.**

**Kendo would sadly be at disadvantage, much like Yu would be as her bigger hands as nothing more than bigger targets to a man like Stain. Also, before you ask, no I didn't know that all three of them were type O, the best blood type to be if you want to fight stain, I only looked it up when I had kendo reveal it and I was surprised to see even Shoto is type O. Which I admit, was something I should have picked up on from the character cards that show in each episode, they do reveal blood types but I never paid much attention to that.**

**The media thing at the end was the reason I made it that all three got permission prior so that they could get the recognition for their actions(after they somehow survive this) without having to worry about the legal consequences of it. The second reason will be revealed after the fight in the aftermatch.**


	33. Climax of a battle, founding of a Legacy

**Ladies and gentlemen, the moment you have been waiting for as arrived, the conclusion of the Stain vs UA students arc and with it, the end of the Stain/Hosu arc. First of all, I would like to thank each and every one of your who have read and left your support for this story whether it be by PM, review or favoriting and following it. I never thought that I would get such support but I will try my hardest to keep this story as interesting and engaging as I can. Just think, I already broke past the 300K mark and we're only covered around 60% of season 2. As if this chapter, season 4 has been completed in anime for around a mouth now so that means that I have a lot to catch up on.**

**TheLethalSperg500: I can concede to that point. He's still incredible childish for a guy in his 20s and trained by the biggest villain in Japanese hero society history.**

**Jerrend: Thank you, to be honest, I wanted to have those reactions begin from this chapter but then I thought, why not?**

**Blaze1992: Oh yes they will, which will come into play later in the story, they have to deal with their new found fame like everyone else.**

**Bauers374: Oh I know, I just couldn't resist. Don't worry though, I have something a super metal lined up for them to use but that'll be later down the line, at the earliest, season 4. And yes, yes it is a good change but one can also make the argument that he's only worried that his perfect weapon will end up damaged.**

**D3lph0xL0v3r: Well, this isn't one of those stories where the main characters die midway through the story. Even in Attack on Titan, I doubt anyone would bought when Eren died, especially when his titan formed showed up. And yes, I meant anime only, it was an mix-up error.**

**NinjaFang1331: I thank you.**

**Kisame Hoshigaki: Well I aim to please, it was a challenge to write it all as it was one of the longest chapters I've ever written but think the results speak for themselves. And yes, she stealing his thunder but don't you worry, he'll have plenty of chances moving forward to make up for that.**

**Captain343Spark: That was the intention, I want people to have involved with the story and characters, though I will also work to ensure I don't abuse that as I want there to be drama but I don't want this to become a drama…there's a difference, I assure you.**

**Cortax: Could be worse, I've seen stories where he's paired with one of the Wild Wild Pussycats or Midnight, while he's in high school. Bakugo worked harder prior to UA in this one as unlike cannon where he's the undisputed best student in their school, Midoriya challenged that a long time ago-forcing him to improve to have a better chance of being the best. Kinda like how Vegeta is constantly growing stronger to one up Goku, if those two had met earlier in cannon, who knows, maybe one of them would have become a super saiyan much earlier.**

**tacktician: No one knows and I personally believe it was done to show that Stain is still a villain as we're heard of anti-heroes who do similar things, if he was only going after pros who were corrupt, incompetent and otherwise undesirable, it would pretty hard to frame him as the bad guy. By going after Ingenium, he proves that he only follows his own judgement, even when they judgement is flawed.**

**Gunblade: Well in cannon, there were other, much more visible events going on and in cannon, the Stain fight stayed in an alley for the most part with the other heroes getting there only after he was beat. Here it's in the open and much louder.**

**Zukafew119: Okay, another one review, just the way I like it.**

**The two of them have a good bound forming so it would make sense for him to be straight with her as even though AFO admits that the Nomu was too specialised, we saw how it wrecked Eraser, a seasoned pro. If Kurogiri was calling the shots, there would have been bodies, not students left behind after the attack. Shoto is also observant as in cannon, he picked on Iida's feelings, sure in this take he didn't but he isn't an idiot as he can put two and two together.**

**I was also surprised that they never make mention of them, after all-it would help to know where everyone is during a mission so if you need assistance but aren't able to talk, they know where to find you. As he isn't working without permission, it would make sense for him to keep his hero mentor informed of what he's doing and where he is.**

**As I said, he's a lot like Donny from TMNT so of course he would take time out of a fight to scold someone after they did something reckless like what Iida tried to do. There is also no point in him sending his location to his whole class as he only did that in cannon because it was the only thing he could do, he didn't have the time or space to select who he wanted to contact, with an hands free system, it would be possible to do so.**

**What else would he do, we know that Stain could have easily killed them all at this point in cannon but held back because he hadn't decided if they were worth killing and because he was rushing but with more nomus in the equation, that buys him more time as he doesn't now that Endeavour and Yoroi Musha are in town as well. And yes, he's weighed down by 2 people but let's not forget that Stain is wicked fast so it really wasn't his day.**

**The finisher served the same purpose as when Izuku landed that blow in cannon. It was powerful but Stain is one tough SOB, I chose to showcase his speed and reflexes rather than his endurance and strength. Thanks for the compliment, I had to put that in since I had planned for the battle to move about so a constant feed on his location proved helpful as it may have saved two lives. The foam isn't healing Iida, it's just a quick spreading and hardening bandage like substance, it stops the bleeding but not much else.**

**Iida needs to learn his lesson and sadly for him, this time he learns it by having to just watch as others fight to fix his mistake, and pay for it with pain as I don't need to tell you that getting stab hurts like an bitch. The news reporter is the same one from both the breach of the UA gate and the sports festival, we don't know her name but she seems like the type of person to become a recurring background character. The main reason the police covered it up in cannon was because they didn't want to deal with the legal mess of three students who don't have hero work licenses nor the permission to engage in combat from their hero mentors taking down Stain.**

**The reactions to the broadcast weren't too hard to imagine as for one, Inko is a cry baby like her son, sure in this take we see her as kinda troll like her son but when Midoriya's get emotional, they get emotional. I think I already stated that Izuku still takes after his mother in more ways than one in this take of his character, she just has less reason to ball since her son is much more capable compared to cannon. Jeanist may be an ass at times but I don't think he's that bad, besides like most, he doesn't think they come out of that fight alive, sure he wants them to but he realistic enough not to see a way they can win.**

**Uraraka losing it also was easy to write as we know just how much she cares for her friends, even if don't factor in her crush on Izuku, she is still a loving and generally caring person so watching as her two closest friends fight against a dangerous killer and barely hold him back would be difficult for her. Stain had a lot of victims in his run as a villain so it's not too hard for Gunhead to have known one of them, even in passing. Yu, she was quite difficult as I originally had her cry, which would lead to Mineta getting a major clue on her relationship to him but then decided to not do that as she is a trained pro, sure she hates that Izuku is fighting Stain but she knows that her tears won't help and that he's the type to jump in and fight if it meant helping someone, that's one of the reason she loves him and a core tenant of his personality.**

**As far as the anime is concerned, we don't know a lot about Hawks, only that he's really laid back and care free, so much so that he admits to Endeavour that even though he could be the top hero if they had counted the factors differently, he would not want it as that means putting in more work and being a leader for the rest of them. we do know that he's still a good guy as he helped a lot of people just on the way to the restaurant so I can see him giving them props for their stupid but heroic stand against Stain. Fumikage on the other hand, is furious that he's best friend(yeah, that's right, they're best friends) fights just to keep standing.**

**The Todoroki's was different as we've only just met Natsuo in cannon and know little about him, only that he seems to be a fun guy, loves his siblings and mother and hates his bastard of a father, so I gave most of the screen time to his sister who we know a little more about. And as I said, that last chapter ran much longer than I originally planned as I wanted to call it quits at around 9K but found myself going _waaaay_ over the limit. Don't worry, this chapter finished everything up and should be longer than 10K again…..oh boy, I can already feel how exhausting this will be.**

**Blackholelord: Well the wait is over, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Climax of a battle, founding of a Legacy**

(Previously)

"This guy…!" Midoriya tried to say as he went for a side swipe of Stain's torso but the villain caught on too quick, jumped back and was able to throw a knife right at his face, the thing striking the eye protector with enough force that it cracked it. 'It's as if his speed and reflexes have no limit!' He thought to himself as Stain just seemed to grow stronger as the fight went on, it was getting harder to even keep up with his movements!

"Midoriya!" Kendo yelled as she came to his aid, punching back Stain before he could capitalize on the fact Midoriya was somewhat dazed.

"I'm good! I'm good. It didn't penetrate. Thank God for that." Midoriya replied quickly as he ripped off the now useless helmet as he couldn't see out of one eye and that knife had somehow damaged his visual feed. Meaning he was without any head protection at one of the worst possible times not to have any.

"Kendo!" Todoroki yelled as to two dived out of the way of he fired off a large volume of fire towards Stain, how lick a frickin ninja, was able to avoid it. Seeing an opportunity, Midoriya tossed the girl a staff, which he pulled from his second compartment before he twirled his, still in spear form before he ignited the blade.

"Thanks, I can use this." Kendo replied before they two charged Stain together, with Kendo using the staff more like a sword than anything else while Midoriya went at him with thrust and swipes with the flaming spearhead. When Stain managed to knee Midoriya in the stomach and round house kick him back, Todoroki fired off another wave of fire to give them some breathing room.

"Guys! Hang in there! We only need to hold him back!" Todoroki yelled to remind him as he observed Midoriya wheezing in pain due to the boot having spikes, which meant that the kick, which hit his side, must have either pierced through his armour or hit sweet spot between the plates. He hoped that it was either. Todoroki switched from a fiery assault to an icy one, trying to bury the hero killer in a wave of ice. Stain, once more avoided the attack and licked some blood off his blade, blood belonging to Kendo.

"Shit!" Kendo cursed as she crashed down onto the floor, to which Midoriya came to her aid and blocked a strike from Stain, Stain's blade meeting his flaming spear in an epic blade lock as the two tried to out power the other. After some time, Midoriya knocked off Stain with a mighty looking heave who took it in strike and instead focus on them again, dashing towards him like man bewitched, slicing through his wave barrier with a single slash. Todoroki, seeing that he and his wounded were in trouble, he fired off the largest amount of fire he could muster to keep Stain at bay.

* * *

(And now)

'This isn't good!' Todoroki thought to himself as he directed a wave of fire towards their opponent. "Keep him off me!"

"And what do you think we're trying to do?!" Midoriya yelled back as he took to the air and started to fire his SMGs down on Stain, showering him with high speed rubber bullets but the bastard was like a frickin ninja, avoiding just about every shot, which he kept up till Midoriya was forced back to reload, sliding in his last magazine into both of them.

"We got to keep at it!" Kendo affirmed as she charged the killer now that the bullet storm had ceased and went to engage in close combat, being extremely weary of his blades and tongue to prevent him from cutting her or tasting her blood. But with her own injuries as well as Stain's impressive combat skill, she quickly found herself being pushed back, near always on the defensive.

"Got it, no pain no gain. But one question, we're going through a lot of pain for very gain, is that how it's supposed to work?" Midoriya asked as he took aim and once he saw an opening, he didn't hesitate to take it. The first couple rounds struck home to Stain's side but after that, as if the pain didn't bother him, he backpedalled away and then back flipped over a stream of ice that Todoroki had put them to try and trip him. Clearly this guy as mad situational awareness.

"Just keep him busy, we have to hold him off." Todoroki barked as he spared a glance towards the two downed people and saw that though Native was moving, it looked like his own injuries were catching up.

"Easier said then-DONE!" Midoriya yelled back at him as he went in for the attack, trying to strike the man with spear. At least, that was the plan since as soon as he got in close, Stain caught his outstretched him, gave him a wicked strike to his exposed neck, choking him before he then showed off his own strength by tossing the boy so hard he crashed into one of the few cars on the street. The force of which smashed right through the backseat door and carried inside.

**CRASH**

"ARG!" Midoriya cried out on impact as the car's alarm went off due to the same force.

"Midoriya, Kendo! Look out!" Todoroki called out after seeing his rep take a hit like that before he saw that Stain was moving in on Kendo, his warning came just in the nick of time as the girl was able to jumped back while striking him, creating as much distance as she could.

"Thanks." Kendo stated, huffing for air due to the adrenaline pumping and her injuries as Todoroki put up another ice wall to defend their objectives. Once he saw that down, he quickly turned to inspect the two, knowing that Kendo would watch his back.

"Thank me if we survive this. Dammit, Iida's still out of it. Native, you up?" The duel haired boy asked as he looked them both over and even though Iida was muttering, he wasn't responding which meant he was delusional, in a haze maybe.

"Don't…think so….dammit, my own wounds are catching up to me." Native got out as he felt his own midsection where he got stabbed earlier on in the evening. It wasn't so bad then but with all the jostling of when Midoriya carried him away made things worse. The bad news kept on coming as he could still not move his body.

"Kendo! We need to finish this quickly, these two need medical attention and soon!" Todoroki yelled out as he took out some bandages and wet wipes before he ripped up Native shirt so he could try and clean and cover up the bleeding as soon as he could. He had to mindful of his own arm though as blood was starting to leak through the cloth.

"Understood." Kendo stated as she ran back in to engage, needing to buy time for Todoroki to do what he could.

"Shit, that hurts…."Meanwhile, with the winged boy, Midoriya crawled out of the beat up backseat of the car before crashing into the road below. He felt like absolute crap seeing the damage that one attack sequence did to him as he tried to work himself back up to his feet but once he got his head above the ground again, he coughed up a small pool of bile and blood. "That's not good." He muttered to himself as you didn't need to be a doctor to know that one shouldn't be coughing up blood, and certainly not that much.

'Change of plans then, looks like we're gonna have to be a little more liberal with collateral damage.' He thought to himself as there was no way they could beat this guy with their current attack plan, they switch things up. So with this new plan in mind, he jumped into the air above the fighting and took aim. "Eat missiles!" he yelled out to try and get Kendo to move, which she did as he fired off a salvo of the same type of missiles he had used in his fight against Todoroki.

But Stain proved to be a hard target as he avoided most of them while he threw two knives at two that would have hit him, this gave him the change to close the gap between him and Kendo and land a heavy blow to her face, breaking her nose on impact and sending her flying. "What-ARG!" She screamed in pain just as Izuku moved in to catch her.

"Kendo!" He started as he managed to grab hold of her and bring her down to earth safely, all while keeping his eye on Stain as he fired off every missile salvo he had. "I got you."

"Thanks, I think he broke his nose." Kendo wheezed as she held on to her own broken nose to try and stem the bleeding. It wasn't the first time she broke it in a fight but it was certainly in the top 5 most painful.

"Think is right. You're face's a mess." Midoriya joked to try and rise the mood, sparing her only a glance before he got back up and charged Stain, having used up just about every missile he had left.

"Like you have any room to talk." Kendo shot back as she got back up to her feet and chased after him, starting another two on one brawl with Stain who fought to keep them away from him. However, even though they had the numbers, both students could feel that they weren't at 100%, they moved slower, reactions seemingly off and their strength weaken compared to before. Midoriya found himself protecting his already injured side as much as possible as Stain would frequent target it, which left his other side open for attack which once more, was exploited. Kendo found that she couldn't defend as much as she wanted with her hands in fear that he could be able to take blood, which meant she had to dodge a lot more than she was comfortable with.

'This guy…!' Kendo thought to herself as she went for a right cross to the head but Stain bent back in such a way that shouldn't have been remotely comfortable for a human being before he swung back round and nearly took her hand on. 'Does he ever slow down?!' She was forced to jump back, which gave the man enough room to race right on passed them towards Todoroki was reflexed into create a sea of jagged ice in front of him but Stain merely jumped over the first one before he started to run over them. Within mere moments, he had closed the gap and was about to lick some blood off the young Hero's face.

"You're in the way." He whispered just as his tongue would have made contract but Todoroki proved that he wasn't some idiot as since Stain was already on his left side, he merely blasted as much fire as he could muster over his body.

"Dammit!" Stain jumped back, just barely avoiding burning his tongue as Midoriya came right in and landed powerful shock assisted kick to his Stain, wanting payback for his still bleeding side.

"This is for my side!" Midoriya yelled at him as Kendo increased the size of her hands to their limits and smashed him into a building's wall.

"And this is for my hands!" Kendo finished as she jumped back to the rest of them, who were now sporting even more bruises, cuts and welts then they did at the start of this.

"So, what's our new plan since the old one worked out so well?" Todoroki asked as he tried to cover up his fear as Stain walked right on out of the wall that his body had made. It was unnerving to see someone shake off their best with this, they knew they had a lot to learn but was the gap between them and pros that big?

"Keep him at a distance," Midoriya stated as he choked down his fear as he started to kick out shockwave after shockwave towards Stain. "Don't let up!" If this any other time, one of them would have commented on his form as seamlessly switched from high kicks to round-house style kicks.

"Easier said than done." Kendo replied as she sat back and waited for an opening as Stain dodged each and every blast as he got closer to them.

"Have some of this!" Seeing this, Midoriya switched up his game as he planted both feet into the ground as he geared up his barrels before firing. Unlike the first time, he set it to lower power but higher rate of fire, that combined with his SMGs put up an impressive wall of fire, which forced Stain before, right into a jet of fire courtesy of Todoroki who had used the chance to move to a more favourable position.

"Kendo, stay back!" Todoroki ordered as he and Midoriya kept up the pressure, now firing from two different directions to ensure that he couldn't dodge like he used to.

'They're switching up their battle plans? Impressive for a bunch of first years.' Stain observed as she swayed and ducked around the volley of fire. Some shots coming closer than others but overall, proving to be quite the challenge for him no wonder these kids repelled Tomura's foolish attack.

"None the less, it won't be enough." Stain spoke out as he let a small blade slide into his hand from its hidden position under his wrist before he expertly threw it towards Midoriya, forcing him to halt his attack as he blocked the blade with his gauntlet, the steel harmlessly bouncing off the study material.

"Does he ever go down?" Kendo asked as she messaged her hands to get the blood flowing again as she heard the click from Midoriya's SMGs, as well as his curse as he folded them away, having spent all his ammo.

"I'll tell yer when I see it." Midoriya shot back as he increased the power of each laser, though it brought down their rate of fire, something he would have to leave for Todoroki to make up for.

"How's the side?" Kendo asked as she stepped forward, ready to rush if should Todoroki need it, and with the way things are going, that might happen.

"I'll live. Your hands?" Midoriya answered as he felt his beaten side and hissed in pain. He could make out a ton of blood and damage to the tissue due to the rather jagged nature of Stain's boots having dug into his flesh. He really needed to make a better armour, one that protected his stomach region the next time.

"Bloody, but I can still fight." He answered as he sucked up the pain, and just in time to as they saw Todoroki was being pushed back and immediately rushed in.

"Back me up!" Midoriya yelled as he popped out his gear, having lost his spear when he was tossed into the car.

"You got it!" She answered as she entered the fray along with. And that's how the four would continue for another few minutes, with one using ranged attacks while the other two kept up the pressure at close hand. At one point, Kendo was able to snag up half of the broken staff Midoriya loaned her and used it as a billy-club/knife style while Midoriya showed off his own skills with his hands, using boxing combined with sweeping leg moves and tiger style kung-fu, they just managed to keep up with the seasoned killer. Luck on the young boy's side as he would continually use his gauntlets and his wings to block whenever.

'Now!' Midoriya thought to himself a he used his wing to block and blind Stain to his movements before he let it fall just as he launched a uppercut, which missed as Stain had seen the move coming and swayed to the side to avoid it along with Kendo's straight punch. 'Wha?' Midoriya thought to himself before he found the new sensation of pain as Stain buried the back end of his sword hilt into his other injured side.

"I told you, don't try surprise on someone faster!" Stain stated as he quickly turned the strike into a combo as he grabbed onto Izuku and slammed him back first into the ground before blocking an attack for Kendo.

"Midoriya-crap!" Kendo looked away for a second to inspect her down partner before she felt Stain applying more force into his block, knocking her back and forcing her to defend herself using the baton(the piece of staff she picked up)

"Your efforts are admirable, but ultimately pointless, leave now." Stain told her as he pressed into her, bending her back as the taller, stronger villain increased the pressure on her.

"What kind if hero would even dream of leaving them with a mad-man like you?" Kendo spat back as she struggled to hold on, knowing that with her back to Todoroki, he couldn't fire off any support without the risk of hitting her as well. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Pity, then fall." Stain said as he let go of his blade but then used his free hand to nick the side of her head. By the time she realised that he now had some of her blood, he was already licking it.

"Crap, not this again!" Kendo yelled out as she fall over due to being out of balance just before be caught by his quirk. Leaving Todoroki as the sole remaining fighter left standing.

"Kendo! Midoriya!" He yelled as he saw them both go down before he cursed too himself and charged straight ahead. But instead of running at Stain, he ran towards the wall of a building. 'Here goes nothing.'

Todoroki finished the thought as he jumped onto the all, feet first as he powered up his fire quirk in the one foot. Rising to the temperature he hoped would be enough. Which on impact, proved to be right as his foot melted a good little foothold for him. He didn't let it the joy of doing this get to him as he brought his other foot down and then his the ice to latch onto the surface. In the moments it took to do this, Todoroki forced himself to run up the side of the building much like he had seen his father do in the past. The new angle gave him good view of the street but also gave him a new way of attacking as he started to launch attacks like this.

'Crap, that bastard makes this easier than it looks. Still,' Todoroki thought to himself as he found out just how strain this type of move had on him, even though it had been less than a minute, he found himself nearly his limits of his stamina and pushing his control. 'Better than nothing.' He resolved to worry about the kickbacks of this stupid stunt later.

"Shoot. This is getting harder than I thought it'll be." Stain muttered to himself as he jumped back from a fiery assault only to struck right back into it due to a blow to the back.

"And it's only gonna get worse." Midoriya stated as he worked himself back up to his feet from the floor, where he had fired a shockwave right into Stain's back.

"You're still conscious." Stain observed, even as he jumped out the fire covered in minor burns, his scarf having caught fire and now only a third the length it was a second ago.

"It'll take more than a broken rib to keep me down." He coughed out as he got back up to his feet.

"Clearly." Stain muttered as he picked up Todoroki landing on the ground again behind him. Having though of a plan, Midoriya pulled out two more grenades and threw them as one. Stain seeing this and recalling his stunt from the alley quickly retreated away from the two while closing his eyes. True to his assumption, they both went off with one releasing a smoke cloud while another went off with a bang, blinding those who saw it.

'Another smoke screen?' Stain thought to himself as he opened his eyes to see that the smoke had grown to cover most of the street. But he wouldn't be denied.

"That won't work a second time." Stain yelled, a getting angry as he slashed at the smoke cloud, intending to dissipate it as soon as he could, but he didn't see the true meaning of it till he only heard the tall tail signs of a missile, larger than the rest before he slammed into his blade, preventing the thing from hitting his chest.

**BOOM**

"Arg!" Stain cried as he was forced to abandon his now useless blade as it soon was bubbled over and sealed in some kind of hardening foam, yes, capture foam! He had seen in in action before, he could see that he was lucky he wasn't hit with him, he never even knew the kid had some of that stuff.

"I know, but that wasn't the point." Midoriya spoke up as the smoke cleared, showing that he was indeed the source of that little missile as one of two silo pods were open on his backpack. 'Dammit, it got one more capture rocket and the only thing I got was his sword? This guy's reflexes are inhumane!' Midoriya misread the situation as he didn't know that Stain blocked that strike by mere chance, rather he thought the man was able to react fast enough to it so he merely sacrificed his blade to tank the blow.

'Gotta watch for those ones, it'll be tricky if I'm tagged.' Stain thought to himself as he pulled out two knives now that he had lost his blade. Though in his haste to avoid the one attack, he completely forgot about the third student, how took this chance of his proximity to her to grab onto his leg.

"We're not done!" Kendo yelled at him as she held him in place as she then used her other fist to punch him right towards Todoroki who didn't waste time lighting him up once more. As this happened, the new mobile Kendo got back up to her feet.

"Fine then." Stain rasped out as he escaped the fire once more, this time his burns were much more serious while his scarf was completely gone, along with some of the bandage wrapping

"Midoriya!" Todoroki yelled as he threw over the boy's discarded spear which he caught. Once he had it in his arms, he activated the flame thrower mode and like Todoroki, kept up a wall of fire. Though they didn't notice it, Stain was done playing.

"Thanks for the assist. Wait the hell!?" Midoriya called out as he increased the strength of the flames, though he did him little good as Stain charged the closest person, which unluckily for him, was him. "What is he made of?"

"I will not be stopped by mere children." Stain growled as he flipped over the over before he could react and in that time. Striking down on his shoulder with such technique and force, he dislocated the arm from the socket.

"This is crazy-ARG!." Midoriya yelled in sheer pain as he registered that his arm was not in the Goddamn socket! How he even do that?! He was wearing protective armour!

"This time," Stain started as he landed on his feet behind the bow before he reversed the grip of his blade and brought it up at the base of where his left wing connected to the rest of the pack.

**SLASH!**

In a scene of power, skill and horror. The world watched as Stain, using nothing but a combat blade, cut right through Midoriya's pride and joy, allowing fuel and oil lines to spray in place of blood.

'What….my wing.' Midoriya found himself in shock as he turned as fast as he could to face the threat, his mind struggling to keep up now that his balance was off due to having a weighed wing on his right but having nothing on his left. 'He cut through my wing.'

"You stay down." He finished as twirled his own body around and delivered an insanely powerful strike to Midoriya's face, breaking his nose on impact as the force of the blow was strong enough for one to mistake Stain's quirk to have to do with super strength.

**CRACK**

Was the loud and painful sound the ice wall that Todoroki erected to protect Native and Iida has Midoriya's body crashed into it, cratering on impact as spider-web like cracks formed from it before he lifelessly fall to the floor.

"Rep!" Todoroki yelled as he fired off the largest blast of flames yet in the fight in fury.

"That should keep him down." Stain muttered to himself as he licked the boy's blood off his fist just to be sure he wouldn't be get back up anytime soon.

"You're pay for that!" Kendo cried as he charged him, picking up Midoriya's fallen spear along the way.

* * *

(In a dark alley)

"These children…..they are quite skilled." A hooded individual thought aloud as they watched the intense fighting from another city. In the dead of night, there wasn't much one could make out about them.

'To go up against someone as powerful as Stain, hmmm. But are they fakes like the rest of them?' He finished the though in his own mind as he brushed his scaly hand through his purple hair.

* * *

(In some bar)

"Now there's something you don't see every day." One of the costumers of the bar stated with a bored look in his rick blue eyes.

"No kidding, those brats are getting creamed!" Another yelled, obviously drunk already.

"Served then right, thinking they could play with the big dogs." Another, also drunk laughed as the rest of them started to laugh like bunch of idiots, not noticing that the quiet one who spoke up was growing irritated as blue flames licked across his palms before he got them back under control.

"Idiots." He started as he moved a hand through his black hair before he placed a scared hand on the table before leaving, the money he owed behind.

* * *

(With All for One)

"Is that right?" AFO asked as he was informed of how the situation in Hosu was developing. Never would he have guessed that Stain would confront students, students that were holding their own…..for the most part.

"Yes sir, they are holding their own." The doctor replied to his master who was looking over the latest reports on their nomu. "Shall I send additional Nomus?" He asked as he knew that AFO didn't tell Tomura the real number of nomu they had, not until the boy was ready for such responsibility.

"….No, Tomura must learn these lessons sooner or later. Besides, that boy." AFO answered him as he gestured towards the TV screen which was playing the live feed of the Stain fight. Though his focus on the unmoving green haired boy.

"He reminds of someone." He finished without giving an answer. "We'll leave him be, for now but the time will come when we will have to end him."

"I don't think I've ever had a naturally quirkless test subject. Who knows what I may find out?" The mad doctor laughed as he could only imagine what kind of results his experiments could yield if he was provided with a young quirkless boy like that.

* * *

(In another city)

"They all so pretty. Izu..Kedi….Snowy….you all look so pretty, covered in so much blood." In another part of Japan, a young blonde with a naturally permanent blush gushed as she looked over the ongoing news story on a stolen phone. As she watched this, she lay on top of another blonde close to her age appearance wise, one covered in bruises and cuts from her encounter with the mental girl.

"Please…please don't-ARG!" The girl underneath her tried to plea for mercy before the blonde stab her right through the heart, killing her within moments. In a clearly practices fashion, she withdrew her knife from the warm corpse without getting single drop of blood on her school uniform.

"Sorry, I found some new friends, I can't wait to meet them. Maybe Stainny as well." She giggled to herself as she blush grew at the thought of knowing them, being with them, becoming them, seeing them bleed sweet blood.

"And we'll get to know each other so well. And we're become the best of friends, BBF!" She finished as her giggles grew in volume and insanity as she got up and skipped away, leaving the body of her latest victim for someone to find later, when she was long gone.

* * *

(Back in Hosu)

'Crap….I'm not gonna walk away from that one without scars.' Midoriya wheezed out as he found his vision blurry and his hearing screwed with. He wasn't even sure if he couldn't move because of Stain's quirk of because of the physical damage. "Neko, status."

"_Cooling fluid leaking, at 46% capacity, flight controls damaged. Cannon 2 offline. Fuel lines cracked. Fuel capacity, 67% and failing, emergency shut-up of all non-essential systems ongoing_." The on board AI replied to him, not making his day any better.

'I can't really move,' He tried to move…to do something! But it was all for nought. 'Shit, that last one really did a number of me.' He concluded as he felt a warm, wet liquid move down his brow from somewhere beyond his hair line. He didn't need to be a genius to guess what it was.

"Neko, reconfigure all remaining power to remaining cannon." Even so, even if he couldn't move, he didn't need to. Not when he's got a good shot.

"_Caution sir, the cannon is damaged. Using it may destroy it and dip power into the red, all systems will go down_." Neko replied, a drip of concern in her synthetic voice.

"Do it, we don't have the luxury not do." Midoriya ordered, willing his blurred vision to line up with Stain as he beat back both standing students. Just like before, his movements and reflexes, strength and speed. They were all different, it was harsh to admit but it seemed that he was holding back against them earlier, even then they barely held their own, no way will they last long enough for aid to get here before they all down.

"_At once_." Neko replied to his order as the AI worked to target the killer, even though the gears strained under the weight due to damage. Hell he knew that it was a miracle he still had power as a failsafe was built in to cut it if the fuel lines were compromised.

'I only got one shot left, gotta make this count.' He thought to himself as he directed the AI with whispers to ensure they weren't discovered.

* * *

(With Kendo)

'How does he use this bloody thing?' Kendo thought to herself as she caught up at best defence as she was pushed further and further back by Stain. Sure she had some experience using a bō staff from her training in the dojo, but she never put that much time into it, that went double for a spear like Midoriya's. Now she was regretting that choice as the weapons found itself chipped a piece after another.

"Come on, that back-up should be here by now." Todoroki reminded as he kicked out a jet of flames. He had never used his flames like this…like ever and it was straining him. Even if he can use his ice to cool down, it didn't mean jack if you were tired.

"You holding up alright?" Kendo asked him as she used her quirk to get away from Stain before he could finish her. Like the other two, she wasn't clear of injuries as her costume was torn and cut in several places, some cuts still bleeding as well as the bloody broken nose and bruised black eye.

"Same here, never used both my quirks like this for this long. It's wearing me down." Todoroki answered as he was really started to tire out as both his arms were starting to grow numb from either heat or the chill. "Crap, incoming!" he yelled as he erected a hastily built ice wall to keep back Stain who jumped right over it now that he didn't have a sword to cut through.

"Time to end this!" Stain yelled as he was able to pass on back Todoroki can grab his bandage, ripping the thing in the process as he licked some of the blood off it.

"My bandage-Dammit!" Todoroki cursed as he found himself caught by his quirk for the first time in the fight, dropping down to the fall, unable to even summon fourth any of power. In the same instance, he was able to slash at kendo, who wasn't able to move out of the way in time and got a new cut to the cheek, deep enough to draw blood. Before she could stop him or make him drop the blade, he licked that one too. Leaving all three down for the count.

Now a winded but still standing Stain looked over the two downed students as he rubbed his side with a grimace. Sure he had taken worse hits in his time as a vigilante but these kids were no joke. They would make fine heroes one day but first he needed to weed out the unworthy.

"You three put up a solid fight, but you're too green." Stain started as he turned around to go and deal with his real targets before calling in some medical aid for them before he would disappear. At least, that was the plan as when he did turn, all he saw a blinding light of energy heading right towards him, giving him next to no time to react. "What th-ARG!" he let out as he was hit by this powerful beam of power, easily the width of his waist and strong enough not just to hit him but drive him back first right through a wall of a small business. The fact that the two students on the ground didn't even know how the react, they tried to turn their heads and eyes towards where that blast came from.

"Midoriya…?" Kendo whispered loudly in awe as she saw that he in fact, the shooter as even though he was laying on the ground stomach first, his one remaining cannon was still smoking from the shot even if they barrel looked like it has seen far better days.

"(Huff, huff) I don't need(huff) to move to fire(huff), What is it that say, third times the charm?" Midoriya joked, filled with joy at the fact that his gamble paid off, he had to bet on the fact that Stain wouldn't move around too much and that he would remain in the same general area but it worked. Sure he had to nearly rapture the cannon but it somehow managed to pull one last rabbit out of hat. "You too alright?" he coughed out as he found it harder and harder to stay awake.

"Idiot, you two took more damage than I did." Todoroki responded as just let his heart rate fall. Now all they had to was wait for the effects of his Stain to wear off from one of them or for the pros to get here and arrest.

"Screw you to." Midoriya shot back as Kendo chuckled at their relationship. Happy that they won….or so they thought.

"I have to admit," A familiar….and unwanted voice spoke up from the hole in the building, filling their veins with ice and terror into their hearts.

"What?" Midoriya whispered out, his eyes wide with disbelief and fear. This…he must have passed out, this can't be real!

"I underestimated you three, no one's got me this good in years." Stain spoke up against as he walked or more accurately, limped out of the wall. Looking like he was hit by a solar flare as the entire of his torso was burned, bloody and scarred from the shot, his mask gone revealing his unsettling red gaze on them which was made more menacing by the fact that cuts on his head leaked trials of blood over his face. It was clear that he had taken more damage in this one fight then he had in any other reporting one but even then, the fact of the matter was that they were down….and he wasn't.

"There's no way….That should have been enough to take him out!" Todoroki screamed, losing his cool as he had to fight to keep his flight response in check, even though he couldn't bring himself to fight, paralysis or no.

"But at the end," Stain continued a she limped right on passed Kendo and Todoroki, still grasping at one blade. "It wasn't enough." As he reached his target, who could nothing as he stared up to this monster of a man.

"Im-Im-impossible! That had enough strength in it to take down 10 men! You shouldn't, couldn't be standing!" Midoriya cried out, this….this was impossible, it couldn't be real! That kind of attack took out a large group at the USJ, how the hell did one man walk away from that?!

"Kid, this this line of work, people tend to far stronger than the norm. Though it has been years since I got this injured on a job." Stain told him as he gripped his blade and brought it up.

"Neko, fire again!" Midoriya screamed, near shitting himself from the terror, his two teammates not that far behind his league.

"_Impossible, cannon barrel is fractured, cannon mode cannot be activated_." Neko informed him as all systems shut down

"Missiles then, anything!" Midoriya yelled, he still had the one missile, didn't he?!

"_Power lines critical, unable to activate offensive sub systems_." Neko in informed but her voice started to slur near the end as the suit lost power.

'Crap, crap! I got nothing! I can barely move!' He thought to himself as he could nothing but focus the one eye on the blade, the one that might just take his life.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you," Stain told him, reading the fear off his face as he posed the blade to strike, swaying a bit himself. "Just ensure that you can ever get in the way again."

"Midoriya, get out of there!" Kendo screamed at him, near tears at the possibility of watching a fellow classmate die.

"Move your idiot, you're toast if you don't!" Todoroki ordered him, trying to create even a tiny bit of ice, of fire, of anything!

**SLASH!/CLING!**

* * *

"What did I tell you about fighting Stain, you little brat?" A near, no a Godsend spoke up as they blocked the attack with their own blade. This one coming out of certain hero's gauntlet.

.

.

.

"What?" Midoriya whispered as he looked onwards, and saw the unmistakable armoured visage of the bearded aged veteran hero. Glaring down Stain with a look of fury in his gaze.

"Endeavour!" Yoroi Musha yelled as he struck Stain with a heavy punch, sending him back where he was engulfed in a storm of flames. With that call, the rest of the pros who had raced over made themselves known, rushing in to contain the situation and take down this serial killer.

"Kid!" Rahzar called as he came to a stop next to the still downed Midoriya. And he wasn't the only one.

"Homem pequeno!(Little Man!)" Mister X said as he and Kodai came up to him as the heroes under Endeavour went for Todoroki and Kendo. Gran Torino not far behind them. Aside from a few cuts and scratches or in Rahzar case, bruises-they looked much better than they did.

"Back up?" Kendo whispered out, sounding both confused and relieved as one of the pros helped her up, making sure to hold on as they could tell she couldn't support her own weight right now.

"They made it…?" Todoroki asked, as in a daze as Kendo was as one of his father's side-kicks, Burning he recalled, helped him up to his feet.

"You know it, the Calvary's here, even if we're late to the party." The hot haired pro said as she led him away from his spot while another got out his own medical equipment to address his wounds.

"You know, I'm so happy to see you right now, I would kiss you if I could." Midoriya stated with a relieved but very tired smile as Kodai went about taking care of his bloodies face while Rahzar stood over them.

"Please don't, you're covered in blood." The hat wearing intern replied as she went about cleaning the blood, though he did catch the fact that she had a ghost of a smile on her face. He knew she cared!

'Dammit, I took too much time!' As they were just short of singing praise to their Gods for this miracle(Like Shiozaki probable wound and probable was if she was watching this live), Stain was caught with his back to the wall with next to no gear left on him, his sword gone, most of his blades, gone. Leaving him with only the one he held onto for dear life.

"Alright punk, surrender! We got you surrounded!" Endeavour ordered, barely holding back the urge to just incinerate this bastard for daring to hurt his prized child, but he was able to hold back the desire, he was still a pro and that meant he couldn't just resort to violence when not necessary.

"Be careful of his quirk! If he tastes your blood, you'll be paralysed!" Kendo called out to them as she taken away to behind the ice wall Todoroki had created earlier on in the fight, though half melted and cracked, it was still standing as she saw others tending to Native and Iida, both of who were unconscious.

"Is that right?" Mister X asked as he pulled out his own custom made butterfly knife. He had a bone to pick with this fool who dared to harm one under the protection of Yoroi Musha.

"A Knife, really?" Stain asked as charged the closest person, his plan being to take one down and use the confusion try and escape. Though before he even made half of that distance, Mister X intercepted him.

"Oh nonononono, you'll find a little's knife all I need." Mister X finished with a shout as he force back the killer and went to down, easily keeping up with the injured villain with nothing but a butterfly, mixed in with his dance like kicks, Stain quickly found himself on the back foot.

"What the hell….he learned that on the streets?" Midoriya asked as Kodai propped him up to better fix him up, letting him see the guy that would have benched him for months if he was lucky being matched and surpassed so easily. He would have said more if not for the bile and spit he had spit out, along with blood. "[COUGH! COUGH!] Shit that hurts…" He rasped out as he could taste his breakfast now. Somehow it tasted more like crap than the great meal it was going down.

"Easy there kid, we got you." Rahzar told him as he looked down to them, seeing that Kodai had avoided the vomit but still worked on him, something told him she would hold this over his head for a while.

"[Cough] Thanks, we would have been toast if you didn't show, by the way," Midoriya started with a dopey looking smile. "The hell took you so long?!" he yelled at the giant werewolf before he started to cough even harder as Kodai passed him some water, do doubt his throat wasn't liking him yelling.

"Can it! It wasn't like it was a straight path, there was chaos and criminals all over the damn place." Rahzar yelled back at him, barely holding back the urge to knock up upside the head.

"Opportunists we had to take care of." Kodai added in as she had been dealing with scum who preyed on chaos for most of the entire thing. "The police are on the way." She finished as she helped the boy up, thankful that he wasn't too heavy as they moved away from the action.

"The nomus?" Midoriya asked, recalling that those brain freaks were all over the place.

"Eliminated." Kodai explained as she lead him to the others, where she saw her class rep being tended to and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you're okay."

"Well I've certainly seen better days, but still happy to be here." Kendo replied with a small, eased smile, thankful the kundere she had grown close to over their time in UA being just fine.

"You're pay for this, Stain!" Endeavour yelled a he fired off a jet of flames towards the criminal who had been kicked back by Mister X, Stain found himself barely able to dodge them as he was still singed by the scorching hot flames.

"Endeavour!" He called out his eyes now wide as they focused on the flame hero. But before anything else, Yoroi Musha stepped in and got ready to fight.

"Calm down, Endeavour. We all have a bone to pick with him." Gran Torino called as from his positon near kendo as they took care of their injuries till the paramedics could get here.

"Gran Torino!" Kendo called out as she waved to him, or tired till she winced from the pain shooting up her bandaged hand.

"You little brat! Do you have any idea how worried I was?!" Gran Torino yelled at her as he hit her over the head with his cane.

"Sorry!"

"Is he your grandfather or something?" Todoroki asked, having calmed down from near nervous breakdown now that the danger had passed. He may hate his father but he knew that he wasn't the number two for nothing.

"Not quite." Kendo answered with a blush, kinda embarrassed that he thought they were related. They looked nothing alike.

"You think they'll get him?" Kodai asked from her new spot between Kendo and Midoriya, they couldn't really see anything but they could definitely make out the sounds of the fight still going.

"Kid, Stain isn't going anywhere but a holding cell." Rahzar answered as there was no way his master would fail, that punk was as good as caught, that being said, it was impressive to find the guy in such a state so he looked down at the three brats who put in that sorry state in the first place. "Good work keeping him busy. Your actions saved two lives"

"Thanks, only God knows why we lasted so long, if he wanted to beat us, he could have down so earlier. What I'm worried about it how the hell is my folks gonna take this." Midoriya answered, already fearing how the hell he was going to explain to his parents why's he was gonna be in a hospital in a city he wasn't even interning in. even kendo visible showed worry as she knew her folks weren't going to be happy about this in the least while Todoroki winced when he wondered how he would placate his sister this time, she was in tears after the USH and he didn't even take damage that time.

Unnoticed by the three students, the heroes as well as Kodai shared a look as Burin actually looked like she was gonna laugh at them but held herself back, contend to just smile smugly at her boss's kid. 'They don't know?' Burin thought to herself as she looked up out of the corner of her eye and saw the news chopper they had spotted on the way over was still present and most likely filming if not broadcasting this whole shit storm live.

'Nay, they'll find out about that part soon enough.' She decided against warning them. They should be happy, not everyone gets to be on TV on their first outing outside a school environment.

* * *

(Hosu General Hospital - The following morning)

"You guys manage to get any sleep?" Kendo asked to other two people in the room. At present, all three hero students were located at Hosu General where they were treated overnight for their wounds sustained in their fight against Stain. Currently wearing plain hospital scrubs rather than gowns as they didn't think any of them needed or wanted a dress that left their rears exposed.

"Not a wink." Midoriya answered from his bed, his right arm in a sling as after the pros on seen popped the thing back into place, he passed out from the pain. We also was wrapped up in bandages around his head, face and torso, the wrappings around his torso was notable thick due to the damage his side took from the boot and his continued physical movement. From what he was told by the nurse that gave them their untouched breakfasts, he tore muscle fibres which would take time to heal.

"Couldn't sleep even when I tried. Last night was….eye opening." Todoroki spoke up as he shivered, having thought back to when he was down and Stain stood, seemingly unstoppable. Like the other two, he also was medical wrappings but mostly around his arm which had been stabbed. The only other thing worth mention was that he was wearing cooling wraps around his left side and hot wraps around his right due to the fact he pushed himself and his quirk far further than he had ever down before. The nurse told him that it must have been the adrenaline that kept him unaware of how wrecked he was.

"To what? The fact that we got our asses kicked?" Midoriya asked, feeling bitter and at an loss with how the previous night went down. It's one thing to know someone's out of your league, it's quite another for them to beat you so badly without trying as hard as you.

"Still, what we did last night was pretty unbelievable. Holding our own for as long as did but," Kendo spoke up again as she had both arms in cast while her hands were completely wrapped up, like Midoriya, her face was also wrapped up due to the broken nose but also the minor skull fracture above her right eye. It'll heal without issue but she still would need a break from any physical work, and seeing how she wouldn't be able to see her hands for the next two weeks, she was inclined to agree. If she was lucky, she could speak with Recovery Girl and speed things up but that would depend on if Vlad doesn't take mercy on her.

"It feels like a miracle that we're still alive. Even from what I first got there, I knew he was holding back, and yet he still manage to fight us off." Midoriya finished her thought as that was something clear from the get go.

"And when he stopped playing around, he took us all down and would have finished his so called 'job' if the pros didn't get there when they did." Todoroki spoke up as he looked at his hands, lost in memory.

"I suppose we should count ourselves lucky he didn't view us as 'fakes'….How's Iida?" Midoriya asked quietly, having been left in the dark about the condition their friend and schoolmate was in. He knew he was alive when he passed out but that was it.

"Don't know, Kendo stayed awake the longest on the way here." Todoroki replied as he gestured to the orange haired girl, seeing how he passed from exhaustion in the ambulance. Even before them, he wasn't really…there as he could only recall bits and pieces of the moments before he was loaded up for transport.

"I didn't hear much in the ambulance. Just that they would need to rush him to surgery. He lost a lot of blood." Kendo replied sadly, sadden that he wasn't here as he was kept in the ICU, which was never a good sign.

"I just pray he makes it out of this alive." Midoriya stated as wished that he had arrived sooner, maybe then the guy wouldn't have taken that blow.

"Same." Todoroki agreed, even though he wasn't particularly religious. "But what's on my mind was….that feeling, when he released all that murderous intent. I nearly had a heart attack."

"You weren't the only one. Staring him down….it was like staring into some dark abyss….and it looked right back at me with nothing but a desire to see me fall." Midoriya spoke up as he could still feel the chill of death as he looked into those eyes, he didn't care if Stain was honest about not killing him or not. That was legitimately the scariest experience he ever had.

"Jesus, and I thought Vlad was scary, he's got nothing on what we felt last night." Kendo laughed as she said that, though it was laugh of pain and realization, when you realize just how messed up the real world is compared to what you knew. "Pretty sure that'll haunt my dreams for a while."

"Here here, I don't care what people say. After that, I'm digging up my old nightlight." Midoriya added, though they weren't too sure if he was joking or not, they were willing to bet he was serious. "No way in hell I won't be visited by my fair share of nightmares." Just as Kendo was about to speak up though, the door for their room slide open but not for a nurse to came check up on them.

"Oh, so you kids are finally awake?" Gran Torino stated as he lead the way for the rest of the group to enter. That group being himself, Endeavour, Yoroi Musha and Kodai, who was standing behind the hero she was interning under.

"Gran Torino!" Kendo spoke up, surprised that he was here so early in the morning as she was sure it was no later than 8am, though she didn't pay that any mind as she worked to try and sit up in the bed.

"Yoroi Musha, Sir!" Midoriya stated as he sat rigged.

"Old man." And the last of them didn't even bother with his tone, showing that he didn't respect his father one bit, though Endeavour didn't seem to care.

"Brat. Show some respect." He scolded his son as he looked down on the boy, covered in medical wraps in bed.

"Do you have the slightest idea how stupid your plans was? You nearly died!" Gran Torino yelled at his young charge as he approached her bed with his cane at the ready.

"Sorry!" She apologised before he could hit her but taking mercy on her, he didn't.

"It is fortunate that you are all recovering." Kodai spoke up from her place behind the older pro. Though to give her space, he moved aside for her to approach the three.

"Kodai, thanks for visiting." Kendo smiled at her classmate, who nodded her head at them.

"Hmm, I have two friends in the hospital, of course I would visit." She started as she pulled out her phone and showed then she had over 3 dozen messages from their classmates, some having sent multiple. "Besides, I got messages and calls from everyone in class to check up on you and report back."

"Oh yeah, they took our phones. They must be worried sick." Midoriya thought back as their phone was still in their damaged gear. The hospital said that they'll get them back(their phones and other personal affects) as soon as the police documented all they needed.

"More than you know, shall I show you some of the things they said?" She asked as she showed them a one chain of messages all from Tetsutetsu after he found out she was in Hosu as well. But before that, Yoroi Musha coughed into his hand to draw attention.

"Before we get into that, you three have a visitor." The old pro stated as he pointed towards the door way where another person walked in. That person being the chief of police.

"T-The chief?!" Midoriya stuttered out as he got out of bed to greet him.

"Shoto, this is the chief of Hosu Police, Kenji Tsuragamae." Endeavour stated as he introduced him to the two who didn't appear to know who he was, leaving both to widen their eyes as they tried to get up as well, as Kendo found getting up to a bit of a challenge with her arms as they were.

"No need to stand, you're recovering right now(woof)" The police chief raised an hand to them, placating their notion of respect. Though they were caught off guard by his….unique vocal tick.

'Did…did he just bark like a dog?' Kendo asked herself, trying to see why that was so.

'Does he have a tick like Asui?' Todoroki asked himself as he immediately didn't look that far into it as his classmate croaked every now and then. Was it so odd that a guy that looked like dog would so something similar?

"So, you three are the UA students who went toe to toe with the dangerous criminal known as Stain and proved able to injure him to a degree that his capture was made easier, correct?" Tsuragamae as his canine like eyes went over all three of them.

"That's right, sir." Kendo replied for the group. Wondering why he asked when he must have known that fact.

'Something off here. Why would the chief of police himself came here? He could have sent over an officer or detective but instead he shows up, something's fishy.' Todoroki thought to himself as this seemed too much. And he wasn't wrong.

"Regarding Stain. Upon arrest, he was found to have 2nd to 3rd degree burns across most of his body which were found to be the worst around his torso region, he also had heavy bruising to said torso, arms and head and three cracked ribs and four broken bones in his right arm alone. He is currently receiving medical care under guard at a villain hospital(woof)." Tsuragamae told them the fact of the criminal, lifting a weight off their chest at the notions that he was somewhere in the same hospital being treated.

"As students of UA hero course, I'm sure the three of you are well aware of the law. One of which states that it is illegal for someone without permission or a license to use their quirk in a public space and can carry a criminal sentence if that quirk usage harms or kills another, whether that was the intent or not." The chief reminded them all, allowing them to recall that they didn't have any sort of license.

"The only reason that heroes are allowed to use their quirks is due to the fact they swear to uphold these laws, undergo intense training and licensing and are monitored to ensure that they don't abuse their power(woof)." He went on with his impromptu lecture on hero law. "The real goal of the licensing system was not necessarily to endorse heroes but to illegally define what constitutes a villain, to divide those arbitrarily using their quirks into heroes and villains and to place limitation on the latter." He admitted to that as it was something that many in the higher echelons of law enforcement and politics liked to leave unaddressed.

"This was just part of the plan governments across the globe came up with to regulate quirks on a societal level, to allow humanity to keep moving forward despite this unprecedented randomised evolutional step forward." Gran Torino cut on one that part, having learned that himself when he was much younger. Leaving Tsuragamae to nod his head in agreement before he continued.

"It was when quirks were still a rising part of life that the police worked to ensure that these meta-abilities as they were once known, were not used as weapons. It was thanks to the early heroes who followed the ethics and rules of the profession and encouraged others to follow these laws that an individual's force of power which can easily cause large scale damage to property and kill people was accepted officially(woof)." He finished as he inspected each of their confused faces as even Kodai was in the dark with the why he brought it up. So he got to the point of it.

"Now I'm not bringing this up to punish you three as even though you don't have your licences, you all hard verbal permission from the pros you were interning under to carry out hero work. The police have already confirmed this so you're in the clear." He assured them as the three breathed a sigh of relief. Sure they knew that they could potentially face punishment for fighting Stain but it didn't mean that they liked it.

"However, the same cannot be said for your schoolmate, Tenya Iida(woof)." And just like, the temperature of the room dropped as the tension thicken. Kodai, having been informed of this part, didn't voice any complaint though she did look to be upset.

"What do you mean, he's in trouble?" Midoriya asked, why the hell…..oh.

Seeing that one of them had connected that dots, the police chief confirmed it for them. "Correct. Unlike the three of you, he was never given permission to engage or even assist in any sort of hero work. He also ran off without authorisation from his hero mentor, Manuel during the crisis." He told them as Iida had really done it, he actually went against the rules. But that wasn't all of it. "When we interviewed Endeavour, Gran Torino and Yoroi Musha, we also interviewed Manuel, and he admitted that he suspected only took his offer for internship for the possibility that he could take revenge on Stain for what happened to his brother." Tsuragamae finished, letting them come to their own conclusion on the issue. One they couldn't deny.

"He wouldn't. Iida would never do something so stupid." Todoroki immediately denied. He may not been close to the guy but even he could tell that the odds of Iida doing something so foolish were one in a thousand.

"Granted, Manuel was clear in his statement that this was merely a suspicion as Iida never admitted to such but the facts are written on the wall. As Native is still unable to answer question, we have yet to build a more concreate image of what went down prior to Midoriya's intervention." The officer of the law admitted but still, it wasn't something you could miss.

"Wait a minute. If Iida didn't show up when he did, Native would be dead right now, no-one even remembered the hero killer during all that, are you saying that Iida should have not broken the rules, even though someone would have died?" Kendo spoke up, sounding appalled by the very gesture.

"And because he stepped in, he himself was nearly killed if not for the timely arrival of Yoroi's intern. If Midoriya hadn't reached there in time, or was too busy with everything else, all his reckless actions would have done was add another soul to the list of people Stain has killed(woof)." Tsuragamae shot her down instantly, his eyes boring into hers as she looked away, not having anything to say about that though his actions noble, they were also foolish.

"But isn't it a hero jobs to save people, isn't it?" Todoroki spoke up, looking at the gathered pros.

"Honestly, you are not wrong." Tsuragamae also admitted, surprising them once more as now he was making no sense, wasn't he just saying.

"Wait what?" Midoriya spoke up as he came out of the funk that settled over him when he realized where this was going.

"Even though reckless and impulsive, Tenya is still just a teenager with a great academic record, not a single mark of delinquency or any other criminal behaviour to his name. He is also a minor who by law, isn't fully capable of comprehending his actions and their consequences. This case is also different from others as he had a personal stake in it. So it is quite understandable that he wasn't in the right state of mind." Tsuragamae said, having personally seen the boy's file to confirm all of that. The boy was a boy scout, a bit stiff but not much else.

"The point is that under normal circumstances, he would be forgiven for his mistake and let off the hook with the slap on the wrist." Gran Torino told them, as they usually just kept this type of thing under wraps and gave the credit to someone else.

"How are these circumstances irregular?" Midoriya asked them, noting that they all looked at each other as if they knew something they didn't.

"You three haven't seen the news, have you?" Yoroi Musha asked him, already knowing the answer.

"No, we don't have the remote for the TV." Kendo answered as they hadn't received any type of remote for their room's television and seeing how it was mounted in the upper corner of the wall, none of them felt like trying to reach it to use the non-existent buttons.

"What did we miss?" Kendo asked them, hoping that Kodai who tell then but she held her tongue.

"Mister X." Yoroi said as he looked over to the still open doorway where the South American side-kicks stuck his head round for them to see.

"Right away sir." He stated as he presumable walked off to retrieve something.

"Kodai, what's happening?" Midoriya asked, now getting concerned by the secrecy.

"It's…better if you see it for yourself." The girl replied to him, not meeting his gaze as the sidekick returned with what he was sent to get. That object happened to be a TV remote.

"Boss." He stated as he handed over the remote before he stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him,

"Pay close attention." He told them as he pointed the remote towards the TV and turned it on, quickly switching to NHA morning news.

"_-right you are. Last night, during the mass villain attack on the city of Hosu, four hero students from UA high located and engaged the hero killer known as Stain_." the commentator on screen was caught in the middle of saying as freeze frame of the three in their fight was shown in the corner.

"….We made the news?" Kendo whispered as they all watched on, stunned that somehow, someone had caught them on camera.

"Front page headline." Endeavour told them as he looked at his silent son as the boy took in the fact that he was on television.

"_At the time, one of news choppers was able to capture the fighting and broadcast it live, we at NHA news encourage that sensitive and younger audience's not watch as the footage is of a violent and graphic nature_." The commentator warned them before the footage of their fight was shown, from start to finish when Stain was finally taken down by Gran Torino and Yoroi who knocked the man out and immediately cuffed him.

"Jesus, I'm getting phantom pains." Kendo said softly as she looked towards her hands after seeing just how insane the fight was on screen.

"How the hell did we miss a damn news chopper?!" Midoriya yelled in disbelief. You don't just miss something that big!

"Was Fuyumi watching? This….isn't good." Todoroki thought to himself with a grimace as he knew that his elder sister always watched the news, often inviting him to join her. There was no way she wasn't aware of this by now. At that point the TV was paused as the chief spoke up again.

"As you can see, the situation here is that most of your little fight was captured and broadcast on national television. If this had remained quiet, the police could sweep your whole ordeal under the rag, provided that none of you ever take credit for the take-down(woof)." Tsuragamae told them as he sighed, he wished that he could still do so but with things as they were, he had to do his job.

"But now because of that," Yoroi stated as he gestured to the screen, frozen on Todoroki blasting Stain with fire. "The authorities have no choice but to act."

"What's gonna happen to him?" Midoriya asked as he tore his attention from the screen back to chief.

"As I said earlier, we have no actual proof to state he was after revenge, no witnesses to how he carried himself once he found Stain and he is still a minor with an otherwise spotless record. His family and the management of UA have been contracted and the situation explained to them, he'll receive the best lawyers his family can provide but as of this morning, his internship has been cancelled and he is to report for detention for the next two months." Tsuragamae told them, having taken the necessary steps to ensure the boy had as much a fighting chance as possible.

"That's…that's not so bad, right?" Todoroki spoke up, catching the unspoken but.

"That's not the whole thing. Since he's in some legal trouble, principal Nezu has been forced to suspend him from the Hero course until he's proven he's cleared of all charges." Kodai told them, having been present when Nezu had to inform them over the phone.

"What why?!" Midoriya nearly jumped out of bed in rage, but found his lingering aches to be limiting as Yoroi pushed him back onto the bed.

"By law, one cannot participate in any aspects of hero training or direct hero work. If he's found guilty, he'll be able to stay at UA but will be kicked from the hero course have to transfer to another one." Yoroi told them as it was a little known fact as most who did try for the hero course, had relatively clean records.

"That's why hopeful hero students have to work harder to ensure they don't get negative marks to their names. UA isn't the only school that has high standards. It's a national requirement." Endeavour told them all as such a law was implemented on a national level to ensure that those with compromised past wouldn't gain access to their side of the system. It was the same for cops.

"Add in the fact that last night was a total disaster, and you can see why the general public is…uneasy right now." Gran Torino stated as he looked out the window at a couple birds flying by.

"There's more bad news, isn't there?" Midoriya asked/stated as he leaned back into his pillow.

"Stain may have bene captured but five unknown creatures we have classified as 'nomu' still ran rampart till they were caught or killed." Tsuragamae reminded them before his brow creased in displeasure. "There was….casualties."

"How many?" Kendo asked quietly, wanting to know how many wouldn't be able to return to their families, found themselves hurt, how many people they failed to protect.

"Kendo, now isn't the time." Gran Torino denied them as he could catch on their thoughts on the subject, he used to have such too when he was their age. Even now, after years, whenever something happened where he could have intervened, he felt like crap even if he shouldn't hold himself responsible for such.

"Yes, we have other concerns right now." Endeavour stated, wishing to move past that part.

"What concerns?" Todoroki asked, eyeing his father.

"They need to question all three of you. I already gave my statement last night." Kodai told them as they still needed their statements on last night to help with the investigation.

"We need more details. If we get a full picture, it'll be easier to investigate this and catch this so called League of Villains. We may even be able to provide more evidence to ensure your friend doesn't end up kicked from the hero course." Tsuragamae encouraged them as he looked them over as they all processed that.

"I see….Okay. I'll tell you what I know." Kendo spoke up, meeting his gaze even if her eyes were watering from the feeling of failure.

"I will to. Midoriya joined in, looking down in shame.

"So will I, if what I know can help, I'll talk." Todoroki finished up the trio's response as the police chief nodded to them before stepping back.

"Alright then, we'll question you separately, Kendo, can you stand?" Tsuragamae asked as Gran Torino helped the girl out of bed where she was able to stand just fine.

"Y-yes sir." She replied as she slipped on some slippers which had been placed at her bed's side.

"Then follow us, we have a spare room the hospital said we can use." Tsuragamae stated as he along with Gran Torino, escorted the girl out of the room. While that happened, the nurses came round again to check up on them as their pros talked with them before leaving themselves to manage this shit storm.

'_We didn't know it, but by engaging Stain like we did, we had unknowingly shaken the status quo. Iida would have to face the consequences of his actions, no matter how much we all hated it. Even though we had captured most of the villains, none of us felt like this was a win. And despite the fact Stain was set to rot in prison for the rest of his life, not one of us could imagine just how far his ideals would spread…._' Midoriya would later contemplate.

'_Or how much they would inspire others.'_

* * *

(On the streets)

"Hey, they say that the hero killer was arrested last night!" Someone said to another as they walked along the busy Tokyo sidewalk, both of them reading the news on a tablet.

"Seriously! By who?" The second person asked as they scrolled down the page trying to get to the end of it.

"Three high school, kids. They're apparently hero students." The first answered as they walked on by the jumbo screen which was talking about this very subject. But they had to get to work, so they didn't stick around to watch.

"_**Three of the criminals captured alive last night have seen been brought into police custody, however at this time, their names and addresses are unknown**_." The familiar aged face of the newscaster reported as photos of the captured nomus were shown on screen.

"_**Based on their appearances as well as footage captured by out reporters of two unknown individuals, it has been speculated that they are connected to the league of villains who attacked UA high USJ training facilities last month."**_ The other newscaster carried it from there as a picture of the USJ was shown, along with one their reporters got of the students of 1A being escorted away from it.

"_**The authorities have seen declared that they will put all their available resources into the investigation and arrest and all members of the league of villains and have since requested that citizens report ant suspicious behaviour in their home or work place to the proper authorities**_." She carried on as they read the reply from the police's public relations office rather than show anything as they had yet to hold any sort of press conference about this but were expected to in the next couple days.

"_**The hero killer Stain, has been credited with more hero deaths than any other villain since the appearance of All Might. With his arrest, the people of Japan can rest a little easier knowing that he is off the streets and behind bars**_." The first newscaster took it from there as a person in the crowd paused to look at the screen. Their scarred body not drawing much attention as their blue eyes took in the news story, or more accurately, they took in Stain final moments on screen before he was arrested.

* * *

(Somewhere in the wilderness of Japan)

In the wilderness of rural Japan, far from anybody, a lone radio played the recent events while it sat on a tree stump. "_**The injured criminal is currently receiving medical treatment as a villain exclusive hospital under police guard and at this time, no visitors are allowed inside**_." Standing over it, was a truly massive being, easily as tall as the trees if not taller as he was crouching. Not much could be made out about his general appearance other than the fact he was extremely muscular, had long shaggy hair that would a super saiyan 3 Goku a run for his money and wore nothing by a pair of shorts.

'Stain…..no servant….of master.' The beast of a man thought to himself as he focused on the memory of the past, and never saw someone by the name of Stain in them, which meant they could be his enemy. His master's enemy.

* * *

(With the crazed blonde)

"_**It's no doubt that Stain's name had been stamped into the history books as one of the most dangerous criminals of recent times. As the investigation is still on going, we have yet to receive crucial answers**_." The crazy blonde girl from the previous night listened to the news via her headphones as she skipped through a warehouse. Humming a song along the way.

"_**Why did he do the things he did? What was in after? Who is the man under the mask?**_"

"Stainny is the best, oh I wish I could meet him, meet him and be his friend, hehehe." She said to herself with a rather girly giggle what was somehow unsettling, one wouldn't know it but just by looking at her as she went, one would pick up something….off about this girl. For one, she wore a school uniform but was not only out during school hours but in an area where the closest school was an all-boys and 20 minutes away by car. Point being, she didn't belong.

* * *

(With the league)

"Goddammit! Stain and those little shits stole the whole damn show!" Tomura yelled in anger as he turned the newspaper he was reading to dust. Sure it had only been less than a full day but they still had enough time to make sure everything that happened last night wound up in the news, and much to his ever growing ire, the Nomu aren't even the biggest story. No, the biggest thing people are talking about are two things that he hates with a passion. Those UA brats and Stain. "They only report the nomu as secondary objectives, as if they were didn't matter to the overall plot!"

"Not only have they not forgotten about him, but he's ben immortalized." He seethed as his plan had backfired in the worst possible way. Rather than destroy Stain and reduce him to a has-been, he helped the guy rise to a level of infamy that he was trying to obtain.

"What would you suggest we do?" Kurogiri, long since used to his ward's outburst, calmly asked as he poured him a drink.

"Shut it." Tomura told him as he drank the shot in a single go before slamming it back down.

"As you wish." He answered as he went back to leaning the bar, they were scheduled to be open tonight so he needed it in tip top shape.

* * *

(Fourth Kind Agency)

"Oh thank god. Kodai says they're fine. They just don't have their phones right now." Tetsutetsu stated as he read his message aloud so that Kirishima could hear it as well.

"That's a relief. That fight was brutal." Kirshima sighed as he put on the last piece of his hero costume.

"Gimme a sec, I just want to reply a quick thanks for the update." Tetsutetsu said as he quickly went to work texting a reply to her before they both heard a voice behind then reminded then they weren't on no break.

"I'm willing to let this slide because they are your friends, but" Fourth Kind started as his ire rose.. "Always be punctual, understand?" he yelled as the two as he punched down on both heads, despite the fact they had activated their quirks just before impact.

"Yes sir, sorry sir!" they both said in one voice as Tetsutetsu quickly put his phone in the locker before he raced to the entrance, Kirishima not far behind.

"Get your butts in gear, we're going out on another patrol, just cause last night was crazy, doesn't mean crime stops." Fourth Kind told them as he power walked behind them, checking his watch and seeing that they still had a few minutes, not that they needed to know that.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

(With Yaoyorozu)

"Come on." Uwabani said to Yaoyorozu as she turned off the TV they had been using to review their performance for a hair care product commercial

"Where are we going?" Yaoyorozu asked her, having been in a slight daze.

"Where else, on a patrol. You need to get your mind off things." Uwabani told her as she made her way for the door.

"Oh r-Right!" Yaoyorozu replied as she quickly got to her feet and quickly moved to catch up with the famed pro.

"Don't worry, a friend of mine in Hosu says that all of them will recover just fine." Uwabani told her, having known the real reason the girl had been out of it. They had both heard the news only that morning and ever since, Yaoyorozu looked scared and worried for them as they didn't have details, at least until one of her old contacts called her to inform her where they knew.

"That's a relief." Yaoyorozu replied with a sigh of relief, feeling that weight just call off her chest.

"Now come on, I won't wait for your adorable face forever." Uwabani told her as he pocked her in the cheek before turning and walking away, leaving the embarrassed and flushed girl behind.

"S-Stop teasing me!" Yaoyorozu yelled at her as she worked to try and contain all the blood rushing to her face as he jogged after the laughing pro. Honestly, it was like interning under Jiro!

* * *

(With Midoriya)

"_Do you have the slightest clue of how scared we were?_" Inko yelled at her son over his recently returned phone.

"S-Sorry for worrying you!" Midoriya apologised over the phone as he stood by himself in the one of the hospital's rest areas, this one having a view of the garden outside.

"_I nearly had a heart attack when he hit that ice wall and stopped moving, don't you ever worry me like that again!_" And clearly, his mother hadn't calmed down from the previous night as he had been on the phone with her for the past 10 minutes trying to explain his actions, assure her he was fine and that he would recover and placate her motherly rage of his really….really stupid actions.

"Yes mam. Sorry for making you worry." He said as he really did feel bad about making her worry. What son wouldn't?

"_Oh, you'll be sorry. We're on our way there now. We'll be there in about an hour_." And with that statement, his blood ran cold as he recalled how happens when she takes that type of tone, and it usually involved a belt of some kind.

"L-Let's talk this out, It wasn't like I wanted to fight him." Dammit, he was too old to get his ass whipped, more importantly, he was too old to still fear…you know what, you're never too old to fear your momma whooping your ass, don't matter if you're 2 or 20, a whipping a whipping.

"_Too late kid, nothing you say is stopping your punishment_." And he now knew his fate was sealed, because he just heard his dad, the man who always tried to get him a lesser sentence, was on the line and against him.

"You too?" Midoriya peeped as he said his mental goodbyes to the mortal coil.

"_Who do you think is driving? Oh all the reckless stunts you've pulled, by God, that was the worst of them!_" Hisashi yelled at him as he could hear them navigating traffic.

"I'm sorry, but what was I supposed to do?" Midoriya asked, trying to get a way out of this.

"_How about not taking on the serial killer!_" His father yelled at him, so loud that he had to move the phone away from his ear for a sec. "_Hold up, traffic's building but make no mistake, this conversation is far from over_."

"Yes sir." He said as his parents hanged up on him, leaving him standing there scared for his life. 'And to think, I still need to call back Uraraka, Yu-chan and Tokoyami.' God, he had no idea who those two would react. "Here goes." He said to himself as he went through his contact and chose Uraraka but before he could hit the call button.

"Here goes what?" Tokoyami spoke up from behind him, nearly scaring him to death.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell man!?" Midoriya yelled at the dude as he worked to lower his erratic heartbeat as his friend, who was wearing his school uniform sans blazer stood across from him.

"Is that you with wish to say?" Tokoyami asked, sounding like he was also unpleased with their actions, which to be honest, was expected. At least he wasn't being threaten with physical harm, what was a plus, right?

"Wait a minute, how are you here? Your internship is nowhere near here." He asked as he just realized that there was no way he was here. The distance he would have to cover alone would-

"Hawks permitted me a half day off to give you a social call while you recuperated in the hospital. He can be quite speedy when he wishes." Tokoyami answered the unspoken question. He had only just arrived there but was fortunate to have been informed where his friend was by the receptionist once he showed her his school ID.

"So he dropped you off…here?" That was a weird picture to imagine, like sure Hawks was strong enough to carry him but they must have been other ways.

"No, I took an express train. He's covering the expenses." Tokoyami could see the confusion in his eyes and told him what really happened.

"Oh….ah….thanks mam, didn't think anyone would have the time." Midoriya said as he looked down at his phone.

"Perish the thought, are we not close comrades?" Tokoyami replied to him, sounding much calmer than he did a minute ago, so he was in the clear after all, even if he was still in bandages.

"Yeah, yeah we are. Thanks man, I mean that." Midoriya told him with a small smile, thankful he had such a good friend.

"Say no more however," Tokoyami waved him off. "Have you reached out to Uraraka yet?"

"No, I was about to call you guys, well that's one person off the list." He answered as he now only had the one person to call but that didn't mean that one call would be easy.

"Then I shall wait. I would like to see the others while I am in town." Tokoyami stated as was also hoping to drop by and see how Iida, Todoroki and Kendo were holding up. Especially Iida as he was the only one last night who didn't get back up and was down for the entire news cast.

"I appreciate that." Midoriya thanked him as he hit call on his phone and waited a couple seconds for it to go through and when it did, he braced. "Uraraka…."

* * *

(Later)

"Hey guys, guess who came to…visit. Oh no, what happened while I was gone?" Midoriya asked as he led Tokoyami back to their room where one of the nurses was finishing up checking over Kendo.

"Oh hey Tokoyami, sorry about the mood, we're not in a good one…right now." Kendo spoke up with a forced smile as the nurse made her exit, leaving the high schoolers to themselves.

"Understandable, shall I step out while you air what seems to be the issue?" Tokoyami asked as he gestured towards the door but was met with a no from Todoroki.

"No, it's not like we could hide it but, here's the deal." Todoroki shook his head at his suggestion as he then explained what they had been informed on that morning to Tokoyami, who for his part took the news better than they did.

"….That…that in unthinkable…." The avian headed boy started as he tried to make sense of that as he fell into a chair. They knew things wouldn't just magically fix themselves but still, criminal charges? Hadn't the guy gone through enough?

"Yeah, we just got word from the doctors, they're gonna keep him a couple extra days to monitor his vital signs, they say the blade nicked his lung in a bad way so they want to make sure it heals right." Kendo said as they also informed the two that while Midoriya stepped out to make his phone calls, Iida's doctor came by to inform them that Stain had done more damage than they knew at the time and that the boy would remain in hospital so that they can ensure it doesn't hurt him anymore than it already had.

"They don't think he'll be an issue but with the way things are, they don't want him exerting himself for the next month." Todoroki said as he felt genuinely bad for the guy, even when, he refused to think if, when he got all of this trouble done, he will still be 2 months behind the rest of them, he knew how the justice system worked and if Iida was lucky, his hearing and trial would begin in the next three weeks, if not, then I'll have to wait 5 weeks. With such a small time frame and his injuries, there would be no way he would be ready for the finals.

* * *

(With two veterans)

"What do you make of this?" Meanwhile, the teens discussed their own bad news, Gran Torino and Yoroi Musha stood in one the meeting rooms of the local police station. They had just finished all the legal paperwork for their actions the previous night when they decided that they needed a talk.

"I think we're about to have a huge mess on our hands. Even when he was cornered, he fought like a devil to try and kill Endeavour." Gran Torino replied as he recalled his crazed Stain was, even with only one small blade, he still made them work for that arrest.

"Yes, he views the boy as some kind of fake. If that is true or not isn't important, what's important is his fanatical belief in his ideals." Yoroi stated as he couldn't care why Stain believed that young(relatively) brat to be some kind of fraud, he never knew Enji to try and copy anyone. He was his own man through and through.

"No kidding, just looking into those crazed eyes had been shaking." Gran Torino said as he took a seat at the table and reached for one of the bottles of water.

"You? Shaken? I haven't heard you do that since…him. That isn't a good sign." Yoroi noted as he had known the short old man for almost four decades now and in that time, he could count the number of times that he saw him shake in fear on the job. Now when he came to getting dates….

"It was more due to his frenzied devotion to his screwed up moral code then anything else. People like him are rare, and regardless of if they good or evil, those types of people…" Gran Torino started as he took a sip of water, feeling as old as he looked with all this stress.

"They tend to recruit and inspire others to their cause. It's funny, for years now the only person capable of that has been All Might. A bastion of what it means to be a hero and dedication to helping others. Without…him in the picture, villains hadn't had someone like that….till now." Yoroi finished his sentence as he removed his helmet so reveal his scared face, the old tissue appearing as if burned by oil. Even with all the years that had gone by, he still bore the scars of his past.

"Stain will become their own symbol, I doubt he realized it. He was never much of a preacher from reports, opting to speak with his actions than words." Torino stated as they had nothing to say Stain ever preached his ideals.

"His charisma." Yoroi spoke up, placing his helmet down as he took a seat as well. "And chances are, as this investigation into Stain continues, his name, face, past, ideology and opinions….they'll all leak to the web, newspapers, magazines and TV."

"And then it won't be long before people influenced by his ideals will start popping up." Torino finished the though as they both knew that in society like theirs where certain aspects and behaviours were suppressed, Stain twisted but simple ideals would surely draw others to his banner. Even regular people may find themselves agreeing, though most wouldn't do more than that.

"Hmm, but I feel like that isn't your main concern, old friend. You're more focused on how the League of Villains will use this." Yoroi correctly guessed as unlike in the past, they now had a location, a group that these new followers could rally to.

"I'll be lying if I said that I wasn't worried about them. If they weren't a factor, then I wouldn't be concerned how Stain and his ideals galvanising people, but with them in the picture and seemingly growing in boldness," Gran Torino stated as he looked over the official casualty count from the previous night, he didn't wasn't Kendo to see it but as it stands, they already have 32 people dead. Those God forsaken nomu had seemingly targeted as many people as they could, the result was many bodies that was left broken and hard to identity and over 100 people in hospital.

"They could just as easily recruit these individuals to their cause." Yoroi finished his thought as he looked at the report, he already knew what was in it, having stumbled into more than one scene of death and panic last night. "My intern did share his theory that Stain is connected to the League somehow, why else would they attack the city that he was rumoured to be in at the time?" He aired the question as Midoriya had mentioned that they might be connected. "If that's the case, then the league will gain something they lacked before, an ideology, one that will draw in members like moths to a flame."

"I don't know about them being connected, they wasted five of those meat puppets of these on that attack, for what? To cover Stain as he killed some low ranking pro? No, there is more to this, we just don't know what yet." Gran Torino wasn't convinced yet but he left himself open to the possibility. "They could very well be associated but Stain doesn't strike me as one that followed orders, not unless he was devoted to whoever was giving them." Now that was unlikely, Stain was a zealot, nothing other than someone he saw as a follower of his belief could sway him and even, there was only so much control one could have on a man like him.

"Before the malice in one person's heart could easily be handled by the system but if hundreds were to gather under the will of a single person or organisation, then it becomes extremely difficult to confront, especially as such things never stop growing. Even as we try to fight it, it continues to draw in more." Yoroi summarised as he thought about a hive of bees, alone they were nothing and easy to take care of but a swarm….that was a nightmare.

"Sounds like something 'he' would plan. This whole mess. It sinks of his blood soaked hands." Torino said with a grimace as he remembered…..darker days, and a monster in human skin that was responsible for an untold amount of death and misery.

"Which means that the chance of him not only being alive but active are higher, now more than ever." Yoroi stated as he felt his hands shake, but he couldn't tell you if it was from his anger or terror of the thought of such a man being out there. "Dammit! I knew we should have worked harder to find a body, we were foolish enough to think there were no remains and look where that got us." He cursed as he was there that fateful day six years ago, when All Might defeated a great evil. If he hadn't been so focused on getting the number one to a medical centre….

"That was our mistake, one I fear the youth will have to pay for as now his clearing away the opposition, spreading his rally cry, ridding himself of obstacles and increasing his own chances at success." Gran Torino said as he got up from the table and approached the window, the one that gave them a great view of the city. Soon he was joined by his old friend as he kept on speaking, speaking of a monster they both though long dead and forgotten.

"The one who killed the woman you loved…mutated your best friend for his own sick ambitions…murdered my dearest friend. Tore a hole in my student's stomach." He listed off this…this….creature's crimes against them personally. "He has returned. All for One is back."

"All Might caved in his God damn face…!" Yoroi growled loudly, shaking his rage as he thought back to the only women he ever loved, even though she picked another, he could never bring himself to hate her for that, or really move on. And how he had to watch as she breathed her last, all because of that devil in human skin! "For him to have survived defies all laws of reason."

"Don't forget. This is the same man who survived for over 200 years, stealing quirks as he pleased. It was our mistake not finding him when he was down….and putting him down for good." This time, they won't make that mistake. They ensure that when they find him, they'll make sure to take him down….once and for all.

"It seems, that we were wrong to believe we won the war. No," Yoroi stated, sounding like a tired soldier. "That was merely one long campaign." He paused as he looked up to clouds, thinking back to when he was still a young man, running through the park with his dear friend and brother in all but blood….and with the girl he loved would laugh as ran with them, her dark brown hair dancing in the wind.i would never forget her voice

'_Come on Saki! Yoshi is already waiting for us, how can we become heroes if you're late?_'

.

.

.

"And that monster is gearing to start another…Lord have mercy on us." He whispered as he found himself back in the present as he said a silent pray for the soul of his deceased love.

* * *

**And that was the chapter, the longest one that I've ever written. This was supposed to just be 11k but once more, I found a groove and I couldn't stop. The stain fight came to an end, with all three down for the count….man, that's gonna hurt their pride but they all knew the odds of them winning were slim from the get go, so I doubt that any of them will have to deal with some major confidence issues, rather they'll use this as a chance to better themselves as we all know that with the trials up ahead and the foes they will have to fight, they will need to get stronger.**

**I was also able to show cameos for future characters that we all know will enter the picture soon enough. I'm not gonna lie, I love Dabi and Toga the most out of the LoVs as Dabi is the calm, cool, and collected guy that you can't really hate while Toga is a hot Yandere and even though we all know she kill us just for the chance to see our blood, that doesn't seem like too high a prize. I also wanted Muscular to make an appearance but unlike the other members of the league, he and Moonfish are just crazy as one is obsessed with flesh while another smiled like a mad-man before he tried to kill the kid of two people he already killed. It shoulf also be obvious from the name of the chapter that this is just the beginning of Stain's legacy, I have plans for others to join the League, all OCs with good powers, personalities and backstory to them. When they do make their debut, i hope you like them as much as I do.**

**AFO was referring to his brother as at the time, he believed him to be quirkless so he knows that even though Izuku doesn't have a quirk, he knows that people like that are very dangerous. Of course Tomura doesn't see it like that, not yet anyway but soon he will, once he starts to mature. **

**The heroes did make it on time, that was a plus. By the way, I forgot to mention but Burin was with Endeavour and Shoto, don't know much about here but she hot(both literally and figuratively) so I wanted to give her some screen time, even if it was more of a cameo then anything else.**

**And finally, I was able to reveal the second reason why I gave them clearance. It was so that only Iida will have to pay for his actions. I also added more to the lore of the show as like police and other law enforcement, it's illegal for one with a convicted criminal record to apply to become a hero. I say criminal as we see there are other ways to become a pro. One doesn't need to go to a hero school but merely pass the licensing exams. Iida could always do what Captain Celebrity did when leave the country and practice hero work abroad but hopefully, Iida won't have to do that, besides, he's not the type of guy to pack up and ran.**

**The trio are also dealing with other issues as things got real, they got their first real taste of hero work. They also now know that their deeds were caught on camera, so you can only imagine how everyone will react when they see them again in class the following Monday.**

**Lastly, I already said that Yoroi is based off the Shredder so the people referred to who are linked to his past shouldn't be too hard to guess who they are. When it comes to the scars on his face, they aren't as bad as the Shredder as with age, the scars faded a bit.**


	34. Back to class

**Damn, that last chapter was much longer than I thought it would be, I don't know why but the notes I have planned for each chapter have really been giving me too much to work with. Like they're the same length as the ones I've always been using but for the last chapter, I didn't plan to go over 9K….and I head up going over 17K, I don't even know how. Anyway, we have a story to pick up on and yes, I skipped the rest of the internships as they either are unimportant to the story or they go down the same as cannon.**

**bauers374: Actually…..that's not a bad idea, don't know why it hasn't crossed my mind till you mentioned it, thanks. Well, I never watched Star Trek Generations, I just do it in case I take longer than normal in between updates so that readers can recall what happened in the last chapter.**

**Captain343Spark: All our actions have consequences as unlike cannon, they can't just sweep it under the table and pretend it never happened. Also, I appreciate that you enjoyed the last chapter.**

**NinjaFang1331: Thanks, we're moving onto the finals now and they'll be much different to cannon so I hope you and everyone else enjoys what I have planned.**

**TheLethalSperg500: That's one way of putting it. Though aside from them being good and evil respectively, they'll be other differences between the two.**

**FouzyFFN:(I can't say too much about that yet)[Must return to comment when down writing chapter]**

**ocomhdhain1: You're not the first person to want that. In fact, when I was going over their interactions, I saw the chemistry too. Sadly, I already said this won't be a harem story…..at least for now(don't take that too serious, that was mostly a joke)**

**Blaze1992: I will incorporate some of the TNMT universe into this but not all of it, so not all the characters will even exist. Either way, that's only to really came into play when I do the stuff for season 4 and 5 at the earliest.**

**tacktician: That does sound like something he would do but that would mean that he knows of Izuku's drive to become a hero without one. I'll actually see what I can do with that, it could prove to be quite useful. Thanks.**

**Filipino BOI: Yes but I haven't really been keeping up to date with it. Yes, but I haven't watch KonoSuba, the way he died just through me off the whole thing as that wasn't sad…..that was downright pathetic.**

**D3lph0xL0v3r: Once more, yes that is the connection between the two universes, so when the time is right, we'll see some turtle power. And yes, he can't be judged for illegal quirk use as he doesn't have one to use but unlike before, where only three people knew of his vigilante activities, they police have his name and face so they'll would have found something to charge him for if the prosecutor was thorough enough.**

**GunBlade2020: Thanks, I'll been keeping busy but with flu season kicking into high gear, things have been rather…difficult.**

**bastidaswilliam2005: Well with most of those other stories, when they introduce OCs, they do nothing with them and reduce them background characters or they'll killed/captured off screen. With the league, none of them are background characters and each have their own unique backstories, goals, personalities, challenges they overcome, powers and skills, etc. I believe that if the author gives their OCs the same kind of attention that Horikoshi has with the League and the rest of the main cast, they can be quite engaging and interesting.**

**Guest: Well birds of prey were his inspiration so of course they'll be mentioned a lot. Though we all have our tastes so if you don't want to read this, it's cool. I do hope that you find a story on this site you enjoy though.**

**Zukafew119: Before anything, I just want to say that your reviews are always the longest ones, being larger than three to four others combined. That being sad, let's address it. Midoriya interactions with the others were written in a way that they wouldn't be out of place for someone like Donny(TNMT) to say in his place. He pulled the missile card when he decided to disregard damage to the area and focus more on winning the fight.**

**The guy uses a blade strong enough to slice through large chunks of ice, anyone who has ever used an actual sword can tell you that that's very impressive as the blade can easily bend or break on impact even if you have enough force behind the blow. So yeah, he cut off something. And as I implied to an earlier review, I love just about all the members of the league, sure I prefer Dabi and Toga more so then the rest but I don't dislike them. So I wanted to give them some spotlight a bit early to show my appreciation for them.**

**AFO may be training Tomura, but I doubt he would have given him the true number, the attack itself wasn't even that well planned and if those things are as hard to make as I think, the biggest criminal mastermind in Japan wouldn't be so liberal with their use, especially as he would have predicted that the heroes and authorities would crack down on them hard, making it even harder to produce Nomu. Anyway, he's playing it safe.**

**It's implied that the number of quirkless people in BNHA is 20% internationally, meaning that some countries would have higher or lower numbers to this and with many agreeing that many quirkless make up the older generations, it'll be pretty rare to find a quirkless person Izuku's age and younger as the only other quirkless teen we know about(Mirio post Overhaul arc doesn't count, he lost the quirk he had) is Melissa, and he's an American living and studying on I-island. Also remember the stats for the suicide rate in Japan for quirkless people that Izuku answered Thirteen question with back in Chapter 9, he said '60% by their 16th birthdays, 74% by their 20th. You get the point I'm making here? So yeah, it'll be a little tricky for the doctor to get his hands on a live healthy naturally quirkless test subject.**

**Stain was able to make everyone freeze with just his conviction in cannon, this list included Gran Torino and Endeavour, veteran pros of high skill calibre. So it would be child's play for that same person to make a couple of teenagers neat shit themselves out of fear. And yes, Burnin will make more appearances as the story goes as I already plan for her to be Shoto's mentor with fire rather than Endeavour and they still need to work through….ALOT of family drama. Though I admit, I did get the thought of shipping Burnin and Shoto together rather as from the wiki says about Moe, she has the type of personality that I think would suite Shoto nicely and add to whatever dynamic they develop as a couple-and because it's hot since it would mean Izuku isn't the only guy dating an sexy older girl, sue me. There is still the Yaoyorozu/Todoroki ship but to me, the main reason people like this ship so much is because they're both recommendation, both are super rich(with Yaoyorozu's family having much more money) and both have powerful quirks. Other than that, they have had next to no on screen interactions or real chemistry as of the end of season 4.**

**To be fair, even if Stain wasn't injured, they would have taken him down anyway. I don't recall mentioning anyone from Shiketsu yet, did I make a spelling error or something? With Shoto, he wasn't joking, he was being serious as remember, this was the same guy who thought he was cursed to break and otherwise harm the hands of others. Something so funny that even Iida laughed his ass off. Of course they'll worry about their families, they'll still teens and they can already tell that their actions weren't exactly what their folks would approve of. Burnin was more giving them a break as they had already gone through a rough night. **

**As far as I know, they only give that to patients who appear distressed and/or violent or otherwise ordered to by a doctor. As none of them were these things, the odds of them getting a sedative to help them sleep is pretty low. He is less bitter then you're making him out to be, he's more along the lines of disappointed in himself. Stain isn't the type to waste time just cause he as enjoying himself, the fight lasted as long as it did because he was holding back for most of it because he didn't want to kill them, if he wanted them dead, they'll would be dead right now. They'll have sessions with Hound Dog when they get back to school and talk about thing with their family but for now, that'll be mostly off screen.**

**The little speech was something I was afraid would come off as unneeded but it fit in quite nicely to the story. Also, I couldn't give all the lines to the chief, there were other pros present that can pick here and there so why not use them. Iida will have to pay for his actions unlike cannon, though that's not because I don't like him but more because such a thing would need to happen to help to shape him into a different character then what he is cannon wise. Yes, he won't really be punished as if nothing else, his parents can afford came really good lawyers and with his spotless record, I can't see a jury(if Japan follows the criminal justice system we see in western TV) throwing the book at him, a slap on the wrist and this going on his permanent record, sure.**

**I did this because the narration from Midoriya we hear in cannon, sounds like he's recalling distant memories as a much older person as he even says 'This is the story of how I become the world's greatest hero.' His parents know that he would never pick a fight without reason, still they were his parents which means they worry as we know for a fact he gets his crying from his mother. Tokoyami wasn't in their room, Midoriya was taking the call in the common area of the hospital and Tokoyami spotted him. He led the dark feathered boy to their room after he made the last call.**

**Gran Torino originally had this talk with All Might but seeing how Midoriya isn't his successor yet, there's not much reason for them to speak about such things at this point. And yes, Stain will prove to be a deadly foe, even in prison as he will inspire many more to take up his cause(or some twisted version of it). AFO isn't looking down on him for being quirkless, he's looking down on him he knows that the boy would near certainly loss to him as at this point, Midoriya had neither the skill or equipment to take him on, or even something like the High-end Nomu we see Endeavour fight(which too be fair, Endeavour himself struggled to kill that thing) AFO is merely thinking about his own past and how his younger brother constantly got in his way so he knows when someone might be a threat to his plans, even if they seemingly have no power.**

**As for Burnin, I know of 'Ara Ara', I read the whole thing(along with other works by Yojimbra). Internship aren't meant for students to fight villains or engage in major incidents as we Mirio and Eraser I believe, inform that it's work studies that they need to focus on as internships are like the name implies, internships. If you've ever worked internships, they are mostly like what cartoons say they are, they can't give him really big or important jobs as you'll still training so most of the time, you're either running errands or doing other small stuff. Work Studies is when they do all the crazy stuff as they know have a provisional licence to show their skill level, hence why Uraraka, Tsuyu, Kirishima and Midoriya were allowed to join in the Overhaul Raid despite still being first years with only around one and a half terms worth of training.**

**It's not a big secret but no, Iida will attend the summer camp like the rest of the hero course as by then, he would be clear of all charges and like Eraser said, even those who failed the final exams were allowed to came, they just had to spend even more time while on camp studying and training unlike the rest who could relax every now and then. So of course, Iida would came, he would need that camp more than anyone to catch up on all the stuff he missed. Provisional Licence on the other hand….that's still in the air, it'll depend on how things go during the summer camp raid and the aftermath.**

**Cosmyk Angel: Thanks, I'm still working on that grammar.**

**Voltrasin: I don't particularly dislike the ship. As far as I'm concerned, 9 out of 10 ships can work if the author puts in the work to show the two characters interacting in a positive manner without it coming off as forced or plot convenience. In another story I read, a IzukuxMei story where she is the person that believes in him and helps him to achieve his goal, they even make a battle suit and everything so that he can be a hero, and her work can get time in the sun. Long story short, that story is clearly a UrarakaxBakugo ship but it doesn't come off as forced and their interactions feel real. That being said, some ships….just…don't….work unless you make some serious changes to characters involved goals, personalities, ages, genders or sexual preferences(HawksxEndevour)**

**There their they're: Chapter one is just him learning his craft and building onto what knowledge he has to make the gear he would need. I have no idea what you are talking about**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Back to class**

(Yoroi Musha Hero Agency – Then)

'The following day after our fight with Stain, the fifth day of our internships, I was allowed to leave the hospital and continue with said internships along with Todoroki. As his injuries had mostly healed, he had been cleared for active duty while I was confined helping around with the management of Yoroi Musha's agency.' Midoriya thought to himself as he sat by one of the management members desks and assisted them with their duties, having been barred from any sort of training till his wounds fully healed.

'It wasn't too hard compared to the chewing out my parents gave me and the crushing tearful hug my mother gave me immediately after for making them worry but it wasn't too hard I could keep pace with most of the responsibilities of the job. More often than not, I found myself having conversations with some of the business course students who happened to be interning there as well.' The kept that line of thought as he recalled how…painful his mother's hug was, she didn't even care that Kendo, Tokoyami and Todoroki were still in the room. She also took it upon herself to not only thank them for standing with me but also scold them for standing with me, it was confusing as Todoroki didn't look like he knew how to respond.

'Apparently, it was only general who didn't have some type of internship program though who we never interacted before this was something we couldn't tell.' That was one silver lining of this, he was ashamed to admit that if he wasn't hurt on the job, he would have never interacted if not known about the business course students present. They proved to be great to hand around and unlike some of the general studies students, didn't harbour any sort of resentment towards the hero course.

In fact, he was quite popular among them as being a quirkless hero would mean big risk but even bigger rewards….from the marketing point of view anyway.

'This also served as a great distraction from all the news about Hosu and Stain as I couldn't even leave the building without something hounding me about it. The business course guys said that things will blow over when the next big news story hits, which left me with some comfort, still Iida had been rather depressed when he were able to speak with him, being that the first thing he did was cry and apologise over and over for his reckless actions, no matter how much he assured him we didn't hold it against him.' The stood up and went to get a cup of water from the fountain as he thought to his meeting with Iida when the guy woke up and was cleared for visitors. Of course they first waited for his parents to see him first which took about half an hour but they were able to talk about their issues.

'Around about the same day as myself and Todoroki, he was moved to a hospital closer to home so that a family doctor could keep an eye on him. He looked….better all things considered, telling us that would make not only recover but come out of this a better man, we gave him our good lucks and words of encouragement as he had his legal troubles to deal with before he could join us in the class once more.' He took out of the disposable cups and poured himself some water as he thought about how Iida looked when he left the hospital with his parents. He looked scared and ashamed of himself but he also looked determined, dead set on using this as a chance to improve.

'One good thing that came out of this was that Kendo, Todoroki and I grew closer due to our shared experience, going so far to exchange numbers so I took the liberty of adding the two of them to our group-chat, much to Uraraka joy at having another friend online and then creating a private one just for the four of us.' He fondly recalled that particular exchange as according to Kendo, she and Uraraka spent quite some time on the group chat just getting to know one another.

'It was on this chat that Todoroki explained that he was mainly interning under Burnin as Endeavour found himself swamped with work caused by the mess in Hosu, something I made sure to make fun of, or at least try as Shoto isn't very perceptive, all of me jokes going right over his head.' That part made him pout as he drank, as the guy seemingly had no social sense at all….He used almost everything he could to try and get a rise out of him outside of downright asking if he wanted to bone her and each and every time, he took the phasing and wording at face value and answered like it was a job interview. Kendo seemed to enjoy it as she kept on laughing every time he missed the real meaning behind my words, which in of itself was funny as Todoroki looked even more confused by her apparent joy.

'With my stuff returned, I was able to ship them back home so I could look them over once the internships were completed, which left Kodai to pick up the slack in training and patrols, something she made sure I knew displeased her whenever we were together, she would look just a little bit upset, which for her might as well been an angry glare.' That one he found funny as she was never one for expressing herself but when she did look upset, all he wanted to do for chuckle at it, he couldn't help it, she was just too cute sometimes. 'Either way, our internships soon drew to a close, with this being the last day before we returned to school.'

* * *

(Yoroi Musha Hero Agency – Now)

"It may have only been a week but we thank you for taking us under your wing." One of the business course students, thanked our mentors as we as a group stood outside the main entrance to the building. It was still early morning but he were set to return to school like any other working Monday.

"It was our pleasure, you kids proved to be worth the effort, taking in all that you're taught in zeal I don't see a lot in the youth." Rahzar replied as he stood alongside Yoroi and Mister X, with them were some of the management staff who were in charge of mentoring the business course students.

"It was rather entertaining having someone to train around, I hope you all would consider coming back for work studies." Mister X said as he looked towards Kodai, he would admit, she really surprised him over their six days together, even taking Sunday, the day they were supposed to relax and rest to train in the gym.

"It's up to you brats to take what you learned and make good use of in the field." Yoroi told them sternly, his demeanour as serious as ever as all the students nodded their heads and bowed to him in a sign of respect and gratitude.

"Yes sir, thank you sir." They all said at the same time, to which he nodded his head before he turned to face Izuku personally.

"Midoriya, make sure you don't do something stupid." He told the boy who just let his shoulders drop in embarrassment.

'Why they single me out?' He thought to himself as he felt the group's eyes on him. "Yes sir, I will. It will take some time anyway before I can get back into the air again anyway."

"I assume you don't plan on just repairing your gear." Rahzar asked him, having seen the state his armour and flight-pack were in before he shipped them home.

"No sir, I plan on building an even better version to try and make up for the shortcoming of the last one. That's really the only way I work." Midoriya replied, having spent his free time since the incident drawing up new designs for Mk X. he even put in some calls to Mellissa so she could take a look at them seeing how they both wished to incorporate some of her designs into it.

"Turning disaster and failure into triumph and success? That's a really good quality there, kid. Don't ever stop growing, the only ones that can get away with that are the dead." The American Werewolf told him.

"Yes sir!" He replied, standing straight again like the rest of them.

"Now I advise you all get going, if you wish to make your train on foot, you'll need to leave now." Mister X said as he looked down at his watch and saw that their train was leaving the city soon.

"Yes sir." They all replied as they bowed again and walked off, having been told to walk to the station rather than take the bus or taxi, something about using every chance you can to exercise your body.

"So that wraps up our internships, right?" Midoriya asked Kodai as he walked closer to her.

"Hmm, all we need to do is make it back to campus." She replied as she tapped her case holding her costume, like the rest of them, she was wearing her school uniform again instead of civilian clothing. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better actually. My wounds have just about finished healing." Midoriya informed her as he even got the bandages off the previous night, thanks to the doctors of the healing gel, all that was left was some scars on his side, his nose healed pretty quickly and now looked like he wasn't socked hard enough to crash into a wall of ice.

"Good." Kodai replied as they kept on moving, their place of internship slowly fading away into the background.

"You think you're taken something away from all this?" He asked her, having long since accepted that with her, you have to be the conversation starter.

"Hmm, I'm planning on keeping up my training. I need to get better so I can help more people." Kodai replied as she clenched and relaxed her fist a couple times, already feeling her muscles growing stronger, missing the look of slight disbelief on her friend's face at her comment.

'Seeing how she got this far in only a few days, I need to up my own training otherwise she'll be throwing me around like a ragdoll by the end of the term.' He thought to himself as he taken time out of his own day to see how she was doing by her lonesome. And he was impressed by her dedication to it, showing a level of understanding that's most weeks to grasp. "So do I, who knows if I'll ever ran into a Stain level fighter again, I need to be better than I am today if I intend to come out on top."

"Don't go picking fights."

"When have an ever picked a fight….outside of an exchange of words?" Midoriya added in as he saw her about to say something.

* * *

(Later at UA)

"Guys, you made it!" Uraraka waved at them as their group entered the school grounds. As she ran over, the business course guys said their farewells and walked off to join their own clicks.

"Yeah, sorry we took some time. We were told to walk the whole way from the station." Midoriya said as Uraraka came in and gave him a massive hug, showing that for a girl her size, she also had some muscle to her.

"You have no idea how worried I was when I saw you guys fighting!" Uraraka told him as she released him from the hug and gave him one her bright smiles. "But seeing you here makes me feel better."

"Sorry for worrying you like that, it couldn't really be helped." Midoriya said as he rubbed the back of his neck, having done his best to calm her nerves over the phone whenever he could.

"Yeah, Iida already told me." Uraraka replied before she lost most of her pep. "I still can't believe he had to leave the hero course." She said, down over the issue that Iida wasn't here with them, having to take some time off to heal properly and prepare his legal defence.

"That's the law I'm afraid, but I'm sure he'll bounce right on back, better than ever!" Midoriya replied to cheer her up, having full faith that Iida will return and bring with him his strict hand chops.

"You're right." Uraraka giggled as she agreed with him. She would have said something else if not for someone else barrelling down towards them.

"Midoriya!" Tetsutetsu yelled as he nearly bowled others over to get to them, his face locked on them.

"Wha-!" Midoriya didn't even have time to comprehend what the heck was going on before he found himself trapped in the larger, stronger boy grasp as he both hugged and chocked him out.

"Don't you ever do something so stupid and manly ever again! You hear me?!" Tetsutetsu ordered him as he held onto his friend as if he would vanish, which he appreciated but he would appreciate it more if he could breathe!

"I hear you, I hear you! Now stop trying to choke me out!" He managed to gag out as the silver haired boy released him, at the same time that Kendo walked over, having been following behind Tetsutetsu but at a slower pace.

"Sorry about him, he wouldn't believe you were alright till he saw it with his own eyes." She apologised for her classmate who didn't even care enough to look embarrassed about her comment, real men showed that they cared, dammit!

"Its fine Kendo, how's the man hands?" Midoriya joked as he pointed towards her still bandaged hands but got elbowed in the side by a very disapproving Uraraka. "Ouch!"

"Don't be rude." She admonished her friend. Only for the girl in question to wave it off, used to his sense of humour, it was a hell of a lot better than when they were all doom and gloom in their hospital room.

"Its fine, they'll healed up to near 100%. Recovery Girls says they'll be good for action by tomorrow." Kendo replied as she was eager to get back to training but like Midoriya, Gran Torino didn't allow her to do anything of the sort, leaving her to just sit around and stud up on hero laws and regulations.

"That's good, you really took damage in the fight." Midoriya stated as her hands were messed up by the end there, he was worried about any possible long term damage.

"Yeah, well when your quirk revolved around her hands, you learn pretty quick that they're gonna hurt hurt….alot." Kendo responded with a deadpan expression, having learned that lesson from an early age when she got into a fight with some kid with a emitter styled quirk. They kept on discussing how each of them had performed on their internships till they heard the bell sounding.

"Looks like we should head to class then." Kodai spoke up, having stayed out of the conversation for the most part, only chipping in here and there.

"Looks that way, see you guys later." Midoriya said as he along with Uraraka started to walk their way towards their class.

"Hmm." Kodai replied as she, Kendo and Tetsutetsu turned to make their way towards their own class. Not wanting to be caught outside by the time the second bell rung.

"See you later man!" Tetsutetsu yelled over everyone else as they turned the corner and disappeared.

"Now, should we get going?" Midoriya said as they sped up, not wishing to test Eraser patience with them.

"Yeah, I think Tokoyami's already inside." Uraraka replied having not seen Tokoyami earlier and making the assumption he just got there early and went to class, he wasn't the most social person anyway so it made sense.

* * *

(In class)

"The hell they laughing about?" Midoriya asked as he and Uraraka approached the door leading into their class and already they could make out Sero and Kirishima laughing like a couple of idiots.

"Something to do with Bakugo, why Bakugo?" Uraraka was equally confused as she couldn't imagine Bakugo making a joke that funny, did he wear his uniform funny or something?

"You're guess is as…"Midoriya started as he reached for the door and slid it open to the sight of Bakugo with a…..unique hairstyle. "Good as mine." He managed to get as he started to struggle to reign in his own amusement at that sight, Uraraka not far behind.

"The hell you looking at!" Bakugo yelled at the two of them, having notice them open the door.

"The hell is up with you hair!" Midoriya lost that battle as he started to laugh so hard that he nearly fell over, seriously, what the hell was Bakugo thinking trying to copy Jeanist?!

"Seriously, that look doesn't suite you at all Bakugo!" Uraraka also lost it as she laughed at him, ashamed that she was laughing at someone but at the same time, this was too much, how could she not?

"Shut it! My damn hair got used to it and now it going fucking go back to normal even after I wash it!" Bakugo yelled in his defence as he had washed his Goddamn hair six different times using three different types of shampoo and not one could get his hair back to normal! He already had to deal with the old hag laughing at him when they had a video call over the weekend, he was in no mood for this!

"You shouldn't be swearing you know," Midoriya pointed out as he began to calm down from his laughing high. "Not if you trying to audition for role as one the Delightful Kids from Down the Lane!" And he fell right back into it, his joke making Uraraka, Sero and Kirishima laugh even harder as the tape user actually fell down in tears.

"Fuck that shit! DO I look like I want a stick shoved so far up my ass I can taste it?!" That did the trick, as Bakugo anger somehow forced his hair back into its spiky, untamed style.

"It went back!" Kirishima kept on laughing as he banged on his desk, finding the sight of his friend's hair reflecting his temperament even funnier.

"Fuck you! The hell you thinking fighting Stain anyway?!" Bakugo had just about enough of this and barely held himself back from jumping these idiots.

"Hey, it wasn't like we went looking for a fight. One thing just….led to another and…well, you know." Midoriya explained badly as he finally calmed down for good and made his way over to his desk.

"Normally when one thing leads to another, you don't end up fighting a dangerous serial killer." Jiro jumped in, giving him an impressed stare as he just shrugged his shoulders and sat down, soon entering a conversation with Uraraka, Tokoyami and Todoroki who had approached his desk to talk.

"At least you got to fight villains, all I did was help around the agency." Ashido complained as she didn't get to do anything fun all week!

"Well my internship wasn't as wild as theirs, but I did get to help with logistics and getting people to safety. Other than no actual fighting, it was that and train." Jiro stated as in her time with Death Arms, nothing besides her helping with that one hostage crisis stuck out. Besides that, it was patrols/training which was a pain, even if she did see the point of it.

"(Kero) Well I mostly trained on the boat and went on a couple patrols." Asui added in as she thought about her own experiences during their internships before she recalled something that stuck out. "Oh, there was that one incident when we managed to stop and arrest some smugglers trying to bring in illegal goods. That was different." Jiro and Ashido weren't sure what surprised them more, the fact she did something like that or the fact she was so chill about doing something like that.

"That's crazy! You fought smugglers?!" They both replied loudly, now envious of her.

"Yeah, it was hard but we managed. How bout you Uraraka, anything new from the internship?(Kero)" Asui said as she directed attention away from her towards the other girl, who looked like she had awoken the warrior within.

"It was….an invigorating experience." Uraraka replied with a wicked grin as she did some quick jabs, recalling all the techniques and take-downs she had leaned. She didn't know why she had never picked up martials arts before.

"Jeez, someone lit a fire under her." Jiro stated, watching as the girl oozed this aura of….she didn't know what to call it, battle ready…ness?

"She was with the battle hero, right. Is that why she's like that?" Kaminari asked, seeing the same thing they were.

"Nay man, you got it all wrong." Mineta spoke up to his friend who was next to his desk, before he shivered like death had touched him and went into the fetal positions out of fear, all while somehow staying on his desk. "All women are monsters beneath the surface. They just hide it from the world." He spoke as if this was some dark truth.

"The hell is with you? All you did was go to Mt. Lady's." Kaminari asked the guy, what could have happened for him to have that kind of reaction.

"Speaking of which," Mineta recovered as he pointed an accusing finger towards their class rep. "Midoriya, You bastard!"

"The hell you calling me a bastard for?" Midoriya asked him, confused why he was being dragged into this.

"Why didn't you warn me? I thought I was in for some sweet, sweet boobs and you left me to root!" Mineta yelled at him as he had actually tears in his eyes, tears! He foolishly believed he was in for some 18+ fun times and all he got was hard labour. Hell, after they saw the whole Stain thing on the news, it was as if she got worse, doubling his work-load and watching him like a hawk!

"I did?" Oh yeah, now he remembered. Yu did say something about taking out her frustration that would have been aimed at him on Mineta, he would never say it but he was thankful for that as it meant when he sees her after school, he was less likely to be smashed into the ground by an angry giant.

"Don't play dumb, I heard you laugh when I told Kaminari where I planned to go! You knew what she was like, admit it!" Mineta kept up the pressure, jumping up to his feet so he stood on the desk.

"Oh yes, I did. Not my problem you didn't get anything to fap to you prevvy grape-ball." Midoriya confessed to his so called 'crimes', he was not ashamed of his actions, and he'll do it again if he could. But before Mineta could keep going, Kaminari played the peacemaker role and grabbed onto his perverted friend.

"Well, all that happened with me was I was basically fawned over and had a good time. I got some training in and a few patrols but that's it, you guys on the other hand," He turned his attention to the four students, namely Todoroki and Midoriya. "You really went through some shit."

"It was quite harrowing to do nothing but watch the news. It's great news to see that you're both alright." Yaoyorozu said, relieved that they were both all right.

"Yeah, speaking of which, where's Iida? Is he still in the hospital, he didn't move for like the entire fight." Ojiro asked as he noticed that their class speedster was absent and missing the downtrodden looks on Todoroki, Midoriya, Tokoyami and Uraraka's faces, though there were others who picked up on that.

"That's the bad news. Iida…." Midoriya started before he took a breath and continued on. "Iida won't be in class for a while."

"What, why?" Sero asked, a single brow raised in confusion.

"Is he still hurt?" Shoji spoke up, sounding concerned for their classmate.

"He is still recovering from the ordeal but that isn't the true reason that he doesn't stand with us at present." Tokoyami told them as he looked out the window, purposely avoiding their gazes.

"So, what is the 'true reason', bird-face?" Bakugo was getting sick of this, all they had to say was why four-eyes wasn't here, it was that simple.

"Iida wasn't given permission to fight, so in the eyes of the law, his actions were villainous." Todoroki told them, the infomation being as well received as he would have expected. Poorly.

"What!" Kaminarai jumped back in shock, you mean that Iida was arrested?!

"That total BS!" Jiro was quick to take their classmates side. It wasn't like he was hurting people, he was trying to help!

"We know, but until he clears this up in court, well…" Uraraka started but found herself interrupted as the door slid open again.

"Iida will no longer be in the hero course." Aizawa, having heard their voices from down the hall informed them as he made his way to the front.

"Aizawa-sensei!" The class said in uniform as they quickly made their way towards their own desks lest they anger him. Once they were all seated and accounted for by his eyes, the worn out looking pro spoke up.

"As you all have a class with All Might coming up, I'll be brief. Yes, Iida is no longer in the hero course, people with criminal records aren't allowed to be in one." Aizawa told them as he figured that some just thought you needed a clean academic record to get into the hero course. The logic according to the government was that those trained in the ins and outs of hero work would be less likely to slip into a life of crime with this new found knowledge and training.

"But Iida….Iida!" Okay, Hagakure didn't have the most descriptive depiction of the boy but he got the point she was trying to make.

"I understand how you feel but that rules exist for a reason, Iida's actions in Hosu were the height of irrational, if it weren't for Midoriya's timely arrival on the scene, he would have died alongside Native and Stain would still be free." Aizawa told them. It was a harsh reality but those were the results of Iida actions. If was by sheer luck that he was still alive as he could see more than a dozen reasons for Midoriya to have arrived too late in all the chaos of the attack on the city. Still, he wasn't heartless enough to not understand why Iida did the things he did.

"That sucks man, that really sucks." Sato spoke up as he shook his head.

"I hear you. Iida was only trying to help." Kaminari spoke up, signing as the bad luck their classmate seemed to find himself in.

"Regardless, Iida himself has a strong case and otherwise spotless record. With the wealth of the Iida family, getting competent lawyers will be a breeze," Aizawa droned on, having complete faith that this won't impede the boy for too long. "But until the time when he is cleared of all charges, he is to be demoted to General studies."

"In the meantime, to facilitate this unusual circumstances, a student who has shown promise will be bumped up from general to the hero course to take up Iida's seat. He isn't here to replace him but seeing how he has a strong case to join the hero course, the staff think it would be beneficial for him to have a sort of trail ran, so to speak." He explained as their principal had seen this a chance to try something he had been thinking about for a while.

"So that means that want to balance out the classes?" Jiro asked as she did the math in her and saw that with one removed from their class and added to another, there'll be an imbalance.

"Makes sense, as far as I know, only support have classes smaller than 20. They have like, 15 per class." Shoji threw in his two cents, having picked up that smaller than normal number during the sports festival when they were announced.

"I think it's nice." Uraraka said aloud, catching them off guard.

"What's nice, Uraraka?" Asui asked her, turning to speak with the other girl.

"Didn't you pick it up? Aizawa-sensei said 'when' Iida is cleared, not 'if'. He believes in Iida too." She explained with a bright smile, happy in the knowledge they Iida had their teacher on his side as well.

"Uh, I supposed you're right, Uraraka." Kirishima said in response to that, having not caught that.

'So she caught that? Smart girl.' Aizawa thought to himself, impressed that she had caught his choice of words like that. From the looks of it, she as the only that did. "Quiet down, we don't have a lot of time as I still have to do roll-call."He told them all and once they quieted down, he turned to face the door. "You can enter." And with that the door slid open and another person, a student in fact, walked into the room.

"Wait a minute." Midoriya started as the boy walked over to the front of the class right next to Aizawa.

"Isn't that…?" Yaoyorozu picked up from there as she would recognise that head of wild purple hair anywhere.

"Good morning, my name is Hitoshi Shinso. I will be joining your class for the foreseeable future." Shinso stated blandly as he bowed to them like any other transfer student would, only he added that patented Aizawa method of having next to no energy to him. "I look forwards to leaning beside you." He finished as he stood straight again, his face without emotion like during the festival.

"As some of you might have guessed and if not, I'm disappointed in you." Aizawa started, not caring about his students feelings bring hurt due to his jab at them before he went one. "Any way, Shinso's performance in the sports festival proved that he might have a chance to transfer into the hero program." And with that, he turned to face his would-be student.

"Remember, you're not a hero student yet. This was done so that we can see how you would tackle entering the course much later than everyone else here." Aizawa instructed him as entering the hero course now would be a challenge onto itself as the rest of the class already had a month's work of experience and lessons completed. Shinso would need to be more than play catch-up if he wished to keep a spot in his class.

"I understand." Shinso nodded his head toward the teacher, keeping his own feelings on finally getting into the hero course to himself, having heard that Iida had been dropped to make room for him. He didn't know the why but he was smart enough not to act happy when these people may take that as a slight against the speedster, he was already sure he didn't have an ally in the Yaoyorozu girl or the youngest Todoroki.

"Good, take Iida's desk for now. It's the empty one in front of Uraraka. I'm sure you know who that is." Aizawa directed as he gestured towards the only empty desk in the room.

"I do, thank you sir." Shinso replied as he once more bowed to the teacher before making his way towards the table.

"Okay, lets' get down to roll-call." Eraserhead started he pulled out the class register and started calling out names and waiting for confirmation, despite the fact he hated doing this. 'Though I don't know why Nezu insists we do this, I can see that they're all here, even Hagakure.'

* * *

(Later – Field Gamma)

"Alright, it's good to see you all back from your internships in one piece but we don't have time to waste." All Might started as he stood in front of the assembled group of students, they could make out the main buildings from they were, which was a new site none of them had been to before. "That's right, it's time for Hero Basic Training!"

"Now since most of you have gotten some good experience and lessons from your internships, I planned something a little different for today. We're gonna have a little fun with a rescue training race!" All Might announced with his usual award winning smile that many hero have tried to replicate with varying degrees of success.

"All Might?" Yaoyorozu rose her hand, standing closer to Asui and Jiro as neither trusted Shinso at this time to not start something. The boy in question stood closer to the back long with Ashido and didn't particularly look to care that he was the only one not on costume, only wearing his P.E. uniform.

"Yes, young Yaoyorozu?" All Might questioned as he directed his attention to the wealthiest member of the class. No joke, the girl had more money than she knew what to do with.

"If we're doing rescue training, should we be doing it at the USJ? Is the facility still not safe for use?" She questioned him as it seemed odd to make use of the purpose built facility.

"Oh no, they overhauled the entire security network for the whole school after that debacle, but that's not the point of the exercise today." All Might explained as it cost quite the pretty penny to completely upgrade every aspect of their security equipment, software and protocols. "Didn't you hear me?" His smile grew even larger as he leaned in with a hand to his ear.

"That's right, I said 'race'! Which is why field Gamma is the perfect site for this little activity!" All Might said loudly as he gestured towards the large field behind him.

"A dense area filled with factories, warehouses, piping, storage silos along with wide streets and cramped alleys. A labyrinth in all but name." The number one informed them.

"You will all be broken up into groups of five at random and be sent in one group at a time. In that group, you will all be placed at an equal distances away from the hostage, which I will play, but in separate locations within the field." He explained to the exercise to them, sounding much more confident than he did on the first day as he didn't look like he needed his notes this time round.

"When I send out the distress from wherever I will be, it'll be a race between those five to see you can reach me and rescue me first!" He finished the simple explanation to the group, showing the vast difference from their first lesson being a hero vs villain fight to a rest of how fast they can navigate a random environment.

"Of course, you will be penalized for collateral damage so why don't we keep damage to the buildings to a minimum." He put in at the end as his large finger found itself slowly moving towards the one person they all knew would break a whole lot of stuff if left unchecked.

"The hell you pointing at me?" Bakugo growled with a pissed off look, which only grew as Midoriya and Sero were both looking at him with cheeky grins.

"Let's see, you're the guy that's to boom to Bin Laden's bang, need I say more?" Midoriya quipped out, getting some chuckles from their classmates at Bakugo's expense.

"Fuck you!" Bakugo yelled at him while flipping him the bird.

"Also!" All Might interjected before this could go any further. "Midoriya, typically, I would have placed a condition on you as well but seeing how you're wings are still in the shop, you have the same conditions as everyone else, understand?"

"Don't break stuff, got it." Midoriya did a mock salute as true to All Might's words, Midoriya didn't have his wings on him even though he was in full gear.

"All right then, now let's pick our first group!" All Might said as he pulled out a bag out of…someway and started to rummage through it for something.

"You're picking balls with our names on them out of a bag?" Todoroki asked, confused by this methods of selection.

"Of course, I did say it would be random." All Might replied as he pulled out one ball and went on searching for others to make up five.

"Is he always like this in class?" Shinso asked Ojiro, who in turn flinched before responding.

"Pretty much. All Might's a fun teacher though." The tailed boy responded to his question, taking a chance and hoping he wasn't brainwashed, which he wasn't.

"I'll keep that in mind." Shinso replied before he turned attention back to the front where Al Might had picked out the last ball.

"First person is-" The number one pro paused for dramatic suspense before he showed them the ball. "Mina Ashido!"

"Wish me luck!" Ashido bounced out of the crowd to stand to the side.

"Good luck Ashido!" Kirishima said to her, having faith in his friend to beat this challenge.

"Mashirao Ojiro!" All Might announced, showing off the second ball.

"Oh boy, right off the bat." Ojiro said to himself as he walked over to where Ashido had situated herself.

"Hanta Sero!"

"Great, this a field where I can really shine!" Sero said excitedly that he could use this as his chance to shine.

"Tsuyu Asui!"

"(Kero) Looks like I'll be heading off." Asui said as she moved to stand with the three others, getting a wave from Ashido and a head-nod from their resident tailed martial artist.

"Izuku Midoriya!"

"Let's get this show on the road." Midoriya said as he walked forward and placed his helmet on, securing the thing onto the body suit of his older Mk VIII gear.

* * *

(Later – Once the firs group had entered and been randomly placed.)

"Man, this group's basically everyone with mobility." Kirishima pointed as the rest of the class stood on a pre-prepared platform where they could watch the five via multiple cameras.

"What about Midoriya, you think he's good for actions without his wings?" Jiro asked from her spot seated next to Yaoyorozu.

"Well he still has his boots and…" Yaoyorozu started off but paused as she thought about what she observed earlier.

"And what?" Jiro pressed, her brow raised in curiosity.

"You notice the hook like device on his belt?" The heir to the Yaoyorozu name and fortune asked, having seen such things on Midoriya person, one of either side of his waist.

"You mean he's using more support gear than normal?" Kaminari asked, thinking about how…weird it was to see the shorter boy on costume but lacking his wings.

"Yeah but I can't help but feel like I've seen it before." Uraraka joined in as she sat cross-legged, Shinso being seated next to her at her insistence.

"But the question is, who has the advantage and disadvantage?" Shoji asked, looking over all of them and trying to pick the best option of the bunch.

"Well Ashido gotta be careful not to damage anything so she can't use her quirk like she normally would. Sero I'll say has the best chance of winning. If not him than Tsu." Kirishima said as he thought about how each of them approached a problem.

"Yeah, she can move when she wants to, being a jumper and having that tongue might give her the edge." Uraraka stated, thinking that her friend could also shine such a test.

"I think it'll be Ashido! She's really athletic you know." Mineta jumped in, showing off who he thought would be best.

"Why am I concerned that you of all people are backing her?" Shinso asked as not he had only been with them for a short while and already he knew that Mineta was a massive prev.

"She's a girl, remember?" Jiro reminded him, having expected he would route for her or Asui in the hopes something stupid would happen and leave then without clothes in some kind of compromising position.

"Oh yeah. That makes sense," Shinso nodded his head before he turned his tired looking eyes towards her. "But what about Tsu?"

"Maybe he likes her more, I don't know what goes on in that head of his." Jiro replied, shivering at the thought what the nature of Mineta's inner most thoughts.

"I don't think I want to know." Sato said in agreement, if Mineta was this bad openly, only God knew what he was like privately.

"Tails will be last!" Bakugo shouted out, not caring for his volume.

"I don't know, on a normal day, I say Midoriya would win but he can't fly right now so I don't know." Uraraka started but paused when she heard the boy next to her crack a laugh.

"What's so funny, Shinso?" Kaminari asked, having caught that as well.

"Oh nothing, I just was with the support class when Midoriya came in looking for some gear." Shinso explained as they watched as all five did what they typically did to warm up and get ready for action.

"You know what he's using?" Uraraka asked, surprised that he would know about this new equipment.

"I have an idea." He answered.

"Aren't you going to tell us?" Uraraka asked catching onto the fact he wasn't going to share info.

"Why spoil it? You're gonna see it soon enough anyway." Shinso answered a creepy grin as she just pouted at him, unknowingly making herself look more some character called Kirby.

* * *

(One the field)

"All right, here we go!" All Might from his position on the field as he held up a trigger with a big red switch. "Start!" Which he soundly pressed, causing an alarm to sound across the entire field and getting all five to leap to action.

All five went off full throttle with Ojiro using his tail as a launch mechanism whenever he could to cover a larger distance than normal across the ground level. Ashido took the higher route and was skating along one of the pipes towards All Might's location. Using an acids that was too weak to do any real damage but strong enough to decrease friction to that she would move with little effort but a good speed.

Asui had taken to leaping from place to place, quickly getting up to the roof-tops and jumping from building to building. Sero was leading the pack by using his tape to latch onto bars and pipes to swing himself around, clearing distances that would take a normal person much more time with ease.

* * *

(With the class)

"See what I tell you?" Kirishima cheered as they watch Sero land on a pipe before jumping off, shooting another line of tape towards something they couldn't make out in the shot and being pulled towards it. "Just out the gate and already I first."

"I see, in such a cramped and jumbled environment, it would only be logical to head for higher ground." Yaoyorozu observed as just about all of them had taken to high ground, which worked as it meant fewer obstacles and a greater line of sight of where you were going.

"And Sero's a whiz when it comes to swinging around." Shoji pointed out as it seemed that Sero was making the best time of the group.

"Don't count out Ashido just yet, she's still in this!" Mineta interjected as they watched.

* * *

(Back on the field)

"Oh yeah, this place is like a paradise for me! First place here I come!" Sero said to himself as he swung across a large gap between buildings, till he picked up something coming up behind him at high speeds.

"What the-!" He yelled out as he spotted what was making that noise as a line shot right passed him and embedded itself into the wall. "Is that a wire?"

"Right you are, Sero!" He heard a familiar person call out to him as he heard what sounded like a wire being coiled back as he looked back and to his surprised, he saw Midoriya gaining on him as he pulled himself by the wire that he shot out from one of the ports on his waist. He had new gear?!

"The hell!" Sero questioned as he found himself passed by.

"See you at the finish line!" Midoriya called out as he used his shockwaves to jumped over the wall once he had reach it, dislodging the arrowhead like hook from it as it returned to his port. A second later, he fired off another one towards an even further where it hooked, allowing him to reel it in while shooting off some weak shockwaves. The result, was him zipping along ahead of the rest of them.

"Hey, you're stealing my thunder man! Get back here!" Sero yelled at him as he got serious and started to catch up with his competition.

* * *

(With the class)

"Now I remember where I saw them! Didn't that support girl use them also?" Uraraka yelled out, seeing the uncanny resemblance to what that pink haired support student used to across part of the obstacle race.

"Oh yeah, she did! What was here name again…." Sato paused to think back about the girl he had teamed up with. "Mei Hatsume I think."

"Was that what he requested?" Jiro asked, looking over to their temporary classmate.

"Oh yeah, he said that he wanted to use something like them in case his wings over failed mid-flight." Shinso replied, having watch amusedly as the boy sucked up his pride to ask the girl for some gear, seeing how he had nothing prepared. Hatsume didn't seem to care and was more than willing to spare of her completed prototypes. "I figured he'll use them to swing about like she did."

"What an unexpected twist." Aoyama observed with his usual sparkles.

"And he didn't need her boots because he can just use his shockwaves to propel him. You mean to tell me that he picked this up all the way back then?" Bakugo asked, feeling pissed that his old friend had been learning and adapting, even during a competition like the festival.

"Well, we already knew he was observant, we just didn't think it would to this degree." Yaoyorozu gave her opinion as she may think he was….eccentric at times but she couldn't deny his brilliance.

* * *

(On the field)

"What you mean he's in first?" Ashido asked, having heard the announcement that Midoriya had taken first.

"He's covering that kind of distance?" Ojiro came to a stop as he hung by his tail from a beam, only for a green wearing frog to shot right on passed him.

"(Kero)If I was you, I would be focusing on getting to All Might." Asui reminded him, taking what she had learned to heart, most notable what Midoriya had done during the obstacle race, not focusing on the others and just trying to complete it as soon as possible.

"Shit! Get back here Tsu!" Ojiro cursed as he swung himself forward to try and catch up before he was left behind.

'Great, everything is working just fine, the wires guide me towards wherever a shot them, meaning I use less power.' Meanwhile with Midoriya, he moved through the course as fast he as he could, keeping his focus on what was in front. 'Now that I can't rely on my flight-pack to provide the fuel for each shot, I need to depend on compressed gas. I still got about 3 thirds the tank, it's small but it'll have to do.' He thought to himself as he ran along a pipe looking for his next target, when he found it, he jumped right of and aimed his hook towards

"Just aim and" He said aloud as he took careful aim. "Fire!" He yelled as the hook and line went flying, propelled by compressed gas towards a building's wall.

"Oh no you don't, I'm not giving up that easy!" He heard Sero call out from behind as he came swinging in.

"Bring it." Midoriya accepted his challenge as he felt his hook hit home and immediately pulled himself towards it, blasting off shockwaves as a propulsion to increase his speed.

'Hmmm, they both have a great awareness of their surroundings, are able to turn and move around obstacles nicely and have excellent control of themselves in a #3D environment such as in the air.' All Might thought to himself as observed the two boys on his own screen where he was.

'But,' He observed with a grin as Midoriya found himself losing ground to Sero who was able to pull off much greater control and dodges, allowing him to take a more direct approach while Midoriya had to find alternative routes. 'Sero has more experience, something that beginning to show.'

* * *

(Later)

"Finish!" He called out once the last person had reached his location.

"Thanks, and congrats!" All Might said as he held a stash for first place.

"Thank you kindly!" Sero celebrated as he proudly wore the winner stash, Midoriya was in the background sulking to himself. Muttering how he couldn't believe he didn't see some pole till it was too late and he nearly crashed into it.

_First place: Hanta Sero  
Second place: Izuku Midoriya(3.5 seconds behind first)  
Third place: Tsuyu Asui(6.4 seconds behind second)  
Fourth place: Mina Ashido(3.9 seconds behind third)  
Fifth place: Mashirao Ojiro(1.2 seconds behind fourth)_

"Damn, he's good." Midoriya said once he calmed down and checked his touchscreen interface and saw that he only had around 22% gas left. "Burned through most of the gas just to keep up." Well in all fairness, he couldn't expect any more seeing how the canisters were themselves small.

"Listen up, young Sero may have come first but compared to the beginning the school year, you have all improved. Keep training like this and you should be great on your finals!" All Might told them as they all stood in front of him.

"Yes sir!"

"Now would you all kindly leave the area so that the next group can take their places?" He asked of them as they all nodded their heads and walked off the small buildings and made their way to the exit so that the next group could start.

* * *

(Later – Girls changing room)

"All Might sure put us through the wringer, didn't he?" Hagakure said as she placed her glove in her locker.

"Our first class in a while and here I am feeling tired. We need to keep improving as All Might said." Yaoyorozu said as he now only wore her red leotard without her support gear, her hair was even down as she needed to fix it again.

"You and me both, I need to find a way to boast my mobility, I'm no slouch when it comes to running but I need to take up parkour or something." Jiro added in as she pulled up her shirt and fastened it on.

"Don't feel so bad, you're one the best in the class at gathering intelligence. Like a bad-ass spy or something." The invisible girl said as she reached for her bra and quickly put it one.

"Still Tsu, you really shined out there today, any pointers?" Uraraka asked the green haired girl as she button up her shirt.

"(Kero) Not really, being part frog does have its upsides. One of them being I can really move around when I want to." Asui replied as she removed the top half of her hero costume, leaving her in nothing but her sports bra.

"The hell?" Jiro spoke up again, looking around the locker room with a suspicious and angry glare.

"Jiro, something wrong?" Uraraka asked the punk rock poster girl.

"You guys hear Mineta?" She asked them as she looked towards the wall where it was coming from.

"Aww, gross, you mean that he's in here, like right now?" Ashido complained, now feeling like that slime-ball's eyes were all over her.

"I don't think so, he should still be changing but I can hear him a lot better than I…." Jiro stopped as she saw what her to hear him clearer then she should with a wall between them. "Should."

"Is that a peep hole?!"Uraraka blushed up a storm as she covered herself, as she was in her shirt….just her shirt, she hadn't pulled up her shit yet.

"When did it get there?" Asui asked, wondering how the hell they had not noticed it till now.

"Good job on finding it, Jiro. We'll seal it up right away." Yaoyorozu said with a dark look to her eyes as she got ready to use her quirk to make a cement like substance to remedy the situation.

"Now hold on, we don't need to seal it up right away." Ashido said with a cheeky grin, one they all knew meant trouble.

"What are you getting at, Ashido. I hope you're not suggesting what I think-" Yaoyorozu started before she realised where the pink skinned girl was going with this.

"Oh came on, don't be such a stick in the mud. This is great time to get a….good look on how male counterparts, right?" Ashido suggested with a teasing smile as all the girls blushed at a thought of seeing what the boys were….equipped with. Some more than others.

"Absolutely not, if we did that, we're no better than the perverted boys who put this hole here!" Yaoyorozu denied it, trying to reign in her red cheeks.

"How you know it was perverted boys? It could have been a girl that left this behind for us!" Ashido countered her argument as she moved closer to the hole, as if to defend it.

"Ashido, No! We can't go around doing stuff like that, it isn't right!" Uraraka jumped in, keeping herself away from the hole's line of sight as she rushed to pull up her shirt.

"Don't tell me you're not the slightest bit interested in seeing how Midoriya looks without a shirt…." And Ashido got her there, her blushing face telling of her own inner desires to see her friend without a shirt. "Or maybe pants." Okay now she got a minor nosebleed at the thought.

"And besides, I don't know about you but I'm itching to see what Todoroki has underneath all that cool and collected personality and clothing." Ashido said as she slowly moved closer to it, wishing to see more of their cool headed classmate….much more.

.

.

.

"(Kero)I won't tell if you don't tell." Asui spoke up as she put on her dress-shirt, shocking them all at her decision to back Ashido.

"Tsu!" Jiro cried.

"What? It's a tempting offer, besides, when are we going to have this chance again?" The frog quirked girl asked them, looking at each of them as they didn't answer her. It wasn't like they were really doing anything bad, right?

"Al-alright then, we can. Proceed, but only this once!" Yaoyorozu caved in as she worked to try and make something of her lose to her curiosity and hormones.

"H-hold on, how are we all going to see what's going on? Take turns?" Hagakure proposed as they couldn't all have enough time to look and still get dressed in time, right?

"….I can….I can make a snake camera and a small screen device." Yaoyorozu offered as she covered her face with her hands in shame. 'Oh my Goodness, I can't believe I'm using my quirk for such things!'

"Thanks Yaomomo!" Clearly, Ashido didn't care for her shame as she gave her the thumbs-up.

"Give me a moment, please." Yaoyorozu said as she went to work creating the snake-line cable with the video camera on the end as well as the small ipad size screen they would use to peak into the boys locker room.

"Okay, we're set. Jiro, if you would." Ashido asked as Jiro nodded her blushing head and worked the line through the to the other side, having to be careful so they weren't caught as she would sooner burn in hell then let Mineta have some fantasy of the girls checking him out. 'I gotta admit, I'm curious about Kaminari, I've never seen him shirtless before."

* * *

(On the screen)

"_Shit this is bad." Kaminari said, sounding like he was panicking as all the boys, Shinso included sat on a circle in the middle of the locker room. They were all holding cards but they couldn't make out what type they were._

"_Bad, this is a disaster, one of us is going to die!" Kirishima was one the same mind, though he was still shirtless which wasn't odd seeing how all of them were in varying degrees of dressed with Bakugo only in his boxers._

"_At least it'll be a quick death, right?" Midoriya asked as he placed a card from his hand into the middle of the group._

"_There is no such thing." Bakugo said as he threw down his own object into the middle. "Eat shit Sato!"_

"_The hell, a plus 4?!" The bulky boy's eyes widened as he saw that card had been thrown. "Do you realise the madness you've unleashed?!" Sato yelled as she throw down a skip card so that the card would go the next person, that being Mineta._

"_All I know is that this game is in the bag." Bakugo gloated, already feeling like he was the winner seeing how he only had three cards left._

"_I don't see what you're going on about, seeing how I have the power." Mineta spoke up, he had an air to him that spoke of total control._

"_No," Midoriya spoke up, most likely figuring it out whatever Mineta was playing._

"_It…cannot be…" Shoji of people, Shoji spoke up, sounding like he was before some awesome power._

"_Oh yes bitches, read it and weep!" Mineta yelled out as he threw down his trump card._

"_Reverse!" Kaminari called out in surprise. If that was the card then that would mean that._

"_You fucker!" Sato uncharacteristically swore as he now had to pick up four cards adding to the 6 he already hand. _

"_Is this what you guys get up to after every training session?" Shinso from his seat next to Midoriya and Kirishima asked, he was mostly dressed only missing his tie._

"_Oh yeah, keeps us competitive." Midoriya explained to him as they kept on playing, with each person throwing down cards when they card, trying to lose all their cards._

"_Does Aizawa-sensei know?" The brain washer asked, having gotten the feeling that their homeroom wouldn't approve of this one bit._

"_No he doesn't, and we'll like that to stay as is." Sato said, they all knew what he would do to them if he found out about their little locker room games. "Funny enough, we got the idea from Present Mic-sensei, he said that when he attended UA, they did the same thing." He added in as most of them laughed at them part, having gotten the idea from one of the Mic said._

"_So what, is this some kind of UA hero course tradition?" He asked the hero course boys, having seen nothing like this with the general studies students._

"_My father has a deck of UNO cards in his desk, so maybe that's true." Todoroki spoke up as he throw down his second to last card while calling out 'uno', leaving him as the sole person with a single card. _

"_Never thought I'll hear that Endeavour plays UNO. All Might sure but him." Bakugo said as he waited for his turn to screw with them some more._

"_He seems liable to burn the cards every time he has to pick up cards." Midoriya agreed with him as they kept the game going._

"_Tell be abou-" Sero started to speak but then something fell out of the sleeve of his shirt, making him freeze while Mineta reached to pick up whatever it was._

"_Sero, what is that?" Kaminari asked as he pointed towards the object, having not seen what it was._

"_Oh that, it's ….that's a." Sero tried to explain as he begun to sweat like a pig as Mineta looked at the card for a solid four seconds before he blew a gasket._

"_You lying son of a bitch," he yelled as he tackled the taller boy to the ground and started to reach inside his shirt, soon pulling out even more UNO cards, all reverses or plus 4, getting everyone to look on in shock and growing anger. "I knew it! You have cards hidden in your sleeves."_

"_You bastard, how dare you cheat at such a noble game?!" Midoriya jumped to his feet, not caring that he as shirtless and only wearing his pants._

"_I swear, I only used them once!" Sero tried to defend his vile criminal ways as he backed up from the group as they moved closer, some flashing their quirks as lighting started to dance off Kaminari's fingers while Todoroki let a little flame dance in his palm._

"_And I swear to kill you once!" Bakugo growled as he approached him like a pissed off wolverine, his palms letting loose some small blasts._

"_And we swear to help get rid of the body once!" Sato said as he cracked his neck to the side. He didn't need sugar for what they plan for this fraud._

"_We solemnly swear not to snitch, this one time." Tokoyami spoke up as Dark Shadow made an appearance and though lacking any real facial features, Sero could the feeling he was just as angry as his master._

"_Guys, guys?" Sero tried pleading but when he saw even Shinso was in on beating the crap outta him, be turned to bolt for the door, he would rather explain to Aizawa why he was only wearing his boxers and white undershirt then deal with this. "Shit!" he cried as he tried to run but found that he was trapped by Mineta's balls, having not noticed the boy set the trap in his fear._

"_Get him!" Their class rep and group leader, Midoriya shrieked as they jumped the screaming boy and went to work teaching by you never…..EVER cheat at UNO!_

* * *

(Back with the girls)

.

.

.

"I gotta admit, I didn't think that's what goes on in the boys changing room." Asui was the first to collect herself as they watched as the boys' beat the ever loving crap outta one of their own for cheater. Though she would never use such methods of punishment, she did agree that cheaters should be punished.

"They take damn time to play a round of UNO?" Jiro on the other hand, was not impressed as their faces went from being flushed with embarrassment and slight arousal at the prospect of seeing the boys in the nude to being confused, irritated or downright shocked at what went down in the men's changing room.

"I take it back, boys really do take the time to do stupid things in the locker room." Uraraka said with a straight face, now knowing how to deal with this latest development as they all turned the camera off, carefully pulled it back to their side, sealed the hole before packing up the gear in their bags to dispose of them later and finally getting fully dressed and leaving the changing. As they passed by the boys, they could still hear them going to town.

"_Please, Please! Mercy!"_

"_Frauds don't deserve mercy!"_

"_You shall pay for disrespecting the great game of UNO!"_

* * *

**That's the end of the chapter people, I know that it's shorter than the last two but those two went way over my usual limit. Iida is gone for now but he will return so don't you worry, in the meantime, Shinso has arrived to take his spot which I think makes sense as Shinso only gets confirmation that he'll join the hero course post joint training arc as far as I know, which is still only manga, itmight appear in season 5, I don't know at this time but think about it, he got that from making it to the tournament of the sports festival, here he made it all the way to the Semi-finals so of course he'll be transferred faster then cannon as if all goes well for him, he'll be a full0fledged member of the hero course by the Summer camp raid of season 3. Which I of itself means that the raid will go differently to cannon.**

**Also, I need your help, my readers. As stated, Midoriya is starting to bound with some of the business course students so I need names, appearances, genders(what reproductive organs they have if I need to be specific) as well as quirks for these OCs. If you have something, I would appreciate if you can PM them to me, I'll not keep this open for long, only the next five chapters so don't take too long.**

**Yes, you all saw it right, he used a specially customized form of her wire arrows in the same way that 3D manoeuvre gear is used in Attack of Titan, the only real difference being in a design as I can imagine Mei's version would be much more efficient and even lighter, all without requiring lengthy training as I can't see Mei spending a lot of time training for it since she tends to focus most if not all her energy on inventing.**

**The game of UNO was a joke that I been wanting to put in for a long time, mostly because of all the boys vs girls memes going around. One of which I saw was that in the boys bathroom, they have penguins practice marching to the Soviet national anthem. Another reason was to show that the girls can be just as hormonal as the boys as Mineta is a pervert yes, but he is only the most open pervert as I wouldn't shame Yaoyorozu for having her own collection of…..adult material, so long as you doesn't make things weird like Mineta does, you can have your porn and still be popular. The third and final thing is that yes, UNO is a thing in their world as during the Two Heroes movie, Hagakure pulls out a deck of clearly marked UNO cards when the villains take control of the island. When my brother and I saw that, we were making jokes about one of them cheating and dying as that game, like Monopoly can get intense.**

**Oddly enough, in the beginning of the show, I would say that Izuku is like Armin as he's smart but not very strong, relying on others to fight his battles even though he hates it. He doesn't really change from this mould as the story goes aside from getting protagonist power like Eren, he still acts like Armin would in his shoes.(Season 4 isn't out yet so I don't know how Armin will use his new found powers)In this story, he is more like Hange and Sasha combined as like Hange, he's a scientist and engineer as well as fighter and like Sasha, he tends to take more unconventional approaches to his gear which at times, makes him unsuited for walking in a team, unless they'll following his lead.**

**Lastly, I didn't include All Might's talk with Tetsutetsu about the nature of OFA and AFO as we already know what he would say and I couldn't fit an opportunity for the two to interact on screen. It happens and they'll talk about it in another chapter, maybe the next one but it'll more be Tetsutetsu and Midoriya talking about it and what this means for them.**


	35. Prep for Finals, Dinner Date

**We are back with another chapter, which I'm happy to announce I planned to be long, around 13K as there are things that happened in this chapter that don't occur on cannon, most notable, the mysterious dinner date that Izuku's father was invited to back during the sports festival which you have to admit, you all probably thought I forgot about. As for why it's taking place later than previously stated, that will be addressed in chapter.**

**As you might have guessed from the chapter name, we'll only get the explanation for how their finals will be carried out in this chapter, which you might have guessed will be conducted differently to cannon due to them being a man down, and before you all ask-Shinso isn't in the hero course yet, when he'll transfer will be discussed by the teachers in this chapter. **

**bauers374: Thanks….I think, to be frank, I don't watch Rick and Morty since I already have a large list of things I watch, can't fit in much more series. When I saw your joke, I have to admit, I laughed a bit.**

**NinjaFang1331: Thanks, I had been wanting to put that joke in for a while now.**

**jdrussom66: Two of those suggestions I was already aware of, the first one on the other hand, I have no clue what that is, never watched Infinite Stratos.**

**GunBlade2020: Well they play rounds of Uno, as soon as the first person losses all their cards, they stop, update the scores, which are then kept by a rotating roaster of boys and then they leave. This one game has been going on since just before the Sports Festival.**

**Blaze1992: The real question is….why not? But seriously, it was done for comedic relief and to show that they're still teenagers, they do dumb things sometimes.**

**Tacktician: Yeah, that was surprising to me as well but then everyone does rely on their quirk to an insane degree. So much do that if they had to go up against Eraserhead, they'll lose. But then I thought back to a Youtube video that basically broke down the customs and support gear for the My Hero cast and, and from that, the only ones in 1-A who have a utility belt of any kind is: Todoroki(Who mainly carries first aid supplies; Midoriya(Unknown at this time as we never seen him use them or take anything out of them, at least as far as season 4 goes); Kaminari(Which he got in season 3 to store his disks for his support gear as far as I can tell); Jiro(Who has some sort of bag attack to her belt that fixed….to her back area, similar to those tools bags ninjas have in Naruto); Sato(Who uses it to carry sugar packers as far as we know) and Bakugo(Who you mentioned)Mineta's diaper looks…IDK what they were thinking when the support company made that.**

**D3lph0xL0v3r: Well, girls can be just as perverse as boys and if anyone was to start it, it would be either Ashido or Tokage (as I've made her the class prev for 1-B). The boys would never play strip poker, I have never been a group where we strip our clothes for anything. As far as we know, Hagakure holds up a deck of UNO cards in the Two Heroes Movie, which takes place on I-Island so I'm counting that as cannon.**

**I thought about the girls ratting the boys out for playing UNO but decided otherwise as that would be a bitch move… (Also they'll need to provide proof to this which is them peeping on the boys). Sero got his just deserts, I saw one land caught cheating at Monopoly during a school camping trip…we showed no mercy(having African teachers also helped as when he snitched on us, the teachers told him he shouldn't have cheated in the first play, we got away Scott free.)**

**Sadly, Metal head won't make an appearance this time around but rest assured, I do have plans for when he does appear-I-island arc! Since as All Might successor, of course he be invited.**

**Shin: To be honest, I didn't even know I was pulling a first at all, sure I wanted to go against the grain but I thought someone would have beat me to it by now. As for more mature scenes of either gender's changing room…I have nothing planned for that but I can think about it.**

**Adypoker: We are all entitled to our opinions, that being said, I feel like I should list the reasons why things went down the way they did anyway. Yes, he's seen combat and is trained in martial arts but Tetsutetsu is still a guy who ca harden his body to the point that he could survive a 0-pointer falling on him with no damage at all, only coming out pissed that it fell on him and potential anyone else, Midoriya is also a cautious fighter and wouldn't just rush because he has better training. Tetsutetsu in cannon is known for his strength yes, but please remember this is a fanfiction so you can expect that some characters will be different to the source material. And since TT was a candidate for OFA, I did feel like I owned him a good showing.**

**For the nerf, I can only think of one incident up till that point when he took actual damage and that was when the Nomu got that hit in. Remember that he was wearing armour that was rated to take one or two blows from All Might, this time he wasn't and if Tetsutetsu as strong as Kirishima, he could easily kill a man with a single strike if he wanted to.**

**bastidaswilliam2005: Your suggestions for villains isn't bad but I feel like someone like Bulma would be in support as she's an inventor first and foremost. Though she would be a good paring for Bakugo since she could tame and later have children with Vegeta (an actual villain) so someone like Katsuki shouldn't be too hard for her character.**

**gamergek33: Thanks for the compliment, it was a fun scene to add. It's nice to hear that how I brought in Shinso seemed real, I was hoping for that when I wrote it. Though for a while, he'll be present but not in the hero course, when he'll officially join will be brought up in this chapter so you'll get your answer.**

**Guest: Thank you, it was one my of favourite cartoons growing up, even now if I rerun shows up or something, I'll toss aside the books, take a sick day off online classes and watch some good old CNKND(Code Name: Kids Next Door).**

**Amit Raj Singh: Well remember what he has accomplished up till this point. He scored the highest on the hero entrance exam, beat Bakugo in their combat training trail, was elected class rep rather than Bakugo, was the one chosen to give the speech to kick start the Sports festival and he came first place in the first event. So yeah, he doesn't have much reason to be that pissed about Bakugo winning this time round as he has won a few times already.**

* * *

**Chapter 34: Prep for Finals, Dinner Date**

"Thank you for your wait, we are back on from commercial break!" The talk show presenter said to the studio audience, who in response clapped and whistled to show their appreciation. "And today's topic will sure be an interesting one. That topic being: Is sexiness necessary for hero work?" He stated to them with a knowing look in his eye to which the audience ate up.

"To answer that question, we have two pro hero guests with us today. So why don't we give them a warm welcome!" The presenter announced as he gestured towards the side where to well-known pros were walking onto the stage. "Introducing first, she's the rookie that debuted only last year but is quickly piling up the success, Mt. Lady!" The young blonde waved to the crowd. "And along with her, the seasoned mistress fighting for good and currently a teacher at the premier hero school of UA, Midnight!" Midnight in turn, posed for them as the male sections cheered louder than before. "Let me the first to thank you and welcome the two of you to the show." The presenter stated as he gave them both a welcoming handshakes.

"Happy to be here." Midnight replied when he shook her hand.

"Same here, gotta say, I was real excited bout my first televised appearance." Yu responded as she gave him a little wink that left him with a small blush.

"Don't worry, with you skills, this will be one of many, please, take your seats." The presenter coughed into his hand as he gestured towards the two seats to his side, with the other two taking up for his two other guests.

"Let's get down the business, shall we? We'll start with you Midnight." He suggested as he turned his attention to the Rated-R pro. At the same time, the screen behind them turned on and switched to show a younger Midnight wearing a….questionable get-up as a hero costume. "When you first debuted on the hero scene, your costume was so scandalous that it caused a stir among the public, eventually leading to the 'Regulations for Exposed Skin in Costumes' bill being submitted to the national diet, which was later passed into law. It's safe to say that you're known as a veteran pro that has left her mark on the country." He stated as such a law made it that all costumes had to be reviewed by a government agent assigned to support companies, if they didn't meet their new expectations, they were to be redone.

"It's still pretty bad these days. Hence why I went for the pull body costume you see now, among other things." Mt. Lady gave her two cents to the discussion as Midnight nodded her head before she spoke up.

"Presently, I got for the ultra-thin style in my hero costume. Many make the argument that it's due to the nature of your quirks and how some styles of clothing my get in the way of them. I'm of that opinion. It's not a matter of whether or not sexiness is necessary but more of what's more that the result of what's necessary being seen as sexiness." Midnight explained as she held a bit of her costume's sleeve with her two fingers, showing how weak the fabric was. It was also a well-known fact what and how her quirk worked which was the reason she herself never faced any serious repercussions for older costume.

"Sure, that's sure is one way of explaining yourself." Mt. Lady snickered as she looked the other way, grabbing Midnight's attention in a bad way.

"The hell is that supposed to mean? Trying to pick a fight you can't win?" Midnight asked her, a dangerous glint to her eye as she turned to the blonde, who rose both had hands in defence, though her smile made her look all the more guilty.

"Who me? Of course not! It's just-you're real amazing!" Mt. Lady explained herself, sounding somewhat concerned before she said something that threw her defence out the window. "For someone of your age."

"What's my age have to do with this? Are you trying to show that your only good quality is running that mouth of your? Even though you're barely out of your training bra!" Midnight yelled back at her, now solely pissed at this trump. She was 18 at heart dammit!

"Hey! I'm just saying that when the older generation tries too hard, it's makes things hopeless for us younger heroes! Sides, we don't need you throwing out your back!" Mt. Lady didn't back down, rather she stood up as well despite the efforts of the host to calm the two down.

"Why you little-!" Midnight all but growled as she jumped the women, starting a cat fight that would be talked about for a while afterwards.

* * *

(Later that day – Mt. Lady's apartment complex)

"Only you would get into a cat-fight on national television." Midoriya deadpanned as he sat on Yu's couch, with the woman herself on the floor next to it as Izuku messaged some kinks out of her shoulders.

"She started it." Yu pouted as the two of them watched a rerun of her earlier TV appearance. As the sun had set a while ago, they had already opted for him to spend the night and having planned this, he brought along a fresh change of clothes for school the next.

"After he egged her on, don't think I didn't see that." Izuku mock scolded her with a small smile on his face, enjoying the image of the presenter trying and failing to restore some order as the two went at it.

"Well I showed her, didn't I?" Yu argued for herself before she winced the boy found a particularly hard knot in her back.

"You screwed up her costume, which allowed her to knock out everyone in the studio by mistake. That was just embarrassing for the both of you." Izuku told her as the scene played out on the television, it was funny to watch….but he had a feeling that Midnight would take it out on them the next day.

"Says you, It's blowing up online. People like seeing these kinds of things." Yu snickered as she showed him phone and even off her personal and hero account, you could see the positive reviews their little spat got. It was in the top ten trending already.

"For the beautiful women tearing each other's clothes off?" Izuku asked, feeling a flare of jealously at that point, only to be knocked out of it when Yu pocked his knee.

"Not the comedic relief. Though that's sure is a factor." She granted him that. "People look up to us, so when they see everything is fine and we can take time off to relax and goof around, it puts them at ease." She explained to him, showing off that side of her, the one that went through hero school and was a former sidekick to Jeanist. Even he forget that fact that times.

"Besides, you're the one that went up against a serial killer on live television. You have any idea how worried I was, you idiot?" Yu turned to face him with a wicked glare that had him thankful they were in her home, if they were out, she was liable to go big and crush him.

"Yu, you know I didn't want to fight him." Izuku said calmly as he bent over and gave her a peck on the lips as he said this.

"You're a selfless idiot." Yu corrected with an adorable pout, deciding to give him a break seeing how she had heard from his folks how they chewed him out already.

"That sounds more like me."

"Izu-kun, I'm proud of you." Yu said as she crawled onto his lap and taking a seat facing him.

"Yeah, well getting my ass kicked isn't the best experience." Midoriya stated as he looked away, no matter how much time passed, he could still feel how terrified he was, laying there…completely at Stain's mercy.

"Hehehe, that isn't what I'm proud of." Yu brought him back to earth as she took his face into her hands and directed him to look at her. "You stood your ground against an opponent you couldn't beat alone, all to save someone else, if that isn't the actions of true hero, I don't know what is."

"Thanks Yu, really, thank you." Midoriya whispered to her as he reached up with his own hands and placed them over Yu's, which were still holding his head.

"You can thank me by keeping the massage going." Yu teased him with a little chuckle, not noticing that his hands moved till it was too late.

"Oh? You mean this?" Midoriya asked as his hands reached down and took both her butt cheeks into his hands, squeezing them for good measure which got him a surprised and slightly aroused moan.

"Why you little-Oh God." Yu tried to fight back but dammit, he knew what to do with those hands to turn her to putty.

"I know every weak point you have, why don't I explore them?" Midoriya asked her with a cat-like grin as one hand left her bot and moved up her back, dancing his fingers over her spine, all while not even reaching into her clothes.

'Two can play at that game.' She thought to herself as she came up with a counter to his magic hands. "And yet, you leave your biggest wide…open." She started as she leaned in as if to kiss him, before she used the distraction to reach down between them to touch his not so little Midoriya through his pants. "Oh my, you're real excited, aren't you?" She whispered hotly to him as she could feel it through his pants and boxers, he was very, very happy about this.

"What you expect, with you, I don't think I'll ever get use to this." He shot back honestly, feeling his own desires rising as they went on screwing around.

"Lucky for you," Yu started as she quickly and effortlessly took off her jacket, leaving her in a sleeveless shirt. "We have our whole lives together. So,"

"Why don't we take this as a chance to….get closer?" She whispered into his ear, enjoying how his breath hitched and his member twitched ever so slightly.

'Resist Izuku! Resist her sweet temptations!' He tried to fight them off, but his hormones were a powerful foe and they wished to be let loose.

"The condoms are in the bedroom." And that did him in.

"Fuck it!" Midoriya cursed as he moved his hands back to her ass and this time, gripped onto it as he stood up, carrying Yu along with him as she laughed, wrapping her legs around his mid-section before they engaged in a hot make-out session all the way to her bedroom.

They would be busy for a while.

* * *

(Some days later – UA at lunchtime)

"Alright, that's it for class, there's only one more week before finals so I hope you all been studying." Aizawa said as he organised his papers off the desk and looked at each and every student present, including Shinso. The lunch bell ringing in the background. "As I'm sure you all already know, there will be physical portion to your exam along with the written one. I can't give you the details of the physical portion other than encouraging you to keep up for training." He finished his 'words of encouragement' as he reached the door and slid it open, before stepping out. The class took a couple of seconds, waiting to make sure he was gone before they burst.

"I haven't studied at all!" Both Kaminari and Ashido cried, though while Ashido, who had scored the third lowest in the class didn't look too bothered by this, Kaminari, who scored the second lowest, looked like he was about to pull his hair out.

"Dammit! With the sports festival and internships, I completely forget!" Kaminari moaned, trying to think of a way that he'll be able to pass the finals, dammit, he worked his ass off to get into UA, pushing his grades higher than he had ever scored before, he couldn't let that all slip just because he didn't study!

"It's true that things appear grim, but for those of us who were prepared for such events, we'll came out of this even stronger." Tokoyami stated as he walked right on past them, he had nothing to worry about seeing how in the mid-terms, he scored the 7th highest in the class.

"How'd you perform so well?" Shinso asked him as the boy walked right on passed him. Shinso wasn't that worried for his own finals since he scored 4th in his own class. He may have lacked physical training up till recently but he did push himself academically to help rise his chances of a transfer.

"I joined a study group." Tokoyami answered as he kept his stride towards his friends.

"Midterms weren't too bad since it was close to the start of the year, so we didn't cover much but with finals, we're really gonna have a hard time." Sato, who had placed 12th in the mid-terms, said to Koda, who had scored 11th, the two large boys discussing how they planned to boast their grades.

"The only real tough part will be the physical portion." Mineta spoke up from his desk, the picture of smug, and why shouldn't he be when he scored 8th in the whole class.

"The fuck?!" Kaminari yelled, surprised that their resident pervert had done so damn well.

"I thought you were one of us!" Ashido now felt ashamed of herself, as she expecting Mineta to be in their group but it seems she was wrong.

"Guys like you are only funny if they're dumb…! Where's the demand for your kind?!" Kaminari demanded, wanting to struggle the purple balled kid he called his friend.

"The world." Mineta answered, though they weren't too sure he was screwing with them or being honest.

"Why you two so worked up? If we do our study hard and do our best, there shouldn't be an issue." Midoriya walked up to them, looking expected of them as he gave them a smirk and a wave. "We all want to go on the summer training camp, right?"

"Honestly, the materials not that hard if you pay attention in class." Todoroki said as he walked up to them as well, standing next to the Midoriya as Tokoyami merely nodded his head.

"Easy for you to say, you tied for first in the class!" Ashido accused him as Midoriya had tied for first overall in the class with Yaoyorozu. Todoroki didn't do too badly either and had placed 3rd in the class.

"You must watch your words, they can kill a man." Kaminari said as he gripped at his chest, as if feeling actual pain when confronted with the reality of the difference in their academic performance.

"If you need assistance with the study material, I'll be more the happy to assist you." Yaoyorozu offered from her seat, sitting pretty at her shared top spot of the class.

"You're an angel, Yao-momo!" Both Kaminari and Ashido cheered for her, feeling like they were saved.

"If you have the time while helping them, would you mind assisting me as well? I'm having some issues with quadratic functions." Jiro, who placed 5th, walked over. She wasn't too concerned about failing but UA was all about pushing yourself after all.

"Oh?" Yaoyorozu sounded, not expecting this. And to add on to this, Sero approached and clap his hands as he bowed slightly to her.

"Sorry but I can't resist, I need some help with classical Japanese, you scared high on that, right?" Sero, who not only scored 15th but also still wore some Band-Aids from his….punishment, asked.

"Huh?" Oh, she didn't see this coming at all. Did this mean, and they kept on coming as Ojiro walked over.

"I need help in a couple subjects, if that not going to bother you, that is." He asked, even though he scored 6th in the class.

"Please help us!" All three bowed to her, to which she looked like a little girl on Christmas morning.

"Everyone…." She whispered, delighted at this turn of events as she jumped to her feet. "Of course I will."

"Yes, thank you!" They all cheered as Yaoyorozu excitedly started to go over all that needed to be done.

"We can hold a study session over the weekend at my family's residence." Yaoyorozu offered as her family had a large house, they could spare some room for them and she got to bring him friends!

"Seriously? Sweet, I can't wait to see your house!" Ashido jumped in, excited to see where Yaoyorozu called home.

"Oh, I must inform mother and have her open up the hall for us to use!" Yaoyorozu looked like she was planning her own birthday with how happy she was, not picking up in the fact the other five paused when her words registered.

"Hall?" The all thought to themselves.

"What kind of tea do you prefer, everyone?" Yaoyorozu asked, already making a list of sweets they might be able to serve.

"Tea?" Okay, that one wasn't too odd but most didn't have that many types to choose from, though they got the impression she had far more than she knew what to do with.

"My family and I always drink Harrods's or Wedgwood but I'm sure my father collections will have something for everyone!" And they were right, not that Yaoyorozu noticed. "Rest assured, that I will do my best to help you all improve!"

"It's like she casually slapped me in the face with the difference in how we were born…." Kaminari said, as he and the other four stood in a daze as they were bombarded with Yaoyorozu's upbeat, friendly nature.

"But her optimism and bounciness are so cute and contagious, that I don't mind it…" Jiro finished the thought as despite Yaoyorozu flashing her rich upbringing, she didn't mind at all.

"I don't think I'll mind having some of, what was it again? Harry's?" Kaminari asked her, still on his cloud high.

"Harrods! Oh I'm sure you're love it!" Yaoyorozu told them, shining like a sun as she went over the details of their study session, even giving them her residence location which to some of them, they recalled was in the most upscale part of town.

"They sure have their own priorities." Kirishima, who as placed 13th, said as he stood right to Bakugo's desk.

"Can it! I don't need them to help us, I'll pound the info right the skull if I have to!" Bakugo screamed/promised him, as he had scored 2nd in the class.

"Right, then I'm in your care." Kirishima joked as he answered with a smile. Meanwhile, while the rest of the class either panicked or made plans, Aoyama was a chill as a cucumber.

"Everyone's panicking but don't they realise that's it's a bit late for that?" Aoyama said to himself as Shoji walked on by, the masked boy having placed 9th, spoke up.

"Shouldn't you try cramming as well?" Shoji asked as Aoyama didn't have that much to brag about, seeing how he placed 16th place. And clearly his words stung as Aoyama turned around to give him his version of a glare.

* * *

(Later – Cafeteria)

"Man, this practical been on my mind for a while now." Midoriya said as he picked at his katsudon. "The worst part is that we don't even know what it is, so we can't really prepare all that much." At present, the class had left for the cafeteria and split into their smaller groups, with the table Midoriya was seated at having Tokoyami, Uraraka, Todoroki, Hagakure and Asui.

"Do you believe that the physical portion may be a difficult challenge?" Tokoyami asked as he ate one of his apple pie slice.

"I don't think so….but knowing Aizawa-sensei, I wouldn't past them." Midoriya replied as he had tried and failed in getting into the man's head in the past, so he couldn't predict which way things will go.

"(Kero) The written portion will be made up of everything we went over in class, so it shouldn't be too hard." Asui, who had placed 4th in the class, croaked as she broke some bread before turning to look over to Uraraka. "How's Iida been managing?"

"We're planning on having a study session at Midoriya's so that Iida can catch up with the material. Just cause he isn't here with us, doesn't mean he had to fall behind." Uraraka, who placed 10th, replied, sounding quite pleased as she as well as Midoriya had taken the time to not just visit Iida but make sure he stayed kept up to date with the material, though he was bummed to find out that regardless of his score, he was automatically placed at the bottom of the class due to his legal woes.

"Oh, that's sweet of you guys." Hagakure, who had scored 14th, said as she moved side to side, presumable in excitement.

"Well, Midoriya's been helping Tokoyami and me with studying for a while now so it's not much of a change." Uraraka revealed, blushing when she recalled how she would struggle to retain her grade point average. "My grades weren't much to brag about before."

"For reals?" Hagakure asked as she turned to face the two boys. "That's great, can I join in? I really wanna ace the finals."

"The more the merrier, I'll have to tell my mom though." Midoriya answered, not minding the company.

"Why? Don't tell me you have a hall too!" Hagakure asked him, wondering if he was swimming in money to.

"What? No!" Midoriya denied as he waved his hands at her. "My folks just get excited when I have friends over, so she'll probable go overboard with the snacks."

"Does this happen often?" Asui asked, pausing eating her meal to speak.

"Well before I met Tokoyami, the last friend I had over was Bakugo…when I was 4." And with that statement, the entire table paused as they took that in. If he was telling the truth, that would mean he hadn't had a friend over in over a decade! Though Tokoyami knew or at least, expected Mt. Lady had frequented his home that was still just one person.

"That's terrible! How can you not have friends over to so long?" Uraraka asked him, wondering how she turned out so normal when he didn't have any friends to visit. She would have lost it if she was alone for even just a month back in middle school.

"Being quirkless didn't help. Most little shits wouldn't came near me once they found out. After I started working towards my goal of being a hero, I didn't find myself with a lot of time to entertain friends, I had to work harder than most to be here." Midoriya told them as he could recall as yes, others never approached him but he in turn never approached others, seeing such things as wastes of time when he could be in the lab or nose in a book. He came back to the conversation when Monoma knocked his tray over his head. "And speaking of little shits." He said as he messaged the side of his head. He was not in the mood for a dose of smug asshole.

"Oh sorry about that, you head is so big, I accidently hit it." Monoma, who had clearly aimed to hit Midoriya over his head, replied with a thinly veiled insult as he stood with his own food tray.

"At least my head filled with actual intelligence, yours got that big from an inflated ego." Midoriya shot back, more than ready to roast this fool till he up and left them alone.

"Now, now, there's no need for insults." Monoma responded, sounding like he was hurt though from how his smug grin grew, he was more from it.

"And yet, you came all the way here to be annoying, that's a case of the pot calling the kettle black if I ever seen one." Asui stated as she took a bite of her meal.

"Why have you come to our table? What's your purpose here?" Tokoyami spoke up, wishing this farce would just end so that they may return to enjoying their meal.

"I heard that you guys faced off against the hero killer and lost." Monoma stated as he saw a small flinch from Midoriya and Todoroki, both now openly glaring at him.

"Harsh dude, would you have done better?" Hagakure spoke up, feeling the need to come to her classmate's defence against this guy.

"I just wanted to see if you learned not to always be in the spotlight. The world isn't like the sports festival after-all." Monoma stated as he let his eyes wonder how their table. Which at this point, they had enough of.

"One, you're a bitch." Midoriya started, not caring for his surprised and insulted gawk, he was taking a page out of Bakugo's handbook on social etiquette. "Second, you're a whiny bitch," That one was because it felt like it, and made Monoma even angrier but unlike others, he didn't have a quirk he could copy if a fight broke out. So if he did decide to throw the first punch, he was more than willing to send him to the nurse's office. "Thirdly, if you have all this to say to us, why don't you say it to Kendo as well, I mean, she was there with us, or is my memory off, Todoroki."

"No, she was there. Maybe he'll already brought this up with her." Todoroki replied, not enjoying that he was being dragged into this.

"But he lacks a large bump on his head, so I would wager no." Midoriya picked it up from there as he turned to Monoma with a smug grin, as the blonde now looked like he really wanted to burn him with his thinly hidden glare alone, but before that could happen.

"Hey Monoma, is it true you cry yourself to sleep?" Someone in the crowd asked.

"Where would you-!" Monoma didn't have a chance as his retort was cut short when he fall into a motionless trance, the person that trapped him stepping out of the crowd with their own food, revealing themselves to be a certain brain-washer.

"That'll keep him for a while." Shinso said with a sigh as Kendo, who had been following along to break up the fight, nodded her head in thanks to him.

"Thanks Shinso, Monoma can be a real handful." Kendo said as she stepped forward.

"Well it's not like he doesn't make it difficult, the guy loves the sound of his own voice." Shinso replied, having enjoyed trapping this guys as he was really…really annoying at times. Kendo merely signed as she handed him her own tray for him to hold for her.

"Come on." Not missing a beat, kendo chopped the back of Monoma's neck, knocking him free of Shinso's control but also dazing him enough that he fell to his knees, she was kind enough to grab his tray before it fell though. "Let's head to our table where we can I have a nice chat about manners."

"Kendo, Shinso?" Uraraka spoke up, surprised that they showed up as well.

"Sup." Shinso greeted them, having come to a somewhat friendly relationship with most of the 1-A over his time with them, though he found himself closer to Uraraka, Midoriya and Shoji than others.

"Sorry about Monoma, he's well….Monoma." Kendo apologised for her classmate as she held him up by the collar so that he wouldn't kiss the floor.

"No problem, we have our very own ass in the form of Bakugo." Hagakure replied as she looked down at the guy, it really looked like a sack of potatoes being carried like that. "And if he asks, don't tell him I said that."

"Sure." Kendo laughed as she replied. "So, you guys know anything about the practical part of the exam?"

"Not a clue." Todoroki spoke up as he went back to his cold soba.

"Well an upperclassmen friend of mine told me that it's mostly robots like the entrance exam." Kendo stated as she turned to get ready to leave.

"Wait, for real?" Uraraka nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Oh thank goodness, that doesn't seem too hard." Hagakure seemed relieved at that.

"Yeah, apparently, they will only be the 3 pointers and some new 4 pointers. He said that they're fast but they don't punch much of a ranged attack." Kendo informed them, having spoken to her older student here that happened to be her neighbour.

"This sounds like cheating." Tokoyami spoke up.

"It's not cheating, it's scoping the assignment ahead of time." Midoriya defended their actions, though he sounded like he cheated in the past with that ready to go defence but they knew that to be false.

"Why you tell that, Kendo? It was foolish to give up our information advantage over 1-A." Monoma asked as he struggled to try to get back up to his feet.

"Dude, I don't even know where to begin with you. Just about everything you say is about upstaging 1-A. Is it like a kink of yours or something?" Shinso asked him with a raised brow, seemingly very curious about this.

"I don't have such a kin-!" Monoma started to defend himself but found him knocked out by a well-placed chop to the head, courtesy of Kendo.

"Shinso, please stop that, you're not helping." Kendo asked of him as she started to drag Monoma back to whatever table they had picked for themselves, with a bored looking Shinso following behind with both their trays.

"Hey, I was just enjoying myself, no harm done." He replied as they walked on off, leaving the 1-A students with a….unusual impression of the dynamic of their sister class.

"Man, those two act like a married couple or siblings." Asui gave her opinion as they left.

"With a troubled kid or crazy younger brother." Midoriya added in, not knowing how to react to that.

* * *

(Later – In 1-A homeroom)

"That's great!" Both Kaminari and Ashido cheered. As their lunch period had ended, they had all returned to class where they had decided to pass on the info from Kendo to the rest of them.

"If it's just some bots, then we have a chance." Kaminari added in, feeling like he was on top of the world.

"Oh Yeah! One less obstacle from summer camp!" And Ashido was of the same opinion as she could already see all the fun stuff they'll be able to do on camp.

"Oh yeah, you guys have trouble controlling your quirks against people, right?" Shoji spoke up, recalling that these two in particular had a hard time living targets.

"Yeah, but with robots, I can really let loose!" Kaminari confirmed as he started to cheer.

"It'll be a cinch for me since I don't have to worry bout hurting anyone!" Ashido joined in, now pacified in the knowledge that she won't have to worry about hurting anyone.

"And with some help studying from Yaoyorozu, you'll be set for finals!" Sero joined in, rather excited at the prospect of all of them passing.

"We're definitely going on the summer camp now!" All three cheered before Yaoyorozu spoke up.

"Oh, I wanted to inform you all that our plans will have a slight change." The rather well off heiress spoke up.

"Change? Did something came up?" Jiro asked her.

"Oh yes, I remembered that my family is hosting a small dinner this Saturday, so we can still study from morning but mother said we will have to be finished by around 5pm so that there's time to prepare." Yaoyorozu informed them, having recalled this info during lunch.

"That's fine, if you show up in the morning, that'll give up plenty of time to go over what we need." Ojiro stated, it wasn't that big of a problem.

"And it's not like we won't study until then anyway, no sweat Yaoyorozu." Sero gave her a thumbs-up.

"Thank you for understanding. Honestly, we were supposed to have this dinner a while ago but father had to leave country on some emergency business and only recently returned." She explained, as this was something that should have occurred earlier.

'That's a coincidence.' Midoriya thought to himself as he heard that last part. 'Probably nothing.'

"What does it matter if they're people or scrap metal? You still have to beat them in the end, don't you?" Bakugo asked, interrupting the flow of the conversation as he stood up from his desk.

"I don't have a fucking clue what you idiots are going on about this shit being a cinch." He insulted the two of them, who took offense.

"Hey!" Ashido yelled back at him.

"Who're calling idiot!" Kaminari pointed as him with an upset frown.

"Shut it!" Bakugo yelled back, shutting the two of them down. "If you need to control you quirk then control it! We don't have time for people who can't even control their own powers!" He partially yelled at the two of them before he turned his attention to another member of their class.

"Todoroki." Bakugo spoke up, catching all their attentions at this.

"Did he just?" Sato stated to ask.

"Use his actual name? Yeah, I think he did." Hagakure finished, having never heard him use their actual names. They weren't sure if it was because he was just rude or he didn't remember them.

"I haven't forgotten out match at the festival, and lately, you have been really rubbing me the wrong way." Bakugo stated as he pointed to the duel haired boy from across the room. "One way or another, we'll settle this, once and for all."

"You too, Deku!" He turned his gaze towards Midoriya who looked surprised and slightly annoyed by this before Bakugo stepped out and slam the door shut.

"It's been a while since he's been this intense. Wonder what's up with him?" Kirishima spoke up, having no clue what was that all about.

"Impatience perhaps?" Tokoyami suggested.

"No….It didn't feel that way to me." Midoriya spoke up, having detected something….off about that little declaration.

"Midoriya?" Uraraka spoke up.

"Either way, we have some finals to study for." Midoriya didn't answer, choosing to instead focus on other matters.

* * *

(That Saturday – Outside Midoriya's apartment complex)

"So, this is it?" Hagakure spoke up as she and Uraraka stood outside Midoriya's apartment complex, it was still pretty early in the morning, being only 10 but they had agreed to start early to get as much as they could covered. The invisible girl was wearing some grey Capri pants, black tube socks around shin length and sneakers. On her top she wore a form fitting sleeved shirt with kitten motifs all over the thing. Uraraka wore a pair of simple white pants, some sandals and a pink shirt.

"Yes, we normally study at the library near here but this time, he said we should study at his place." Uraraka explained as she pointed down the way in the direction of the local library.

"You mean you've never been here before?" Hagakure questioned her, having thought that to be the case. "Oh, I would have guessed that not the case." She finished with a teasing tone which Uraraka caught.

"W-w-What does that mean?" Uraraka blushed as she questioned that.

"Oh nothing, oh look!" Hagakure changed the topic as she pointed down the way where Asui, Todoroki, Tokoyami and Iida were approaching them. Todoroki was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and sneakers along with a white undershirt and blue opened button shirt. He also had a carried back with him. Iida was dressed in a fashion that they would expected from him with some brown slacks held up by a black belt with a white button up dress-shirt tucked into them. Asui stuck out the most as she was wearing clothing that seemed to be geared to keeping her warm. That clothing being a pair of boots, black tights under a shin length yellow dress with a sleeved green shirt underneath. Tokoyami wore a pair of faded black jeans with a chain sticking out of the pocket, black sneakers and a grey shirt under a dark red jacket.

"(Kero) Hey guys, I hope we're not late." Asui spoke up as they reached the other two.

"Right on time, we were about the head up ourselves." Uraraka spoke as she pointed towards the apartments.

"Right, then we should start heading there." Iida spoke up with his usual hand motions as he gestured towards the building, getting some laughs from the group.

"Good to see that you're in good spirits, Iida." Hagakure chuckled, somewhat relieved to see that Iida hadn't let this whole mess get to him nearly as much as she feared.

"Thank you," The tall speedster replied before he paused, looking less energetic but still hopeful. "It was….an eye opening experience, but it let me see what I'm aiming for much clearer than before."

"Even the darkest night can be pierced through by a single light." Tokoyami nodded his head in agreement.

"Which unit was it again?" Todoroki spoke up for the first time, having been roped into this by Uraraka, still, he was looking forward to this. He couldn't remember the last time he had studied with friends instead of by his lonesome, actually this was the first time.

"Second building, 4th door from the stairs, 3rd floor." Tokoyami replied as he started to lead them up the stairs. "I have paid a few visits in the past." He answered the unspoken question.

"Oh yeah, I sometimes forget you guys knew each other before attending UA." Uraraka replied as they climbed the stairs.

"That's not accurate. We did met prior to the start of the school year but it was a chance encounter, nothing more." He corrected her, as he and Midoriya didn't attend the same schools up till UA.

"Then you met his parents?" Iida asked as they reached the 2nd flight of stairs.

"Only his mother, his father tends to be gone on extended work related travels." Tokoyami replied, having never had the honour of meeting Hisashi, he knew what the man looked like from the pictures around their living room but that was it.

"So, what's she like? Mama Midoriya?" Hagakure asked as they reached the floor and turned towards his door. Her question being a valid one but not one Tokoyami knew how to answer.

"She's…eccentric, but not in the way that her son is. Though he did gain the trait from here, among many things." He chose to say before he reached for the door and gave a firm but polite couple of knocks.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"I'll get it mom, it probably them." They all heard Izuku say through the door. After that, they had only wait a couple of moments for the door to be unlocked and pulled open to allow them entry into the apartment.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming." Midoriya said as he stood up the doorway to allow them entry. He wasn't wearing anything special, just a pair of dark blue pants and a grey shirt which read 'I don't need to a say much' in kanji.

"We all said we'll be here of course we'll show up." Asui said as they all entered and quickly removed their footwear before putting on some slippers they found at the door or just going in their socks.

"So you say." Midoriya answered as he led them into his living room, which they had to admit, looked very homely with all the family pictures and rewards that his father had hanging around. They could even see some from Izuku and his mother. "Guys this is my mother, mom, these are some of my classmates." Izuku introduced them to his mother who smiled at the group.

"Wow, Tokoyami was right, he does share a lot with his mom." Hagakure whispered to Asui as the two of them looked a lot alike.

"No kidding, it's like he's a carbon copy of her but a boy." Asui agreed with her, also speaking softly but they were still heard by the mother/son duo.

"Don't remind me." Izuku muttered to himself before he felt his mother pinching his side. "Ow!"

"And what does that mean, young man?" Inko asked of him with a raised brow, awaiting his answer.

"You know what I mean, I look like a girl mom, kinda hard to be taken seriously when you look like a cupcake mascot." Izuku replied as he gestured to his face, despite the fact he'll be 16 in a couple months, he still had his rather girly baby face.

"It's better than your father, you'll be stuck with his plain face. At least now, you're my adorable little baby!" Inko didn't seem to care as she scooped him up into a hug, showing off her own strength as she easily lifted the boy off the floor into her mother style bear hug.

"Mom!" Izuku didn't look like he was enjoying this based on the blush he was sporting.

"(Kero) I see where he gets his personality from." Asui stated, louder than before as she saw no need to hide her opinions.

"You have no idea." Tokoyami spoke up, sounding like this was nothing but they wouldn't put it past them.

"Oh, where are my manners, welcome! My name is Inko." Inko said as she put her son down and greeted the group of teens. Oh, it was so refreshing for her boy to bring home friends! She was starting to loss hope.

"The pleasure is all mine mam, I am Tenya Iida." Iida stepped forward and gave her a firm handshake, caught off guard by her rather strong grip.

"Oh yes, I recall you from the news, it's good to see you're alright. I hope you sort out this legal trouble of yours soon." Inko asked him, showing worry for him that made him feel….good inside, he supposed that a mother's love would always feel like this.

"Thank you, I should be cleared soon enough." Iida replied, having seen that he should be clear to re-join the hero course just after finals.

"Toru Hagakure." Hagakure was next as she bounced forward. Her optimism getting a small chuckle from the older women.

"Oh, you're right Izuku, she is cute for an invisible girl." Inko replied to her, her words leaving them either blushing or confused as her son looked like he turned into a strawberry at his mother just saying stuff like that.

'He thinks I'm cute?" Hagakure was in the same predicament as him but being invisible, no-one could tell.

'He thinks she's cute?' The rest of them wondered as they didn't know this. Not to say, Hagakure was pretty in her own way but how could you know that when you barely know her?

"O-o-Ochaco Uraraka!" Uraraka, who still had a bit of blush from that little reveal spoke up next. And immediately regretted it. 'Crap that was terrible!'

"It's a pleasure, but you don't need to be nervous dear, I don't bite." Inko calmed her down, not offended or anything by her rather poor introduction.

"Y-yes mam." Uraraka worked through it and gave the mother and firm shake of the head.

"Shoto Todoroki." Todoroki introduced himself to the mother he had met at the hospital.

"Oh yes, I remember you from the hospital." Inko replied as she went all mother hen on him as well, something he was not used to since he's own mother had been away from home since he was 6. "I hope you're healing alright."

"That you for your concern, and yes, I'm healed back to normal." Todoroki replied, weirdly as he help up his arm for her to see that his wounds had held.

"Tsuyu Asui. (Kero)It's a pleasure." Asui spoke up as she stepped forward and gave the woman a handshake, but Inko went in for more and pulled her into a hug as well, getting a surprised croak from the girl.

"Oh dear, the pleasure is all mine. You have wonderful eyes." Inko complimented her as she put the girl down.

"I do?" Asui asked, that was out of nowhere.

"Oh yes, I can see they're full of intelligence and curiosity but also maturity, do you have younger siblings?" Inko inquired of her, once more catching not just her but all of them off guard.

"Yes I do, a younger brother and sister. How you guess that?" Asui asked, she never told Midoriya or…anyone that. It never came up in conversation before.

"You can tell a lot from a person's eyes dear, they don't call them the window to the soul for nothing." Inko replied with a cheeky smile.

"And you've already met Tokoyami." Izuku gestured towards his friend who stepped forward and did a small bow to her.

"Indeed I have, how is your sister doing?" Inko asked of him, having heard through her son that Miyako was still in the hospital.

"Better, she was discharged earlier this week." Tokoyami replied, showing a smile at the news of his sister being back home again.

"Oh, that's wonderful news. I baked an apple pie just for her, would you mind taking it to her when you leave?" Inko requested of him as they all now noted the sweet smell of a freshly baked treat coming in from the kitchen.

"Not at all, I'll be sure to tell her who baked her such a treat." Tokoyami replied, his sister my prefer grapes but she would still love the treat, since she had a bit of a sweet tooth.

"Speaking of treats," Inko stated, as if she just remembered something before she dashed off into the kitchen, leaving her son behind to sigh as he could only guess what she was after.

"Oh no, mom! We don't need that….much." Whatever he wanted to say came to a halt as Inko returned with a stupidly big tray of treats such as a bowl of chocolate covered raisins, potato chips, cookies, some pancaked and drinks. How she could fit all of it into that one tray would remain a mystery as she then passed into her son's hands, making it so that he had to balance all this food. There was even two home-made pizzas in there! Like they didn't even begin to understand how all that was still on the tray and not mixing with each other.

"Don't be silly, I know how much you snack when you work, you will all need to keep your energy up. Finals are important." Inko waved off his concerns as she pushed him towards the hall leading to his lab. She had already placed drinks and cups down there for them.

"Yes mom, come on-we're not studying in the living room." Izuku said as while carrying this large load of food, he led them away from the living room so that his mother can get back to her crime shows.

"Then where? Your bedroom?" Tokoyami asked as he stepped forward to assist in carrying some of the food.

"Oh God no, not enough space, no we're studying in my lab." Izuku laughed him off as he thanked him and gave him the two pizzas to hold, luckily they each had their own plates.

"Say again?" Hagakure spoke up at that apart. "Midoriya, this isn't the largest apartment, how do you have a lab?"

"Get in the elevator, and you'll see." Izuku smiled as he gestured towards the door which looked like a shoe closet. It would take some prodding but they soon all used it.

* * *

(Later – In said lab)

"This is like one of the coolest things I've ever seen." Uraraka spoke up as they all sat in already prepared chairs in the lab. Like no joke, they thought he was screwing with them when he said get in the elevator but after Todoroki went in and didn't came out, they all decided to see where this went. And they were far from disappointed as not even Tokoyami had ever seen this place.

"So this whole place." Iida spoke up as he looked around and saw how spacious the area was, he could even make out a glass displayed cases which each had an Mk of his wing-packs along with armour, and despite most of them being badly damaged or all but destroyed, he was still impressed by each of them.

"Was once the apartment under us, it was vacant so we rented it as well and got an agreement done with the landlord to customise it." Izuku, who was seated in the largest chair right in front of the main computer, revealed to them.

"That must have cost a pretty penny." Asui guessed as she took her own seat.

"Oh it did but I was making good money selling my gear to small time support agencies and the bank approved the loan, another few months and we would have paid it back plus the interest." Midoriya replied to her, impressing them even more that he was already nearly done paying for this.

"Impressive." Todoroki spoke up, having not known that one could produce gear and then sell it themselves without a license, which was half true, you didn't need a license to produce them but you did need one to sell and distribute them, which he obtained in his 1st year of middle school. Honestly, it wasn't that hard.

"(Kero) Your mother sure is something." Asui noted as they all thought back to their first encounter with her, after that they could see where her son gets his traits from.

"Tell me something I don't know. If Bakugo takes after his mother then so do I." Midoriya grumbled as he leaned back into his chair.

"Wait, you mean he's like his mom?" Uraraka asked, trying to imagine an older, girl version of Katsuki but failing.

"Well not really, I mean he gets his looks and some of his attitude but Aunt Mitsuki has manners…most of the time." Midoriya answered as when he thought about it, the only real difference was that Aunt Mitsuki didn't walk around thinking she was the second coming of Jesus and played volleyball to help release her fiery temper in a non-violent way.

Maybe he should try and get Katsuki to do the same, they'll rock at mother/son competitions!

"I'm not sure I want to touch that topic." Todoroki spoke up, looking as uncomfortable as he sounded.

"Agreed. I was meaning to ask Midoriya?" Iida said as he turned his attention to their host. "But where is your father? Is he in town?"

"Yes but he stepped out to get out dry cleaning." Midoriya replied as she shook his head and pulled out his study material.

"Dry cleaning? You have an event coming up?" Uraraka asked him.

"Yeah, we got this dinner date later today but my folks won't tell me who we're seeing or where we're going. Only that I need to dress my best." Midoriya revealed to them as he then clapped his hands together. "But anyway, we didn't came here to discuss my home life, we have some things to cover, which begs the point, what's your worst subjects?"

"Modern Literature." Asui spoke up, having scored 69% for it on their mid-terms.

"Math." Tokoyami wasn't ashamed to admit that he scored only 61% for the subject in the mid-terms.

"English." Iida spoke up rather bashfully, despite the language being the most spoken in the world, he could never grasps some aspects of it, leading to his sentences coming off as odd or grammatically incorrect, still he worked hard and scored a respectable 65% for in on the mid-terms.

"Japanese History." Todoroki spoke up, having only scored 69% for it but since his old man never saw his report cards, his sister was the one to encourage him to take this chance to try and improve. But she was a teacher so it was to be expected of her.

"Japanese Hero Law and regulation." Hagakure rose a shy hand as she had found the study material challenging. She barely passed their mid-terms with 51%.

"Traditional Japanese." Uraraka was just as shy with her reveal. She grew up with loving but simple parents, if she didn't watch herself, she would speak like a country girl so something like traditional Japanese which was super formal was a whole new thing to her. Which showed seeing how her last grade for it was 52%

"Modern Art" Unlike some of them, Midoriya didn't seem to care for his less than promising grades, having scored only 51% on the mid-terms.

"Wait, really?" Hagakure asked, she would have thought he would ace everything.

"Yeah, I just don't….get modern art, like how the hell does a banana ducked taped to the wall count as art? That's just stupid." Midoriya shrugged his shoulders as even a kid in kindergarten, he could never understand some forms of act, like portraits and landscaping he got, he would even say he enjoyed sculptures but most 'modern art' he would classify as garbage.

"I don't get it either." Todoroki spoke up, though it wasn't too surprising that Shoto didn't get art, the guy didn't get a lot of things.

"What about the apple nailed to the tree? That one was bizarre." Uraraka added in with a barely suppressed laugh, recalling how she saw the news story about in some time ago.

"Didn't that piece sell for quite the amount?" Asui asked, having heard about it through her father grumbling about 'how no-one had any taste in art'.

"Some idiot paid like 300k for it, how the heck to you have that kind of money laying around if you think something like that is art?" Midoriya asked as he couldn't fathom as you could make enough money to have 300k US dollars to burn and yet, think buying something like that was a good idea.

"Don't know. Why don't we start with Modern Art then? I'm sure I can help you with that?" Hagakure suggested.

"That's fine, then we can move on to English, I happen to speak it fluently, _so I can help you guys understand a thing or two_." Midoriya said as he puffed out his chest, saying the last parts of his sentence in English to emphasize the point.

"Then afterwards, perhaps will can partake in Traditional Japanese? It happens to be my best subject." Tokoyami joined in with a small smile as Uraraka looked like she hit the gold-mine and thanked him profusely for his offer. He had liked dramatics and history to a degree ever since he was young to the degree that he ever scored over then 70% for Traditional Japanese or 60% in history.

"Let's get to it than!" Uraraka cheered as they went to work studying, snacking or brainstorming.

* * *

(Later in the evening – On the road)

"Where are we going?" Izuku asked from the backseat of the family car. It had been a few hours since his study session with his friends ended and currently it was evening. They were driving along a road that he had never been on before, hell based on what he saw outside the window, this was a part of town he had never had cause to venture into.

"Oh hush you, we're nearly there." Inko told her son as she made sure her make-up was alright in the mirror. She may have not put on much more than some lip gloss but she wanted to be sure. Like her son and husband, she was dressed to the tie in one of her best light and dark green evening dresses, heeled shoes and light jacket.

"I still don't see why we all have to come." Izuku muttered to himself as he looked down at the dark brown pin-stripe suit he had been told to wear. He even had to comb his unruly hair which took 20 whole minutes and wear a different pair of shoes then his regular red kicks, as he found himself wearing a pair of polished brown leather shoes.

"Because we were all invited, it'll be rude to just decline for no reason." Hisashi spoke up from the driver's seat as they approached the gated property. Like his son, he was dressed in a dark brown suit but as this was one he had to wear more often than not, it fit his body better and along with it, he wore a vest underneath the jacket and a black overcoat.

"Yeah, yeah." Izuku surrendered as he focus on the extremely long fence that even with the street-lights on, he could barely make out the end not matter which way he looked. There seemed to be some kind of name plate next to the main gate but he couldn't make it out. They didn't have to wait long before a person stepped out of the property and approached them.

"Welcome, are you the Midoriya's?" The clearly gate guard greeted them as he asked for confirmation.

"Yes we are, here is our invites." Hisashi replied as he handed the man the three invites that he had been given. He looked them over for a couple seconds before confirming there were real before taking out a walkie talkie and cleared them with whoever was still on the other side.

"Enjoy your stay." The guard said as the gate opened fully, allowing them to drive up the drive-way, past the masterfully cared for gardens and what he assumed were small fish pools towards the main house.

"Damn, didn't think they'll….have a…gatemen….Shit that's big." Izuku said as they came to a stop outside the main…..building, which had no business being a house! The thing was a four storey mansion. The effect that must have gone into building it as well as the materials themselves spoke volumes to the owner's wealth as Izuku could say that the stone work around each and every visible window must have taken hours if not a couple days each.

"You can say that again." Hisashi breathed as he opened the car door for his wife and took her hand into his own as he and the rest of them walked up the stairs to the main door that looked to cost as much as his bed three times over.

"Hisashi….you didn't tell us they had _this_ kind of money." Inko asked as she tried to grasp at the wealth of their dinner host.

"To be fair, I didn't know either." Hisashi said as he gave the door a firm but polite knock to announce that they had arrived.

"Remember Izuku, your best behaviour." Inko told their son before he could say something smart.

"You got it." Lucky for them, even he couldn't find anything to say about this. With that the door was opened by what looked to be a butler who quickly bowed to them as he greeted them before he stepped aside to allow them access.

"Announcing Hisashi, Inko and Izuku Midoriya." The butler announced with a loud but fitting voice to the rest of the house. After that, it didn't take long for someone to walk into the foyer from one of the side doors.

"Oh excellent, you finally made it." The man said as he walked up to them, all smiles. Like Hisashi, he wore a suit but his was black and grey and clearly designed and produced at a high price tag. He had short, combed and gelled black hair as well as warm, friendly looking black eyes. "Welcome to my lovely home." He said as he stuck his hand out to him his father a handshake.

'More like mansion.' Hisashi thought to himself but was wise enough to not say aloud as he reached out to precipitate the gesture. "Thank you for having us, this is my wife, Inko" He said as he gave the firm a firm handshake as he introduced the rest of them. "And our son, Izuku."

"Thank you for hosting us." Inko stated with a small curtsy to their host.

"Pleasure to meet you sir." Izuku followed suit with a small bow, noted that the man they were speaking with was a tall one, easily standing taller them him by maybe 12cm or so.

"Please, it was no trouble, I am Miki Yaoyorozu. CEO of Infinity Enterprises." Miki introduced him as he gave each of them as handshake, stopping at Izuku.

"Hold on, Yaoyorozu?" Izuku paused, not releasing his hand as the name registered in his mind.

"Izuku." Inko moved to correct him but paused when their host merely laughed it off.

"Don't be bothered by him, I can see he didn't know who I was. Yes my boy, I'm Momo's father. It's a pleasure to meet one of her fellow classmates." Miki stated as Izuku finally broke his hold and stepped back.

"T-The pleasure's all mine sir." Izuku replied as he bowed again. Now that he knew that piece of information, he could definitely see a bit of Momo in her father.

"Why don't we meet the rest of the family, yes?" Miki suggested as he started to walk off, leading them down a path towards…somewhere.

"Of course, lead the way." Hisashi said as he and his wife and child followed after him. They walked for a bit in a somewhat comfortable silence before they reached a large looking door which he opened, showing them into a large hall with a table large enough for 20 people! Seated at said table, was two women, one of whom Izuku recognised instantly, despite the fact she wasn't in her usual clothing.

"And this is my own lovely family." Miki said as he walked over and hugged his wife before tuning to face them.

"Welcome to our home." Both women said at the same time, before Momo noticed a familiar face standing right there.

"Midoriya?" Momo asked, confused that he was present….and in a tacky looking suit.

"Hello Yaoyorozu, I wasn't expecting to see you tonight." Izuku waved at her with a small blush and stutter as he was still getting used to all this. Like he knew she was loaded but not this loaded.

"This is my beautiful daughter, Momo." Miki introduced as he gave his daughter peak on the cheek, getting an embarrassed yelp from the blushing girl. "And the queen of this house and life of my life, Airi." He finished as she held onto his wife, which looked like an older version of Momo with some changes. Those changes being that she had much shinier silver hair that seemed to be her natural colour rather than a result of age. She wore a black evening dress that complimented her womanly curves and rather….large chest with a pair of high heels. Momo was wearing a much more conservative red evening dress that still manage to capture her natural beauty and charm. She unlike her mother, wore a less extreme heels footwear which left her toes bare.

"There's no need for flattery, love." Airi laughed with a musical tone as she directed their attention back to the matter at hand. "Since there's still some time before dinner is served, why don't we get to know each other?"

"That's a great idea, I can already tell my boy is itching to find out about your quirks." Hisashi picked it up from there, his comment leaving Izuku with an angered but bashful looking redness to his cheeks as he looked away to salvage some of his pride.

"So we've been told. Why don't we head to the gazebo?" Miki suggested as it was a cool night. They could have a nice cup of tea while they wait for the main course. With that suggestion, the two groups moved out of the hall and walked out towards a large and wonderfully designed gazebo. Sure it was a bit chilly but it seemed like no-one was bothered by it.

"Mom, do we live in poverty?" Izuku whispered to his mother as they moved along.

"No, why?" Inko asked him as she noted that he was looking around and all the sculptures and other garden pieces, most of which looked to cost more than her monthly pay check.

"Because compared to them, we might as well be swimming in government grants and 2nd hand clothing." He replied as he couldn't even begin to imagine the tens of thousands that must have gone into just filling the already expensive to maintain garden with such magnificent pieces of art that by all rights, belonged in an art show or something.

* * *

(Later)

"So, since you're our guests, why don't you start with the questions?" Airi spoke as she took a sip of their freshly prepared tea. At present, they were all in a well-lit gazebo, watching the evening lights in the sky.

"If you're sure." Inko started, not wanting to be rude but with a smile of approval from her fellow mother, she went on. "Well I supposed the first question would be how you came to run such a successful business?"

"It's a family one, it was started by my grandfather who then passed it to my mother and eventually, to me." Miki answered, sure he did his part in rising the company name but it was well established before he was even born. He then turned his gaze to Hisashi with a curious smirk on his face. "My turn, how did you came to become a zoologist?"

"It was my second passion growing up, the first being heroes. When I realized that I wasn't suited for hero work, I opted to become a scientist. Which was a great move since that's how I met my wife." Hisashi said as he could admit to wanting to be a hero but he gave up on that dream and pursued another field. One that he didn't regret doing.

"I work in the management section of a local animal sanctuary. Hisashi had to complete some field work to finish a course and I was volunteering there at the time." Inko added in for detail as she spent her days making sure that the animals and workers were well stocked and cared for.

"And was it love at first sight?" Miki asked, curious to this but instead he got a chuckle out of Inko as she thought back to those days.

"Oh heavens no, we barely interacted with one another and whenever we did, I froze up. I was never the most confident teenager." Inko said as she could recall how hard it was to even approach Hisashi, if not for Mitsuki all but forcing her, she might have never worked up the courage.

"What about you?" Hisashi asked of them.

"We met when we were kids. His mother believed that he should socialise with kids his age regardless of their social background. He met me the day we both got pushed into the mud after a childish fight." Airi told the, thinking back that warm summer's day so many years ago when they first met.

"They were making fun of your quirk, I couldn't just sit there and let it happen." Miki retorted, showing off that he wasn't afraid to jump in and help, only for his wife to chuckle at his expense.

"And then my knight in shining armour got pushed into the mud with me." Airi softly laughed at his expense as she recalled how this unknown boy I expensive clothes came to her aid but since he had no fighting experience whatsoever, he soon joined her in the mud.

"Well at least you had a friend in the mud with you." Miki laughed along with her, recalling how his mother nearly had a heart attack when she came to fetch him and found him literally rolling in the mid with some girl. Sure she wanted him to mingle with other kids but that definitely wasn't what she had in mind.

"Oh yes, and by the time were in high school, separate schools mind you, I went to public he went to private, we have fallen in love." Airi finished that tale as they had grown from childhood friends to lover and eventually, they married.

"That sounds wonderful." Inko said, picturing the image in her head.

"It was, definitely worth the hour long train trip to see one another." Miki said with a laugh which soon all the adults joined in on.

"Mr and Mrs Yaoyorozu, if I may, what are your quirks?" Izuku spoke up for the first time since they say down. He didn't really get all this adult humour and sort to change it to a topic which he did.

"I was waiting for that one," Miki said as he finished off that little laugh. He then held up his one hand. "My quirk is 'Pyro-Creation', basically, I can start small fires anywhere within a range of 25m of myself. When I do, I have the snap my fingers like so." He then snap his fingers and from it, a small lightning bolt like shot flew off and strike a tree in the distance. Causing a small fire on impact. "The strength of the fire is fuelled by my energy so if I'm weak and hungry, it can barely make a spark, and I can do so when my fingers are wet." He added in as his quirk basically shared that part with his daughter, which meant that they could both put away quite the large meal.

"My quirk is called 'Ultimate Spear'. I can basically rearrange the cells of my fingers into a hard diamond like structure and grow them into spear like growth that can extend up to 20m if I push it. They can cut through flesh and fine just fine but I do find trouble with some metals." Airi started when she saw that it was her chance to speak, unlike her husband, she didn't damage anything but merely allowed her fingers to grow and harden into their claw like form before they went back to normal.

"And from that combinations, my own quirk of creation was formed, the arrangement of cells from my mother and the creation aspect from my father." Momo stated from her seat next to her father, making a small Barbie like doll out of the palm of her hand.

"My, that seems to be quite the abilities." Inko praised them for their unique quirks, having never seen such a fire based quirk.

"Indeed, and what are your quirks?" Miki asked as he turned the focus back to them.

"My own is called 'Fire-breathe, pretty self-explanatory. I can't breathe large fires but I can keep myself warm with it." Hisashi said as he could never make large sums of fire like most fire based heroes and villain but it was definitely enough to perform a good show.

"I have a minor telekinesis type quirk. I can lift and attract objects up to around 60kg towards myself but I can't move them away from myself." Inko explained her own ability, telekinesis was a common quirk but it's varied greatly from person to person with the more commonly understood variation of the ability being extremely rare.

"Oh Momo, why don't you show your classmate around the gardens? I sure you can fill in any questions he might have." Her father spoke up, noting that the teens had been largely silent and wish to discuss things more their speed.

"Of course, Mido-I mean, Izuku if you would follow me." Momo, seeing what her father was doing, agreed with him as she stood up and walked over to Izuku to which he got up as well and they both walked off into the garden together.

* * *

(Later – in the gardens)

"I got to admit, I was not expecting…." Midoriya started as the two simple just walked around the place and talked. He had taken to removing his jacket and loosening his tie, leaving himself only in his yellow dress-shirt. "This."

"I know, our home here is a bit large." Yaoyorozu agreed with him as she knew that her house was on the larger side in this neighbourhood. In fact she knew that Todoroki didn't stay too far from here but the two had never really made anything out of that. At present, she was wearing Midoriya's jacket to keep the chill back as they two entered a hedge maze.

"Your home here? Like in town here?" Midoriya asked, having picked up on that little world play to which she nodded her head, confused why he would bring that up. "Yaoyorozu, how many homes does your family have?"

At that the girl actually had to stop and think for a second before giving him an answer, a sign that it wasn't just the one. "About 9, we have 2 in the US and a summer home in Venice." She said as she counted all the homes that they owned, even the summer home in Florida and the winter home in Montana.

.

.

.

**THUMP!**

"Midoriya!" Yaoyorozu yelped as Izuku fall to the floor, clutching as his heart while crying comedic tears of sorrow.

"The sheer weight of your money bags is crushing me." Midoriya coughed out as he could almost feel the weight of this girl's privilege crushing him underfoot.

The worst part is that she didn't even realise it!

"It's not that much," Yaoyorozu said before she took a moment to think about it"…Is it?"

"Yaoyorozu, most people have only one home and this," Midoriya informed her as he got back up and dusted himself off, it wouldn't do for his folks to see him dirty. "Is like 20 people homes combined. Like seriously, how much do your parents give you as allowance? I get 12,500 yen a month."

"I…don't think I should say." Now that she thought about it, she didn't feel a bit hesitant to say.

"What is it, like 30,000 Yen?" He asked her, thinking of a large number. But she shook her head so he guessed again. "35K?"

"…175K…" Yaoyorozu corrected him as they both kept on walking in a dead silence after that.

.

.

.

"You know, I should have seen that coming." Midoriya breathed through his nose as he processed that insane amount for an allowance.

"Sorry."

"You have nothing to apologise for, so you're parents make serious dough, it's not like you and forgive me for this, are a total bitch about it." Midoriya waved her off, telling her his honest opinion of the topic.

"Excuse me?" And clearly she took offense, even though he said he didn't think she was a total bitch.

"Like, you're one of the most down to earth people I know, a bit clueless sometimes when you unknowingly flash what social class you were born into but you're still a good person." Midoriya explained with a light smile as he looked up to the stars.

"When have I flashed my money?" Yaoyorozu asked him, crossing her arms expectantly.

"Remember when you were discussing your study plans with Sero, Jiro and accompany?" He brought up her earlier group discussion from class, when she nodded her head, he continued. "Most people don't have halls." Like no joke, if that study session had been at anyone else's house, chances are they would have just used the living room or something.

"But then why didn't they say anything?" Yaoyorozu questioned him, now feeling self-conscious about her ideal, though she wasn't helping her cases as she was pulling off an adorable pout, which just made him laugh at her.

"Because it's part of your charm and we know that you're not doing it to drag or anything like that. Like for real, whenever do say stuff like that, it's always with that sweet, bouncy, friendly face you have. How can people not think it adorable?" He explained as he gestured towards her still pouting face. "But now I can see that you get your looks from your mom so…"

"I hope you're not making a pass at my mother." Yaoyorozu deadpanned, he wouldn't be the first.

"And risk your ire? Please I'll like to live thank you very much." He countered, waving off her accusation before he turned his attention to the hedges around them. "But your family does have a wonderful garden."

"Then you, I help around whenever there is time. I spent a good time of my childhood in balls and dinners so being out in nature, it's relaxing." Yaoyorozu replied as they turned a corner. She enjoyed spending time in the garden rather than inside.

"I know what you mean. Out here, it feels….like we're free." Midoriya wholeheartedly agreed with her, having loved to venture to the park near his home whenever he had the time. "But I gotta know, why hero work?"

"Pardon?" Yaoyorozu asked, that was an odd change of tone.

"Both your parents aren't heroes, so what drove you to want to become one?" That was something that had been on his mind for a while now, the reasons his classmates chose to train to become heroes.

"Well it's bit embarrassing for me to talk about." Yaoyorozu said bashfully as she looked to the side.

"Can't be a bigger shock then your allowance amount, lay it on me." Midoriya joked as he eased the tension of the question.

"When I was little, 6 maybe 7, my parents took me this this charity event for some disaster victims down south." Yaoyorozu started to explain as she recalled touching down at the local airport and seeing how everything was messed up and damaged.

"You mean what that really big storm hit?" Midoriya asked, recalling that a really big cyclone had struck the southern islands some years back and really messed things up. "I heard it was pretty bad."

"It was, so many people lost their homes, livelihood and loved ones. I stuck with my mother for most of the trip but found myself separated from her and soon, lost." Yaoyorozu chuckled at that part, having only gotten lost because she got too curious and wondered off when they weren't looking.

"I walked around for what felt like hours before I was picked up a kind family. They thought I had lost my parents and made sure I was safe. Imagine their surprise when they got me back to the main relief sight and they saw my parents, worried sick." That was the funny part, looking back on it as they themselves were dressed in dirty clothing while hers only had smudges here and there.

'I think they were more shocked about how much money they must have.' Midoriya thought to himself as he could only imagine the type of clothing they must have been wearing, sure not evening wear but do doubt they had something with that that showed off that money. But he kept that thought to himself. "That was rather kind of them."

"It was. They had lost all they owned, and had 3 other kids but they still took in another one because it was the right thing to do. For 6 hours, they treated me like one of their own, their son even gave me a Matryoshka doll because he thought I would enjoy it, I still have that same doll" Yaoyorozu revealed, that having been the source of her fascination with the little Russian dolls, to the point that she worked for a while afterwards until she was able to create a perfect one with another inside.

"They had so little….but they were still willing to help me, feed me, make sure I was warm and happy, it was eye opening." She went on as she looked ahead, though he could see that she was actually looking towards the past. "All my life, I was never lacking anything, even my parents made time for me growing up so I wasn't raised by the maids or anything like that. I was blessed but after that. I wanted to help others, as much as I could." She told him, showing off her how drive to become the best heroine she could be, something that he could respect and admire. "I'm still working towards one day inheriting the family company but as a pro hero, I can go out and help more people in the field. And one day, if we ever meet again, I'll thank that family for what they did." At the end there, she felt Midoriya place a hand on her shoulder.

"Momo, my respect for you has gone up 10,000,000,000 percent. That is one of the most noble of drives I have ever heard. I'm sure that you'll reach your goal one day." He cheered her on, deciding at that moment that he'll always be in her corner, no matter what.

"Thanks, I've only ever told Jiro and Asui this. What about you, why do you want to become a hero instead of an accountant like your mother or a zoologist like your father?" She asked of him, wishing to get his backstory now.

"Well I guess it was because of All Might. From the moment I saw him saving the day, defeating any evil, all with a smile on his face as he protected people. I wanted to be just like that. You know that Bakugo and I used to be friends?" Okay that part was surprising as she couldn't recall seeing the two acting…well they could stand each other since school started. Sure they displayed the ability to work to together but that was in a life or death situation. "Our mothers knew each other since high school so it was kinda fate that we'll meet as little kids. When his quirk came in, he got really bratty and arrogant, he would always pick fights to show that he was the best, and then there was me, quirkless but each and every time, I would protect other kids from him." He explained to her with a chuckle as he combed his hand through his now messed up hair, he didn't even know why he bothered trying to comb it.

"That was very brave for you." Yaoyorozu told him, this time being the one to place a hand on his shoulder.

"That didn't save my ass every time I got beat but thanks. One of those times I did that, I wondered to myself: What the heck am I doing? Why am I letting myself be beat up for someone I don't know? But then I looked down to the kid and then I saw it." He explained to her, not that ashamed that he thought about running as he was like 5. "He was just as scared as I was but more than that, he had…this look in his eye that spoke of the hope he had that someone came to his aid." He said as he looked down at his hands, hands that were covered with scars from all the years of building, exercising and hurting himself along the way.

Like when he first burned his hand using a blow torch, that was an interesting day seeing how his mother forbade him from using it beforehand. Oh, the ass whooping he got for that, admittedly stupid move

"It was then that I knew what I wanted. Sure I wanted to get a quirk as strong as All Might's and ran around as the best pro ever but more than that…I wanted to be able to protect people…and bring them hope. Then I saw that Steller's Eagle and it gave the inspiration that carried me up till now." He finished as he flexed his arm at her, proud of how far he had come since that day, and he still had plenty of room to grow even better.

"It's a great goal you know, to become a symbol of hope." Yaoyorozu told him with a fond smile, having had her own thoughts on the boy but after hearing that, she had no more doubts about him.

"A symbol of hope? Yeah, I suppose I am." Midoriya said aloud, having never really put that much thought into it, only focusing on the goal itself and not what would came with it, after he realised that, he started to laugh. "Hey, if you like, I can help you with that."

"With my goal?" She asked him, was he suggesting they train together?

"Yeah, I noticed that your costume is well….oh screw it." He tried to be subtle but gave up midway. "You costume is the most revealing one in class next to Midnight's OG. If you will let me, I can take a crack at it and see if I can't make one that covers more skin, if nothing else, it'll be a hell of a lot better then what you have in the winter or during night patrols." He offered after being as blunt as he could be.

"It's not like I want to show off so much skin but my quirk needs open skin in order for me to create what I wish." Yaoyorozu told him, upset about that little detail to her quirk.

"…I don't think that's true." Midoriya paused when he heard that, thinking it over in his head for a minute.

"How so, I have tried with clothing on to….disastrous results." Yaoyorozu said as each and every time she tried to make use of it through clothing, she needed to buy new clothing.

"Your hair." Midoriya pointed to the top of her head.

"My hair? I've never made something out of my head before." She told him, having never seen the need to do so.

"No, but unless you shave every part of your body, every damn week. You still have body hair and yet, that doesn't seem to interfere with your quirk at all. So try it, create something from your head." Midoriya explained, pointing one something she had never considered before.

'Why not, it's not like I have much to loss.' She thought it over and saw that she had nothing to lose, the worse that would happen would be she'll mess up her hair, but mother had taught ways to fix it whenever she was in a jam years ago. "Aright." She agreed to his request as she activated her quirk but rather than her chest or arms like normal, she focused on creating something out of the top of her head. It took longer than normal and the area was bathed in the light by-product of her quirk use but eventually, sitting on the top of her head, was a little Matryoshka doll that resembled their teacher, Aizawa in cat form.

.

.

.

"I did it." She whispered to herself, she the gravity of her deed hadn't caught up to her as she could feel it there, it wasn't attached to her, but it was there! Seeing that she was in a shock of some kind, Midoriya moved in and reached up to pick the doll off her hand, and despite not being a expect in all things Russian dolls, he would say that it was a perfect example, hell when he opened it, he saw that there was another one inside that was even smaller-as it should be.

"I was right-!" Midoriya begun to speak but he found that impossible when Yaoyorozu grabbed onto him and in an action that was completely out of character for her, she kissed him on the cheek in joy and she crushed him in a hug as she hopped up and down in happiness at this.

"I did it!" She cheered as she jumped up and down like a small child on Christmas day, still holding onto the shorter boy like he was some kind of large teddy bear, which was really getting to him as he didn't think she was this strong!

"Yes, yes you did and I'm super happy for you but can you please put me down? You're making me feel shorter than I am." Midoriya asked of her as he worked through the red to his cheeks from the kiss and the hug. His request catching up with the taller girl who sheepishly put him down.

"Oh, sorry about that." She apologised as he waved it off and handed her the doll. "So what do I do with this?"

"Well if we can harvest enough of your hair, then I can get to work seeing if I can't make an effective cloth material for a hero costume. We don't have to worry too much about strength seeing how a single strand of human hair can hold up to 100g so we'll focus more on durability, breathability, how comfortable we can make it without sacrifices integrity." Midoriya explained as they both pictured him shaving her hair, making it into a fabric, getting Aoyama(he seems like he would know the skill) to give his creative input on design before finally giving her the brand new costume, though she was still bald in the thought, something they both wordlessly agreed was something they should avoid.

"Maybe we should try to make it work like regular fabric as hair gets oily." She added in as they both knew that oily hair was not the best thing, so having a costume that could fall to the same issue was undesirable.

"Good point, we don't need you running around in something like that so hygiene will also need to be factor." Midoriya nodded to her, making a mental check-list of all they'll need for this to work.

"Thank you for this Midoriya, really I mean that." He found his thoughts interrupted by the girl he was speaking with. Causing him to blush a bit at the praise.

"Happy to help, remember future symbol of hope over here. How else are you going to stand with me as the symbol of benevolence?" He asked/teased her with a smile as they turned around to leave the maze, dinner would be ready soon and they wish to be late.

"Benevolence?" Yaoyorozu inquired with a small smile, getting the reference.

"It's that or compassion and if I might say, benevolence sounds cooler. Don't you want to help as many people as you can? To make good on the kindness showed to you all those years ago?" He asked her with his usual smirk, the conversation becoming light hearted and friendly.

"I don't know if I can…." Yaoyorozu wasn't sure that she'll grow into that.

"Hey, we're in the hero course at UA high, we don't know the meaning of 'hard' or 'limits', you're one of the most capable students in our year, you'll become that symbol before you know it." Midoriya encouraged her with complete honesty in his words, he truly believed in what he preached.

"You really have a way with words, you know. It's a mystery why you're still single according to Ashido." Yaoyorozu chuckled into hand as she had been part of more than one conversation where boys came up, Uraraka always froze when Midoriya was mentioned and an air of…..jealousy whenever Ashido made a comment about him. Truth be told, she wasn't really attracted to the boys in their class, she never really had that moment and she looked at a boy they studied with and thought 'I have a crush' but looking at Midoriya now, she could say that could very well change.

After all, he did remind her of a stuff green bear she still had somewhere in her room. Both were really fluffy, having felt his hair when she picked him up, it was soft.

"You said I'm single?" Midoriya counted, catching her off guard before he turned around and said something else. "Besides, there is another reason, a more selfish reason I'm helping you."

"You're in a relationship?" She asked him. How did he keep it secret from Ashido and Hagakure? Those two already knew a lot about their classmates via gossip and 'quiet investigating', Momo called it spying.

"Oh yeah, this amazing blonde that I would fight the world for." Midoriya told her, leaving it as that as there were a ton of blonde their age in the city alone.

"And what was that selfish reason for helping me?" Yaoyorozu asked, recalling he said that he had a selfish reason to help.

"I just want to see the look on Mineta's face when he realizes I took away his fan service." Midoriya said as they both laughed out loud at the thought. They didn't know it coming into this but this dinner thing was a real good idea. Since they got a new friend out of it.

* * *

(UA High – Written Finals Exam: Day 3)

"Pencils down! Time's up." Aizawa announced to the class. The clock behind him having finished the countdown for their allotted time to complete the last of their written exams. "The last person in each row, collect the answer sheets and bring them to the front."

"Thanks Yao-momo, that study session really helped!" Both Ashido and Kaminari jumped Yaoyorozu as she collected the answer sheets of the people in her row.

"I didn't leave anything blank this time." Kaminari said, which for him, was an improvement as he had studied really hard for this.

"Get back to your seats or I'll reduce your scores by 20%!"

"Yes sensei!" Both of them squeaked like scared mice as they found themselves back in their chairs, not willing to test if Aizawa was willing to carry out that threat, they didn't have the grades to avoid such a thing!

* * *

(The next day – Practical Exam Area: Centre Plaza)

"Now that you'll all here, we can begin explaining how the practical exams will work." Aizawa announced as he along with most of the first year teaching stuff had gathered, same as the students who now all donned in their hero costumes. "Of course, regardless of how you did on the written portion, if you fail here you still fail and if you want to go on the training camp, I suggest you don't make any stupid mistakes." He made sure to remind them.

"Hey, isn't it strange that there are so many teachers?" Jiro pointed as it seemed kinda…odd that they're were all here.

"Yeah no kidding, if you don't count Vlad King and Recovery Girl, then they'll all here." Ojiro agreed with her.

"I expect that all of you gathered information about the finals ahead of time and have a good idea of what to expect, or am I wrong?" Aizawa asked them.

"We're fighting robots just like the entrance exams, right? Bring them on!" Kaminari answered for the class.

"Summer camp here we come! Fireworks, curry and tests of courage!" Ashido added in, feeling like she could conquer the world.

"How unfortunate!" A voice spoke up, one coming from the underground hero but one, his lips never moved and two, that voice was far too pitched to be his.

From the folds of his capture gear, the culprit popped out, showing themselves to be their principal. "Due to reasons that I won't tell you, the exams will be graded and conducted in a different manner starting today!" He explained as he used the capture weapon as a rope to climb down to the floor.

"Principal Nezu?" Some of the students uttered in surprise.

"Are will they be different?" Todoroki asked, not at all effected by their principal's entrance.

"What I want to know is how he fit under Aizawa-sensei's bandages and we didn't notice, he isn't that small." Midoriya questioned as he took on a thinking pose as he tried to solve this problem.

"All excellent questions but now isn't the time to answer them!" Nezu shut them all down with his famous cheer. "From now on, rather the seeing how well you can bust up some robots, we are going to be testing you in a person to person scenario and judge how you perform under the stress of an actual fight against a pro!" He said as he gestured to the gathering of pros.

"Wait, a pro, does that mean?" Midoriya immediately realised where this was going.

"Correct Midoriya, if I had a cookie, I'll give you one." Nezu taunted, ignoring the slight chuckles from the rest of the students at the young man's expense and said young man muttering about sicking a tamed lion on him. "You will be separated and matched up against one of us!"

"Against…the teachers?" Uraraka asked as she looked towards them and saw that some of the teachers were looking back at them and giving them grins or smirks that now felt….menacing.

"In addition, the groups that you will be separated into have already been decided, as well as which one of us that group will go up against." Aizawa took it from there again. "These groups were decided based on my decision after I took into account several factors, such as fighting style, grades and interpersonal relationships."

"But let's not forget one last thing, if you guys think we're making this tough enough, then you've forgetting about our new faculty member!" Present Mic reminded them of the one person they wished had called in sick or something.

"You can't possibly mean-!" Sero tried to speak but a booming laugh from above caught him dead in his tracks.

"Yes!" All Might laughed as he came down from above, landing right in front of them in a crouch, then standing back up to his fell height. "I…will be that obstacle!"

"All Might! You got to be shitting me!" Mineta cried and for once, no-one told him to man up, feeling like they wanted to cry as well.

"You mean that some of us will have to go up against him?!" Kirishima asked, as he pointed towards the symbol of peace and world's strongest hero.

"Not only him…." Aizawa clearly wasn't in the mood to be merciful as he told them that with his smile that could scare babies a smile away. Don't know how but that wasn't how he should smile if he wanted people to be calm.

* * *

(A few days ago – UA faculty board-room)

"Hmmm, things are progressing in a direction that troubles me. With the connection between the League of Villains and Stain, villain all over the country might very well be reinvigorated." Nezu, who sat at the head of the boardroom table mused aloud.

"Of course, it would be a better option to stop this before it begins but that might not be an option anymore." Snipe spoke up from his seat on the one side of the table. His side having himself, Power Loader, Cementoss and Midnight. The other side of the table seated All Might (in his civilian form), Ectoplasm, Present Mic and Thirteen.

"There's also the fact that as a school, we can't afford to rush head long in without absolute certainty, something we don't have at this time." Snipe brought to the table. "Also, if you take into account how the expected fights between heroes and villains will only intensify with such factors of the League and Stain's ideals, then having students fight against robots as an examination method has become obsolete."

"We originally started using robots in exams such as the entrance to avoid complaints from both students and parents due to injuries which has been successfully but I do understand where you're coming from. We need to change with the times otherwise we risk teaching our students, the future generation-outdated and inefficient hero practices." Power Loader spoke up, having been the one that supervised the 2nd and 3rd years as they created of each of those robots and though they were purposely made from 2nd rate materials and programed and armed to be a match for teens with little to no real combat training, even if they changed that, it might not be the best way of doing things anymore.

"But we can't just change the exam format on a whim, there are procedures we have to abide by." Midnight reminded them, as like any other educational institution, they had to work by a rule book and though hero schools such a UA could get away with taking severe liberties to many of those same rules, they were some that they couldn't go against.

"I understand your logic in wishing to change the exam but having students take on a teacher in teams of two…isn't that a bit much? For the 2nd and 3rd years, of course but these students lack both sufficient training and experience in the field for something like this." Cementoss voiced his opinion against this.

"It does seem like a bit much, especially since we need to consider the course transfer of Hitoshi Shinso." Thirteen agreed with them as she brought the file they had on Shinso. They boy had shown great promise as of late but how would he fair against actual teachers with less than no training compared to the other hero students?

"If we win too easily, how are we to properly grade them?" Present Mic picked another flaw in Aizawa's plans. The two homeroom teachers of Eraser and Vlad being seated as Nezu's left and right sides.

"We of course have thought of that and will give ourselves disadvantages so that the students have fairly good chances of getting past us and passing." Snipe answered their concerns, having no desire to mope the floor with the students.

"As for Hitoshi Shinso, he won't be taking this exam but he will be observing it. Depending on how he performs during the summer camp training trip, then he'll be moved into the hero course by the beginning of next semester." All Might stated as that was their decision based on the boy's progress, rather than throwing him in now with no training and expecting him to somehow pass the finals, he'll instead join the class after he joins them on some summer training to make up for his disadvantage.

"The question is whose class will he be moved to? Both hero classes have 20 already." Ectoplasm poke up as this was quite the unusual situation. Normally by now someone would have been dropped from the hero course into another course or left the school. Looks like both Vlad and Eraser had some tough kids this time around as not one had been expelled or requested a course transfer.

"That is a matter we can discuss in detail another day, Nezu, your thoughts." Aizawa turned the conversation back to the matter of hand.

"Of course I am of the opinion that we should change the practical exam. What we should be concerned about, on the other hand, is what we should do to keep out students out of danger. The answer is a simple one: What we must do is have the students themselves become stronger, and what better way for them to grow then have them overcome difficult challenges?" Nezu presented his solution to them.

"I agree." Vlad spoke up.

"I have no complaints." Midnight agreed with them.

"Then, to determine the teams. Let's start with Yaoyorozu. She's an all-rounder and has been making improvements to how she handles herself in a fight and is academically brilliant. Mineta has shown some promise during the term but he has shown a somewhat cowardice approach to problems and is distracted easily." Which was putting it lightly as the little prev lost focus at the first sight of anything female, already he had failed a couple exercise because of that. "They will be paired together against Midnight. I wish to see how well Yaoyorozu can cope with a badly paired partner as well as if Mineta can keep his head on straight against an attractive somewhat scantily clad women."

"I accept that logic, though if you want to compliment me Shota, you don't need to be discrete about it." Midnight teased her old friend, getting a small laugh out of Present Mic and tired sigh from Vlad.

"Moving on!" Eraser cut her off before she could go on. "Todoroki. He's generally performing well but he has a habit of trying to force his way through every situation by overwhelming his opponent with his quirk. Uraraka on the other hand tries to get in quick and use her quirk to end things with one fell swoop." He explained the two combat styles of the students in question. "I will erase both their quirks and engage them on close quarters, where I clearly hold the advantage. I wish to see how well they can cope and work together in such a situation where they cannot use their quirks."

"No objections." They all agreed with his assessment.

"With Midoriya's group, I'll leave that to you, All Might." He turned his attention towards the blonde hero. "When I paired them together, I didn't do so by looking at their grades but rather," He started as he looked the man in the eye to get his point across. "How random the group is, and how poor their overall team chemistry is. I get that you like Midoriya for some reason so if you wish to help him, then do it but taking this seriously."

* * *

(Back to present)

'You'll have assistant from a volunteer but that's it.' All Might recalled as he was told that he would have a different kind of group then the rest so he'll be getting assistance. 'You have been paying attention than, Aizawa.' He thought to himself as he looked over the terrified students, though he couldn't blame them.

"And now, we'll announce the teams and teachers you'll be up against!" Nezu started as Eraser started to rat out the pairing for their match-ups.

"First match-up: Kirishima and Sato, your opponent will be," He looked to the side where a certain pale but likable pro stepped forward. "Cementoss." The two boys gave their opponent a solid look. They were ready to fight.

"Second match-up: Ojiro and Tokoyami, you will face off against," This time, it was the trench-coat wearing pro that stepped forward. "Ectoplasm." Both didn't even flinch, prepared to do their best.

"Third match-up: Uraraka, Todoroki, you're up against," Eraser gave the two students a creepy grin as he held up his capture tape. "Me."

"Fourth match-up: Yaoyorozu and Mineta, you'll foe will be," And much to Yaoyorozu's dismay and Mineta's pleasure, the rated-R heroine stepped forward. "Midnight."

"Fifth match-up: Kaminari and Aoyama, you'll have to defeat," They two blondes of different shades looked down at where their teacher pointed. "The principal himself."

"Sixth match-up: Jiro and Koda, prepare your ears as your proctor will be," The quiet giant shook a bit as their loud and bombastic teacher stepped forward. "Present Mic."

"Seventh math-up: Shoji and Hagakure, your skills will be put to the test by," This time, their teacher merely bowed his cowboy styled hat towards them. "Snipe."

"For the eighth and final match:" Now it seemed like Aizawa was really excited as he looked at the final five students who have yet to be called. "Midoriya; Asui; Ashido; Sero; Bakugo. You all drew the short straw as you will have to contend with not just All Might but a third year hero student."

"Wait, what!" Ashido cried.

"How the hell are we going to survive this?" Sero asked with a shaky smile under his helmet. This was too much, were they being punished or something?

"Your time limit is 30 minutes. Objective is for either one member of the 7 teams to escape the test zone or place these handcuffs on your proctor. They don't need to be completely locked in, just putting one end on them will do." Nezu ignored that question as he explained the rules of the exam.

"For the last group, you're rules will be different. For the five of you, either three need to escape or you take down instructors via knock-out, submission or cuffing them. Like with the others, all you need to do is get one end of the cuffs on for them to be considered captured and out of the fight!" Nezu turned his attention the five now standing by themselves.

"So it's run or fight if you boil it down." Kaminari said after he thought about it.

"But isn't it a bad thing to run from a fight?" Ashido asked, though she was hoping for that option as soon as they could. No way they going to fight All Might.

"Not at all, pros may need to be able to risk their lives to save others but that's different than suicidal tactics. More often than you realise, there is a more suitable pro in the area that may be called upon if someone could get to them and tell them of the situation." Nezu responded, still smiling like he was in the best mood of his life.

"This will be very different than your combat training as unlike them," Present Mic said to them. "You'll be up against opponent waaaaay better than you!"

"Somehow, I'm having a hard time imagining that." Jiro counted him without missing a beat.

"Dummy! What don't you watch your mouth! You hear?" Present Mic yelled at her.

"This time around, your test will be conducted a manner more akin to a real world situation, so please, treat us as villains as that's the role we shall play." Thirteen told them.

"In the real world, if you came across a villain that you think you can take on, that's all fine and good but," Snipe started.

"If you find yourself against an opponent where the gap between your abilities is so great that you cannot hope to win, then it would better to fall back and try and find help." Eraser finished off the explanation before he turned his gaze towards two students in particular. "Todoroki, Midoriya, you two of all your classmates should know that lesson well." The two froze at that, recalling what he was referring to.

"But don't worry too much, we had the support course whip up something just for this occasion." All Might started as he showed them something. That something happened to be metallic looking bands.

"Ultra-compressed weights," He said as the teachers all started to place some of these weights on them. With some like Power loader wearing only 2, Nezu wearing one large one around his waist like a belt and All Might wearing two on each limb, double the normal number as the rest simply wore one per limb. "We're put on about half out own body weight so that we'll be slower than normal, they'll also drag us down and eat up our stamina. It's to give you young heroes in training a handicap." All Might explained as he finished fastening the last on in place. "Damn, that's heavier than I thought it would be."

"Where you get those?" Kirishima asked, wishing to get some for his workout regime.

"Oh, there was a competition amongst the 1st year support students to decide whose design would be use. And young Mei won said contest so these weights you see here of her brainchildren." Power Loader explained to them.

"Grease-monkey?!" Midoriya responded, his mind jumping that that pink hared devil.

"You're wearing those so we'll consider fighting you rather the running? Don't underestimate us." Bakugo told them, not growling like he used to but none the less, pissed.

In responds, All Might only gave out a slow, menacing sounding laugh to that. "I wonder…." The number one started as he stared them down, his electric blue eyes glowing. "Who's underestimating who?"

"As for your question of how to pass. Figure it out," Eraser told as he turned to face the building they were going to enter. "You may come out now." In response his words, the doors opened up and from them, someone walked up to them with a jump in their step.

"What the…" Midoriya started as like himself, the rest of the class tracked this new opponent as they approached. She looked like she was older but not by much, maybe a couple years. She was a girl of fair-skinned with not a blemish in sight and average height, being taller than Ashido but shorter than Midoriya. Her upper eyelashes were long and thick but somehow suited her. Her eyes were w wide, curious royal blue shade while her pupils were white, something that Midoriya hadn't seen that many times before.

Her hair was periwinkle in colour and was long, like it reached all the way to her knees long and somehow twisted around itself at her waits and curved inwards around her legs. Midoriya could only imagine the pain it must be style that in the mornings. She has side-swept bangs, tucked behind her ears on the right and hanging just over her eyes on the left, and two short clumps of hair on either side of her face, curved towards her face on the right and behind it, under her ear, on the left. Which combined with her mature and extremely attractive figure, made her quite the looker, though Izuku would personally say she was more on the cuter side then sexy side.

The unknown also had her own hero costume which royal blue skin-tight bodysuit with a high black collar, pale mint green markings covering her torso from over her shoulders to between her legs, an assessment he felt bad for making as that required to him to look at her crotch. Moving on, framed with turquoise and a matching stripe of the same two colours around both her upper arms.

On her feet, she wore a pair of knee-high boots, a thinning flap buttoned on each thigh for some reason, with turquoise spirals around her ankles, matching the thicker ones above her yellow gauntlets and wrist-guards. She also had a black strap around the top of each thigh, two small satchels attached, and two spiralling horns of hair protruding from behind her ears which Izuku couldn't make heads or tails about but seeing how every hero's costume complimented their quirk, fighting style or both, he could only guess it had something to do with that.

"I wouldn't underestimate her if I was you. She and two other 3rd years stand at the top of not just the hero course here at UA but they represented the very pinnacle of what this school was created to farm and nurture." Eraser told them as he could see more than a few of the boys and a girl or two gawking at the new arrival "She not only has literal years over you in terms of experience both in the classroom and out in the field but she is one of the three that had grown to surpass their classmates in every imaginable way." At that introduction, they listened closely as this girl was introduced as hero student!

"Everyone, allow me to introduce Nejire Hado: 3rd year hero student and a member of the Big Three." Eraser finished as he gestured towards the ever smiling, ever inquisitive ball of energy known by her chosen hero name of Nejire-Chan.

* * *

**And the chapter is done! That shit was long as I planned for 13K but found myself writing a chapter over 19K words in length, like….damn I need to control myself. The first part was more showing the two of them in their down time, just enjoying each other's company etc., there was a lemon scene I wanted to write but then I decided otherwise for two reasons, the first being that I had no inspiration to write one as I didn't want to just write out a sex scene between two lust crazed animals but more along the lines of a romantic pursuit that showcased how much they love each other and how comfortable they are around the other because of it. The second being that I found that the chapter was already projected to go over the word limit I set as is and opted not to out one.**

**With the whole mid-terms and their placements, I didn't change a lot of who placed where other than Izuku's friend group as I recall then I had that one really smart friend in high school, I always asked for help or for us to form study groups, which is the main reason I got through high school with above average grades. Uraraka and Tokoyami would do the same or at the very least, someone as noble if not wisecracking as Izuku would offer if when picked on them struggling with any of the material. The cafeteria scene was a fun one to right as I was able to invite Hagakure as a possible friend to him, which can lead anywhere at this time since I'm only planned up till season 4, just shy of the raid on Overhaul's base of operations. It was also a fun way of bringing in more Shinso moments as it would make sense that though he's in 1-A, he would also mingle with 1-B, or at the very least, members of 1-B, those being Kendo or Tetsutetsu would invite him over.**

**With the whole dinner thing, I suspect that a lot of you picked up on that mid-way through the chapter when Momo says that they are expecting dinner dates, which isn't cannon but if you didn't, I hope you enjoyed the surprise.**

**With the study group thing, I hope that I nailed it with both their interactions and clothing styles as I had to look at that they wear as regular clothing both on seen and on the wiki to make sure what I gave them all would fit, outside the people that I've made changes to. The idea of the study group itself come from another story I read 'Emerald Forest' and I thought, why not? They are high schoolers under their costumes. Inko in the other hand was a blast to right as I enjoy breathing life into her in this take of her. She's his loving mother and like heroes like the Flash and Batman can tell you, cherish your mother. The subjects themselves may not be their cannon worst but in this take they are, and before you start to wonder how they got those grades with where they were places, please remember those are their worst subjects. Yaoyorozu also had one that bad but for now, I'll keep it to my chest what that subject is.**

**With the dinner thing, I hope that I dressed them how they would appear as I've already stated that the Midoriya aren't trend setters by any account and this should reflect in their clothing. If I didn't, please tell me in a review or PM. Yes, I gave Yaoyorozu's parents names and quirks, I had been planning on this for a while and while tempted to name them Roy and Riza like another author had done, both names aren't Japanese and since Momo is fully Japanese and from a well off, established family, it would not make a lot of sense for her parents to have foreign names.**

**Rather her father's name is Miki to play debut to Roy(Shin-ichiro Miki voices him in brotherhood) as he's one of my favourite characters in all of fiction and her mother's quirk pays homage to Lust, the ultimate spear and sin of Lust embodied in FMA Brotherhood. One of anime's most deadly and clever female villains. Momo's mother's name on the other hand, can be interpreted as 'Loving Pear' as to keep the flow with names as Momo's name can be read as 'peach' or 'hundred', which could refer to her sweet personality and her quirk ability to create a lot of things. As states in the earlier chapter, Momo's creation is a result of her father's ability to create sparks and her mother quirk to extend and harden her fingers. Basically, Momo has a form of alchemic styled quirk due to having the Flame Alchemist and Philosopher's stone fuelled homunculus as parents.**

**Momo's surname Yaoyorozu is an idiomatic expression which translates to "a great/uncountable number", hence why the family company is called 'Infinity'. I didn't make them pros since if they were, we would have heard about it by now if from no-one but Izuku since he would recognise her name like he did Todoroki. SO there are just very wealthy businesspeople instead.**

**The garden scene was hard to come up with but I love how it turned out. I got to give them a setting where they could bond and grow closer and no, Momo hasn't fallen head over heels for him, she's simply showing an interest since if people can pair her with Shoto when they have like one interaction with each other, the finals, than I can set up things like that to. Where this will go I don't know, maybe romantic feelings will develop as the story progresses, maybe they won't. I'm still in debate with my friends and brother, who help me came up with stuff and jokes to use, to see if the harem thing will be worth it down the line as that would require both Izuku and Yu to be more…open to the idea, something that goes against some parts of the personalities, not core tenets like not liking the thought of killing but still tenants none the less. To change them would be a big thing and would need to be done right.**

**I was also able to give Momo a good backstory as I am curious to the reasons why each of them even want to become heroes, like we know some but not others so maybe as the story goes, I'll dive into their characters and see if they have a good motivation I can use and if not, I can create one like I did for Momo. I hope that you enjoyed the banter but I was being serious about her becoming her own symbol as All Might has done a great job being the symbol of peace but we saw how large the gap between him and Endeavour, the number two was when he was still active. Even Endeavour knows that he can never replace the guy and though he will do his best to protect and serve, as we all saw when he went up against that High-End Nomu, there's only so much he can do. So what I want is for certain members of the cast to become their own symbols, pillars of the community so instead of one like All Might, you have multiple akin to the Justice League or the Avengers.**

**For all you Shinso fans, it has been confirmed. Season 3 will be the season that Shinso is fully introduced as a cast member but of which class? Leave your picks and reasons as to why he should go to 1-A or 1-B in the reviews or even better, PM me so that we can start a good conversation about it.**

**For the finals, some of the fights may be different but don't expect me to cover all of them in detail, I only plan on doing so with a 3 or 4 of them. Of those, you can bet that I will really have fun with the All Might and Nejire-Chan vs Bakugo ,Asui, Sero, Midoriya and Ashido in a 5 on 2 handicap match…..the only question is….who's the real handicapped ones(And no, don't take the wrong way) I had wanted to use Hado because Mirio seems a bit overplayed and obvious and though Tamaki is a capable hero….there's no way in hell he'll agree to this, not with prodding from his friends or Fatgum.**

**Anyway, that's the chapter, until next time and thanks for reading!**


	36. Double's for the win

**My, of my, these are really looking good for me here. I only recently found out about the ability to actually check how many people have read your work, so you can imagine my surprise when I saw that over a quarter of a million people have read my work. Though the last chapter I posted was by far, the longest one I've ever posted so with this one, I'm actively trying to keep the world count to below 10K. As I stated before, I won't bother writing out all the fights as if I did, it would just take up time I could use to write about other fights. But as over 375K, I can only see this going past 600K at the very least I had intend to add more to the movie plot.**

**MyMad-Robotdocter: The fact that you don't get it was the point as they are meant to be random, it adds to the realism of the fight since as stated during their combat trial, in the field, you don't get to pick who you have to work with. They aren't just testing how well you can take on an opponent smarter, stronger and more seasoned than yourself but also how well you can work with an impromptu team. But don't worry about it, though I just picked names out of a shoe(I didn't have a hat on hand) I can assure you that their fight will be as entertaining as any of the big names ones I've written up till this point.**

**bauers374: As with villain ideas, that isn't a bad one but I'm already focusing on another tech based villain that will debut soon enough, but I will bookmark your suggestion as it may work well in the future. Thanks for the shout-out, though I do find myself wondering, which Vulture video? I'm curious to see what it is. With Mineta, say what you want about the little shit, he's a clever one.**

**Tim Curry's Toxic Love: As annoying as he is….and he is annoying, that's out of the question as he earned his spot in the hero course just like everyone else. If they were to expel him, then people like Bakugo and Mineta could also face the chopping block.**

**Blaze1992: Yes, yes I do and I'm not ashamed to admit that. That being said, isn't that what Shōnen is all about? Fighting against impossible odds for the sake of your family, friends, home and even world? Goku didn't become the unnamed granddaddy of the genre by just working out and beating down some Red Ribbon goons, he did it by fighting against foes that had a massive advantage over him….and winning.**

**PhantomKnightPercival: That will happen soon enough, I was actually saving that for after their exams as it isn't a big things, all considering. You also make a good point as I still have plans for Eraser to take him under his wing but you can imagine being friends with Midoriya will influence his future gear and combat style. No spoilers so don't bother asking.**

**NinjaFang1331: Once more, thanks for your continued positive reviews but would you please write more than that next time. That chapter was 19K plus words, surely you have more to say than that.**

**Zukafew119: As your reviews tend to be long, I'll answer this one first as it's for chapter 33 and the one for chapter 34 will be answered when it comes up. For internships, I'm surprised it's never brought up in cannon as you would someone like Hatsume would be all over the place, talking about who she wowed some big time support company into offering her an internship. Oh yes, how they handled things was a bit difficult to write but I think I managed, their screen names haven't been decided yet but they will be funny, though knowing Shoto, they'll go right over his head. The Burning/Shoto pairing is a possible one that I might expand upon as the story goes as I know that in the manga, Todoroki, Midoriya and Bakugo all did a work study under Endeavour, which would mean more screen time for the hot fire hero(Burning, not Endeavour).**

**I didn't pick that up till you said it but going over the scene, it does feel like I let my knowledge of how Makarov speaks with his guild members leak into that. Uraraka and Tetsutetsu were reactions that were a long time coming, seeing how I had to edit out his call with Uraraka to cut the word count down in the previous chapter so I felt like I needed to make up for that. Oh yes, Bakugo's hairstyle, how could I forget such a work of art? Uraraka laughing was similar to how she laughs in cannon as I find it super adorable. With the scene itself, I found myself sitting a pile of ammo and I just had to write in some of those jokes. With Uraraka, she learned much from her time under Gunhead, and I plan to let that show in(most) of her upcoming fights. She will of course, build onto that knowledge so like Izuku, she is far from done growing.**

**Mineta got what he deserved.**

**I choose Tokoyami as he was the most composed about it as Uraraka might tear up trying to tell them while Midoriya might do the same or get pissed. Eraser does care for his students so I can't see him thinking any less of Iida was a mistake like this, sure it could have gone really badly but it didn't and teens are known for making stupid mistakes. Hero students they may be but they are still first and foremost, students, which is why the police covered things up in cannon. If UA were a university as it is in some stories on this site, they most likely wouldn't have been as merciful as the cast would all be legal adults.**

**Uraraka picking up on that was more to show that she can be observant when she wants to be and it would make sense she would wish to gain the opinion of their teacher. Yaoyorozu and Midoriya may be the smartest in the class but they aren't the best of the bunch so no, they didn't pick up on that. Shinso had finally made his reappearance and I plan to have him there up till the end of the final exams. For the explosion joke, how could I not? With these two, I'll take just about any chance for one to throw shade on the other, they'll supposed to not get along after all. I already wrote the scene where he dealt with it, it took a page out of Captain Levi's book and got some sweet gear(despite the fact it was made by someone else)**

**The conversations themselves are a bit tricky but nailed then as I wished to show more about that and make some joke at Mineta's expense. Cannon Bakugo was against him winning partly because at the time, they all thought he was a one shot pony with a quirk unsuited for high speed movement(evidence with how he handled the obstacle race) and partly because he hates his guts. Here he knows that the guy is full of surprises and though he still hates his guts, he has learned over the years that underestimating him is a bad move.**

**For Izuku coming in second, he just got that new gear. There's no way he outperform Sero on his 1st or even 10th attempt. But he will improve as time goes on, but then again, so will Sero. In this show, stagnation is a hero's worst enemy. The peephole was never explained and I along with other authors and readers think that it was left behind by their seniors that have long since left(one story had it that All Might made the hole back in his youth….he was teenage boy once too). With the peephole here, I was thankful that Mina getting them to agree isn't that far out of her character, Asui agreeing also somewhat fits her as she may be responsible and mature…but she's still 15 so these kinda of things would tempt her.**

**UNO, well that was a gag I'd been hoping to implement for a while now. For the record, they aren't playing a full game but just one round. They keep score in between sessions.**

**jdrussom66: Thanks for the info. I already have ideas for how Izuku can upgrade his gear but that one certainly seems like a good one to add, seeing how he's a tech based hero.**

**Guest: That show along with many others made my childhood. I will never forget it.**

**GunBlade2020: I thank you for your review. I try to keep characters in well character unless there was a reason given prior. Case in point, everything about Izuku, if the cannon version saw this one, he would faint(and not just because my take is dating a beautiful, older woman)**

**D3lph0xL0v3r: I did mentioned that they have condoms in her room, that was the whole reason he just decided to go with it as they both know they are not ready to become parents. Her parents being characters from FMA was a thing that I saw in another story, where her parents were Roy and Riza, were both heroes and both worked abroad in the US, in that take it was her mother that was the one from money. I just made it so Yaoyorozu has a slight attraction to him, I may build on that as the story goes but for now, Lady's got nothing to worry about, besides Izuku did tell her he's already in a relationship so the odds of her trying anything are zero. Mirio gets all the spotlight, the other two are still as skilled as he is.**

**tacktician: Black Widow's suit is too close to Cami's so that's a no go. Bayonetta on the other hand…..If you want to give men nosebleeds, sure. But to be serious here, I don't intend to remove all the fan service but I will add more to whatever she ends up with as for obvious reasons, she won't receive her new costume for quite a while as though the boy has a support gear license, he has other stuff to worry about.**

**Zukafew119: And we're back with your second review. It was a funny but important scene so all I really did was made some changes here and there. At this point, it had been a couple days since the incident so Yui gave him so slack and didn't grill him but rather they choose to have some bedroom fun and yes, they used protection, I don't know why people don't get that as it was stated to be condoms involved.**

**It would make sense they made a study group prior to this as they did have mid-terms before finals. Because of this and Izuku being smarter than cannon, he and his friends would score higher grades. Mineta scoring higher was me throwing him a bone. I suppose cannon Uraraka didn't ask for help because if their obvious feelings for one another, a study date would be comedic and awkward as all hell. With Iida, you're the first one to say that as it's a bitch, but when you're not allowed to attend, you can't really be placed any higher than that, regardless of your actual grades. Honestly, I was tempted to have them all have a reaction to that but as Midoriya says, he didn't really make a real effort to make friends himself so some blame falls on him.**

**Monoma was a thing I wanted to do as it was in his character to poke a sleeping bear, not my fault he paid for it. As with the people that he's on friendly/close terms with, you guessed right as all your points are valid, Izuku himself would not mind him as he knows what it's like being dealt such a hand by fate since people have this view of what's a hero and villains quirk and who can fight and who is only good for being protected. Hagakure thinking that makes sense as Uraraka does have that same crush on him like cannon, I know that its cruel since he's spoken for but their interactions have largely been the same so her developing feelings isn't that far off. She'll grow him it as we all had that one crush that was with someone else.**

**Inko is a treat whenever I write her, same with Mitsuki. I don't know if I can add the milf(admit it, you think Mitsuki's hot too) more to the plot but if I can, I will. Preferably, showing more about Bakugo's home life and how they interact with one another. Art was my bane in early high school, until I dropped it, I never scored higher than a 65%. His secret lab is less of a secret and more of a private space, much like his room. It wasn't like he didn't want to bring anyone done, more along the lines of never having a person or reason to do so. His parents not telling him was them just messing with him, they wanted to make it a surprise and I can imagine it was, though some might have picked up on it earlier in the chapter.**

**With Momo, there's no way they only have the one house, rich people always have more than one. That being said, with the house they were in being as grand as it is, it would make sense that someone not used to such wealth would have that reaction. Momo and her cuteness is something I cannot deny, I've even seen some fan art of her that made me feel like I was looking at puppies. Thanks for the compliment as I wanted to give her a reason that would play into the story and make her more likable. Izuku telling her his own is not as big as you would think as if anyone from their class asked, he'll probably tell them the same thing. Her reaction to the news that she can create out of her head and that her hair doesn't block out it was a spur of a moment add-on but it was one I'm glad that I put in place. Her being strong is a given, she does work-out, you know.**

**Thank you, I'm quite proud of my decision to bring in Nejire as well as Mirio gets all the love but he is only one member of the Big 3, the other two should be just as capable as he is. Iida's absence does change things and if the students knew by how much, they'll beg for Iida to show up just so they have an easier time. With the lemon scene, I had to suck it up but I did it, I went out and bought some smut online….I'm kidding, I'll never do such a thing. No, I just found a good story on this site with a lemon scene which focuses more on the love and less on the lust.**

**Kauan Queiroz: After thinking it over and discussing it with my friends and younger brother who act as my soundboards for ideas, I have decided to consider making this a harem story but only in the far future as such would require me to restructure some parts of the story and to build up characters to the idea since as funny as the idea of Izuku having multiple girls is, it needs to make sense from a narrative and world building point of view since let's face it. Some characters simple don't work with harems.**

**There their they're: Yeah, I'm pretty sure the edited version is the current on up and that one has Mister X speak Portuguese because that's the main language in Brazil, not Spanish. I do need to work on that, grammar and spelling has been an issue since the beginning. I'm getting better but mistakes still get past me every now and then.**

* * *

**Chapter 35: Double's for the win**

(Previously)

"You're wearing those so we'll consider fighting you rather the running? Don't underestimate us." Bakugo told them, not growling like he used to but none the less, pissed.

In responds, All Might only gave out a slow, menacing sounding laugh to that. "I wonder…." The number one started as he stared them down, his electric blue eyes glowing. "Who's underestimating who?"

"As for your question of how to pass. Figure it out," Eraser told as he turned to face the building they were going to enter. "You may come out now." In response his words, the doors opened up and from them, someone walked up to them with a jump in their step.

"What the…" Midoriya started as like himself, the rest of the class tracked this new opponent as they approached. She looked like she was older but not by much, maybe a couple years. She was a girl of fair-skinned with not a blemish in sight and average height, being taller than Ashido but shorter than Midoriya. Her upper eyelashes were long and thick but somehow suited her. Her eyes were w wide, curious royal blue shade while her pupils were white, something that Midoriya hadn't seen that many times before.

Her hair was periwinkle in colour and was long, like it reached all the way to her knees long and somehow twisted around itself at her waits and curved inwards around her legs. Midoriya could only imagine the pain it must be style that in the mornings. She has side-swept bangs, tucked behind her ears on the right and hanging just over her eyes on the left, and two short clumps of hair on either side of her face, curved towards her face on the right and behind it, under her ear, on the left. Which combined with her mature and extremely attractive figure, made her quite the looker, though Izuku would personally say she was more on the cuter side then sexy side.

The unknown also had her own hero costume which royal blue skin-tight bodysuit with a high black collar, pale mint green markings covering her torso from over her shoulders to between her legs, an assessment he felt bad for making as that required to him to look at her crotch. Moving on, framed with turquoise and a matching stripe of the same two colours around both her upper arms.

On her feet, she wore a pair of knee-high boots, a thinning flap buttoned on each thigh for some reason, with turquoise spirals around her ankles, matching the thicker ones above her yellow gauntlets and wrist-guards. She also had a black strap around the top of each thigh, two small satchels attached, and two spiralling horns of hair protruding from behind her ears which Izuku couldn't make heads or tails about but seeing how every hero's costume complimented their quirk, fighting style or both, he could only guess it had something to do with that.

"I wouldn't underestimate her if I was you. She and two other 3rd years stand at the top of not just the hero course here at UA but they represented the very pinnacle of what this school was created to farm and nurture." Eraser told them as he could see more than a few of the boys and a girl or two gawking at the new arrival "She not only has literal years over you in terms of experience both in the classroom and out in the field but she is one of the three that had grown to surpass their classmates in every imaginable way." At that introduction, they listened closely as this girl was introduced as hero student!

"Everyone, allow me to introduce Nejire Hado: 3rd year hero student and a member of the Big Three." Eraser finished as he gestured towards the ever smiling, ever inquisitive ball of energy known by her chosen hero name of Nejire-Chan.

* * *

(And now)

"Wait, wait, wait. You want us to not only fight All Might, but a 3rd year as well?!" Sero asked as he gestured to the smiling duo, though Nejire's looked more….pure then All Might's?

"That's what I just said." Eraser replied, his face as calm and bland as usual.

"But….she's one the best students in the whole school!" Ashido cried.

"Among us all, they alone stand at the top of the bunch. I heard that they'll all as skilled as fully fledged pros." Sato spoke up, equally as shocked by this latest development.

"I heard they're even better than the average pro, I've seen her around Ryukyu you know." Jiro spoke up, recalling some news story from way back when, in it, she could recall the blue haired girl working alongside the hero.

"What, but's she's in the top ten. You saying that she's a sidekick to her?" Ojiro asked.

"And she's pretty cute do." Kaminari whispered, taking in Nejire's curves and rather…developed chest.

"And she's out of your league buster so don't even try it." Jiro shot him down before he could even take off, watching as his thought of flirting with her with discovered before he even said a word.

'Target acquired.' As this was going on, Mineta was taking in all three of her measurements and like the prev he was, each of his guesses were extremely close to the truth, having acquired an eye for these types of things from all the porn he had consumed.

'If I wasn't so worried about failing, I'll knock you out Mineta. I hope Yaoyorozu doesn't too hard a time with you as a teammate.' Midoriya thought to himself as he looked over to the side and saw Mineta was all but drooling like a dog at the sight of their senior and though he was in a very happy relationship himself, he could definitely see her appeal.

'From what I recall, the big three didn't place that high in the 3rd year sports festival. The blonde even lost his clothes….more than once. She didn't really steal the spotlight either but they are still considered the best, so there must be a reason for that. Were they supposedly holding back?' He kept up this line of thought as he tried to recall anything of use about this girl but from her Sports festival appearances, he couldn't tell much as like the other members of the Big 3, she didn't even get to the last round.

"Why do you hate us?" Ashido asked as she cried comical tears, already about to give up.

"There's no way we're gonna win!" Sero pointed out as he just wanted to go home now, why were they given the hardest challenge in the first place?

"Aizawa-sensei, whatever we did, we're sorry!" Midoriya tried apologises, maybe he really did go overboard with the jokes but they didn't deserve this. He then looked to the side where a certain blonde was standing, glaring down the number one. "Except Bakugo, he has this coming."

"Fuck you!" Bakugo barked back, turning his glare towards their class rep who didn't back down, only buckled down.

"Hey, you're the one that's been singing bout how you'll beat All Might and become the next number one, well now's your chance, just don't drag us down with you!" Midoriya yelled back at him. The two boys close to an actual fight if not for the timely intervention of Snipe.

"Okay, that's enough. Save your energy for your exams. Hado, do you have anything you would like to say to them before we start?" Snipe asked as he turned his attention to the 3rd year, who took this as a chance to finally get some answers!

"Of course I do, I have a lot of questions," She replied as she seemingly teleported towards them, more accurately, Shoji. "Why do you wear a mask? Are you sick? DO you need to see Recovery Girl?" She asked as she looked his face over and saw that the mask was part of his costume.

"N-no, I wear it because-" Before the gentle giant of 1-A could even respond, Nejire apparently lost interest in him and switched her sights to their cool and collected duel quirk user.

"You must be Todoroki, right? How did you get that burn?" She asked him, not knowing or caring about how private that topic would be.

"That's private." Todoroki responded, not caring if he came off as rude as the question itself was rude but, undeterred by his refusal to give her answers, she moved on to the next.

"Ashido, quick question. If your horns break off, will new ones grow?" Nejire asked as she moved towards Ashido, being close enough to reach out towards the horns but she didn't touch them, thankfully. "Can you move them?"

"I never really thought of-" Ashido tried to respond as it was an idea that never came to mind before but she was already off the girl's interest list as she looked to the side where the shortest member of the class was.

"Mineta, are those balls your real hair? How you get haircuts?" She asked him, catching his attention from her choice of words.

'She asked about my balls.' Mineta thought to himself as he only saw the unmeant, sexual context of that inquiry, his face starting to blush from whatever deprived thoughts he had about Nejire.

"Asui, you're a tree frog right? Not a toad?" The bubbly 3rd year asked as she turned to another, leaving Asui before she could even wrap her head around this…unique situation.

"Midoriya, is it true you don't have quirk? Why do you kinda look like a girl? Do you keep your hair short to keep people from mistaking as a girl?" She asked as she got right into Midoriya's face, not minding or even noticing that he was taller and now surprised and embarrassed that she brought that up.

"What?" Midoriya asked as he looked away, thankful he was wearing the helmet because he resembled a strawberry right about now.

"There's so much I want to know about all of you! It's so strange!" Nejire finished as she swayed side to side like a child, her smile near blinding as she didn't seem to notice how she went from person to person like a 5 year old on a sugar high.

.

.

.

"She's got the natural airhead vibe to her. It's so cute." Kaminari said, having a feeling similar to whatever he got whenever Yaoyorozu did something adorable.

"She's like a kindergartener. Is she really our senior?" Ashido asked with a small smile, having calmed down from hearing what they will have to overcome due to Nejire's rather cheerful and bubbly personality.

"She wants to know about my balls, that's sexual harassment, you know!" Mineta cried out, his mouth voicing just one of the things passing through his mind unfiltered.

"That's not she meant and you know it." Sero pointed out to the short boy before he could say something that belonged in some low budget porno.

"Hey, Ojiro. Is it true you can support your entire body weight with just your tail? How strong is it? Do you lift weights with it? Oh you must be really popular at the gym!" Nejire was back to the questioning as she jumped into the failed of the martial artist.

"W-Well you see…" Ojiro started as she looked away with a small blush, not used to older, attractive girls showing this level of interest in him.

"Come on tell me, tell me please." Nejire kept on pushing, forcing the boy into a corner as he tried to drum up an answer.

"Dammit, this is why I wanted to have Togata step in." Meanwhile, as this was going on, Eraser looked like he wanted to just go home and sleep.

"Oh cool you jets, grumpy pants. She's always been like this." Midnight defended the girl who ever since her first day in UA had been as curios as all could be, in fact she was even worse back then, this was her tame.

"She wouldn't have been if she was in my class back then." Eraser argued.

"Chances are you would have expelled her before second term." Present Mic too a shot at his friend's expense as they all knew that even he would have pulled his hair out our of stress or she would have been transferred or expelled, which ever came first.

"Okay Nejire, calm down. You will have plenty of time afterwards to ask as many questions as you like, I promise." Nezu stepped in before she could do any more harm as he was currently questioning Aoyama about the ins and outs of his Naval Laser and why it gave him stomach issues in the first place.

"Okay Nezu-sensei!" Nejire mercifully, stepped back from the group and students and retook a spot with the teachers.

"As entertaining as that was, we still have a schedule to keep. Each team will take their exam in order in order on prepared stages. No one stage will be used twice as each of you will have to deal with something different from the last." Snipe explained as the group of proctors all turned around and started to walk towards the building they stood in front of.

"Sato, Kirishima, get down to stage A on the double." Eraser singled them out as he gestured towards the building which led to all their staging areas.

"Sir!" Both boys replied, determined to win as they quickly marched in as well. They didn't feel like testing Cementoss' patience with them now of all times.

"The rest of you can either take this time to plan out your strategies as a team or watch the others in action with Recovery Girl and Shinso. I don't really care which you pick." Eraser finished his explanation before he turned and walked off as well. Leaving the majority of the students alone in the empty parking lot.

"Ojiro, if it suits you, I would like to discuss how we are to go up against our proctor." Tokoyami asked as he turned towards his teammate for their exam.

"That's fine with me, we'll need a solid plan if we don't want to fail." Ojiro replied as the two walked off into the building, looking to find somewhere they can discuss their battle plan.

The problem will be stripping Midnight-sensei of her costume." Mineta stated as if that was their only objective as he and Yaoyorozu followed Ojiro and Tokoyami's lead and begun to make their way inside.

"How can someone like you have even made it into the hero course?" Yaoyorozu asked, wondering not for the first or even tenth time how the hell Mineta had even made it this far.

"Hey!" Which, clearly, the shameless pervert took offense to.

"If you even try something like with me or Midnight-sensei, I will not hesitate to knock you out. I'd rather take failing the practical that winning with such dubious methods." The wealthy girl warned him with a light glare, which proved enough to cow him into submission….for now.

"Guys, I think we should head over the watch room." Midoriya said to his group as everyone else walked off.

"Shouldn't be plan?" Ashido asked, having thought they would look for a place to strategize.

"Of course we need to plan, but I think we can get a better idea if we first see how the teachers will be approaching this." Midoriya replied, reasoning that if they knew how their teachers were approaching this, then they'll have a better chance of coming up with plans that'll work.

"That's not a bad idea. Know you enemy and all that." Sero remarked, recalling that famous ancient Chinese general who coined the phrase.

"You guys too what you want." Bakugo said as he turned to walk off, not interested in some sort of teamwork, which wasn't going to fly today.

"Oh no you don't, you're coming with us." Midoriya all but ordered the taller and far more aggressive boy, who in turn, turned his head to glare at him with more anger then usual.

"The hell I am! I don't need to plan to fight him." Bakugo barked back, but like any other day, Izuku didn't give two shits about his temper, having gotten used to it years ago.

"Are you hearing yourself? How the hell do you think you'll beat All Might without a plan? Just throwing the rest of us at him till he gets tired?" Midoriya yelled back at him, to which he didn't reply with more than a look that could set a man on fire if he had the quirk for it.

"We want to pass too, you know!" Ashido joined in against the blonde, offended that it seemed like his plan was to let them tire him out and then came in for the kill.

"Fuck off, if you hit him hard enough, he'll go down!" Bakugo shot back, his palms popping as he was really working to keep his temper in check.

"Oh for the love of-!" Midoriya wanted to smack his own forehead, but he was wearing a helmet so he turned to the next best thing. "Sero!" he asked of the tape user who quickly shot out his tape and wrapped it around Bakugo's, keeping his hands to his person as he quickly jumped in to finish the job.

"What the fuck?!" Bakugo cried in shock and anger as it was basically hogtied with his hands pressed against himself so that he couldn't blast his way out of it.

"Sorry man, class rep's orders." Sero asked as he tighten the last tape before getting back up and handing the boy over to their rep who easily was able to carry the taller boy.

"Alright Mr. Explode first, Ask questions never, we gotta go and think of a plan that doesn't sound like a brain dead chimp came up with it." Midoriya asked as, with Bakugo being carried over his shoulder like a sake of flour, turned to lead the group inside.

"(Kero) This is a disaster written all over it." Asui pointed out as they all just drowned out Bakugo's ever increasing numbers of curses and yelling. Only in UA would something like this happen as anywhere else, someone would have called the police on them for what looked like was a really poor attempt at kidnapping.

"Don't remind me but," Midoriya said as he nodded over to Sero who took that as the order to gag the blonde with another small piece of tape. Much better not that things were quiet. "I've worked with explosive material before, we'll make a team player out of him yet."

"Do most of your explosive material threaten to kill you?" Asui asked him.

"No, this is a first." Midoriya replied to her, their conversation dying there for now.

* * *

(Later – In the Monitor Room)

"What up?" Shinso greeted them as they walked into the dark monitor room. The lights were off but there were many screens showing the different stages, each stage over more than 8 screens to its name showing that they tried to ensure that no matter where someone went, they would be able to keep an eye of them. Shinso himself was present and wearing regular school wear.

"Yo." Ashido greeted him back as they all entered and the door closed behind them.

"How's it going, Shinso?" Midoriya asked as they all took their place near the monitors and started to look for the one showcasing stage 1.

"Finished my last paper yesterday, I'm pretty sure I did alright." Shinso replied with a yawn, looking more tired than usual but then again, they did all have to wake up early to get here.

"You hear to watch as well." Asui asked him.

"Yes, they said it would be beneficial if I saw how you guys approached problems with your abilities and gear." Shinso replied, using the same answer that Eraser gave him when he questioned this.

"Speaking of which, the support class make you anything yet?" Midoriya asked him.

"Nothing since I still haven't submitted anything to them. I'm still working on that." The general studies pupil replied as he had been going through a sort of writer's block with his costume and gear ideas.

"Well you should know that you don't have a lot of time, summer's nearly here." Midoriya reminded him, the bird watcher wishing all the best luck to him.

"I know."

"Do I even want to know why you have Bakugo tied up?" Recovery Girl spoke up as she pointed her cane towards the 'docile' Bakugo who was still tied up. They weren't dumb enough to let him out just yet, they could tell from the look in his eyes he needed to calm down before they cut him loose. Otherwise he'll just pick a fight and storm off.

"It was the only way to get him to join us to discuss out battle plan." Sero stated as he rubbed the back of his neck, this was a situation he never thought he'll find himself in, that's for sure.

"Oh yes, you five have the difficult of going up against All Might. I just hope he holds back, I will already have my hands full with the rest of them, the last thing I need is five kids with broken bones." Recovery thought aloud as she didn't wish to see them hurt but she had known Yagi long enough to know that he could go overboard sometimes.

"Thanks, that's comforting." Ashido said as she deflated, feeling even more discouraged by the fact that even the school nurse knew they weren't walking away with injuries.

"I think she means, good luck." Shinso rephrased that before they saw the door open and someone else step into the room.

"Oh, you guys are here too?" Kaminari said, surprised that he wasn't the first one here.

"Kaminari? Where's Aoyama?" Midoriya asked, having seen the two walk off before they did. Where was their class French-men?

"Well, he's still looking at himself in the mirror, so I decided to give him some space." Kaminari told them the bad news with a sigh, like he thought it was funny when he first started to check himself in the mirror but it got old after a solid 20 seconds

"Are all French people like that, or is just him?" Sero asked.

"Don't ask me, never been to France before." Ashido for her part, only shrugged her shoulders.

"Anyway, I thought it would a good move to watch how everyone else goes about this, you know. Scout my enemy." Kaminari explained the reason for his presence there.

"That would work, if they were fighting your proctor(kero)." Asui pointed out as from how he phrased that, it sounded a lot like they were doing but she wanted to see if that was really his reason.

"Lay off him, he's got an idea close to ours." Midoriya said as they saw the electric quirk user try to re-explain himself.

"**First match: Sato and Kirishima. Ready, Go!**" They all heard the announcement being called out not only their speakers but from just every other speaker in the practical exam area. They all quieted down after that to watch how their classmates tackles this exam. It didn't take long for the team of Sato and Kirishima to stumble upon Cementoss who attacked from a range.

"That was fast, I didn't think he'll locate them so quickly." Shinso noted.

"They are working with a time-limit. They didn't say anything about us passing if we simply last the full time so he can do whatever he wants. Hide or attack." Midoriya pointed out as that was always an option their teachers could take as they were playing villains, meaning they could pick the dirty move if they saw fit to do so.

"But since he's supposed to be grading them, hiding will be the last thing he or any of them will do. They'll go on the offensive." Asui added in as their teachers still need to assess them and they can't do that if they don't came out and fight.

"A frontal assault?" Kaminari asked as they saw what the two boys had decided on. "Is that their plan?"

"It's working, isn't it? They're smashing right through every all he puts up!" Ashido cheered as they watched as no matter how many walls Cementoss put up, those two heavy hitters smashed right on through each and every one.

"But will they last?" Bakugo, who had been relieved of the gag asked, keeping his eyes on his friends attack….and lack of progress as they had barely covered any ground.

"Bakugo?" Sero asked as he turned to the blonde, confused by his question.

"(Kero)I don't remember Cementoss-sensei having a limit on how long he can use his quirk. But Kirishima does, maybe even Sato." Asui put out there was she recalled that Kirishima can't hold his quirk for very long, it eat through his stamina.

"He does, I won't deny that they have great quirks but they both have time limits to how long they can use them. Cementoss-sensei doesn't have such a limit, so long as there's cement, he can keep on creating barriers." Midoriya broke things down as they all saw that the two were starting to slow down, yet Cementoss looked as fresh as rain and was keeping up the pressure. "Just like with Todoroki vs Bakugo, the longer the match goes, the more it leans towards one side, in this case-Cementoss-sensei."

"I get it, you'll all being placed against teachers that have a distinct advantage over you. So those two trying to fight him like this," Shinso started as he looked towards the hero class rep out of the corner of his eye.

"Will be their undoing." Midoriya finished as he can already foresee who will win this round, even if those two on the ground didn't know it yet. "In order to pass, you have to recognise our own weaknesses and deal with them."

"That's correct, young man." Recovery Girl spoke up, catching their attention as they were all eager to take any advice from a women with as many years' experience as she had. "I would advise that you all watch very closely, so when your time comes round, you will be prepared to disadvantages against your opponents and think carefully about how you approach your challenge."

"Still think you beat All Might and his 3rd year help like a monkey breaks coconuts with rocks?" Midoriya asked as he looked towards Bakugo.

"Shut it." Bakugo growled but didn't act, showing that he had calm down enough that Ashido used her acid to melt the tape holding him and let him out. Once he was free, he took a spot next to Recovery girl on her other side, not standing with them.

"At least you're listening now." Midoriya was willing to take that was a win at this one.

"Looks like that's that." Shinso pointed as they saw that for whatever reason, most likely his quirk's drawback, Sato had stopped moving and Kirishima started to have trouble breaking through even just a single wall himself, showing that it had reached his limits as well. Too bad for them as Cementoss created like over a dozen concreate walls around them which looked more like the jaws of a dangerous worm than anything else.

"In the end, they both didn't have it in them to last against such a foe." Sero whispered as they saw their teacher quite literally bury the two in a sea of concreate.

"**First match: Sato and Kirishima have both been lost consciousness. Winner, Cementoss.**" Was announced across the area as they in the monitor room were treated to the sight of both boys being down for the count.

* * *

(With Jiro and Koda)

"Already?" Jiro asked as they put on her boot, having checked the speakers just to be sure they worked.

* * *

(With Ojiro and Tokoyami)

"They lost?" Ojiro questioned as they hadn't even gotten to their test site yet, how quickly did he overwhelm them?

* * *

(With Uraraka and Todoroki)

"But how?" Uraraka, having not seen the actual fight asked as she was sure those two were strong.

* * *

(Back in the Monitor room)

"Only the first match and already I'm needed." Recovery Girl sighed as she got off her chair and went off to see to the knocked out boys.

"That was…so one sided." Ashido tried to speak as she saw her old friend laid low so easily, it wasn't even a challenge to the pro.

"Their quirks, though practical, were ineffective against his." Shinso voiced as he worked at a pain in his neck, maybe he should have listened to Kendo and not gone overboard with training, now he's still sore.

"(Kero)They didn't take into account their time limits, or his." Asui said as they sadly, didn't appear to have thought about that and went for brute strength.

"Looks like you all have your work cut out for you. Seeing how you're up against the number one." Shinso said as he looked at them, seeing them all shiver at the thought, though Bakugo still looked sure of himself despite the fact he would most likely be creamed. Gotta love a guy with confidence, even if it's misplaced.

"**Second Match: Ojiro and Tokoyami. Ready, Go!**"

* * *

(Stage B – With Ojiro and Tokoyami)

'That was fast.' Meanwhile, in stage B, Ojiro and Tokoyami didn't have the time to think about the last match as theirs had just begun. The two had been instructed to start this from the middle of a brightly lit lower like building and with the sound of the bell, they immediately found themselves surrounded by a group of Ectoplasm's clones.

"We forgot to tell you but, we teachers will be trying to crush you. No hard feelings." One of the clones, they couldn't tell which, spoke as they slowly got closer to the two. "I hope you're ready."

"Cause this is it!" With that, they group of clones dashed towards them, in a tactic that seemed to be built on speed and numbers to overwhelm them.

"Tokoyami!" Ojiro called out as he got ready to fight their way out of this.

"Dark Shadow!" The bird headed boy responded by drawing upon his quirk, which shot out and went to work aiding Ojiro taking out the clones as they moved forward, trying to make it towards the exit as they fought.

"We won't beat him like this." Ojiro called out as they found that even clones, their foes were formidable threats as more than once, Tokoyami had been forced to recall Dark Shadow to defend himself or Ojiro was forced back. They had made it towards the edge of the room where there were the jutting out pathways above them.

"You're right, hold your breath!" Tokoyami said as he pulled out a large marble size ball from within his cloak and he instantly threw it down. Upon impact with the ground, the ball burst and from it, billows of smoke started to rise and cloud the area.

'A smokescreen?' Ectoplasm clones thought to themselves as they paused their assault rather than trying to attack. From the smoke, they made out both Ojiro and Tokoyami escaping towards the higher flows, with Dark Shadow throwing the tailed boy towards their target before using dark shadow as a hook to reel himself towards it. "I see, you used it to escape. Tokoyami has made some improvements to his quirk."

"When you start packing smoke bombs?" Ojiro asked as they reached the 4th floor like that.

"Only recently, Midoriya gave me the idea to carry such and more." Tokoyami replied as he hide some pouched underneath his cloak which had a few more surprises for their teacher but now wasn't the time for idle chat, they needed to keep on moving.

"Okay, we need to get to the exit, or capture him." Ojiro pointed as they ran along the pathway, trying to find an exit out of here as the one they had used in get in was a no-go.

"And due to the fact that his clones can seemingly spawn anywhere in the building, the most likely place that the real Ectoplasm is would be at the exit." Tokoyami finished the thought as another group of clones appeared, blocking their way.

"He isn't making it easy for us." Ojiro muttered as he picked up clones forming behind them as well, boxing them in and meaning that they had to deal with each group by themselves.

"No he is not." Tokoyami agreed with him as he let out Dark Shadow, the sentient quirk coming up like a dark guardian.

"So you really are avoiding a fight, smart move but ultimately obvious." One of the clones as they jumped right to it, engaging them in another fight and while Ojiro was barely holding his own against multiple opponents of greater skill then he, Tokoyami started to take some blows here and there whenever one got past Dark Shadow and though they hurt, he couldn't let himself go down here.

* * *

(With the real Ectoplasm)

As this was going in, the real Ectoplasm stood right in front of the only exit that they were allowed to use to escape, seeing and hearing everything that his clones did. "All I need to do is stand here and you'll be forced to come to me or fail."

* * *

(Back with the two)

'He keeps replacing each one we take down, we need to locate his true body otherwise this will all be for nought!' Tokoyami thought to himself as Dark Shadow bashed two clones out of existence, right one formed behind him too quickly for him to react to. But at the last moment, Ojiro came to his rescue and took that clone out before it could attack.

"I got you." He tailed boy said with a huff as this was really starting to become a work-out. He had never had the pleasure of fighting against such skilled opponents, never mind so many. If this wasn't an exam, he would be hungry for more but they had other things to worry about.

"My thanks. Close quarters combat is a field of hero work I lack in." Tokoyami felt like he needed to apologise.

"Yeah, I noticed. Maybe that's why they paired us together, to get you to fix that." Ojiro suggested as they two took off, not staying in on place for too long.

"But what of you?" Tokoyami was tempted to ask as they reached a path they could knew lead to the outer areas of the building. Meaning that it lead closer to the entrance.

"I have no ranged capabilities. So I have to rely on you for that." Ojiro answered as he knew that in a ranged fight, he would be screwed unless he could close the distance. "Come up, the quickest way to the entrance is this way." He finished as they found another path.

"Right behind you, dark shadow!" Tokoyami said as he let his quirk out just in case, and it was a good thing he did as just as they reached the centre of the hallway, another group of clones formed out of the ground.

"Of course he'll have clones waiting for us." Ojiro felt like cursing right now as they found that another group of clones to deal with.

* * *

(Later)

"That was the 26th one so far. They can't be that many more." Ojiro said as he took notable large lungful's of air. He figured that their teacher had a limit to how many clones he could make but still, each one was no joke. But they had made it to the main hall where their way out was, a rather cartoony looking exit which motifs of Nezu but that wasn't what caught their attention.

It was the fact that they weren't the only ones there.

"Agreed, I also have eyes on the exit but," Tokoyami said as he looked down towards their teacher, who stood as the last obstacle out of here. "It seems that we were correct in our assumptions."

"Good job getting this far, but what will you do against _this_?" Ectoplasm challenged them as he spewed out a large amount of…well ectoplasm onto the ground in front of him. That same pile of ectoplasm pulsing and growing in volume as it started to take shape….a very big shape as to their fear and amazement, a giant sized clone of ectoplasm was formed.

"Giant Bite Detention!" Their teacher called out as he let loose one of his super moved on them, the clone not speaking by rather roaring at the two.

"What the hell?" Ojiro yelled as he took in the sight.

"I have ever witness this before!" Tokoyami was of the same mind as he never thought that their teacher could do such a feat.

"I can't summon clones right now but with this on in play, I won't need them." Ectoplasm said as the clone swung itself towards them face first.

"Dodge, Ojiro!" Tokoyami yelled as he used dark shadow to push the boy of the way, though he didn't have enough time to get himself out of there and paid for that.

**CRASH!**

"Tokoyami!" Ojiro cried as he rolled to a stop, only to see that the clone had gotten his partner.

"Curses," For his part, Tokoyami could say this was the weirdest thing to ever happen to him as he found himself partially absorbed by the titan sized clone. "I…can't move!"

"Only I can dispel my clones, and as you must have figured out, this one is much stronger than the others." Ectoplasm told them as this larger clone was much more…durable than the rest, Ectoplasm having developed this special move with people with strength based quirks in mind.

"What an overwhelming quirk." Tokoyami said as he tried to do anything to get himself out. At his words, dark shadow came out of its own accord.

"Don't forget, so am I!" The shadowy creature bragged as it looked towards their proctor.

"Tokoyami! Can Dark Shadow help me take him on? He said that he can't summon anymore, so if I can get past him." Ojiro asked as he jumped down to the same level as their proctor, his sentence may have been incomplete but it didn't need to be complete it.

"Dark Shadow, lead him your strength." Tokoyami ordered as his quirk jetted off to attack the pro.

"Got it!" Dark Shadow said as it raced towards their teacher but with a simple kick, he proved capable of knocking the quirk back. "Bastard!" Dark shadow cursed as Ojiro shot past him and started to engage the pro in a melee, with Dark Shadow jumping in whenever it saw an opening.

"Even in a two on one, he is keeping both of them at bay. I should have foreseen such, he is a decorated pro after all." Tokoyami noted as he observed as the double peg-leg wearing pro was able to keep them from landing any decisive blows and dodging the rest. While he avoided damage, both his quirk and Ojiro started to pile up their own bruises and scratches, despite the fact that dark shadow couldn't even get bruises, he could feel its pain though their connection.

'The issue is that there's too much light, dark shadow can't fight at full strength under these conditions.' Tokoyami thought to himself as he reached into his cloak the best he could, searching for the rest of his some bombs. 'Let's hope your idea works, my friend.'

"I wonder," Meanwhile, back on the ground, Ectoplasm started to muse as he kicked aside an assault from Ojiro and dodged an attack from Dark Shadow. "How long can you keep this up?"

"Long enough!" Ojiro cried as he spat out some blood as went back on the offensive, even if he was only trying to make his way past him, Ectoplasm wasn't making it easy as he could imagine that he was reserving his harder blows for him to keep him from getting past him and escaping.

"Don't get cocky, pride comes before the fall." Ectoplasm warned him as he jumped over an attack from Dark shadow and landed a brutal looking palm strike towards the quirk, forcing it back with a shout.

"Stay still, dammit!" Dark Shadow yelled in growing ire.

"If you cannot find a way to overcome the adversity as a pro, then you have no place being one!" Ectoplasm scolded the three of them before he picked up smoke, and a lot of it. "Smoke?" Did Tokoyami pop another one of those smoke bombs? No, there was far too much to be from just one.

"Tokoyami? What are you up to?" Ojiro asked as he turned towards his partner but with the ever increasing build-up of smoke, he could that he couldn't even make him out.

"Oh oh, so the fun begins?" Clearly Dark Shadow knew what was going in as the quirk could feel it, the sting from the many overhead lights, it was lessening as the smoke billowing into existence from every one of Fumikage's smoke bombs bloated them out. "Just **what the doctor ordered!**" Dark Shadow voice grew in power as it did its size.

"How is he growin?-of course!" Ojiro started to question it but then he recalled his teammate's weakness, and how before they came here, Tokoyami had told him of what that weakness was. 'He said that dark shadow is stronger in darker places and at night. The smoke is blocking out the light, making the entire area darker!' He figured out as though he could barely see now and had some trouble breathing, he could make out that dark shadow was easily three times larger than before but that must be his limit right now as either he can't make him any bigger or he doesn't want to risk losing control.

"Ojiro, Take him. Dark Shadow will lead you all of his strength!" Tokoyami yelled at them through the smoke, his voice coming off as rough and strained from the smoke and strain of keeping his quirk in check in this darken environment.

"**You got that right!**" Dark Shadow cried in joy and what sounded like battle lust? Anyway, the quirk charged at Ectoplasm much faster than before and then started to relentlessly attack he pro, actually forcing him back. "**Not so tough now, are you?**"

'He has grown in size, strength and speed.' As this was happening, Ectoplasm was keeping a cool head even if Dark Shadow was proving to be much, much harder to fight. 'If I can get Giant Bite Detention to clear out the smoke, then he'll be weakened by the light once more!' He thought to himself as he correctly assumed that the smoke must be working in their favour. So with a silent command, his clone started to move about, messing with the smoke cover as it begun to clear at a faster rate than before.

"Hurry, he's clearing out the smoke!" Tokoyami called out to the two from his position still trapped by the clone, but it did give him a clear view of how their smoke cover was being cleared.

'I got one chance at this.' He thought to himself as he called back his quirk and hand him look through his cloak for something before he found it. "Dark Shadow!"

"**Got it!**" The quirk replied as it jet off back to join the fight, though it was now smaller due to the decreasing amount of smoke to block out light.

'One last charge before the smoke clears? No, they must be up to something?' Ectoplasm thought to himself as he found that saw the two of them coming at him, bruises and all. He waited for a right moment and when it came, he jumped back and performed a double kick to the weakening Dark Shadow, knocking it back but what he didn't foresee, was Ojiro riding along with dark shadow, using the quirk as a way to close the distance to him.

"What?" he said in surprise as he realised that he was in the bad position as he couldn't properly go on the offensive or defend.

"Take this!" Ojiro yelled from the back of Dark Shadow and with his tail acting like a springboard, he launched himself towards the pro, with something in hand.

'No time!' The pro realized as the boy closed the distance and closed an object across his outstretched hand.

**CLICK!**

And with a resounding sound that brought joy to the student's hearts, they all saw it to prove that it was real. Ojiro had been able to place the handcuffs that Dark Shadow passed to him around their proctor's wrist, signalling that he had been successfully capture.

"I see, so you used dark shadow as a ride to get close to me. Quite clever you two." Ectoplasm said as he dissolved his clone and let Tokoyami down as the last of the smoke cleared.

"**Second match: Ectoplasm as he successfully handcuffed. Winners, Ojiro and Tokoyami**."

"I learned that early in life. If I wish it, Dark Shadow can easily carry people so having someone hitch a ride as they say, wouldn't be too hard." Tokoyami stated as he had picked up years back that not only was his quirk quite strong, it could also be used as a carrier so he had it search his person for the single pair of cuffs they had been given and hand them off.

"We figured it would be a great way to combine our two skill sets, he gets me in close and I do the rest." Ojiro added in as Dark Shadow poked out and have the boy with a tail a high five.

"Indeed. You two make clever use of your quirks and were able to work around your weaknesses. That is deserving of praise." Their teacher said as he addressed the two of them, proud that they had found a way to win.

"You honour us but I feel as if I didn't carry my weight." Tokoyami replied as he bowed to the praise nonetheless.

"You are incorrect there, Tokoyami. Even when you were immobile, you still contributed to the fight. And it was your idea to make use of smoke-bombs. They will serve you will in your career." Ectoplasm told him as he didn't know of that many pros that could have still been useful to the situation in his position.

"I'm just glad we passed." Ojiro said as he messaged his side, feeling those hits really catching up to him, Tokoyami nursing his own wounds.

"Yes, as the two of you don't appear to have any serious injuries, I would suggest you head over to the monitor room so you can watch the rest of the match-ups. The next one will begin in about 5 minutes." Their teacher said as he stepped aside and allowed them to pass.

"He's right. Might as well get some good seats for what's to come." Ojiro said after they both bowed to him and quickly walked off.

"Yes, it will be favourable for us to see how our fellow classmates tackle their tests." Tokoyami replied as he was quite eager himself to see how the rest of them had performed.

* * *

(In the Monitor room)

"Everyone got the plan?" Meanwhile, as Tokoyami had finished his own exam, team H had just finished coming up with plans to pass their own trial.

"Yeah, yeah, we got it, Deku." Bakugo replied, having been tired of this whole thing since they started talking but he couldn't resist and gave his own opinions here and there.

"Still, you sure we can rely on that, you just said you never tested it." Sero asked as he turned to the green haired boy who had laid out most of the plan's ground work.

"If not for that, then we switch to plan B and if that fails, plan C." Midoriya said as they had only came up and agreed to three plans for how to beat All Might, Nejire and pass their exam.

"But is three plans really enough?" Ashido asked, concerned that they may be walking in half cocked. She still wanted to go to summer camp, now more the ever!

"We could make more but we know little about Nejire and All Might tends to finish fights before you can really observe him. I think three is best." Midoriya replied as they knew next to nothing about the 3rd year girl, even after googling all her sports festival appearances on their phones.

"(kero) If we made too much, we might get confused in the heat of battle. Better to keep things as simple as possible." Asui reminded them as they could at least admit that they were not seasoned pros and under the stress of fighting All Might, they would most likely panic or forget things like steps to all their plans.

"It was nice of Power Loader to bring it over though. I only finished the two of them the other night." Midoriya said, referring to their secret weapon that he had revealed to them. At that same moment, the short support hero returned to the monitor room after having to drive the van containing said secret from the school's parking lot where Inko had dropped it off before heading back to work, to the parking just outside the testing grounds.

"Well, it wasn't like they are against the rules but did you have to bring them in a van?" Power Loader said as he walked over.

"My mother got that van for this exact of thing. I'm made upgrades to it over the years to suit my needs." Midoriya shrugged his shoulders as he would have done it himself but he was too young to apply for the driver's license and though it wouldn't have been on public roads and rather school property, he wasn't willing to take that chance.

"I'll put that lightly, you all but produced your own vehicle with all the changes and modifications you added." Power Loader joked as the 'van' in question had been changed so much that anymore chances would need for the kid to replace it with a lorry just to take the additional weight and provide the space needed.

"Well, I do dabble with auto-work." Midoriya said with a smile, quite proud that of his auto-skills from all the time around Kenny's auto shop. He was grateful to the American for all his had taught him about upgrading both gear and vehicles. After all, it was his father, the retired pro Kevin Levin that once used old 1950s jet parts and stuff he 'acquired through questionable means' to basically design and build a super-sonic jet, capable of leaving the Earth's atmosphere like a damn ICBM. The thing could house a group of 10 and fly from New York to Berlin with 8 hours flat.

Maybe he should try his hand at building a jet too, how hard could it be?

"Power Loader sir?" Kaminari spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Why are you here sir? I don't want to sound rube but everyone seems to have their proctor so you being here seems…." Kaminari asked as he tried not to sound as blunt or rude as this sounded in his head.

"Redundant? That's the point. In case anything comes up, I'm ready to take that teacher's spot. But more than that, I'm here to make sure everything works as they should." Power Loader explained to him as he gestured towards all the electrical equipment that they were making use of today.

"Oh, so you're tech support?" Ashido piped in, drawing a short chuckle from both Recovery Girl and Power Loader.

"That's a simple way of saying it but yes, I'm tech support." Power Loader replied.

"Heads up, the next match is starting." Bakugo called out as they watched as the third match was about to start.

* * *

(Stage 3 – With Uraraka and Todoroki)

"**Third Match: Uraraka and Todoroki. Ready, Go!**"

"It's our turn," Todoroki, who along with Uraraka were in a combat setting that seemed to reflect the average urban residential area, said as he looked around for any sign of their homeroom teacher. "Let's head out."

"Right!" Uraraka replied as they two took off running, though they kept to the backways and alleys to avoid being seen. "Hey Todoroki?"

"What is it?" The duel quirk user asked.

"Is it just me, or are you nervous to?" Uraraka brought up the point which she had been concerned about ever since they had been told who they would have to fight.

"Considering who we're up against, it'll be hard not be nervous. He can erase our quirks from a distance and is the better close quarter's fighter. This will be an uphill fight." Todoroki spoke up, having the same concerns as she did. He could figure out that their match-up had been intentional as she was a close quarter's fighter but her quirk would easily be taken out of the equation with but a look from Eraser. Same with him as though he relied on range and power, he could be shit down with that same look.

"But when will we know he has us in his sights?" Uraraka asked him as they didn't need to be close for him to erase their abilities. He could be watching them from afar for all they know.

"There," After thinking about it for a moment or two in the relative safety of the alley they were in, Todoroki came up with something and picked up a small stone. "Use your quirk on this. Keep your quirk on, when it loses its effects, we'll know." He advised as she nodded her hand and took the stone into her hands, she then used her quirk to make it weightless and then used some string from Todoroki to make it into a sort of floating weight. When it dropped, they'll have their early warning.

"Can't you do the same?" Uraraka couldn't help but ask as they went back on the move, trying to work themselves closer to the exit in case they needed to bolt for it.

"No, my quirk is too showy, he'll see it from a mile away. Especially if he's watching from the rooftops." Todoroki replied a he could just make frost leak off him but that could also give away their location if their teacher was as observant as he believed him to be. "The exam largely depends on who finds who first. If we can corner him, I can freeze him solid but we need to ensure he doesn't erase my quirk before I can." He stated as their best bet was a quick victory as he could and most likely would just overpower them in a drawn out fight or take them out before they can regroup.

"Hey, I can help too, you know. I can make him float, he can't fight without gravity." Uraraka suggested as she had made some good progress in incorporating her quirk into her fighting style thanks to Gunhead. He had made sure she learned that with a quirk like her own, all she needed as a touch so she needed to just learn groundwork, grapples and techniques that would give her the best chances of using her quirk on her opponent.

"But then you'll need to get even closer than I do." Todoroki replied, not really putting that much into her basket.

"Yeah, but he has to get in close to. He doesn't have much to attack us with at a range outside his scarf." Uraraka reminded him as though he was the better fighter, he needed to get close to use any of his real strength. Without the scarf, he'll have an even harder time. "I can use that against him, if you freeze his capture tool, he'll be easier to take on." She suggested, which he did think about as it made sense, the only problem was that they can't be the only ones who have gone for the scarf so he most likely has ways of dealing with that.

"But he would still be able to fight, but then he won't be able to attack from a range. After that, all we have do to is make sure that one of us makes it to the exit." Todoroki agreed with her, they needed to either sneak right on by somehow or take the capture took out of the equation. They had stepped into the main roads and were taking a corner when Todoroki noticed something off. "Uraraka, the rock!"

"He's sees us? But from where?" Uraraka asked as they both looked around for their teacher, now that the rock was being dragged along with them, they knew her quirk had lost its effects but the problem was that they had no idea where he was.

"You should be more aware of your surroundings." They both heard Aizawa speaking from above them, quick as they could, they turned their heads up to see him dangling from the electrical lines with his capture took, already in position to strike.

"Damn. Uraraka, run!" Todoroki yelled as he jumped back, he tried to summon forth some ice but like he expected, his quirk was being suppressed, leaving him without his greatest tool.

"I can't just leave you!" Uraraka didn't turn and run but she did jump back to gain some distance, which proved to be her undoing as Eraser was able to through a line of his capture tape towards her and snag her arm, pulling her in.

"Staying behind to make sure your teammate isn't left to fend for themselves? That shows character but," Eraser started as he avoided her punch and wrapped up that hand as well before she found herself tangled in the thing and handing upside-down from the same electrical wires Eraser was just on a moment ago.

"Oh no!" Uraraka cried out in shock and struggle as she tried to fight her way out of the tape but found that she didn't have the physical strength needed to even begin trying to break through.

"Not much tactical forethought." Their teacher finished as he landed right in front of Todoroki, forcing the boy back lest he get caught as well.

"Uraraka!" Todoroki called out to her before he and to make a decision to retreat, running off into an alleyway to avoid the larger areas. 'Damn it, she's wrapped up in that stuff, I can't just burn them, I need to freeze them but with Aizawa-sensei here, I can't make good use of my quirk!'

"Todoroki, get out of here. If you go down, we loss, run!" Uraraka urged him on as she could nothing but hand there and try to think of a way out of this.

"Smart move, getting him to leave." Eraser said as he tied the tape holding her up to a nearby pole to ensure she wouldn't fall.

"How long do you think this will hold me, Todoroki's no joke, you won't get him like you did me, you know." Uraraka tried to buy some time for her teammate to get some distance in.

"Oh I'm well aware of that, but if you do get out, I would advise caution on the landing." Eraser informed her as he reached into his pouch and pulled out some metallic objects before he threw them down on the road below her.

"Caltrops? Are you really a ninja?" Uraraka asked him as she gulped down some fear, she had seen enough ninja movies to know she didn't want to step on even one of those, so landing on a bunch would be the most ill thought out thing she could do.

"Unlike the USJ, I have knowledge of both your quirks and combat styles. I came into this fighter prepared for anything you could throw at me." Eraser informed her of his advantage as he took out some eye drops and with a couple to his dry eyes, he was good to go, though he wished he had a better solution then what he had right now since he has to stop fighting to apply them. "Now, I have to go catch one last target." He finished as he ran off to find wherever Todoroki had ran off to, leaving her to just…dangle there like a struggling fish.

'Dammit! I can't believe I did that! Now Todoroki has to fight him one on one!' She thought to herself as she beat herself up for making that mistake! They had seen in first hand at the USJ, Eraser was no joke. But now wasn't the time for that, as Gunhead always said, always be thinking of improvement and how to improvise with what you had. "I need to get out of here, but how?" So how was she going to improvise her way out of this, she could remove her own gravity so she wouldn't become a pin-cushion but then what, she still needed a way to get rid of the tape trapping her.

Wait a minute…Didn't she start packing that knife as part of as gear? With that thought in mind, she felt her face change to a determined smile as it may not be much but it'll be enough.

* * *

(With Todoroki)

'This is bad, I'm up against someone that I can't beat in a straight up fight. Plus with that tool of his, all he has to do is snag one of my limbs and I'm done for.' Todoroki thought to himself as he tried to come up with some sort of plan. 'I can try and make it for the exit but he'll no doubt expect that.' He reasoned as he turned a corner and dashed off. He couldn't avoid to stay in one place for too long.

'Maybe I should head back and try to free Uraraka, we do have better chances of winning together but then he might see me if I do.' He thought that sounded like a good plan but that would require he go back the same way as he didn't know another route and if he just went running around calling for her, that'll just tip his opponent off. "Dammit, do I have good options here?" He asked aloud as he came to a stop to take a breather.

"If you're stuck and can't think of a fight out," he heard the second last person he wanted to hear right now calling out to him as he turned and saw the pro running towards him across the overhead electrical lines. This guy must really hang around Edgeshot.

"Shit!" Todoroki said as he instinctively slammed his foot down to try and create a wall an ice but Eraser had already made sure he wouldn't be able to

"Then you should call it quits now." Eraserhead finished that thought as he quickly threw a line of capture tape which snagged his arm just like Uraraka's and begun to pull him in, showing that for a rather shinny build in comparison to most male pros, he was no weakling.

'He's got me, what now!?' For his part, the duel quirk user was scrambling to try and come up with a solution as he was dragged ever closer to a failing grade but he then noticed a street light pole that he may be able to use. 'A Pole!' He realised as he jumped ahead to get some slack on the tape before running closer to the pole, then around to create a makeshift pulley, he gripped at the capture tape with both hands and started pulling, slowing down Eraser who now found that there was significant force keeping him from reeling in his student and finishing this.

'Hmm, he's fighting against it using a street light pole?' Eraser thought to himself as it was a smart if not desperate move on his part, though he found himself needed to blink.

'Now!' Todoroki didn't know how he knew, maybe it was that familiar chill one half of his quirk always brought with, maybe it was sheet instinct, whatever it was. He fired off as much ice as he could to not only block Eraser's view of him but freeze the time to the point he could shatter it like glass and make his escape.

"How fortunate for him, in the time it took for me to blink, he was able to freeze the tape enough so that he could break free." Eraser mused as he was easily able to get past the ice wall and saw his target gone and the tape that held on, in stiff pieces on the floor. 'But it looks like he's decided to head back, after all.' He thought to himself as he picked up that Todoroki was trying to get back to her using a slightly different route. Looked like he didn't think he had the power needed to take him on which was a rational mind set but he wasn't here to praise how he ran.

He was here to see if they could evade or beat him.

* * *

**There, are I said in the beginning of the chapter, I tried to keep this chapter to before 10K but I went a little over it by around 900 words but compared to my last three updates, that a good thing.**

**(I know that the chapter update some of you all got said this chapter was 14.5K but please remember that word count takes the _entire_ thing into account, including the author notes both in the beginning and the end of the actual chapter. I actually write all three in separate documents to ensure the word could I get for the chapter is as close to my goal as possible.)**

**Anyhow, we begin with the first three matches out of the eight matches that will make up their final exam. As I said in the last chapter, I will not be covering all the fights, as the next chapter will have the end of this team Todoroki/Uraraka vs Eraser, team Yaoyorozu/Mineta vs Midnight and the first part of the fight between team Bakugo/Sero/Ashido/Asui/Midoriya and All Might and Hado. Though depending on how the final draft for chapter 36 looks, it might have the full fight so I can end the final exams as soon as possible.**

**On a side note, I kept Hado's childish sense of wonder and curiosity as she wouldn't be her if she wasn't asking question like that. She did so in cannon because that was the first time she had met 1-A, as this was that first time, the questions she asked as basically the same with some changes here and there. Her asking if Midoriya keeps his hair short to keep people from mistaking him for a girl(trap) was due to a picture I show some time ago. In the picture, the artist takes a cannon(real) picture of Izuku and all he does he make slight changes in making his hair longer, giving him(or her in this case) a slight bust and boom! He's a girl. Hell, there are other good pieces of art where just gives him the longer hair for more feminine clothing….it's kinda weird how easy it would be to mistake our man for a girl.**

**As you can guess, the fight between Kirishima and Sato vs Cementoss basically went the same as cannon so rather than just rewrite what most of you have already seen happen in cannon, I chose to focus the lens on those watching it as it's a different group to cannon an Uraraka wasn't even there. The Tokoyami/Ojiro vs Ectoplasm was a bit of a challenge as the original idea was for the two to double team and get Ectoplasm in a position where Ojiro could ran right passed him, like how the tailed boy won in cannon but then I decided to give them a capture win instead. The thing about the smoke was due to some artwork I saw for him. Spoiler alert, Character's costumes may change as the story goes since I've seen some amazing artwork for their costumes, when I do change them to either match them or make them look similar, I'll be sure to give them a shout-out.**

**With Shinso, I didn't give a big hint but he is working out with Kendo, it's just not that important so I didn't mention it up till now because of….well everything else happening.**

**The bit where Izuku hints to a secret weapon, I won't say what it is but I will say that he'll use it during his own match-up which will begin in the next chapter and if we're lucky, will end in the next chapter.**

**Lastly, I have plans for Uraraka so before any of you even ask, no, she will NOT become a Sakura, she will have her moments such as the one coming up in the next chapter. The thing with the knife, Eraser carries one as well, as far as I know, to cut his own tape if he ever finds himself in a jam. Plus, Uraraka had some training in knife work thanks to Gunhead but she only has some training. So no, she won't be taking on Toga in a knife fight anytime soon.**


	37. Go! Uraraka, Go! Prelude to the Eighth!

**We have started the final exams for 1-A and have made some progress, having seen the first two matches and currently in the middle of the third. As I said in the last chapter, I'm trying to give Uraraka some time to shine so this chapter will start out revolving around her for the most part. At this moment, I've have completed the full planning for all the chapters up till the beginning of the I-island arc and no, I won't even bother to try and squeeze the whole movie into one chapter. A lot will happen in that arc so it'll be 4 to 6 chapters long. The good news is that this chapter will be a little under 13K words worth of content so there's that. Onto the reviews.**

**There their they're: This story is going to be long, like really long. At the rate things are going, I will break that 1000K mark as season 5 is coming out this year and I've still working through season 2 material.**

**Bauers374: I saw it, thanks for the shout-out.**

**NinjaFang1331: Thanks.**

**bauers374: If Issei was his father, I would have so many questions. I don't remember much of DxD, mostly because I never finished the first season before I found myself too busy to finish it. With the quote, I can totally see Bakugo saying that since he does have Tony's arrogance down. Plus when I re-watched the episode, I saw that Bakugo's plan was to literally keep attacking All Might till he tired and them move in when he was weakened, so Izuku saying that he was going to throw them at him over and over wasn't that far off the mark.**

**D3lph0xL03r: Yes he did, he talks a lot about in the earlier chapters. Ben himself won't make an appearance as his whole thing was being able to transform into ten different aliens and I couldn't find a way for a quirk to work in a similar fashion without making it OP, sorry. You will just have to read the chapter and find out. As for Mineta, I don't hate him as much as much as the fandom does. Sure he's a dirty pervert but so were Pervy sage and Roshi. That being said, I intend to give him a fair shake.**

**Blaze1992: Their plans for All Might won't be touched up on now for the risk of spoilers but the fight itself will be the best of the bunch.**

**jmartinez8089: It was? I'll see if I can't change that when I post this chapter. Thanks for the heads-up.**

**Cosmyk Angel: Sorry pal. Not much I can do there other than moving them to the end when I find that they'll really long.**

**jmartinez8089: Short answer, because he wanted to feel included. Sure he won't fight any of them but I thought, why not?**

**GunBlade2020: If you involve quirks, then the results get even messier was we all saw in season 4 how good Toga can fool someone by changing form. Even if Uraraka has her quirk, if Toga fights like she normally would, she would first lower her guard by maybe changing into one of her classmates or teachers before going in for the kill. Still, Uraraka will get better, there's no debate there.**

**Kevinevin123: Read further, you should have, hmmm?**

**venomruby: I don't understand your comment. Are you referring to romantic scenes, wholesome friend bonding moments and things like that? I'm a bit confused as I'm a loyal subscriber watcher of Lost Pause videos and Noble has given the word 'fluff' another…more mature meaning. So if you could specify which you are referring to, that'll be great.**

* * *

**Chapter 36: ****Go! Uraraka, Go! Prelude to the Eighth!**

(Previously)

'He's got me, what now!?' For his part, the duel quirk user was scrambling to try and come up with a solution as he was dragged ever closer to a failing grade but he then noticed a street light pole that he may be able to use. 'A Pole!' He realised as he jumped ahead to get some slack on the tape before running closer to the pole, then around to create a makeshift pulley, he gripped at the capture tape with both hands and started pulling, slowing down Eraser who now found that there was significant force keeping him from reeling in his student and finishing this.

'Hmm, he's fighting against it using a street light pole?' Eraser thought to himself as it was a smart if not desperate move on his part, though he found himself needed to blink.

'Now!' Todoroki didn't know how he knew, maybe it was that familiar chill one half of his quirk always brought with, maybe it was sheet instinct, whatever it was. He fired off as much ice as he could to not only block Eraser's view of him but freeze the time to the point he could shatter it like glass and make his escape.

"How fortunate for him, in the time it took for me to blink, he was able to freeze the tape enough so that he could break free." Eraser mused as he was easily able to get past the ice wall and saw his target gone and the tape that held on, in stiff pieces on the floor. 'But it looks like he's decided to head back, after all.' He thought to himself as he picked up that Todoroki was trying to get back to her using a slightly different route. Looked like he didn't think he had the power needed to take him on which was a rational mind set but he wasn't here to praise how he ran.

He was here to see if they could evade or beat him.

* * *

(And now)

'Almost….almost through!' Uraraka said to herself as she slowly cut through the capture tape holding her up. She couldn't rely on her weight putting strain on it to speed things up as that would mean she would fall right into the caltrops. She was forced to make herself weightless beforehand so that she wouldn't put herself in anymore danger then needed. "Yes!" She said in joy as she cut through the 4th one. From her count, she only had two more to go before she was free.

"Uraraka!" She heard Todoroki calling out to her as she looked to see him running back towards her.

"Todoroki, what are you doing here?" Uraraka asked him looking out for Eraserhead as she thought he would have used this as a chance to make a break for the exit.

"We won't beat him alone, we need to work together." Todoroki answered her as he covered the ground beneath her in a small layer of ice to neutralise the caltrops. Allowing her to release her quirk and start cutting faster but she picked up another person making his way towards them.

"Behind you!" She yelled as he turned around and saw that Eraser was hot on their tail, running across the power-lines like it was nothing.

"[Tsk] He's fast, I'll give him that!" Todoroki said as he got ready to fight the guy and give Uraraka the time she needed to get free.

'So he did return here. Looks like he's helping her out.' Aizawa thought to himself as he jumped down and threw his capture weapon towards the youngest Todoroki, however, it seemed that the boy wasn't taking chances as he opted to dodge the strand and jump back, keeping his distance.

'Smart, he's keeping his distance from me, despite knowing he can't fight back at that range.' Aizawa noted as he could see that so long as he kept his gaze on the boy, Shoto wouldn't try and use his quick-knowing that he couldn't rely on it. But he was smart enough to not try and take him in close quarters. But as the two danced around with Todoroki escaping by the skin of his teeth…

'Yes, I'm out!' Uraraka silently cheered as she finally got out of the tape and landed on the ice floor that Todoroki left for her. She looked forward and saw that Todoroki was in no position to retreat, she needed to help him. 'Todoroki needs some help, and quick!' She then noticed that the strands of the cut tape were all around her. Along with some loose ice and stones. She could use that.

'Damn, this guys doesn't give up!' Todoroki thought to himself as he barely dodged a swipe that would have taken him out as Aizawa had managed to close the distance despite his best efforts.

"Sorry, this is it!" Aizawa said as he managed to get one strand of his weapons wrapped around Todoroki's arm but before he could pull him in and finish him off.

"Todoroki! Duck!" Uraraka yelled out as she threw a bundle of his capture tool towards him. it was a desperate move.

"Really? That's your play?" Aizawa asked as he kicked the useless material into the sky but he didn't catch the smile on Uraraka's face, she was planning something.

"Yep!" Uraraka said as she pressed her fingers together and released her quick. He thought she was taking about the tape as it did seem a little light when he kicked them up. "Release!" But years of the job had honed his reflexes to the point where he was already in motion as he looked up and saw that with the tape, rocks and pieces of ice were coming down on him. She must have made them weightless and gathered them in the air above them.

'Dammit, smart trick. She filled it with things I didn't expect, making me blink.' Aizawa noted to himself as he jumped back to avoid the objects, only to see a large wall of ice shoot up in front of him.

'And also gave them a good window to escape.' He thought to himself as he jumped onto the rooftops to pursue them.

.

.

.

"Looks like he fell for it." Todoroki said as he and Uraraka came out of the corner they had hidden behind once they were sure he was gone.

"Yeah, it was a good idea to use your ice to trick him like that, Todoroki." Uraraka said as she breathed out a sigh of relief. Todoroki's quick thinking may have bought them more time but they were still on a time limit. If she was counting correctly, they still had about 24 minutes left in their exam.

"He won't work a second time so we need to move." Todoroki said as they ran down the opposite direction, their misleading ice wall leading towards the exit where they figured Aizawa would assume they ran off to.

"Right." Uraraka replied before the two took off. "So what you suppose we do?" She asked as the two stuck to the back alleys again to avoid being seen from above, now that they knew he was moving via rooftops, they needed to limit their possible exposure.

"I don't have much ideas, you?" Todoroki asked as they both kept their eyes opened. They both could guess that their little ploy wouldn't work for long and he must be looking for them again.

"Well I have the one, but's it's a real gamble." Uraraka said as she thought up a little plan, taking a page out of her friend, Midoriya's notebook on how to be unpredictable.

"Let's hear it." Todoroki said. If she had a good plan, then they'll use it. If not, then they'll came up with another. It was that simple.

"Okay, the first part of the plan needs him to see and chase us." Uraraka started to explain to him, grabbing his attention as that seemed like the last thing they wanted.

"Why?" Todoroki asked her, confused.

"Because if he doesn't, he may not fall for it. We need to get him to chase us away from the exit gate. Then you take a dive and let him catch you." She explained to him as they kept on the move.

"Okay, then what?" Todoroki pushed, wanting to know why he had to take the dive.

"Then I'll lure him, acting like I'm panicking and running in the wrong direction. As I do that, he'll give chase to take me out and beat us. You use that time window to get out of whatever trap he puts you in and make your way for the exit." She explained. Using herself as bait for them to win as a group.

"But won't he'll expect that?" Todoroki pointed out the obvious flaw in that as once their teacher realised this, he'll just turn around and go after him.

"Not if you travel in a way where he can't see you." Uraraka said as she pointed towards a man-hole cover in the middle of the street.

"The sewers?" Todoroki asked her, not really doing a good job at hiding his displeasure of crawling though some sewage pipe.

"The storm drains. My family been in construction my whole life, I know that the storm drains for a residential area like this should be large enough for you to move through unseen." She corrected as also didn't like the thought of crawling through the sewers but even if they had to, most modern sewage systems were way too small for people their size to move through the, even Mineta would have trouble. The storm drains on the other hand, were more than large enough for someone to walk through. "Aizawa-sensei won't it coming since I don't hear a lot of pros making use of them."

"Makes sense, and even if he catches on that I escaped, he'll have no idea where I went." Todoroki could see the logic in that suggestion as even if or more likely, when Aizawa notices that he's not made another appearance, he'll have no clue where he is.

"Plus they should be dry since this is a mock city and we haven't had any rain in a while, so the only things you will need to worry about are some rats." Uraraka pointed out as there shouldn't be any actual water down there. Which was a plus for them.

"That's not a problem." Todoroki said as he rose his left hand up and made a small fire before putting it out. If rats gave him problems, he'll roast them alive.

"Just don't make a lot of noise down there, sound travels pretty far in the tunnels and the last thing we need is for Aizawa-sensei to catch on." Uraraka reminded him as tunnels were infamous for how good they were for channelling sounds. She was pretty sure that Todoroki using his quick in them would cause some noise.

"But what's your part in all of this?" Todoroki asked her as all she had said was that she would lure him away, but not much else.

"I'm going to keep him busy for as long as I can. If I can buy you enough time to get out, that'll be a win." Uraraka told him as she knew that she had the hardest part of the job. Fending off their teacher.

"Do you realise who you're up against?" Todoroki asked her, showing some concern for her as they both knew that will be a brutal fight. Their teacher was many thing but he wasn't one that pulled punches.

"Being outmatched didn't stop Midoriya, it didn't stop you and it won't stop me. Not if I want to be a hero to." She told him with a fire in her eyes. She wanted this, a chance to prove herself, to prove that she could be as clever and resourceful as their class rep. She had to, how could she not after seeing the two boys giving it their whole against Stain to save Iida and Native on TV. "Besides, if I sell it right, it'll seem like we didn't have a plan in the first place." She added in as they needed to ensure that Aizawa didn't catch on and if she acted like she thought she was screwed, then chances are he'll believe she was.

"Alright, we'll go with that." Todoroki agreed to it, though he didn't like the thought of her having to take the brunt of it, he respected her as classmate too much to say otherwise.

"Great! Now all we need is some time to find a good spot for you to enter." She responded as the man-hole she was gesturing to was one leading to the sewers, they needed one that lead to the storm drains.

* * *

(5 Minutes later)

'Where are they?' Aizawa asked him as he looked around for his two wayward students. He caught on pretty quickly that their little ice wall was trick but by the time he got back to where they were, they had vanished. He tried to look for them from above but didn't see a single sign of them. Leaving him to just patrol the area near the gate so that if they made a break for it. He'll see them and catch them.

"They haven't made a break for the exit yet, so they'll still here….somewhere." Aizawa started saying to himself before he picked up movement. "Hmm, looks like I spoke too soon." He noted as he saw the two making a break for the exit area. But they seemed to be sloppy as the exit was on the other side of the stage area. They must have forgotten how much time they had left and threw caution to the wind.

'Looks like they're trying to sneak past me. Too bad for them, I make my living getting the jump of people.' The underground hero thought to himself as he raced to intercept the two of them as they tried to bolt past him.

"That's far enough." Aizawa said as he landed right in front of them. Surprising the two.

"Oh no! But how did he-" Uraraka tried to understand how he caught up to them so quickly.

"Less talking Uraraka, we need to move!" Todoroki yelled at her as he got into a combative stance. His ice and fire may be useless but that didn't mean his couldn't fight.

"Head for the exit!" Uraraka rather looked like she was prioritising escape over a losing battle.

"He's expecting that! We need another plan!" Todoroki rushed him, trying to catch him off guard but he had years over him so seeing through it was child's play.

"You don't have the time to make one." Aizawa stated as he caught the boy's outstretched hand, flipped him on his back with his arm still in the lock.

"Dammit!" Todoroki cursed as he tried to counter but found himself struck across the face by a quick jab, taking him out of the fight as he stopped moving.

"Todoroki!" Uraraka called out, nearly scared stiff at the sight of one of their classes powerhouses going down so quickly.

"Not a bad idea to avoid a fight you can't win, but when you only had one way out, it's limited your options for escape." Aizawa told her as she took one look at the situation and panicked, turning tail and running.

"Sorry bout this, but I can't have you escaping as well." Aizawa said to the knocked out Todoroki as he hung him much like he did Uraraka before laying down some caltrops under him as well. The guy may be knocked out but he wasn't willing to take chances. With that done, he turned around and left to chase after his last student. They still had about 18 minutes left before time ran out but he still wished to capture them both rather then ran the clock. It was quiet for a while after he left before Todoroki opened one eye slowly to look around to be sure he was alone.

'Hmmmm that hurt. I barely retained consciousness. Still, looks like he fell for it,' He thought to himself as he could still see double. That man hit like a tank when he wanted to. But now that the first part of the plan had worked, he needed to move. 'Let's see what this knife is good for.' He thought to himself as he worked his hands into his costume to pull out the knife that Uraraka had passed him before they left cover.

'I need to buy him time!' Uraraka thought to herself as she looked behind her at the pursuing teacher, doing her best to make sure she stilled looked scared when in actuality, he was playing right into their hands.

* * *

(In the Monitor Room – Moments earlier)

"What are they planning?" Midoriya asked aloud as he along with the rest of them, a group that now included Ojiro and Tokoyami had been watching this whole event. And none of them were impressed by what they were seeing.

"(Kero)Your guess is as good as mine. They don't seem to want to fight him." Asui pointed out as for the entire 10 minutes the exam had been going on, the duo had seemingly been on the run. She knew Uraraka wasn't much of a fighter but still, Asui knew she could do better.

"Too late for that, Round face and half and half just got made." Bakugo said as they all saw how the two bolted out of cover for no good reason towards the exit. Was their plan for one of them to get through?

"Ooooh, that's gotta hurt." Clearly that didn't work out as Kaminari noted, having nearly felt that punch to the face. That's gonna leave a mark.

"Oh no, you mean she has to fight him by herself now?" Ashido was now really worried that this would be the 2nd group to fail the exam as Uraraka freaked out and ran. Leaving their teacher to chase after her, away from the gate. Didn't she realise she was going in the wrong way.

"Hold on." Shinso said as he picked up moment on the one monitor. "Is it me, or is Todoroki still moving?" They all turned towards the one screen showing what should have been a still Todoroki but their surprise, he was moving around.

"No, you're right. What is he doing?" Ojiro asked they all paid closer attention to it and saw something sticking out of the tape.

"He's cutting himself out? But when did he-" Kaminari asked as he didn't recall the duel haired boy having such a tool.

"Uraraka, she must have given him her knife when they were off camera." Midoriya realized as he knew she carried one, it was how she got out of the tape. But why would she pass it along? She only had the one, was this part of some plan?

"Yeah but why?" Kaminari asked, not noticing that Recovery Girl and Power Loader seemed to be paying closer attention now.

"Probably so he could do that, Pikachu." Bakugo said as he pointed towards the screen where they saw Todoroki slowly climb down the tape, avoiding the tape before he dashed towards one of the man-hole covers, they were really expecting him to lift it off and climb in but not before moving the cover back into place.

"Gero, he's going underground?" Asui asked as they had feed under there so they had no idea as to what he was doing.

"I get it, Aizawa can't see him under there so I can't erase his quirk. He can launch a sneak attack he won't see coming." Sero said, thinking he found out their plan, only for the support pro to shake his head in a sign of him being wrong.

"That doesn't take into account that you're also being judged on the level of destruction you leave behind. If Todoroki fires off an attack from underground, he'll really mess things up down there." Power Loader reminded them as they knew that as pros, keeping collateral down was part of the job. Sure there were times when one needed to focus on the issue at hand then the aftermath but for the most part, not wrecking the environment was a thing they tried to teach all pros.

"And Aizawa-sensei doesn't seem to be in the business of wrecking stuff, there as to be more to this." Shinso said as they all knew that Aizawa was the last person to condone reckless damage of private and public property.

"Observe, Uraraka has stopped." Tokoyami spoke up as he came to stand next to his friend who gave him a small nod. "Does she intend to confront him in actual combat?" he asked as they saw that Uraraka had come to a stop and was now starring down the pro with a scared but determined look to her.

"She's nowhere near the exit, maybe she figures she can fight on past him." Midoriya figured as he knew that she had taken up martial arts recently but surely she knew she was no match for the veteran underground hero. What was her plan?

They soon got their answer as Uraraka charged him. They all thought she was toast but she proved capable of avoiding his attacks. As the time went on, she would consistently keep up her offensive, making use of loose stones, sand and tree branches for weapons and trash can lids for shields, showcasing that she knew how to improvise and whenever her quirk was available to her, she would make the most of it, using it to pick up or throw large objects. They won't lie, it was hard watching her take the beating as their teacher didn't pull any punches but it was even harder watching her keep getting back up-each and every time.

"I can give her points for heart but…." Sero asked with a sweat rolling down his face as they watched as Uraraka seemingly got her ass handed to her.

"She should just stay down, why is she doing this?" Shinso finished the thought as he winced as she took a particularly hard hit to the face.

"Why indeed." Power Loader wondered to himself, already knowing that Recovery Girl isn't pleased with this but then again, she never liked seeing anyone hurt.

* * *

(Back on the field)

"Don't you think this has been going on long enough?" Aizawa asked as he stated down the beaten and very much bruised Uraraka, who had refused to stay down long enough for him to just wrap her up and declare his victory. Honestly, he wasn't really enjoying this but she wasn't making it easy.

"[Huff, huff] Not yet [huff][huff]" "I can[huff] still fight[huff]" Uraraka huffed out through harsh breathes. By her count, it had been just over 6 minutes and even then, she felt like she could pass out at any moment. Still though, she couldn't give him.

"I beg to differ. You can barely stand as is." Aizawa said as he got out of a combative stance. At this point, she wouldn't be able to resist if he attacked but maybe he could talk her down.

"I need to[huff] do my part,[huff] otherwise," Uraraka wasn't in the mood to listen to him as he replied. "Otherwise[huff] I won't be able to stand[huff] with all of them, to be heroes just like them."

"You've done enough. Accept your defeat and we can end this." Aizawa all but ordered her, keeping his weapon at the ready but otherwise physically showing that he was done with this fight. 'It's not a bad trait to be able to keep fighting even when the odds are against you, but a pro needs to know when it isn't worth it. She needs to work on that.' He thought to himself as he took in all the damage the girl had on her and though he was impressed by how she was able to use her quirk and anything laying around. He also hated those who didn't know when to quit, when they should cut their losses and fight another day.

"Maybe….maybe you're right. It is time we end this." Uraraka said as she got onto another combat ready stance though she was swaying side to side a little. Obviously she was in no condition to keep this up and she knew it, so why?

"Don't get overconfident in yourself." Aizawa told her, seeing that she won't go down without him forcing it so he quickly through some of his tape towards her, catching the girl's arm and started to pull her towards him, keeping his eyes on her so that she couldn't use her quick. Added to the fact she had more 'tools' on hand meant that this was as good as over.

"I'm not the one who will end it." Still, despite the fact she was moments away from being captured and failing the exam, she responded with a tired and victorious smile on her face.

'What is she-' Aizawa begun to wonder to himself as he pulled her in. But then the wording caught up with him but before he could do anything about it.

"**Third match: Todoroki has successfully escaped the combat zone. Winners, Uraraka and Todoroki**." They both heard the announcement loud and clear. For Uraraka, this was the signal to stop struggling and collapse to the ground, beyond tired and in serious pain. For Aizawa, it was the last clue he needed to be sure of his point.

"You were distracting me." Aizawa said as he released her from his capture took. No point trying now.

"Yep!" Uraraka chirped out, feeling her exhaustion be dampened by the sheer joy of knowing her plan worked, that they passed.

"I see, good play." Aizawa said with a small smile as he helped his student back up to her feet and they both made their way for the exit.

* * *

(Later)

"Congrats, you passed your exam with 11 minutes left on the clock." Aizawa said to the two of them as Todoroki helped an exhausted but relieved Uraraka stand. They were currently outside the staging area with the exit behind them.

"Thank you sensei." They both replied, happy that they managed to pass and secure their spots on the summer camp, though Todoroki was just happy it'll get him out of the house for a while, he hated having to return home and see his bastard of a father.

"I gotta know, how you do it? I had left behind sensors across all the paths leading to the exit." Aizawa said as he hold out a small looking camera that he pulled out from his small bag he was equipped with for the activity.

"You did?" Todoroki asked, having only realised that must have been the reason he was so willing to chase after Uraraka rather than just guard the entrance.

"Did you honestly think I would chase after you and leave the path to victory clear?" Aizawa asked the two of them, wondering if they thought him that short sighted. Their reaction proved that to be accurate.

"Well…." Uraraka at least as the decency to look away, having forgotten that little detail in the heat of the moment. In response to the two of them not having an answer, the man only sighed.

"First mistake, you assumed with no actual evidence. But that doesn't answer my question, how you do it." Aizawa asked the second time.

"It was Uraraka's plan, she was distracting you so that I could move towards it," Todoroki responded before he tapped the ground with his foot. "Underground."

"Sewage lines?" Aizawa asked, that wasn't something you heard every day.

"Storm drains, why does everyone thing sewage lines? Most are way too small for someone to move though." Uraraka corrected, having heard that line her whole. Why the heck did so many people think the sewers were that big? Didn't they ever see that whenever they did work on them in the street, they almost always dug up pipes too small for a grown man to grow through?

"It took me some time as I needed to move carefully. Once I saw that I was close, I made a break for it." Todoroki added in as he found that he came to ground not too far from the exit and just took the chance to book it rather than try and find a closer manhole.

"Using unconventional routes of travel, smart move." Aizawa nodded his head that their little plan. "Your plan worked in the end but it did have flaws, I could have easily checked to make sure Todoroki was knocked out for one, or I could have tied him in such a way that he couldn't cut his way out of my capture tape." He told the two of them so that they would know how their plan could have backfired or failed. He wasn't being s sore loser but trying to ensure that they improved and would work to create better plans in the future.

"Uraraka, remember, I was playing a villain, meaning that I could have gone for a more lethal attacks at any time, I do carry my own knife you know." He said as he pulled out his own blade for emphasize, his being longer and do doubt stronger than her own.

"Yes sensei." The two of them nodded their heads to him.

"Use this and my advice as a chance to grow. You both passed the exam, I advise to head over back and get a check-up from Recovery Girl. That looks like it'll bruise." Aizawa instructed them as he gestured towards his own eye, seeing how Uraraka had a black eye going on for her.

"We'll be on our way." Todoroki said as he turned and around, while still assisting her to move, the two of them begun to walk off.

"Aw, that hurts." Uraraka finally took the time to complain about the pain as she no longer had to worry about selling it.

"Would you like me to make you some ice?" Todoroki asked her.

"Thanks a bunch!" Uraraka responded with a sweet looking smile….that didn't look as sweet with the bruises and scratches she was still sporting.

* * *

(In the Monitor room)

"They did it!" Ashido cheered as she and Kaminari hugged it out after they all show the two of them pass.

"I knew that could!" Kaminari was just as happy for them.

"Really, you didn't seem so sure a minute ago." Asui pointed out as before the announcement went off, the blonde looked like a nervous wreck.

"Damn, I didn't think she had it in her." Midoriya whistled, proud that his friend was able to push through that challenge and coming out on top.

"No kidding, that looked kinda scary." Sero pointed as he never though he'll see that bubbly girl put herself through such a thing. Kinda reminded you that even she was dangerous, even if she looked as cute as she did.

"Whose next?" Ojiro asked them.

"Mineta and Yaoyorozu vs Midnight." Tokoyami replied as he had a feeling that the two of them must be making their way to the starting point if they're not already there.

"Why do I have a feeling this will be a train wreck?" Bakugo asked, already seeing the two of them failing because Mineta would be thinking with his other head.

"Because it most likely will be." Ashido cut in. Not really expecting much from Mineta.

"When it comes to boobs, Mineta has the mind of a horny ape. I don't even know if the two of them have a fighting chance." Midoriya agreed with him, he didn't hate the purple balled boy but he hadn't really done anything in any of their practical's or combat trials to prove him wrong about his general performance. Sure he was smart but in actual combat, you needed more than brains to last, never mind win.

"Either way, we shall see what events occur in a few moments." Tokoyami said, having little faith in their classmate due to his well-known 'self-control issues' with attractive females.

* * *

(Stage 4 – With Yaoyorozu and Mineta)

"**Fourth Match: Yaoyorozu and Mineta. Ready, Go!**"

"Remember to keep you head in the game, Mineta." Yaoyorozu said as the two moved through the combat area. They were trying to close the distance between them and the exit so if all else failed, they could try and ensure that one of them got passed.

"Got it." Mineta gave her a thumbs-ups as he eyes strayed from her eyes to her chest area. Something that was pretty hard to miss as even if he could say his height made it hard for him to look her in the eye, they both know that excuse was BS.

"I'm serious. This isn't some class assignment." Yaoyorozu told him with a serious glare to her, holding back at her discomfort at having his eyes all over her. She couldn't wait for Midoriya to get that new costume finished but as far as she knew, he was still designing the actual get-up and hadn't actually made anything yet. He wouldn't even tell her what he was doing.

"My, my, looks like I've found you." They both heard a voice speak up in front of them. "Time for me to teach you two a lesson." Midnight said as she made her appearance known as she walked out from behind one of the many large boulders scattered across the field. She already had her quirk active as around her was a faint but still visible cloud of pink gas they both knew would be very bad to breathe in.

'BOOBS!' Mineta's mind jumped at the sight of Midnight's chest as though she was covering them, her costume didn't exactly swing towards modesty in anyway and made her bust seem even more appealing somehow.

'Of course he'll lose focus that that!' Seeing that his head wasn't in the game anymore and how she knew she couldn't just leave him there, she grabbed onto his scarf and bolted the other way, abandoning their move towards the exit. "We need to move!"

"Nooooo!" Mineta whined as he found himself being pulled further and further away from such a glorious sight.

'We need to get to some high ground, her quirk tends to linger from what I've seen, it won't rise unless the wind picks up.' Yaoyorozu thought to herself as she noted that either Midnight's gas was too heavy to rise like normal or she was purposely keeping close to her body. Either way, they had to ensure they don't breathe it in. They ran for quite a while it seemed though the girl kept track of their time and noted that only a couple minutes as passed before they came to stop, hiding from sight as they started to climb up a little hill.

"Mineta! This isn't the time or place for this!" Yaoyorozu had it up to here with his antics. If he didn't get it under control soon, then they'll fail! "We are working hard to become heroes, heroes don't act like shameless perverts." She took a step forward and looked him dead in the eye with a look that spelt pain if he didn't listen. "If we fail because you can't get your head in the game then-" She started before she bent over and whispered the last part into his ear. In any other situation, his mind would be filled with too many perverted fantasies of her bending over to his level and whispering into his ear to hear what she said.

And what she threatened him was something he was both glad he heard and scared shitless by.

"Understand?" Yaoyorozu asked as she got back up to her normal height and stared him down.

"Yes mam." Mineta quickly nodded his head, wishing that she didn't see a reason to even attempt what she threatened him. 'Jesus, she has a scary side to her.' He thought to himself as he along with his partner kept on moving up the small hill. 'But then again, she has nothing on Mt. Lady. I don't want to ever go through that again!' He finished as she recalled the 'cruel' treatment he went through under her.

"Good, we need to keep this to a ranged battle." Yaoyorozu said as he created her normal bō staff along with a taser which worked at a range. "Meaning we don't get close unless she's down, also," She then turned around so that she could open up hr costume a bit to create two extra pieces of gear. "Take this." She said as she turned back around with her costume back in place and handed Mineta a small gasmask.

"Good idea, her quick can't work on us if we don't breathe it in." Mineta thanked her as he went to put it on, but before he could secure it.

"Very astute." They both heard her speaking as she walked up to them, before they could even figure how she was able to move on them without making a sound, she lashed out with her whip, striking Mineta's hands and making him drop the mask before he could even put it on, leaving Yaoyorozu the only with one secured.

"Shit, who the hell did she-!?" Mineta didn't even hear her coming, how the hell did she do that.

"Less talking, more fighting!" Yaoyorozu told him as she rushed ahead to try and close the distance now that she had a gasmask but she found that Midnight and that whip of hers were no joke as she moved it around like it had a mind of its own. Keeping her from closing the distance and deep in the gas cloud.

'Smart play to try and close the distance, but Shouta isn't the only one that can sneak up on their targets.' Midnight thought to herself as she found it very easy to keep the mature appearing girl back as Mineta hadn't even entered the fray yet, though she still kept an eye on him just in case he tried to pull something.

'She's fast!' Yaoyorozu on the other hand, found that she was on the losing side of this as she dodged another attempt to grab her leg and trip her. 'I didn't think she was that good with her whip but clearly I was mistaken.' Though in the heat of the moment, she didn't note her own position before it was too late.

'Time for plan B-' Yaoyorozu was reaching to try something new when she felt her lose balance. To her shock, she realised that she had been moved to the ledge by Midnight's attacks without realised and now was falling down. "Oh no!" She screamed out as she fall down. It wasn't a large fall but it was one that will still hurt a lot, double for her seeing how her costume covered next to nothing.

"You have been paying closer attention to your surroundings, sweetheart." Midnight said to the now empty ledge with a little chuckle before she directed her seductive gaze towards the other student. "Now, what will I do with you?" She asked as she licked her lips, appearing to be a cat that just caught the purple bird.

"Screw this!" Mineta, seeing that he was the purple bird in that metaphor, took off running.

"Mineta!" Yaoyorozu, who couldn't see the act but figured that was what he did, yelled out to the cliffside before she ticked her tongue and ran around to try and pursue the two of them.

"Oh how I love it when they ran." Midnight on her part, looked like she was on some kind of rapid high as he raced to chase after him. "Do try to make this fun for me."

* * *

(In the monitor room)

"Well, there goes any respect I had for the grape stain." Bakugo said as they watched the fool ran off like a headless chicken. Though if he was honest, he didn't have much respect for Mineta to begin with.

"Agreed. That was pathetic." Tokoyami said as he closed his eyes and shook his head in disappointment.

"The dumbass is running like a coward at the first sign of trouble. How the hell he even make it into the hero course?" Midoriya asked, not impressed in the slightest by this….performance.

"(Kero) But I do find something off about this." Asui said as she took up her regular thinking pose.

"What do you mean, Tsu?" Ashido asked the cute frog girl.

"During the USJ attack, Mineta was no bastion of bravery or power but he did stand his ground and help me fight. So why is he running now?" Asui asked as would be the first to admit, that during that incident, Mineta wasn't at his finest but he did still stick around and actively help her fend off the villains. So she would it odd that he could fight when his life was in literal danger but couldn't in a mock battle in a controlled environment.

"He could have a plan, much like Uraraka and Todoroki did." Ojiro pointed as she also ran. Though he was pretty sure that Mineta didn't know that as none of those on the stages could hear or see what was happening on other fields.

"It's going to be hard for a kid like him to survive in this environment." Power Loader spoke up out of the blue, surprising them as they could tell his eyes were focused on the screens.

"The boy doesn't have a good goal in mind." Recovery Girl appeared to be of the same mind as the support class teacher.

"What do you mean, Recovery Girl?" Shinso asked her.

"UA is constantly putting like walls and putting students to overcome them. However, in order for the students to keep overcoming these walls without losing strength and the will to continue, the students themselves need a clear goal they can focus on." She explained, referring to not just their entrance exams for the numerous course but also how they conducted their classes and lectures.

"It's next to impossible for someone to overcome an obstacle or wall in front of them if they don't have a goal in mind to drive them ahead. If you don't have motivation, you'll not make it far in life. That goes double for the hero course." Power Loader added in.

"Thank you, Power Loader." Recovery Girl said to her co-worker before she turned back to the group of students as a whole. "But you did leave out that even if those types of people do become pros, those who's endgame was becoming a pro have no real future as they don't have a goal past that point. To them, they done enough." She added in as she had seen many pros fall to that, having this mind-set that becoming a pro was enough, many would find themselves killed in the line of duty and the rest remaining low ranked pros who would remain sidekicks for their entire careers. UA wasn't immune to this even her own graduation class all those years ago had people like that.

"So we need goals in life that takes us past becoming pros?" Shinso asked her, taking both their statements under heavy consideration as he personally, never really though past proving everyone wrong about him. Maybe he needed to focus on something else beyond that.

"Yes, goals can be small things like learning and using a new word every day or they can be much like having this type of salary per month in this amount of time." Power Loader told them as he made it appoint to pick up at least 10 pieces of trash and properly dispose of them every day, that number being 30 on weed-ends when he was free.

"But the question remains, is there such a goal, a destination in mind that Mineta has in his heart?" Tokoyami summarised for them, to which the two teachers nodded their heads.

"From the way he's acting, I would say no." Sero said as they saw the dude take a little break behind a smaller rock, he then said something to himself but they didn't get any sound pick-up on the feed but the two teachers present, did.

"He's very direct." Recovery noted with a raised brow. She never thought she would hear a student declare he had such….unusual reasons to become a pro.

"That's one way of putting it." Power Loader snickered as he didn't think the boy would be so direct about it. Clearly he was honest enough to admit such.

"What did he say?" Midoriya asked, wondering what their classmate, who was back on the run, could have said.

"Not out place to say, you can ask him afterwards." Power Loader shot him down before he pointed back towards the screens.

* * *

(Back on the field)

'What the hell? Why do I have to deal with this? One sniff is all it would take before I go down and be forced to retire.' Mineta screamed at himself as he kept up his pace, wondering how in the hell could a women ran so fast on rough terrain while wearing high heels, the only time his mother bothered to wear them was for work and she always said they screwed with her feet! 'I wanted to be popular with the ladies, for pretty girls all over to like me. That's why I want to become a pro. To be cool like them.'

'But….' He paused on that as he recalled something that happened during his time with Mt. Lady. 'I was wrong, so very wrong.'

* * *

(Flashback –Internships)

"_Lady, why are you working me so hard?!" Mineta cried as he found himself barely able to stay straight with 150kg worth of weight on his back, he might as well be supporting over 3 other Minetas on his back. It was the day after the live broadcast of the Stan fight and Lady seemed to really be on edge._

"_Because you're a giant pervert." Lady said as she was doing her own work-out on the treadmill. Just cause she could grow to huge sizes and cover large distances didn't mean she slacked off._

"_So I appreciate pretty girls, what's wrong with that?!" Mineta defended himself. At this point he had been doing this since he hit puberty, defending his actions to others as sure, he never did something really bad(not for lack of trying) but people treated him like he was some type of sex offender at times!_

"_Because it goes against what a hero is. People are supposed to be feel safe when you show up, to be willing to approach you when they have troubles for information." Lady told him as if the very people they were supposed to protect felt unsafe under them, then they won't cooperate with them, call in crimes, offer up information. It makes their hard much, much harder._

"_But if I become a pro, they will." Mineta replied, so sure that if you went pro, then people will respect and like you. He had never heard of pros that weren't liked but then again, it wasn't like the news liked to reports anymore more then gossip about pros, was is embarrassing at times? Yes, where they invasions of privacy? Also yes._

"_No, they won't. Guys will see a shameless prev they don't want to be associated with and girls will see little grape prev that would sooner grope their butts then help them out." Lady told him, she had seen such things happen. Just ask Captain Celebrity, he was once one of the highest ranked pros in the state till all those women came out and spoke out against him. he fled the states before it ever got to trail but now even in japan, most pros avoided him like the plague, the citizens were themselves divided on him which had ensured that he will stay in the 600s of the pro rankings for years to come._

"_Hey!" Mineta cried as he struggled to complete his 80 push-ups without looking down. He didn't know how but she always seemed to know when he did so._

"_Do you want to know why heroes are cool?" Lady asked him as she paused her treadmill and grabbed a towel to dry off. "It isn't because they are heroes and they can use their quirks to save people. It's because they'll cool enough, smart enough, strong enough and most importantly, brave enough to be able to get up each and every day and do their damn jobs." She started to explain to him._

"_Even if it means failure, injury or death in the worst cases. Even if they don't get that much exposure or time to themselves, they keep at it." She told him but when she saw that he wasn't getting it, she just signed and decided on another option._

"_I'll be real here, I don't really care if you're a pervert, I don't care that you probably have some photo-shoped images of me that you use for your happy fun times, I don't care that you want to become a pro just for girls." She told him, catching him off guard by her….lack of ire at that fact he may or may not have images of females that share her appearances for his private times. "What I care about is making you into someone deserving of the title of pro hero, someone that people feel safe around."_

"_You're lying, everyone says that being me is a bad trait." Mineta shot back, this was a ploy, there were all. In response, she just shrugged her shoulder and reached out a olive branch by removing 40kgs from his back and setting them aside._

"_As long as you control yourself, what does it matter what you do in your private time? Everyone watches porn. Has that boy or girl they fantasize about, has a kink that turns them on. What's important is not only keeping that under control but being efficient at your job." She told him, she had a younger guy for boyfriend that the world at large didn't know about, she has a small hentai collection on her private laptop, she played MMORPG(Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Games) with her friends whenever they all had the time. They all had lives outside hero work, they were all people under the costumes and masks. She wasn't in a position to judge Mineta too harshly for his habits. "If you can do that, even if you're a known prev, you can show the world how cool you are."_

"_How do you know that?" Mineta asked her, wondering if such a thing was even possible as none of the top ten had any real baggage to them. Sure Endeavour wasn't the most friendly, Crust could be too much, All Might tended to jet off to safe someone else before you could really get to know him and Mirko was known to be bash and aggressively honest with her opinions but those weren't too bad._

"_Wait here." To answer him, Lady only gave him a smirk as he walked off into one of the other rooms._

'_Do I even have the option to move?!' Mineta asked himself as he still had over 100ks pressing down on him, but before he could try anything, he found the swimsuit magazine under him being replaced with some one Shōnen Jump manga's. Where she even get one of theses. "Huh?" He asked himself as he knew that the publisher went bankrupt decades ago, pros and quirks becoming a real thing having tanked the anime industry as a role. "Who's this?" This one had a weird white haired guy on the cover. He was doing some weird hand-signs and one of his eyes was covered by the headband he was wearing._

"_That, is a character from an old anime that I watched growing up, one revolving around ninjas, magic, monsters and even Gods. His name is Kakashi Hatake. Do you know who he was in story?" Lady asked him, not being surprised that he didn't even know the name, the manga and by extension-the anime were long before them, even older pros like Yoroi Musha weren't born yet when this came out and was in production. "He was one the strongest characters in the story, he was a good guy that believed in sticking with your friends and had one of best records in his ninja village, where he achieved the highest rank possible at the age of 12 and for a brief time, was the leader of the entire ninja village he was born in." Lady told him, giving the summery to the character in question._

"_He sounds so awesome." Mineta said, honestly finding such a person to sound like a total bad-ass._

"_He is, but he is also a shameless pervert." Lady dropped that little reveal like he was nothing but going from the look on his face, he didn't buy it so she laughed as she told him the rest. "It's true, Kakashi regularly reads smut in the form of the 'Make out Paradise' series in the anime, hell the guys carries around a copy of the book which he reads in his spare time, both at home and in public." He would even read the damn thing during missions if he could find the time but she would leave that part out._

"_People in the anime know about it, he doesn't bother hiding it but he doesn't let such things like a pretty girl get in the way of doing his job and helping people. That's why people still think him cool and dependable, despite the fact he reads porn in public." Lady told him as it was a well-known fact in his home town and to some extent, abroad the dude read smut. But he was still one of the most desirable guys in the series, so much so that after Itachi(she was a sucker for the tragic ones) he was her crush going up._

"_So be a giant prev, but don't you ever…EVER let it get in the way of hero work, you hear me?" Lady told him, having seen she made her point as the boy was staring at the fictional character like he was a deity or something. But then again, Kakashi is a bad-ass in every sense of the word._

"_Yes mam!" Mineta replied, though his attention never wavered from the picture. He wished for that, he wanted to be like him and if he could be a bad-ass and keep his porn then dammit, he could to!_

(Flashback-over)

* * *

'Being a hero doesn't make you cool. You're a hero because you're cool!' Mineta thought to himself as he felt his resolve harden as he looked back and saw Midnight was in hot pursuit of him, but he couldn't give. 'I haven't forgotten that lesson.'

'All I need is to buy Yaoyorozu some time!' He thought to himself as he knew that Yaoyorozu must be following them, all he had do to was give her the opening she would need to finish things.

'Darn, Midnight-sensei if fast for a women in heels!' Yaoyorozu, who was in fact chasing after them, thought to herself as she found herself having to move through the pink cloud that Midnight left in her wake. 'The gasmask may keep her quirk from effecting me but I can't see all that well through it. I need a higher vantage point.' She thought to herself as she spied a large rock coming up. It wasn't much but it would have to do for now.

"Why is he running away from her? The exit is close by, if he wanted to escape, he could have." Yaoyorozu asked herself aloud as she felt nothing but shame for his action as she created some climbing gear and started scaling the boulder to the top of it. She soon reached the top and positioned herself in a way that she could still make out the two of them at this distance before she started to create what weapons she could use in this situation.

"Either way, it looks like I'll have clear shot soon but I only have the one before Midnight-sensei catches on." She thought to herself as she finished creating the first thing. That object being an arrow with a special looking head.

'Don't focus on her tantalizing boob, or her sweet, sweet thighs-wait focus!' Mineta in the mean-time, was doing his best to ensure he stayed on topic and didn't venture too far into his fantasies. He could so that at home! 'She wants to you to fall to your basic instincts and be honest with how you feel about her!' He thought to himself with a angry looking face as he looked back out of the corner of his eye and saw her still on his tail.

'But I know you Midnight, you could have waited by the exit and forces us to you but rather you're chasing us, chasing me.' Mineta thought to himself, having followed her career for as long as he was a guy interested in the female form. Izuku may have been the hero nerd but he doubted that even he knew that Midnight a little known tick to her behaviour. 'Just like I want you to.' He finished the thought as he found he ran down a dead-end.

"Dead end, little boy. Looks like you ran yourself into a corner." Midnight, who at this point was surrounded in a cloud of her quirk said as she slowly made her approach, no sense running when he had no where he could go.

"Shit!" Mineta cursed as he pulled two balls off his head and got ready for a final stand. How nice of him, he wanted to go down swinging.

"I admit, I could have very well waited at the exit until the two of you would be forced to come to be, but that's not very considerate, is it?" Midnight said to him as she licked her lips, being in her element with this.

"Also, when someone runs away from you with the look of terror that you have, it gets my sadistic side absolutely throbbing that I can't help it." Her eyes took on that predatory looks that would make mothers keep their sons in the house and fathers wary. There was a reason she was called the 'Rated-R hero' after all, she didn't choose is just because it was funny you know.

"There the look, that look! The one of a predator that has its prey cornered." Mineta scrambled out as he felt his knees start to buckle before he actively held them up. "You're really toeing the line, aren't you Midnight-sensei?"

"It's a shame that I knocked out that mask of yours, you should have really made sure you had it on tight there. But it doesn't matter now." Midnight said, referring to the mask that he long since dropped when she got the jump on them not too long ago. "It doesn't matter if you take it in through your nose, your mouth. One breath, one sniff, that's all it will take before you go down." In response, Mineta pulled out another ball from his head and put them together, making a little whip of his hair. He then added a couple more to give it some reach but compared to her own, it was a baby.

"Oh oh, that's a little desperate, don't your think?" Midnight asked him. Honestly, she was getting far more of a kick then she should but she couldn't help it. He was proving to be really….amusing.

"That's not it." Mineta countered, and though he looked like he was doing everything he could to keep focus and not accidently breath in some of the gas in the air, he still looked like he was holding onto some vestige of hope. "I just wanted to stay awake long enough to see the look on your face!"

"The look on my face?" Midnight paused as she asked him again. She knew that the vast majority of the boys liked her and she may or may not be in some of their more raunchy dreams but none of them had ever said it to her face, that was against school policy.

"Running like a scared pig, screaming my head off, knowing that in your sadistic nature you will follow me, leading you here," Mineta explained his planning to her as victories smirk broke out across his face. "I planned it all! And now you're right where I want you."

"Are you saying you had me in the palm of your hand this whole time?" Midnight asked as she felt herself grow in ire and amusement at that little statement before she tore her sleeve to increase the amount of her quirk in the air before sending the cloud towards him. "That's a bold statement but I won't let you get a hit in that easily!" It was time she finished him so she can go after the teammate of his, now that she thought about it. She hadn't heard the girl on their tail for a minute or so now, where was she?

"Who said I'll get the hit in?" Mineta asked before he took in as much clean air as he good before he held his breath. He wanted to stay awake long enough to see this. His crypt message proved to be enough for Midnight to turn around and in the distance, she could make out Yaoyorozu just as she let loose an arrow on their location.

'The girl!' Midnight thought to herself, confused as to why she chose a bow and arrow rather the cannon she seemed to be fond of.

"Thank you Mineta!" Yaoyorozu called out, having only realised what he was doing. She had already done everything she could to make sure the arrow hit home as she was already drawing the string back to fire off another one. For her part, Midnight saw the arrow coming towards her and swung her whip to bat it aside. But she was in for a shock when on impact with her whip, the arrow exploded. The force of which heavily damaging her main weapon.

**BOOM!**

'An explosive arrow!?'She yelled in her own mind as she worked to figure out how such a thing was possible as she jumped back from Mineta to ensure he couldn't get the jump on her. Where she-she made it, didn't she?' But before she could make something of this, she spotted another arrow, even close then the first one making its way towards her.

'Another one.' She asked herself as the arrow landing in the middle of her and Mineta before blowing up as well. The force of the blast proving strong enough to push most of her quirk's fragrance away, it wasn't what he was hoping for but he'll take what he could get.

**BOOM!**

"You're wide open!" Mineta yelled out as he ran towards her, knowing that there was still some lingering fragrance in the air but now wasn't the time for caution. It was all or nothing! As the boy ran towards her, he pulled out as man balls off his head as he threw them in her direction and though many missed their park, some different as a couple managed to hit home, the actual impact doing nothing but they did instinctively make her step back and to her shock, she had stepped onto one of the balls he was throwing.

"I'm stuck!" Midnight realised their plan at the last second as the boy looked her in the eyes as he kept up the barrage, managing to knock her down onto her butt, which landed one of his balls. She was helpless to fight back but rather than take her out, he rushed on past her.

"**Grape Rush!**" Mineta yelled out his super-move as he kept up the pace, trying to outran the effects of her quirk before they could kick in.

* * *

(In the Monitor room)

"They have her!" Asui called out, just as shocked as the rest of the students as they saw Yaoyorozu rushing towards the scene, pulling out the handcuffs they had been given.

"That was quite the clever plan they had. Feeding into her sadistic nature like that and using it against her." Recovery Girl couldn't help but give a little smile. Impressed that the two of them had been able to identify such a thing and use it against her like that.

"No kidding, even I was didn't see his plan." Power Loader said as he could admit, he thought the boy had chicken out. Clearly he was wrong.

'So it seems that that boy was able to turn that goal of his into one that could push him. That's good for him, girls do like a man willing to put in the work.' Recovery Girl said to herself, keeping the thought private.

"So the whole time, he was just playing her! I didn't see that coming!" Kaminari stated a he felt blown away by that.

"I forget that he scared pretty high in class. The guy sure has some brains to make up for the lack of brawns." Midoriya thought aloud as he was really impressed by that. None of them saw that coming as they watched Yaoyorozu make it to the scene with the handcuffs out. She only cuffed the one hand but it was enough.

"**Fourth match: Midnight has been captured. Winners, Yaoyorozu and Mineta**."

* * *

(Back on the field)

"Great match you to, you really had me fooled there." Midnight congratulated the two of them from her spot on the floor. At least, she was sitting as Mineta worked to release her.

"Thank you for the praise Midnight-sensei but to be honest, I didn't know what Mineta was doing myself." Yaoyorozu replied, not willing to take credit for a plan she had no part planning.

"You didn't tell her?" Midnight asked the boy, that being news to her. She would have assumed it was some sort of ploy.

"There wasn't enough time to explain everything to her. Plus I know she would follow and try and help so it worked out in the end." Mineta explained himself as he had only came up with it moments before she got the jump on them the first time….but he was distracted.

"You shouldn't make such assumptions in the field, Mineta, anything could have happened that could have forced her away from you. Communication is key." Midnight told the two of them as she had seen more than a couple operations going bust due to poor communication.

"Yes mam!" The two of them replied to her.

"Good work on the bow and arrow, Yaoyorozu. I took you for a cannon girl." Midnight then took this as a chance to toss a joke, seeing how Yaoyorozu was blushing at the fact she called her a cannon girl. She didn't use such a thing that much….right?

"Well cannons certainly have their uses but they take too long to make and their ammunition is draining to create. So I decided to use something smaller." She explained to herself as the rock she was poached on was also too small a space to place a functional cannon as she would have to sit on it to accommodate such a thing, which would make aiming a nightmare.

"That's a great idea but with those arrows of yours, you didn't need to trade off most of that firepower. I'll advise you work on that." Midnight told her as the fact she made use of trick arrows that she could make on the fly was a huge plush. She could create dozens of them without worry about running out.

"Yes Midnight-sensei." Yaoyorozu took the praise with grace and humility.

"But I am curious. Just how were you able to keep your head in the game?" Midnight asked as she looked towards the boy working to free her so that they could leave. They were both expecting him to have a larger amount of difficulty with this as in class, girls were his kryptonite.

"Mt. Lady helped with that. I want to be like Kakashi. A man that can be a prev but still be super cool." Mineta replied, though the two of them had no idea who the hell he was talking about. "I can wait for boobs at home." Oh, there was the pre that had come to know during the school term.

"Well, he's certainly honest." Midnight laughed to herself as Yaoyorozu was glaring at the boy, she knew he wasn't joking but still, it was too much!

"Who is this Kakashi?" Yaoyorozu asked the two of them.

"I don't know but away you should really get going." Midnight encouraged her as there was no need for her to stay behind with her.

"You sure?" Yaoyorozu asked her. Since she was most likely stating because she didn't trust Mineta to not try something, she decided to screw with the both of them.

"Mineta is only getting his balls off me, there's nothing wrong with that." Midnight asked, using her seductive voice and bedroom eyes as she said that and she got the rise she wanted out of them, even if he meant hearing Power Loader laughing his ass off on the radio link and Recovery Girl sighing to herself about her habits.

"Do you have to say it like that!" Yaoyorozu shot back with her face so red, she was amazed there was still blood flowing to other parts of the girl's body. As for Mineta…

'My balls….all over her….' Mineta had no defence, he had no warning. Only that image in his head which took him to wonderland before he passed out from the excitement.

'I still got it. Looks like whatever Lady used, wasn't full proof.' Midnight laughed to herself as she was luckily able to get back up, though there was still a ball attacked to her butt, she could always change clothes later.

* * *

(In the Monitor Room)

The rest of the matches went by without much incident after that. The students were given a first-hand look as to why you never screw with Nezu after he wasted Kaminari and Aoyama in their match-ups, attacking them from a cane and making near impossible calculations on when and what to hit to keep them panicking and reactive rather than active. Midoriya himself looked scared shitless as he recalled how he made a comment about that same principal before their exams and now he concerned that the rat/bear/dog thing might be coming for him.

The next match up was Present Mic vs Jiro and Koda and for the most part, it looked like they were going to lose too as the man clearly had the range and location advantage, having placed himself right in front of the exit gate and blasted them with his voice. But that was until Koda apparently got his fear of bugs and ordered a literal swarm to attack the blonde pro. Recovery Girl seemed unsympathetic with how he lost but the students felt his pain as they all felt the collective skin crawling feeling at the sight of such a thing.

The last group stuck around long enough for them to see how Hagakure and Shoji match against Snipe went down and though the match was most likely the second shortest of them, they couldn't fault their teacher for accidently bumping onto Hagakure's chest, he didn't even know she was there until she handcuffed him. Bakugo met Mineta's comment on him being a good position with if had known that and made the choice to elbow her boob like that, he could get arrested.

"Good Luck!" Uraraka cheered for her friend. Now that it was the last test of the day, just about the entire class had decided to watch it, including those who had taken some type of damage, reasoning that one didn't get to see All Might in action all that often.

"We're gonna need it." Sero moaned as he reached for his helmet. Having taken it off some time ago.

"Yeah, no way we're walking out of this without some bruising and possible broken bones." Midoriya said as he checked himself and saw that everyone was where it should be.

"Thanks, that's what I wanted to hear." Ashido looked like she was walking towards her room after being grounded. Midoriya throwing that comment around didn't help the mood.

"It's the truth, ain't it?" Bakugo said, he knew that this would hurt but who would think otherwise? They were up against All Might and some 3rd year big shot, win or lose, this will be painful.

"Hey kid," Power Loader called out to them as they reached the door. "I hope your new gear works." He finished, referring to the secret weapon that Midoriya had insisted was worth its weight in gold for them. He didn't give any details, only saying he'll tell the rest of them on route but whatever it was, he promised it was awesome.

"Thanks, I never had time to test it so this will be its debut." Midoriya replied to their teacher.

"What new gear? You're wearing the same stuff you wore during the USJ attack." Sato, who had his mask off, pointed out as the dude was wearing a version of the model he built around the time of the USJ.

"Oh you noticed? Well, I had to prioritize another project and I didn't have the time to finish the Mk X in time, forcing me to just rebuild an older model" Was all the boy offered before he and his team walked out. They didn't know what to expect but they did know one thing.

This will be one match to remember.

* * *

**And we're done! That took a little longer then I thought but I'm quite pleased with it. First and foremost, I never intended to make the Uraraka moment that long as the moment that really made her shine in cannon, her match with Bakugo, wasn't that long either and we don't really have sense of time with it. Only that Bakugo kept blasting her again and again for what felt like 5 whole minutes. For her plan, yes I know it had holes in it but Aizawa already pointed them out to them because they are still students, not all their plans will be full proof.**

**I checked up how storm drains are built in Japan, not only does the country build some pretty large and intimidating structures for the purpose of draining rain water, I added common sense to it and said they would build larger ones in areas which higher rainfalls. According to Weather , Shizuoka, the prefecture where UA is most likely located, has rainfall all year round. So the storm drains there, even in a residential area, would be large enough for a man to walk through, them being dry would just make things easier. I live in a pretty dry place and even our storm drains are large enough for a person to crawl through in some places and large enough for a man to walk through in others.**

**The Mineta/Yaoyorozu thing was me giving the guy the fair shake I was talking about as I get why he isn't that popular but when you think about it, it makes no sense why he's so hated. Anime has had perverts for years, both guys and girls so why are people so against him? Master Roshi asked to see Bulma's-(remember, she was still a minor at the time)-underwear in their first encounter and yet he's one of the most liked characters of the Z fighters. Jiraiya literally wrote smut and regularly spied on women's hot springs and other locations for 'research purposes' yet he was still one of the most loved Naruto characters. What makes things even more confusing as both are man well over 50 in their respective series.**

**I did also try to give Yu more personality and since her boyfriend is a tech geek/hero otaku, I decided to give her humbling tastes in that she likes old school anime, plays games similar to World of Warcraft and Skyrim. People just don't know that because she doesn't know that because she doesn't let it control her life. The point she made with Kakashi was something I only noticed later one after watching Naruto and….it didn't bother me, so he reads porn, so what? He's still the same mask wearing, lighting cutting, white haired bad-ass he always was. Kinda a shame he didn't have a kid in Boruto but then again, he probably saw how much a dumb, little shit Naruto was and how 'international terrorist emo' Sasuke turned out to be and went 'Nay, I don't need that kinda stress.'**

**One last thing, when Recovery Girl and Power Loader makes comments on the students performance, they are doing it as to not give anything away to the students watching so even though they hear whatever plans the student have or what they were saying, they don't want to leak them to the audience watching, that audience being the students.**

**Anyway, the last of the exam battles will take place the next chapter and I can tell you that I've have planned something big. So anyway, leave a review, PM if you want, please favourite and follow of you're not already and stay safe, wash your hands, wear a mask when you go out and avoid groups. Till next time.**


	38. You call it chicken, I call it Tengu Kar

**And we have made it! The end of the final exams arc as this chapter will be a long one, like over 13K long strap in, you're in for a long read. As we must all have been waiting for, this chapter will have the entire match of All Might and Nejire vs the students in all its splendid glory. Before we get into it, I would like to thank everyone that had read my work as having over 1,200 people who have 'favourited' my work and over 1,400 more who are actively following it really make this all the more fulfilling.**

**Chapter 37: You call it chicken, I call it Tengu Karura!**

(Previously)

"Good Luck!" Uraraka cheered for her friend. Now that it was the last test of the day, just about the entire class had decided to watch it, including those who had taken some type of damage, reasoning that one didn't get to see All Might in action all that often.

"We're gonna need it." Sero moaned as he reached for his helmet. Having taken it off some time ago.

"Yeah, no way we're walking out of this without some bruising and possible broken bones." Midoriya said as he checked himself and saw that everyone was where it should be.

"Thanks, that's what I wanted to hear." Ashido looked like she was walking towards her room after being grounded. Midoriya throwing that comment around didn't help the mood.

"It's the truth, ain't it?" Bakugo said, he knew that this would hurt but who would think otherwise? They were up against All Might and some 3rd year big shot, win or lose, this will be painful.

"Hey kid," Power Loader called out to them as they reached the door. "I hope your new gear works." He finished, referring to the secret weapon that Midoriya had insisted was worth its weight in gold for them. He didn't give any details, only saying he'll tell the rest of them on route but whatever it was, he promised it was awesome.

"Thanks, I never had time to test it so this will be its debut." Midoriya replied to their teacher.

"What new gear? You're wearing the same stuff you wore during the USJ attack." Sato, who had his mask off, pointed out as the dude was wearing a version of the model he built around the time of the USJ.

"Oh you noticed? Well, I had to prioritize another project and I didn't have the time to finish the Mk X in time, forcing me to just rebuild an older model" Was all the boy offered before he and his team walked out. They didn't know what to expect but they did know one thing.

This will be one match to remember.

* * *

(And now)

"Hear, take these." Midoriya said as he took out some small devices from one of the pouches on his utility belt.

"Earbuds?" Ashido asked as she took one of them and inspected it as they walked towards their exam stage. When she studied the thing, they kinda reminded her of wireless earphones.

"Yep, this way we can keep in contact without having to scream and give away our plans and stuff." Midoriya explained as he didn't need to wear one as his helmet had a speaker and earbuds built into it.

"Great idea. It'll make things so much easier." Sero thanked him as the rest of them took one and placed them in their ears, finding that they fit quite nicely in so they wouldn't have to worry about them falling out. At that same time, they had just reached the gate leading into the stage which even from a far, they could tell was a replica of a standard urban business district.

"You all remember the plans?" Midoriya asked them all as the doors opened for them.

"Yeah, first try and scout their abilities then take out Hado since chances are, she's the weaker of the two." Ashido replied as they had been sure to make sure everyone understood their three plans and what each entailed.

"There is no chance, she is the weaker one. No way in hell All Might is weaker." Bakugo said with a gruff as he was the first to walk in, leaving the rest to follow after him.

"(Kero)I wouldn't be so sure, remember, she didn't put on of those weights but All Might did." Asui noted as she didn't recall seeing the third teat wear any sort of weight or limiter.

"Like that's gonna be a real handicap for him." Bakugo shot back as he didn't think for one second that those weights would mean much to the man he had been training and working to surpass his whole life.

"Either way, we need to take out Hado for any of our plans to work. Even with my little surprise, it'll be a hell of a lot easier if she hasn't in the equation anymore." Midoriya jumped in before an argument could start up.

"Yeah, about that. You sure that thing is ready for combat? You said it yourself that this will be its first real test." Sero asked him as the dude admitted that their last resort was a gamble as it could easily fail.

"I can't really say as all prototypes are bound to have bugs or design flaws but we shouldn't have anything to worry about. It'll do what we need it to." Midoriya replied as he already thought about it and came to the conclusion that they'll just have to hope it worked, not that he'll tell them that.

"Let's get this show on the road." Bakugo told them all with one of his glares as they all noted that the entrance behind them was closing up, sealing them in with just the one exit to escape.

"Remember, help each other. Don't go in alone and don't go in half cocked, Bakugo." Midoriya reminded them though he kept his gaze on a certain blonde when he said it as he put his helmet on, same as Sero.

"Fuck you." Bakugo glared at him as he flipped the bird at him.

"I'm not gay or interested in you," Midoriya countered, his helmet firmly in place before he added in. "Your mom on the other hand." He took that job but before Bakugo could jump and maul him like an enraged wolverine, they all heard the siren go off.

"**Eighth match: Midoriya; Asui; Ashido; Sero; Bakugo. Ready, Go!**" The automated announcer called as their 30 minutes officially started.

"Oops, looks like you're gonna have to kill me later. Green day!" Midoriya joked as he called out his drone from his pack. "Scout the area in front of us." He instructed it as it quickly took off ahead of them, flying up to a relatively low attitude of only 70m to get a bird's eye view of it all.

"Alright, let's roll!" Ashido cheered to try and get them pumped as she tried to head off with a skip but found herself being stopped by Asui's tongue wrapping around her.

"(Kero) We have to be cautious about this." Asui reminded the girl as she retracted her tongue back into her mouth, leaving Ashido to nod to her as they started to move forward as a group.

"I still can't believe the plan we're using. It's for pussies." Bakugo complained as he didn't like that their plans didn't call for a frontal assault in any way.

"Bakugo, our goal isn't to out power them but to outsmart them. Remember, you and I both know that All Might alone has enough power to waste us if he wanted to. He's the one holding back." Midoriya stated as he, more than the rest of them, know just how dangerous All Might could be from years of watching and analysing his speed, strength, combat skill, endurance etc. It wouldn't be lying if he told you that the man could move at speed of a fighter jet, hit harder than a tank and tank blows capable of taking out bomb resistant bunkers. As it stood, none of them had anything that had a 100 or even a 70% chance of beating him in a straight up fight.

"Yeah, remember what happened to Kirishima and Sato when they tried to out-power Cementoss. Nay man, we gotta be smart about this, that's how everyone else passed." Sero stated as they all winced in sympathy, or pity in Bakugo's case, for their classmates who got creamed.

"My thoughts exactly." Asui said, being the third person to side against Bakugo's wishes.

"Don't worry buddy, we'll do your plan next time." Ashido said to her friend, or squad-mate as she jumped ahead to stand next to Bakugo before looking back to Izuku. "Anything?"

"Nothing so far, but the next 200m are clear." Midoriya replied as he hadn't picked up any image or heat pattern that could be either of their proctors. But unknown to him as that one of them hadn't been in front of them but rather had been lying in wait on top of the first buildings they passed. Green day hadn't seen her as it had flown straight ahead. This meant that they had no idea that they were the ones being tracked.

* * *

(With a certain 3rd year)

'Oh, he had a drone! I didn't know that! Does he have a license for it? How far can it fly?' Nejire thought to herself as she had all these questions about it going through her head but she stopped herself from going too far as she tapped her own com-link. "All Might sensei!" She whispered cheerfully as she started to hover using her quirk, slowly and quietly taking to the air far above and slightly behind the five students.

"_Why are you whispering, they can't hear us_." All Might asked her from his own hidden position in the lobby of an office building. He had wanted to start out in the middle of the street but thought otherwise when he took into account that fact this exam was different to the others.

"I just wanted to. Anyway, they're heading right for you. I don't think they know I'm here yet." Nejire-Chan reported in as she kept her curious eyes on them. They seemed to be in a discussion but she was too far up to hear anything.

"_Is that right? Well then. Get ready to move_." All Might chuckled as he got ready to move. He had thankful that Nezu had scheduled for 1-B's practical exams to be the next day since he had saved up his strength for this. Which meant that he was bringing all he could, within reason, to the table

"Yes sir." Nejire-Chan chirped as she cut the line and got ready.

* * *

(Back with the group)

"Hold up, I got something, straight ahead." Midoriya came to a stop as Green day picked up movement.

"What is it?" Asui asked him as the entire group paused as they waited for more information. Sadly for them, before Green day could identity All Might for what he was, he had already stepped into the middle of the street and pulled one of his fists back.

"It-" Midoriya tried to warn them when Green day sent in the info but it was too late. At that moment, they found themselves hammered up an explosive force of wind so strong that not only did it knocked them all off their feet, forcing Izuku to activate his wings and grab onto the two closest people to him, those being Asui and Sero to keep them from being blown away but every window on the buildings shattered, the very road itself was uprooted as the tar paving was blasted apart, leaving only the uneven brown dirt that laid underneath.

'S-such power!' Even if he suspected he had this kind of strength, Midoriya still found himself awed by such rare destructive strength.

"What the fuck!" Bakugo yelled as he picked himself up.

"Is everyone good?" Midoriya as he put Sero and Asui down, getting a quick thanks from the two of them.

"Define good!" Ashido said with some fear in her tone as she got back up. She didn't think it was possible for All Might to do that, his quick had nothing to do with wind blast! Was he just that strong?!

"Arg, my ears are still ringing." Sero said as he could feel that even through his own helmet.

"Fucker doesn't hold back, does he." Bakugo muttered as he got back up and faced the direction the attack came from. They all knew who was coming for them.

"Kero." Asui sounded as they all got ready for a fight as it was clear that All Might knew where they were. No sooner then that, did he come crashing down in front of them so fast that they barely noticed him jumping in.

**CRASH!**

"What's wrong heroes?" They heard the man who had given so many hope asked them, only now that tone that was normally filled with hope and fearlessness was now one of mocking. As the smoke from his impact cleared, they saw All Might stand to his full height as he looked down on them. "Can't handle a little push?" He taunted them with one of his electric blue eyes gazing down on them, they wouldn't lie but they felt like his gaze was piercing each and every one of them, sending a jolt of fear through their system.

"How did he?" Sero tried backing up a bit as they didn't think he could move _that_ fast.

"As a courtesy, I'll give you some advice. As villains, we don't have to worry about collateral damage. Meaning we can fight without worry while you have to." All Might informed them, giving them a reason they never seen him pull stunts like his air punch in actual combat. It also made them slightly weak in the knees when they all collectively realised that this meant he didn't have to worry too much as he normally would, which will no doubt make things that much harder for them. And things weren't getting much easier for them as from their rear, Nejire-Chan fired off a small but notable blast of wave energy, it didn't hit them but it showed them that they were cornered with All Might to the front, Nejire-Chan to their rear and buildings boxing them in to their sides.

"Hi! Sorry heroes but we gonna beat you into the ground!" Nejire-Chan cheered as she stayed in her position hovering over them.

"Even when she's threatening to beat the crap outta us, she's cute as button." Sero couldn't help but point as only Bakugo didn't agree with that sentiment, though they had bigger concerns as Asui and Midoriya turned to face Nejire-Chan while Ashido, Sero and Bakugo kept eyes on All Might, who thankfully, was waiting on someone else to make the first move.

"So what now, deku?" Bakugo asked as he got ready for what would probably be the fight of his life.

"Plan A!" Midoriya yelled out as he charged Nejire-Chan, Asui close behind him as they started to try and move her away from All Might and fight her in a two on one. This meant they only three of the starting five still remained to face the number one.

"Three against one," All Might noted with a smirk. "Don't you think we'll need a few more?" He asked as he got ready to fight, though he didn't think any of them could really give him one.

"Screw you!" Bakugo yelled as he pulled his arms back with his palms facing backyards, before firing off a dual explosion to propel him towards All Might, his palms ready to fire off as many blasts as needed o win.

"Oh man, I hate that we got the big guy." Sero said as he and Ashido followed suite to try and keep All Might on his toes with their numbers.

* * *

(With Midoriya and Asui)

"Damn, she's fast." Midoriya said as he and Nejire-Chan flew around the air, keeping up a rather fast pace as he tried to tag her with his SMGs but she proved agile enough to avoid each shot like they were nothing.

"You're not the first guy to try to use guns on me! That won't work!" Nejire-Chan laughed as she fired off one of her wave towards him, the wave itself wasn't very fast so he was able to dodge it well enough. That being said, he suspected that the waves sacrificed speed for power and wisely opted to not allow them to hit home.

'The waves are slow moving but they sure pack a punch.' Midoriya observed as he saw as they impacted a building and shattered the window and cracked the wall a bit. 'How she is generating them? If I can find that out, I can take on much more effectively!' He was in a bind and she knew it. He didn't have any clue on where and how she was making this, having been unable to find any good information about her quirk. The only thing he could so was to try and exhaust her, if they could keep her fighting long enough, perhaps she'll tire which would make their battle against her so much easier.

"Oh, you sure can jump! You really like a frog." Nejire-Chan said as she turned her attention Asui when she tried to grab her with her tongue. The attack failed and she returned her action with her own wave which forced the frog girl to jump off the rooftop towards another building.

"_(Kero) Midoriya, if you can get her fire off me, I'll appreciate it_." Asui said as he found herself playing a dangerous game of leapfrog.

"Don't you think that's what I'm trying? She's not making it easy." Midoriya said as he tried to get closer while firing on her but Nejire-Chan was a expect flyer and proved capable of avoiding him and sending shots down towards Asui.

* * *

(With Bakugo, Ashido and Sero)

"Dammit, stay still!" Bakugo yelled as he tied to land what felt like the 30th blast on All Might but the pro once more proved too fast for him to tag as he quickly jumped out of the way.

"I don't think I will." All Might said as he grabbed onto Bakugo and slammed him into the ground hard enough to wind the boy.

"Shit, he got Bakugo!" Sero yelled as he swung around overhead, looking for an opening he could use.

"Go get him, I'll cover you!" Ashido said as she threw two large handfuls of acid towards All Might to try and get him to move but the veteran saw her attack long before it reached him. In response, he waved his hand to the side so fast that the wind generated forced the acid off course where it landed on the pavement.

"You're going to need to do better than that." All Might said as he kept his hold on Bakugo, who was trying to get out of it. He found his chance when Sero managed to wrap his tape around All Might's arms and pulled them back.

"I got it." Sero said but then All Might pulled his hands back with enough force to send Sero flying towards him. "I don't got it!" He was able to save himself from what would have been a painful clothesline but firing off some tape towards a street light and using it as a anchor to pull himself away from danger.

"Come now, surely you can do better!" All Might laughed as he looked down and saw Bakugo was gone.

'Now then, oh?' All Might thought to himself as he looked up, he noted the boy disappearing around a corner. 'Looks he took the chance to escape.' All Might thought to himself as he saw Sero fire off some tape at Ashido and pull her away as the two of them swung off around another corner.

"Come on, we gotta fall back for now." Sero said as they had hoped that splitting up would make things harder for All Might as he couldn't go after a large group.

* * *

(With the students)

"Damn, they are not doing well." Kaminari pointed as they saw how much their classmates and friends were struggling to gain any ground. He didn't think he'll ever see Bakugo willingly retreat.

"Can you blame them? They're up against the number one. Even in a three on one, they were out powered." Ojiro said as it was clear from the beginning that fighting All Might was an uphill battle.

"They also need to take out both, or have three members escape but both All Might and Nejire seem to be keeping close eye on the gate." Yaoyorozu pointed as she picked up on how both proctors didn't let anyone passed them. 'To think, that All Might has this level of power at his disposal. It's frightening.'

"And with that speed of is, if he even spots them near it, they're done." Jiro said as she couldn't see a way for them to just make a break for the exit. He'll catch up with them before they could blink.

"They're in for an uphill battle, that's for sure." Hagakure said as they watched how both Midoriya and Asui seemed to be struggling against Nejire-Chan.

"We all knew that fact prior to them going in. Still, I have faith that I concocted a suitable stratagem to aid them in this fight." Tokoyami pointed out, having full confidence that his friend will pass this exam….somehow.

"He's right. We have to trust that they will win, just like they trusted us." Uraraka was of the same mind as she took this as a positive thing, none of them had been taken out yet or taken any real damage so that meant they still had a fighting chance.

* * *

(Back on the field)

"Why don't I give you some aid, young Nejire!" All Might suggested as he jumped up towards the aerial battle to join.

"Kero!" Asui found herself right in his path and with no way to move out of the way of his prepared fist. She knew there was no way she'll recover from that!

"Look out!" Midoriya came right in the nick of time and grabbed hold of her, using his left wing as a sort of shield to take the blow. When the hit landed, the wing didn't shatter like All Might expected but it rather bent with the blow as the rest of the energy just knocked them away.

'Damn, he isn't playing around!' Midoriya thought to himself as the force of the blow proved to be strong enough that he was struggling to correct them and land safely.

"I got this." Asui said as she shot her tongue out and used a nearby flagpole as a hold to help Midoriya slow them down so when they came down, it was hard landing but nothing too serious.

"Thanks. Well, this is turning our as difficult as I thought it would be." Asui said as she retracted her tongue back into her mouth. They both looked up and saw that All Might had landed on a building and was looking down on them while Nejire-Chan kept up her smile as she hovered.

"Yeah but so far, none of us have been taken out so we still have a fighting chance." Asui said as they hadn't lost yet, though victory will be costly if things don't change and change soon.

"Yeah, looks like Plan A has done its job." Midoriya guessed as they both kept eyes on their targets. "Guys, can you hear me?"

"_Loud and clear, fearless leader. What's up?_" Ashido responded, she was most likely still with Sero, which was good.

"Plan A is over, we're switching to Plan B. Sero, Ashido. You know what to do." Midoriya said as he got ready to do his part.

"_Got it_." Sero responded over their team's line.

"_Just make sure you guys don't get caught_." Bakugo rudely reminded them from where ever he was.

"_We'll be fine. You guys are the ones who should worry about not getting beat_." Ashido countered him as they had the arguable easier part of plan B to do.

* * *

(In the Monitor room)

"Hold on, when did they get com-links?" Jiro only just noticed that they were small devices to talk with one another. She blamed it on everything else being more important that she didn't pick it up sooner.

"Oh yeah, we didn't get anything like that." Kaminari asked the two present teachers.

"Midoriya gave them to his teammates just before they started. It's a smart play to have something like on hand, you never know when you'll need to work with a group spread across an area." Power Loader stated to the group of students.

"Can you do that, Yaomomo?" Hagakure asked their class vice rep.

"Well yes, I do know how to make them." Yaoyorozu replied as he did know how to make such devices.

"Great, that means whenever we do group exercises, we can keep in touch." Uraraka added in as they kept on watching how things played out.

* * *

(Back on the field)

"Alright people, let's move! We got some villains to take down." Midoriya yelled out loud, making a flying dash towards All Might.

"Not the brightest idea to charge a man stronger then you, young Midoriya." All Might easily jumped out of the way of the attack and launched a concentrated air blast to send his pupil flying.

"Who said I was the attacker?" Though it seemed that Midoriya wasn't all that upset, rather underneath his helmet he was smirking as his plan had worked perfectly, with himself acting as the distraction, Bakugo had been able to scale the building and get into position to aim one of his gauntlets right at All Might at near point blank range.

"Eat shit!" Bakugo yelled as he pulled the pin and sent out the full force of the container of his sweet explosive force right towards All Might.

**BOOM**

"How you like that, number one?" Bakugo yelled into the smoke as he saw that All Might had been knocked back by the blast, sending him back down to street level.

"Who said you can do that?" Nejire-Chan tried to intercept and take him out but when she fired off one of her own waves towards the blonde bomber, Midoriya moved to defend him.

"Oh no you don't!" Midoriya said as he did an aerial kick to fire off a shockwave in the hopes of beating back Nejire-Chan's attack. The two waves struck each other midway between the two of them and after a couple seconds, they cancelled the other out. 'They cancel each other out, interesting.' Midoriya observed that the told himself to remember that for later. "Guys, I'm leaving All Might to you, I got Nejire." He said as he flew even higher to engage her again.

"_(Kero) Don't take too long_." Asui confirmed for him as she and Bakugo had their hands tied with All Might down on the ground.

"I didn't know you could cancel out my waves like that!" Nejire-Chan cheered as she didn't know his waves could mess with her waves. And he can fly, oh, he'll be the perfect training partner!

"Neither did I, but it makes things easier!" Midoriya replied as they found themselves in another heated battle where they both fired off their attacks, only now Midoriya added more power to his own and to his relief, he saw that his cut right on through Nejire'Chan's, forcing her to dodge. "Yeah, looks like I got more power."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure!" Nejire Chan smiled at him as she started talking to herself, too softly for Midoriya to hear her. "Full charge, output level 20." Once she was finished, the waves her feet and hands were releasing that were keeping her afloat suddenly doubled as she closed the distance between them faster than he expected.

'What the-!' Midoriya found himself shocked that she crossed that distance so quickly, was she holding back this whole time? 'She doubled her speed!' he didn't get much time to ponder it as she was able to land a powerful wave blast right at his face, sending back quite the distance.

"Hey, don't lose faith, hero." Nejire-Chan said, now sounding like one of those yandere style villains which really got under his skin. "I want to have as much fun as I can." She finished as she raced after him, now moving at a much higher speed.

"You can't hit what you can't see!" Meanwhile, back on the ground, Bakugo and Asui were having some success against All Might as Bakugo's attacks were kicking up a lot of dust and smoke, making it very hard for the number one to know where he was. It was made even harder as whenever he got close to the boy, he was pulled away by Asui who was acting like a fisherman with a tongue as the line.

'I wish he could be careful with those blasts, but they're doing the job.' Asui thought to herself as she could feel the vibrations from whenever Bakugo fired off an explosion traveling up her tongue. It was an odd sensation.

'I can't tell where young Asui is with this smoke and dust, but she's clearly the one moving young Bakugo around.' All Might deduced as he stopped attacking and quickly brought both arms out, preparing to clear away the smoke cover they had going for them. 'I need to take her out.'

"Let's get rid of this dust, shall we?" All Might said as he performed a mighty clap which was so powerful, it clear away the dust and smoke and rattles the window and door frames of the nearby buildings. "There you are." His eye fall on the frog girl as she hadn't moved this entire time.

"Hey, I'm not finish with you, asshole!" Bakugo was able to draw his attention as he fired off two large blasts towards All Might and though they didn't do anything, it gave Asui enough time to cloak and silently move away.

"_Thanks Bakugo_." Asui said over the coms as she moved away from there.

"Just get out of here, we both know that I can take more damage than you." Bakugo said as found that he could barely keep up with All Might and his attacks. Now he had to use his explosions for evasions rather then attack.

"_You know_," Asui started as if it just came to her. "_You can be sweet when you want to be_."

"Stop talking and focus!" Bakugo yelled back, feeling angrier than usual at that little taunt….was it a taunt? He'll think about it later, when he isn't in danger of being smashed into the ground!

'Dammit, I can't seem to close the distance.' Midoriya was having his own issues with Nejire-Chan as now that she was moving faster, her superior agility was really coming into play as she could fly and dance around any ranged attack he threw at her. 'And she can handle everything that I can throw at her from range.'

'I hope those two are doing alright. We can't keep this up by ourselves.' Midoriya spared Bakugo a single glance and saw that Asui had re-joined the fight alongside him. That was good, when he focused back on his own problems, he noticed coming in from behind Nejire-Chan, Greenday was heading towards them.

'Green day!' he had completely forgotten about that drone of his but now that it's where it was, he could see plan forming in his head. "I can use this." He said to himself as he switched his spear to its hammer form.

"Hey villain, I gotta know, why're you two tearing up the financial district? Lost some cash recently?" He asked her to see how she'll respond. If he was lucky, she'll be distracted by their conversation.

"Don't really know, Eraser-sensei just said to came here. He can be really scary when he's mad." Nejire-Chan said honestly, she had wanted to go to the forest zone but Eraser wasn't pleased with that.

Not at all.

'Oh course she isn't playing along with this!' Midoriya thought to himself but their conversation had served it's purpose. Green Day was in position.

"Now!" He yelled as Nejire-Chan finally picked up the buzz of the drone approaching from behind. When she turned to face it, she saw that the little thing was too close to blast it away, forcing her to dodge by flying up.

"Wipe open!" But this left her open for Midoriya to try and bring his hammer right on top of her and take her out. But he didn't account for the fact that as a 3rd year, she had much….much more experience than he did and she was able to counter it be instinctively firing a blast of her waves towards the hammer with one hand while she lowered the power of the ones firing from her feet, this meant that while she was going down. It wasn't because of damage.

"Oh, that was good. I really see that coming!" Nejire-Chan said with a smile as she could imagine how he must be surprised that she caught on to his little stunt.

'What, she grabbed it!?' Midoriya thought to himself before he felt her grip the actual hammer itself and bring him close to her, his face right next to hers as she looked into his covered eyes with childish joy in her own.

"But that won't work on me." She finished as he could pick up that her waves were increasing in power. He tried to break off but she proved to have quite the grip as he couldn't force his hammer out of her hand.

"Crap, you got a strong grip!" Midoriya said out loud as he quickly thought about leaving the tool but then Nejire-Chan stunned him by firing a low power blast right into his unprotected armpit. It didn't break anything but the pain and unexpected nature of it gave her enough time to swirl them around so he was the one facing the ground, or more accurately, an 8 storey building.

"Full charge, output level 25." Nejire-Chan said to herself she let go of his hammer only to bring both hands aimed right for him, swirls of yellow energy were building onto what was sure to be the largest blast yet.

"Oh no." As he still shocked by this, the only thing Midoriya could do was react in the same way as a certain white and soft robot would when faced in a difficult spot.

"**Spiralling Surge—**" Nejire said before she fired off large, twin blasts of her wave energy, right towards Midoriya who could nothing but bring up his arms an wings to try and defend himself from the attack. "**Gring Wave!**" A lot of good that did as it still smashed into him with enough force that he crash through the roof of the building he was above.

**BOOM!**

* * *

(In the monitor room)

"Holy cow, she blasted him into a building!" Mineta yelled out in disbelief.

"That's what you're shocked about, she was able to grab his hammer before it hit her. That takes serious strength." Sato said as he had spared with the guy and knew that catching his hammer was no small feat.

"So, this is the power and skill of a member of the big three." Uraraka whispered out as she took in everyone she could about Nejire-Chan, from her outfit, to her fighting style.

"Is he okay?" Hagakure asked as Midoriya hadn't come out from the hole he made in the building.

"We're seen him take hits, Hagakure. I'm sure he's fine." Kaminari said as they all recalled the festival and the Stain incident, he was positive that their rep was just fine. Though that must have hurt like hell.

"That doesn't mean that that didn't hurt." Kirishima added in.

* * *

(Back on the field)

'Oh no, she took out Midoriya!' Asui noticed that their teammate didn't jump back out. Was he out of the fight?

"Fuck, damn deku! He had to get hit!" Bakugo yelled as he avoided being punched by still got the force of the attack hitting him in the arm.

"Sorry young Asui!" All Might took that as his chance to dash right on passed Bakugo, right into Asui's face.

"Kero!" Asui the situation for what it was and tried to avoid the attack but she proved too slow.

"**Texas Smash!**" All Might yelled out as he fired off a one of his power moves. The attack proving strong enough to not just knock Asui off her feet but send her flying off due to the massive winds behind the blow.

"Frog legs!" Bakugo yelled out as he saw his teammate flying further into the staging area. Dammit, it seemed that All Might was at least careful enough to not carelessly send them flying all over the place.

"Looks like it's just me and you, young Bakugo." All Might told him as turned around to face the lone student still in front of him. He didn't give the boy time to think and instead went on the offensive.

"Like I need help, I'll take you down myself!" Bakugo yelled back at him as he brought one of his hands to face the incoming pro.

"**Stun Grenade**!" He yelled out his attack as he set off a bright but weak explosion in the palm of his hand to blind All Might and force him to stop charging him.

"I won't let you beat her here, All Might. Not when I still have to surpass you!" Bakugo yelled out as he jumped right on in to try close the gap so that he can really lay down the power.

'His voice, it's coming from!' All Might though wasn't being idle as he waited for the ringing to fade from his ears and for his eyes to refocus, he was listening in and could hear that Bakugo was still coming from his front.

"Have some of this!" Bakugo tried to land a blow by found himself caught due to his loud nature as All Might grabbed him by his face and held him there.

"Good enough, but-!" All Might was about to boast as his eyes and ears cleared, leaving him able to fight again but found himself interrupted when Bakugo aimed back hands towards him and fired blast after blast of explosions at his face. They weren't too strong but it still stung enough for him to bring up his other hand to shield himself. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Let go of my face!" Bakugo yelled out though it was hard to hear him clearly due to his month being covered by his hand, though he could feel the spittle on it. Gross.

'This boy sure as tenacity. Normally, if you grabbed someone's face, they'll reflectively try to move your hand.' All Might thought to himself as this wasn't the first time that he had grabbed someone by the face so he would know that. But Bakugo, he didn't go the normal route and instead kept on the offense. 'But the only thing his mind if defeating me, nothing else.' He finished the thought as he could see the crazy resolve in the boy's eyes.

"No choice…!" Bakugo muttered out angrily as he ceased his attack but kept his hands pointing right towards him so that he could let loose another power move.

"**Double Stun Grenade!**" He fired off a blast off an even stronger variant of his Stun grenade by using both hands to generate the blast. Once he did so, he felt All Might's grip on his face weaken, allowing him to get himself out of it and jumped back. "Switch!" Bakugo hated to do it but he had no other option as he yelled that out and quickly used his quick to blast away, leaving All Might seemingly by himself.

"Switch?-Shit." All Might wondered to himself but he found himself blasted by a certain bird loving boy he knows.

"I'll be your opponent now, All Might." Midoriya, the one who shot him, came rushing in from above. He still had the canon out and targeting him. "Surrender now." Behind him, All Might could make out Bakugo trying to engage Nejire-Chan in combat, so that's what young Bakugo meant when he said switch. Switch opponents.

"Interesting. I didn't think you'll fight me one on one." All Might asked him as he took his the boy's appearance and could make out many scratches, bumps and little chips in both his amour and his wings.

"It's a hero's job to fight against the odds. So whatya say, feeling lucky?" Midoriya asked him as he unfolded both SMGs and started to fire on the number one, using the fact that he was airborne and had the 'high ground' to his full advantage as All Might has the dodged around the fire from his cannon and his SMGs.

"Alright Wave girl, I'm the guy to gonna take you out." Bakugo called out as he landed on a building facing the floating girl.

"It's not wave girl, it's Nejire-chan!" Nejire-Chan corrected him with a pout. Not that he cared.

"Really, that's your hero name?" Bakugo asked her with a raised eyebrow. When she enthusiastically nodded her head in confirmation, he scoffed at her. "And I thought deku was uncreative." He dismissed in. at the same time, he found that he had avoid being hit by a wave blast from the now pouting 3rd year.

"Hey, it's cute!" Nejire-Chan defended her choice in hero names as she kept up the pressure on the blonde, not giving him an inch to counter her offensive.

* * *

(In the monitor room)

"That was a smart move on their part, switching opponents like that." Yaoyorozu praised the two of them as they now found themselves against the odds but having better luck then they were before.

"Is it just me, or is it weird that we haven't heard from Sero and Ashido in a while?" Todoroki asked as they hadn't seen the two of them in a while.

"Your right. Where are they?" Jiro asked as she searched the screens for sign of pink hair or tape but couldn't see a thing. Where were they?

"Are they making a break for the exit?" Shoji asked as it seemed like a good idea, have two members split and then have the third make a break for it while two stayed behind to keep All Might and Nejire-Chan busy.

"Maybe, then they'll just need one more person escape for them to pass." Jiro answered as they didn't see anybody near the exit, the fighting had mostly stayed in the middle of the stage itself.

"It can't be Asui, she's making her way back towards the fight, I think." Sato said as he picked up the frog girl making her way back towards Bakugo, which meant she was heading towards Nejire-chan to try and assist in the fight.

"She went invisible again. It's so cool that she can turn it on and off." Hagakure felt so jealous that their calm and collected classmate had the option to turn off her invisibility while she's here stuck like this.

"You shouldn't look down on your own abilities but use this as chance to learn and grow!" Nezu told the girl as he and the other proctors ended through the main door. Their presence surprising the students who didn't think they'll came.

"Principal Nezu?" Koda said softly as he took in the sight of their cheerful(if not demented) principal riding on Aizawa's shoulder. "Wait, why are you all here?"

"Why to spectate as well of course. This is the only room which cameras watching all the combat zones." Cementoss told them as they had to finish something quickly before they arrived here.

"Since this is the last match for the day, we thought it wouldn't do any harm to observe how the last group fares." Snipe added in to that as they could wait till later to go over everyone's performance in detail to properly grade them.

"I see that they haven't been defeated yet. That's something." Aizawa didn't answer their question as his attention was fixed squarely on the screens where he saw two of his best holding their own, if only barely. He noted that three of them were absent but he choice not to comment on that just yet.

"Oh come on, grumpy pants. Bakugo is showing himself to have quite the fiery determination." Midnight nudged her old friend's side as they saw Midoriya fire off some missiles at All Might, none of which hit their mark but they kept the man back. "Of if only his attitude was better, the girls will never go for someone with such a fowl demeanour." She said, referring to how well Bakugo was doing against Nejire-chan.

"They seem to be quite aware of their situation. Have they been keeping the fighting to that area?" Thirteen asked Power Loader.

"Well yes, they have." Power Loader replied to him, confirming her suspicions on things.

"I'm just spit-balling here but I'm guessing that the street was damaged by All Might. They're trying to keep collateral down by keeping him and the fight contained." Snipe guessed as he also picked up on the fact that for the most part, the stage is in a pretty good condition.

"Oh, that's pretty smart." Uraraka said as she realized that was a good point. Sure it was an exam but they could still be graded on that as well.

"No kidding, All Might has enough power to demolish that entire zone if he wanted to." Present Mic joked, getting some chuckles from the students and concerns looks from others.

'Oh you have no idea.' Both Recovery Girl and Nezu thought to themselves as they both had seen the aftermath of his face-off against All for One five years ago. Nothing but devastation for as far as the eye could see.

* * *

(Back on the field)

"**Falcon Striker!**" Midoriya called out his power move as he fired off a full powered blast from both cannons towards All Might, who managed to dodge out of the way this time around.

"I missed?" Midoriya asked himself as he flew higher to try and get more distance but All Might was able to easily close that distance before he could do anything.

"Oh yes you did!" All Might said as he tagged him with a wicked punch right to the face which almost shattered his helmet, leaving it with cracks and missing pieces so large, you could make our his eyes through one of the holes and part of his mouth through the other.

"Crap!" He cursed as he used some shockwaves to cushion him from crushing into another building as he levelled out and fired off some more missiles to keep All Might off him, at least for now. "That did some damage, but this armour blend had proven itself in battle already." He said to himself as his armour already was showing signs of being close to its limits, being smashed through a concreate roof didn't do him any favours and even the glancing blows from All Might were starting to take their toll.

"Against that monster the league used during the USJ incident, yes?" All Might asked as he had heard his musing as he was able to grab one missile and throw it right into another, causing both to explode. Shit, he was running low on those.

"That very one, you're gonna have to hit harder than that if you want to break through." Midoriya bluffed as he wasn't too sure how much more his armour could take.

"Oh believe me," All Might got ready to charge him again, appearing to be playing with the boy. "I can." He finished as he rushed him at speeds that most people couldn't even keep up with but the helmet, though damaged, could and kept its lock on him.

"Like I'll let you!" Midoriya yelled back as he tossed his spear right towards All Might. The man was able to catch the tool and crush it in his one hand but it served its purpose as it gave him time to arm every missile he had left. "Eat missiles!" He finished as he peppered the ruined street with as much firepower as he could, even bringing out his SMGs and laser cannons to keep up the suppressing fire.

"Neko, keep track of his signature." Midoriya instructed his AI as the dust and smoke build up from his little display made it impossible for him to track him.

"Target locked." Neko replied to him as she tracked All Might using thermal imaging and was able to make out his form in the smoke. He was standing still which meant he was either waiting for the smoke to clear or prepping his own counter. But he wasn't going to give him the chance as he lined up his duel cannons right on All Might's centre mass.

"**Falcon Striker!**" This time round, All Might wasn't able to dodge it and was forced to block it using his massive arms. Midoriya wasn't expecting that to be the end of it but it did make him super happy to see that the force of the attack made All Might skid back like 3m. "Straight and true, baby!" He cheered as he saw the man now watching him warily, which was good as he was performing good enough for the man to not mess around but bad because….the man wouldn't mess around now.

"_Guys! We're done here_." They all heard Sero call out on their com-link. That alone was enough to really make their days as Midoriya breathed out a sign of relief while Bakugo grunted out the line in approval.

"_Finally! What took you idiots so long?_" Bakugo asked them as he fired off a really big blast towards Nejire-Chan while at the same time, removing one of his bracers and tossing it down towards a smaller building.

"_Hey, it was hard you know, Ashido is just about at her limit_." Sero said though the line and they could confirm it for themselves as Ashido sounded really, really winded.

"_And you, are you okay?_" Asui asked them from where-ever she was.

"_Yeah, I got some steam left in me, but not much_." Sero said as he really pushed himself with his quirk but nonetheless, if their plan works, then it'll be worth it.

"Okay, I'll lead him there. Bakugo, keep Nejire of me." Midoriya ordered as he looked towards the exit and how there was a patch about 50m in length of clear ground between the exit and the last building.

"_Whatever, what do you think I'm been doing?_" Bakugo barked back to him as he kept up the fire against the third year, finding himself pushing his quirk passed its normal limit as he used larger and larger blasts to dispel her larger and larger wave blasts. It also didn't help that he also had to use his blasts to fly around to not just keep up with her but avoid her attacks.

"Come back here, little bird. Is that all you have?" All Might asked as he noticed that Midoriya was deactivating his weapons. Odd, he knew they could take more damage than this, was he trying to make a break for it?

"It's called fighting smart, not hard!" Midoriya taunted him as he turned tail and flew towards the exit at top speed. "Besides, you can't fly, can you?"

"No I can't, but I can beat you in speed!" All Might laughed as he took a running start to quickly found himself catching up with him but seeing how he wished to take him down, he jumped into the air and fired off a special smash. "**New Hampshire Smash!**" He yelled as he used the force of his own attack to blast himself right towards Midoriya who could only look behind him in surprise at the speeding man heading towards him.

"Shit!" Midoriya cursed as All Might impacted with him as speeds that would break most people, once more his costume took the brunt of it but he still felt in on his spine as he was nearly bent like a pretzel.

"You won't be needing this!" All Might said as he gripped his right wings and while they were still falling to earth together, he ripped it clean off, leaving the kid with just one as they crashed down to earth, smack dabbed in the middle of the empty space leading towards the exit.

**CRASH!**

"And so close to the exit too, it was a good performance, young Midoriya. But it looks like this is the end of the line for you." All Might said he got up and looked down on the laid out boy, his armour was nearly destroyed, which included his helmet, he had just one wing and since he used the kid to cushion his fall, like any villain would, his remaining wing was really messed up, with feathers missing or bent out of shape. Still, to All Might's confusion, the boy didn't seem like he'll give up, the opposite really.

"I wouldn't be too sure." Midoriya chuckled out painfully as that landing hurt, but not enough to get rid of the smile on his face. "You landed right where we wanted you to."

"What are you," All Might started to question him but before he could, he felt the very ground itself shake and crumble beneath. "What's happening?"

"You know, you should really be careful about where you land. You never know when it could be unstable ground." Midoriya said as he stayed on the ground, under All Might's boot. This would normally be bad for anyone but it gave him the finish change to erect his part in the plan. Before the number one could react to him, his arm shot out and gripped at his leg, as soon as he made contact, he activated his seldom used but very effective shocking grip, sending tens of thousands of volts of electricity through All Might's body.

"Arg!" All Might as he resisted falling to the ground in muscle spasm for losing complete control over his muscles as if he did, then he'll revert back to his skinny form, it still hurt as could only watch as Midoriya locked the gauntlet to his leg and removed it, leaving it there to keep him in place as he worked himself back up to his feet, swaying a bit but otherwise still good.

"Bet you forgot about this one, didn't you?" Midoriya asked as it had been a while since he used that little trick. Now since the battle trial on the second day of school. Too bad for All Might as he had purposely set it to full power which meant it had around another 20 seconds before the back-up battery in the gauntlet died. "Even you are susceptible to a high powered electric shock!" He bragged, feeling like he just outsmarted a God.

"B-But how?" All Might asked him as he hadn't had to deal with this in so long. Even now the ground around them was failing under its own weight as more cracks started forming, joining up with others and ripping the ground apart as some bits and pieces started to fall into whatever was underneath them.

"Can't explain, All Might, no time. Also sorry for this too." Midoriya said with a honest look of remorse in his eyes as he prepared to kick him, All Might didn't know why he had that as this was an exam. He wasn't going to hold it against him if shocked him-OH MY GOD! THE LITTLE SHIT WENT FOR MY WEAK SPOT!

'He went for my weak spot!' All Might screamed in his head in pain as Midoriya withdrew his foot from the area he knew the pro was weakest. He didn't give himself any time to second guess it as he then spun round and brought his foot down on the ground while firing off a shockwave, destroying any remaining stability the floor under them had left.

**BOOM**

**CRAC-CRA-CRACK-BOOM!**

"This should do it!" Midoriya said to himself as they found themselves standing on collapsing rock and pavement. "Gotta fly!" he yelled out over the collapsing earth as he jumped up and used his jet pack and remaining, damaged wing to fly away from the man-made sink hole.

"I….I didn't think they'll have such a detailed attack plan." All Might struggled out as he found himself still unable to move with this blasted taser glove still attach to his person. He looked up as the boy a she flew off and couldn't help but want to give the boy a hand for this. 'Young Midoriya certainly knows how to use every bit is info he has.' He thought to himself as he came crashing down into the hole. Lucky for him, the impact knocked the gauntlet right off him but now he was in need of information.

'I wonder, when did they have the time to hollow out the ground like this?' He thought to himself as he saw that the hole he was in wasn't one hole but seemed to have been made when many…acid carved tunnels?... tunnels that seemed to have collapsed under the strain. He looked up and saw that it wasn't too deep, only around 15m but he did pick up something on one of the pieces of rock. "This this young Sero's tape?" He asked himself when he noticed that many more had traces of Sero's tape on them.

"This is the end for you, villain!" Sero called out as he jumped out of his hidey hole and immediately swung into action. Before the surprised and slightly battered All Might could react, he found himself being restrained by Sero who quickly worked to add to that by using his tape to add rocks and concreate to it to stop the number one from moving.

"What!" All Might yelled out in shock as he found himself struggling to escape as he didn't have enough space to move much, much less create enough momentum to break free. And Sero hadn't stop as even though he could feel his skin drying from overuse of his quick, he didn't stop.

'Gotta wrap him in as much as I can! I don't have that much left!' Sero thought to himself as he saw that he could add a little more just to be on the safe side.

* * *

(Flashback)

"_We all in agreement?" Midoriya asked them as they made their towards the eighth exam stage._

"_Yeah." They all replied to him with head nods or thumbs-up._

"_Whatever." All except Bakugo who looked like he hated every moment they were not planning on how to blow All Might up._

"_Alright Bakugo. If you agree to the three plans, what are they?" Midoriya asked him specifically to make sure the ass at least know of their plans._

"_Fine! The first one of your shitty plans," Bakugo started, smirking a bit when Midoriya yelled out in defence for his plan. "Is for us to test the waters, see what we're dealing with. It doesn't have a way for us to win but to last long enough to gain as much information as you can."_

"_The second one is your….our first real attempt to win. While we distract All Might, Flat face and Racoon eyes will enter the Storm drains and make their way towards the area near the gate. When they get their asses there, they'll go to work with Raccoon eyes melting as much as the area as possible to destabilize it while Flat face will use his tape to keep the ground above it so it doesn't cave in." Bakugo explained to them, reading back what was already discussed to get them off his back._

"_(Kero) Then one of us will lead either All Might or Nejire towards it and let the floor underneath them collapse." Asui pointed out as they didn't know how they'll catch with him. For all they knew, Nejire-Chan could prove to be the bigger threat in this._

"_Yep, and before they can do anything, I'll move in and wrap them up, using the debris to make sure they can't move too much and escape." Sero said as he showed off some of his tape to prove the point. The tape itself might not be the strongest thing but when he used a whole bunch of it, he bet even All Might would be hard pressed to just snap it._

"_Yep, if all goes well, we won't even need Plan C." Midoriya said as though he would like to test out his latest and greatest creation, he would prefer to do it when their grades weren't on the line._

* * *

(Back to the action)

"Sorry All Might, we why don't you sit down and chill till the end of the exam!" Sero yelled out in triumph as he stared down at the mass of concreate, dirt, stone and tape that had completely covered All Might. He wouldn't be getting out of that anytime soon.

"_Sero, did it work?_" Midoriya, who was still hovering over the hole, asked.

"Like a charm, but there's too much debris, I don't see any limbs sticking out that I can cuff. Sorry bout that." Sero said as he came to stop and did a quick walk around and saw that he had gone a bit overboard.

"_Don't worry about it, what matters is that he's trapped. Now we can focus solely on Nejire_." Midoriya said as he turned to way Bakugo was keeping her busy as he stripped off the bits of gear that was now either too damaged to be of any use or broken. This left him with not much besides the main chest-plate and not much else.

"_Ashido, you good?_" Asui asked as they hadn't heard from the girl in a while.

"_I don't(huff) think so_." Meanwhile, in the same hole that Sero was hiding in, Ashido sat leaning against the wall as she felt the pain of her own acid burning her hands. "_God, I don't think I've had to make that much(huff) acid_."

"Don't worry about it. You did great. Just get ready to bounce if things go south." Sero said as he approached her and gave a big thumbs-up. One that she returned through the pain.

"_Got it_," Ashido said as he got to her feet and slowly started to make her way deeper out of the hole they had made and into the exam area where she could lay low and hopefully catch her second wind. "_See you later. Good luck!_"

"Now to get back to the action." Sero said as he shot out some tape and use it to pull himself out and head towards the action.

'All Might's been neutralised, which makes things so much easier.' Midoriya thought to himself as he saw Sero heading towards the fight. The tape user saw him and gave him a quick head nod, which served as the single for him to join Sero as they both headed back towards the only standing proctor they had to deal with. 'And it looks like they're getting into position to take out Nejire as well.'

"How you guys plan that? I didn't think you could beat All Might. Weren't you supposed to be worried messing things up?" Nejire-Chan, in the meantime found herself getting a little tired as she hadn't planned to use this much energy in the exam. It didn't help that Bakugo didn't let her land to rest as he kept up his own barrage.

"Shut it! He was a dangerous villain. No one will give two shits if we wrecked the place a bit taking him down!" Bakugo yelled thought part of that was due to how much pain he was in. he had passed his limit a while ago but refused to let up. Not until they had won.

"Hold on, didn't you have two of those bracer thingies?" Nejire-Chan asked him through the clearing smoke from his constant blasts, she could make out that that funny support item his costume had was lacking on one arm.

"You have bigger things to worry about!" Bakugo didn't give her any time to think about it as he blasted himself towards her to try and close the distance she blasted his away before he could do so. 'The bracer is gone, I hope frog face was able to pick it up!' Bakugo thought to himself as he looked over to where he dropped the thing and saw that it was missing.

"Looks like I'll have to try even harder to beat you then." Nejire-Chan said aloud as she saw that he was dangerous, really dangerous. "Full charge, output level 20." The waves around her limbs started to increase in size and power and she used that to close the distance and try and kick him but Bakugo, seeing how she could increase her speed like that when she fought Midoriya, was ready for it and jumped out of the way.

"Nice try, but that trick may have worked on Deku but I ain't Deku." Bakugo bragged as he saw that he has gotten out of the way in time but before he could capitalise on that, she showed off her own skills but twisting her body in such a fashion you would think she's a gymnast to bring her foot to line up with him.

"I know." She simply said as she fired off a large burst of spiralling waves towards Bakugo. The force of the unexpected attack easily forcing him off the building, crashing down onto another that happened to be close enough.

"ARG!" He growled out in pain as his back made impact with the loose gravel of the roof he landed on. 'Fuck, how the hell can she hit that hard!?'He asked himself he stood up and saw that Asui waved at him from across the street. In her procession was his missing gauntlet before she quickly hide herself. The trap was set at last.

'Finally!' He thought to himself though the pain. "What took you, frog face?" He asked her over the com-link as he looked up and saw Nejire-Cham heading right for him.

"I had to keep up with you guys, you're sort of flying around." Asui responded as she had found it difficult to keep up with the two of them without giving away her position.

"Whatever, just get ready." Bakugo said as he saw that Nejire-Chan was coming for him. Their plan had been made with the assumption that Bakugo could recharge his gauntlet in time to use it. Lucky for them all this high pace movement and fighting had been just what the doctor ordered.

'This will take just about everything left in the tank but fuck it!' The blonde bomber thought to himself as he aimed his filled gauntlet right at Nejire-Chan, he knew the odds of him hitting her were low but that wasn't the point. Once he saw that she had barely crossed the threshold into his range, he pulled the pin and let it rip.

**BOOM! **Like with All Might earlier, the force of the blast was a sight to see as all that destructive power was unleashed all at once. Though it didn't hit Nejire-Chan as she saw the attack coming and even winded, she was still quite the fighter as she dived to the side, closer to the other side of the street. She didn't know it but she was moving like they wanted her too as she was now in range of Asui to finish really hit home.

'That was close!' Nejire-Chan thought to herself as she avoided the blast and steadied out near the other side of the street to keep Bakugo at a distance. She had noticed early on that she had the ranged advantage in this fight and was exploiting that. "You're really giving this your all, aren't you?" she asked him as she took in some deep breathes but still had a smile on her face, if anything she was far more cheery now then she was in the beginning. This was great! She almost never got this kind of workout unless she was on the clock with Ryukyu and there was something really big! Oh she hopes she can invite all of them to the agency! Will Ryukyu say yes? Will she have to ask over and over? Maybe she should get Mirio to help!

"I'm not the only one." Bakugo's words knocked her out of her curious mind as she looked over to him and saw that he had the biggest smirk she had seen on him yet. She wondered what he was talking about.

'Hmm?' She asked herself as she looked him over and went back to the missing gauntlet thingy, where had it gone? She didn't recall breaking it, did he lose it? "What?" She said aloud as she heard something feint behind her but before she could turn around fully, she heard a familiar croak.

"(Kero) Sorry about this." Asui said to her Nejire-Chan managed to turn her head enough to see that the frog girl was the one with the missing gauntlet.

And he was pointed right at her.

**BOOM! **Asui held on for dear like as she pulled the pin. As she was caught completely off guard by this, Nejire barely managed to activate her waves but she wasn't able to put anymore pore into them, meaning that she still took the burnt of the attack and it hurt! It hurt a lot!

"Jeez, that was close!" She coughed out as she found herself having taken some serious damage from that. She was grateful that her costume was fire resistant as she didn't want to show anyone that much skin! Even if she was sure that she had some burns from that and was barely in the air as she found her stamina real low from trying to block that attack. 'I barely managed to block it but that took a lot out of me. Those blasts sure are strong!' Even so, she was still ready to continue but before she could.

"Do it, flat face!" Bakugo yelled out, seemingly to some guy called flat face.

"I told you," She quickly turned around and saw Sero was heading right for them, now as she was even more tired than before, she wasn't able to react in time to him shooting out some tape which wrapped around her left arm. "My name's Sero!" Sero finished as he landed and fired another role from his other arm to a street light to anchored himself down when she tried to free herself.

"What!" She found that she was caught by the plain faced boy but before she could try and muscle her way out, even if it meant exhausting herself even more, her right leg was caught as well, this time be Asui who was hugging the railing on the roof she was on to keep herself secured and make it even harder to move.

"Sorry missy but this is the end of the line for you!" Sero said as he struggled to keep himself from moving, hoping that his tape hold long enough as at this point, he was sure that he looked like he was in dire need of moisturizer and that his tape wasn't at its strongest.

"I'm not going to let you-!" Nejire-Chan tried to resist the two but found that her right hand was snagged as well. This time by Midoriya who had sneaked up on her and was holding onto her wrist with both of his hands and keeping her in place.

"That's why we're not giving you a chance!" Midoriya said to her with a smile on his face, even if he knew that he was about to feel something extremely painful. "Sorry to grab you like this but the situation calls for manners to be thrown out the window." He added in as he joked while he struggled against her surprising strength to keep her hand open. When she saw that she was putting up an even greater fight than expected, he removed his uncovered hand and used his remaining gauntlet to send out a crippling pulse of electricity through her which proved enough to cease her resistance as she could barely keep afloat now.

'I'm trapped!' She realised as she tried to fight through the muscle spasm inducing shock from the flying boy but found she could barely keep herself in the air. They had her right where they wanted her! 'I can't believe they got me, ohhhhhhh! Mirio is going to love to hear about this! Even Tamaki!'

"Speaking of lacking manners, Bakugo!" Midoriya called out as he looked to where Bakugo was standing, readying himself to put the final nail in her coffin. "Do it!"

"With," The blonde started with a sick grin on his face and he blasted himself right over to where they had her. Even if he didn't have his gauntlet. If it meant victory, he'll break his own body. "Pleasure!" And that meant that he faced both palms towards Nejire and let loose the biggest, strongest blast he could, his limits be damned. This single attacked proved to be even greater than the three blasts created by his gauntlets as he refused to leave anything to chance. He wanted….no _needed_ an absolute win. The blast reached its target within a mere moment in that time many things happened.

It struck the girl when she was completely defences and assured that there was no way she was coming back from that.

It burned right on through the tape Sero had wrapped her left arm in, the lack of resistance making it so the dark haired boy fell flat on his ass.

It burned Asui's tongue, easily giving the poor girl 2rd and 3rd degree burns all over the thing, there were even parts that looked like they boiled a bit, which left the frog girl is severe pain as she nearly fall off the building railing as she retracted her badly injured tongue but kept the worst of it out of her mouth due the stinging sensation that caused.

It also had the side effect of some of the blast hitting Midoriya as he was closest to it, this meant that he had to cover his face from it and felt the pain of fire flowing over as he, with the now barely conscious Nejire-Chan still in his hands, was blasted right on down towards the ground. His armour all but destroyed as the explosion broke right on through it, burning through the black under suit and leaving him with his own fair share of burns.

"Shit, that was powerful!" Midoriya cursed as he thanked his years of knowing the blonde ass that he was able to fight through the pain and see that he needed to ensure he and his defeated foe didn't end up pancaked. 'No time to waste!' He thought to himself as he used his barely functional wings and jet pack to slow their descent till they came down on the destroyed street. He was careful to ensure he didn't hurt the 3rd year anymore then he had to but still make sure she couldn't move.

"Tsu!" he called out to his teammate as she had made her own way down the building. Cradling her tongue, she still ran over to him.

"(Kero)" She sounded out as she was serious pain as she pulled out one of the pair of handcuffs she had been given to hold and latched them onto the barely awake girl's hands. She went for both wrists rather than the one like the others though.

"**Nejire has been successfully handcuffed**." The announcement was sounded throughout the staging areas as they all breathed out a sign of relief. "**17 Minutes remaining!**"

"You mean to tell me only 13 minutes have gone by?" Sero asked as he walked on over to them.

"Feels like it was it was the whole match." Midoriya muttered to himself as he could tell he was going to feel…everything in the morning, especially now that he was basically deduced to the ruined black body-glove, one gauntlet, his boots and his barely holding up wing-pack. "Tsu, are you going okay?" But he wasn't the one who had to take the worst blow for the team.

"I don't think I'll be any good for ranged anything for the rest of the match, my tongue is toast." Asui struggled to say with her tongue in the condition it was, hence why they all winced in sympathy for her.

"Here, try some of this burn relief cream." Midoriya passed along the burn cream he carried with him from one of his pouches. He also passed along some mild pain killers as she needed them much more then he did.

"Thanks!" Asui nearly cried out as she felt the wind on her burnt tongue as she graciously accepted the medical supplied and took the pain meds almost immediately. She was going to numb the pain a bit if she wanted to use the cream.

* * *

(In the monitor room)

"Oh yeah, they took down both of them!" Kaminari cheered for them as the mood of the students watching was a high one. Against all odds, their friends and classmates had come out on top and won. Now all they needed to do was walk away.

"That was crazy! They literally buried the dude and then blasted Nejire into next week!" Mineta cried as he couldn't believe his eyes. How often did you get to see someone one up All Might of all people!

"Still, did Tsu have to burn her tongue like that? That looks like it hurt." Kirishima asked as they all saw how the four met up and how each of them appeared to being some level of pain. Asui being the worst of them as they call couldn't even imagine how painful it must be to have your tongue caught in an explosion of that size. Most of them couldn't even handle really spicy foods!

"They all look like they've been through the ringer at this point, but it seems that they came prepared." Tokoyami pointed out as Bakugo also handed the girl some burn cream. That made sense, the dude caused explosions, of course he'll have something to handle the after effects.

"Hey look, even Bakugo has some of them cream." Uraraka pointed out as Bakugo seemed to have discussing something with the short, green haired girl as she nodded her head but wisely didn't try to say anything.

"It kinda nice for him to hand it over to her like that, but then again, he is the one that burnt her tongue so I'm not too sure." Ojiro said as he didn't know how he felt about this. On the one hand, he knew Bakugo was far from nice. On the other, he also knew that Asui would have never agreed to such a plan if she didn't think she could take it.

"I don't know guys, Bakugo seems to have really hurt himself with that blast. Is he normally capable of such explosions?" Jiro asked as she spotted how twitchy his arms were and he looked to be in visible discomfort.

"I don't think so. It looked like he was overworking his quirk, just like in our match." Todoroki said as he recalled that Bakugo did something similar during the sports festival, only now he had done in to a much larger extreme. If that was him with just his ice alone, he'll would have been an ice sculpture by that point.

"OH man, now that's plus ultra!" Hagakure cheered for them.

"But with Ashido seemingly out of the fight, Asui having a burnt tongue, Bakugo being in serious plan and Midoriya with the one wing. Their plans really cost them." Shinso pointed out, being the bearer of bad news as they could all see that this fight had taken a lot out of them.

"They all must have been aware of that from the beginning. They show those plans despite the fact that they were doomed to cause them harm." Eraserhead spoke up as he and the other teachers were quite impressed by their resolve. Thought Recovery girl was thinking of how she was going to scold those reckless brats for purposely harming themselves like this.

"Though I am curious. Where is Ashido? She could have easily escaped through the gate by now." Yaoyorozu asked as they hadn't seen her for a while. Not since they saw that she and Sero had hollowed out the ground where All Might now lay, all but out of the fight.

"I don't see her on any of the screens. Perhaps she's hiding while she gathers herself. Either way, she'll return to find one enemy has been taken care of. Quite the feat for some first years if I do say so myself." Snipe suggested as he didn't think he'll see this but dam, those kids earned this win.

"It was quite impressive as they worked together to take down Nejire like that." Cementoss was of the same mind. "Quite ingenious to attack from multiple directions, even a seasoned pro would struggle with that."

"Yes, they also worked to tire her first. That would explain why they kept her in near constant combat with at least one of them." Nezu complimented as he was quite impressed with them. Especially that part where Midoriya targeted All Might's weak spot. It didn't look like much to the students who just assumed he was getting that one last hit in but to those who knew. They could see that he had purposely aimed for that spot. Though he was curious as to who the boy knew of it.

"Hmmm, they are really proving that they can work with mixed matched teams. But they haven't gotten out of the woods yet." Midnight said as they still had to either capture All might or escape and seeing how they were quite the distance from both requirements, they better start.

"Oh yeah, no way All Might didn't hear that announcement. I'm betting he's gonna stop take off the kids gloves!" Present Mic was actually curious to what the big guy will do when he got out of there.

"What are you talking about? The guy's buried and tied up." Mineta gestured towards the mound where All Might had been entombed. "There's no way he can do anything now."

"I have to agree with Mineta. The odds of All Might still being able to fight are pretty low." Shoji said as he didn't think anyone could punch their way of that. They would have done it already if they could.

"You kids haven't seen anything yet." Thirteen said to them but offered nothing else.

"Just watch and learn, we're about the see you all proven wrong." Eraserhead gestured towards the screen as he had a feeling that shit was about to hit the fan.

* * *

(Back on the field)

"Now to check on All Might." Midoriya told them as they all headed towards where they left him, with Midoriya flying the distance as to reach there faster. "Shit, flying's kinda hard now with the one wing. It didn't help All Might messed up some of the systems when he ripped the wing off." He grumbled to himself as he struggled to retain stable flight and was forced to move at speeds a guy running could match. Meanwhile, in his tomb, All Might smiled to himself as he was extremely proud of them for defeating Nejire. She was no joke, trapping him like this was just icing on the cake.

'Well done, my students. You have all performed admirable and have done what I hoped you would do.' He thought to himself as he called upon the strength that had aided him to defeat many villains. That strength proving strong enough for him to be able to move his arms as he clenched both his fists. 'That being said, I still have some fight in me.' He said in his own mind as he punched at the tomb, each strike giving him a little more leeway to move. "I wonder if you can say the same." He said aloud as his eyes shined crystal blue as he chuckled to himself. It was time he ended things.

"What? Is that…..movement? How?" Midoriya asked himself as he came over the pit and saw that rocks on top the mound were moving around. Even the tape holding it all in place seemed to be straining and snapping. 'There's no way, I planned for that trap to hold him for another 10 minutes!' He thought as he didn't think All Might was still strong. This was crazy!

**BOOM!**

'What the-!' Midoriya didn't even realise he was danger till he felt something gripping his leg. From the now destroyed mound, All Might had come jumping out like a bat outta hell and was able to move so fast, that he caught the boy before he even knew what was up. Before he could even respond, All Might used his immense strength to crush the boot in his hand, rendering it useless. "Fuc-!" Was all he could say as All Might flipped him around and elbowed him so hard, that he went flying into a building's 9th floor window. He went straight on though, crashed through like 7 different cubicles, office desks and wall before slamming into a support beam.

He didn't get back up.

"That's one!" All Might said aloud as he turned his eyes to the remaining three.

"Midoriya!" Sero called out as he just saw their rep be manhandled and taken out like it was nothing!

"How the fuck did he get out so soon?!" Bakugo yelled at him as they all backed up as All Might landed not too far from them, but directly in front of their path towards the exit, cutting off their escape.

"I don't know, just take him out!" Sero yelled back as he could barely use his quick now, any tape he did make was too brittle to be of any use!

"I can't! My explosions aren't long ranged dumbass! And my gauntlet isn't charged!" Bakugo yelled at him as he could barely use his hands right now, much less make any sort of blast bigger than a fire crackers.

"Scatter!" Asui yelled through the pain but before any of them could really get away, All Might showed off that impossible speed of his as he closed the gap between them and went to work.

"Time to clean house." All Might said as he looked at each and every one of them, scarring them shitless as he landed a right hook to Sero's face, the punch breaking through his helmet, shattering it, busting his nose and robbing him of consciousness all in the span of a second as he was blasted into the storefront of a dress store, crashing into a mannequin.

"One!" All Might counted aloud as he circled round and knee Bakugo into the store across the street. The boy barely awake as his entire world was rocked by that blow. "Two!" When he turned around, he saw that Nejire-chan was still out of it but had been left alone, meaning that Asui had fled or was invisible and in the process of fleeing.

"Now to find where young Asui has run off too." All Might said to himself as he went to work trying to locate the girl.

* * *

(With Midoriya)

"[Cough, cough]" Meanwhile, he the pile he had been left in, Midoriya found himself in serious pain as he tried to take account of his condition. 'Oh, that hurt, that really hurt.' He thought to himself a he slowly and very painfully worked to get back up. 'My right boot is toast, damned blonde had to wreck it.' He thought to himself as he looked at his work and how it had been reduced to spare scrap metal. When he tried to stand, he felt pain shooting up his leg from his right ankle and fell back down again.

'Okay, I can't put weight on my right leg, so that attack must have messed up my ankle for something.' Okay, that was the only silver lining in that. That he know knew he couldn't put weight on that leg. 'My arm's jacked up too, great. That along with my pain in my chest, probably my ribs, means that with one hit, he really messed me up.' He thought to himself as he got back up and was sure to use the environment around him as a crutch as he made his way towards the hole he made entering the place.

"Shit, I can't see Bakugo or Sero but going by those two holes, I have an idea of where they are. I hope that he didn't get Asui as well but that means she's on her own right now. Dammit, I didn't want to use it but, desperate time's calls for desperate measures." He said to himself as he took stock of their situation and in a two words, they were royally fucked. "Neko." He asked as he reached for one of the spare com-links he kept and put it in his ear.

"Yes sir?" The AI responded to him. At least the earbud still worked, that was something.

"We're going with Plan C. Activate the MK X." He instructed as he took a break breathe, despite the fact it hurt like hell to do it. "Send in the Tengu Karura."

"As you wish." The AI responded to him. What he didn't know was that one of the camera drones had been close enough to catch that.

* * *

**Now, normally, I would have ended things here as this is gone long for a long time…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HOWEVER, I'm feeling like doing something to celebrate the 10****th**** of this month marking the one year anniversary for my story, I don't really know why I didn't realise it sooner but now that I've caught it, I want to do something big before the month ends in a couple days…..Plus I really want to finish this arc and be done with it now rather than have to worry about finishing it in a later chapter so the chapter will not end here but will go on till the very end of the match. You may save your cheers for the end of the chapter. Enjoy the bonus content, my readers!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

(In the monitor room)

"Mk X? Tengu Karura? What the heck is that?" Jiro asked as they had all heard it seeing how Power Loader had broadcast that little tid bit using the speakers. It didn't help clear things up when they all noticed the support course teacher giggling to himself enough that they started to question his sanity, or maybe Mei got her brand of crazy from him?

"Hehehe, so it has come to this, has it? Oh I was hoping it would." Power Loader muttered to himself as he felt his smile widening at the chance to see that machine in action.

"Power loader, what is this Mk X? Is it another suit of his?" Eraser, who like the rest of the staff, had no idea what he was talking about. Not even Nezu as all support gear that the first years produced and wished to use was certified by Power Loader and not him.

"In a way?" Power Loader answered as he walked up the desktop and started typing really fast. "It'll be better if I show you." He finished as he pressed the last button which switched one of the screens over to a live camera feed of the parking lot outside that very building. More accurately, it was aimed right at the ugly green and brown….van? Parked out front. They saw what Power Loader meant about the thing no longer looking like any van that ever saw as the van(?) looked like the back compartment had been stretched out to almost double its normal size. There was 4 additional wheels supporting the vehicle in much the same way large trucks had for their trailers. The panelling for it also looked different, it looked to be tougher and made from something outside the norm and appeared to be divided into sections going by all the lines criss-crossing it.

"Isn't that the van he asked you to bring over?" Kaminari asked as he recalled the two of them talking about it.

"Just watch." The teacher said as they all paid close attention to it, not really knowing why. They got their answer when the van started to move but not in the way they thought it would. Firstly, the van lowered itself to the ground as four support legs akin to those on big guns came out of the undercarriage, one of each side, these legs then revealed that they had stakes jutting out towards the ground. Once the van ceased lowering itself, it couldn't have been anymore then 5cm off the ground before support legs clamped down to the pavement. Once the van had secured itself in place for whatever reason, that was when the real show begun as the entire back compartment started as the right side and roof of it opened up to reveal that there was something very much unexpected being prepped.

"What the…" Shinso didn't really know what to say as they all looked wide eyed at this. Even Eraser and Nezu didn't really have a comment for this, though in the principal's case, he was more delighted at the fact a student planned something he didn't see coming. "Is that a…?" He asked as he shakily pointed towards the iconic shape as they saw wires that were connected to it being disconnected.

"Rocket, coming out of the van." Jiro said as she felt like this was the craziness thing she had ever see because happening in a frickin van, was a large rocket being prepped for launch! "Only Midoriya would have a van like that."

"More of a missile really, rockets aren't very effective at that size." Todoroki corrected her as he had a thing about space when he was younger so he could see the different. But there was a notable difference with this one as the sleek tip which usually housed the warhead was absent and in its stead, a coffin like structure was being attacked by the mechanical arms. He didn't know what it was the that coffin was a big one, easily being over 2.5m taller. It took moments for this process to complete itself as the missile was then moved to the outside of the vehicle.

"Looks like the payload has been loaded, here we go!" Power Loader seemed really excited about this as the engines for the missile started up, building up power as the missile was held in place as it built up acceleration thrust, not only kicking up dust but releasing a lot of smoke into the area behind it.

"Is it even legal for a teenager to have a missile in the back of his van?" Shinso asked as this was crazy. Nezu took the chance to answer that one.

"It's a legal grey area. As Midoriya does have a support license, he is allowed to make missiles and other gear. As a hero student, anything he creates for hero work is legal so long as it is used in a controlled environment such as a hero school or strictly for hero work, provided the user has their hero licence. I can tell you that it would be near impossible for anyone to explain to the hero commission why they have a missile with an active warhead but one that delivers gear? Not too hard." He explained as when it came to hero work, one could get away with a lot if they had a well-constructed argument in its favour. Just look at their hero course and what they put their first years through.

Not even military schools made potential students fight against robots and risk injury doing it. This point was driven home when the missile blasted off, heading off towards its target. Afterwards, the van itself started to close up as everything slid its way back in while the panels closed up. The support legs which had kept it anchored retracted and the van raised itself back up. In less than a minute, it was back to its starting position, as if it didn't just act as a mobile missile launching platform.

"Still, I don't think we've ever had a student that made a system that delivered their gear to them, that's an interesting way of breaking the rules we put in place to stop students from just getting new supplies during exams." Recovery Girl said with a sigh as it seems that this match was far from over.

* * *

(Back on the field)

"Hmm?" A couple moments later, back in the field All Might looked up when he heard the sound of something really unexpected. "Is that a rocket or something?" He asked himself as he didn't know UA used them. Was this a villain attack? The league? But where did they even acquire such tech and how did no-one react to it by now?

'It's coming straight for here? But why?' All Might thought to himself as he saw it turned itself and head right for their location. 'Either way, I best get rid of it now!' He concluded as he jumped up to meet the threat head on. It wouldn't be the first time he punched a missile so hard it blew up and left him unhurt but this certainly seemed like it'll be the biggest one.

"Oh no you don't!" he heard Midoriya yell from the side as he was hit by a thrown object. Before he could wonder what that was, the object blew up, revealing itself to be a flashbang.

**BOOM!**

"Sorry big guy, but I can't let you break this one. Not before it opens!" He heard Midoriya call out to him as the boy zipped right on by, using the newly integrated wire arrows of his gear to cross the distance. As he went by, he even threw another grenade, this one a smoke grenade which forced All Might to land as he waited for his vision to clear.

"Midoriya! I see. I should have known it had something do to with you." He said to himself as he looked around once he was able to but besides the lingering smoke from that last trick of his, he didn't see him or the missile. Weren't missiles loud? Where it go? "Hmm, where did it land, there was no boom. A silent landing perhaps?" He asked himself as he looked around but he didn't know where the thing could have landed. He didn't really see which way young Midoriya was heading off too so he didn't know which direction to start looking in. Meanwhile, in a back alley not too far from where All Might was, Midoriya had landed(painfully) in a pile on the ground but that didn't matter too much to him.

'Oh, come to papa you beautiful piece of villain stomping, high tech work of pure genius!' he thought to himself as he looked at the wonderful delivery that had just been made. Now he knew that the missile system worked! He could actually send for resupplies from a distance and have them shot towards his position via missile! "Voice activation, Izuku Midoriya. Authorisation Code MAAU-2015/SMH-2017." But now wasn't the time to think about that, as he said the activation code he looked on towards the coffin like structure as the device read his voice and checked his password.

"_**Voice recognition verified. Authorisation code, accept**_." Neko confirmed as the coffin started to glow across the edges of the machine inside begun to awaken. "_**So, is it time for us to test this the latest of your work?**_" The AI asked her master, sounding just as excited as he did as the coffin begun to open up, revealing its contents to its creator who could barely stand up right.

"Oh yes, particularly. I want to test a certain feature while you're at it." Midoriya said as he started to give Neko some instructions for this.

Oh this was going to be good.

* * *

(With All Might – a couple minutes later)

"Where are they, no-one has gone through anywhere near the gate and they only have around 8 minutes left." All Might thought to himself as he know opted to stand by the exit gate. He had tried to find Ashido, Midoriya and Asui but had no such luck, those three had hidden themselves well he had checked up on Sero and Bakugo and both were still out. But then again, he didn't need to find them to stop them from failing so now he stood where he did to force them to either come to him or fail.

"Oh come now heroes, are that all you have?!" He called out as loud as he could so that they could hopefully hear him where ever he was. At first, nothing but silence greeted him before he heard something coming….something that seemed to be flying.

.

.

.

"**Oh we have more alright!**" He looked up at where the voice was coming from and for the second time this round, he found himself stomped by what he was seeing. "**The only problem is**." The figure continued on as they landed, the massive wings that were once keeping them airborne shutting down as he imposing figure landed.

"**Can you take it?**" Midoriya finished as he presented his latest and greatest creation. Standing at 2,6m in height and weighing in at 385kg, his armour was a sight of marvel and wonder. Unlike his other work which were more support gear than anything else with some armour padding, this whole unit was one-large mech suit. The suit was so large in fact that it was both taller and heavier then All Might himself. The feet where up till the knees, the same red as the boy's boots while the blacked painted armour itself was a completely different style to his norm as it seemed to be built resembling some kind of techno-samurai.

The helmet was akin to the helmet and face mask worn by the former samurai class in battle which along with the glowing red eyes, really seemed to fit with the design choices made. In the gaps of the outer armour, he could spot green. The wings and built in jetpack seemed to be the most different as for one, they lacked those propellers that the normal ones had and appeared to rely solely on the thrust generated by the jetpack and suit's boots. The wing themselves looked much tougher then the previous ones he had seen the boy used which made sense as this unit looked like it was built for a fight.

"So that's what you had fired here? I must admit, it's an impressive looking piece of work. Dave would be proud." All Might complimented as he took in everything he could to know how to take it down.

"**Ok stop it you, flattery gets you nowhere**." Midoriya shot back as he waved an armoured hand at him before he got serious and got into a fighting stance. "**Now, I'm going to give you one last chance, villain. Surrender now or I will be forced to take you in the hard way!**" Midoriya called out, as if this was a real villain take-down which All Might had to admit, he thought that it was a nice touch but he was here to grade them.

"Oh come now, young Midoriya. You can't expect this to be enough, do you?" All Might asked him as he got ready to prove that point. "Allow me to demonstrate!" He finished as he charged the boy, moving at speeds that most couldn't even see him coming. He pulled back his fist as h saw that the boy hadn't made any moves since he started and let loose a powerful punch right to its centre mass.

"Smash!" He called out as his fist was about to make impact. Only it didn't made impact, not at all.

"**Wow, you really did show me**." Midoriya shot back as he had, against all odd, caught the incoming fist in his suit's hand. All Might was stunned, he could caught the number of times that someone was able to intercept his mighty blows on both hands and he wouldn't reach ten. There was no way that Midoriya could have seen his attack coming, much less intercept it!

"What!" He asked aloud as he looked up, this wasn't the first time he had faced an opponent larger then him, towards the head of the suit as those glowing red eyes started into his electric blue sapphire ones.

"**Did you honestly think it'll be that easy?**" Midoriya asked him as he let go of the outstretched fist and before anything else, hit the man with a right hoof of his own, the blow actually doing some damage as All Might actually felt that one. "**I'm insulted!**" He finished as he aimed the palm of the hand that had caught his own at his face and in the centre of it, All Might made out a glowing barrel like opening before it fired on him. The force of the shot being much stronger than the boy's other energy as the man was knocked up a full 9m.

'What power, those shots are much stronger than before.' All Might thought to himself as he now was much more cautious about this thing. He was right before, his old friend would be proud of this as he was really rare for such a creation to be made, much less one that could hit him this hard.

"**Well then, how about this!**" On his part, Midoriya seemed ecstatic on how his suit was performing. He never dreamed that he would get a chance to test it out in battle against the number one but he wasn't complaining.

"I'll meet you with a!" All Might said as he charged the boy again, this time aiming for its head. "Carolina Smash!" Only this time, despite the fact he was moving even faster than before, Midoriya was able to react in time. This time by grabbing both chops before they made impact with his helmet as the suit was braced against the floor. Clearly this thing was made to last.

'He can react to this kind of speed? How!' He asked himself the suit actually started to spin via the mid-section. Building up momentum while the boy kept his grip on him, four seconds later he let go and watched he tossed the number one back but seeing how he could go even further, he blasted him with a duel blast from the palm mounted laser cannons he had going for him. This sent the man even further back into the exam zone where he crashed into a building.

* * *

(In the monitor room)

"Just what the hell is that!?" Kirishima yelled out as like just about everyone watching, they didn't know what to make of this stunning upset.

"He just made all my mecha dreams come true." Kaminari on the other hand, looked like he was crying tears of joy as the watched the two titans battle it out.

"When did he even have the time to build something like that?!" Uraraka was wide eyed by this was she had no idea he even had something like this in the works.

"Did you know anything, Tokoyami?" Shoji asked the one person here who should have some idea of what was happening.

"Not a thing. He saw fit to hide this from myself as well." Tokoyami replied as he was uninformed of this suit even being in production.

"Holy cow, He's actually going toe to toe with All Might!" Mineta pointed out as they watched as Midoriya and All Might traded blows like two heavyweight boxers, only at a faster and more deadly rate.

"Power Loader, did you know about this?" Midnight asked the shorter adult as he had been the only one who wasn't shocked by this, on the contrary, he appeared to be enjoying every minute of it.

"Of course I did. I was the one that approved it." Power Loader replied as Midoriya chucked All Might away before he fired off missiles from his shins so fast, that they barely saw them leave their tubes and strike the area where All Might was standing till he dodged them.

"Why would the kid need such a thing? That seems like it was made for war, not hero work." Snipe pointed out as couldn't really imagine how such a piece of work would be useful in day to day operations that a pro might come across, maybe it was a speciality suit?

"The material he must have used appears to be extremely durable." Yaoyorozu observed as none of All Might attacks that hit had done anything notable to it, sure paint was scratched off here and there but the structure itself seemed to be holding out. "He was even able to incorporate firearms!" She added in shock at the end there when they saw Midoriya aim both arms towards the number one, from them-barrels popped out and started firing on the man, forcing him back.

"Power Loader, explain." Eraser ordered as he didn't like how he was kept in the dark about something this powerful.

"Sure." Power Loader didn't seem all that concerned as he pulled out a copy of the form that Midoriya handed in. "According the forms the boy submitted along with his request to use it. He explains how the suit was designed to take on threats of All Might's level. The reasoning he believed such was necessary was due to the fact that All Might would need to retire sooner or later." He explained as the two on screen kept up the fight, exchanging blows that would normally break the bones of lesser men.

"Isn't that a bit extreme?" Hagakure pointed out as the thought of a villain that not even All Might could fight was a terrifying one.

"I wouldn't say so, the league has already proven that villains are organising again and growing stronger with each attack they conduct. As we won't use biological weapons like they do," Nezu explained, shivering a little bit when he recalled that all those Nomu were once people that had been inhumanly bent and twisted into walking weapons. "It makes sense to build weapons that can take on such monsters and take them out."

"When the kid start making this?" Present Mic asked as All Might landed a blow that sent the kid into a storefront and soon followed him in.

"According to the forms, the original idea came to him around 10 months before the entrance exam, so at most almost a year ago." Power Loader replied as he was impressed that the kid was able to build something like this. He was kinda jealous he wasn't in the support course where he could really shine but of well, he had his hands full with Hatsume as is.

"I hope that those weapons are firing rubber bullets." Snipe asked as he analysed the rate of fire of those guns of his.

"Of course they are, I made sure the kid didn't forget something so crucial." "Still, they're gonna hurt if they hit." Power Loader waved off his concern as he had been sure to inspect not just the blueprints for it but the finished product when he brought it here in the first place.

* * *

(Back on the field)

As the two fought one another, they found themselves in a power struggle as All Might tried to out power Midoriya's suit and though he was winning he was in for an surprise as through their interlocked hands, the boy activated Electrified palms, pushing out 210,000 volt of electrify into the pro's body. "Aaaaarrrrr!" All Might struggled as he pushed through the pain as he kept up his stance against the boy.

"**You should know better than you think these hands aren't electrified!**" Midoriya said over his speakers like he had been for the entire fight as the middle part of the armour opened up, revealing another barrel charging up but he couldn't break off as the boy had a strong grip on his hands. "**Sorry about this villain but you had your chance to surrender but one way or another, you're going down!**" he finished as he fired his laser, point blank at the pro. The force of it was enough to send the pro flying through a wall into a building but he quickly jumped out of it and read gearing for the next attack.

"It'll take more that this to take me down!" All Might said as he felt excitement at being able to fight such a strong opponent like this. Normally the only ones who could keep up with this kind of speed was Gran Torino but the elder could by no means pack this kind of power behind every strike. As he jumped out of the hole in the wall, he pulled out a street light and held it like a baseball bat.

"**A streetlight, really?**" Midoriya didn't seem all that concerned as like with other models he created, the top part of his staff shot out of the suit, which he gripped and pulled out.

"**I got my own**," The guy finished as the staff shifted forms into an even larger hammer then he was used to seeing him use. "**Wanna see who has the better one?**" He asked as he charged the number one, favouring caution, All Might jumped back and waited to see what this new weapon could do. He got his answer when the thing slammed into the ground and obliterated it. That was some swing.

"**This model can generate shockwaves on its own. Makes for more devastating impacts**." Midoriya explained as he pulled the hammer out of the crater it made. In that small amount of time it took for him to do this, All Might came up from behind to take him out that way but that didn't work as an even larger machine gun popped out of its compartment on his other shoulder and started firing on him.

"**I see you**." Midoriya laughed as his unexpected weapons forced the pro back lest he get peppered with rubber bullets and even he thought those things hurt like hell.

"Dammit, you have eyes on the back of your head, don't you?" All Might grimaced as this was turning out to be quite the challenge. The boy had clearly built this thing for open combat, nothing else.

"**Gotta be observant in combat. That's something I've picked up in my short time in UA**." Midoriya said as he kept his full attention on All Might, until he noticed that there was a leak in the fuel line. Dammit, why did prototypes always have issues?!

"Then let's see how much damage!" All Might challenge him as he used that small distraction to the fullest as he pushed himself to go even faster, catching the boy off guard as he tackled him into a building before grabbing onto one of his arms and chucking him into the sky. He quickly followed suite as he took a massive leap into the air, by now the boy had righting himself using his wings and jetpack but ti was too late, he was right where he wanted him. "You can take, **California Smash!**" He yelled out with a huge smile as he brought down a devastating right hook onto the boy's helmet.

**BOOM!** Sending him crashing down into the building they were above and he didn't just stop there. He crashed through 6 different floors.

**BOOM!** Was another crash as Midoriya came shooting out of the side of the building, moments later.

"**Not bad, All Might, but we're gonna need more than that!**" he roared as he fired off missiles from his back, these ones proving to not just be faster but also stronger as a few hit home seeing how All Might was still in the air.

'Damn, those missiles sure pack a punch.' All Might thought to himself as he slammed down into the earth, creating a small crater on impact. He coughed a bit to clear his system of dust and looked up only, only to see that the boy was gearing up the four, not two, but four! Cannons on his back. 'Something tells me this is gonna hurt.'

"**Texas Salute!**" Midoriya roared as he fired on his target. The force of the blasts proving to be shattering as when they hit home, they caused an explosion easily five times what Bakugo's gauntlets were capable of. They didn't just ruined the street but the pavement and street rails were dug up and pushed away from the impact.

"**Hand enough?**" Midoriya asked as he noted that his fuel was low due to the leak, his also noticed that there was a structural issue in the right arm, an impurity in the alloy most likely.

"Not even close!" All Might laughed as he threw a large chuck of concreate from the ground at him, Midoriya saw this coming and grabbed it with one hand, but that proofed to be a distraction as All Might used it as a distraction to get close enough to punch him through the slab and send him back. Midoriya was pushed but he quickly rolled it out to recover.

"**You're stubborn, I'll give you that!**" Midoriya said as he charged him again.

Their fight would continue on for another 6 minutes as the two gave it their all. Midoriya showed off every tool he had in his arsenal from the rifles he built onto his suit peppering the man till they ran dry. The falcon striker cannons he had built into the palms and his chest which proved to quite difficult for the number one to work around till he smashed the central one. The shockwave generating hammer which smashed All Might's face many times and the transformed from with turned it into a super flame thrower, like really, that thing was like Endeavour in tool form! He did prove careful enough not to set fire to stuff whenever he used it. The taser touch whenever he got his hands on the man was really annoying.

The electrified self-deploying bolos were a sweet touch in Midoriya's opinion as they proved capable of even immobilising All Might long enough for him to attack him. He was kinda disappointed with the capture foam missiles as All Might was able to react and dodge all of them, which left a lot of foam hills around the place as they tore up the district in the fight. His other missiles on the other hand proved to be quite useful as they forced All Might to either retreat or give him enough time to rethink his attack plan in this high pace, high powered battle. But the crème of the crop was the electromagnetic super-cuffs as he was not even All Might was able to just break out of them, the only bad part was that he did when he didn't expect him too and as the result, the pro was able to surprise him and ripped off one of his wing again!

Which leads us to now.

"I…must admit, young Midoriya. You truly created an excellent fighting machine." All Might, who was covered in scrapes and bruised huffed out as he had been tased, punched, kicked and slammed through buildings far more than he had even been in years. But it was over now as he stood on top of the downed Midoriya whose suit had been trashed. The two of them were in the remains of a small office building that the hero brought down on the kid when he tossed him through it, it wasn't his intention to collapse the thing but Midoriya had hit a few major support columns on the way in.

"But this is the end, you have less than two minutes to pass and you have lost. You gave it you all, be proud of that but this would be a good time to surrender." He finished off as he looked down the battered and broken mech suit. The right wing was missing and the left leg had been smashed. Even now, the suit was barely able to move due the internal support structure failing but for some reason, when this should be the time for the boy to admit defeat, he started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" All Might asked him, now tired of this kid's attitude as if this was how he took defeat. He was only a first year, was he expecting to somehow win this?

"**That's the thing, this little creation of mine is really wonderful but did you know that it has an interesting function**." Midoriya said through the speakers, something he had noted the boy had been doing for so long that he assumed that he had to use them to speak through all that armour and gear. At the mention of an interesting function however, All Might nearly jumped away thinking the kid was detonate the suit and try to take him with him before he realised how stupid that was.

"Function, what function?" All Might asked him as he kept his guard up, he may have smashed just about all the weapons on the thing, including those hidden rifles in the chest(that was painful surprise) but he wouldn't put it past the boy to have one last trick up his sleeve.

"**No, it's that it doesn't need a pilot to actually be inside. It can be remote controlled by either me or**," He revealed as he heard the clicks and hisses of the armour opening up…..to reveal that the thing was empty, where Midoriya should have been was just a note that read: 'We ran bitch, ran!' "**My AI, say hello, Neko**." He finished, still speaking through the speakers as realized that he was using them not due to the fact he needed to but rather to fool him into thinking he was even there to begin with!

"_**Apologies for this All Might, but I needed to keep you busy long enough**_." Neko spoke up, sounding apologetic that she had to go along with this but she will always serve her master and creator. It wasn't like this went against her ethical protocols anyway.

"Wait, but if he's not in there then-!" That's when he realised it, but before he could even try to dash there, it was too late.

"**Eighth match: Midoriya; Asui; Ashido; Sero and Bakugo have all escaped the combat zone. Winners, Midoriya, Asui, Ashido, Sero and Bakugo!**" The announcement rang throughout the stage and to the audience watching this performance.

"What!" All Might left the broken, empty suit of armour and dashed off towards the exit and to his shock, he saw that all five of them had crossed it. Were they all injured in same way, of course in fact young Midoriya was being supported by young Ashido while young Sero was helping young Bakugo to keep on his feet. Young Asui even had Nejire-Chan, who was gagged and tied up, in her grasp. The 3rd year had woken up at some point and was trying to speak to him through the tape keeping her from making coherent words. "How'd you-!"

"It's called a stunt double, All Might. Haven't you ever watched behind the scenes for action movies?" Midoriya asked him with a chuckle that soon ended with a pained wheeze as he felt his own chest.

"We knew that we could never beat you in a fight, no matter what we planned, so we trick you instead! Sorry bout that!" Ashido started to explain to him as she kept her classmate standing since he was down a leg.

"I gotta say, watching you fight an empty can was funny as hell, gave us all the damn time we needed to fine each and get our asses here." Bakugo laughed at him as he never thought he'll find watching his idol fall for that would be this funny. He did however, leave out the part where it took all four of his teammates to convince him to even go with this approach.

"But them, why all five of you? Three could have escaped as I fought the others." All Might was confused as he was sure that they could have passed sooner if some had bite the bullet and stayed behind. That was the whole behind why they considered it a pass if just three of them could escape, to see if they could form a plan that would allow them to do so.

"Yeah, that's the thing. We know that we could have planned for three to escape to pass but we," Ashido started as she took a quick breathe to soothe her own body, she was still feeling the burn, literally in her hands. "We wanted to walk out like we came in, as a group."

"Sure it proved to be really, really painful," Sero said as he had tied a bandage to his face to stop the bleeding from his busted nose. "But it was worth it in the end!"

"The real trick was keeping her shut in case she tried to warn you." Bakugo said as he ripped the gag out of her mouth now that they didn't need to worry about not drawing attention to themselves.

"Sorry All Might, they had be gagged and tried up." Nejire-Chan oddly enough didn't seem all that concerned about being in a situation which would normally warrant calling the cops. Sure they had no ill intentions towards her but it was still unnerving.

"I still feel dirty for doing that." Sero muttered to himself as he could already tell Mineta was not going to let this pass and make it even weirder for them the next time they see him.

"So while you fought with Neko, I went and picked up Midoriya." Ashido said as she was the one who found and woke the guy leaning against some alley way as he tried to make his way to the exit on just one leg. He had heart, that was obvious.

"While I picked up Bakugo." Sero said as was the one who woke up first and was able to find Bakugo. After he was able to calm the guy down from being rudely awoken, they met up with Ashido and Midoriya and quietly made their way to where Asui would be.

"She was the one left in charge of getting the prisoners back with us, even if we had to retreat, we managed to capture one of you along the way, that's gotta be worth extra credit, right?" Ashido said as she gestured towards Asui who couldn't speak herself right now but she did nod when her name was brought up.

"Hahahahaha!" After hearing all that, he couldn't help it. The number one laughed so hard it nearly busted his missing stomach. "_Well done_, you five. You really performed far better than I had thought you would! You deserve this win."

"Thanks, but we'll like to go see Recovery Girl, before we pass out from the pain." Sero joked as he was still kinda seeing doubles….that wasn't normal.

"Again." Midoriya joked as the group removed the binding from Nejire-Chan, turned around and wobbled off towards the nurse's on sight office.

* * *

(Back in the monitor room)

"They did it!" Uraraka cheered as everyone watching felt so damn proud of them for not only passing but doing so in style. They took down one proctor AND all managed to escape!

"They all passed!" Hagakure said in equal amounts of joy. She had nearly cried when it looked they had all been defeated. No-one had guessed or noticed them walking towards the exit, using the aleeys and rubble to mask their approach till the final stretch.

"I can't believe it, he had his AI control the suit and battle for him." Shoji was equal parts, impressed and shocked as when they all picked up the group of five, plus their prisoner making their way towards the exit, he wondered who was in that mech fighting All Might.

"Is that even legal?" Jiro didn't want to be the devil's advocate but she did want to get her facts straight and she wasn't too sure that using AI to fight was allowed.

"Oh yes, he did create the Neko AI so it counts as his work! Oh my, I would have never imagined the day would come when such fighting machines were remote controlled." Nezu looked absolutely delighted at this turn of events.

"They did destroy a tone of stuff though, that was intense!" Kaminari said with a whistle as he looked over the battleground. In that short brawl with All Might, three buildings had been demolished and another 5 looked in need of serious repairs. The street didn't look much better.

"But didn't All Might do most of the wrecking? He was mostly being thrown around." Ojiro asked as Midoriya technically didn't wreak most of that, would that count?

"Even now, you find ways to continue to surprise and awe me, my friend." Tokoyami stated with a relieved but cool headed smile as he watched his friend walk off screen towards the nurse's office. Recovery Girl had already left to prep for them.

"Aw, that sounds like you like him." Mineta joked to him, which was effective in wiping the smile off his face as he gave the shorter boy a light glare out of the corner of his eye.

"Not even try it." He warned him as the class kept on discussing the match-up in fine detail.

* * *

(Later)

"Oh you kids really did a number to yourselves." Hours later, in the middle of the afternoon. Recovery Girl found herself in her office on the main campus. Of the 8 beds that the nurse's office had for students, five of them were taken by those who had been here since school ended.

"Sorry mam." They all replied, though Bakugo didn't look like he really wanted to but prior experience with the elderly hero had taught him to cooperate if he wanted to be treated and leave with his pride intact.

"Let's start with you, dearie." Recovery Girl started as she pulled up Ashido's record of treatment for the day. "You didn't take any real damage in the fighting but you did overwork your quirk and gave yourself 2nd degree acid burns. Keep those hands of yours covered for about two days and make sure to apply this cream three time a day, understand?" Of the five, she had the least amount of wounds that needed to be addressed. It didn't take any more than a kiss to her cheek and some nutrient rich gummy bears to mix the worst of it.

"Yes, thanks a bunch!" Ashido replied as she gave the women and big smile as she held the cream in her hand. Sure she was mostly healed but the elderly hero wished to be on the safe side.

"Bakugo, in my office again I see, hmmm?" She started as she turned to the most volatile of the group with a raised brow but he was smart enough t not to start shit he couldn't finish with her, so she went on after seeing he was properly cowed. "Like with the festival, you overworked your sweat glands and suffered a concussion from that hit that sent you flying. I'll healed both but don't you think about setting off even fire-cracker level blasts, are we clear?"

"Crystal." Bakugo replied as he knew that he was not going to be able to train his body for a while, not if he didn't want permanent damage. He may have the drive to be the best but he was smart enough to research how best to do that and knew when you needed to stop and let your body rest.

"Asui, I don't know what drove you to put yourself in such harm's way. The good use is that I was able to ensure that you'll keep your tongue." She started as she faced the young girl whose tongue was wrapped up in specially made bandages. "The bad news is that that you'll not be tasting anything for a week, or using it for anything really. Speech should be okay but I would advise you become a girl of little words for about a week, alright?" She advised the girl who nodded her head rather then said a word. She was just glad their calculated risk didn't cost her big time.

"Sero, you followed Bakugo's path and overused your quirk. You suffered extreme moisture loss and I was forced to ensure you had two extra IV drips to make sure you regained all of it. You got yourself a broken nose and a concussion but both have been treated. No quick training for two days should suffice, in that that time, be sure to drink plenty of water." She told the boy as he had very low amounts of water in his system.

"No problem, Recovery Girl. After that, I think I could spend a whole day sleeping." Sero said as he planned to go home and passed out on the couch, they didn't have school the next day since 1-B was set to take their exam which meant he didn't have to worry about school for an extra day!

"And last but not least, the idiot who came up with most of those plans!" And like that, her kind grandmotherly vibe disappeared a she rounded up and marched over the bandaged and scared boy who wished he was anywhere but her. "You sprained your right ankle, broke your left arm in two places from being smashed into a building. Cracked two rids and broke another three and to top it all off, suffered 2nd degree burns to your arms and chest." She finished as he had certainly taken the most diverse amount of injuries. She blamed Yagi and his influence on the boy "Everything has been taken care of but if I see you anywhere near the training ground…" She threatened him, her cane raised in the air in case he thought otherwise.

"Got it, no training for now." Midoriya replied, rushing out the answer lest she had to his injuries.

"Good, you all need your rest so I would advise you save any celebrating for later." "I'll be back in about 4 hours. That should be enough time for you all to have a quick nape before we send you home." The nurse said as she signed and got up to leave the room. She figured that they might want to talk about their little experience but seeing how three out of five of them needed her to both use her quirk and perform surgery to address all their injures. Chances are they would be too tired to even try and would just want that nap.

* * *

**And that is the end of the exams arc! I gotta tell you, when I planned this out, it was only supposed to be 15K at most but once I started writing, I couldn't stop. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, it was fun planning and writing it as I wanted one that was similar to cannon where Midoriya went back and picked up Bakugo so that they could both cross the line. How they took down Nejire was hard but I hope that I did her character justice as writing her thought process was pretty funny. She now has an interest in getting all five of them to come to her work study down the line but whether or not that will happen is up in the air. I might kept in the same as cannon where she takes Asui and Uraraka but seeing how I have plans for the bubbly gravity girl, I might change that up.**

**1-B will not get their own chapters as I'll reveal who passed and who failed later as I don't have the energy to try and give them all their time in the sun. They will get that soon as some of my own OC arcs will have them feature more prominently but for now, they'll have to take the backseat as a group. Their plans to take down All Might admittedly had a lot of reliance on luck as for one, Midoriya didn't tell them of All Might's weakness, that was something he kept to himself as it isn't his secret to tell but one he exploited as you all read. **

**To the final battle, that was something a long time coming. To those of you who already have it in your mind, NO. it was not the hulk buster as the hulk buster for designed to take on a raging best. This armoured battle suit was designed to take on a multitude of threats and as you all saw, was armed with the weapons to do so. This won't be the last time we see the thing as Midoriya does admit, that this is a prototype so I even stronger and more effective unit will be made and used in combat down the line, only that model won't just be Midoriya building it, he'll have help from two others.**

**For the name of it. I was at first going to stick solely with fictional birds and name it Mighty Eagle off the Angry Birds character but early on in planning, a review from one of faithful readers changed my mind. As the suggestion given was for a Hindu one on the other hand, I had to change it as I don't want to upset any potential Hindi readers that I have or might gain in the future. The Mk X was then named 'Tengu Karura'.**

**The reason behind that name is as follows, the Tengu are bird-like humanoid creatures in Japanese mythology who were framed for their prowess in martial arts. According to the books that Izuku read as a child, they are also considered heroes as they would fight off evil, even though they would never enter heaven. For this reason, the suit was designed in such a way that the outer armour, which is designed to absorb and distribute force over a large area in the same way that Kevlar body armour does, is designed and painted in a fashion similar to traditional Japanese samurai armour.**

**The second part of the name, Karura, is due to the fact that Karura is the Japanese version of Garuda(The original suggestion BTW), the karura is said to be enormous, fire-breathing, and to feed on dragons/serpents, just as Garuda is the bane of Nāgas. Only a dragon who possesses a Buddhist talisman, or one who has converted to the Buddhist teaching, can escape unharmed from the Karura. Shumisen or Mount Meru is said to be its habitat. For this reason, not only was there a large emphasis on fire resistance but also on it's flame based abilities, i.e, supercharging the flame thrower aspect of the spear.**

**Now for the reviews:**

**Tim Curry's Toxic Love: Thanks buddy, thought he will still be a massive prev, I'm trying to actively give him character development.**

**D3lph0xL0v3r: You also have a good point, the main thing we can say, as the fan-base about Mineta, is that he's a pervert. That being said, he does have other quirks to him….just not much.**

**bauers374: Oh I know you're were joking. It's still a weird theory through. God only knows what he'll be doing if he was Issei's boy, at least the teacher would know where he gets it from whenever they host parent/teacher meetings. For the questions, I meant like for one, why does his quirk work the way it does? As for the black peppers, I assume that his goggles do have some sort of lens in them as if black pepper, peppery spray or even a hand full a sand(Pocket sand!) were enough to do it, he'll be dead by now.**

**Blaze1992: It didn't mean the end of anime, my fellow weed. It only meant the drastic decline of it as Shonen would take the biggest hit due to the out of this world fights and powers would become reality for them, comedy, romance, monster hunting, issekai, slice of life etc. will be largely unaffected. **

**jdrussom66: Don't worry about that, he has something big planned for this coming fight.**

**tacktician: Why would he call it 'All Might Buster'? As for Mineta, he's a prev yes but he has battled against villains(whether he wanted to or not is up for debate)**

**Alexander Von Einzbern: I don't know what that is as where I live, we don't have that but it must be pretty funny for you.**

**ocomhdhain1: Even decades after his series ended, Kakashi is inspiring boys to become better.**

**Dcraus: Sounds pretty interesting, but are you referring to the series or the books? I haven't played the game yet but my brother has only good things to say about the characters and game play.**

**GunBlade2020: Thanks for the kind words, they mean a lot.**

**Zukafew119: Yeah, that happens sometimes so don't worry about it. The bits with Nejire in the beginning were funny to write while using her instead of maybe Mirio was a good change to the norm as he'll be introduce later along with Mirio. Midoriya and Bakugo get along as well as water and oil. Sure they can set it aside when they need to…for the most part but outside of work and/or life and death fights with villains, they want nothing to do with the other, the one due to all the shit the other put him through over the years and the other because he's a giant tsundere and he feels like he's undeserving of Midoriya friendship, which he is. The first part was meant to be funny as when I wrote it out and let my friends view it, they had similar reactions.**

**I didn't want to waste time on the matches that remained unchanged so I just switch the POV for them se we can see how the cast views the matches instead. Them having this little talk with Recovery Girl seemed fitting as she is a veteran hero who more often or not, acts like a sweet grandparent to the younger cast, and when I saw younger cast, I mean everyone under the age of 50 as chances are, she was All Might's medic back when he was still a student, hence why she knows of OFA. With Kirishima and Sato, there is no way they could have won that battle unless they both had some serious buffs to their abilities or had learned the lesson Cementoss was trying to teach them at an earlier point.**

**The pairing of Ojiro and Tokoyami was difficult as like Asui, he had no major weakness so he was there just to help our resident edge lord. As for his support gear, there was this awesome picture I saw on Pinterest, I'll try to send you a link to it, anyway-the picture was of Tokoyami wearing a different hero costume with support gear to help along with his quirk and honestly, not only did it look great but the gear, like smoke pellets, made sense. Heroes like Batman have had smoke producing smoke bombs for years so why can't a guy who relies on darkness? Being friends with a guy that mostly uses support gear would make the choice even more obvious as Midoriya is still a quick analysing genius so he would give such notes or recommendations to his friends just cause or because they asked for help. With how the fight ended, I needed a way for Tokoyami to still pass as we saw that those who are captured by the pros still fail, Iida was the exception as his capture was a necessary part of their plan to win.**

**I didn't want to spoil things with what they plan do to, you read the chapter so you can understand why I wanted to keep things tight lipped. The van came to me after watching Ant-man and when I thought about it, it makes sense that he'll design a mobile resupply and repair station for when you're dealing with either the aftermath of a huge battle with a villain, or are assisting with disaster relief of any kind. It's a good idea as it means he can stay on sight and assist in any type of disaster for long periods of time, sure he'll eventually need to rest but his gear will be ready to go. Chances are there is another story where Midoriya is good with auto-work but those are more likely to be crossover to things like Need for Speed or the Fast and Furious franchise.**

**Writing Uraraka and Todoroki vs Eraser was hella hard as Uraraka has only ever gone up against an opponent like him, Toga, once and she didn't fare so well so it was hard to write a scenario where they win but it doesn't feel like plot armour. Todoroki being straight with her about how he feels seems to fit with his character as he isn't the type of guy to lie just to seem big. He most likely didn't say as much in cannon as Yaoyorozu was nervous enough and he didn't want to add to that, so he kept his silence. The knife just feels like something she'll learn to use, firstly due the training she most likely got during the internships and secondly, to defeat Toga down the line as that girl knows how to cut you up. You're also right about Uraraka and her feelings as up til that point, she was either distracted with more important things or was lying to herself. Aoyama telling her he noticed as the tipping point as besides him, its only the girls that know about this. **

**Omega Armadillo 300: I don't think he'll let his perverted nature get in the way ALL the time, only most of the time as when Toga fights, he'll be too scared to be turned on…unless he's into Yandere. Then he's fuc*ed. When he have seen him act like a perv, as far as the anime goes, it's never that big of a distraction from the situation as during the USJ, his perverted nature was played off more comically, the sports festival was the same as attaching himself to Yaoyorozu ensured he got a good placing in the first event. Basically, the only time he acts like a perverted idiot was the final exam and that seemed to have been part of the plan. It was also kinda last minute during the planning for the chapter to have Lady tell him this was the first idea was that he found one of her Naruto manga and read up about Kakashi himself. I'm glad that I didn't go with that idea as it was a good way to show off her character without having Midoriya being present or directly involved. Midnight's defeat was somewhat easier to pull off as Mineta has a similar plan to cannon. Also, Midnight didn't leave the ball there, Mineta just hadn't gotten to her ass yet as he was still busy removing his 'quick's by-product' from her person and he didn't put it there either, she fell on it.**

**Zukafew119: She could have gotten out but that would have taken more time than they could afford to. The opening was sort of desperate as she could have used a much larger one more akin to what she used on Bakugo if she had time to really plan it out and lead him to an area where she could use it. With their real plan, I really wanted something that showed off her background as Midoriya uses his as a hero otaku to strategize, All Might his time in the states so it seemed like a good idea for Uraraka to make use of the fact she is familiar with city planning(that's an assumption) and construction practices as you can't tell me she didn't volunteer to help her parents during school holidays or long weekends, she's too sweet not to.**

**The students don't have a way to tell what their classmates are thinking so it adds to the suspense whenever we see things from their POV. I didn't really have the time to write out her fight with Eraser but seeing how in cannon where she fought against Bakugo and most of the fight was still shoots, I didn't see too much of a problem with leaving it your imaginations and seeing how I haven't gotten a bad review about it, it worked. Eraser himself is a man that first and foremost, has deep respect to those with a strong drive and the commitment to improve, we see this when he watches Todoroki vs Midoriya in cannon, he praises the kid for his will despite the fact he was breaking bones with each and every attack. He knows that hurts, so to see someone be able to work through the pain would be enough to win some points with the nap loving pro.**

**Eraser didn't put any sensors down there as he didn't think they'll use that method as he assumed they used the sewage system, which in most modern cities, is too small for even a large child to crawl through.**

**With Yaoyorozu and Mineta vs Midnight, I admit, I enjoyed writing about that. How the fight flowed and the dialogue just came to me in planning so I had no trouble there. Also those who we saw in their internships picked up something during that time so it only made sense that Mineta learned something about restraint, even if Lady did use an unconventional method but hey, if Anima works, it works. Also….she was kinda taking our her anger on Mineta but unlike many girls in anime, she did it in a constructive way as she couldn't just torture him with some brutal training or 'spar'/another word for whoop his ass. He was there first and foremost, to learn. With Yaoyorozu, I'm trying to have her branch out from just cannon as even the I-island movie, that is her go too ranged weapon of choice, just making the cannon alone must take a lot, never mind the ammo.**

**The bit with the rest of the matches, that was also easy as anyone would be scared if they see their potential enemy or someone they might have pissed off go to town on someone else.**

**With the bit about his perverted nature and how he's different from someone like Roshi, already explained that.**


	39. An New Evil – Shigaraki's Awakening

**It's been a while but here we are. This chapter normally would have been released a couple days ago but I'm been real burned out and only able to get the first two chapters of my new story done and posted. I also took the time to sit down and go through all my notes for the upcoming chapters for this story which meant that I had to seriously change things as I noticed how some events and characters will have to be edited and changed to better suit the flow of things. **

**Chapter 38: An New Evil – Shigaraki's Awakening**

(With the League of Villains – Two days after 1-A completed their practical exams)

"Are you curious, Tomura Shigaraki, about that boy, Izuku Midoriya?" Kurogiri asked his young ward and his leader as he busied himself with cleaning a wine glass. Shigaraki himself was seated at the bar, looking over a picture of Izuku taken during the festival, one featuring him as he flew through the finish line of the first event.

"This kid is a little confusing. He acts like a glitch in the game but, at the same time, he's at the centre of it all." Shigaraki noted, using his video game terms as he thought about this opponent.

"How so?" Kurogiri, long since accustomed to the younger man's use of such terms, asked as he could see that Tomura was maturing, if only slightly is he was taking the time to learn more about his enemies.

"This little brat was the one that planned our defeat when he assaulted the USJ, he then goes on to win the US sports festival, so we know that he's not just some egghead. He can back himself up just fine with his items." Shigaraki said as he had to sit down and calm himself down after that poor performance at the USJ before he could realise who the real thorn in his side was that day. That point was driven home watching Izuku and his team fight during the second part of the sports festival. They fought smart, not hard. "Then he and two others NPCs steal our spotlight by taking on Stain and not dying, they didn't even beat him but here they are," Okay, that one stung a bit as they didn't even take that guy down, all they did was last.

"Getting praised for their actions." He finished as he crumbled the picture in his hands, his quirk turning the picture to dust within moments.

"What do you intend to do about it?" Kurogiri asked him, making a mental note to clean up the mess from that picture.

"His items, there're his strength. Take that away and he's just another weak NPC villager, easily killed with a single blow." Shigaraki said, for him that would be easy, all he'll need to do is touch them. "But…"

"But?" Kurogiri asked him, wondering what was going through his ward's head as he would have normally stopped there.

"They could serve us just as well, if not better then they serve the heroes. If we can get him to join us, our rank and file can get themselves some useful equipment. Isn't that right, sensei?" Shigaraki proposed as he turned to look at the monitor in the corner. They both knew who he was talking to.

"**A thoughtful observation, Tomura. You never know when you can turn an enemy into an alley. From what I been able to dig up about this young hero in training, he has had a challenged life. He could be receptive to your message, if you word it right**." Sensei agreed with him as he could feel the smile growing on his face at the fact that his student was maturing. He was happy that he brought that up as he had made use of the tactic in the past, it was quite effective.

"What about the son of Endeavour? He had a useful quirk, and the waves it'll generate if he were to turn to our side will go a long way to destroying hero society." Tomura asked as he looked down at another picture, this one a still shot of when the three students took on Stain.

"**Nothing much there, it appears that Todoroki household is rather tight lipped about the going ons of their family. Not even former servants know anything of use**." That in of itself was intriguing to the man known as 'Sensei'. There being no gossip or rumours about All Might's personal life makes sense, he never married and has no children, but Endeavour on the other hand, had four kids. All he could find was that his wife suffered a mental lapse years ago and is currently in hospital. He'll have to look into that to find out more.

"Can't we just take them out when there are with their families? They're students, first year brats at that. They won't know what hit them." Shigaraki asked the two older men.

"I would advise against that, Shigaraki. If we were to strike the students homes or loved ones, it will surely bring down the full force of the heroes on us. At this stage, we wouldn't survive such a campaign, much less pull a victory." Kurogiri stated his refusal to such a plan of action.

"**He is right, Shigaraki. There is a reason that even in the time before quirks, we criminals rarely ever targeted law enforcement in their own homes. For now, we'll stick to the rules of engagement**." Even sensei disagreed with such an action. They would not last as if they made their fight against the heroes personal. One of their key advantages was that many saw this as a job, nothing more but if they targeted family, it'll only pour fuel on the blaze in the heroes' hearts to see them fall.

"Either way, obtaining Midoriya will be quite the boon for us, if we could combine his tech with our Nomu's, we could create a formidable fighting force against the heroes." Kurogiri did agree with his ward's idea to capture and turn Midoriya to their side. The boy was quite smart for his age and would only improve with time.

"**Yes, the doctor has raised those some concerns with me. But I've recently got into contact with someone who may be able to help us in that regard**." Sensei added in as he thought back to the conversation he had with the mind behind the nomus. Then he recalled a rather interesting phone call he had the other day.

"Who?" Shigaraki asked him, only to receive an amused chuckle in return.

"You'll just have to wait and see, Tomura. But I can assure you that you'll like the results." Sensei promised him as if their plans worked, it'll really shake the boat of the status quo and be a blow to the morale of their enemies.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Shigaraki." Someone spoke up after they knocked on the door and opened it. "You've been quite the talk of the town recently. I hear you're planning something big." A puff of smoke came in first as a grey haired main in a cheap looking suit walked in, lit cigarette in hand.

"Don't toy with you if you wanna live. Did you even bring them like you said you would, or are you just here to piss me off?" Shigaraki asked the man, not even surprised he was here since he was something of a regular for them. In response to this, the man stepped aside and allowed the three people who were with him to walk in. Two of which were male and the third was a young girl.

"Man, I saw a picture of you before coming here, but I didn't think you'll be this gross in person." The tallest of the three, a dark haired man with brilliant, yet dull blue eyes said. He wasn't wearing anything special but what stuck out about him was the scarred skin across his exposed body. His neck, lower jaw, his ears, and underneath his eyes, all nothing but dark red scar tissue.

"Wow, it's the hand guy! Giran said you're friend with great Stain, right? Right?" The shortest of the girl, the blonde girl with wild, cat-like eyes said as she seemed either really excited or some something. "I want in, please let me join your league of villains!" She was dressed in a school uniform fitting for something in high school but Shigaraki couldn't place it, not that he knew the uniforms of the schools in Japan off by heart but he was pretty sure he hadn't seen this one being worn by anything one in the area, hinting she was most likely not from around here.

"I was expecting…..more of those who alley themselves with Stain." The last of the noted as he looked around the bar with clear distain. What was different about him was the fact he had a reptile-like appearance with bright green scales and a face shaped like that of a lizard. His hair was pretty long, the longest present, and was a shake of pink-purple. "Are you really allies to such a great man?" Aside from that, he dressed the most normal of the three, wearing a light blue hoodie and black leather jacket along with faded blue jeans and boots.

"Kurogiri, get rid of them. Just about everything I hate, they are. Some girl, a rude guy and some Stain follower." Shigaraki dismissed as he was displeased with the introductions of these three. He had to hear enough about Stain in the news, he refused to have that bastard's followers in his group.

"That might not be the best move right now, Shigaraki. They came all the way here, at least we can hear them out." Kurogiri advised him as he turned to look at the smug, smoking man as he stood by the wayside. "Besides, Giran is one of the best brokers in Japan, if he brought them here, then they have to worth it, isn't that right, Giran?" He asked the now named man. Unlike them, while he was villain by law, he was a mainly a broker and black market dealer, which meant he was the kind of guy who preferred back room deals over brawls with heroes in the street.

"I appreciate the praise, Kurogiri but as long as I get my commission for scouting and bringing them here, I don't give a damn what you do with them." Giran said as he took a drag of his cigarette. "But seeing how I did bring them over, I might as well introduce them so you know what you're getting."

"Why don't we start with the lady? This cute high school girl name and face are being tightly under wraps by the media but she's on the run due to being a suspect in 13 deaths via blood loss." Giran introduced the shortest of the three potential members of the league. To which she added to her own introduction.

"Hi! My name if Toga! Himiko Toga! Life is hard! I wanna make a world where it's easier to live, just like Mr. Stainy!" Toga started as the blush on her cheeks grew in intensity as her eyes started to shine with a mad light. "I wanna kill Mr. Stainy, so please let me join your league of villains."

"What the hell? Is she crazy or something?" Shigaraki asked the guy as it was clear as day this girl was a few slices short of a load.

"She can hold a conversation for the most part, but don't expect her to pass any mental health tests anytime soon but I'm sure she'll be of some use to you." Giran, none too worried about it, explained to him as Toga nodded her head at the part about conversational skills. How else would you trick people in the streets into thinking you're sane?

"Next up, we have Mr. Patchwork. He hasn't committed any flashy crimes yet but he's holds fast to the hero killer ideology." Giran moved onto the tallest of the three, who looked bored and wishing to be somewhere else with that lazy posture.

"This smells rotten, I can feel it. Do these people really have a just cause? Don't tell me you're going to let this crazy girl join up." And clearly he wasn't one that held back his opinions, even if not wanted and rude as Toga looked slightly offended but kept the smile on her face. The third unnamed one voicing his own thoughts on the matter.

"I have to agree there, this is nothing what I expected and that is rather, unsettling." The green scaled lizard guy said as he looked Tomura in the eye at that last part.

"And what you, you uptight emo? You can't even do what that girl was able to do. Give your name first, you're an adult, aren't you?" Shigaraki all but demanded as he felt himself growing irritated with these three.

"I currently go by Dabi." The revealed Dabi replied, though there wasn't a single person present who bought that.

"And I'm fucking Best Jeanist. I asked for you name, not some made up alias." Shigaraki repeated himself to this apparent smart-ass.

"When the time is right, I'll tell you. But I will carry out the will of the hero killer. That you can be sure of." Dabi said as he blinked slowly before opening his eyes again. A little gleam to them at the mention of the hero killer.

"You don't get to answer questions whenever you want." Shigaraki was quick to retort to him before he turned to the last person present. If he had stayed on Dabi any longer, he'll would have tried to kill him. "And what's the story with you?"

"He's Spinner, real name is Shuichi Iguchi. He's wanted for a four accounts of assault with intent to commit grievous bodily harm and two attempted murders." Giran answered that question for him as he found this guy to be quite entertaining. Having heard how he battles several minor heroes in his area. Sure none of them would have ever placed in the top 50 but it was still impressive in a way.

"Those fakes had it coming. They were nothing but false heroes." Spinner retorted, not feeling sorry in the slightest for what he had done to those people. Apparently, this seemed to be the last straw as Shigaraki was now really pissed off.

"Stain this and Stain that. I'm getting sick and tired of hearing that bastard's name every ten minutes." The hand-masked man said as he felt like grinding his teeth as he got up from his seat to face the group.

"Shigaraki, you must be reasonable-!" Kurogiri, seeing where this was going, tried to calm him down before a fight could break out.

"I don't feel good." Shigaraki stated as he appeared to calm down if just a little bit, but all three felt it. The sense of danger which put them all into high alert combat readiness.

"So I'll just kill the three of you here!" Shigaraki finished a she charged the three, both hands outstretched. To meet this act of aggression, Dabi turned one hand to face him, flickers of embers building. Toga pulled out a small knife from somewhere in her jacket. Spinner in the meantime, was lifting up his right arm as his other one reached for it, there seemed to be a glimmer of something hidden within the sleeve, just underneath his forearm. But before any violence could break out, Kurogiri acted, using his quick to redirect everyone's hand in different directions to prevent any friendly fire.

"Please calm down, Tomura Shigaraki. If want you wish is to come to pass, then it is essential that we increase our organisation's numbers." Kurogiri said as he tried to downplay the tense situation before it could really boil over. His head stretched out towards Shigaraki so that he could speak with his ward without the others hearing him. "Also, we are in the spotlight right now, so we should use that to our advantage the best we can." He whispered to the pale haired man.

"You must use it. All of it. All of the ideology he left behind, it will be fuel to feed your ambitions." He reminded him as they both realized awhile back that Stain's philosophy was the one responsible for bringing new life into the criminal underworld and it would likely mean they'll get more members.

"Forget this." Hating the fact that his partner was right, Shigaraki agreed to lower his hands which caused the others to lower their hands as well, allowing Kurogiri to release his quirk. But as soon as he did so, Shigaraki started to walk of, right on passed the three he nearly attacked.

"Where are you going?" Giran asked him, concerned that he wasn't going to get paid.

"Shut it!" Shigaraki yelled back as he slammed the door shut behind him and left.

"Man, I don't really like to complain about a client, but….he's young. Too young for this business if that's how he acts." Giran said as the group all watched as the would-be leader, left in a fit that appeared more common for children whenever they don't get their way.

"I thought he was going to kill us." Toga said, her tone sprinkled with excitement and a little fear as she rarely felt her danger sense go off so violently like that. He was dangerous.

"He makes me sick." Dabi on the other hand, dismissed it. Spinner simply kept to himself was he watched the door.

"Will it be acceptable for us to give you our answer at a later date? I believe he knows what that answer is, it's because he knows that that he left without saying anything." Kurogiri asked of them as he knew that his ward realized this but he wasn't one to accept such things easy.

"All Might, Hero Killer….He's been humbled twice already. I'm sure that he'll reach an answer that all parties will be satisfied with." He explained to them the reason why Shigaraki wasn't thrilled to meet them like one would expect.

"I'll follow him." Spinner said as he turned around to go for the door himself.

"Why would you want to follow that guy?" Dabi asked the lizard looking guy who paused as he was reaching for the door handle.

"He doesn't strike me as a follower of Strain, but more of an animal. He could very well lash out at innocents to try and deal with his anger. I cannot allow such to a thing happened. If need be, he'll take care of him myself." Spinner explained his reasoning.

"Bold words, Lizard breath." Dabi told him as he looked him over and could say he wasn't that impressive but then again, he was a skinny guy covered in scar tissue so what did he know.

"I have my ways." Spinner stated as he opened the door and walked out, closing it much more softly compared to the Shigaraki slamming it shut.

"Master, is it wise to let him leave?" Kurogiri asked the TV screen as they both knew that Tomura had a dangerous temper. Even if Spinner didn't do what he said he would, the guy getting into a fight in public would only hurt them in the long run.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. The guy isn't some noob. He'll be able to keep an eye on Shigaraki without the guy ever realises it." Giran said as he knew that Spinner didn't look like much and liked retro video games way too much but he was far from a pushover or inexperienced.

"**Yes, I have faith that he won't act out in any way that would be….displeasing. Tomura could even take this chance to better himself, if he's willing to open himself up to it that is**." Sensei agreed with him as he looked over the information on Spinner that Giran was able to get.

"Yes master." Seeing that he had no say in it, Kurogiri could only comply with the two of them.

'Besides, according to this Spinner's file. He isn't someone that would kill Tomura without reason. No he most likely went to observe Tomura for himself and then make his decision. Smart lad.' Sensei thought to himself as he knew that if Spinner did try something, it would only serve as another wake-up call for Tomura to further learn.

* * *

(The previous day – UA High)

"I still can't believe it. We didn't make it." Sato and the rest of those who failed in 1-A moped as they had an air of depression about them. It had been two days since their exam and while the previous day they were off seeing how 1-B was taking it, it gave them enough time to really stew in their defeat.

"So long to our summer of fun. Guys…." Kaminari said to the group as he held back the tears. "Please make sure to tell us everything when you get back."

"I just hope we find something to keep us busy." Aoyama, for once, wasn't all sparkly as he said his piece.

"That's what you get for not thinking, you spiky haired idiot." Bakugo, being himself, didn't even bother to offer anything words of encouragement as he talked with Kirishima. It had been hard these past couple days to reign in his temper as Recovery Girl had saw fit to notify his folks about the fact he wasn't allowed to set of even the tiniest explosion as he healed. Though he was able to get by treating it as training in self-control.

"Bakugo! I promise to train extra hard this summer." Kirishima, also being himself, took his friends words to heart as he vowed to train harder than ever…provided he could find the time between the summer classes he'll have to attend.

"You do that." Bakugo told him. As this was going on, the group of those who failed broke up as they went to talk in their own group.

"Sorry about that Jiro. Hopefully, they'll be something for the winter break, right?" Kaminari tried to keep a smile on his face but he couldn't muster it up. Feeling for him and his (adorable) puppy pout, Jiro through him a bone.

"Don't let it get to you too much. I mean, it was an exam, you can learn from that, can't you?" She asked to cheer him up as they all knew they had uphill battles from the beginning. No shame in a defeat, it was only their first really hard exam after-all.

"Yeah, but it still sucks that while you're having fun, I'll be stuck here, in summer school." He answered as he recalled the look on Aizawa's face when he told them that. They were so scared and depressed, they forgot to ask if anyone from 1-B failed.

"Were the exams that hard?" Meanwhile, in another group, the newly returned Iida questioned his friends on the challenges they had to face while he was away.

"Oh yeah. They really put us through the ringer. Though I think they have something planned for you." Midoriya, who was still wearing a sling for his left arm, replied. Asui nodded their head in agreement, following Recovery Girl's advice on not speaking unnecessarily. That last part proved be quite challenging when you had two young siblings but she somehow managed.

"Really?" Iida asked the two as he was unable to speak with them after their exams due to being in his final court hearing so this was the first he was really hearing about this.

"Let's not talk about that, how about we focus on your assistant class rep being back in the saddle?" Ashido, who was fully recovered and back to her old self, suggested as he jumped up and wrapped an arm around the much taller boy's shoulders to bring him into a one arm hug.

"She's right man, how's it feel to be a free man?" Sero asked the dude as he bumped him in the ribs, his toothy grin on full display as their class was no complete once again.

"It was a troubling time for me as you sure must have known. But I will never forget this and use it as a learning moment to better myself as a student and a future hero." Iida answered them with the same robotic flair that he was now known for throughout the entire first year of UA. Watching all this go down, Iida's friend group would only chuckle at it.

"That's our Iida." Uraraka said with a fond smile as Iida got into a small argument with Ashido over proper school manners.

"Yes he is, but I doubt we'll appreciate him any other way." Tokoyami said as they had come to enjoy one another mannerisms.

"I didn't know he was this lively." Shinso said as he watched this go down. Even if Iida was back, he still had a seat in the class, only now like 1-B, there was an extra table for him already present.

"Oh he is and more, just wait a while and you'll see." Midoriya told him with a little laugh before he changed the subject. "By the way, I hear you still haven't been told which class you're in yet."

"I don't even know if I'm in the hero course yet. They just keep bumping me from class to class. Thought I can't really complain." Shinso replied as he was still told to report to one of the two classes whenever they were in session but other than that. Nothing.

"Hey guy, cheer up. I gotta be a getting in soon. Aizawa can just be grumpy sometimes and not want to talk about his feelings." Ashido said to cheer him up as he always looked like he needed some sunshine…and a nap in his life.

"What was that about me not talking about my feelings?" Speak of the devil and he will appear as to the surprise of the entire room, Aizawa was standing in the open doorway as he watched Ashido like a hawk. How he was able to open the door and stand there for who knows how long without a single person noticing him was beyond them.

"Shit!" Ashido jumped up in fright at the man's unexpected arrival.

"For your information, we don't judge students depending on we feel about them, but soley on their merit and potential. So why don't you all take your seats." Aizawa explained to her, his face giving off a little irritation at her little jab towards him but before he could even finish his sentence, he saw that everyone was able to quickly get into their seats and faced the front. The second row from the door being extended a bit to make room for Shinso's desk which now sat in-between Koda and Kirishima's desks.

'Good timing, at least their learning.' Aizawa noted to himself but didn't let any of that approval show on his face before he took his position at the front of the class.

"Alright, I'll cut to the chase about things and save us all the time. Aoyama, Kirishima, Sato and Kaminari. All four of you failed in your practical exam and as a result, shouldn't be eligible for the summer training camp…." He started as the four mentioned students sunk into their chairs in sadness. "But that's not true, all of you are going!" Aizawa three them a curve ball as he said the last part with a big smile on his face, one that wouldn't scare kids but one that still seemed off. Like he was paid to smile and nothing more.

'A last minute twist!' Everyone who failed thought to themselves as they felt hope flicker in them once more.

"We can go, for real?" Sato asked, hoping that it wasn't some cruel joke.

"Yeah. It's true that four of your failed the practical but none of you failed the written portion. In fact, the lowest average in the class was Kaminari with 66%." Aizawa revealed to them as he was quite impressed that Kaminari was able to boast his average by 11% since their midterms.

"Yes, thanks Yaomomo. I got a higher average this time around." Kaminari turned around to face the source of his good grades as he didn't a quick bow from his seat to her.

"You're welcome. I'll be more than happy to help you again if you need it." Yaoyorozu replied to him, happy that he got a grade he was content with.

"As some of you might have guessed, we as the teachers played the villain side but we did leave ways for you to either take us down or get passed us. What we were grading was how well you could do so. If he hadn't, none of you would have passed. Those who might up against All Might and Nejire know this well." Aizawa let that little conversation side before he continued on with his explanation, facing the five that had the hardest challenge of all to get by.

"Hate to admit it but yeah, if he wanted to pummel us, we wouldn't have stood a chance." Midoriya, for all of jokes, couldn't dispute that fact as he of all people knew just how strong All Might was. Even with those weights slowing him down.

"My skin is still aching from that." Sero massaged his jaw as he had to use a lot of moisturiser and drinks large amounts of water to make up for the damage his did to himself when he overused his quirk.

"So wait, when you said you were out to crush us…" Ojiro spoke up as he recalled how the teachers had told them they were going to try to best them.

"It was to make you feel cornered. We needed to ensure they you all performed at your absolute best so we could get the best possible results." Aizawa explained that too as they needed the students to approach this with as much realism as they could manage for first years. "Also, it was long decided that no matter your performance, pass or fail, all of you were to be allowed to attend the summer training camp so long as your parents gave consent." He added in as he heard from Vlad that he informed his students of this prior to their exam.

"After all, those who failed need this far more than those who passed as this camp is all about improvement and gaining strength. If we followed that flawed logic, then Iida and Shinso wouldn't be allowed to attend as neither of them actually did the practicals to begin with. So in essence." Aizawa pointed out the flaw in the reasoning they had been lead to believe before he finished off his statement. "It was a logical falsehood." Once more he smiled but now his smile seemed like the type you gave your friend when you were messing with them….wait a minute.

"A logical falsehood?!" The whole class burst out in shock. What was up with this guy and his deceptions?!

"Man, I'm starting to think this guy become a teacher to screw with students." Midoriya muttered to himself as he was scared stiff when he found out he would have to fight All Might of all people.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Bakugo seemed to be in agreement with him, something that was rare as the two looked onward towards their teacher.

"Sir, even if it was deemed necessary. You have lied to us twice now, how will you respond if our trust in your wavers?" Iida jumped to his feet as he proposed his question. Sure he wasn't there but he had heard from his friends enough about the exams to know they were no joke and they all treated them as such.

"Come one Iida, you're being a wet blanket." Uraraka said from her place behind him, keeping it to herself as amusing it was to watch Iida do his thing.

"That is true and I did consider it, which is why I wasn't lying about everything." Aizawa, on the other hand, took his question seriously as he addressed it. As fun as it was to mess with students, there needed to be a level of trust between the two for them to function properly. Both in the class and in training. With that said, he turned his tired but still scary gaze towards those who failed.

"Failure is failure. We have prepared a separate schedule for those who didn't make the cut in the practicals. While those who passed will be given time for relaxing, fun and game, you'll all be taking extra classes with me or Vlad." He told them, watching as the life drained from them when they realised that their summer camp really will be mostly training. "They'll even harder then what you would have got if you stayed here." Okay, he only added that part to screw with them. They didn't need to know it till they got there after-all.

'Dammit!' They all thought to themselves.

* * *

(Later – At the end of the school day)

"Well, in any case. I'm glad we can all go together." Ojiro said to the class as a whole as they all went through the info books that had been handed out shortly before classes had ended.

"The training camp is about a weak long right?" Iida said as he looked at the dates which the camp will cover. He thought it would have been longer than just a week, maybe two but UA must have their reasons.

"According to this, we gotta bring a lot of our own gear. I'm not even sure I have everything on the list." Midoriya said as he went through his own list with Tokoyami and spotted a few items he didn't have.

"No kidding, I don't have a bathing suit that fits anymore. Been a while since I went to the beach." Kaminari said as all he had was the school issue one but that's it.

"I don't have night vision goggles." Mineta added.

"Why do I have a feeling I'll need to break them the first night there?" Tokoyami asked the boy as he could only imagine the perverted antics Mineta would get up to. He was in no mood to have any sleep he may have been disturbed because of Mineta getting caught red handed.

"Hey!" Mineta yelled back at him, clearly offended.

"Oh I know! Since we're all off tomorrow and finished all our exams, why don't we all go to the mall to get everything we need?" Hagakure suggested to the group.

"Oh, good idea, Hagakure!" Kaminari agreed with her. It was a fun way to bond with their classmates too.

"Came to think about it. Wouldn't that be the first time we hung out as a class?" Uraraka asked as when she thought about it. They hadn't really done much as a group.

"That's right." Jiro said in agreement.

"You coming, Bakugo?" Kirishima asked his friend as the class started to discuss the when and where they'll meet up.

"Like I'll do something like that." Bakugo dismissed it as he walked towards the door.

"He's just gonna have his mom get everything for him while he pigs out on the couch with a bag of Cheetos." Midoriya waved him off without even looking at him. Prompting a response from the blonde.

"Fuck you!" Bakugo yelled at him, barely keeping himself from using his quirk.

"Don't swing that way!" Once more, Midoriya countered. He really needed something new to say the prick if he was going to keep using that counter.

"Come one man, it'll be fun!" Kirishima on the other hand, pressed him as he swung a hand around his shoulders and have him a toothy grin.

"Arg…Fine! If it'll get you losers to stop." Bakugo relented as he didn't feel like dealing with shitty-hair pushing for him to go with them.

"Will you show up, Todoroki." Uraraka asked their duel haired classmate as he gathered his things.

"I can't. I normally go visit my mother on off days." Todoroki informed her as he already had plans to visit his mother.

"What about you, Shinso. Have any plans?" Midoriya asked their on-again/off-again classmate.

"Yeah, I'm already going with Kendo, Shiozaki and Monoma. They discussed this before they had their own exam." Shinso replied as they already had a similar discussion in 1-B. Only many of them had plans already and couldn't go.

"Good luck dealing with Monoma." Midoriya shot him a salute as the boy got his stuff and made his way towards the door.

"Thanks, I'll need it." Shinso said over his shoulder as he could already feel the headache coming on. He'll have to ask Kendo how she deals with him the next time they meet up to head to the training dojo.

* * *

(The next day – Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall)

"And so, here we are!" Ashido announced as the group arrived at their destination. Allowing them to see the grand mall in all its splendour.

"With by far, the most stores in the prefecture. With the newest, coolest and move advanced stores and wares," She presented as they all looked around at how the place was a mix of street marketing, open roof and multiple storey shopping complex. "Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall." And much like any shopping mall would be, it was jammed packed with people either shopping, out for bite or hanging out with friends

"Man, I forget how just how many stores have adapted to carter to the needs of people with mutant quirks." Midoriya said to himself as he looked around at all the different stores and what they had on display. They had pants for people like Iida in one and shirts for people like Shoji in another. He himself was wearing one of his white t-shirts along with blue baggy pants and his red shoes. Like many of his shirts, his shirt said an odd message, this one being 'What I wanted to say was copyrighted.' In Kanji.

"Oh, aren't those UA students?" Someone in the crowd noticed them as he pointed towards them, drawing both their and everyone else's attention.

"Oh yeah! They are, they killed it during the sports festival." Another person said as he spotted Tokoyami.

"Oh, there are still people that remember that?" Uraraka asked as he felt a little nervous as people in the crowd tried to approach them.

"Trust me, it's not as bad as it can get." Midoriya said as he and Iida had to fend off people wishing to learn more about their encounter with Stain.

"Oh yeah, you guys still get noticed for Hosu." Mineta said as he looked at the two being swarmed by the group of fans. Even Iida despite the fact he was down for the entire televised section of the fight.

"It makes going anyway a pain. I had to stay in me house for three whole days since whenever I went, some guy recognised me." Midoriya whispered to them as he fought his way out of there before reaching in and pulling Iida out.

"Well, we're leave you to that, I got a get a large carry-on to fit everything." Jiro said as she turned to Yaoyorozu.

"Why don't we look for a good one together? I don't need much but it would be fun to have a friend with me." Yaoyorozu didn't need anything for the trip, but she still wished to be bond with her classmates and friends, hence the reason why she was present.

"Where can I get lock picking tools and small drills?" Mineta thought aloud as he looked for a store which might have what he was looking for.

"I hope that you don't have ill intentions in mind for such devices." Iida told him as he fixed his glasses. Now that he was back in the saddle, he'll ensure proper behaviour from all his classmates, even on their camp.

"Well I don't have any outdoorsy shoes, so I'm gonna go get some." Kaminari said towards Hagakure as they stood to the side.

"Oh, I'll go with you!" Hagakure cheered, showing off her optimism with what little of her body language she could express.

"The guide said to bring shoes that are already broke in!" Iida intervened there before they could go off but then paused to consider it. "Or perhaps we need bring shoes based around utility."

"I need new training gear. There's no way in hell that I'm bringing what I have at home on this trip." Bakugo said as he pointed towards a store that sold training equipment.

"Hey everyone, since we all need different stuff, why don't we separate into smaller groups and get what we need like that. We can meet up for lunch later." Kirishima suggested to the group when it became apparent that most of them needed stuff that was completely unrelated to the other. If they didn't branch off, then they'll be stuck here the whole day, which was something they all knew would boring with time.

"I agree!" Ashido stated her approval.

"Alright, we'll meet back here at 2 o' clock." Kirishima said as he looked towards a clock and saw that it was still pretty early, about midday.

"Okay!" Everyone called out as they all turned and left to do their own thing.

"Man, everybody really quick when they need to be, aren't they?" Midoriya said as he found himself alone with Uraraka.

"Yeah." Uraraka was equally impressed with the speed of which the group broke up.

"By the way, what do you need, Uraraka? I just need to get some supplies for outdoor repairs and upgrades. Chances are, I'm gonna need them." Midoriya said as he had a feeling that he'll come up with some new upgrades for his hero gear on this trip. So he'll need more than just writing supplies to record all his ideas, calculations, diagrams and sketches but also tools and materials to construct them. They were gonna be in the woods so he'll be able to find somewhere safe to test them out pretty easy.

"I need some bug spray." Uraraka answered him before she realized that the two of them were alone….out of school…at the mall and soundly panicked "Bug spray!" She yelled with a furious blush on her face as she high tailed it out of there, leaving a friend and classmate confused as all hell.

"Hold on, since when I'm a bug?!" Midoriya yelled back as he didn't know what the make of that. "Why are girls so strange?" He asked himself as he tried to think back to anytime he had offended her and couldn't think of one.

'Dang it, Ashido. That's not it. I'm not into it,' Meanwhile with Uraraka, she ran further away as she tried to get control over her blushing cheeks. Recalling the comment Ashido had made in the girls locker room sometime back. 'I think.'

"Great, we came as a group and somehow, I by myself anyway." Midoriya said to himself with a huff as what should have been a group activity somehow left him by himself. "Might as well get one with it." He concluded as he turned around to go off and look for some supplies but he was intercepted.

"Oh, hey. You're from UA, right?" Some stranger in a black hoodie said as they walked up to him and swung an arm around his shoulders.

"Can I get an autograph?" The guy asked him, appearing to be a fan of the student. "It was amazing, watching you beat your way to the top during the sports festival." He chuckled as he looked down at the shorter boy who just laughed awkwardly at this attention.

'As expected of UA, so many people watched and still remember us but can't people see when you're busy?' Midoriya thought to himself as he know was starting to understand why All Might super jumped everywhere. 'But on the other hand, why do I get this dangerous feeling from him?' That was the odd part as unlike the others from before, this guy had an air to him that didn't fit.

"And you were one the guys that took on Stain not too long ago, right? Man, I gotta admit, it was exciting to watch that one. It's rare that you get to watch someone fight for their lives like that." The apparent fan said to him as he smiled from underneath the hood and his pale blue hair.

'Okay, there is something seriously off with this guy. Who talks like that?' Midoriya was careful to not let his face slip what was going through his head but he did slowly reach for his newly compacted taser he kept with him at all times. Though he had to be very careful to not alert this guy as he wasn't sure why but he seemed familiar….in the bad sense.

"But then again. It was a good chance to see you fight, since I didn't get to see much of during our USJ attack." The man said as his smile took on a darker tone as he looked at the boy with his bloodshot red eyes.

'Wait a frickin minute. There is only one other time I can pick out somebody with that voice.' Midoriya felt his heart rate increase and his breathing climb over so slightly as he recalled the one other time he had heard this voice, seen those eyes, felt this way.

"What are the odds of us meeting like this? It feels like destiny, or maybe fate if you're into that kinda thing." Shigaraki asked him as the arm that was around his shoulders moved so that his hand was gripping at his neck, all but one finger was in contact with his which made him gulp down spit as he remembered what these hands were capable of.

"Why don't you and I sit down for a nice cup of tea and a chat, Izuku Midoriya?" Shigaraki asked him with a sick smile as he starred down at the boy, both of them knowing that Midoriya was the prey and he was caught in a trap.

"Tomura….Shigaraki…!" Midoriya called him out slowly as he locked his sacred but determined gaze into Shigaraki's own.

* * *

"Act natural….I'm just an old friend you happen to ran into at the mall. Don't make a fuss, calm down and catch your breath." Shigaraki told him as he kept his grip on the boy but made sure he could still breathe and that the two of them didn't came off as suspicious to the people around them.

"I just want to talk to you, nothing more." He told the younger boy as he looked away to make sure no-one was watching them. he didn't see anyone but he felt this weird sensation of eyes on him.

"Forgive me if our last encounter makes that hard to believe." Midoriya told him as he calmed himself down. He knew that he was in a stalemate and any sudden, unplanned action on his part would lead to his death.

"I suppose that would happen. But I wouldn't try anything if I were you. Someone as smart as you must be able to figure out what would happen if all five of fingers make contact with you." Shigaraki said as he started waving his ring finger around, keeping it from contact with the boy's skin by mere mms to scare him and drive home the fact he was his prisoner for the foreseeable future.

"I won't have to worry about neckties ever again, is that right?" Midoriya grounded out as he kept on silently drawing his taser and getting it into position, taking even more caution now that he knew what he was dealing with.

"That's a smart boy, you are correct. If all five make contact, your skin of your neck with decay, soon followed your throat. You'll be nothing but a pile of dust within a mere minute." Shigaraki told him, something he believed as he had seen the damage he had done during the USJ and what he reduced the main gate to prior to the attack. If he could do that to steel and stone, then flesh and bone wouldn't even be a challenge for him.

"Come on, a guy like you can't be that stupid. You and I both know that if you did that, the police and heroes will be here within minutes. You'll be caught." Midoriya retorted as he looked around and saw that with this many people, there would be no doubt somebody on their phone, it wouldn't even take five minutes for this place to be swarming with pros.

"That's true. There is no way I'll be able to fight my way out of that, not as things are but tell me," Shigaraki said as he gestured toward the crowds surrounding them. "Look at all these people. Anyone of them could use their quirk and start a bloodbath at any time. How can any of them gather like this knowing that? When it comes down to it, the law and rules all assume that people have morals and that they'll follow them." He said as they both observed how groups of friends and families went about their day. Parents tended to their children and mall workers performed their duties.

"They've convinced themselves that there is no way someone would do that. That is against the rules, that it wouldn't be nice. So tell me," Midoriya was starting to wonder where he was going with this until the guy finally asked the question that chilled him to the bone. "How many people do you think I kill before I went? 20, or is 30. Personally, I think I could take down 40 of them before I go down." Shigaraki said with a sick, blood thirsty smile as the boy felt like his soul left his body at that. This guy would go that far, just to prove a damn point?!

"And what makes you so sure that I'll let you, you crazed hand enthusiast?" Midoriya growled back at him but he kept his voice low to avoid drawing attention to them, the last thing they needed was panic with so many potential victims present.

"Last I checked, you don't have your gear." Shigaraki replied till he felt something poking his leg, he spared a look down and saw that Midoriya was holding a small black rod to him.

"And last I checked," Midoriya started as he made sure the villain could see what he was holding in his hands. "The average human body is pretty weak to 130,000 volts of electricity coursing through it." He told him, confirming what Tomura already thought the object was. "Even if I die, this baby has enough amps to cause your heart to clamp up, then just about anybody here could take you down."

"That's mighty heroic of you. Putting your life on the line for the sake of these sheep." Shigaraki felt a little impressed by this. It wasn't everyday he found himself in such a variant of the Mexican stand-off such as this.

"If it means you spend the rest of your life in a prison cell, it'll be worth it." Midoriya told him, shoving his fear into the back seat as he couldn't afford to show weakness right now, even if he couldn't actually back up that threat. 'Thank God he brought that power lie. This thing doesn't have that sort of voltage or amps, sure it'll hurt him but it won't stop him.' He thought to himself as the model of taser he was carrying had the same power as any store bought one. His usual one having been left at home for repairs.

'And I'm by myself. I have no idea where my classmates are so I can't even lead him towards them for easy capture.' Midoriya observed as he knew that he as in this by himself unless one or more of his classmates decided to come back to this exact spot for some reason, which was a very unlikely.

"Well then, since we both have an ace up our sleeves, why don't we find somewhere we can sit and chat like adults? I'm not in the mood to get a heart attack or something." Lucky for him, Shigaraki had seen enough of his gear to take his word for it about the power of the taser he was carrying, though it would have been hard for him to call his bluff in the first place.

"And I'll like to keep my neck just the way it is, thanks you very much." Midoriya said as the two started to move towards some random place where they could sit.

"Nice try, smart ass. I'm not letting go of you just yet." Shigaraki told him as he would sooner say All Might was his hero then let his grip go from the kid, they both knew that a fight would break out if that were to happen.

"Worth a try. Can't fault me for that." Midoriya couldn't help himself as he replied with a wisecrack, trying to distract himself from the literal hand of death around his neck.

* * *

(Later)

"I always did hate crowded areas." Shigaraki said as the two of them sat outside a small restaurant, having found that this spot would do as good as any other.

"Why, afraid someone will offer you some lip balm?" Midoriya asked him, to which the guy tightened the grip he had on his neck.

"You have a lot of jokes, don't you?" Shigaraki asked him, displaying a rarely seen moment of calmness despite the fact his hostage had a mouth on him.

"I call it as I see it. At least you took my advice about the hand. That thing really brought out the crazy in your eyes." Midoriya told him as the guy had come out into the public without his little accessory.

"When it comes down to it. I hate basically everything, and you're quickly rising on that list but the hero killer. He pisses me off more than anything." Shigaraki decided to just get this over with before he killed the guy in a fit of rage and got himself caught.

"Really? I thought you and he were on the same side." Midoriya asked him, slightly surprised that Stain wasn't a member of the league but it did made some manner of sense. If he was, why wasn't he present during the USJ attack? If he was, they would have been bodies to collect. 'I gotta find out as much as I can, if I can do that, it'll make taking these guys out that much easier.' Midoriya thought to himself as he prayed that he'll survive long enough to deliver any information he could gleam from this to the police.

"I didn't say anything of the sort, but it seems that the news decided otherwise. And that's the problem." Shigaraki replied as he looked across from them at a store which sold hero mech, and one of the items on display were fake Stain headbands, scarfs and swords. "Almost everyone is looking at the hero killer." It was almost amusing how fast society took a dangerous criminal who had killed many and turned him into a method to make some cash. Capitalism at its finest he supposed.

"Our encounter at the USJ. The carnage I brought when I unleashed the nomus in Hosu. All of it was upstaged by him. Now one is looking at me." The villain finished, though he if he was looking for sympathy, he wasn't gonna find it with Midoriya.

'You mean to tell me that you caused all that death and destruction just to get attention?!' Midoriya thought to himself in rage. He had seen the casualty reports, read the minor news reports covering it. He figured that the league was covering for Stain or had some hidden agenda he didn't know about but it appears he was giving too much credit to this villain.

"Why is that? No matter how much that bastard boasted. In the end, he just destroyed the things he didn't like, right?" Shigaraki said as he had thought about himself and couldn't seem to get the answer. So imagine his joy when he happened upon one of the people he figured would be able to help him out in that department.

"So I wanted to ask someone as smart, if a little annoying like you, what is the difference between the two of us? Between me and Stain?" He asked the boy, wishing to hear his opinion on things.

* * *

(With Uraraka – Moments after she ran off)

'Why did I do that? I got all flustered and ran off at full speed. How did he take that?' Moments prior to this, Uraraka found herself by herself as she leaned against the guard rail that kept people safe from falling over.

'No doubt he was real confused by it. We were supposed to be shopping together.' She could see how that must have been so out of no-where that he couldn't be able to properly interpret it. It didn't make things easier when she heard that he thought she thought he was a bug. 'I need to go back and apologise to him. That's right, I need to go back.'

'No, I need to do more. When I get back, I need to do more than just apologise.' Uraraka resolved as she saw that this was a wrong that needed to be corrected. 'That'll be the right thing to do. It's not like I want to go around shopping with him or anything. Sure I think it's really cool that he's working to be a hero even with a quirk. That he has the same goal as me.' She tried to keep herself as cool and collected as possible as she thought about how this could be taken as a date. Then he recalled what Ashido had said in the locker-room the day they peeped into the boy's locker room. The thought of seeing him shirtless-! Stop it. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts.

'What Ashido said was absolutely ridiculous!' She said to herself but before she could be lost to her own teenage mind's impure thoughts about the boy she may or may not have a massive crush on, she was saved by someone calling out to her.

"Hmm, is that you, Uraraka?" Someone in the crowd called out to her, causing her to turn to see who that was. Walking towards her, was another student from UA hero's course but not from 1-A. The rather cute girl was of a medium height but was taller than her by quite a bit. She processed green, thorn-covered vines for hair which went to just above her waist, something which proved to be the marker Uraraka could place as she knew recalled she was in 1-B, their sister class. Her eyes were squinted and dark green, much like her hair. Lastly, she had long lower eyelashes.

"Oh, hmmm. I know you, you're from 1-B right? Sorry, I'm trying to remember your name." Uraraka said as she rubbed the back of her in embarrassment, feeling silly that she couldn't recall the girl's name. Only for the girl in question to smile as she waved her off.

"No need for apologies. We haven't spoken in the past. I am Ibara Shiozaki." Shiozaki introduced herself as muck Uraraka, she was dressed in her casual clothing which was a shin length, brown dress with yellow and blue patterns along the sleeves of the dresses bottom with modest but fashionable brown boots. Along with this, she were a plain, white cloth around her shoulder which came down to her elbows in length and was fastened in the front with her single large clip.

"Ochaco Uraraka. Are you here to get supplies too?" Uraraka introduced herself as well so that she didn't feel left out.

"That's right. I am in need of some things for the camp. Would you like to travel together, at least until we need split again?" Shiozaki proposed as like herself, she had been shopping by her lonesome for a while now.

"Sure. It wouldn't be trouble." Uraraka agreed to it as she was interested in learning more about her, knowing little about those in 1-B outside of the really eccentric ones(Monoma) 'I'll just have to keep an eye out for Midoriya while we shop.' She decided as she figured that she couldn't just retrace her steps, Midoriya would have moved on by now, but she could maybe spot him if she kept her eye out for him. "Are you here with a group too?"

"I am but Kendo and Monoma were the only ones who needed similar things. Shinso went off by himself so it left just me." Shiozaki said as the two started to walk off towards one of the many stores in the mall.

"Oh yeah, Shinso told us we was going out with you guys." Uraraka recalled hearing that but she hadn't seen any of them and assumed that they had gone to a different shopping centre. "How was your practicals?" She asked the girl to try and foster some sort of positive relationship with her. There was no reason not to after all, they'll both working towards becoming heroines, so why not try and get along with your future co-workers?

* * *

(Back with Shigaraki and Midoriya)

"….What's the difference? Is that all?" Midoriya asked the guy as he really didn't know what to make of this encounter.

"Yes, so spit it out. Your take in all this." Shigaraki ordered him as he was starting to grow inpatient.

"All I can say is this, I cannot understand or agree with you, most likely never will but, with Stain. I may not agree with his him or his methods but I can understand why he made the choices he made." Midoriya started as after the incident, he had made it a point to read up on anything he could find about Stain and his goals. He would never agree with his methods but what he believed him was similar to his own beliefs. "Because for me and for the hero killer, it all started with the same man."

"All Might." He finished as he turned to face Tomura and despite the fact that his glare would have scared him stiff back during the USJ attack, he had seen real terror when he fought Stain so he was able to keep himself collected, if only barely.

"At the time, just facing him was scary enough. I still get nightmares with him in it but, he wasn't just destroying because he wanted to. There was a clear reason for his madness, a goal that he was pursuing." He explained to the older guy as he tried to work out a way for him to survive and take this asshole down for the count.

"He didn't give up just cause the going got tough, like you did. Even if I will never agree with the way he went about it, he was still trying his best to live up to his ideals. That's why," Midoriya gulped down his fear the odds of this being taken badly were high but the ass asked for his opinion and rain or shine, he was gonna get it. "Even if I'm scared for my life right now,"

"It pales in comparison to the fear I felt that night, when I was facing off against a man that had inhumane amounts of belief in his principal and had the conviction and will to see them done." He said his piece as Shigaraki, oddly enough didn't kill him but rather took his words into consideration before seeming to come to his answer.

"Oh boy, that feels like a weight off my chest. Can't believe I wasn't able to connect the dots sooner." Shigaraki said as he breathed out a sigh of relief, like he was the one with the death grip around his neck. "The way the hero killer pisses me off so much, why you irritate me so damn much."

"I understand it now, it's because of All Might." He said as he looked forward, though it was clear he wasn't actually looking into the crowd but rather at something only he could see.

'That's you got from that? And people say I'm obsessed with heroes.' Midoriya thought to himself as the grip around his neck tightened.

"When it was all said and done, that's where I ended up. I don't even know why I was worrying so damn much. The reason why all these people can smile like idiots, is because All Might smiles like an idiot." Shigaraki seemed to figure out as he now knew the real meaning behind All Might being called 'The Symbol of Peace' so long as he was standing and smiling, the rest of them will keep on smiling as well.

"It's because of the trash hero, All Might. He smiles like he can do it all, as if there is no-one he can't save!" Midoriya took what he said and sure to remember it, this guy seemed to have a real bone to pick with All Might, or was it something deeper.

"I'm so glad that he could have this chat, Izuku Midoriya. It really helped me figure some things out." Shigaraki said as he felt like he had finally gotten his answer but at that same moment, Midoriya was reaching one hand towards his neck to levitate the pressure from the guy but he picked up on it. "Whoops, I wouldn't struggle if I was you! The slightest wrong move can end very badly for you."

"I can say the same thing about you, aren't you forgetting that if you kill me, my last act on God's green earth will be to make you spasm like a fish out of water." Midoriya choked out as he was starting to find it hard to breathe with this guy's grip on him. Still, he kept his taser firmly against his leg and already set it to auto, even if his grip on the trigger was released, once he pressed it, it wouldn't stop.

"Oh? So now you're willing to risk all these people?" Shigaraki asked him with his creepy grin only growing. "That's not very hero like."

"Screw you. It's not as if you're be able to hurt anybody, not if you're heart ain't working right." Midoriya shot back as he could see that the tension between them was only growing in intensity. Meanwhile, watching all this play out from the next floor, Spinner was able to keep an eye on the both of them as he observed the entire encounter from start where it was now.

'All these so that he could chat with the boy that Stain declared a true hero? What's your game, Tomura Shigaraki?' He thought to himself as he had tailed the guy ever since he left the bar. It wasn't too hard, the guy stuck out in a crowd if you knew what to look for. Coming to a mall seemed like an odd thing for him but then they found those students from 1-A. he doubted that Shigaraki knew that they'll be here but still, it seemed like the man was making full use of this.

'In any case, it looks like things are about to boil over,' Spinner thought to himself as he prepped his hidden weapon from the bar. He will have to make a choice on who to attack as he only had the one shot before he would need to reload. 'I better ready get to take me shot, but the question is? Do I take out the boy who Stain believes to be a true hero, or do I take out Shigaraki, the man that seems to have potential, but acts like a rapid dog?'

"Midoriya." Someone spoke up, catching the attention of the two guys as Midoriya turned his eyes towards who that was, revealing that somehow, Uraraka and Shiozaki had found the two of them.

'Shit!' he took in how both of them seemed to catch on pretty quickly that something was up and he prayed they didn't do anything stupid.

'Why does he look so nervous? Who is that? He is a overzealous fan, like the ones Kendo got when we arrived?' Shiozaki, who had never met or had any interaction with the league or any of its members for that matter, was the only one who didn't suspect who this person was but nonetheless, she was getting this feeling in her gut that he had ill intent.

"A friend…? No…" Uraraka on the other hand, was able to put two and two together and could make out from his face that this wasn't something like that. Tomura turned his eyes towards them and seemed to be planning something if the glint in his eyes was anything to work with.

'I know that look, he wouldn't!' Midoriya felt himself starting to panic as he could feel that Tomura was about to pull something.

"Get away from him…" Uraraka said softly as took a step closer, meanwhile the people around them were still going about their daily routine like normal, completely unaware of what was about to go down.

"What are you doing with him? He seems very uncomfortable, would you kindly leave him alone." Shiozaki stepped in as this situation was getting out of hand. Seeing that there were two of them, it seemed like Shigaraki was going to try and fight his way out, which was something he couldn't allow.

'No choice!' Izuku thought to himself as he used what little breathing room he had to scream out an order to the two of them. "Ran!" At that same moment, he slammed his taser deep into Shigaraki's thigh and hit him up with 50,000 volts of power, hoping that the shock will give him an opening to escape the death grip.

"You little-!" But Tomura was far from done as he was able to graze the side of Midoriya's neck with all five fingers. Not enough to kill him but enough to open it up and cause some serious bleeding. Midoriya's calls caught the attention of those nearby but it was the sight of him being injured after tazing the other guy that sent people into a panic as they all started to ran away, screaming from what they believed was a fight between two villains.

"Midoriya!" Uraraka yelled as she rushed to his side as Midoriya rolled over to them, keeping one hand firmly pressed against his neck as he did his best to slow the bleeding. Even if he was still conscious, he didn't need a medical degree to know that it wouldn't be for long, not unless he could stop the bleeding completely and get to a hospital.

"Someone call the heroes, the police! Hurry!" Uraraka quickly turned to the crowd and yelled out as neither she nor Shiozaki were in any position to take their attention off the villain in front of them.

"Looks like you manage to luck your way out of death. That won't happen again." Shigaraki growled as he managed to work himself back to his feet, pleasantly surprised that Midoriya was bullshitting him about having a heart attack or whatever.

"Like hell, Shiozaki, restrain him, he's from the league!" Midoriya ordered as she was the best equipped to take this guy out. Uraraka and he may have better martial arts training but getting close enough to make use of it was too risky.

"Understood!" Shiozaki, seeing the situation for what it was, was quick to act as she activated her quirk to try and capture the man. "Stop where you are, villain." Her vines reached over towards him but the ones he couldn't dodge he merely grabbed and let his quirk to its thing of turning them to dust.

"Please, you're far too early to take me on, little girl." Shigaraki said to the surprised girl as she had no idea how he did that. She made sure to water and make sure her vines got sunlight.

"What?" Shiozaki took a step back in slight fear and surprise, but before that could cost her, Uraraka tackled her out of the way of what was Shigaraki reaching for her face.

"Don't let him touch you. If he does, you're screwed!" Uraraka told them girl as the moved to avoid him, giving Midoriya time to attack him from the rear, though with just one hand and the steady loss of blood, his movements were starting to slow and become more predictable. 'Crap, I'm starting to see double, that attack didn't kill me but I'm sure am losing blood!'

"Uraraka, keep the people back, Shiozaki, make sure he can't get to them!" He yelled as he had to stop Shigaraki from trying to jump into the crowd and was nearly grabbed again for his troubles. He had to take a step back to catch his breathe.

"Right!" Uraraka said as she quickly turned her head and started yelling for people to give them space while Shiozaki used her quirk to close off escape routes for the villain, leaving him only the two, the one directly behind him which lead into the restaurant which no doubt had a back entrance but was where Midoriya was, and the one in front of them, lead leaf him right into her. Going for the path of least resistance, he turned on a dime and pounced on Midoriya, taking him to the ground and gripping at his side, his quirk starting to eat away at the guy.

"This time, you die." Shigaraki told him as he started to feel blood on his hands as he broke through to the muscle.

"Sorry, today ain't my day!" Midoriya, despite the pain, yelled back as he slammed his taser right into the villain's neck, pumping everything it had into him.

"Got you!" Midoriya called out as he kicked the guy off of him but found he could barely get back up to his feet.

"Who got who?" He said as the villain struggled to get up but that proved to be pointless as Shiozaki moved in for the kill and wrapped him up with as much vines as she could.

"Midoriya!" Uraraka was at his side in an instant, Shiozaki as well as the two of them checked him over and in Shiozaki's case, ripped off the white cloth she was wearing and used it to try and cover up the large, bleeding mess that was his side.

"I'm fine, just restrain him. Quickly!" Midoriya told the two of them as already, the vines holding him in place started to rot and decay from his touch. But before the two of them could act out on that and secure him or knock him out, intervention occurred.

**BANG!**

"ARRG!" Uraraka screamed just after a loud gunshot rang out throughout the mall and she went down, gripping at her thigh as she started to bleed.

"Uraraka!" Midoriya called out but his speech started to slur as his vision begun to cloud and double.

"There are more of them?!" Shiozaki asked as she tried to look towards the direction the shooter could be in but with so many people moving about as they ran, she couldn't place heads or tails. But in her panic, she forget to use her quirk to try and form a barrier to prevent another shot, something that she paid for.

"But where-Oh Mercy!" Shiozaki cried as she went down as well, with a small throwing knife lodged firmly in her upper arm, right above her elbow. From how the knife had struck her, she knew that it was from the same direction as the shooter and quickly corrected her mistake by creating a barrier from her vines to shield them from further harm.

'My work here is done.' Spinner thought to himself as he took out a smoke grenade and tossed it down, over the barrier where it landed and started releasing a black cloud of smoke. "Shigaraki, it's time to get out of here, hurry! If those two are here, who knows how many of them are!" He called out over the chaos, knowing the man could hear him as he made his own exit with the crowds before it become too deserted for him to get out and disappear into the masses and escape.

"Damn you brats, be thankful you get to live this time." Shigaraki told them as he decayed the last of the vines holding him in place. In the distance, he could make out people running towards them, voices that sounded familiar so as much as he wanted to take them out now, he didn't have the time.

"Tomura Shigaraki!" Midoriya called out to him as he struggled to keep him in focus.

"Shigaraki…?" Shiozaki asked herself as she had heard that name before. When Vlad-sensei told them of the USJ, was this that same guy?

"Next time, Izuku Midoriya. The next time we met, that will be when whether or not I have decided to kill you." Shigaraki didn't stay long enough to answer anything, only turning around and running off into the smoke which lead towards the restaurant with a back entrance.

"Wait-Shit!" Midoriya cried out as he held both the cloth to his side, having been forced to drop his only weapon to do so while he also held his hand to his neck.

"Midoriya, you'll bleed out, be careful!" Uraraka said as she crawled towards him and helped him keep pressure on his neck. He could recover from the side injury but she need to ensure his brain kept a steady supply otherwise…she didn't like to think about that.

"Dammit." It wasn't that long before they heard someone curing through the smoke. Their classmates had finally arrived!

"I think I heard them over here!" They heard what sounded like Mineta call out to the rest as the smoke cloud had grown to quite the large size in the time it took for them to get here.

"Dammit, where the fuck did all this smoke come from?!"Bakugo yelled

"Worry about that, just find them!" Kendo shut him down as she used her quirk to try and blow away as much as the smoke as possible, which proved to be quite effective as they could see the cloud thinning.

"We're over here!" With their vision clearing up, the students were able to make out Shiozaki's vines and figured that they were behind them.

"What the isu-Oh shit, are you guys okay?! Everyone! Over here, somebody call an ambulance!" Kaminari was the first to make it round and the first to see the mess all of them were in as Shiozaki got herself back up to her feet to try and move on her own. Right after his call, the bulk of the teens got in and immediately went to work as they checked and aided all three.

"Oh shit, what the hell happened?" Jiro called out as she came up to help Ashido as they tended to Shiozaki.

"Shigaraki…." Shiozaki told them as they pulled the knife out of her and with some bandages that Yaoyorozu quickly made, started to tend to the injury.

"Him, you mean he's here? Where?!" Shoji asked a she looked around the place for any sign for the villain but even with the cleared smoke, he couldn't pick up a trace of him.

"We don't have time for that. We need to tend to their injuries." Kendo told him as she and Yaoyorozu helped Uraraka make sure that Midoriya stayed awake once they saw his neck wound.

"Midoriya. You gotta keep pressure, understand?" Yaoyorozu said in slight panic as she felt how he was releasing pressure on his neck and was forced to place her own hand over his to keep it there as she had placed a thick wad of bandage between their hands and the wound to better stop the bleeding.

"Wha…."Okay, now they were really worried as the guy didn't seem capable of responding.

"Shit, not enough oxygen if getting to his brain, we need to stop the bleeding now!" Kendo said as she took some of the bandages Yaoyorozu had made and started wrapping up his bleeding side while Bakugo and Sato dealt with Uraraka. The rest of them keeping a lookout as Shinso and Iida were still calling for back-up.

"I just called the emergency services, they'll here soon. Someone already called them." Iida said as he hung up the phone, Shinso not that far behind him as he put his back into his pocket.

"Same with the cops, shit. This was supposed to be a relaxing day." Shinso cursed as he couldn't have imagine that their day could take such a turn.

"What happened you guys?" Sero asked them as he used his quirk to make a sling for Shiozaki to use.

"Uraraka and happened upon Midoriya, who was with the villain already. He had a hand around his neck, threatening him." Shiozaki explained to them the best she could as she worked to ignore the pain from her wound.

"Shit, it's a miracle he still has a neck. That dude as destroy just about anything he touches." Bakugo cursed as he knew first hand that hand fucker was no joke.

"We tried to fight him, keep him away from the people in case he tried to hurt them but," Shiozaki paused in apparent shame in their failure. "We got attacked from the crowd. I didn't see where but someone attacked us, shot Uraraka and threw a knife at me." She explained to them as to why they came to he hurt.

"Shigaraki escaped in the chaos." Uraraka said as Sato helped her onto his back so that he could carry her towards help if need be.

"It doesn't look too bad but let's not take any chances. We need to get you two to the hospital." Kendo said as they finished wrapping up Midoriya wounds but they were both still nervous by the fact he wasn't making any sense anymore. Suffering from confusion as his brain struggled to get oxygen from what little blood was still reaching it.

* * *

'Within less than two minutes, the emergency services had arrived, just like Iida said. The police were first to arrive, soon followed by the paramedics who quickly got our friend out of the way and started treating us as we were loaded into the ambulances. The mall was temporarily closed by the police so they could look for clues and search for the villains. In the end, they didn't find Shigaraki or any suspicious persons that may have aided in his escape. All they had to show for it, was a single spent, 25-auto casing found were they think the shooter targeted them.' Midoriya thought to himself from another time as he was lucky that help arrived in time to be of use.

'While our friends were all taken to the police station to be questioned and so out parents could be notified of the situation and pick them up. Meanwhile Shiozaki, Uraraka and myself were all transported to the local hospital for treatment. Shiozaki got off the best out of us, the knife having done no serious damage to the muscle or bone in her arm but she was still kept with us for treatment and observation. Uraraka had to have to bullet surgically removed and the damage done to her thigh healed by one of the doctors who had a minor healing quirk. Good news was that she would be back on her feet within a couple days. I needed an emergency blood transfusion which I heard Kendo volunteered to give. After that, they surgically repaired the damage down to my neck and did what they could for the decayed, dead flesh of my right abdomen where Shigaraki had gripped. They said another moment and it would have been 'Goodbye kidney and some liver.' That was rather memorable as he recalled how all three of their parents busted into their shared room at the same time. It was hell explaining to his crying mother that they hadn't gone out searching for a fight but the ass-wipe(Both Shiozaki and her parents scolded him for his choice of language) had found them by chance.

* * *

(Later that day – With Nezu)

"I see…." The principal of UA spoke with the detective over the phone as he had been informed of the incident earlier. Sure it was outside school grounds or activities but he still cared for their well-being as their educator and sought out more information about the incident. "Yes, it does seem like this was a chance encounter, but we should prepare for attacks from the league….." He told the detective as he went through some papers he had brought onto his desk. "Because it seems like Shigaraki is in fact, evolving like we feared…." He answered the question raised about his concerns.

"I have a little proposal that I've been working on…." He said as he looked back towards the paperwork in front of him. Nothing much but some building permits and supply lists for some new buildings he was hoping to make use out of. "No, I don't think they'll be too difficult to finish up, no need to involve the police…." He didn't think things were that bad, it wouldn't be too hard to gain the approval his plans needed. "Yes, that along with upgrading our security once more, we are charged with our students wellbeing and I'll be darned if I let the villains pull another one on us." He finished as he hang the call and in a rare sight for anyone in the school, he pulled out a lighter and cigarette and placed the cancer-stick into his mouth.

'So it seems that he really is out there…..All for One.' He thought to himself as he lit the thing and took a long drag at it. Feeling a shiver going down his throat as he thought about that man, the one person he hoped beyond all belief was dead.

* * *

**And that is the end of season 2, I hope you all enjoyed it. It was certainly longer then season 1 chapter wise. As you all read, there were changes to cannon with the first being that Tomura is maturing faster than cannon speed as he's working to try and learn more about his enemies and even see if he can't recruit them to his cause, which will mean big trouble for the UA students and hero society as a whole. The second thing was the fact that I brought in Spinner early and gave him a bit of an equipment upgrade. As his character page says he likes games, I decided to give him an Assassin creed style hidden pistol, if you're wondering if that hard to make, making one is surprisingly easy, add in the fact that you can find tutorials for practically anything online, it isn't too far of a stretch to consider someone with the mechanical know-how building such a thing. I mean, there is a YouTube channel where they guy creates the weapons from fiction. I already know that made Cloud's Buster Sword and Kirito's black blade from the first arc of SAO.**

**Also, Iida is back in the picture! Writing his lines can be funny sometimes as that guy has way too much energy then he knows what do to with.**

**Since I'm sleepy. I'll end this here. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for reading and please don't forget to leave a review, follow and favourite the story.**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**D3lph0xL0v3r: Thanks, also sorry for the little delay with this chapter, I was a bit burned out. I don't really know that many other then he's smart. Yes, Tetsutetsu will get his time in the sun.**

**bauers374: I was surprised that we didn't get to see more of their parents as I'll be interested in seeing many of their families. Especially since for Asui, we learn that from an omake, though trying to figure out parents who could have provided the parent quirk material for their kids is a bit of a challenge for some of the class. Stan Lee cameo's can be planned for another chapter but the whole vulture thing is kinda taken.**

**Yamajiji: Yeah, though I was going for more of the classic Gundam mech then the hulk buster. I won't say much but the training camp and the Kamino ward incident will be very different to cannon due to a whole lot of factors that have been changed and will change.**

**NinjaFang1331: Thanks.**

**ocomhdhain1: Well he is like Ironman in that regard, so who knows what he'll develop for specialty threats as I already have some ideas but mainly for industrial or environmental disasters where he could be of some use.**

**Blaze1992: That was what I was going for. Though the idea of using zoids is a bit appealing. When it comes to an international hero agency, one step at a time, he doesn't even have his licence yet.**

**tacktician: Calling it an All Might buster would have been a stretch as the suit is a prototype and the guy was holding back but the name I dis chose for it seemed to fit with the story better and so far, it has gotten positive reviews. You are also right in that regard as he is one of the smartest characters in the show and is very analytical in combat so at times, it's kinda sad to see him take the power approach then the brains one but we both know that at times, it doesn't matter how smart you are and you need more of power then smarts such as whenever Superman takes on Doomsday(One of the most broken characters in comic book history and in my opinion, a creature DC should just get rid of).**

**Captain343Spark: Well I hope it lived up to the hype then.**


	40. Special Training

**Alright, I know that I said that season 2 content was over and one with but technically this chapter was based off an episode was released as part of season so it counts. It's a lot less serious than the previous chapter and was done more for fun than anything else. Basically, this is the episode where some of 1-A does a small training exercise during the summer break, from how the episode was structured, it takes place just before the Two Heroes movie which itself takes place before season 3 kicks off. Basically, this chapter will serve as the last chapter for part II of my story. Part 1 was season one plus that date chapter with Yu and Izuku, Part 2 is season two along with this one and Part 3 will start with the two Heroes movie and will be the entirety of season 3. Anyway, I hoped you enjoy the chapter, if you did or have some criticism you would like to air, please review or PM.**

* * *

**Chapter 39: Special Training – Saving the world with Love!**

(UA High – End of July, before summer training camp)

"Morning." All Might stated as, in his skinny form, he walked into the staff room at UA. There were only two others present in the room, Midnight and Cementoss. It was the start of summer break so the fact there was next to no students on campus and even fewer teachers wasn't that odd.

"Good Morning to you too." Cementoss greeted the man back as he and Midnight watching the television mounted on the wall.

"They're airing a special about you on TV right now." Midnight pointed out as she gestured to the screen as it changed a scene to when All Might saved some people while in the states. Hearing this, All Might approached the duo to see what it was about, sure there were documentaries about him but seeing how they were about him, he tended to avoid them. Partly because he didn't need them to remember his own life and partly because he didn't want to come off as full of himself.

"About me?" He asked as he joined them in watching the television.

"_**How did the symbol of peace, All Might, become the number one hero?**_" The narrator asked the age old question as they watched some old footage from when he saved a family from being hit by a stray attack from some villain robbing a casino.

"_**To find out, we must look back to the past, to when he studied abroad in the United States**_." The narrator stated as the clip jumped to when he uttered his now iconic catch-phrase towards the camera, though he didn't recall seeing one at the time and chalked it up to it not being important in the moment.

"_**I am here!**_" The younger All Might on screen said as he faced the camera and gave his award winning smile before jetting off to stop the villains.

"Oh man, that takes me back." Cementoss uttered with happy smile as he recalled seeing this for the first time in his younger days.

"How many years ago was that?" Midnight asked the man himself as he had been a pro much longer than the rest of them, with a career only surpassed by Nezu and Recovery Girl when it came down to the staff. In response to the question about his age, All Might just started to 'cough' into his sleeve as he was kinda embarrassed by that fact he was the third oldest staff member.

'Hiding your age with coughing? I would expect that from Midnight but you?' Cementoss asked himself as this was really odd for them. Sure he and other members of the staff had learned that of recent, Midnight had shown rather unamused feelings whenever her age was brought but he didn't think he'll see the same behaviour from his childhood hero.

'What are you, a maiden?' Midnight asked herself as she was rather amused by this. It wasn't every day that she got to see others react like to when their age was brought up.

"Come to think of it, wasn't that your first hero costume?" Cementoss asked as he thought that this would be as good a time as any to change the subject before things got messy.

"Y-yeah." All Might said as he got himself back together and looked at the screen. Now that he thought about it, what did ever happen to his old costume?

"You sure know a lot about him." Midnight pocked as she didn't know that much about All Might's early days, having been focused on training to get into UA herself and frankly, following other pros, All Might may have been a rising star back then but he wasn't the number one nor her favourite hero.

"Of course I do, I'm been an All Might fan since I was little." Cementoss said as he still recalled how he got his first All Might action figure when he was about 10 years old. He even had a small collection by the time he started hero school.

"As expected from the symbol of peace." Midnight gave the older man a nudge in the ribs at that. In response to that, All Might bulked up and gave his famous hearty laugh.

"Oh, not at all!" All Might joked as if becoming the number one and a world renowned pro hero was simply. They weren't sure if he was messing with that or just full of it.

'He said that with such a smug face!' The two teachers thought to themselves as they directed their attention back to the TV.

"_**While he was in the states, his sidekick at the time was none other than the young David Shield. One of if not the smartest and most successful hero support item designers in the world and a recipient of the Nobel Quirk prize**_." The video cut to show some of David's accomplishments ever the years and how he had made a name for himself in his own right.

"Are they talking about the world-renowned Professor Shield?" Midnight asked as All Might powered down from his muscle form, he needed to conserve his strength after all.

"Birds of the feather flock together, I'm not really surprised that those two know each other." Cementoss said as he looked over to their co-worker who was watching the screen with a look of happy nostalgia.

'Dave old friend, this really takes me back to the good old days.' All Might thought to himself as he remembered all the crazy stuff the two men got up to back in their younger days. They were around colleague age and it showed in their habits.

"_An email is here! Am email is here!_" However, before he could go further down memory lane, he heard an alert go off on his computer. He didn't have time to see who the sender was though as Aizawa and Kan both walked into the teacher's office from another door.

"Getting back on track, I think it's about time we start the special class, don't you think?" Aizawa said as he had just finished directing the first group to the class where they'll be hosted.

"Oh, already?" Midnight asked as she looked at her own desktop and saw that some time had passed since she got there.

"The preparations have already been made." Cementoss stated as he had taken the time to ensure that everyone was good and ready to go for their special classes.

"Then let's go train those zygotes." All Might as he along with the rest of the staff left the staff room, he'll read the email later.

* * *

(Later – In 1-B classroom)

'UA holds special classes for those who want to train even during summer break. Today is the first day of that.' Izuku thought to himself and he and several others sat in random seats across the homeroom for 1-B. The room looked identical to their own, nothing to write home about.

"Normally, we run with course with a small number of students, holding it multiple times. But this time is different. As some of your classmates didn't sign up for this, we decided to mix the two classes together for these exercises." Aizawa, who along with Vlad stood in the front addressing the group that was made up of students from both first year hero classes.

"We did this to get you out of your comfort zone as in the field, we heroes often have to work alongside others we may not know that well or get along with." Vlad explained the reasoning why they mixed up their two classes which made sense, those in 1-A were already accustomed to Aizawa unconventional teaching methods, they assumed that Vlad had a similar strategy when he came to teaching. "As out of the 40 students that make up the first year hero students sans Shinso, only 24 of your signed up so we split you into groups of 8 at random. You are the first group." He finished as he looked over the rather diverse group of faces and skills in front of him.

"For the sake of legal reasons and to please the principal, we'll conduct a roll-call. Don't complain and just go along with it." Aizawa said as he pulled out a clipboard and a pen.

"Yes sir!" The group of eight students replied to him.

"Setsuna Tokage?"

"Present." Tokage said with a smile as she waved.

"Ibara Shiozaki?"

"Present, sir." Shiozaki for her part, just kept her reply short. She was still a little shaken about the mall incident but she had resolved herself to improve as much as she could so that such evil would never be allowed to flourish and harm anymore people.

"Tsuyu Asui?"

"Here." It was the same with Asui as she had finally been cleared for combat training again seeing how her tongue had healed up faster than expected.

"Izuku Midoriya?"

"Present and accounted for." Midoriya said from his eat near the back as he leaned into his seat. He had been cleared for training though he now had a scar on right side of his neck and one on the left side of his lower torso, a permanent reminder of how close to death he came, and as a reminder to get back at that hand obsesses freak the next time they saw each other.

"Ochaco Uraraka?"

"Present." Uraraka responded with her patented bubbly personality. She like Shiozaki and Midoriya, was cleared for training and she was eager to improve herself so that an incident like the mall didn't repeat itself.

"Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu?"

"Here." Tetsutetsu replied to the roll-call. It had been a couple days since he officially received One for All and thought eating All Might's hair was gross as hell, he was ready to see what he could do in the field. Though the man did tell him to be careful as they didn't know what kind of damage he was capable of inflicting on both himself and his target.

"Shoto Todoroki?"

"Present." Todoroki replied when his name was called, keeping his tome crisp and even.

"Katsuki Bakugo?"

"Here." Bakugo responded as he placed his feet on the desk. The teachers would normally say something about it but seeing how it was outside normal school hours, they didn't think to make something out of it.

"Just so you know, this will be harder than your regular classes, I hope you are prepared." Aizawa reminded them as they had intentionally kept the truth about the exercise and the requirements secret. They wanted to see them react in a situation as close to the real thing as possible.

"Shiozaki, Uraraka, Midoriya. Are you three sure you're cleared for training?" Vlad asked as he turned his attention to the three students that were involved in the skirmish at the mall recently. They were lucky that with such a panic, no-one was dumb enough to try and record the actual fight so it wasn't too hard to keep their names and faces out of the news but rumours were still flying. The school was lucky that it had happened outside school hours or activities since their parents were none too pleased about the whole thing and the upcoming summer camp.

"Yes sir, Recovery Girl gave us the green light for training." Shiozaki bowed her head to them as the three had swung by the school nurse just to be sure before coming here. They had somewhat bonded over their time in the hospital as their friends came and went. Even Monoma had made an appearance and didn't try something, only-surprisingly-thanking them for being at his classmate's side during it all.

"Just don't push yourselves too much, alright?" Vlad told them as he wasn't afraid to pull them from this if any issues arose during the exercise. With what they had planned, there'll be no need for violence of any kind.

"Thanks for the concern, we'll make sure to pace ourselves." Midoriya responded for the three of them, still having the image of his hysterical mother in his head when she got the hospital and was cleared to see him.

"Question, if we fail, will you threaten to expel us again?" Uraraka rose her hand and asked.

"No but you think about slacking off." Aizawa replied as Nezu had made sure to inform him that he couldn't expel or give demerits for their performance today unless it was a serious offense.

"In this class, you will have to fight and capture a hypothetical villain." Vlad told them the broad scope of the exercise, to which the students were largely pleased with that.

"It really is a hero-like class."

"That should have been obvious." Vlad deadpanned to them before he went on. "As you all must know, villains commit all types of crimes every day. Your task is to go to the scene of the crime, stop the villain and determined what happened there."

"It'll be up to your judgement about whether or not it was caused by a villain and if you all should fight or not. This will help train your ability to access and deal with situations in the field." Aizawa explained in detail as they needed heroes that were more than brawlers and though the police and investigators handled investigations more than pros, it was still essential for a pro to be able to assist in that regard and take notes on the crime-scene that they can hand over to the detectives later.

"Your special instructors for this exercise will be-" Vlad started but before he could finish, the back-door into the class swung open and from it, a familiar blonde hero came rushing in.

"I am coming in through the back entrance!" All Might announced himself as he flexed on entry, gaining the attention of the students as they turned to stare at the number one.

"All Might?" Shiozaki asked, now this was a surprise, she had no idea he was helping with this.

"Man, this is gonna be awesome!" Tetsutetsu cheered as he felt real pumped to be trained by his predecessor and the top hero in the world.

"You're really muscular today too! Muscle!" Uraraka noted as she observed how the guy's muscles rippled with power, some of them were almost the size of her head! At the same time, the front door of the class opened up and the other three teachers entered the room, just more like normal people.

"Not just All Might. Myself as well as Midnight, Present Mic and Cementoss will also be part of this exercise." Aizawa explained as the three additional teachers came into the class and in Midnight's case, waved at the students.

"Enough chatter. Get your costumes and meet up at ground beta on the double!" Vlad told them as the wall rack came out with reach of their costumes briefcases.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

(Later – Ground beta)

"I can see the cardboard cut-outs of the police, I'm betting this is the crime scene." Tetsutetsu pointed out as he along with Tokage and Uraraka looked towards the building they assumed was the crime scene. The rest of the group stayed in the alley.

"(Kero) They really fixed up this place, didn't they?" Asui pointed out as though it hadn't been that long since their finals, the area had been fixed up to the point it was brand new.

"Oh yeah, this place was really messed up after our practicals." Midoriya remembered how wrecked the place was, he had to give UA credit, the cleaned up nicely.

"Who'd you have to fight?" Tetsutetsu asked as he hadn't spoken with the guy about their finals.

"It was a five one two. Midoriya, Bakugo, Sero, Mina and myself had to fight All Might and a third year." Asui answered as those from 1-B looked as shocked as they did when they found out who they were fighting. It was also the unspoken decision amongst those from 1-B that Monoma never find out about this, he would no doubt ran with this till their end of year exams.

"We barely won that one." Midoriya said as they basically limped away from that one.

"Jesus man, that sounds brutal. I was paired up with Tsunotori and we have to get past Power Loader." Tetsutetsu said as he thought back to his match-up against the Support teacher. "We were lucky that she was able to get to the exit before I was taken out."

"If you are done with your little meet and greet," Aizawa spoke, now thoroughly annoyed that they were acting like this wasn't an exercise. "I'll give you the breakdown the situation."

"There has been a villain attack at that jewellery store. The employees and customers have been taken hostage and everyone is barricaded inside. The number of villains and hostages is unknown." Aizawa explained to the situation that had been set up for them. "As pro heroes, you have been asked by the police to came in and resolve the situation."

"Hmm, Aizawa-sensei, the teachers that are playing the villains and hostages-" Shiozaki tried to ask him for more info but he cut her off.

"I will not be answering any of your questions. You all need to conduct this in a manner similar to how you would in the field. That means you have to make your observations, come up with your own theories and act on that to the best of your ability." He told them as the whole point of this was to see how they interpret the situation and what actions they chose to take to resolve it.

"Yes sir!"

"Then, since you all understand, let the capture exercise begin!" Aizawa said as he took out his phone and sent a message to whoever was inside the store to inform them that the students were on their way and they should be ready for them.

"So, what's our first move?" Uraraka asked as she looked across the street towards the store but couldn't make out anything on the inside.

"We need information about what is happening inside. If we can see how many villains and hostages they are, we can better plan our move." Tokage suggested as she looked out at the building herself.

"Great idea, I'll send out Green Day." Midoriya said as he, wearing the repaired and fully operational Mk IX-Delta, gave the command for his little drone to detach itself from his backpack and start to fly upwards and out of the alley.

"I'll send an eye out as well. You can never have too many scouts." Tokage stated as she sent out her left eye, like the drone, she made sure that the eye would head towards the building from a high angle to ensure it wouldn't be spotted. Though it was little unsettling to watch an eyeball fly off like that, the group decided to wait and see what the two greenheads would find out before they did anything else.

"Aright, easy does it. We don't want the villains spotting us." Midoriya said as he used the touch-screen on his gauntlet to manually control the drone and ensure they weren't spotted. It didn't take all that long for him to get it into position and to scan the building for heat sources. "Alight, I can see five heat signatures inside the buildings. I'll see if I can't find anymore that could be away from the rest." He reported to the group as he controlled the drone to fly off and inspect the rest of the building for anyone else that could be inside.

"I don't know about the rest of the place but you're right about the five. I see five people in the main lobby of the store. All of them teachers." Tokage said as she was able to get her eye closer to the glass due to its smaller size. From there, she could clearly see into the building.

"Anything more?" Todoroki asked the two of them.

"Yeah, All Might seems to be the villain, I don't see anybody that looks like his partner. Midnight, Present Mic and Cementoss are all tied up. Vlad-sensei is knocked out near the entrance. Going by the uniform, I'll say he was the security guard but was taken down hard." The lizard tail splitter user replied as she could see that all three out of the four teachers were tired up and placed in different parts of the store while Vlad seemed down for the count near the entrance.

"Are they all together?" Bakugo asked, wanting to get a better picture of the inside of that building.

"No, All Might is close to Vlad but he looks to be knocked out, he isn't moving. The hostages are not grouped up but have been placed separate from each other. Midnight-sensei and Present Mic-sensei are each behind a display case and Cementoss is tied up closer to the back of the store." Tokage reported just as Midoriya finished his primary scan of the building.

"Alright, just finished scanning the building the best I could. Didn't spot any other heat sources that could be a person. Those five are the only ones in there." Midoriya reported to the group as he ordered Green Day back to a safe distance to keep the chances of being spotted low.

"All Might most likely took down Vlad-sensei because he was the security but why not tie him up?" Asui asked as that seemed kinda odd.

"Well, he is knocked out. Maybe All might didn't think he'll need to tie him up." Tetsutetsu reasoned as he wouldn't waste rope on a guy that wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

"Alright, so we know that All Might is the only villain in there and that he's close the entrance. We need a way to take him out before he can react and harm any of the hostages." Midoriya laid out their mission objectives in getting in and solving this before anyone else got hurt.

"How will we do that? He can see the entire street from there and we spot us coming." Shiozaki asked as they couldn't approach from the street.

"Send in Garden girl?" Bakugo said as he thought about a plan.

"Garden girl? What, you mean Shiozaki?" Tokage asked as she gestured towards her classmate who looked surprised by her apparent nickname.

"Who else would I be talking about, Jigsaw?" And now, Tokage also had her nickname, though she wasn't sure how she felt about it thought it was better than some of the names she heard he had for his classmates.

"Excuse me but my name is-" Shiozaki tried to step in, clearly annoyed that he wasn't using her proper name but Asui stopped her before she could start a pointless fight.

"Trust me, it's a lost battle. Unless he respects you, he isn't going to refer to you by name. (Kero) But why her?" Asui told her before she turned her attention the rude, fowl mouthed member of 1-A.

"See that ledge above the entrance?" Bakugo pointed as he gestured towards the small concrete roof above the entrance into the store. "If Garden girl can get up there without being seen, she can take down All Might before he knows what hit him." he explained as she would be in a great spot to launch an attack as there was no-way All Might would think they could get that close. "The rest of us can move as back-up once he's got him." He finished though he hated to admit that they'll have to be the diversion and back-ups.

"That's a pretty solid plan, C-dumb. We'll go with that." Midoriya complimented him as he used one of newer nicknames for his former friend and now rival.

"Suck it."

"Such vulgar language. Do you kiss your mothers with those mouths?" Shiozaki asked the two of them, appalled that they could exchange such rude words as if normal.

"Yes I do, not too sure about him." Midoriya said as he pointed towards the blonde before he changed the subject, they didn't have time for a fight right now anyway. "Anyway, now we need a way to get her across and keep the villain distracted so he doesn't see her coming."

"I can call him and keep his attention on me. Tokage can use her quirk to carry Shiozaki and Uraraka can use hers to make her weightless." Todoroki suggested an idea as he didn't think it would be much effort for his fellow recommendations student to use her quick to move the girl if she was weightless, plus it would make controlling her mid-air much easier.

"I can do that." Uraraka said as it wouldn't be difficult to make the vine haired girl weightless, she had come a long way since her first day so she wouldn't even have to worry about upsetting her stomach.

"Not a bad idea, let's do it." Tokage gave her approval to the plan with a thumbs-up and with that in place, the three girls started getting their part of the plan as Todoroki called the store using the number that Aizawa had given them.

"_Who's this? The Police?_" He heard All Might asking on the line, he quickly moved his phone away from his ear and passed this along to the rest of them.

"You two were right, All Might's playing the villain." Todoroki told them before he turned his attention back to the call. "I'm a pro hero. You're the culprit, aren't you?"

"_I wonder about that_." All Might replied but not with an conclusive answer but he did however move away from the door and turn his back to it as he spoke on the phone. This was something that Tokage picked up seeing how her eye was still on sight observing the inside of the store.

"He isn't looking, we're clear." The one eyes Tokage said as she separated one of her hands to carry the girl as Uraraka used her quirk to make her weightless. Tokage then used her dismembered appendage to grip as the girl's white robe, started carrying her towards the ledge.

"Why don't you tell me what your demands are?" Todoroki asked their teacher who was playing villain this time round.

"_Yeah I got a demand, all those cops and your heroes need to leave the scene now. If you don't follow my demands, somebody is gonna get hurt_." All Might replied to him, sounding annoyed that he wasn't getting his way but not facing the doorway, giving them time to get Shiozaki into position.

"We don't want anybody to get hurt today but you have to be more reasonable with your demands, tell me about the hostages. Is anybody injured?" Todoroki calmly replied as he treated this like the real deal and kept his cool.

"_I'm not telling you jack! I want you heroes and police gone and I want them gone now!_" All Might told him before he hung up and went back towards the door to keep an eye out for them.

"She's in position." Tokage reported as Shiozaki was landed before their teacher could turn his attention back to them. Tokage was even able to call back her hand without being spotted.

"Good because All Might is at the door again. He must be checking to see if we left." Midoriya said as he saw the shadow on the glass that could only be one person.

"We haven't left the alley so its not like he knows where to look." Asui pointed out since he couldn't possibly know where they were. If he did, he would have done something with that info.

"Damn, in that position, he's too close to Vlad-sensei. Shiozaki also can't see him as well so she can't aim properly." Tokage said as her eye saw how Shiozaki couldn't get a clean shot from her position and with Vlad too close, she couldn't afford to mess up.

"We need a way to get him away from there so that she can move in and retrain him." Tetsutetsu stated before Bakugo got tired of waiting and stood up.

"Fuck this. I'm going in." Bakugo said as he started walking towards the alley exit.

"You can't be serious." Midoriya asked him as he didn't think the blonde was this battle crazy, this was an exercise of brains, not explosive brawn.

"I'll come in from straight on, All Might will turn his attention to me and Garden girl can swoop in and take him out. I'll use my explosions to blind him as I go." Well at least Bakugo had a plan, even if it sounded rather short sighted as they weren't sure if All Might was allowed to use his quirk, if he was, he could take Bakugo out before he knew what hit him.

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Uraraka asked him but it didn't seem to faze him as he walked right on past her.

"Not at all. While he's at the window," Bakugo started before he blasted himself off, leaving the alley the street with explosive speed. "I can really teach him a lesson!" They hear him yelling as he made the jump towards the place, leaving them no choice but to follow him.

"Dammit, there he goes again!" Midoriya cursed as he watched as the guy flew off towards the target, even Shiozaki looked surprised by this from her peach.

"What do we do?" Tokage asked as though she was quite intelligent herself, Midoriya had more experience dealing with how Bakugo handled things. Seeing now other option, he just ticked to himself before flying out as well.

"Follow him!" he called as the group of six rushed out of the alley towards the building. Tokage chose to run rather then split herself into pieces while Izuku came in from above.

"I figured that this was how things would start." Meanwhile, watching this go down, Aizawa made a note to himself as he figured that Bakugo or Tetsutetsu would try to take the direct approach with this. That being said, this wasn't the average exercise where you could punch your way out. "Sorry, but this training exercise wasn't one where you can fight."

Back with the students, as they approached, Midoriya noticed that All Might was no longer at the doors but had moved closer in, was this a trap? "Hold on, All Might isn't at the entrance anymore, Bakugo abort, abor-!" But alas, he was too late.

"**Stun grenade!**" Bakugo yelled as he let loose a blinding blast into the building which not only shattered the windows of the main entrance but was clearly intended to blind All Might long enough for them to move in. They were in mere moments after Bakugo blasted his way in but rather than finding All Might and having to fight him, they found a sight none of there were expecting.

"What the…." Tetsutetsu asked as the smoke cleared and they all were able to see what awaited them in the store. Meanwhile, outside the building, Aizawa watched on.

'Now you all see,' 'This is where the special class really begins.' The ever tired looking teacher thought to himself as he already knew what was waiting for them. The sight of All Might on the floor, covered in blood. 'It'll be interesting to see how you interpret and handle this.'

"The villain is….dead?" Uraraka asked as they took in the sight of what appeared to be a dead All Might. Moving in to investigate, Asui used her long hair to tickle his nose to see if she could get a reaction. She got one as All Might's face twitched as he held in a light laughter at the tickling sensation on his nose.

* * *

"He's not actually dead, but it looks like he's playing it." Asui stated as she got back up and faced the group who now had to deal with a robbery turned into a murder.

"What the heck man, we were supposed to capture, not kill." Midoriya yelled at Bakugo.

"Hey, that blast wasn't strong enough to kill shit! Tell them Garden girl." Bakugo defended himself but Shiozaki didn't have anything to say in his defence.

"I didn't see much other than All Might moving further in from the doors. The blast and smoke prevented me from seeing anything else." She had looked away from the blast and covered her head to prevent glass from the explosion from hurting her. She didn't appreciate how he had launched that attack with no warning.

"Same here, the blast really messed with heat readings, I can't see anything good on the recording from Green day." Midoriya said he wasn't thermal camera didn't catch anything useful due to the blast, all he had was a blinding flash and now….this.

"I pulled my eye back before it was caught in the blast, but I saw more or less the same as Shiozaki did." Tokage also didn't see a thing, so now they were left with this mess.

"I doubt it was the blast that got him, that knife is covered in blood. That appears the murder weapon." Todoroki pointed out as the knife seemed to be the only real thing that could have done this, if it was thr glass, there was be visible shrapnel or tears in his clothing but aside from the one on his chest, there was nothing.

"Hold up, that's the knife the All Might was holding. Isn't that right, Shiozaki?" Tokage asked as she remembered seeing him holding it earlier.

"Yes, that was his weapon but how could it be the murder weapon?" Shiozaki confirmed that though she was surprised that it was the apparent murder weapon.

"None of us saw anybody enter or leave. The entire place is surrounded by the cops so unless there is an exit we don't know about, the only people who could have done the deed," Tokage started as they all turned to the still tied up hostages as Midoriya helped Vlad up to his feet.

"Are right here." She finished as they all widen their eyes at the fact they were being accused of murder.

"I don't know about that. I mean, all of them are still tied up and none of them are anywhere near the body. How could any of them have done it?" Tetsutetsu said in their defence as you didn't just kill somebody, hell all of them are still tied up!

"I don't know, so why don't we get to the questioning part of this?" Midoriya suggested as Vlad was able to stand on his own two feet.

"They're right. We need more information about this." Todoroki agreed with him as hey begun to question the hostages.

"I'm one of the workers of this jewellery store. The villain came out of no-where and took down our security officer before he threatened my life. After he had me place the merchandise into his bag, he tied me up and put me right over there." Cementoss said when asked what he was doing there and what had happened prior to their arrival.

"I came in to buy some accessories when the villain but when I walked in, the villain was already in the store. I was so surprised by this that I wasn't able to react in time before he tied my up as well." Midnight said her bit, acing nothing like the seductive pro and teacher they had come to know thought Shiozaki appreciated how she wasn't flaunting her stuff like normal.

"Yo, I came in to find an engagement ring for my girl but then outta no-where, the villain appeared and totally decked that security guy. I was reaching for my phone to call the cops when he hit me with a sick lariat and knocked me out, yo. When I came to, I was already tied up." And Mic, well he acted like himself only if that self became a musician rather than a pro.

"I work security here but I was distracted. My back was turned to the door because of this one crappy rapping skills drawing my attention, that's when the villain came charging in, before I could react, he hit me over the head and I blacked out. I came to when you all got here and got me back on my feet." Vlad answered the question, to which Mic voiced his objections about his rapping being bad.

"You, was he already in the store when the villain showed up?" Todoroki asked as he turned to face Cementoss. Hopefully if there was a fault on one of their stories, the others will point it out in their defense, after all why defend a murderer when you have nothing to gain or lose?

"Oh yes, I was servicing him when the villain appeared. He got him with one blow before threatening to harm me as well." Cementoss replied to the question.

"When you came in, were these two already present?" Tokage asked Midnight in a different part of the store.

"I didn't right when I entered but when he was tying me up, I saw that he tied them up already and placed them in different parts of the store. He did the same with me." Midnight told them what she saw or rather what was staged, though from what they had seen earlier, her story backed up their observations on the scene prior to Bakugo's actions.

"Why wasn't the security guard tied up as well?" Asui asked them as she was still hung up on why Vlad wasn't tied up.

"Why it looked like that hit really did a number on him, he didn't move till you heroes arrived and got him to wake up. Maybe the villain knew that." Cementoss said as they could agree that Vlad pulled off being knocked out quite well.

"Or he didn't have enough rope." Mic joked to them which they didn't appreciate going by the blank faces or glares they were sending his way.

"They all match up pretty nicely." Seeing that their stories all lined up, Todoroki couldn't find a loose end in any of them. They all matched up perfectly.

"No-one robs a jewellery store unless it's for financial gain. Everyone, would it be a problem if we checked your wallets? I would like to see something." Midoriya asked as he turned to the four people who were on sight and taken hostage by the villain. Lucky for them, none of them objected to showing them their wallets.

"Mam, you are?" Midoriya asked when he opened his hand towards Midnight.

"Nemuri Kayama. I work for Nezu Advertising." 'Ms. Kayama' replied as she handed him her purse for him to look through.

"What are you checking?" Uraraka asked as she came up next to him as he did a quick search of the purse and its contents.

"As I said, you don't rob a jewellery store unless you plan to sell that stuff for profit. Meaning that the people involved would be short for cash." Midoriya explained his reasoning before he finished his search and handed Ms. Kayama her purse back. "Miss Kayama's wallet is all credit cards, store membership cards and a check book. She doesn't seem like someone short on funds." He concluded as from what he could tell, she wouldn't be the type to involve herself in such a crime with that wallet.

"Same with, I'm sorry what was your name again?" Tetsutetsu was going the same as he just finished looking through Present Mic's own wallet.

"Hizashi Yamada, solo musician." Mr. Yamada replied as he even gave the guy a card with his details on it.

"Right, Mr. Yamada has coupons, gift cards and some cash but the money looks to be enough to get an engagement ring." Tetsutetsu finished.

"It's the same with Mr. Ishiyama and Mr. Kan. Both don't have a lot in them besides bus passes, lunch money and in Mr. Kan's case, his phone." Asui reported as they had looked through the wallets of the two workers and found nothing amiss.

"Let me see how much is in Mr. Yamada's wallet." Midoriya said as he stepped forward and looked inside the wallet. There wasn't that much cash inside but it didn't appear to be a little either. "Excuse me, Mr. Ishiyama but is this enough cash to purchase an engagement ring from here?" Midoriya asked as he showed the wallet's contents to the 'store clerk' to get his opinion on it.

"Well it's not enough for one of the more pricey ones but you could certainly purchase a good quality ring with those funds." Mr. Ishiyama replied after looking through the bank notes.

"Figures, he didn't look like the kinda musician with much funds." Midoriya stated, to which Mic felt like his was stab at the cold dismissal of his craft, even if it was just an act that was mean. Seeing that there were getting no-where fast, Bakugo started to grow iterated with how slow their pace was.

"Dammit, the villain was iced, one of them have to be the killer!" Bakugo yelled as he turned to the four teachers who aside from Vlad, did a good job faking being scared of the boy, for Vlad he didn't look all that impressed and more annoyed that he was being grilled despite the fact he was out like a light for the entire thing.

"But what would be the motive?" Todoroki asked him as that was still the unanswered question.

"The stolen jewellery of course!" Bakugo yelled back as he got into the boy's face, though Todoroki was used enough to his abrasive personality that this didn't bother as much as it once did.

"Even if that's the case, is it a bit reckless to kill the villain? They must have known they'll be one of the suspects." Asui pointed out as that was another flaw in the accusation. No-one was dumb enough to commit a crime if they didn't think they could get away with it.

"Besides, the villain was the one with the jewellery, none of them touched the bag." Todoroki pointed as the bag hadn't been touched from where it had fallen before she picked it up and placed it on the counter.

"So if the motive wasn't theft, then perhaps it was an internal conflict?" Uraraka suggested to the group, though both Midoriya and Tokage didn't look sold on that.

"If there were more than one that maybe, but we didn't see anyone else besides them." Midoriya replied as he couldn't possibly see such a scenario going down if there was just one person.

"Were they any other villains or thieves?" Tetsutetsu asked Mr. Ishiyama.

"Not that I could see." Mr. Ishiyama shook his head as he answered.

"I didn't see any other criminals." Present Mic said in agreement as when he woke up, he didn't see anybody else aside from those present.

"I just finished checking the building," Shiozaki announced as she just returned from checking the rest of the building. "There are no other entrances or holes in the walls. I even checked the windows. None of them are broken or open. They close from the inside so there's no way someone would have been able to get out, not without help." She finished as she looked at the group again, not really sure what to make of this as none of this was adding up.

"So he really was acting alone, which means that one of these three sent him to meet the big guy." Bakugo said as he faced the three, not really counting Vlad as he was out.

"I didn't kill him!" Mr. Ishiyama stepped forward with his denial as he had a little nervous sweat going on for him.

"M-m neither!" Ms. Kayama was the second but equally sure of herself if not a bit desperate.

"It wasn't me yo, it wasn't me!" And like always, Mr. Yamada was the most vocal and active of the three as he denied any involvement in the crime. Meanwhile, back with Aizawa, he thought to himself about all things could be progressing.

"They haven't been able to find definitive evidence on who the killers is, so here is where you can make a call." He thought aloud as he looked down at his phone and saw that the timer he had set for this exercise was drawing to a close. They had another 8 minutes to finish things up.

"Wouldn't it better to leave this to the police? They are the ones who investigate crimes and know crime scenes better than we do." Shiozaki suggested as they were getting no-where fast.

"You do have a point there." Asui agreed with the girl as she reasoned that the police would have much easier time then them with this case. After all, they had done when they were asked to do if you didn't consider the body on the floor.

"But is frustrating, knowing that the culprit is right here." Uraraka voiced her objection to that.

"It sucks, I know and we can't just pick one and say it was them, we got nothing on any of them." Tetsutetsu agreed with her the group seemed to be starting to vote on what action they should take since they didn't have a clear cut leader.

"Then, why don't we make the guilty one confess?" Bakugo suggested as he gave the three a wicked glare but kept his explosions to himself. Though that alone proved enough for everyone to know what he was suggesting they do.

"Bakugo, that's enough." Todoroki told the blonde as he gave him a glare of his own.

"Heroes can't perform such actions, surely you know this." Shiozaki voiced her objection to such a tactic, forcing a confession was not the righteous method.

"She's right, if you do that, the police will arrest you." Asui reminded him as the police wouldn't take kindly to such in the real world.

"I know that, frog legs!" Bakugo yelled at them before he notices out of the corner of his eye that both Tokage and Midoriya were giving each other a look that said they were silently discussing something. "Hey Deku, Jigsaw, you two have thought of something, haven't you?"

"Yeah, something been bothering me. Why did he barricade himself in the building?" Midoriya asked them as that was the part that he trouble believing about this whole thing.

"What do you mean, he's a criminal." Uraraka stated as it was kinda obvious that villains would do something that this.

"Yes, but this was a robbery, not a hostage situation. At least, that's how he must have planned it. So why not take the bag of loot and run? Why stay?" Tokage counted that argument as this wasn't supposed to be a hostage situation but more along the lines of daylight robbery. The news didn't cover it as much but that did happen and more often than not, the villain was captured after he/she tried to flee the scene.

"Well, that could be because as I put the jewellery in the bag like he told me to, the police showed up." Mr. Ishiyama told them a part of the story he hadn't revealed before but they chalked that up to them not asking for it.

"Someone from the outside must have called the police then, since Mr. Yamada wasn't able to make the call in time." Midoriya stated as they all recalled how Present Mic was apparently taken down before he could make the call, when they checked his phone, they found that it had been smashed, most likely by the criminal to prevent it from being used.

"Mr. Ishiyama. Does this place have a silent alarm of some kind?" Tokage asked the store worker as it was common knowledge that many businesses had such a system in place, the movies and crime shows like to paint it as a button underneath the table which a worker can press without alerting the criminals to his action.

"Yes, but it's down for maintenance." Mr. Ishiyama replied.

"So you weren't the one who called the authorities?" Midoriya asked him as he kept on taking in this information to paint a picture of what went down.

"That's right. I don't even have my phone on me, it's in the break room charging." Mr. Ishiyama told them to which Shiozaki nodded her head as she had seen a phone charging in the break room when she checked the building for alternate exits.

"So if you didn't call the police, and Mr. Yamada was stopped before he could make the call, who did." Uraraka asked the group as now that didn't even have a person that called the police in the first place, or at least, she thought she didn't.

"It was Ms. Kayama." Tokage said as she turned her gaze to the shocked women who felt herself being singled out from the other two.

"M-me?" Ms. Kayama asked them as she felt the other three hostages watching her, appearing just as surprised as she did.

"She's right. You're the only one who came in _after_ the villain appeared, meaning that you could have very well have seen him entering the building." Midoriya said as he found it pretty odd that she missed a villain entering the store or the commotion that broke out inside before she opened the door, the front was glass, how could you not see it happening?

"Hold on a minute, guys, that's seems a little far fetched." Tetsutetsu stated as that just sounded like a theory.

"Idiots, don't make things worse. Why would the person who called the police walk into and get caught on purpose?!" Bakugo asked them, wondering where the hell these two supposed eggheads got that idea into her brains.

"The same reason that the villain would barricade himself in the store. Ms. Kayama," Tokage stated as she stepped closer to the older woman. "You knew the villain, didn't you?" She asked the women who started to appear uncomfortable about the topic.

"Not only that, I'm betting that you knew that he was a villain, and that he committed crimes on the regular." Midoriya stated as he started to explain their theory to the group.

"Knowing ahead of time he was going to hit this jewellery store, you followed him and when you saw him go in, you called the police." Tokage took it up from there as they could all imagine that she followed him and called the police, which would explain why they got here so quickly.

"But you couldn't do it, just stand back and let him get arrested. So after making the call, you entered the jewellery store yourself." Midoriya shook his head as he could see that someone in that mind-set wouldn't be able to just stand back. "No doubt seeing you here must have been a shock for him."

"Even so, he must have understood your intentions and carried on with the robbery, tying you up like the rest of them. But as he did that," Tokage pointed out towards the cardboard cut-outs that had been blown down by Bakugo's entry. "The police arrived and he found himself cornered, so he dug in and barricaded himself in the store."

"W-why would I do something like that?" Midnight asked them, though she didn't sound as sure of herself as she did a moment ago, hinting that either she was hiding something or they were close to the truth.

"It's because you wanted to stop him, didn't you? To get him away from a life of crime." Midoriya asked her though he already knew the answer to the question there.

"I can already see it now, you have tried in the past, haven't you, to get him out of the life? But going by the fact he's lying there like that, you were never able to get him to quit." Tokage said as she spared the body a glance, truly a pity since she was most likely trying to prevent this or prison.

"And that's why you did what you did to get him caught by the police." Midoriya stated as Ms. Kayama started to appear guilty or remorseful, if only by her body language.

"Hold up, guys. Even if things went down like you think that did, why was the villain killed?" Uraraka asked as with all that, she seemed like the last person to want to kill the villain.

"She wanted to stop him, not kill him didn't she?" Todoroki asked them as he got the same thing from that little reveal and couldn't see why she would hurt him. Did she have a brief lapse of sanity or was she so angry she wasn't thinking straight?

"That's right, there's no way she would have killed him." Tetsutetsu agreed with the other two on that one.

"You're not wrong guys, she didn't have a motive." Midoriya said as he looked at the three of them before turning his attention back towards the three. "That's why the culprit isn't among us." He finished the statement which shocked them all till some of them started to understand what he meant.

"Hold on, I'm confused." Tetsutetsu said as he didn't get it.

"What do you two mean?" Shiozaki asked them. They had done a full sweep of the area, seen no-one else enter or leave, so why could the culprit not be among them.

"Could it really be…?" Asui asked as she looked down in thought.

"Suicide?" Todoroki asked aloud as he looked down at the body. He did find it odd that the murder weapon was the one that the villain was holding.

"That's the most likely conclusion." Tokage explained to them. "Even though he knew of Ms. Kayama's intentions, he still tried to escape but then we showed up, he saw that he was truly boxed in."

"So he saw that there was no way out and took his own life?" Shiozaki asked them, appalled that he committed such a sin just to escape justice.

"Doubtful." Midoriya shook his head before he looked down at the body with a looks of sadness to him. "He did it for Ms. Kayama. His last thoughts must have been that if he was captured alive, then their relationship might have been exposed. Even if he couldn't find the strength to leave a life of crime behind, he also couldn't let such a dark shadow fall over her life."

"That's why, when he saw Bakugo coming," Tokage started as she could imagine that when he saw the hero approaching, he thought that he had no other option. "He decided to try and take that secret with him to the grave." She turned her gaze to the women had had yet to deny a single accusation, hinting that they were all right. "Ms. Kayama didn't tell us the truth, because she realized why he did what he did, how he gave his life for her sake." It was at that moment that Ms. Kayama broke down in tears as she fell to her knees.

"And that's why you kept quiet about it. You didn't want to do anything that could have made his sacrifice meaningless." Midoriya finished as they looked at the crying women with sympathy as he breathed out a sigh, he certainly wasn't expecting this when he signed up for these classes.

"So Ms. Kayama and the villain were a…?" Uraraka started to ask though she already knew the answer. Midoriya didn't give a verbal response but he did nod his head at her question.

"It's so sad. She was trying to save him because she loved him." Asui wiped a tear from her eye as this was so sad even if it was staged.

"And he was trying to save her because he loved her." Tetsutetsu finished the sentiment as he cried manly tears.

"Even though he couldn't find the strength to embrace a more virtuous life, he still loved her and wished to make sure she could live her own life. Oh what a troubled soul he was." Shiozaki said as she brought her hands together for a pray.

"For it all to end like this, how ironic." Todoroki uttered to himself as he looked away, not sure how to handle this.

"That the truth of this all robbery." Tokage finished. But while they all were moved by it all, there was one of them who didn't seem to care.

'The hell are they talking about?! That damned Deku reads too much murder mystery novels.' Bakugo thought to himself with an angry scowl as he didn't sign up for drama, dammit! He wanted hero training.

"Alright, that it. The exercise is over." Aizawa walked into the building as he showed them his phone and how the screen showed that their time had ran out. At that little sight, it was like a switch had been flipped as Midnight was back to herself in an instant.

"Oh that was fun!" She cheered as she got up to her feet.

"She's back to herself already?!" The group, including Bakugo, asked themselves in shock as that change was jarring.

"Talk about turning on a dime." Midoriya muttered to himself, slightly concerned that she was such a good actor.

"Thanks you three, you can go back now." Aizawa stated as the three teachers nodded to him before walking off.

"How was my rapping?" Present Mic asked the two as they walked past the students on their way out.

"It was a little over the top…" Cementoss told him as though it was just an act, the guy really wasn't much of a rapper.

"Midoriya, Tokage." Aizawa turned his attention to the two who had built up the theory that proved to be true.

"Yes sir." The two responded to him, standing straight and facing him.

"Good work, your deductions were close to exactly the same as the scenario that was prepared for this exercise. The villain cut himself with his own knife." The tired teacher told them two as he was impressed that they were able to understand what the scenario was to such a degree. He was prepared for them students to choose to just leave the investigation to the police.

"Oh yeah! We are right on the money." Tokage cheered herself as she had heard how hard it was to get praise from this guy, she considers this a win!

"Excellent work getting there from just wondering why he barricaded himself in the store in the first place." Aizawa didn't scold her, seeing that there was no point with the exercise was over and only kept on talking.

"Oh, Aizawa-sensei is praising you, Midoriya." Uraraka pocked her friend in the side as she gave him a smile, one that he returned.

"Yeah, that only happens once in a blue moon." Midoriya agreed with her as he recalled how it was rare to hear Aizawa praise any of them during class or practice, the best you normally got was 'you didn't fail' or 'you can improve that.'

"But you all overlooked one thing." But seeing how they are getting too happy for him, Aizawa decided to drop the bomb on them.

"What? We missed something?" Shiozaki asked as she didn't think there was any more to the story, what could they be?

"That's correct. That's why your score for this capture exercise will be," Aizawa started before he gave them the news. "Zero points."

"What?!" They all yelled out, that was outrageous, sure they could have done better but zero points?!

"The hell is with that?!" Bakugo yelled at him, to which Aizawa turned his gaze down.

"Firstly, look down." He told them as they all looked where he was and noticed one tiny little detail.

All Might was gone.

* * *

"The heck?" Tetsutetsu yelled out in confusion as none of them had even noticed him leaving.

"Where did All Might's corpse go?" Midoriya asked before they all heard that familiar laugh moving away from them, in response, they all ran out of the store only to see All Might running off.

"Hahahahaha! I'm fleeing towards freedom!" All Might yelled out as he disappeared around a corner, leaving them all shocked and without words as to describe this chain of events.

"He's alive?!" They asked as they could only watched as he ran off, none of them able to understand what the hell just happened.

"You made two mistakes with your investigation. Firstly, you assumed that he was a corpse and didn't tie him up, which allowed the criminal to escape." Aizawa said as he came out to stand alongside them an explain things. "Secondly, you didn't stop to think why he chose this jewellery store in the first place. Truth was that he chose this place because he was working with Vlad to rob the place. That's why he didn't tie him up, they were planning on making off with the loot together." He explained as they all realised that Vlad wasn't present when Aizawa excused the teachers, did he make his own escape when they were questioning Midnight?

"But Midnight." Tokage, for once, didn't have anything to say as she tried to bring up how Midnight knew he was coming but Aizawa was prepared for that.

"Never said how she knew he was going to hit this place, if you had investigated further or looked at the scene with a more critical eye, you would have immediately found it suspicious that the security guard wasn't paying attention to the door, or that thought he was supposedly taken down by a single blow to the head, he had no visible or notable injuries or issues that one would associate with such a blow." Aizawa told them as any security guard worth their salt wouldn't take their eyes off the front door and interior, added to the fact that the villain apparently took him out with a single blow that left no side effects would have been a clue.

"So because of that, not only did All Might get away but Vlad was able to snatch the bag of stolen goods when you weren't looking and get away." Aizawa said as he looked inside at the place where the bag of jewellery should have been.

"Hold up, he did what?" Midoriya said as he ran back in and true to his teacher's observation, the jewellery was missing.

"So they even got away with the loot?" Todoroki asked, showing confusion and surprise from all this.

"That's allowed." Uraraka asked as all that just seemed unfair.

"That's just…..just dirty. You did us dirty, man." Tetsutetsu fell down in depression as they didn't even manage to keep the stolen good.

"I can't believe I was wrong." Tokage stated as she knew felt like shit. Man, she should have seen that coming!

"There was another hint to this, when Asui tickled All Might's nose. That was a clue that he was playing dead, or did you think that All Might was a poor actor?" Aizawa asked them all as they paused at that one. That was a clue!

"(Kero!)" Clearly Asui didn't think much of it either but now they were paying for it.

"He reacted, didn't he? Corpses don't move. He was alive" Aizawa told them before he started to walk off. "That's it for this group's special class, you all fail. Dismissed!"

"That's it…?" Midoriya asked meekly as he know felt like hugging Yu as he tried to rebuild himself after that.

"After all that, we didn't even manage to secure the stolen good." Shiozaki was equally disappointed in herself as they screwed up big time with that one.

"This is dirty!" Bakugo yelled out in anger as he let off an explosion to try and vent.

"Wait a minute! If the villain was alive, then that means he never killed himself for All Might's sake. He was just waiting for a chance to get the hell outta here!" Uraraka realized, which just made things worse for them.

"He wasn't protecting here, he was protecting himself!" Midoriya yelled out in anger as he really wanted to break something now.

"Midnight misunderstood it and thought he was doing it for her." Asui now felt really sorry for Midnight as she didn't seem to notice that little fact, but to be fair, that's a whole lotta blood on the floor, even if he staged it, how'd he lose that much and still be able to ran off?

"Then what about their love?!" Tetsutetsu asked.

"Their love?" Midoriya asked from his state of rage and depression.

"Their love…?"Todoroki wondered aloud.

"There _was_ no love." Bakugo yelled as he felt like his day just went to shit. Sadly for him, it got worse when the jewellery store came down right next to them, burying the surprise students in dust and some debris.

"Oh no, Jojo." Was the only thing Midoriya was able to say before he found himself engulfed in the debris.

"Why!?" they all yelled out at why UA decided that the building shouldn't last.

* * *

(Back in the main buildings)

"Man, keeping muscle from for so long is exhausting." All Might thought to himself as he closed the door into the staffroom behind him as he relaxed himself and exited his muscle form. "I still need to make sure that young Midoriya finished up what I'll need to train young Tetsutetsu in One for All." He thought aloud as he made the transfer just after 1-B finished their practical exam. It had been some time since then, more than enough time for OFA to take root in its new user so he was eager for them to start training it. Though they'll have to wait for after the summer camp as he wasn't one the list of teachers going.

As he thought about this, he approached his desk and started up his computer. One of the first things he saw was the email from earlier. "Oh yeah, I got an email." He asked himself as he looked at who was the sender and he was pleasantly surprised by the nametag. "From Mellissa?"

"Dear Uncle Might…" He started reading it aloud….

* * *

_It's been a real long time since we last spoke. Your might have been surprised to see my email. I'm writing to you because this year, the I-Expo will be held on I-island, where papa and I live. Schools in Japan are on summer vacation right now, right? I will be sending two invites to the event later, you can bring whoever you want in fact knowing you, you'll be sure to bring some really unique. Came see Papa and I while you're here_. _A Japanese hero who fought against villains while studying abroad, and his reunion with American scientist after so many years…Don't you think it'll be dramatic?_

_P.S Papa doesn't know that I sent this email or that I'll be sending you tickets to the expo and reception. He'll be so shocked when he sees you when you came to visit. I can't wait to see his surprised face._

* * *

'A symbol of peace?' He thought to himself as he just finished the email.

* * *

(Flashback)

The flashback took him back to his younger years, to when he and Dave first become really friends and not just work partners. He remembered how they had driven out to the beach and Dave had asked him what his goal in life was, about why he wanted to be a pro. "What I'm aiming for is a world where everyone can live and laugh. I want to become the symbol of peace that shines a light on that world." He finished his declaration as he looked into the sunset, determined to live up the legacy that his master had left behind and one day, defeat the monster that had taken such a righteous hero from the world.

(Flashback – End)

* * *

"Dave…" Funny, it had been years since he last thought about that day. he had achieved his goals by now, he become the number one, a symbol of peace, was living up to the legacy of his master and One for All and for years now, had believed that he had taken down All for One once and for all. Only now that last one was up for debate as from what they had seen from the league and with their Nomus, they are strong reason to believe that son of a bitch was still alive and very active in the villain scene. He knew that his time was running out, that he would need to either take him out or be forced to hand this issue down to his successor but he also didn't want to saddle his old enemy onto his protégé, it just didn't feel right.

He had to make a decision.

* * *

(That Afternoon - Saitama Prefecture)

"I…" A very familiar voice called out as it raced down the residential area of the town he was in.

"Am waiting to ambush young Tetsutetsu on his way home!" All Might finished as he came to a stop right in front of Tetsutetsu as he was entering his family home.

"All Might?!" Tetsutetsu asked/yelled as the last thing he was expecting when he came home from school was to be ambushed by the number one. Good thing his parents weren't home yet otherwise this would be very hard to explain to them. Even more so when All Might puffed out into his skinny form, man, he was still getting used to that.

"Young Tetsutetsu, you know about I-island, right?" All Might coughed into his hand as he asked him the question.

"Oh yeah, it's that super high tech island where all the geniuses in the world live and work, right?" Tetsutetsu didn't think himself a bastion of knowledge but he did know big things like this and what was bigger than a manmade island that could move around like a boat?

"Would you like to go with me?" All Might asked him when he saw genuine happiness in the boy's eyes when he heard the term.

"Wait, like go to I-island, one of the best places on earth, with you?" Tetsutetsu asked him again, maybe the setting sun was getting to him because this was amazing!

"You wouldn't be going for fun, you know. Now that you're my successor, I'm been thinking that you need to develop a more shrewd sense of judgment and meeting with Dave can help with that." All Might explained as had thought about and decided that even if he still wished to try and take down AFO one last time, he needed to start his successor's training and start it in earnest. His old friend might just have some tools and ideas that they could even use.

'He's going the mile…just for me?' Tetsutetsu thought to himself as he saw just how far his mentor was willing to go to train him. Seeing that, how could he refuse? "Of course, I'll be honoured."

"Then I advise that you go inside and pack your things, we'll be leaving immediately." All Might told him with a laugh as he pointed towards his house.

.

.

.

"Hold up! Like right now?! I can't just up and leave like that! What will my parents say?!" Tetsutetsu demanded of him, he couldn't just spring this on his folks, they'll never approve! Lucky for him, All Might didn't seem to be serious as he laughed to himself.

"Just kidding, sorry about that but I wanted to see the look on your face. No, you should pack but we're be leaving the day after tomorrow, in the morning." All Might told him as only a man-man would leave for I-island so quickly when it wasn't an emergency.

"Oh thank goodness, that gives me time to run this by my folks." Tetsutetsu sighed to himself as that gave him time to approach his folks about this and convince then to say yes.

"I suggest you get to it then, I'll be eagerly awaiting their decision!" All Might laughed as he bulked up into his muscle from and like that, he was off, having jumped off towards wherever he was going.

* * *

**And that is the chapter, I hope you all liked it since it was supposed to be an filler or omake, I never looked too hard into it but I wanted to add it nonetheless. One of the major changes that those who watched the episode would note was the fact that he didn't just tell Tetsutetsu to pack since their leaving, I still don't know how they convince Inko to approve that as he's still a minor, he can't just leave the country without parental consent. Plus, I doubt Melissa would send the tickets and that email so late seeing how the expo is literally right around the corner, so here she send them two days in advance to give All Might time to make time in his busy schedule as even if she didn't know about his condition and health, she must have thought that he's a busy man, he can't just drop everything and head to I-island, not without some notice so he can reschedule things.**

**When it came to the actual exercise, the only real change was the fact that Vlad was involved and in on the apparent robbery, the other major difference was that the villains managed to get away with the jewellery since none of them were paying attention to the back or noticed when Vlad slowly but surely moved closer towards it before he grabbed it and ran. If this chapter didn't give you a hint, I'll just say it, those in 1-B are going to be more involved in the story in the coming chapters, you can bet that they'll be present in the next arc with covers the entire movie. It's completed and now all I have to do is write out the actual chapters since I've completed planning for each and every chapter already.**

**Also, when it came to the students of 1-B, I hope that I got their personalities right since they don't have a lot of screen time, I had to go with what their wiki pages says about them. Tokage is supposed to be chatty, confident, and extremely provocative and talkative. Not only that, but she is also quite intelligent and a great fighter so I had her along with Midoriya be the ones to unravel the truth of the exercise and act in a similar fashion to how Midoriya(at least, my take of him) does because he's also confident but also a wise-ass. Shiozaki is a very modest and courteous person but also deeply religious not afraid to make her pure intentions known but also has a unexpected vindictive side. She didn't act on that last part as Asui stopped her before she and Bakugo could start since when I think about it, those two would not get along due to very different personalities and approached to dealing with others in a social setting.**

**Also, as you can imagine, the two classes grew closer due to that mall incident because since all three were kept in the same room, whenever one of their friends came over, they spoke with all of them so unlike cannon when 1-A and 1-B have little to no interaction up till the summer camp raid, here students from both classes have already made contact and become close friends as with the case with Itsuku, Izuku, Tetsutetsu and Yui. I have plans for others from 1-B, including Pony since she and Juzo still haven't really made anything of the fact they saw Izuku at a karaoke bar, they didn't see his table so that didn't see Yu but they saw and heard him. that will come up later but for now, thanks for reading.**

**Next arc: Three Heroes**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Cosmyk Angel: Yeah, it can come off like that since Izuku tends to think back to events as if the entire show is him remembering his life up till a certain point. Sorry about that.**

**FouzyFFN: They'll find out soon enough, but not all of them at once.**

**Yamajiji: In this take of it, that was the only conclusion as Izuku had no way of knowing that Tomura was about to retreat without causing a fuss, we all saw in cannon that was what was going through his head. He's shown to question his motives as Tomura hasn't grown into the leader and villain he can be down the line, he's still immature, short sighted and petty. Spinner looks up to Stain so wanting to make sure that their boss can bring about his ideals seems kinda obvious.**

**D3lph0xL0v3r: He couldn't hear the conversation, if he could what why didn't anybody else even closer to the two hear it? They were sitting in a mall with people walking right past them, if they were talking loudly without trying to be discreet, someone would have at least gave them the look or stopped and asked what the heck the two were talking about. If he had hear it, you can bet he would have shot Tomura instead.**

**Zukafew119: Once more, two reviews, two responses. For the earbuds, this take on Izuku is more tech savvy for obvious reasons so having such things on hand seemed to fit. Yeah, Bakugo's gonna have to find a new way of cursing Izuku out because that won't be the only time he uses that comeback. Nor will it be the only time someone makes a statement about Katsuki's MILF of a mother, he's gonna have to deal with his classmates and guy friends in general at least bringing up the fact his mother is hot.**

**Green day didn't detect Nejire because she was one of the first buildings next to the door entering the zone, Green Day didn't start from the scan from the beginning so it never even saw her. Writing Nejire's character was a little tricky due to her thought process and personality but I think I got that down. When it came to Nejire in the fights, she may be a beast but she's an adorable one, kinda like if a giant puppy was terrorising your hometown. On the one hand, it's crazy powerful and on the other, you wanna hug it.**

**Yeah, the first part of the fights were really hard for them as they were written to show that they were way in over their heads, that All Might and Nejire-Chan were on a level they can't even see yet. When it came to the waves that both Midoriya and Nejire use, that was something I enjoyed to put in since I can't see her getting angry unless it's a villain or is really serious-such as the Overhaul raid as she knew that a little girl needed to be saved. If it were just a normal raid for drugs, she'll would have most likely been in a better mood as when we saw her, Froppy and Uravity took down those two giant villains. And no, she wasn't using half power, it was even lover then that as we all saw how Mirio owned the entire class. It stands to reason that she and Tamaki could have put in the same level of effort(not much) and done the same.**

**Like she said, he's been fighting and training at UA longer then him so it makes sense she would be able to see through most of his attacks and tricks since though creative, he is still a newbie to this. Koda does speak in cannon…..just rarely, like as rare of finding anything other than piggies(Not sure if I'm spelling that right) magic on Pokémon Go in the first 6 months(Game in 60 seconds reference). Aizawa being himself was a good change of pace as I also had a really strict teacher back in high school so writing how one would view this kinda thing wasn't too hard. And yes, they are smart enough to be keeping collateral as low as they can. That aren't Fairy Tail characters, honestly, how the hell is the guild still open when members constantly break or ruin things on missions? I wouldn't hire you to defend my town if I knew a third of the town was liable to be caught in the fighting and destroyed.**

**Bakugo and his nicknames, it was bound to happen sooner or later as I'm not sure but I'm pretty sure he was the one that came up with the nickname for Mirio, that nickname being Tintin. Nejire-Chan moment when she got upset about him not using her hero name was also pretty funny to write. All Might on the other hand, moves pretty fast so it was a good thing that Izuku designed the system of his gear to be able to keep track of such objects, plus he knew he would be fighting at a disadvantage against people with quirks so he would try to fit as many gadgets and features into his gear as possible to make up for that.**

**The trap took me a while to come up with as I wanted everyone on the team to have a significant role in the battle and not just diligent them to side characters when it should be their moment. Also, Izuku in cannon probably would have made use of his knowledge of the guy's weak-spot if he wasn't on the run for 90% of his own match, here they had a solid plan and Izuku makes more use of his clear genius level intellect. Plus to be honest, I forgot for a while that his gauntlets can electrocute people like that and only remembered when reading older chapters, it was a great place to bring them back into focus, don't you think?**

**Sero wasn't trying to wrap him up completely as that would have certainly added things sooner but I chose not to go that route because Sero is still young so he will make these kids of mistakes, you can't fault him for that and the second reason was more for plot, I wanted the fight to drag on and make them really have to work for that win. With Nejire, there was no other way they were going to take her down other than going big, it didn't really make me happy to bring Tsu pain but for the sake of the plot, he had to be done. Izuku on the other hand has been dealing with Bakugo his whole life as he knows what one of his blasts feel like and could mentally prepare himself for it.**

**With the students, wouldn't you think that tasing, burying and then wrapping up someone in boulders and tape would be enough to keep them down? People like Nezu and Recovery Girl have seen him come back from worse. They were proven right when All Might broke out and laid into then, taking out three of them without much trouble. Asui would have been caught too if she hadn't cloaked and escaped when she did.**

**The little scene with Power Loader was also me goofing off as I wanted to give him some of the craziness that other teachers seem to have but much like Mei, he's brand of crazy is all things machines. That scene with the van was done to show that Izuku does plan for every occasion seeing how he didn't know what they were going to fight or how their test was being graded, he just brought it on the off chance they end up fighting zero pointers or something. I also took that as a chance to explain why it's technically legal for a minor to have any of that.**

**Yeah, if All Might had intercepted it before Izuku, he would have destroyed it before it could have been of any use. With the eyes, that was an error on my part, it was supposed to be red eyes as it is a prototype to the much better model that will feature down the road. I already made the change so that chapter should account for that with all the scenes describing the eyes saying they are red, not green. You are also not the only one that got the Gundam reference and I would be lying if I said that Gundam didn't have a role in the design as it is the biggest mecha series in the world. It also took inspiration from War Machine seeing how the suit was designed to carry heavy weapons and be extremely durable.**

**With the students and techers, could they have any other type of reactions to such a beast as not one of them could take on such a monster? Kaminari's reaction was kinda my own reaction when I thought to myself how I would react to such a thing. Wouldn't you be unnerved that this weapon of war was built by a student, a first year? What would you think he could build by his third year? Also, its less predicting and more admitting as All Might is still human-even if he wasn't injured by AFO, he is most likely in his late 40s, he has at most a decade left of hero work before he'll be too old. Sure there are exceptions such as Yoroi Musha but they fight in completely different ways.**

**The flaws had to be there, this was his first actual mech so it would have some growing pains as Mei would put it. The fuel lines were leaking due to damage from the fighting and the structure itself had flaws in the metal-work. That plot twist was something I got from Homecoming when Tony shows that he's controlling his suit from India via wifi, of course Izuku doesn't have that kind of range yet and he mostly left the on-board AI do the fighting but maybe down the line, he'll be capable of something similar.**

**The note wasn't his idea but a group one, they were refereeing the meme 'Ran bitch, ran!' I changed it since they had ran but the joke still stands. Recovery Girl was going to grill into them no matter what, from the first stupid move to the end, those five really took some serious risks there.**

**Blackbelt219: I already addressed that and responded to you but thanks again for pointing that out.**

**GunBlade2020: Yeah, but in my opinion, there are few quirks in the MHA universe that would have made that exchange any less tense.**

**bauers374: That's right, so far, you are the first one to actually say it. If he's not obvious by now, the kid will be using hero movies, cartoons and games as the inspiration behind his passcodes. As they are well over 200 years in the future, the odds of someone just knowing these things are as low as a shark eating a cow. I didn't play Arkham City.**

**DCosmicSage38: I'm still on the fence about that as he created F.R.I.D.A.Y. to replace J.A.V.I.S due to Javis being used to create Vision, at least in the MCU. You can bet he won't try you create Ultron or anything like it. I want to have more fun chapters like that too but fitting them into everything is pretty hard as is.**

**Zukafew119: Well, it was the end of season 2 so I wanted to give them some more screen time before the movie and season 3. In this take, Tomura was humiliated by Izuku and his classmates on two separate occasions. The first being the USJ where Izuku roasted him and proved his Nomu could be beaten and the second being that unlike cannon where its' just Stain taking up the headlines, it was Izuku, Todoroki and Kendo as they fought against the guy in live television, though the trio didn't notice the helicopter at the time. Anyway, the point is that all this loss has spurred the villain to grow at a accelerated rate. I don't know what he does in the manga but I've heard that he becomes a beast, so here he'll reach that sooner rather than later.**

**Tomura thinking the guy can be of use makes sense when you think about all the shit the guys has been put through, the league attracts the outcasts of society, hence why so many stories have Izuku join or even lead the league. Tomura can see that and has some plans, or drafts for then, to try and bring him in. AFO would agree with such as he takes and gives quirks like candy, I doubt someone like him would look down on someone for not having one, especially when his own brother was thought quirkless for so long. That being said, he knows that how to pitch your idea or views is equally important to the idea itself, Tomura may very well be able to bring Izuku into the fold….if he can pitch his goals in such a way that Izuku would sympathise with and want to aid. **

**The same with Shoto as in cannon, he has every reason to spite his father yet is given no real reason to want to become a hero, only that when he was like 5, he wanted to be a hero because he saw an interview of All Might. It's not the best reason as becoming a pro in this world must have been the childhood dream for 7 out of 10 kids in their world. Also with not going after families, it less a matter of ethics and more a matter of survival as we all seen what vengeance driven vigilantes can do to criminals, just think Peppermint and Punisher. AFO is given this advice as striking at a pro's family is the same as the nuclear option, it should be the last resort.**

**I didn't feel like adding French words into Aoyama speech and there wasn't much to add to that as though many stories have been speak using a think French accent while mixing in a hell of a lot of actual French but here, he doesn't too that too much. Tenya's back in the saddle and he's ready to make up for all the lost time as though Tokoyami, Midoriya and Uraraka no doubt passed along classwork, they can't really help him with practical training so he's gonna need this summer camp more than the ones that failed. Uraraka still develops the crush but at this point, that's all it is, a crush. They'll soon learn that he's already in a relationship so don't expect that ship to go anywhere.**

**Please remember that he does date a pro hero so Yu would have at least tried to teach him how to act in a crisis situation, give him a bit of an advantage in class, which is why he was able to keep his head and not panic despite the fact his life was literally on the line. Tomura bought the bluff since he's seen what the kid is capable of creating. If Tony Stark made that same threat, I wouldn't believe him because chances are, he's right. Plus I needed a way for Izuku to have same control over the situation so I added that little tool but I think I've already established that the guy never leaves home without one.**

**I also like Shiozaki, to be frank, I ship her with Izuku the fourth most out of the cast because the two seem like they'll get along just fine. Third is Tsu/Izuku, second is Uraraka/Izuku and number one is Mei/Izuku. What can I say, I don't really like shipping what's cannon because it's cannon, it's gonna happen so why not ship two characters who may not get together. Villains work with fear, so Izuku was giving his honest opinion as we see in cannon that Stain as so intimidating that he managed to make both the students and pros, which included Endeavour freeze from fear. Meanwhile, Izuku had never froze when it came to the league or Tomura, at least he hasn't as of season 4.**

**Yeah, shit hit the fan when the fight broke out as not only did they fail to capture him but they suffered three injured, one of whom lost a heck of a lot of blood. It may have been fruitless now but it will help serve a purpose later on in the story, but I won't reveal what or when at this time.**


	41. Welcome to I-island!

**And we are….back! We have left season 2 and its content behind and now we have arrived at the first movie and the beginning of Part 3. Since the movie had a lot going on for it, it will be its own arc as I've said in the past. Like seriously, I tried picoting myself being able to place everything that happens into two or three chapters and man! It was a picture, each chapter would be at least 24K to cover everything….Or at least, that was the plan since this chapter was waaay longer than I thought it'll be, by like 8K words. Good for you guys since it means you get a long chapter but bad for me since I didn't plan this at all! Why does this keep happening?!**

**Before we do get into it, I want to remind everyone that unless the chapter is called an omake or something, everything that you read in cannon to the story and not filler. The second thing I would like to point out if thanks to all me long time readers, I've notices that some people who drop reviews have been doing so for a while now so thanks for your support. Alright, I've rambled on long enough, let's get into this.**

* * *

**Chapter 40: Welcome to I-island!**

(With Tetsutetsu and All Might)

"All Might, yo All Might. I think it's bout time to wake up." Tetsutetsu gently shook All Might awake, getting him out old his dream about his younger days in the states with Dave. At present, the two were sitting alone in the cabin of the pro's private jet. While Tetsutetsu was wearing his school uniform, All Might was in more casual attire.

"Have we arrived yet, young Tetsutetsu?" All Might as he stretched out his hands and yawned. He had been napping for a while now.

"Not yet but check it out," Tetsutetsu said as he pointed out the window, showing him that the island was in sight. "We can see it from here."

"The floating island that can move anywhere, the home of the best and brightest of their respective fields-I-island." Tetsutetsu gushed out as he may have not known a lot about the place but he did know that this was one the best places on earth. "Oh man, I can't believe this will be the first place I get to go to outside of Japan."

"You haven't travelled out of country before?" All Might asked him with a small smile as he took in the excitement on the boy's face at the thought of them nearly getting there.

"Well no, the furthest from home I've gone was a school field trip t Hokkaido back in middle school. So this is the best place for me to kick off summer break." Tetsutetsu replied as his family had never gone on such vacations before, often times they would just visit relatives or go to some resort near where they lived.

"I tend to forget not everyone has been here before but I gotta admit, it's a great sight every time." All Might replied as it had been years since he was last here, even before he was injured, he was often too busy to visit the place.

"About that, are you sure about this? I mean, you could have brought a girlfriend or something." Tetsutetsu asked as that had come to mind when he was packing for this trip. Sure All Might said it was also for his benefit but they should have been someone else he would have wanted to take with him, he didn't know much but he figured that the number one had someone special in his life, right?

"Don't even think twice about it. The invite said I could bring anyone I like and who better than the young man who will succeed me one day? The two of us will forever share the bound of One for All." All Might reminded him of that fact before he chuckled as he pointed to himself. "Besides, I'm single."

"No shit, you don't have a girlfriend…..boyfriend?" Tetsutetsu asked, surprised that the number one wasn't in some sort of relationship. He added in the last part since he wasn't one to judge, love was love.

"Don't even go there!" All Might yelled at him as some blood was let loose from his mouth. "And no, I've been putting work ahead of such things, besides," He started as he took out a tissue to wipe away the blood from his lips.

"Kinda hard to date when you look like this, most women would only be interested in the muscles and the fact I'm the number one, a form that is only around 2 hours a day." That was the bummer on that. Even when he accepted that he had to retire soon, he was a shell of what he used to be, he had to deal with the stares enough in public, people thinking he was on drugs so something. Hell, he tried online dating in his civilian form and….well, it didn't end well, let's keep it at that.

"Come on, there has to be someone out there, what about Midnight-sensei?" Tetsutetsu asked the try and cheer him up seeing how he was the one that brought up relationships. Midnight-sensei didn't seem like the type to judge him for that.

"Besides the fact we're co-workers and that breaks work-room etiquette, we don't like each other like that." All Might deadpanned as that was obvious from day 1, besides, she made it clear that while she respected him and admired him for his work and achievements over the years, he was too old for her. He also stated that he wasn't looking to date a fellow staff member.

"Oh, right. That makes sense. Still though, I forget that you make serious bank as a hero, never thought I'll fly in a private jet." Okay, that wasn't working so he did was he saw Kendo do at times, change the subject as he directed the conversation towards the fact there were in a private jet. He nearly fainted when he had seen it at the small airport that All Might had told him to go to.

"Yes well, I don't really use most of the money so I give it to charity. I keep a sizeable portion for myself as a retirement plan and for living expenses but that's around about it." All Might replied as people tended to forget that he made more money than Hawks, Jeanist and Endeavour. Only while they projected their wealth in some shape or form, All Might lived a rather humble if not comfortable life. He had a spacious condo with trendy furniture but not much else. No expensive yachts, no sports car and only the one jet that he bought 10 years prior for international business. If he wanted to go on vacation, he'll fly using public transport.

"_Attention passengers, the plan will soon begin it's descent to I-island. Please take your seats, buckle up and enjoy the last moments of the ride, thank you_." They both heard the intercom go off as the pilots informed them that they were coming in to land soon. Hearing this, All Might got up from his chair to get ready.

"This is going to really exhausting but," All Might started as he begun to bulk up. "Once we're landed and go out in public." At this point, he was nearly at his full hero form with the deeper voice to prove it.

"I must maintain my muscle form constantly." He finished off as he pulled off his casual clothing to reveal that he had his hero costume underneath. Though he was distracted when Tetsutetsu started to laugh. "Hmm, what's so funny?"

"Nothing it just, you really don't seem to fit in your own jet in muscle form. Did you not take that into account when buying it?" Tetsutetsu pointed out as the guy was so huge that he couldn't even stand straight in the cabin and had to crouch. All Might looked at himself and saw that he was right and laughed long with him.

"No I did not. The dealership I got this plane from didn't have anything larger." He admitted as he didn't think he'll about that, lucky for him he didn't need to travel of often. "By the way, isn't it time you go on and change as well? You did ask UA if you could bring along your hero costume, right?" He asked as the boy nodded his head before he got up and reached for the overhead bin.

"Yes!" Tetsutetsu replied as he pulled down his bag and rushed off to the restroom to change before they landed.

* * *

(Later – I-island Airport)

"_We will now begin immigration process. For your safety and well as the safety of others, please comply with all instructions handed down. We hope you enjoy your stay on I-island_." The kind, calm and well done sounding pre-recorded voice announced as the two entered the security area of the airport. Seeing how the entire island was dedicated to the latest advancements, they didn't even need to fish out IDs, the multiple cameras and scanners around them were easily able to identify them and search their records for any red flags, which there was none.

"Let's test your trivia, young Tetsutetsu. Why was this artificial island created in the first place?" All Might asked his young successor.

"I know this one," Tetsutetsu started as he tried to recall what he had learned about this place prior to leaving. "It was created as a place the world's best and brightest scientist could gather and research into quirks and developing the best support gear imaginable."

"But why does it move?" All Might nodded his head at that, the boy was right but there was something lacking from his answer.

"So it isn't considered part of one country or something, like the UN?" Tetsutetsu guessed as he knew that no one country could take ownership of the island, not even the big players like China or the US. Sure they had influence but not much else.

"That's part of it. It was done to protect the research, researchers and their family. Most of the scientist here live and work on the island with their loved ones, so it isn't all eggheads." All Might explained to him as he knew for a fact that the island was its own city. Though there was a set limit on residence due to how long and expensive it was to enlarge the island itself so living here was extremely expensive, property wise.

"It also as a security system that's really good, right?" Tetsutetsu asked as he had heard that part from Midoriya when he called the guy up and asked what he knew about I-island.

"Yes, the one that make use of is of the level of the Tartarus prison back home so crime in non-existent here, but don't be neglectful with your stuff, young Tetsutetsu." All Might reminded him as the island had a crime rate lower that just about all the countries in the world. At that same time, the two of them were cleared by the security to continue.

"_Immigration process is now complete. The island is currently holding the pre-opening of I-Expo, an event that showcasing the research and development projects that both our teams and invited researchers have been working on. Only those with an invitation may attend the pre-opening, thank you_." The intercom announced as they were allowed to enter the airport terminal proper as they made their way towards the exit.

And what a sight it was. All around them, the colours, the buildings and attractions. It made this place seem like something out of Harry Potter with a dash of MLP colouring. The well maintained gardens, the fully in bloom flower beds, the exotic and creative rides and sights to see. It was amazing….all of it was simply astounding.

"This place is…." Tetsutetsu didn't have words to describe it. He searched up pictures and knew this place was the bomb but man, you ever said a picture could tell a thousand words was right, because this place needed a million words to describe it all. "So cool."

"I can't believe so many are already here, the expo isn't even open to the public yet." All Might noted as he could see so many people, many of them tourists walking about and having fun.

"Maybe that's because the pictures of this place have nothing on the real thing." Tetsutetsu suggested as he looked to the side where a massive water feature was. The actual design made it appear that the jets were made out of water and when the water was shot out the top, it was somehow bent and shaped to someone's will to spell out 'Welcome to I-island'.

"Unlike back home, people are allowed to use their quirks however they wish on the island, so be prepared for some once in a lifetime sights and experiences my boy." All Might told him and to prove his point, he gestured towards a man dressed as music conductor. As the choir played their instruments, he used his quirk to materialise actual musical notes of all sizes and colours. Each of them floating into the sky. "The pavilions are jammed back with demonstrations, make some time for them later."

"I will, oh dammit, why didn't I listen to mom and bring the camera?" Tetsutetsu cried to himself as his recalled how his mother insisted he get pictures using the clunky old camera his dad got years ago. He told her no and said he could use his phone but dammit, there was no way his phone had a good enough camera for this.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you can pick up some great souvenirs before we have to leave." All Might laughed as he enjoyed watched the boy panic but soon he calmed down and the two entered the island proper, walking down the stairs that led to the airport.

"It's been a while since I was last here but I think that the hotel shouldn't be too far from here." All Might thought to himself as he looked down at the slip he printed out that had their hotel's information on it. At that same time, one of the stewardess approached to two to give them a greeting and offer a possible tour.

"Welcome to I-expo," The woman started but once she got close, she immediately recognised who she was talking to. "Is that you, All Might?" She screamed out in shock and joy. That proved to be the call as now everyone turned away from what there were doing to see if she was right and to their visible amazement, they saw the number one, there in person!

"He's here?"

"Really?"

"The number one hero?"

"We need an interview!" It only got worse when a camera crew saw this and ran to try and speak with him as well.

"Let's get a picture." Soon, the man was crowded by a mob of his adoring fans, news reporters and island staff. Use to this kinda of thing, All Might only laughed it all off as Tetsutetsu found himself being pushed and shoved around as he tried to keep his position.

"Thanks so much for the warm welcome, form a line for autographs please! People, people? Please, why don't we dumb it down a few?" All Might called out to try and establish some order before things got messy. He remembered the fan meet and greets, they could turn ugly real fast.

* * *

(Later)

"Oh wow, I didn't think I'll get stopped for so long." All Might laughed to himself after he and Tetsutetsu had been able to get away from the mob and find a quiet place to regroup.

"You mean to tell me you didn't think people would be excited to see the number one?" Tetsutetsu asked him as he took in large lung fulls of air seeing how they had to run all the way here and All Might was fast as hell, even with the guy holding back so he could keep up, he still found it challenging to do so.

"Well I don't go out as All Might a lot these days so these things tend to slip my mind." All Might replied as he wiped away all the lipstick kisses on his face and neck that he got from the more zealous fans, lucky for him, they were all female as he didn't have anything against homosexuals but it was firm in his stance that he was straight. "Anyway, we should pick up the slack since at this point, we're in terrible danger of being late."

"Late? For what? The pre-opening doesn't begin until evening." Tetsutetsu asked him as the only thing he could think of on their to-do list was getting checked in at their hotel and maybe exploring the place a bit.

"Oh, I wanted to drop in on a dear old pal of mine I haven't seen in a while. Would you like to come along?" All Might asked him, as All Might hadn't told him everything, Tetsutetsu's friend jumped at the chance to meet people that All Might called his friends.

"I get to meet one of your friends? Awesome!" Tetsutetsu responded as he gave the man a firm nod of his head.

"By the way, try not to be so open about One for All and the fact that I've passed the power down to you." All Might bent down and whispered that last part to him. They maybe appear to be alone but you never know.

"You mean they don't know?" Tetsutetsu asked him. That was surprising, he figured the guy would tell some people outside Recovery Girl and Nezu.

"Oh they know, but it wouldn't be smart to talk about such a thing in an open space." All Might explained to him as he had told the Shields everything about his power, the cause of the injury and the fact that he was running out of time to be All Might.

"Oh, right." Tetsutetsu responded, promising both his mentor and himself that he won't let this great secret slip out. He would have said something else but he two of them started hearing something or someone approaching.

"What the…?" Tetsutetsu asked as he and All Might looked up towards some stairs leading down to their position. Every second or two, they saw someone approaching them but they are coming in and out of view as if they were jumping the distance. "Is that a pogo stick?" he asked as he didn't recognise the girl but when she got close enough, All Might smiled as he sure did.

"Ha, here she comes now." All Might said as they both now saw the young blonde coming right towards them.

"There you are, uncle! Welcome!" The girl called out as she cleared the stairs in a single jump and came flying towards them. Now, normally, this would rise some concern as she could easily hurt herself with that stunt but All Might present, he easily caught her in his arms and spun her around while she hugged his neck. "Uncle Might!"

"Hahahaha! It's good to see you Mellissa, it's been some time." All Might said as he placed her back onto the ground, though he kept his hands around her as he gave her his own hug. Tetsutetsu was confused, who was this girl and why was she calling him uncle might? Was she his niece or something?

"You got that right, it's been forever since we last saw each other face to face." The girl said as she smiled up to the guy.

"I'm truly grateful for the invitation. I almost didn't recognise you as you came up, when did you go and get so grown up?" All Might asked her as he really didn't know who she was until she got close.

"Well, I am 17 after-all, much heavier than the last time you saw me." She laughed it off, revealing not just her age but the fact that it had been so long since she and All Might last saw each other that he most likely still had the image of a pre-puberty version of her.

"Are you, I can hardly feel the difference." All Might countered as he easily lifted up and started throwing her up and down, making her laugh as well as she mockingly struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Of course you wouldn't, you can bench a bus full of people, no sweat." She replied as the guy had monstrous levels of super strength, if even minor strength quirks could allow someone to pick up another average person, All Might could probably lift her with just one finger. "Any who, glad to see you're doing all." She said as he finally placed her down for real.

'You mean this is All Might's old friend? She just said she's 17. Did they meet when she was a child or something?' Tetsutetsu thought to himself as he hadn't removed the whole family thing. They did share blonde hair, though hers was a shade or two lighter and the blue eyes, which once more, weren't as bright but still had an aspect of kindness and warmth to them. All Might already said he didn't have a girlfriend and he doubted that he was married, was she related to him via a sibling or something? He hadn't really asked All Might if he was an only child like he was so it was possible.

"Oh and Dave, where's he's hiding?" Meanwhile, back with the two blondes, they continued to chat as they caught up with one another.

"Oh you know him, he's busy in his lab, like always. He had a breakthrough in some research he had been looking into for years." The unnamed girl replied as she gave away info that she was connected to Dave, All Might's friend.

"It must have been quite the head scratcher if it took Dave that long, I swear, the longest I haver saw him take to finish a crossword was five minutes!" All Might laughed as he hadn't known a challenge of the mind that his old friend couldn't solve.

"Well, my father is always working and looking to learn more, I bet a crossword wouldn't even be a challenge to him anymore." The girl laughed along with him before she calmed herself down but she still had the smile on her face. "Actually, he doesn't know you're here right now, this is just a surprise to celebrate his work." She told him as she gave him a little wink.

"Ha, so that's what this is all about. So give me the scoop, that is he been working on?" All Might asked as he hadn't heard anything from Dave and his projects in a long while.

"Not much, only that it's confidential and was really important as he put a pin in all his other projects, he hasn't me a thing about it." The girl responded as she hadn't been privy to the details.

"Scientist and their secrets." All Might sighed with a smile as he had dealt with this in the past, Dave shoving him and others out of his lab so he could finish some surprise projects without anyone being the wiser.

"Excuse me, but is anyone going to fill me in on what you two are talking about?" Tetsutetsu finally asked as he had no clue as to who and what they were talking about. Who was Dave? This girl seemed to be his daughter but that was all he could pick up from the discussion.

"Oh, where are my manners? Young Tetsutetsu, allow me to introduce you to my friend Dave's daughter." All Might said as he stepped aside and allowed the girl to walk forward to greet his successor.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Mellissa Shield." The introduced Mellissa stated with a bright smile as she reached out a hand.

"Okay, that makes more sense now." Tetsutetsu said as he at least now knew that this Dave wasn't a sibling to All Might.

"Hmm? What was that?" Mellissa asked, still keeping up the accented Japanese she had been speaking the whole time, and good thing to since he didn't know how to really communicate in English.

"Oh nothing major, I'm Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, first year hero student at UA High." Tetsutetsu waved off his little verbal slip as he reached for her hand and gave her a firm handshake, impressed that her grip was stronger than he expected it to be.

"Your name is the same as your last name?" Mellissa asked him, apparently confused by this.

"They're spelt differently in Kanji alright, it's a homophone thing." Tetsutetsu hated it when people brought that up, did he have to carry around a sheet of paper with his name spelt out in kanji so people can see that? He would have continued that train of thought but he was caught off guard when Mellissa started chuckling to herself.

"Sorry about that, but I wanted to see it for myself." Mellissa apologised as she stopped chuckling and let go of his hand.

"See what?" Tetsutetsu asked her, was she a tease like Tokage or annoying like Monoma was most of the time? Why else would she do something like this?

"Your reaction to your name thing. I've heard about you already from a friend." Mellissa revealed as she had known about him and a few others from the UA hero course for quite some time now. She even remembered his performance during the sports festival. He didn't get all that far but he was still impressive.

"You have a friend that knows about me? Who?" Tetsutetsu asked her, this was knew. He didn't think anyone in his class had ties to I-island.

"Here's a hint, he hit you over the head with a hammer after giving you a Suplex." Mellissa told him, grinding his mind to a halt as he thought back to the only person who had done that.

"Midoriya?!" Tetsutetsu asked her, how in the heck did that guy know her? Why was it that every time he thought he had the guy figured out, this kinda of stuff happened?

"Yeah, we've known each other for years now. He's kinda like my father's favourite student." Mellissa said, which was kinda of an understatement as Izuku was like a little brother to her, the son that her father didn't know he wanted. Now, granted she knew he loved her but she could see that he had taken a real shining to the boy, more so then any of his previous students.

"That….." Tetsutetsu paused with a hand up, a finger raised before he started thinking about it. "Actually explains a lot, I was wondering where the heck he learned to build half the gear he has." He always did wonder how the guy got so good at making all that stuff.

"Well it wasn't like he didn't have the ideas, he just needed help getting there is all, some of his gear was made with materials I developed actually." Mellissa added in since even before he was taken under her father's wing, the boy had talent, ideas and the dedication to see them through.

"You're a researcher already?" Tetsutetsu asked her, she seemed a little young but with what he saw during the sports festival, he was in no room to judge, especially since she was older then him.

"Not even, I'm a student at the I-island academy, support is my passion so I give Izuku some of my stuff so that he can make the most of it and advertise them." She replied to him, revealing that she was smarter then he thought since the academy here was rumoured to be the best support school in the world. Only the best of the best got in and even then, not everyone passed due its UA level learning curve and extreme exams.

"Since you're here with uncle might," Mellissa started as she got him closer to him, getting a mild blush as a very pretty, older girl was whispering to him. "Can I assume you're his successor?" Okay, that put a pause on the exotic and rather teenage boy thoughts he was having.

"Y-yes I am. I hope to live up to his legacy." Tetsutetsu said to her as he worked away the blush, he wasn't expecting her to know but All Might must trust her, so he'll trust her.

"Don't be ridiculous my boy, I'm sure that you're become a better then I when you grow up, UA is all about pushing the boundaries after-all." All Might spoke up as he gave the lad a 'pat' on the back that nearly sent him face first into the ground.

"So, your quirk is that metal thing, right?" Mellissa asked him, having not heard any details from Izuku in their phone calls.

"You got that right, my quirk is steel. You can get the rest from the name." Tetsutetsu said as he activated his quirk and let him flow over his entire body.

"Yep, durability and increased strength, right?" Mellissa asked him as she started walking around him, inspecting both his quirk and his costume.

"Also temperature, but we're not too sure how the….upgrade will affect me quirk, hadn't had the time to test that out." He replied as he and All Might figure that his own quirk might get a boost from OFA but they didn't know what kind and how large a boost.

"Well, we certainly have a couple facilities where we can find out." Mellissa started before she started muttering to herself not unlike someone else he knew as she looked over his costume and gear. "The costume is cool and all, I can see the reason for the lack of protection. It's simplistic but ragged, fitting. I don't see any support items, might have to fix that down the line."

'Wow, she and Midoriya have the same kind of mind set to hero costumes. But why does she refer to him by his given na-of never mind, she's not Asian so of course she refer to people by their names and not family names though I not able to tell with my own name unless it's in writing.' Tetsutetsu thought to himself as he watched as the ideas practically flowed in her mind. Were all scientist/geniuses like this? He didn't know all that much about Hatsume but he did know that she was rather eccentric just from the rumours going around the school.

"Come now, Mellissa. You have plenty of time looking his gear over later." All Might, seeing that they would be here a while if he didn't step in, spoke up before the girl really lost herself to her thoughts.

"Oh sorry about that! I get really invested in hero gear and support items sometimes that I zone out." Mellissa jumped up with a mad blush on her face, clearly embarrassed that she did that. Something he figured wouldn't happen with the other two gear heads he knew. One was too oblivious of social norms and the other didn't seem to care most of the time.

"No problem, no harm no foul right?" Tetsutetsu waved it off since it wasn't a big deal, people got passionate about what they loved and he respected that, he was passionate too!

"If we hurry, we can surprise papa in his lab." Mellissa started as she moved to the large red pogo-stick she had left to the side and with a simple push of a button, the damn thing shrunk down to the size of a wristband which she placed in her pocket. "This way, the lab's this way!" She called out to them as she started running off, presumable towards this lab she was talking about.

"Are you going to ignore the fact that that pogo stick shrunk down to something so tiny she could hold it in one hand?" Tetsutetsu asked his teacher.

"Trust me, my boy." All Might started as the two chased after her. "You haven't seen anything yet."

* * *

(Back at the airport terminal exit)

"As planned, we infiltrated the expo without a problem. So, when do the good arrive?" Meanwhile, back at the airport terminal, a group of men had just been cleared of the security and one of them was taking a call.

"_**3.30pm, you'll find them at gate 62**_."The clearly scrambled and distorted voice on the other end replied.

"Then we're be waiting." The man responded before he hung up and he and the group descended down the stairs into the island.

* * *

(Later – I-island Central Tower)

**SLIDE**

"Excuse me, professor." Someone spoke up as we find ourselves in a large, empty work space with David Shield as the man was looking at a photo of his daughter and his student on his phone. It was rather old, taken just before Mellissa started her first year at the academy but it was one he would cherish. When he was called out, David looked up and saw that his assistant was the one to call out to him from the door.

"I've finished putting the equipment away, just so you know." Sam informed him as they has needed to clear some space for a while now.

"Already? Thanks so much, Sam." David said as he turned his phone screen off and placed in into his pocket as the two men left the space along to enter an office area.

"Why don't you get out of the lab today and go have some lunch with Mellissa?" Sam asked of his boss and friend.

"She's busy today, at the academy." David replied as his daughter had been quite the busy bee lately.

"Oh, I thought they're on break for I-expo?" Sam asked, somewhat surprised as he was lead to believe that all classes had been postponed so students and staff could enjoy themselves at the festival.

"Yes, but she's been doing independent research." David responded as his little girl had been hard at work on her own side project for a while now. He didn't really like it but she was her own person, so he had to live with it.

"You know me, for better or worse, I am my father's daughter." Speak of the devil and she will appear, standing right in the doorway into the office, Mellissa stood facing them as she caught that last statement as she opened the door.

"Oh, Mellissa, it's good to see you." Sam said as the girl walked into the room, closer to the two.

"Aw, right back at you Sam. Thanks again for always taking care of papa since he does nothing but work here constantly, sometimes I worry if he eats and sleeps." Mellissa joked to them as Sam chuckled while David looked a bit embarrassed by that.

"Come on, I'm not that bad, right?" David asked the two, he knew he was a hard worker but he didn't think he was that dedicated.

"Your right, you're worse." Sam added in as the two shared a laugh at the man's expense.

"All right, all right, you two had your laugh." David said to reign them in from their fun. "So what do we owe the pleasure? I thought you were working today."

"Oh you're see. Since you completed the first stage of your research, I invited someone here to celebrate with us." Mellissa replied to him, catching his interest.

"Who could that be? My parents?" He asked as it had been while since he spoke to them, did they fly in to visit?

"Oh no, someone even better. A person you dearly love." Mellissa said as she turned to the door where that person was.

"Yes, I am here! Shaking with emotion for our heartfelt reunion!" All Might called out as he entered the room the only way he knew how.

"Toshi-All Might?!" David caught himself before he said his full name but he was still shocked out of his mind, Sam even more so as you could make out his eyes with how wide there were.

"Is…is it really you?" Sam asked, having never seen the man in person himself. The odds of him just being here was so low that this was truly a surprise.

"Hahahaha! I came all this way just to see you Dave, old pal." With All Might, he didn't seem to worry too much about his surprise appearance so much so as he rushed his old friend and gave him a giant hug. David was in such a state of shock that when he was put down, he feel onto his butt.

"Well papa, are you totally surprised to see him?" Mellissa asked as she got right on back into his field of vision, smiling all the while that her surprise had worked out better then she expected.

"Ah…..Yeah…" David found his words again as he smiled to him, happy for his wonderful present from his daughter. "Completely flabbergasted."

"We both have Mellissa to thank for that," All Might said as helped the guy back up to his feet. "Man, how long as it been since we last met, face to face?"

"Come one man, don't make me say it. I already feel old enough." David shot back as he knocked the guy in the chest, though he knew that he barely even felt it.

"Haha! You do have a point." All Might laughed at that as the two, while certainly no longer spring chickens, they did still have some fight left in them.

"Truly, it warms my heart to see you again, my friend." All Might said softer but nonetheless, happy about this moment.

"Agreed, I've missed you to." David said as he reached out his fist, which All Might pumped with his much larger one, just like the old days.

"Young Tetsutetsu, let me introduce you to someone incredible, David Shield." All Might stepped aside so that his friend could see the silver haired lad as he walked into the room, barely keeping himself composed in the face of meeting such a giant(not literal) of a man. Even if he didn't really make use of support items, you would of have lived under a rock for the last 20 plus years to not know this man.

"It's an honour sir, it's real manly that you have come as far as you have. You're like the kind of all support." Tetsutetsu spoke up as he weakly held up his hand for a shake, only for David to laugh it off as he gave the boy a firm handshake.

"I'm flattered but I don't think I'm the king, there are some creative and innovative designers and geniuses out there, after all." David replied to the praise as he worked alongside some creative minds every day. That was what I-island was all about.

"You say that but you single handily have more rewards in science and support items then both 2nd and third place combined. Come on Dave, learn to take a compliment." All Might butted in as he gave his friend a look that said this wasn't the first time he was far too humble, one was allowed the right to bask in their glory.

"Also Mr. Shield?" Tetsutetsu started off but David cut him off.

"Please, call me Dave. Mr makes me feel older than I am." David said to him to try and calm the boy's nerves down.

"Oh, Okay. Dave. Is it true that you designed and produced all of All Might's hero costumes?" Tetsutetsu couldn't resist asking but he had wanted to know that for a while now. Who could create costumes that could keep up with the exploits of All Might? And would be need something like that as well?

"Yes, that would be true. From his first up until the one he wears today." David said as he gestured over to the tall hero, as he did this, he picked up on the small cough that All Might let out and the fact that his was standing a bit stiff. Seeing the signs for what they were, he acted on it. "Listen, it's been a while so why don't the two of you give All Might and I some time to catch on with one another?"

"Oh, sure, I can give the two of you same space." Tetsutetsu, having not picked up on the signs or even noticed them, agreed to the request.

"Mellissa, you can even give him the tour of the place while you're at it, if they're going to be here for the full expo, you guys better start seeing everything now." David turned to his daughter who in turn nodded her head.

"Sure thing, papa." Mellissa replied to him, she could show him around, it'll be fun.

"You mean you're not busy?" Tetsutetsu asked her, not wanting to get in the way of anything.

"Not at all, I'll be honoured to show off our hard work to a future hero." Mellissa said as she started walking out of the room. "Right this way." She gestured as she pointed down the hall, the opposite direction that they had gone down.

"I'll follow your lead." Tetsutetsu said and with that, the two teens had left the room, leaving only the men. However, what was about to happen that shouldn't just be seen by anyone.

"Sam?" David spoke up, keeping his voice calm and collected to make sure nothing would sound amiss. "You should take a break too."

* * *

(With Mellissa and Tetsutetsu)

"So what should I call you? By your name or do you have a hero name already?" Mellissa asked as the two teens had been walking away from the lab where the adults were for some time now and she just realized that she didn't know his hero name. He was in full gear so she felt like he'll appreciate if she used it rather than his normal name.

"Oh yeah, my hero name is Real Steel." Tetsutetsu responded to her, proud of the hero name he had chosen, even if it was the same name of a pre-quirk movie.

"I like it, short but enough. You can stick with Mellissa with me, though I know something about Japanese culture, I was never really comfortable with people referring to me by my family name." Mellissa told him as it always made her feel older then she was when she was addressed as Ms. Shield or something like that.

"Oh yeah, I was meaning to ask about that. You've been speaking Japanese this whole time. But I thought we're American." Tetsutetsu couldn't help but ask but she hadn't spoken a word of English to him and All Might but has switched to it when she was speaking with her father and his assistant.

"I know English and it is my mother tongue but I also know Japanese, uncle might been in my life ever since I was young so I started learning when I was 10. I wanted to one day travel to Japan and watch uncle Might work." Mellissa explained to him as she figured he wouldn't just know English and opted to speak with him in his mother tongue instead. To avoid miscommunication.

"Great, am I the only on here who doesn't know a second language?" Tetsutetsu asked aloud as it seemed that everyone else so far knew the language. It wasn't his fault that he struggled with grammar and pronunciation. Maybe he should ask Tsunotori or Honenuki for English lessons.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, I can help you get started learning if you want?" Mellissa told him as she knew that learning another language wasn't easy.

"Thank you, maybe now I can have proper conversation with Tsunotori." Tetsutetsu said as they walked out of the building and out into the crowds again.

"Whose Tsunotori? I friend?" Mellissa asked him, not recalling the name as one of the people Izuku had already told her about.

"Yeah, she's a classmate but she's an exchange student from the states, she knows Japanese….mostly, okay, she knows enough to get around but you would be able to pick her out from a crowd with her accent and somewhat bad Japanese, I don't have another word for it but I don't want to come off as mean either." Tetsutetsu responded as he thought to the exchange student. She is a timid girl, but only because she didn't understand Japanese all that well and hated whenever she made a mistake that could be taken the wrong way.

If you got past that, you would see that she was thoughtful person and diligent student, having scored the 7th highest in their class in the mid-terms, thought she was a bit naïve and innocent. Something that Monoma had taken advantage of more than once to get her to say rude things about and to members of 1-A. Man. They were lucky that that Todoroki guy was present when he made the mistake of getting her to insult Bakugo some time ago…it would have been very bad if he wasn't.

Kendo is gonna have to up her game to get him to stop that, it's a bad and really unmanly habit.

"Don't sweat it, Japanese isn't the easiest language to learn, but I like how she still chose to study in the country, does she have plans to work there as well?" Mellissa said as it spoke to her courage to still decide to study there even though she struggled with the language barrier.

"You know, I don't know. I'll have to ask her the next time we see each other." Tetsutetsu said as he didn't know all that much about her, come to think of it, he didn't know a lot about _any_ of his classmates. That needed to be fixed as soon as possible!

* * *

(Back with David and All Might)

"Alright, see you two soon." Back in the office, Sam had just closed the door to goof and do whatever. As soon as the two remaining guys heard his footsteps fade away, All Might started coughing like crazy as steam started flowing off his form.

"Toshi." David was at his side in an instant as he held his friend take a knee as he shrunk down from his muscle form back to his crippled, skinny self. "Hey, are you alright, Toshi?"

"Thanks for catching that. The amount of time I can keep my muscle form has decreased even more." All Might, Toshi informed him as it had taken quite the bit of effort just to remain in that form for as long as he did.

"Jesus, you said it was bad in your email but I had no idea it was this serious." David uttered with a cold sweat going down his brow as he helped the man up and lead him towards his private lab where they can talk more freely. "Came on, we gotta dome some scans so we know what you're dealing with."

"Sure…" Toshi agreed with him as she coughed into his hand, trying to catch his breath in his one lung. All while David could only watch him struggle through this.

'I can't believe his quirk was able to give him the strength to last this long but still, it appears that even One for All has it limits,' David thought to himself as a nervous, fear filled jolt went down his spine. Even with the full story of his friend's quirk and its nature of being passed along from one champion to the next.

'And he's soon reaching it.' He finished that thought as he helped the guy along, hoping that this wasn't a bad omen.

* * *

(Back with Mellissa and Tetsutetsu)

"Holy cow, this place is amazing. I still can't believe that this was place was made by people." Tetsutetsu said as the duo walked around the place and truly got a sense for how large the island was.

"Added to the fact that this island is for researchers, there is normal city stuff. From libraries, parks, hospitals and movie theatres, everything you would need or want in an average city." Mellissa informed him as you wouldn't be able to tell you're missing anything if you lived here.

"Though, if I can to pick one downside, it's that we can't travel all that often." She added in as that was kinda a bummer.

"Why not?" Tetsutetsu asked her. The island itself could move so why couldn't the people?

"The scientist and their families have to keep their work top secret. That ensures there aren't any leaks and we wouldn't want that." Mellissa explained to them as though people here didn't like it very much, there was a strict and lengthy process to leave and enter the island for a reason.

"No kidding, if villains got their hands on half this stuff," Tetsutetsu said as he thought of all the gear that must be sitting around in workshops and labs. If Stain had better gear, his may have lost two friends that night. "I don't want to think about it." However, before he could continue, they heard something approaching.

"Holy-It's that monster hero himself!" They both turned and saw the monstrous sized hero approaching but when he got close, he gave the crowd a friendly smile, or as friendly as one with a lizard face could give and a peace sign before he went along.

"Wow, I've only ever seen Godzillo on TV!"

"His quirk is insane!"

"Nice, I bet a sponsor flew him out here for the expo." Mellissa pointed out, not all that awed by the pro's appearance which stood out to Tetsutetsu who had never seen the guy in the flesh before.

"Is that common?" Tetsutetsu asked as he turned and started to make out more pros walking about, speaking with fans, discussing things with each other etc. he didn't think he had seen this many in one place before.

"Oh yeah, they invite heroes from all over the world to not only sign autographs and hang around the people but to also show off new gear." Mellissa explained to him as they often had hundreds of not thousands of pros from all over the place came for I-expo. Sure that all of them were invited and instead came like tourists would but it was still good for both parties "Looks like events are in full swing, and the expo hasn't even started yet."

"So this place has pros from all over, like Europe, Africa everywhere?" Tetsutetsu asked as that must mean there are a lot of pros present.

"Well, not that everywhere. I'm sure that there are top heroes from most countries present but some simply refuse to attend or can't make it. Endeavour hasn't been to the Expo in the last three years to give an example." Mellissa explained as she had been attending these events with her father since she was 8. It was only this year that I-Expo was being held on the island as the last year's one was held in Peru.

"Oh, I suppose that makes sense, crime never rests and all that." That made sense, villains are still criminals and crime did not sleep, hence why so many underground heroes worked at night, when the day-shift pros had gone home to rest and be with friends and family.

"You know, most the pros will be at the party later tonight, I'm sure it'll be a great time to meet with some of them." Mellissa pointed out as there was always a large reception the night before the opening.

"That would be great! I can't believe I'm going to meet some of the best and manliest pros in the business, this is so exciting I might cry." Tetsutetsu was close to actual tears as he had the chance of a lifetime, how knew if he'll ever get this chance again but he wasn't going to waste it!

"I'm surprised that you didn't know that. Didn't uncle Might tell you?" Mellissa asked with a chuckle as he paused and recalled that All Might had told him to pack some fancy clothes for former events.

'Oh, that's why he told me to pack formal clothes.' He thought to himself before he answered aloud. "I think he did but it must have slipped my mind." For Mellissa, she saw that they had reached somewhere she had really wanted to show him.

"Look! Over here!" She gestured towards a large and building across the street. "You definitely have to check this place out."

"What is it?" Tetsutetsu asked the two nonetheless made their way over.

"A showcase hall, they have some great gear on display, come on, let's go see some of them." Mellissa said as she showed to the building.

* * *

(Later – Inside the showcase)

"Damn, I've never seen so many hero items in one place! And all this was-" Tetsutetsu didn't even get to finish his question as he looked at all the gear, both big and small on display.

"Development and created right here on I-island. Come on, let me show you some of them." Mellissa said as she started showing him to some of her favourite ones.

xxxxxxxx

"This multi-purpose jet can fly like a jet at speeds of 650km/h(403mph) but can also maneuverer underwater at speeds of 50 knots(57mph)." She pointed out as the two of them looked at the model on display and the footage taken of the same model flying at such speeds before diving into the water and still dashing along.

"That's one slick ride!" Tetsutetsu stated as he didn't even imagine the why a hero would need that.

xxxxxxxx

"You can wear this diving suit and drop up to 7,000m(7,655 yards) in the ocean." She gestured to a rather alien looking diving suit but from what the screen said about the water pressure in the tank, he was sure he'll be crushed by it.

"That's deep!"

xxxxxxxx

"And this helmet is equipped with 37 different sensors so you can see all the way around your body." With the last one, there was a line of helmets that people could try on, which she did when she helped him place one on his head before turning it on.

"How do you even fit that many into the helmet?!" Tetsutetsu asked as he found himself overloaded by all this info about his surroundings, it was like he had no blind-spot.

* * *

"You know, almost everything here was created using different inventions that papa patented." Mellissa stated later on when the two had stopped trying out all the gear and were now just exploring the place.

"And he says he isn't the king of support. Without him, none of this would even be here. You must be proud of him." Tetsutetsu said as he looked around at the sheet number of items, gear and vehicles, like the robot looking tank they were standing next to. To think, David help create all of this.

"These support items will go on to help heroes across the planet. Who knows how many people will be effected by his hard work." Mellissa informed him, sounding proud of everything her father had done in his career.

"You know, in an indirect way. You dad saves as many people as All Might. All this will help pros to do their jobs and save lives, I think that's super manly that you have someone like that to look up to." Tetsutetsu told her as a compliment he meant, he really did. This stuff saved lives, no-one can deny that.

"That's because it's my dream to become a scientist like him." Mellissa told him as she turned to face him.

"Oh yeah, you did say that you're a student at I-Island academy, they do have the best support course out there." Tetsutetsu said aloud this time around.

"Hmm, I'm a third year come the end of summer break, one more year and I'll be a fully-fledged support engineer/scientist." Mellissa told him as she was very proud of the fact she had survived the academy and was set to graduate soon. Though she had worked up extra quite the credit doing side projects.

"Hold up," Tetsutetsu said as it had finally dawned on him where he had seen a similar design. It was in one of his mom's old hard drives. "Was that a robot from RWBY?"

"Yeah, not only hero companies invest into our research here. Rooster teeth actually paid for a life size copy of a mecha suit to be built, with all the features and weapons from the show." Mellissa was confused but amused on that one as it didn't happen often but every now and then, sponsors commission the weirdest of things just for the sake of it.

"That sounds dangerous." He noted that last he checked, that thing was armed with missiles and gun turrets…he thought, he wasn't really paying attention when he watched the show.

"This is rooster teeth, they don't really think like the rest of us," Mellissa told him before she decided that they move on before someone tried to start something. "Moving on!"

'She must really not want to talk about that.' Tetsutetsu thought to himself before he decided to go along with it as the two of them walked away from that. "To make it in your academy, you have to be some sort of genius, right? I heard they had intense exams."

"Oh no, I still got a lot to learn actually, honestly I should be studying right now." Melissa said back to him as she looked around the place. Sure none of her stuff was on display bit pretty soon, they'll will all change, especially since there was a special show coming up in a bit.

"I feel the same way, if I'm gonna live up to All Might's expectations, I gotta train harder than ever before." Tetsutetsu said as he tightened his fist. He didn't go to UA to mess around, and now with that he had been given, he was damn sure he'll give it 110% each and every day, to live up to the legacy of his predecessors.

"Hey there, Tetsutetsu." Someone spoke up to them out of the blue, the two of them turned to see that Uraraka was waving at them as she approached them. Like himself, she was in her hero costume sans helmet.

"Um? Uraraka? What are you doing here?" Tetsutetsu asked as she walked up. He had gotten closer to her during her time in hospital but he had heard so plans from her to travel abroad during summer.

"I could ask you the same thing." Uraraka replied as she eyed Mellissa, no doubt wondering why he was with a foreign girl.

"Ahem" And she wasn't alone, at the sound of something coughing into their hand, both he and Mellissa turned to see that Uraraka hadn't come alone and with her were two other members of 1-A.

"Yaoyorozu?" Tetsutetsu wondered aloud as he recalled her a lot from the festival, her team giving his the most trouble.

"You appear to have a good time." Yaoyorozu stated with an almost unimpressed look on her face. Hold up, did she think he was a player? No, he was better than that!

"I heard everything." Jiro added in as her earphone jacks moved about to emphasize the fact she had much stronger hearing that most. Which meant she really did hear everything, oh thank God he didn't say anything too private.

"Wha-is your entire class here or something?" Tetsutetsu asked the three as he looked around the place, expecting to see more of his 'rival' class's members pop out of no-where but there weren't anymore, at least none he could see.

"Your Ochaco Uraraka, Kyouka Jiro and Momo Yaoyorozu, right?" Mellissa, seeing this as a chance to cool things down before they started asking questioned, stepped in.

"Oh, well yes, yes we are." Yaoyorozu, caught off guard by the fact that this unknown person knew all their names, turned her attention away from Tetsutetsu and thoughts of him trying to get a date to her.

"How did you know our full names?" Jiro asked her, did Tetsutetsu tell her that? Why?

"The sports festival, remember? All of you were on screen at some point or another." Mellissa reminded them of the event that they kept forgetting, though with everything they had done afterwards and all that had happened to them, the festival felt like an older memory then it actually was.

"Oh man, I forgot about that." Jiro replied as she kinda kinda dumb that that wasn't the first thought that crossed her mind.

"Girls, this is Mellissa Shield. She was showing me around the expo." Tetsutetsu introduced her to the group before he gave both groups some more context. "I didn't know they'll be here but as you already know, we go to UA together, but are in different classes."

"That's right, you're in 1-A, right?" Mellissa asked them, though she already knew that, they didn't need to know that right now.

"Yup, the class that was unlucky enough to be attacked by a bunch of two bit villains." Jiro replied as it had been a class event when they all heard what had happened to two of their classmates after the festival. Then another incident occurred at the mall when they were just chilling. It was like the villains had a bone to pick with them for God knows why.

"Yeah, that does sound like rotten luck." Mellissa agreed with the thought since having criminals after you didn't sound appealing in the slightest. "I know, why don't we all grab some tea at the café and talk?"

* * *

(Later)

"Wow, like I already knew that you got to work with real pros out in the field but what was it like? Did you stop crime, fight some villains?" Later, the group had settled for a quick bite at one of the larger cafes on the island. Mellissa herself went there a lot and knew that they had good quality food and service, hence why she led them here.

"I really didn't do much, just normal training and few patrols. Nothing big like that happened." Uraraka replied to the praise from the blonde as she hadn't done anything that big. Aside from picking up some martial arts skills and learning about some tips of hero work, she hadn't learned all that much.

"I helped out with a hostage crisis but only the evacuation part of it." Jiro stated as she leaned onto Yaoyorozu. The four of them seated at the one table under an umbrella shade as Tetsutetsu sat at the one next to it. The guy staying out of the conversation for the most part.

"That's still amazing though, you are helping in real hero work. How did it feel?" Mellissa didn't seem to mind all that much, she just enjoyed hearing their stories of what it was like to work with a pro. She had heard much on Izuku buuuut….he's were mainly training and nearly dying against Stain.

"It wasn't as much of a rush as I thought it'll be, at least in the moment." Jiro replied as it only hit her that she helped save lives when she had gone to bed that day. She was so giddy about it, she hardly slept.

"Somehow I found myself in a commercial for hair care." Yaoyorozu on the other hand, hadn't had all that many stories to tell aside from the couple uneventful patrols she joined in on. But she was still stopped every now and then as not just the girl from the sports festival that had rotten luck in terms of her opponent but also the hair-care girl.

"Sounds like you all had quite the experiences." Mellissa replied as she rather enjoyed that little story. She had no idea that the hero world as that complex or the reason why so many were also celebrities away from hero work. Listening to this from his own table, Tetsutetsu watched them as he waited for his own drink to arrive. He didn't know what to expect but it seemed like the girls were getting along just fine.

'They seemed to be hitting off nicely, glad that they didn't ask too many questions.' Tetsutetsu thought to himself as he didn't think they would have bought any excuse he could have given since if he only gave part of the truth, that might have made them even more curious. He couldn't ponder on that anymore when his attention was brought by a waiter.

"Thanks for waiting, here is your order, sir." A blonde waiter told him as his pineapple and apple drink was brought to him.

"Thanks, here's a-wait." Tetsutetsu paused when he recalled that the voice was familiar. True to his assessment, when he looked up to the waiter, he was greeted by a familiar face. "Aren't you-"

"Denki Kaminari. At your service." Kaminari gave him his usual smile as he bowed to the guy. Now unlike the rest of them, he wasn't in costume or casual clothing but instead was dressed up as a waiter. The same uniform as the rest of the staff at the present.

"Oh God, is that Mineta?" Uraraka asked as she and the rest had looked up from their conversation when they heard the name, only to see that right next to him was the class pervert.

"Who else do you know has balls for hair?" Jiro asked the girl.

"The heck are you two doing here?" Tetsutetsu asked the two of them, now convinced that the rest of 1-A was also present.

"They needed extra wait staff and since it meant a free trip to the island, we applied to work here." Kaminari explained to the, which answered the question about their choice of dress.

"We get to explore the expo on our breaks, and we make some money." Mineta further explained their reasoning for coming here before he let loose his true desires. "Also there is a chance that we're have passionate encounters with some of the cute-Oh my God I think I'm in love." He changed his tone when his eyes landed on Mellissa. She somehow pulled off the nerd look perfectly, which was something that most would agree on.

"And you two might just lose those jobs if you don't get back to work." However, before they could get up to their usual high jinks, a certain orange haired martial artist reprimanded them both with her signature neck chop. Not enough to knock them out but enough to get her point across.

"Ow!" Both moaned as they slumped to the floor, behind them, Kendo stood with both hands still out from her attack on them. Like the two boys, she was also wearing the café uniform, only hers were meant for females. It was similar in colour scheme and design only having short sleeves, white cloth gloves and a maid attire inspired skirt that ended just above her knees. She also wore knee high white socks to complete the look.

"Kendo, you're here to?" Tetsutetsu asked, happy that he wasn't the only learner of 1-B present, even if this was unexpected.

"Yep, I took the same job applications as these two knuckleheads. Only that I'm in charge of them to make sure they are working," Kendo replied as she pointed down at the two guys on the floor massaging their sore necks. "Like they're supposed to right now."

"Sorry about that, mam. We'll get back to work." Kaminari whined as he and Mineta got back up and went to work cleaning the tables for new costumers.

'Well, he certainly wasn't lying. I felt my skin crawl there for a minute.' Mellissa thought to herself as she had felt really uncomfortable when Mineta laid eyes on her, almost as if he was undressing her with her eyes.

"Why are you slacking off? You wanted to make more money didn't you?" They heard another familiar and strict voice coming towards them at high speeds. The group turned just in time to see Iida rushing towards them at break neck speed. "But you're not willing to work hard!"

"The hell!" Both Kaminari and Mineta cried as Iida, decked out in fell hero gear minus helmet, nearly crashed into them, the shock still scared them back down to the floor.

"Iida? You're here too?!" Uraraka asked him, surprised that he had time to attend when he said that he would hoping to use as much of their summer break to catch with the rest of the class in terms of physical performance. Hearing her question, Iida turned around and responded with his typical robotic arm gestures.

"I came from a long line of heroes, it's to be expected that we received an invitation to the expo." He explained to them the why he was present before he calmed down and continued. "But my parents were busy, so only my brother and I are present."

"Where is your brother then?" Jiro asked, knowing that his family was a sensitive subject with him. She couldn't imagine that he was able to keep up with Iida so she guessed he was somewhere else right now.

"He's speaking with some of the scientists, the hope is slim but they think they may be able to restore his lower body locomotion, he may not be able to return to hero work but we'll be able to walk and ran like any other normal person." Iida replied with a small smile as that had been great news for his family. His father having reached out to some old colleagues that had left Japan and asked if they knew anyone that could help. Those old contacts had come through when they said they found someone that may be able to assist them with their case.

"That's wonderful news, I hope it goes well." Yaoyorozu spoke up, happy that it seemed that Ingenium might just make a come-back soon enough. Iida would have a veteran in the field that could help him. "I received an invitation because my mother's a shareholder in some of the expo's sponsor companies. It's so fun to get to go to the preview."

"Yeah, and she had extra tickets, so we basically gambled for them." Jiro explained them as she thought back to how funny it was what Ashido lost, Hagakure was even worse since she had to make use of actual signs so they knew what she threw. "So after an impartial game of chance, the two of us ended up joining her as her guests."

"The other guys are here, they just can't visit the preview." Uraraka replied as they knew that the rest of the girls had still bought tickets but they won't see them for a while.

"Oh, really?" Kendo asked them as she didn't think anyone from her own class was attending. Tokage said she was too busy and Honenuki said he didn't want to attend and rather focus on training.

"We're all planning to look around once the expo opens to the public." Yaoyorozu said as she clapped her hands together.

"Here's a thought, why don't I show you girls the sights?" Mellissa offered them.

"Really?" Uraraka asked her, excited that they might get the equal to a backstage pass.

"You sure you have time?" Jiro asked her, not wanting to intrude on anything.

"Well I was showing around Tetsutetsu, but the more the merrier, right?" Mellissa replied, having no trouble in showing them around the place, she actually thought it would be a great idea.

"That's awesome!" The girls chanted in unison.

"Please take us with you!" Kaminari and Mineta begged of her before Kendo grabbed the two by the back of the collar and dragged them off.

"Oh on you don't, you two still have work to do." Kendo told them as she pulled the two sad looking boys along so that they could get back to work.

**BOOM!**

"What the hell was that?" Tetsutetsu, along with the rest of them jumped to their feet as they looked around for the source of that explosion. It didn't take long for them to spot the smoke cloud rising in the distance.

"It sounded like it was coming from the villain time challenge area?" With Mellissa, she didn't seem all that concerned as she looked into the distance.

"Villain time challenge?" Iida asked her, confused as the rest of them.

"Yeah, basically, you're dropped in a zone with a fixed amount of automated robot villains. They time you to see how long it takes for you to defeat them all." Mellissa explained to them before she decided to just lead them there and show them.

* * *

(At said area)

"That's a lot of ice." Tetsutetsu stated once they arrive and saw what the arena, which was a mountainous setting with a small river going through it, was covered in a glacier of ice.

"There's only one person I know that can create that much." Iida said as he fixed his glasses as the group looked down to the source of the icy upgrade to the landscape.

"**This is insane! 14 seconds! This gentleman as jumped to the top of the pack!**" The cute brunette announcer girl called out as Todoroki stood up from his kneeling position on the ground and started to walk away. He was already told beforehand that they had people that cleaned up the zone after each person so he didn't mind leaving his ice behind.

"Todoroki." Uraraka said aloud as they were really building up the list of UA students present.

"He's from 1-A too, right? The runner up for the sports festival." Mellissa asked him, having winced when she and her father watched his rather disappointing match at the end there.

"Yeah, he wasn't so open before but's he's coming out of his shell." Uraraka responded as Todoroki had started talking to other in class. It wasn't much but he started out the year super closed up and anti-social so him engaging in groups discussions was a step in the right direction.

"Hey, Todoroki!" Tetsutetsu called out to him as he jumped down to speak with him.

"Hmm, are those?" Hearing his name, Todoroki looked up and was quite surprised when he saw not just his classmates but one of the students from 1-B.

"Hey man, didn't think we'll see you here. What gives?" Tetsutetsu asked him once he approached the boy.

"My father was invited so I'm representing him." Todoroki calmly replied as he hadn't really wanted to go but saw it as a chance to get out of the house for a week, so he took it. He also promised to get presents for his siblings and mother before returning.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that he gets invited as well, but he rarely ever comes to these things." Tetsutetsu responded as he had heard from Mellissa that he hadn't shown up in a while. As the two walked away from the area, Tetsutetsu stopped and looked back at it, most of the ice had already been taken care of so the next person would have their chance any minute now.

"Hmmm, I wonder." Tetsutetsu thought to himself as he hadn't really gotten the chance to really shine with his new quirk, only tips about it when he and Midoriya talked but he had an idea he was hoping to try out.

"What?" Todoroki asked him.

"I'm gonna try my hand at this." Tetsutetsu said as he walked back out toward the arena.

"If you want to, be my guest." Todoroki said as he turned around and left to join the others to watch.

* * *

"**We got a new challenger coming in at the last minute! We he came out on top, or fail in front of the entire expo?**" The announcer called out as Tetsutetsu took his position at the starting line.

'That's encouraging.' He thought to himself as he levered his breaths and calmed down. What he was about to do could go either really well or really bad, it was a gamble.

'Don't try to force it, let it flow like the metal of me steel.' He thought to himself as Midoriya had suggested that he didn't start trying to use this knew quirk like All Might did but rather he tried his hand at using the power-up aspect to increase his speed and more importantly, his power. "Let's go!" He called out as he felt the power of One for All coursing through his veins while the much more familiar feeling of his steel covering up his body in its cold but welcomed protection.

"**The course has been set, ready? Go!**" With that call, he was off as he dashed off as quickly as he cold towards the first target. He saw that the target was on a ledge and trying to get a lock on him, confident in his armour, he didn't bother trying to dodge in favour of taking it out as soon as possible. Once he reached the mountain face, he jumped up towards it and with his hands basically steel hooks, used his strength to bury them into the rock deep enough to support his weight a she raved up the mountain with haste. Once he was close enough, he used his impressive upper body strength combined with the boast of One for All to launch himself to clear the rest of the distance and clock the robot in the face, destroying it.

Not wasting time as he was taught by Vlad and All Might, he was already moving towards the next target before the first target had fallen over. With the second robot he saw, it was at a distance that he knew would take too long to cover, so he picked up as large a rock as he could find as he ran and threw it with as much force as he could. Lucky for him, his aim as spot on the large rock busted right into the main 'eye'/camera, taking it out. Mentally thanking the fact he had played FPS in the past, he moved to find more targets as fast as he could. Another robots were now closer to him and seeing how this was a time trial, he didn't stop to attack but rather as he ran by he clotheslines the unit. Though he couldn't aim for a neck since he didn't have one, the force of his arm, which was basically a steel bean, ramming into it proved enough to take it down to.

Jumping down into the river part of it, he saw that two robots were in the water and a third was on the other side. Thinking fast and copying the froggy member of 1-A, he bent his kneed and with as much power as he dared used, he used One for All to increase his jumping ability, allowing him to land on the head of the first unit, the force of his landing crashing it. He did the same with the second one and though it wasn't as damaged, it was still enough to take it down. With his final jump, He went after the last one on the other side of the river and tackled the thing into the cliff side, destroying it.

"**What an incredible, with a time of 6****th**** place at 27 seconds!**" The announcer called out just after he took down the last of them. Tetsutetsu hearing this, powered down both his quirks and immediately felt sore from it. He didn't think he broke anything, so he was happy that his gamble about his steel quirk strengthening his body worked out. Sure that was only a fraction of the power he had been given and it was hard to keep focus and not go overboard but he was happy with his time.

"Is it me, or was that faster than he was during the festival?" Iida asked as he didn't recall that steel user being that fast, or strong for that matter during the festival. Sure he was nowhere hear what he was capable of but it was still a notable increase to his acceleration.

'One for All.' Mellissa thought to herself as she saw it, what the other didn't. 'His movements may be different, and he's not as fast but he's definitely has uncle Might's power.' Well, at least she could put that tiny part of her that doubted her uncle Might when he told her the story to bed now.

'To keep myself from being taken out with a single attack, I have to let the power flow to every part of my body,' Tetsutetsu thought to himself as he exited the arena. 'And use my quirk to harden my body to the strain!'

"That was quite the run, Tetsutetsu. I didn't know you could move like that." Iida congratulated him once he re-joined the group.

"Oh well, it's something that I've been working on in my free time. Still got a lot to work on though." Tetsutetsu told them as he was happy that they liked it but it was still a work in progress, he doubt that he could maintain that in combat but it was off to a good start. However, before they could continue their conversation, one else cleared the zone.

"**Ladies and gentlemen, with a mighty effort. We have the new 4****th**** highest time at 20 seconds!**" The announcer called out as they all turned to see that a certain giant had just finished crashing the final robot before shrinking down back to her normal size.

"Mt. Lady?!" They all called out as they saw the women herself, in full hero gear as she waved to the crowd as she walked away from the arena. Clearly pleased with her time.

"She's here too?" Mellissa asked as she didn't think that Izuku would be bringing his girl-friend on this trip. With what she knew about the work schedule of a pro, she figured she wouldn't have the free time to attend. As Mt. Lady walked along, she looked up towards them and was pleasantly surprised by the fact that not only was Mellissa present but some of her boyfriend's friends as well.

'Oh my, I didn't think I'll see them here. Neither of us did.' Mt. Lady thought to herself as she used her quirk to enlarge herself as she approached them. "Hey, aren't you all from UA?" She asked from her full giant size, looking down on them as the rest of the crowd backed away slowly.

"Were you invited?" Yaoyorozu asked the…very tall women as she shrunk down but as she did so, grabbed onto the guard rail and hoisted herself up onto the stands.

"Nope! But my boyfriend was, I came here as his plus 1." Mt. Lady, now smaller replied to them with a wink.

"Boyfriend?" All but Mellissa asked her.

"You're dating?" Tetsutetsu asked her, though he didn't know that his question come off as little more rude then he intended.

"Is that surprising?" Mt. Lady asked him as she glared at the boy, an aura of foreboding around the women promising to crash him if he gave the wrong answer.

"No mam!" Tetsutetsu was quick to back pedal out of that one before he got squished like a bug.

"Idiot." Jiro uttered as she and the rest of the girls saw that he shouldn't have said what he said. Iida picked up on that as well due to his manners and Todoroki knew that from whenever his sister gave him advice on how to talk to people. Seeing that she had gotten her point across, Lady decided that this would be a great time to show off their soon to be not so secret relationship.

"Hey, since you're all here. Why don't we all go and see him? He's not too far from here." Mt. Lady suggested to them.

"Really, what is he doing?" Uraraka asked as she didn't find it too odd that the woman was dating, only that this supposed boyfriend wasn't present to watch her do the villain course.

"Presenting some of his work to potential investors. Come on, I'll show you." Mt. Lady replied to them as she started leading them off. All but Mellissa knowing who this boyfriend was.

"Your boyfriend is a researcher here?" Iida inquired as he went for the more logical assumption.

"Oh no, he isn't from I-island." Lady replied as they left the villain course area behind and headed towards the outer areas of the island, near the giant wall that kept large waves from damaging anything.

'Oh my, they really don't know.' Meanwhile, in the privacy of her own mind, Yu couldn't help but laugh at them since she thought he would have told one of them something but it seems it was as secretive about this as he was about his cookie stash. 'This is going to be good.'

* * *

(Later)

"What's going on?" Yaoyorozu asked as the approach a small seating area filled with a mix of peoples. From the tourists and residents of the island in their civilian wear, scientist in their lab coats and overalls, investors and other business related people in smart suits and tie and pro heroes. What stood out in that crowd was the fact she could make out a few in military uniforms. She wouldn't say she was an expect but that appeared to belong to the US Navy. What were they doing here? Towards the front was a stage along with a large monitor. On said screen, they could see that whatever was being shown was coming in from the sea. On the water in front of it, were dozens of small boats.

"Looks like a demonstration at sea?" Jiro stated as why else would tons of cameras be placed out that far from the island. According to the little tab in the corner, this demonstration was taking place was over 22km away. What were they even testing that far out?

"But why, is it a new boat or something?" Tetsutetsu asked Melissa. He got his answer when someone in the crowd screamed out something, pointing towards the screen.

"Holy cow, that thing is fast!" One of the children watching called out, drawing everyone attention to the high speed, jet-like missile flying through the air. As it came into focus on the monitor, the audience found themselves able to make out more details about it. For one, the jet like craft was a lot smaller than they were expecting to be. It was still longer than the average family SUV but small for an aircraft of any measure. The craft had a delta wing design but clear variation to it as the engineers in attendance could make out the fact that those same wings had odd curves to them. The high speed aircraft also was painted in a silver and green colour with according to the kids present, made it look even cooler. The last thing people picked up was the fact that the cockpit space was small, like small enough for a child sized pilot and nothing more. The unknown vehicle picked up even more speed as it flew low to the water, they know that this was the case as a shockwave cone formed towards the rear of the aircraft.

"No kidding, is it a new jet?" Another asked as they watched as the craft seemed to be content in flying so low to the water that most were scared a single wave would do it in, but to their interest, whenever a wave even got close, the aircraft moved out of the way as if it knew that would happen. Clearly the pilot was quite skilled.

"**As you all fine fold can see**," the young sounded, familiar sounding announcer called out to the crowd via the many speakers in the area. "**The new Silver Wing is more than capable of breaking the sound barrier, but you might be asking. Is it any good in the corners?**" The announcer, who the group of teens plus pro hero knew asked the crowd before he chuckled. "**Well then, why don't we all sit back and observe**." He suggested as they all turned back to the screen to see the aircraft approaching the boats. Those same boats opened up to reveal themselves to be armed with everything from mini-guns, anti 40mm anti-aircraft guns and SAM turrets. The audience was stunned by this, not knowing that actual military grade hardware was being used in this demonstration. Without prompt from anybody they could see, all of them started firing on the aircraft.

"Hold up, was that?" Tetsutetsu asked slowly as there was only one person whose face matched that voice and was crazy enough to procure this kind of fire-power, just to demonstrate something.

"No way…it can't be." Uraraka didn't believe it, but the facts were there for all to see as the now named Silver Wing showed just what it was made up as it dodged and weaved through the fire and missiles like it was going out of fashion. Two missiles locked onto it and in response, the aircraft made a steep vertical climb upwards, soon losing the missiles which simply didn't have the speed to keep up. Once that was done, it took to a rolling into its right side as it dived back down, entering a high speed, downward spin that most pilots would never do for two reasons. The first being that outside fighter craft, no plane had a airframe that could take that sort of punishment. The second being that such G-forces would be killer(in some cases, literal) to the pilot and their crew.

"Such grace and fluid movement." Uraraka noted as they watched as the aircraft easily pulled out of the spin and with even more speed them before, it dashed right one passed one gunboat and them pulled off a turned on its side to such a degree the one wing pointed straight up and other straight down. It did this to fly through the gap between two other gunboats. Yaoyorozu figured that it could have just flown over them but this was a showcase, it was strutting its stuff for the audience.

"How can a craft love like that? The G-forces on the pilot would be punishing." Yaoyorozu on the other hand, looked at this from a technical stand point, same as Mellissa and they both knew that such manoeuvres were physically impossible for even a seasoned pilot, which begged the question, why did they even fit a pilot in there? And it wasn't only them, everyone in attendance with even a small understanding of aerodynamics also had this question as the aircraft zoomed and flew around like it was nothing, dodging fire and causing missiles to crash into one another or the ocean.

"**That manoeuvrability is thanks to the fact it has no living pilot nor some pilot controlling it from a distance. That right, folks**" The announcer revealed to the crowd, shocking them at the thought that all this skill was being done by a pilot on the ground. UAVs were nothing new, with the US military making the most of it for centuries, even before quirks were a thing but they were believed to have the monopoly on drones. "**This new model has it's very own, cutting edge piloting A.I. which can outperform even the best dogfighters out there**." And that was when even the engineers in attendance were floored. A.I. designed for complex task had always been a challenge as the more variables in the question, the harder it was to build a program that could perform them. It was why most IA was mainly restricted to tasks with set rules and simply impossibilities, like chess. However, it was hard to make one that could drive a car, to create one that could perform as a veteran fighter pilot….it was unprecedented.

"**It can also take a beating when needed, the outer shell of the craft can not only survive a blast from up to three shoulder fire anti-air missiles but can survive a crash at high speed, oceans depths of 5,000m(16,400ft), extreme cold of negative 70 Degrees Celsius and extreme heat of 500 Degrees Celsius**." The announcer gave just some of the stats of the unmanned flying wonder as the unit cleared the last of the boats and with the last missile harmlessly flying off into the distance after missing, it turned tail and flew right towards them at speeds exceeding the speed of sound.

"**Looks like it's coming in now**." The announcer, who revealed himself to be the person the group had known him to be-Midoriya, walked onto stage. Unlike the rest of them, he wasn't in his hero gear but rather was smartly dressed in a black and green suit along with some black leather shoes. Like normal, his hair was a mess but that didn't seem to mess the image too much. Not even a full 20 seconds later, the crowd saw the aircraft approaching before they heard it as it came at them like a bat out of hell.

With only couple thousand metres worth of air left, they all thought it had somehow lost control or misjudged something. However, before a panic could settle it, the aircraft started to slow down drastically as it deployed both its airbrakes built from what those with the knowledge could tell, its thrust reverser. Not even a 70m worth of air remaining and the aircraft had reached them-without failure as it hovered in space for a bit before gently touching down on the stage right next to Izuku who hadn't moved an inch, so confident on the A.I being able to see and avoid him that he didn't move. It took the crowd a few seconds to collect themselves and when they did.

Applause.

They all applauded him as he took a bow to their praise, even the small group gave a clap and whistle as they were proud that his latest project(they had no idea how he even had the time to sleep with all these secrets projects) was a success. Now that there were closer to it, the group and audience could tell that the frame of the drone was sleek and aerodynamic with the curves and edges expertly trimmed, cut, added or enlarged as if done by a master aero-mechanical engineer. The silver and green drone also had touched of white and gold on the design, giving the model a regal, refined and quite badass appearance. Once he had soaked up enough of it, Midoriya raised his hands as he called for silence once more before he could explain his new machine more.

"**Now, you all might be wondering, why didn't it fire back? Why not defend itself? The answer is simple, this unit was never intended for combat, but for more benevolent cause**." Midoriya said as he directed their attention to the fact that the entire outer shell had no weapons placements whatsoever. No guns, no missiles. Which was odd since those who knew him know he was an expert on weapons, so what was this benevolent purpose he was referring to that stopped him from turning it into an angel of death? Well they got their answer when he took out a remote and pushed a button. Almost immediately, the smooth flow of the exterior was now interrupted as the body as the drone started to open up, revealing that inside it house multiple large containers.

"**It's pressurized, highly shock resistant cabin contains**," Midoriya started as he worked the complex looking lock on one of those container before opening it to reveal. "**Medical supplies**." And he wasn't lying. Inside the container was everything you thought of when someone said medical equipment besides an actual stretcher and hospital level equipment but rather it had everything that a well-stocked ambulance would have and extra as he opened the rest of the containers for them to see.

"**As you call can see, the unit carries everything a pro or other emergency services would need to treat and stabilize victims of villains attacks and disasters until they can be safely taken to a medical centre of some kind. Each one even comes with two medical droids programmed with the very latest in field medical treatments and are equipped with state of the art A.I. in their own right**." He added on the amazement of the crowd as from the back of the drone, two small crate like boxes were deployed. From those crates, they opened up and transformed into skinny but humanoid looking robots around the size of Midoriya himself. They were finished in white and read and had clear red crosses painted on their foreheads, shoulders and chests.

"**These units can be packed with a variety of different tools and gear. The why? Is because heroes are more than the pros, firemen, police and paramedics. All of these fine people are heroes to the people they help each and every day. With the Silver Wing, all of them will be of reach of all the supplies they'll need no matter where or when they did it. With a top speed of mac 1.5 and a ferry range of 1,875km, this piece of genius can fly from Tokyo to Shanghai in a little over an hour**." Midoriya explained the reasoning and the speed and range of the drone to the audience which was awed by the fact he created something this innovative, this amazing, for the sake of saving people. That alone won him a lot of points with both his friends and the pros watching as it was a sad but common thing when lives couldn't be saved because there was a lack of the supplies needed to do so.

"**Before we go on, might we offer a thank you to the US navy for aiding in this little demonstration?**" "**I mean it, it was a pleasure working with such fine sailors**."

"**So**," Midoriya finished off the presentation as he faced the crowd, keeping to the mantra Yu had taught him to keep him calm and collected. He couldn't avoid to be stuttering and camera shy right now. "**Any questions?**" He didn't even finish the question before hands shot up. He didn't really care with the picking and chose someone at random by pointing at them.

"How much does one of these units cost?" That chosen person asked, from the suit she was wearing, Midoriya guessed she was representing a possible investor for him. Good, he needed the financial and material aid to increase production since at present, he could only built one per mouth right here on I-island. Even then, the production line David-sensei had allowed him access to was small and also handled the projects of others. He needed the cash to secure his one production lines to increase production.

"**The price has been placed as low as possible to ensure that they can be supplied to as many countries and hero agencies as possible but production and material costs are still a factor. So each one costs around 408,000 US Dollars**." Ha, he could see the wince that shot through most of them at the cost of his new invention but he wasn't lying when he said that was the lowest he could go while still making some semblance of profit. At lease it seemed like the representatives of the companies and business who could be his future investors didn't seem all that turned off from the idea. The closest and might he add in his opinion, inferior model of drone in service, had a price tag easily 30 times that. Even the sailors representing the US navy looked impressed at that since he managed to theoretically create a drone far superior to what they used at a fraction of the price. He could imagine their coffers back in Washington would be pleased with that.

"How can it manage to secure the cargo?" Onward to the next question, this time from one of the engineers in attendance.

"**The interior was built using the latest innovations in space travel technology, with shock adsorbing cushions and secure belts, placements and harnesses, it can even be configured to carry donor organs from one hospital to the next**." Midoriya explained to them as they weren't close enough to see what he was referring to, but that was how the precious cargo hadn't been damaged on route here since even the crates themselves had soft padding and hard outer shells to prevent damage.

"How would the cargo fair if the unit crashes?" Okay, that was a question he saw coming a mile away. There was no such thing as an aircraft that didn't have a crash or accident on record. It was simply impossible since if an model stayed in use long enough, some will go wrong with at least one. Maybe mechanical or human error in use, something that went wrong in producing or maintaining the unit, terrorist actions etc. Point is that all accidents were a sure thing, airplane manufactures just didn't like talking about it.

"**The hull as previously stated was designed to survive a crash at the speeds of 530km/h or 329mph. Though the outer layer would be totalled, the interior will remain intact. And yes, this was tested, we purposely crashed several units into the sea, the ground, forests and mountain sides**." Midoriya replied to the questions as it had been painful to watch as the prototypes he had built over the last 8 months were purposely destroyed just so he and others could examine the wreckage for ways to improve on it.

"Why not include a passenger cabin?" One of the kids in the audience asked him. Aw, he was such a cute little kid, he felt bad for his parents as the cute ones were always the brattiest. He should know, he knew one.

"**Because that would add on both bulk and size to the unit, increasing the power demands from the engines which would in turn, require stronger engines which needed larger fuel reserves which leads to even more weight. You can see where I'm going with this. What little space that is inside is for the cargo, fuel calls and engines Also, its small size means that it can take off and land is very small areas since it is vertical take-off and landing capable**." Midoriya explained as that had been the goal from the beginning. Creating a VTOL capable craft with a smart I.A that could reach even the most deserted and isolated parts on the planet to offer aid.

"The medical droids as you call them, are they truly capable?" Another person, this was closer to the group of teens asked. Midoriya saw them but opted not to say anything at present, he'll speak with them later.

"**Yes there are, their programming was created by myself and some of the best I-island has to offer. They have also been vetted by numerous doctors and specialists and all have given then their seal of approval. They do however have an operational time of only 8 hours so they are only good as a means to treat until help can arrive**." That was the one downside to the project he couldn't fix at present, their relatively short battery life as he was originally gunning for 12 hours to give emergency services the time they needed to reach someone deserted or off the beaten trial.

"Can they fight?" Someone else asked as they looked at the two robots who hadn't done anything other than wave at the crowd since coming out.

"**No, there are built to be helpers and have built-it failsafe that prevent them from harming people. You could say we programmed the Hippocratic Oath into them**." Midoriya responded as he had in no way wanted his work to be used for violence. This was a project to help people, not kill them. He left out the part that buried in their programming was a kill switch. If the robot, for any reason, attempted to hurt a living being, its power cells would power down and its location would be sent to a central computer here on the island. That way, of one malfunction or if somebody tried to repurpose them, he'll know.

* * *

(Later)

"Damn, he had the time to make that?" Later, after the presentation as ended, the group from before navigated the remaining crowds of people who had decided to stick out.

"I had no idea he was that resourceful." Iida said to himself as he was very much impressed by his class rep's actions in designing and building such a heroic device. He couldn't wait to see them in service across japan and the world abroad.

"There he is now." Jiro asked as they looked around for him, only to see him in a discussion with older guys. The one they all recognised from his friendly looking face and the fact he was in a wheelchair. Tensei Iida, older brother to Tenya Iida and the former pro hero by the name of Ingenium. The former pro was dressed in similar manner to the casual wear that Tenya was known for with a light blue polo shirt and brown slacks with brown loafers With them, the second guy was taller than the both of them, but not too lanky, having a frame that seemed more built for speed them strength. He had short, messy green hair with a purple fringe as well as red eyes. He, like the rest of the scientist in attendance was wearing a white lab coat over a plain white dress shirt and slacks. He also appeared to be of American descent going by his face and the way he pronounced his Japanese.

"Brother?" Iida asked as the group came up to the three of them, drawing their attention away from whatever they were discussing.

"Oh, Tenya, there you are. I wanted to you meet the man who might be able to get me back on me feet. Donatello Hamato." Tensei introduced them to the man he had been speaking with. Donatello for his part, merely smiled at them as he reached out a hand to greet them.

"Please, call me Donny." Donatello said to them as he spoke with a respectful but casual demeanour. As he answered them, they were able to see that he was missing the front middle tooth in his mouth for whatever reasons.

"It is a pleasure. We hadn't had any luck in finding anyone that can help." Iida replied to him with his own smile as he hadn't gotten the man's name before but he was nonetheless thankful that he had taken his brother's case in aiding him back on his feet.

"I'm only doing the right there here as my father would want of me. Still, medical research and technology has come long way since the pre quirk era, I can say that it's not impossible for him to regain his legs but it's unlikely that he'll return to hero work." Donny told them as he fixed the glasses had been wearing to better balance on his nose.

"The fact alone that I might not need the wheelchair soon is good enough for me." Tensei added in with a chuckle, showing that even though he had been robbed of his legs, he was still cheerful.

"Did you came alone?" Tetsutetsu asked Donny as he was starting to suspect this was the boyfriend Mt. Lady was referring to.

"Yes, I asked my brothers but…." Donny thought back to when he asked them all. The eldest of them, Leo said he was busy helping their father around the dojo, the youngest, Mikey had already made plans to teach skateboarding to orphans at the community centre and Raph…he just said no and left. "They couldn't make it, same with most of my friends." He finished as Casey was working a case along with the NYPD and April had to take care of her dad after he had a nasty fail.

"Strange, if you came along, how are you her boyfriend?" Uraraka asked as now she was confused. Hearing this, Midoriya looked towards Mt. Lady without the rest of them seeing this and saw the smile on her face and realized what was going on.

"Whose boyfriend?" Donny asked as the girl pointed towards the heroine with them, to which he shook his head. "I don't even know who she is." Donny answered as he didn't bother trying to remember heroes from outside New York State, he had enough to deal with so unless you were big, he didn't try to remember you. Seeing that this was the best time to screw with them, Mt. Lady walked towards the three men.

"Of course not, he and I have never meet" Mt. Lady said as she walked right up to Izuku and to the shock of the entire gathering, she pulled the boy into a kiss which he quickly reciprocated with as much passion as she did as his arms found themselves around her waist. The two of them did this for another couple seconds before they broke their lip-lock and she leaned into strong chest to hear his heartbeat. "This my boyfriend."

.

.

.

"What!" The UA students all yelled out at once as their brains nearly shit down from the shock alone. Donny and Tensei for their part weren't as shocked but they handled it a lot better than the students as for a second, Donny saw himself in the boy and in Lady, he saw a certain redhead. When he saw that image for even a second, he felt immense pride that another egghead got the girl. Tensei on the other hand was stunned by this as he had heard nothing about this from his brother, no doubt his little brother didn't know as even with the age gap, the guy was far too much a stickler for the rules to really understand relationships all that well.

"Hello, beautiful, how was the villain trial?" Izuku asked her as he held her close. Feeling both relief and happiness in the fact that he didn't have to hide things from his friends. Having had told Tokoyami about his relationship with Yu shortly before he left Japan. He was quite shocked when the guy told him he had seen them during the festival and had his suspicions about it.

"Oh, it was fun but I wished that you were there." Yu answered him as she looked up to him with that smirk that he had grown love.

"I did want to be but I had a presentation to give. How was it?" Izuku responded as he had wanted to support her there but his presentation was already booked and couldn't be postponed, especially since those gunboats had to be sent back to their base in Hawaii soon.

"You did great, they all looked real interested in your Silver Wing." Yu stated as she was really happy when she saw that so many of the suits watching had so many questions. They wouldn't have asked so much if they weren't interested. She knew that from experience. That experience being looking for a company to make Mt. Lady Merchandise. Sure it took longer than she thought but it was worthy it in the end since she got a generous 20% of all profits from sales. Since she was quickly rising in popularity, which meant that she was earning enough from that part of her hero career to be able to buy a new, trendy apartment. This one closer to work.

"Hold the hell up! Are we going to not ask questions about this?" Tetsutetsu yelled a she finally rebooted and he wanted answers, like how the hell this whole relationship thing happened!

"Midoriya, explain yourself!" Iida was quick to follow as this broke so many rules, he was finding it hard to keep track of it all.

"What, we've been dating since before I got into UA." Midoriya, seemingly unconcerned about their questions, told them. Shocking them even more at the fact he had been with this beautiful, older women since before he even got into high school, what the hell!

"We don't like the press getting into our affairs, so we keep it on the down-low." Mt. Lady explained the next question she knew was coming, how the media not know about this when they followed her around during work hours and to some extent, when she was off the clock.

"I can't believe it." Uraraka piped out as she saw it, but couldn't believe it. Her not so little crush wasn't just taken, but he was taken by a girl so out of her league it wasn't even funny.

"You and me both, I'm seeing it but I can't process it." Jiro was in the same boat as her, granted she hadn't had any romantic feelings towards the boy but this was still out of no-where. Yaoyorozu hadn't even come out of her startled state yet.

'So that's what he meant when he said he was dating a blonde?' Meanwhile, in the mind of the heiress, she couldn't help but remember what Midoriya had told her when he was at her house. 'I had no idea he was into….older women.' She found herself blushing a bit as her mind, without her consent, drifted off towards the more 'private' moments of a relationship. She had no idea if the two had…done it but she knew that both were more than just in shape, which meant that if they had-it must have been quite the experience.

"But….this….SHE's…." Iida tried to voice his complaints, he really did but seeing all this proved too much for him and like an embarrassed animal girl, he passed out and fell over, only being saved from hitting the cold ground when Todoroki, who had been silent this whole time, had caught him.

"Looks like he couldn't comprehend it and passed out. Will he be okay?" Todoroki stated as he didn't see the issue that they all did. It wasn't like the guy was supposed to tell them every detail about his life, he sure didn't. So what he Midoriya had a girlfriend, and that she as older? It only meant she was in a better position to protect herself. As far as he was concerned, so long as they didn't start acting like those couples in his sister's show, the ones that were so insufferable, you wanted one of them to die, he was fine.

"Not to worry," Tensei coughed into his hand to gather himself. "This isn't the first time this has happened. But thanks to you all, he's been relaxing more so this is the first in a while."

"Anyway, we're leave you kids to your fun. We got some stuff to discuss." Donny said as he figured that this didn't need them to get involved, so with a farewell, the two of them left with Donny pushing Tensei's wheelchair as the two continue to discuss his treatments and other important topics.

"Now back to the matter at hand, why are you all here?" Midoriya asked the group, having let go of his girlfriend as she had moved about so that she was standing side to side with him.

"My father is a shareholder, I got an invitation." Yaoyorozu managed to bring herself back from whatever fantasy or thought was crossing through her mind as she answered. Lucky for her, no-one knew the real reason she was blushing and just assumed that seeing the two of them so close was the culprit.

"We're here because she had some extra tickets." Jiro replied as she pointed to herself and Uraraka, who for same reason, looked sad. What was up with that?

"My father was invited, he couldn't make it." Todoroki responded as he gestured towards the knocked out Iida and said that his family had also been invited.

"And what about you, Tetsutetsu?" Midoriya asked as he turned to the lad, having had no prior knowledge that the guy was going to be here. Unknown to him, Mellissa hadn't told him she had sent All Might a invite so he didn't even now that All Might was present.

"I came with a friend, he had a couple extra tickets." Tetsutetsu responded as he cursed the fact that this had come up again, he just barely avoided it the first time.

"What I want to know is how you got here?" Todoroki, thank God for Todoroki, spoke up and unknowingly saved him from explaining that he came with All Might.

"She's right, were you invited as well?" Uraraka managed to ask as she buried whatever broken and confusing feelings she had about this in the deepest parts of her soul. Now wasn't the time to break down, she'll do that later! When she called her mom and dad and asked them how to deal with this.

"Yeah, my father and I are quite close to the Shields, so we all got an invite." Midoriya responded to them as he took out the pass card that had been around his neck to show them.

"Are your parents here?" Mellissa asked as she recalled that they had sent his whole family an invitation but she hadn't seen Hisashi or Inko around.

"Somewhere but chances are they're doing couple stuff, they don't get a lot of time together so I don't mind them vanishing to have fun." Midoriya responded as his parents had split after they made it to their hotel room. He and Yu were sharing a room, much to his parent's amusement as they made sure he knew on the flight over. Once they got there, he hadn't even finish putting everything away before they both bolted. Sometimes he wondered if they were working on conceiving a sibling for him.

"Anyway, why don't we get back to the tour?" Mellissa stated before they could five deeper into the rabbit that was Izuku's love-life. If Iida passed out at hearing about them dating, she was pretty sure he wouldn't react well if he ever found out how the two met.

"Sure!" Yaoyorozu, also wishing to change the subject before her mind can betray her again, agreed.

"I think we'll," Only for that hope to be smashed to bits when Izuku spoke up, looking at Mt. Lady as if asking permission to which she gave no objections. "Join you."

"Dude, I'm still having trouble processing this, like how?" Tetsutetsu asked him as his head was starting to hurt from this image.

"I'll tell you the story some other time, for now. We got some sights to see." Midoriya told him as he and Mt. Lady joined the ever growing group as Mellissa gave them the tour. He may have seen most of what the island had to offer already but Yu had no and he was eager to show her.

* * *

(Meanwhile – At gate 62)

"I've picked up the good as planned. No problems on our end." Meanwhile, back with the mysterious man from before, he stood in an overview area of the cargo gate area 62. Behind were the knocked out security that had found. Each of them had their hands bound behind their backs and had bags over their heads so if they did wake up, they wouldn't see a thing. Currently, the man was speaking with the same person from before.

"**Good, but there is an unexpected variable in play. All Might is here**."

"What, All Might is here?" He asked as that wasn't anywhere in the plan. Heck, they didn't even know he was going to be out of Japan.

"**Yes, it appears it wasn't planned or announced. Not even David knew he would be coming. Shall we postpone things or try and came up with something to keep him busy?**"

"It doesn't matter. We can handle him, no problem." The guy replied after thinking about it for a moment or two before making his decision and hanging up the call. "Of course something had to come up, but why the hell did he and all heroes decide to show up?" He turned his attention to two of the men that can came with him standing by the doorway

"You better get ready, things might turn ugly later." He told the two of them as they both nodded their heads.

"Sure." One of them said as they walked away, using the small stairwell to walk over to the centre of the hold where the man looked and saw that his other companions were being directed to by other members of the security.

"Is this it?" The tall, skinny one asked the obviously paid off security officer as they approached a large shipping crate.

"Yeah, everything was smuggled in about a week ago." The guard replied as the second one opened up the shipping container for them to see the inside of it. Weapons.

A whole lot of weapons.

"You can't go wrong with full automatic. But I pump action does have its uses." One of the men said with a dark smirk as he opened a crate and saw that its contents were six fully automatic assault rifles. You gotta love America, may not have the most logical system of government but if there was one thing they got right, it was weapons. As he did this, another opened up another crate and saw the before mentioned shotguns while another housed ballistic vests and other combat gear. Everything you would need to supply a small assault team. It was all here.

"It's all here." One said as he nodded towards the window where they knew their boss was watching them.

"Good, then hurry up and suit up. The fun's going to begin soon." He answered as he smiled at the chance to let loose and collect the prize that they had been paid to obtain. If they got to take out some heroes while at it, all the more fun.

* * *

(With Toshi and David)

'So it really is true.' As this was happening, David was looking over the readings his equipment were picking up from his friend, who laid in a scanning cocoon. All Might, seeing that the machine had been shut off, pressed the release to open the glass from the inside and removed the mask. "I really don't understand it, Toshi. I know that you passed your quirk along to Tetsutetsu, but how can your quirk levels be going down that drastically?" David asked his old friend as he gestured towards the screens that showed not just his current quirk levels but also his levels from the past 10 years. You could see the notable drop from around the same time as his injury but this latest reading was much lower than expected, being a little over half his last one.

"I never really understood it myself. Quirk genes are found in the spinal column from what I remember, right?" Toshi, who was in nothing but a pair of black briefs replied as he never understood how the quirk worked himself, only making sure to guard it with his life, until he could pass it on to the ninth holder.

"Yes, that's why many quirks don't need you to use your limbs, or can function on new limbs without issues but how could your levels be going down, you passed along DNA so why wouldn't the quirk levels present be….dying out?" David replied as he struggled to comprehend that. All Might had only given a single strand of his hair, how could that effect the quirk factor already in his blood? He cut his hair like any normal person yet when he did that, his quirk remained unchanged.

"One for All was always like a sacred torch. Without the handle that carried it, it'll be eventually burn out even if it has fuel." Was the best guess he had on the issue since that was how it was explained to him by Nana and how he explained it to Tetsutetsu, he would have thought about it more but then he looked down at his grievous wound. "Besides, with the condition my body is in, my time in the sun was coming to an end either way."

"At this rate, the symbol of peace will disappear before the year ends." David was equally as distraught about this as he had seen the rise and golden era of All Might, all the smiles, all the lives saved, all the people he helped. Now, all of that was under threat yet again. And this time, from an enemy both of them together couldn't defeat. Time.

"The only reason that Japan has been able to keep its crime rate at 6% is because of your presence. Other countries have around 20% and some are even worst then that." David stated as outside Japan, the world was a much crueller place as villains and criminals ran more freely then they would otherwise. Even with all the police and heroes. "Honestly, part of me wishes you never left, America could use you."

"The states are that bad?" Toshi asked him as he walked up to the guy.

"The crime rate is three times that of Japan's, and it's only getting seems to be getting worse." David said as he was scared for what was happening in his country. It was never peaceful, not since All Might left all those years ago but things were never this bad. He was scared of the chance that some villain attack could take away his daughter, all because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Dave, there's no need to be so pessimistic about things. Things are bad, no-one is denying that but the world is full of capable heroes, not the mention the people like you who support them." Toshi said to try and make his friend feel better, even if he himself felt like crap at the state of the world. It had been hard these past couple of years, staying as active as he could despite the fact he had been advised by just about everyone he knew to retire when he was injured. But he couldn't do it, he couldn't let the peace die, not without finding a successor to protect it in his stead.

"Besides, I may be down but I'm out of the fight just yet. I can still carry out my duty as All Might for 2 hours a day." Toshi said as he pointed to himself. It wasn't much but when you had his level of strength, it was enough to get a lot done. More than enough to ensure that the criminal's element was kept in check.

"Come on, who are you fooling? What if a monstrous villains appears, and you're not capable of saving the day again?" David asked him, imaging what dark day would came for such an event to go down, but the fact of the matter was, All Might was weakening, slowing down. Hearing this from his old friend, Toshi signed to himself as he placed his hand on his shoulder, trying a different approach.

"Listen, it's not like I don't think about that. Honestly, it's been on my mind ever since I lost Nana to that bastard. But understand that if that day comes, I have no intention of backing down. And even if I fall, there is still hope." Toshi told him with as much determination and fury as he could place within his withered but still standing frame.

"You mean Tetsutetsu?" David asked him. Honestly, he wasn't too sure about it, sure the boy would have more power then All Might once he fully unlocked it but that would take years of training and hard work. He wasn't sure they had the time for that.

"Mostly, but also because of all the fine heroes in training I have the privilege of training. Just like us when we were their age, the young are shaping up to be even better than we ever were." Toshi told him as he thought back to the amazing match that Izuku and the rest of them put on for their finals. They gave it their all, just like there were being trained to do and in the end, came out on top.

"Yeah, Mellissa has really been putting the work, same with Izuku." David said, surprising Toshi as the man stood up and went over to his desk before he pulled out two boxes. "That's why I made these for the two of them." He then showed the contents of the two to his friend, who could only look on in wonder.

"But this is…"

"Yeah, I know. You know she looks up to him, Izuku I mean." David said as he put the two boxes away with a worried smile on his face. "When she found out she was quirkless, she was so heartbroken, but she found her new passion in support gear, and is good at it, far better than I was at her age. But at her core, she still wanted to help people." He said as he had been sad to see his little girl lose that lustre to her, that fire in her spirit all those years ago. It was only when she started pouring her efforts into support tech that he begin to see that again.

"Meeting Midoriya, seeing him still trying to become a pro without a quirk but rather his cunning and gear, it let a fire under her. It gave her hope again." He said as he recalled how her eyes looked…different when he saw the boy using his perfected wing suit for the first time when he first came to the island. He didn't know it at the time but that look was the first signs of that fire in her belly being reignited, now stronger than ever.

"Mellissa wants to apply for a hero school, back in the states." David dropped bomb as he took a seat with a sigh, appearing as old as he was.

"Hero school? What brought this on?" Toshi asked him as that was surprising. She was already third year, she would have to start again from her first year if she were to just switch courses. The part about her leaving the island also made sense as the academy didn't have a hero course.

"Watching Izuku, watching him give it his all despite the fact he doesn't have some quirk of his own. It inspired her, gave her hope that maybe she can be one too. I'm worried about it, how could I not, you're the strongest guy I know and look what happened to you but," David voiced as he had seen it too many times in his nightmares, his baby girl going up against some monster….against AFO and despite all her gear, all her training…he would lose her to that…that devil in human's clothing.

"But?" Toshi asked him as he could see where the ma was coming from, but as the same time, he could tell this wasn't the final word he had to say.

"I want her to be happy, to follow her heart and make her own decisions, just like I taught Mellissa her whole life. If she wants to at try again, to give this hero thing a shot," David started before he gulped down his fears and just said it. "Who am I to stop her?" Hearing this, despite it all, Toshi couldn't help but smile as he thought back to the root of all thing.

"That boy, looks like he's doing what he set out to do already." Toshi said to himself, just loud enough for David to hear him.

"Who, Izuku?" David asked him.

"Yep, when he first met. He saw my true form, that part you know." Toshi started that was what he told them Shield when he had sent them the letter about the truth of his condition. "But as we talked, I found out that the lad, I found out that he wanted become a symbol of hope, to prove that hard work and dedication are still what's important." He stated as he was quite proud of the boy, he had this drive to see things through to the end, to never give up. He knew in his gut that the boy would become a fine hero one day, even better than the one was already.

"Yeah, that one certainly never rests but All Might, can I ask something of you?" David asked him with a smile of his own as he recalled all the happy letters the boy had sent whenever he had achieved some new milestone. He was diligent, he was determined, but he was also kind and a true hero at heart. Not in it for the money, for country, or even for the girls. He just wanted to prove that quirkless weren't helpless, to save people.

"Anything." Tosh I replied to him. This made had been his brother in all but blood, he would do anything to help him as he had done so for him and so many others.

"I can't and won's stop her from trying but, can you teach her a few things. I'll be a lot better if I knew she was getting tips and training from you." David asked of him, even if he knew was pretty selfish. But Toshi didn't see it like that.

"You have my word. I'll train the both of them into some fine heroes." Toshi promised his friend. Taking that vow to heart as he now had even more reason to train this next generation of heroes to the best of his ability. The ensure that the world would be in better hands then the ones protecting it right now.

* * *

**Okay, I think I'm going to end things there, before I end up writing half the damn movie into this one chapter. That part at the end there was something similar to cannon as though David does have faith in the youth, you can also understand his fears as that faith isn't absolute. Also, I revealed that yes, Mellissa will become a hero like Midoriya but that will take time and won't really be touched up on too much since there is so much happening already. What was in the boxes will not be revealed at present, you all will have to wait and see what Dave had hidden in his mystery boxes.**

**With the plane ride with Tetsutetsu and All Might and the ensuring landing on I-island, I used it as a chance to flush out All Might more as unlike cannon, he isn't as present in the over story since he isn't training Izuku personally. The two may be close, he may know the man's secret but he's got his own issues to deal with and narrative to push forward. All Might not being in a relationship I feel is a given seeing how even in season 4, there is no mention of a significant other. I just wanted to make that official.**

**Tetsutetsu's reaction to Mellissa I think made sense as the girl refers to him as uncle, so him thinking that they are related makes sense, heck the two are so close that you could assume that from just watching how they interact with one another. I also made a small but important changes to the a narrative in that Izuku is similar to Mellissa, not the other way around, when it comes to support gear as we know in the movie, Mellissa inspected Midoriya's hero costume just like she did Tetsutetsu's here. We also know that the girl is highly observant as she picked up on the scars on Izuku's hand and how his power and movement style was similar to All Might's. All this from less them three hours with the guy, that's impressive. That second chance being that when we see David for the first time in the chapter, rather then looking at a picture of All Might back in his youth, he's looking at a picture of his student and his daughter. He isn't focusing on the past but trying to imagine a bright future, even if that future scares him.**

**How did you guys like that fact that Kendo is present(and is dressed like a maid girl)? No but seriously, as I've said in the past, I'm trying to involve 1-B more in the story so you can only imagine all things will play out with two members of that class present and accounted for on the island. Speaking of, I hope you enjoyed that little demonstration of Tetsutetsu's method of trying his hand at One for All. Since the story is so far along and we're technically in season 3, it would be difficult for me to give Tetsutetsu the same start as Midoriya has in cannon but the two of them are different people. Hence why Tetsutetsu tries to use the power to increase his entire body via increasing his quirk's power rather than trying to use it in single limbs. Basically, Tetsutetsu is trying to harden and strengthen his steel in the same manner as reinforced steel to normal steel. Also, before any of you start. No, he isn't using One for All: Full Crowl but rather a more crude version of it. The reason being that Izuku based that power off how Gran Torino moves.**

**Tetsutetsu has never met the guy, so how would be do that? Also, notice that when he used it to scale the rock face, he didn't climb normally bit used his steel fingers like hooks. The only thing this unnamed form does in increase his speed and strength a little bit but that's it. Here Mellissa picks up on the fact he's using All Might's power because he's got more power than he did during the festival, there is no green or white or blue or whatever coloured lighting arching off him. He didn't give him as good time as what Bakugo and Midoriya scored since they have a better control over their powers, but I did have him a better time than Kirishima's since in the movie, he scored 8th place with 33 seconds. Tetsutetsu was 13 seconds faster because of OFA and scored 4th place, which I think is a respectable standing.**

**With the portion at the end with Midoriya it in, the first draft had him showing off how the missile delivery system has been perfected to what we see Tony use in the first avengers movie an while cool, I think this idea works better as it shows that he can design and build other stuff too. Also, just to be clear, he didn't built this in his lab since there would have been no room to work on it or move it out of said lab if he somehow found a way to do so. It was built on I-Island.**

**BTW, the whole thing about the RWBY joke was part joke since I re-watched the movie and noticed that the thing shares some similarities and the other was because I'm really hoping Volume 8 isn't as bad as volumes 6 back 5 had been for RWBY. I hope that they sat down and pulled their socks up since the show has been handling poorly in my opinion, since volume 5. You don't need me to say it, just how onto YouTube and search for the criticisms yourself or watch the show, you'll know what I mean.**

**Next chapter, prepare for more fun and more Mt. lady since she's gonna be an integral part of the story I'm telling about the movie. Hope you all are doing well, see you all next time.**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Yamajiji: Well the wait is over, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, it was fun(if not tiring) to write. That last chapter wasn't filler, at least not to be since I'll be treating it and other selective omakes and filler as canon to the story. With Tetsutetsu, I'm still undecided on what Tetsutetsu should call his new form once he's mastered and refined it. I don't want to go with Full Cowling since Midoriya came up with that, so what do you think?**

**D3lph0xL0v3r: Yeah, I have a feeling that Aizawa in cannon was just fucking with them with that one but here it does have purpose. With the name, why don't you give me some suggestions?**

**Tantio: Eraser seems like the type of teacher that follows the same guidelines as an exam in medical school(pls keep in mind, I am and never was a medical student, this is just what I've heard from my father about his time thee and how papers are apparently graded) According to their method, if a student leaves the answer blank, you lose and gain nothing, if the answer is right, you gain a point but if your answer is wrong, you lose a point. Meaning that if half the answers are wrong and the other half are right, your score will be zero. The reasoning behind it is that a doctor must be sure his answer his right before he gives it since you'll be entrusted with lives one day, if you pass. Imagine if you asked your doctor what was wrong with you with after he/she examined you and they say 'IDK'? That's scary. Still though, That's med school with somewhat trained adults, not a bunch of students with around one full semester of teaching so I agree with you there, he takes things too far at times.**

**Dalyn Hughes: Sorry pal, he's a hero here.**

**GunBlade2020: Oh, the problem wasn't over analysing things, it was the fact that they didn't act on all that information since Asui did see that he was only playing dead. They didn't even cornered off the body but just left it there. **

**Blaze1992: Something tells me that Bakugo is gonna pick up that habit, but then again, that would be tampering with the crime scene.**

**tacktician: She's already met him in the past, don't you recall the earlier chapters? The sports festival? The two of them are as close as brother and sister, so don't even think about pairing them together here…no. Also, the ticket thing was also something said during the sports festival, so even if he had lost the festival, he still would have gotten to attend.**

**Zukafew119: Thanks for that, it was one of the reason that I decided to write that chapter in the first place. Also to give love to 1-B with Tetsutetsu, Shiozaki and Tokage. When it comes to All Might and his messaging thing, I have no idea why he chose his own hero voice, he doesn't seem to treat it as a joke and he isn't full of himself so it's not like he enjoys the sound of his own voice.**

**Mixing and matching the classes seemed like a good move and it worked out in the end. Iida wasn't in this group is all as Iida must have been the first to sign up for extra classes because he's so far behind. With Uraraka, she's s stubborn girl so I wanted to show that in her attitude. She still wants to be a pro, not just for the money that to stop things like that from happening to others. Same with Shiozaki. Izuku wants sweet payback and to through Shigaraki in jail, so there's that. Vlad asking about their health just seemed like something any teacher would after one student was stabbed, another shot and the third nearly bleeding out.**

**Of course they wouldn't tell Monoma anything, the guy is always looking for things to say about 1-A and things to hate on that they supposedly have that 1-B doesn't. The only reason that the staff did this was because their class was one short with Iida not present, so they mixed things up. We'll learn more about 1-B and their match-ups when they get more screen time as a whole, which should be around the summer camp raid. Also, their group was made up of student with excellent scouting ability so it makes sense that they'll be in positon to learn more about scene. Tokage is also pretty smart the group coming up with a better approach makes sense.**

**With Bakugo and his nicknames for the two girls, I had more vulgar sounding names in mind that would have fit the guy better since he's apparent nicknames for some of the people in his class include Todoroki(half and half bastard/Icyhot bastard), Yaoyorozu(Rich bitch) and Midoriya(Deku) buuuuut, I didn't want to start a fight between the two classes as you can bet that Shiozaki would not take kindly to any nickname with a curse/swear word of any kind. Heck, she'll probably ty something if the name was 'suggestive' in any way. As far as I know, her quirk doesn't strengthen her body or the separated pieces so a slap from her disconnected hand would still fill like a normal slap. **

**With the actual plot the teachers had set up, the two of them actually figured it out faster than cannon, things just progressed faster than cannon because they moved faster. With their failing grade, I do think that the teachers were being harsh as you had no idea that All Might was a good actor and in that situation, the police would have done….something to stop this, like call out that the villain was getting away. Midoriya not chasing after him was because of all absurd the situation was, when have you ever seen a dead guy get up and run like a bat outta hell? With that last part, it makes perfect sense since Tetsutetsu would need the time to ask for permission, he can't just decide to head out, he has to have some form of guardian that would have issues with that, right? **

**With your last point here, you're perfectly right. In this take of him, the odds of him becoming a villain are next to impossible. I say next to because insanity is always a thing. With the Uraraka thing, it had to be done since their interactions have largely stayed the same so the odds are, she would have developed that crush on him like cannon, only now he doesn't feel the same way or even notices her feelings towards him. Hence why Uraraka was silent and rather emotional(at least, on the inside) when she saw that she didn't even have a shot with him since he was already in a relationship before she even met him. And for all those people that like the ship, I like it too but that's cannon so there is little reason for you to go out and look for fanfics with that ship. Just watch the show, read the manga if you want that. I don't like writing common ships because it's a bit too easy and mainstream, it is why I went out of my way to create this relationship between Yu and Izuku, to make it feel real and entertaining to read. Even if I skipped on the lemon scenes.**

**Also, when Uraraka feels that she's out of Yu's league, that's just her insecurity's talking. She'll get over it and don't you all for a second think I think she isn't attractive. She has a wonderful soul and is beautiful young woman. She just drew the short straw in pairing in this story since even if there is a harem, I and my soundboard friends have no plans to include her in any way.**


	42. The action is only just beginning

**Okay, we are back with what will be the last update for this mouth, Corona-Virus may have brought the world to a crawl but exams are still a thing, now even harder since I couldn't attend classes for months and then hava to attend via video calls, I hated every minute of it. So now, I'm stuck here trying to make sure I know everything for my upcoming exams while not burning myself out. Because of that, I unfortunately had to keep this chapter below 16K words but with this chapter, I will cross the mark of 500k words. The chapter itself will pick up where the last one left off but like with the last one, they'll be some extra scenes here and there because Izuku has been working on some new goodies. Also, from when the his wiki page says that Izuku's birthday is July 15****th****, and that he turns 16 during the Provisional Hero License Exam Arc, that means that the special present that David was referring to will only come into play for him from midway into season 3. Mellissa on the other hand, she'll receive hers in season 4 since her birthday is October 1****st****, Mineta birthday is October 8****th**** and he turns 16 during the US School Festival Arc.**

* * *

**Chapter 41: The action is only just beginning**

(Previously)

"Mellissa wants to apply for a hero school, back in the states." David dropped bomb as he took a seat with a sigh, appearing as old as he was.

"Hero school? What brought this on?" Toshi asked him as that was surprising. She was already third year, she would have to start again from her first year if she were to just switch courses. The part about her leaving the island also made sense as the academy didn't have a hero course.

"Watching Izuku, watching him give it his all despite the fact he doesn't have some quirk of his own. It inspired her, gave her hope that maybe she can be one too. I'm worried about it, how could I not, you're the strongest guy I know and look what happened to you but," David voiced as he had seen it too many times in his nightmares, his baby girl going up against some monster….against AFO and despite all her gear, all her training…he would lose her to that…that devil in human's clothing.

"But?" Toshi asked him as he could see where the ma was coming from, but as the same time, he could tell this wasn't the final word he had to say.

"I want her to be happy, to follow her heart and make her own decisions, just like I taught Mellissa her whole life. If she wants to at try again, to give this hero thing a shot," David started before he gulped down his fears and just said it. "Who am I to stop her?" Hearing this, despite it all, Toshi couldn't help but smile as he thought back to the root of all thing.

"That boy, looks like he's doing what he set out to do already." Toshi said to himself, just loud enough for David to hear him.

"Who, Izuku?" David asked him.

"Yep, when he first met. He saw my true form, that part you know." Toshi started that was what he told them Shield when he had sent them the letter about the truth of his condition. "But as we talked, I found out that the lad, I found out that he wanted become a symbol of hope, to prove that hard work and dedication are still what's important." He stated as he was quite proud of the boy, he had this drive to see things through to the end, to never give up. He knew in his gut that the boy would become a fine hero one day, even better than the one was already.

"Yeah, that one certainly never rests but All Might, can I ask something of you?" David asked him with a smile of his own as he recalled all the happy letters the boy had sent whenever he had achieved some new milestone. He was diligent, he was determined, but he was also kind and a true hero at heart. Not in it for the money, for country, or even for the girls. He just wanted to prove that quirkless weren't helpless, to save people.

"Anything." Tosh I replied to him. This made had been his brother in all but blood, he would do anything to help him as he had done so for him and so many others.

"I can't and won's stop her from trying but, can you teach her a few things. I'll be a lot better if I knew she was getting tips and training from you." David asked of him, even if he knew was pretty selfish. But Toshi didn't see it like that.

"You have my word. I'll train the both of them into some fine heroes." Toshi promised his friend. Taking that vow to heart as he now had even more reason to train this next generation of heroes to the best of his ability. They'll ensure that the world would be in better hands then the ones protecting it right now.

* * *

(And now – Afternoon on I-island)

"_The I-Expo preview will be closing at 6pm. Thank you for coming, enjoy your night_." Later on, it was late afternoon as the automated system announced that the island events were closing for the night. This announcement was heard by everyone, including three overworked students.

"Dammit." Kaminari whined as he and Mineta laid on the floor with their backs against the closed doors of the café they had spent their entire day working at.

"The expo isn't even open to the public yet, if we're this slammed now, will we ever get to rest?" Mineta asked as when he signed up for this he didn't think they'll be this swamped with work.

"Shit-up, I don't want to think about it." Kaminari was close to tears as he denied it. Dammit, how were they supposed to have a fun time if they were stuck waiting tables and cleaning after brats who somehow always managed to spill their food on the floor?

"I gotta agree with Mineta there, we're gonna be real busy but I heard more staff will be joining us by then, we'll get time to see the sights." Kendo, who wasn't as exhausted as the two of them tried to rise their spirits as she could tell that just the three of them managing the costumers was insane, and was happy that the owner seemed to agree and was bringing in more people.

"Hey, Mineta and friends!" They all heard someone calling out to them, the three looked towards the sound of the voice to see that it was Midoriya calling out to them, and along with him was Yu and the rest of the group, having stuck together for the entire day. "Judging from the dead looks you two have, I can assume your shift entailed more work then you thought?" The class rep in a suit asked them as Yu looked down on them with a smirk on her face.

"Midoriya? Since when were you-!" Mineta started to ask before the image he was seeing finally got processed as he jumped to his feet in fright and hide behind Kaminari. "What is she doing here?!" He yelled as he pointed a shaking finger towards the pro he had the unfortunate luck of having interned under.

"Mt. Lady?" Kendo was also confused by this, she figured pros would be invited but she didn't think Mt. Lady had gained that kind of attention yet. If she was here, wouldn't that mean that Kamui Woods was also present?

"Hey." For her part, Yu simply waved at that as she stood by Midoriya's side. She didn't know Mineta would be here but now that she did, she could have so much fun with this. She wouldn't even need to lay a hand on him, he was already terrified of her.

"I don't get it, why is Mt. Lady with you?" Kaminari asked as he couldn't understand as to why a pro was hanging around with his friends.

"She and Midoriya are dating, she came with him." Todoroki, being himself, dropped that little bomb without any regard for the social implications of it. Hearing this, the three eye's widened to the size of dinner plates as they turned their attention back to the apparent couple and noticed something they didn't before, the fact that Mt. Lady and Midoriya were holding hands.

"What!" All three yelled as one did so out of pure shock, the other envy and the last one fear and jealousy.

"It's true, she is my woman and I her man. Jealous." Midoriya asked as he leaned his head onto her shorter shoulder, his smug grin clear for them to see.

"Don't rub it in, one of them looks like he wants to cry." Yu told her boyfriend as Kaminari looked close to tears as he took on this image.

"That's because I do! Midoriya, please teach me your ways, I am an eager student." Kaminari begged as he all but threw himself at the feet at his new master. If he could score a hot, older woman then perhaps there was a chance he could teach him out to actually get a date.

"Kaminari, that's enough." Kendo told the guy as she picked him up from the collar of his shirt and gave him a light chop to the neck, soft enough that he wouldn't fall back down but hard enough for him to feel it.

"Have some pride, man." Jiro told the guy with a huff as this was just dumb for her, she ignored the part where she felt sad that he didn't think he could get a date by himself, he isn't that bad.

"Hmmmm, I don't know, I don't really have enough time to properly impart my awesome knowledge onto you….but you clearly are in need of my guidance." Midoriya, much to their surprise, was actually considering it though the smirk in his face could also mean he was just messing with them.

"Are you for real right now?" Tetsutetsu asked the guy with a deadpan face, honestly, it was like dealing with guy Tokage sometimes with this guy.

"When you have a hot girlfriend, you can talk shit to your single friends all the time and now, I don't have to hide my relationship from you guys." Midoriya countered as he gave Yu a quick peck on the cheek, getting a light chuckle from her and jealous looks from Tetsutetsu, Kaminari and Mineta while the girls just rolled their eyes with small smiles at his antics.

"Joy, something more he can hold over us." Tetsutetsu muttered to himself.

"By the way, before I forget." Iida, who had been quiet this whole time as he was still struggling to cope with the whole relationship between an adult and teen thing, said as he walked forward and handed the three café workers something.

"What are these things?" Mineta asked as he looked at the ticket he had been given.

"Invitations to the big expo reception later tonight." Yaoyorozu replied to them with a smile as the three looked down at their invites in shock.

"There is a party?" Mineta asked them as he shook with excitement and hope.

"These are for us?" And Kaminari wasn't that far behind as he held his invite like it was his child.

"Are you all for real right now?" Kendo asked them, showing off a wide smile as she didn't think this would happen on this trip.

"Mellissa felt pity on you three and thought you'll want to join in on the fun before things really get busy around here." Jiro told them quite bluntly.

"She figured you guys could use a break." Uraraka, who had been unusually silent most of the day, spoke up but most of them could pick up on this change since she wasn't as peppy as normal.

"I had a few extras, please, I'll love for you to have them." Mellissa told the three with an award winning smile. Dammit, if only she knew how beautiful she looked right now.

"Kaminari." Mineta started to tear up.

"Mineta." Kaminari said as he started wiping away tears from his eyes before he and Mineta jumped forward and started to hug the very much surprised Mellissa's waist as if she was a lifeline.

"A beautiful angel has rewarded us for all our hard-work!" The both of them cheered through the tears as they hugged their new favourite person. Seeing all this, Midoriya, with a straight face, approached the two and picked them up by their collars and broke their hold on the girl.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't make a move on her. She and I are like brother and sister so if I see any you try…..we'll end up target practice." Midoriya threatened the two of them as he gave the evil eye.

"Yes sir!" Both whimpered at his cold, hard glare as he stared them down. It didn't matter if he was quirkless, they both knew he could end them.

"Don't scare them like that, I'm don't need you to protect me you know, I am the older of the two of us." Mellissa told the guy as he knocked him in the side with her elbow.

"That may be so, but screwing with people is one of my favourite past times." Midoriya responded as that scary aura to him vanished in place with amused smirk as he absentmindedly rubbed his side, since when was she this strong? He actually felt that.

"Thank you for this, but I didn't bring anything nearly as fancy for a former reception." Kendo spoke up as she just recalled that she had only brought vacation clothing with her seeing how the café gave her uniform when she arrived.

"Not to worry, I'm sure I have something you can wear." Yaoyorozu told the girl with a small smile. She always brought more clothes then needed just in case of emergency, she was sure there was something she could lead her fellow UA student.

"But we're not even the same height." Kendo pointed out as Yaoyorozu was not only taller than her but she was….larger in other areas as well, she just didn't say that last part.

"Don't worry about it, chances are, she has something." Jiro told the girl since Yaoyorozu had informed her and Uraraka to pack something nice but since none of them owned anything that fancy, the girl went out of her way and made sure to bring something for all of them.

"Hmm, okay…?" Kendo agreed since she didn't know all that much about 1-A but she trusted that they might be able to help her. Seeing how everything else was set, Iida stepped in once more.

"I heard that they'll be a few pro heroes at tonight's reception. It's imperative that we don't' do anything to tarnish UA's reputation. We'll change into our former clothes and go as group, everybody meet at lobby 7 at the central tower at 6:30pm sharp. Don't you dare be late." Iida told the group as he wished for them to have as good a time as possible but not let things get out of hand. This was an international event with pros and other big wigs from across the board, they needed to be on their best behaviour.

"Got it Iida, but before we all split off, I wanna show you all something, now that we're all here." Midoriya said to the group, grabbing their attention.

"What, another girlfriend?" Jiro joked, missing how Uraraka flinched at that.

"I hope not." Yu said with a smile but they all knew that there was a fury hidden in there.

"Nothing like that, bird enthusiast's honest." Midoriya said to them as he would never cheat on his girl, his mother taught him better than that. Iida thought about it for a moment and saw that they could spare some time.

"I suppose we could spare some time, what would you like to show us?" Iida asked him as the boy started leading them all, including Kendo, Kaminari and Mineta on towards some unknown location.

"Come on, follow me." Midoriya told them as they left the café area behind and started heading towards the workshop area.

"Where are we going?" Kaminari asked him as he hadn't had the time to really explore, so he would get lost pretty easily if he was separated from the group for whatever reason.

"I have a small work space here on I-island, a 13th birthday present from Dave-sensei. I want to present two pieces of hero tech that I recently finished you all of you." Midoriya told them but chose not to say anything more.

"Ohh, this should be good." Tetsutetsu stated as they all knew that the guy always cooked up the weirdest equipment.

"I wonder what he cooked up this time, do you know Melissa?" Uraraka asked their tour guide who only shook her head in denial.

"Nope, I'm as in the dark as the rest of you." Mellissa replied as though she knew about the workshop he was taking them towards, she hadn't been told as to what he had been doing in there. she didn't even know about his Silver Wing until she unveiled it.

* * *

(Later – Midoriya's private lab)

"Well, here is one of them." Midoriya said as he led them into his workspace which to those who had seen his lab back home, they were slightly disappointed by how low tech it was in comparison. The place looked more along the lines of an auto-garage but with less cars. And the thing he was referring to was one of the few spotless things in the room.

"That's a large box, is it another mech suit or something?" Jiro asked as the container in question was the length of a human body and looked like it could fit one if it was deeper but from the side view, it didn't look any larger than a really large dictionary.

"Mech? No, Suit," Midoriya said as he pressed a button on the side of the container which opened with a hiss as it cover slowly moved to reveal that the contents, "Yes." A hero costume, one that was clearly meant for a women going by the style and shape so it was only logical that the one person in the group that knew of this would put two and two together. One major clue as to who it was for was the colour scheme, which was red, silver and gold.

"Is that?" Yaoyorozu started asking as she took a step forward, Midoriya turned to her with a smile and gestured for her to approach before he answered.

"Yep, Yaoyorozu, I present to you," Midoriya said as she got close enough to actually touch the suit. "You're new and very much improved, hero costume."

"You made her a hero costume?" Uraraka asked her, shocked that he had somehow found the time to even do this, why did he even make one to being with, Yaoyorozu already had a hero costume, the one she was wearing right now.

"Yeah, we talked about in the past and after finding out her hair doesn't interfere with your quirk, I used that as base to make her costume that would offer much better protection than the one she's wearing now." Midoriya explained to them as he had taken quite a while to even get the design for this done before he started. The only good news was that the fabric he created to use for it wasn't as difficult as he would have thought it would be to create.

"The design is quite impressive, I had no idea you had an eye for fashion, Midoriya." Yaoyorozu complimented him as she picked up one of the boots and inspected them and saw that there were slightly heeled much like her normal ones but bigger. She could never understand how Midnight chose to wear high heels but the women and many others somehow made it work.

"He doesn't. He had to consult with me on the design. We wanted it to be still be sexy, but not slutty while above else, being functional. To be protective while also eye catching, something people won't just forget and will recognise on sight." Yu butted in as she came up from the rear and gave the younger girl a big hug, getting a surprised whelp from her which made the group laugh a bit.

"Well you to did a great job, this looks amazing." Melissa pointed out as she could see that a lot of work went into the design for this, but the question was if the material itself could stand up to the rigors of hero work.

"I had no idea you had finished it so soon." Yaoyorozu honestly forget about this with all the crazy stiff they had been up to lately, she didn't even remember that he said he'll try and make something for her.

"I finished it only this morning, some of the material was only here on I-island and I didn't have the time or funds to special order them back in Japan." Midoriya noted before he started to blush and took out another, smaller box and opened it for her. "Also, since I…noted that you don't seem to wear a bra, I made these as well." He said as he looked away as she looked inside and to her embarrassment, she saw an assortment of women's underwear.

"Underwear?" Yaoyorozu found her own face changing colour as she took in the sight of both regular(and very attractive) panties and bras along with some sporting underwear.

'Oh lord, this is embarrassing!' She thought to herself as she grabbed the box and shut it close before anyone else could see this. Who would he do this!?

"Dude, you made women's underwear, when did you even get her three sizes?" Kaminari asked him as he this was far better than he thought it'll be.

"I gave him my measurements when he offered to make me a new costume. I just didn't think he could make…undergarments as well." Yaoyorozu told them as she didn't think he would use them for this, she gave him those numbers in confidence that it'll be for her hero costume which he had made.

"Care to explain, Izuku-kun?" Yu asked him as she gave him a light glare of her own. She had no idea he was making underwear, this would take a pretty good explanation to get out of. Seeing that he may have dug his own grave, Midoriya rose his hands to fend her off as he pleaded his case to end up in it.

"It wasn't for anything dirty, I assure you but as I said, I noted she doesn't wearing a bra or any other type of suitable….support shall we say for your….above average bust. I've worked out with my mother and Yu here enough times to know that women need support up top when doing physical activity," That first part made sense as even Shoji and Ojiro had noted that Yaoyorozu didn't seem to wear any type of sports bra or bra at all with her costume. They just assumed that the costume itself provided the support for her breasts and left it at that. But Hagakure had let it slip that Yaoyorozu would mention it at times and how it was annoying and caused her pain. "So I threw in a bonus and made her some pairs she could wear in everyday life and not have to worry about them interfering with her quirk should the need arise for her to jump into action." He finished as to why he also made her some normal(if you considered Victoria's secrets underwear normal) underwear as well. Sure most pros didn't find themselves in situations where they were needed off the clock but it did happened.

"Oh, well thank you. It has been rough but I just had to learn to live with it." Yaoyorozu replied as she took in his explanation while the blush on her face cooled down. Honestly, she didn't think she'll ever get a solution and was considering asking her parents if she could have breast reduction surgery to get rid of the problem.

"Not anymore, I made around 12 different pairs for you, just don't ask me for more….it was weird enough having research women's underwear so I would know what the hell I was doing….the things I saw online." Midoriya muttered to himself loud enough for the group as a whole to hear, he didn't think just typing in 'women's underwear designs' on his computer could lead down such a…dark, dark rabbit hole.

"The changing room's over there, why don't you try them on?" He said as he gestured towards the bathroom in the corner, he'll need a second to recollect himself as he had already wiped his internet history cleaned after that deep drive onto the web.

"I think I will, thank you Midoriya. This really means a lot to you." Yaoyorozu told him as she could imagine he went to great lengths to get this done. She would need to find some way to repay him for this but for now, she'll just try it one and see how it looks on her.

"Don't worry about it, what are classmates and friends for?" He replied with an honest smile as the girl collected the costume and walked towards the bathroom which unlike his workspace, he kept spotlessly clean.

"What a minute, does that mean you could make something for Hagakure?" Uraraka asked as the thought just occurred to her that their peppy invisible girl couldn't use any clothing because she could make them invisible as well. Hearing this, Midoriya took a moment to think about it.

"Maybe, but I'll sees to study her hair and see what fabric blends I'll have to use since the costume would need to as invisible as she or capable of turning invisible." He concluded as he could make use of her hair as well but the problem would be that any fabric he blended it wouldn't be invisible as well. Maybe he could create a support item that could make that possible but he didn't know enough about light and how it interacted with the world to think himself capable. He knew someone that was but she was expensive as hell and only took contracts she was interested in.

"What's the second thing you wanted to show us?" Mineta asked as he barely hid his disappointment that knowing that soon enough, Yaoyorozu wouldn't be training in her normal hero costume.

"Why don't we wait for Yaoyorozu to return to the group before I show you all, yes?" Midoriya asked of them as he wanted them all to see this and it would unfair if he didn't follow through with that. They didn't have to wait all that long before they heard the bathroom door opening again, allowing one of their to return to the group in a brand new costume that stole the whole show.

"So, how do I look?" Yaoyorozu asked them as she had a little red on her cheeks at the fact all were looking at her like she was a different person and for good reason. Her new hero was made up of a high-collared, sleeve crimson bustier-leotard with the same silver lines at her waist and around her arms that her old costume had. The exposed naval of the previous costume was however, gone. The newly sleeves of the costume were sliver in colour and tucked into red gloves that go right up until her elbows. With this, she wore black legging/stockings that went all the way up to the leotard where they seemingly connected to it, on the side of the leggings was also had a red line going from the bottom to the top that also seemed to glow. She also sported a pair of knee-length crimson and white boots with heels, which had a dip like the older one but not as extreme. She also wore a gold utility belt but only the one rather than two, this one being larger then one of the old costumes'. One new addition to her new gear was the blue and gold jacket(think Black Canary in Young Justice). On the back of the jacket, was an emblem which was of a golden Matryoshka doll opening up to reveal a chibi black bear which the group found to be cute and fitting.

"Oh my God, she looks amazing." Kaminari said with nothing but awe in his voice as he took in the unique but jaw dropping design.

"I thought covering more skin would be a bummer, but somehow she looks even hotter." Mineta agreed with him she looked amazing in the new costume, almost like the costumed heroines of old, no, she DID look like the comic book heroes of old.

"Mineta, now is not the time for such behaviour!" Iida, while also impressed with the new costume, still felt like he needed to reprimand his classmate for his behaviour.

"Looks very fashionable." Jiro complimented it as the costume seemed to fit her friend like a glove.

"Looks like Edna's advice was on the money, as expected." Midoriya nodded their head as that had cost him quite the pretty penny.

"Wait, Edna, you don't mean-" Mellissa asked as there was only one person in the world which he could be referring to.

"Yep, Edna "E" Mode. I had her consult me on a few things such as colour pallet, materials and etc. She didn't design your suit but she had a large hand in its creation." Midoriya revealed to the group as those who knew the name, that group being Todoroki, Iida, Yaoyorozu, Mellissa and Jiro all looked at him like he just ate the moon but to be fair, that would be just as shocking as Edna was known to be a recluse and eccentric, one didn't just hire her for anything-even if you were willing to pay millions

"Midoriya Edna is the one of the best fashion designers in the world and the best hero costume designer in the world. How could you even afford her consultancy fees?" Yaoyorozu asked him as that woman didn't work cheap.

"It was….very expensive, I admit. Drained my savings by 80% but it was worth it to ensure we I made the best possible product for you." Midoriya admitted that just about all his savings had went into designing this one costume. He was sure he could make it all back now that the Silver Wing had made its debut but that will take time since he hadn't gotten any concreate orders yet now had a large production facility for them.

"I can't let you pay for the whole thing, please allow me to pay for it." Yaoyorozu told him, standing firm.

"No way, it was meant to be a gift, I didn't expect payment." Midoriya cut her down as he didn't want payment for a favour.

"Well too bad, I won't sit here and not offer some form of compensation for this. I'll pay 90%." Yaoyorozu countered him, she knew she could afford it if she checked her own saving account from all her allowance money and if not, she could always ask for it from her parents.

"40%" Midoriya replied with an offer less the half of what she wished to pay.

"85%" Yaoyorozu went down, but not by much. This all to the rest of them looked to be very bizarre as they never thought they'll see someone argue to pay more for something.

"45%" Midoriya rose but much like his counterpart, he didn't go that far.

"70% and that's as low as I'll go." Yaoyorozu told him, her stance firm as she starred him down as the two had a silent war.

"For real, who argues for paying for a present?" Midoriya eventually asked her as this was getting weird, even for them.

"I do, especially when that present must have cost you thousands of US dollars." Yaoyorozu replied as she had heard a quote for one of Edna's dresses from her mother. The cheaper ones could go for anywhere in the 30,000 to 60,000 dollars range.

.

.

.

"Fine, 70%." Midoriya relented. Great, now he had to find where saved the receipt for Edna's services.

"That was the oddest bidding war I've ever seen." Tetsutetsu whispered to kendo and Todoroki who both nodded their heads.

"Hmmm." Todoroki sounded as that was quite the sight. Whenever his brother, Natsuo was home and watched things like Pawn Stars, people didn't bid to pay more for something, it was the opposite.

"Moving in, we have the last item on our list, these." Midoriya said as he moved onto a smaller box which was on one of the worktables, he didn't give it any flair but rather just opened the box and revealed the contents of the box.

"Two sticks?" Mineta asked as they may have looked good but they didn't look like much. At his words, there was a silence that hung around them as Midoriya looked to be smiling but they could feel the cold anger building in his as the wave and violent washed over them.

.

.

.

"If I wasn't in such a good mood right now, I'll pick up these two costume made _eskrima _sticks and beat the ever-lasting shit outta you." Midoriya told him as he took out the two weapons and held them in his hand, his grip notable tight as he worked to calm himself down. "I made them for Kaminari here, since he's been badgering me to make him some support gear." Midoriya stated as he breathed out a sigh.

"Really? These are for me? Awesome! Do they conduct electricity or something?" Kaminari asked as he stepped forward and Midoriya handed him the two weapons which he started moving around in his hands, noting that they felt lighter then he thought they would.

"They do that and more. The batons are made from the same material as my staff making them not just extremely light but also extremely tough. You can smash though a brick wall with these babies and they'll be none worse for wear." Midoriya told him since there were people out there who was really tough, even without their quirks so he would need a tool that could hit as hard as possible to take them down. "The handles are insulated so anybody else holding them at that point won't have to worry about being electrocuted."

"Why is that important? I mean, there are my support tools." Kaminari raised a good point, the guy was not electricity proof but he had an extremely high resistance to the stuff.

"Yes, but they do have internal batteries which were specially chosen for their high amp and voltage capacity. Each baton can carry a charge of around 700,000 volts, so you can pre-charge them and carry them with you so you don't have to worry about your limit as much." Midoriya him, news that made the guy look like he just got an early Christmas present.

"Oh dude! Thanks a bunch, that'll will really help me in training, no more frying my brain for me!" Kaminari announced as he did some dorky 'martial arts' move with his new tools as he let loose some power from his hands and to his amazement, since he wasn't holding the handles, they started charging up with a little screen showing him that the internal batteries on the both of them was now 1% filled. Oh yeah, 7,000 volts and they could still soak up the juice!

"It's a shame, you kinda looks cute with that goofy, weird face whenever you go over your limit." Jiro joked as she and the rest of them were very much amused by the sight of him trying and failing to perform martial arts.

"But wait, there's more. You see, like my staff, the sticks can take on two other forms. The first one is pretty basic," Midoriya said as he opened his hands to the guy, who placed the eskrima sticks back into it's creator's hands who then aimed the two ends together before slamming them onto one another. "Just slap the two ends by the handles together and you get, a bō-staff. I can show you how to properly fight with them later since I refuse to let some idiot make staff users across the world look bad." Midoriya explained as the two sticks combined and both let out additional length with turned the two sticks into one average length bō staff before he did some actual tricks with it and then he showed them how the made them come apart. He pressed a little button on each of the sticks and twisted them in opposite direction. This made both retract their extra portions into themselves and disconnect.

"What's the second form, is it a rocket powered hammer to?" Kaminari asked as he had wanted something like that ever since he saw it during the sports festival.

"No, you don't need something like that, plus rocker hammers are my thing." Midoriya told him as the day he made copies of his gear for others is the day Bakugo gave up his sailor mouth and joined a church choir, never.

"Dammit." Kaminari moaned sadly.

"What your support tool can change into is something more along the lines of when you need to take someone down…hard." Midoriya explained as he pressed another button, there were only two buttons on each of them, and the ends of them change form, gaining size and what they assumed was bulk as it soon finished shape. "They become maces, the heads are pretty solid and I don't recommend using this mood on just anyone but I should inform you that in each form, the electrical power stored within can still be used, so all your strikes can be enhanced by a little electrical shock." The inventor explained as he showed off how the properly swing such a weapon and where one should be aiming with them.

* * *

(Later)

"Now that we've see what you wanted to show us, we should be off. I shall see you all soon!" Sometime later, the group stood outside the workshop, having seen what Midoriya wanted to show them. Iida had just finished his sentence as he turned around and ran off.

"He must really enjoy going off full throttle whenever he goes." Yaoyorozu joked as she was still wearing her new costume, finding that not only was is comfortable and stylish but it also didn't impede her quirk in any way. Midoriya had even included an under-forearm touch screen computer where she could store everything she already stored in her 'yaoyorictionary' and more. But she loved the little Russian nestling doll/bear thing more.

"Alright people, see you soon, I gotta go take a shower and change into something else." Midoriya said as he and Yu turned round to head back to their hotel so they could get ready.

"See you all in a bit." Uraraka called out as she along with Yaoyorozu, Jiro and Kendo went back to there the three girls were staying for the week so they also get ready.

"I gotta go get ready." Todoroki said as he left the group as well.

"Midoriya, Tetsutetsu." However, before the two boys could leave, Mellissa called out to them. "Could I show the two of something before you get ready for tonight?"

"Is there time?" Tetsutetsu asked as they already spent quite a bit of their time checking out Midoriya's surprise for them.

"Oh, just go see what she wants you to see, I'll meet you back at our hotel room." Yu shoved her boyfriend forward as she knew that she had nothing to worry about. The two of them were like siblings and she also knew he was as faithful as a cute little dog.

"If you're sure about that." Yu nodded her head at as she gave him a little peck on the cheek before turning around and walking off. "Okay, you got some of my time, now what is it you wanted us to see?"

* * *

(With All Might and David)

"[Cough,] Right then, I'll see you later." Toshi said with a cough as he bulked up into his muscle form just as he was leaving. "I look forward to partying with you."

"Same." David started before he called out to his friend before he could leave. "Toshi!"

"Yes Dave?" All Might asked him.

"…Do you….ever wonder what the future will look like?" David asked him a question that had been weighing on his mind ever since word reached him of All Might's injury and what it would mean for his career. All Might himself took the question and thought about how the answer it before he did anything.

"I can't say the thought hadn't crossed my mind once or twice, in fact these days I find myself worried sick about it. But we must trust the next generation to only keep the peace but achieve even greater feats then we did, just like how elders left the world in our hands, the time is fast approaching when we will have to do the same." All Might replied as he had come to that conclusion a long time ago. Sure he hated that fact that he'll need to retire soon but the fact of the matter was that he would have to retire some-day, even if he wasn't injured five years ago, he was already in his late 40s, he had at best another decade of hero work in him before he would have to retire from active combat and stick with just teaching.

* * *

(Later in the - with the mysterious group)

"We found five guards but they're restrained now. Just as they said, security is stretched thin tonight, the plan's a go." One of the unknown men said, as like the rest of them, he had changed into some tactical gear and wore a mask with a white 'X' on it to hide his identity.

"_**Keep them bound but don't kill them. Start working on the security system**_." Their boss on the line ordered him as the guy sat down at the central control desk and started hacking into the system.

"Yes sir, we'll begin infiltration now," The masked man said as he found himself getting past security protocols pretty easily, but that was more because they came prepared. "No issues so far, it looks like those security codes we were given are genuine. It should be long until the whole system in under our control." The hacker reported to his boss.

"_**Good, report back to me when you succeed in taking over**_." The red haired man said as he cut the call and smirked as he fixed his own, unique mask onto his face. "Now the fun can finally begin."

"Get ready to move, you all know your roles. Don't screw up." He ordered the several men he had with him as the shutter doors in front of them started to open up as they begun to move towards their target.

* * *

(At the same time – With Mellissa, Midoriya and Tetsutetsu)

"This is the I-academy campus, where I spend most of my time." Mellissa told the two boys as she gave them a small tour as they made their way towards her lab. "And to the left here is my own personal research laboratory." She finished as she opened a door and lead them into a very modern workspace.

"I'm sorry it's such a mess." Mellissa said as she went to the side where she started looking through the many cabinets she had for whatever she wished to show them.

"I wouldn't call this messy." Tetsutetsu said as he and Midoriya looked around the place and saw that it was very clean and organized.

"It's definitely larger then my work space here." Midoriya pointed out as his workspace may have been a garage area but he had to share it with others as well. He didn't have a private area like this.

"I can't believe she studies in a place like this, the whole place feels so professional." Tetsutetsu told the guy as she saw the family photos she had in here. From pictures of her parents wedding, which he saw All Might had attended, to her birth and early childhood and even pictures that appeared to have been taken recently. He picked up that after a while, from when she was a little girl, the women he suspected to be her mother, stopped appearing any the pictures, in any of the pictures. "The support lab back at UA has nothing on this." Tetsutetsu said as Midoriya took a seat in one of the chairs in the room as he looked around at all the high tech tools and appliances she had in here. She even had gear he hadn't been able to get his hands on yet for his own home lab, lucky.

"Are you sure that's because this is better, or because grease monkey always blows something up in there?" Midoriya asked him as he had heard tales of how she caused more than a couple explosions….a week in the support lab.

"When will you call her by her name?" Tetsutetsu asked as like many others had noticed that he never referred to Hatsume by her name.

"When she can remember my name." Midoriya replied as when he went to see her about some gear, she didn't even remember his name, referring to him as 'muscles'. He didn't even know why the hell that stuck out as a nickname for him, sure he was in shape but he didn't think he was that in shape.

"Are those, trophies?" Tetsutetsu asked as he noticed that numerous trophies that were on display on one of the selves. They ranged in size and colour but all of them were for 1st, 2nd or 3rd place respectively.

"Yep, that little missy is quite the intelligent one. She's won contests and competitions all over the place." Midoriya told the guy as he had been in attendance for one of them. She schooled the competition that time and won first place.

"I wouldn't consider myself that bright, not too long ago, I was getting terrible grades. Izuku remembers those days." Mellissa downplayed the praise as she kept on searching for what she was looking for.

"You got better didn't you, so why bring it up?" Midoriya shrugged his shoulders as it wasn't like she was close to failing back then. She just had average grades.

"That's because I really got into by books. I got to be a good student if I want to be a hero." Mellissa responded to them as she found the drawer she was looking for but her choice of words got a pause from the two as they took that in.

"You mean like a pro? I didn't know you were in the hero course." Tetsutetsu asked her as he hadn't thought she was in support. Midoriya thought the same as he had heard nothing about any transfers from her since I-Academy didn't have a hero course of any kind.

"At first no, I had given up on that dream for a while. I'm quirkless after all." Mellissa said to them as she walked up with a small box in hand.

"Quirkless?" Tetsutetsu asked, surprised at the odds of being in a room with not one but two quirkless people. Before meeting Midoriya, he hadn't been sure he had interacted with one before in his life. He quickly noticed he was staring though and had the courtesy to look away, ashamed of himself.

"Don't worry about it, I'm used to the looks, quirkless people are something of a rarity these days, especially younger quirkless people." Mellissa told him as he got used to the looks a while ago.

"Still, I'm sorry for staring, it was really unmanly of me." Tetsutetsu apologised as what he had just done was still rude.

"You sure you and Kirishima aren't related?" Midoriya, who wanted to break the tension before things could get out of hand, asked to mess with the steel boy who in turn turned a glare at him.

"Midoriya, I swear to God, I will punch your lights out." Tetsutetsu told the guy as he raised up one fist to which Midoriya rose both hands up in a sign of surrender though he still looked amused. Seeing that this would get him no-where, Tetsutetsu turned his attention back towards Mellissa. "So, I know this sounds rude, but what happened?"

"Well I turned five and I didn't show signs of one, so papa took me to a specialist. They confirmed it. Like with Izuku, I'm in the minority of the population who will never develop a quirk of my own." She explained to him the story but for obvious reasons left out some parts.

"I'm sorry about that." Tetsutetsu told him, honestly sorry about things.

"What so you mean? I'm not crippled you know." Mellissa, who didn't look all that upset, still asked him with a raised eyebrow. Thinking she was upset, Tetsutetsu started waving his hands about as he tried to explain himself.

"I didn't mean it like that, I swear! It's just….that I heard a little from Midoriya and well…his past didn't exactly sound like rainbows and sunshine. People can be cruel like that." Tetsutetsu explained as he calmed down from his little freak out by the end there.

"I won't lie, it was…hard the first couple years. I had change schools twice to get away from all that negativity but after a while, I found my groove. I even made friends who didn't care that I didn't have a quirk. And for a while, I was happy. I decided that I would become like my papa, and help others indirectly with the support items I make." Mellissa started out with a sigh as she recalled the less then fun years she had to go through way back when.

"For a while?" Midoriya spoke up, last he checked, she loved building support items.

"Yes, then I met you, Izuku. You were just like me. You didn't have some kind of power like so many others but that didn't stop you. You didn't let it stop you." Mellissa told him about the feelings she had been dealing with for a while now. She then took a breath and continued on.

"After watching you all these years, how you perfected your work each and every time it failed to improve upon the last. How you got into UA, fought villains, won the sports festival, took on uncle Might and won?" Mellissa asked him, listing off his achievements in life though he would be the first to admit that each of those came from hard work and dedication. "I couldn't just sit back and not at least try." She revealed to them both, giving the two boys enough clues to figure out what she was saying.

"Mellissa, you don't mean…" Midoriya started asking but paused mid-way through.

"Yes, once I finish my course here, I'll be transferring to a hero college in the states. That's who you couldn't contact me lately, I'm been working out, taking self-defence classes and making gear for myself." Mellissa revealed to him as the girl had been spending all her free time working her butt off in order to increase her chances of winning.

"Wow." Tetsutetsu said as he took that all in. Sure there were hero courses in universities but those were much harder than high school level since the students were older.

"Wow is right, Mellissa, this isn't a game. Are you sure about this? You already making big contributions to the world as is." Midoriya asked her as though he was proud she found the resolve to try, this wasn't something you did on a whim. Once you go pro, you risk your life every single time you head off for work.

"If one can't live life as they want to, is that truly living?" Mellissa quoted something from a book she couldn't recall the name of. "I get it, the three of us have seen the possible consequences of hero work, and not even as strong as uncle Might can avoid them but, I want to help people. I want to be a hero, just like him and so many others. So if there is a small chance that I can, I'm gonna take it." She told the as she had made up her mind, she had given up once before, she'll be damn sure she didn't give up this time. Was she prepared for failure? To not get into a hero course? Yes she was, but she at least wanted to try.

.

.

.

"That was the manliest speech I've ever heard." Tetsutetsu actually looked close to tears from that. It was just that good, hearing someone with resolve that strong and willing to take on becoming a pro, it made him emotional.

"I didn't think crazy was contagious. Oh what the hell, I'm in. you ever need help, don't be afraid to ask, you've already helped me a bunch." Midoriya told her with a sigh in the beginning before he finished it off with a thumbs-up.

"Speaking of which, Tetsutetsu. This is for you, could you try it on?" Mellissa said as she opened up the box she had brought to the table and revealed the contents to be a dark green wristband.

"Oh, umm…sure." Tetsutetsu said as she gave him the weird piece of jewellery and he quickly put in on his right wrist.

"Try pressing the button here on the back." Mellissa told him as she stepped back from him, leaving Tetsutetsu by himself as the two creator watched him closely. Seeing that he could trust her, Tetsutetsu did just that and was shocked when the thing started to glow and expand.

"What the-!" Tetsutetsu yelled out in shock as the wristband grew and extended till it covered his entire forearm and even parts of his hand, finishing itself looking a fingerless glove/gauntlet combo. "A glove?"

"As far as names goes, I was thinking something like 'Full Gauntlet.'" Mellissa told him as she gave a name to the piece of tech he was wearing with a smile before she starred at his arms with no amusement in her tone or voice. "At the villain attraction, I noticed that you were limiting yourself on purpose, not using your full power. I guess that uncle Might's power must be that dangerous, right?" She asked him, surprising the two boys who didn't think she would have caught onto that so easily, heck, Midoriya hadn't caught onto it yet.

"Yeah, I can barely use 10% as is, when I tried to use just 15%, I nearly broke my arms." Tetsutetsu told her as since he was still new to the power, he couldn't push himself as much as he wanted to.

"That's not good, is it? Even with your steel quirk, your body still can't handle that power?" Mellissa asked him as she suspected that his steel quirk would have acted a natural protector against the stress OFA put on his body.

"Not for long periods of time. The strongest single attack I can muster is a punch with 20% and even then, my own quirk is almost completely overwhelmed and I'm left spent." Tetsutetsu revealed as when he had done that, he nearly passed out from the iron loss since his first quirk had been worked to the bone trying to protect him. If it wasn't for Recovery Girl, he would have been in a tight bind.

"Then it's a good thing that I made that gauntlet. Originally, it was strong enough to withstand All Might's full power punches up to three times, but thanks to combat data Midoriya was able to get for me, that limit has doubled." Mellissa told him with a proud smile as she was so happy that she was able to produce such a thing, especially since she heard from her papa that when he tried to make gear for All Might in the past, none of it could keep up and the ones that could were far too clunky and impractical.

"Hold on, when did Midoriya get data for you? I haven't seen him use this before." Tetsutetsu asked as he didn't recall the guy ever using something like this.

"Well he didn't have the gauntlet, but he did have the material the gauntlet is made out of. That's the stuff his staff is made out of and pretty soon, his main armour pieces will be made from the same material." Mellissa explained for him as Midoriya simply nodded his head at that. Tetsutetsu took that as good sign since if that hammer of his was made of the same stuff, then he was sure it could stand up to the power of OFA.

"I always thought you made that stuff." Tetsutetsu still found himself asking as Midoriya always said he made his own gear and he assumed that meant the material as well.

"Nope, that was her brain child. I just forged it into the shape and tools I needed them to be, the gauntlet you're wearing now is an improved version of an earlier model." Midoriya told him as he got up from his seat.

"Please take that with you." Mellissa asked of him out of the blue.

"What, I can't just take it." Tetsutetsu tried to deny that since it seems too good to just hand over to someone but Mellissa wasn't having it.

"You're not, I'm giving it to you. I know that uncle might made the right choice with you, you'll going to be a true hero someday, but you're going to need the support to get there. With full gauntlet, you don't have to worry about breaking yourself as much now. That means you can save more people. I can work on creating a new costume for you later that incorporates this but for now, this will do nicely." She explained her reasoning to him as she tried to get him to agree to accept her gift to him.

"Just don't tell Kaminari and Mineta, they'll be so jealous that Mellissa already giving you presents." Midoriya joked to them as they could imagine that those two might not have the best reaction about this, but it wasn't like they needed to know anything right now.

"Alright, I'll take it under one condition." Tetsutetsu said after he took a couple moments to think about it.

"And what would that be?" Mellissa asked him, wondering what condition he could possibly have for her.

"Promise me, that one day," Tetsutetsu started out, as serious as the grave before a wicked grin broke out across his face. "I'll see you in the field, fighting alongside me." Hearing that, hearing that he believed in her to such a point made her so damn happy that her smile as brighter than her normal ones.

"You can count on it." Mellissa responded to him as she gave him firm handshake to seal the deal between the two of them.

"Wonderful, now if you would excuse me, I gotta jet and go get ready." Midoriya said as he turned round and left the room. He was happy for the both of them and even more so that Mellissa had found the courage to try chasing her dream but he needed to get ready before Yu started wondering what was taking him so long.

"Oh crap, he's right! I need to get ready, I can't show up looking dirty, I'll embarrass All Might. See you later, Mellissa, gotta jet!" Tetsutetsu just realised that as he knew that he would have to rush back to his hotel and get changed. He didn't take any more time before he jetted out of the room as well.

* * *

(Later – I-Tower)

"Sorry we're late." Sometime later, in the early evening long after the sun had set, Midoriya and Yu found themselves walking out of the elevator into the lobby that Iida had wanted them to meet in. Unlike before, Izuku was wearing a different suit, this one was more expensive than his others. It was made up as a white sleeved dress shirt with a black tie that Yu had to help him with, light green vest and dark green blazer with black lapel with green trousers and finished off with red leather shoes that Yu had gotten him for this occasion. He didn't bother trying to do up his hair since that was a battle he could never win.

The pro herself was wearing a purple dress that ended around her knees along with black heels, over this she wore a black evening jacket. Her hair was done up in a bun and around her neck was an emerald necklace Izuku had gifted her for her last birthday. She finished off the looks with a white silk scarf that was wrapped around her shoulders with the edges hanging off her shoulders across her bust. She wore little make-up but was wearing some lip glass and some eye liner.

"What took the two of you so long, we were supposed to meet her 30 minutes ago!" Iida, who was in a blue suit with a white shirt underneath, yellow tie and black shows demanded of them. it would have had more weight if they didn't pick on the fact that aside from him, it was only Mineta and Kaminari, the two of them still in their uniforms, just cleaner ones and Todoroki, the duel quirk user dressed for the night in white suit with black lapel, light blue shirt and red stripped tie. It was only the four of them, where was everyone else?

"Hot damn!" Kaminari, seeing Yu in her evening wear, couldn't help but gush over it as she looked stunning tonight.

"Are can something so cruel, look so appealing? Truly a rose with thorns." Mineta on the other hand, looked depressed as not only was she taken but he had seen her 'true colours' and knew that she wasn't worth the struggle.

"Guarded by the ever watchful eyes of a bird of prey. You two better watch yourselves before some….unfortunate accident befalls you." Midoriya, who was still standing right next to the woman who due to her heels, looked taller than him-warned his classmate about eyeing his girl when he could see him.

"Yes sir." Kaminari was quick to back pedal before he did something foolish.

"As for your question, Iida. We had a little wardrobe malfunction. Izu-kun's suit had a stain on it we only noticed as we were leaving, so he and to go back and change." Yu informed them as Izuku actually wanted to wear something else, it was only as they were leaving that they picked up on the stain, as to how it got there was anyone's guess since the boy rarely ever wore suits and these were supposed to be brand new.

"I don't own a whole lotta suits so naturally, I didn't pack all that much." Midoriya added in as he stopped glaring at Kaminari and turned his attention to the other two who had brought along formal wear.

"By the way, where the hell is everyone?" Yu asked as she was sure they would be late but to their surprise, it seems there was still people missing.

"They're not here yet. Does a proper meeting time mean nothing to you people?" Iida asked seemingly the group as a whole as they all heard a ding going off behind them, meaning that someone else had just arrived via elevator. Todoroki, who had been looking that way when it happened, saw that the name that appeared on the scanner above the door way was of Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Speaking of which, the white haired male rushed out of the elevator as soon as the door opened as he practically jumped into the lobby. The choice of clothing he had seemed more along the lines of a suit you would wear to a cousins wedding in that it was a standard black suit with a white dress shirt. The only really additions was the fact he wore a grey bow-tie and a neatly folded, green handkerchief sticking out of the single pocket on the jacket's left breast pocket.

"You looks dashing in that suit. Looking to pick up some ladies tonight?" Midoriya asked him as though it wasn't the best suit he had seen, he was no fashion icon either since he had to ask Yu to help him buy the suits he had packed for today.

"Wha-No! I'm not here for that!" Tetsutetsu denied as his face flushed a bit as the suggestion and the fact that Yu looked even better than she did in her hero costume in that dress.

"Oh, then are you perhaps here…for the men?" Midoriya started off as if he was shocked, which got chuckles from Mineta, Kaminari and Yu who all found his antics funny. "I won't judge my guy, love is love but you don't have to be afraid about coming out." He teased his friend who looked really insulted right about now.

"Sometimes I want to punch you in the goddamn teeth so hard." Tetsutetsu told the guy as he could really go without the roasts every twenty minutes, he cursed the day that he and Tokage met since ever since, the two of them had been worse than ever before as their verbal armouries had seemed to grow and Tokage's pranks got even more unexpected and complex.

"Sorry I'm late, it took me a while to get ready." It was at same time that Uraraka, wearing a very pretty white and pink mid-thigh length dress with black stockings and red shoes arrived to the party, Uraraka didn't do much with her hair but she did a black bow with a white rose add-on to her hair. Seeing her also looking great, the two boys couldn't help themselves.

"Best night ever!" Both Kaminari and Mineta called out in glee, though they were largely ignored at this point. Things only got better(at least for Kaminari and Mineta) when Yaoyorozu, Jiro and Kendo arrived as well. The heiress had done up her hair different than normal, with her spike ponytail being smaller and more spread out, she had also worn a golden, diamond encrusted side combs keeping her hair in place. She wore a fashionable lime green dress which had a wrapping around her waist that really made her bust stick out more. She didn't wear any kind of stockings of leggings, opting instead to just wear a pair of white pump heels.

"Apologies for the tardiness, Jiro's feeling shy." Yaoyorozu said as she forced Jiro out from behind her to that everyone could what she wore. Jiro looked very different to her normal fashion sense in her evening wear. That wear being a dark pink and dark purple dress which ended mid-thigh via a frilled skirt. She wore a belt which was fastened via a dark purple bow. Long with this, she wore a small, black jacket and dark red fingerless gloves. On her lower half, she finished the look with grey leggings and dark pink Mary Janes.

"No worries, we didn't get here on time either." Midoriya told them as the group looked on them, but in Tetsutetsu's case, his eyes were focused on his class rep who looked in his opinion, beautiful.

"I didn't think she would have something my size." Kendo commented with a small smile as she looked down at the clothing she had been loaned for the night. That clothing being curve fitting, marigold evening dress with tangerine add-ons to the dress top, adding more coverage to her bust while meeting in the centre of her chest where the two tied together and branched off down the dress towards her sides, the add-ons being long enough that the hang up till her knees and flowed towards her shins before where they met on the small of her back. Like Yaoyorozu, she didn't have any stockings or leggings, opting instead for a pair of ocean blue slingback heels.

"Told you she would, but honestly, this is fancier than anything I've ever worn before. It feels like a costume." Jiro told her as it was a surreal experience going through all the clothing Yaoyorozu had with her. It took them a while just to pick out what they all wanted, nevermind get ready.

"I'm just glad you're not in a T-shirt." Kaminari joked as he had known her long enough to know for a fact she didn't own a single dress.

"Even the jacket can't ruin it." Mineta agreed with him but the two didn't notice the two earphone jacks moving towards them like floating snakes until the connected with them and gave them a very painful surprise.

"Shut up." Jiro told the two of them as she removed her earphones jacks from them and retracted them back to their normal length. She was both pissed and embarrassed by them right now

"Why would you do that? You just said you don't have anything better? It was meant to be a compliment." Kaminari asked as he didn't see the issue here. How was he to know she would just happen to have dress he didn't know about?

"No it wasn't." Jiro debunked that as both Yu and Midoriya watched on, amused by their antics.

"She strikes me as a tsundere, are they dating?" Yu whispered into her boyfriend's ear as this was starting to remind her of one of the favourite girls from anime, or maybe she's more along the lines of a kuudere?

"No but I give it until the end of the school year, they'll be dating by then." Midoriya joked as he had picked on their close relationship early on in the year. Sure Jiro liked to tease him but it was clear she cared and he didn't mind her teasing all that much.

"What was that?" Jiro, who had very sensitive hearing, asked the two as she turned to face them with red cheeks but a real angry looking glare. In responded, Yu acted like she wasn't paying attention and Midoriya rose his hands up in mock surrender.

"Oh, nothing, just the ramblings of an eccentric inventor." Midoriya replied to her as he gave her a cheeky smile. Oh, he's going to enjoy this, it may not be a romantic like Mina but he did enjoy messing with his friends.

"This is my first time in formal wear, I just borrowed something from Yaoyorozu." Uraraka said as she walked up the couple, still feeling down about this while 'he was taken before you even had a shot' thing but she was trying to get over it. They were still friends, they didn't need to be more than that….

"Well, it looks very nice on you. Ain't that right, guys?" Midoriya, bot picking up on her slight distress, complimented her look before he looked towards the other boys present to get their opinion.

"Yes, but I'm quite confused as to why Yaoyorozu had a dress like," Todoroki asked as he eyes Kendo, though unlike Tetsutetsu who needed Iida to smack him to reboot him, he was observing her critically as the fabric of the dress was very…light, meaning you could see that she wore a one piece swimsuit kinda thing under it if you looked hard enough. "That with her."

"It was the only thing my size that fit, all right." Kendo muttered as she didn't really like to think about how this was far more daring then anything she had ever worn. It was that moment that the last member of their party arrived to take heat off Kendo.

"Oh good, I thought I was going to miss you guys." Mellissa said as she ran out of the elevator towards the, not noticing that Tetsutetsu, Kaminari, Mineta and even Iida were looking at her with awe, and for good reason. Her hair had been done up into a high ponytail which was tied with a large black bow with bangs swept back underneath a red headband, while her face-framing is left loose. She wore golden earrings which hung from her earlobes and for once in a blue moon, she wasn't wearing her glasses, leading them to assume she opted for contacts or something. When it came to her choice of clothing, she was wearing a strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. The upper half of the dress is a deep blue, while the skirt is a pale powder blue. Separating the two segments was a black cloth belt with a large white rose that sits slightly to her left, covering where the material is tied. The belt matched the black ruffles underneath her knee-length skirt. On her feet, she wore white, opened toed heels with straps. She even had her toenails have painted a shade of coral pink, the same as her fingernails and lips. "Let's get downstairs to the party." Mellissa finished as she joined them.

"Damn, Mellissa, you clean up better then I thought." Midoriya complimented her as he looked her over.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Mellissa asked him with a annoyed frown.

"It means that you're either covered in grease and motor oil or dressed like a Penny or Sheldon from Big Bang. Admit it, you have a fashion sense about as good as mine." Midoriya accused her as the two of them were very much known to never dress to impress. Sure she could pull off the nerd look like a model but she wasn't setting any trends anytime soon.

"It's not my fault, my friends don't really attend things like this so they were no help growing up." Mellissa rebutted that statement as she thought she had a great sense of fashion, certainly better than his ironic or snappy t-shirts that Izuku liked to wear. And while they had their little feud on who was better at getting dressed in the morning, Mineta and Kaminari could only gush on Mellissa's look.

"The headliner has arrived." Mineta said as he bowed down, crying tears of joy at the sight he had been allowed to see this fine night.

"Mineta, I can't take thing much beauty, I think I might die from being in her presence." Kaminari was close behind, their antics proving to be both confusing and concerning to the rest of the group.

"Something tells me those are going to make a fool of themselves tonight." Kendo spoke up as this was already turning out to be a weird night, and they hadn't even got to the actual reception yet.

Maybe bringing them was a mistake." Jiro agreed with her as Kaminari at times was a massive goofball, she wasn't too sure this such a high class event was his speed…or his lane.

* * *

(At the same time – main security room in the Central tower)

"We have full control." As the group discussed and got ready to go to the reception itself, the unknown assailants that had breached the security had just finished taking full control of all automated security in the building.

* * *

(Central tower – 2nd Floor: Reception Hall)

"**Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to I-Expo's opening night's reception. We of I-island hope you enjoy yourselves**." The announcer welcomed his guest, and much like them, he had no idea that their famous security had been bypassed and taken control. "**Now, I wonder we if can't get All Might, the number one her up here. He's visiting from Japan, wouldn't you all like to hear him a few words**." He called out as he eyes All Might as he stood with Dave, a wine class in hand as the two had been in the middle of a discussion when he had been called up.

"**Came on, maybe a round of applause will help**." The announcer suggested when it looked like All Might wanted to disagree, starting the round of applause himself which was soon joined by most of the guests themselves, including both Momo and Izuku's parents who on the other side of the hall having their own discussion. "**Please, join us on the stage**."

"Really Dave? Could have given a guy a warning, couldn't you?" All Might asked him as he had a feeling his old friend had a hand in this.

"Come on, this was bound to happen once they found out you're in town, you don't have to say much. A small speech will be enough." David replied with a light smile as he gestured towards the stage as the people around them clapped for him to give a speech.

"You owe me one." All Might laughed as he walked towards the stage. At that same time, the assailants that had taken control of the security were issuing their own orders and commands to the island's automated security forces.

"**Thank you for inviting me, it's truly a pleasure to be here. Formal speeches aren't really my thing-**" All Might started what would have been a short but honest speech if it wasn't for the screen behind flashing red and showing a big red and black banner with the word 'Emergency in big bold letters.

"**This is an announcement from the I-island security system. We have received word that an explosive device was found somewhere on the I-Expo grounds**." The island's female automated announcement system declared for all to hear across the island.

* * *

(I-island – Business area)

"A bomb? Seriously?" This was hear by two students from 1-A, those two being Sero and Sato who were at present having dinner in one of the fancy restaurants on the island.

"I didn't expect this on this trip." Sato said as the two looked around worried for what this supposed bomb could be.

* * *

(I-island – Residential area)

"**I-island will now be in high alert mode. Your safety is out top priority, residents and tourists should return to their lodgings as soon as they can**." As the system announced directions to the people, while this went on white, three legged security drones zoomed around the streets in small units.

"Oh man." Hagakure said as she and two others listened into the announcement on the TV that had interrupted what they had been watching before.

"I hope that nobody is hurt." Mina spoke up as she really concerned about things. Bombs were meant to hurt people and they didn't even know where it was right now.

"We'll be safe so long as we follow directions." Tsu, being the calm voice of reason. The three girls in Mina's room in the hotel room they were staying in so at least they were off the streets.

"Yeah, you right about that." Mina, seeing her logic agreed with her that they were in a relative safe area right now. Chances are, it was nothing more than a false alarm, they saw how hard it was to get through security, what were the odds of a bomb getting past?

"**Anyone remaining on the street after ten minutes will be in violation of the law**." The island announced as stores windows become to shutter shut and people were asked to leave restaurants and other establishments and make their way to where they were staying.

"We should hurry." Shoji stated as, Tokoyami and Komori from 1-B hurriedly walked along the sidewalk back to their lodgings. They had ran into Komori just before the announcements started and as she was separated from her group, they offered for her to join them where they were staying until this was sorted out.

"Of course, this isn't a matter for us to get involved in. it would be best to leave it to their security." Tokoyami replied as he sparred the shorter girl a glance and saw that she was starting to freak out but was able to keep herself in check, he couldn't blame her, he didn't expect anything like this when he decided to attend I-Expo.

* * *

(Back with the main group)

"**As part of our precautionary measures, most of the island's buildings will now be sealed off**." The system announced the group could only look on in surprise as the shutters for the windows came down with a thud and sealed them in.

"The hell?" Mineta voiced as this was starting to not be so fun.

"This doesn't seem right." Midoriya muttered to himself as he and Yu shared a glance, they didn't know what but something was off about all this.

* * *

(In the reception hall)

Their gut feeling proved to be right as in the reception hall, before anyone could make head sot tails on what the hell was going in, the doors opened into the room masked armed men started pouring in, blocking all the exits, pointing both shotguns and assault rifles at the crowd which caused people to start to panic while pros all over the room placed themselves in front of the civilians. As both Inko and her husband were forced to move towards the main mass of people like all the others who happened to be near the edges of the room, the masked man from earlier came into the room. "In case you haven't caught on," The started as he waved around his drawn pistol, his clothing different from the other and proving enough for everyone to get that he was the leader of this whole thing. "The security system is under our control now. I know we got a lot of heroes in here but if you decide to make a scene." He threatened as the main screen switched over to show the in multiple locations, the security drones had hordes of innocent people in their sights.

"I'll sure the security sentries think that the good civilians they got in their sights are dangerous criminals. So I'll play nice, since everyone on this island is now my hostage." He threatened then, a threat no-one was willing to test since they all knew most if not all of those people would have no chance against a security drone designed to face off against villains and other dangerous criminals.

"Naturally, that includes all of you." He finished as he placed in hand on the side of his face, most likely speaking through some sort of communications device. "Do it." Once he said that, numerous black dots on the ground started to appear, seemingly out of no-where as they fired off glowing blue tape which started to restrain just about every pro hero in the room. It didn't matter who they were or where they were standing, not even All Might was safe from this as he was hit with three of them. Many of the heroes were caught off guard by this and lost their balance and fell over.

"The emergency retraining devices." One of the researchers in attendance cried out in shock at the fact their systems against criminals were being turned against them seemingly so easily.

"Crap." All Might cursed as he found that the restraining tape was stronger then he thought, not so strong that he couldn't break out but before he could make a move..

**BANG!**

A single gunshot was fired, scaring the people in more as some even screamed in shock as their hostage taker walked onto the stage with his pistol pointed towards the ceiling, the barrel still smoking from the shot he just let off. "Don't move. We all know that those little straps won't hold you for long, but if you make one move, I'll kill everyone in this room." He told All Might as he saw that the guy was starting to struggle, can't have that, can he? Seeing that this villain didn't appear to be the joking or not serious type, All Might complied and stop trying to get out of this.

"Villain…" All Might said to him, his tone serious as the villain kicked him over, looking down on the number one with an air of glee to him.

"There's a good boy, was that so hard?" He mocked the number one as he turned to face the crowd, he didn't need to keep his gun on All Might, he knew that the man wouldn't try anything so long as everyone else's life was on the line, just like any other typical hero.

'How in the world did they get past security? How did they even take control of it in the first place?!' As this was happening, David's mind was running a mile a minute to try and figure out how all of this happened, they hired extra security for this extract purpose, to keep the people safe! How did they get past them?!

"You're all going to follow All Might's lead and do whatever I say, do we have an agreement?" The villain asked but they all knew that it was a demand, not a request as Miki held his wife's hand. He may have not been much of fighter but he would defend her for as long as he could. He just prayed that his daughter was safe in all this mess, come to think of it, she was supposed to be here, where was she? Similar thoughts were going through the minds of Hisashi and Inko as they hadn't seen their son show up yet, all they knew was that he wanted to show up with a group of his friends and Yu but none of them had been seen yet.

'Toshi, you have no choice but to listen to them, at least for now!' David thought to himself a nervous sweat formed on his brow, he hated that this was one of the few times All Might couldn't help them but he knew or hoped that his old friend would realise that.

'Dave….!' All Might thought to himself in frustration as he caught the look in his old friend's eyes. They both knew that this situation was shit but they couldn't do anything about it, not whole the deck was stacked against him so much.

'Don't worry, I'll make sure everyone is safe. I promise you that.' David didn't know how, but he could at least promise that as he couldn't stand to let these people hurt someone for their own ends. He just hoped Mellissa was safe, where ever she he was right now.

* * *

(Back with the group)

"I'm not getting any signal, looks like the service is completely blocked." Todoroki said as the group lost all semblance of merry as after hearing that announcement, Todoroki had opted to try and contact the island's security or fire fighters to see what was up but he couldn't even get a call out. Every time he tried, he got the same message of his service being suspended.

"Same here, I got international coverage and I got nothing. Whatever this is, all communications are down." Kendo also tried, but using her phone and like him-she couldn't even contact their friends who they knew were on the island. As far as she knew, some of her classmates said they were coming and she had seen Kodai, Komori, Tsunotori, Bondo and Awase seeing how the five had stopped by the café earlier bit she didn't know where they were right now of if they were safe and it was getting to her.

"Are you guys serious?" Mineta asked as he handling this the worst out of the group as Midoriya pulled out his own phone to see if he couldn't have Neko make contact with security, his or his father's lab on the island, unlike Todoroki and Kendo, he had higher security clearance.

"The elevator is not working either." Jiro reported to them as she couldn't even call up an elevator for them, the entire building seemed to be on lockdown.

"What the heck is going on here?" Mineta yelled as the group tried to think up what to do now.

"Izuku, is this normal?" Yu asked him as she looked around the room, trying to see if there were any clues to their predicament or ways out of here, she spotted a door in the corner with the universal sing for stairs, which at least meant they weren't trapped in the lobby but rather, only inside the building itself.

"Not as far as I can tell." Midoriya answered as his brow creased up as neko just said she couldn't make contact with anything or anyone, not on the island or back home. For some reason, his connections to the outside world had been cut. "I can't make contact with me lab, that shouldn't be blocked, I have clearance from the security system."

"Strange it is, the system shouldn't go onto high alert, that isn't the protocol whenever explosives are discovered." Mellissa thought aloud as she thought that strange as well as she knew more about the various security protocols the security should take for multiple types of scenarios and this didn't match up with any of them, was there a bug, a malfunction?

"Guys, I think we should go to that party." Tetsutetsu voiced, sounding as hard as his quirk as he looked towards the group as a whole.

"What makes you say that?" Kendo asked him as Iida nodded his head and crossed his arms.

"Because that's the place we can find All Might and Professor Shield right now. If anyone would now what the hell is going on, it's them." Tetsutetsu explained his reasoning to them, getting most of them to look on in surprise, they had no clue that All Might was present.

"Wait, All Might in there?" Uraraka asked as this was news to her.

"Oh thank God, we're saved." Mineta calmed down as that proof to be really good for their morale. If he was here, then if this was a bomb threat, things should be taken care of pretty quickly.

"Mellissa, is there any way we can get down there without the elevator?" Tetsutetsu asked her, the American girl nodded her head as she gestured towards the door that Yu had spotted earlier.

"Sure, we can use the emergency stairs. That'll at least get us close." Mellissa explained as it was their fastest and only route to the reception hall. They needed to speak with her father as soon as they couldn't if he wasn't already addressing the situation.

"Then we'll follow your lead then." Todoroki spoke up as the girl started leading them towards them. They didn't know it, but they were about the get entangled in a villain attack/hostage situation.

Whether they liked it or not.

* * *

**And we are done! Man, I can't believe that only 12 minutes(give or take) of the movie ended up being over 15K words of content. The plan was originally to have the chapter be shorter at around 11k but I didn't want to end things at that point and chose to end things here, before the group finds out just what the hell is going on. What were thoughts on the new gear for Momo and Denki? I did allude to them getting some in earlier chapters with Denki thinking about getting some tools as far back as the USJ attack. With Denki's new weapons, I bet you all thought I'll make himself like Mjolnir or Stormbreaker and turn him into a Thor variant, didn't you? The thought was appealing when I thought it up but to honest, Denki reminds me more of Peter Quill, or at least the MCU take on the character since they are both goofy, not too bright not too strong characters who nonetheless are heroes, even if they are not the poster boys for such. When it came to his weapon, the mace form is styled to look like what Lisbeth uses in SAO, at least during the Phantom bullet arc. **

**Yaoyorozu on the other hand, that took a lot of consideration since I'm not a artist, I can write but I can't draw to save my life so it was hard figuring out what look Yaoyorozu would have from no one. With her new get-up, the inspiration behind it was mix of the costumes worn by: Black Widow, in From Age of Ultron with the glowing lines; Black Canary in the Young Justice cartoon with the jacket and Wonder Woman and what she wore in the animated movie Justice League Dark. The little Russian nestling doll/bear thing was a last minute add-on since one of my friends thought it would suit her and I have to agree, she's attractive but more often then not, she's more Nejire attractive which means she's cute-so she should play on that in her hero costume.**

**And that's right, you all read that right, Edna "E" Mode, the mastermind behind the costumes of most of the heroes in the Incredible movies is a character in this universe, same with the Incredibles themselves. I think we can all agree that Edna would love living in such a world as heroes are not only legal but they are servants of the people. She can do what she loves best and create their costumes on mass and best of all, her name can be attached to those costumes so that everyone will know who created them. The only real difference between her and her movie self would be that she's older in this take but other than that, she's the same.**

**With the flow of everything else, I think things went well as Tetsutetsu and Midoriya have found out that Mellissa wishes to try and become pro herself now, that's a plus but it was also something I had on my mind ever since chapter one since the two knew each other. I found it odd that she wouldn't try if she had a quirkless friend who was and had a good chance of getting into a hero school. Yu's presence will change thing up as you can imagine, so most of the events of the movie simple wont' happen for one reason or another but I have planned a great arc for this movie that I hope you all** enjoy.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**bauers374: Well I hope you make a great costume, I'm not American so we don't celebrate Halloween like that. I still don't know what the hell I'm going to do with this lockdown and global pandemic screwing with everything. I haven't seen the 2****nd**** MHA movie yet but from what I've heard about it, things will hectic during that part but if Tony and James can keep up with superhuman like Hulk and Thor, then you can bet your ass that Izuku will be able to as well. Plus by that point, he'll would have grown a lot and gained new and improved tech. Maybe he'll do something like that down the line, I do have plans for that stretch outside Japan after-all. Chadwick Boseman was a great actor, he will be missed.**

**Robotdocter: Thanks for that, it's always great to hear that I did a good job and that chapter was well received. I hope you liked this chapter as well since there is more staff set to happen in this arc that will change things from cannon even more.**

**Yamajiji: Their relationship was never meant to stay hidden forever, but it was fun writing everyone's reactions to it. Iida always struck me as an Erza kind of character, just not as violent in his way of enforcing the rules so seeing them together, I just couldn't resist writing him passing out from it.**

**NinjaFang1331: Thanks.**

**D3lph0xL0v3r: Hmmm, Steel or Metal Shell, not bad names but I'm surprised that you're the only one who offered up any suggestions. Yes Donny's brothers are back in NYC, you can't have one without the others, they are a package deal. It was actually the 2012 version that got me really invested in the series. And no, Yoroi and their father still know each other, like in cannon, Splinter isn't their biological dad but their adoptive father. More on that will be explained when they enter the story proper.**

**tacktician: No worry, I read a lot of fanfiction as well so at times, I forget information in one story which means I have to reread the story just to jog my memory. I don't recall ever saying that he didn't. the mech did have cameras. **

**FouzyFFN: How you like Mineta's reaction to it? Don't worry, we'll see more on his opinions of it as the story goes.**

**Blaze1992: Well he was already making money before, but now he's going to be making a lot more of it. I doubt the UA staff will care all that much, it's not like they short for cash, the school must be loaded if it can afford all that stuff. With the typos, I already corrected that, not sure how long it'll take for the updated version of the chapter to be posted.**

**GunBlade2020: You have a point but any work towards adding partners hasn't even started yet. I don't know much about such relationships but from what I've read, they are much higher maintenance then the standard two person deal. There's already too much happening right now for me to even attempt that. Still, it's not like I have no plans for it.**

**Deathmaywrite: That is me bane that I'm always working to try and correct. On the other thing, I love his music too, as well as AJR which is why I placed their songs into the chapter, when I was writing that final fight, I was actually listening to it Rumble as I did so.**

**taimu shu: Thanks.**

**Zukafew119: Well the movie starts out with Midoriya and All Might in cannon so why not have the same scene, only with Tetsutetsu. It also allowed me to show off how they interact as it's different to the relationship between Izuku and All Might as in cannon, All Might's like a second father to him as the man helped him to achieve his dream, gave him support to do so and is regularly giving him advice or life advice, also Hisashi is not in the picture so the role of a father figure was as open as it could be without us getting confirmation that the guy is dead.**

**With Mellissa and Dave, All Might old them way back in season 1 after he had that heart to heart with Izuku in chapter 2 I believe, I'm pretty sure it was chapter 2. So their interactions from that point have been different to show this. Mellissa is quite peppy and full of life so she would of course tease him on his name as you gotta admit, it's repetitive, so much so that every time I have to write out his full name on my computer, word asks if I want to delete the second one. With his name, I just thought he took it after that movie from a couple years ago with the robots that box or something, it's the hero name he chose in cannon so I didn't think to change it. He may take English as a second language but that doesn't mean he's good at it. I barely passed my second language back in high school and I can barely speak it.**

**With David, the guy is the only known person to win this Nobel 'quirk' prize so we can only assume that he's at the top of the game, especially with all the tech he has created in his life as Mellissa points out that many of the items on display were only made possible because pieces of them were created by her father. The Atlas battle suit was more a dig against RWBY since cRWBY has really been dropping the ball with RWBY itself. I still watch it and I'm planning to watch volume 8 when it comes out but volume 7 among other things, was disappointing to watch. For the sake of plot, Grimm attack(despite the fact the lore of the show says that mantle is too damn cold for the Grimm to be an issue), they don't trust Ironwood(despite the fact they had no reason to not trust him and they are now doing the very same thing they all yelled at Ozpin for), Robyn was failure as character etc, I'll rant about this on a PM, this isn't the time for this.**

**The main cast do tend to forget that they performed in what is considered the modern day Olympics at times, granted not all of them had as much screen time as others but they still were featured on international television. I was hesitate to bring in Kendo but she's set to play a larger role in events then cannon, along with other members of 1-B so I thought it fitting that she be there. Tensei is dropped in cannon past the whole thing with Stain as Iida and other characters don't even bring him up, I felt that was an injustice against him, especially since Tensei is a fully fleshed out supporting character in the spin-off of the show, Vigilantes.**

**The villain fight scene was hard to right as Tetsutetsu fights in completely different manner to both Bakugo and Midoriya but I feel like I nailed it since I've gotten no complaints. And you were right on all three fronts with why OFA didn't take him out as quickly as it did Izuku in the early days. I also added in Yu in the same way Todoroki was in cannon, we don't see him actually do the trial but we know he did it and got a good time. Odd how you say that, I wasn't really thinking of the Quinjet when I designed the Silver Wing but I suppose they share some similarities. The Silver Wing was designed to be the best in the marker and seeing how the gear that heroes have access to, designing something like that isn't impossible, it would most likely just be very expensive.**

**The original idea was to have those ships be of the JMSDF but then I recalled that they don't have all that many ships to spare in the first place, on the other hand, we all know how powerful the US in terms of its armed forces, they have a larger defence budget than any other country on earth by a mile. The price he's selling them at is that low due to him wanting to get as many into service as possible but also because by that point, drones can't be that expensive as the resources and tech needed to build them would be more streamlines. At the price they are selling for, you could find sports cars more expensive. Thanks for that, I didn't know that Tensei almost never meets Tenya's friends, I would have imagined that they would have had a study session of some kind at some point but now that they live in dorms, I suppose that's a moot point.**

**Their reactions were as funny to write as they were to read when the chapter was posted. Todoroki is the most chill of the boys, if a little sheltered which is something I planned to exploit to the fullest as this story goes. With Dave and Toshi, I really wanted to give the two men a good heart to heart, to get it all out there and to allow you readers to see more about their personalities and opinions on things. Melissa deciding to try giving being a hero again was something that was always in the cards, ever since chapter one, the only issue was that I needed a good moment to add it into the story and that last chapter was the best moment I could pick. Izuku would be proud of that once he stops to really think about it since he was thinking about her in this chapter and not about how he's already starting to inspire people to be more.**

**Guest: Chapter two explains that.**


End file.
